


tax_returns.doc oder Wie wir dann doch ein Paar wurden...

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, nur auf S1 aufbauend
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 94
Words: 364,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠ Erinnert ihr euch an die ca. 20 letzten Kapitel die ich Ende 2013 bei Nichts für den Blog (NfdB) schieb...? ♥ Ihr müsst, um dies zu lesen, NfdB nicht kennen (aber vielleicht macht es ja Appetit?), es gibt zwar noch Gemeinsamkeiten, aber das sind nur Details, die erklärt werden. ♞ Über 1 1/2 a lang hieß dieses Fragment "Urlaub mit Sherlock?". Jetzt habe ich die ersten 21. Kapitel ein bisschen überarbeitet und werde diese Geschichte fortsetzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. file:///C:/Users/JHWatson/documents/old_documents/tax_returns.doc.

 

 

 

 

Vorwort  
  
  
  
Für diejenigen unter euch, die sich vielleicht bisher nicht an NfdB herangetraut haben, weil es so umfangreich ist, diese Geschichte hier spielt gut vier Monate nachdem Sherlock und John einander kennengelernt haben. Ich habe versucht, das Meiste, was spezifisch in NfdB vorkommt, zu löschen oder so weit zu reduzieren, dass es für die Handlung keine Rolle spielt. Aber es ist ja klar, dass die beiden über die drei verfilmten Fälle hinaus noch mehr erlebt haben müssen.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
_Prolog_  
  
  
  
  
_Deborah war wie elektrisiert,_  
_Sie hatte es!_  
_Sie hatte es endlich!_  
_Großonkel Mycrofts Code war geknackt!_  
_Natürlich hätte sie das niemals vermocht, wenn er es nicht so gewollt hätte!_  
_Aber egal._  
_Das war Johns geheime Datei - auch wenn er ihr den drögen Titel "tax_returns.doc" gegeben hatte und die ersten Seiten des Dokuments wirklich genau das enthielten alte Steuerklärungen von 2001-2003 - , die ihr Großonkel vor langer Zeit einst konfisziert hatte! Doch obwohl ihr Inhalt so brisant war, hatte er sie nicht einfach vernichtet, sondern gesichert und später verschlüsselt aufbewahrt._  
_Sentimentalität?_  
_Ganz gewiss._  
_Aber darüber wollte Deborah jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie hatte die Datei endlich gefunden - und die einzelnen Schlüssel dazu. Sie hatte sie alle mit "suchen und ersetzen" in der richtigen Reihenfolge über den Text laufen lassen und nun war er fertig!_  
_Sie konnte es, endlich, endlich nachlesen!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Vorwort von JW**  
  
  
  
  
Ja, ich weiß. Ich sollte das nicht tun.  
  
Es ist idiotisch, denn niemand darf davon wissen.  
Aber es ist mir auch wichtig, dass ich es nie vergesse.  
Es ist sicher das wichtigste in meinem Leben gewesen - soweit ich jetzt sagen kann. Deshalb schreibe ich es auf einem PC ohne Internetzugang, einem alten Ding mit Floppy-Disk-Laufwerk...und natürlich ist der Titel des Dokuments irreführend und lässt auf einen todlangweiligen Inhalt schließen.  
Warum?  
Weil ich ahne, dass Zeiten kommen werden, in denen mir diese Erinnerungen kostbar sein werden, weil...  
...weil ich dann das wichtigste in meinem Leben wirklich endgültig verloren haben werde.  
  
Ich weiß ja bereits, wie sich das anfühlt.  
Damals hatte ich damit begonnen, meine heimlichen, handschriftlichen Notizen zu sichten. Anfangs hatte ich es kaum ertragen können und hätte niemals erwartet, dass ich je die Kraft finden könnte, sie schließlich zu diesen Memoiren zusamenzufügen.  
Wenn ich das erneut durchmachen muss, werde ich besser vorbereitet sein.  
Natürlich könnte es auch andersherum laufen. Aber vielleicht wäre es dann für -  
Unsinn - bei seinem Gedächtnis doch nicht!  
Er braucht keine solchen Krücken!  
  
Es mag albern sein, aber so intim diese Erinnerungen auch sind, ich will trotzdem nicht, dass sie ganz verloren gehen.  
Mehr noch - nicht nur albern: absurd! - Denn auch wenn Sherlock und ich nichts Verwefliches getan haben, so gibt es eben doch viele unverzichtbare Details an dieser Historie, die skandalös sind.  
Aber was vor langer Zeit geschehen ist, wirkte sich auf uns aus.  
Auf Sherlock vor allem, aber auch auf mich.  
  
Ich hoffe einerseits, dass dies hier nie jemand lesen wird... - nicht mit dem, was danach folgen muss... - andererseits wünsche ich mir genau das: Dass irgendwann mal jemand zu würdigen wissen wird, was Sherlock Holmes erlebt und getan hat  
...und...auch wenn das niemanden interessieren kann  
(denn wer bin ich schon?)  
...:wie wichtig er mir war...!  
  
Ich weiß, das hört sich dumm an - entweder man WILL etwas geheim halten, oder nicht...! - aber ganz so einfach ist es nicht.  
Nicht nur, weil das mit Gefühlen immer kompliziert ist...oder vielleicht doch?  
Ich will niemanden bloßstellen - und doch ist es eine Geschichte, die nicht verloren gehen darf!  
Weil ER sie durchlitten hat?  
JA!  
Weil sie allgemein von Bedeutung ist?  
JA!  
Und das ist der Punkt: Diese Geschichte muss einfach erzählt werden - so wie meine üblichen Geschichten von IHM - oder sogar noch viel mehr! - ...  
...vielleicht erst später - aber um sie ganz in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, ist sie viel zu zu kostbar..., zu... - ja, vielleicht hilfreich...    
...für alle Menschen...  
Oh, nein, versuche ich gerade, zu so etwas wie einem Evangelisten zu werden!?  
Naja...ich habe eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die einerseits niemanden etwas angeht - aber die andererseits jeder Mensch kennen sollte... - ich weiß, das klingt verrückt! - aber sie ist einerseits einfach ....zu....privat...!  
Und anderseits zu weise und lehrreich!  
Wer eine solche Erkenntnis gewonnen hat, muss sich einfach verpflichtet fühlen, sie zu teilen!  
Denn es gibt einen Sherlock Holmes  jenseits seiner großartigen kriminalistischen Arbeit, jenseits seiner Verdienste, jenseits der schroffen arroganten Fassade, für die er verachtet und gehasst wurde und dieses Dokument soll festhalten, was ihm angetan wurde und was ihn zu dem gemacht hat, als den ihn die Welt zu kennen glaubte.  
  
Und natürlich ist mir klar, ich könnte dieses "schriftliche Gestammel" löschen und es neu und straffer formulieren. Andererseits wird so vielleicht deutlich, wie sehr ich mit mir gerungen habe, dies hier festzuhalten.  
Mancher meiner Blogeinträge mag allzu gedankenlos hochgeladen worden sein, aber das gilt nicht für dieses Dokument.  
  
Wo beginnen?  
Ich habe mich entschieden, gut vier Monate nachdem Sherlock Holmes und ich einander kennengelernt hatten, anzusetzen, auch wenn es zuvor schon Anzeichen gegeben hat, dass Sherlock...  
Nein, ich will nicht vorgreifen.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**file:///C:/Users/JHWatson/documents/old_documents/tax_returns.doc.**

  
  


Seit unserem mitternächtlichen Zusammentreffen mit Moriarty, das gleichermaßen glimpflich wie unbefriedigend geendet hatte, war eine knappe Woche vergangen und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich – Adrenalinjunkie oder nicht – diesmal eindeutig eine Überdosis an Aufregung abbekommen hatte.  
Ich träumte von Bomben im Hallenbädern, Ballistas in Straßenbahntunneln, von Afghanistan – aber immer mit Moriartys fieser, spöttischer Stimme im Ohr, und ich war nervös, übermüdet und zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
Ich fürchte, Sherlock hatte dafür kein Verständnis und bisweilen fragte ich mich, ob er mich dafür sogar verachtete. Eine Stütze war er mir jedenfalls nicht. Unser Zusammenleben schien mir immer weniger erträglich: Seine Unordnung, seine Experimente, sein nächtliches Geigenspiel, seine absolute Untätigkeit, was den Haushalt anbelangte – all das schien von Tag zu Tag schwerer zu wiegen.  
Ich beschloss, eine Auszeit zu nehmen, denn so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte ich eine Einladung nach Neuseeland erhalten, wo sich ein alter Kumpel von mir niedergelassen hatte.  
Obwohl ich mir wenig Hoffnung machte, erzählte ich Sarah, dass ich doch ziemlich am Rad drehe, und einen Tapetenwechsel nötig habe. Spontan und eher beiläufig fragte ich sie, ob sie nicht vielleicht mitkommen wolle – und war überrascht, als sie ja sagte.  
  
Und so flog ich mit Sarah in Urlaub.  
  
Aber meine Freude währte nicht lange. Sarah erwies sich nicht bloß als Stadtpflanze – eher schon als Zimmerpflanze! Wanderungen, Kanutouren und dergleichen waren nichts für sie. Ständig war ihr  das Wasser zu nass, waren die Viecher zu groß und zu krabbelig.  
Es funktionierte so gar nicht mit uns beiden.  
  
Und so dauerte es gar nicht lange, bis ich London vermisste, Prügeleien mit Gangstern und sogar Wortgefechte mit Sherlock.  
  
Eines Morgens kam es so weit, dass mir durch den Kopf ging, ein Feuergefecht mit den Taliban sei sicher angenehmer als Sarahs zickiges Geschimpfe.  
  
Ehe ich nochrecht überlegen konnte, hatte ich mein Nokia gezückt, um Sherlock anzurufen. Einfach, um mal zu sehen, was er so trieb.  
  
  
  
"Hallo, John, tut mir leid, ich bin's..."  
  
Wie hätte ich die Stimmen der Beiden jemals verwechseln können?! Es war Mycroft! Er klang angespannt.  
  
"Sie, Mycroft?" fragte ich atemlos. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
"Ach, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Sherlock hat sich inzwischen den ein oder anderen Ärger eingehandelt mit seinen...Ermittlungen. Er ist verwarnt worden und soll sich einen Monat an keinem Tatort erwischen lassen. Also dachte ich, ehe er sich so sehr langweilt, dass er irgendwelche Dummheiten anfängt, kann er mir ein wenig im Innendienst aushelfen. Er hat etwas widerwillig angenommen, weil er wohl einsah, dass das besser ist als gar keine Beschäftigung. Es lief aber nicht so gut mit den Kollegen, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können. Er hatte fürchterliche Laune. Deshalb hab ich ihm am Wochenende mit aufs Land genommen... War keine so gute Idee... Nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge...aber es hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können. Er hat sich wohl den Rücken gezerrt..."  
"Wobei?" schimpfte ich - irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung.  
"Reitunfall... ich wollte ihm etwas Ablenkung verschaffen...Aber seine schlechte Stimmung hat sich wohl zu sehr auf das Pferd übertragen..."  
  
REIT(?)UNFALL??? dachte ich.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass er reitet...“, erwiderte ich lahm.  
„Sie wissen so einiges nicht, John“, gab Mycroft arrogant zurück.  
  
Das war der erste Hinweis, den ich erhielt. Und in den folgenden Wochen fiel hie und da eine Bemerkung, die nach und nach folgendes Bild ergaben: Mycroft schien ein feudales Landgut zu besitzen, ob ererbt oder erworben – oder vielleicht zusammen mit der Ritterwürde von der Krone zugeteilt bekommen (obwohl soetwas eher unüblich ist), erschloss sich mir noch nicht. Doch am Abend dieses Tages, einem weiteren frustrierenden Urlaubstag, interessierte mich ohnehin nur noch, dass mich Sherlock anrief.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Hast du starke Schmerzen?" fragte ich sofort.  
"Ist nicht weiter schlimm", beruhigte er mich. "Die Fläche ist bloß einfach zu groß, um sie zu kühlen - ich nehme was gegen die Schmerzen und bewege mich so vorsichtig wie möglich. Aber ich  will so bald wie möglich wieder nachhause! Mycroft ist unerträglich!"  
"Du solltest dich ein paar Tage schonen..."  
"Das ist langweilig!" stöhnte er.  
„Aber nötig!“ versetzte ich.  
  
Als wir kurze Zeit später aufgelegt hatten, wurde mir klar, dass ich am Liebsten gesagt hatte: „Weißt du was? Ich will auch nachhause. Es macht keinen Spaß hier! Sarah ist furchtbar und mein Kumpel muss inzwischen wieder arbeiten...!“  
  
In dieser Nacht träumte ich, wie Sherlock und Mycroft auf einem Rappen und einem Fuchs durchs Gelände ritten. Ich schien ihnen im Abstand einiger Pferdelängen zu folgen (was mich hätte stutzig machen sollen - aber so ist das mit Träumen....  Ein heftiger Wortwechsel, den ich nicht verstand - dann schlug Sherlock mit der Gerte wutentbrannt erst nach Mycroft und dann nach dem Pferd unter sich. Das Tier jagte los. Mycroft setzte hinterher, rief nach seinem Bruder, sah das Unglück kommen...  
  
Umgestürzte Baumstämme, Mauern, Zäune und Bäche - Sherlock war nicht aufzuhalten.  
  
Doch dann kam auf einer leichten Anhöhe ein unscheinbares Mäuerchen hinter dem ein tiefer Graben gähnte. Ich konnte ihn sehen, winkte, brüllte ihm zu, er müsse stoppen...!  
  
Aber er hörte mich nicht - und dann war er auch schon in der Luft...auf dem Scheitel der Kurve dämmerte das Entsetzen bei Pferd und Reiter.  
  
Mycroft schrie auf - auch der Rappe gab ein kreischendes Wiehern von sich. Nur Sherlock blieb stumm - sah verbissen den Aufprall näher kommen...  
  
Und dazu sang Moriarty fröhlich:  
  
"Hoppe, hoppe Reiter!  
Wenn er fällt, dann schreit er.  
Fällt er in den Graben,  
fressen ihn die Raben...!"  
  
  
Doch wer schrie, war ich.  
Sarah war aus dem Bett gesprungen und sah mich entgeistert an.  
  
„...'Sherlock'...?!“ fragte sie mich wütend. „Das war's! Ich reise ab.“  
  
In aller Frühe suchte ich mir den nächsten Flug nachhause und startete nach dem Frühstück. Was Sarah mit ihrem restlichen Urlaub anfangen würde, war nicht mein Problem.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	2. Teil 1: Reise in die Vergangenheit - Katastrophendinner

**Teil 1: Reise in die Vergangenheit**

 

Katastrophendinner

 

 

 

  
  
Der Urlaub als solcher, war zwar ein Fiasko gewesen, aber immerhin: Sherlock und ich kamen seither wieder weit besser miteinander klar. Doch die Fälle in der nächsten Zeit, so abwechslungsreich sie auch waren, verlangten uns beiden viel ab. Auch Sherlock schien mir nicht auf der Höhe zu sein. Er träumte schlecht und schlafwandelte sogar mindestens zweimal. Natürlich stritt er letzteres ab. Da müsse ich mich geirrt haben, er sei bloß in Gedanken aber selbstverständlich hellwach gewesen...!  
  
Nach einem abgeschlossenen Fall Anfang Juni setzten wir uns zum Dinner zusammen. Das heißt: Ich überredete ihn, zu Tisch zu kommen – wozu er sich schließlich ergeben seufzend herabließ, als ertrage er meine Beharrlichkeit nicht länger – während ich den Tisch deckte und auftrug.  
Es war ein Mittwoch, eigentlich nicht der übliche Tag für unser gemeinsames Dinner, aber wer konnte wissen, was der nächste Tag brachte? Auch diese nette Gewohnheit hat eine dramatische Vorgeschichte. Noch ziemlich zu Beginn unserer Zeit zusammen, hatte sich Sherlock dazu gerüstet, zu einer Reise aufzubrechen, die ihm Mycroft aufgetragen haben musste, und vorgeschlagen, dass wir am Vorabend noch ein letztes Mal zusammen dinieren sollten. Also "noch einmal vor seiner Abreise"...! Ein Donnerstag... Diese Situation war so alarmierend - und umso mehr, weil Sherlock sie so herunterspielte. Naja, ich setzte mich mit Mycroft in Verbindung, um zu erfahren, welche Risiken Sherlock einzugehen in Begriff war, und am nächsten Tag überrumpelte ich Sherlock damit, dass ich Bescheid wisse und ihn selbstverständlich begleiten würde. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Jedenfalls hatten wir seither fast an jedem Donnerstag gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen, meistens zuhause, aber in einem etwas festlicheren Rahmen. ich schätzte dieses Ritual sehr, es war definitiv mehr als nur eine gute Gelegenheit, mal wieder ein paar Kalorien in diesen Spargeltarzan zu praktizieren.  
  
Als Vorschuss auf unser eigentliches Honorar hatten wir dieses Mal ein Gebinde einiger Flaschen Wein und Spirituosen erhalten. Das heißt: Sherlock hatte sie offeriert bekommen und gewohnt unhöflich abgelehnt – ich hatte das überspielt und sie dankend angenommen. So lief das nun mal...  
  
"Nimmst du auch ein Glas...?" fragte ich arglos.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso wir feiern sollten, dass ich mich schon wieder langweile, aber na gut..."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja morgen schon wieder einen schönen, mysteriösen Fall..."  
  
Er seufzte nur sehnsüchtig und nahm gedankenverloren einen kräftigen Schluck. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
Wir begannen zu Essen. Sherlock hatte keinen richtigen Appetit, dabei hätte er eigentlich ausgehungert sein müssen.  
  
„Ich hätte den Fall nicht übernehmen sollen...“, überlegte er versonnen.  
  
„Was? Wieso?“  
  
„Die Rache, die der jüngere Chesterfield da eingefädelt hatte, ist genial gewesen. Und so treffend...“  
  
„Er hätte fast seinen Bruder ruiniert!“ schnappte ich. „Moment...! Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass du mit Mycroft gerne in ähnlicher Weise verfahren würdest?!“  
  
Sherlock schenkte sich Wein nach und lächelte süffisant. „Vielleicht hätte ich mindestens ebenso gute Gründe...!“  
  
„Er wird für seinen Betrug, die Behinderung der polizeilichen Ermittlungen und die Irreführung der Behörden einige Jahre in den Bau wandern. Zu recht.“  
  
„Zu recht, ja. Aber, was glaubst du, was er dort lernen wird...für seine vielversprechende Zukunft...“  
  
„Du...denkst, du hast ein Monster erschaffen?“  
  
„Noch nicht – aber das könnte passieren...“  
  
Mir gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung sich das an diesem Abend entwickelte.  
  
„Tja...“, bemerkte ich hilflos. „Es macht natürlich mehr Spaß, wenn die Täter richtig böse sind – schon klar. Wobei ich bisher dachte, dir geht es nur um die Cleverness...“  
  
„Wäre es nicht unrecht, anderen Schaden zuzufügen, könnten die Täter es öffentlich tun, und brauchten sich nicht clever anzustellen. Du siehst also: Eine solche Trennung ist vollkommen hypothetisch.“  
  
„Denkst du, Moriarty heckt etwas aus?“  
  
„Ganz bestimmt tut er das.“  
  
„Ja, klar... Ich meine: Gegen dich?“  
  
„Er hat uns nicht aus Gnade gehen lassen. Er will ein weiteres Mal gegen mich spielen.  
Kann's kaum erwarten...“  
  
Hatte ich davon anfangen müssen!?  
  
Ja, irgendwie wohl schon: Ich wurde mit diesem Trauma einfach nicht fertig, aber das war ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich: Ich war ihm so ausgeliefert gewesen - und er war noch lange nicht fertig mit uns. Ich hatte allen Grund, mich zu fürchten...  
  
Halbherzig versuchte ich noch dieses oder jenes harmlose Thema anzuschneiden, aber da sich Sherlock nicht über solche Sujets informiert - oder alles diesbezüglich gleich wieder vergisst, versandete unsere Konversation bald vollends.  
  
Sherlock griff nochmal zur Flasche.  
  
Ein drittes Glas? Sherlock und ein drittes Glas Wein?  
Ich sah mich nicht in der Position, ihn zu bremsen und fühlte mich ziemlich hilflos.  
  
Als Sherlock die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch knallte, war sie fast leer.  
Und für einen kurzen, beinahe gruseligen Moment wirkte er ...alt...  
  
Manchmal war ich absolut ratlos, was in seinem komischen, monströsen Gehirn vorgehen mochte.  
  
Ich sollte versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern...und dann zusehen, dass er ins Bett kommt..., dachte ich.  
  
"Vor einer Woche, weißt du noch – nein: Streich das! Ich meine, diese Formulierung. Selbstverständlich erinnerst du dich noch an jedes Detail der Terrorkreuzfahrt...", grinste ich.  
"Und dass wir dann auch noch am Donnerstag mit Mycroft soupieren mussten...!" ergänzte er knurrend.  
"Wie du ihm angedroht hast, ihm die Gabel ins Bein zu rammen - und seine Reaktion darauf...!" kicherte ich.  
  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns lockerte seine versteinerten Züge ein wenig auf. Etwas zögernd nahm er das Glas.  
  
"Oh, ja, das wäre sogar ein ...Wunsch, um darauf zu trinken, wenn ich mir von solchem Aberglauben etwas versprechen würde..."  
„Schaden kann's ja nix...“, sagte ich, schenkte mir den letzten Rest Wein ein und erhob mein Glas.  
„Auf noch viele spannende Fälle!“  
  
Er ging darauf ein und ließ sich dann überreden, sich bettfertig zu machen. Ich räumte noch ein wenig auf. Als aus dem Bad nichts mehr zu hören war, folgte ich Sherlock und bis ich in sein Zimmer kam, schlief er bereits fest. Also schlich ich um das Bett herum und schlüpfte leise ebenfalls hinein.  
  
Ich brauchte ein wenig länger. Schließlich hatte ich auch nicht so viel getrunken...und wahrscheinlich vertrug ich auch mehr...  
  
Es war jetzt etwa drei Monate her, dass ich fast einem Giftanschlag erlegen wäre, der eigentlich natürlich Sherlock gegolten hatte. Nicht zuletzt, um mich besser vor neuen Attacken schützen zu können, nahm mich Sherlock früher wieder mit nachhause als es medizinisch vertretbar war - worauf hin ich prompt noch auf der Treppe kollabiert war. Als ich später wieder zu mir kam, war das erste was ich sah, ein buntes Periodensystem der chemischen Elemente gewesen!  
  
Ein Schock zunächst - aber dann sah ich es ein: Hätte mich Sherlock denn noch ein Stockwerk höher schleppen sollen? Und dann was? Die Nacht auf einem ungepolsterten Stuhl verbringen oder sich in meinem Armeeschlafsack bei mir auf den nackten Boden legen sollen, weil es mir zu schlecht ging, als dass er mich hätte alleine lassen können? Außerdem war die Küche nun mal im ersten Stock, während im zweiten nur mein Zimmer möbliert ist und sonst nur noch das Duschbad ausgestattet ist!  
  
Es war mir noch einige Tage wirklich dreckig gegangen - auch psychisch; und so war ich dankbar für dieses Arrangement. Und es bewährte sich, da es in der folgenden Zeit auch dazu kam, dass Sherlock medizinische Hilfe und Überwachung benötigte und hin und wieder ebenfalls mit Albträumen zu kämpfen hatte.      
  
  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich auf...und hatte gleich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte...!  
  
Ich wandte den Kopf und blinzelte nach rechts ins Dunkel...Sherlock war nicht hier.  
Also lauschte ich. Aber im Bad war es vollkommen still. Leise schlug ich die Decke zurück und schlich hinaus. Schon in der Küche sah ich, dass im Wohnzimmer wieder Licht brannte.  
Aber, da es ja sein konnte, dass er dort wieder eingeschlafen war, pirschte ich mich vorsichtig bis an die Schiebetür durch die Küche.  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte ich, doppelt zu sehen: vier leere Flaschen...?!  
  
Dann begriff ich das Unfassbare: Er war aufgestanden, um weiterzusaufen...  
  
„Sherlock...!“ entfuhr es mir.  
  
„Dschonnn, Komms grade reschseitich...“, lallte er. Dann rappelte er sich auf dem Sofa auf – klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Sitzfläche und sagte: „Komm her..., kriegs auch das ledzde Glas Wein...“  
   
Scheiße! dachte ich und beeilte mich, zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
„Hier..., nimm's ruisch, mehr is nich da...“  
  
Ich nahm ihm den Rest Wein ab. Hauptsache, er trank den nicht auch noch!  
  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen? – Dumme Frage, was?“ begann ich hilflos.  
  
Plötzlich hatte er eine Gabel in der Hand, hielt sie in die Höhe und drehte sie, als sei sie ein ganz bemerkenswertes Indiz... Dabei wirkte er plötzlich wieder völlig nüchtern. Alle Fahrigkeit, alle verschliffene Artikulation war verschwunden.  
  
"Du musst wissen...ich hab das wirklich mal gemacht... Vor etwas mehr als 30 Jahren...“  
  
„Wirklich? Mycroft eine Gabel ins Bein gerammt?! Deshalb war er so entsetzt!“  
  
„Yep: An Weihnachten...", grinste Sherlock.  
  
"Was?!" schnappte ich erschrocken.  
  
"Ich war fast fünf und Mycroft zwölf. Er war...wohl angewiesen worden, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen, während seiner Internatsferien. ...Nun, ich schätze, das war nicht gerade Urlaub für ihn", gab Sherlock zu. "Aber irgendwann fragte ich ihn, was er denn auf seinen Wunschzettel geschrieben habe – natürlich wusste ich schon, dass den unsere Eltern lasen und die Geschenke von der Dienerschaft besorgt wurden, aber die Liste wurde natürlich weiterhin so genannt..."  
  
Er hatte inzwischen die Gabel nicht nur sinken lassen - sie lag locker in seiner Hand - und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, sie ihm einfach abzunehmen...  
Glücklicherweise ging meine Spekulation auf und er schien kaum davon Notiz zu nehmen.  
  
"Eigentlich war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt...geradezu friedlich. Und Mycroft sagte...so mit einem vertraulichen Seufzen: Ach, weißt du, das einzige, was ich mir wirklich sehnlichst wünsche, das bekomme ich ja doch nicht...  
Natürlich habe ich nicht nachgefragt, wie das wahrscheinlich normale Leute tun würden. Aber da ich noch nicht so gut deduzieren konnte, habe ich eher getippt: Dass er nicht mehr in dieses Internat zurück möchte, oder dass er keine Klavierstunden mehr nehmen muss.  
Aber dann hat er höhnisch gegrinst und gesagt: Dass sie dich endlich abschaffen, du kleine Landplage!"  
  
"Oh, nein...", stammelte ich betroffen. Sherlock hatte es so bissig und gehässig nachgemacht, dass es mir jetzt selber einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Ich verstehe nicht viel von Kinderpsychologie, aber in dem Alter kapieren sie noch nicht mal gut gemeinte, ironische Scherze!  
  
"Als wir am sogenannten Heiligen Abend nach dem ganzen Friede-auf-Erden-Geschwafel in der Kapelle beim Dinner saßen, wurde er von Mutter gefragt, wieso er keinen Wunsch aufgeschrieben hätte, und ob er sie und Vater wohl um etwas bitten wolle, was man nicht kaufen kann...  
Er warf mir einen bösen Seitenblick zu und sagte lächelnd: Genau! Das habe ich! Ich wünsche mir von euch –  
Aber dann schrie er nur noch, weil er meine Gabel im Oberschenkel hatte.  
Ich wurde angebrüllt, bezog Prügel und dann war ich allein..."  
  
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock, er hat das in dem Moment sicher nicht wiederholen wollen – ", ächzte ich und empfand zugleich tiefstes Mitgefühl mit dem kleinen Kerl von damals...  
  
"Ich war fünf, John! FÜNF!! Ich war plötzlich allein im Salon. Mein Zorn verrauchte, mir dämmerte, dass ich eben Mycroft geradezu in die Hände gespielt hatte und ich war fest davon überzeugt: Nach dieser Aktion werden sie mich wirklich weggeben...“  
  
Ich hatte noch eine vage Hoffnung, das hier könne doch noch so etwas, wie eine Anekdote werden...aber die schwand schnell dahin...  
  
„Tja, die Gabel war...ziemlich tief eingedrungen – ich war wirklich zornig! – und natürlich hatte ich sie schon benutzt, also musste die Verletzung medizinisch versorgt werden, wie du dir ja denken kannst...  
Ich hätte im Sommer auf eine Hochbegabten-Schule gekonnt. Aber Mutter war dagegen gewesen. Einige Tage später, wurde mir eröffnet, dass ich nun doch zum nächstmöglichen Termin in dieses Internat geschickt würde...  
Ich...begriff zunächst nicht so ganz, wie das gemeint war...ich dachte, sie...geben mich jetzt wirklich weg..."  
   
"Oh, nein, das muss ja schrecklich für dich gewesen sein! Aber...habt ihr denn nicht mehr darüber gesprochen? Wann habt ihr das geklärt?!"  
  
"Gar nicht, eigentlich. Mycroft hat seinen Wunsch nie geäußert...oder jedenfalls nicht in meinem Beisein. Also war ich von Tag zu Tag überzeugter, dass er sich von unseren Eltern wirklich gewünscht hatte, dass sie mich loswerden.  
Heute denke ich, er wollte ...Zeit mit Vater verbringen. Ausreiten, Schach spielen... Das taten sie manchmal, aber eben doch sehr selten. ...Wahrscheinlich wollte er bei der nächsten Fuchsjagd zum ersten Mal mit dabei sein...  
Vater war ...mit seinem Beruf verheiratet..."  
  
Unbeholfen legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aber er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken...  
  
"Ich...war überzeugt: Mycrofts größter Wunsch wird erfüllt. Ich war völlig verstört und verzweifelt. Aber ich wollte keinesfalls...um Gnade winseln.  
Die erste Zeit im Internat...fühlte ich mich, als sei ich in die Hölle verbannt worden...  
  
Und als unser Chauffeur das erste Mal kam, um mich für ein Wochenende zuhause abzuholen, mussten sie mich erst im ganzen Gebäudekomplex suchen und natürlich hatte ich auch nicht gepackt.  
Ich war völlig perplex!  
Dann habe ich sogar gedacht, dass ich bloß deshalb geholt werde, weil mich die Schule auch nicht haben will...!  
Ich war am Boden zerstört.  
Unser Chauffeur merkte zwar, dass es mir dreckig ging, aber er wusste nicht wieso. Um mich aufzumuntern, erzählte er mir während der Fahrt von diversen Vorbereitungen, so weit er sie mitbekommen hatte: Was am Wochenende auf dem Speiseplan stehe, dass er mich morgen mit der Nanny in die große Buchhandlung und den Spielzeugladen fahre, wer am Sonntag zum Tee käme und solche Dinge.     
Und dann kam ich allmählich dahinter... Aber sicher war ich erst, als Mummy und ich später allein waren. Sie war wenige Tage zuvor von der Schule angerufen worden, weil ich so unglücklich wirkte. Sie sagte, sie sei stolz auf mich und wenn ich diese Schule wirklich nicht aushalte, müsse ich nicht wieder zurück...  
Aber später, als ich meinen Vater zu sehen bekam, war er noch eisiger zu mir als sonst...und was fast noch schlimmer war..., zu Mutter auch...  
Dann begriff ich, dass sie sich heftig gestritten hatten, weil er wohl darauf bestand, dass ich dorthin zurückgehe...  
Und weil Mutter – obwohl es geradezu heiß war an diesem Wochenende – die ganze Zeit über lange Ärmel trug und obendrein hinkte, weil sie angeblich umgeknickt und gestürzt sei, habe ich mich entschieden, zurück ins Internat zu gehen...Es irgendwie...zu ertragen..."  
  
"Er hat sie...misshandelt?" flüsterte ich betroffen.  
   
"Ja. Nicht direkt geschlagen. An den Armen gepackt und geschüttelt, sie gestoßen, dass sie hinfiel, oder irgendwo dagegen prallte...  
...und...einmal...die Treppe hinabstürzte –    
Er war ein Dreckschwein. Ein Dreckschwein in Nadelstreifen...", bestätigte er bitter.  
  
Und dann verdrehte er die Augen und kippte besinnungslos vom Sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowohl Johns Vergiftung und ihre indirekten "Folgen", als auch die Gewohnheit des Donnerstagsdinners stammen aus "Nichts für den Blog" (NfdB), die Zusammenhänge sind aber hier nicht weiter von Bedeutung.
> 
> Nachdem ja nun Molly in TSo3 Tom eine Gabel - wenn auch nur eine Plastikkuchengabel - in die Hand rammt, habe ich diesem Detail in NfdB keine tiefere Bedeutung mehr beigemessen. Auch einen schwer alkoholisierten Sherlock oder einen gewalttätigen Holmes senior kann ich dort jetzt natürlich nicht mehr gebrauchen, wie ihr euch ja denken könnt.


	3. Erfolgreiche Entgiftung und erfolglose Entgabelung...

  
  
  
"Sherlock!"  
  
Sein Zusammenbruch kam so plötzlich, dass ich ihn gerade noch so erwischte, ehe er mit dem Kopf auf den Couchtisch aufschlagen konnte, obwohl ich doch direkt neben ihm saß. Erschrocken hatte ich die Gabel fallen lassen und zugepackt.  
  
Gleichzeitig schaltete mein Gehirn in den Notfallmodus.  
  
Ich ließ den langen, schlaffen Körper auf den Boden gleiten und untersuchte ihn kurz: Tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, geweitete Pupillen, Schockzustand – aber damit würde ich hier fertig werden.  
Rasch schob ich die Kiste, die am Fenster stand näher heran, hob das Sofa auf der linken Seite hoch und bugsierte die Kiste darunter, hievte schließlich Sherlock auf die improvisierte Schockliege und brachte ihn in stabile Seitenlage. Dann holte ich seine Decke und meinen Bademantel aus dem Schlafzimmer. Nachdem ich ihn zugedeckt hatte, kontrollierte ich nochmals Puls und Atmung und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nicht ganz so dramatisch war, wie es zunächst ausgesehen hatte. Trotzdem: Ein potentiell tödlicher Atemstillstand war immer noch nicht auszuschließen.   
Eine Infusion würde den Blutalkohol etwas verdünnen und ich hatte noch einen Beutel vorrätig.  
  
Ich stellte die Ikea-Lampe auf die andere Seite des Sofas und ging zuerst ins Schlafzimmer, um meine Tasche und einen sauberen Waschlappen zu holen, auf dem Rückweg wollte ich dann den Infusionsbeutel aus dem Schrank und einen Eimer unter der Spüle nehmen.  
  
Jetzt fiel mir der Geruch auf.  
  
Sherlock musste vor Kurzem – und wahrscheinlich war es das gewesen, was mich aufgeweckt hatte – ins Spülbecken uriniert haben.  
  
Das bedeutete, dass ich es riskieren konnte, uns beiden das Anlegen eines Katheters zu ersparen. Wenigstens etwas.  
  
Ich drehte kurz die "Toilettenspülung" auf, bevor ich meinen Weg zurück zu Sherlock fortsetzte und entschied mich rasch für die Vena basilica auf dem Rücken des rechten Unterarms. Da würde der Zugang jetzt am wenigsten stören.  
  
Als der Beutel schließlich an der Lampe hing, setzte ich mich seufzend auf den Couchtisch und betrachtete das bleiche, hagere Gesicht meines Freundes...  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich nicht dazu gekommen wäre...! Er hätte sich eben schlimmstenfalls das Genick brechen können...!   
  
Warum, zur Hölle, war er bloß aufgestanden und hatte sich über den Alkohol hergemacht?!  
Hatte er schlecht geträumt? Von der Geschichte mit der Gabel vielleicht?  
  
Die Gabel! Ich sollte die Gabel wegräumen! ...und die leeren Flaschen besser auch...   
  
Hastig führte ich die Idee aus, holte auch noch eine Schüssel mit Wasser und öffnete die Fenster, dann setzte ich mich zu Sherlock und schob meine rechte Hand auf seine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich viel zu kalt an. Gedankenverloren strich ich ihm die verschwitzten Locken zurück.  
  
Armer Sherlock! Mir kamen jetzt fast die Tränen und ich schluckte heftig. Ich konnte den kleinen Burschen förmlich vor mir sehen, wie er mit baumelnden Beinen an der herrschaftlichen Weihnachtstafel saß und bleich vor Zorn die Gabel mit der kleinen Faust umklammerte... Doch später hatte er heldenhaft seinen Kummer in sich reingefressen und war für seine Mutter in das grässliche Internat zurückgekehrt...!  
  
Diese Geschichte allein, war schon schlimm: Aber ziemlich sicher war es bloß eines von vielen ähnlich verletzenden und verstörenden Ereignissen. Da brauchte sich niemand zu wundern, dass sich Sherlock im Laufe der Jahrzehnte in gewiss mühevoller Arbeit einen starken Panzer geschaffen hatte, der die böse Welt auf Abstand von seinem Herzen hielt.  
  
Würde er, wenn er wieder zu sich kam, noch wissen, dass er mir diese Kindheitserinnerung anvertraut hatte? In nüchternem Zustand hätte er sich bestimmt eher die Zunge abgebissen, als so etwas preiszugeben! Ob er das oder ähnliches jemals in den Therapiesitzungen während des Entzugs zur Sprache gebracht hatte?  
  
Vorstellen konnte ich es mir nicht...!  
  
Ob es helfen würde, darüber zu reden? Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bezweifelte es. Aber falls er sich überhaupt dazu durchringen würde, müsste es ein langer, schmerzhafter Prozess werden, der viele alte und tiefe Narben aufreißen und Verbitterung und ohnmächtige Wut neu hochkochen würde...  
  
Es war grotesk gewesen. Und natürlich auch erschreckend. Aber bei Sherlock Holmes war eben nichts normal – nicht mal der Verlauf einer Alkoholvergiftung! Fast sofort, nachdem ich dazu gekommen war, hatte er sich zusammengenommen – und dann wieder nüchtern gewirkt. Glasklar in seiner Erinnerung, seiner Sprache, total koordiniert, als er die Gabel in die Höhe gehalten hatte. Er hätte längst narkotisiert eingeschlafen sein sollen, doch abgesehen von einem leicht nachlassenden Muskeltonus, hatte er sich physisch immer noch eisern unter Kontrolle gehabt, alle Warnsignale seines Körpers ausgeblendet, bis der Sauerstoffmangel in seinem Gehirn das Licht ausknipste.  
Die Erinnerung an diesen Teufel von Vater hatte ihm dabei sicher den Rest gegeben...! Wenn man an so etwas zurückdachte, musste einem ja schlecht werden!  
  
Und der ach so geniale Mycroft?! Hatte der nicht wenigstens irgendwann später begriffen, was er damals angerichtet hatte? Er hatte doch auch merken müssen, was zwischen seinen Eltern ablief – oder nicht?!  
Wie hatte er da behaupten können, Sherlock hätte seiner Mutter Kummer bereitet?!  
Nun..., natürlich wusste ich nicht, wie sich das weiter entwickelt hatte...  
Die Grundkonstellation war geradezu klassisch: Papas Liebling, Mamas Liebling...  
  
Hätte ich doch bloß nicht von dieser blöden Gabel angefangen!  
Hätte ich den Wein zu gelassen...  
  
  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf sein Weinglas...  
  
"Tja, ich würde ja auf dein Wohl trinken, mein Freund, aber das wäre erstens schon beinahe makaber – und zweitens mache ich mir dann doch eher einen Kaffee...", murmelte ich. Doch vorläufig wagte ich es noch nicht, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, denn wenn sich sein Kreislauf erst ein wenig erholt hätte –   
  
Und in dem Moment ging es auch schon los. Blitzschnell schnappte ich ihn, brachte ihn und den bereitstehenden Eimer in Position, noch rechtzeitig ehe die ätzende Mischung aus Rotwein, Schnaps und Magensäure aus seinem Mund schoss. Die Krämpfe pumpten das Gift aus seinem Magen, doch davon bekam er nichts mit. Der Schwall wurde von Mal zu Mal kleiner und mit dem fünften, der nur noch ein heftiges Husten war, kam nur noch Galle, dann zuckte er noch zweimal und sackte wieder zusammen. Rasch öffnete ich seine Kiefer und wusch ihm die Mundhöhle aus.  
Dann fühlte ich seinen Puls und beobachtete seine Atmung...  
  
"Okay, Sherlock, das Schlimmste hast du überstanden...", murmelte ich – freilich zu meiner eigenen Beruhigung, denn mein Patient war nach wie vor bewusstlos.  
  
Ich wartete noch einige Minuten, ging dann den Eimer ausleeren, warf den Waschlappen in die Spüle und brühte Kaffee, denn mit der schwindenden Anspannung kam die Müdigkeit zurück...Dann machte ich die Fenster wieder zu. Sherlocks Atmung schien in Ordnung zu sein, aber natürlich war er auch hypothermisch...  
Die Infusion war durchgelaufen und ich klemmte den Schlauch vom Venenkatheter ab.  
  
  
  
Ich wachte über seinen schweren Schlaf, bis die Betäubung nachgelassen hatte. Inzwischen hatte ich die Vorhänge geschlossen, weil die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und anschließend Kamillentee gekocht und in einer Thermosflasche bereitgestellt.  
Etwas zittrig vom vielen Kaffee kauerte ich mich neben das Sofa und legte müde den Kopf auf die kleine freie Stelle zwischen Sherlocks Knien und seinem rechten Arm. Dann schob ich noch die Hand dazwischen – nicht dass er mir seinen Ellenbogen ins Auge rammte...!  
  
  
  
Ein Stöhnen weckte mich. Es klang irgendwie verwirrt.  
  
"Was...was ist mit dem Sofa...? John...? ...oh, Scheiße...!"  
  
Noch etwas benommen, hatte er versucht sich aufzurichten, seine Schräglage bemerkt und sich so vorsichtig wieder hingelegt, als befände er sich auf einem kleinen, schwankenden Boot. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde ihm klar, was passiert sein musste.  
    
"Wie fühlst du dich? Starke Schmerzen?" fragte ich erleichtert und besorgt zugleich.  
  
Er krallte seine Finger um seinen Kopf und knurrte beschämt: "Hab's nicht anders verdient!"     
  
"Ja, eigentlich bist du viel zu clever, um dich zu betrinken", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Aber nimm's nicht so schwer. Ich verrate es niemandem."  
  
"Auch nicht Lestrade...oder Mike...?" jammerte er.  
    
"Bestimmt nicht. Versprochen. Und wie geht's deinem Magen?"  
  
Er schluckte versuchsweise. "Ziemlich flau...", gab er zu.  
  
"Ich geb dir gleich was gegen die Schmerzen."   
  
Darauf hatte ich mich vorbereitet. "Ich brauche deinen Arm..."  
  
Er sah zu, wie ich die Spritze in den Venenkatheter entleerte.  
  
"War das nötig? Eine Infusion...?" fragte er betreten.  
  
"Naja, du hättest es auch ohne geschafft", beruhigte ich ihn. "Trink erst mal etwas Kamillentee und dann legst du dich ins Bett. Noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf und du bist wieder okay."  
  
Während ich Tee einschenkte, setzte er sich so vorsichtig auf, als müsse er Nitroglycerin transportieren.  
  
"Wird gleich besser", versicherte ich.   
  
Schwach und zittrig griff seine Hand nach dem Henkelbecher. Er war sichtlich schockiert über seine unverzeihlich dumme Aktion, wirkte noch ziemlich erschöpft und begann gleich zu frösteln.   
  
„...wie blöd, ...wie blöd...!“ murmelte er tadelnd, während er an seinem Tee nippte. Er verlor kein Wort darüber, dass ich ihn kräftig gesüßt und auch leicht gesalzen hatte, denn er verstand, was das sollte... Da musste er jetzt wohl durch...  
Trotzdem sah ich, dass sich sein Gesicht allmählich ein wenig entspannte.  
  
  
  
„Okay, hoch mit dir und ab ins Bett...“, sagte ich schließlich, als ich sicher war, dass sein Kreislauf das einigermaßen verkraften würde.  
  
Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, er wollte selbst schnellstens von diesem schrägen Sofa runter. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn war noch etwas angeschlagen und dieses schiefe Lager, brachte ihn zusätzlich durcheinander... Doch er war fast noch zu entkräftet, um alleine auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern und bugsierte ihn durch die Küche.   
  
„Bad?“ fragte ich.  
  
Er nickte, also steuerten wir die Badezimmertür an.   
  
„Lass nur...das geht schon“, behauptete er, „hol lieber schon mal die Decke...“  
  
„Kompromiss: Du SETZT dich hin und ich warte im Schlafzimmer bis du fertig bist“, widersprach ich energisch.  
  
„Okay...“  
  
Ich brachte ihn bis an die Toilette, verließ das Bad Richtung Schlafzimmer und riss das Fenster auf – mittlerweile war es draußen eher wärmer als drinnen – dann konnte ich durch die offene Tür hören, dass er aufstand, und flitzte ins Bad, ehe er den Versuch machen konnte, alleine loszutrotten.  
  
„John..., ist in Ordnung...“, beteuerte er.  
  
Unbeirrt brachte ich ihn zum Bett und setzte ihn ab.  
  
„Nicht aufstehen!" ermahnte ich ihn. "Ich hol dir alles!“  
  
So schnell ich konnte, holte ich noch die Kiste unter dem Sofa hervor, was nicht ohne ein gewaltiges Rumms abging und kehrte dann mit Decke, Arzttasche, Tee und Salzletten zurück.  
Sherlock hatte sich unterdessen zitternd zusammengerollt und war fast schon wieder am Einschlafen. Rasch deckte ich ihn zu und prüfte nochmal seinen Puls.  
  
„Okay, schlaf' dich aus. Weck' mich, wenn du was brauchst“, flüsterte ich.  
Er nickte matt und ich kroch ebenfalls nochmal ins Bett.  
  
Auf der rechten Seite liegend, beobachtete ich seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Das hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Noch erinnerte er sich nicht...und noch war er zu groggy, um zu rekonstruieren zu wollen, was im Einzelnen vorgefallen war.   
  
Hoffentlich fällt es ihm nicht mehr ein...! dachte ich. Obwohl ich mir das nicht recht vorstellen konnte. Früher oder später, würde er in seinem Mindpalace Nachforschungen anstellen – und nicht eher ruhen, bis er die Ereignisse jeder einzelnen Sekunde bis zu seinem Kollaps ermittelt hatte. Oder kam auch er nicht gegen einen richtigen Filmriss an?  
  
Es war schon Mittag...  
...was würde passieren, wenn wir beim Dinner saßen und er die Gabel in die Hand nahm?!  
Oh, Shit....!  
Nicht schon heute Abend! Er sollte sich erst noch etwas erholen, ehe sich diese Lücke schloss, denn es würde ein Schock für ihn sein.  
Gab es einen Weg, das zu verhindern?  
Ein Dinner ohne Gabel vielleicht?   
Sicher: Die Pasta, die wir öfters hatten, konnte man sehr gut auch mit dem Löffel alleine essen. Doch ich hatte bisher immer Gabeln mit eingedeckt. Das würde ihm auffallen – und gleich sein Misstrauen wecken!  
Was vom Chinesen mit Stäbchen?  
Er aß im Restaurant auch schon mal mit Stäbchen – aber zuhause dann doch nicht...  
  
Hühnernudelsuppe!  
Das war die Lösung! Sein Magen würde sowieso noch etwas empfindlich sein und für den Elektrolythaushalt wäre das auch ganz gut.  
Aber mein Hauptmotiv war: Dazu nahm man wirklich bloß einen Löffel!   
  
Beruhigt schloss ich die Augen...   
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es Zeit für den Tee. Ich lauschte noch eine Weile auf Sherlocks Atem – dann stand ich auf und ging in die Küche. Zuerst kontrollierte ich, ob die zwei Dosen Hühnernudelsuppe noch da war.   
Check. Angeblich sogar für vier Personen, es handelte sich nämlich um ein Konzentrat! Oh, Watson, immer schön den Beipackzettel lesen, auch wenn es kein Medikament ist...!   
Fürs Erste machte ich mir Tee und ein paar Scheiben Toast. Nach meinem kurzen Imbiss, ging ich nach oben, um meine längst überfällige Morgentoilette zu erledigen und mich anzuziehen – für den Fall, dass doch jemand vorbei kam, dann kochte ich weiteren Kamillentee und gesellte mich dann mit dem Laptop wieder zu Sherlock.  
  
So gegen Halbsieben schlich ich mich in die Küche, sammelte die leeren Flaschen ein und trug sie mit anderem Müll hinunter. Gerade als ich aus dem Hof zurückkam, öffnete sich Mrs Hudsons Tür.  
  
„Ah, John! Hab' Sie gerade an den Mülltonnen gehört. Haben Sie beide schon Essen für heute Abend bestellt?“ fragte sie.  
Mir schwante, dass der Plan „Gabelvermeidung“ gleich platzen würde!  
Und so war es auch: Mrs Hudson brannte darauf, uns mit Hühnerfrikassée zu versorgen. Nun hätte ich zwar behaupten können, ich hätte llleiiider gerade eben mit dem Chinesen telefoniert oder so, aber wenn ich das nachholte, würde es wieder ein Gericht geben, bei dem Gabeln üblich waren – und wenn nicht, würde Mrs Hudson merken, dass kein Restaurantbote kam. Und etwas bestellen, aber dann Dosensuppe zu servieren wäre für Sherlock höchst verdächtig.  
Mist! Außerdem wollte ich Mrs Hudson nicht kränken...  
Hilflos bedankte ich mich überschwänglich – und die reizende alte Dame freute sich wie ein junges Mädchen. Sie fragte nach unserem Befinden und plauderte noch über dies und das, ehe sie wieder in ihre Küche zurückeilte.  
  
Verunsichert stieg ich wieder die Treppen hinauf. Wenn Sherlock sein Dinner im Bett einnahm würde es vielleicht wirklich nicht auffallen, wenn ich einfach nur Löffel mitbrachte, oder?  
  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, kauerte zu meiner Überraschung Sherlock in seinem Sessel und telefonierte! Er war immer noch blasser als gewöhnlich und seine Haltung verriet, dass er noch etwas angeschlagen war; aber es ging ihm schon deutlich besser.   
Doch die Sache mit der Gabel bremste meine Erleichterung.  
  
„Du siehst noch ziemlich angegriffen aus. Besser du gehst wieder ins Bett“, begann ich.  
„Ich diniere ungern im Bett. Fühlt sich so krank an... Hast du Angelo schon Bescheid gesagt – oder steht dir der Sinn nach etwas anderem?“  
„Mrs Hudson hat mich eben unten abgefangen und quasi darauf bestanden, dass wir heute etwas von ihrem Hühnerfrikassée abbekommen werden...“  
„Problem?“  
„Naja, sie macht sich solche Mühe...“, seufzte ich ausweichend.  
  
  
„Aber dann sollte ich wirklich nicht in dieser Aufmachung hier herumsitzen...“, murmelte Sherlock und machte sich auf ins Bad.  
  
Das war's: Gabel! dachte ich nur.   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	4. Eine grässliche Geschichte, Teil 1

Eine grässliche Geschichte... - Der talentierte Mr White  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Das war's: Gabel! dachte ich nur.  
  
Doch dann fiel mir der Venenkatheter wieder ein. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich entfernen wollen, sobald mein Patient wohlbehalten im Bett angekommen war, denn es war zwar kaum mit Komplikationen zu rechnen und im Normalfall würde ihm so etwas nichts ausmachen, aber sein Kreislauf war doch noch nicht so stabil, als dass ich das noch im Wohnzimmer hätte machen wollen, doch dann hatte er fast schon wieder geschlafen...  
  
„Sherlock? Warte: Du wirst dir jetzt nicht selber die Nadel rausziehen. Kann ich reinkommen?“  
„Okay...“, kam es seufzend.  
  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand er da, Morgenmantel und Pyjamaoberteil hatte er bereits abgelegt – und auch schon begonnen das Leukoplast, dass den Katheter fixierte, abzuziehen. So sehnig und muskulös der schlanke, fast weiße Oberkörper meines Mitbewohners auch aussah – seine Haltung verriet, dass es ihn schon anstrengte, einfach nur hier zu stehen.  
  
„Wusst ich's doch“, brummte ich. „Setz dich aufs Bett.“ Ich hängte ihm den Morgenmantel über die Schultern.  
  
Dass er außergewöhnlich zahm in sein Zimmer zurück trottete und sich auf der Matratze niederließ, bestätigte meine Diagnose. Es kam nicht mal ein Protest von ihm, als ich die Kompresse auf die Einstichstelle drückte, statt das ihm zu überlassen.   
  
„Okay. Die Tür bleibt angelehnt. Geduscht wird im Sitzen, verstanden?“   
„Zu Befehl, Captain“, gab er mit einem leicht frustrierten Lächeln zurück.   
  
Auch das war ziemlich untypisch. Aber es war nun mal passiert: Das Genie hatte sich fast ins Koma gesoffen und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, um eine potenziell tödliche Dosis zu erreichen.  
Nicht sehr clever.   
Er schämte sich. Sein Stolz war wirklich angeknackst und das war er nicht gewohnt. Aber er wusste, dass keine Ausrede oder Beschönigung etwas ändern würde. Mit dieser Tatsache und meiner Kenntnis davon, musste er jetzt leben.   
  
  
Ich stand am offenen Fenster und schaute auf den Hinterhof hinaus. Eigentlich sollte ich mir das von Sherlock mal zeigen lassen, wie man von hier über die Dächer in die Siddon's Lane gelangen kann. Sherlock hatte das einmal getan, um unbemerkt das Haus zu verlassen (und anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal), und umgekehrt war auch mal ein Einbrecher auf diesem Wege hereingekommen. Zwei weniger schöne Episoden unserer Abenteuer... Aber das konnte vielleicht irgendwann einmal von Nutzen sein. Und es war auf alle Fälle ein probates Mittel, um eine Stunde Langeweile zu überbrücken... Doch morgen noch nicht. Erst musste ich sicher sein, dass er völlig wiederhergestellt war...   
  
Dann kam Sherlock nur in Morgenmantel und Unterhose aus dem Bad getrottet.  
  
„Hey, alles okay?“ Doch noch während ich fragte, merkte ich dass er fahrig wirkte, seine Augen schienen irgendwo Halt zu suchen. Rasch packte ich ihn bei den Armen und setzte ihn aufs Bett.  
  
„Es ist nichts...“, knurrte er genervt.  
  
„Dir ist schwindlig, weil das heiße Wasser eine Weitstellung der Gefäße verursacht hat und deshalb dein Blutdruck abgesackt ist“, erklärte ich barsch.   
  
Für wie blöd hältst du mich denn eigentlich?!  
  
Meine Wut dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Sekunde an. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn.  
  
„Kratzt an deiner Selbstachtung, dass du... das zugelassen hast, nicht...?“, fragte ich leise.  
  
Er krümmte sich ein wenig zusammen.  
  
„Ist schon gut. Ich sag es wirklich niemandem. Aber... vielleicht … naja: Du hast dich – sagen wir: Bei einer Dummheit ertappt. Zugegeben: Bei einer Dummheit, die wirklich total unter deinem Niveau liegt. Ich meine, im Unterschied zu dir machen normale Menschen ständig Fehler. Zum Beispiel Lestrade, wenn er Spuren übersieht, oder sie einfach nicht deuten kann – bloß, dass das bei ihm nichts außergewöhnliches ist – anders als... dein Besäufnis letzte Nacht...“  
  
„John! Worauf willst du hinaus?“ fauchte er.  
  
„War gerade dabei. Also: Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass dieser Fehler damit vergleichbar wäre, wie wenig durchschnittliche Menschen an einem Tatort beobachten – sondern: Bloß das Gefühl ist ähnlich, das Gefühl, sich blamiert zu haben, bloßgestellt zu werden, sich blöd vorzukommen...  
Ich meine, wenn du zum Beispiel Lestrade – oder Dimmock erklärst, irgendeine Deduktion von dir sei doch total simpel, weil z.B., der Typ doch ganz offensichtlich Linkshänder gewesen sein muss, dann ist das peinlich für einen DI. Natürlich hast du recht! Aber... manchmal...könntest du deine Weisheiten deinen Mitmenschen wirklich etwas weniger grob an den Kopf werfen...   
Dann werden bestimmt bald ein paar Yarder mehr dazu bereit sein, dich hinzuzuziehen...und dann bekommst mehr Fälle, meine ich...“  
  
Ich hatte während meines kleinen Sermons innerlich sozusagen die Luft angehalten und Sherlock beobachtet, ob er sauer werden würde, ob er etwas in den falschen Hals bekäme – und mich mehrmals für Sekundenbruchteile gefragt, ob ich eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost sei, ihm jetzt diese Lektion erteilen zu wollen – aber er blieb erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Aber sie lernen doch so gar nichts dazu!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Ich wäre genauso genervt, wenn ich einen Assistenzarzt hätte, der bei ein und demselben Krankheitsbild immer wieder die selbe falsche Diagnose stellt, oder, der regelmäßig vergisst, einen bestimmten Routinetest durchzuführen. Ich sagte nur: Es fühlt sich ganz ähnlich an... –   
Naja, ...versuch es einfach mal. Ich meine, du kannst dich wirklich fantastisch beherrschen, wenn du nur willst – nicht, dass ich dafür wäre, ständig seine Wut zu unterdrücken und sich zu verstellen, das ist nicht gut und ich kenne das: Manchmal sehe ich auch einfach nicht mehr ein, wieso ich mich beherrschen sollte, wenn das doch nichts bringt.   
Sieh es als Experiment. Am nächsten Tatort: Freundlich bleiben – und sobald wir unter uns sind, kannst du mir sagen, was für ein Vollpfosten dieser Ermittler doch ist!“  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
„John..., wenn ich an einem Tatort bin, wenn ich beobachte, dann – dann ...falle ich sozusagen in einen bestimmten Modus. Da kann ich nicht auch noch auf die Einhaltung irgendwelcher lächerlicher, sozialer Konventionen achten! Ich bin dann ganz auf Wahrnehmung und Verarbeitung fokussiert, nicht auf...Interaktion. Ich analysiere die Spuren, versetze mich dann in Täter und Opfer – nicht in einen überempfindlichen DI, der Stress mit seiner Frau hat oder Angst um seine Erfolgsbilanz. Da geht es um Leben und Tod, darum, weitere Morde zu verhindern. Ist das nicht wichtiger?!“  
  
Nun war es an mir, zu seufzen...  
  
„Ja. Natürlich ist es das.“  
„Mir ist egal, ob das irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen Psychologen als Asperger sehen oder sonst eine Bezeichnung dafür haben – es ist für meine Arbeit nur hilfreich, ich betrachte es als besondere Fähigkeit! Und wenn ich immer wieder Verständnis und Nachsicht zeigte, dafür, dass außer mir niemand Dinge erkennt, die nach ein wenig Anleitung, eigentlich jeder erkennen müsste, wie sollen sie es dann jemals lernen?!  
Weißt du, es ist..., wie wenn jemand einen wissenschaftlichen Taschenrechner, der für komplizierteste Mathematik- und Physikaufgaben ausgestattet ist, seiner Haushälterin mitgäbe, nur damit sie die Kosten für die Einkäufe addieren kann!  
Du fändest es doch auch langweilig, wenn du – wenn du, sagen wir..., jeden Tag bloß zu erklären hättest, wann und wie man sich die Hände waschen sollte, oder was eine Gelbfärbung des Glaskörpers bedeuten könnte – und das auch noch immer wieder bei denselben Idioten?!““   
„Ja, verstehe...“, gab ich zu.  
  
Eine etwas peinliche Stille trat ein.  
  
„Kann...ich dir was aus dem Schrank holen?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Wenn du meine Socken nicht durcheinander bringst...“, lenkte er ein.  
  
Ich grinste und suchte ihm eine Garderobe für diesen Abend zusammen: Einen grauen Anzug – das hellste, was ich finden konnte und ein blasstürkises Hemd, darin würde er nicht ganz so bleich wirken wie etwa in schwarz und weiß...  
„Ich...nehm' mich da übrigens schon zusammen..., meistens...“, murmelte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
  
Ich hielt inne und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ja, wirklich. Eigentlich...wäre ich noch viel aufbrausender und ...herablassender, verletzender...“ Er sah mich an und zuckte die Schultern. „Frag Lestrade..., ja, frag ihn ruhig – aber nur unter vier Augen, dass das klar ist – aber...anfangs... – anfangs war ich wohl noch viel weniger zu ertragen...“  
  
Und auch im April, während ich in Urlaub war, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.   
Ich nahm das Hemd vom Bügel und hängte das Jackett außen an die Schranktür, ehe ich ihm die anderen Kleidungsstücke reichte.  
  
„Dann muss aber Lestrade mit dir wirklich eine Engelsgeduld gehabt haben...“, gab ich zu bedenken.   
  
„Ja, ich weiß...ich vergesse es...manchmal...“, gab er leise zu.  
  
Kein Zweifel: Der Kater machte ihn schon etwas depressiv, doch auch erstaunlich einsichtig...  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, dass er Socken und Hemd im Sitzen anzog und, nachdem er in die Hosen geschlüpft war, sich rasch wieder hinsetzte. Als er sich, nachdem er sich die Schuhe zugebunden hatte, wieder aufrichtete, konnte ich ihm ansehen, dass ihm schon wieder etwas schwummrig wurde...     
  
  
Ein Klopfen und und ihr übliches „Huhu!“ kündigten Mrs Hudson an, also verließ ich rasch durch die offenen Badezimmertüren das Zimmer und rief erst in der Küche: „Warten Sie, Mrs H., ich mache Ihnen die Türen auf!“  
  
Im Treppenhaus stand sie mit einem dampfenden Topf.  
  
„Hätten Sie doch Bescheid gesagt, dann hätte ich Ihnen diesen Weg abgenommen. Sie sollten wirklich nicht freihändig Treppen steigen, wenn es sich irgend vermeiden lässt!“ sagte ich.  
„Aaach, wer rastet, der rostet! Und bei dem schönen Wetter ist sogar meine Hüfte ganz friedlich, das muss man doch ausnutzen!“  
  
Sie stellte den Topf auf unseren Herd und bemerkte Sherlock, der sich unterdessen in seinen Sessel geschlichen hatte und dort saß, als lese er schon seit geraumer Zeit im Daily Telegraph, den ich vorhin mit hinauf genommen hatte.  
Doch bei genauem Hinsehen zitterten seine Hände ein wenig. Er ließ die Zeitung sogleich sinken.  
  
„Sherlock, ich hab' Sie seit Samstagabend nur einmal ganz kurz zu Gesicht bekommen...“, begann sie tadelnd. „Und das auch nur, weil – geht’s Ihnen nicht gut, mein Junge, Sie sind ziemlich blass!“ unterbrach sie sich besorgt.  
„Er hat wieder nicht genug geschlafen und sich nicht vernünftig ernährt...“, seufzte ich. Und irgendwie stimmte das ja auch.  
Sie trat zu Sherlock und kämmte mit ihren Fingern zärtlich durch die Locken über seinem linken Ohr.  
  
„Sie wissen, wie dankbar ich Ihnen immer noch bin. Aber Sie dürfen sich niemals wieder so verausgaben, das haben Sie mir doch versprochen...“, murmelte sie.  
  
Mir stockte der Atem. Sie sprach zweifellos von den Ermittlungen gegen ihrem Mann!  
  
„Wollen Sie – wollen Sie nicht zum Essen bleiben?“ stammelte ich hilflos.  
„Neinein, schon gut, mein Lieber, es ist alles in Ordnung...“, versicherte sie lächelnd, strich mir im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter und setzte hinzu: „Habt einen schönen Abend, ihr Beiden...“  
„Gute Nacht... Und vielen Dank...!“, ächzte ich, noch immer überfordert von dieser Äußerung – obwohl mir Sherlock das doch eigentlich schon gleich zu Anfang gesagt hatte...!  
  
  
  
„Ihr Mann! Sie meinte ihren Mann!“ platzte ich heraus, nachdem ihre Schritte auf den Stufen verhallt waren.  
„Offenkundig“, erwiderte Sherlock gelassen.  
  
Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Was ist damals eigentlich passiert?!“ fragte ich, doch dann zügelte ich mich. „Nein, warte: Sie würde vielleicht nicht wollen, dass du das ausplauderst – und ich weiß nicht..., ob sie mir bei unserem nächsten Zusammentreffen nicht anmerken würde, wenn ich Bescheid weiß.“  
  
Er sah mich nachdenklich an.   
  
„Sie ist sich dessen bewusst, dass sie bereits zu viel verraten hat und du danach fragen wirst“, erklärte er. „Im Übrigen brauchst du keine ...Skrupel zu haben: Schließlich habe ich dich schon bei der allerersten Gelegenheit damit konfrontiert, wie ich Mrs Hudson kennenlernte.“  
„Ähm..., okay, aber...lass mich erst den Tisch decken...“, sagte ich unschlüssig.   
  
Er nickte.  
  
Für eine Sekunde spielte ich noch einmal mit dem Gedanken, die Gabeln wegzulassen, aber das wäre so untypisch gewesen, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte... Es hätte bloß sein Misstrauen erregt.  
Selbstverständlich gab es heute nur Mineralwasser zum Essen, aber darüber verloren wir beide kein Wort.   
  
Sherlock nahm sein Besteck auf – und ich hielt den Atem an...   
          
Starr ihn doch nicht an! ermahnte ich mich, und begann ebenfalls zu essen, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung... Doch ich brachte es kaum fertig zu schlucken...  
  
  
  
„Also, er war Vertreter für Damenwäsche... Anfangs war der das wirklich...“, sagte Sherlock.  
  
Irritiert sah ich auf.   
  
„Ou...? Oh, du meinst, Mr Hudson...!“  
„Nein. Nicht Hudson. Sie hat ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen. Nur zu verständlich, dass sie seinen nicht behalten wollte! Er hieß White. Es war 1960 und Martha Hudson war 20*, träumte insgeheim von einer Karriere als Musicalstar, arbeitete in einem renommierten Londoner Miederwarengeschäft und modelte nebenher ein wenig – aber vor allem betriebstintern, wenn die guten Kundinnen zu exklusiven Dessousmodenschauen eingeladen wurden.  
Mr White muss es verstanden haben, sehr charmant und einnehmend aufzutreten und, obwohl er Reizwäsche verkaufte, auf eine Art Komplimente zu machen, die den Frauen nicht als unanständig oder aufdringlich erschien...“  
„Das...ist erstaunlich..., vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sich das vor 50 Jahren abgespielt hat!“ stellte ich fest.   
  
Sherlock verspeiste unterdessen eine weitere Gabel voll Huhn in Hollandaise mit Reis... – ohne mit dem vierzinkigen Metallteil irgendetwas Erschütterndes zu assoziieren...  
  
„Ich gebe nur wieder, was mir Mrs Hudson – damals noch Mrs White – berichtet hat. Bald begann er, seine Vertreterbesuche bei diesem Geschäft auf den späten Vormittag zu legen und dann lud er sie zum Lunch ein. Später organisierte er seine Route so, dass er abends kam, dann kurz vor dem Wochenende, um mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er sei ein wundervoller Zuhörer gewesen und er habe ihren Traum, Musicalkarriere zu machen, ernst genommen. Nach etwa einem Jahr haben sie geheiratet. Es war ihm gelungen, sich in die USA versetzen zu lassen. Sie wohnten in New York in einem schäbigen, schimmligen Souterrain; er arbeitete, sie bewarb sich für ein Vortanzen nach dem anderen – mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg. Nach fast drei Jahren hatte sie ihre Erwartungen gehörig heruntergeschraubt, und als sich die Möglichkeit ergab, als Showgirl nach Las Vegas zu gehen, nahm sie an. In Nevada befand sich nämlich die Hauptniederlassung der amerikanischen Firmendependancen, für die White tätig war. Für einige Jahre arbeitete also unsere Mrs Hudson spärlich bekleidet als Hupfdohle und wurde ausrangiert, sobald sie den Herrschaften nicht mehr knackig genug schien. Eine Weile war sie noch Trainerin und Tanzlehrerin. Sie machte sich auch sonst keine Illusionen – zumindest hat sie das mir gegenüber später so behauptet: Ihr Mann war ja oft Wochen am Stück weg, da sei es verständlich, wenn er nicht so lange enthaltsam bleiben konnte. Aber sie fühlte sich geliebt, sie war überzeugt, dass er immer wieder zu ihr zurückkehren würde und dass eventuelle Affären ihm nichts bedeuteten. Damit lag sie sogar richtig. Aber...: Das war keineswegs so gut, wie man annehmen sollte... Später wohnten die Whites dann auch fast zwölf Jahre in Florida. Nach elf Jahren dort hatte sie das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kam mit einer Schnittwunde am Arm und ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht von seiner Tour zurück. Die Verletzungen rührten angeblich von einem Überfall, dem er glimpflich entkommen war. Doch er war auf einmal sehr...unausgeglichen, schien manchmal fast durchzudrehen. Er behauptete, dieser Raub verfolge ihn immer noch bis in den Schlaf und obendrein habe er Schwierigkeiten in der Firma. Das konnte er glaubhaft vermitteln. Bald darauf gingen sie nach Kalifornien und kauften ein Haus in einem hübschen Vorort von Los Angeles. Kurz nachdem sie eingezogen waren, hatte Mrs Whites jüngere Schwester einen Unfall und Martha White reiste in ihre alte Heimat. Es wurden acht Wochen, aber in dieser Zeit hätte sie ihren Mann höchstens zwei Wochen gesehen, wäre sie zuhause geblieben. Einige Jahre später – ironischerweise während Mr Whites letzter Verkaufstour, denn er hatte angekündigt, dass er sich zur Ruhe setzen wolle, gab es im Hause White einen Rohrbruch. Eines Tages stand Wasser im Keller. Die Hausherrin telefonierte nach einem Klempner, fand aber keinen, der sofort Zeit hatte. Tatkräftig, wie sie nun mal ist, begann sie, den Keller auszuräumen, um zu retten, was noch zu retten sei. Nach einigen Stunden, in denen sie in Gummistiefeln durch das bereits zurückgehende Wasser gewatet war, brach sie plötzlich in der hintersten Ecke des Kellers durch morsche Dielen – und fand sich – in einem Grab wieder!“  
  
„W-was...?!“ schnappte ich schockiert.  
  
„Mr White hatte buchstäblich eine Leiche im Keller!“   
  
„Im eigenen Haus?!“ rief ich angeekelt. „Nach allem, was du bis jetzt erzählt hast, hätte ich ihn für intelligenter gehalten!“  
  
„Es war gar nicht sooo dumm, wie es sich zunächst anhört. Aber der Reihe nach. Die arme Frau ist natürlich zu Tode erschrocken. Aber sie wusste: Das Haus war schon älter. Es hatte zwei Jahre leer gestanden, dann hatte es der Besitzer restaurieren und modernisieren lassen. Diese Arbeiten hatten sich lange hingezogen, hatten zwischenzeitlich auch mal stagniert, warum, wusste sie nicht genau – entweder fehlte das Geld, oder eine der Baufirmen ging pleite, was in der Art. Jedenfalls klammerte sie sich an die Hoffnung, dass jemand diese Leiche verbuddelt haben müsse, BEVOR sie das Haus gekauft hatten.  
Sie bestellte den Klempner ab – mit dem Argument, dass einer seiner Mitbewerber eher Zeit gehabt hätte als er, und rief ihren Mann an, dass er dringend nachhause kommen müsse. Natürlich fragte er sie, was passiert sei und sie sagte, sie habe eine schreckliche Entdeckung gemacht. Er reagierte aber so verwundert, gelassen und beruhigend, dass sich ihre geringen Zweifel an seiner Unschuld gleich wieder zerstreuten. Er versprach, so bald wie möglich nachhause zu kommen. Doch die Frau geriet ins Grübeln. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre über so einige Krimiserien verfolgt und sie war überzeugt, wenn ihr Mann unschuldig wäre, hätte er nichts zu befürchten. Bis dieser zuhause eintraf, war sie von ihrem Vorsatz, die Polizei zu rufen, nicht mehr abzubringen. Er beteuerte zwar seine Unschuld und reagierte völlig geschockt, als er die sterblichen Überreste sah, ihm wurde sogar schlecht; er musste sich übergeben und erlitt einen Schwächeanfall! Aber er weigerte sich, die Polizei zu rufen. Er wollte den Keller eigenhändig auszupumpen, trockenlegen, renovieren und dann konnte, falls er das nicht selbst hinbekam, der Klempner kommen. Seine Frau gab schließlich nach. Aber nur zum Schein. Als ihr Mann, ermüdet von der ungewohnten Arbeit...aber noch mehr von dem Schlafmittel, das sie ihm verabreicht hatte, eingeschlummert war, brach sie zu einer Freundin auf. Es gab einige wenige, die ihr Mann wirklich nie kennengelernt hatte, da er ja so selten zuhause war. Und diese spezielle Freundin war inzwischen auch noch umgezogen und zwar von Florida nach Knoxville, Tennessee, denn ihr Sohn arbeitete auf der berühmten Body Farm der dortigen Universität. Wie du vielleicht weißt, die erste und bis 2006 einzige ihrer Art. Auf ihrer Flucht überlegte sie, was sie tun solle. Ihrem Mann die Bullen auf den Hals hetzen? Sie klammerte sich einerseits immer noch an die Hoffnung, er sei unschuldig, werde ihr aber auch dann einen solchen Schritt übel nehmen – andererseits wurde sie nicht mit dem Gedanken fertig, den Rest ihres Lebens mit einer Leiche im Keller und der Ungewissheit darüber, wie sie dorthin gekommen sein mochte, zu überstehen. Nun, bis sie ihre Freundin erreichte, war sie von ihren Überlegungen, der Aufregung und dem Schlafmangel so zermürbt, dass sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Sie war seit der Auffindung der Leiche im Ausnahmezustand gewesen und das war nun über 72h her, denn es sind über 2000 Meilen nach Knoxville und sie konnte nicht riskieren zu fliegen, sondern fuhr mit dem Zug. Nun hatte sie aber ihre Freundin, eine Allgemeinmedizinerin, die sich schon zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, zumindest so weit informiert, dass sie eine Zuflucht vor ihrem Mann brauche und niemand wissen dürfe, wo sie sei. Deshalb kümmerte sich die Ärztin um ihre Asyl suchende Freundin und die beichtete ihr den ganzen Schlamassel, weil sie den Druck einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Sie gaben der Polizei einen Tipp und Mr White wurde eingebuchtet. Er behauptete, die Leiche müsse dort im Zuge der Renovierungsarbeiten, bevor er das Haus gekauft habe, versteckt worden sein. Tatsächlich schien die Frau etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt zu Tode gekommen zu sein, als die Whites einzogen. Möglicherweise etwas früher. Möglicherweise etwas später. Nun: An der Stelle komme ich ins Spiel. Ich machte damals ein Praktikum auf dieser Bodyfarm und die Wissenschaftler dort wurden wegen der Leiche im Hause White angefragt. Und nachdem diese Ärztin mit Mrs Whites Einverständnis ihren Sohn ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, holte dieser auch mich ins Boot, denn er war nun mal selber kein Kriminalist. So lernte ich also unsere Mrs Hudson kennen. Und ich...“  
  
Er stockte zum ersten Mal, seit er seine Schilderung begonnen hatte.   
  
„Ich war...unsensibel genug, sie gleich mit den entscheidenden Fragen zu überfallen. Zum Beispiel wollte ich genaustens wissen, welche Kleidung oder auch Schmuckstücke sie an der Leiche gesehen hatte....   
Aber das... war zu viel für sie...“, gestand er kleinlaut und mit echtem Bedauern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Analog zu John habe ich Mrs H. auch mal 2 Jahre jünger gemacht als Una Stubbs...
> 
> Wie wir ja inzwischen wissen, ist Hudson nicht ihr Mädchenname und die Verbrechen ihres Mannes sind andere...


	5. Eine grässliche Geschichte, Teil 2

Eine grässliche Geschichte... - Blaubart in Florida

 

 

 

 

 

„Ich war...unsensibel genug, sie gleich mit den entscheidenden Fragen zu überfallen. Zum Beispiel wollte ich genaustens wissen, welche Kleidung oder auch Schmuckstücke sie an der Leiche gesehen hatte....

 

Aber das... war zu viel für sie...“, gestand er kleinlaut und mit echtem Bedauern.

 

Er atmete zittrig durch.

 

„Nicht..., dass sie die erste ältere Dame gewesen wäre, die ich – verzweifelt zusammenbrechen und weinen gesehen hatte, doch...“ Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern und sah mich an. „...es war nur, ...glaube ich..., das erste Mal, dass es mir...nicht einfach nur auf die Nerven ging... Sie...tat mir – irgendwie leid und ich bedauerte...mein Vorgehen. Das ist nicht normal für mich... Ich war plötzlich – …richtig erschrocken über mich selbst, versuchte sie zu trösten, entschuldigte mich...

 

Naja, diese Leiche hatte einige Jahre in feuchtem, zeitweise sogar schlammigem Boden gelegen. Ich hatte schon seit Wochen auf der Body Farm zu tun, so dass ich schon viel unappetitlichere Kadaver gewohnt war... Ich hatte...einfach überhaupt nicht einkalkuliert, dass sie so etwas zum ersten Mal sieht und es wohl auch etwas anderes ist, im eigenen Haus darauf zu stoßen...

 

Diese Ärztin warf mich raus und ihr Sohn machte mich – richtig zur Schnecke...!

 

Aber als Mrs White sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte sie mich sprechen und ich erklärte ihr, warum ich ihr diese verstörenden Fragen gestellt hatte: Es ging darum, ob ihr Mann in den letzten Tagen diese Leiche einfach so, wie sie gefunden worden war, wieder versteckt hatte, oder ob er zusätzlich Beweismittel unterschlagen hatte, denn letzteres spräche gegen ihn.

 

Uns wurden Fotos von der Leiche, Schuhen, Textilresten und Schmuckstücken geschickt. Anscheinend war alles noch da, aber das war vielleicht auch einfach nur clever...

Es war am Abend vor unserem Aufbruch nach L. A. und ich fragte meinen Mentor: 'Es ist selbstverständlich, dass sich Unterwäsche – vor allem solche aus Naturfaser – als erstes völlig zersetzt, wenn ein Leichnam verwest, denn sie befindet sich ja direkt am Körper, aber das war keine junge Frau mehr und sie war auch nicht hager. Also wird sie einen BH getragen haben. Hat man keine BH-Schließe gefunden?' Er wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Inzwischen war längst rausgekommen, dass White schon vor fast fünfzehn Jahren seine Stelle verloren hatte! Er pokerte regelmäßig in Las Vegas, früher hatte er auch Back Jack gespielt, hatte aber wegen Kartenzählens in vielen Kasinos Hausverbot erteilt bekommen. Doch seine Pokergewinne reichten unmöglich aus, um seine Ausgaben zu decken. Er kaufte aber immer noch die neuesten Modelle seiner alten Firma, um die Lüge, dass er nach wie vor für sie arbeite, aufrecht erhalten zu können. So versorgte er natürlich auch seine eigene Ehefrau aus dieser Quelle, an der er angeblich immer noch saß. Und die BHs dieser Firma haben ein besonderes Merkmal. Sie sind vorne mit einer unverwechselbaren Metallschließe versehen, die wie ein Siegel mit dem Firmenlogo aussieht – nur eben nicht seitenverkehrt und als Positiv. Nun war anzunehmen, dass auch seine Opfer solche Unterwäsche trugen. Ja, John: Plural. Es gab so einige Anhaltspunkte, die dafür sprachen. Die Dauer der Arbeitslosigkeit zum Beispiel und natürlich nicht zuletzt seine Einkäufe in Miederwarenläden. Weshalb hätte er immer wieder BHs in verschiedenen Größen kaufen sollen? Doch selbst nach nochmaligem Suchen am Fundort: Eine solche Schließe tauchte dort nicht auf – und auch keine Häkchen und Ösen, aber die sind winzig und konnten mit dem sinkenden Wasser weggeschwemmt worden sein. Natürlich war das noch lange kein Beweis, denn der Fundort war nicht der Tatort, vielleicht hatte sie den BH ja am Tatort ausgezogen – oder, er war ihr ausgezogen worden, das besagte alleine noch gar nichts und Mrs White erinnerte sich auch nicht an so eine Schließe...allerdings hätte die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auch irgendwo innerhalb des halb verwesten Brustkorbs des Opfers befinden müssen... Es gab keine Anhaltspunkte, wer die Frau war. Sie hatte nur Plomben, wenn auch reichlich viele, aber keinen Zahnersatz, nicht mal eine Krone, erst recht auch sonst keinerlei Implantate, deren Seriennummern eine Identifizierung möglich gemacht hätten. Der Tatort war auch unklar: Wahrscheinlich in der Nähe des Hauses, wenn Mr White unschuldig sein sollte – oder, falls er es selbst war: Im Haus. Der Larynx der Leiche war eingedrückt, also war sie erwürgt worden und das hinterlässt im ungünstigsten Fall gar keine Spuren am Tatort. An diesem Abend vor unserer Abreise war die Tochter meines Mentors da, sie hatte gerade begonnen, Medizin zu studieren und fragte mich, worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbräche. Eigentlich zeigte ich ihr die Fotos nur, um höflich zu sein...und vielleicht auch ein bisschen aus Neugier, ob sich die angehende Medizinerin vor dem Foto dieses menschlichen Kadavers gruseln würde... Doch sie stutzte beim Foto der Schuhe, rief dann ihre Mutter an, die telefonierte ein wenig herum – und dann hatten wir's: Dieses Highheels-Modell war einen Tag, nachdem die Whites eingezogen waren, auf den Markt gekommen. Die Frau konnte nicht früher gestorben sein."

 

Er unterbrach sich.

 

"Aber die komplette Beweisführung interessiert dich sicher nicht, ich will versuchen, mich auf die wesentlichen Durchbrüche bei unseren Ermittlungen zu beschränken und... es ein wenig mehr so zu erzählen versuchen, wie du es in deinem Blog tun würdest. – Nein, guck nicht so: Wir sitzen sonst auch in zwei Wochen immer noch an diesem Bericht...

Übrigens lernte ich dann Mr White auch persönlich kennen. Und obwohl er schon Ende Sechzig war, konnte ich immer noch nachvollziehen, was seine Frau mir erzählt hatte. Er war...beeindruckend, gentlemanlike und auf eine...unauffällige Art ziemlich clever. Da wir immer noch keine Antwort auf die Frage hatten, womit White denn nun eigentlich abgesehen vom Pokern seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt, musste ich das befürchten, was für seine Frau sicher das aller schaurigste Szenario sein würde...“

 

Ich hatte längst aufgehört zu essen...

 

„Oh, Gott...!“ hörte ich mich ächzen. Meine Stimme hatte versagt und mir war kalt. Mein Magen schien gerade in Streik zu treten und ich hatte Mühe, mich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen...

 

„Ja, John...“, bestätigte Sherlock mit ernstem Nicken.

 

Aller Jagdeifer schien ihn verlassen zu haben. Er wirkte abgespannt und beinahe traurig. „Als ...die arme Frau einsehen musste, dass die Leiche im Keller ihres trauten Heimes wirklich auf das Konto ihres Mannes ging – der außerdem seit ziemlich genau fünfzehn Jahren schon arbeitslos war, schwante auch ihr Schreckliches. Aber sie hielt sich tapfer. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt ihre Aufgabe war, mitzuhelfen, die ganze, grausame Wahrheit aufzudecken. Sie erzählte von ihrer letzten Zeit in Florida, von den Verletzungen, mit denen er von seiner Tour zurück gekommen war und von seiner seelischen Labilität. Das schien eine vielversprechende Spur zu sein, aber sie war seit Jahren kalt und wir fanden zunächst gar nichts.

 

Aber was uns schließlich den Durchbruch lieferte, war Mrs ...Whites Sentimentalität. Sie hatte auf ihrer Flucht wenig mit sich genommen. Aber darunter war ein kleines Fotoalbum. Es enthielt ausschließlich Fotos von Hochzeitsjubiläen. Von der Trauung, vom fünften Hochzeitstag und so weiter... Das brachte mich auf eine Idee und ich trug sie dem CSI-Team in L.A. vor. Da sie in ihren Ermittlungen total festgefahren waren, ließen sie sich darauf ein. Also wurden in Florida, Nevada, Kalifornien und sämtlichen angrenzenden Staaten Fahndungsfotos veröffentlicht. Ohne Namensnennung, von unterschiedlich alten Fotografien von White und auch von anderen Männern und ohne den Hinweis, dass einer der abgebildeten Gesuchten gleich fünf Mal auf dem Plakat zu sehen war, was wegen seiner wechselnden Bartmode und weil er von schwarz-grau-meliert allmählich zu fast schlohweiß gewechselt hatte, nur einem geübten Auge auffallen konnte. Auch was Zeitangaben anbelangte, blieb das Plakat sehr unpräzise: Es hieß, es handele sich um Cold Cases seit ca. 1985.

 

Nun ist zwar klar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand auf White tippen würde, schon rein rechnerisch fünfmal höher war, als bei den anderen und manche Betrachter unbewusst doch die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den fünf Gesichtern erkennen würden und sich davon suggerieren ließen, dass sie diesen Typen schon mal irgendwo gesehen haben müssten, aber wir würden uns natürlich nur auf die Spuren ganz konkreter Hinweise konzentrieren. Und die kamen...! Mr White war einerseits ein treusorgender und auf eine kranke Art sogar ...liebender Ehemann – aber er führte ein Doppelleben als Heiratsschwindler und Mörder, als schwarzer Witwer sozusagen: Ein richtiger Blaubart und Wiederholungsbigamist! Er hatte als Mr Black, Mr Brown, Mr Green, Mr Grey und Mr Gold geheiratet – jedes Mal in Las Vegas, aber natürlich jedes Mal in einer anderen Kapelle – und war nach einigen Monaten, manchmal aber auch erst nach Jahren dreimal durch angebliche Unfälle, einmal durch einen gefälschten Selbstmord mit Schlaftabletten und zuletzt durch einen gefaketen, bewaffneten Raubüberfall mit einem Messer wieder Witwer geworden. Ich könnte dir noch tagelang berichten, welche Angehörigen und Freunde seiner Opfer sich mit welchen Beobachtungen gemeldet haben, welche Indizien wir auch noch nach all den Jahren fanden und worauf sie schließen ließen, aber ich vermute, das ist für dich nicht von Interesse und würde deinen kleinen Arbeitsspeicher überlasten. – Nein, schon gut: Du wolltest es wegen Mrs Hudson wissen, nicht wegen der Verbrechen selbst. Und...ausnahmsweise habe ich dafür Verständnis...in...diesem besonderen Fall... Aber – nur als Überblick: Das erste Opfer hatte er 1986 noch in Las Vegas getötet. Er hatte kürzlich seine Stelle verloren, einen Fälscher kennengelernt, der auf Ausweise spezialisiert war, und sich als Heiratsschwindler versucht. Zunächst mit Erfolg, aber dann drohte er aufzufliegen. Das war noch ein Totschlag gewesen, weil die Frau dahintergekommen war, dass sie bloß die zweite Geige spielte. Er hatte sie noch spontan aus dem Weg geräumt, weil er keinen anderen Ausweg sah. Seine weiteren Zweitfrauen hatte er in Florida erledigt, jede stammte aus einem anderen Bundesstaat, so hoffte er seine Spuren zu verwischen und als Erbe weniger aufzufallen. Die Letzte davon hatte er 2002 erstochen und dabei selbst etwas abbekommen. Daher diese Verletzungen, mit denen er von seiner angeblichen Tour zurückgekommen war. Und deshalb wollte er auch aus Florida wegziehen.

 

Aber die sechste und letzte Frau hatte er 2003 ermordet, als seine Ehefrau ihrer Schwester in England beistand. Er hatte sie in San Diego kennengelernt und man war dort schon sehr schnell intim geworden... Nun hatte sie zwar bereits ein ansehnliches Haus in San Diego, aber es reizte sie, nach L. A. zu ziehen. Zu ihm. Um das hinauszuzögern, hatte er behauptet, er sei Witwer und könne es nicht über sich bringen, die Sachen seiner Frau aus dem Haus zu schaffen, doch wenn sie, seine neue große Liebe, an seiner Seite wäre, dann würde er sicher eines nicht allzu fernen Tages die Kraft finden, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, alles zusammenzupacken und mit ihr neu anzufangen. Sie kaufte ihm dieses Märchen zunächst völlig arglos ab. Doch er schien eine regelrechte Phobie vor seinem Zuhause entwickelt zu haben, wollte sie heiraten, ehe er sein Haus entrümpelte. Aber das gefiel seiner neuen Freundin nicht, sie sagte ihm, sie wolle nicht im Schatten einer übermächtigen Rebecca* stehen, was wohl eine Anspielung auf einen alten Hitchcockklassiker sein sollte...“

 

Ich nickte nur, immer noch tief betroffen und beinahe fassungslos, dass diese ungeheuerliche Geschichte UNSERER Mrs Hudson passiert war...!

 

„Als unser sauberer Blaubart das nächste Mal wegfuhr, folgte ihm seine neuste Eroberung. Sie dachte, wenn sie ihn erst zuhause besuchen, trösten und ermutigen könne, dann würde alles...in Ordnung kommen. Nun: Mr White fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand – aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie schleunigst einzulassen, ehe noch einer der Nachbarn sie sehen konnte! Er erwürgte sie auf der Stelle und wollte ihre Leiche eigentlich in ihrem eigenen Wagen entsorgen. Aber dann kam eine Nachbarin dazwischen, wollte dem armen Strohwitwer einen Gruß aus ihrer Küche vorbeibringen und dieser sonst so abgebrühte Kerl wurde nervös! Zweimal innerhalb nicht mal einer halben Stunde drohte er aufzufliegen und zum ersten Mal hatte er Leiche und Tatort im eigenen Haus! Er verlor ein wenig die Nerven – aber nur ein wenig. Also fuhr er mit ihrem Wagen aber ohne die Leiche zurück nach San Diego, ging in ihr Haus, zu dem er ja den Schlüssel hatte, und wo er sich inzwischen gut auskannte, nahm alles Bargeld mit – und das war eine Menge! – dazu noch eine umfangreiche Sammlung mit neueren Goldmünzen, Krügerrand und so, alles, was sich nicht zu ihr zurückverfolgen ließ – aber vor allem: einen Satz Unterwäsche, die nicht von seiner Firma stammte. Dann täuschte er einen Einbruch vor, indem er die Balkontür von außen einschlug und am nächsten Baum ein paar Kratzer in die Rinde machte.

 

Anschließend fuhr er mit dem Bus zurück. Er zog seine tote Freundin aus und wieder an, nur um ihre Unterwäsche zu wechseln, doch er hatte geschlampt: Er hatte einen BH erwischt, der nicht passte! Eigentlich hätte er sehen müssen, dass er zu eng sein würde – aber er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich in dem Haus auch einige Sachen der jüngeren Schwester seines Opfers befanden, weil die häufig für mehrere Tage zu Besuch zu kommen pflegte. Dieser BH gehörte ihr! Und weil er ihn einfach nicht schließen konnte, ließ er es bleiben und zog die Leiche eben ohne BH wieder an. Aber er wagte es jetzt nicht mehr, sie aus dem Haus zu bringen, sondern verbuddelte sie im eigenen Keller, denn sie waren ja gerade erst eingezogen und er rechnete damit, dass seine Frau schon zwei Tage später zurückkäme. Erst als der Heimwerker seine Arbeiten abgeschlossen hatte, erhielt er Nachricht von seiner Frau, dass sie nun doch noch zwei Wochen länger bei ihrer Schwester bliebe. Was sollte er tun? Doch noch einmal den Boden aufstemmen, die nun schon drei Tage alte Leiche, die er da verstaut hatte, herausholen, um zu riskieren, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, während er sie wegschaffte!? Er entschied sich dagegen. Denn den – wie er dachte – einzigen Beweis: Die Dessous seiner alten Firma, hatte er ja entsorgt... Stattdessen flog er nach England, um seine Frau zu besuchen – wie ein liebeskranker Romeo...

 

Danach startete er keinen weiteren Coup... Auf seinen letzten Reisen hat er nur gepokert, ein wenig betrogen und geklaut...

 

Seine Frau...wollte an ihn glauben..., aber sie war zu klug und zu gewissenhaft, um sich einreden zu können, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr: Nichts wie weg hier!“

 

 

Er sah mich an, als habe er den Eindruck, ich hätte immer noch nicht begriffen, wie gefährlich die Situation für unsere Vermieterin gewesen war.

 

 

„John, wenn sie nicht geflohen wäre, er hätte sie ebenfalls im Keller verscharrt, zusammen mit seiner letzten Freundin! Da bin ich sicher! Er hätte nicht riskiert, dass sie einknickt...“

 

„Ja, ja, ich verstehe“, beteuerte ich.

 

„Tja...diese Ermittlungen und der Prozess zogen sich eine Weile hin, wie du dir denken kannst... Aber...“ Er brach ab. „Aber..., so schwer es ihr auch fiel..., sie zerbrach ja beinahe daran..., irgendwie gelang es ihr..., sich von ihm loszureißen... Die Beziehung zu diesem Mann hatte mehr als zwei Drittel ihres Lebens ausgemacht, aber irgendwie stand sie das durch, ohne zu verbittern, ohne...innerlich...zu versteinern...

 

Ich habe nie zuvor und nie hinterher auch nur annähernd ein Zehntel so viel Zeit mit einer... – Zeugin zusammengearbeitet – und auch unter einem Dach gelebt. In der schwersten Zeit kam ihre Schwester über den großen Teich, mittlerweile kamen ihre Kinder auch mal gut ohne sie zurecht und als Mrs Hudson als Zeugin nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, kehrten die Schwestern nach England zurück... Ich hatte ihr versprochen, mein Möglichstes zu tun, um alle Fälle zweifelsfrei aufzuklären, dann flog auch ich zurück nach London. Die Staatsanwaltschaft bemühte sich unter dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit und der Angehörigen der Opfer, die Vollstreckung des Urteils rasch umzusetzen. Zwei Tage nach der Hinrichtung erhielt ich einen Anruf von Mrs Hudsons Schwester. “

 

Er seufzte schwer und leerte sein Wasserglas in einem Zug.

 

"Mrs Hudson wollte mich sehen. Es war...es war seltsam: Einerseits wollte ich diese Einladung unbedingt ablehnen, ich dachte, es würde...höchst unangenehm werden...ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst. Da ...waren einfach zu viele.., und zu ...große Gefühle... Andererseits...wollte ich aber irgendwie auch wissen, wie es ihr ging. Ich...bin dann doch hingefahren. Mrs Hudson sah mich und – brach in Tränen aus. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte... Dann...hat sie sich – auf mich gestürzt und – mich umarmt... Seit er tot sei, könne sie endlich wieder schlafen. Sie habe zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, dass es wieder aufwärts gehen könne, dass es für sie doch noch ein Leben nach dieser Hölle geben könne..."

 

Er hielt inne und sank ein Stück in sich zusammen. Dann sah er auf meinen fast noch vollen Teller und lächelte entschuldigend.

 

"Nicht gut...als Tischgespräch, wie?" bemerkte er leise.

 

"Ich hab' doch gefragt...", nahm ich die Schuld auf mich.

 

"Wie...wie konnte sie damit nur fertig werden?" fragte ich nach einer Weile immer noch fassungslos. "Ich erinnere mich noch, wie sie das erste Mal ihren Mann erwähnte, das war, als wir die Wohnung besichtigten... Sie sagte das so, als...als wäre überhaupt nichts dabei... Es scheint, als wäre es ihr irgendwie gelungen, nur die guten Erinnerungen zu behalten, Eigenheiten, die irgendwie – liebenswert waren, und zu verdrängen, dass sie fast ihr ganzes Leben an ein Monster verschwendet hat!"

 

Er starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. "Das...trifft es. Sie hat sozusagen auch eine Leiche im Keller: Sie blendet aus, wie er wirklich war, obwohl sie es kognitiv weiß. Wenn sie an ihn denkt, dann erinnert sie sich nur an Dr Jekyll, nicht an Mr Hyde. Als sei die Zeit, ab dem Leichenfund bloß ein Albtraum gewesen..."

 

Das Stocken war wieder völlig aus seinem Redefluss verschwunden. Und dann begriff ich es: Sherlock verstand ganz genau, wie sich Mrs Hudson seelisch über Wasser hielt, denn in Prinzip machte er es ganz ähnlich! Auch er hatte unerträgliche Erinnerungen weggesperrt...!

 

Sherlock erhob sich mühsam...

 

"Du entschuldigst mich..., ich fühle mich ziemlich erschöpft", murmelte er.

 

Ich sprang ebenfalls auf –

 

"Lass nur, geht schon..."

 

Doch weil er so elend aussah, ließ ich mich nicht abschütteln und begleitete ihn, bis er sicher an seinem Bett angelangt war.

 

"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte ich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog das Sakko aus und ließ es sich von mir abnehmen. Dann kroch er todmüde ins Bett und streckte sich auf dem Rücken aus.

 

"Ich...räume nur schnell die Reste weg", sagte ich.

 

"Is schon okay...", nuschelte er.

 

Ich beeilte mich, ging dann ins Bad, um mich rasch umzuziehen und schlüpfte schließlich leise in Sherlocks Zimmer. Er hob matt die Augenlider, als wären sie bleischwer.

 

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte ich und stieg auf der anderen Seite ins Bett.

 

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute bis er weg war. Ich beobachtete ihn. Nicht so sehr, weil ich mir Sorgen machte, sondern weil mich diese Geschichte nicht losließ.

 

Unsere arme, liebe Mrs Hudson...!

 

...und Sherlock – total heiß auf diesen großen Fall, aber völlig überfordert mit den Emotionen, mit denen er es zu tun bekommen hatte... Ich vermochte kaum, mir das vorzustellen...

 

Eine grauenhafte Angelegenheit...! Sicher, sie hatte die allermeiste Zeit nicht gewusst, was da ablief – aber war das etwa ein Segen?! Und ohne diesen Wasserschaden? Würde sie dann heute immer noch glücklich mit diesem Teufel zusammenleben...?!

 

Immerhin war ihr in ihrem unvorstellbaren Unglück Sherlock begegnet. Was, wenn sie nicht diese Ärztin gekannt hätte? Was, wenn ihr die Ermittler eine Mitschuld gegeben hätten...!?

 

 

 

...Wenigstens hatte diese Geschichte wohl verhindert, dass Sherlock wieder einfiel, dass er mir die Sache mit der Gabel erzählt hatte. Aber diese Erinnerung hatte ihn auch schon so sehr erschüttert, dass es über seine Kräfte ging...

 

Wieso...?

 

Wegen der Emotionen...?

 

Ich Idiot! Diesmal ist es wirklich OFFENKUNDIG! Er hatte doch sicher, während er mir nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung gegeben hatte, jedes Detail wie im Zeitraffer noch einmal durchlebt. Er hatte auch nicht gesagt, wie lange sich diese Geschichte für ihn wirklich hingezogen hatte, aber natürlich hätte er es ganz genau sagen können! Deshalb war er jetzt so fertig: Einfach, weil er sich damals total verausgabt hatte! Das also hatte Mrs Hudson gemeint! Er hatte sich bestimmt monatelang fast keinen Schlaf gegönnt und hatte kaum gegessen, hatte oft bis zur totalen Erschöpfung gearbeitet – von einem Zusammenbruch zum nächsten. Aber darüber hatte er natürlich kein Wort verloren...

 

In der Dunkelheit betrachtete ich den genialen Detektiv, der jetzt völlig entspannt im Tiefschlaf neben mir lag und dachte: Danke, Sherlock...!

 

 

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (1940) nach dem gleichnamigen Roman von Daphne du Maurier


	6. Urlaub mit Sherlock

  
  
Sherlock hatte den Tiefschlaf so schnell erreicht, als sei er durch die vorgelagerten Schlafstadien quasi hindurch gesackt wie durch zu schwache Schichten, die das Gewicht seiner Erschöpfung nicht zu halten vermochten. Ich dagegen träumte fast sofort von Mrs Hudsons scheußlicher Geschichte, von Sherlocks Alkoholvergiftung, dass sich plötzlich die Lücke seines Filmrisses schloss und er wieder wusste, was er mir anvertraut hatte, und außerdem fantasierte ich aufgrund meiner spärlichen Informationen über seine Kindheit und das Martyrium seiner Mutter, dass er zu mildern versucht hatte. Was ihr Aussehen anbelangte, war es meine eigene Mutter, die eine Treppe herunterstürzte – aber die Stufen waren aus Marmor und das schmiedeeiserne Geländer vergoldet... Wie schwer waren ihre Verletzungen damals gewesen...?! Lebensecht und durchdringend hörte ich die Angstschreie eines kleinen Jungen durch eine kahle, kalte Halle gellen...  
  
Deshalb schreckte ich mehrfach hoch und hatte jedes Mal mehr Mühe, wieder einzuschlafen. Auf diese Weise bekam ich immerhin mit, dass Sherlock erst etwa vier Stunden nach dem Einschlafen zu träumen anfing. Sein Kopf ruckte hin und her, über sein Gesicht flackerte ein gequälter Ausdruck und hin und wieder zuckten seine Beine unter einem vergeblichen Fluchtreflex – und ich rang mit mir: Einerseits hätte ich ihn da gerne rausgeholt, aber Träume zu vermeiden, ist keine Lösung – im Gegenteil, für den Augenblick mochte es eine Linderung bedeuten, aber so lange es nicht zu belastend wird, sollte man das Unterbewusstsein einfach seinen Job machen lassen... Andererseits fragte ich mich, ob ich das nicht hauptsächlich vermied, weil ich um unser beider willen, so weit es an mir lag, alles tun wollte, damit Sherlock nicht wieder einfiel, dass er mir diese Gabelgeschichte erzählt hatte... Denn wenn ich ehrlich war: Das wollte ich nicht nur, weil es ihm entsetzlich peinlich gewesen wäre, sondern auch, weil ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ich dann damit umgehen und mit ihm darüber reden sollte...! Also war auch Egoismus im Spiel...zu welchem Prozentsatz...?  
Natürlich konnte ich, während Sherlock sich leise unter seinen Träumen wand, keine Ruhe finden. Erst als er sich wieder erleichtert neben mir einkuschelte, legte sich meine Nervosität allmählich...  
  
  
  
Plötzlich war ich wach – in mir hallte ein tiefer, gepresster Schrei nach, ein schmerzvolles, verärgertes Knurren... – doch jetzt hörte ich nur noch ein unterdrücktes, zittriges Keuchen.  
  
"Sh'lock? 'lles okay?" nuschelte ich noch etwas benommen und richtete mich halb auf.  
  
Ausgestreckt lag er da, die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen gepresst, und versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Jetzt gab er ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich – anscheinend als Bestätigung und Warnsignal, dass er mich gehört hatte und ich ihn in Frieden lassen solle. Anscheinend hatte ich das richtig interpretiert, denn kurz darauf kringelte er sich auf der rechten Seite zusammen, den Rücken mir zugewandt. Ich hörte, wie er schluckte, immer noch leicht außer Atem. Doch seine Ablehnung war zu deutlich, als dass ich es für angebracht hielt, ihn nochmals anzusprechen.  
Vielleicht irgendetwas völlig absurdes, das ihn ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht hatte..., überlegte ich und fühlte mich etwas frustriert, weil er sich so – einigelte. Dabei hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht helfen können. Was hätte sich das Genie schon daraus gemacht, wenn ich gesagt hätte: Ich träume manchmal auch so surreales Zeug?  
  
  
"John?" brummte er dann doch noch.  
"Ja?" fragte ich beklommen zurück und dachte: Nein, bitte nicht die Gabel...!  
"Ich werde mich ganz sicher nie wieder betrinken...", beteuerte er beschämt.  
Ich musste lächeln. Wie viele Menschen hatten das schon gesagt – unter dem Eindruck eines massiven Katers oder wegen des Spotts über ihren Kontrollverlust... Aber ihm kaufte ich es sogar ab. "Ich weiß. Ist schon okay..."  
"Nein, im Ernst! Ich hab' meine Lektion gelernt..."  
"Ich glaube es dir, Sherlock...", versicherte ich und streckte nun doch zögernd meine Linke nach ihm aus und drückte kurz seine Schulter.  
"...ich...habe mich doch nicht irgendwie – peinlich benommen...? Ich meine, abgesehen vom Trinken selbst...?" fragte er schaudernd.  
  
Nein, es war nicht peinlich, dachte ich, es war mitleiderregend und ergreifend, die Geschichte eines kleinen, tragischen Helden, der um ein wenig Liebe, Geborgenheit und Anerkennung kämpft und versucht, seine Mutter zu beschützen..., aber das würdest du anders sehen...  
  
"Du hast dich aus dem Bett geschlichen und alleine weiter gesoffen...bis du in einen Schockzustand gefallen bist", erklärte ich. "Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich rechtzeitig gefunden habe, ehe sich dir der Magen umgedreht hat."  
  
Ich hörte, dass er die Luft anhielt.  
  
  
"Das...ist inakzeptabel...", stammelte er nach vielleicht 15 Sekunden betreten.  
  
„Schon gut. Du wirst es nicht mehr tun, nicht wahr? Auch nichts...Anderes ausprobieren, oder?“  
  
Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu mir hoch. „Bestimmt nicht!“ versprach er schaudernd.  
  
  
„Sherlock... Ich weiß, das Verbrechen schläft nicht...andererseits bist du wählerisch, was deine – nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung!“ unterbrach ich mich, als er mich entrüstet ansah. „Wirklich! Man würde ja auch keinen Professor für Gehirnchirurgie bemühen, um einen kleinen Zeh mit einem Dachziegelverband zu schienen, das verstehe ich doch. Lass mich ausreden, ja?“  
  
„Okay...“, stimmte er misstrauisch zu.  
  
Ich begann aufzuzählen, was wir in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt hatten und fragte schließlich: "Sherlock...! Muss ich noch weiter machen?"  
  
Dieser seufzte schwer. "John. Ich bin sicher, ich habe das um ein vielfaches klarer und exakter im Kopf als du. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
"Es ist so... ich arbeite wirklich wahnsinnig gerne mit dir zusammen..., aber...  
Ernsthaft: Ich brauche – ich brauche eine Pause...! Wenigstens bis wieder ein wirklich brisanter, dringender Fall ansteht...oder sagen wir, wenigstens bis Montag...?"  
  
...und...wenn du ehrlich bist, dir würde das auch ganz gut tun...! setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
So – nun war es heraus. Aber kapierte er, worauf ich hinaus wollte...? Er sah mich ernst an.  
  
"Okay, John... Nimm dir...so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Das...das ist doch selbstverständlich...", sagte er – ungewohnt weich, aber auch ungewohnt stockend. Doch es war nicht selbstverständlich für ihn. Er versuchte bloß, richtig zu reagieren. Und er hatte natürlich NICHT verstanden, was ich eigentlich meinte...  
  
Na gut... Es war vier Uhr morgens. Ich beschloss, ihm etwas Zeit zu geben und das Thema erst wieder anzuschneiden, wenn wir ausgeschlafen und gefrühstückt hätten.  
  
"Danke, Sherlock..., das ist...sehr großzügig von dir...", seufzte ich.  
  
  
  
Irgendwann musste ich dann doch erschöpft eingeschlafen sein...  
Als ich aufwachte, schien die Sonne grell ins Zimmer und ich war allein...  
  
Ich blieb noch zwei, drei Minuten liegen, dann raffte ich mich auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem ich mich so blamiert hatte, wollte ich nicht in Schlafsachen nach draußen schlurfen, sondern meine Haltung wenigstens ein bisschen zurück gewinnen...Ich entschied mich für das rote Hemd, die anthrazitfarbenen Jeans und meine guten, brauen Schuhe...  
  
Als ich schließlich in den Flur trat, irritierte mich der Geruch nach Kaffee, Rührei mit Speck und anderem...  
Das Rätsel löste sich, als ich das Wohnzimmer erreichte: Sherlock hatte bei Speedy's ein üppiges Frühstück besorgt! Na, klar! Ein Chemiker, der kein Rührei braten kann! Grotesk! Und natürlich hatte er es sich liefern lassen: Er selbst war nämlich noch in seiner Schlafmontur. (Zwar war ihm auch zuzutrauen, dass er so vor die Tür ging – wenn es sich um einen Fall handelte, aber er würde sicher nicht barfuß etwas zu essen holen!)  
„John. Wenn du deinen Kaffee nicht aus dem Pappbecher trinken willst, musst du dir noch eine Tasse holen...“  
„Ist völlig in Ordnung so, danke... – guten Morgen, Sherlock.“  
  
Er lächelte..., wie mir schien, erleichtert, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.  
  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Pint Kaffee und erwog, mir dann doch wenigstens richtiges Besteck zu holen – aber diesen Gedanken verwarf ich gleich wieder... GABEL...!  
  
  
„Tja..., Mrs Hudson kocht besser, hm?“ bemerkte ich verlegen nach einigen Bissen...obwohl der Speck wirklich kross gebraten war..., aber an ihre Rühreier kam Mr Chatterjee einfach nicht heran...  
  
  
„Und? Wo soll's hingehen?“ fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile unvermittelt.  
„Was?“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
„Na, dein Urlaub!“ versetzte Sherlock unwirsch.  
  
Oh, super! Er kapierte es wohl wirklich nicht...! Stattdessen hatte er wahrscheinlich endlos gebraucht, um die Smalltalktauglichkeit dieser Frage zu berechnen.  
  
„Wohin würdest du denn mal verreisen wollen?“ fragte ich ebenso smalltalkmäßig zurück.  
„ICH? Ich will HIER nicht weg!“ stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Fein, verstehe..., genau wie ich...schön..., gut...“, pflichtete ich ihm hilflos bei. Ich musste nicht HIER raus – ich brauchte nur ein paar Tage die Gewissheit, dass wir uns in kein waghalsiges Abenteuer stürzen würden... – vor allem nicht er allein!  
  
Er sah mich an...und sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam langsam...so etwas Gequältes.  
Was ist jetzt los? fragte ich mich.  
  
„Oh..., na, klar, das...kann ich machen..., wenn dir das hilft...“, erklärte er stockend und lächelte gekünstelt.  
„Eh... – was...meinst du...?“  
„Na! Dir diese Wohnung überlassen...also, so für ein paar Tage..., was denn sonst?!“  
  
Ich bin hin und her gerissen...zwischen Ungeduld und Rührung... Er kapiert's nicht...aber er würde – das Feld räumen? ...mir für ein paar Tage 221b überlassen? Samt Mrs Hudson? Damit ich mich erhole...?  
Da bin ich wirklich...ergriffen... – Ach: VERSTEHST DU'S DENN NICHT???  
  
„Oh..., danke..., das ist wirklich lieb von dir..., aber nein, nein, danke, das...“, stammelte ich hilflos...  
„Ah, natürlich: Zu sparsam für ein Hotel, hm? Du könntest natürlich...also das Holmes'sche Winterquartier ist frei und die Hütte, wenn du willst... Mycroft würde das bestimmt sogar begrüßen. Du wärst total ungestört, aber auch...naja...überwacht. Ich meine: Für mich indiskutabel – aber DU kommst ja mit Mycroft ganz gut klar...“  
  
Oh, Scheiße! Sherlock! Wie kann denn ein solches Genie sooo begriffsstutzig sein?!  
  
„Oh, das...ist generös...“, stotterte ich. „Aber...schon, okay. ...weißt du..., eigentlich dachte ich... – naja..., dass du...auch etwas Ruhe vertragen kannst... Und...wenn du nicht alleine bist, ...wird diese Ruhe... vielleicht nicht ganz so langweilig... Und, das WO...ist doch ziemlich nebensächlich, dachte ich...“  
  
Bitte, Sherlock?! Muss ich etwa betteln? Ja: ICH brauche eine Pause – aber du ungefähr ebenso sehr...! Und von wem lässt du dir so etwas sagen...?  
  
"Ruhe? Ich?! Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich brauche dringend einen Fall! Das sollte dir doch langsam klar sein!"  
"Du erinnerst dich doch noch, wie es war, als du gut zwei Wochen ... für Mycroft gearbeitet hast – "  
"Mit ihm – oder noch besser gesagt 'bei' ihm, er sollte bloß denken, dass ich mit ihm arbeite, obwohl dabei natürlich hin und wieder ein paar Brocken für ihn abgefallen sind... – aber doch keinesfalls 'für' ihn!" insistierte Sherlock pikiert.  
"Okay. Gut. Bei Mycroft, also...es hat danach noch zwei, drei Tage gedauert, bis sich der Stress und der Schlafmangel richtig bemerkbar gemacht haben, aber dann warst du völlig erschöpft, hast fast zwei Tage kaum etwas anderes getan, als zu schlafen..."  
  
Sherlock wandte sich verärgert ab. "Das war etwas völlig anderes...", knurrte er, peinlich berührt.  
"Ich habe das nicht gesagt, um dir Vorhaltungen zu machen. Aber wenn du dir eine Chance gäbest, mal zur Ruhe zu kommen, würdest du merken, dass du's bitter nötig hast", insistierte ich.  
  
"Quacksalbergesülze!" versetzte der Consulting Detective grob und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Dann stand er ohne weitere Erklärung auf und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
Ich blieb ratlos zurück, dann fiel mein Blick auf die weiße Plastikgabel in meiner Hand. Diese verschüttete Erinnerung war wie eine tickende Bombe – nur schlimmer, weil ich nicht wusste, auf welche Zeit der Timer eingestellt war...  
Frustriert aß ich mit diesem Gerät noch ein paar Bissen, dann räumte ich die Reste in den Kühlschrank ...wir brauchten mal wieder so einiges... Nicht zuletzt so drei oder vier Halbliter-Infusionsbeutel für alle Fälle... Ich sah auch den Vorratsschrank durch – und hinter Packungen von Risotto, Instant-Kartoffelpüree und ähnlichem stieß ich auf eine leere Whiskeyflasche..!  
  
Entsetzt ließ ich mich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen... Dann hatte er Mittwochnacht zuerst seinen Rest Whiskey vernichtet, ehe er sich über weitere Flaschen, die wir von unserem Klienten erhalten hatten, hergemacht hatte! Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie viel Scotch das noch gewesen sein mochte, aber es erschreckte mich jetzt doch ziemlich.  
  
"Es wird nicht wieder passieren, John!" versicherte Sherlock gequält.  
Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weil ich ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Er war mal wieder wie aus dem Ei gepellt in seinem schwarzen Anzug und mit seinen wohl geordneten Locken und sah entschuldigend auf mich herunter, dann nahm er mir sanft die Flasche aus der Hand. "Versprochen."  
  
Ich seufzte hilflos und er setzte sich zu mir. "Wie viel trinkst DU so, wenn du dich mit Mike triffst?" fragte er ohne jeden Tadel in der Stimme.  
"Zu viel. Die letzten beiden Male jedenfalls...", gestand ich trocken. "Allerdings nicht derartig über unserem Limit! Und ich hätte gedacht, dass du vielleicht auch einfach weniger verträgst...aber das...!“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn mir fehlten immer noch die Worte – „Wie viel war da noch drin?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Tze!" zischte ich entrüstet.  
  
Es rutschte mir einfach so raus. Aber es war ja auch wirklich lächerlich! Als ob er so etwas nicht ganz automatisch registrieren würde!  
  
"Nicht mehr viel!“ behauptete Sherlock auffällig hastig.  
„ – Okay, lass uns bitte nicht mehr darüber reden. Es ist nun mal passiert..."  
  
„Wir brauchen Infusionsbeutel, Milch und noch so verschiedenes. Wie wäre es, wenn du mitkommst?“ schlug ich beiläufig vor. „Wer weiß...: Vielleicht... erwischst du ja einen Dieb...?“  
  
Sherlock starrte mich an, als hätte ich soeben einen Fall noch vor ihm gelöst. Dann ließ er sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
„Das ist es...? Das...ist es...!“ stammelte er abwesend.  
  
Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, ob er okay sei, sah er mich noch ziemlich fassungslos an und stöhnte leise: „Ich Idiot...! DESHALB soll ich MIT dir Urlaub machen! Du traust mir immer noch zu, dass ich mich in Gefahr begebe, ohne dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen...!“ Er schloss frustriert die Augen. „Das habe ich mir wohl selbst zuzuschreiben...“, murmelte er gepresst.  
  
Endlich war der Penny gefallen! Ich verkniff mir ein ebenso erleichtertes wie amüsiertes Grinsen, denn er tat mir wirklich leid, wie er so geknickt dasaß...  
  
„Auch deshalb, Sherlock, nicht nur... Verstehst du, ich möchte dir glauben, ich bin sogar überzeugt davon, dass du es nicht mehr tun willst, aber...so leicht wird man Misstrauen nicht los... Ich käme einfach nicht zur Ruhe!  
...und das muss ich wirklich mal!  
Wir könnten pokern, du erzählst mir von alten Fällen und anstelle von chemischen Experimenten könnten wir ja vielleicht zusammen kochen...oder auch um die Wette, wenn dir das lieber ist...“  
  
Er sah mich groß an. „Dann heißt das..., eigentlich können wir hierbleiben?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Wenn es dir hier gelingt, ein paar Tage lang alle Fälle, die nicht absolut dringend sind, abzulehnen... Allerdings bleibt dann das Risiko, dass wir mal wieder überfallen werden...“  
  
„Oh, du weißt doch...Wie schon Oscar Wilde sagte: Ich kann allem widerstehen – bloß nicht der Versuchung... Vielleicht müssten wir wirklich mal...untertauchen... Wir könnten uns darauf beschränken von Zeit zu Zeit unsere Mailboxen zu checken...“  
  
Ich fürchte, wenn er in diesem Moment vor mir gestanden hätte, ich wäre ihm glatt vor Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen...!  
  
„Das würdest du wirklich versuchen?!“ flüsterte ich fassungslos.  
  
„Traust mir nicht zu, dass ich das durchhalte, was?“ knurrte Sherlock, doch dabei lächelte er unsicher, als wolle er sagen: Ich doch auch nicht!  
  
„Das würde mir doch an deiner Stelle auch schwer fallen..., ging mir doch beim Tilly Briggs-Fall genauso...“, gab ich zu. Ich hatte nämlich anfangs meine Gründe gehabt, froh darüber zu sein, dass er ihn hatte ablehnen wollen – aber dann...!  
  
Sherlocks Lächeln hatte sich in „nachdenklich-süffisant“ gewandelt.  
  
„Was. Heckst. Du. Aus?“ fragte ich lauernd.  
  
„Ein Spiel...mit Mycroft...“, flüsterte er konspirativ.  
  
„Oh..., damit es dir nicht so langweilig wird, verstehe... Verrätst du's mir?“  
  
„Unterwegs. Geh packen. Beeil' dich!“ kommandierte er – und lief dabei schon durch die Küche.  
  
  
Das war ja jetzt seltsam...!  
  
  
Verwundert ging ich nach oben, um zu packen...  
  
Ob ein Spiel mit Mycroft das richtige war, um mal abzuschalten? Ich bezweifelte es, aber wenn ich versucht hätte, ihm das auszureden, hätte er womöglich die ganze Aktion abgeblasen... Abgesehen davon, sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte er sich diese Sache schon so fest vorgenommen, dass er höchstens durch eines davon abzubringen wäre: Einen äußerst kniffligen Fall...!  
Eigentlich bin ich kein großer Freund von Überraschungen – jedenfalls was meine Freizeit anbelangt, aber darauf musste ich mich ja nun wohl einlassen.  
  
Grübelnd packte ich, aber ich hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, was er vorhaben könnte.  
Als ich eine Reisetasche hervorholte, kam mir unwillkürlich wieder dieser Agent in den Sinn, den man in seiner eigenen Badewanne tot und splitternackt in eine Sporttasche gepackt*, aufgefunden hatte. Also wirklich: Die absurdesten Geschichten werden nicht von Autoren geschrieben...! Und natürlich hatte mir Sherlock genau erklären können, wie es wirklich dazu gekommen war!  
  
  
Als ich wieder in den ersten Stock herunterkam, saß ein seltsames Paar in unserer Küche – eine junge, brünette Frau mit einem vielleicht 12 Monate alten Baby und ein finster wirkender Typ, der nun aufstand und das soeben siedende Wasser aus dem Kocher in zwei bereitstehende Henkelbecher mit Teebeuteln füllte, und einen davon der jungen Mutter brachte. Die größere Überraschung bereitete mir allerdings Sherlock selbst, der sich in Jeans, Sneakers und einem grauen Hoodie präsentierte, das Baseballcab von der verdeckten Ermittlung von neulich auf dem Kopf.  
  
„John, darf ich dir Dino und Vera vorstellen? Sie werden uns bei unserem kleinen Komplott unterstützen. Dein Handy.“  
  
„Mein Handy?“ echote ich verdutzt.  
  
„Oh, bitte, John, frag jetzt bloß nicht, wieso!“ jaulte das Genie.  
  
„Okay. Ein gewisser Jemand soll nicht wissen, wo wir sind. Dann lass mich aber rasch noch Harry Bescheid sagen – “  
  
„Negativ. Vera wird unser kleines Callcenter sein und uns benachrichtigen, falls wir SMS oder Mails bekommen. Über Harry würde dich Mycroft doch finden, du Idiot."  
  
„Okay, ja – Mann, du hast mir gerade erst eröffnet, dass du das mit dem Untertauchen ernst meinst, das muss ich erst mal verdauen... Also...Sie beide werden ehm....unsere Homesitter sein, ja? Freut mich wirklich, Sie kennen zu lernen...“  
  
„Hi, John“, grüßte Vera als ich ihr die Hand gab.  
„Tag, Doc!“ Dinos Händedruck war kalt aber steinhart! Ich hätte fast aufgestöhnt.  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werde alles ganz diskret behandeln“, sagte Vera zu mir.  
  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen eine Tasche geholt und packte unsere Handys hinein – und meinen Laptop!  
  
„Was...?!“  
  
„Vera ist Hackerin. Ihr – "  
  
"Holmie!? IT-Spezialistin, bitte!" insistierte Vera streng.  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich verlegen, überging mein Grinsen, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt und fuhr fort: "Vera reicht EIN Computer, von dem aus sie unsere Mails checken kann. – Kleb' zur Sicherheit die Webcam einfach zu. Der gewisse Jemand ist gerissen. John, wir werden zwei Prepaid-Handys aus meinem Fundus nutzen – Dino – “ Er hielt dem Typen seinen Koffer hin und griff nach meiner Tasche.  
  
Ein weiteres Rätsel – jetzt kam ich mir schon reichlich blöd vor und sah meinen wunderlichen Mitbewohner bloß fragend an.  
  
„Dino kümmert sich um unser Gepäck, bis wir das wieder selbst tun können“, erklärte Sherlock ungeduldig. Du wolltest doch neulich eigentlich schon fragen, wie man über die Dächer in die Siddon's Lane kommt...“  
  
„Was? Woher – nein, warte, bist du wirklich fit genug dafür?“  
  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Allerdings solltest du dich vielleicht umziehen, wenn du denkst, dass dein Outfit leiden könnte..."  
  
„Oh, na gut, ich beeil mich – ehm, was sagen wir Mrs Hudson? Wir können nicht einfach so verschwinden, sie würde sich Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Verdammt, du hast recht..., das ist ein Problem...“, gab Sherlock finster zu. Doch dann erhellte ein Geistesblitz sein Gesicht. „Zieh du dich um, ich erledige das.“  
  
Also ging ich nach oben, zog alte Jeans, Joggingschuhe und ein Shirt an und kam wieder herunter und packte meine vorherige Montur ein.  
Da kam auch Sherlock wieder herauf.  
  
„Kann's losgehen?“ fragte er eifrig.          
  
Es scheint eher ein Abenteuerurlaub zu werden, dachte ich.  
  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist!“ grinste ich.  
  
Sherlock grinste zurück, nickte Vera und Dino kurz zu, worauf er mit unserem Gepäck die Wohnung verließ, dann packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich durch die Küche hinter sich her.  
  
„Ist ja gut, ich komm ja mit...“, protestierte ich, zumal Vera uns folgte und alles mitbekam.  
  
„Hab dich nicht so. Sie muss das Fenster schließen, das ist alles“, erklärte Sherlock lapidar, während er dasselbe auch schon öffnete.  
  
"Wie du siehst, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Auf die Feuerleiter springen und auf das Dach der Parkview-Residence* steigen. Auf der Rückseite können wir uns vom Dach so lange von Balkon zu Balkon abwärts hangeln, bis wir auf ein offenes Fenster im Treppenhaus gleich daneben stoßen – da ist immer irgendein Fenster offen, wir müssen dann nur unten, wo die beiden Einfahrten zur Tiefgarage sind, die Überwachungskamera umgehen.“  
  
„Das ist Irrsinn!“ schnappte ich entsetzt. „Wie viele Stockwerke sind das?!“  
„Achteinhalb. Kneifst du schon?“  
„Scheiße!! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie oft du da schon hättest abstürzen können...!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Kannst du doch gar nicht, da du es nicht weißt! – Komm schon! Wenn du's erst geschafft hast, fühlst du dich wie ein GOTT!“  
„Oder wie Schrott!!!“ versetzte ich mit Galgenhumor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben...“, brummte ich.  
„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“  
  
Und damit schwang er sich auch schon hinaus, drückte sich vom Sims ab und landete zielsicher wie ein Affe auf der Feuerleiter. Dann kletterte er einige Sprossen abwärts und wandte sich mir zu. Anscheinend plante er, mich aufzufangen, falls ich die Leiter nicht so gut treffen würde wie er.  
  
'Sie müssen eins werden mit dem Fels, Captain...'**, zitierte ich in Gedanken Mr Spock in Star Trek V. Falls wir abstürzten wäre allerdings niemand mit Raketenstiefeln da, um unseren Fall zu überholen und uns vor dem Aufschlag an der Fessel zu packen – nun: Im Augenblick waren wir dazu ohnehin zu dicht am Boden, dieses Gimmick würde erst später interessant werden...  
Ich schluckte, atmete nochmal tief durch und kletterte ebenfalls auf das Sims, visierte die Leiter an und sprang – ich erwischte eine Sprosse mit beiden Händen, rutschte aber mit den Füßen ab und prallte der Länge nach gegen die Metallstangen. Trotz Schreck und Schmerz klammerte ich mich verbissen fest.  
„Alles okay! Ich helf dir!“ Es war gut, dass er das ankündigte, denn jetzt wurde ich am rechten Fuß gepackt. Ich winkelte gehorsam das Knie an und Sherlock schob meinen Fuß auf die nächste Sprosse.  
„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Und jetzt hoch mit dir!“  
  
Ich schluckte und begann hinaufzuklettern. 'Es wird dir gefallen, Pille...!' zitierte ich in Gedanken nun den Kirk nachäffenden Doktor zu Beginn der gleichen Szene, der es kaum mit ansehen kann, wie sein Freund ohne jede Sicherung an einer Felswand in Yosemite herumkraxelt...  
Nun, Sherlock plante hoffentlich kein Camping mit Lagerfeuer, Chili und Marshmellows...  
  
Der Ausblick vom Park View hatte schon was. Ich blieb stehen und versuchte, mich etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Sherlock, als er mich erreicht hatte.  
„Ja, geht schon“, grinste ich und lockerte meine Handgelenke.  
„Gut... Mal sehen. Warte noch, ehe du mir folgst...“  
  
Wir gingen um den Uhrturm herum und in der Mitte der Rückseite des Gebäudes trat Sherlock an den Rand des Daches.  
  
„W-warte!“ rutschte es mir heraus. „Echt jetzt! Wie oft hast du das schon gemacht?!“  
„Beruhige dich, John. Es geht hier nur ein halbes Stockwerk runter bis auf ein Vordach. Aber bleib möglichst in der Mitte, dort ist kein Fenster...“ Damit ging er in die Hocke, umfasste die Dachkante und ließ sich hinunter. Ich holte ihn ein und hielt seine Handgelenke fest, bis ich sicher war, dass er nicht abstürzen würde, denn so breit war dieses Vordach dann doch nicht...!  
„Okay, John. Wir haben Glück, schon zwei Stockwerke tiefer ist ein Fenster offen. Beeil dich!“ Er duckte sich unter das linke Fenster und ich ließ mich in der Mitte des Gebäudes herunter.  
Sherlock grinste begeistert.  
  
Er hat aber wirklich einen an der Waffel! dachte ich. ...und ich auch...  
  
Von der linken Seite des Vordachs auf den obersten Balkon zu kommen, war nun allerdings wirklich ein Kinderspiel. Dann kam aber der haarigste Teil: Sherlock stieg über die Brüstung und umfasste die Stange, mit der das Geländer oben abschloss mit beiden Händen, dann sprang er auf das nächst tiefere Sims, das den linken Flügel wie ein weiteres Vordach umlief, machte mir Platz und winkte. Ich machte ihm Zeichen, er solle noch etwas weiter zurückgehen.  
Mit Todesverachtung setzte ich zum Sprung an...  
  
Dicht an der Mauer kam ich auf – zu dicht! Schon spürte ich, wie ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach rückwärts schwankte – !  
  
Sherlock schnappte mich und presste mich keuchend an die Wand. „Vorsicht, John, das wäre beinahe schief gegangen!“ gestand er erschrocken. „Okay. Plan B. Bleib wo du bist, da vorne ist ein offenes Fenster, wenn ich unbemerkt in die Wohnung einsteigen kann hole ich dich hier ins Treppenhaus. Verlier' jetzt nicht die Nerven, ja?“  
  
Ich nickte nur atemlos und sah ihm nach...etwa zwölf Yards weiter verschwand er in einem Fenster.  
  
Okay, dachte ich...wir werden unseren sogenannten Urlaub hinter schwedischen Gardinen verbringen – hoffentlich wenigstens nicht auf der Krankenstation...  
  
Hätte ich mich nicht darauf vorbereitet, wäre ich wahrscheinlich maßlos erschrocken, als sich nun neben mir das Fenster öffnete.  
Rasch stieg ich ins Haus; als ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich auf der Feuertreppe angelangt war, wurden mir die Knie weich. Fröstelnd lehnte ich mich an die Wand...  
  
„John! Nicht schlappmachen!“ rief Sherlock leise. „Komm, setz dich erstmal...was ist denn mit dir los?“  
Er stützte mich, brachte mich zur Treppe und bugsierte mich auf die zweitunterste Stufe.  
„Das war doch jetzt nicht schlimmer, als unsere Jagd nach dem Taxi!“ wunderte er sich.  
„Na, du bist gut!“ japste ich ärgerlich. „Da dachte ich ja auch, wir fangen einen Mörder, DAS HIER... – war sinnlos!“  
„Schon gut. Beruhige dich...“ Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken.  
„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du auch so nachhause kommen willst! Dann kannst mich nämlich anschließend gleich sechs Wochen zur Kur schicken!“ jammerte ich mit verzweifeltem Kichern.      
„Nein. Schon verstanden. Aber der Rückweg ist einfacher, man geht einfach in die 21, da kann man aufs Dach hinaus und – “  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich den Rand hältst, polier' ich dir die Fresse!“ raunzte ich.  
  
Doch Sherlock kicherte nur und drückte kurz meine Schulter.  
  
„Wieder zu Atem gekommen?“ fragte er ein wenig später.  
  
Ich fühlte mich ausgepumpt, nickte aber. Während des Abstiegs über die Treppe zitterten mir die Knie. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich diesen Parcours im Kampfmodus tatsächlich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bewältigt, aber so lehnte sich meine Vernunft einfach gegen dieses sinnlose Wagnis auf...  
Natürlich hatte das Gebäude Aufzüge, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen, konnte man vom Feuertreppenhaus aus nicht ins Innere der Wohnanlage zurück.  
  
Als ich endlich hinter Sherlock ins Freie stolperte, verpasste er mir sein Baseballcap und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf, dann zeigte er links auf die Ecke an der Straße. „Da ist die Kamera, von der ich sprach. An der Wand lang...“  
Ich nickte und folgte ihm. Schräg gegenüber wartete Dino an einen alten Rover gelehnt und kaute Kaugummi.  
  
„Na, das müsst ihr aber noch üben!“ befand er ungerührt und warf Sherlock den Autoschlüssel zu. „Papiere und Handys sind im Handschuhfach.“  
  
Sherlock fing ihn grinsend und zückte seine Brieftasche. Er nahm drei Fünfziger heraus. „100 für eure Dienste für's Erste. Und noch mal 50 – ihr werdet einkaufen müssen. Wir haben keine Milch mehr...“  
  
Ich flüchtete mich auf den Beifahrersitz und brach in hysterisches Kichern aus – ja, ich weiß, das ist Unsinn: Männer haben nun mal keine Hystera – aber im Augenblick fühlte ich mich wirklich nicht besonders männlich...  
  
Der Verrückte folgte mir in den Wagen.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock mit halbem Lachen, von meinem Gekicher fast schon angesteckt.  
Ich nickte, während sich mein Gesicht krampfartig verzerrte.  
„Relax! Jetzt beginnt der gemütliche Teil!“ versicherte Sherlock und musste ebenfalls kichern.  
„Vergiss das Atmen nicht, John. Und schnall' dich an. Nicht meinetwegen, sondern wegen der Idioten in anderen Maschinen...!"  
  
Ich legte den Gurt an und schaffte es endlich, mich wieder einzukriegen. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen, spürte meinen Herzschlag und meine vibrierenden Muskeln...  
      
„Du bist wirklich urlaubsreif“, stellte das Genie bedauernd fest, während er loskurvte. „Aber entspann dich, das war der einzige Beitrag, den du zu meinem Spiel zu leisten hattest."    
  
  
  
...soso: 'Idioten in anderen Maschinen', dachte ich bald darauf, als wir eine Schnellstraße erreicht hatten. Ich schätze, die 'Idioten' sahen das im Hinblick auf Sherlock ganz ähnlich. Seine Ungeduld und Arroganz machten ihn zu einem fast unerträglichen Verkehrsteilnehmer!  
  
Ob ich mich daran wohl gewöhnen würde?!  
  
„Sherlock, du kennst noch die Formel für den Abstand zum vorausfahrenden Fahrzeug?!“ fragte ich schließlich beunruhigt.  
Der Driving Detective schnaubte verächtlich und erklärte mir: „Das mache ich bloß wegen seines albernen Aufklebers! 'Gott ist dir näher, als du meiner Stoßstange!' Mal sehen, wie es wirklich um sein Gottvertrauen bestellt ist!“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er diese Lektion kapiert...!“ stöhnte ich. „Komm schon! Überhol' ihn, oder lass dich ein wenig zurückfallen, aber hör bitte auf, ihm in den Auspuff zu kriechen!“  
  
Sherlock knurrte. Natürlich setzte er den Blinker und überholte den frommen Zeitgenossen.  
Doch leider wurde der Fahrstil meines Reiseleiters nicht besser...  
  
  
  
Ich seufzte leise und beschloss, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, denn ich hatte mich nun schon ein paar Mal dabei ertappt, dass ich versucht war, wie ein Fahrlehrer, ein nicht vorhandenes Bremspedal durchtreten zu wollen...  
  
„Okay, du wolltest mich unterwegs aufklären: Wo bringst du uns hin?“  
  
„Nun: Ich sagte: Spielchen mit Mycroft. Damit sollte doch alles klar sein...“  
  
„Ach, ja?“ giftete ich verständnislos.  
  
„Oh, John! Bitte! Ich hatte dir doch den Wintersitz vorgeschlagen. Allerdings werde ich die Sicherheitsanlage austricksen. Bin gespannt, ob Mycrofts Trottel das spitz kriegen...“  
  
„Was?!“ Ich musste lachen. „Oh, du weißt ja doch, wie du dich beschäftigen kannst, wenn du keinen Fall hast! Willst du ihm die Aufnahmen von vergangener Woche vorspielen, oder was?“  
  
„Das ist schon mal gar nicht schlecht, John; was in der Richtung – aber ganz so einfach geht das nicht wegen des Zeitstempels...“  
  
„Aber es ist doch sicher irgendwer dort, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen?!“ staunte ich.  
  
„Schon..., ja...“, grinste er kryptisch.  
  
  
Wow..., der Holmes'sche Wintersitz...! Das wird interessant!!  
  
  
„Ich gebe zu, ich bin gespannt, wie du – “ Erschrocken brach ich ab und rettete mich panisch in einen Hustenanfall...  
  
  
WINTERSITZ?!  
WEIHNACHTEN?!?!  
  
GABEL!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 219 Baker Street – kommt aber in der Show an dieser Stelle der Straße nicht vor. Hier sieht man die Rückseite in der Siddon's Lane - aber leider nicht mehr so gut wie vor dem Relaunch. Und ihr müsst ein bisschen an dem Kompass drehen. https://www.google.de/maps/@51.5233922,-0.1581469,3a,75y,245.51h,130.38t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sorNZhL6Xhvjy4r7fBJSpHg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656
> 
>  
> 
> ** http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/Trek/Star_Trek_V.htm (Einstellung 11-17 bzw -26)
> 
>  
> 
> Den Spion in der Reisetasche gab's wirklich, in NfdB erzählt Sherlock John davon, allerdings sind einige "Hintergründe" von mir dazugesponnen.


	7. Wenn diese Mauern reden könnten...

Wenn diese Mauern reden könnten...  
  
  
  
  
  
"John? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Chhhrr! Dreck..." würgte ich glaubhaft hervor und hustete nochmals. "Durchs Gebläse, schon gut...!" behauptete ich und regelte an der Belüftung herum.  
  
Okay, Watson. Ganz ruhig jetzt, denk nach: Du kannst jetzt nicht sagen, lass uns wo anders hin fahren, oder gar: Du würdest dich doch dort nicht wohlfühlen. Wenn er während der Fahrt rafft, was er mir vorgestern Nacht erzählt hat, landen wir noch im Straßengraben – er fährt ja so schon wie eine gesengte Sau...  
  
"Du willst doch eigentlich nicht, dass wir auffallen, oder?"  
"Natürlich nicht", gab er barsch zurück.  
"Und warum drängelst du dann so?"  
  
Er rollte bloß die Augen.  
  
"Also, der hat jetzt aber keinen Aufkleber", bemerkte ich.  
"Hm? Achso. Ich kann schnell genug reagieren, keine Angst."  
"Aber vielleicht der hinter uns dann nicht mehr."  
"Sein Problem."  
  
...de jure sah es wohl so aus...  
  
"Ehm..., hast du eigentlich deine Geige mitgenommen?" fragte ich beiläufig.  
"...oh...! ...das ist ein Argument...", gestand Sherlock kleinlaut und drosselte sanft das Tempo.  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
  
Okay, dachte ich: Du kannst jetzt eh' nichts ändern. Entspann dich. Vielleicht wird es ja doch nicht so schlimm... und es ist allemal besser, er erinnert sich während unseres Urlaubs – als mitten in einem Fall...  
Es ist, wie wenn sich jemand prophylaktisch den Appendix rausnehmen lässt, weil er in den Dschungel geht, oder so...   
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Vorräten? Hast du irgendwem dort Bescheid gesagt, dass wir kommen?"  
"Schon wieder hungrig?" neckte Sherlock amüsiert. "Ja, hab' ich."  
"Und diese...Angestellten verraten dich nicht?" wunderte ich mich.  
"Bestimmt nicht. Außerdem: Ich bin ja schließlich kein Unbefugter. Kannst du eigentlich reiten?"  
"REITEN? ...ein Fahrrad, klar...! Nein, woher denn!"  
  
Er sah mich kurz von der Seite an.  
  
"Na, ich bin sicher, wir finden was passendes für dich...", murmelte er.  
  
'Gebt ihm ein Pony!*' dachte ich zwischen Ärger und Amüsement und: 'Sie müssen eins werden mit dem Pferd...**'  
  
"Was hast du Mrs Hudson erzählt?"  
  
"Sie war nicht da. Ich habe ihr einen Zettel unter der Tür durchgeschoben, dass wir einen Kurzurlaub machen und noch nicht wissen, wann wir wieder kommen."  
"Gut. ...ich hatte schon ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe, aber dann ging das wohl auch nicht", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Und Mycroft ist dann jetzt – ehm, auf eurem Sommersitz, oder wie?" fragte ich etwas später.  
"Er hatte es vor", antwortete er.  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden Fahrt waren wir in einer scheinbar unberührten Gegend gelandet, in der es nichts als Natur und ein paar Schafherden zu geben schien und kamen an einer teils felsigen, teils bewaldeten Anhöhe vorbei, deren Kamm eine düstere, neugotische Festung krönte. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dieser Kasten würde es sein, aber meine Klappe gehalten und so getan, als bemerke ich dieses Spukschloss gar nicht. Ob ich damit Sherlock allerdings wirklich etwas hatte vormachen können, bezweifle ich...  
Dann hielten wir am Fuße eines steilen Abhangs. Aus der felsigen Wand ragten Wurzeln und Kletterranken. Sherlock stieg aus und ging auf ein Gebüsch zu.   
Doch er musste nicht etwa mal für kleine Detektive – ich hörte plötzlich ein mehrfaches Piepsen – so wie Tastentöne..., dann ein hydraulisches Rauschen – und dann öffnete sich die steile Bergwand vor uns!  
  
"Scheiße!" flüsterte ich überrascht in das leere Innere des Wagens.  
  
Sherlock kam zurück und stieg wieder ein, dann lenkte er den Rover in die Öffnung.  
  
"Einen Vorgänger dieses Geheimgangs gab es schon zu Zeiten des Bürgerkriegs; angeblich wurde der erste schon während des Hundertjährigen Krieges angelegt, es gibt zumindest zweifelhafte Quellen, die nahelegen, dass schon zur Zeit der Rosenkriege hier etwas derartiges verwendet worden sein musste", erklärte er schlicht. "Damals wird er natürlich noch viel enger gewesen sein, aber die Maße des Schachts Ende des 17. Jh. müssen schon etwa den heutigen entsprochen haben. Zu der Zeit beherbergte er eine gewendelte Rampe, auf der man reiten konnte. Vor dem ersten Weltkrieg wurde sie nachgerüstet. Aber keine Angst – das ist nicht mehr die erste Anlage..."  
  
Unterdessen setzte sich der Boden unter uns in Bewegung: Ein Autoaufzug!  
  
"Das ist ja irre!" murmelte ich verblüfft.  
  
"Es kommt noch besser: Mycroft zieht es vor, mit dem Hubschrauber im Innenhof zu landen. Von der Vorderseite kommt man nur zu Fuß mit einem geländegängigen Motorrad oder einem Reitpferd auf die Festung."  
  
"Scheiße...", kicherte ich. "das ist ja echt abgefahrn..."  
  
Er grinste mit einem gewissen Stolz in sich hinein.  
  
„Du hast zwar mal was von Ritterschlag erzählt, aber das hier? Ich meine, entstammst du etwa einem alten Adelsgeschlecht, oder was?“ fragte ich.  
„Naja... Die Familie, der der Vorvorgänger dieses Kastens früher mal gehörte, wurde von den Rundköpfen komplett ausgerottet. Dann tauchten aber zur Zeit der Restauration auf einmal zwei Frauen auf, die angeblich die letzten Nachkommen dieses Adelsgeschlechtes sein sollten. Zumindest waren sie in Besitz des entsprechenden Siegels und einiger Schmuckstücke, die das glaubwürdig erscheinen ließen. Angeblich hatten treue Untertanen die kleinen Kinder ihrer Herrschaft in Sicherheit gebracht, aber nur die Töchter hatten überlebt. Ebenso gut kann das aber das Werk von Betrügern gewesen sein, die nicht so ganz an den dauerhaften Erfolg einer Republik geglaubt hatten. Für den Fall wäre es auch denkbar, dass die beiden Frauen, die Geschichte über ihre adelige Herkunft für echt hielten, oder so gut geschult waren wie russische Schläfer in unserer Zeit... Tja, John: Die Spuren dieses Mysteriums sind selbst für mich zu alt und zu kalt...! Wie auch immer: Sie erhielten zwar nicht ihre Titel, aber doch einen Teil des Vermögens zurück. Die Ältere hätte gerne wieder in den Adel eingeheiratet, aber selbst die niedrigsten und verarmtesten unter ihnen verschmähten sie. Also heiratete sie schließlich einen wohlhabenden Bürgerlichen, der darauf spekulierte, vielleicht doch noch mit ihr zusammen geadelt zu werden, weil es ihm gelungen war, eine neue, noch zerstörerischere Kanone zu entwickeln – und weil seiner Frau ja eigentlich ein Titel zustand. Die Jüngere war...eine etwas rebellische Einzelgängerin, die unter mysteriösen Umständen zu Tode kam – sie züchtete Bienen und eines Tages griffen diese sie so heftig an, dass sie sich in Panik von einem Turm gestürzt haben soll, andere Quellen reden von einem Reitunfall. Aber wenn du mich fragst: Die Ältere hat sie umbringen lassen. Dieses zweifelhafte Paar, die Schwestermörderin und der Kanonenentwickler, sind meine Ahnen väterlicherseits...“  
  
Sherlocks Ton hatte etwas Abfälliges, aber auch Amüsiertes; es schien ihm jedenfalls nichts auszumachen. Das war für ihn kein Makel. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke, seine Vorfahren könnten so ein cleveres Komplott eingefädelt haben. Mycroft sah das sicherlich anders. Ich vermute, diese Historie war ihm eher peinlich.  
Die Plattform kam unterdessen zum Stehen und vor uns glitten Türen auseinander. Sherlock fuhr in eine Garage, wo ein kleiner Lieferwagen, ein PKW und zwei Pferdeanhänger standen.   
  
„Wahnsinn...“, murmelte ich. „Jetzt erzähl mir bloß noch, die ruhelose Seele ihrer Schwester stünde in dem Ruf, als Gespenst durch das ehrwürdige Gemäuer zu spuken?“ fragte ich salbungsvoll.  
  
„Bis ins 19. Jahrhundert hinein, wurde das behauptet“, erwiderte er trocken, „sogar nachdem die Burg praktisch dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und wieder neu aufgebaut worden war. Aber dann gab es einen verheerenden Brand und danach haben sie dieses neugotische Monstrum hier hingestellt. Aber als Kinder mussten wir uns von einer alten Bediensteten doch mehr als einmal anhören, dass uns die zornige Bienenkönigin holen komme, wenn wir nicht brav wären... Sie hörte erst damit auf, als Mycroft einmal wirklich von einer Biene gestochen wurde – und wir feststellen mussten, dass er allergisch ist.“  
„Oh, war's schlimm?“ fragte ich ernüchtert.  
„Allerdings...“, antwortete Sherlock plötzlich ernst. Dann verstummte er.   
  
Okay..., dachte ich: Hier gibt es definitiv mehr als nur eine verdrängte Erinnerungs-Tretmine...!  
  
„War es...war es hier, als du vor sieben Jahren über Weihnachten und Silvester bei Mycroft warst...?“ wagte ich trotzdem zu fragen.  
„War es“, kam knapp und widerwillig die Antwort.  
„Sherlock..., das soll nicht nur für mich ein Urlaub sein...ich meine: Kannst du dich hier denn wohlfühlen?“  
„Es ist niemand hier, in dessen Anwesenheit ich mich unbehaglich fühle“, erklärte er sachlich.  
  
Unterschätze nicht deine persönlichen Dämonen, dachte ich nur.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete sich eine Stahltür.  
  
„Was ist? Willst du nicht reinkommen, Sherlock?“  
  
„Hallo, Leah! Ich habe nur John gerade noch etwas zu Ende erzählt...“  
  
Die Frau kam näher, sie war groß, drahtig und bewegte sich elastisch auf uns zu, als laufe sie viel – doch als Licht auf ihr Gesicht fiel, konnte ich gerade noch mein Entsetzen verbergen.  
Sie war nicht etwa bloß hässlich – sie war richtig entstellt...! Ihr Gesicht, ja der ganze Kopf war so deformiert und asymmetrisch, dass da nicht einmal plastische Chirurgie wirklich etwas hätte ausrichten können. Ich wusste mir nur eine Erklärung dafür: Ihr Schädel musste beim Geburtsvorgang durch unprofessionelle Hilfe total deformiert worden sein: Nur – wieso hatte man nicht gleich, als die Knochen noch weich waren, diese schrecklichen Patzer wieder beseitigt...!?   
Doch sie strahlte über das ganze krumme Gesicht und umarmte Sherlock ungeniert. Er ließ es nachsichtig geschehen.  
  
„Leah, darf ich dir meinen Freund Dr. John Watson vorstellen? – Das ist Leah Holmes, meine Cousine, unsere Stallmeisterin und Mädchen für alles hier.  
"Freut mich, ich wusste bisher gar nicht, dass Sherlock doch noch mehr als bloß einen lebenden Verwandte hat..." Nicht die glücklichste Gesprächseröffnung – aber ich hatte alle Mühe, das Mitleid und den Schrecken zu überspielen, die mich beim Anblick dieser Frau gepackt hatten. Ihr Haar war kastanienbraun, die Augen von einem hellen, funkelnden Grün-grau, die Haut nahezu makellos – vielleicht etwas trocken, aber sie mochte auch schon etwas älter sein als Sherlock, war sicher viel im Freien und kremte sich wahrscheinlich eher selten ein...  
Ihr Händedruck war entschlossen aber noch nicht unangenehm kräftig.   
  
"Freut mich, Doc! Ich hoffe, dass Sie bald mal wieder Material für Ihren Blog bekommen! Und nennen Sie mich doch ruhig Leah."  
"Gerne. John", antwortete ich.  
"Ich weiß.   
Gut.   
Na, dann kommt mal rein..."  
  
Sherlock hatte die Verriegelung des Kofferraumes bereits geöffnet, doch als ich unser Gepäck herausnehmen wollte, schaltete sich Leah ein.  
"He! Das ist doch wohl meine Aufgabe!" erklärte sie mit strengem Lächeln.  
  
Sie schnappte sich den Koffer und und die Tasche und trabte los. Über eine alte, hölzerne Treppe, die nur von baumelnden, nackten Glühbirnen beleuchtet wurde, gelangten wir weiter nach oben. Dann folgte eine weitere Stahltür mit elektronischem Zahlenschloss. Anstandshalber drehte ich mich weg, um zu zeigen, dass ich nicht vorhatte, mir den Code einzuprägen...   
  
"John! Diese Diskretion musst du dir dringend abgewöhnen!" tadelte Sherlock kopfschüttelnd. "Der Code ist ohnehin sträflich einfach: 931658."   
  
Er sah mich herausfordernd an.  
  
"3. September 1658? Das ist das Sterbedatum von Oliver Cromwell, oder?"  
"Genau. Wenn Mycroft diesen Zugang benutzen würde, wäre es mir ja ein Fest, die Kombination zu ändern, wenn wir wieder abreisen...", grinste er und öffnete die Tür.   
  
Tageslicht strömte herein und einen Moment später standen wir in einer monströsen, fast eisig kühlen Halle mit schwarzen und weißen Marmorfliesen, als habe ein größenwahnsinniger Schlossherr hier mit Menschen als Spielfiguren Schachpartien gestellt. Von der Decke hingen, fast beängstigend große Kronleuchter und eine breite geschwungene schwarze, mit einem dicken, weinroten Teppich bespannte Treppe führte nach oben; am Fuß flankiert von einem weißen und einem schwarzen Schachturm, die mich um einige Inches überragten.  
  
Kein Zweifel.  
Es war doch dieser finstere, alte Kasten, den ich vorhin gesehen hatte....   
  
"Okay, Sherlock. Du weißt ja Bescheid. Ich geh' schon mal vor..." Leah verschwand nach rechts.    
Mein Freund dagegen stürmte die Treppe empor und ich folgte ihm beklommen und staunend.  
Oben angekommen, öffnete er eine zweiflügelige, weiße, goldverzierte Tür. Ich trottete hinterdrein und fand mich in einem riesigen, fast sechs Yards hohen Ballsaal wieder, an dessen Stirnseite sich eine klassische Guckkastenbühne mit einem roten Vorhang mit goldenen Fransen und Schnüren befand. Die Längsseite gegenüber der Fensterfront war komplett mit Spiegeln bedeckt – was mich sofort an Tanz der Vampire denken ließ...  
  
"Du liebe Zeit! Sag mir nicht, dass die arme Leah das alles alleine instandhalten und putzen muss...!" murmelte ich.  
"Nein, muss sie nicht. Keine Sorge. Ihr Vater ist noch sehr fit und dann hat sie noch Verwandte mütterlicherseits, die hier zum Teil auch wohnen."  
"Wird denn das alles überhaupt noch irgendwie genutzt?"  
"Eigentlich nicht... Obwohl Mycroft über Weihnachten wirklich hier haust..."  
"Das...klingt nicht gerade nach einem heimeligen Fest."  
"Nein. Er hasst es und verbringt diese Tage als Einsiedler ohne den ganzen Kitsch – etwas, worin wir uns eigentlich ausnahmsweise einig sind. Angeblich hält er dann sogar Diät, weil er sich den Advent über durch so viele Bankette fressen musste."  
  
Na, klar, nach all dem diplomatischen Stress brauchte er einfach mal absolute Ruhe... Trotzdem: Ein deprimierender Gedanke...  
Sherlock war an eines der großen Fenster getreten und ich gesellte mich zu ihm: Der Innenhof war wirklich geräumig genug, um dort einen kleineren Heli zu landen.   
  
"Dir ist natürlich völlig entgangen, an wie vielen Kameras wir schon vorbei gegangen sind?"  
"Hm? Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht...."  
"War ja klar...", stöhnte Sherlock Augen rollend.  
  
Wir verließen den Ballsaal und Sherlock führte mich in einen kleinen Salon. Viel poliertes Holz in warmen bis dunklen Tönen, die Wände waren bis zur Decke vertäfelt, dazu schwere, goldfarbene Vorhänge machten diesen Raum schon deutlich gemütlicher – wenn auch etwas melancholisch. An den Fenstern stand ein antik wirkender Tisch mit altertümlichen, lederbespannten Stühlen, In der Ecke gegenüber befanden sich braune Ledersessel vor dem Kamin, deren Armlehnen hölzerne Löwenköpfe zierten. Was einem allerdings zuerst ins Auge sprang, waren die beiden hellen Reiterfiguren, die zu beiden Seiten der Fenster standen. Augenscheinlich die passenden Springer zu den Türmen im Foyer...  
Von dort aus konnte man auf schroffe Felsen und ins Tal hinuntersehen.  
  
„Enttäuscht, dass es doch dieses nachgemachte Spukschloss ist?“ fragte Sherlock augenzwinkernd.  
„Eh, nein!“ versicherte ich ertappt und lächelte verlegen. "Es ist nur...wie soll ich sagen: Etwas einschüchternd...“  
„Du wirkst nicht eingeschüchtert. Eher...ein wenig abgeschreckt...“  
  
Leugnen half wohl nichts...  
  
„Naja..., bisschen zu gewaltig, um wirklich gemütlich zu sein, obwohl dieser Raum hier schon ganz anheimelnd ist... und Angestellte, die – ich weiß nicht – mehr als die Hälfte des Jahres ein leeres Gebäude...versorgen. Das...hat was ...Trostloses...“   
  
„Wie man's nimmt...Was denkst du, würde Leah anfangen, wenn sie diesen Job nicht hätte? Würde sie wohl ein paar hübsche Bewerbungsfotos machen lassen? Für den London Dungeon oder eine Geisterbahn oder so?“  
  
„Ou, okay..., da hast du sicher recht... Für Leah ist das sicher was anderes... Aber ...es ist schon alles etwas ...verschroben... Was machen die hier übrigens, wenn es – sagen wir mal – einen Rohrbruch gibt? Oder irgendetwas Größeres angeliefert werden soll?" fragte ich verwirrt.   
"Ja, spleenig, nicht wahr? Damit dieser alte Zugang geheim bleibt, kommt in diesen Fällen wann immer es irgend möglich ist, der Hubschrauber zum Einsatz. Andernfalls müsste Mycroft die Handwerker und Lieferanten anschließend hier einmauern..."  
  
Ich überging diesen 'Witz' – bei Mycroft wusste man sowieso nie...   
  
"Und wenn nun ...jemand Fremdes mit seinem Heli hier landen würde?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Luftraum wird überwacht. Es muss ein sich täglich änderndes Codewort genannt werden, mit dem sich der Pilot anmeldet.     
"Und du kennst...den Algorithmus oder wie das geht...?"  
"Nur so viel: Ein Algorithmus ist es nicht... Mycroft war immer schon fasziniert von diesem Aufzugschacht, verborgenen Tunneln und Türen, die man aus dem alten Kaminsystem gemacht hat. Ich denke, so hat er seine Vorliebe für die Geheimniskrämerei entwickelt. – Mach's dir bequem. Hier werden wir in etwa einer halben Stunde essen. Ich muss mich nur kurz um das Überwachungssystem kümmern."  
  
Ich wollte gerade erwidern, dass ich auch gerne mitkommen könne, hatte aber einen kleinen Moment gezögert, weil ich unsicher war, ob Sherlock diesbezüglich vielleicht doch noch eine gewisse Diskretion wahren wollte, als sich eine weitere Tür öffnete und Leah mit einem Teewagen herein kam.  
  
"Zur Überbrückung bis zum Lunch", sagte sie.  
"Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen...", antwortete ich automatisch.  
  
Sherlock verschwand unterdessen.  
"Ein WC ist schräg rechts über den Flur."  
"Danke..."   
Ich nahm das als Aufforderung. Wenigstens sah diese Gästetoilette halbwegs normal aus.   
  
"Sherlock hat mir genau gesagt, wie ich die Überwachungsanlage austricksen soll, wenn ihr kommt, aber das wäre nach wenigen Minuten aufgefallen", sagte Leah, während sie mir Tee einschenkte. "Keine Ahnung, was er da jetzt treibt... Aber letztlich sind es nur große Jungs, die Verstecken spielen..."  
"Naja... Hin und wieder enden sogar Versteckspiele tragisch...", bemerkte ich und nahm eher anstandshalber ein Bisquit. "Kinder sperren sich manchmal in Truhen, oder ausrangierte Kühlschränken..."  
"Oh, ja...sowas kommt natürlich vor. ...Ich weiß, dass Sherlock gefährlich lebt –   allerdings...war das früher ...noch viel schlimmer..."  
  
Oh....? Sie wusste, dass ich Bescheid wusste? Das erstaunte mich nun doch.  
  
"Ja..., ich weiß..."  
"Aber sicher. Ich hätte es sonst nicht erwähnt...", erwiderte sie schlicht und lächelte.  
"Macht dieses Gebäude nicht furchtbar viel Arbeit?" fragte ich verlegen – obwohl ich gerne mehr über Sherlock von ihr erfahren hätte – aber das schien mir ...indiskret... und sie würde Sherlock womöglich erzählen, was ich sie gefragt hatte...  
  
"Ach, ich putze drei Mal die Woche ein paar Zimmer und nach vier Wochen bin ich durch den ganzen Kasten durch. Viele Räume stehen völlig leer und sind daher leicht zu reinigen. Und da niemand hier wohnt, gibt es außer Staub praktisch keinen Dreck. Und für die richtig hohen Decken gibt es ein spezielles fahrbares Gerüst. Ansonsten genügen laaange Staubwedel..."  
"Puh, trotzdem – und nun kommen wir auch noch und du musst dich auch noch um uns kümmern..."  
"Aber gar nicht. Da kochen wir eben ein wenig mehr und ein wenig teurer als normal. Außerdem rechne ich damit, dass ihr mir etwas Arbeit abnehmt. Auch wenn ich gerne reite."  
"Oh, das! Ich fürchte, da werde ich keine große Hilfe sein..."  
"Na... Wir werden sehen...“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd. „Und? ...was sagst du zu Draculas Spukschloss?“   
"Ich glaube, ich werde mich hier verlaufen...", grinste ich ausweichend.  
"Wenn du selbst nach einem Blick in den Innenhof nicht weiter weißt, kannst du ja ein Notsignal absetzen..."  
"Das wäre mir doch zu peinlich..."  
"Nicht an Sherlock..., an mich...", sagte sie leise. "Hier sind viele Haustelefone, wähl' einfach die 02, ich habe eine Umleitung auf mein Handy geschaltet..."  
"Oh, danke..., Ariadne***."  
"Na, ich bin doch hier wohl eher der Minotaurus", versetzte sie. "Schau nicht so entsetzt..."  
"Es war...so eine Art ...Zangengeburt, vermute ich...", tastete ich mich unbehaglich vor.  
"Bloß ohne Zange... Meine Eltern waren noch sehr jung...und sind weggelaufen. Ich kam sozusagen auf der Flucht zur Welt und mein Herr Erzeuger sah sich gezwungen, als Geburtshelfer zu fungieren... Und als ich dann...so aussah, haben sie sich erst recht nicht mehr getraut, zurück zu kommen..."  
"Oh, nein..., das ist...ich meine: Es war so...so unnötig...", stammelte ich betroffen.  
"Ja, war es. Aber allemal besser, als im Rollstuhl zu sitzen, oder so..."  
"Wenn du's so siehst..."  
"Wie soll ich's sonst sehen?"     
  
Ja, allerdings..., dachte ich betreten.  
  
„Wenn ich daran denke, wie meine schöne, kleine Schwester von ihren Männern behandelt worden ist, denke ich: Dann lieber gar nicht.“  
„Oh, es gibt – “ Es rutschte mir so raus. Was sollte sie jetzt von mir denken? Mir war einfach durch den Kopf gegangen, dass es womöglich grausam für sie wäre, zu wissen, wie hübsch sie hätte sein können...  
  
„Ja. Märchenhaft, was?“ bemerkte sie trocken.  
„Sie heißt doch nicht am Ende – ...Rachel****?“  
„Doch. Natürlich.“  
  
Und dann lachte sie: „Aah! Wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest...!  
  
Gehemmt versuchte ich mitzulachen...  
  
"Du scheinst ziemlich fit zu sein. Läufst du viel?" sagte ich schließlich.  
"Stimmt, ja...und mehrmals jährlich Marathon. Ich trage dann eine Maske – alle denken, das sei irgendeine gesellschaftskritische Botschaft...", lachte sie.  
"Oh, da werde ich demnächst mal drauf achten...", versprach ich.  
  
"So, du kennst Sherlock also seit dem 29. Januar und bist gleich bei ihm eingezogen. Das ist erstaunlich."  
"Naja, ich dachte, ich probier's einfach. Ich musste aus meinem scheußlichen, überteuerten Apartment sowieso raus. Dachte mir, schlimmer kann's nicht werden, man wird sich schon arrangieren – sowas eben..."  
"Freut mich, dass du's mit ihm aushältst. Er...ist immer viel allein gewesen. Er denkt, er käme gut damit klar...aber, es tut ihm nicht gut... –   
Einsamkeit..., Einsamkeit... frisst dich von innen auf..."  
"Bist du...in seiner Umgebung aufgewachsen?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nur wenn er hier war. ...leider..." Sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern.  
"Könnte mir vorstellen, dass er das ähnlich sieht. Sherlock lässt sich nicht von gerade vielen Menschen umarmen..."  
Sie lächelte scheu. "Bis später!" Und damit verschwand sie wieder.    
  
Obwohl sie ganz zufrieden mit ihrem Los zu sein schien, tat sie mir sehr leid. Und dass Sherlock ihr gegenüber schon geradezu nett war, rührte mich.   
Wieder eine erschütternde Hintergrundgeschichte... – Leah stand sie sogar ins Gesicht geschrieben... Buchstäblich.  
  
Die Teetasse in der Hand näherte ich mich den Fenstern...Das alles war irgendwie schon...“wild-romantisch“. Ich konnte nicht mal eine Überlandleitung sehen! Lediglich ein Kondensstreifen am Himmel verriet, dass es nicht 1900 oder noch viel früher war. Das hatte schon was...  
...ich hätte wohl höflicher sein können, dachte ich. Andererseits...Sherlock war das ja auch nicht...und er wirkte auch gar nicht gekränkt... auch er schien diesem Spukschloss eher distanziert-spöttisch gegenüber zu stehen.  
Ohne gewisse Hintergrundinformationen hätte ich diese Festung wahrscheinlich auch lockerer gesehen, aber so fühlte ich mich hier schon etwas unbehaglich. Gedankenverloren wandte ich mich zu dem Rechten der spiegelgleichen Reiterstandbilder und betrachtete es...  
Hier war jedenfalls Staub gewischt worden...   
...Die Dinger hatten Rollen...! Also wirklich Schachfiguren? Das war ja schon durchgeknallt...  
Aber die Halle unten, war doch keine acht Felder tief bis zur Treppe...? Bestimmt nicht...!  
  
„Die Figuren gehörten mal auf den Sommersitz, dort gibt es ein passendes Spielbrett im Garten. Es ist originell und protzig – aber auch recht unübersichtlich, so zu spielen. Vater hatte sie herbringen lassen, weil sie gut zum Treppenhaus passen“, ließ sich Sherlock vernehmen.  
  
Es war ein bisschen wie bei Mrs Hudson. Er sagte: 'Mutter', 'unsere Mutter', er sagte 'Vater' – und Leah hatte doch eben tatsächlich von ihrem 'Erzeuger' gesprochen! –   sachlich, distanziert, aber dahinter verbargen sich Jahrzehnte andauernde Tragödien...   
  
„Ich glaube, nach dem Lunch brauchst du erst mal eine Pause, bevor du deine erste Reitstunde erhältst...“, erklärte Sherlock mit kritischem Blick auf mich.   
  
Ich seufzte leise. Es hatte streng gewirkt, aber ich verstand es mittlerweile als fürsorglich...  
  
„Nimm nur einfach nicht das Pferd, das du im April hattest, ja?“ bat ich – eingedenk seines Reitunfalls.  
„Prospero***** konnte nichts dafür. Ich war zornig, frustriert...das hat sich übertragen...“  
„Okay...“, murmelte ich ergeben. „wird Leah mit uns lunchen?“  
„Nein..., aber mit uns reiten...“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hobbit I
> 
> ** Star Trek V
> 
> *** Ariadne, kretische Königstochter, gibt Theseus ein Wollknäuel, damit der aus dem Labyrinth findet, in dem das stierköpfige, menschenfressende Ungeheuer Minotaurus gefangen gehalten wird...  
> [link href="http://www.winckelmann-gesellschaft.de/labyrinthgarten/die+sage+vom+minotaurus.htm"]http://www.winckelmann-gesellschaft.de/labyrinthgarten/die+sage+vom+minotaurus.htm[/link]
> 
> **** Bibel, AT, Genesis 29.
> 
> ***** Zauberer aus Shakespeare's 'Der Sturm' (oder besser: 'Das Unwetter')


	8. Reitstunde Null

  
  
  
Nach einer Weile brachte Leah das Essen. Ein weiteres Mal wurde Sherlock mit dem Anblick einer Gabel konfrontiert. Vielleicht genau so einer Gabel, wie er sie damals in der Hand gehabt hatte...  
Doch, nein: Das war modernes Chromagan und ich hätte gewettet, dass damals – noch dazu zu Weihnachten! – das Tafelsilber zum Einsatz gekommen war...  
  
Ich versuchte, ihn nicht allzu auffällig zu beobachten... Und auch diesmal geschah nichts weiter...  
  
Während unseres Lunchs – Lachs in Dill-Sahnesoße mit Kartoffeln und als Nachtisch Obstsalat, wozu wir natürlich nur Wasser tranken – ging mir so manches durch den Kopf...  
  
...z.B. dass ich sicher zuerst mal an die Longe genommen werde, es also wohl nicht so wild werden kann und dass ich diese Sache unbedingt ruhig angehen muss, weil sich sonst das PFERD aufregt... Mir war überhaupt nicht danach – ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, noch genug von der morgendlichen Kletterpartie! Und Sherlock hatte wahrscheinlich schon Reiten gelernt, ehe er laufen konnte...! Der Gedanke, mich unter seinem kritischen Blick wie der vielzitierte Affe auf dem Schleifstein an einen Gaul zu klammern, stimmte mich verdrießlich...  
  
Vielleicht könnte ich Leah sagen, dass ich mit Putzen, Füttern etc. anfangen wollte...?  
  
Sie würde das verstehen, dachte ich bei mir, doch ich fürchtete, Sherlock würde viel zu ungeduldig für solcherlei Zugeständnisse sein...  
  
Andererseits wollte ich nicht kneifen und der Gedanke an Sherlocks Unfall, während ich in Neuseeland gewesen war, machte das alles nicht besser...  
  
Doch etwas anderes beschäftigte mich noch viel mehr..., etwas, worüber ich noch viel weniger reden konnte – unsere Zimmer. Zimmer im Plural. Der Gedanke, dass wir die Nacht in getrennten Räumen verbringen sollten, beunruhigte mich: Ich würde nicht wissen, wie es ihm ging, ob er träumte, schlafwandelte, ob er überhaupt schlief, überhaupt im Bett war – oder..irgendwo im Schloss einen Flashback erlitt...  
  
Und...ja...: Ich würde mich selbst wohl auch einsam fühlen...  
  
Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?! Es war letztlich meine Schuld, dass wir hier waren! Großartig gemacht, Watson!  
  
  
"Hast du diese Überwachungsanlage jetzt so manipuliert, dass du bis kurz vor unserer Abreise nichts mehr unternehmen musst, oder musst du da jetzt alle Nase lang etwas dran nachbessern?" versuchte ich eine Unterhaltung anzufangen. Zu Beginn hatte ich schon das Essen gelobt. Nicht nur, um endlich etwas Positives zu sagen – auch weil es wirklich gut war...  
  
Nun begann Sherlock also zu erklären, wie er die Kameras ausgetrickst hatte – oder wohl eher den Computer, ...was weiß ich...  
  
Doch ich merkte schon bald, dass ich kaum die Hälfte von dem, was mir Sherlock da verklickerte, verstand und stieg bald ganz aus.  
  
  
"Ich zeig' sie dir mal, vielleicht heute Abend...", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Ja, gut...wenn schon im Fernsehen nichts Interessantes kommt", witzelte ich. "Auf diese Weise muss ich mich bei der Schlossführung nicht bewegen..."  
  
  
Als wir fertig waren und Leah abräumte, verkündete Sherlock, dass wir jetzt unsere Zimmer aufsuchen würden, und Leah um vier Uhr Nachmittags für meine erste Reitstunde bereitstehen solle.  
  
Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der entschuldigend und skeptisch sein sollte, aber sie lächelte, wobei ihre Lippen schiefe Zähne entblößten und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.  
  
Anschließend trottete ich hinter Sherlock her. Zu meiner Überraschung ging er zunächst zurück in den Ballsaal und zeigte aus dem Fenster in den Hof. "Siehst du, da links das offene Fenster im zweiten Stock? Gegenüber sind unsere Zimmer..."  
  
Das war ein Anhaltspunkt für den Fall der Fälle! Ich zählte sicherheitshalber noch die Fensterreihe durch.  
  
  
In dem entsprechenden Flur angekommen, schloss Sherlock das Fenster und wies auf die nächste Tür. Ich nickte ein wenig beklommen und öffnete.  
  
Mein Zimmer war überraschend gemütlich, Rottöne herrschten vor, ohne zu aufdringlich zu sein. Nur diese Figur irritierte mich. Eine weiße Statue – halbwegs passend zu den Springern, doch schätzungsweise etwas jünger – aber das war doch Lordkanzler Thomas Morus! Hingerichtet fünfzehnhundertpaarunddreißig... Einer der weißen Schach-Bischöfe*? Offenkundig...  
  
Nebenan hörte ich zeitgleich unwilliges Brummen von Sherlock und Quietschen, wie von kleinen schlecht geölten Rollen.  
  
Ich trat auf den Flur und sah meinen Nachbarn den Lordsiegelbewahrer Thomas Cromwell aus seinem Zimmer schieben.  
  
"Ah, gut. Ich wollte auch schon fragen, ob ich nicht diesen Lordkanzler hier loswerden kann..."  
  
  
Sherlock grinste. "Folge mir unauffällig..."  
  
Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen! Ich holte die Figur und wir schoben die beiden Herren in eines der nächsten Zimmer.  
  
"Sind eigentlich die schwarzen Figuren genau gleich?"  
  
"Im Original waren sie das, doch ein Vorfahre von mir hatte da ganz eigene Vorstellungen: Die schwarzen Bischöfe sind die Kardinäle Richelieu und Mazarin und die schwarze Königin ist Caterina de’ Medici..."  
  
"Oh, das Leben wird doch so viel einfacher mit einem klaren Feindbild... Netter Griff in die Geschichte... Aber ansonsten ist es ein wirklich schönes Zimmer", beeilte ich mich, meine Unterbringung zu loben.  
  
"Gut. Dann bis später."  
  
Ich kehrte also in mein Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür und seufzte leise. Ein Doppelbett für mich alleine... Dann trat ich an das noch offene Fenster, um das ungewohnte Vogelgezwitscher auszusperren.  
  
Wow...! Das ging ordentlich tief runter... Wirklich eine Festung... Man konnte bis ins nächste Dorf gucken. Eine kleine, malerische Siedlung, klassisch mit einem Kirchturm in der Mitte. Winzig von hier aus...  
  
Ein seltsamer kurzer Ton überraschte mich. Es war das Handy, das mir Sherlock für die Dauer dieses Trips überlassen hatte. Eine SMS von ihm? Gut, dann würde ich seine vorübergehende Mobilfunknummer erfahren, denn sein Handy hatte erja auch zuhause gelassen.  
  
"Triff mich um 15:15 im Stall. Mach vorher ein paar Dehnungs- und Lockerungsübungen. Und zieh besser die Reithose an – flache Innennähte erfüllen durchaus einen Zweck! Wenn du Handschuhe hast, bring sie mit. Wegbeschreibung folgt. Leah"   
  
Und dann kam noch das Foto einer Zeichnung.  
  
"DANKE!!!" simste ich zurück und speicherte gleich mal ihre Handynummer.  
  
Anscheinend wollte sie mir etwas Vorsprung verschaffen – so würde Sherlock vielleicht wenigstens meine allerersten Versuche nicht sehen! Gut! Sehr gut...! Aber, was meinte sie mit – ah..., da...  
  
Über dem Stuhl hing so ein ...Beinkleid. Na, gut...  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Gemälde über dem Sekretär: Ein herrisch aussehender Kerl im elegant geschnittenen Reitrock und Zylinder auf einem tänzelnden Rappen.  
  
Auch das noch...  
  
  
  
Ich streifte die Schuhe ab, streckte mich auf dem Bett aus und stellte noch den Wecker des Smartphones auf halbdrei...dann konnte ich doch nicht der Versuchung widerstehen und googlete 'reiten lernen Anfänger'...  
  
  
  
  
Blöderweise verschlief ich glatt und hastete gerade noch rechtzeitig in meinem Outfit vom Vormittag zum Treffpunkt. Als ich die Ställe erreichte, kam Leah gerade aus der Tür...Zügel in der erhobenen Hand...  
  
"Ja, nun komm schon, mein Schöner! Heute Morgen hast du dich noch beschwert, dass du dich zu Tode langweilst und vor lauter Trübsinn zu weben** angefangen! Immerhin biete ich dir mal eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung! Das wird bestimmt interessant!"  
  
Doch das Pferd am anderen Ende der Lederschlaufe hatte offenkundig keine Lust.  
  
"Na, komm, stell dich nicht so an, alter Junge! Du wirst ihn mögen."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht. Ich mag niemanden! Aber dann bist du mir einen Gefallen schuldig! Und zuerst will ich zwei Stück Zucker!" brummte es griesgrämig aus dem Stall.  
  
"Na, schön, du altes Süßmaul!" gab Leah nach und kramte zwei Stück Würfelzucker hervor.  
  
Dann erschien ein Kopf in der Stalltür, schwarzbraun an einem schlanken, geschwungenen Hals und mit seltsamen hellfunkelnden Augen. Die schwarze Mähne war widerspenstig gelockt. Als das Pferd mich sah, blähte es verächtlich die Nüstern und schnaubte.  
  
"Gebt ihm ein Pony! Der Zwerg erreicht ja nicht mal mein Stockmaß!" knurrte das Pferd.     
  
Ich war tatsächlich etwas erschrocken. Der Widerrist dieses Vollbluts musste bei bestimmt sechs Fuß liegen! ...und der Kopf schwebte dann noch entsprechend höher über dem Boden!  
  
"Sherry, darf ich dir John vorstellen? Er ist – "  
  
"Exsoldat und hat noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen! Danke, ich weiß genug. Und zwar: Danke, nein!"  
  
"Sherry, das ist nicht nett!"  
  
"Nicht nett? Ich habe zweimal 'danke' gesagt. Damit habe ich schon mein Jahrespensum an Höflichkeit überschritten! Was bringt dich auf die absurde Idee, dass ich dafür meinen Stall verlassen möchte?!" motzte das Tier und tänzelte nervös hinter Leah her. Das dunkle Fell glänzte in der Sonne und man konnte das Spiel der darunterliegenden Muskeln beobachten.  
  
"Na, komm, sieh's positiv. Er wiegt immerhin bedeutend weniger als Mycroft!"  
  
"Das wird er durch sein Ungeschick mehr als wettmachen!" murrte das arrogante Pferd.  
  
"Hallo, Sherry...", begrüßte ich ihn mit scheuem Lächeln.  
  
"Für Sie immer noch Sherrinford!" Das edle Ross zog den Kopf zurück und reckte die Nase empor, wohl um seine maximale Standgröße zu erreichen und von noch höher auf mich herabschauen zu können.  
  
"John? Im Stall vorne rechts steht eine Aufsteighilfe. Hol' sie doch bitte."  
  
"Aufsteighilfe, wusst' ich's doch!" knurrte das Pferd und entblößte dann abfällig seine großen, weißen Schneidezähne.  
  
"Hab' dich nicht so. Das ist schließlich auch für dich angenehmer, du Snob! Im Übrigen war das ja nicht schwer zu deduzieren, wenn ich schon mal die Longe und die Peitsche hole, nicht? Also tu' nicht so genial!"  
  
„Wenn du mir wirklich mit der Longe kommst, kannst du was erleben! Ich bin doch kein Köter!“  
  
„Nein, aber dann kann ich John besser beobachten, damit verhindere ich schließlich, dass er dir versehentlich wehtut.“  
  
„Dann verhindere das doch, indem du ein anderes Pferd nimmst!“ fauchte der Hengst.  
  
„Du bist wohl heute mal wieder mit dem falschen Huf zuerst aufgestanden...“  
  
„Quatsch. Ich habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Schlaf wird überbewertet! Hättest du heute Morgen die Streu und mein Fell beobachtet, bevor du einfach wiedermal gedankenlos alle Spuren beseitigst, hättest du zumindest deduzieren können, dass ich offensichtlich die ganze Nacht über gestanden haben muss! Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht.“  
  
„Gib nicht so an. Wenn du nicht gleich spurst, lasse ich mit deinem Schweifhaar ein paar Geigenbögen bespannen!“  
  
Entsetzt schlug er mit dem langen, schwarzen Schweif.  
  
"Och, Leah!? Wieso ich?!“ bettelte er jetzt. „Der da ist unter meiner Würde!"  
  
"Wer wäre das nicht. Willst du zurück auf die Rennbahn?"  
  
"Und sinnlos in einer Ellipse herumrennen, damit Idioten mir die Ohren voll brüllen, weil sie auf mich gewettet haben? Sei nicht albern! Diese Drohung könnte glatt von Mycroft kommen!"  
  
"Benimm dich jetzt. Mach es euch beiden nicht schwerer als nötig!"  
  
"Schwer machen wird der da es mir bestimmt! Und würdest du es wohl unterlassen, diesen Halbaffen und mich in ein Personalpronomen zusammenzusperren?"  
  
"Rede nicht so herablassend. Immerhin ist er Arzt."  
  
"Arzt? Der da? Ach, so, du meinst natürlich einen für Menschen, keinen richtigen Pferdedoktor! Soll mich das etwa beeindrucken? Und bloß, weil er beim fälschlich so genannten Militär war, hat er noch lange keinen blassen Schimmer vom Military!"  
  
"Military lassen wir schön bleiben, Sherrylein. Ich weiß, du würdest gerne, aber so waghalsig wie du bist, würdest du dir dabei glatt das Genick brechen“, tadelte Leah zärtlich.  
  
"Wenigstens ist es nicht so langweilig!" brummte das Pferd. „Seit Fuchsjagden verboten wurden, ist das Leben doch völlig trostlos geworden! Ruhig...still...friedlich...Ist das nicht grauenvoll?“  
  
"Ja, ja. Deshalb biete ich dir ja jetzt eine großartige Abwechslung. Und nun halt schön die Füße still, damit John aufsitzen kann. – Sherry ist da nämlich ganz groß darin, Menschen auf die Zehen zu treten!" bemerkte sie an mich gewandt.  
  
"Humbug! Die Idioten schieben immer ihre Plattfüße genau dahin, wo ich meine Hufe gerade hinstellen möchte!"  
  
"Wir sind nun mal Sohlengänger, Schatz!" erwiderte Leah ein wenig spitz und streichelte Sherrys Schnauze. Das genoss er anscheinend – aber er wollte es nicht zugeben.  
  
"Du wirst DEN DA jetzt NICHT auffordern, mich zu streicheln!" wieherte er angewidert.  
  
Unschlüssig aber lächelnd näherte ich mich dem Hengst von schräg vorne, so dass er gut sehen konnte, was ich tat, um ihn nicht noch unruhiger zu machen und stellte das zweistufige Treppchen neben ihm ab.  
  
"Ja, genau. Von Links. So weit so gut. Leg mal deine Hand hier rauf... Die Gurte müssen so ungefähr Armlänge haben...aber ich justier' sie nochmal nach, wenn du oben bist..."  
  
Während ich den Sattel berührte, hielt sie mir den Steigbügel unter die Achsel und steckte den Dorn in das entsprechende Loch. Dann kümmerte sie sich um die andere Seite.  
  
„Interessant..., von wegen...! Wenn ich ihn abwerfen dürfte...! Aber so...!“  
  
„Sei lieb, Sherry. Dann darfst du nachher auch mit mir Rodeo spielen!“  
  
„Wirklich? Also schön. Aber mindestens drei Runden!“ bettelte der Hengst hingerissen und vergaß glatt vor fohlenhafter Freude seinen Stolz. Leah lächelte fein und wandte sich mir zu.  
  
"Du erinnerst dich sicher noch, wie das ist mit einem Tornister auf dem Rücken herumzulaufen. Der sollte möglichst gleichmäßig gepackt sein, nicht? Schweres nach unten, sollte nicht drücken und so weiter. Aber jetzt bist du sozusagen der Tornister. Für Sherry. Vergiss das nicht. Aber anders als ein Tornister kannst du es für ihn angenehmer machen."  
  
Während sie mir weitere Anweisungen erteilte, kontrollierte sie nochmals die Länge der Steigbügel und den Sattelgurt.  
  
"So, John, wenn du den Fuß in den Steigbügel steckst: Nur bis zum Ballen – nicht etwa bis vor den Absatz – und gleich nach vorne gerichtet, damit du ihm nicht deine Zehen in den Leib rammst – und tritt ihn bloß nicht gegen die Kruppe, also hoch das Bein! Und natürlich nicht plumpsen lassen!"  
  
Ich turnte aufs äußerste konzentriert in den Sattel, setzte mich gaaanz vorsichtig und nahm Haltung an: Zehen nach vorn, Fersen runter...  
  
"Neenee, Füße weiter nach hinten, das ist doch kein Stuhl...So verteilst du erstens für das Pferd das Gewicht besser und du hast selber einen sichereren Halt. Und wenn ich dir später was von Schenkelhilfen erzähle, musst du immer dran denken: Nicht die Knie anwinkeln, um die Unterschenkel nach hinten zu bringen, sondern aus dem Hüftgelenk das Bein nach hinten bewegen. Zügel über die Zeigefinger und dann zwischen Ring- und kleinen Finger nach vorne – aha, haste schonmal wo gesehen, was? Genau, und Daumen obendrauf. Ja, aber bisschen anwinkeln. So. Ganz wichtig: Nicht nach hinten ziehen, wenn du ihm damit was sagen willst, sondern nach oben...und sowieso alles nur ganz wenig! Klapp die Unterarme etwas nach außen. – Ja. Kopf, Ellenbogen und Knöchel müssen lotrecht übereinander stehen...Blick zwischen den Pferdeohren durch, wie wenn du ein Ziel anvisierst – bloß, dass du nicht eine Kimme in der Mitte hast. ….Hm. Als Reiterstandbild schon mal nicht schlecht..."  
  
Wie, zur Hölle, soll ich mir das alles merken?!  
  
"Wie ein nasser Hafersack!" nörgelte Sherrinford.  
"Du hattest noch keinen Sack auf dem Rücken – und einen nassen Hafersack hast du noch nie gesehen! So schlecht sitzt er doch gar nicht! Sei nicht so bockig!"  
"Ich bin nicht bockig. Ich bin kapriziös und hochfunktionell!"  
"Kapriziös bedeutet exakt dasselbe wie zickig oder bockig, denn es kommt von Capra, lateinisch für Ziege! Es klingt nur vornehmer!"  
"Ein 'engenialisches' Vollblut muss so sein."  
"Komm, schon Sherrinford", murmelte ich mit halbem Grinsen. "Du weißt, wie Reiten funktioniert und ich nicht, okay? Trotzdem kann es nur so funktionieren, dass ich oben bin und du unten – nicht umgekehrt,"  
"Ein fataler Irrtum der Evolution! Ihr solltet uns das Denken überlassen: Wir haben die größeren Köpfe und ihr wisst nicht mal, wie man sie benutzt!"  
"Das mag sein, du Genie. Leider hat euch die Natur dahingehend benachteiligt, dass ihr keine Hände habt."  
"Oh, du Wicht denkst, dass ich nicht greifen kann?!"  
  
Blitzschnell wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, so dass mir fast der Zügel aus den Händen flutschte und schnappte nach meinem Hosenbein, ich zog ruckartig den Fuß zurück und landete versehentlich mit meiner Ferse in seiner Flanke.  
  
Sherry wieherte empört und begann zu steigen. Ich lehnte mich instinktiv vor und klammerte mich vorne am Sattel fest.  
  
"Na, warte, du Trampel, dir zeig ich gleich den Equus errectus, du eingebildeter Homo sapiens!" schimpfte Sherrinford.  
"Ho! Ho! Komm mal wieder runter! Aber sofort!" schimpfte Leah und der aufgebrachte Hengst kam widerwillig zum Stehen.  
"Homo sapiens sapiens wäre die korrekte Bezeichnung!" erklärte ich übermütig – erleichtert, nicht gleich aus dem Sattel gerutscht zu sein.  
„Sapiens sapiens!“ äffte das Pferd. „Und da soll ICH überheblich sein?!“  
"Immerhin hat er nicht versucht, sich am Zügel festzuhalten!" triumphierte Leah. "Und du wirst jetzt ganz brav im Schritt gehen, Freundchen!"  
"Scheiß-Homokratie! Pferdehaltung gehört verboten! Freiheit für alle Equiden! – Ernsthaft, Leah! Ich weigere mich, im Kreis rumzulaufen! Ich bin doch kein Zirkel!"  
  
Das rebellische Hottehüh stemmte die Hufe in den Boden wie ein störrischer Esel und reckte die Nase gen Himmel.  
  
"Einen Deal, Sherry: Ohne Longe, aber du benimmst dich anständig! Und denk dran...Rodeo!"  
Er kräuselte die Oberlippe. "Also schön...", knurrte er gnädig und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
"Schön langsam und gleichmäßig. John soll erst mal ein Gefühl für die Bewegung bekommen. – Nicht so steif, John, das ist keine Militärparade, versuche, es intuitiv abzufedern, bisschen wie beim Joggen auch. Schon mit Körperspannung aber elastischer, schön lotrecht bleiben und versuch es, seinem und deinem Rücken so leicht wie möglich zu machen..."   
  
Ich bemühte, alles zu beachten, was sie mir da erzählte und konzentrierte mich auf mein Hinterteil bzw dessen Kontakt zu Sattel und Pferd. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich auszublenden, wie deplatziert ich mir vorkam.  
Leah hielt mir einen Vortrag über den richtigen Sitz, wie man sich in die Richtung drehen soll, die man einschlagen möchte, und über Schenkel- und Gewichtshilfen...  
  
"Ich sollte dicht an der Stallwand vorbei laufen, damit du dir einen Fuß brichst", grummelte Sherrinford zwischen den Zähnen und kaute klimpernd auf seiner Trense: " – die Zehen gehören nach VORNE!"  
"Okay, okay! Entschuldige, ich habe mich gerade auf meinen Sitz konzentriert, sag mir lieber, was du davon hältst..."  
"Was ich davon halte? Menschen haben auf Pferden einfach nichts verloren! Das halte ich davon!"  
"Sherry, du weißt, was mit kleinen Pferdejungs passiert, die nicht brav sind?" drohte Leah schelmisch.  
"Ich komme nicht in die Wurst, dazu bin ich viel zu schlank!" konterte Sherrinford und rollte genervt die Augen. "Außerdem bin ich kein kleines Fohlen mehr, dem man mit Schauermärchen Angst einjagen kann!"  
"Na, na, alter Junge, je nachsichtiger du mit mir bist, desto schneller haben wir's hinter uns", schlug ich ihm vor und klopfte ihm sachte auf den Hals.  
"Ich wüsste da eine viel bessere und nachhaltigere Methode!" zischte das Pferd und legte die Ohren an. „Das höchste Glück der Pferde, liegt der Reiter auf der Erde. Und was soll überhaupt dieses plump-vertrauliche Getätschel? Behalte bloß deine komischen Vorderpfoten bei dir!"  
  
Währenddessen versuchte Leah, mir die ganze Zeit irgendetwas über meine Hüften, mit denen ich das Pferd irgendwie vorwärts treiben solle, und die Zügel zu erzählen, was sie zwischendrin über meinen Sitz absonderte, klang schon mal lange nicht so niederschmetternd wie die Kommentare des übellaunigen Vierbeiners...  
  
  
"Alles okay, Sherrinford?" fragte ich, als nach einer Weile nichts mehr kam, ich aber seinen Missmut förmlich zu spüren glaubte.  
"Du hast schon wieder die Füße zu weit vorne!"  
"Okay. Dann sag das doch. Danke."  
„'Danke'...? War das Sarkasmus?"  
"Nein, wieso? Ich versuche, von dir zu lernen und du hast mich gerade korrigiert."   
"Oh?" machte er überrascht.  
"Ich glaube, du bist gar nicht so kratzbürstig wie du tust...", flüsterte ich.  
"Pah!"   
  
Das Ende der Reitbahn kam in Sicht. Plötzlich hob es mich aus dem Sattel – ich konnte mich gerade noch abfangen, um nicht zurückzuplumpsen. Sherrinford hatte gestoppt.  
  
"Okay. Klär mich auf. Was soll das?" fragte ich beherrscht.  
"Na, da geht's nicht weiter, du Idiot."  
"Bitte? Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist doch kein dummes Auto! Nach links ist jede Menge Platz und nach rechts nur wenig. Ich denke, du bist so ein Genie!"  
"Du bist der Reiter. Also, ist es deine Aufgabe zu denken. Nun, mach mal!"  
"Ah, verstehe: Didaktische Methode. Schön. Danke, Herr Lehrer", antwortete ich artig und versuchte ihn nach links zu lenken. Doch mein vierbeiniger Reitlehrer wandte sich nach rechts.  
"Waren wir uns nicht eben darüber einig, dass links noch jede Menge – "  
„Du treibst mich rechts mit der Hüfte vor – natürlich biege ich da rechts ab! – ach, deshalb ziehst du links am Zügel? Ich dachte, du willst mich ärgern! Ich fühle mich schon ganz...krumm!"  
"Entschuldige, bitte...Ich war mir dessen nicht bewusst..." Ich versuchte, mein Gewicht irgendwie nach links vorne zu verlagern, ohne mich dabei schief hinzusetzen. Zu meiner Erleichterung bequemte sich Sherrinford zu einer Linkskurve – doch dann wollte er damit gar nicht mehr aufhören und beschrieb mehrere zu klein geratene Volten.  
  
"Äh, du wolltest doch nicht im Kreis laufen..."  
"Du musst mir sagen, wann ich damit aufhören soll: Du bist der Reiter."   
Das leuchtete ein. Ich versuchte es und weil ich ja nun an einer der kurzen Seiten der Bahn war, bekam ich gleich nochmal Gelegenheit, das zu üben.  
"Besser so?"  
"Offenkundig. Aber immer noch optimierbar."  
"Selbstredend. Du könntest ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer sein, wenn du dich nicht die meiste Zeit so demotivierend aufführen würdest."  
"Selbstverständlich bin ich ausgezeichnet. Selbst Menschen müssen das zugeben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich mit albernen Rosetten und Pokalen anfangen soll. Aber nur wer nichts kann, lehrt – noch dazu Anfänger!"  
"Du erinnerst mich da an wen. Wer hat dich eingeritten? Sherlock?"  
"Die erste intelligente Bemerkung von dir. War aber doch nicht schwer zu deduzieren, oder?"  
"Ich bin sicher, ihr versteht euch wunderbar miteinander."  
"Wie denn? Er ist ja nie da! – Hast du zugehört, als Leah eben den leichten Trab erklärt hat?"  
"Ja, aber ich denke | nicht | dass | du | jetzt | schon –   "  
  
Schon legte er los und ich hoppelte hilflos im Sattel auf und ab.  
  
"Der Trick zum richtigen Leichttraben ist es, nicht aufzustehen, sondern sich vom Pferd werfen zu lassen. Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass das Aufstehen keine Kraft kostet und das Bein ruhig am Pferd liegen bleibt. Du bleibst dann quasi einen Schritt lang stehen, aber denk nicht darüber nach, sondern entspann gleich wieder die Oberschenkel, wenn es dich sowieso wieder in den Sattel zieht. Wann und wie lange du aufstehen musst, findest du am Besten selbst raus. In den Wendungen musst du aufstehen, wenn sich das innere Hinterbein bewegt. Und denk dann dran, ihm beim Aufstehen etwas mehr Zügel zu lassen..."   
  
Ich versuchte, alles, was ich gehört hatte, umzusetzen – nur einen Rat befolgte ich nicht: Die Augen zu schließen, um das Gefühl für den Rhythmus zu bekommen...!  
  
"Besser so?" fragte ich, als ich den Eindruck hatte, den Dreh halbwegs raus zu haben.  
"Du siehst zwar nicht aus, als würdest du doppelt so viel wiegen wie Sherlock, aber es fühlt sich jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr so an, als wärst du vier mal so schwer!" beschwerte sich der Hengst griesgrämig.  
"Oh! Tut mir leid! Wirklich so schlimm?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Stell dich nicht so an, alter Junge! – Lass dich nicht von ihm runtermachen, John. Es sieht schon ganz ordentlich aus", schaltete sich Leah ein.  
  
Also trabten wir die Bahn entlang und Sherrinford ließ sich sogar an der nächsten Schmalseite akzeptabel um die zwei Kurven lenken...  
  
  
"HAAAH! Mörderjagd!!!" brüllte es plötzlich vor mir – gleichzeitig preschte das Pferd unter mir los! Mein Körper dagegen – scheiß-physikalische Gesetze aber auch! – gehorchte der Trägheit und machte die abrupte Beschleunigung nicht mit! Ich vergaß alles, wickelte meine Beine um den Pferdeleib und schaffte es gerade noch, mich irgendwie nach vorn zu werfen und umklammerte seinen Hals.  
  
Dann sah ich, dass ein Fuchs vor uns wegrannte – oder besser vor dem Galopping Detective unter mir...  
  
"Stopp!!! HALT!!!" schrie ich über dem Donnern der Hufe hinweg. Doch das half überhaupt nichts.  
  
Der Fuchs verschwand in der hohen, sorgfältig gestutzten Hecke, die den Reitplatz umgrenzte. Ich sah das Unheil kommen: Sherry würde springen! Ich hätte mich jetzt wohl irgendwie aufrichten müssen, um ihm meine Sitzbeinhöcker ins Kreuz zu drücken oder so was, aber dazu hätte ich seinen Hals loslassen müssen – und das hätte mich sofort endgültig aus dem Sattel geschleudert.   
  
Irgendwo hinter uns rief Leah etwas, das ich nicht verstand, nicht nur, weil der Hufschlag einen Wahnsinnslärm machte, sondern weil mir auch mein Puls durch die Ohren stampfte. Die Hecke kam näher – und dann hoben wir ab...!   
Für einige entsetzliche Momente war es bis auf unser Keuchen gespenstisch still...ich sah, wie der Boden auf uns zukam...dann der Aufprall! Gleichzeitig nahm Sherrinford eine scharfe Rechtskurve und ich rutschte unaufhaltsam nach links. Das war's! Ich musste den Pferdehals loslassen und wurde zu Boden geworfen, während Sherrinford weiter dem Fuchs nachsetzte...  
  
Der Aufschlag krachte durch meinen Körper und als ich wieder nach Luft schnappte, schluckte ich Staub und hustete qualvoll...  
  
Dann wurde alles schwarz...  
  
  
  
Ein feuchtes Stupsen an meiner Schläfe, war das Erste, was ich spürte.  
  
"John?"  
  
Ich versuchte, mich hochzustemmen, sackte aber gleich vor Schmerz und Schwäche wieder zu Boden.  
  
"John? Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Ich hob mühsam den Kopf und sah in ein dunkles, zutiefst besorgtes Pferdegesicht mit helltürkisen Augen...  
  
  
  
...und dann erwachte ich kichernd auf meinem Bett und konnte mich vor Lachen kaum noch einkriegen.  
     
    
  
     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Die Läufer sind im Englischen Bischöfe, daher auch:♗. 
> 
> ** Pferde, die zu viel in ihrer Box herumstehen müssen, entwickeln gerne den Tick, Kopf und Schultergürtel hin und her zu schwingen und dabei von einem Vorderbein auf andere zu treten.


	9. Traum und Wirklichkeit

  
  
  
Meistens habe ich das Bedürfnis, meine Träume ganz schnell zu vergessen. Aber diesen Unsinn hätte ich mir zu gerne notiert! Allerdings hätte das Sherlock nicht in die Hände fallen dürfen – es hätte absolut niemandem in die Hände fallen dürfen!!! Hinterher hieße es noch, ich träumte davon, meinen Mitbewohner zwischen meine Beine zu bekommen!   
Also ließ ich die irre Szene noch einmal Revue passieren und versuchte, sie mir  genau vorzustellen.   
Die Geschichte verlor auch im zweiten Durchgang nicht an Komik. Immer noch grinsend machte ich mich fertig.  
Ich wechselte aus meiner alten Jeans in die Reithose. Oha: 'Robin Hood: Helden in Strumpfhosen'*, dachte ich amüsiert. Na, wenigstens ist sie schwarz! Wäre sie weiß gewesen, hätte ich mich fast wie in einer langen Unterhose gefühlt! Und nicht auszudenken, wie sich erst ein im Matsch gelandeter Hintern bei einer hellen Hose ausnähme...  
Mein Blick fiel erneut auf das Gemälde, doch diesmal sah ich auch die kleine Messingplakette unten an dem vergoldeten Rahmen: Sherrinford Holmes, 1854 – oh, daher hatte ich den Namen! Aufmerksames Unterbewusstsein...!  
  
Mir fiel Sherlock wieder ein, wie er mir plötzlich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf fasste, mich in einen peinlichen Tanz zwang und mich anknurrte, ich müsse mich konzentrieren, um mich an die gelben Schnörkel auf der Backsteinmauer erinnern, die soeben komplett schwarz übermalt worden waren...!   
  
Ich entschied mich für ein dunkelkariertes, Flanell-Hemd, das ich an kalten Tagen gerne unter einem Wollpullover anzog, weil es schon leicht abgetragen und relativ lang war und man es ganz gut über der Hose tragen konnte und krempelte die Ärmel vorerst hoch. Keine Ahnung, ob hier oben ein kalter Wind pfiff, oder ich beim Reiten doch so etwas wie Fahrtwind spüren würde. Auch bei Stürzen wäre es angenehmer, wenn sich vielleicht bloß die Kleidung Abschürfungen holte...   
  
Hm. Dehnungs- und Lockerungsübungen? Mal sehen...  
Also, locker fühlte ich mich nach dem Gelächter eigentlich.  
Nach einigen Minuten Gymnastik machte sich mein Handy bemerkbar. Es war Leah, die sich mit einem kurzen Filmchen meldete. Sie machte vor, wie ich meine Nackenwirbel gegebenenfalls lockern solle, dann sollte ich mich auf den Bauch legen (an dieser Stelle der Hinweis, dass der Bettvorleger frisch gereinigt sei...) und je einen zur Seite gestreckten Arm möglichst weit hochheben, später die Unterschenkel einzeln langsam anheben und mir merken, wie sich die Muskelanspannung anfühlt, dann sollte ich in Rückenlage, ein Bein angewinkelt über das gestreckte andere auf die andere Seite so weit als möglich dort auf dem Boden ablegen. Außerdem sollte ich mittels zupfender Handgriffe diverse Muskelgruppen bearbeiten – so auch die Aduktoren am inneren Oberschenkel bis hinauf zum Schambein – spätestens an dieser Stelle, war ich dann ganz froh, dass sie dieses Unterrichtsmedium gewählt hatte...! Natürlich hatte ich keine Handschuhe mit. Es war Juni und Sherlock hatte keinen – Moment...! Es wäre ja nichts neues, wenn er sich an meinem Gepäck zu schaffen machte! Ich sah meine Tasche durch: Tatsächlich! Sherlock hatte doch wirklich meine Handschuhe hineingeschmuggelt! Dieser Schlawiner!  
Schon um kurz nach drei verließ ich das Zimmer.   
Kurz lauschte ich nebenan. Alles ruhig. Wo er wohl steckte?  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg und ließ unterdessen meinen verrückten Traum nochmals Revue passieren. Jetzt sah ich das Thema Reiten schon viel lockerer, denn so irre konnte es ja nicht werden!  
Ich fand den Stall, eine Koppel – oder besser gesagt zwei nebeneinander – und sogar eine Reithalle – aber okay, das war schließlich der Wintersitz, vielleicht drehte Mycroft dann gerne mal ein paar Runden in einem schön trockenen, vielleicht sogar beheizten Indoorbereich... – , all das lag jenseits des rechteckigen Burghofs, in den man vom Ballsaal aus sehen konnte. Das ganze Areal war von einer zusätzlichen Mauer umfriedet, die mit ihren unnötigen Zinnen und Ziertürmchen, dem ganzen einen verspielt-mittelalterlichen Charme verlieh. Auf der einen Koppel frönten ein kräftiger Fuchs und zwei schlankere Tiere, ein Schimmel und ein Brauner dem Müßiggang, während der einzelne Rappe auf der anderen Koppel sofort Richtung Zaun lief und mich von dort aufmerksam beäugte. Als er genug gesehen hatte, preschte er davon. Dabei machte er einige übermütige Sprünge und schlug ein paar mal mit beiden Hinterbeinen aus.   
  
ADHS, spöttelte ich amüsiert – obwohl ich mir darüber im Klaren war, dass es einen sehr viel plausibleren Grund dafür gab, warum das Tier so einen Bewegungsdrang an den Tag legte und separat von den anderen und in einer Koppel mit viel höherem Zaun untergebracht war...  
  
Ich betrat leise den Stall, doch sofort ertönte ein zweistimmiges Wiehern. In das sich gleich beruhigende Worte von Leah mischten.  
„Komm ruhig rein, John! Die Mädels sind nur etwas irritiert, dass jemand Fremdes hier herein kommt. Diese stolze Lady hier ist Constance...“   
  
Eine feingliedrige, Rappstute beäugte mich mit einigem Misstrauen. Sie stand gesattelt und aufgezäumt angebunden bereit. Ein bildschönes Tier mit einer perfekten, keilförmigen Blesse und vier weißen Fesseln. Früher hätte man so etwas auch auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise künstlich erzeugt, doch ich hoffte schwer, dass dies hier nicht der Fall war...  
  
„Sag mal, ...der aufgekratzte Springinsfeld da draußen hat genau dieselben Abzeichen, nicht?“  
Leah stand am Ende des Ganges und striegelte ein deutlich kleineres Tier, das sie dort angebunden hatte. Es war viel kräftiger aber noch nicht plump mit vollem, seidigem Langhaar. Sein Fell hatte einen hell-goldbraunen Ton und über den Rücken verlief ein Aalstrich. Als ich die beiden erreichte, konnte ich feststellen, dass es mir etwa bis zu den Schultern reichte.  
  
„Gut beobachtet. Sherlock färbt ab.“  
„Naja, als Arzt beobachte ich Lebewesen aufmerksamer als alles andere und er ist eben so übermütig herumgesprungen, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu bemerken.“  
„Ja, sie haben dieselben Eltern und die Mutter gehört den Holmesbrüdern. Aber Conqueror ist drei Jahre jünger als Constance. Er war ein Rennpferd bis er vier war. Sherlock hat ihn gekauft, nachdem ihn Mycroft vor zwei Jahren mit nach Ascot genommen hatte. Diese Aktion ging wohl komplett nach hinten los, denn Sherlock fand es von Anfang bis Ende nur furchtbar. Ein ordentlicher Teil seines Erbes muss dabei draufgegangen sein. Angeblich wollte er ihn als Geldanlage – für die Zucht. Aber...ich bin ziemlich sicher: Viel wichtiger war es ihm, diese Tierquälerei zu beenden... Selbstverständlich würde er das nie zugeben! Und – ja: Conqueror bringt schon so einiges ein als Deckhengst... Aber bei ihm muss man schon sehr aufpassen, dass er die Stute nicht verletzt...“  
  
Ich hörte ihr fassungslos zu.   
Sherlock hatte aus Tierliebe ein sündhaft teures Rennpferd gekauft?!   
So etwas hätte ich einem rührseligen Millionärstöchterlein zugetraut, aber doch nicht meinem selbsternannten Soziopathen! Ich wusste zwar längst, dass Sherlock bei weiten nicht so kaltschnäuzig war, wie er gerne tat – aber das war mal wieder so ein Detail, das mich in ihm einen geradezu empfindsamen Kern vermuten ließ...     
  
„Aber wir wollen unseren Zeitvorsprung nicht vertrödeln, nicht wahr?" überging Leah meine Rührung. „Diese kleine Dame ist ein Highlandpony. Da die sie Constance fast wie ein Hund seinem Herrchen folgt und die beiden aus unerfindlichen Gründen praktisch unzertrennlich sind, haben wir sie Blonde genannt – passt auch ungefähr zur Farbe...“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis bei mir der Groschen fiel: „Oh, klar: Die Entführung aus dem Serail... Konstanze und ihre Zofe...Eine Heroine und ihr Sidekick könnte man sagen...“  
„'Sidekick' klingt immer noch netter als 'idiot friend'...", grinste Leah.  
„Ich komme mir oft genug genauso vor", grinste ich zurück.  
„Na, das hast jetzt du gesagt...! Jedenfalls Blonde ist eine ganz Gutmütige. Du wirst keine Probleme mit ihr haben.“  
„O-kay...“, grinste ich.  
„Du...bist doch nicht eingeschnappt, dass ich dir kein großes Pferd ausgesucht habe?“  
„Nein, achwas! Zumindest für's Erste bin ich sehr froh, dass sie kleiner ist als ich... Obwohl ich mich neben Sherlock wie Sancho Panza ausnehmen werde...“  
Daraufhin lachte sie. „Sherlock wird sich sicher nicht dir zuliebe auf ein Pony setzen, damit du ihn mal überragst!“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“ stimmte ich zu, doch mit meinen Gedanken war ich noch halb mit Sherlocks Pferdekauf beschäftigt...  
Leah vertauschte den Striegel mit einer anderen - schätzungsweise weicheren Bürste und hielt sie mir hin.  
  
„So. jetzt kommt die Kardätsche an die Reihe. Versuch's mal: Immer schön mit dem Strich, das baut schon mal ein Vertrauensverhältnis auf. – Und? Wie lebt es sich so mit Sherlock?“  
Ich übernahm also das Bürsten und sagte: „Ach, ganz okay eigentlich...gut, wenn man...ein paar Abstriche macht. Er spült nicht, kauft nicht ein – sowas eben. Aber die meiste Zeit...sind wir eh unterwegs und jagen Verbrecher – und das ist allemal angenehmer, als wenn sie Hausbesuche machen...Naja..., so kommt es mir in letzter Zeit vor...“  
„Ja, Sherlock sagte, dass du eine Pause brauchst...“  
„Ehm, nicht bloß ich, würde ich sagen...“  
„Hm. Aber einmal hat er eingekauft, nicht wahr? Es war in den Kommentaren. Er erwähnte, er habe dir ein paar Dosen Bier mitgebracht.“  
„Ja, richtig. Ausnahmsweise...“  
„Aber, was sollte das bedeuten mit 'neben den Füßen'...?“  
Ich räusperte mich betreten. „...ehem, eben das. Füße. Menschenfüße...“  
„Oh...! Das ist...unappetitlich...“, stellte Leah schockiert fest. Sie gab sich zwar Mühe, sich das nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, aber Blonde legte die Ohren an und zog die Nase kraus. Noch etwas irritiert beruhigte Leah das Pony.   
  
„Das war nicht das einzige Mal, dass er einkaufen gegangen ist. Beim ersten Mal beobachtete er einen Kerl, der fürchterlich viel Milchpulver kaufte. Er dachte sich sofort: Der streckt damit irgendwelche Drogen, ließ alles stehen und liegen und heftete sich an dessen Fersen. Ohne mir Bescheid zu geben, weil er dachte, dass er das mal eben so en passant erledigen kann. Ganz so leicht ging es dann doch nicht...!  
Und er hat mal Kartoffeln gekauft – um das Gift aus den Schalen zu extrahieren. Wegen eines Falles natürlich... Naja, solche Experimente macht er am Liebsten in unserer Küche...“  
  
„Das ist nichts Neues! Das hat er als Kind auch manchmal gemacht. Nachts. Und wir fragten uns dann, wo schon wieder die Sauerei herkommt. Naja, ich war ihm bald auf die Schliche gekommen, aber ich hab ihn nicht verraten...dann hab ich ihn ein paar mal gewarnt. Und dann hat er versehentlich die Küche in Brand gesteckt. War ganz schön gefährlich...“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen! Wie alt war er da?!“  
„Als er anfing knapp sieben – als es dann brannte knapp neun... Dann war erst mal Schluss damit! Aber am sauersten deswegen war Mycroft.“  
„Wieso?“  
Bierernst antwortete sie: „Na, weil ab da immer Nachts die Küche abgeschlossen wurde!“  
  
Wir lachten.  
  
„Aber gerechter Weise möchte ich betonen, dass Sherlock...diese ...für ihn alltäglichen kleinen Mängel wieder wettmacht – und nicht nur weil er ein so brillanter Kopf ist und deshalb – wie soll ich sagen – einen hohen Unterhaltungswert hat; er ist auch ein wirklich guter Freund...auf seine Art...“  
  
Ich hatte so etwas noch viel zu selten gesagt, zum Beispiel zu Mike oder zu Greg. Es war eben auch viel leichter, von oberflächlichen Eigenheiten und skurrilen Geschichten zu erzählen... Doch hier war eine Frau, die Sherlock wahrscheinlich schon von klein auf liebte – auf eine abgeklärte, reife und doch bedingungslose, schwesterliche Art...  
Ich bemerkte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden.  
  
„Das...freut mich wirklich zu hören...“, kommentierte sie etwas stockend. Doch das war keine höfliche Konversation, das war echt.  
Leah räusperte sich.  
  
„Noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen?“  
„Bloß auf dem Turngerät – in der Schule“, witzelte ich.  
„Und auf einem elektrischen Bullen?“  
    
'Sei lieb, Sherry. Dann darfst du nachher auch mit mir Rodeo spielen!'   
Und noch etwas anderes ging mir durch den Kopf...  
  
„Oh, hör bloß auf...vor etlichen Jahren mit Kommilitonen auf einer Sauftour. Keine gute Idee...“  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt!“ grinste Leah.  
  
In meinem Traum ist dein Gesicht kaum asymmetrisch gewesen, dachte ich mitleidig. Es war mir nicht mal aufgefallen; ich bemerkte es erst jetzt, wo das Grinsen diesen Anblick eher noch verschlimmerte.  
  
    
Schließlich musste ich mir einen passenden Helm und Stiefel aussuchen, dann wurde auch Blonde aufgezäumt und gesattelt und es ging in die Reithalle. Auch vier Fuß acht Inches sind so zum Aufsitzen erst schon mal hoch genug, fand ich. Constance war zunächst nur zum Zusehen da. Während Leah mich mit Blonde an der Longe hatte, rannte die Vollblutstute gelegentlich um uns herum, oder wartete irgendwo außerhalb des Zirkels.  
  
„Okay. Du hast irgendwelche Internetratgeber gelesen“, stellte Leah grinsend fest. „John: Reiten lernt man nur durch reiten.“  
„Schon klar. Aber ich wollte mich nicht noch mehr blamieren als unbedingt nötig...“  
„Das ist mir klar. Aber andererseits wird das auch unumgänglich. Sherlock hatte die erste ernsthafte Reitstunde mit vier. Das kannst du nicht aufholen – auch wenn er ein paar Jahre gar nicht geritten ist.“  
  
Leah gab mir die Zeit, mich an die Bewegungen zu gewöhnen, wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, ich sei jetzt ausbalanciert genug, kam die nächste zusätzliche Aufgabe. Es erwies sich als einfacher als befürchtet, sogar die seltsamen Kniebeugen beim leichten Trab bekam ich nach anfänglichen Rhythmusproblemen dann auch leidlich hin. Leah ließ mich ein paar mal von neuem den Rhythmus suchen und finden. Der Galopp war ein schweres Schaukeln, an das ich mich auch ganz gut gewöhnte – ob es deutlich anders wäre, ein etwas größeres Pferd zu reiten – mit längeren Beinen, größeren Schritten...? Doch ich war so weit erst einmal zufrieden mit mir – und Leah lobte mich über den grünen Klee.  
Als es auf vier Uhr zuging, meinte Leah, ich solle es mal ohne Longe versuchen. Einfach mal Anreiten, Parieren, Richtungswechsel, frei nach Schnauze.  
Während sie die Longe aufknotete fragte ich. „Sag mal, weißt du, wo Sherlock steckt?“  
„Klar. Der ist schon mal alleine ausgeritten, müsste so in einer Stunde wieder da sein.“  
„Was?!“ Blonde zuckte fast gleichzeitig mit mir zusammen und wäre fast zur Seite ausgebrochen, hätte Leah nicht sofort eingegriffen. Sie beruhigte zuerst das irritierte Pony – und dann mich.  
„John! Krieg dich wieder ein! Während des riskantesten Streckenabschnitts konnte ich ihn sehen, er hat ein Handy mit und er hat vor einer Dreiviertelstunde Bescheid gegeben, dass er gerade den Hof vom alten Doyle erreicht hat. Außerdem hat er mit keiner Silbe verlauten lassen, dass er um vier da sein wolle. Ich hab ihn eher so verstanden, dass er dir und sich ersparten will, dass er deine allerersten Versuchen miterlebt... Er war der Ansicht, ein Crashkurs sollte genügen und im Übrigen wären Pferde ja Herdentiere, so dass deines einfach hinterherlaufen wird. Da hatte ich noch nicht vorgeschlagen Constance und Blonde zu nehmen...“  
  
Ich atmete durch.  
  
„Ich meine ja bloß..., wegen seines Unfalls im April! Und jetzt ist er auch noch alleine unterwegs! Damit habe ich gar keine guten Erfahrungen!“  
„Verstehe..., das im April schien auf den ersten Blick schon schlimm zu sein. Er hat versucht, es runterzuspielen, aber er hatte so starke Schmerzen, dass das nicht mehr möglich war... Allerdings war er damals auch wirklich furchtbar schlecht drauf, sonst wäre das nie passiert. Ich habe ihn lange schon nicht mehr so erlebt...So zornig, eigentlich traurig...richtig zutiefst frustriert und dabei noch ...irgendwie sehr verbissen...“  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
  
Wegen Moriarty...wegen ihres Kampfes miteinander...und wegen seiner Situation, weil man ihn quasi suspendiert hatte und er sich unter Mycrofts Fuchtel hatte fügen müssen, überlegte ich. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt, ihn allein zu lassen, aber ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass ich eine Pause von alledem brauchte, deshalb hatte ich mir gesagt, dass er doch auch vorher allein klar gekommen war und später, dass ihm im Innendienst bei Mycroft eigentlich nichts passieren konnte. Doch es war mir kaum jemals ganz gelungen, mich von dieser Sorge auch nur für Stunden ganz zu befreien. Und ich hatte ihn vermisst. Dieses Warten vom Morgen zum Abend zum Morgen zum Abend, von SMS zu SMS und später zunehmend von Telefonat zu Telefonat war im Laufe der beinahe drei Wochen nicht leichter geworden...dazu Sarahs Unmut darüber, dass ich so regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihm unterhielt, den sie zumeist stumm zur Schau stellte. Ich hatte verstehen können, dass sie eifersüchtig gewesen war, aber ich war nicht davon abgewichen. Nein, auch wenn er es nicht nötig hätte, auch wenn ich nicht hätte befürchten müssen, dass ihn demnächst böser Erinnerungen einholen könnten: Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, noch einmal so weit weg von ihm Urlaub zu machen – oder eine Fortbildung, was auch immer.  
Und dann war da natürlich noch Moriarty. Früher oder später würden wir –   
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Komm schon: Üb' noch ein bisschen, ehe er wieder da ist. Er wird dann sicher noch das Pferd wechseln...ich sage schon mal Bescheid deswegen, denn Master Sherlock wird sich nicht um ihn kümmern, für sowas hat der keine Zeit...“  
  
Und während ich versuchte, diese Ponystute in Gang zu bringen, telefonierte Leah anscheinend mit einem Onkel, dass er sich um Prospero kümmern solle.        
    
„Komm schon, Blondchen, was mache ich falsch – oder hast du doch noch einen geheimen Anlasser, von dem ich nix weiß...ah, jetzt! – Aber was war denn jetzt bitte anders als grade eben...?“  
  
Die Richtungswechsel probierte ich zuerst in der Bahn, wo eigentlich auf der Hand lag, dass jetzt eine Kurve nötig wurde und dann nochmal in der Mitte der Bahn, damit Blonde die Richtung nicht vorausahnen konnte.  
Sie schien dann zwar einen Moment zu denken: Wieso soll ich denn jetzt nach rechts?! Aber dann machte sie es. Nach links war nicht ganz so einfach: Denn rechts stand doch königlich gelangweilt Lady Constance...  
Um so mehr freute ich mich und lobte sie überschwänglich, als sie sich dennoch dazu durchrang.  
  
Noch besser fühlte ich mich, als dann Leah eine SMS bekam und zu mir hinüber sah und nickte. Offenbar war Sherlock im Anmarsch.  
Prompt blieb Blonde stehen. Anscheinend hatte ich mich beim Entspannen wegen dieser Nachricht unabsichtlich ein winziges bisschen zurückgelehnt und ihr fälschlich ein Haltesignal vermittelt.      
Leah schwang sich nun auf Constance und drehte ein paar Runden mit ihr – Blonde sprang begeistert hinterdrein, aber damit kam ich jetzt klar; nach einer Weile verließen wir die Halle.  
  
Es überraschte mich eigentlich nicht – und doch verschlug es mir einen Moment den Atem: Sherlock galoppierte soeben auf einem schweißbedeckten, feuerroten Fuchs auf uns zu, brachte ihn ziemlich abrupt zum Stehen und sprang aus dem Sattel. Selbstverständlich trug er eine maßgeschneiderte, schwarze Reitjacke und seine Hose war blütenweiß. Er wirkte – im Gegensatz zu dem leicht derangierten Tier – wie einem Katalog für kostspieliges Nobelreitzubehör entsprungen.  
Gleich war ein rotgesichtiger, mittelalter Mann zur Stelle, der das schnaufende Pferd in Empfang nahm und auf dem Platz eine Weile auf- und abführte.  
  
„Na, Prossy ist für heute erledigt...“, grinste Leah mitleidig.  
„Und wenn schon. Er liebt es, sich wenigstens hin und wieder zu verausgaben!“ behauptete Sherlock – während sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Anscheinend amüsierte ihn mein Anblick.  
„Also bis morgen musst du dich um eine anständige Jacke für ihn kümmern! Da ist ja die Dorfjugend besser angezogen, wenn sie vor der Schule in den Stall gehen!“  
  
Wenigstens trug auch Leah einfach nur ein langärmliges, dünnes, dunkelgrünes Shirt. Eigentlich wäre es Sherlock gewesen, der sich hätte deplatziert fühlen müssen – doch über so etwas war der Snob natürlich erhaben. Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, woher er denn wissen könne, wie die Aufmachung der 'Dorfjugend' aussah, sondern beschwerte mich grinsend: „Na, du hast mich aber auch so überrumpelt! Jetzt weiß ich erst, was wirklich Last Minute-Reisen ist! – Aber ernsthaft: Ist das alles, was dich jetzt interessiert? Mein Outfit?“  
„Offenkundig. Denn alles andere kann ich deduzieren...“  
„Oh, na sicher! Wie konnte ich das vergessen!“ stöhnte ich kichernd, weil mir plötzlich Sherrinford, das Traumpferd, wieder einfiel.  
  
„Was ist denn daran auf einmal so witzig?“ wunderte sich Sherlock ein wenig verwirrt.   
  
– Sollte ihm – ausgerechnet IHM – irgendetwas entgangen sein...? Sein Blick ging zu seiner Cousine und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wölbte sich der vertraute Grübelwulst, beschattet vom Schirm seines schwarzen Reithelms...  
  
„Nichts. Gar nichts“, versicherte ich. „Und? Mit deinen Deduktionen zufrieden?“   
„Nun, ich habe keine Wunder erhofft. Deshalb muss ich wohl sagen, dass meine Erwartungen zumindest ein bisschen übertroffen wurden. Und das nicht nur, weil ihr beide schon – sagen wir eine halbe Stunde – früher mit der Lektion angefangen habt...“  
  
Leah und ich grinsten.  
  
„Ich bin jedenfalls mit meinem Schüler mehr als zufrieden“, sagte sie.  
„Dankeschön.“  
„Keine Ursache.“      
  
Sherlock schüttelte über solche unnötigen Höflichkeiten nur den Kopf.  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) Persiflage von Mel Brooks


	10. Fußball, Gift und Pferderennen...?

Fußball, Gift und Pferderennen...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doch nun sah ich, dass jemand Conqueror von seiner Koppel holte – auch Leah bemerkte es.  
„Und du willst mal wieder deinen teuren Zuchthengst den Gefahren des Geländes aussetzen?“  
„Wenn nicht wenigstens ich ihn mal aus diesen Mauern befreie, kommt er doch bloß zum Beschälen mal raus. Außerdem wird das nur ein gemächlicher Spazierritt werden und da Constance anscheinend gerade nicht rossig ist, wird es schon keine Probleme geben. Ich hab Queery im Griff.“  
  
Queery? Trotz meiner Besorgnis brachte mich diese Koseform zum Grinsen.  
  
„Ja, das stimmt schon. Mycroft will aber nun mal nicht, dass ich ihn im Gelände reite.“  
„Wie du weißt, gehört Conqueror mir“, erklärte er und klopfte währenddessen etwas nervös mit seiner Gerte gegen die blank polierten Lederstiefel.  
Leah nickte.  
  
„Ich vermute, du willst, dass wir beim alten Fußballclub Pause machen?“ fragte sie statt einer Erwiderung.  
„Natürlich. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Steigt besser gar nicht erst ab.“ Und damit stiefelte er Richtung Stall.  
„Ja, na, klar...“, knurrte Leah leise. „Ich hol' uns mal 'ne Flasche Wasser...“ Damit stieg sie ab und verschwand kurz in der Reithalle. Wieder zurück reichte sie mir die Flasche hoch.  
„Danke. Fußballclub!?“ wunderte ich mich. Sherlock und Fußball passten doch überhaupt nicht zusammen. Er hatte null Ahnung davon!  
„Der Club ist in neue Räumlichkeiten umgezogen. Stillgelegte Anlage – aber der Rasen ist ganz gut in Schuss und der Boden immer noch total eben. Längst nicht so groß wie eine Pferderennbahn natürlich, aber ein Profi-Feld und ein kleineres für den Nachwuchs direkt daran angrenzend bietet ausreichend Platz, um mal den ein oder anderen Sprint hinzulegen.“   
„Leah..., ich hab ihn vorhin buckeln und ausschlagen sehen...“, begann ich zögernd.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das war auf der Koppel. Ich reite normalerweise alle Pferde hier. Auch Conqueror. Gut, bei mir macht er ein bisschen Dressur und Springreiten – keine Rennen. Er hat Temperament, aber – er lässt sich auch was sagen. Schließlich wurde er schon früh gedrillt. Zu früh und zu hart.“  
„Aber Sorgen machst du dir auch...“  
„Grade ein Pferd, das so selten rauskommt, ist weder unebene Böden und Stolperfallen gewöhnt, noch unerwartete Störungen wie...große Vögel zum Beispiel. Es ist keine Wildnis, aber es ist schon riskanter als hier... Trotzdem verstehe ich ihn.“  
  
Ich beeilte mich, endlich zu trinken, nicht, dass Sherlock Leah dazu keine Zeit mehr ließe. Und reichte ihr die Flasche wieder herunter. Irritiert stellte ich fest, dass auf dem Etikett 'Holmes' Well' stand.  
„Das hier war schon vor Tausend Jahren eine Festung, John“, grinste Leah über mein Staunen. „Nicht zuletzt, wegen einer ergiebigen Quelle. Aber da das Wasser regelmäßig geprüft wird und die Flaschen aus Sicherheitsgründen Einwegflaschen sind, die wir hier vor Ort befüllen, wurde ein Etikett entworfen, auch wenn es dieses Wasser nur hier gibt...“  
„Ich frage mich, was noch alles kommt!“ erwiderte ich Kopf schüttelnd.   
  
Zunächst kam jedenfalls Sherlock auf Conqueror angetrabt.  
  
„Können wir?“ fragte er aufgedreht.  
  
Leah stellte die angebrochene Flasche ab und schwang sich wieder auf Constance. – Ein irres Bild! Conqueror war vielleicht eine Handbreit größer, aber ansonsten glichen die beiden einander wie ein Ei dem anderen..., solange man ihnen nicht zwischen die Hinterbeine schaute, versteht sich...  
Sherlock übernahm mit dem Hengst natürlich die Führung, Cousine und Schwester folgten und Blonde trottete hinter ihrer Milady her.   
  
„Lass sie einfach machen, John. Sie weiß, wo sie hintreten muss, dieses erste Stück ist ein bisschen heikel. Und achte auf Äste in Kopfhöhe! Das hat die Kleine einfach nicht raus, aber da du als letzter reitest und Sherlock und ich höher sitzen, wird sich dieses Problem in Grenzen halten...“  
  
„Okay...“, antwortete ich: Also einfach aufs Obenbleiben konzentrieren...  
  
Auch dieser Hinterausgang der Festung hatte ein elektronisches Zahlenschloss, doch diesmal 971533, was, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, das Geburtsdatum von Elisabeth der I. ist.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock“, sagte Leah, als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem Cousin angelangt war. „Wenn wir die Brücke passiert haben, lass Constance vorgehen. Sie kennt die Strecke besser. Das ist nur vernünftig. Du kannst ihn ja morgen vorangehen lassen, vorausgesetzt das Wetter hält und so.“  
„Du hast recht“, gab Sherlock zu. Sie nickte und ließ sich mit der Stute wieder ein wenig zurückfallen.  
  
Jenseits der Festung kam bald besagte Brücke in Sicht, sie war sehr schmal – allenfalls noch ein Mini oder ein ähnlich kleines Auto hätte sie passieren können. Doch kaum waren wir darüber hinweggeklappert, musste ich diese Einschätzung revidieren, denn die Trampelpfadserpentine, die nun folgte, war nichts für so ein Vehikel.   
Sherlock hatte das Exrennpferd völlig unter Kontrolle, so weit ich das beurteilen kann. Jedenfalls schien der Rappe lammfromm und absolut folgsam. Er ließ zu, dass Sherlock ihn nun noch mehr zurücknahm, damit eine Stute die Führung übernehmen sollte! Blonde wollte hinterher, aber das schien mir nun doch zu dreist und tatsächlich wieherte der Hengst tief und bedrohlich, bleckte die Zähne, und hätte die Kleine wahrscheinlich gebissen, wenn ihn Sherlock nicht gleich durchpariert hätte. Er nickte mir zu, dass ich mich Leah anschließen sollte. Vielleicht war es ihm ganz recht, wenn er mich im Auge behalten konnte. Wie ich hörte, folgte er uns mit deutlichem Abstand. Eine solche Vorsicht hatte er am Vormittag nicht an den Tag gelegt.  
Es ging bergab, doch die Wurzeln, die knapp unter dem Waldboden verliefen, bildeten natürliche Stufen, die die steileren Stellen überbrückten und selbst Blonde mit ihren kurzen Beinen meisterte die Strecke ohne ersichtliche Schwierigkeiten – wenn auch in ihrem eigenen Tempo.   
Allerdings war ich froh, dass es Sommer war und wir im Hellen zurückkommen würden...  
Nicht mal eine halbe Meile blieb es bei dieser Anordnung, dann war das Gelände weniger tückisch und der Baumstand nicht mehr so dicht. Es war nicht mehr nötig, im Gänsemarsch hintereinander her zu tänzeln.   
  
„Wenn es geregnet hat, oder im Herbst die Blätter auf diesem Trampelpfad liegen, machen wir einen Umweg“, erklärte mir Leah. „Die ersten Male sind wir zu Fuß gegangen, haben die Pferde geführt, ihnen Zeit gelassen, sich auszusuchen, wohin sie ihren nächsten Schritt machen. Ich gehe oft hier lang. Mir würde sofort auffallen, wenn vielleicht nach einem Unwetter etwas anders wäre...“  
  
Ich nickte, konzentriert auf die Bewegungen unter mir. Es ging immer noch etwas abwärts und ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob ich hier auf dem Rückweg nicht nach hinten aus dem Sattel rutschen würde...  
  
„Es gibt einen kleinen Geflügelhof in der Nähe – wenn ich dort Eier hole, mache ich das zu Fuß – ich meine, es gäbe ja sonst immer nur Rührei...“, grinste sie. „Naja, es sei denn, ich würde mit dem Fahrrad oder Motorrad einen großen Umweg nehmen...“  
    
„John, findest du nicht auch, dass Weiber mitunter furchtbar geschwätzig sind?“ fragte Sherlock mich.  
  
„Oh, ich finde diese Fragen der Logistik durchaus interessant – was sogar dir so gehen würde, wenn du auch hin und wieder mal mit Einkaufstüten beladen nachhause kämst...“, erwiderte ich.  
  
Dann schienen wir die Ebene erreicht zu haben. Der Wald lichtete sich zusehends und öffnete sich endlich auf eine große Lichtung. Sherlock und Leah hielten an, also auch Blonde. Und dann sah ich auch wieso: Eine Gruppe von drei Ricken verschwand am anderen Ende der Wiese hastig im Wald.   
  
„Ist eigentlich Jagdsaison?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen aber Leah lächelte nachsichtig: „Nur für die Rehböcke.“   
  
„Ich bin ein Stadtmensch. Immer schon gewesen“, erklärte ich schulterzuckend.   
  
„Anfang April hatte Mycroft eine ganz exklusive, kleine Jagdgesellschaft hier. Sie sind auf Damhirsche gegangen...“, bemerkte Leah.  
  
Ich nahm eine kleine, entschlossene Bewegung bei Sherlock wahr, als Conqueror auch schon angaloppierte. Leah hielt Constance etwas zurück, damit Blonde nicht unvermittelt losrennen sollte, aber da es vorauszusehen war, fühlte ich mich gar nicht überrumpelt. Es war in Ordnung. Mir war klar, dass der Löwenanteil meines doch relativ sicheren Gefühls darauf beruhte, dass ich mich in der Gesellschaft zweier erfahrener Reiter befand, doch ich versuchte, mir deshalb nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen...  
  
Zurück im Wald folgten wir eine Weile einem ausgewiesenen Reitwanderweg, dann kam noch ein kleines Stück querfeldein und schließlich gelangten wir an ein riesiges Freigehege – so sah es jedenfalls aus – aber es war der alte Fußballplatz. Um so mysteriöser: Das Clubhaus schien bewohnt zu sein. Ein älterer Mann kam heraus und sperrte das Metallgitter auf.  
„Schön, dass Sie sich mal wieder blicken lassen“, sagte er an Sherlock gewandt und schien ehrlich erfreut. Dieser nickte nur und galoppierte auf den Platz.  
„Stoffelig wie immer!“ grinste Leah entschuldigend.  
„Naja: Ich werd' ja gut bezahlt...“, lächelte der Alte und gab mir damit ein neues Rätsel auf.  
„Kommen Sie, Sie haben doch sicher Hunger...“, setzte er hinzu.  
  
Leah schwang sich vom Pferd, hielt es fest, blieb stehen und sah mich an. Ich brauchte gar nichts zu tun, denn Blonde eilte sowieso an die Seite ihrer Milady, so dass Leah sie festhalten konnte, während ich abstieg.  
  
Steifbeinig bekam ich wieder festen Boden unter die Füße. So langsam war es doch anstrengend. Als Arzt kann ich zwar schlecht behaupten, dass ich Muskeln zu spüren bekam, von deren Existenz ich nicht mal etwas geahnt hätte, aber es schienen zumindest Muskeln dabei zu sein, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, falls überhaupt jemals...  
  
Hoffentlich komme ich da nachher auch wieder rauf...! dachte ich.   
  
„Geh nur schon vor, John, ich kümmere mich um die Mädels. Fang ruhig schon an“, sagte Leah.   
  
„Ich war sehr erstaunt, als der junge Mr Holmes ankündigte, dass er einen Gast mitbrächte. Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Kommt immer allein oder mit seiner armen Cousine, wenn's mal wieder eine Weile her ist. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte... Tee? Wasser? Mit oder ohne Zitronensaft?“ fragte der Alte.  
  
Auf der Veranda des Clubhauses war ein Tisch gedeckt, der unter allerlei Köstlichkeiten, die einen feudalen Hightea ausmachen, förmlich verschwand. Doch ich verkniff mir irgendwelche Floskeln, denn etwas abseits sah ich den Verpackungsmüll in einem großen Papierkorb: Ein Feinkostladen und eine Bäckerei hatten ihn beliefert – oder er hatte es dort abgeholt. Der Einsiedler hatte ansonsten allenfalls noch Tee gekocht, kalte Getränke bereitgestellt und den Tisch gedeckt.  
  
„Alles, bitte... Watson. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.“  
  
„Und mich erst! MacArthur“, stellte er sich vor.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten würde...Sherlock hat mich erst auf der Herfahrt gefragt, ob ich reiten kann. Und dass wir auf diesem Ausritt einen Besuch machen würden, wusste ich auch nicht...“, lächelte ich entschuldigend. „Sind Sie...der Besitzer dieser Anlage? Oder wie kommt es dazu...?“  
  
„Das Arrangement ist schon etwas komplizierter...“, grinste der Alte und entblößte reihenweise schlechte Zähne. „Ich hab damals den Müll hier abgeholt. Hier und an noch ein paar anderen abgelegenen Orten, wo keine normale Tour vorbeikommt. Und dann gab's hier einen Vorfall, wo zwei Menschen starben und einige krank wurden. Doch die vom Gesundheitsamt kamen bald drauf: Es war Gift und es musste mit Absicht geschehen sein! Können Sie sich vorstellen, was das für das Clubhaus bedeutete? Der Gaststättenbetreiber mitsamt seinem Küchenpersonal und der ganzen Serviertruppe wurden von der Polizei genauestens unter die Lupe genommen. Aber Mr Holmes hat das nicht interessiert. Er brauchte nur zu sehen, dass alle Müllcontainer leer waren und wusste Bescheid. Er hat gleich Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen und war sich nicht zu schade, eigenhändig den Müll durchzusehen und fand eine Miniatur-Whiskyflasche mit Arsenrückständen – und mit Fingerabdrücken. Ich muss sagen: Ich war damals ziemlich verdutzt, irgendwie hatte ich mir eingebildet, die Giftflasche müsse natürlich mit einem Totenschädel gekennzeichnet und beschriftet sein – naiv, was? Andererseits da waren eine Menge Flaschen in dem Glascontainer gewesen. Alles mögliche. Aber Holmes hat sie sich nur kurz angesehen und sich dann gleich für die entschieden. Ich hab ihn gefragt: Wie ist es möglich, dass Sie gleich die Richtige erwischt haben? Aber er schnaubte nur und meinte: Das war doch ganz offensichtlich: Getränke mitzubringen ist verboten. Das Restaurant und der Kiosk haben zwar diesen Whiskey im Angebot, aber Miniaturen nur von zwei anderen Marken. Diese Flasche passte einfach nicht ins Sortiment!"  
  
Ich lachte artig aber leise über seinen Versuch, wie Sherlock zu sprechen, damit er zwar Anerkennung erhielt, aber Fortfahren konnte.  
  
"Der Eigentümer dieser Anlage hatte den Gaststätten- und Kioskbetreiber raushaben wollen, um seinen Neffen da reinsetzen zu können. Und das Niederträchtigste dabei war, dass er es dem Zufall überlassen hatte, wen und wie viele das Gift töten würde! Er hatte einfach die Mintsoße vergiftet und sie dann wohl schlecht verrührt. Natürlich hat er behauptet, er habe nur so etwas wie eine Lebensmittelvergiftung vortäuschen und niemandem ernsthaft schaden wollen! Mag ja sein; aber er muss doch gewusst haben, wie riskant das war! Ich finde, das ist alles andere als eine Entschuldigung. Im Gegenteil! Wenn's so war, hat er auch noch schlampig recherchiert, nicht?  
Am Ende gab es nur Verlierer: Die Clubmitglieder waren so entrüstet, dass sie demonstrativ geschlossen austraten und einen eigenen Verein aufmachten. Der Gaststättenbetreiber musste sich was Neues suchen und die Anlage steht seither leer, das heißt, das würde sie..., wenn ich nicht eines Tages überraschend das Angebot erhalten hätte, hier als eine Art Hausmeister zu wohnen, bis sich vielleicht irgendwann, wenn Gras über die Sache gewachsen wäre, ein neuer Interessent fände, um diese Anlage irgendwie zu nutzen. Ein wirklich mysteriöses Angebot...und zu so einem glücklichen Zeitpunkt, denn das Haus, in dem ich wohnte, sollte abgerissen werden...“ Er hatte mir zuletzt verschwörerisch zugezwinkert. „Naja..., und dann habe ich auch ein Auge auf die Umgehungsstraße, die da drüben langläuft. Alle denken, da würden bloß Temposünder geblitzt. Nein, die nehmen alles auf, was sich dort bewegt! – Sie denken, das wär' jetzt dumm von mir, das auszuquatschen, aber ich weiß: Mr Holmes hätte Sie nie mit hierher genommen, wenn er Ihnen nicht absolut vertrauen würde! Und schauen Sie mal da rüber! Man kann zwischen den Bäumen hindurch die Burg von hier aus sehen. Übrigens versperren umgekehrt die Bäume weitgehend den Blick von der Burg aus auf den Platz. Ich glaube ja, dem älteren Holmes gefällt der Gedanke gar nicht, dass sich hier jemand einnisten könnte, den das wirklich interessiert...“   
  
Ich hatte unterdessen zwei Glas Zitronenwasser geleert und war nun zu Tee übergegangen. Sherlock und das Exrennpferd tobten sich aus. Der Rasen wurde wirklich gut in Schuss gehalten.  
  
Leah gesellte sich zu uns. „Du hättest ruhig schon anfangen können zu essen. Aber stopf' dich nicht zu sehr voll – da reitet sich's schlecht...“   
„Kann ich mir ungefähr vorstellen...“, stimmte ich zu, bediente mich aber dennoch ganz ordentlich, denn mir knurrte wirklich der Magen.  
  
Ich sah Sherlock und Conqueror zu, wie sie eine Weile über das Grün rasten. Unterdessen ließ sich der Alte einige harmlose Details aus Leahs Familie berichten – nichts, was mit dem Holmes'schen Wintersitz selbst zu tun gehabt hätte. Um so erstaunlicher schien mir, dass Sherlock sicher zu sein schien, der Alte werde bei Mycroft keine Meldung machen.  
Als Sherlock schließlich abstieg und Leah aufstand, wusste ich, dass mein Zeitfenster nur noch winzig war.  
„Wann ist das gewesen – mit diesem Mord?“  
„Oh, lange...etwas über elf – nein, zwölf Jahre. Der junge Holmes ist gerne mal im Sommer hier. Oder sagen wir so: Er versucht, es zu vermeiden, gleichzeitig mit seinem Bruder hier zu sein...“  
Sherlock kam in großen Schritten auf die Veranda gestiefelt. Ließ sich neben mir nieder, trank etwas, pickte sich zwei klitzekleine Kaviarhäppchen heraus und wartete gelangweilt ab, während ich artig ein paar Fragen unseres Wirts beantwortete.  
Doch irgendwann war der Punkt gekommen, wo sich mein Mitbewohner einschaltete und anmerkte: „Können Sie alles im Internet nachlesen. Schaffen Sie sich endlich mal einen Computer an...“ Und damit zückte er zwei Fünfziger, die der Alte dankend, doch auch ganz selbstverständlich annahm.  
Sherlock lehnte sich noch auf einen Tee zurück, dann drängte er zum Aufbruch. Ich hatte schon ein entsprechendes Hinweisschild entdeckt und suchte noch rasch die Toilette auf.  
  
Leah hielt Blonde, während ich aufstieg, und achtete darauf, dass der Sattel nicht verrutschte. Diesmal fiel es mir schwerer, das rechte Bein hoch genug zu schwingen und ich wünschte, wir hätten den Rückweg schon hinter uns. Nach der Pause fühlten sich meine Muskeln erst recht schwer und steif an...  
  
Wie das immer so ist, wenn man einen unbekannten Weg geführt wurde: Zurück kam es mir kürzer vor. Zumindest bis wir in die Nähe des Burgberges kamen.   
"Lass uns den Umweg über den Wanderweg nehmen", schlug Leah Sherlock vor.  
Er stimmte zu. Beide waren nun besonders wachsam, sahen sich um und lauschten von Zeit zu Zeit. Ich bemerkte Reifenspuren, die sich seit dem letzten Regen hier eingeprägt hatten: Gelegentlich kamen hier wohl auch Kraftfahrzeuge durch.  
Hin und wieder kamen uns auf den nächsten zweieinhalb Meilen vereinzelte Wanderer und Radfahrer entgegen.   
Kam mir das nur so vor, oder drehte Sherlock jedes Mal systematisch den Kopf weg? Wollte er nicht erkannt werden? Natürlich waren wir durch die Pferde eine auffällige Truppe. Leah wurde entweder freundlich gegrüßt, oder die Leute versuchten erschrocken, so zu tun, als bemerkten sie nicht, wie sie aussah, wenn sie nahe genug herangekommen waren.  
Ich war ganz dankbar, dass mir die Kraxelei erspart blieb, und hatte nicht mal das Gefühl, dass es wirklich länger dauerte, zumal wir uns auf dieser Strecke schneller bewegen konnten. Plötzlich brüllte neben uns ein wütendes, knatterndes Geräusch auf – und Blonde machte einen Satz nach schräg rückwärts und dann ein paar Galoppsprünge in Richtung der ebenfalls scheuenden Constance. Erschrocken bemühte ich mich, im Sattel zu bleiben und sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während ein zweifellos frisiertes Moped an uns vorbei bretterte und Leah mir in die Zügel griff. "Spinner!" schimpfte sie. Nervös tänzelnd kamen die beiden Stuten wieder zur Ruhe und wir sahen uns nach Sherlock um. Conqueror bäumte sich mächtig auf und wieherte aufgeschreckt – doch dann sahen wir ihn lospreschen!   
Ich verkniff es mir gerade noch: "Sherlock!" zu schreien und Leah zischte leise: "Scheiße!"  
Moped und Reiter waren rasch unseren Blicken entschwunden.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?!" japste ich.  
"Gibt nicht viel, was wir tun können. Selbst wenn ich dich nicht dabei hätte, hätte ich keine Chance, ihn einzuholen", knurrte Leah.  
"Was war das jetzt? Ist Conqueror durchgegangen, oder will Sherlock diesen Rowdy stellen?" fragte ich beunruhigt.  
"Weder noch: Conqueror ist es, der den Rowdy stellen will! Er will sich nicht von dem komischen Metallross überholen lassen!"  
"Oh, nein...Beeilen wir uns wenigstens!" verlangte ich.  
"Ich glaube, er würde ziemlich sauer sein, wenn du bei dieser sinnlosen Verfolgungsjagd im Galopp aus dem Sattel fliegst!"  
"Red nicht! KOMM!" Ich trieb Blonde an, doch sie war schwer zu überzeugen, da Constance nicht mitzog.  
Leah rang mit sich. "Okay, aber bleib bloß oben!"  
  
Also galoppierten wir los. Leah lenkte Constance nach einigen zig Yards eine Abzweigung nach rechts, wo es leicht einen Hang hinunter ging.  
"Wieso denkst du, sie sind da lang?" rief ich.  
"Da geht's zur Landstraße!"  
  
Straße?! dachte ich entsetzt. Mit dem durchgekallten Galopper auf die Straße?!?!   
  
Ich trieb die Ponystute noch mehr zur Eile an. Bald sah ich zwischen den Bäumen schon Autos vorbei flitzen, doch von Sherlock und dem Exrennpferd keine Spur. Auch nicht von dem Idioten auf dem aufgemotzten Moped. Ich überlegte schon, mein Handy rauszuholen und ihn anzurufen...  
Dann kam ein verlassenes Gebäude in Sicht, und dahinter endlich sahen wir das Pferd! Conqueror stand mit tief gesenkten Kopf keuchend und schweißbedeckt bei einer rustikalen hölzernen Wanderkarte senkrecht zu einer Bank, auf ich jetzt Sherlock erkannte – er hockte da, ohne Helm und die Stirn gegen die des Pferdes gelehnt und schien sich an dessen Zaumzeug festzuhalten.  
  
"Scheiße?" flüsterte ich besorgt und steuerte die beiden an.  
Als ich die beiden fast erreicht hatte, sprang ich ab und zog Blonde hinter mir her.  
  
"Shhh, shhh...Komm schon, Queery. Nicht ärgern... Ist ja gut. Sei nicht traurig, alter Junge. Es war besser so. ...ja, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst...", brummte Sherlock sanft, während er Conquerors Kopf liebkoste.   
     
"Sherlock? Alles okay?" fragte ich. Er schien in Ordnung zu sein – der Reithelm lag neben ihm. Er sah auf.  
"Nichts passiert, John. Queery ist nur zutiefst frustriert, dass ich ihn aufgehalten habe und er das freche Moped nicht einholen durfte..." Er kicherte tief in sich hinein.   
  
Ungeachtet des großen Pferdes, nahm ich den Helm und setzte mich neben Sherlock.   
  
Nein. Ich würde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihm zugetraut hatte, dass er diesen Irren hatte verfolgen wollen...  
...alleine, mal wieder... Weil auch Constance ihn nicht eingeholt hätte...  
  
"Dieser Arsch hatte mehr als fünfzig Meilen drauf! Das hätte übel enden können...auf der Straße, mein' ich...", seufzte ich.  
"Hat es ja auch – er ist dort dann gleich einem Renault in die Seite gefahren“, bemerkte er schadenfroh.  
  
„Gut, dann erübrigt sich eine Anzeige...“, schloss ich. „Denkst du, dem andern geht’s gut?“  
„Er ist rausgesprungen und hat herumgeschimpft. Der hat nur einen Blechschaden. Und er hat schon die Polizei gerufen. Du willst da jetzt doch nicht etwa helfen, John! Das würde mein Versteckspiel mit Mycroft sabotieren!“   
„Okay. Aber ich bin nicht schlecht erschrocken, als Conqueror losgedüst ist...“, gestand ich.  
„Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn bremsen musste", sagte Sherlock mit leichtem Grinsen. "Beim ersten Mal hat er mich völlig überrumpelt. Irgendein Idiot feuerte in der Nähe einen Schuss ab. Nun wird zwar bei Pferderennen weder in Ascot noch auf anderen namhaften Rennbahnen ein Startschuss abgegeben, aber offenkundig war Queery eine Weile so trainiert worden und er erinnerte sich natürlich sofort an das Startsignal! Es wurde mir zwar im selben Moment auch klar, aber er ging ab wie eine Rakete und ehe ich etwas unternehmen konnte, lag ich im Dreck."  
"Oh, nein. Und ich wette, da warst du alleine unterwegs...", platzte ich heraus.   
"Ja, war ich. Allerdings kam Queery ganz bald ziemlich zerknirscht wieder. Jedenfalls habe ich daraufhin nachgeforscht, ob er jemals für ein Rennen gemeldet war, bei dem es einen Startschuss gegeben hat – und weißt du, was? – NEIN!“  
  
„Nein? Aber weshalb dann das Ganze...? Einfach, um ihn zu erschrecken?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Illegale Rennen, offenkundig! Da wurde mir auch klar, wieso Queery kurz bevor ich ihn kaufte, mitten in der Saison den Besitzer gewechselt hatte: Der hatte ihn an einen anderen Halunken verloren. Das reichte natürlich noch nicht, um diesen beiden etwas nachzuweisen, aber – “  
  
„Aber das kannst du John auch nachher erzählen“, schaltete sich Leah ein. „Lass uns aufbrechen, Sherlock...“  
  
Der Consulting Detective richtete sich ein wenig verstimmt auf, doch dann besann er sich. „Weswegen ich jetzt eigentlich davon angefangen habe – Gratulation fürs Obenbleiben, John...“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	11. Wie Sherlock zu einem Rennpferd kam - Ebonys Kinder

  
  
  
  
  
"Gratulation fürs Obenbleiben, John...“  
  
"Danke", antwortete ich, verdutzt über diese Anerkennung aus seinem Mund. "...nicht, dass ich mir einbilde, das müsste so bleiben. Und...danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast. Ich...gestehe, ich war...etwas skeptisch..."  
  
Gemächlich traten wir den Rückweg an. Leah rief zuhause an, dass es später werden würde.  
  
"Du bist also doch öfters hier...", begann ich. "Mac Arthur erwähnte das..."  
"Hier schon. Aber dann logiere ich meist nicht in dieser Festung....", antwortete Sherlock. Er machte keine Anstalten, deutlicher zu werden, also beließ ich es dabei.  
"Willst du's nicht morgen mal auf einem richtigen Pferd versuchen? Vor allem auf einem Tier, das nicht so auf ein anderes fixiert ist?" fragte er stattdessen.  
"Nun warte doch erst mal ab, ob er morgen überhaupt vor Muskelkater aus dem Bett findet", bremste uns Leah augenrollend.  
"Ich denke, heute so für den Anfang hatte das mehr Vor- als Nachteile. Und ich würde mich da gerne Leahs Einschätzung überlassen, wie wir weiter machen. Also, falls das nicht zu viel Arbeit für dich ist..."  
"Ach, Unsinn. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, dich zu unterrichten."  
"Danke – ich könnte ja auch bei der Pflege helfen."  
"Also für heute Abend ist schon alles organisiert. Und morgen schläfst du erst mal aus", sagte Leah entschieden.  
"Okay", grinste ich.  
  
Stallknechtarbeit ist langweilig...! stand es dem Consulting Detective förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.       
  
Endlich erreichten wir wieder die kleine Brücke – diesmal von links, während wir uns vorhin nach rechts auf diesen Trampelpfad gewagt hatten. Auf einem solchen Umweg konnte man tatsächlich auch Motor- oder Fahrradfahren.  
    
Es war ein tolles Erlebnis – und solange wir hier waren, würde ich die Möglichkeit, Reitunterricht zu nehmen, gerne wahrnehmen. Wer konnte es wissen? Vielleicht bekam ja Sherlock mal einen Fall, bei dem es nicht schadete, wenn auch sein Kollege ein wenig Pferdeverstand vorzuweisen hatte?  
Andererseits fragte ich mich, was Sherlock unterdessen treiben würde: Sich langweilen? Alleine ausreiten...?  
...dann war es vielleicht doch besser, er amüsierte sich über meine Versuche...!  
  
Trotzdem: Jetzt war ich heilfroh, dass wir zurück waren – und auch, dass ich mich zumindest heute nicht weiter um das Pony kümmern musste, allerdings nahm ich mir vor, Leah in nächster Zeit wirklich mal mit Ausmisten und Putzen zu helfen, auch wenn mein versnobter Mitbewohner dafür kein Verständnis aufbrachte...  
Sherlock und sein 'Eroberer' sprengten nun in den Burghof und galoppierten über den Abreitplatz auf die Koppel mit den anderen Pferden zu.     
"Argh, nein! Ich sag ihm jedes Mal wieder, er soll das lassen!" beschwerte ich Leah neben mir.   
Die Tiere wurden bereits unruhig. Prospero, der schlankere der beiden Füchse, schien sie anzutreiben und zusammenzuhalten, indem er um die kleine Gruppe herumrannte. Conqueror setzte über den Zaun hinweg und Prospero wandte sich um, schnaubte und stieg.  
"Prospero sieht sich als Leithengst", erklärte mir Leah. "Der andere Fuchs ist ein Wallach und der Rest sind Stuten, wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast. – Ich dachte, heute, wo Conqueror sowieso schon eine Enttäuschung hinter sich hat, würde er das lassen."   
Die beiden Hengste bewegten sich drohend im Kreis wie ein ausgewogenes Doppelsternsystem um den gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt.  
"SHERLOCK! Wirst du da wohl rauskommen?!" schimpfte Leah so laut, dass Constance die Ohren anlegte und ein wenig herumzutänzeln begann. Da preschte Conqueror plötzlich vor, machte einen langen Hals und schnappte nach Prosperos Flanke. Sherlock ließ es zwar nicht so weit kommen, aber der Fuchs wich zurück, und blieb unschlüssig zwischen seiner Herde und dem Konkurrenten stehen. Conqueror scharrte drohend mit einem Vorderhuf, schnaubte und zeigte dann grell wiehernd seine Zähne.  
Die anderen sahen interessiert aber letztlich eher ungerührt zu.  
Dann stand Conqueror auf einmal perfekt still – wie ein artiges Dressurpferd – ehe er wendete, wieder unsere Richtung einschlug und Tempo aufnahm, um erneut über den Zaun zu springen. Erhobenen Hauptes ließ sich der Hengst zum Stehen bringen. Trotz seines Gehorsams – denn es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er all das unter Sherlocks Leitung unternommen hatte – konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er jetzt bester Laune war.   
Sherlock grinste triumphierend, während er aus dem Sattel sprang und Leahs Onkel die Zügel in die Hand drückte.  
  
In den Steigbügeln aufzustehen und nach vorn auf den Sattel gestützt, den rechten Fuß rauszuziehen, das Bein ausreichend nach hinten oben zu schwingen und dann fast mein komplettes Gewicht über das linke Knie zu Boden zu lassen, schien mir jetzt ein wahrer Kraftakt...  
  
"Danke, meine Kleine...", murmelte ich in Blondes Ohr und kraulte sie nochmal kurz. Leah registrierte es mit einem Lächeln.  
"Aber vor allem, danke ich dir, Leah", erwiderte ich. "...und...sag ihm bitte nicht, dass ich dachte, er wolle den Mopedfahrer verfolgen, ginge das...?"  
"Geht klar, John. Dann bis später... SHERLOCK!" sie warf ihm noch einen tadelnden Blick zu und führte die Stuten Richtung Stall.  
"Es hat entschieden zu lange gedauert, bis er sich hat davon abbringen lassen, das Moped zu verfolgen. Mit dieser Lektion habe ich ihn unter Kontrolle gebracht – UND ihm ein Erfolgserlebnis ermöglicht", erklärte Sherlock.  
Ich halt mich da raus, dachte ich, verwundert über Sherlocks psychologische Überlegungen, folgte ihm zu unseren Zimmern – und hoffte dabei, dass mein Gang nicht ganz so steifbeinig wirkte, wie es sich für mich anfühlte. Leah hatte uns informiert, dass wir in einer Dreiviertelstunde essen könnten. Mir war es ganz recht, noch etwas Zeit zu haben. Ein heißes Bad und für das Dinner endlich eine anständige Garderobe standen als nächstes auf meiner Tagesordnung.  
  
"Schlaf nicht in der Wanne ein". bemerkte Sherlock nur, ehe wir unsere Zimmer betraten, dabei hatte ich in dieser Richtung noch gar nichts verlauten lassen...  
Unsere Bäder grenzten aneinander und gingen über jeweils knapp die Hälfte der Zimmerwand. Dazwischen lag ein sehr großer alter gemauerter Kaminumbau, in den ein zweitüriger Schrank eingepasst worden war.  
Ich ließ mir ein heißes Bad ein, legte mir was Ordentliches zum Anziehen raus und rasierte mich nochmals. Als ich erleichtert in die dampfende Wanne stieg, hörte ich, dass nun anscheinend Sherlock das Wasser aufdrehte. Hatte er etwa gewartet, damit ich so schnell als möglich zu meinem Bad kam? Oder hatte er einfach noch etwas anders zu tun gehabt?  
Ein irrer Tag...und das obwohl es keinen aktuellen Fall gab... Erst unsere irre Klettertour, die Ankunft in diesem freakigen Gemäuer – und dann meine ersten Reitlektionen: Im Traum, in der Reithalle und dann im Gelände. Dazu der Bericht über den Fall des Giftmörders vom Fußballclub und der erstaunliche Einblick in das seltsame, rührende Verhältnis Sherlocks zu einem Pferd...  
Als ich mich später angezogen hatte, waren noch gut zwanzig Minuten Zeit.  
Ich hatte inzwischen eine SMS bekommen. Wieder von Leah.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was du da zu verordnen pflegst, Doc, aber Kirschsaft soll gegen Muskelkater helfen. Es ist welcher im Kühlschrank."  
"Danke, das probiere ich gerne aus. Und das Zimmer bekommt fünf Sterne!" simst ich zurück.   
  
Kirschsaft?   
Na, gut..., mit etwas Zitronensaft werde ich das süße Zeug runterbekommen...  
Das würde definitiv nicht mein neuer Lieblingsdrink...!  
  
  
  
Müde streckte ich mich auf dem noch immer zugedeckten Bett aus.  
Nur eine Viertelstunde, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
Benommen erwachte ich...kuschelte mich träge in die Decke und –   
Scheiße! Es ist DUNKEL! Ich hab verschlafen!   
Verärgert richtete ich mich auf. ...irgendjemand war hier gewesen und hatte die Decke um mich geschlagen – anstatt mich zu wecken...  
  
"Sherlock!?"  
  
Er hockte neben mir, bis auf die Schuhe bekleidet und in den neuen bordaux-roten, seidenen Morgenrock gehüllt, ein mir unbekanntes Laptop auf den Knien.  
  
"John."  
"Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Was soll denn Leah jetzt von mir denken...?" maulte ich.  
"Dass du wirklich urlaubsreif bist?"  
"Oder reichlich unhöflich..."  
"Unsinn. Ich habe ihr natürlich nichts konkretes erzählt, aber doch soviel, dass du zwei Nächte wenig Schlaf und viel Aufregung hattest. Übrigens ist sie weder unsere Gastgeberin noch unsere Vermieterin. Mycrofts Haushofmeisterin würde es eher treffen... – Dinner?" fragte er knapp.  
"Du wirst jetzt nicht meinetwegen irgendwen aus seinem Feierabend holen! Und für mich ist Leah in allererster Linie deine Cousine! Wie spät ist es überhaupt...?"  
A: "Das ist gar nicht nötig. B: Für mich ist sie das auch und C: Es ist 21:47 Uhr.   
Was bist du denn so übellaunig?"  
  
Ich besann mich.  
  
"Bin ich nicht, entschuldige... Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich meinen Wecker hätte stellen sollen..."  
"Ich habe drüben gedeckt, weil ich hier keinen Lärm machen wollte, kommst du?"  
Er erhob sich – und dann sah ich, dass die Türen des Schranks im Kamin offen standen. Sherlock verschwand darin.  
Einen Moment war ich völlig perplex, dann musste ich lachen: Da hatte ich mir vorhin noch den Kopf über unsere getrennten Schlafzimmer zerbrochen – und dann gab es hier einen fast mannshohen Durchgang!  
Ich schlüpfte ein wenig frierend in mein bereitliegendes Jackett und folgte Sherlock durch den Kamin.  
Drüben empfing mich der unverkennbare Duft nach traditioneller Spargelcremesuppe mit Cheddar*, die neben geröstetem Brot auf einem Rechaud vor sich hin dampfte. Sherlocks Zimmer war in ruhigen, aber nicht zu kühlen Blautönen gehalten und ansonsten praktisch genauso wie meines eingerichtet. Den einzigen nennenswerten Unterschied stellte ein Servierwagen dar. Der Schreibtisch war bereits gedeckt und mit weiterem Brot und Aufschnitt bestückt – falls uns die Suppe nicht genügen würde.  
  
"Setz dich..." Sherlock übernahm es, zu servieren, was eine weitere Überraschung bedeutete.   
Eine Weile löffelten wir in andächtigem Schweigen – jedenfalls, was mich betraf, passte dieses Adjektiv.   
Über dem Schreibtisch hing ein pathetischer Ölschinken, dessen Sujet für jeden Briten unschwer zu erkennen war: Queen Elisabeth die Erste schlägt Sir Francis Drake an Bord seines Schiffes, der Goldenen Hindin, zum Ritter. Doch der schwache Rand hinter dem Gemälde verriet mir, dass dort vorher ein etwas größeres Bild gehangen haben musste. Sherlock war meinem Blick gefolgt.  
  
"Mycroft hat es gekauft, als ich den Ritterschlag ablehnte. Beim ersten Mal. Wollte mir damit eine Lektion erteilen. Doch ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wieso das funktionieren sollte."   
"Sie hat sich von ihm losgesagt, weil er ein Schurke sei und dann einen französischen Gesandten den Ritterschlag durchführen lassen**", sagte ich. "Und trotzdem hast du es jetzt hier aufhängen lassen..."  
"Ja, gut beobachtet. Aber wegen des Freibeuters Drake, nicht wegen des späteren Ritters und Vizeadmirals, es ist eines der wenigen Gemälde hier, mit denen ich etwas anfangen kann."  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich für Geschichte interessierst..."  
"Wenn sie kriminell ist, schon..."  
"MacArthur hat mir von diesem Giftmord erzählt."  
„Aber sicher hat er das. Was soll er sonst erzählen. Hat ja seit Armyzeiten sonst überhaupt nichts erlebt."  
  
Ich erlebe überhaupt nichts..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Das war eine ganz stümperhafte und dumme Sabotage, nichts weiter. Eigentlich zu langweilig, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Aber es war in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung und die Zeit drängte."  
"Du hast dir einen Laptop geborgt. Gibt's irgendwas Neues?"  
"Nichts, was der Erwähnung wert wäre. Aber ich musste mich ja irgendwie beschäftigen, bis du aufwachst.  
Du hast Fragen. Nachdem, was dir Leah über Conqueror erzählt hat..."  
"Ich hatte sie darauf angesprochen, dass er und Constance die gleichen Abzeichen haben. Es...hat mich schon überrascht, dass du..."  
"Dass ich ein Pferd gekauft habe, das ein Vermögen wert sein muss?" grinste Sherlock.  
"Ich habe wirklich einen hohen Preis für ihn gezahlt, darauf würde ich mich nicht noch einmal einlassen. Aber nicht so, wie alle denken..."  
Fragend sah ich ihn an: Wie war das jetzt zu verstehen...?  
"Leah sagte, Mycroft habe dich nach Ascot geschleift..."  
"Constances und Conquerors Mutter Ebony gehörte uns. In Acsot traf Mycroft vor zehn Jahren auf einen Multimillionär. Damals war er noch kein hohes Tier. Da lief ein Champion namens Conan und einfach, um Konversation zu machen, erwähnte Mycroft beiläufig, er besitze eine Stute mit denselben Abzeichen, ebenfalls ein englisches Vollblut, versteht sich. Der Krösus sah also Conan laufen und setzte sich in den Kopf, von diesem Pferd einen Sohn kaufen zu wollen – und zwar möglichst einen, der genauso aussieht. Naja: Hätte das Klonen damals schon so gut funktioniert, hätte er sicher diesen Weg gewählt, egal, was es kostet...", spottete er.  
Natürlich sah er sich die Stute zunächst mal an, aber er war mit ihr mehr als zufrieden. Der erste Versuch – damals war Conan noch als Galopper aktiv – ergab Constance. Doch eine Stute wollte der Geldsack nicht, denn das Tier sollte ja nach seiner Karriere noch als kostbarer Deckhengst ordentlich Kohle einbringen. Er hat in dieser Zeit noch andere Pferde gekauft, hatte in vielen Geschäften seine Finger drin, eine richtige Spielernatur.  
Nachdem Conan dann nicht mehr lief, wurde ein zweiter Versuch gestartet, der jedoch mit einem Abort endete und schließlich ein dritter. Es war vor sechs Jahren...Ich...hatte gerade mal wieder in Eigenregie einen Entzug auf die Reihe bekommen.   
Aber ich langweilte mich bald tödlich, merkte, dass mich die Motivation, mich von den Drogen fernzuhalten, mehr und mehr schon wieder verließ. Mycroft musste für längere Zeit ins Ausland und schlug vor, ich solle doch Leah mal besuchen, mal wieder reiten, das würde mich auf andere Gedanken bringen... Es...war keine schlechte Idee, doch ich tendierte dazu, sie abzulehnen, einfach weil sie von Mycroft kam...aber da sich dann Leah selbst bei mir meldete und obendrein noch erzählte, dass Ebony hochträchtig sei, entschied ich mich doch dafür. Ich habe sie öfters geritten und naja: Für ein Pferd war sie ziemlich clever...Als sie dann fohlte, war ich dabei. Aber es zog sich lange hin und lief alles andere als so wie gewünscht, das Fohlen lag falsch und so weiter – und leider überlebte Ebony Conquerors Geburt nur wenige Tage. Eine Embolie, hervorgerufen durch innere Verletzungen, die unbemerkt geblieben waren..."  
  
Sherlock wirkte zwar beinahe unberührt, doch ich wusste es besser: Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mir davon zu erzählen und nahm sich zusammen. Doch allein die Lücke, in der er jetzt feststeckte, war beredt genug.  
Er trank sein fast noch unberührtes Wasserglas leer.  
  
  
"Puh, so ein trauriges Erlebnis war sicher das letzte, was du damals gebrauchen konntest...", vermutete ich mitfühlend.  
"Ja ...und nein...", entgegnete er nachdenklich. "Zu sehen, wie sich der kleine Kerl trotzdem entwickelte, war dann auch wieder ermutigend...Natürlich hat sich in erster Linie Leah um alles gekümmert, aber ich habe es miterlebt... Nun, ja...nach einigen Wochen bin ich nach London abgereist, Leah hat mir regelmäßig Fotos geschickt und natürlich war sie todunglücklich, als der Typ, der Conqueror sozusagen in Auftrag gegeben hatte, ihn schließlich abholen ließ. Mycroft hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wohin Ebony zum Beschälen gebracht worden war und erst recht nicht, dass aus ihrem Sohn ein Rennpferd werden sollte. Als sie dahinter kam, war sie außer sich, schickte mir Artikel und Links, darüber, wie diese Tiere gequält werden, wie viele Pferde dabei draufgehen. Aber, was hätte ich machen sollen? Leah war zunehmend wütend auf mich und gab es irgendwann auf. Vor drei Jahren schickte sie mir allerdings Anfang Juli nochmal einen Link zu einer Seite, die seit 2007 eine Todesliste zur Mahnwache*** für Rennpferde führt. Dieser Seite zufolge, waren in den vergangenen 12 Monaten 177 Pferde bei Rennen auf britischem Boden zu Tode gekommen, die meisten sind, weil sie durch dabei erlittene Unfälle als Rennpferd unbrauchbar geworden waren, getötet worden, oft noch an Ort und Stelle.  
Als mich Mycroft dann vor zwei Jahren nach Ascot einlud, wollte ich natürlich zuerst nicht, aber Leah wandte sich wieder an mich, weil sie erfahren hatte, dass Conqueror dort gemeldet war. Sie meinte, als Miteigentümer seiner Mutter würde man mich ihn doch bestimmt sehen lassen. Wenn ich das täte, würde sie auch nie wieder davon anfangen, aber es seien in den letzten 11 Monaten schon wieder 167 Pferde getötet worden. Gut, keines davon in Acsot selbst, aber trotzdem...  
Nunja, ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun und dachte mir: Bei diesem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis ergäbe sich sicherlich einige Gelegenheit, Mycroft zu blamieren.  
Ich bereitete mich also vor und machte den Rennstall dieses Eigentümers ausfindig und schaffte es, mich dort als Stallbursche einzuschleusen. Jedenfalls gelang es mir auf diese Weise, mir das Training anzusehen. –   
John: Im Grunde wusste ich ja, wie das aussehen konnte, aber es hat mich dann doch erschreckt. Angst, Schmerzen und sich das Herz aus dem Leib rennen – sonst kennen diese Tiere nichts. Und dann sind sie auch noch geknickt, wenn sie nicht so gut sind, wie es verlangt wird. So als würden sie sich die Schuld geben, dass man sie quält...  
Beim Stallpersonal gab es auch eine junge Frau, die häufig mit verquollenen Augen herumlief und ziemlich verzweifelt zu sein schien. Ich kam mit ihr ins Gespräch und wie ich vermutet hatte, konnte sie kaum ertragen, wie dort mit den Pferden umgegangen wurde. Ich hoffte, mithilfe dieser Komplizin vielleicht ermitteln zu können, dass die Pferde gedopt wurden, aber dabei wurde ich erwischt und musste mich in Sicherheit bringen. Am nächsten Tag nahm ich Kontakt zu dem Pferdemädchen auf und erfuhr, dass Conqueror und einige andere Pferde schon früh morgens verladen worden waren und sie auch nicht wisse, wohin sie gefahren seien. Vorläufig bekam ich nichts weiter heraus – außer, dass der Besitzer sich in der letzten Zeit nicht nur gründlich verspekuliert hatte, sondern auch seit einem Jahr geschieden sei und seiner Ex viel Unterhalt zahlen musste.   
Also erschien ich, dem Dresscode entsprechend im grauen Cutaway und Zylinder, die mir Mycroft schon hatte zuschicken lassen, in Ascot, stellte mich Conquerors Besitzer als Mycrofts Bruder vor und behauptete, mir von meinem Erbe auch einen Rennstall aufbauen und diesmal eventuell auf das ein oder andere seiner Pferde wetten zu wollen, weil ich von ihren Erfolgen gehört hätte. Allerdings dürfe Mycroft von diesen Plänen vorläufig nichts erfahren. Ich sagte ihm, ich würde gerne sehen, ob seine Tiere denn auch ordentlich gedrillt würden. Da kam er von ganz alleine auf Conqueror zu sprechen, aber ich meinte, ein erfolgreicher Vater allein sei schließlich keine Garantie, dass dabei wirklich ein Champion herauskäme, dafür wäre ich ja das beste Beispiel. Tatsächlich führte er mir dann aber nur einige Filme auf seinem nagelneuen Tablet vor. Ich zeigte ich mich begeistert, horchte ihn aus über seine anderen Pferde, amüsierte mich scheinbar köstlich, als er sie als "Rennfleisch" und "Millionen auf Beinen" titulierte und weil er so ins Prahlen geraten war, hoffte ich, er würde vielleicht den Fehler machen, mir aus freien Stücken ganz vertraulich von Doping zu erzählen. Aber er war aalglatt. Da kam nicht mal die leiseste Andeutung. Ich fragte, zu welchem Preis er seine Tiere verkaufen würde, aber er meinte bloß mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen, steigende Aktien werde er doch nicht abstoßen.  
Ich überlegte, ob ich während oder nach dem Rennen nochmals einen Versuch starten könnte, ob ich vielleicht an Urinproben käme – ja, sogar, ob ich ein Ergebnis fälschen könnte... Aber das kam nicht wirklich in Frage und das besagte Pferdemädchen hatte gemeint, sie könne sich zwar gut vorstellen, dass diese Monster auch dopen, aber dann wären sie da so diskret, dass ihnen erstens keiner drauf käme und zweitens würde ich selbst wenn so sicher nicht den Besitzer drankriegen. Das leuchtete ein! Er würde dann wahrscheinlich den Arzt oder Trainer mit einer hohen Abfindungssumme bestechen, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, oder vielleicht hatte er sie auch noch auf andere Weise in der Hand.  
Mir blieb zunächst anscheinend nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass Conqueror nicht allzu gut laufen werde, um vielleicht im Wert zu fallen. Natürlich hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass, wenn er ein Beruhigungsmittel bekäme, er verlieren müsste, aber das Verletzungsrisiko wäre zu groß gewesen und wahrscheinlich hätte ich dazu auch keine Gelegenheit bekommen.  
Ich nahm mir vor, sollte Conqueror stürzen, würde ich alles tun, um rechtzeitig in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Gefahr bestand, dass sie ihn einfach abknallen würden – und wie dann meine Aktien stünden, ihn doch noch zu kaufen...   
  
Das war ich ihm schuldig...und Leah auch...“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.allbritishfood.com/soup/Asparagus%20and%20Cheese%20Soup.php"]http://www.allbritishfood.com/soup/Asparagus%20and%20Cheese%20Soup.php[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Drake#1581_bis_1585"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Drake#1581_bis_1585[/link]
> 
> *** [link href="http://www.horsedeathwatch.com/"]http://www.horsedeathwatch.com/[/link]


	12. Wie Sherlock zu einem Rennpferd kam - Eine ganz große Operation

  
  
  
  
  
"Das war ich ihm schuldig...und Leah auch...“  
  
Eine wirklich seltsame Aussage für Sherlock. Sonst hörte ich ja eher davon, dass jemand Sherlock einen Gefallen schuldig war.  
Doch in meinem Kopf formierte sich rasch eine Theorie dazu: Ein misshandeltes Pferd, vielleicht auch gedopt, ein misshandelter Junge – später im Drogensumpf... Ja, das ergab sehr wohl einen Sinn.  
  
Wann hatte Sherlock seine Mutter verloren? Diese Frage hatte mich schon einmal beschäftigt... War es der Treppensturz damals gewesen, von dem er mir erzählt hatte?  
Und vielleicht hatte er sich manchmal gewünscht, Leah wäre an Mycrofts Stelle.  
  
Ob ich Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen...?  
  
  
"Du meine Güte... Sonst fällt dir immer etwas ein, was du tun kannst, das muss frustrierend gewesen sein. Aber er wurde doch nicht wirklich verletzt, oder?" fragte ich.  
  
Er sah mich ernst an. In seinen Augen lag keinerlei Jagdeifer, keinerlei Stolz, wie sonst eigentlich fast immer, wenn er berichtete, wie er einen Fall gelöst hatte.  
  
"John. Was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben. Auch wenn du jemals auf Mitwisser treffen solltest – denn ich hatte... einige Hilfe – tu' besser so, als wüsstest du von nichts.  
Was ich getan habe, war... - es musste sein. Ich habe keinen anderen Weg gesehen. Vielleicht war es meine letzte Chance, vielleicht hätte ich auch später noch Gelegenheit gehabt, diesen Fall auf saubere Weise viel, viel besser abzuschließen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering. Verschwindend gering...  
Vielleicht...möchtest du es lieber ...gar nicht erst hören...?"  
  
"Doch, das möchte ich. Aber du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet, dieses Geheimnis mit mir zu teilen. Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich unter diesen Umständen daran Anstoß nehmen würde, wenn du den Besitzer irgendwie mit unsauberen Methoden ausgetrickst hast..."  
  
"Okay...  
Auf dem Schwarzmarkt hatte ich noch Eintrittskarten besorgen können. Zu horrenden Preisen – aber eigentlich unterste Preiskategorie. So konnte ich einige meiner Leute aus dem Obdachlosennetzwerk als Zuschauer einschleusen. Mit Feldstechern bewaffnet und als Touristen getarnt mischten sie sich unters Volk, versuchten Fotos zu machen, zur Tarnung ließen sie auch welche von sich selbst mit dem einen oder anderen Pferd machen – sie wollten neugierig überall hin, überall rein, versuchten es mit Bestechung, wie Touristen nun mal sind. Doch ich hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass sie etwas wirklich Brisantes entdecken würden. Aber vielleicht gäbe es die eine oder andere Sicherheitslücke, die ich nützen könnte...  
  
Vor zwei Jahren ging das Royal Ascot über fünf Tage – wie meistens. Es waren jeweils sechs Rennen pro Nachmittag, ungefähr die Hälfte sind, wie du vielleicht weißt, ausschließlich für Zweijährige oder Dreijährige vorgesehen, in den restlichen laufen Pferde, die vier Jahre und älter sind, so wie Conqueror damals schon. Damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte, war ich vom ersten Tag an unter den Zuschauern, obwohl er erst für den fünften Tag für die Hardwicke*-Stakes gemeldet war.  
Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, für jeden Lauf ein gleichermaßen mittelprächtiges Interesse zu zeigen und keine Scherereien zu machen. Ich spielte den leicht gelangweilten, sorglosen Dandy – ganz wie die charmanten Nichtsnutze in Komödien von Oscar Wilde.  
Es war eine Tortur für mich, John!  
Mycroft versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen – aber für meinen geübten Blick war offensichtlich, dass er angenehm überrascht war, dass ich mich tatsächlich angemessen benahm, seine Bekannten und diplomatischen Kontakte nicht deduzierte und dergleichen.    
Am zweiten Nachmittag hatte ich schon das Gefühl, jeden Moment auszuflippen, weil ich nichts tun konnte, als abwarten und weil ich für so eine Rolle eigentlich die absolute Fehlbesetzung bin. Ich war, wie man so sagt, gegen den Strich gebürstet...  
Zwischen dem dritten und vierten Rennen schnappte ich zufällig von schräg hinter mir ein Gespräch über einen kranken Irish Setter und seinen ach so wundervollen Tierarzt auf. Ich war nahe daran, aufzuspringen und mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen, denn mir war gerade eingefallen, dass einer aus meinen Obdachlosennetzwerk auch einen solchen Hund hatte – dass eine ganze Reihe von Londoner Obdachlosen Hunde, Nager, Vögel, Reptilien oder sogar Katzen und Frettchen mit sich führen! Ich simste sofort jemanden an, nach Tierärzten in ihrem Umfeld zu suchen, denn mir war schlagartig klar geworden, dass es da mindestens einen geben musste, der sich um diese Tiere kümmert!  
So erfuhr ich noch im Laufe des Nachmittags, dass da – sagen wir mal unter den Sympathisanten meiner Helfer – tatsächlich jemand war, der nicht etwa bloß Tierarzt, sondern sogar ein ehemaliger Rennpferdedoktor war. Mein Informant übernahm es, ihm meinen Fall näher zu bringen und es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Veterinär damals über eine dumme, kleine Dopingaffäre gestolpert war. Ich sage 'dumm und klein', weil es ein Versehen gewesen war – und selbst wenn nicht: Es war bloß ein Medikament, dessen Verordnung tatsächlich für den vierbeinigen Patienten angezeigt gewesen war. Ungefähr so, wie wenn ein Athlet mit einem Mittel, das Erkältungsbeschwerden lindert, zu einem Wettkampf antritt und das dann schon als Doping gilt. Jedenfalls, wäre in diesem Fall das Medikament einfach zwei Tage früher abgesetzt worden, wäre die Blutprobe schon negativ gewesen. Der Pferdepfleger hatte es aber zuletzt 48h vor dem Test verabreicht. Er hatte geglaubt, dass das ausreichend wäre. Der Grund, warum es den Mediziner seine Karriere kostete, war letztlich der: Er hatte sich zuvor geweigert, ein neues, geheimes Mittel herzustellen, für das der Rennstallbesitzer das Rezept hatte in Erfahrung bringen lassen. Die Beschaffung dieses Geheimrezepts hatte ihn eine schöne Stange Geld gekostet. Der Pferdedoktor hatte damals geglaubt, er habe seinen Klienten davon überzeugen können, dass das Mittel schädlich sei und die Tiere wegen Organversagens ziemlich bald zugrunde richten würde, aber in Wahrheit war er stinksauer und überlegte sowieso schon, den Veterinär zu loszuwerden. Dieser Mediziner erzählte, er habe eigentlich im tiefsten Innern längst gewusst, dass er die Segel hätte streichen sollen. Er hatte einst gehofft, seine Klienten zu erziehen und so dazu beizutragen, dass der Rennsport weniger grausam wird. Eigentlich hatte er schon lange begriffen, dass dies ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen war... Trägheit und das Verlangen nach Sicherheit für sich und seine Familie hatten ihn dazu verführt, den entscheidenden, richtigen Schritt immer weiter vor sich herzuschieben. So lange, bis er schließlich keine Option mehr war.  
Ich traf mich mit ihm noch am selben Abend – und fragte ihn, wie es seiner Tochter und ihrer Landtierarztpraxis gehe. Er war sprachlos. Aber wie hätte ich wohl das abgegriffene Foto in seinem Brustbeutel übersehen können, als ich ihm schon mal einen kleinen Beratungsvorschuss zusteckte!? Das Foto einer jungen Frau auf einer Wiese in einem Arztkittel – und mit schlammbespritzten Gummistiefeln...!  
Ich machte sie ausfindig, was nicht weiter schwer war, obwohl sie den Namen ihres Mannes angenommen hatte. Wie ich vermutet hatte, war sie überglücklich, zu erfahren, dass ihr Vater überhaupt noch lebte, denn er war damals einfach untergetaucht. Am nächsten Vormittag brachte ich die beiden wieder zusammen, ließ ihnen zunächst eine halbe Stunde – eine unerträglich lange halbe Stunde! – sich auszusprechen und kam dann auf mein Anliegen zurück. Sie wollte natürlich nicht ihre Karriere riskieren, aber sie versprach, uns zu unterstützen, soweit das keine allzu großen Risiken mit sich brächte, denn sie hatte schon vor Jahren nach und nach mehrere Privatdetektive engagiert, um ihren Vater wiederzufinden und hätte mir, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mindestens 10.000 £ gezahlt. Die beiden begannen, einen Plan auszuhecken und ich, wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen...  
Tja: Ich hatte also einen unschätzbaren Verbündeten. Das Problem war nun, ihn vor Ort einzuschmuggeln und dann zu sehen, welche Möglichkeiten sich ergeben würden.    
Meine Undercoverleute organisierten ihm eine Platzwartuniform – natürlich musste er aufpassen, dass er damit nicht in die Nähe seiner „Kollegen“ geriet. Trotzdem meldete er sich bereits zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Rennen an diesem dritten Tag, weil er festgestellt hatte, dass Conqueror den Besitzer gewechselt hatte.  
Da musste etwas oberfaul sein – so viel war mir gleich klar! Aber wie war es dazu gekommen?! Ich schickte zwei meiner falschen Touristen zum Trainingsplatz des neuen Besitzers. Einen Mann, der relativ viel Ahnung von Pferden hat und eine Frau, die wir als wohlhabende Pferdenärrin ausstaffiert hatten. Ohrstecker in Hufeisenform mit Brillanten anstelle der Nägel und so. Hat mir ein Juwelier ausgeliehen, der mir noch den einen oder anderen Gefallen schuldig ist. Sie sollten dort zeitlich versetzt eintreffen und so tun, als hätten sie einander noch nie gesehen. Die Lady sollte zusehen, mit irgendeinem Stallburschen oder Jockey flirten und in Begeisterung ausbrechen, weil dieses Pferd so besonders schön sei und so weiter. Der Kerl sollte daraufhin anmerken, das sei doch nebensächlich, das Pferd scheine ihm ein wenig unregelmäßig zu laufen oder wirke krank, lustlos oder müde – je nachdem, was ihm passend erschien – und es gäbe wirklich schnellere und so weiter. Nun schien Conqueror wirklich müde zu sein. Und tatsächlich fand sich ein ebenso müder und noch schwatzhafterer Jockey, der der Lady verriet, dass er letzte Nacht dieses Pferd für seinen Chef gewonnen hätte!"  
  
"Moment...! Dann hast du das schon gewusst?!" platzte ich heraus.  
  
"Ja,...um ehrlich zu sein schon...aber nichts...von Startschüssen. Also der neue Besitzer – ein Ire – hatte einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen und hochverschuldeten Rennstall geerbt und war kaum imstande gewesen, die Startgelder für seine paar wenigen Pferde aufzubringen, aber sein verstorbener Onkel, ein verarmter aber um so traditionsbewussterer Lord, war Dauerteilnehmer in Ascot gewesen. Er hatte erfahren, dass sogar renommierte Rennstallbesitzer illegalen, nächtlichen Rennen nicht abgeneigt seien. Der Einsatz war – ganz archaisch – das Rennpferd selbst! Dazu also hatte sich Conquerors voriger Besitzer hinreißen lassen! Er hatte das Pferd einfach verwettet! Ich hatte ihn ja schon gleich als Spielernatur eingeschätzt, aber das übertraf noch meine Erwartungen! Doch was sollte ich mit diesen neuen Fakten anfangen? Oberste Priorität hatte für mich das Ziel, Conqueror in meinen Besitz zu bringen – nicht irgendwelche Kriminellen hinter Gitter. Letzteres war das, worin ich Übung hatte, aber das hier war eine ganz andere Aufgabenstellung. Einer meiner Leute blieb vor Ort und sollte beobachten, wie man an das Pferd herankommen könne, wie der Tagesablauf aussah, wer wofür zuständig war, und so weiter. Zunächst versuchte ich es aber auf direkterem Wege und ließ einen Taschendieb – entsprechend ausstaffiert – so tun, als ob er im Auftrag einer in Ascot wohl bekannten adeligen Dame an einem seiner Pferde interessiert sei. Ich bin sicher, er war überzeugend, denn er hatte vollendete Umgangsformen drauf! Er machte Fotos mit seinem Handy, telefonierte nochmals mit ihr und sagte dann, die Lady habe sich soeben umentschieden: Jetzt solle es der Rappe mit den vier weißen Fesseln sein. Aber der neue Eigentümer sagte, Conqueror sei außer für das das Royal Ascot noch für andere Rennen in den nächsten Monaten bereits angemeldet und für einige sei auch schon das Startgeld bezahlt. Er habe ihn noch nicht lange, und wolle zunächst einmal sehen, wie er überhaupt liefe. Das stimmte sogar. Aber ich konnte mich nicht vertrösten lassen. Es musste etwas geschehen.  
JETZT!  
  
Wie wir vorgehen könnten, musste ich genauestens mit meinen Komplizen besprechen, denn ich selbst konnte während der Nachmittage nicht weg – und auch sonst hatte Mycroft noch Termine, zu denen er mich mitschleifen wollte – du weißt schon: Brunch bei Lady Überkandidelt und Herrenabend bei Lord Spleen und so.  Abgesehen davon hatte man mir erzählt, dass der neue Eigentümer fast immer einen Hund bei sich hatte. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, ihm in einer Verkleidung gegenüberzutreten, wenn ich ihn später noch in einer anderen Identität wieder treffen musste – günstigstenfalls als ich selbst und als Conquerors Käufer... Manche Hunde lassen sich täuschen, wenn man mit einem anderen Aftershave kommt, aber wenn dieser nicht dazugehörte, hätte ich dann verspielt.  
  
Eine List musste her. Und die Geschichte des alten Tierarztes würde dafür Pate stehen. Aber wie konnten wir das Ding im einzelnen drehen? Müsste jemand Queery eine Schluckimpfung verpassen...? Nichts Schädliches, natürlich. Nur, wie an ihn herankommen? Die Stallungen waren nicht nur gut gesichert, es würde auch mindestens eines der Pferde selbst Alarm schlagen, wenn da jemand einstieg! Das sahen auch andere, die sich mit dem Einbrechen auskennen, ein.  
Also müsste es am helllichten Tag inmitten des Trubels geschehen. Aber wie? Wenn jemand feststellen würde, dass das Pferd eine Miosis oder Mydriasis** aufweist, würde man schnell und diskret einen Vorabtest machen lassen, wäre der positiv, konnte der Besitzer, um nicht in Dopingverdacht zu geraten, den Start noch zurückziehen. Er würde denken, dass der Vorbesitzer schuld war, würde aber die Füße stillhalten und nicht etwa auf einer Wiederholung bestehen. Aber einem Rennpferd Augentropfen verpassen? Oder ein mit einem Grippemittel getränktes Zuckerstück? Der Taschendieb überlegte, dass ein Kind mit einen Gummiball nach Conquerors Hinterhand werfen könnte, der Tierarzt als Platzwart unterstützt von einem beherzten Zuschauer aus unseren Reihen könne ihn dann einfangen und ihm rasch ein Präparat verpassen.  
  
Ich machte dem Brainstorming ein Ende und sagte: All das habe ich mir längst durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber auch diese letzte Idee ist in vielerlei Hinsicht zu unsicher: Wo würde Conqueror hinrennen? Würde er sich verletzen? Würden wir ihm das Mittel wirklich verabreichen können? Für all diese Schritte hätten wir jeweils nur einen einzigen Versuch!  
  
Ich wandte mich an die Ärztin, ob sie beobachten könne, wie genau die Blutproben auszusehen hatten, dann könnten wir mit Dopingmittel präpariertes Blut eines anderen Hengstes vorbereiten und müssten eben sehen, dass wir sie mit der echten Probe austauschen.  
Die Veterinärin stimmte zu: 'Ja, das wäre sicher viel einfacher, als an das Pferd selbst heranzukommen, nur würde das Ihre Position als potentieller Käufer wahrscheinlich auch nicht nennenswert verbessern, wenn das Pferd wegen Doping gesperrt wird. Wir müssen die wirklich dazu bringen, einen Vorabtest zu machen, obwohl das Pferd keine Auffälligkeiten erkennen lässt.'  
Ich antwortete: Genau. Und hier ist Schauspielerei gefragt. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind der Pfleger – oder der Jockey – besser, es gelingt Ihnen, das Pferd mit nur einer Person zu erwischen. Und außerdem sind Sie noch das Pferd.  
Und ich übernehme Ihre Rolle.  
Sie lächelte amüsiert. 'Aha: Ich bin also Pferd und Stallbursche in einem – und Sie sind ich.'  
Ich sagte: Ich bin Veterinär, kann mich ausweisen, habe im Idealfall eine Art Zertifikat, dass ich mich mit Pferden gut auskenne – gibt es da etwas?  
Sie bejahte.  
Schön, bringen Sie es mit! Und dann tun Sie folgendes...  
  
Hey...! Sie da, mit dem Rappen, ja Sie...! Ich muss Sie mal dringend etwas fragen...ja, kommen Sie doch bitte näher an den Zaun...  
  
Sie begann erst etwas zögerlich mitzuspielen.  
  
'Ja, Sir? Was gibt es denn...?'“ ahmte er ihren unsicheren Tonfall nach.  
  
Hier. Ich bin Tierarzt. Also nicht so misstrauisch, mein Junge. Ich kenne mich aus mit Pferden – auch wenn es keine Rennpferde sind. Aber dieser hübsche Bursche hier ist in keiner guten Verfassung... Ist er gerade gelaufen?  
  
'Nein. Er läuft erst am Samstag...', erwiderte Sherlock – und versuchte eine Frau nachzumachen, die sich mit männlicher Stimme zu sprechen bemüht. Dann war er wieder der Tierarzt.  
  
"Hat er sich sonstwie überanstrengt? Sein Gang ist ein bisschen unsicher, finden Sie nicht?  
  
'Unsicher? Nein, kann ich nicht sagen...'"  
  
Wieder als Tierarzt gab er einen erschreckten Laut von sich.  
  
"Was ist denn mit seinen Augen?! Die Pupillen...! Hey, mein Hübscher..., was fehlt dir...?“  
  
Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann ließ ich entrüstet los – nun war sie für mich wieder der Stallbursche:  
  
Pfui! Sie dopen doch nicht etwa? Schweinerei! Ich mache gleich Meldung bei der Rennleitung!"  
  
Er schaltete wieder um.  
  
„'Nein, Sir! Warten Sie! Wir dopen doch nicht!'  
  
Ich weiß doch, was ich sehe! – Die anderen sind alle in Ordnung. Aber mit dem da stimmt etwas nicht! Kann es sich um ein Versehen handeln? Sagen Sie Ihrem Chef Bescheid. Er soll ihn testen lassen! Ein einziges schwarzes Schaf und ihm kann das hier alles um die Ohren fliegen! Mann, wissen Sie nicht, das Prinz Charles speziell für das Royal Ascot die Kontrollen und die Strafmaßnahmen hat verschärfen lassen? Wissen Sie nicht, wieso man ihn den Öko-Prinzen nennt?!  
  
'Hat er das?' fragte die Veterinärin überrascht und fiel aus der Rolle.  
  
Ich grinste und sagte: Wenn Sie's mir abkaufen, umso besser!  
  
Sie lachte: 'Okay, ich denke, das bekomme ich überzeugend hin!'  
  
Das klingt mir noch nicht selbstbewusst genug. Würde es helfen, wenn ich – sagen wir – einen Freund spiele, der Sie eingeladen hat? Wenn ich den bedrohlichen Part übernehme?  
  
Sie überlegte: 'Sowas wie guter Cop, böser Cop?'  
  
Ich sagte: Ungefähr so. Haben Sie einen auffälligen Hut? Bringen Sie ihn unbedingt mit! Und wenn möglich eine passende Garderobe! Das macht es noch glaubwürdiger, dass wir nicht als Tierschützer hergekommen sind! Wir bieten ihm einen Deal an, wenn die Probe positiv ist. Wenn er uns das fragliche Pferd für den Gesamtbetrag an Startgeldern, die er bereits gezahlt hat, rechtmäßig mit allen Papieren versteht sich, VERKAUFT, dann halten wir die Klappe. Wenn wir die neuen Eigentümer sind und ihn zurückziehen, weil er sich beim Training eine Verletzung zugezogen hat, wird es keine Untersuchung geben."  
  
"Du hast ihn erpresst! Mit nichts als einem Bluff!!!" stellte ich fest, doch mit einem billigenden Grinsen.  
  
"Ich habe mich bestechen lassen...", verbesserte er. "Ihm blieb keine Zeit, die Geschichte noch zu überprüfen. Er dachte, er könne das Risiko nicht eingehen...“  
  
„Oh, Mann – das hat wirklich hingehauen? Ist ja krass...!“ Auch wenn es ein Gaunerstück war: Ich war trotzdem hingerissen.  
  
„Okay, es wurde trotzdem nicht billig. Das Startgeld für Ascot war natürlich futsch, das war zu kurzfristig, aber ich ließ mir selbstverständlich alle Anmeldungen und Quittungen aushändigen und bei den meisten Anmeldungen bekam ich einen Großteil oder sogar den gesamten Betrag noch zurück – teilweise hatte der Vorbesitzer sowieso erst Anzahlungen geleistet.“  
  
„Was für ein Coup! Leah war sicher begeistert...!“ warf ich ein.  
  
„Zuerst schon....“, murmelte Sherlock düster.  
  
Ich begriff, dass da etwas fürchterlich schief gelaufen sein musste. Nicht für Conqueror...aber womöglich für seine Leidensgenossen...  
  
„Oh, nein...was ist passiert...?“  
  
„Dieser Ire...wie sagt man: Er hatte wirklich den Schuss nicht gehört! Er hat dann bei den nächsten Rennen, in denen seine Pferde liefen, wirklich gedopt. Mit Adrenalin, oder mit etwas, was die Adrenalinausschüttung noch mehr anregt! Es gab Siege, ja. Aber es kam auch vor, dass Tiere mitten im Lauf zusammenbrachen – und nicht nur, dass sie dann starben, die anderen stolperten über sie und verletzten sich auch noch – ganz zu schweigen von den Jockeys...und es gab Pferde, die bald nach dem Rennen an Herzversagen zugrunde gingen...“  
  
Sherlock starrte vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich hatte Queery gerettet. Aber...ich hätte mehr tun müssen...! Ich habe diesen Teufel weiter machen lassen...! – Okay: Mir war nicht klar, was er tut: Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung! Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen! Er hatte es doch auch riskiert, dass sein Pferd gegen Queery verlieren könnte! Er hätte es dann auch an jemanden abgeben müssen, von dem er nicht wusste, wie der es behandeln würde!  
...um...wenigstens ein bisschen Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, hab ich dann einen Ring von illegalen Rennveranstaltern gesprengt...  
Aber ich wusste, das brachte meinen Fehler nicht wieder in Ordnung. Denn, wenn Queery noch länger ein Rennpferd geblieben wäre, hätte er das wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht lange überlebt...  
Verstehst du, John? Es ist falsch gewesen... Die Teilnahme an dem illegalen Rennen hätte beide zumindest für diesmal disqualifiziert...und das hätte mir womöglich ausreichend Zeit verschafft, mehr Beweise gegen sie zu sammeln. Vielleicht hätte ich Queery so auch retten können...“  
  
„Sherlock...“, unterbrach ich ihn. „ich verstehe dich... Aber so vorausschauend konntest nicht mal du sein! Du hast dich schnell entscheiden – diesen Coup rasch organisieren müssen... DU – hast diese Pferde nicht drangsaliert!  
Ich...ich schätze es hoch ein, dass du dir über die Folgen solche Gedanken machst, aber du – “  
  
Er fiel mir ins Wort.  
  
„DU VERSTEHST NICHT MAL DIE HÄLFTE!!! Ich habe mich...seit Langem das erste und hoffentlich auf EWIG das letzte Mal wieder VON GEFÜHLEN überwältigen lassen!!!“ knurrte Sherlock aufgebracht. Er konnte dramatisch werden, aber das war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er mich wirklich zutiefst erschreckte...  
Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort, raufte sich zerknirscht die Locken...  
  
„Ja: Ich bin schon...froh, dass Queery da heil rausgekommen ist...  
Aber meine Prioritäten waren falsch! Ich war... blockiert durch Mitgefühl! Sonst wäre mir diese Idee, dass es unter den verkrachten Existenzen in London doch auch einen Veterinär geben muss, viel früher gekommen...!  
...und vor allem: Ich hätte dieses Monster nicht einfach so entkommen lassen! Schließlich wusste ich, dass er weitere Pferde hat...! Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass er, wenn er zu Geld käme, noch weitere kaufen würde...!“  
  
Er sah mich an – wann hatte ich ihn je so schuldbewusst erlebt...?  
  
„John! Ich hab ihn entkommen lassen!“  
„Ja. Ja, ich verstehe... Aber dieses Pferd war dir wichtig – und Leahs Anliegen. Sie sind deine Familie..., das... ändert alles...“  
  
„Tut es das?“  
  
„Du hast mal gesagt, es gäbe keine Helden und so...“, begann ich noch etwas unsicher. „Hast du das gemeint? Jemanden aus persönlichen Gründen zu retten? Weil er oder sie einem wichtig ist? Dass das kein Heldentum ist, weil es nicht rein moralisch motiviert ist?“  
  
„...oder: Ein Verbrechen aufzuklären, nicht weil ich dem Gesetz zum Sieg verhelfen will, oder es den Hinterbliebenen des Opfers leichter machen will, mit dem Fall abzuschließen, sondern einfach, weil die Aufgabe so schön knifflig ist, dass ich auf meine Kosten komme, weil ich mein Gehirn mal wieder angemessen beschäftigen kann und....ja, auch weil ich...Selbstbestätigung ernten kann. Ja: Genau das habe ich gemeint...“, gestand Sherlock – und er klang dabei beinahe demütig.  
  
„Sherlock..., ganz reine, selbstlose Motive hat sicher niemand. Wenn das dein Kriterium ist, hast du sicher recht: Solche Helden gibt es wirklich nicht – wahrscheinlich kann es sie gar nicht geben! ...das...wäre...gar nicht menschlich...!“ versuchte ich zu erklären – und hoffte, das werde ihm helfen, sich nicht weiter zu bezichtigen.  
„Ich...bin bei weitem nicht so clever wie du – ich weiß. Aber meine Illusionen über den Einsatz in Afghanistan zum Beispiel – die habe ich längst verloren. Ich meine, als ich dorthin aufbrach, habe ich das...naja...fast schwarz-weiß gesehen. Also...gefühlsmäßig...kann ich mir das schon irgendwie vorstellen...  
...ich...bin froh, dass du mir das anvertrauen konntest... ich hoffe, es hilft dir irgendwie... Ich kann gut verstehen, was du getan hast. Und...naja, eine grandiose Operation war es obendrein...“     
  
Unsicher sah ich ihn an...  
  
Sherlock... er war mir wichtig!  
Und dieser menschliche, dieser verletzliche Sherlock ...noch mehr!  
  
Wann immer er ans Licht kam, war ich froh...  
...und zugleich wollte ich ihn beruhigen, ihm seine Last erleichtern...  
Aber wie es aussah, gelang mir das nicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Natürlich hat mich 'Hardwicke' an den zweiten Watson-Darsteller aus der Granada-Serie erinnert – aber dieses Rennen gibt es wirklich!
> 
> ** Eine Eng- oder Weitstellung der Pupillen. Wird durch Augentropfen n der Diagnostik herbeigeführt. Sonst auch ein Hinweis auf Drogenmissbrauch.


	13. Leicht holpriger Urlaubsstart

  
  
  
  
  
Noch immer erregt, leerte er sein Wasserglas, das ich während seines Berichts aufgefüllt hatte.   
  
„Trotzdem war es falsch...“, murmelte er.  
Aber, wenn du nicht auf den Herz gehört hättest... – begann sich ein neuer Gedanke in meinem Kopf zu formieren. Doch ich musste diese Formulierung überdenken.  
  
„Wenn dir Leah und Conqueror nicht wichtig wären, hättest du dann überhaupt etwas unternommen? Hättest du dich als Stallbursche eingeschleust? Hättest du dir Ascot angetan?“  
  
Sherlock sah mich überrascht an – dann lächelte er.  
  
„Du...hast recht...! Ich hätte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet..., keinen Finger krumm gemacht...“, gab er erleichtert und noch immer etwas verdutzt zu.  
Ich lächelte zurück.  
„Willst du noch etwas Suppe, um deinen Rest aufzuwärmen?“ fragte ich.  
„Gute Idee...“  
  
Ich füllte unsere Teller etwas auf und griff wieder zum Löffel.   
Löffel... An diesem Abend kamen keine Gabeln zum Einsatz....  
  
„Hast du vor, dich einzuschließen? – ich meine, es wäre ...nicht gut, wenn du hier anfängst zu Schlafwandeln...“, tastete ich mich vor.  
  
Vor allem wegen der Treppen... – aber das sagte ich nicht.   
  
„Ja, du hast recht... Wir... Naja: Wie du siehst, könnten wir unsere ...Schlafgewohnheiten wie gehabt beibehalten. Es sei denn, du...brauchst etwas Abstand...“, bot Sherlock zögerlich an.  
„Nein, nein, ich bin ganz froh, dass du das vorschlägst!“ gestand ich erleichtert. „Ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft...furchtbar geträumt. Vielleicht...stürze ich diese Nacht von der Park View Residence oder Conqueror wirft dich ab.“  
„Letzteres wäre wenigstens nicht so hoch...“, bemerkte Sherlock trocken.   
Ich musste lachen. „Oder die Springer aus dem Salon versuchen, uns mit ihren Lanzen zu durchbohren und jagen uns durchs Foyer...“  
„Du hast eine blühende Fantasie, John...“, befand Sherlock Kopf schüttelnd.   
Ich musste lachen. „Nicht meine Idee. Es wundert mich nicht, dass du weder J. K Rowling noch Esmé Lammers* kennst, aber hast du Alice hinter den Spiegeln auch gelöscht?“  
„Nutzloser Unsinn mit dem du deine Festplatte da vollgestopft hast, man sollte solchen Quatsch verbieten!“  
„Du willst also einen Index aufstellen? Wie der Vatikan?“ neckte ich ihn. „So etwas fördert die Kreativität, Sherlock. Und du magst deine Fälle doch gerne originell.“  
„Dazu braucht man aber doch keine unrealistischen Spinnereien! Dazu benötigt man Logik, Sorgfalt, Naturwissenschaft – am besten Forensik – und eventuell noch etwas praktische Psychologie“, konterte Sherlock ernsthaft.  
„Okay. Es sollte keine Diskussion werden. Ich verstehe auch nicht viel von Kinderpsychologie, aber da gibt es jedenfalls schon lange die Ansicht, dass Kinder Märchen brauchen.  
Gut, lassen wir das. Aber: Dass ich träume, dass du einen Reitunfall hast, wäre nicht das erste Mal...“  
Er sah mich leicht verärgert aber eigentlich beschwichtigend an: „Ich sage dir doch, es lag an meinem Ärger, der sich übertragen hat...!“  
„Das glaube ich dir doch“, entgegnete ich sanft. „In meinem Traum warst du übrigens auf einem Rappen unterwegs, Mycroft auf einem Fuchs.“  
„Und wie waren ihre Abzeichen?“  
„Oh, du kannst Fragen stellen! Keine, glaube ich...“  
„Du bist im Traum ein noch schlechterer Beobachter als in der Realität.“  
„Das beweist doch zumindest, dass ich mir Mühe gebe.“  
„Stimmt. Übrigens der andere Fuchs ist tatsächlich Mycroft bevorzugtes Tier. Orlando.“  
„Oh, Virginia Woolf. Eine Kastration macht allerdings aus einem Hengst keine Stute...“  
„Viel einfallsloser, John. Es geht um einen anderen Orlando.“  
„Orlando furioso?“   
„Jetzt hast du's. Und zwar weiiilll...??“  
„Oh, ich verstehe: Er IST ein Furioso! Das ist wirklich nicht sehr originell – und auch nicht sehr patriotisch übrigens.“  
„Dafür sind die braune und die Schimmelstute Bloody Mary und Gloriana**.“  
Ich musste lachen: „Aber dafür verstehen sie sich gut! – sie sind aber auch keine Halbschwestern, oder?“   
„Nein. Jemand hier in der Nähe hatte eine andalusische Stute, die überraschend trächtig wurde. Später stellte sich heraus, es war ein Hengst namens Sir Henry, englisches Vollblut, der einem Nachbarn eines Tages ausgebüxt war. Dem Besitzer der Stute schien es naheliegend, das ungeplante Stutfohlen Bloody Mary zu nennen. Mycroft hat sie ihm abgekauft, als er in einem finanziellen Engpass steckte. Da fällt mir auf: Wie war das noch mit Bloody Mary? – ich glaube einen Teil der Geschichte habe ich schon wieder gelöscht..."  
"Ist nicht dein Ernst", grinste ich. "Ist dir das nicht kriminell genug? Erinnerst du dich wenigstens noch an   
'divorced, beheaded, died,  
 divorced, beheaded, survived'?"  
"Ehm, die sechs Frauen von Henry VIII...?" fragte Sherlock nach.  
"Na, wenigstens das... Nachdem Kronprinz Arthur Tudor gestorben war, sollte sein Bruder Henry die Witwe heiraten, nämlich Katharina von Aragon, da aber die Schwagerehe der katholischen Kirche als Blutschande galt, musste eine päpstliche Dispens her. Katharina bekam zwar mehrere Kinder, aber nur Mary überlebte. Henry hat sich verständlicherweise gefragt, ob es eine Strafe Gottes sei, dass aus dieser Ehe kein Thronerbe hervorgeht. Er hat dann Anne Boleyn geheiratet, war also eine Weile Bigamist. Seine eigentlich blutschänderische Ehe mit seiner Schwägerin für nichtig erklären zu lassen, machte dann der damalige Papst aber nicht mit. Dass Katharinas Neffe mittlerweile König von Spanien und Deutscher Kaiser war, spielte natürlich auch eine Rolle. – Um sich von Katharina scheiden zu können, hat er England schließlich von der katholischen Kirche losgesagt. Katharina wurde auf ein abgelegenes Schloss verbannt und Mary von ihr getrennt. Sie galt fortan als Bastard und musste sich sogar als Verräterin unterwerfen. Später hat ihr Vater sie zwar wieder in die Thronfolge aufgenommen, aber sie nicht wieder legitimiert. Als erste englische Königin hat sie später den Katholizismus wieder eingeführt und sich den Beinamen Bloody noch auf eine andere Weise verdient. Durch die Inquisition. – Was denkst du? Wie schnell wirst du das wieder gelöscht haben?" schloss ich ein wenig spöttisch meine Minivorlesung.  
"Siehst du, deshalb hasse ich Politik. In der Diplomatie hat die Gerechtigkeit keine Chance", knurrte der Detektiv.  
"Du bist ja so philosophisch heute...", stellte ich fest. "Was ist eigentlich mit Mycrofts Ring? Denkt er, er wirkt...humaner, wenn man davon ausgeht, er sei verheiratet?"  
"Nicht nur das. Er hat nicht nur wie ich seinen Beruf selbst erfunden und erschaffen – er ist auch genauso mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet. Tatsächlich ist dieser Ring graviert: Britannia."  
"Ist nicht dein Ernst!" rutschte es mir heraus. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass mich Sherlock diesbezüglich nicht verscheißern würde.  
"Britannia – und ein...Code. Er ist das einzige Dokument, das ihn als das ausweist, was er ist: Die britische Regierung."  
"Wow... Das ist schon ziemlich krass...", bemerkte ich vage. Tatsächlich fand ich es irgendwie ziemlich traurig.   
"Leah hat uns übrigens als Dessert Kirschwein kaltgestellt, weil Kirschen angeblich gegen Muskelkater helfen. Aber ich werde nichts davon nehmen.“   
Sagte Sherlock das, um vom Thema abzulenken? Ich hatte so das Gefühl...  
„Ich auch nicht“, antwortete ich und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.   
„Übrigens, Sherlock...?“  
„Hm?“  
Ich grinste verlegen. „Zu mir oder zu dir?“  
Er schmunzelte: „Zu dir. Leah hätte gegebenenfalls keine Skrupel, bei mir reinzuschauen, falls irgendein Vorfall eintreten sollte. Aber dann hänge ich meinen Ururgroßvater noch ab...“  
„Sherrinford...“  
„Ah, ihr habt einander schon bekannt gemacht!“ stellte Sherlock ungewohnt albern fest.  
  
Wenn du wüsstest...! dachte ich.  
  
"Mit Vorfall meinst du, dass sich Mycroft meldet, oder so?"  
"Oder Queery herausgefunden hat, wie er den neuen Riegel an seiner Box öffnen kann und im Stall randaliert..."  
"Das hat er also schon mal gemacht? Klingt nicht ungefährlich..."  
"...vor allem wenn er versucht, Türen einzutreten...", grinste Sherlock mit unverkennbarem Besitzerstolz.  
  
Wir verschwanden beide in unseren jeweiligen Badezimmern und als ich wieder herauskam, holte Sherlock gerade das Bild von der Wand.   
Ob Sherrinfords Urenkel ihm wohl sehr ähnlich gesehen hatte? Vielleicht war das der Grund... Aber darüber wollte ich mir jetzt nicht meinen Kopf zerbrechen – und Sherlocks erst recht nicht.  
„Drüben abgeschlossen?“ fragte ich stattdessen, schloss meinerseits die Tür und zog den Schlüssel ab.  
„Ja. Und vorher noch den Servierwagen auf den Flur gestellt... Verwahre die Schlüssel.“  
Er gab ihn mir – und dazu ein Paar neue Schnürsenkel. Meine anfängliche Verwirrung gab sich rasch: Ich sollte sie mir um den Hals hängen!  
Ein bisschen, als trüge ich meine Dog-Tags wieder..., ging es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich sprach es nicht aus.   
Wortlos legten wir uns zu Bett. Er, weil er in solchen Floskeln keinen Sinn sah und ich, weil ich keinen Schlussstrich unter diesen Tag und unsere abendliche Konversation ziehen wollte. Obwohl ihn das sicher nicht beeinflusst hätte, falls er mir noch etwas hätte sagen wollen. Doch ich war ziemlich erledigt und schlief bald ein.  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte mit Muskelkater – aber er hielt sich in Grenzen. Ich hätte mich an diesem Morgen um jeden Preis aus dem Bett quälen wollen, auch wenn es mir noch so dreckig gegangen wäre. Umso erleichterter stellte ich nun fest, dass die Schmerzen erträglich waren.  
...Kaffee..., meldete meine Nase.  
Mein verschlafenes Gehirn schaltete nicht gleich.  
  
Moment? Kaffee? Wenn hier drin Kaffee ist, was ist dann mit den Schlüsseln...?  
Ich tastete nach meinem Hals.  
Nichts!  
  
„Ausgeschlafen?“ hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Sonnenlicht fiel gedämpft durch die roten Vorhänge und tauchten sein blasses Gesicht in eine außergewöhnlich warme Tönung.  
  
„Du Dieb...“, grinste ich.  
„Es ging bloß darum, dass ich es nicht im Schlaf schaffe, hier rauszukommen. Nicht im Wachzustand. Kaffee? Paracetamol?“  
„Ich glaube, Kaffee genügt mir. Ist nicht so wild..., danke...“  
„Um so besser! Dann könntest du es ja heute mal mit Constance versuchen.“  
„Mit Constance? Ich weiß nicht, dann rennt mir doch Blonde immerzu nach...“, erwiderte ich skeptisch und sah auf die Uhr. Oh, Gott, schon zwanzig nach Neun...!  
„Ach was. Wenn Leah sie inzwischen beschäftigt, oder sie in der Nähe angebunden zusehen kann, ist das kein Problem. Außerdem finde ich, gegen diesen Tick sollte mal was unternommen werden. Dir ist es doch sicher recht, wenn sich der Größenunterschied zwischen uns nicht noch verstärkt, so wie gestern...“, schmunzelte er und reichte mir einen Becher Kaffee.  
„Danke... Mann, ist das spät...“   
„Du hattest offenkundig eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen“, sagte Sherlock nachsichtig. Er trug diesmal ein unauffälliges, funktionelles Reitoutfit in Brauntönen, was mich ziemlich stutzig machte. Aber ich sagte nichts dazu.   
  
"Wie war deine Nacht?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Langweilig - offenkundig..."  
"Bei Nächten ist das durchaus was gutes...", fand ich.  
"Ansichtssache...", nörgelte Sherlock. Aber er wirkte ausgeruht und sein mürrisches Gehabe war bloß Fassade.  
  
Der Servierwagen mit dem Frühstück samt Zeitungen wartete nebenan. Sogar Sherlock langte tüchtig zu.   
Gegen Zehn machten wir uns auf den Weg.   
  
Sherlock überfiel Leah mit der Idee, sie solle mir das Springen beibringen. Ich hatte Mühe, nicht nach Luft zu schnappen. Das ging mir nun doch zu rasant.  
  
„Guten Morgen erstmal, werter Cousin!“ versetzte sie leicht tadelnd. „Guten Morgen, John. Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Gut, danke. Ich war nur schon ziemlich übernächtigt, ehe wir gestern hier angekommen sind...aber jetzt geht’s wieder. Und seit wann bist du schon wieder auf den Beinen?“  
„Ach, erst seit sechs“, grinste sie.  
„Erst?“ ächzte ich. „Übrigens: Das Dinner war vorzüglich.“  
„Danke, ich werde es weiterleiten.“  
„Jaja! Habt ihr jetzt endlich genügend Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht?“ brummte das Genie unleidlich.  
„Sherlock! Ich weiß, Geduld ist nicht deine Stärke! Aber lass John heute morgen noch an seinen Basics arbeiten und wenn er sich auf einem großen Pferd mit dem Galopp sicher fühlt – “  
„Warum muss immer alles im Schneckentempo gehen? Er ist gestern schon galoppiert!“  
„Als ich dachte, dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist, ja. Aber ernsthaft, Sherlock, hetz' mich nicht. Bitte.“   
Er seufzte. „Okay... Ich nehm' dann mal Bloody Mary und benutze heute den Aufzug. Ich bin bis um Eins zurück.“  
„Pass auf dich auf. Hast du dein Handy?“ Ich konnte nicht anders.  
„Ja doch, John!“  
"Im Ernst, Sherlock. Ruf mal bei Gelegenheit von unterwegs an", unterstützte mich Leah. Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
  
Diesmal ließ ich nicht wieder die Gelegenheit verstreichen, mich zu benehmen, sondern blieb bei Sherlock bis diesem die braune Stute gebracht wurde, dann stellte ich mich ordentlich Leahs Onkel vor. Er schien mir überrascht, blieb aber sehr wortkarg.  
  
„Du machst dir nicht nur wegen des Reitens Gedanken, hm?“ fragte Leah, als wir Sherlock nachsahen, wie er über die Garagenzufahrt den Fahrzeugaufzug ansteuerte...  
„N-nein...“, stammelte ich verunsichert.  
  
Sie musterte mich durchdringend – was bei ihrem krummen Gesicht, schon etwas gruselig aussah...  
  
„Er...redet nicht viel über...seine Vergangenheit...  
Okay: Ich auch nicht...  
Es ist nur...  
Er sagte mal, dass er ...Weihnachten hasst. Das hier ist der Wintersitz. Also...hab ich mich gefragt, was er hier vielleicht schon alles...Unangenehmes erlebt hat. Gestern erwähnte er, dass er, wenn er hier ist, normalerweise nicht hier im Gebäude logiert. Du weißt also, dass er sich hier...nicht wohlfühlt...“, erklärte ich umständlich.  
Sie seufzte. „Er hat allen Grund dazu... Und? Versuchen wir's mit Constance?“  
„Ja, erfüllen wir ihm wenigstens diesen Wunsch“, entschied ich. „Wenn ich auch nicht weiß, was er sich davon verspricht...“  
  
Er hat allen Grund dazu..., ging es mir durch den Kopf, während ich unter Leahs Anleitung Constance von der Koppel holte. Sie würde nicht so ohne weiteres düstere Familiengeheimnisse ausplaudern. Eigentlich war das ja anständig von ihr...  
  
„Wie wäre es nachher noch mit einer kleinen Schlossführung?“ fragte ich.  
„Mal sehen. Sherlock könnte das besser. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er das nicht zu langweilig findet...“  
„Ja, na klar!“ grinste ich und überlegte krampfhaft, ob es die Möglichkeit gab, mich, ohne selbst etwas auszuplaudern, an meine Fragen heranzutasten.  
„Und du? Bist du Weihnachten immer hier?“ fragte ich.  
„Klar. Wo sollte ich sonst sein? Meine Familie ist hier, die Pferde – mein eigenes steht in der Nähe in der Reitschule einer Freundin...meine Einliegerwohnung ist hier. Im Dorf wird ein Krippenspiel in einer großen Scheune mit Tieren organisiert, da arbeite ich immer mit – und Mycroft bringt jedes Weihnachten einen neuen Diätplan mit, durch den er sich genau eine Woche durchquält!“  
Ich schmunzelte. „Da tut er mir direkt leid...“  
„Du...würdest gerne wissen, wieso Weihnachten immer so schrecklich war, richtig? Ich denke nicht, dass ich darüber reden sollte...“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Das versteh' ich...“  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment.  
  
„Er...hat mir von etwas erzählt, was vor sieben Jahren passiert ist. In der Silvesternacht...“, wagte ich mich vor. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du...  
ob du damals Mycroft alarmiert hast..."  
  
Leah zuckte überrascht zusammen.  
  
„Oh...!“ machte sie. Ein paar Momente zögerte sie noch - aber offensichtlich wusste ich ja Bescheid. „Weißt du..., ich hab' damals hier im Haus gewohnt. Meine Wohnung wurde gerade renoviert und so hab ich gemerkt, dass er sich mal davongestohlen hatte. Zuerst wollte ich ihn nicht verraten. Ich war ja auch nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich was besorgt hatte, oder einfach nur mal raus wollte... Und dann passierte ja zunächst auch gar nichts.  
Bald nach Weihnachten erwischte mich ein heftiger grippaler Infekt, der mich ziemlich außer Gefecht setzte und dann bemerkte ich in der Silvesternacht einen schwachen Lichtschein in einem eigentlich ganz ungenutzten und unbeheizten Teil des Gebäudes. Es war ein Radiator. Ich hab' mich zu Sherlocks Zimmer geschlichen. Er war nicht da, aber es war eine Kerze verschwunden und die Reste seines Dinners waren noch nicht abgeräumt, doch der Esslöffel fehlte. Ich hab Mycroft alarmiert – ich wusste, dass er in ein paar Minuten schon da sein konnte. Was zwischen den beiden abgelaufen ist, weiß ich nicht. Und du wirst es mir nicht sagen! Auf alle Fälle war es überraschend. Auf eine...distanzierte Art schienen sie sich zusammengerauft zu haben – und Sherlock war nicht eingeschnappt, obwohl ihm klar war, dass ich ihn verpetzt hatte. Er hat mich so angesehen...aber sonst war er wie immer. Mycroft hat das damals sehr mitgenommen und – “  
  
Sie brach ab.  
  
„Ich weiß: Er wurde wieder rückfällig. Noch mehr als zwei Jahre ging es auf und ab...“, sagte ich.  
„Ja. Ich...hab immer mehrheitlich auf Sherlocks Seite gestanden. Aber...damals habe ich mitbekommen, wie sehr es Mycroft an die Nieren ging...   
Hat er es dir erzählt? – Wie gesagt, ich will es nicht von dir wissen – mich interessiert nur, ob er es dir anvertrauen konnte..."  
"Zumindest...was in dieser Silvesternacht passierte", bejahte ich mit belegter Stimme.  
Sie nickte erleichtert.  
"Diesen April dachte ich zuerst, Sherlock sei wieder rückfällig geworden, weil er so elend aussah und sich Mycroft wieder ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn machte. Ich bin ziemlich erschrocken, als die beiden hier ankamen – wegen ihrer Verfassung, meine ich...“  
  
Leah hielt inne und stellte fest: „Aber jetzt wieder weiter mit deiner Lektion: Aufzäumen und satteln. Los. Ich schaue zu und melde mich, wenn's falsch wird...“  
  
Heute schwang sich Leah auf Blonde, deshalb blieben wir im Freien. Ich hatte die Bahn für mich, während sich Leah mit dem angrenzenden Dressurplatz begnügte. Blonde war nicht froh über diese Trennung, aber doch zufrieden, Constance in Sichtweite zu haben. Allerdings ertappte ich sie – obwohl ich mich sehr auf das Pferd unter mir konzentrierte – das ein oder andere Mal dabei, dass sie sich nach ihrer Milady umdrehte, während sie eigentlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufen sollte. Ich musste grinsen. Da brauchte ich mich ja nicht zu wundern, dass ich sie gestern nicht in Gang gekriegt hatte...!   
Später brachte sie Blonde auf die Koppel – von wo aus sie uns sehen konnte und holte den Schimmel Gloriana...  
  
"Sherlock hat gesimst, es sei alles okay.   
Lass dich nicht einschüchtern, von dem, was wir jetzt machen – dazu braucht es Jahre...", informierte mich Leah.  
  
Die Dressur sah wirklich ziemlich professionell aus. Von einigen Figuren wusste ich nicht mal, wie sei heißen...und teilweise wirkten sie absurd unnatürlich – aber zugleich sehr graziös.  
  
"Nicht gaffen, John. Weitermachen!" grinste Leah mehr als einmal beiläufig.  
  
Ich arbeitete bis etwa zwölf mit Constance und war eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Immerhin konnte ich ihr ohne allzu große Verzögerung Tempo und Richtung verklickern und fühlte mich dabei auch ziemlich sicher in Sattel und an ihre Bewegungen angepasst. Was sollte ich mehr verlangen für den Anfang? Gegen Ende wagte ich mich unter Leahs Anleitung noch an den Galopp.  
  
„So weit schon ganz ordentlich. Allerdings wird Sherlock mit diesem Tempo sicher nicht zufrieden sein. Er hat getextet: 'Lässt du John endlich ordentlich galoppieren? SH'!   
Wenn du sie stärker antreibst, sollte sie vor allem größere Sprünge machen, nicht etwa mehr Schritte pro Zeiteinheit. Probier's einfach mal...“  
  
  
„Ich finde, das war schon ganz brauchbar“, meinte Leah, als wir Constance wieder absattelten und sozusagen in ihre wohlverdiente Mittagspause entließen. „Aber heute Nachmittag erkläre ich dir, wieso es durchaus eine Rolle spielt, ob man dem Pferd vorschreiben kann, Linksgalopp oder Rechtsgalopp zu machen...“  
„Naja, ich vermute, es hat etwas mit den Wendungen zu tun...“, sagte ich.  
„Genau – wenn du schon mal Springreiten verfolgt hast: In einem Turnier gibt es keinen Probedurchgang, oder so etwas. Die Reiter erfahren die Reihenfolge der Hindernisse relativ kurz vorher, sie dürfen dann den Parcours ablaufen und sich überlegen, wie viele Galoppsprünge zwischen den Hindernissen liegen und so. Das Pferd soll ja vom Reiter erfahren, ob nach dem Oxer erst der Wassergraben kommt oder die Mauer oder was auch immer. Da kommt oft gleich nach der Landung eine Kurve und natürlich sollen die Hindernisse im rechten Winkel in Angriff genommen werden: Um Zeit und auch Kraft zu sparen, macht der Reiter unter Umständen deshalb während des Sprunges einen Galoppwechsel, so dass das Pferd bei der Landung gleich eine möglichst enge Wendung hinbekommt. Aber da kommt es natürlich auch auf Sekundenbruchteile an. Beim Ausreiten geht es ja sowieso die meiste Zeit geradeaus und wenn du wirklich mal springst, wird es ein einzelnes Hindernis sein und kein enger Parcours. Es ist nur so: Wenn ein Pferd gewohnt ist, dass – sobald da jemand im Sattel sitzt – es gesagt bekommt, WIE es galoppieren soll, kann es irritiert sein, wenn es keine klaren Vorgaben bekommt. Bein Constance ist das kein Problem, sie sucht sich ihren Galopp dann eben selbst aus. Gloriana dagegen ist ein Dressurpferd, sie ist darauf geschult, ganz genau und haarklein zu tun, was von ihr verlangt wird – und nicht einfach mal zu entscheiden, welche Gangart jetzt zu dem gewünschten Tempo passen könnte.   
Tja, in einer Dreiviertelstunde könnt ihr essen. Du willst dich sicher umziehen...“  
  
Natürlich fragte ich, ob ich nicht noch etwas helfen könne, aber sie wehrte dankend ab.  
Also duschte ich, zog mich um und riskierte es dann, ein wenig durch das alte Gemäuer zu schlendern. Irgendwie würde ich schon wieder zurückfinden. Die hohen Fenster des Ballsaales waren unverkennbar.  
  
Tatsächlich waren zwei Flügel praktisch leer. Seltsam. Das musste doch alles irgendwann einmal voll möbliert gewesen sein, oder nicht?  
Etwa die Hälfte des riesigen Gebäudes war voll möbliert mit Stücken aus verschiedenen Jahrhunderten, aber meist so zusammengestellt, dass ein Raum einer bestimmten Epoche gewidmet war. Im zweiten Stock über dem Kaminzimmer mit den weißen Springern fand ich drei in Petersburger Hängung mit Bildern randvoll bestückte Wände vor und fühlte mich von Tausend Augen angestarrt. Ahnenporträts und Gruppenbilder. Ich blieb verdattert stehen und fühlte mich förmlich erschlagen. Wie ein Eindringling auf einem Familienkongress kam ich mir vor.   
Sherrinford erkannte ich wieder – diesmal mit Frau und vier Kindern, auch ältere und jüngere Bilder waren darunter. Ich suchte die Messingplaketten ab, hielt nach neueren Jahreszahlen und nach Mycrofts spitzer Nase Ausschau – aber da war nichts: Kein Familienbild, auf dem Sherlock und sein Bruder die Kinder waren. Auch keine Porträts der Eltern. Hingen die alle in Mycrofts Stadtwohnung oder in der Sommerresidenz?  
Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, die mysteriösen Eltern wenigstens so noch kennenzulernen und war jetzt schon etwas enttäuscht. Aber ich hatte ja auch noch nicht mal die Hälfte des Gemäuers richtig in Augenschein genommen.  
  
Mein Handy meldete eine SMS.  
  
12:51 'Bin im Salon. Wo bist du? SH'   
  
Gut. Er ist wieder da.   
  
Ich war doch etwas unruhig gewesen, wie mir jetzt klar wurde.  
  
'Bin gleich da', textete ich zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * E. L. schrieb den Kinderroman (und das Drehbuch) 'Lang lebe die Königin', in dem die kleine verträumte Sara sich ein Schachspiel kauft. Ihr Freund Viktor liest ihr eine Geschichte vor, der zufolge die weiße Dame das Schachspiel erfindet, damit ihr Mann aufhört, Krieg zu führen. In Saras Fantasie werden die Figuren lebendig und die Königin erklärt ihr das Spiel.
> 
> ** Beinamen von Mary I. und Elisabeth I.


	14. Crash-Kurse

  
  
  
  
  
Ich hatte einen Moment gezögert, denn er hatte gefragt, wo ich sei. Es hätte also nahe gelegen, so etwas zu simsen, wie: Genau über dir. Deine Ahnengalerie erschlägt mich beinahe. Ich bin sicher, zu einigen dieser Herrschaften weißt du auch ein paar haarsträubende Geschichten...  
Was in der Art. Aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab.  
Ich wollte nicht sensationslüstern erscheinen. Was mich wirklich interessierte, war ER selbst, seine Geschichte mit seinen Eltern und mit Mycroft. Nichts davon war hier.  
Und acht Minuten vor dem Lunch war ohnehin ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um von womöglich traumatischen Erinnerungen anzufangen.  
  
Also beeilte ich mich, in den ersten Stock zu kommen.  
Sherlock saß vor dem leeren, blitzsauberen Kamin und starrte gedankenverloren hinein.  
  
"John...", brummte er leise zur Begrüßung, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
"Hi. Gerade zurückgekommen...", vermutete ich. Er hatte die Handschuhe ausgezogen und es roch schwach nach Natur, Pferd und der Seife, die in der nächsten Toilette in einem Kristallspender bereitstand.  
Er sah mit einem leichten Lächeln auf. "Deduziert oder geraten?"  
"Sagen wir 'gerochen'..."  
  
Ich setzte mich in den anderen Sessel.  
  
"Du scheinst mit Constance ganz ordentlich zurecht zu kommen. Leah ist jetzt auch der Ansicht, dass du dich langsam ans Springen wagen kannst. Du sollst ja keine Koppelzäune bewältigen. Aber für Ausritte ist es ohnehin ratsam, wenn man darauf vorbereitet ist, mal über einen umgestürzten Baum oder eine Böschung zu springen. Das ist schließlich der große Vorteil bei einem Pferd gegenüber einem Fahrzeug: Es hat keine Räder!"  
  
Ich musste grinsen. Aber es war natürlich absolut logisch...  
  
"Und was machst DU?"  
"Muss was erledigen. Nein: Nichts gefährliches. Versprochen."  
"Okay, Sherlock", akzeptierte ich. "Wieso hast du heute Morgen eigentlich den Aufzug genommen?"  
"Ich wollte in diese Richtung. Es war einfach kürzer."  
  
Leah brachte den Lunch und ich bedankte mich bei ihr – auch nochmal für die morgendliche Lektion, denn Sherlock schien mal wieder alles als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen. Zugegeben: Oft genug erlebte ich ihn geradezu grob oder bissig, das war er gegenüber Leah nicht gewesen, seit wir hier eingetroffen waren. Er war zumindest nicht explizit unhöflich, ließ sogar einen gewissen Respekt erkennen, sobald es um ihren Pferdeverstand ging, doch dass mehr dahinter steckte, ließ sich nur erahnen.  
  
„Hast du den Mopedfahrer ausfindig gemacht?“ tippte ich.  
  
Er grinste leicht.  
  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich das...“  
„Aber du willst hier keinen Kontakt zur Polizei aufnehmen...“  
„Mycroft würde sofort Wind davon bekommen, sollte ich irgendwo unter meiner wahren Identität in Erscheinung treten – etwa um eine Zeugenaussage oder Anzeige zu unterschreiben.“  
„Dein Outfit heute morgen hat mich stutzig gemacht“, merkte ich an.  
„Und ich habe das am wenigsten Auffällige der Pferde ausgewählt“, ergänzte er.  
  
Ich nickte. Das also war es.  
  
"Durch den Unfall, den er anschließend gebaut hat, bekam er zwar sein Fett weg. Aber ich frage mich, ob er daraus auch etwas gelernt hat....", überlegte ich.  
"Wir werden ja sehen... Dieser...getunte Bock ist jedenfalls Geschichte", stellte Sherlock zufrieden fest.  
  
  
Also ging es am Nachmittag gleich weiter und ich machte Bekanntschaft mit sogenannten Cavalettis oder Bodenricks: Stangen, die an den Enden an kreuzförmigen Ständern befestigt sind. Sie lagen schon gleichmäßig auf den Längsseiten der Bahn verteilt, ein knappes Yard voneinander entfernt.  
  
  
"Ach, ja: Sherlock besteht natürlich darauf, dass der Singular Cavaletto lautet und der Plural Cavaletti", feixte Leah. "Aber mit solchen Spitzfindigkeiten bist du ja vertraut. Wie du siehst, liegen die Stangen so fast auf dem Boden. Dafür muss kein Pferd springen. Man kann durch Vierteldrehungen die Hindernisse erhöhen, aber dazu kommen wir später. Ignorier' sie einfach, Constance weiß wie's geht. Fang ganz normal im Schritt an, schau geradeaus, bzw, in die Richtung, in die du möchtest. Das Pferd muss gucken, wo es hintritt, nicht du."  
  
Klang logisch. Ich versuchte, mich nicht verunsichern zu lassen. Blonde stand in der Nähe und sah zu.  
  
"Also..., ich merke so gut wie keinen Unterschied...", gestand ich.  
  
Leah grinste. "Der Abstand der Stangen ist auf Constance' Schritte abgestimmt. Irgendwann hat sie es auf diese Weise mal gelernt, ihren Rhythmus zu finden. Für den Trab nehmen wir knapp viereinhalb Fuß. Bleib oben. Die Dinger sind nur aus Plastik..."  
  
  
Auf diese Weise pirschten wir uns an den Galopp heran. Diesmal stieg ich aber doch ab, um Leah zu helfen, die Cavaletti in Position zu bringen. Jetzt sollten die Stangen 10 Fuß voneinander entfernt sein und reichten deshalb aus, um sie über die ganze Bahn zu verteilen, aber diesmal um ein Viertel gedreht, so dass sie jetzt etwa 10 Inches hoch waren.  
  
"In so einer Bahn wird Constance ganz automatisch mit dem inneren Vorderbein den Galopp anführen. Man nennt das Handgalopp. Solltest du - wie gesagt, nach einem Hindernis die Richtung ändern wollen, genügt es, wenn du dich im Sprung dorthin orientierst", erklärte Leah.   
  
  
Ihre Sprünge mochten vielleicht ein klein wenig höher ausfallen, als beim Galopp vor dem Lunch, aber auch hier bemerkte ich kaum einen Unterschied.  
  
Leah ließ mich einige Runden drehen und knüpfte an ihren Vortrag vom Leichten Sitz an, den sie mir gegen Mittag gehalten hatte, denn auch beim Sprung sollte ich mich einfach von der physikalischen Trägheit ein Stück aus dem Sattel heben lassen und dann in der Hocke bleiben und mich dabei aus der Hüfte nach vorne lehnen – je schneller der Galopp und je höher das Hindernis, desto mehr, aber das würde ich wahrscheinlich intuitiv schon so machen. Dabei sollte ich mir, wenn ich auf das Hindernis zu ritt, vorstellen, ich sei ein Kanal und das Pferd das Wasser. Ich müsse eigentlich nur wirklich über das Hindernis rüber wollen, dann werde zumindest ein Pferd wie Constance das schon mitmachen – jedenfalls innerhalb einer zumutbaren Größenordnung.  
  
„Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du dir ohnehin nichts wirst zumuten wollen, was ihr zu hoch wäre...“  
  
„Dann würde sie eine Vollbremsung machen – und ich würde alleine springen...“, vermutete ich.  
  
„Kann vorkommen“, grinste Leah.  
  
Ich stieg ab und wir räumten einige Cavaletti weg und bauten einen Miniparcours mit vier Bodenricks auf: Zwei 10 Inches, dann zwei ein Fuß sechs Inches hoch  
  
„So. Und wenn du wieder oben bist, schnallst du die Steigbügel kürzer, versuch's mit drei Löchern. Bist du schon mal Ski gelaufen?“  
  
„Du liebe Zeit, nein!“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
„Aber du hast schon mitbekommen, wie es aussieht, wenn man eine Schussfahrt macht? Deine Haltung wird ähnlich sein.“  
  
Abfahrtslauf interessierte mich nicht, aber ich konnte es mir ungefähr vorstellen. Die Rappstute unter mir schien mir ein wenig ungeduldig. - So als ginge es auch ihr zu langsam, nicht bloß Sherlock... ich musste an das „Traumpferd“ denken und grinste verstohlen. Nein, Constance war weniger schwierig oder arrogant... dabei musste sie doch gemerkt haben, dass ich gerade erst gestern angefangen hatte.  
  
Ich versuchte, alles so zu machen, wie besprochen, aber mich nicht zu verkrampfen, sondern beweglich zu bleiben – und vor allem, dem Pferd nicht ins Kreuz zu plumpsen. Beim ersten Mal fühlte es sich doch etwas gewagt an, über die beiden höheren Ricks zu springen und ich hätte mich gerne festgeklammert, aber ich blieb oben und wagte erleichtert und ermutigt eine zweite und dritte Runde. Ich lobte Constance, die mir ihre Ohren zudrehte und dann den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle sie sagen: Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin! Ich kann sogar noch viel höher springen, wenn mich jemand reitet, der es auch wirklich BEHERRSCHT...  
  
Ja, Sherlock als arroganter Hengst würde mich offenkundig noch eine Weile beschäftigen...  
  
Leah missdeutete mein Grinsen und lachte. „Und ich dachte, so ein Captain der Reserve wäre sicher stocksteif. Du bist ein Naturtalent!“  
  
Ich verkniff mir schlüpfrige Bemerkungen über eine andere Art von Reitdisziplin, ...zumal... ob Leah überhaupt schon jemals...?  
  
Hör auf, Watson...! Also, wirklich...  
  
„Sie kann's kaum erwarten, noch ein bisschen höher zu springen. Was meinst du?“ fragte Leah.  
  
Noch fühlte ich mich wohl damit. Blondes Aufbäumen gestern gegen Abend war unangenehmer gewesen, aber das hatte auch an der Situation gelegen.  
  
„Versuchen wir's!“ entschied ich.  
  
Um Cavaletti aufeinander zu stapeln, brauchte Leah dann doch etwas Hilfe, schließlich sind die Stangen über drei Yards lang.  
  
„Immerhin“, sagte Leah gegen vier Uhr. „Jetzt kannst du schon über einen Esstisch springen...“  
  
„Das wäre doch mal ein originelles Element für einen Parcours. Ein hochweites Hindernis bestehend aus einem gedeckten Teetisch...“, blödelte ich und streichelte Constance' Hals.  
  
Sie wieherte verhalten und ich konnte nicht anders, als das als so etwas wie: Siehste, geht doch! zu interpretieren...  
  
„Okay...ihr habt euch beide eine Pause verdient. Zumal ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass Sherlock noch unternehmungslustig ist, wenn er zurück kommt...“  
  
Wir brachten die beiden Stuten in den Stall und kümmerten uns gemeinsam um Constance, die es genießerisch über sich ergehen ließ, wie eine Dame, die sich eine Wellnessbehandlung gönnt und dann wurde ich zum Tee entlassen.  
  
Ja, es war anstrengend. Aber es machte Spaß, mit diesem großen, doch sensiblen Tier zu kommunizieren, Fortschritte zu machen..., ja, und auch gelobt zu werden. Leah war gut darin, mich zu ermutigen, konnte gut erklären...  
  
Und wenn die Anstrengung dazu führte, dass ich noch ein paar Nächte so perfekt schlief, wie die letzte, dann war es alleine das schon wert.  
  
Als ich an der Koppel vorbei kam, stutzte ich: Orlando, Prospero, Bloody Mary und Gloriana, nebenan Conqueror.  
  
"Ist Sherlock mit dem Rover unterwegs?" fragte ich.  
  
"Dazu hätte er keine Motorradkluft gebraucht", feixte Leah.  
  
"Oh...", rutschte es mir heraus. Verärgert biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. War er etwa doch hinter dem Mopedfahrer her?!  
  
Meine Stimmung stürzte regelrecht ab: Wieder ein riskanter Alleingang? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er das irgendwann wieder tun würde – aber so schnell schon?  
  
  
Kurz darauf saß ich mit meinem Tee im linken Sessel am Kamin und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Ich war tief enttäuscht und wollte es zugleich doch noch nicht wahr haben.  
Andererseits fragte ich mich, ob Sherlock womöglich die Gefahr unterschätzte. Vielleicht ging er davon aus, dass der Kerl allein sein würde – was, wenn das nicht zutraf?  
Und davon ging ich aus...  
  
  
Schließlich kam er herein, noch in einer zu weiten Motorradjacke, Jeans und Stiefeln, einen schwarzen Helm mit spiegelndem Visier unter dem Arm und musterte mich von der Tür aus.  
  
"John? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leicht irritiert.  
  
"Bist du alleine losgezogen, um dir den Mopedtypen vorzuknöpfen?" zischte ich ihn an.  
  
Er kam zu mir, stellte zwei Baumwolltaschen in den anderen Sessel, aus denen kurz ein dumpfes Klappern kam – ungefähr wie von mehreren vollen Marmeladegläsern, und – hockte sich vor mir nieder.  
  
Er sah erschrocken aus – beinahe verletzt.  
  
"Das denkst du von mir?!" fragte er und sah mir von unten in die Augen.  
  
"Was soll ich denn sonst denken?!" schnappte ich.  
  
"Okay, ich habe ihn ein bisschen observiert, mir von Weitem angesehen, wo er wohnt – aber das war alles ganz harmlos! Ich bin praktisch nur auf meinem Hin- und Rückweg dort vorbeigefahren, sonst nichts! Wir haben hier nur ein Motorrad – und ohne einen Integralhelm konnte ich dich wirklich nicht mitnehmen. Wir wären mindestens aufgefallen und vielleicht hätte er dich sogar erkannt. Ich schwöre dir, es war ungefährlich für mich! Ich habe dort nicht mal mit jemandem gesprochen oder nach Spuren gesucht. Es ging mir mehr um das Milieu, um seinen Umgang. Ich hab mich wegen des Helms für das Motorrad entschieden, es war die einfachste Verkleidung. Aber hauptsächlich habe ich jemanden besucht, der mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun hat. Außerdem wollte ich auf einem Pferd keine Honiggläser transportieren... Der alte Doyle hat ihn mir gestern schon aufdrängen wollen..."   
  
Ich versuchte, meinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken. So ganz wollte es mir nicht gelingen. "Okay...", brummte ich.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte er.  
  
Ich nickte bloß.   
Er stand auf, nahm ein Glas Honig aus der Tasche und stellte es auf den Tisch.  
  
"Kommst du? Oder ziehst du es vor, den Tee allein einzunehmen? Ich würde es dir gerne genauer erklären..."  
  
Es schien ihm wirklich unangenehm zu sein, dass er mich gekränkt hatte.  
  
"Wenn das, was du heute Mittag gemacht hast, so harmlos war, wieso hast du das dann nicht vorher getan?“ versetzte ich.  
  
„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass Leah etwas davon mitbekommt, natürlich!“ Er klang rechthaberisch. Aber seine Augen bettelten.  
  
Noch immer widerstrebend stand ich auf und kam zum Tisch. Erst als ich diesen erreicht hatte, nahm Sherlock erleichtert Platz.  
  
„Leahs Mutter macht hauptsächlich diesen Kuchen mit dem Honig“, informierte er mich, nahm ein Stück und legte es auf seinen Teller. Dann sah er mich abwartend an.  
  
Also schön, dachte ich, und tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Er entspannte sich ein wenig und gab einen kleinen Schuss Milch in seine Tasse. Ich biss von dem Kuchen ab. Er war traumhaft locker, nicht zu süß – und die Gewürze waren wie ein Hauch von Weihnachten.  
  
„Weißt du, ich habe nie...zu einer derartigen ...Clique gehört. Aber etwas schien mir gestern Abend gleich merkwürdig... Doch ich gestehe, sicher war ich mir nicht...“, begann er kryptisch und goss sich Tee ein.  
  
„Für gewöhnlich, wenn so ein junger Kerl etwas...Unvernünftiges tut, will er damit wahrscheinlich Eindruck machen. Und dann tut er es doch vor irgendeiner Art von Publikum, im Falle so eines Möchtegernrockers vorzugsweise vor seiner Gang.  
  
Verstehst du?“ Er biss in den Kuchen.  
  
„Ja. Ja, völlig richtig. Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
  
„Na, überleg' doch mal! Der Typ gestern!“ kaute Sherlock ungeduldig.  
  
„Oh!“ Bei mir fiel der Penny. „Er schien allein zu sein. Du meinst, das ist seltsam...“  
  
„Du nicht?“  
  
„Naja...“, überlegte ich. „Vielleicht sollte es eine Generalprobe sein, weil er sich vor seinen Leuten nicht blamieren wollte. Vielleicht war es ein Test...“  
  
„Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass es ein Test war – aber anders als du denkst.“  
  
„Und was – ?“  
  
  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Leah kam herein.  
  
  
  
„Sorry, wenn ich störe. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, ob du heute noch reitest und wenn ja, wen“, sagte sie zu Sherlock.  
  
„Prospero“, gab der zur Antwort.  
  
„Okay. Zufrieden mit dem Tee? Oder wollt ihr noch Marmelade oder sonst etwas?“  
  
„Nein. Alles Bestens. Der Kuchen ist wirklich ausgezeichnet“, sagte ich.  
  
Sie warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Oder bildete ich mir das ein, weil ihr Gesicht immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftig für mich war? Ihre Physiognomie war nun mal jenseits dessen, was man normalerweise zu sehen bekam.  
Ohne spotten zu wollen: Fast ein fleischgewordener Picasso...  
  
  
„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?“ fragte Sherlock, als sie wieder weg war.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
„Bereit für einen Ausritt mit mir nach dem Tee?"  
  
Meinte er: Ohne Leah?  
  
"Soll Blonde ohne Reiter hinter uns her rennen? Oder wie hast du dir das gedacht?" fragte ich.  
"Ach, das idiotische Pony kann auch mal ein paar Stunden so überstehen...ist ja schon zwanghaft..."  
  
Aha. Tatsächlich, also.   
„Und wenn ich nicht mitkomme, was wirst du dann anstellen?“  
„Nichts. Dann bleibe ich hier, wenn du es willst.“  
  
Ich glaubte ihm.  
Wieso eigentlich?  
  
Und der Gedanke, ohne Leah auszureiten, fühlte sich... etwas unsicher an.  
Okay: Er war gestern auch streckenweise hinter mir her geritten. Zeitweise war ich mir ein bisschen vorgekommen, wie ein Kind auf einer Familienradtour, das behütet zwischen seinen Eltern fährt. Aber mit Sherlock allein...? Doch er sollte nicht merken, dass mir deshalb etwas unbehaglich war.  
  
"Warum nicht? Gesprungen bin ich jetzt auch schon ein wenig..."  
"Ich weiß. Und Leah hat noch zu tun..."  
  
„Mit Conqueror und Orlando, verstehe. Wenn das für Constance nicht zu viel wird?“  
  
„Unsinn. Vollblüter sind nicht so zerbrechlich wie sie aussehen."  
  
Ein Ausritt zu zweit also...  
Immerhin: Er hatte mich gefragt. Und wohl auch vorgehabt, mich zumindest jetzt einzuweihen, sonst wäre er ja nicht in diesem Aufzug zum Tee erschienen...  
Mittlerweile begann ich mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.  
  
„Okay..., du sagtest, dir passt mein Outfit nicht..."  
„Zieh ein weißes Hemd an.“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Ich habe kein weißes Hemd eingepackt, dann we- – “  
„Das ist richtig“, gab er trocken zurück.  
„Aber du...?! Na, klar..."  
  
  
Wir zogen uns um. Sherlock hatte mir eine unauffällige braune Jacke mit Wildlederapplikationen am Revers und an den Ellenbogen organisiert. Sie war ein bisschen abgetragen, aber sicher mal ein teures Stück gewesen – mit Leder- und Schurwollsiegel, passte ziemlich genau und war dazu noch bequem.  
„Schon viel besser...“, schnurrte Sherlock zufrieden.  
  
  
"Wie sieht es hier eigentlich mit GPS aus? Nur für den Fall, ich müsste mich alleine zurechtfinden...", fragte ich, als wir später im Aufzug standen.  
"Hier sollte das kein Problem sein. Mit der Sommerresidenz sieht es anders aus. Die ist Sperrgebiet, du findest sie auf keiner Karte und auch nicht bei Google. Und so lange du mit einem unserer Pferde hier in der Nähe unterwegs bist, sollte im Zweifelsfall der Stalltrieb helfen."  
  
Constance legte ein wenig die Ohren an: Das mit dem Aufzug gefiel ihr nicht.  
  
"Blonde dreht fast durch, wenn sie in den Aufzug soll. Sie braucht nur zu riechen, dass die Zufahrt oben zur Garage offen ist, dann wird sie schon ganz nervös", erklärte Sherlock, während er aus dem Sattel das Zahlenschloss bediente.  
  
Das Gelände war beinahe eben, nur ein paar ganz sanft steigende oder abfallende Wege und Constance entspannte sich sichtlich, während die Pferde gemächlich nebeneinander hertrotteten.  
Dann deutete Sherlock schräg vorwärts.  
  
"Siehst du diese Grillhütte, etwa auf ein Uhr?   
Dann los. Du bestimmst das Tempo...", sagte er.  
  
Ich nickte und trieb Constance an, nahm allmählich Geschwindigkeit auf, bis ich so schnell war, dass ich mich damit gerade noch wohlfühlte. Sherlock hielt sich leicht hinter mir. Trotzdem war es etwas seltsam für mich, jetzt schon die Führung zu übernehmen. Es sah ja so aus, als wäre ich alleine unterwegs! Nur das Trommeln von Prosperos Hufen verriet mir, dass uns Sherlock dicht auf den Fersen war. Ich verspürte Erleichterung und auch ein wenig Genugtuung, als ich die Hütte erreicht hatte.  
  
Dann standen wir dort. Sherlock sah auf mich herunter. "Der übliche Größenunterschied ist ist eindeutig besser...", bemerkte er mit einem leichten, schiefen Grinsen.   
  
"Ich denke, DAS musst du vor Leah nicht geheimhalten...", gab ich zurück. "Also: Was haben wir hier?"  
  
"Heute Morgen habe ich erfahren, dass zwei Hengste verschwunden sind. Und es fing offenkundig damit an, dass einer anscheinend aus seiner Koppel ausgebrochen war und ein paar Tage später wieder zurückkam. Bis jetzt halten alle drei Besitzer es noch für ...Unglücksfälle... Sie wissen nichts voneinander."  
  
"Heißt das, du denkst der Kerl von gestern Abend ist ein Pferdedieb?" staunte ich.  
  
"Er selber nicht im engeren Sinne. Aber ich vermute, er gehört zu der Gang. Zumindest steht er mit ihnen in Kontakt. Vielleicht nur so, dass er dachte, ihnen eine interessante Information verkaufen zu können."  
  
"Dass du mal wieder da bist und deshalb Conqueror gelegentlich außerhalb der Festung anzutreffen ist?!" Jetzt begann das Ganze einen Sinn zu ergeben...  
  
"Genau. Es war ein...Geschwindigkeitstest, wenn du so willst. Vielleicht hatte er mich auch von weitem beim alten Fußballklub gesehen..."  
  
"Aber wozu? Kann man heutzutage Pferde ohne Papiere einfach so verkaufen?" grübelte ich.  
  
"Kaum. Und wenn, dann weit unter Wert."  
  
"Also, was soll dann das Ganze? Brauchen sie sie für illegale Rennen?"  
  
"An diese Möglichkeit habe ich auch gedacht“, knurrte Sherlock. „Aber ich habe noch zu wenige Informationen... Außerdem: Es waren drei Hengste... Vielleicht ist das ein Hinweis – und kein Zufall..."  
  
"Und diese beiden Besitzer haben den Verlust nicht gemeldet?"  
  
"Schon. Aber es sind zwei verschiedene Distrikte. Anscheinend ist es auf den Dienststellen noch nicht aufgefallen, dass es jeweils einen weiteren Fall gibt", erklärte er abfällig.  
  
"Und...von einem anonymen Tipp hältst du nichts", vermutete ich.  
  
"Das würde die Gangster allenfalls aufscheuchen. Ich habe viel zu wenig in der Hand bis jetzt."  
  
"Der Motorradtyp würde uns womöglich wiedererkennen", gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
"Ja, das könnte ein Problem werden. Bereit für eine Übung?"  
  
"Kommt darauf an...", erklärte ich – doch in eher unternehmungslustigem Ton.  
  
"Ich presche auf Prospero los und du hältst Constance zurück – "  
  
Entrüstung schoss in mir hoch – Constance reagierte mit einem grellen Wiehern – und ich saß plötzlich auf einem ziemlich abschüssigen Pferderücken!  
Sherlock hatte abgebrochen, mir geistesgegenwärtig in die Zügel gegriffen – und die Vorderhufe der aufgebrachten Stute landeten wieder auf dem Boden. Doch dass ich nur um Haaresbreite einem Sturz entgangen war, hatte meinen Zorn nicht gemindert.  
  
"Du verlangst allen Ernstes, dass ich dich allein lasse, wenn..."  
  
"John – "  
  
"...dieses Rennpferd mit..."  
  
"John!"  
  
"...dir durchgeht und..."  
  
"JOHN! Sei leise, verdammt!"  
  
Er fasste nochmals den Zügel nach und sah mich beschwörend an. Ich verstummte, doch ich war noch nicht besänftigt.   
Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr er fort.  
  
"Ich meinte nicht, dass du mir nicht folgen darfst! Einholen könntest du uns aber sowieso nicht! Aber es darf nicht passieren, dass sie dir einfach unter dem Hintern wegrennt und dich abwirft. Wenn es nochmal zu so einer Situation kommen sollte, möchte ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen müssen! Natürlich sollst du mir folgen – aber nur so schnell, wie du es bewältigen kannst...! Ich käme dann schon zurück.  
Ich wäre jetzt auch eher darauf gefasst.   
Ich habe ihn doch gestern auch wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen!  
John! Ich möchte das ohne Leah machen. Nur mit dir...!   
Aber wenn du nein sagst, beschränke ich mich wirklich auf einen anonymen Tipp, versprochen...!"  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/honeycake_67599"]http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/honeycake_67599


	15. Unruhiger Geist

  
  
„Okay...“, seufzte ich. „...du kannst, glaube ich, loslassen... Ich schätze, da habe ich überreagiert, tut mir leid. Gut. Also, ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn du in dieser Sache etwas unternehmen willst – und dann möchte ich natürlich dabei sein. Ich verstehe auch, wieso du mir das jetzt beibringen willst – aber ich meine, ich bin zwar selber überrascht, wie weit ich in diesen eineinhalb Tagen schon gekommen bin – aber erwarte bitte keine Wunder von mir! Du reitest schon seit weit über einem Vierteljahrhundert!“  
„Ich erwarte keine Wunder, John. Ich will nur dein Verletzungsrisiko minimieren. Vertraust du mir?“  
„Du weißt, dass ich das tue...“, versicherte ich.  
  
Er nickte nur und brachte Prospero mit unmerklichen Hilfen in den Schritt. Ich folgte ihm.  
Hinter der Grillhütte gelangten wir in eine Art großen „Sandkasten“. – Ein Spielfeld mit tiefem, sehr feinem Sand, vielleicht für Beachvolleyball oder so.  
In der Mitte dieser mit dem fast staubfeinen Material aufgefüllten Grube, brachte Sherlock den feuerroten Fuchs zum stehen.   
  
„Okay, John. Wenn du merkst, dass ein Sturz unvermeidlich ist: Zieh die Füße aus den Steigbügeln. Und wenn es passiert – es sei denn, du wärst wirklich sicher, dass du es schaffst, auf den Füßen zu landen: Halte nicht die Zügel fest und vor allem, wenn das Pferd steigt – roll dich seitlich weg, so schnell du kannst. Hufe – noch dazu mit Eisen – können tödlich sein. Und wenn ein Pferd erst mal richtig ausflippt, führt es sich auf wie jemand mit PTSD, der einen Flashback hat.“  
„Ich...soll sie einfach wegrennen lassen? Und wenn eine Straße in der Nähe ist?!“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Ich weiß. Man liest immer mal von Pferden auf der Fahrbahn. Trotzdem: Im Allgemeinen meiden sie sie. Für Constance ist Prospero ihr Leithengst, aber sie würde auch Queery hinterherrennen, wie du gestern gesehen hast, vielleicht sogar einem anderen Hengst, wenn sie mit ihm unterwegs wäre und sonst kein Pferd in der Nähe ist. Ich würde jedenfalls nur dann eine Straße ansteuern, wenn es gar nicht anders geht. Aber ich denke, es wird nicht nötig sein, jemanden wirklich in letzter Konsequenz zu Pferd zu verfolgen. Wo der letzte Hengst verschwand, waren heute morgen noch schwache Reifenspuren zu sehen. Der wurde mit einem Anhänger weggebracht. Es könnte also ebenso gut sein, dass wir ein Fahrzeug in einem Versteck deponieren und den Tätern so folgen. Aber dazu später.   
Also: Können wir?“  
„Bereit, wenn du's bist!“ antwortete ich entschlossen.  
  
Ein Lächeln entspannte Sherlocks Züge: Meine Anknüpfung an unseren allerersten Fall sagte ihm dass alles zwischen uns in Ordnung war.  
  
„Gut...“  
  
Dann sah ich die Reitgerte in seiner Hand zucken – gleichzeitig landeten Sherlocks Absätze in Prosperos Flanken. Eine solche Behandlung war der Fuchs nicht gewöhnt und sprintete entsetzt los.  
Unterdessen gab ich mir Mühe, Constance zu kontrollieren – und oben zu bleiben...  
Sie stieg – aber nicht sehr, doch machte sie einige kleinere Sprünge in verschiedene Richtungen – ehe sie nervös tänzelnd zum Stehen kam.   
Erleichtert entspannte ich mich etwas, strich der immer noch beunruhigten Stute über den Hals.  
„Ja, alles okay, meine Schöne...“, murmelte ich in Richtung ihres rechten Ohres.  
  
Sherlock kam zu uns zurückgetrabt.  
  
„John. Wie ging's...?“  
  
„Naja, bisschen holprig, aber wie du siehst, bin ich noch oben... Ich hätte jetzt gleich versucht, dir zu folgen, aber ich habe bis eben gebraucht, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte...“  
  
„Ja. Das ist in Ordnung“, fand Sherlock.   
„Denkst du, wir müssen schnell handeln? Dass das illegale Rennen bald sein wird und für die Tiere gefährlich ist?“  
„Ich habe recherchiert und auf Foren angefragt, ob es hier in der Gegend so etwas geben könnte. Ohne Anhaltspunkte können wir da nichts weiter unternehmen.“  
„Die Chips, die den Pferden implantiert sind, dienen sicher nur zur Identifikation, oder?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Ja, klar – GPS haben sie nicht...“, grinste Sherlock schräg.   
  
Dann schnellte sein Arm vor! Ich hörte ein fauchendes Geräusch und ein Klatschen, dann ein aufgeschrecktes Wiehern – und Constance verwandelte sich in ein Rodeopferd!  
Sherlock hatte ihr einen Hieb mit der Gerte versetzt!  
  
...Bastard...!  
  
Die Stute unter mir stieg fast senkrecht in die Höhe – ich hatte keine Chance – gleichzeitig begriff ich: Sherlock wollte, dass ich stürzte – und das Beste daraus machte!!!  
  
Hatte ich gerade eben noch versichert, ich würde ihm vertrauen?!?  
  
Halb und halb verstand ich es – halb und halb wollte ich nicht wahrhaben, was er mir da zumutete – und mehr noch dem Pferd...  
  
All das spielte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen ab – auch, dass ich mich auf den unabwendbaren Absturz vorbereitete...  
  
Als ich zu rutschen begann, ließ ich los – noch im Fallen rollte ich mich zusammen und brachte gleich Distanz zwischen mich und die Hufe –   
  
So schnell ich konnte, kam ich wieder auf die Beine.  
„John! Bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
Sherlock hatte sich Constance geschnappt. Seine Lektion war wie gewünscht abgelaufen und doch saß er nun recht ängstlich auf seinem hohen Ross und sah mich besorgt an.  
  
„Ja! Bestens!“ antwortete ich. Dieser Sturz war ein Erfolg. Risikominimierung. Genau das hatte Sherlock gewollt. Es hatte wiedereinmal hopplahopp gehen müssen, na, klar – andererseits: Ich musste in der Lage sein, so etwas unerwartet zu meistern – aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, drei Tage oder länger harmlos zu tun, um uns erst dann zu erschrecken...  
  
„Ausgezeichnet!! Dann hoch mit dir!“ grinste Sherlock erleichtert.  
  
Ich übernahm also Constance' Zügel, streichelte sie kurz über die samtweichen Nüstern und versicherte ihr, dass alles okay sei, dann stieg ich wieder auf.  
  
„Das kam jetzt wirklich unerwartet...“, bestätigte ich Sherlock grinsend.  
  
„So war es geplant... Der Boden ist hier optimal – und, John, ich möchte wirklich, dass du loslässt, wenn es passiert. Mitgeschleift werden – nicht nur wegen der Hufe – auch wegen Steinen oder auch nur Wurzeln im Gelände, kann extrem gefährlich sein...  
Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ unterbrach er sich.  
  
„Alles bestens!“ beruhigte ich ihn.  
  
„Okay..., genug für heute...“, murmelte Sherlock matt und lenkte Prospero zurück.  
  
  
Das kam nun überraschend für mich. Ich ließ Constance einfach folgen und beobachtete meinen Freund...natürlich musste ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auch nach wie vor auf das Pferd richten, aber ich registrierte, dass Sherlock nicht gerade heiter und gelassen war. Hatte ihn diese Übung mehr aufgeregt als mich?  
  
Doch ich sagte mir, dass es nichts bringen würde, das unterwegs anzusprechen. Also ermutigte ich ihn auch nicht, mich vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen flachen Sprung – oder einen Galoppsprint machen zu lassen.  
Es schien mir weitaus besser, wir kämen sobald als möglich nachhause...  
Sherlock war dieser Tage auch außergewöhnlich verletzlich.  
Und vielleicht sollte ich ja auch mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren...!  
       
„Hey, meine Süße..., es ist alles gut. Ich weiß, du magst die Maschine nicht. Aber du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben...“, redete ich Constance zu, als wir wieder an dem geheimen Lift angelangt waren.  
Erstaunlich – aber sie kaufte mir das wirklich ab! Ich konnte spüren, dass sie ruhiger wurde. Die 'Maschine' gefiel ihr zwar immer noch nicht, aber sie ließ sich darauf ein – weil ICH ihr gesagt hatte, es sei okay...! Merkte sie, dass Sherlock sich auf mich verließ? Lag es daran? Oder war sie einfach ein vertrauensvolles Geschöpf?  
  
Auf der Reitbahn im Freien war Leah gerade mit Queery zugange, als wir zurück kamen. Ich erstarrte fast vor Ehrfurcht: Dieses ungestüme Tier, das so springen und rennen konnte, das so wild und unbezähmbar schien, machte gerade ganz brav eine Traversale...! Er kreuzte anmutig seine schlanken Beine und tänzelte gleichermaßen so zierlich und widernatürlich diagonal über den Platz, dass mir die Formation der 'vier kleinen Schwäne' aus Tschaikowskis Schwanensee in den Sinn kam!  
  
Leah...! Du bist unglaublich...!  
  
Es trieb mir beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war auf ihre Art fast so erstaunlich wie Sherlock – allein schon, wie sie ihr Los trug, war geradewegs zum Niederknien...  
  
„Hey! Schon zurück? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest unser vielversprechendes Greenhorn hier überstrapazieren...“, grinste sie locker. Andererseits hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie sehr wohl merkte, dass Sherlock längst nicht so unbeschwert war...  
  
Und ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht – als ich absprang, nahm sie die Zügel und raunte mir zu: „Ich weiß – danke, John, aber bitte: Bleib jetzt bei Sherlock...!“  
  
Das erschreckte mich nun doch etwas! Gut, ich hatte bemerkt, dass er beunruhigt war, ich wusste, auch er muss dringend mal ausspannen – aber ich hatte ihm eben nicht frontal ins Gesicht sehen können – und in dieser Bitte steckte solche Besorgnis, als habe Leah ganz konkrete Befürchtungen...  
  
Also wieder keine Stallarbeit. Wenn das wirklich in Leahs Sinn war, dann war das auch in Ordnung. Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, blieb einfach unaufdringlich in Sherlocks Nähe. Wir verschwanden in unseren Badezimmern, zogen uns um und fanden uns wieder in dem kleinen Salon mit den Schachspringern ein.   
Obwohl es in dem alten Gemäuer nur ein wenig zu kühl war, prasselte dort an diesem Abend ein beschauliches Feuerchen.  
Sherlock sank in einen der Sessel – und wie mir schien, zwang er sich förmlich dazu, locker zu lassen...  
Instinktiv beschloss ich, ihn nicht auf diese Beobachtung anzusprechen. Auch jede höfliche Smalltalkbemerkung hätte ihm Stress verursacht – vor allem, wenn er darauf wirklich angemessen hätte reagieren wollen. Also ließ ich ihn in Ruhe.   
  
Irgendwann richtete er sich auf, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und raunte:  
  
„Tut mir leid..., ich verstehe, dass du verärgert bist...“  
„Was? Nein!“ platzte ich überrumpelt heraus. „Wirklich, Sherlock! Das konnte doch nur als Überraschung etwas bringen! Ich bin nicht sauer! Wirklich nicht! Es ist alles okay!“  
Er sah mich an. Etwas erleichtert, etwas zweifelnd...  
„Wirklich, Sherlock! Alles klar!“ versicherte ich in beruhigendem Ton.  
„...gut...!“ seufzte er. „...es war wirklich nur zu deiner Sicherheit...“  
„Ja. Das verstehe ich doch. Was glaubst du, muss man alles in der Armyausbildung über sich ergehen lassen...?“ setzte ich mit leichtem Lachen hinzu.  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel.   
  
Ich überlegte, ihn auf die Schlossführung anzusprechen – oder auf den Überwachungsraum, aber ich ließ es bleiben. Sollte er entscheiden, wie es weiter ging – sobald ich den Eindruck hätte, dass er sich langweilte, konnte ich immer noch Vorschläge machen.  
Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich sah ihm doch an, dass er erleichtert war, dass wir nicht schon wieder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu klären hatten!  
Also hatte ich ihn mit meinem Schweigen verunsichert? Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht gewesen!  
  
„Ich bin dir dankbar – dir und Leah. Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, jetzt noch mit dem Reiten anzufangen – es ist eine fantastische Erfahrung...“  
  
Wieder lächelte er fahrig. Es wirkte ehrlich – aber doch auch bemüht. Das machte mir Sorgen...  
  
„Alles okay? Du siehst erschöpft aus...“, tastete ich mich vor.  
  
„...ja...., vielleicht...“, gestand er vage. „Du weißt doch...bei mir dauert es etwas länger, bis...sich die Müdigkeit rauswagt...“  
  
„Völlig in Ordnung. Ich meine: Das ist doch noch ein Urlaub? – bis du genaueres weißt, zumindest...?“   
  
„Ja. Ist es. Ich sag dir sofort, wenn sich der Status ändert, versprochen...“  
  
Leah kam mit dem Abendessen.  
  
Am letzten Tag werde ich sie wirklich dazu bitten, nahm ich mir vor.   
  
„Mann, dass Conqueror ein artiges Dressurpferd abgeben könnte, hätte ich nicht gedacht...! Das war unglaublich!“ sagte ich.   
„Drill ist Drill. Und er lernt gerne etwas Neues. Er braucht Abwechslung...“, grinste sie – voller Zärtlichkeit für den Hengst. „Mit dem Sturz gut klar gekommen? – Oh, schau nicht so überrascht! Da war noch Sand an deiner Kleidung vorhin!“ kicherte sie.  
„Ich bin ganz froh, dass es jetzt mal passiert ist“, versicherte ich. „Jedenfalls ist es entschieden schlimmer, angeschossen zu werden...“  
„Oh..., naja..., wenn es...schief geht...“  
„Ja, schon klar. Aber offenbar muss es das nicht zwangsläufig!“  
„Dann...wünsche ich euch Jungs eine gute Nacht. Bis morgen.“  
  
Hast du nicht irgendwann auch mal frei – morgen ist Sonntag...? fragte ich mich, aber ich verkniff es mir.  
„Ja, Danke, Leah! Gute Nacht!“  
  
Sherlock aß zwar etwas – aber wie mir schien, eher gezwungen...  
  
„Macht dir der Fall zu schaffen? Oder was ist los?“  
  
„Nein..., schon gut. Ich bin müde...“, gestand er halb verärgert, halb resigniert.  
  
„Du hast dir eine ganze Menge zugemutet in letzter Zeit...“, sagte ich. „Ich glaube, nicht nur ich kann eine Pause gebrauchen...“  
  
„Ganz so vorsichtig musst du es nicht sagen, Doc...“, gab er zu.  
  
Für ihn war das schon ein ziemlich erstaunliches Eingeständnis! Wir speisten weitgehend schweigend – doch es war eine entspannte, erholsame Stille – und zogen uns bald zurück.  
  
  
Der Schnürsenkel für die Schlüssel war durchgeschnitten worden, wie ich sehen konnte, als wir zu Bett gingen.   
„Diesmal legst du die Schere unter dein Kopfkissen“, erklärte er.  
„Wenn du es sagst...“, stimmte ich zu. „Aber... weißt du..., falls es hier wirklich einen Ort gibt, zu dem dein Unterbewusstsein dich zieht, dann sollten wir dem vielleicht wirklich nachgehen...“  
„NEIN!“ weigerte sich Sherlock vehement.  
„Okay! Das war nur ein Angebot. Ich würde dich begleiten und natürlich alles für mich behalten, was auch immer – “  
„NEIN!!!“ platzte Sherlock heraus – es klang grob, aber mir blieb das leichte Beben seiner Stimme nicht verborgen.  
„Okay!“ raunte ich. „Ist gut. War nur ein Vorschlag...“  
  
Er weiß ziemlich genau, wohin er gehen würde! dachte ich. Und er fürchtet sich davor! Er ahnt, dass er es nicht verkraften würde...  
  
Auch wenn ich wieder rechtschaffen und angenehm müde war – diese Nacht würde ich wohl nicht so ruhig schlafen...  
  
  
       
Ein ungewohntes, dumpfes Geräusch, dazu ein helleres, das mich an eine Drehbewegung denken ließ...  
Im Gegensatz zu unserer Wohnung in London war es hier draußen stockfinster – ich wusste nun, was hier los war, aber ich wollte Lärm vermeiden und tastete nach der Nachttischlampe...  
  
Ja: Sherlock stand mit starren Augen an der Tür, den Knauf in der Hand – stur wie eine Fliege am Fenster versuchte er wieder und wieder nach draußen zu kommen. Ich beeilte mich, zu ihm zu gelangen. Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um seine Schultern und löste sanft seine Hand vom Türgriff.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock, beruhige dich. Komm. Komm wieder ins Bett“, raunte ich ihm zu. Doch das half nichts: Jetzt griff er mit der anderen Hand zu, drehte den Knopf hin und her und rüttelte an der Tür – in seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts, aber er blieb stur.  
  
Okay! Das war's! dachte ich. Ich muss ihn wecken.  
  
Also schüttelte ich ihn.  
  
„Sherlock? Sherlock, wach auf! SHERLOCK!!“  
  
Ich versuchte es mit leichten Ohrfeigen – als endlich seine Lider in rascher Folge auf und zu schnappten. Dann schwankte er, stöhnte entsetzt auf und wäre wahrscheinlich gestürzt, wenn ich ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
  
„Alles okay. Ich hab dich...“, versicherte und brachte ihn zurück zum Bett. Er zitterte und rang nach Atem. Behutsam nötigte ich ihn, sich hinzulegen, deckte ihn zu und nahm seinen Puls.  
„Beruhige dich...“, bat ich, außerstande zu verbergen, dass es mich erschreckte, ihn so zu erleben.  
„Danke, John...“, japste er atemlos.  
Ich legte die Hand auf seine bebende Schulter.           
       
„Hast du geträumt? Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?“  
  
Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich glaubte ihm nicht so recht, obwohl das eigentlich beim Schlafwandeln meistens so ist.   
  
„Na, gut... Brauchst du irgendetwas?“  
„Nein. Leg dich schlafen, John“, versetzte er fast grob, dabei sah er so bleich und elend aus, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er sich gleich hätte übergeben müssen. An seinem Rücken war der Pyjama nass von kaltem Schweiß.   
  
Doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Wie in den meisten englischen Hotelzimmern auch, waren unsere Quartiere hier ebenfalls mit einem Wasserkocher und einem kleinen Teesortiment ausgestattet. Ich holte Wasser aus dem Badezimmer und dann von nebenan eine weitere Tasse. Dann machte ich Sherlock einen Kamillentee und mir einen schwarzen. Anschließend zog ich meinen Bademantel über und setzte mich zu Sherlock auf die Bettkante. Versonnen umklammerte ich die Zimmerschlüssel, die um meinen Hals hingen, mit einer Hand.  
„Was, denkst du, hat es ausgelöst?“ fragte ich. „Gestern Nacht ist dir das doch nicht passiert, oder?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, nein. Du warst zwar so erledigt, dass du es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen hättest, aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich dann doch irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen, ...oder wäre auf dem Bettvorleger aufgewacht, oder so...“  
  
Ich war angenehm überrascht, dass er mir darüber zumindest bereitwillig Auskunft gab.  
  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass hier Gitter vor den Fenstern sind. Da draußen geht es verdammt tief runter...“, seufzte ich.  
  
Eine Weile wartete wir schweigend, dann holte ich meinen Teebeutel raus.  
  
Sherlock atmete schon ruhiger und das Zittern hatte nachgelassen. Endlich war auch der Kamillentee so weit. Ich rührte etwas Zucker hinein und reichte Sherlock die Tasse. Er zog sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch und nahm sie dankbar entgegen. Ich blieb bei ihm sitzen, während wir schweigend unseren Tee tranken. Schließlich kuschelte sich Sherlock in die Decke. Ich stellte noch rasch die Tassen weg, schlüpfte ebenfalls ins Bett und löschte das Licht.  
  
„John...“, flüsterte Sherlock.  
„Hm?“  
„Du darfst mich auf keinen Fall rauslassen, wenn ich schlafwandle: Versprich mir das!“  
„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich dachte nur, es würde dir vielleicht helfen, wenn – “  
„NEIN!“  
Fest schloss ich meine Faust um die Schlüssel, bemühte mich aber um einen gelassenen Ton:   
„Schon gut. Vergiss es. Ich lass dich nicht raus. Schlaf gut, Sherlock...“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	16. Ausnahmezustand

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und nahm mich zusammen, um nicht aufzuseufzen. Irgendetwas musste ihn furchtbar belasten! Er, der sich mit Todesverachtung den mächtigsten Gegnern stellte, war nicht bereit, sich auf eine Erinnerung einzulassen!   
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, hier übernachten zu können, obwohl er es lange Zeit vermieden hatte. Hatte er im April eine Weile hier zugebracht? An diesem Wochenende, als er mit Mycroft ausgeritten war und dann nach seinem Unfall?   
  
Ich will dich doch nicht quälen, dachte ich. Aber wenn du solche Angst davor hast, wird es dich noch innerlich auffressen...!  
  
Sherlock war erstaunlich bald wieder eingeschlafen – offenbar hatte ihn der Kampf gegen diese unterdrückten Ängste erschöpft. Ich dagegen lag noch lange im Dunkeln und hielt die Schlüssel fest...  
  
  
Panik holte mich aus dem Schlaf!   
Ich wurde stranguliert!  
Japsend griff ich mir an den Hals – und dann kapierte ich, was los war: Sherlock musste hinter mir neben dem Bett stehen und zog an den Schlüsseln!  
Hastig kam ich auf die Knie und zog erst mal buchstäblich den Kopf aus der Schlinge. Während sich Sherlock in Richtung Tür tastete, rollte ich mich quer über das Bett, um ihm rechtzeitig den Weg versperren zu können. Im ersten diffusen Morgenlicht sah ich ihn in Trance auf mich zukommen und packte seine Handgelenke.  
Knurrend versuchte er sich loszumachen, zu boxen – als er plötzlich zu sich kam.  
„John...!“ schnappte er voller Entsetzen und starrte mich keuchend an...er sah den Schnürsenkel aus seiner Hand hängen und betrachtete schaudernd die Schlüssel.   
Stöhnend taumelte er vorwärts, so dass ich rasch seine Handgelenke losließ und seinen Sturz mit einer Umarmung stoppte.  
Er brachte nur ein zittriges Wimmern hervor und rang nach Luft.   
  
„Schon gut, Sherlock! Nicht aufregen!“ faselte ich hilflos und führte ihn zurück zum Bett, dort setzte ich mich zusammen mit ihm hin. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm helfen sollte, hielt ihn einfach im Arm und spürte verzweifelt, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte und krampfhaft keuchte.     
  
Gott, so geht das nicht weiter! dachte ich. Entweder er stellt sich diesem Trauma, oder wir müssen umziehen – aber ob das jetzt noch hilft?  
  
Sherlock brummte frustriert und fassungslos. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, den Schüttelfrost in den Griff zu bekommen – dann machte er sich los, sprang auf und stolperte Richtung Badezimmer. Ich folgte ihm besorgt und erwischte ihn, als er kraftlos vor der Toilette auf die Knie sank und sich übergab.  
Es kam explosionsartig – ein Krampf packte ihn – Magensäure klatschte ins Klosett, doch Sherlock blieb starr zusammengekrümmt auf seinen Knien. Panik kroch in seine Augen: Er bekam keine Luft!   
Endlich löste sich der Krampf und Sherlock saugte ruckartig seine Lungen voll, dann befreite er sich aus meinem Griff und legte sich zitternd auf den Boden. Sein Brustkorb pumpte bis zum Bersten, als sei er etliche Meilen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit gerannt.   
Schwer zu sagen, wer sich entsetzter und hilfloser fühlte – er oder ich.  
Ich nahm mich zusammen und maß seinen Puls – er war wie unter Schock.  
„Komm hoch, ich helf dir – du kannst hier nicht liegenbleiben.“ Mit vereinten Kräften stellten wir ihn auf die Füße, aber er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Schwer auf mich gestützt, wankte er zurück zum Bett und kroch zitternd vor Anstrengung hinein.  
  
„Verdammt, Sherlock! Du kannst so nicht weiter machen!“ stöhnte ich und strich immer wieder über seinen Rücken – was vielleicht mehr mich beruhigte als ihn...  
Außer einem immer noch aufgeregten Schnaufen hörte ich nichts von ihm. Wahrscheinlich erschütterte es ihn furchtbar, so sehr die Kontrolle verloren zu haben.  
Ich kauerte mich neben dem Bett auf den Boden und sah in sein bleiches, schreckensstarres Gesicht. Mein armer Freund schien völlig durcheinander zu sein.  
„Was geht nur in dir vor?“ fragte ich und spürte regelrechte Angst, vor dem Unbekannten, das diesen genialen Kämpfer in ein bebendes Häufchen Elend verwandelt hatte. Ich streifte mir den Schnürsenkel wieder über den Kopf.      
Er war machtlos gegen die Panik, die ihn schüttelte fast wie elektrischer Strom. Dazu kam der Zorn über diesen entwürdigenden Zustand, der ihm fast die Luft abdrückte.  
  
„Tief durchatmen, Sherlock..., beruhige dich, bitte...“, redete ich leise auf ihn ein.  
  
Endlich begann das Zittern langsam nachzulassen. Er atmete freier und entspannte sich zusehends.  
  
„So ist's gut“, murmelte ich erleichtert.  
  
Mit einem matten Seufzen rollte er sich auf den Rücken.  
  
„Keinen Tee, John, komm einfach ins Bett...“, jammerte er entkräftet. „Mir ist so kalt...“  
  
Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an...  
Leah zu alarmieren, kam für uns beide nicht in Frage.  
Was sollte ich machen? Ich kroch unter seine Decke und schmiegte mich an seine Seite. Es war...befremdlich – und er war wirklich hypotherm. Ich versuchte, eine erträgliche Position zu finden. Sein kalter Schweiß ließ mich ein wenig schaudern, aber ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich legte meine Rechte auf seine kühle Stirn und die Linke auf seine Brust. Sein Herzschlag war immer noch flattrig.  
Ich war völlig neben der Spur, konnte kaum fassen, was ich da tat, doch er brauchte mich jetzt, ich wollte ihm beistehen und das war alles, worauf es jetzt ankam.      
Wir sagten kein Wort – als ob wir mit unserem Schweigen leugnen könnten, dass ich hier gerade versuchte, für ihn die Wärmflasche zu machen. Es war grotesk, verstörend – und in gewisser Weise empfand ich es als abstoßend... andererseits rührte es mich, dass er mich um Hilfe bat, dass er sich an meiner Seite beruhigen konnte. Seine kalte Hand schob sich über die meine. Es war eine stumme, dankbare Geste. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen – mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu und ich schloss ganz fest die Augen...   
Dann spürte ich, wie er allmählich wegdämmerte.  
  
Ich nahm die Schlüssel und steckte sie mir in den Mund – bis hinter die Zähne zwischen denen ich den Schnürsenkel festklemmte...  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte fuhr ich gleich vor Schreck hoch – und verschluckte mich dann fast an den Schlüsseln: Ich war allein!  
Alarmiert sah ich mich um, während ich gegen den Hustenreiz ankämpfte.  
Aber dann sah ich ihn aus dem Bad kommen. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes.  
  
„Sherlock..., wie geht’s dir...?“ seufzte ich und musterte ihn besorgt.  
„Gut. Frühstück?“ gab er gelassen zurück. „Dann gib mir den Schlüssel....“  
Ich reichte ihm meine „Halskette“, er nahm die Schnur zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und verschwand damit ihm Bad.   
Er spült die Schlüssel ab, dachte ich. Er pult einem Toten ein Lotusorigami aus dem Hals – ja, gut: Mit Handschuhen – aber jetzt spült er die Schlüssel, ...als ob er sonst jemals etwas spülen würde...!  
Okay: meine Nerven sind noch ziemlich angegriffen, stellte ich fest.   
„John? Kommst du?“  
  
Ich raffte mich auf und folgte ihm nach nebenan. Während ich ihm half das Frühstück vom Servierwagen auf den Tisch zu räumen, beobachtete ich ihn. Es schien mir noch etwas blass, aber anscheinend hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Ich wollte wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig über letzte Nacht sprechen wie er – doch bis zum Abend mussten wir eine Lösung finden!  
  
Sherlock trank nur seinen gezuckerten Kaffee und knabberte an einer trockenen Scheibe Toast.  
  
„Ist dir schlecht?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Nein. Es ist nur... Ich weiß auch nicht...“, gab er ausweichend zur Antwort.  
  
Er hatte den geliehenen Laptop aufgeklappt und checkte wahrscheinlich seine Anfragen nach Pferderennen.  
„Hast du keine Bedenken dass sie dich erwischen?“ fragte ich.  
„Das würde noch gar nichts beweisen... Ich habe ein paar positive Antworten – aber alles ziemlich weit weg...“  
Ich zuckte die Schultern.  
„Kann ja sein. Ich denke, das spricht nicht dagegen. Schließlich werden sie kaum riskieren wollen, dass jemand das Pferd seines Nachbarn wiedererkennt...“  
„Ja, aber lange Transportwege wirken sich nicht gerade gut auf das Tier aus..."  
"Verständlich, aber du sagst doch, sie Tiere seien jedes Mal ein paar Tage weggewesen."  
"Das schon. Aber wo willst du ein Pferd tagelang verstecken? Und du kannst auch nicht riskieren, es wirklich bis vor die Haustür zu kutschieren. Du lässt es zwei, drei Meilen von zuhause entfernt frei und den Rest besorgt der Stalltrieb. Nein. Ich glaube, wir haben es hier doch mit etwas anderem zu tun.“ Er sah mich an. „Ich sagte dir ja: Alles Hengste – und das ist wohl wirklich kein Zufall...“  
„Du meinst, sie borgen sich Deckhengste aus?“ staunte ich. „Und – was bringt das, wenn ich den Stammbaum eines Pferdes nicht belegen kann? Wie viel kann es dann wert sein? Ich meine – Stuten haben elf Monate Tragzeit, richtig?“  
„Das ist bloß ein Mittelwert: Es sind zwischen 322 und 387 Tagen – hängt davon ab, wann im Verlauf des Sommers sie trächtig geworden sind. Aber du siehst das Problem ganz richtig. Das Fohlen wird dann noch etwa ein halbes Jahr lang gesäugt – und die früheste Möglichkeit, mit einem Pferd Geld zu machen, ohne es zu verkaufen, hat man frühestens drei Jahre nach der Zeugung – mit Pferderennen. Ohne Stammbaum kann man bei keiner Schau einen Blumentopf gewinnen. Und auch beim Sport wäre es einfach verdächtig und unvorteilhaft, mit einem Bastard anzutreten, viele Rennveranstalter würden sich sogar weigern. Für so ein Pferd würde niemand zahlen – uninteressant für Kriminelle. Also haben sie die Möglichkeit, die Identitäten der entführten Pferde zu fälschen.  
Es kann nur so sein.“  
„W-was? Wie soll das gehen?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Ich stelle es mir so vor: Diese Pferdediebe suchen sich Hengste aus, die erfolgreichen Rennpferden ähnlich sehen. Sie fälschen die Papiere so eines Champions und geben vor, der Besitzer stecke in einem finanziellen Engpass und sei deshalb bereit, sein Rennpferd als Deckhengst zur Verfügung zu stellen, was aber vorläufig geheim bleiben müsse. Das Chiplesegerät ist manipuliert und zeigt Daten, die vorher eingegeben wurden – nicht, die die sich wirklich auf dem Chip befinden, denn der Sensor wurde lahmgelegt. Alles sieht bestens aus, also besteht auch kein Grund, sich nicht an die vorläufige Geheimhaltung zu halten – und bevor der Schwindel auffliegt, vergehen wahrscheinlich mindestens zwei Jahre, nämlich bis der einjährige Nachkomme als Teilnehmer an einer Zuchtschau auffällt, oder drei, wenn er zu einem Zweijährigenrennen antritt und sich der Besitzer des echten Champions fragen muss, was da los ist. Wahrscheinlich würde dann der Verdacht zuerst auf das Stallpersonal fallen – zumal sich der Zeitpunkt der Zeugung ja sehr viel weniger genau berechnen lässt, als bei Menschen: Kein Besitzer könnte also mit Bestimmtheit sagen: Mein Hengst war aber doch fünf Wochen im Ausland, er kann es nicht gewesen sein... – Erst ein DNA-Test würde den eigentlichen Schwindel entlarven und dann sind unsere großartigen Züchter mit ihren Millionen längst über alle Berge.“  
„Das ist ja irre...“, stammelte ich.  
„Das ist ebenso genial wie simpel!“ stimmte Sherlock amüsiert zu. „Es ist das Einzige, was einen Sinn ergibt! Sie borgen da und dort einen Hengst, der bald wieder aufkreuzt. Den Besitzern ist es noch dazu peinlich, weil man ihnen Fahrlässigkeit vorwerfen kann. Und die Gangster haben fast keinen Aufwand durch die Unterbringung, weil sie die Hengste direkt zu den Besitzern der Stuten bringen.“  
„Das heißt..., es gibt einen aktuellen Champion, der so aussieht, wie Conqueror?“ fragte ich.  
„Das hab ich noch nicht raus. Kann aber ebenso gut sein, dass unser Freund mit dem frisierten Moped nicht genau weiß, worum es bei diesem Schwindel geht. Er dachte sich vielleicht einfach, er wäre ein guter Fang und diese Gang würde ihn beteiligen, wenn er eine wertvolle Information beizusteuern hat. Aber wenn ein Pferd nach einem Reitunfall verschwindet, gibt es entweder einen Zeugen oder einen Mord – es sei denn, das Pferd kommt bei einer Rast abhanden oder scheut aus unbekannter Ursache...“  
„Hm..., aber dann ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die richtigen Gangster, versuchen werden, dein Pferd zu erwischen..., oder?“  
„So sieht's aus. Nun, dadurch, dass es nicht um Rennen geht, sondern es sich alles in allem um ein ganz normales biologisches Risiko für die Tiere handelt, stehen wir nicht mehr unter Zeitdruck: Diese Bande wird den ganzen Sommer über arbeiten – aber wenn sie in nur einem Fall in flagranti erwischt wird, werden sich die Betrugsopfer bei Strafandrohung melden müssen: Die DNA-Tests werden alles ans Licht bringen. Alles was letztendlich passieren wird, ist dass ein paar Fohlen zur Welt kommen, die so nicht geplant waren und vielleicht nicht ganz so viel wert sind, wie die Besitzer bezahlt haben.“  
„Heißt das, es ist dir zu banal? Zu langweilig?“ fragte ich.   
„Das nicht. Aber wir können uns mit der Planung einer Falle Zeit lassen. Vielleicht unterläuft dieser Gang ja auch ein Fehler. Vielleicht taucht ganz bald einer der beiden Hengste wieder auf und dafür verschwindet ein anderer. Und dir ist ja sicher klar: In dem Moment, wo ich wirklich eingreife – können wir unseren Aufenthalt hier vergessen.“   
  
Er sagte das ganz harmlos. Er hatte doch wohl nicht verdrängt, dass er vor einigen Stunden einen richtigen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hatte?!  
  
„Sherlock...“, begann ich ratlos. „...es...ist toll hier. Dieses Gebäude, die Pferde, die Reitstunden – deine Cousine ist großartig und gestern dachte ich noch, hier könnte ich es gut ein paar Wochen aushalten, aber – aber du hältst es hier nicht aus! Du kannst doch nach letzter Nacht nicht ernsthaft glauben, du hättest das jetzt hinter – “  
„ABER GANZ SICHER HABE ICH DAS!“ widersprach er heftig.   
  
Ich hatte nicht verhindern können, dass ich ein wenig zusammengezuckt war. Bildete er sich wirklich ein, er habe, was auch immer in einer ausbruchsicheren Zelle in seinem Mindpalace eingesperrt, oder wie?!  
  
„Okay, Sherlock. Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass du recht hast: Aber dann lass uns einen Deal machen: Wenn du nächste Nacht doch wieder schlafwandelst, müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Entweder ich lasse dich raus und begleite dich – oder du erklärst dich bereit, mir zu erzählen, was dich so fertig macht. Such es dir aus.“ Ich sah ihn fest an und versuchte, ihn von meiner Unerbittlichkeit zu überzeugen.  
  
Er schien nicht verunsichert – was mich jetzt doch irritierte, allerdings war sein Blick ernst, beinahe bedauernd.  
  
„Ich habe dich erschreckt..., tut mir leid...“, murmelte er. „Ich...hätte...dich nicht – “  
  
„Kein Wort darüber!“ unterbrach ich ihn hastig. „Es...ist gut so, wie es ist... Und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Und es geht gar nicht mal darum, dass du schlafwandelst oder träumst, sondern darum, was dich hier eigentlich so belastet.“      
  
Er hatte begonnen, vehement den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Na, schön, mir sind etwas die Pferde durchgegangen!!! Ich war nur, entsetzt darüber, dass ich schlafwandle, das ist alles.“  
  
„Sherlock, das ist doch BULLSHIT!“ schimpfte ich zurück.   
  
Er sprang auf und rauschte ins Bad.   
  
„Scheiße...“, seufzte ich frustriert. Dann nahm ich mich zusammen und überlegte: Er durfte heute keinesfalls ausreiten, zumindest nicht wieder alleine. Konnte Leah helfen? Oder würde sie ohnehin merken, dass er schlecht drauf war?  
Ich ging nach nebenan und begann mich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Mir kam eine Idee, die mir selber unheimlich war. Aber konnte es noch unheimlicher werden, als letzte Nacht?!  
  
Sherlock schien heute länger zu brauchen, aber das war ganz in Ordnung. Vielleicht beruhigte er sich ja auch ein wenig. Ich schlich mich hinaus und rief vom nächsten Haustelefon aus Leah an.  
„Leah?“  
„Guten Morgen, Leah...“   
„Ah, mein Lieblingsschüler“, neckte sie. „Was gibt’s denn?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, Sherlock geht’s nicht gut. Er streitet alles ab, aber...er ist so...gereizt. Ich fürchte, wir sollten ihn heute nicht alleine ausreiten lassen – oder vielleicht besser gar nicht, wenn ich an die Sache im April denke...“  
„Oh... Na, da werde ich ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich bin hier gleich fertig und dann kann ich ja mal den Servierwagen mitnehmen, falls er nicht inzwischen hier aufkreuzt.“  
„Gut. Aber lass ihn bitte nicht merken, dass ich etwas in der Hinsicht gesagt habe.“  
„Nein, schon gut...“  
„Und... noch etwas...“, fuhr ich stockend fort. Mein Herz klopfte hektisch: Sollte ich das wirklich tun?!  
„Eine...etwas spleenige Bitte...“, lächelte ich entschuldigend.  
„Ja?“ Ich hörte ein Grinsen aus ihrem Tonfall heraus. „Seit wann bist du für's Spleenige zuständig?“  
„Es... – naja – ich dachte, es ist Sonntag und...wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht...vielleicht könntest du zum Lunch ja mal das Holmes'sche Tafelsilber eindecken. Ihr habt doch sicher so etwas hier, mit Familienwappen oder so...“, grinste ich verlegen zurück.  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
  
„O...kay...“, antwortete sie langsam. Es klang zuerst verblüfft, dann lauernd...  
  
  
Ich stahl mich zurück in mein Zimmer und überlegte, was ich tun sollte, schließlich ging ich in den Schrank im Kamin und klopfte an der anderen Tür.   
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“  
  
Ich wartete.  
  
Schon wollte ich fragen, ob ich reinkommen könnte, als ich ein Klopfen vom Flur her hörte – aber an Sherlocks Zimmertür.  
  
Ich ging zurück, schloss den Schrank und trat dann auf den Korridor. Leah und Sherlock standen bei der Tür.  
  
„Ah, auch wach, John?“  
„Guten Morgen, Leah...“  
„Danke, dir auch. Wer hat denn da so wenig gegessen?“ fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Cousin. „Du bist blass...“, bemerkte sie kritisch und langte nach seiner Stirn, er schüttelte ihre Hand verärgert ab. „Doc, ich glaube, er hat Fieber...“, sagte sie an mich gewandt.  
„Unsinn, mir fehlt nichts!“ fauchte Sherlock unwirsch.  
„Na, das lässt sich ja feststellen...“, erwiderte sie beinahe kampflustig. „Ich komme gleich wieder – mit unserer Hausapotheke.“  
Ich betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Nervenfieber? Wäre denkbar...  
„Sherlock..., bitte: Denk an deinen Unfall im April. Gönn dir etwas Ruhe heute...“  
Er sah mich genervt an.  
„Ich muss in meinen Gedächtnispalast. Also stör' mich nicht!“  
Und damit warf er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	17. Festtafel

  
  
  
"Du hast recht, dem geht's wirklich nicht gut...", stellte nun auch Leah besorgt fest.  
"Ich weiß nicht..., ich bleibe vielleicht besser in seiner Nähe...", überlegte ich.  
"Ja, denke ich auch."  
"Dabei wollte ich dir eigentlich wirklich mal endlich etwas im Stall helfen... Das war seltsam gestern. Es lief eigentlich alles gut. Er wollte, dass ich meinen ersten Sturz hinter mich bringe – das war auch völlig in Ordnung und ich bin so weit gut klargekommen. Also, hätte alles okay sein sollen. Aber plötzlich schien er ...besorgt, bedrückt, irgendwie...als hätte er sich plötzlich an etwas...sehr Trauriges erinnert, was ihn seither nicht mehr richtig loslässt...", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
"Ja. Und das...könnte eine Menge sein. 1. bei seinem erstaunlichen Ablagesystem, das er da in seinem Gedächtnispalast hat, 2. weil es hier viel zu erinnern gibt und 3. weil wirklich viel dabei ist, was...traurig war..."  
"Denkst du, er versucht das jetzt – wegzusperren?" fragte ich.   
  
Sie lächelte ernst.  
  
"Viele Kinder haben eine Phase, wo sie sich vor imaginären Monstern fürchten, die unter ihrem Bett hausen. Sherlock nie. Er wusste immer, DORT ist kein Monster – stattdessen..." Sie brach ab. "Nun..., er HATTE Grund sich zu fürchten. Und er hat sich vorgestellt, seine Angst wäre ein Monster: Ein Drache, den er besiegen und einsperren kann. Nicht töten, das wusste er, aber einsperren... In seinem Kopf. Das schien zu helfen – bis zu einem gewissen Grad..."   
  
Das klang bedenklich... jedenfalls in Verbindung mit einem prügelnden Vater, vor dem er weder sich noch seine Mutter hatte beschützen können...  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", seufzte Leah.  
"Ehm, ...es gibt nicht zufällig noch einen Laptop, den ich ausleihen könnte? Ich schätze, ich muss ihn mindestens eine Stunde in Ruhe lassen, aber ich will hier lieber nicht weg...und...anrufen kann ich ja auch schlecht jemand, wenn Mycroft nicht herausbekommen soll, dass wir hier sind..."  
"Ah, du hast den Fernseher noch nicht entdeckt?" Sie grinste. "Ist links neben dem Kleiderschrank versteckt. Vielleicht hilft das weiter.... Dann bis gleich..."   
  
Ich beschloss auf dem Flur zu bleiben, bis Leah zurück kommen würde. Seufzend trat ich ans Fenster und sah in den Schlosshof hinaus.  
  
Wenigstens kann er in seinem Mindpalace nicht vom Pferd fallen, versuchte ich dem Ganzen etwas Positives abzugewinnen, aber das wollte nicht recht funktionieren. Unwillkürlich kehrten meine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zurück. Was konnte Sherlock so sehr erschüttert haben? – und wie konnte er hoffen, damit klar zu kommen, indem er Dateien auf dem PC in seinem Gehirn neu ordnete?  
  
Leah kam wieder den Flur entlang. Diesmal schleppte sie einen antik aussehenden Koffer aus Holz mit Metallbeschlägen. Ich ging ihr entgegen.   
"Lass nur, John", grinste sie. "Das gute Stück ist eine Antiquität, aber der Inhalt wird regelmäßig erneuert. Tja. Ein Uhr Lunch – ...ich... geh dann mal wieder..."  
  
Wartete sie darauf, ob ich die Aktion mit dem Tafelsilber nicht doch lieber wieder abblasen wollte?  
Wahrscheinlich. Es war gewagt, aber ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass ich das tun sollte... Jedenfalls besser, es passierte jetzt, ohne Zeitdruck, ohne Bedrohung von außen...  
  
"Ja, danke...", antwortete ich mit belegter Stimme, nahm die tragbare Hausapotheke und ging auf mein Zimmer. Natürlich inspizierte ich die Bestände, bevor ich die Türen neben dem Kleiderschrank öffnete. Ein moderner Fernseher kam zum Vorschein – sogar mit Kopfhörern. Ich beschloss, sie zu benutzen – aber nur für ein Ohr, damit ich mitbekäme, ob sich nebenan etwas tat. Lautlos öffnete ich meine Seite des Durchgangsschranks im Kamin, ehe ich begann, durch die Programme zu zappen. Ich schnappte verschiedene Nachrichtensendungen und Teile von Dokus auf – dann landete ich unvermeidlich im Crap-TV und einer Kochsendung...   
Mrs Hudson kam mir in den Sinn. Was sie sich wohl unter unserem Urlaub vorstellte...?   
  
Nach etwas über einer Stunde, so hatte ich es mir vorgenommen, simste ich Sherlock: 'Bist du ok? Melde dich, falls du etwas brauchst.'   
  
Aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Also versuchte ich weiter, die Zeit tot zu schlagen.  
Doch die Bilder und Signale, die ich in meinem Gehirn empfing und sah, waren stärker als die im Fernsehen... Sherlock, betrunken mit der Gabel in der Faust, in verschiedenen lebensgefährlichen Situationen... – und letzte Nacht... Es war so beängstigend gewesen. Ich wusste weniger, als die vorangegangenen Male, was eigentlich in im vorging – aber ich hatte trotzdem konkrete Befürchtungen. Doch vielleicht kam es mir auch nur so vor, dass es mir diesmal noch schlimmer schien, weil die früheren Situationen schon eine Weile her waren, und weil ich erlebt hatte, dass er sie überwinden konnte?  
Oder war es seine seltsame Bitte letzte Nacht gewesen...?  
  
...und nun waren wir hier...hier, wo sich weit mehr abgespielt hatte, als nur disharmonische Weihnachtsdinners... – meinetwegen? Weil ich eine Pause gebraucht hatte? Diesen Ort hätte ich niemals gewählt!  
Aber er! Er hatte es sich ausgesucht, hierherzukommen.  
Wieso?   
Ein lässiger Tanz auf dem Vulkan?   
Oder hatte er unbewusst geplant, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen...?  
  
Nein, wirklich – ich sollte keine Skrupel haben: ER hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen, hierherzukommen! Ich gab mir jetzt bloß Mühe, das auszunutzen – und zwar ...hoffentlich... zu seinem Besten...!  
  
Ja, zu argumentieren war einfach...  
Aber trotzdem war mir jetzt mein eigener Plan unheimlich...  
  
Meine geringste Sorge war noch, dass er wütend werden könnte – auf Leah. In diesem Fall würde ich sofort eingestehen, dass es allein meine Idee gewesen war.   
Aber, was würde ich – würden wir tun, wenn sein Zusammenbruch schwerer wäre als alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte?   
Einerseits konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen – er war so stark, so erstaunlich! Andererseits: Das hier musste wirklich entsetzlich gewesen sein – er hatte schon viel weggesteckt – aber das hier, war keinem von sich überzeugten, gestandenen Mann zugestoßen, sondern einem einsamen, kleinen Jungen. Und auch wenn es sich um ein kleines Genie handelte: Das machte einen immensen Unterschied: Womit wir es hier zu tun bekamen, waren tief sitzende Kindheitstraumata...!   
Ich wusste, ich sollte das nicht unterschätzen! ...und mir war klar: Damit kenne ich mich viel zu wenig aus...!  
Aber 1.: Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wen ich hätte hinzuziehen können – und 2.: Sherlock hätte diesen jemand ja auch akzeptieren müssen...  
Leah...?  
Einerseits schien sie geeignet.  
Sie hatte einen besseren...weniger belasteten Draht zu Sherlock als Mycroft –   
Andererseits: Sie war zu integer, um zu Klatschen – obwohl sie mir gerne das ein oder andere erzählt hätte – und zwar, damit ich Sherlock besser beistehen könnte...!  
Trotzdem, bemühte sie sich, diskret zu sein.  
Sie hatte sogar umgekehrt MICH gebremst, ihr etwas zu erzählen, was ich mit Sherlock erlebt hatte...!  
Das war durchaus nobel!   
Aber konnte ich sie einschalten, wenn Sherlock durchdrehte?   
Ich würde versuchen, damit alleine klar zu kommen – ohne, dass noch jemand davon erfuhr; aber da es ja um sein Wohl ging – würde dieses Einzelkämpfertum eine Grenze haben!   
Freundschaft und Schweigepflicht hin oder her!  
Und dann würde ich Leah zu Hilfe holen...wie sollte ich sonst vorgehen...?  
  
So grübelte ich eine ganze Weile vor mich hin, während mich der Fernseher fruchtlos berieselte –   
  
dann plötzlich: Ein Poltern nebenan  
  
...und anschließend Stille...  
  
  
Einerseits war ich besorgt – andererseits sagte ich mir, dass ich nicht überreagieren sollte...  
Aber es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, Lärm zu verursachen, wenn er es nicht wollte...  
Er war alles andere als ungeschickt – selbst wenn er mit seinen Gedanken woanders war...  
...abgesehen davon, dass er mal auf der Shaftesbury Avenue rückwärts in mich reingerannt war...  
  
Nochmal texten? Es schien mir zwar unsinnig, aber er hatte deutlich gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht stören solle...  
  
Sherlock? Alles okay? simste ich.  
  
  
„KLAPPE!!! STÖR MICH NICHT!!!“ brach seine Stimme plötzlich in mein Zimmer –   
viel lauter, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte...!  
  
Dann kam eine SMS mit dem exakt gleichen Wortlaut. In Großbuchstaben. Nur dass am Ende noch das unvermeidliche 'SH' folgte.   
  
  
...okay...! dachte ich ernüchtert, dann nicht...!  
  
Doch, das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich von Besorgnis zu Eingeschnappt-Sein gewechselt hätte. Ich war immer noch besorgt – sogar mehr als zuvor: Denn er war so gereizt und offensiv, wie ich es noch kaum je erlebt hatte: Er musste sich extrem unsicher fühlen!  
  
Verärgert und beunruhigt, versuchte ich mich nochmals auf das Fernsehprogramm zu konzentrieren.   
...okay: Ganz schlecht geht es ihm nicht... sagte ich mir, sonst hätte er weder so brüllen, noch so schnell und fehlerfrei simsen können...  
  
Dann kam eine SMS. Ich sah nach.  
  
'Sry. Bin ok. Nur etwas müde. SH'  
  
Es machte mich beinahe betroffen: Ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche. Eine Entschuldigung. Das war schon ziemlich viel für seine Begriffe...  
Etwas...?   
ETWAS müde?   
Ich wusste, dass er einigermaßen fertig sein musste, um so etwas von sich zu geben!  
  
'ok, wenn ich rüber komme?“ simste ich.  
  
Funkstille.  
  
...und dann: 'Du bist nebenan? SH'  
  
'Natürlich!!!' antwortete ich.  
  
'Das wusste ich nicht...! Ok, komm rein! SH'  
  
Oh, Mann! Wenn ihm das nicht klar gewesen war, dann stand er wohl wirklich neben sich...! Wäre es nicht so erschreckend gewesen, hätte dieses Unwissen durchaus eine gewisse Komik gehabt...  
  
Ich schlüpfte durch den alten Kamin. Einer der Stühle lag neben dem Tisch – und an dem mit Blattgold verzierten, geschnitzten Rahmen des Gemäldes von Drakes Ritterschlag war ein Stück abgesprungen. Sherlock hockte in seinem Bett, den Rücken gegen den Kopfteil gelehnt, das Smartphone in der Hand und sah mich erschöpft an.  
  
„...ich weiß schon..., das war...nicht gut...“, murmelte er.  
  
„Hey..., ist okay!“ sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„...okay...Mach dir keine Sorgen...“, bat er – es klang recht kläglich...  
Und sein Atem ging etwas heftig...  
  
„Sherlock...“, begann ich unsicher. „Du...bist meinetwegen hier...obwohl du...eine Menge...üble Erinnerungen an diesen Ort hast...  
Also, wieso?  
Wieso – hier...?  
BITTE! Sherlock...!   
Rede mit mir...!“  
  
Doch Sherlock machte schon wieder dicht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, John. Sei einfach still! Du hättest diesen Vormittag wahrlich sinnvoller nutzen können...!“  
  
Ja. Schon klar! dachte ich bitter.  
  
"Aber sicher...", stimmte ich hilflos zu. "Zum Beispiel, indem ich dir zuhöre – falls du mit mir geredet hättest. Komm schon...!"  
"Das ist absolut überflüssig!" behauptete er abfällig.  
  
"Was dagegen, wenn ich den Laptop benutze?" wechselte ich resigniert das Thema und stellte den Stuhl wieder hin. Er schien noch stabil zu sein.  
"Nimm ihn nur. Das Passwort ist 'Passwortfürdichgeändertweilichmeinesspäterwiederverwendenwill' – in ein Wort."  
  
Trotz meiner Sorge musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Aber natürlich nahm ich den Laptop nicht mit in mein Zimmer – trotz Sherlocks Wink – sondern setzte mich gleich auf den misshandelten Stuhl und gab das Endlospasswort ein, woraufhin ich mit dem Windows-Jingle begrüßt wurde.  
Mitten auf dem Desktop lag eine Verknüpfung zu einem Dokument, dass AnSherlock.doc hieß.  
  
"Mach es ruhig auf, John...", brummte Sherlock.  
Also tat ich es.  
  
"Lieber Sherlock,  
fang gar nicht erst an zu suchen: Meine Dokumente habe ich ausgelagert. Viel Spaß mit meinem Laptop – aber wenn du damit irgendwelchen Unsinn treibst, kannst du was erleben. Und: Nein, meine Internet-Passwörter sind nicht gespeichert und ich habe kein Outlook!  
xx Leah"  
  
Das gab mir zu denken. Ich hatte zwar in der letzten Zeit kaum noch etwas notiert, was nicht ohnehin auf meinen Blog sollte, weil ich einfach keine Zeit fand – irgendwie überschlugen sich ständig die Ereignisse – aber stöberte Sherlock bei mir auch?  
  
"Okay?! Sollte ich das auch machen?" fragte ich leicht spottend.  
"Ich muss nicht deine Dokumente lesen, um zu wissen, was du denkst", versetzte er herablassend.  
Ich überlegte einen Moment, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte und stellte dann fest: "Na, dann ist ja gut..."  
In Wahrheit gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht besonders...  
  
Ich checkte meine E-Mails, schrieb ein paar nichtssagende Antworten und sah die online-News durch.   
So verging die Zeit – bis ich eine SMS bekam. Von Leah.  
  
'Soll ich auf Sherlocks Zimmer servieren?'  
Subtext schien mir zu sein: Willst du das mit dem Tafelsilber wirklich durchziehen?! LASS ES BESSER!  
Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und schrieb einfach nur 'ja, bitte!' zurück.  
Nervös steckte ich das Handy wieder ein und sah zu Sherlock hinüber. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen – aber so, wie er die Handflächen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt hielt, konnte er unmöglich schlafen. Sein Gesicht schien ruhig – aber auch hart und undurchdringlich. Als er bald darauf das leise Klirren von Geschirr und das rollende Geräusch von Rädern auf dem Korridor vernahm, trat Missbilligung auf seine Züge.  
  
"Konntest du nicht fragen, John?" schnaubte er. Dann wuchtete er sich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
  
Kurz darauf klopfte es – ich stellte mich rasch vor den Schreibtisch, damit der ramponierte Bilderrahmen nicht zu sehen wäre und antwortete. "Ja?"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
"Danke, Leah. Ich mach das schon", sagte ich.  
  
Der skeptische Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, bezog sich wohl kaum darauf, dass sie mir nicht zugetraut hätte, den Tisch zu decken...  
Aber dann sagte sie nur: "Guten Appetit!" ehe sie ging.  
Den hatte ich allerdings nicht...  
  
Vielleicht passiert gar nichts, sagte ich mir – doch das konnte ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Also hob ich das abgebrochene Stück Bilderrahmen auf und legte es aufs Fensterbrett, ehe ich zum Teewagen ging, der noch auf dem Flur stand – und für einen Moment erstarrte ich schon auf halbem Wege:   
  
Das erste, was ich sah, war ein seltsamer, silberner Kandelaber, geformt wie das Geweih eines Sechsenders - nur größer, bestückt mit Bienenwachskerzen. Der Braten wartete unter einer silbernen Cloche und die Beilagen in Terrinen aus Porzellan mit Golddecors, passend zu den Tellern, die einen springenden, goldenen Hirschen auf blauem Grund als Wappentier zeigten. Das Besteck des Tafelsilbers war groß und schwer und trug das Wappen als Relief am Griff. Auf der unteren Ablage fand ich eine Dammastdecke und passende Servierten – auch auf ihnen sprangen Hirsche.  
  
Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht...?! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Leah hatte gewissermaßen sämtliche schweren Geschütze aufgefahren – und nun beschleunigte sich mein Puls schlagartig. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mit leicht bebenden Händen deckte ich die Tafel und da Leah sogar ein silbernes Tischfeuerzeug – ebenfalls mit Hirsch – bereitgestellt hatte, blieb mir wohl keine andere Wahl, als auch die Kerzen anzuzünden.  
  
Als ich fertig war, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch.  
  
"Sherlock? Was ist, kommst du?" fragte ich so ruhig und beiläufig wie ich es unter dieser Anspannung vermochte.  
  
Ob er bereits etwas ahnte? Hatte das Klirren anders geklungen, der Wagen schwerer...?  
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür – Sherlock war noch nicht um das Türblatt herum gekommen, als er auch schon zurückprallte, wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand gestoppt.   
  
Er wird tabula rasa machen – wortwörtlich: Alles vom Tisch fegen, alles kurz und klein schlagen und dann mit diesem Geweih auf mich losgehen, dachte ich – und machte mich bereit, einzugreifen.  
Sherlocks Psyche war zwar kostbarer als diese unersetzlichen antiken Stücke – aber ich bezweifelte stark, dass blinde Zerstörungswut seine seelische Verfassung bessern würde...  
  
Doch dann setzte er seinen Weg fort – mit starrem Blick und versteinertem Gesicht, aber auch mit zunehmender Atemfrequenz. Aber noch schien er darüber hinweg gehen zu wollen. Konnte er wirklich annehmen, dass ich nichts merkte?! Als seine Hand nach der Stuhllehne griff, sah ich nur ein ganz leichtes Beben seiner Finger – ehe sein Arm auf halber Strecke gefror und dann...zur Gabel griff.   
Seine Lippen öffneten sich und er fing unwillkürlich an, durch den Mund zu atmen. Stechend begannen seine Augen hervorzutreten.  
  
Er hielt die Gabel auf der Innenfläche seiner Hand und betrachtete sie ungläubig..., dann nahm er sie plötzlich in seine Faust – die Zinken nach unten gerichtet...  
  
Ich fürchtete schon, er werde sie so benutzen – vielleicht sogar gegen sich selbst...!  
  
Er hob drohend die Hand, machte einen Schritt auf mich zu – doch ich ebenso: Ich würde nicht zurückweichen.  
  
„...John...!“ begann er lauernd.   
  
„Ja, es war meine Idee. Aber ich wollte dir helfen...“  
  
Er packte die Gabel so fest, dass sich die Haut um seine Knöchel entfärbte.  
  
„Was. Habe. Ich. Dir. Erzählt...?“ keuchte er.  
  
„Eine...ganz entsetzliche Erinnerung...“, antwortete ich vorsichtig.   
  
„WAS!?!!??“ Obwohl er die Gabel wie einen Dolch hielt, und nicht wie ein Rapier, machte er nun einen Ausfallschritt auf mich zu.  
  
„Von der Grausamkeit eines...pubertierenden, großen Bruders und ...den ungeheuerlichen...Verbrechen...eines Dreckschweins in Nadelstreifen – an seiner Frau...und seinem kleinen Sohn...  
Doch letzteres blieb bei kurzen Andeutungen...“  
  
Seine Hand begann zu zittern – erst leicht, bald heftiger, dann ließ er die Gabel fallen und starrte mich geweiteten Augen kopfschüttelnd an – voller Grauen.  
  
"Sherlock...", begann ich hilflos und ging den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Er war leichenblass geworden.  
Ich schob mich zwischen ihn und den Tisch und sah in seine Augen, die bereits förmlich schwammen.  
Vorsichtig fasste ich ihn bei den Oberarmen.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und schauderte, als Tränen seine eingefallenen Wangen hinunterliefen.  
  
„Komm erst mal weg hier...“, sagte ich, so sanft und doch auch bestimmt ich konnte und schob ihn behutsam in Richtung Kamin.  
„Vorsichtig – Kopf runter...“  
Ich dirigierte ihn auf mein Zimmer. Er hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen und setzte an meiner Seite mühsam und von Entsetzen geschüttelt einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich lud ihn auf dem Bett ab, wo er zusammengesunken hocken blieb.  
  
„Ich bin sofort wieder da, aber ich muss die Kerzen löschen!“ erklärte ich hastig.  
    
Ich beeilte mich – einen Brand konnte ich nun wirklich nicht riskieren! Als ich zurück kam, war sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse verzerrt, er hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt und schaukelte rhythmisch vor und zurück, wobei er fast lautlose, gequälte, krampfhafte Schluchzer von sich gab.     
  
Zutiefst betroffen eilte ich an seine Seite. Ohne auch nur vermuten zu können, ob er nun auf mich einschlagen oder vor mir flüchten würde, zog ich ihn in meine Arme.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	18. Mutter. Unsere Mutter.

  
  
Sherlock hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, als sei er in eine Zwangsjacke geschnürt – und er war wirklich wie gefangen in seinem Schmerz. Ich versuchte, sein mechanisches Vor- und Zurückwippen mit sanfter Gewalt zu stoppen und schob seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
  
Besänftigende Phrasen gingen mir durch den Kopf, aber ich verwarf sie alle, denn es war keineswegs 'schon gut', 'alles okay' – und beruhigen oder gar zusammenreißen sollte er sich erst recht nicht.  
Sein Rücken zuckte in krampfhaftem Schluchzen unter meiner Hand. Ich ahnte, dass Sherlock mich abschütteln würde. Dann brach ein Stöhnen aus ihm heraus und verlor sich in kraftlosem Wimmern. Ich ließ ihn gewähren, als er sich aus meiner vorsichtigen Umarmung wand. Matt kroch er an mir vorbei auf die Matratze, wo er sich von mir abgewandt zusammenrollte und den Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub, als fürchte er, der Schädel müsse ihm unter dem Druck seiner unerträglichen Erinnerung auseinanderbrechen.  
  
Ich zog meine Decke über ihn, da Seine unter ihm lag und berührte noch einmal leicht seine Schulter, ehe ich von ihm abließ.  
  
Ganz bewusst, hatte ich die Geschichte mit der Gabel nicht mehr erwähnt: Er sollte nicht glauben, dass ich ihn deshalb verurteilte oder belächelte, dass ich seinen Angriff auf Mycroft als den unangemessenen Streich eines missratenen Balgs sah. Es war die hilflose Gegenwehr eines zutiefst verzweifelten Kindes gewesen, das sich von seiner Familie verstoßen fühlte. Keine Überreaktion, schon gar keine Böswilligkeit, sondern absolut verständlich. Der Skandal war doch nicht die Attacke mit der Gabel gewesen – oder was immer sich da noch abgespielt hatte – sondern der gewalttätige Vater!  
  
Ich hatte überlegt, Sherlock die Schuhe auszuziehen – den Gedanken dann aber verworfen. Vielleicht hätte es wie ein Tadel auf ihn gewirkt: Das tut man nicht, das ist unhygienisch, nimm die Füße vom Tisch...!  
  
Keine missverständlichen Signale jetzt, nahm ich mir vor und versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm noch nicht erklären sollen, dass es meine Idee gewesen, war, dass ich ihm damit helfen wollte...?   
Aber vielleicht machte das auch gerade gar keinen Unterschied.  
  
Ob er mich verstand, zählte nicht. Er sollte erfahren dürfen, dass jemand ihn verstand...  
  
  
  
Sein Zusammenbruch war nicht gerade unerwartet gekommen, aber ihn so zu erleben, erschütterte mich trotzdem sehr. War er gerade zu schwach, zu verzweifelt, um sich zu wehren, oder auch nur vor mir zu fliehen? (Und es gab ja auch keine Zuflucht vor der grauenhaften Erinnerung, die ihn gepackt hatte!) Vielleicht war ihm im Moment auch völlig egal, ob ich da war oder nicht...  
  
Ich spürte einen kleinen, stechenden Schmerz in der Brust – fühlte beinahe körperlich, dass es ihn innerlich fast zerriss...  
Seine gekrümmte Schutzhaltung, seine abgehackten Atemzüge zwischen dem krampfhaften Weinen – das war kaum auszuhalten...  
Und doch war ich mir im tiefsten Inneren noch immer sicher, dass es hatte sein müssen.   
Ich ahnte, was in ihm vorging: So schwach und verletzlich hatte er sich nie wieder vorkommen wollen, aber der kleine Junge von damals, so unverstanden und einsam – er war immer noch da gewesen, all die Jahre; tief verschlossen in diesem scheinbar unerschütterlich kalten, vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzenden Genie...  
  
Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu der alten Hausapotheke...   
Nein. So groß die Versuchung auch war, ihn aus dieser Verzweiflung zu erlösen – er sollte endlich aussprechen, was ihn quälte, auch wenn es sich wie ein Gang durch die Hölle anfühlen würde. Dann würde dieser Anfang auch nicht sinnlos gewesen sein.  
  
Endlich begann sein Schluchzen langsam abzuebben, doch mir kam es so vor, als ob nicht Sherlocks Verzweiflung allmählich nachließe – sondern seine Kraft. Regelmäßiger und durchgehend aber angestrengt zitternd sog er nun die Luft in seine Lungen. Seine Nase war verstopft – regelrecht zugeheult, aber er wollte nicht schniefen und atmete leicht zischend durch den Mund ein und aus.   
  
Er hätte wirklich ein Taschentuch gebrauchen können – aber hätte er das in den falschen Hals bekommen? Man konnte das auch als Signal nehmen für 'Nimm dich doch zusammen, Mann!', 'Nun hör schon auf zu flennen!', 'Putz dir gefälligst die Nase!'...  
  
Okay, ja: Ich hätte es wohl so aufgefasst...  
  
Rede mit mir! flehte ich innerlich – und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich Geduld haben müsse. Es war noch zu früh, ihn zu drängen – mit Fragen, mit Vermutungen...   
Er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall dicht machen...  
  
  
  
Deine Mutter, nicht wahr...?   
Ach. Sherlock, lass es doch endlich raus...!  
  
  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich, wie er mühsam schluckte. Er streckte die Beine halb aus und straffte den Rücken ein wenig.  
  
"John...?"  
  
Schwach, rau und brüchig drang seine Stimme zu mir.  
  
Ich legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf seine Schulter und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
  
"Meinen Mantel.   
Drüben.   
Im Koffer..."  
  
  
Was? Nein! Wo willst du denn jetzt hin!? schoss es mir durch den Kopf.   
  
Er sollte liegen bleiben, sich etwas erholen, ein Glas Wasser trinken – und dann reden...!  
Aber dann begann ich zu verstehen.  
  
"Okay, Sherlock", sagte ich leise.  
  
  
Als ich nebenan den Koffer öffnete, hörte ich, dass in meinem Bad der Hahn aufgedreht wurde.   
Na, klar...   
Er hatte mich nicht nur deshalb losgeschickt, weil hier noch der Tisch mit bitteren Erinnerungen gedeckt war, sondern auch, damit ich ihn nicht sehen sollte, ehe er sich nicht wenigstens etwas kaltes Wasser in sein verheultes Gesicht geworfen hatte.   
Ein mehrfaches Klatschen aus dem Waschbecken und ein kräftiges Schnauben bestätigte mir meine Vermutung.  
  
Seufzend zückte ich mein Handy und simste an Leah.  
'Könntest du bitte abräumen, während wir weg sind?'  
  
Dann holte ich Sherlocks Mantel und Schal aus dem Koffer und schlüpfte wieder nach nebenan.  
  
Mein Freund betrat fast gleichzeitig mit mir wieder das Zimmer. Ich wollte ihm in den Mantel helfen, aber es schnappte ihn hastig – beinahe grob mit einer fahrigen Bewegung – und murmelte, ohne mich anzusehen:  
"Kommst du mit mir...?"  
"Natürlich, Sherlock...", versicherte ich.  
  
Weil ich nicht weiter fragen wollte, nahm ich rasch meine Jacke, während er sich mit müden, fast ungeschickten Bewegungen den Mantel überstreifte und den Schal umlegte.  
  
Wir verließen mein Zimmer. Unsere Schritte hallten kalt und unheimlich durch den kahlen Korridor. Ich folgte Sherlock bis zum anderen Ende des Flügels. Dort war ich noch nicht gewesen. Eine Marmortreppe war mit einem eingehakten, dicken, goldenen Seil abgesperrt, wie in vielen Schlössern, in denen der Privattrakt vom Besichtigungsbereich abgeteilt wird. Nur - welche Bedeutung hatte es hier?  
Daneben befand sich zu meiner Überraschung ein großer Aufzug mit breiter Tür – vielleicht 25, 30 Jahre alt, schätzte ich.  
Ich wagte nicht zu fragen, wohin er uns bringen werde.  
  
Wir fuhren nach oben. Sherlock klammerte sich rücklings an eine Querstange, die in Hüfthöhe an die Kabinenwand montiert war, und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Hätte ich ihn so zum ersten Mal in einem Aufzug erlebt, hätte ich geglaubt, er litte an Klaustrophobie. Er wurde wieder bleicher und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Mit seinen verquollenen Lidern und der geröteten Nase, sah er aus, als habe er eine schwere, fiebrige Erkältung.  
     
Mit einem Ruck kam die Kabine zum Stehen, Sherlock schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. Diesmal öffneten sich die Türen auf der anderen Seite. Als wir hinaustraten und links eine kleine, schmale, unverglaste Öffnung, wie eine Schießscharte, in der nackten Mauer auftauchte, merkte ich, dass wir uns ganz oben im höchsten Turm befinden mussten. Mein Freund drehte keuchend den großen, schwarzen Eisenschlüssel in einer alten, geschnitzten Eichentüre, die sich knarrend und scheinbar nur widerwillig öffnete.  
  
Modrige, eisige Luft schlug uns entgegen und das trübe, bunt getönte Licht verriet sofort die komplett farbig gestalteten Bleiglasfenster.   
Die Kapelle.  
Kirchengestühl aus geschnitztem, dunklen Holz mit asketischen, harten Flächen dazwischen, ein Altar – viel zu wuchtig für den kleinen Raum – mit einem großen, gleichschenkligen Stehkreuz, golden mit zwölf verschiedenen Steinen besetzt, das wohl an das himmlische Jerusalem erinnern sollte.  
Das linke Fenster zeigte die Himmelskönigin im sonnengoldenen Kleid, mit dem Sternendiadem auf dem Kopf und der Mondsichel unter ihren Füßen. Sie reckte die Hände nach oben und empfing ein paar goldener Adlerflügel, um vor dem Teufel fliehen zu können. Sie war bereits wieder schlank: Ihr Sohn war schon geboren und zu seiner Sicherheit in den Himmel entrückt worden.  
Das rechte Fenster zierte der Erzengel Michael, der den Satan in Gestalt eines roten Drachen besiegte.   
Genau zwischen beiden Fenstern, aber eineinhalb Yards höher, befand sich ein kreisrundes Fenster mit Christus, als dem siegreichen, geschlachteten Lamm mit den sieben Hörnern und sieben Augen, umringt von sieben Fackeln und auf einem Buch mit sieben Siegeln stehend...  
  
  
  
Dieser ganze wirre Symbolismus aus der Johannisoffenbarung war uns kürzlich bei einem Fall untergekommen.  
  
  
  
...Gott, wenn es dich gibt, dann hilf ihm...! dachte ich bitter...  
  
  
An der Seite teilte eine Reihe von Rundbögen mit staubigen, dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen einen weiteren Raum ab.  
  
Sherlock steuerte darauf zu – doch ungewohnt langsam. Er teilte den Vorhang, hielt einen Moment inne und schlüpfte dann hinein. Seine Hand hielt den dunklen Stoff einen Spalt offen, also folgte ich ihm.  
  
Das Erste, was ich sah, war eine kleine aber feine zweimanualige Orgel mit Vollpedal, deren silbrige Pfeifen stumpf im Halbdunkel schimmerten.  
  
Doch Sherlock war nach rechts um die Ecke gebogen und hatte sich mir schräg gegenüber in eine schmale Kirchenbank gesetzt – den Blick starr geradeaus neben mich an die Wand gerichtet.  
Ich sah, dass er die Fäuste ballte und wieder zu zittern und zu keuchen begann. Beklommen schlich ich näher und setzte mich an seine rechte Seite, wo er ausreichend Platz für mich gelassen hatte, wie es schien. Dann folgte ich mit meinen Augen seinem Blick.  
  
Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als würde mir das Herz gefrieren  
  
Keine drei Yards vor uns hing ein großes Porträt einer Frau, die in einem blasstürkisen Kleid schräg zum Betrachter dasaß, das Gesicht ihm frontal zugewendet, und uns sanft, aber auch sehr wehmütig anlächelte. Diese hellen, blaugrünen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen waren unverkennbar...! Sie war wunderschön, auch wenn einige feine Linien erkennen ließen, dass sie doch kein Teenager mehr, sondern eher Mitte Dreißig sein musste, obwohl sie zart gebaut war wie eine Elfe. Kupferrote Locken ringelten sich um ihr fein geschnittenes, blasses Gesicht. Die Ärmel ihres Kleides waren lang und von altmodischen, halb über die Hände fallenden weißen Spitzenmanschetten gesäumt. Sie hielt ein kleines Veilchenbouquet in ihrem Schoß und ihre andere Hand ruhte zärtlich und dankbar auf dem schwarzbraunen Lockenkopf eines schmächtigen, blassen Kindes. Ihres Kindes...  
  
  
...Mummy? Wer ist Mummy?  
Mutter. Unsere Mutter...   
  
  
Sherlock mochte vielleicht sieben oder acht gewesen sein, als das Bild gemalt worden war. Er stand dicht neben seiner Mutter, so dass sein Kopf im Halbprofil zu sehen war und blickte mit großen, traurigen Augen zu ihr hin, die kleinen Hände um die Armlehne geklammert.  
  
HALT!!!  
  
Das war keine...Armlehne...!  
Die Armlehne war knapp oberhalb...dieses...  
  
...oh...!   
  
  
Und da erst merkte ich es: Mrs Holmes saß in einem Rollstuhl...!   
  
Und der kleine, untröstliche Knabe an ihrer Seite – fühlte sich schuldig, dass er das nicht hatte verhindern können...!  
  
  
Besorgt sah ich meinen Freund an: Er war ganz bleich geworden und wieder rannen Tränen aus seinen Augen.   
Ich schälte mich rasch aus meiner Jacke und legte sie um seine zitternden Schultern – ließ meine Linke dann wo sie war und schob zögerlich meine Rechte über die Seine.   
  
Sie war richtig kalt und bebte schwach unter meinen Fingern...  
  
Sherlock schluckte schwer und ich wandte mich wieder dem Bild zu.   
Neben einer unleserlichen Signatur las ich '1984' rechts unten in der Ecke.  
  
Und neben dem Gemälde stand in einer kleinen Nische eine Urne.   
Zusammen mit einer schlanken, silbernen Vase und einer frischen blassrosa Rose darin...  
  
  
Und die Inschrift der Plakette darunter lautete:  
  
'Violet Holmes, geb. Verner  
  
1947-1989  
  
Doch die auf Gott vertrauen,   
werden neue Kraft empfangen,   
dass sie sich aufschwingen,   
als seien ihnen Adlerflügel gewachsen.   
Jes. 40,31a'  
  
  
  
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen, streichelte unbeholfen über seine geballte Faust und raunte:   
"Sie wusste, wie sehr du sie liebst...und dass ihr einander nicht vor ihm beschützen konntet...  
auch wenn ihr es beide noch so sehr gewollt habt..."  
  
  
  



	19. Eine Kindheit..., die diesen Namen nicht verdient...

  
  
  
  
"Aber das hat sie doch...", verteidigte Sherlock leise seine Mutter. „Sie hat mich beschützt...“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur Anfangs habe ich es nicht verstanden...  
...und später..."  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe dir erzählt, dass Mycroft mich gerne losgeworden wäre und dass sie mich dann wirklich weggeschickt haben...  
Mein großer Bruder...war immer perfekt, absolut perfekt. Er war immer genau so, wie Vater ihn wollte.  
Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt... aber ich...wollte auch gar nicht so sein..., anfangs hätte ich das natürlich nicht erklären können, aber er war mir – unheimlich. Es war nicht nur die Angst vor Schlägen, vor seinem lauten Brüllen – ich war...angewidert... Ich glaube, schon vor den ersten Prügeln. Aber vielleicht weiß ich das auch gar nicht mehr...  
Mummy...schien fast alles hinzunehmen, was er tat, was er sagte...  
Für mich sah es so aus, als sei sie auf seiner Seite, als...wären alle gegen mich. Und als ich diese Gabel in Mycrofts Bein rammte, hatte ich es mir endgültig und für alle Zeit mit meiner ganzen Familie, allen Bediensteten und allen Lehrern – ja mit aller Welt verdorben. Ich glaubte, jeder wüsste Bescheid darüber – dabei stimmte das gar nicht. Doch es dauerte Jahre, bis mir das klar wurde...  
Mycroft veranstaltete jedenfalls seither jahrelang jedes Mal ein Riesentheater, wenn er sich mit mir an einen Tisch setzen sollte. Immer wieder machte er Andeutungen, dass ich gemeingefährlich sei, dass mein Platz mindestens drei Yards von seinem entfernt sein müsse, dass man mir nur einen Löffel geben dürfe...  
Aber als ich dann zum ersten Mal nachhause geholt wurde,...merkte ich zumindest, dass Mummy mir dieses Internat gerne erspart hätte, dass sie ...mich gerne bei sich gehabt hätte. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Ich dachte natürlich, dass Vater nur meinetwegen grob zu ihr ist, denn sie ...sie hatte doch eigentlich keine Fehler...! Höchstens, dass sie seines Erachtens zu nachsichtig mit mir war. DAS würde er ihr nicht mehr vorwerfen können, wenn ich gar nicht da war! Doch das stimmte nicht. Das war nur das, was ich glauben sollte, damit sie mich aus seiner Reichweite schaffen konnte...  
Knapp zwei Jahre nach diesem Weihnachten kam mitten im Unterricht ein Schuldiener herein und redete mit dem Lehrer. Ich wurde aufgerufen und nach draußen geschickt. Ich dachte, man hätte mir...etwas angehängt. Mal wieder...  
Ja, ich bin manchmal nachts in ein Labor eingebrochen und habe experimentiert – und wurde dann auch einmal erwischt. Aber ich bin auch für ein paar Dinge bestraft worden, die ich gar nicht getan hatte.  
Ich dachte also, ich müsste zum Direx wegen irgendeines Vergehens. Die ganze Klasse muss das geglaubt haben. Aber draußen stand einer unserer beiden Chauffeure und nahm mich mit. Damals kam es mir so vor, als sei er böse auf mich...  
Als wir hier ankamen, war Mycroft schon da.  
Er ...war nett zu mir und... – er weinte. Das war beides etwas völlig neues für mich. Ich verstand es überhaupt nicht, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht besonders. Ich...wollte Mummy sehen, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden...  
Schließlich kapierte Mycroft, dass mir noch keiner gesagt hatte, was vorgefallen war... Natürlich hatte auch der Chauffeur gedacht, ich wäre schon im Bilde und hatte bloß nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte..."  
  
Er verstummte.  
  
"Euer Vater hatte sie die Treppe hinuntergeworfen...", murmelte ich betroffen.  
  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es hieß natürlich, sie sei gestürzt. Aber, John: Sie hat jahrelang Ballett- und Reitunterricht gehabt. Sie hatte Körperbeherrschung, sie trank nicht, sie trug auch keine Highheels. Er muss sie zumindest gestoßen haben, aber ich bin heute sicher, es war mehr... viel mehr...!  
Aber das war mir damals noch nicht klar. Und Mycroft auch nicht..."  
  
Er hielt inne und atmete durch, ehe er fortfuhr.  
  
"Und... ich durfte nicht zu ihr...! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, John?! Sie haben mich als knapp Siebenjährigen neun Tage vor Weihnachten aus dem Internat geholt, weil meine Mutter einen Unfall hatte, und dann durfte ich sie gar nicht sehen! Es...hat sich wie eine Strafe angefühlt...!  
An Weihnachten nahmen sie mich dann mit ins Krankenhaus..."  
  
Seine Stimme erstarb und Entsetzen schüttelte ihn.  
  
"Bisher hatte ich nur erlebt, dass sie mal eine Erkältung hatte...Sie war gesund, sportlich, zäh... Ich war überhaupt nicht darauf gefasst, sie so zu sehen...mit zerschundenem Gesicht, grün und blau..., verbundenem Kopf..., die Arme eingegipst...  
  
Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste...  
  
Sie...fragte Vater, ...wer ich sei...!  
Er erklärte es ihr..., doch irgendwie... es klang...höhnisch...  
'Ich habe doch nur ein Kind, was redest du denn da...?' sagte sie. Mir schien das ...so...so ablehnend...!  
Ich konnte es nicht verstehen! Strafte sie mich mit Verachtung? – Von so etwas hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Zwei meiner älteren Mitschüler, die bisher befreundet zu sein schienen, waren aneinander geraten und der eine sagte zu dem anderen: 'Ab jetzt kenne ich dich nicht mehr!' Und dann habe ich wirklich beobachtet, dass er so tat, als wäre der andere ihm völlig fremd – oder sogar unsichtbar...  
Ich...dachte, das...wäre auch so eine Sache...  
...und Mycroft...!  
Ihn amüsierte das anscheinend sogar!!!  
Zwei Wochen später waren...einige Verwandte zu Besuch und er sagte zu unserem Cousin Frank: 'Ist das nicht fantastisch? Ich wollte, ich könnte das auch! Sherlock einfach nicht mehr kennen! Das wäre großartig!' Frank war entsetzt. 'Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Sie hat ihn vergessen! Er muss sich doch furchtbar fühlen!'  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde ich wieder ins Internat zurückgeschickt. Ich bekam nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Mir war alles egal...  
  
Meine Mutter erinnerte sich nicht an mich...!!  
An Vater, an Mycroft – ja, aber nicht an mich...!" stöhnte er.  
  
"Gut..., bei Mycroft hatte sie auch ein wenig gebraucht und...war zuerst etwas erstaunt gewesen, dass er so groß sei... aber das hatte ich damals nicht so richtig registriert, dazu war ich viel zu entsetzt über...ihre Verletzungen gewesen... Und niemand erklärte mir, dass es retrograde Amnesie ist und was das heißt! Niemand sagte mir, dass ihr einfach die Erinnerung an die letzten zehn Jahre fehlte! An ALLES in diesen zehn Jahren...!  
  
Und natürlich war es auch keine Strafe gewesen, mich erst nach neun Tagen zu ihr mitzunehmen...sie hatten einfach gar nicht gewusst..., ob sie es überleben würde...tagelang... Sie hatte im Koma gelegen! Aber das hat mir damals niemand gesagt...“  
  
Er seufzte erschöpft auf.  
Ich nahm mich zusammen. Es war hart für mich, ihn jetzt nicht zu unterbrechen, aber ich sagte mir, das müsse sein: Er ließ endlich die Erinnerung daran zu, wie der kleine Junge von damals diesen Horror erlebt hatte – und das klar und reflektiert. Es war kein Flashback. Den hatte er wohl hinter sich...  
  
„Es dauerte noch mal fast sechs Wochen, dann bekam ich einen Brief von Mums Tante Betty. Sie schrieb mir, dass sich meine Mutter jetzt wieder an mich erinnern würde, sie habe noch Gedächtnislücken, aber es werde sicher auch noch besser werden. Sie ließe mich grüßen und es täte ihr entsetzlich leid, falls sie mich erschreckt habe. Sie würde mich so bald wie möglich anrufen und könne es gar nicht  
erwarten, mich wiederzusehen...“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah mich nicht an – aber ich spürte irgendwie, dass er das ganz bewusst MIR erzählte – und so war es auch...  
  
„John..., diese...diese NEUN Wochen waren ...unerträglich...! Ich war so zutiefst verletzt und verunsichert...!  
Drei Tage später hat Mutter mich dann angerufen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt wieder mit mir redete – außerdem hat sie schrecklich geweint und das konnte ich einfach nicht einordnen.  
Ich bin dann in die Bibliothek gegangen und habe nachgeschlagen, was überhaupt Gedächtnislücken sind...  
Und...langsam begann ich, es zu verstehen...  
Aber nur mit dem Gehirn, weißt du...  
Mein...Urvertrauen oder sowas muss wohl zu erschüttert gewesen sein...  
Als ich über Ostern nachhause geholt wurde, wusste ich immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Wir hatten zwar telefoniert, aber sie hatte nie vorgeschlagen, mich übers Wochenende holen zu lassen. Sie war so...so...anders... Ich dachte, sie hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht da bin, sie vermisst mich nicht, ...oder dass es vielleicht an dem Ärger liegt, den ich in der Schule habe, dass sie mich nicht mehr will...“  
  
Heute versteht er, weshalb es damals so hart war, dachte ich. Hauptsächlich Missverständnisse letztlich! Dumme, vermeidbare Missverständnisse! Der Kleine kapiert das doch sowieso noch nicht, also versuchen wir das erst gar nicht zu erklären.  
So was in der Art!  
Dumm!  
Erwachsene können so unsagbar dumm sein...  
Aber vor allem:  
Wieso hat niemand diesen Scheißvater gestoppt...?!  
Hat das denn niemand GESEHEN?  
  
War das...letztlich der eigentliche Ursprung der Kritik: 'Ihr seht, aber ihr beobachtet nicht!'...?    
Wie furchtbar...  
  
Ich hätte gerne versucht, ihn zu trösten. Aber – was ist das eigentlich? Jemandem seinen Schmerz kleinreden? Seine Trauer wegargumentieren?  
Mit was? ...mit billigen Moralschlägen der Marke 'Andere sind noch viel schlimmer dran als du...'??  
Nein. Das wäre total falsch gewesen. Kontraproduktiv.  
  
...bitte, sprich weiter, Sherlock! Ja, es schmerzt, es ist hart...! Halte durch! Ich weiß, du schaffst das...! dachte ich.  
  
„Als ich sie wiedersah, saß sie im Rollstuhl...  
Natürlich dachte ich, dass ihre Beine einfach etwas länger brauchen würden als ihre Arme, um wieder gesund zu werden...  
Immerhin...begann ich...irgendwie zu spüren, dass sie mich nicht hatte vergessen wollen. Dass ich ihr wichtig war... Wenigstens dieser eine, dieser...wichtigste Teil meiner Welt schien in Ordnung zu kommen..."  
  
Er schluckte schwer.  
Auch mir schnürte sich jetzt die Kehle zusammen.  
Er hatte gerade zugegeben, dass sie ihm damals der liebste Mensch auf Erden war. Das Natürlichste auf der Welt für ein Kind, für einen Siebenjährigen, dessen Vater...na, sagen wir mal... als Idol nicht funktionierte...  
Also, wohl doch kein Autismus, Asperger... Da war einfach eine Menge schief gegangen!  
Kein Wunder...!  
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch an jedes Detail...! Behutsam...brachte sie mir bei, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder werde gehen können...  
Als sie begriff, dass ich das nicht... verstehen konnte, erklärte sie es mir... ...Rückenmark, Nervenbahnen...das sei so ähnlich wie mit elektrischen Leitungen. Nur dass Menschen sie nicht reparieren, keine Ersatzteile herstellen können...  
Eigentlich...konnte sie sehr gut erklären, aber...sie...war schüchtern...oder bescheiden... Naja: Sie war nicht...nicht angemessen...stolz genug, sich damit brüsten zu wollen...  
Sie war also querschnittsgelähmt...!  
  
Ich war so geschockt...!“ stöhnte er leise.  
„Und ich wollte nicht wieder zurück, John... Ich hatte sie beinahe verloren. ...wenigstens eine Schule, die nahe genug wäre, um jeden Freitagmittag übers Wochenende nachhause zu können...! Außerdem dachte ich, sie würde sich freuen...!“  
  
Er hatte es ja schon angedeutet... Ich ahnte, dass sich das nächste grausame Missverständnis anbahnte!  
  
„Sie war ...entsetzt...!  
...oder besser gesagt, sie wurde fast panisch, aber das durchschaute ich nicht auf Anhieb.  
Zuerst versuchte sie zu argumentieren, dass diese Schule soviel besser für mich wäre und dergleichen Ausreden, dann bemühte sie sich, streng zu werden, aber das lag ihr nicht. Zuletzt sah sie keinen anderen Ausweg, als anzudeuten, dass Vater bestimmt sehr böse auf sie wäre, wenn ich um ihretwillen nicht zurück aufs Internat ginge...  
Er würde ihr wieder wehtun, wenn ich Schwierigkeiten machte...  
Also habe ich mich...gefügt. Um ihretwillen. Wir haben dann angefangen, einander viel häufiger zu schreiben als vorher. Es war mir egal, dass mich die meisten Mitschüler auslachten, weil ich zwei bis drei Briefe die Woche nachhause schrieb. Ich wollte genau wissen, welche Verletzungen sie erlitten hatte, wie es passiert war, auf welcher Treppe...doch sie antwortete mir, dass sie sich an den Sturz selbst und was kurz zuvor gewesen sei, noch immer nicht erinnern könne. Ich habe in der Schulbibliothek über Rückenmarksverletzungen gelesen, überlegt, ob ich Arzt werden und ihr dann helfen könnte. Aber ich war doch erst sieben! Ich hab also an meinen Cousin Frank geschrieben, ob er nicht Medizin studieren könne, er war ja schon fast achtzehn. Aber er hat mir geantwortet, seine Noten wären nicht gut genug. Ich erwiderte, er solle sich gefälligst mehr anstrengen, weil seine Tante ihn braucht, aber er meinte, er gebe sich ohnehin schon alle Mühe, er sei eben nicht so ein Überflieger wie Mycroft. Mir gefiel die Idee zwar gar nicht und ich wusste, dass Vater etwas anderes geplant hatte, aber da das meine einzige Hoffnung war, rang ich mich dazu durch, Mycroft zu bitten, dass er das übernehmen solle...  
  
Er...hat mir nicht mal geantwortet.  
  
Oh, John, ich war so sauer...! Ich habe ihn...zutiefst verachtet.  
  
Es war im Jahr darauf. Es...ging mir nicht gut...ich hatte Schlafstörungen und Albträume...  
Naja, das war nichts neues, aber diesmal trat es wirklich gehäuft und massiv auf...  
Einmal bin ich vor einem Chemielabor aufgewacht und hatte keinen Schimmer, wie ich dahin gekommen sein könnte. Der Nachtwächter hat mich dort erwischt und natürlich wurde ich...peinlich befragt... Für mich war allein dieser Vorfall schon sehr beängstigend und ich wusste nicht, was sie mit mir machen würden, wenn ich darauf bestehe, dass ich das nicht beabsichtigt hatte, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie ich da hin gekommen sei...! Wahrscheinlich würden sie mir wieder einfach nicht glauben, so wie sonst meistens auch, wenn mir jemand was angehängt hatte. Ich hab überlegt, ob mich irgendwelche Mitschüler vielleicht, wenn ich schlief, irgendwo hin schleppten. Aber wenn ich das nicht beweisen konnte, würden sie mich dann für verrückt halten? In eine Irrenanstalt stecken?  
Konnte ein Achtjähriger wirklich SOOO fest schlafen, dass er nicht aufwachte, wenn man ihn aus dem Bett holte und wegtrug!? Außerdem wurde ich damals so oft mit Schimpfnamen belegt, die...in diese Richtung deuteten... Also was wäre, wenn es doch stimmte...? Wenn ich wirklich eine Art Psychose hatte?  
Also versuchte ich, alles über Schlaf zu lesen, was ich finden konnte. Ich aß und trank abends nichts mehr, weil ich dachte, vielleicht betäubt mich ja jemand. Klar, das klingt jetzt reichlich paranoid für ein unbedeutendes Kind! Aber ich war so oft Zielscheibe ihres Spotts...!  
  
Doch obwohl ich Abends nichts mehr zu mir nahm... – es passierte trotzdem!  
Und so kam ich schließlich dahinter, dass ich...wohl etwas tat, was man schlafwandeln nennt! Das war zwar schon unheimlich und auch peinlich, aber für jemanden in meinem Alter und mit meinen Sorgen dann letztlich doch nichts ...wirklich ...Verrücktes...  
Das war zumindest...eine kleine Erleichterung...  
Aber dann passierte es auch, als ich über die Osterfeiertage wieder zuhause in der Sommerresidenz war. Ich stand plötzlich nachts im Salon und mein Vater schimpfte fürchterlich. Er war ...angewidert...! Mummy versuchte, mich zu verteidigen, aber er nannte mich ein Baby, einen Waschlappen, einen Freak und...noch so einiges in dieser Richtung. Ich stand dazwischen, war total desorientiert und verwirrt, mir war schlecht... ich versuchte vergeblich, nicht zusammenzuklappen...  
Mum setzte durch, dass der Arzt geholt wurde.  
Zwei Nächte später fand ich mich in der Bibliothek wieder. Ich war dorthin geschlafwandelt, hatte mich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt und war dann wohl wieder normal eingeschlafen...  
'Vielleicht liegt ihm Medizin ja. Lass ihn doch einfach mal im Sommer eins der Praktika machen...', hörte ich meine Mutter gelassen vorschlagen.  
'Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!' brüllte Vater wütend.  
'Was willst du denn tun, wenn er sich selbst schon Stellen gesucht hat? Ihn auch eine Treppe runterstoßen? Das versuch mal...!'  
'Sei still, du dumme Gans! Erstens bist du gestolpert oder so was, zweitens kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern und drittens könntest du nicht beweisen, dass du nicht schon vor deinem Unfall tablettenabhängig warst oder erst seither unter Migräne leidest! Und viertens: Mir wäre es ganz recht, wenn ich dich los bin. Du bist doch nur noch eine Last! Gesellschaftlich ein Fiasko! Sherlock hast du immer nur verzärtelt und jetzt willst du mir auch noch meinen Mycroft verkorksen?! Wach auf, Prinzessin! Du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten! Jeder wird mir glauben! Das ist meine Welt!'...“  
  
Ich lauschte entsetzt. Wie musste das für den kleinen Sherlock gewesen sein?! Plötzlich erfuhr er, dass sein Vater nicht nur subjektiv, sondern tatsächlich der Bösewicht in seinem Leben war!  
...und Mycroft?! Er hatte wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Vorschlag, die kindliche Bitte seines kleinen Bruders so ernstzunehmen?  
Jetzt bekam ich beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, Mycroft gegenüber...  
  
„Ich kauerte in meinem Versteck und hielt mir den Mund zu, weil ich befürchtete, laut schreien zu müssen...!  
Am nächsten Tag schlug ich Tablettenabhängigkeit und Migräne nach... und dann versuchte ich, Mycroft darüber aufzuklären, was Vater Mummy die ganze Zeit über angetan hatte, aber er glaubte mir nicht...!  
Allerdings hat er nie wieder davon geredet, vielleicht Arzt werden zu wollen...  
Ich hasste ihn, John, ich hasste beide so abgrundtief...  
...ihn und...Vater...  
Ich habe Mum ein weiteres Mal gefragt, ob sie sich nicht inzwischen vielleicht doch erinnern könne, wieso sie gestürzt sei. Natürlich kam ihr jetzt der Verdacht, ich könne etwas wissen, aber sie stritt alles ab.  
...Meine Großtante Betty war zwei Tage auf Besuch. Sie hatte die Fotografie für sich entdeckt und knipste wie ein Paparazzo alles, was ihr vor die Linse kam. Pferde, Blumen, ihre Nichte, ...mich... nach einigen dieser Fotos ließen sie und Mum dann dieses Gemälde anfertigen. Doch das passierte heimlich. Niemand erfuhr davon.  
Jahrelang...  
  
Im Sommer fragte ich Mum wieder nach ihrem Unfall. Und dann behauptete sie plötzlich selbst, dass ihr schwindlig gewesen sei, sie habe Migräne gehabt und ein Medikament eingenommen, das sie nicht richtig vertrug...  
Ich sah ihr an, dass sie Angst hatte...und...bin nie wieder darauf eingegangen... Hätte ich es nur getan..."  
  
Oh, Gott, ist das entsetzlich! dachte ich fassungslos. Ich vergaß fast zu atmen, während ich ihm zuhörte – und das Schlimmste stand wohl noch bevor!  
  
"Eine Weile versuchte ich, zu...zu funktionieren, denn je besser meine Noten waren, um so eher durfte ich mal übers Wochenende nachhause. Aber dann kam ich auf Mycrofts Schule. Es war...scheußlich. Ständig spionierte er mir nach, bzw. er bezahlte andere Schüler dafür, dass sie das für ihn erledigten. Ständig war ihm irgendetwas...peinlich, was ich tat oder nicht tat! Es kam so weit, dass ich benachrichtigt wurde, ich dürfe an einem Wochenende, wo es schon lange geplant war, nun doch nicht nachhause. Ich war stinkwütend und machte mich noch spätabends am Donnerstag alleine auf den Weg. Aber Mycroft war dahinter gekommen, verfolgte mich mit dem Moped...ich wurde zurückgebracht. Ich durfte auch nicht zuhause anrufen...!  
Am Montag bekam ich dann einen Brief von Mum, in dem sie mich bat, keinen Ärger mehr zu machen...  
Während der Sommerferien erfuhr ich immerhin, dass ich die Schule wechseln durfte!  
...um ehrlich zu sein, John..., ich weiß nicht, ob...das sonst nicht mit einer Riesenkatastrophe geendet hätte...  
Ich wurde ein...ziemlich braver und ziemlich fleißiger Schüler, der oft nachhause durfte. Für ein paar Jahre schien alles so weit in schönster Ordnung zu sein." Allerdings klang Sherlock sehr resigniert, als er das sagte.  
"Aber...so einfach war es nicht.  
Mum...nahm wirklich viele Schmerzmittel...und...sie hatte auch tatsächlich üble Migräneattacken...  
  
An dieser neuen Schule, war ich übrigens auch, während sich der Fall Carl Powers ereignete – aber das ist hier nicht von Belang...  
Doch Mitte Dezember 1989 schien sich meine Geschichte...irgendwie zu wiederholen...“  
  
...oh, nein...! ging es mir durch den Kopf, als er mit diesen Worten wieder in Schweigen versank, hat sein Vater sie tatsächlich umgebracht?! Etwa hier? In diesem Spukschloss?!  
  
Sherlock sprang plötzlich auf – so dass meine Jacke von seinen Schultern rutschte, weil ich sie mit der Linken unabsichtlich immer noch festhielt – und trat nahe an das Gemälde heran...  
  
Es machte den Eindruck auf mich, als sähe er seiner Mutter auf dem Bild direkt in die Augen...  
  
Plötzlich wandte er sich zu mir um und sagte kühl und trocken mit einem überlegenen diabolischen Grinsen: „Am 15. Dezember 1989 wurde Mycroft – bereits 21 – mein Vormund, denn mein Vater war am Abend zuvor einem Herzinfarkt erlegen und meine Mutter stürzte tags drauf ein weiteres Mal eine Treppe in der Winterresidenz hinab  
und brach sich das Genick!“  
  
Er sah jetzt irrwitziger Weise fast aus, als freue er sich über einen gelungenen Trick! ...eine grandiose Pointe!!  
  
Ich konnte es nicht verhindern...! Dazu war ich einfach zu fassungslos!  
  
Mechanisch sprang ich auf, bremste erst dicht vor ihm – eine Hand auf seiner Schulter – und platze heraus: „Gott...! Sherlock, wie...wie konnte das passieren...??!“  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	20. Das Geheimnis der Violet Holmes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Da schaute er mich an und das falsche Lächeln fiel einfach aus seinem Gesicht. Er sank ein wenig in sich zusammen und sah noch einmal zu dem Bild auf.  
  
„Lass uns gehen, John...Es ist immer so kalt hier...“, murmelte er müde.  
  
Und schon schlüpfte er durch den Samtvorhang. Ich hatte Mühe, mich aus meiner Starre zu reißen, holte rasch meine Jacke und folgte ihm. Als ich ihn erreichte, war er schon fast im Aufzug.  
  
Er starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin...  
  
Nein! dachte ich, du wirst jetzt nicht in deinen Gedächtnispalast abhauen! Was ist da passiert, Sherlock!  
  
Gerade überlegte ich, was ich sagen sollte, als der Aufzug stoppte – zu früh, oder...?  
  
Die Türen glitten auseinander und wir traten hinaus.  
  
„Im eigentlichen Turm musste der obere Teil dieser Treppe dem Aufzug weichen. Aber bis hier sind auch die Stufen erhalten geblieben. Obwohl in diesem Stockwerk nichts ist.  
Es...ist diese Treppe gewesen, John...   
Sie hat diese Kapelle geliebt und das war Vater ein Dorn im Auge. Er konnte sich maßlos ärgern, dass sie manchmal Stunden hier oben saß...Orgel spielte...oder die Fenster betrachtete...  
Und an diesem 15. Dezember hatte er sie dort hervorgezerrt, vor sich her getrieben und dann...“  
  
Sherlock verstummte schaudernd. Plötzlich lehnte er sich an die Wand und rang nach Luft. Rasch packte ich ihn und brachte ihn zurück in die Aufzugkabine. Dort fing er sich wieder etwas.  
  
„...auch beim zweiten Mal, John. Was sagt dir das?“  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meinte.  
  
„Augenblick... Der...tödliche Sturz...war auch auf dieser Treppe? Wo wollte sie denn hin? An das Fenster? Du hast selbst gesagt, hier ist nichts – und die Treppe konnte sie ja nicht...  
Oh...!“  
  
Was sollte das heißen? Ein Selbstmord? Aber sie hatte nicht sicher sein können, dass der Sturz wirklich tödlich wäre – und warum denn, um Himmelswillen, sie war ihren schrecklichen Mann doch gerade endlich losgeworden?!  
  
„Der siebte Jahrestag ihres ersten Sturzes, John...“, murmelte Sherlock als wir den Aufzug verließen und sah zu dem abgesperrten Treppenaufgang hinüber. „An die ersten paar Wochen danach kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Ich war betäubt, alles war so weit weg...  
Ich bekam nicht mit, dass es keine Untersuchung der Todesumstände gegeben hatte. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was Mycroft unternahm oder...wie es ihm ging... Ich glaube, Leah versuchte, mich irgendwie zu trösten, aber das war absolut aussichtslos.  
Erst als ich wieder im Internat war, kam mir plötzlich der Gedanke: Ich werde nie wieder nachhause kommen – denn ich habe kein Zuhause mehr. Ich war plötzlich wieder in der Realität angekommen – und die war unerträglich. Mich überfiel plötzlich ein...seelischer Schmerz..., der mich fast um den Verstand brachte...“  
  
Wortlos legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er sollte nicht aufhören – aber er wirkte so überanstrengt – ich hätte es ihm gerne irgendwie erleichtert, doch wie...?  
  
„Ich erlitt einen schweren Zusammenbruch“, fuhr er schlicht fort. „Mycroft ließ mich in die Sommerresidenz bringen, die nicht mit so vielen grausamen Erinnerungen behaftet war. Ich bekam Antidepressiva, wurde ständig überwacht, weil mich Mycroft als selbstmordgefährdet einschätzte...  
Ich erholte mich nur sehr langsam und ich glaube, diese Therapie war...ziemlich kontraproduktiv. Vielleicht hätte ich nie angefangen, Drogen zu nehmen, wenn...  
Wie auch immer...  
Mycroft...versuchte...er versuchte, für mich zu sorgen. Aber nur mittelbar. Er mied mich. Obwohl er sogar oft in meiner Nähe war – so häufig wie nie zuvor!  
Doch genau das fiel mir natürlich auf: Er ist in einem Gebäude mit mir, aber er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben...   
Leah verbrachte viel Zeit mit mir. Sie hat mir vorgelesen und manchmal war sie einfach nur da, auch wenn ich sicher manchmal kaum zu ertragen war. An den besseren Tagen hat sie mich zu den Pferden mitgenommen. Ich hatte an allem gründlich die Lust verloren. Aber da spürte ich, dass es da doch noch etwas gab...ich kann es nicht erklären. Aber wenn ich bei den Pferden sein konnte, begann es mir etwas besser zu gehen. Und dann hatte ich ein Ziel: Ich wollte wieder reiten. Dazu musste ich aber zuerst mal wieder zu einer besseren körperlichen Verfassung kommen. Jetzt konnte ich mich dazu aufraffen. Nicht sofort, nicht ohne Stagnation und Rückschläge. Ich hatte auch dann manchmal noch Tage, an denen ich gar nicht aufstehen konnte.  
Erst im Herbst kehrte ich in ein halbwegs normales Leben zurück. Aber in der Schule bekam ich nichts mehr auf die Reihe.  
Wozu denn noch?  
Meine Noten waren absolut katastrophal...  
Leah schrieb mir. Anfangs sehr oft. Schickte mir Fotos von den Pferden. Sie hoffte, das würde mir helfen, aber irgendwann gab sie es auf, denn ich habe ihr nie geantwortet.  
Nicht gut. Ich weiß...“  
  
Sherlock tastete nach der Wand. Ich nahm seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen.  
Er nickte dankbar, ließ sich zurück in mein Zimmer schaffen, wo er erschöpft aufs Bett sank und keuchend liegen blieb.   
Ich zog ihm die Schuhe aus und brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das er nur deshalb nicht in einem Zug leer trank, weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, sondern zwischendrin Luft holen musste.  
Als ich seinen Puls nahm, musste ich besorgt feststellen, dass er hohes Fieber hatte.  
Konnte ich ihn weitermachen lassen? Was kam jetzt noch?  
  
Sherlock war gerade etwas zu Atem gekommen, als er auch schon einschlief – fast so plötzlich als würde er ohnmächtig.  
Ich blieb still bei ihm sitzen, um ihn nur ja nicht zu stören. Anscheinend war es jetzt wirklich zu viel für ihn.  
  
Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam er wieder zu sich. Überrascht sah er sich um, überlegte wohl, ob er zusammengebrochen, oder doch bloß eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Hey, geht’s dir etwas besser?“ fragte ich leise. „Du hast Fieber. Du musst dich ausruhen.“  
  
„Nein, nein, nicht jetzt! Noch ein Glas Wasser – und Tee...“, befahl er und ich gehorchte umgehend. Er hatte Angst davor, eine Pause einzulegen, wollte es hinter sich bringen. Wenigstens ließ er sich von mir aus Mantel und Jackett helfen und wickelte sich fröstelnd in die Decke.  
  
„Im Sommer 1992 lud mich Mycroft überraschend zu einem Ausflug ein. Natürlich wollte ich nicht mit. Andererseits war dieser Vorschlag so außergewöhnlich, dass ich doch wissen wollte, was eigentlich dahinter steckte. Seltsamerweise fuhr er selbst, so dass wir alleine waren.   
Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, begann ich zu sticheln:  
'Vater wäre sooo stolz auf dich. Du bist wie er. So scheißfreundlich. So höflich. So äußerlich untadelig. Wie ich das hasse! So trat er immer auf, wenn die Öffentlichkeit ihn sehen konnte. Das machte ihn unangreifbar, niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Immer stand er da wie ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung. Dabei ist er ein Monster gewesen.  
Und du? Du rennst rum wie er, trägst eine Weste, damit du seine bescheuerte alte Uhr benutzen kannst! Ein Vierundzwanzigjähriger mit einer Taschenuhr! Lachhaft!  
Ihr habt einander vergöttert.  
Erst hat er dich nach seinem Bilde erschaffen und dann hast du ihn angebetet. Er hat dich ebenfalls auf ein Podest gestellt und alle Welt gezwungen, dich anzubeten. Seine Fürsprache hat dir alle Türen geöffnet. All seine Ratschläge waren für dich eine göttliche Offenbarung. Hast du eigentlich einen eigenen Willen? Hast du jemals etwas getan, weil es DICH interessierte?  
Jetzt fehlt dir eigentlich nur noch eine Frau, die du dann die Treppe runterwerfen kannst!'   
In diesem Moment verriss er das Lenkrad und hätte uns fast in den Straßengraben gefahren.  
Aber ich lachte ihn bloß aus.  
Es war das erste Mal seit über zweieinhalb Jahren, dass ich wieder gelacht habe. Ich begriff in diesem Moment, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Ich wusste, dass das falsch ist und eigentlich kein gutes Zeichen. Mit mir stimmte etwas nicht. Aber das war mir egal. Es war ...befreiend...  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so überlegen...  
Ich, der kleine freakige Loser war dem wunderbaren Mycroft überlegen, denn der saß kreidebleich neben mir, klammerte sich ans Lenkrad und hatte sich gerade fast vor Angst in die Hose gemacht.   
Es fühlte sich gut an, auf ihm herumzuhacken.  
'Wie ist es, die Marionette eines Toten zu sein?' fragte ich ihn. 'Wo ist nun dein Gott?'  
Ich dachte schon, er würde meine komplette Schimpftirade einfach zu ignorieren versuchen. Aber das hatte er ja eben mit seinem entsetzten Schlenker verpatzt.  
'Dir wird dein Spott schon noch vergehen, sagte er. Im Übrigen freut es mich, dass du zu innerer Stärke gefunden hast, auch wenn deren Quelle bedenklich ist – aber das ist immerhin besser als nichts. Aber danke der Nachfrage: Es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Ich stehe am Beginn einer steilen Karriere und mit meinen Börsenspekulationen konnte ich mein Geld inzwischen schon fast verdoppeln. Hätte ich mir nicht beibringen lassen, worauf es in dieser Welt ankommt, säßen wir jetzt wahrscheinlich mittellos auf der Straße. Besser gesagt: Ich säße auf der Straße – und du im Waisenhaus.  
Spott aus einer sicheren Position heraus ist keine Meisterleistung. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich dein Taschengeld kürzen könnte, wenn du mich zur Weißglut treibst?   
'Ich denke nicht, dass es deiner Karriere zuträglich wäre, wenn dein kleiner Bruder anfängt zu klauen, was meinst du?' fragte ich süffisant.  
  
Doch dann bogen wir ab und gelangten auf eine Straße, die ich kannte. Er hatte einen Umweg genommen, damit ich nicht merken sollte, wo er mich hinbringen wollte.  
Hierher, John!  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Ich wollte raus – bei voller Fahrt rausspringen! Doch Mycroft betätigte nur die Zentralverriegelung.  
  
Mir wurde schlecht, ich bekam richtig Panik, alle Überlegenheit war dahin. Ich dachte, wenn wir dort ankommen, werde ich sterben. Ich werde es ganz einfach nicht aushalten! Mein Herz schien jetzt schon völlig überfordert. Und ich wollte es. In diesem Moment war ich sicher, dass ich sterben will. Es sollte einfach jetzt und hier alles enden! Ich war fertig mit der Welt, mit mir...     
Plötzlich griff Mycroft nach meiner Schulter. 'Beruhige dich, Sherlock. In Ordnung. Wir fahren nicht dorthin, wenn es dir immer noch so schwer fällt', sagte er sanft und dann fuhr er auf einen Feldweg und stoppte. 'Versprich mir, dass du nicht abhaust, mein Junge. Was ich dir zeigen möchte, solltest du eigentlich erst erfahren, wenn du 21 bist. Aber da du dich nach zweieinhalb Jahren immer noch nicht gefangen hast, solltest du vielleicht jetzt schon Bescheid wissen. Also, bleib hier sitzen, wenn ich die Tür aufmache, klar?'  
Ich nickte nur – zitternd und ganz außer Atem. Ich hätte gar nicht wegrennen können. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich einfach sofort ohnmächtig geworden, wenn ich versucht hätte, das Auto zu verlassen!  
Mycroft stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. Dann blieb er neben mir stehen und griff nach meiner Hand. 'Es tut mir leid, Sherlock', sagte er. Ich riss meine Hand los und Mycroft sagte nur leise: 'In Ordnung. Erhole dich erst mal.'   
Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis die Panikattacke abgeklungen war...“  
  
Sherlock seufzte. Ich kam mit dem Tee, stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch und fragte: „Kann ich dir helfen?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, rollte sich auf die Seite und stemmte sich hoch. Dabei wirkte er so schwach, dass ich am Liebsten gesagt hätte: Schluss für heute! Du kriegst jetzt ein Schlafmittel!  
  
Sherlock nippte an seinem Tee. Dass seine Hände zitterten, nahm er hin, gönnte sich eine Pause, ein paarmal Durchatmen ohne zu reden. Als er die Tasse leer hatte, nahm ich sie ihm ab und er legte sich wieder hin, schloss die Augen. Aber dann ging es weiter.     
  
„Mycroft versprach mir, dass er uns in ein Hotel bringen würde. Mir war alles egal – nur nicht hierher! Ich fühlte mich so kaputt, dass ich kurz darauf einschlief. Als wir angekommen waren, konnte ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Mycroft hat mir ein Schlafmittel und Bettruhe verordnet. Wir hatten zwei Zimmer, aber mit Verbindungstür. Am nächsten Morgen musste er mir lange zureden, bis ich bereit war, etwas zu essen. Wir kehrten auf sein Zimmer zurück, wo er mir den Sessel anbot und dann begann nervös auf und ab zu laufen.  
„'Du musst mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du das, was ich dir sagen werde, niemandem verrätst. Die einzige, die außer mir noch Bescheid weiß, war Tante Betty.  
Ja, Sherlock. Sie ist vorgestern gestorben.'  
Er machte eine Pause und ich murmelte zerstreut. 'Ja, klar, warum nicht auch das noch...!'   
Mycroft betrachtete mich einige Sekunden. Offenkundig waren ihm Bedenken gekommen, mich in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Doch dann begann er:  
'Du hast nicht ganz unrecht, was mein Verhältnis zu Dad angeht – auch wenn Mummy nie gewollt hätte, dass du es so blasphemisch ausdrückst.   
Sei's drum: Er hat mich sehen und denken gelehrt – dafür war ich blind und dumm, sobald es um ihn selbst ging. Nein. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe gesehen. Aber darüber hinweggesehen. Ich konnte es nicht ernst nehmen, weißt du? Dann hätte ich ihn als Ganzes verwerfen müssen, aber ich brauchte ihn doch, um unser Ziel zu verwirklichen. Pragmatismus, Sherlock. Diplomatie. Und Mummy wusste das sehr wohl. Was wäre passiert? Nichts, wahrscheinlich. Dad hätte nicht zugelassen, dass sie ihm schadet, am Ende hätte sie als Lügnerin dagestanden. Dann hätte sie uns verloren, das kannst du mir glauben! Aber nehmen wir mal das Unmögliche an: Nehmen wir an, er wäre verurteilt worden: Das hätte uns alle ruiniert. Niemand hätte dabei irgendetwas gewonnen, verstehst du das? Es ist wichtig, dass du das einsiehst, denn was ich dir sagen werde, das will ich dir sagen, weil du dann vielleicht endlich mit deiner Trauer zurechtkommen wirst.        
Obwohl es ...ein Schock sein wird.   
Für mich ist damals die Welt völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Dass sie so plötzlich und fast gleichzeitig gestorben sind, war ja noch nicht alles.  
Und ich hatte plötzlich die ganze Verantwortung.  
Ich dachte: Der Besitz, die Angestellten, das kriege ich hin und Dad hat schon so viel für mich getan, dass ich auch beruflich alles würde erreichen können, was ich wollte.  
Aber die Verantwortung für dich, Sherlock...ich habe seither kaum eine Nacht ruhig schlafen können, weil ich mich frage, wie es dir wohl geht...'  
'Ach, du Armer, komm auf den Punkt!' schnauzte ich ihn an.  
Er sagte: 'Ich weiß, du wirst das Bedürfnis haben, es rauszuschreien, es zu verbreiten, damit zur Polizei und an die Presse zu gehen. Aber ich bitte dich inständig: Tu es nicht! Du würdest uns nur ruinieren. Dazu das Andenken an unsere Eltern, an Tante Betty. Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, würde davon besser werden. Es würde auch allen Angestellten schaden und allen entfernteren Verwandten. Auch Frank..., auch Leah...  
Und es ist doch alles abgeschlossen, Sherlock. Es ist niemand mehr da, der bezahlen könnte.'   
Ich schwieg, damit er keinen Rückzieher machte, denn ich dachte bei mir: Falsch, Mycroft! DU bist noch da! DU müsstest noch bezahlen! Weil du weggeschaut hast! Und Tante Betty hätte auch etwas unternehmen müssen...!  
'Ethik, Wahrheitsliebe, Gerechtigkeit. Das sind nur scheinbar hohe Güter, Sherlock. Sie ernähren dich nicht. Und sie können alles zerstören. Sie sind brandgefährlich. Manchmal sogar tödlich. Gefühle, Fürsorge sind kein Vorteil. Liebe – oder, was man dafür hält, ist fast immer äußerst hinderlich...  
Denk daran.  
Dann wirst du einsehen, dass schweigen oft das weiseste ist, was du tun kannst...   
Sag es niemandem! Nicht mal einem katholischen Priester, die sind nämlich imstande und lassen sich von ihrer Schweigepflicht befreien, wenn es um Straftaten geht! Die Protestanten sowieso.'   
Endlich sagte er: 'Es gibt da einen letzten Brief von Mummy...ich habe eine Kopie hier... und auch ein Foto von einem Bild, das sie und Tante Betty haben anfertigen lassen. Ich werde drüben die Tür abschließen. Also wirst du nur durch dieses Zimmer rauskommen. Nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme...falls du durchdrehst...'  
Ich schnappte mir den Umschlag, den er noch zaghaft in den Händen drehte, ging auf mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.  
Ich versuchte, cool zu wirken, aber das war ich ganz und gar nicht...!“  
  
Er machte eine Pause – und ich überlegte, ob ich ihn nicht bremsen sollte! Etwas, das er hatte versprechen sollen, geheim zu halten?! Doch ich würde dicht halten! Komme, was wolle. Er hatte diese Last jetzt neunzehn Jahre getragen...  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Sherlock...“, murmelte ich. „Geht's denn noch...?“  
  
Er nickte matt.  
  
„'Mein geliebter Sherlock“, begann er mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist der 15. Dezember. Ich hatte mich so danach gesehnt, mit dir Weihnachten und deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Aber es kann nicht sein. Ich muss zu Ende bringen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe – und zwar ohne alles zu ruinieren.  
Aber der Reihe nach: Verbrenne diesen Brief, wenn du ihn gelesen hast – aber lies ihn zu Ende! – du weißt ja, wie das geht, und wirst dich dabei nicht verletzen.  
Entschuldige – du wirst ja schon einundzwanzig sein, wenn du das liest. Aber jetzt bist du nicht mal vierzehn.  
Es tut mir so leid, Schatz!  
Alles.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, aber ich hätte mich damals nicht nochmal von ihm schwängern lassen dürfen. Damals hatte er doch schon damit angefangen, mich zu misshandeln. Mir hätte einfach klar sein müssen, dass er das auch mit seinen Kindern machen würde, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte...  
Aber der Gedanke, dass es dich niemals hätte geben dürfen, ist erst recht unerträglich.  
Nun, ich denke, ich habe dafür gebüßt und ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, dich zu beschützen. Oft habe ich daran gedacht, fortzugehen. Aber dann hätte er das Sorgerecht bekommen und ich hätte dich verloren. Und ich wollte natürlich Mycroft nicht zur Gänze ihm überlassen, damit er nicht das letzte bisschen Gefühl in ihm abtötet.  
Die letzten Jahre waren in Ordnung für mich: Ich durfte dich ziemlich regelmäßig sehen, erleben wie du dich entwickelst. Wenn es einen Gott gibt, so hoffe ich, das er mir die Gnade erweisen wird, das weiterhin zu können. Irgendwie.  
Ich hatte mir überlegt, dir schon früher irgendwie zu sagen, dass du an meinem Tod nicht verzweifeln sollst. Aber dann wäre alles herausgekommen – und damit hätte ich alles zunichte gemacht. Ein guter Ruf ist immer wichtig, Sherlock. Ich weiß, du siehst das anders, aber es ist so. Wird dein Ruf ruiniert, bist du ruiniert. Unwiederbringlich! Und bedenke, dass mein Opfer ganz umsonst wäre, wenn es bekannt würde.  
Dein Vater wollte mich entmündigen und sich von mir scheiden lassen, denn er hatte eine gewinnbringende Verbindung mit der Tochter eines einflussreichen Mannes in Aussicht. Eine normale Scheidung käme nicht in Frage – aber, wenn ich in einer geschlossenen Anstalt säße, wäre das entschuldbar.   
Ich bettelte ihn an, Sherlock! Es wäre darauf hinausgelaufen, dass ich dich ihm hätte überlassen müssen! Das konnte ich dir unmöglich antun. Er machte sogar Andeutungen, dass es auch noch einen viel eleganteren Weg gäbe, sich meiner zu entledigen.  
Ich musste handeln, Sherlock. Und das schnell.   
Ich habe ihn mit dem Digitalispräparat vergiftet, das Tante Betty immer nimmt. Sie hatte mal eine Schachtel hier vergessen...  
Zuerst war es Notwehr und Nothilfe für dich.  
Aber als er begriff, was ich getan hatte, als er mich so fassungslos anstarrte – Todesangst in den Augen, da empfand ich eine so eiskalte, jubilierende Freude und Genugtuung! Doch es dauerte nicht lange und ich erschrak darüber, dass ich so empfunden hatte. Ich musste es zu Ende bringen, auch wenn ich es nicht bereute. Es war Mord. Ich musste vermeiden, dass ich irgendwann gestehen würde, weil mich mein Gewissen dazu trieb! Ich habe alle Spuren beseitigt und den Arzt gerufen, der ohne weiteres Herzversagen diagnostizierte. Was es ja auch war. Da zahlte sich aus, dass wir nie etwas anderes als ein glückliches Ehepaar zu sein schienen. Die ganze Nacht habe ich überlegt, ob ich mir eine Galgenfrist geben kann, weil ich dich doch wenigstens noch einmal sehen wollte. Aber sollte ich mich denn an Weihnachten umbringen, oder an deinem Geburtstag? Für mich ist Weihnachten seit vielen Jahren das Datum, an dem ER dich das erste Mal geschlagen hat. Und ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt, weil ich zu sehr mit Mycroft beschäftigt war. Glaub mir, ich habe mir das seither täglich vorgeworfen! Ich wollte dir diese beiden Feste nicht noch mehr verderben, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Und ich wollte es auch tun, ehe mich vielleicht die Entschlossenheit verlässt.  
Ich werde ein Paket mit Aufzeichnungen packen und zusammen mit diesem Brief und einem für Mycroft an Tante Betty schicken, die dann alles weitere veranlassen soll. Ich werde sie anrufen, ihr die offizielle Version erzählen, sie aber auch fragen, ob sie ihr Paket schon hat und ihr sagen, dass sie nicht aus dem Haus gehen soll, bis es eintrifft.  
Es wird schnell gehen, Sherlock. Ich werde es auf der Treppe tun. Dieselbe tödliche Dosis wie bei deinem Vater und dann werde ich mich hinabstürzen.  
  
Leb' wohl, mein geliebter Schatz!  
Ich hoffe inständig, dass du doch noch glücklich werden kannst.  
Ich wäre so gerne bei dir geblieben.   
Aber ich weiß, dass Mycroft dich im tiefsten Innern doch sehr lieb hat. Er hat das nur immer vor seinem Vater verborgen. Das muss er ja jetzt nicht mehr, deshalb bin ich zuversichtlich, dass er gut für dich sorgen wird. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm nicht immer wieder sagen sollen, dass er gut auf dich aufpassen soll, dass er dich lieb haben muss. Ich fürchte, das hat seinen Widerwillen geweckt. Und dann die schlechte Meinung deines Vaters über dich...      
Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich das alles gleich wissen lassen – und nicht erst in sieben Jahren! Aber ich müsste dir dann die ganze Wahrheit offenbaren und die würdest du nicht verkraften. Und sie nicht geheim halten... Ich hoffe, wenn du erwachsen bist, wirst du es einsehen und nicht mehr daran rühren, was dein Vater getan hat und was ich getan habe.  
Schweige, Sherlock!  
Erfüll' mir diesen letzten Wunsch.  
Verschließe es in deinem Herzen in eine Kiste. Häng' einen großen Stein daran und wirf es in das tiefste Wasser, dass du dir in deiner Vorstellung ausmalen kannst.'...“  
  
Sherlock verstummte und wischte sich erschöpft über die Augen. Ich war zu verstört, um etwas erwidern zu können. Als Sherlock mich ansah, lächelte er ein wenig.   
  
„Habe ich dich so sehr erschreckt, John?“ fragte er und klang beinahe mitleidig. „Ja, ich war auch völlig durcheinander zuerst... Sie hatte mich alleingelassen...“  
  
Er seufzte schwer.  
  
„Doch ich war – bin auch sehr stolz auf sie. Zuletzt hat sie sich doch gewehrt gegen ihn. Sie hatte nur diesen einen Ausweg gesehen und war sich treu geblieben.   
Sogar Vater war sie treu geblieben“, setzte er dann noch mit einem kraftlosen, halben Lachen hinzu.  
„Tante Betty hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hat sich immer Vorwürfe gemacht, obwohl es Mutters Wunsch entsprach, dass sie nicht eingriff.  
Mycroft wusste ja schon seit kurz nach der Trauerfeier Bescheid. Er hatte damals organisiert, dass Mutters Leichnam heimlich aus der Gruft entfernt und kremiert wurde, damit ihre Urne in der geliebten Kapelle aufgestellt werden konnte. So hatte sie es sich gewünscht. Das hatte sie Tante Betty in einem separaten Brief mitgeteilt, den sie drei Jahre zurückdatiert hatte, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen würde dass es ein Abschiedsbrief sein könnte.  
Mycroft hat mich wieder mit in die Sommerresidenz genommen und wir haben Mutters Aufzeichnungen gelesen – und sie anschließend verbrannt. Wir haben geweint. Beide. Und ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, dass wir doch etwas gemeinsam haben, dass es etwas gibt, worin wir uns einig sind. Er übergab mir das Gemälde. Ich habe es angesehen. Stundenlang. Es war...es ist – so schön, so gelungen...und so unerträglich...  
Mycroft sagte zu mir: 'Wenn du irgendwann auf die Winterresidenz möchtest, ruf mich sofort an. Tag und Nacht, völlig egal, sag mir sofort Bescheid. Ich lasse alles stehn und liegen, versprochen! Dann hole ich dich und bring dich hin. Und wenn du mich auf halbem Weg – oder kurz davor – bittest, umzukehren, weil du doch noch nicht so weit bist, dann werde ich das ohne zu murren tun. Wichtig ist nur, dass du einen Weg findest, mit deinem Leben klar zu kommen. Jetzt, da du frei bist. Damit ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war.'  
Drei Tage später hatte ich das Gefühl, ich sei so weit. Wir sind hingefahren und haben das Bild in der Kapelle aufgehängt. Es war hart, aber ich habe es durchgehalten. Schlafen konnte ich hier allerdings nicht. Und als ich wieder zurück war, wurde ich krank. Ich kam wochenlang nicht wieder auf die Beine, während ich darum kämpfte, all das, was ich jetzt hinter mir hatte, so abzuspeichern, dass ich nicht mehr daran denken müsste, Assoziationen zu kappen, Verbindungen zu löschen... Im Herbst war ich dann so weit, und hatte mich wieder im Griff, bekam die Schule wieder auf die Reihe. Aber ich...ich habe nicht wieder hier gewohnt...bis vor sieben Jahren. Später bin ich meistens bei Leah abgestiegen, oder bei den Doyles.   
Erst im April war ich dann wirklich wieder ein paar Tage hier. Da ist nichts passiert, seltsamerweise – vielleicht weil ich da viel zu sehr mit einem anderen Problem beschäftigt war...Aber deshalb dachte ich. dass das nicht wieder hochkommen wird, wenn ich einfach nicht in diese Kapelle gehe...“  
  
Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd.   
  
„Du kannst mich alleine lassen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin in Ordnung. Bloß total erledigt...“, sagte er dann und schloss die Augen.  
  
Natürlich blieb ich.  
Doch erstaunlicherweise schlief er ruhig und fest.   
Ohne Schlafmittel.  
Und ich war vom Zuhören noch ganz fertig.   
Daran würde ich wohl noch eine Weile zu knabbern haben...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	21. Nachtgedanken

  
  
  
  
  
Was für eine verkorkste Kindheit! Allein schon, sich vorzustellen, was diese ganzen Missverständnisse angerichtet hatten, bloß weil er zuerst nicht mal gewusst hatte, wieso er nachhause geholt wird, oder wieso ihn seine Mutter nicht mehr kennt...!  
  
Zeitweilig hatte ich nicht nur Hass auf den Vater, sondern auch auf den ach so genialen Mycroft verspürt – aber sieben Jahre machen natürlich bei Kindern einerseits sehr viel aus, es kommt ihnen fast vor, wie eine ganze Generation! – andererseits war eben auch der große Bruder trotz allem noch ein Kind gewesen, das von klein auf keine anderen Verhältnisse gewöhnt gewesen war, indoktriniert von diesem Vater, der sicher eindrucksvoll und charismatisch gewirkt hatte. Abgesehen davon war das natürlich Sherlocks Blickwinkel gewesen – damals. Hätte er später Mycroft immer noch so viel Verantwortung angelastet, er hätte die Geschichte doch noch zur Anzeige gebracht. Aber das hatte er nicht...  
  
Durch diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei hatte Sherlock wohl auch als Vollwaise keine Psychotherapie bekommen, hatte Mycroft geahnt, wie schädlich das möglicherweise gewesen war? – und sicher hatte Sherlock auch später im Entzug niemals über einen gewalttätigen Vater gesprochen.  
  
Ein pragmatischer, diplomatischer, formvollendeter Geheimniskrämer mit einer Fassade mit Lotuseffekt – das war es, worauf Mycroft von klein auf gedrillt worden war...  
  
Aber er hatte wirklich über ein Medizinstudium nachgedacht?! Das hatte mich dann schon erstaunt - Sherlock wahrscheinlich auch. Und vielleicht hatte er ab diesem Zeitpunkt, auch wenn er es sich noch nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, begonnen, Mycroft bis zu einem gewissen Grade zu verstehen, auch wenn er seine Analyse nicht nur gewohnt schonungslos, sondern sehr bissig formuliert hatte. Naja, als rebellischer Sechzehnjähriger...!  
  
Moment...?  
  
Was war da gewesen, von wegen Geburtstag?  
  
Da Sherlock fest schlief, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach seiner Brieftasche, um in seinem Pass nachzusehen...  
  
6\. Januar 1977.  
  
6\. Januar! Ab seinem sechsten Geburtstag hatte er also immer kurz nach diesem Datum zurück aufs Internat gemusst – weg von seiner Mutter.  
  
Oh, nein, das machte es natürlich noch schlimmer... Wie soll man sich da auf seinen Geburtstag freuen können? Armer, kleiner Kerl...  
  
Oh, und das war wohl diese Gelegenheit gewesen, wo sich Mycroft Frank gegenüber darüber lustig gemacht hatte, dass seine Mutter den kleinen Bruder vergessen hatte. Naja, gerade als Junge fand man es natürlich alles andere als cool, wenn man auf Geschwister aufpassen sollte. Ich war ja bloß eine gute halbe Stunde älter als Harry, da war mir diese Position als "großer" Bruder natürlich erspart geblieben.  
  
6\. Januar...  
  
Ich werde es nicht vergessen, mein Freund...  
  
Ich steckte das Dokument wieder zurück.  
  
Es hätte übler ablaufen können. Ein Tobsuchtsanfall, eine Attacke mit der Gabel, dem Leuchter, zerschlagenes Geschirr... Ich war erleichtert, dass ich ihn nicht hatte außer Gefecht setzen müssen.  
  
Der Zusammenbruch war entsetzlich gewesen – doch er hatte sein gutes gehabt: So hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Leugnen nichts mehr bringen würde.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass Weihnachten ein rotes Tuch für ihn war – die schrecklichsten Erlebnisse hatten sich anscheinend zwischen dem 15. und 25. Dezember ereignet und waren an diesen Ort geknüpft. Ob sich daran jetzt noch etwas ändern ließe? Vielleicht konnte ich etwas dagegen tun, zusammen mit Mrs Hudson... Naja, da war noch über ein halbes Jahr Zeit.  
  
Ich versuchte, meine aufgewühlten Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen, weil es mir gerade wirklich zu viel wurde.  
  
Mein Magen knurrte – obwohl ich irgendwie doch keinen Appetit hatte. So leise wie möglich suchte ich mir einen Apfelsaft aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
  
Sherlock seufzte matt und eine Träne rann seine Schläfe herunter, doch er wirkte ruhig.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam eine SMS von Leah.  
  
'Wie geht's ihm?'  
  
'Er ist jetzt sehr erschöpft, aber mein Plan ist aufgegangen', simste ich zurück.  
  
Mann, ob sie das wohl so berechnend auffasste, wie es mir jetzt gerade vorkam?  
  
'Ich weiß. Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass ihr in der Kapelle wart.'  
  
'Oh, klar. Und du warst das wohl mit der Rose...!'  
  
'Tante Violet war immer freundlich zu mir. ER wollte mich nicht im Haus haben. Ich sollte seinen Söhnen nicht den Sinn für Ästhetik verkorksen.'  
  
Mir blieb die Luft weg. Scheiße?! Was sollte ich darauf antworten?!  
  
'Er hat deine innere Schönheit erkannt und gefürchtet. Etwas, das ihm immer fremd war', schrieb ich entschlossen. Aber vielleicht ging das ja schon zu weit? Alles konnte sie doch unmöglich wissen, oder? Also löschte ich den zweiten Teil.  
'Er hat deine innere Schönheit erkannt und gefürchtet. Je mehr ich über ihn höre, desto schlechter wird mein Eindruck von ihm.'  
  
Okay, dachte ich. das geht. Und schickte es ab.  
  
'Hungrig?'  
  
'Nein, danke.'  
'Naja. ein bisschen. Ich will nicht riskieren, ihn zu wecken.'  
  
'Okay. Aber zum Dinner stell ich euch eine Kleinigkeit vor die Tür. Für alle Fälle.'  
  
'Danke. Du bist großartig. Ich musste über das Passwort lachen. Er hat mich auch diesen Brief lesen lassen. Spioniert er dich denn sonst aus?'  
  
'Ich weiß nicht recht. Konfisziert er deinen Laptop?'  
  
'Manchmal...'  
  
'Dann sieh dich vor...!'  
  
"Er behauptet, er wisse auch so, was ich denke.'  
  
'Sicher nicht in jeder Hinsicht...'  
  
  
'Kann schon sein. Was machen die Pferde?'  
  
'Denen geht's gut, warum?'  
  
'Nur so. Vielleicht wird ja morgen wieder was draus.'  
  
'Vielleicht. Melde dich, wenn ihr etwas braucht.'  
  
'Ja, danke.'  
  
'Und wenn ihr umziehen wollt, das ist jederzeit kein Problem!'  
  
'Warten wir's mal ab. Aber danke.'  
  
'Dann mal vorläufig over and out, Captain!'  
  
'Weggetreten!' schloss ich grinsend.  
  
  
Ich überlegte, nochmal den Laptop zu benutzen. Er war nebenan und die Lautsprecher waren noch eingeschaltet. Also schlüpfte ich so leise wie möglich durch den Kamin. Leah hatte inzwischen nicht nur abgeräumt, sondern auch das Stück Bilderrahmen wieder angeklebt. Man musste schon ganz genau hinschauen, um einen haarfeinen Spalt erkennen zu können, der den wieder eingesetzten Teil umgrenzte.  
Diese Attacke war wohl kein Zufall gewesen...  
Für Sherlock bedeutete es einen Abstieg, dass aus dem Piratenkapitän Drake ein braver Staatsdiener geworden war. Um den Ritterschlag zu empfangen, hatte er sich demütigen und unterwefen müssen. Als Vizeadmiral war er nicht mehr frei. Und eben das traf auch auf Mycroft zu: Er hatte seinen Beruf erfunden, sich eine Stellung geschaffen, wie sie sie vorher nie gegeben hatte und nach ihm wahrscheinlich nie wieder geben würde. So hatte es Sherlock mir erzählt. Aber er hatte sich damit den Zwängen von Politik und Diplomatie unterworfen. Er war nicht mehr sein eigener Herr. Eher sein eigener Sklave. So betrachtet, hatte er nicht sehr clever gehandelt und seine Freiheit seinem Machthunger geopfert...  
  
Oh, Mann, wenn ich so philosophisch bin, muss ich ja echt neben mir stehen...  
  
Ich fuhr den Laptop hoch, gab das Endlospasswort ein und regelte die Lautsprecher herunter.  
Dann ging ich zurück auf mein Zimmer.  
  
Eine Mail. Sie trug den Absender von Mary Turner.  
  
Huhu, Jungs!  
  
Hinterher werdet ihr mir aber doch verraten, wo ihr gewesen seid, oder? Ich hoffe, ihr verbringt ein paar geruhsame Tage. Ihr braucht wirklich mal eine Pause! Was hattet ihr heute zum Lunch? Ich hoffe, Sherlock isst ordentlich und fängt nicht an, sich zu langweilen.  
Machen Sie ein paar hübsche Fotos, ja?  
Bis bald!  
Alles Liebe! M. Hudson  
  
  
  
Oh, weh..., wenn Sie wüssten...! Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was für einen Lunch wir da heute NICHT gegessen hatten...! Naja: Wir würden es rausfinden: Wahrscheinlich bekamen wir die Bestandteile heute Abend und morgen Mittag in irgendeiner Form vorgesetzt...  
  
Irgendwann verspürte ich ein menschliches Bedürfnis. Ich beschloss, dass es ohnehin ganz sinnvoll wäre, mal den Rest dieses Korridors zu erkunden.  
Ich war wirklich im Urlaubsmodus, sonst hätte ich mich längst nach Fluchtwegen, möglichen Verstecken für Hinterhalte und ähnlichem umgesehen. Und jetzt wusste ich nicht mal, wo die Lichtschalter waren! Und ich hatte auch keine Taschenlampe mit.  
Du lässt nach, Watson!  
Ich nahm vorsichtshalber etwas Toilettenpapier mit und beschloss, das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs zu nehmen: Wenn ich mein Geschäft zu nah verrichtete, wäre die ganze Aktion umsonst.  
Also schlich ich mich nach draußen, sah mich um und betrat leise diesen letzten Raum. Das Schlafzimmer nicht möbliert, nur in der Ecke war etwas Gerümpel gelagert. Also ging ich ins Bad, ließ das Papier anschließend gleich dort und wollte eben wieder zurück auf den Korridor, als mein Blick auf dem Rückweg von der anderen Seite auf diesen Kram fiel. Jetzt erkannte ich erst, was es wirklich war! Da standen ein paar Bilder an die Wand gelehnt und ziemlich achtlos hintereinander gestapelt. Neugierig steuerte ich sie an, Da das erste Gemälde mit der Bildseite an die nächsten gekehrt stand, griff ich vorsichtig nach dem Rahmen und kippte es in die andere Richtung – wie man ein Buch aufschlägt. Beinahe hätte ich es vor Schreck fallengelassen! Das Bild war kreuzweise aufgeschlitzt worden!  
Hastig griff ich nach dem nächsten – das Gleiche!  
„Scheiße...!“ murmelte ich. Dann wurde mir klar, dass beides Porträts waren. Ich lehnte das erste Bild rückwärts an die Wand und bemühte mich, die vier Ecken der zerfetzten Leinwand wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen.  
  
Mycroft?!  
  
Einen Moment war ich völlig entsetzt. Aber dann begriff ich.  
Das war nicht Mycroft. Es war sein – und Sherlocks – Vater! Das Monster, das Dreckschwein im Nadelstreifen...!  
   
Ich blätterte eilig durch die Bilder.  
Auch zwei Gruppenbilder waren dabei, wo nur Holmes senior mit mehreren Stichen 'ausgelöscht' worden war. Und zwei Porträts auf Holz, die jemand anscheinend mit Säure bearbeitet hatte.  
  
Dieses Detail hatte er mir unterschlagen... Nicht, dass das nicht sein gutes Recht gewesen wäre, aber: Wann hatte er das getan?! Als er mit sechzehneinhalb hierher zurückgekehrt war? In Mycrofts Beisein? Oder war er schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt mal ausgerastet? Mehrmals vielleicht?  
Verstehen konnte ich es durchaus. Und wahrscheinlich war das von einer fragwürdigen Aussprache mit Mycroft abgesehen, die einzige Therapie, die er jemals bekommen hatte.  
Nun hatte ich meine Antwort, wo die Bilder waren, die ich neulich bei meiner kleinen Besichtigung vergeblich gesucht hatte...  
Trotzdem. Es war schon etwas gruselig, obwohl ich nicht glaube, das Voodoo-Puppen und ähnliches wirklich funktionieren – als negativer Placeboeffekt vielleicht, aber ohne Wissen der Zielperson sicher nicht...  
Aber ich konnte Sherlocks Schmerz und seine machtlose Wut immer noch spüren. Kein Wunder, dass er später zu Drogen gegriffen hatte – das hatte zwar sicher noch einen weiteren Auslöser gebraucht, aber dieses Trauma spielte dabei bestimmt auch eine Rolle. Ob ich es irgendwann erfahren würde?  
Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und beeilte mich, wieder zurück in mein Zimmer zu kommen.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung schlief Sherlock immer noch fest.  
Dass Violet Holmes ihren Mann getötet hatte, und zwar nur um ihre Kinder vor seinem Einfluss zu schützen, imponierte mir. Obwohl es auch erschreckend war. Wie eine moderne Madonna hatte sie auf dem Bild oben in der Kapelle ausgesehen!  
Natürlich hat Sherlock sehr unter ihrem plötzlichen frühen Tod gelitten, aber was wäre, wenn dieser Teufel seine Frau wirklich hätte einweisen lassen, wenn er das alleinige Sorgerecht bekommen hätte? Wenn Sherlock sie gar nicht mehr hätte sehen dürfen? Sich vielleicht sogar hätte fragen müssen, ob das seine eigene Schuld war? Und sie hatte – wenn auch erst spät – ja auch Mycroft dem Einfluss seines Vaters entzogen. Er war zwar schon erwachsen, aber diese Aktion stellte ihn nicht nur auf eigene Füße – sie riss auch sein Idol vom Sockel. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn so davor bewahrt, endgültig genau so ein Monster zu werden, wie sein Vater...  
  
Gegen 18 Uhr hörte ich sachte Schritte sich auf dem Flur nähern und wie etwas leise abgestellt wurde. Leah hatte diesmal nicht den Servierwagen verwendet, um sich weniger geräuschvoll nähern zu können. Eigentlich hätte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen sollen, ihr rasch noch einmal persönlich zu danken, aber ich wollte keinen Lärm riskieren.  
  
Also wartete ich ab, bis sie weg war und lauschte dann noch einige Momente auf Sherlocks ruhige Atemzüge, ehe ich mich nach draußen schlich.  
Normales Geschirr und Besteck jetzt natürlich wieder.  
Und – ja, ich hatte es mir schon gedacht: Scheiben von kaltem Braten, dazu Brot und Butter – die Zutaten des Ur-Sandwiches – außerdem ein Thermostopf mit einem Post-it daran.  
  
'Hi, John, sollte die Suppe später wirklich zu kühl sein, nimm ruhig den Wasserkocher – aber vielleicht tut es auch schon eine halbe Tasse kochendes Wasser. Ist recht dick geraten. Gruß Leah.'  
  
Aha, Gemüsesuppe wahrscheinlich, vermutete ich. Und morgen Mittag gibt es dann bestimmt irgendwas mit Bratkartoffeln...      
Hauptsächlich, damit Sherlock nicht irgendwann von meinem Magenknurren aufwachte, machte ich mir rasch ein Sandwich zurecht und ließ das Tablett einfach zurück, als ich wieder aufs Zimmer ging, um allen unnötigen Lärm zu vermeiden.  
Mir ging noch eine Menge im Kopf herum, aber ich war auch geschafft, von dieser Geschichte.  
...und es hatte zweifellos seine Vorteile, dass ich es schon gewohnt war, ein Doppelbett mit ihm zu teilen, so konnte ich jetzt in seiner Nähe sein, ohne auf die Bequemlichkeit eines richtigen Bettes verzichten und die Nacht auf einem Stuhl oder im Schlafsack am Boden verbringen zu müssen...  
Als es langsam dunkel wurde, schloss ich uns doch lieber wieder ein und versteckte diesmal die Schlüssel...und ich machte die Nachttischlampe auf der niedrigsten der drei möglichen Stufen an, um mich schneller zurechtzufinden, falls er mich brauchte.  
Vielleicht konnte es auch für ihn hilfreich sein, denn er war mit Fieber und Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, und würde möglicherweise desorientiert sein, wenn er erwachte.  
Obwohl mein Gehirn unaufgefordert kurze, aber erschreckende Clips aus Sherlocks Jugend abspielte – als sei YouTube auf Ecstasy oder so was – wurde ich immer müder...  
Zuletzt schob ich noch meine linke Hand über Sherlocks linke Schulter, ehe mich der Schlaf übermannte...       
  
  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich auf...meine linke Hand fühlte sich seltsam an...irgendwie – zusammengedrückt...  
...und ich war wohl davon aufgewacht, dass ich versucht hatte, meine Position zu verändern...  
Ich blinzelte...  
Sherlock hatte sich auf die linke Seite gedreht und irgendwie meine Hand von seiner Schulter unter seine Wange gezogen und hielt sie dort mit seiner Rechten fest...  
Mir schliefen gerade die Finger ein...  
Aber das war egal. Hauptsache, er erholte sich wieder. Wenn ihm meine Hand als Kopfkissen irgendwie half, war das okay...  
Ich betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile. Er sah so friedlich aus, schien sich geborgen zu fühlen. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht nur gleich am ersten Tag erfasst, dass er jemand war, auf den man aufpassen musste – ich hatte das auch von Anfang an tun wollen!  
...und ich wollte es mehr denn je...!  
So unleidlich er manchmal sein konnte, ich hatte ihn doch von Woche zu Woche mehr schätzen gelernt – mit Rückfällen zwar, aber doch beständig in meiner Achtung wachsend – und zwar GERADE in menschlicher Hinsicht.  
Doch ebenso sehr hatte mein Mitleid zugenommen, meine Sympathie, meine Freundschaft...  
Noch immer konnte ich ihn nicht in allem verstehen, aber ich war dazu bereit. Ich wünschte es mir...  
...vielleicht mehr als alles andere...  
  
***  
  
  
  
Das begriff ich jetzt...doch noch viel klarer wurde es mir gut ein Jahr später, als so entsetzlich plötzlich und unaufhaltsam alles den Bach runterging.  
Tja, das ahnte ich damals freilich noch nicht. Aber unsre Umgebung würde sich in einen reißenden Strudel verwandeln, der Sherlock rasch ins Verderben zog...  
Und ich blieb zurück...allein...fassungslos, verzweifelt...und mit der quälenden Frage, ob ich nicht wenigstens die letzte Konsequenz dieser Katastrophe hätte aufhalten können...!  
Verglichen mit diesem Schmerz, war dies ein glücklicher Moment ihn meinem Leben: Ich hatte ihm beistehen können. Er hatte mich nicht von sich gestoßen, sondern bei mir Trost gesucht.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	22. Teil 2: "…?" - Chemische Defekte in Theorie und Praxis

**Teil 2: "…?"**  


 

 

Teil 2: "…?"  
  
  
  
Vorwort von JW  
  
  
  
Ja, es ist definitiv ein neuer Teil – vielleicht werde ich wissen, wie er heißen soll, wenn er abgeschlossen ist. Im Augenblick kann ich es noch nicht sagen. Es wird auf alle Fälle etwas mit Emotionen zu tun haben müssen, mit Verwirrung…irgendwie mit neuen Sichtweisen und…Kompromissen? Ich weiß nicht, ob Kompromiss das richtige Wort ist…es kommt mir zu – zu negativ vor, ich verbinde damit Einschränkung, suboptimale Verhältnisse – nicht wirklich etwas, das man als Win-Win-Lösung bezeichnen könnte…  
Wir werden sehen, vielleicht wird mir eines Tages sogar Sherlock selbst den passenden Titel liefern, er ist ohnehin der Eloquentere von uns beiden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chemische Defekte in Theorie und Praxis  
  
  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich Sherlocks bleiches Gesicht im schummrigen Schein meiner Nachttischlampe, noch im Schlaf waren seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammengezogen und seine Kiefermuskeln hielten seinen Mund eisern geschlossen – sogar jetzt noch, nach diesem Zusammenbruch und nach all den Tränen.   
Ich empfand mehr als nur Mitleid, mehr als nur den üblichen Drang, Leiden zu lindern. Dieses Gefühl war…stark…  
Ob er noch Fieber hatte?   
Meine linke Hand lag zwar unter seiner Wange festgeklemmt, aber mit dem Rücken an seiner Haut und ich hatte dort kaum noch Gefühl, so dass ich dem nicht trauen konnte. Ich wollte auch keinesfalls riskieren, ihn jetzt aufzuwecken. Aber was ich relativ klar abschätzen konnte, war seine Atmung und die war in Ordnung. Er bekam gerade genau das, was er am dringendsten brauchte: Schlaf…   
Also sollte ich beruhigt sein. Mehr konnte ich im Augenblick nicht für ihn tun.  
  
‚Keinen Tee, John, komm einfach ins Bett... Mir ist so kalt...‘, hallten Sherlocks Worte von letzter Nacht durch meinen Kopf. Ich hatte es noch genau im Ohr. Im ersten Sekundenbruchteil war ich schockiert gewesen – aber dann…  
Es war nicht herrisch herausgekommen, nicht divenhaft oder quengelig – nur grammatikalisch erfüllte die Formulierung die Kriterien eines Imperativs und eines Aussagesatzes –   
(Grammatikalisch? – Kann es sein, dass er auch hier schon ein wenig auf mich abfärbt?)  
Er hatte erschöpft geklungen und, auch wenn das Wort „bitte“ gefehlt hatte, war es doch durch den flehentlichen Ton mehr als nur ausreichend vertreten worden.  
Aber vor allem hatte ihn in diesem Augenblick eine ganz besondere Resignation beherrscht. Er hatte sich beschämt gefühlt, gedemütigt und von seinem eigenen Körper, ja sogar seinem Unterbewusstsein und seiner Selbstbeherrschung verraten und im Stich gelassen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, dass ich wusste, dass auch er Albträume haben konnte, als ob es nicht schon peinlich genug wäre, dass ich ihn beim Schlafwandeln erwischt hatte, als ob es nicht blamabel genug wäre, dass ich ihn im Vollrausch ertappt und dann behandelt hatte – nein: Nun war ich auch noch Zeuge einer Panikattacke geworden, die ihn buchstäblich umgehauen hatte.   
Der Bluff seiner Unverwundbarkeit war endgültig geplatzt, er hatte es einsehen müssen, aber er war noch nicht bereit gewesen, sein Blatt aufzudecken…  
Als ob ich das nicht verstanden hätte!  
  
Ich hatte Ella auch nie etwas erzählt. Nicht wirklich. Auch nicht, als sie irgendwann dann doch begonnen hatte, konkret nachzufragen, wie es war, Kameraden zu verlieren, sie plötzlich als Patienten zu erleben, die mir unter den Händen wegstarben? Ob ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich überlebt habe und andere nicht? Ob ich mich geschämt hätte wegen meiner Angst und ob ich mich mehr vor Schmerz und Verstümmelung gefürchtet hätte, als vor dem Tod – und, was ich empfinde, bei dem Gedanken, mir einen zivilen Job zu suchen, im komfortablen und vergleichsweise friedlichen England zu leben. –   
‚Gibt es Dinge, auf die Sie sich freuen, John? Oder an denen Sie sich schon jetzt freuen?   
Und was beunruhigt Sie jetzt, in diesen Tagen – abgesehen von den Schmerzen in Ihrem Bein, Sie wissen, es ist ohne Befund – was macht Ihnen Sorgen?‘  
  
Ich hatte ihr das Offensichtliche genannt, das, wovon ich mir vorstellte, dass Menschen wie sie es hören wollen: ‚Ich genieße es im Moment, länger schlafen zu können, nicht ständig in Alarmbereitschaft sein zu müssen, ständig auf der Hut – ich habe wieder viel mehr Privatsphäre, Ruhe, Platz – Zeit für mich…‘  
In Wahrheit waren genau das die Dinge, vor denen mir grauste! Die so etwas wie Agoraphobie hervorriefen: Ich hatte zu viel Raum – da war nur noch Leere um mich herum – es war wie ein soziales Vakuum! Und wenn ich mir das nun auch noch bewusst machen sollte, fühlte ich mich schon fast so wie ein Schiffbrüchiger allein auf hoher See – und nirgendwo Land oder ein Schiff in Sicht – nicht mal am Horizont… - nein: Die Aussichten des Schiffbrüchigen waren besser als meine: Er würde es bald hinter sich haben…  
Ich vermisste die Kameraden, die Struktur, den Drill, die Nähe, die im Grunde kaum zumutbar sind und die mit westlicher Demokratie kaum noch etwas zu tun haben. Aber wie sollte das jemand wie Ella nachvollziehen können?  
Ich war distanziert und oberflächlich geblieben, aber tief in mir hatte es gebrodelt: Das geht dich nichts an, Mädchen, das verstehst du nicht – vom Kopf her, ja und du hast darüber gelesen, aber das reicht nicht – und selbst wenn – es würde nichts helfen. LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE! - …ach, zur Hölle…!   
‚Bier, Fußball gucken, die ein oder andere Frau aufreißen, mal sehen…‘ Ein teuflischer, kleiner Einfall; ich hatte sie mit einem lüsternen Blick bedenken wollen – so einmal runter an ihrem Körper und wieder zurück in ihre Augen – sie erschrecken, den ausgehungerten Sexprotz markieren – aber ich hatte es nicht fertiggebracht. Ich hatte mir frustriert zugehört, denn herausgekommen war es dann verlegen, lächelnd, …harmlos…  
Chance vertan…aber wahrscheinlich war es gut so…  
Was mich beunruhigt hatte? Das Bein – natürlich, das Bein, was sonst! Und wie bitte, sollte ich das außen vor lassen?! Ich würde keinen Job finden, ich gehörte zum alten Eisen!  
Nein. Ich hatte wohl alles, was mir wirklich Angst machte, in dieses Bein projiziert – …irgendwie. Aber das war eben nur die Theorie – nicht die Therapie…  
‚John…, überspringen wir mal das Jetzt. Wo sehen Sie sich in fünf Jahren?‘ hatte mich Ella gefragt.  
Und ich hatte in mir den Drang verspürt, ihr an den Kopf zu werfen: ‚Schon lange tot und vergessen!‘ – etwas in der Art.   
Nein, natürlich sagte ich das nicht. Dann hätte sie mich einweisen lassen. Dann wäre es vorbei gewesen mit der Möglichkeit, jederzeit vielleicht doch aus diesem Leben ganz auszusteigen, wenn ich es endgültig satt hätte…  
   
Wo ich mich in fünf Jahren sehe, Ella…?  
Scheiß drauf!  
Ich bin jetzt hier bei Sherlock. Und genau hier möchte ich sein – ja, okay…sogar das: Mit ihm in diesem Doppelbett und meiner eingeschlafenen Hand unter seinem verdammt kantigen Wangenknochen…  
  
Und analysier‘ das jetzt nicht – das will ich gar nicht wissen!   
  
Ich hab nichts gegen Ella – ich eigne mich halt nicht für Psychotherapie, schätze ich.  
  
Und was würde Sherlock dazu sagen…?  
Oh, wir hatten ein solches Gespräch gehabt – kurz nachdem Sherlock meinen Blogeintrag „Das große Spiel“ gelesen hatte! Ich erinnerte mich gut. Der Meisterdetektiv hatte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken gelegt, um mich noch herablassender ansehen zu können, als es ihm seine physische Größe ohnehin schon erlaubte, und sehr kühl dargelegt, was er davon hielt, dass ich es tatsächlich für angebracht gehalten hatte, mich öffentlich darüber zu entrüsten, dass er kein Mitgefühl für Moriartys Geiseln aufbringe: ‚Ich vermute, auch dafür sind wieder Oxytocin und Dopamin verantwortlich, richtig, DOKTOR? In einer anderen Zusammensetzung vielleicht, als beim Verlieben, aber das macht es nicht besser. Bei dir gibt es da offensichtlich eine Überfunktion – so wie bei manchen Leuten bei der Schilddrüse! – , dein Körper schüttet bei dem kleinsten Anreiz viel zu bereitwillig und viel zu viel …“Erbarmamin“ aus! Oder wollen wir es „Eleosamin“ nennen? Griechisch kommt besser bei Naturwissenschaften was meinst du? Deshalb willst du Leute beschützen, heilen – und wahrscheinlich lässt du dich deswegen auch herumkommandieren, weil du alles richtig machen willst, weil du harmoniesüchtig bist. Alles wegen ein paar dummer, kleiner, hinderlicher Hormone – ist das nicht lächerlich? Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, John. Von der Intelligenz abgesehen. Ich löse Fälle, weil sie eine stimulierende Herausforderung für meinen Intellekt darstellen. Knifflige Rätsel sind das einzige, was meinem Gehirn ausreichend Nahrung bieten kann. Und umgekehrt bin ich darin deshalb so gut, weil ich mich nicht durch Gefühle ablenken lasse. Aber du assistierst mir, weil du Leiden lindern willst. Nur, auf diesem Aufgabenfeld kannst du das nicht, weil du kein Detektiv bist, weil du nicht beobachtest, weil du nicht deduzierst – und vor allem: Weil du das Problem immer völlig falsch anpackst, nämlich nicht bei den aussagekräftigen Symptomen, um es mal mit deinen Begriffen zu sagen, sondern bei der Linderung der Beschwerden deines Patienten. Aber du kannst ein Killervirus nicht mit kühlenden Kompressen besiegen – verstehst du, was ich meine?'   
  
  
‚Ich will gar nicht wissen, was es ist!‘ dachte ich, ohne die Augen von dem Schlafenden zu wenden. ‚Es ist egal – ich will nur, dass du dich erholst, und endlich verarbeiten kannst, was du durchmachen musstest…!  
…ich sollte schlafen…‘, beschloss ich, denn wenn Sherlock aufwachte, würde er Hilfe brauchen. Er war dehydriert und geschwächt…wahrscheinlich würden seine Nerven noch ziemlich blank liegen…  
Niemals hatte ich ihn so verletzlich erlebt, so aufgelöst, so gebrochen…   
„Erbarmamin“…! – Allerdings! Sein Anblick hatte mir Bruststiche und ein Gefühl wie eine innerliche und äußerliche Ganzkörpergänsehaut verursacht…und einen Kloß im Hals…  
Wirklich nicht hilfreich – hast ja recht…  
  
Im Augenblick konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals wieder etwas Derartiges sagen könnte wie damals, und ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, denn irgendwie erschreckte es mich. Aber das sollte es nicht, oder? Ich meine, genau diese Haltung versuchte ich ihm doch seit über vier Monaten auszureden…?!  
  
Was ich an diesem Sonntag erfahren hatte, war mir einerseits noch völlig gegenwärtig und geradezu beängstigend nah – andererseits schien es so unwirklich…vielleicht, weil es so ungeheuerlich war, so entsetzlich…vielleicht spielte auch diese Umgebung eine Rolle, in der ich mich immer noch fühlte, als sei ich im falschen Film…   
Es hatte etwas von einem Albtraum, den man unbedingt wieder abschütteln können möchte – aber das geht nicht und man darf es auch nicht, weil er eine solche Erkenntnis war, dass es sich verbietet, dahinter zurück zu gehen – weil er eine Wahrheit offenbart hat, die einen davon abhalten muss, weiter zu machen, wie bisher!  
Brrr!  
Das klingt fast nach so etwas, wie einem Bekehrungserlebnis!  
Nein. Nichts Übernatürliches. Auch wenn es sich so anfühlt. Aber da waren Erfahrungen, Informationen und dann ist es einfach im Unterbewusstsein herangereift und hat irgendwann die Oberfläche durchbrochen – wie Fisch der aus dem Wasser springt oder eher, wie eine junge Pflanze, die sich aus der Dunkelheit des Erdreichs den Weg ans Licht bahnt…  
  
‚Ich bin müde, Sherlock…, wie müde musst du erst sein…? Schlaf'…! Bitte, schlaf' einfach, du musst dich erholen…!‘ dachte ich schon etwas wirr…  
  
  
  
Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meiner linken Schulter war das erste, was ich spürte – sie war so…nach vorne gekrümmt und von meiner linken Hand spürte ich nur noch den Daumen und den Zeigefinger…  
Etwas beunr…  
  
Oh! ….ja.  
  
Tageslicht schimmerte bereits rot durch meine Lider – das hieß, Sherlock hatte sich seit Stunden nicht bewegt!  
  
Also riss ich die Augen auf – ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht sofort klar sehen konnte – zwinkerte, um den Tränenfilm zu perfektionieren…  
  
Okay, er schläft ruhig. Alles in Ordnung…   
  
‚…lass dir nur Zeit…‘, dachte ich und versuchte, auszublenden, dass ich irgendwann demnächst Harndrang verspüren würde…  
  
Doch, er sah schon ein wenig besser aus, als gestern Nachmittag…!  
  
Meine Augen, mein Kopf fühlten sich noch immer schwer und schläfrig an, also versuchte ich, meine schmerzende Schulter etwas zu lockern und die Spannung dadurch zu verringern, dass ich ein bisschen auf Sherlock zu kroch und mich leicht nach vorn lehnte. Dabei versuchte ich, mich nur ganz minimal und vorsichtig zu bewegen und hoffte dann, nochmals einzuschlafen…  
  
  
       
Was ich neben mir spürte, war nur eine geringfügige Veränderung – aber sehr ruckartig…  
  
‚Zusammenzucken…‘, analysierte mein verschlafenes Gehirn: Sherlock ist aufgewacht!  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in sein vertrautes Gesicht, das aber einen mir völlig fremden, entwaffnenden Ausdruck trug: Über die Maßen erstaunt und…gerührt, fast schon wieder bedauernd, entschuldigend…ungewohnt weich…  
Er hatte sich seitlich ein wenig auf den linken Ellenbogen aufgestützt und musterte mich.  
  
Oh. Na, klar…   
  
Die drei Finger fühlten sich noch ganz kalt an, nun begannen sie zu kribbeln. Sherlock hielt nun meine Hand in den Seinen – verunsichert, wie unangenehm das für mich gewesen sein mochte… – oh… – ja, und zwar nicht nur physisch…!  
  
„Hey…“, murmelte ich lächelnd, „wie fühlst du dich...?“  
  
Er sah mich an, als sei er mit dieser Frage völlig überfordert.  
Nun – wahrscheinlich war er genau das.  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich jetzt auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte! Es war schon schwierig gewesen, nach seinem Bericht über Mrs Hudsons Mann, etwas …Passendes zu sagen…! – aber jetzt?   
Bestimmt wollte er nicht bedauert werden – aber ich durfte mich jetzt auch nicht anhören, als…als hätte mich der Unterhaltungsfaktor seiner Erzählung beeindruckt…!  
  
Diese sachliche Überlegung half mir allerdings nicht im Mindesten weiter!   
  
Dann bemerkte ich irritiert, dass mein linker Daumen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien – es war ihm jedenfalls in den Sinn gekommen, langsam und gleichmäßig, dort, wo er eben lag über das kleine Gebiet von Sherlocks Daumenwurzel zu streichen, wie um zu sagen: Schon gut, du hat mir nicht wehgetan, mach dir keine Sorgen, funktioniert noch alles…  
  
Ich riss den Blick von meiner in Sherlocks gebettete Hand los und sah ihm beklommen und ratlos in die Augen.  
  
‚Bist du okay?!‘ wollte ich fragen – aber ich konnte nicht – das war es, was ich mir wünschte, dass ihm gut gehen sollte – aber es wäre ganz falsch gewesen, wenn ich jetzt indirekt von ihm verlangt hätte, wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Es würde sicher noch ein weiter Weg sein, bis dorthin…  
  
Also, was sollte ich sagen…?  
  
Da schloss er langsam die Augen, neigte den Kopf – und ehe ich es kommen sah und seine dunklen Locken mir den Blick auf meine Hand gänzlich versperrten, fühlte ich eine sanfte, feuchte Berührung, die mich vor Fassungslosigkeit erstarren ließ…   
War das gerade wirklich passiert?  
  
„Danke, John…“, seufzte er flüsternd, „danke, dass du hier bist…“ Dann hob er den Kopf und sah mich an: Scheu, unsicher…beinahe ehrfürchtig, so als hätte er niemals gehofft, dass ich ihm beistehen würde…!  
  
In meinem dummen Kopf purzelten Ausrufe und Floskeln durcheinander: Schon okay! – Dafür sind Freunde doch da! – Aber das war doch selbstverständlich! – Hab ich doch gern gemacht! – Da nicht für! – Ist ja gut!  
  
Glücklicherweise war ich zu verdattert, mich für einen davon zu entscheiden, aber…  
  
Kaum merklich begannen sich Sherlocks Züge zu verformen: Schmerz…Tränen – und mich packte die Panik: Wenn du nicht sofort reagierst wird er denken, du weist ihn zurück! Dann wird er dichtmachen, dann... – !?!  
  
„Sherlock…!“ Noch ehe ich denken konnte – dazu war auch gar keine Zeit – hatte ich ihn an mich gezogen, meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, als auch schon ein gequältes Schluchzen durch seinen Brustkorb zuckte.  
„Lass es raus…, lass es raus…, ich bin ja da…“, murmelte ich hilflos und spürte, wie sich meine Linke auf seinen bebenden Rücken legte, während sich die Finger meiner rechten Hand von seinem Nacken hinaus in die schweißfeuchten Locken schoben.  
  
Konnte ich ihm wirklich helfen damit? Konnte er diesen Schmerz aus sich herausheulen, so wie ein Magen eine verdorbene Speise wieder von sich gibt? Es wird behauptet, man könne sich ausheulen, aber ich habe schon vor langer Zeit, aufgehört, daran zu glauben, es kam mir schon lange, wie eine Illusion vor, die mich nicht mehr zu überlisten vermochte – ein entlarvter Placebo…  
  
Sherlock klammerte sich an mich – hilfesuchend und dankbar – das war überwältigend. Er tat mir wahnsinnig leid, aber ich war auch irgendwie froh, dass ich ihm beistehen konnte, dass er es zuließ! Und ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass er es später entwürdigend finden und damit nicht fertig werden könnte…!  
  
Das Schluchzen hatte noch nicht aufgehört, war vielleicht etwas abgeebbt…, aber er richtete sich kaum merklich auf, lockerte die Umarmung ein wenig, so dass ich ihn meinerseits etwas verunsichert ein Stück weit aus meinen Armen entließ, ohne den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
  
Er rollte sich zusammen und stöhnte leise: „Ich hab‘ keine Tränen mehr…bin wirklich ein Freak…“  
  
Ich konnte gerade noch einen Ausruf wie „Unsinn!“ oder schlimmeres zurückhalten.  
„Das bist du ganz bestimmt nicht!“ versicherte ich betroffen und strich mit der Linken über seinen Trizeps. „Du bist jetzt dehydriert… Sherlock…, du hast furchtbares durchmachen müssen…, damals…und gestern wieder, du hast es zugelassen, obwohl du wusstest, wie schlimm es wird. Das war sehr mutig…“  
Gott, was fasle ich da, dachte ich entsetzt.  
„…du… hast dir einen Weg suchen müssen, irgendwie damit zu leben…, du hast eine Strategie entwickelt, du hast es gemeistert…aber…dass die Methode jetzt…nicht mehr ausgereicht hat, ist nicht dein Fehler…  
Du bist kein Soziopath… Du wärst es manchmal gerne, weil Gefühle so hinderlich sein können, weil sie manchmal viel zu viel Kraft kosten aber anscheinend keinen Nutzen haben – glaub mir, das kenne ich…“  
  
Sherlock rang unterdessen nach Fassung. Er bemühte sich, ruhig durchzuatmen und ich sah wie er mehrmals schluckte.  
  
„Musst dich wirklich nicht zusammenreißen! Versuch, locker zu lassen…“, redete ich ihm hilflos zu.  
„Okay…, ich geh nicht weg, hörst du?“ sagte ich schließlich. „Ich bleib bei dir – aber du musst jetzt was trinken, dann wirst du dich auch bald wieder etwas besser fühlen…“  
  
Er nickte ergeben, immer noch das Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben, so dass ich es wagte, ihn loszulassen und mich aufzusetzen. Als ich mich ihm, die angebrochene Wasserflasche in der Hand, wieder zuwandte, kauerte auf den Knien und tastete mit zitternder Hand in meine Richtung, dann bekam er die Flasche zu fassen.   
  
Etwas erleichtert aber auch immer noch besorgt, verfolgte ich, wie er matt und durstig, in angestrengten Zügen die Flasche leerte. Dann ließ er sich fallen und atmete schwer, weil er sich dazu zu wenig Zeit gelassen hatte.      
  
„So ist’s gut“, murmelte ich, „ruh' dich aus. Ich weiß, das war wahnsinnig anstrengend. Ich bleib bei dir.“  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sah mich erschöpft an: „Mussdu nich…“, nuschelte er, „Ich komm klar…“  
  
„Ich will es aber!“ widersprach ich leise.   
  
Ein schwaches, schmerzliches Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht – ich bemühte mich, es aufmunternd zu erwidern. Dankbar tastete er nach meiner Hand. „und ich werde sicher nicht auseinanderfallen, wenn du dir etwas zu essen organisierst…nur bleib mir damit vorläufig vom Leib, ja…?“  
Ich nickte beunruhigt und schluckte unwillkürlich.  
„Bin gleich wieder da…“, versprach ich, dann huschte ich nur rasch ins Bad – vor der Toilette angekommen, fragte ich mich dann doch, ob ich nicht auch noch duschen und mich umziehen sollte – und was? Einen Schlafanzug? …nachdem ich die ganze Nacht in normaler Oberbekleidung und Socken verbracht hatte? ...so wie Sherlock auch?  
Also tat ich nichts dergleichen und beeilte mich einfach nur, nahm zwei volle Wasserflaschen aus dem bereitstehenden Korb und kehrte in mein Bett zurück.  
„Wie geht’s DIR? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock verunsichert.  
„Ich bin okay, ich hab bloß noch keinen Hunger“, beruhigte ich ihn.  
„Gut…“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen.   
  
Innerhalb einer Minute war er wieder eingenickt und bald schon schlief er tief und fest.  
Erleichtert atmete ich langsam durch.  
  
Ich kam mir vor, wie nach einem erfolgreich absolvierten Drahtseilakt… naja, fast…  
das hätte auch gründlich schieflaufen können…!   
  
Ob ich es wagen konnte. Leah zu texten, dass es ihm schon etwas besser ging und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte? Ich wollte nicht riskieren, ihn zu wecken – und schließlich wusste sie ja, dass ich auf ihn aufpasste…  
Ich beschloss also, damit noch zu warten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, was meint ihr? Soll ich dieses Fragment dann mal fortsetzen?  
> LG, eure Nothing
> 
>  
> 
> PS
> 
> Ist das zu fassen? Diese lachhafte Rechtschreibprüfung lässt mir Erbarmamin einfach so durchgehen, macht mir aber rote Zickzacklinien unter quengelig, divenhaft und andere Wörter…  
> Erbarmamin hab ich doch gerade eben erst aus Erbarmen und Dopamin zusammengesetzt!? Also hab ich mich gefragt, kann es sein, dass die Idee vor mir schon mal jemand hatte? – Jemand wie Robert Gernhardt oder auch Eckart von Hirschhausen…? Schon die alten Griechen haben ja solche Kombinationen geschaffen wie Kalokagathia (typisch: Kennt er auch nicht! – kurz gesagt: „Das Schöne und Gute“ als Ideal)…?  
> Aber Google hat über Erbarmamin nichts gefunden.  
> Mysteriös!  
> (Und ich finde es erschreckend, dass man zu „Mitgefühl Hilfsbereitschaft Hormone“ usw. fast nichts findet, es läuft immer gleich auf „Liebe“ hinaus – wäre es nicht viel wichtiger, zu erforschen bzw. zu informieren, was im Körper abläuft, wenn jemand das Bedürfnis verspürt, andere beschützen oder Leiden zu lindern?)
> 
>  
> 
> PPS zur RSP
> 
> Noch viel schlimmer: Ich vertippe mich – und die findet „mur“ und „Tutel“ völlig in Ordnung! –  
> (Jaja, John, soviel zu Botulinim"!)


	23. Gewissensbisse

 

 

 

Ich döste dann auch nochmal ein, aber nicht für lange.  
  
Ganz schön aufwühlend, was mir Sherlock da enthüllt hatte – und das waren wohl nur die Eckpunkte gewesen, die einschneidendsten und aussagekräftigsten Ereignisse. Aber das war womöglich auch nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Er hatte es nur nebenbei erwähnt, dass er nicht mit seinen Mitschülern zurechtgekommen war, dass sie ihm manchmal etwas angehängt hatten. Dass er ihnen sogar zugetraut hatte, ihn zu betäuben und in der Nacht irgendwohin zu schaffen, kam sicher nicht von ungefähr! …diese aufgeschlitzten Bilder…! …und dann vor allem seine Sucht, sein Kampf um davon loszukommen, seine Zeit auf der Straße – in all das hatte ich bisher nur ganz vage Einblicke erhalten. Wenn Lestrade Sherlock noch als Junkie gekannt hatte, dann musste das wohl bedeuten, dass mein Freund über ein Vierteljahrhundert darum gerungen hatte, mit sich selbst, mit seinem Leben irgendwie klar zu kommen. Solche Phasen haben wir ja alle mehr oder weniger – aber so lange dürfen sie nicht dauern und so verstörend dürfen sie wirklich nicht sein!  
  
Ob da noch mehr kommen würde? Oder würden diese katastrophalsten Erlebnisse als exemplarische Beispiele genügen? Wem genügen…? Ihm, um es zu bewältigen? Oder würde er nur annehmen, dass er mir nicht mit weiteren Schilderungen kommen sollte, bloß weil sie inhaltlich nichts Neues brächten?   
Ich darf ihn jedenfalls nicht unter Druck setzen, nahm ich mir vor. Nicht bohren…  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen, ob wir uns nicht besser woanders einquartieren sollten? …sobald er sich körperlich wieder etwas erholte hatte?  
‚Ich weiß es nicht!‘ dachte ich hilflos…  
Hätte ich doch letzten Mittwochabend nicht die Sache mit der Gabel erwähnt…! grübelte ich zum gefühlt dreihundertsten Mal…  
…Andererseits…: Irgendwann wäre es doch passiert.  
Es wäre dann vielleicht ein ganz anderer Trigger gewesen, einer, von dem ich überhaupt nichts wissen konnte! Dann hätte es mich völlig unvorbereitet getroffen – wer weiß, wie ich dann reagiert hätte? Oder ob ich überhaupt dabei gewesen wäre…!  
  
…das hätte ja jetzt alles Mögliche sein können…  
Der Anblick einer jungen Frau im Rollstuhl…eine Klientin namens Violet…ein Kerl, der seine Freundin misshandelt, …ein aufgeschlitztes Portrait…irgendwas mit Weihnachten oder seinem Geburtstag…Jungs, die einen Schulkameraden piesacken oder ein Vater, der seinem Filius eine knallt…    
  
…ja, es hätte wer weiß was passieren können – mitten in London, mitten auf der Straße vielleicht…während wir getrennt etwas recherchierten…  
Nicht auszudenken…!  
  
Und dann verschluckte ich mich fast vor Schreck: MYCROFT!  
  
Sherlock hatte mir Dinge erzählt, die ich nicht wissen durfte! Wie um alles in der Welt, sollte ich Mycroft begegnen? – und das würde ich früher oder später…  
Er wird es mir anmerken – er wird es uns beiden anmerken, dass da…etwas anders ist, das zumindest!  
…und er wird draufkommen, WAS es sein muss…!  
  
Okay. Ganz ruhig! Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden und es hätte noch viel übler laufen können – mal vorausgesetzt, Sherlock hat jetzt wirklich das Schlimmste überstanden…  
  
Oh, Scheiße, das hat er doch, oder…?!  
  
Beunruhigt öffnete ich die Augen – und war überrascht, dass Sherlock mich betrachtete.  
  
„Was grübelst du, John?“ fragte er mit leiser rauer, Stimme.  
„Wie hart das für dich gewesen sein muss…, wie verstörend…und…was ich tun könnte…“, gestand ich.  
  
Ein Wunder, dass du nicht völlig durchgedreht bist! dachte ich, Donovan und Anderson würden vor Scham in den Boden versinken, wenn sie davon erführen! – aber natürlich konnte ich nichts dergleichen sagen, das hätte er falsch verstanden – und ich wohl auch an seiner Stelle…  
  
Er lächelte müde. „Du könntest etwas essen und ein bisschen rausgehen…vielleicht eine Reitstunde nehmen…“, schlug er vor.  
„WAS?!“ schnappte ich atemlos. “Ich lass dich doch jetzt nicht allein! – und ich könnte mich auch gar nicht konzentrieren! Keine fünf Sekunden…!“  
Dann nahm ich mich zurück.  
  
Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mal auf den Beinen halten, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, dachte ich.  
  
„Wenn du…wenn du eine Weile allein sein möchtest, verstehe ich das, aber…das – das geht im Moment einfach noch nicht…“, stammelte ich.  
  
„Ich hab dich wirklich erschreckt…“, wiederholte er.  
„Das ging ja wohl nicht anders…“, grinste ich hilflos.  
  
„Übrigens…ich bin jetzt nicht mehr…dehydriert genug…“  
  
Ich nickte – und verkniff mir, anzumerken, dass ja diese Hausapotheke eine Urinflasche enthielt. Ich wusste ja schon, dass er die Dinger hasste! – dann richtete ich mich auf und visierte die Badezimmertür an, ehe ich wieder zu Sherlock sah.  
Rasch schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und ging darum herum. Sherlock setzte sich unterdessen auf.  
„Langsam und vorsichtig…“, mahnte ich leise. Er nickte, rutschte an die Kante und schob die Beine unter der Decke hervor, bis seine Füße auf dem Boden standen und er aufrecht saß.  
„Okay…, geht’s einigermaßen?“  
„Im Moment…noch…“ Er atmete konzentriert durch, dann nickte er mir zu und ich half ihm, als er sich vorlehnte, sachte immer mehr von seinem Gewicht seinen Füßen aufbürdete, um schließlich aufzustehen.  
Sein Arm krampfte sich zitternd vor Anstrengung um meine Schulter und ich stützte ihn, so gut ich es vermochte.   
„Okay…du wirst dich hinsetzen…, in Ordnung?“  
Er nickte. Ob er wohl darüber nachdachte, sich zu waschen, umzuziehen… es war noch etwas früh für solche Kunststücke. Aber er würde das auch nicht mich machen lassen…  
  
Vor der Toilette angekommen, öffnete Sherlock seine dunkelgraue Anzughose, während ich ihn festhielt – sein Atem ging bereits schneller und ich begann mir schon Sorgen zu machen, ob sein Kreislauf das durchhalten würde! – dabei versuchte ich mich nicht zu ärgern, denn das hätte er womöglich gespürt und falsch verstanden – ich würde alle Geduld mit ihm haben, die er brauchte.  
  
Ich glaube, wir waren beide gleichermaßen frustriert und erleichtert, als er wieder im Bett lag – jetzt ohne die lange Hose, aber ansonsten wie gehabt – alles andere konnte warten.  
  
„Danke…“, keuchte er demütig.  
„Keine Ursache…“, murmelte ich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Als sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte ich: „Du entschuldigst mich ein paar Minuten…“  
Er nickte und ich schlüpfte hinaus. Das erste, was mir ins Auge sprang, waren ein blauer und ein roter Plastik-Schnabelbecher. Auf dem Servierwagen standen zwei Kannen und zwei Thermobehälter nebst Toaster und Toastscheiben, Butter, Geschirr und Besteck. Auf der unteren Ebene ein Tablett mit kurzen Beinen, um davon im Bett zu essen. Dazu ein Zettel. „Ruf mich an, John. Leah“  
Seufzend schob ich den Wagen zuerst mal in Sherlocks Zimmer, ging zurück auf den Flur und rief Leah an. Es dauerte etwas, sicher hatte sie zu tun.  
„John! Endlich! Wie geht’s euch beiden jetzt?”  
Uns BEIDEN? Sie fragte wirklich auch nach mir?  
„Entschuldige…ich wollte ihn nicht eher stören, oder alleine lassen. Er hat sich fürs Erste wieder einigermaßen gefangen, Aber er ist noch geschwächt. Ich werde ihn vorläufig noch nicht aus den Augen lassen…naja, nicht für mehr als fünf Minuten oder so…“  
„Ich habe Kamillentee und Rinderbrühe vorgesehen, außerdem vielleicht etwas Toast für den Anfang.“  
„Gut. Das ist ausgezeichnet, danke…“  
„Was immer ich tun kann, John. Meld‘ dich. Jederzeit.“  
„Danke – wenn nötig werd‘ ich das…“  
  
Ich ging zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer und holte zunächst nur den Kamillentee.  
„Hey…“, begrüßte ich ihn etwas verlegen und stellte den Tee auf den Nachttisch. „Wie geht’s deinem Magen inzwischen…?“  
Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie’s ihm geht? Ich würde sagen, er ist bewusstlos…“  
Da musste ich doch kurz kichern – obwohl das nicht wirklich witzig war.   
„Naja, das Wasser hat er ja zumindest vertragen“, stellte ich fest.  
Sherlocks Augen wanderten zum Nachttisch: „Ich hasse Kamillentee!“ erklärte er inbrünstig.  
„Okay. Dann lieber Mineralwasser …und…vielleicht Toast? …oder…“  
  
Er hatte noch vor wenigen Stunden so etwas gesagt, wie, dass ich ihm mit Essen noch vom Leib bleiben sollte – ich hatte schon überlegt, selbst rasch nebenan zu essen, damit er es nicht reichen musste – er war noch schwach genug, da musste ihm nicht auch noch schlecht werden…  
  
„John. Es geht schon wieder. Was ist es? Hühnerbrühe?“  
„Rinderbrühe…“  
„Ja, nun hol schon den Wagen her, du musst doch am Verhungern sein“, sagte er mit schrägem Grinsen.  
  
Als ich zurückkam hatte sich Sherlock aufgesetzt, war  nach hinten gerutscht und lehnte nun am hölzernen Kopfende des Bettes.  
„Lass dir doch helfen“, schimpfte ich leise und beeilte mich, ihm die zwei Kopfkissen in den Rücken zu schieben.     
„Danke, John…“, murmelte er und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Allein das hatte ihn schon sichtlich angestrengt.    
„Ich…bin doch ganz schön groggy…offenkundig…“, stellte er leise fest.  
„Ja, es war kräftezehrend – mach dir darüber keine Gedanken…“, entgegnete ich sanft, ich hatte mir gut überlegt, was ich sagen sollte. Keinerlei Druck, keinerlei Ungeduld. Er würde Ruhe und Erholung brauchen, um sich zu regenerieren, um ein neues seelisches Gleichgewicht zu finden...  
  
Er nickte…ein wenig resigniert und wischte sich über die Stirn. Ich stellte das Tablett über seine Oberschenkel, füllte etwas Brühe in den roten Becher. Clever von Leah, die Brühe zu trinken war einfacher, als sie zittrig auszulöffeln – ich hätte Sherlock auch gefüttert, aber gefallen hätte ihm das nicht und ich hätte ihm das nur im Notfall angetan…  
„Mach bloß den Deckel nicht wieder drauf…“, brummte Sherlock.  
„Okay…“, schmunzelte ich, steckte zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster und stellte Sherlock noch Wasser hin, dann räumte ich den Kamillentee vom Nachttisch, um dort für mein Frühstück Platz zu haben und zog mir einen Stuhl heran.  
„Sicher, dass es dich nicht stören wird?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
Sherlock hatte schon an seiner Brühe genippt und rollte die Augen. „Aber ja!“  
  
Wenn du dich sehen könntest…! dachte ich. Aber wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut, dass er nicht wusste, wie elend er noch wirkte.  
   
Also wagte ich es und holte mir aus dem anderen Thermobehälter Rührei, Speck und Würstchen – augenblicklich spürte ich, wie hungrig ich tatsächlich war und fühlte mich für einen Moment sogar etwas schwach.  
  
Sherlock angelte sich einen fertigen Toast aus dem Apparat: „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er.  
„Aber ja…“, lächelte ich, begann zu essen und versuchte, mich nicht ganz so diebisch darüber zu freuen, das Sherlock – wenn auch noch zurückhaltend – an seinem Toast zu knabbern begann.  
  
„Kann ich…einen richtigen Tee bekommen…?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock irgendwann unvermittelt und sah mich so ungewohnt bittend und irgendwie kleinlaut an, dass ich Mühe hatte, nicht zu lachen…aber vor Erleichterung. Ich hätte es auch nicht erklären können – aber er gab mir wohl das Gefühl, dass er wirklich auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Es war wohl so, dass mich trotz all meiner Überlegungen und Erwägungen immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte…   
„Klar, kriegst du! – Aber mach langsam, ja…?“  
Der Tee war ein wenig dünner als gewöhnlich, ich fügte die entsprechende Menge Milch hinzu, bis mir die Farbe anzeigte, dass die Mischung für Sherlock jetzt richtig sein musste.  
  
Etwas später, als ich gerade mein Besteck beiseitelegte, meldete Sherlock leise: „Mach dir keine Sorgen…, aber so langsam, sollte ich mich wieder hinlegen…“  
  
Mühsam verbarg ich meinen Schrecken – hätte ich es wirklich beinahe verpasst, rechtzeitig zu bemerken, dass es Sherlock überanstrengte?! Ich war bereits aufgesprungen, und half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen – dazu musste ich ihn Richtung Fußende zerren, was gar nicht so einfach war.  
Als er wieder ordentlich auf seinem Kissen lag, maß ich seinen Puls. Zu schnell und zu flach.   
„Dein Blutdruck ist noch ziemlich im Keller, aber das gibt sich bald wieder.“  
  
Wollte ich ihn damit beruhigen – oder mich?  
  
„Ich weiß…“, seufzte Sherlock und schloss die Augen.  
„John…?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich denke…, ich denke, es war clever von dir… Es war wie, wenn man eine Bombe kontrolliert sprengt, wenn man sie nicht entschärfen kann…“  
Etwas irritiert bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass meine Hand auf seinem Arm lag…und wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals breitmachte. Ich schluckte mühsam.   
„Es durfte nicht passieren, während wir einen Fall haben – oder wenn ich vielleicht gar nicht da bin…“, erklärte ich. Meine Stimme klang gequält, aber Sherlock lächelte und schob seine Hand über die Meine.  
„Ja, das sehe ich ein. Ein weiser Entschluss. Ich weiß, du hast ihn dir nicht leicht gemacht…“, lobte er mich.  
„Danke...“ Ich brachte nur ein Flüstern zustande und ich räusperte mich. „Versuch‘ noch ein wenig zu schlafen…“, riet ich.  
  
  
  
Es war an diesem Nachmittag, dass ich begann mir Dinge zu notieren. Dinge, die es niemals in den Blog schaffen würden.   
Sherlocks Geschichte, seine beklagenswerte Verfassung…meine Gefühle…   
Ich benutzte mein Notizbuch, verwandte Stenographie, ein bisschen Latein und Griechisch, erfand persönliche Kürzel, ersetzte einige Worte durch komplett unpassende Ausdrücke… Eine Codierung, die mir ganz spontan in den Sinn kam und die ich später noch ausbauen würde.  
Es war seltsam – ein bisschen, als sähe ich mir gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd dabei zu:   
Was zur Hölle, soll das? Das kannst du doch nicht machen!  
Aber ich musste.  
Ich musste das einfach tun.  
  
Natürlich durfte er das nicht wissen. Als Sherlocks Schlaf unruhiger zu werden begann, stopfte ich das Notizbuch in meine Reisetasche – ganz nach unten unter diese rechteckige Einlage am Boden, stattdessen kramte ich einen Krimi heraus, den ich mir mitgebracht hatte…  
  
„Wir haben übrigens auch eine Bibliothek hier…“  
Ich räusperte mich.  
„Ja, das…du hast sowas erwähnt…“, druckste ich. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Schon etwas besser…“, behauptete er mit tapferem Lächeln.  
„Dann werde ich uns mal was zu essen ordern…“  
Er richtete sich auf und schnappte nach meinem Handgelenk. Ich ließ es zu – nahm mir selbst das Telefon aus der Hand, die Sherlock festhielt, um dann nach Sherlocks Hand zu greifen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas zu kalt und schwach an.  
„Ich möchte dir einen Handel vorschlagen“, sagte Sherlock und schmiegte dabei seine Hand in die Meine. Ich hatte meine Andere Hand an seine Schulter gelegt, um ihn gegebenenfalls zu stützen.  
Irritiert sah ich ihn an und konnte fühlen, wie sich meine Stirn in Falten legte. Die Berührung war völlig in Ordnung, aber das mit dem Handel – was sollte das jetzt werden?   
„Wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, ordentlich zu essen…“, formulierte er unsicher, „dann lässt du mich morgen aufstehen…“  
„Nun mal langsam!“ entfuhr es mir. „Sherlock…, ich möchte auch, dass du bald wieder auf die Beine kommst – und du hast recht, das geht nur über Bewegung, aber du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen!“ Ich bremste mich.  
„Was…was genau, hast du vor…?“  
„Ich will zu Queery – nein, nicht reiten…das wird noch nicht gehen, schon klar – ich will ihn einfach…nur besuchen…“  
Ich war platt. Er sah mich so bittend an. Ein kleiner, kranker Junge – so wirkte er auf mich, obwohl er inzwischen natürlich ein Stoppelkinn hatte. Unwillkürlich umarmte ich ihn flüchtig und klopfte ihm dann etwas verlegen auf die Schulter.  
„Aber natürlich! Ich denke, das kriegen wir hin! Vielleicht erst am Nachmittag…, aber das schaffst du bestimmt. Etwas Sonne und frische Luft werden dir gut tun…“   
„Danke!“ seufzte er erleichtert.   
„Ehm…, geh doch inzwischen mal ins Bad, ich muss mal mit Leah telefonieren, ja?“  
„Natürlich, Sherlock…“ Ich brachte ihm das Telefon, das er damals benutzte und zog mich ins Badezimmer zurück. Es wäre zwar sinnvoller gewesen, ich hätte mich zuerst um seine Toilette gekümmert, statt später dabei nass zu werden und vielleicht vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen, wenn ich ihn aus der Badewanne hieven musste, aber ich mochte ihm jetzt nicht widersprechen.

  
Hauptsache, es ging ihm besser!     
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc???


	24. Wenn du merkst, dass das Leben life ist...

Wenn du merkst, dass das Leben life ist...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Deborah grinst._  
  
 _Die ganze Zeit hat sie nicht unterbrechen können - zuerst getrieben von Neugier, dann vom Appetit auf mehr Unterhaltung - dann von Entsetzen und Mitgefühl..., von Rührung..._  
  
 _Ja, da hat ein neuer Teil begonnen - von John fast unbemerkt, erst im Nachhinein entdeckt, aber sie hat einfach weiterlesen müssen._  
 _Ob vielleicht eines Tages sie diesem zweiten Teil den Namen geben würde...?_  
  
  
 _Dabei hätte es so viele, gute Gründe gegeben, eine Pause zu machen - viele Pausen! - und nachzudenken, die vielen Informationen sich setzen zu lassen, den Gefühlen einfach nur nachzuspüren, statt gleich wieder weitere darauf zu häufen...!_   
  


 

 

Wenn du merkst, dass das Leben life ist...  
  
  
 _Diese Überschrift ist ein unerwartetes Hindernis, das sie ausbremst - sie weiß noch nicht, warum - naja, es ist witzig._  
  
 _Und dann liest sie doch weiter._  
 _Sie kann es ja jederzeit noch einmal lesen - aber jetzt kann sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen - dazu hat sie doch wirklich zu lange gewartet!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Wenn du merkst, dass das Leben life ist...**  
  
  
  
  
  
Kleine Fortschritte.  
Wirklich klein – aber ich war sehr dankbar dafür. Gleichzeitig machte es mir irgendwie Angst, dass mich das alles so beunruhigte – dass ich noch bis vor kurzem nicht den leisesten Schimmer gehabt hatte, was hinter Sherlocks schroffer, scheinbar kaltschnäuziger Art stecken mochte.  
Was hätte nicht alles passieren können, wenn ich nie auf dieses Geheimnis gestoßen wäre…?!  
Oder erst zu spät…?  
  
Da war plötzlich dieser Gedanke, der sich irgendwie verselbstständigte: Es ist ein bisschen, als hätte ich wie durch Zufall – vielleicht bei der Versorgung einer kleinen Verletzung – ein Krebsgeschwür entdeckt, das dringend rausmuss!  
   
Das war ein gruseliger Vergleich und ein Teil von mir fragte sich gleich unwillkürlich: Wie werde ich dieses Bild wieder los!?  
  
Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein.   
Dass es in meinem Leben wieder einmal dazu gekommen war, dass es „diesen Moment“ gab.  
  
Ich hatte das schon öfter erlebt: Du wachst auf und liegst da – ruhig, arglos – aber im nächsten Augenblick ist das vorbei. Dein Gehirn meldet dir so etwas wie:  
…Scheiße – gestern ist der Wagen direkt vor uns im Konvoi auf diese Landmine gefahren: Die Kameraden sind tot.  
Oder:  
Harry trinkt nicht nur gern mal einen übern Durst… Das gestern war offensichtlich:  Sie ist alkoholkrank.   
…ich werde nie wieder mit ihr einen trinken gehen…?! – und was bedeutet das sonst noch?!  
Oder schlicht:  
Dad ist gestorben… er ist weg. Für immer.  
Oder:  
Harry hat mir verraten, dass sie auf Mädchen steht… – gibt es das…? Was mache ich jetzt? …kann das wer ändern…?  
  
Sowas eben.  
  
Dein Gehirn sagt dir, dass da etwas Unumkehrbares über dich hereingebrochen ist – etwas, womit du jetzt wirst klar kommen müssen…, etwas, das du kaum in deinen Schädel kriegst und noch weniger in dein Herz.  
Etwas, das du nicht wissen möchtest.  
Du willst nur noch die Zeit zurückdrehen.  
Aber das geht nicht.  
Und es ist, als würdest du das jetzt erst begreifen.  
  
Irgendwie ist es, als sei das vorher anders gewesen.   
Grundsätzlich anders!  
Du hast halt das Hörspiel zurückgespult oder so.   
Du hast eben das Spiel von vorne angefangen – eine neue Runde.  
Du hast dich wieder vertragen, du hast den Test halt nochmal geschrieben, oder mit der nächsten Arbeit ausgeglichen.  
  
Du hast jemanden erneut besucht,  
du hast einen weiteren Versuch unternommen – was sonst? Das kann man doch immer!  
Du bist es so gewohnt: Es gibt Tintenkiller und Radiergummis – oder du nimmst einfach ein neues Blatt fängst von vorne an, klar…  
Es gibt sogar diese Schaltfläche beim Computer, du machst den letzten Schritt einfach rückgängig – oder die letzten zehn.   
Du klickst einfach auf diesen kleinen Pfeil und alles ist wieder in Ordnung.  
  
Aber dann kommt etwas, da geht das nicht.   
  
So, als sei alles bisherige nicht echt und nicht ernst gewesen. Formbar, elastisch…bloß eine Probe, noch lange nicht die Aufführung – oder gar die allerletzte Chance –   
  
Warte? Was meinst du mit: Es gibt kein Morgen?! – Aber…es ist doch immer irgendwie so weiter gegangen!  
  
So was eben. Dieses Gefühl, gegen eine Mauer zu rennen – oder ganz plötzlich vor einem Abgrund zu stehen.  
  
   
Mit Sherlock habe ich dieses Gefühl jetzt auch schon gehabt – mit dem, was ich über ihn erfahren habe.  
Trotzdem ist es nicht dasselbe.  
Genauso schaurig; genauso schmerzhaft – aber mir wird bewusst: Das täuscht!  
  
Dieses Mal habe ich nichts versäumt oder angestellt.  
Nicht so.  
  
Aber der Schrecken ist sehr ähnlich. Fühlt sich zumindest so an.  
Aber das darf er nicht!  
  
…weil…weil das hier anders ist. Das hier ist eine Aufgabe, eine Chance….  
…und etwas, das ich noch vermasseln kann!  
Also pass auf, Watson…! …pass bloß auf…!  
  
  
  
Ich nehme mich zusammen, um nicht aufzuseufzen.  
  
In den letzten drei Stunden habe ich mich zuerst geduscht und umgezogen, dann Sherlock ins Bad geholfen, später haben wir gegessen. Er hat gegessen. Nicht viel, aber immerhin.   
Sieh her, John! Es geht mir schon besser – musst dir keine Sorgen machen…  
  
…aber das tue ich.  
  
Danach hatte ich Sherlock geholfen, sich wieder hinzulegen, dann so getan, als läse ich, wo ich doch in Wirklichkeit nur darauf wartete und achtete, dass er einschlief – und dabei nicht wusste, ob ich erleichtert oder beunruhigt darüber sein sollte, dass es so schnell ging…  
Es bedeutete, dass er psychisch ausgeglichen genug war, um von selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen…  
Es bedeutete aber auch, dass er sehr erschöpft war…  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile habe ich versucht zu lesen – aber ihn immer wieder angesehen. Ich glaube, ich habe keinen einzigen Satz am Stück fertiggelesen…!  
Dann hab ich einfach ein bisschen rausgehen müssen.   
Nur ein paar Minuten…zehn, vielleicht…höchstens eine Viertelstunde – allerhöchstens!  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes angekommen, habe ich dann aus einem der gegenüberliegenden Fenster gesehen.   
Leah jagte auf einem Rappen über den Springparcours.   
Wegen der Entfernung hätte ich vielleicht unsicher sein müssen – aber da etwas entfernt unverkennbar Constance und Blonde standen, bestand kein Zweifel, dass Leah auf Conqueror saß.  
  
Ich filmte sie mit dem Handy. Glücklicherweise bekam ich noch einen weiteren Versuch, denn ich hatte noch keine Übung darin.  
  
Neue Versuche…, zweite Chancen…  
Da war das Thema wieder.  
  
  
Nachdenklich ließ ich den frisch aufgenommenen Film ablaufen.  
Dann schnitt ich ihn zurecht, verwarf den Anfang…  
  
Im richtigen Leben kannst du nicht einfach was aus dem Papierkorb wieder hervorholen – dem analogen oder virtuellen…  
  
Im richtigen Leben ist kein Papierkorb.  
  
Im richtigen Leben ist da im einen Moment noch ein Jeep mit vier Männern – und im nächsten, ist da nur noch ein Feuerball und du siehst Körperteile und Blechtrümmer fliegen…  
  
Und dann merkst du: Das lässt sich ja gar nicht zurückspulen…!  
  
  
  
Dann habe ich sachte das Fenster geschlossen und plötzlich die Kälte gespürt.  
Ob mich Leah bemerkt hat? Keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht wichtig.  
  
Während ich zurückgehe, fühle ich mich müde und fast schwindlig.  
  
Vor der Tür zögere ich noch einen Moment…,   
vor der Tür, hinter der sich Sherlock befindet und dort hoffentlich immer noch ruhig schläft…     
  
Mir ist es jetzt klar geworden: Ich habe Angst, ihn kaputt zu machen.  
Ihn richtig, endgültig zu zerstören…  
Weil ihm ja schon so viel zugestoßen ist…  
Weil es ja heißt, dass der Krug so lange zum Wasser ginge, bis er bräche…  
Aber was weiß ich schon, wie lange das ist? Wieviel er schon aushalten musste und noch wird aushalten können?  
  
Vielleicht…  
  
Ich meine, ich kann nicht wissen, ob dies der letzte Versuch ist…sozusagen…  
Wer vermag schon, die Belastbarkeit eines anderen einzuschätzen?   
Man kann es oft nicht mal bei sich selbst…!  
  
Vielleicht ist es aber gut so, dass ich vor dem Risiko gehörigen Respekt habe, habe ich mir schließlich einzureden versucht.  
  
Und dann habe ich schließlich tief durchgeatmet und meine Hand auf die kalte, glatte, harte Klinke gelegt.  
  
  
Sherlock hat wirklich geschlafen.  
  
Immer noch?  
  
Oder wieder? – Aber das kann nicht sein, dazu war ich nicht lange genug weg.   
Nein. Ausgeschlossen: Unter einer Viertelstunde.  
  
Aber zu spät:  
Mich beschleicht die fixe Idee, dass er vielleicht aufgewacht ist, während ich weg war…  
Und dann?   
Hat er sich alleingelassen gefühlt?  
War er enttäuscht?  
Hat er am Ende gar gegen Panik ankämpfen müssen?  
  
Oder war es in Ordnung?  
Ja, vielleicht…  
Vielleicht hat er gedacht: Gut, ich habe John nicht so sehr beunruhigt – schön, dass er sich nicht so gewaltige Sorgen macht, dass er nicht wagt, mich mal ein paar Minuten alleinzulassen…  
  
Wie hatte er das noch gesagt?  
„…und ich werde sicher nicht auseinanderfallen, wenn du dir etwas zu essen organisierst…“  
  
Ja, genau so.  
  
Aber es kann nicht sein, dass er inzwischen aufgewacht und wieder eingeschlafen ist.  
  
  
Dann war ich ganz leise neben ihm auf das Bett gekrochen.  
  
  
Müde…  
  
Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich geschlafen habe…  
…andererseits, wie sonst könnte mir mein Zeitgefühl so abhandengekommen sein…?  
   
Eine zarte Berührung an meinem Handgelenk…an der Schlagader…  
  
„…John…, du bist doch wach…?“ höre ich Sherlock raunen und schlage die Augen auf.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt er leise.  
  
Habe ich irgendeinen dieser ängstlichen Gedanken mit in den Schlaf genommen?   
Ihn in einem Traum hin und her gewälzt…?   
  
„Alles okay…“ Meine Stimme ist ein schlaftrunkenes Nuscheln, ...oh...das ist ja ziemlich eindeutig…!  
  
„Musst wirklich nicht pausenlos auf mich aufpassen…“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Schon will ich sagen: Hab ich doch gar nicht!   
Will ihm den kleinen Film zeigen: Siehst du? Ich war kurz weg. Hab ich dir mitgebracht – ich weiß, du kommst wieder in Ordnung…  
Solche Angst macht es mir nicht! Ja, ich bin hier, aber –   
  
  
Innerlich erstarre ich und hoffe, dass er es nicht merken wird.  
  
Ich bin nicht rausgegangen, ich habe keinen Film aufgenommen.  
  
Ich habe das bloß geträumt!  
  
Es ist auf einmal völlig klar und ich weiß nicht, warum,   
es ist so…enttäuschend…  
  
   
Ich muss heftig schlucken – richte mich auf, greife nach seiner Hand.   
  
„Ich weiß…, ich möchte es aber…“, versichere ich.   
Es klingt sogar wie es soll: Sanft, beruhigend…sogar souverän.  
  
Nur tief in mir drin schreit eine kleine, halb erstickte Stimme:   
„Schick mich nicht fort! Bitte, bitte, schick mich nicht fort…!“  
  
  
Doch er lächelt nur matt – ahnt von alledem nichts.   
Gut.  
Gut, denn dann ist meine Angst ja vielleicht doch völlig gegenstandslos!  
  
„…mein Freund…“, seufzt er – gerührt und beruhigt gleichzeitig und schließt wieder die Augen.  
  
  
Ich könnte jetzt losheulen.  
Ich habe einfach Angst um ihn,   
Angst, etwas falsch zu machen,   
Angst, ihn zu verlieren…   
  
Es ist kaum auszuhalten, aber er darf es nicht merken.  
  
Auf keinen Fall…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Unerwartetes Thema

 

 

Wenig später hörten wir das Geräusch des rollenden Teewagens auf dem Flur näherkommen. Leah mit unserem Abendessen.  
  
Sherlock seufzte leise – dann setzte er sich auf, strich das Haar zurück.  
„Was ist?“ fragte ich, denn er wirkte irgendwie so…unzufrieden.  
Erst schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte dann: „Lass Leah den Wagen reinbringen. Es ist mir ganz recht gewesen, dass du sie draußen abgefangen hast, aber…“  
„Verstehe.“ Ich stand auf, da verstummte das Rollen auch schon und ich öffnete und machte ihr Platz, statt den Wagen entgegenzunehmen. Sie verstand die Geste und schob ihn selbst in das rote Zimmer. Es war für mich immer noch nicht so leicht, ihre krumme Physiognomie zu entziffern, aber ich denke, sie war gespannt und ein bisschen ängstlich, Sherlock endlich wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.   
Naja, ich wäre das gewesen an ihrer Stelle…  
„Hallo, Kleiner…!“ sagte sie mit verlegenem Lächeln.  
„Hallo, Cowgirl!“ grinste er freundlich zurück.    
Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich nach nebenan verschwinden sollte, als er hinzusetzte: „Nun komm schon her, ich beiße nicht…“  
Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern eilte sofort erleichtert an das Bett und umarmte ihn.  
„Ist schon gut…“, brummte er etwas unbeholfen. „Es war nötig…John konnte nicht riskieren, das einfach zu übergehen…“  
Sanft ließ sie ihn los und nickte: „Aber es ist so hart für dich…wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann…?“  
„Ich würde gerne morgen Queery besuchen…“  
„Das kriegen wir hin. Irgendwie.“  
„Ich weiß, was du mit „irgendwie“ meinst. Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen. Aber ich werde ihn nicht brauchen.“  
„Das sehen wir dann morgen, hm? Und jetzt iss ordentlich, damit du bald wieder auf die Beine kommst…“ Dabei strich sie zärtlich mit den Rückseiten ihrer Finger über Sherlocks Wange, wie um ihm zu demonstrieren, wie hager er doch sei.   
Er ließ es geschehen und wandte nicht den Blick von ihr.  
„Gute Nacht…, ihr beiden…“, sagte sie indem sie sich erhob.  
„Gute Nacht…“, echote ich etwas verwirrt, weil mir nicht alles klar war, und etwas verlegen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich wohl doch hätte rausgehen sollen.  
Dann überlegte ich, dass ich mich jetzt wohl am besten um unser Dinner kümmern sollte, dann würde es Sherlock auch nicht auffallen, dass ich mich in der Situation etwas unwohl fühlte…  
„Mit ‚irgendwie‘ meinte sie den Rollstuhl meiner Mutter“, hörte ich Sherlock plötzlich ganz sachlich hinter mir sagen – ich umklammerte augenblicklich den Teller, weil ich befürchtete, ihn fallenzulassen.  
Ich schluckte heftig und sagte dann, so harmlos ich konnte: „Ah, das war’s. Ich dachte mir schon sowas…“ Dabei fuhr ich fort, uns das Goulasch mit Nudeln aufzutragen, für Sherlock auf dem Tablett mit den kurzen Dackelbeinen über seine Oberschenkel gestellt und für mich auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm.  
„Wenn du noch – “  
„Nein, danke. Sonst schaffe ich den Nachtisch nicht mehr.“  
„Ah. Klingt, als wüsstest du, was es gibt“, vermutete ich.  
„Offenkundig. Mousse au Chocolat.“ Er nahm die Gabel zur Hand und betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich – obwohl es natürlich eine gewöhnliche Cromargangabel war – dann spießte er ein Stück Fleisch auf.  
  
„Als Kind fand ich irgendwann heraus, dass „Leah“ „Kuh“ bedeutet“, erklärte er. „…„Cowgirl“ ist hier also doppeldeutig gemeint.“  
„Oh. Richtig…und wie ich hörte, gibt es auch das dazu passende Mutterschaf: „Rachel“…“, ergänzte ich peinlich berührt.  
Naja. Der Spitzname schien sie nicht zu stören. Vielleicht weil sich ihr süßer, kleiner Cousin ihn für sie ausgedacht hatte…  
Wir begannen zu essen.  
   
  
„Weshalb hat Harry angefangen zu trinken? Weißt du das?“  
Ich hätte mich fast verschluckt.  
Musste das jetzt sein?  
Aber mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als das zu beantworten. Nicht nach allem, was Sherlock mir anvertraut hatte und nicht, wenn ich das Thema seiner eigenen Sucht weiter verfolgen wollte!  
„Naja…das sagt man so. Aber ob man das wirklich…so sagen kann? Ich meine, …“anfangen“ tun wir doch alle – aber nur bei manchen artet es irgendwann aus. Du weißt ja wahrscheinlich, dass man da verschiedene Typen unterscheidet“, begann ich.  
„Weißt du, weshalb ich letzten Mittwoch… - weshalb ich mich so …zugeschüttet habe?“  
„Na, weil ich dich an die Sache mit der Gabel und an Mycroft erinnert habe…“  
„Schon, ja…aber…angefangen hat es mit etwas anderem…“  
„Okay?“  
„Ja…“ Er zögerte. „Als Lestrade diesen Chesterfield verhaftete… mir ist nicht klargewesen, dass du und er schon mal zusammen ausgegangen seid…“    
„Ausgegangen?“ schnappte ich überrumpelt. „Nein, das – okay. Warte. Also… im weitesten Sinne. Aber so würde ich das nicht nennen. Es waren keine Verabredungen. Nur so …spontan. Einmal, weil wir uns zufällig getroffen hatten – was gerade ganz…ganz gut war… da haben wir auch nur was gegessen – es war mitten am Tag, weißt du. Und dann eben an dem Abend, wo du in U-Haft warst. Wir mussten…uns einfach abregen, weil wir an dem Tag sowieso nichts mehr machen konnten.“  
„Aber das vor einer Woche war eine Einladung.“  
„Nicht wirklich. Nur…so ein Vorschlag…also in dem Sinne: Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen und es dann anschließend passt, können wir ja noch ein Feierabendbier dranhängen. So, verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
„Ich glaube schon.  
Und mir ist klar, dass es mit Mike anders ist. Ich meine, mit Mike hast du dich gezielt betrunken, weil du auf mich sauer warst...“  
„Ist schon gut, Sherlock. Das war dumm, okay?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darauf will ich nicht hinaus. Es war, weil…weil ich in diesem Moment begriff, dass du mit mir nie… „einen heben gehen“ würdest…“  
Verdutzt musterte ich ihn.  
„Ich…ich glaube, ich hab dir demonstrieren wollen, dass du das mit mir auch kannst…“, gestand er kleinlaut, dann lachte er bitter auf: „das ist ja prächtig danebengegangen!“     
Betroffen legte ich das Besteck ab. „DAS war es?! Aber, Sherlock!? – “  
  
Moment! Pass jetzt auf, was du sagst!  
  
„Das…das stimmt doch gar nicht… Sherlock, du hast mich nach unserem ersten Fall zum Chinesen eingeladen und später sind wir auch manchmal im Anschluss an eine Verhaftung essen gegangen. Gar nicht zu reden von unserem Jour fixe am Donnerstag!“  
„Ja, aber, das ist nicht dasselbe… Ich bin…kein Experte in diesen Dingen, das weißt du, aber sprachliche Feinheiten bemerke ich sehr wohl… Es…ist nicht dasselbe, ob man zusammen essen geht, oder ob man zusammen einen trinken geht – wobei „einen“ im Grunde heißt, dass es eben gerade nicht bei „einem“ bleiben wird…  
Es…es…scheint etwas gänzlich anderes zu sein. Nicht wegen der Art der Kalorienaufnahme…es… ist – sozial etwas anderes…zwischenmenschlich…“, stammelte Sherlock.  
Mir war nicht klar, weshalb ihn das jetzt so beschäftigte, ich merkte nur, dass es so war.  
Und da war auch etwas dran. Irgendwie…  
„Ich…weiß nicht… Ich fürchte, darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht…  
Es wär für mich einfach nicht in Frage gekommen, mich in deiner Gesellschaft zu betrinken, weil ich doch schon in nüchternem Zustand so viel dümmer bin als du – ich würde die Differenz einfach nicht noch vergrößern wollen. Mir wär’s peinlich und du würdest es mit mir gar nicht aushalten. Und dass du dich betrinken würdest, konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen! Ich denke, Lestrade geht es genauso, sonst hätte er dich doch längst mal auf ein Feierabendbier eingeladen… An einem Abend, wo er am nächsten Tag Dienst hat, dann fällt es leichter, ein Ende zu finden, weil der ja am Morgen wieder nüchtern sein muss…“  
Sherlock sah mich nachdenklich und traurig an. Er wirkte ziemlich verloren.  
„Ich bin so ein Freak, nicht…?“  
„Aber nein, Sherlock!“ beteuerte ich. „Ich gehe wahnsinnig gern mit dir essen und – und im Grunde weiß ich doch auch, dass es blöd ist, sich zu betrinken… Vielleicht…  
Vielleicht müsstest du einfach Lestrade mal einladen… Er…traut sich nicht…“  
  
Was rede ich denn da! Ich muss Greg vorwarnen, damit er den Fluchtreflex kontrollieren kann und ihn nicht vor den Kopf stößt…!  
  
„Tust du das wirklich? Ich bin mir da nämlich nicht sicher…also manchmal denke ich das ja auch, aber dann… dann scheint es mir doch wieder, dass du einfach nur jedes Mal, wenn ich eine größere Portion esse, erleichtert bist…  
Ja, das bist du“, entschied er dann und sah mir dabei unerbittlich in die Augen.   
„Es ist beides. Wirklich…!“  
  
Wohin führt das? fragte ich mich. Hätte ich doch lieber gleich von Harry erzählt, dann müsste ich jetzt diese Diskussion nicht führen!  
  
Sherlock lächelte traurig und rang sich dazu durch, weiter zu essen.  
  
„Jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen – und ich meine das positiv!“ ergänzte ich rasch. „Und…ich muss nichts trinken, um mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen…vielleicht, weil…weil wir auch zusammen schweigen können… obwohl ich dich wirklich gerne erzählen höre – also „berichten“…!“ verbesserte ich mich. „…von deinen Fällen…, meine ich…“  
  
Mist!  
  
„Ich…ich musste dir das jetzt einfach sagen…, dir erklären, was mit mir los ist…, nach allem, was du schon mitbekommen hattest…“ Es klang, als wollte er – oh, nein…!  
  
„Was? Nein, stopp mal! Damit hab ich nicht gemeint, dass ich von dir bloß Vorträge über deine Fälle hören will – das denkst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?! – Sherlock, was du…   
Was du mir da anvertraut hast…, das hat mich sehr betroffen gemacht, weil du so gelitten hast und so allein warst…aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast und…dass du es MIR sagen konntest…dass du mir so vertraust…und…ich dir vielleicht helfen kann…  
Also, denk bloß nicht, du müsstest dich dafür entschuldigen!  
Wenn du von deinen Fällen erzählst….naja, das ist doch etwas völlig anderes: Es ist faszinierend, unterhaltsam…, lehrreich – und…es ist schön, es freut mich, dich in deinem Element zu erleben, …du hast dann einen solchen Spaß an deiner Ermittlungsarbeit. – Weißt du eigentlich, wie - …wie glücklich du in diesen Momenten aussehen kannst? Du…du strahlst dann richtig! – Ja, als wärst du völlig unbeschwert…!“  
„Obwohl gerade Menschen gestorben sind, verstehe…“, murmelte Sherlock schuldbewusst in sein Gulasch.  
Oh, nein!  
„Nein – Sherlock, das meine ich nicht!“ Ich widerstand nur knapp dem Drang, mir die Haare zu raufen. „Ich sehe es so gerne, weil ich mich freue…ich freue mich für dich…und mit dir, – es reißt mich mit – diese Begeisterung, verstehst du?   
Ich…gönne es dir doch…ich…  
Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich bist…und…das sind Momente, in denen ich das erleben darf…“   
  
Verunsichert hielt ich inne, denn ich fragte mich, ob ich nicht immer noch auf dem besten Wege war, alles zu ruinieren, was zwischen uns gewachsen war.  
Sherlock hatte Tränen in den Augen. Und natürlich hatte er schon wieder aufgehört zu essen.    
Naja, ich ja auch.  
  
„Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt, John!“ versicherte er mir schließlich. „…ich…bin nur noch so unerfahren in diesen…Themen… Es ist nie wirklich wichtig gewesen… Aber jetzt…versuche ich, meine Fehler zu analysieren…“  
„Deine Fehler?“ wiederholte ich entsetzt. „Es geht doch jetzt nicht um Fehler! Jedenfalls nicht darum, die bei dir zu suchen!“  
  
Ich bremste mich – mal wieder. Sagt jetzt bloß nicht so etwas wie „es geht jetzt darum, dass du deine Traumata verarbeitest“ oder „wir müssen uns doch jetzt darauf konzentrieren, dass du dich wieder erholst!“ Kein Druck. Keine Forderungen.  
  
„Es…es ist gut, dass du mir das jetzt gesagt hast, denn offensichtlich hat es dich belastet. Ich wünschte, ich wäre besser darin, über solche Dinge zu reden…  
Und wenn ich dir noch nicht mehr über Harry erzählt habe, dann liegt das hauptsächlich daran, dass ich das auch nicht weiß…okay, ich…kann Vermutungen anstellen... Und eine große Rolle spielt sicher, dass unsere Eltern nicht damit fertig wurden, dass sie lesbisch ist… und als sie dann…tot waren, …da war dann auch klar, dass sie niemals…Verständnis finden würde…, Vergebung…Akzeptanz… Weil es einfach zu spät war…“  
„Und…all das bei Clara zu finden? War das nicht genug? Oder was ist schiefgegangen?“ fragte Sherlock leise.  
Ich seufzte.   
„Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht. Aber Harry hat ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie …dieses Problem hat. Es war damals so, dass sie …sich auch mal zügeln konnte. Anfangs war‘s auch nicht so schwierig, weil sie zwar natürlich öfter mal…eine bei der anderen auch übernachtet hat. Richtig zusammengezogen sind sie erst kurz vor der Verpartnerung. Und Harry hatte noch keine massiven Entzugserscheinungen, wenn sie mal nicht trank…sie war aber dann wohl auch gut darin, das heimlich zu machen…das sind sie ja meistens… Jedenfalls ahnte Clara anfangs nichts, sie trank selber gerne mal abends am Wochenende ein Glas und Harry lehnte dann nicht ab, weil sie nicht auffliegen wollte und weil sie sich einredete, sie hätte es im Griff… aber natürlich kam es dann vor, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte – mag sein, dass noch anderes dazukam…intolerante Nachbarn, beruflicher Stress… Als sie dann zusammen in die neue Wohnung gezogen waren, hatten beide einen längeren Weg zur Arbeit…  
Aber ich glaube, am Schlimmsten war wirklich, dass sie es Clara nicht beizeiten gesagt hat…weil ihr wohl auch nicht klar war, wie nötig das gewesen wäre… Clara war gekränkt, weil sie dachte, Harry hätte ihr nicht genug vertraut.“  
„Dabei hat sie sich geschämt, wollte sie nicht verlieren“, sagte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung.. „Weil Clara gelegentlich einen Drink genoss, hatte Harry Bedenken, sie würde nicht ihr zu Liebe ganz verzichten wollen und sie wagte es nicht, ihr quasi ein Ultimatum zu stellen…und auch sich selbst, …ja, das leuchtet ein…“  
„Ja, ich denke so ist es gewesen – im Großen und Ganzen…und…ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie…wie Harry vielleicht manchmal war…ich meine, sie konnte schon immer ziemlich direkt sein, auch schon in nüchternem Zustand – oder auch mal albern sein… Na, und wenn sich das noch verstärkt…! Kann unangenehm werden…“  
  
Gerne hätte ich jetzt gesagt: Lass uns jetzt bitte nicht mehr über Harry reden – aber das wagte ich nicht – vielleicht hätte er dann als nächstes wissen wollen, wie es in Afghanistan gewesen war?!  
      
Sherlock nickte und verspeiste nachdenklich eine Gabel voll Nudeln.   
„John, vielleicht könntest du mir noch etwas Soße auftun. Am Boden kocht sie wahrscheinlich fast…“     
„Bisschen zu kühl geworden, hm? Ich kann auch einen neuen Teller besorgen – es wird ohnehin was übrig bleiben…“  
Natürlich hätte ich auch anbieten können, das Essen ins Klo zu kippen, aber das widerstrebte mir zu sehr – schließlich war es ja bloß ein paar Grad zu kühl, sonst nichts!  
„Nein, schon okay. Auf dem Rechaud ist es bestimmt heiß genug…“  
  
Er hatte natürlich recht: Unten brodelte die Soße buchstäblich. Ich verteilte also noch etwas davon auf unsere Teller.   
  
Und ja, als er tatsächlich noch ein paar Gabeln aß und dann seinen ganzen Nachtisch verputzte, war ich wirklich erleichtert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Gabel, Löffel, Knarre, Pille...

 

 

Gabel, Löffel, Knarre , Pille...  
  
 __  
 __  
 __  
 _  
Dieses Mal war Deborah misstrauisch.  
Wieder eine witzige Überschrift, aber da war sie schon beim letzten Mal böse hereingefallen.  
Und auch die Erwähnung der Gabel alarmierte sie gleich.  
An sich hätte "Knarre" gefählicher klingen sollen.  
Zumal die Gabel ja in dieser Aufzählung das einzig Originale war: "Gabel, Messer, Schere, Licht"...!  
Und Pillle?   
Die tödliche Pille aus Eine Studie in Piink...?  
...oder was?  
  
Aber wie passte da der Löffel hinein...?  
Was war denn an Löffeln, bitteschön, gefährlich?!!  
  
Das ist doch das harmloseste Besteck, das es gibt!  
  
Ein wenig beklommen las sie weiter.  
Es schien doch gerade bergauf zu gehen..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Gabel, Löffel, Knarre , Pille...**  
  
  


 

  
Nachdenklich räumte ich ab und schob den Teewagen auf den Flur. Als ich zurückkam, saß Sherlock auf dem Bett, die Füße schon am Boden.  
„Hey! Wirst du wohl warten?“ entfuhr es mir.  
Ich eilte zu ihm und nahm seinen Puls. Er war etwas zu schnell, aber wohl kräftig genug. Sherlock sah ein bisschen genervt aus ließ mich aber gewähren.   
„Okay, aber lass mich dich wenigstens zur Tür bringen – und riskier nichts, ja? Sag einfach, wenn du dich schwach oder schwindlig fühlst…“  
„Ja, Doc! Ich hatte gar nicht vor, hinter deinem Rücken aufzustehen!“  
„Dann ist ja gut!“ entgegnete ich beschwichtigend und griff nach seinem Arm, damit er ein wenig Halt beim Aufstehen hätte. Sherlock ging zwar darauf ein und schloss gleichfalls seine Hand um meinen Arm, aber er machte kaum Gebrauch von meiner Unterstützung.   
„Warte kurz…“, bat ich, als er stand.  
„Mir geht’s gut“, behauptete er etwas ungeduldig. Ich war nicht so sicher – oder bildete ich mir nur ein, dass er eine Idee blasser wurde?  
Ich begleitete ihn also zum Bad und drohte: „Schließ bloß nicht ab – wenn es sein muss, habe ich keinerlei Respekt vor Türen!“  
„Da bringst du mich auf eine Idee! Es wäre sicher sehr unterhaltsam, zuzusehen, wie du die Tür aufbrichst – ich vermisse ein wenig die Action, weißt du?“  
Verunsichert lächelte ich, während mir durch den Kopf ging: ‚Wag es jaaa nicht!‘ – ‚Oh, mein Gott, er macht Scherze und will wieder arbeiten! Er wird wieder!‘ und natürlich der Klassiker dieser Tage: ‚Sag jetzt nichts Falsches!‘  
„Wäre es…dann nicht besser, wir stünden auf derselben Seite der Tür?“ fragte ich also.  
„Das ergäbe keinen Sinn.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Na, weil ich das Schloss einfach knacken würde – höchst wahrscheinlich.“  
„Ah, na klar…! – Also, sei vorsichtig, ja? Bis später.“  
   
Ich hätte inzwischen natürlich Sherlocks Bad nebenan benutzen können, aber ich wollte sofort zur Stelle sein, falls er sich doch überschätzt hatte, also blieb ich ein paar Momente unschlüssig stehen und trat dann ans Fenster. Ich hatte geträumt, ich hätte Leah auf Conqueror gefilmt…seltsam, wäre keine schlechte Idee gewesen…    
Die Sonne stand  schon recht tief im Westen und färbte sich grell pink und überhauchte den leichten Wolkenschleier, der nun über ihr zu hängen schien mit einem zarten Rosé-Schimmer, wie Rouge die Wangen einer Frau…  
Wenn ich das jetzt fotografieren würde – und vorausgesetzt, die Aufnahme würde gelingen – würde es bestimmt kitschig wirken...  
Aber so ist das mit der Realität. Manchmal ist sie sogar kitschig und surreal und total unwahrscheinlich und unglaublich und völlig verrückt…  
Seufzend öffnete ich das Fenster, weil ich plötzlich das Verlangen nach frischer Luft verspürte…    
Ich fand die Situation zwischen uns irgendwie sehr schwierig und beunruhigend. Ich hätte stolz und erleichtert sein müssen, weil sich Sherlock mir hatte anvertrauen können, weil ihm das geholfen hatte und weil es ihm schon wieder besser ging – und das war ich auch, aber das war eben noch nicht alles. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Teil von mir gerne den arroganten, kaltschnäuzigen, kindischen Detektiv zurückgehabt hätte, den nichts wirklich zu belasten schien – gerade eben, hatte er sich kurz blicken lassen – dabei hatte ich von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, dass der echt sei, sondern nicht viel mehr als eine Fassade, eine Maske, eine Attitüde…eine Ritterrüstung… Nicht nur, dass es kein Zurück gab: Dieser zutiefst verletzte Sherlock war die ganze Zeit da gewesen. – Im Hintergrund zwar, aber nicht verdrängt. Und ich war auch nicht schuld…  
Es war an Bord der Tilly Briggs gewesen – eine Geschichte die ich leider nicht erzählen durfte – jedenfalls war Mycroft überraschend in Barcelona zugestiegen und als uns das Abendessen serviert wurde, setzte sich der Typ, von dem ich selbstverständlich angenommen hatte, das müsse der Kellner sein, plötzlich einfach mit seinem Teller zu uns. Es war natürlich Mycroft. Er wollte, dass wir von Bord gehen, was selbstverständlich nicht für uns in Frage kam!*   
Da hatte Sherlock eine Gabel in die Faust genommen, mit den Zinken nach außen – und Mycroft hatte schon ganz entsetzt dreingesehen…  
Als Sherlock dann zischte: „Wenn du nicht sofort gehst, ramme ich dir die Gabel ins Bein!“ hatte er geschluckt, aber nicht erkennen lassen, dass er sich an eine solche Szene erinnerte: Er hatte sich nicht nur vor dem Schmerz und der Peinlichkeit gefürchtet! Er hatte auch Angst gehabt, Sherlock könne an Ort und Stelle durchdrehen, wenn er die entsprechenden Erinnerungen zuließ…!  
  
Das wäre allerdings fatal gewesen…!  
  
Aber Sherlock hatte sich sehr wohl daran erinnert – es war ihm aber irgendwie lange Zeit gelungen, diese „Daten“ aufzuspalten in bewusste Fakten und unbewusste Emotionen…oder so. Zumindest hatte er sich anscheinend gefühlsmäßig weitgehend distanzieren können von dem, was er durchgemacht hatte…  
Ein bisschen wie bei Mrs Hudson, die sich an die guten Zeiten mit ihrem Mann erinnern konnte, ohne sich von dem Wissen um seine Untaten runter ziehen zu lassen.  
Erstaunlich…  
Und Mycroft war sich anscheinend nicht sicher gewesen, wie genau Sherlock all die Jahre damit umgegangen war…    
  
Und was war mit seinem Bild von seinem Vater?  
Ehrlich gesagt, auch wenn mir nun dieser Gedanke kam: Es interessierte mich höchstens am Rande. Mycroft hatte mehr als nur ein Scherflein dazu beigetragen, dass Sherlock so ein einsamer, verzweifelter Junge gewesen war – und ich war ihm böse!  
Er mochte noch so ein Genie sein und ein Meisterstratege und Superdiplomat und der wahre „M“ des Secret Service“…! Was emotionale Intelligenz anging, war er geradezu debil! – zumindest, solange er unter dem Bann seines unmöglichen Vaters gestanden hatte!  
Und inzwischen war er ein manipulativer Mistkerl...!  
  
Okay, Watson: Hör auf, an ihn zu denken. Lass dich nicht ablenken. Es geht jetzt einzig und allein um Sherlock!  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich das Klappen der Tür gehört, aber ich war wohl zu gefesselt von meinen Gedanken, jedenfalls vernahm ich plötzlich Sherlocks Raunen ganz nah: „John? Bist du in Ordnung?“  
Ich tauchte aus meiner Trance auf und merkte jetzt erst, wie ich da stand – die Hände in Kopfhöhe um den Mittelpfosten des Fensterrahmens geklammert, als müsse ich Halt suchen.  
„Wie…? Ja, klar. Mir geht’s gut…ich war nur in Gedanken…“, stammelte ich und bemühte mich darum, mich wieder auf ihn und das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren. Dabei wandte ich mich zu ihm um und ließ natürlich auch das Fenster los.  
„Das sehe ich…“, erwiderte Sherlock sanft und hob die Hand, dann spürte ich wie er eine Fingerspitze an meine Nasenwurzel legte und hielt ratlos still. Es war etwas befremdlich: Sherlock strich ganz leicht mit seinem Finger senkrecht nach oben bis in meinen Haaransatz und erklärte dabei mit mildem Tadel: „…da sind nämlich diese beredten Falten…Mach dir keine Sorgen, John…“, bat er leise und zog seine Hand zurück. Wie ich jetzt sehen konnte, musste es der Ringfinger sein, mit dem der mich berührt hatte.  
Ich versuchte, meine Stirn zu entspannen und zu lächeln.  
Anscheinend hatte ich jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sherlock trug einen frischen Schlafanzug, und den bordeauxroten Morgenrock, war rasiert und ich konnte ein Ensemble aus Zahnpasta, Deo und Aftershave riechen.   
  
„Scheinst es ja ganz gut durchgehalten zu haben“, stellte ich fest.  
Er lächelte etwas schief.  
„Ganz gut, ja…“ Er legte seine Linke auf meine rechte Schulter  und wir gingen nebeneinander bis zum Bett, wo er den Morgenmantel auszog  und dann gleich unter die Decke schlüpfte und sich zusammenrollte.  
„Okay…, dann mach ich mich auch mal fertig…“, erklärte ich überflüssigerweise und hängte den Morgenrock über den nächsten Stuhl.  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, mich zu konzentrieren, aber ich riss mich zusammen, denn ich wollte mich beeilen. Es wäre nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Sherlock früher oder später gesagte hätte, dass er etwas Zeit ganz für sich brauche – und natürlich war das legitim, aber mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken und ich wollte ihn so wenig wie möglich alleine lassen.  
  
Nach nicht mal einer Viertelstunde war ich zurück und Sherlock sah zu, wie ich auf der Matratze neben ihm die Decke über mich zog; – seit einem Vierteljahr fast – wenn auch mit Unterbrechungen, wenn wir uns gestritten hatten oder es mir sonstwie zu bunt mit ihm geworden war – schlief ich nun neben ihm. Wieso sah er mich jetzt so an und wieso machte es mich an diesem Abend so verlegen, wie schon lange nicht mehr?  
Das ergab eigentlich keinen Sinn.  
Noch weniger, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
  
„Und morgen besuchst du dein Pferd“, sagte ich. Scheiße, das klingt, als würde ich mit einem kleinen, kranken Kind reden, oder? Hoffentlich ist er jetzt nicht eingeschnappt…!  
Doch mein Freund lächelte nur schwach.  
„Vorhin hab ich geträumt, dass ich auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes gehe und dass ich vom Fenster aus Leah auf Conqueror sehen kann…ich habe sie dann… – also, ich habe geträumt, ich würde das mit dem Handy aufnehmen, um es dir zu zeigen…“  
Seine Züge wurden weich und für einen Moment hatte ich Angst, er werde anfangen zu weinen.    
„Mein Freund…!“ flüsterte er. „Du bist in diesen Dingen so viel klüger als ich…“  
Dieses Kompliment machte mich fassungslos.   
„Ich…ich hab das nicht erzählt…, um anzugeben…!“  
„Aber es war auf…eine…soziale Art…wirklich clever…  – wenn man das so nennen kann, ich weiß nicht…“, beharrte er. „Du musst nicht mal richtig nachdenken darüber, du machst das einfach so automatisch – wie ich bei einer ganz simplen Deduktion…!“  
„Du hattest mir schon gesagt, dass du zu ihm willst. Es war naheliegend…“, widersprach ich.  
„Mir im Traum eine Freude machen zu wollen? …es…tut mir leid, dass es dich derart beschäftigt…“  
„Das muss es wirklich nicht!“ beteuerte ich. Beklommen dachte ich an den demütigen Handkuss – scheu und doch aufdringlich. Es hätte spielerisch wirken können, weil diese Geste so antiquiert und …unpassend war, aber er hatte das zutiefst ernst gemeint.  
  
Ich würde alles für dich tun…!   
  
Entsetzt erstarrte ich.   
Okay! Nein, ich hatte das nicht ausgesprochen!  
Aber gedacht! Erschreckend genug, dass ich so etwas dachte!  
Ich meine: Hoppla!  
Es ist diese Art von Beteuerung, die entweder gedankenlos und leichtfertig ausgesprochen wird – oder die einer Form von Wahnsinn gefährlich nahe kommt!  
  
Alles?  
Alles, was legal ist.  
Alles, was mir nicht weh tut.  
Alles, solange unsere Gefühle füreinander so bleiben wie jetzt…  
  
Das hieß das doch für gewöhnlich…  
So absolut formuliert, war es ein enthusiastischer, übertriebener...  
...naja...  
Liebesschwur..., muss man wohl sagen...  
Ob das nun einem Menschen galt, einem Land, einem Ideal...  
Völlige Hingabe? Ernsthaft?  
  
Es war, als würde sich in meinem Kopf etwas…umstülpen.   
Das war fast unheimlich, aber dieser Gedanke war nicht von ungefähr gekommen: Ich HATTE mich für Sherlock schon fast umbringen lassen. Ich hatte schon für Sherlock getötet – klar, es war so etwas wie Nothilfe gewesen und man hätte mir vor Gericht gewiss zu Gute gehalten, dass ich noch nicht ganz aus dem Krieg ins zivile Leben heimgekehrt war – aber man hätte mich dann wohl doch zumindest zu einer Therapie verdonnert und wahrscheinlich erstmal eingewiesen. Aber eigentlich war mir klar gewesen, dass ich zurück in England und außer Dienst, nicht einfach jemanden niederknallen konnte! Dass ich nicht befugt war! Nicht einmal befugt, mit meiner Waffe in der Öffentlichkeit herumzulaufen! Und man hätte mir völlig zu Recht vorhalten können, dass ich Hope nicht gleich hätte töten müssen! Das heißt, wenn ich hätte aussagen müssen und wenn ich dann zugegeben hätte: Nein, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er Mr Holmes mit einem Revolver bedrohte…  
Wahrscheinlich hätte es ausgereicht, über Hopes Kopf in die Wand zu ballern, um Sherlock zur Vernunft zu bringen – und ich bin schließlich auch Arzt, habe den Hippokratischen Eid abgelegt…  
  
Doch ich hatte Sherlock in Sicherheit wissen wollen, kein Risiko eingehen aus Humanität, gegenüber einem Vierfachmörder!  
  
Aber…hatte nicht einfach die Situation dazu geführt, Sherlocks Waghalsigkeit – keine Sympathie…nichts Persönliches...?  
  
Und er? Ihm war erst später klar geworden, dass ich es gewesen sein muss, der da geschossen hatte – ich hatte es an seiner Gestik ablesen können: Während er Lestrade erklärte, wie viel er deduzieren konnte – und sogar ich konnte mir zusammenreimen, dass es um den Schützen gehen musste! – da war es, als würde er völlig zum Stillstand kommen, für einen Moment hatte es geschienen, als würde er förmlich einfrieren; und dabei hatte er mich angestarrt.  
Er hatte es noch nicht gewusst und er war bereit gewesen, Lestrade dabei zu helfen, diesen Schützen zu finden und dingfest zu machen und zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Aber später sagte er mir, dass er da bereits etwas getan hatte, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: Er hatte den Tatort verändert, um dem Todesschützen zu helfen. Wie? Im Grunde ganz einfach: Hope hatte das Feuerzeug auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Er hatte Sherlock nicht gezwungen, die Kapsel einzunehmen. Sherlock musste klar gewesen sein, dass dieser Schütze Hopes „Revolver“ entweder gar nicht gesehen – oder mitbekommen haben musste, dass aus dem Lauf zwar Feuer kam – aber eine Flamme und weder ein Mündungsfeuer noch ein Projektil! Aber Sherlock wollte den Unbekannten entlasten; also streifte er kurz die Handschuhe über, legte Hopes Kapsel, die er aus seiner Rechten hatte fallen lassen, in die Nähe von dessen linker Hand und drückte dem Toten die vermeintliche Waffe in die Rechte.  
  
Was für ein Risiko!   
  
Für einen Unbekannten...!!   
Was, wenn der – also ich – gestanden oder sich verplappert hätte…?  
Sherlocks Integrität wäre im Eimer gewesen…   
  
„Du musst jetzt wirklich aufhören zu grübeln“, verlangte Sherlock. „Du siehst müde aus. Und ich möchte, dass du morgen ein bisschen reitem übst – was, überlass ich Leah und dir – aber das geht ja nicht, dass du bald alles wieder verlernt hast, wir müssen schließlich noch diese betrügerischen Stallion-Napper schnappen!“  
„Okay, Sherlock, ich denke, das lässt sich machen…“ …vorausgesetzt, du bekommst keinen Rückfall! setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aussprechen wollte ich das jetzt nicht. „Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass es damit nicht so eilt. Also, gib dir bitte noch etwas Zeit…“  
„Mir ist doch klar, dass ich noch nicht in der Verfassung bin!“ beruhigte er mich. Dann löschte er die Nachttischlampe auf seiner Seite und brummte weich: „Angenehme Träume, John…“  
  
Ich riss mich zusammen und knipste ebenfalls das Licht aus.  
  
Kann ich sie wirklich beide haben? Den emotionalen Sherlock UND den erstaunlichen, coolen Angeber, der mich von Anfang an so fasziniert?    
  
WAS DENKE ICH DENN DA???  
  
Sherlock...HABEN...!?  
  
Du bist übermüdet, Watson! Das war psychisch zu belastend und verwirrend, du kannst ja kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sherlock hat recht!  Schlaf endlich!  
  
  
Doch sich das vorzunehmen, ist leicht…!  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte allmählich… benommen, verwirrt – aber ohne Angst, beinahe schon behaglich…irgendwie getröstet… hatte ich mich nicht gerade noch zutiefst besorgt, ja fast schon unglücklich gefühlt…?  
  
Ich lag auf der linken Seite und meine Schulter schmerzte ein wenig…  
Und dann nahm ich diese Wärme wahr…an meinem oberen Rücken, meinen Schultern…und an meinem linken Unterarm.  
Was war das…?!  
  
…vor mir lag…noch ein weiterer rechter Arm…  
  
Befremden und  Hilflosigkeit ließen mich erstarren. Ich kam nicht einmal dazu, so etwas zu denken wie: „Sherlock? Was wird das?!“  
Es passierte einfach innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und ich konnte meine Reaktion nicht aufhalten.  
  
Es wäre übertrieben gewesen, dies als Löffelchenstellung zu bezeichnen, aber zumindest hatte sich Scherlock von hinten an meine Schultern gekuschelt und sein rechter Unterarm lag vor mir und berührte noch mein  linkes Handgelenk…!   
  
„John…“, murmelte es verschlafen an meinem Hinterkopf und ich spürte, wie sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
Schlagartig begriff ich, dass es gerade passierte – aber es war schon zu spät: Sherlock hatte mein Zurückschrecken gespürt  – ich hatte so sehr darauf achten wollen, nichts falsch zu machen!  – aber jetzt ließ er mich los – so wie man von einen Heizkörper aufspringt, auf den man sich gesetzt hat, ohne zu bedenken, dass er voll aufgedreht und viel zu heiß sein könnte...  
„Ich wollte nicht - ! Es tut mir leid!“ stöhnte er entsetzt.  
  
Das konnte ich mir sogar denken! Aber ich war völlig ratlos! Verzweiflung packte mich: Ich war dabei zu versagen! Es entglitt mir gerade völlig!  
  
Ich hörte ihn hinter mir keuchen und dann wackelte das Bett kurz aber heftig: Er hatte sich herumgeworfen auf die rechte Seite...  
  
VERDAMMT, TU ENDLICH WAS!!! herrschte ich mich selbst innerlich an. Unter Aufbietung aller verbleibenden Selbstbeherrschung, wie mir schien, drehte ich mich um und sah nach ihm. Ja: Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht, sich zusammengerollt und versuchte vergeblich, ruhig zu atmen. Ich konnte hören, dass die Luftströme zittrig waren.  
  
„Nein, Sherlock, mir tut es leid!“ jammerte ich kläglich; mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als ich meine linke Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte: „Du wolltest mich beruhigen, nicht wahr? Ich hab wohl schlecht geträumt…das ist sehr nett von dir…!  
Ich…ich war nur so…überrumpelt…es ist okay, bitte entschuldige…“  
  
Er ignorierte mich. – Ach, verdammt…!  
  
Vorsichtig rutschte ich etwas näher an ihn heran… aber um ihn so erreichen zu können, wie er zuvor mich, hätte ich bis weit auf seine Matratze vorrücken müssen.  
Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte das einfach nicht!  
  
Oh, zur Hölle, wieso hatte ich nur so zusammenzucken müssen – wieso hatte ich nicht schneller kapiert, was sich da zusammenbraute!?  
Ich streichelte behutsam über Sherlocks Schulter.  
„Bitte…., sei nicht gekränkt…ich wollte dich nicht verletzen…“, bettelte ich. „Es war ja okay, völlig okay, wirklich…!   
Sherlock…!“   
Verzweifelt verstummte ich und senkte meine Stirn auf Sherlocks Schulter.  
  
Ich kann doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt mit SOWAS anfangen!?! schoss es mir durch den Kopf – wir hatten es doch beide gleich zu Anfang abgelehnt und ich hatte wieder und wieder bekräftigt, dass ich grundsätzlich keinerlei Interesse habe!   
– und selbst wenn...,  nicht inmitten dieses Chaos von alten Traumata!   
DAS IST FALSCH!! Grundfalsch!  
  
Aber auch in mir wütete ein Sturm. Ich hatte meinen armen, lieben Sherlock verletzt und das war, weiß Gott, das letzte, was ich wollte...!  
  
„Bitte, verzeih mir…!“ seufzte ich verstört. „Ich hab’s wirklich nicht so gemeint...! Nicht so, wie es sich angefühlt haben muss…!  
Bitte, glaub mir…“  
  
Dann war da etwas an meinen Fingern – und ich begriff, dass Sherlock zaghaft seine rechte Hand über meine Linke schob...  
  
„Danke, mein Freund…“, flüsterte ich erleichtert und drückte seinen Arm.  
  
„Schon gut, John…“  
War es das? Seine Stimme klang rau und war halb erstickt von unterdrückten Tränen!  
  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun? Willst du einen Tee...? Vielleicht solltest du – “ …ein Glas Wasser trinken, hatte ich sagen wollen.  
„Schlaf einfach, John“, stöhnte er leise und ließ seine Hand von der Meinen fallen.  
  
„Okay…“   
Das war es nicht. Ich hätte mich verfluchen können!   
Ich glaube bloß nicht an sowas!   
Bedauernd strich ich nochmals über seinen Oberarm.  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock…“  
Es klang nach einer inständigen Bitte -  hoffentlich fühlte er sich dadurch nicht auch noch unter Druck gesetzt...!  
  
„Du auch…“, flüsterte er stimmlos.  
Zutiefst unzufrieden ließ ich ihn los.   
  
Wir lagen noch lange wach.   
Traurig und müde starrte ich im Dunkeln Sherlocks Rücken an.  
  
Oh. Gott, wie konnte ich nur…! Wie biege ich das wieder hin…?!  
  
  
  
Irgendwann musste mich dann doch der Schlaf übermannt haben.  
Ebenso Sherlock. Er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und atmete ruhig.  
Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn nachdenklich.  
  
Ich war keineswegs sicher, ob mein Gedankengang richtig war…   
Und selbst wenn: Es war doch Berechnung! Und das war…nicht gut…  
  
Aber dann beschloss ich, dass ich es einfach versuchen musste. Also rutschte ich – noch immer auf der rechten Seite liegend – sachte wieder ein wenig in Sherlocks Richtung und nur, um ihn nicht zu wecken, ging ich nicht so weit, ihn tatsächlich zu berühren, doch ich war nun nahe genug, dass es so aussehen konnte, als hätte ich mich kurz zuvor, wie schon einmal an seine Seite geschmiegt, um ihn zu beruhigen, nur das später meine Hand vielleicht von seinem Arm gerutscht war oder was auch immer.  
Ich zögerte noch einen Moment, dann schob ich meinen rechten Arm vorsichtig oberhalb seines Kopfes vorbei…  
  
Das erste Mal seit langem, dachte ich wirklich einmal wieder an Gott…  
Als eine persönliche Macht, die uns verstehen kann und das womöglich sogar will, ein…Wesen, das alles weiß und alles vermag…   
  
Naja, so ganz stimmte das nicht...  
„Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben…!“ hatte ich in Gedanken vor über einem halben Jahr mein Stoßgebet an ihn gerichtet.  
Doch kürzlich in der Kapelle hatte ich ihn mit der verbitterten, skeptischen  Forderung bedacht: „Wenn es dich gibt, dann hilf ihm!“    
  
Aber was mir jetzt durch den Kopf ging, war: Wenn ich glauben könnte, dass du mich gerettet hast, damit ich ihm helfe, das wäre völlig in Ordnung für mich – aber lass nicht zu, dass ich es noch schlimmer für ihn mache!  Ernsthaft! Das geht nicht, hörst du?! – Das kannst du wirklich nicht machen…!  
…aber damit müsste ich den alten Mann eigentlich verärgern, was…? …klingt nicht gerade nach Demut, Dankbarkeit und Vertrauen…  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:
> 
> „… »Sagen Sie, Watson«, flüsterte er, »fürchten Sie sich, mit einem Irrsinnigen in ein und demselben Zimmer zu schlafen? Mit einem Mann, der an Gehirnerweichung leidet? Einem Idioten, dessen Verstand quasi die Bodenhaftung verloren hat?«  
> »Nicht im mindesten«, antwortete ich erstaunt.  
> »Glück gehabt«, sagte er und das war alles, was ich in jener Nacht aus ihm herausbringen konnte….“  
> (Das Tal der Angst, Kap 6 am Ende.)
> 
> Wie ich jetzt auf dieses Zitat komme?  
> * Ähäm, „Funfact“ hierzu:
> 
> Ich hatte das entsprechende Kapitel in NfdB am 3. 9. 2013 geschrieben und sehr überlegt, ob ich nach TSoT die Sache mit der Gabel denn nicht ändern muss – wegen Mollys Gabelattacke auf Tom. Tatsächlich fällt mir jetzt erst auf, dass ich mir diese Frage ja auch bezüglich Mycrofts Trick hätte stellen müssen! Zu dem Zeitpunkt, war nämlich zwar schon der Trailer draußen und man wusste, Sherlock wird in das Restaurant gehen, in dem John reserviert hat – aber es war noch nicht klar, dass er sich als Kellner tarnen würde! – Ich hab mir das also nicht bei TEH abgeschaut! Ist es zu fassen, dass mir diese Parallele nie aufgefallen ist, obwohl ich die kleine Finte meines Mycroft nicht vergessen hatte? – Es war wohl einfach zu viel, was ich ändern musste, um nicht irgendetwas zu übersehen. Aber das bleibt jetzt so!  
> (Es gibt ja auch noch einen falschen Kellner in NfdB – sogar schon im Juli ’12 – der improvisiert allerdings nicht…)  
> Das heißt natürlich auch, dass ich spätestens zu diesem Termin schon die Idee hatte, dass Sherlock das als Kind mal gemacht hat und sich dahinter weder ein böser Streich noch eine Anekdote verbirgt, sondern etwas Traumatisches…


	27. Ablenkung...

Ich erwachte – und erlebte ein weiteres Mal einen dieser Momente. Er beinhaltete zwei Top-Schlagzeilen für mich:  
Sherlock hatte diesen Nervenzusammenbruch und hat mir erzählt, was er durchgemacht hat.  
und  
Ich Vollpfosten habe ihn letzte Nacht gekränkt.  
VORSICHT!  
  
Oh, Gott. Watson, nimm dich verdammt nochmal zusammen…!  
  
Ich hatte Angst davor, die Augen zu öffnen, wollte es sozusagen noch nicht Tag werden lassen. Wie würde Sherlock drauf sein? Wie sollte ich mich verhalten?  
  
Hoffentlich hat er wenigstens schlafen können…, dachte ich. Eine sinnlose Übung, sich mit dem Konditional II zu beschäftigen, hätte Sherlock wahrscheinlich gesagt.  
Der alte Sherlock zumindest...  
Ach, Sherlock...!  
  
Für meinen Teil erinnerte ich mich an keinen Albtraum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich unruhig gewesen war und dass es beängstigend gewesen sein muss…  
  
Ich überlegte, mich zu strecken, und die Augen aufzuschlagen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich – auf der rechten Seite liegend Arme und Beine um die zusammengeknautschte Bettdecke geschlungen hatte…  
Aber ich fror nicht, ganz im Gegenteil – ich war zugedeckt…  
…worden…  
  
…Sherlock…!  
  
Verdattert riss ich die Augen auf und richtete mich dann reflexartig halb auf.  
Mein Freund kauerte in seinen Morgenrock gehüllt an das hohe, hölzerne Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt, die Knie unter das Kinn hochgezogen und hatte sich sein Kissen über die nackten Füße gelegt.  
„Morgen, John.“  
Es klang, als wolle er mich über die Tageszeit informieren.  
Rasch setzte ich mich ganz auf und breitete seine Decke über ihn, wobei ich ihm meine Hände auf die Schultern legte: „Hoffentlich hast du dich jetzt nicht erkältet!  
Danke, Sherlock…“  
Verlegen ließ ich meine Hände von Sherlocks Schultern gleiten, hörte aber nicht auf, ihn anzusehen.  
„Dass du dich erkältet haben könntest, ist wahrscheinlicher. Du warst zeitweise ziemlich unruhig und als ich vor etwa 53 Minuten aufwachte, fand ich dich schweißgebadet vor, obwohl du dich um deine Decke gewickelt hattest – statt umgekehrt.“  
Gegen Ende geriet so etwas wie ein tadelndes Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht, während er sich schief hinkniete, indem er sich neben seine Fersen setzte und sich die Decke über die Schultern hängte.  
„Tja, als Arzt sollte ich doch wissen, wie eine Decke bestimmungsgemäß einzusetzen ist“, blödelte ich, dann setzte ich ernsthaft hinzu. „Tut mir leid, du hast meinetwegen nicht gut schlafen können. Wie – “  
„Deinetwegen!“ fiel er mir etwas heftig ins Wort und ich verstummte verunsichert. „…deinetwegen, John…“, fuhr er sanfter fort, „habe ich mich dem hier stellen können, deinetwegen…konnte ich hoffen, dass ich mir diese Gefühle…endlich zumuten kann, ohne daran zu zerbrechen – erneut daran zu zerbrechen! – …und… – vielleicht nicht meinen Frieden zu finden, das wäre wohl zu viel verlangt – aber mich mit...dem Schmerz zu arrangieren, ein gewisses Maß an Ausgeglichenheit zu erreichen.  
Ich denke, deshalb habe ich hierher gewollt…“  
Er sah mich an. „Mein Gehirn ist schon erstaunlich…es ist cleverer als ich, es hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wieso ich hierher kommen wollte…“  
Entsetzt musste ich miterleben, wie sein Lächeln verlosch und seine Stimme zu zittern begann.  
„…ich – ich glaube, dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen, auch wenn es keine Absicht war…“    
„Sherlock, nein…!“  entfuhr es mir. Ich war verzweifelt, zu sehen, wie er fast von einem Moment auf den anderen die Fassung verlor, als bräche die allzu dünne Eisschicht eines Sees unter einem einsam spielenden Kind, und ich bin sicher, ihn schockte es auch – denn er meinte, was er da sagte, und trotzdem strafte ihn sein Tränenausbruch sofort scheinbar Lügen.  
  
Als ich mich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, begriff ich, dass ich Sherlock in die Arme geschlossen hatte.  
„Es ist gut, mein Freund…“, flüsterte ich. „Mach dir meinetwegen keine Gedanken. „Du musstest da jetzt wohl einfach durch, schätze ich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte…, dir besser…beistehen…“ Mit der letzten Formulierung war ich mir nicht so sicher.  
„…danke…“, drang Sherlocks gedämpftes Schluchzen an mein Ohr. Ich spürte seine Tränen von meinem Hals über das rechte Schlüsselbein in meinem Pyjamaoberteil verschwinden und im nächsten Augenblick Sherlocks Haar – weil meine rechte Hand ganz von selbst auf seinen Hinterkopf gewandert war und sich dort ganz der Form seines Schädels anpasste, wie um dessen kostbaren Inhalt zu schützen.   
  
„John…“ Er schluckte.  
„Bei mir musst du dich wirklich nicht zusammenreißen…“   
  
Mist, das hätte ich wohl früher sagen sollen.    
  
„Nein, ich weiß… Aber ich wollte sagen, auch wenn es gerade nicht den Anschein hat, es geht mir wirklich schon viel besser…“  
  
Immerhin zitterte er bereits nicht mehr und seine Hände lagen ruhig und warm auf meiner Lende. Auch seine Atmung hatte sich wieder entspannt und die Tränen waren versiegt, wie ein viel zu kurzer Regenguss während einer seltenen, trockenen Hitzewelle im Hochsommer.   
Sherlock seufzte erleichtert auf und hob den Kopf. Während er mich dankbar ansah, entließ er mich gewissermaßen aus der Umarmung und zu meiner Beunruhigung empfand ich Bedauern darüber.  
Als Sherlock mich aufmunternd anlächelte, wurde mir heiß: Durchschaute er meine vertrackte Gefühlslage? Meine Hilflosigkeit?  
Scheiße, das muss warten!  
  
„Du…machst das sehr gut. Mir beistehen, mein‘ ich…“, versicherte er mir verlegen.  
„Ich geb‘ mir Mühe…ich meine, es ist mir verdammt wichtig – “, druckste ich.  
  
DU bist mir verdammt wichtig! beteuerte eine leidenschaftliche kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren und ich spürte meinen Herzschlag.  
‚Ich gebe mir Mühe‘ hatte mir einfach zu sehr nach Pflicht geklungen – aber ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es mir ein Bedürfnis war, ihm zu helfen…seinen seelischen Schmerz zu lindern…  
  
  
Ah, wies süüüß!  
  
Plötzlich hatte ich Moriartys Stimme im Kopf!  
  
Johnny-Boy, die Worte nach denen du suchst, heißen „Herzensangelegenheit“ und „glücklich“.  
Sprich mir nach. Sag: Es ist mir eine Herzensangelegenheit, dich glücklich zu machen, Sherlock!  
  
Mein Herz raste und ich konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass Sherlock mir nichts anmerken würde – aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Wahrscheinlich zitterte ich vor Abscheu und Schrecken – wenn er das jetzt bloß nicht missinterpretierte!!  
  
„John?   
Was ist mit dir?“ fragte Sherlock verunsichert.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzunehmen, atmete tief durch und fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, als könnte ich so diesen Dämon vertreiben.  
  
„Nichts!“ keuchte ich. „Ich weiß auch nicht...ich muss manchmal an Moriarty denken, weißt du? – ganz plötzlich…dann habe ich wieder seine Stimme im Ohr, wie damals im Hallenbad…“ Ich versuchte, zu grinsen. „Albern, was? Aber es ist immer noch…etwas gruselig…“  
Erschrocken schluckte ich, als ich Sherlocks empörtes Gesicht sah.  
„Albern?! Das ist nicht im Mindesten albern!“ widersprach er entrüstet. Als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme weich und mitfühlend geworden. „Du musst doch stundenlang Todesängste ausgestanden haben! Dazu noch sein Spott, die Demütigung… Das ist, weiß Gott, mehr als nur ein bisschen gruselig!“  
Für einen schrecklichen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder so schwach wie damals und schöpfte fast japsend Atem. Es kostete mich schon große Überwindung, ein Nicken zustande zu bringen.  
Sherlock sah mich bedauernd an.  
„Du…willst nicht darüber reden, oder…?“ fragte er traurig.  
  
Tut mir leid, nein.   
Ich kann nicht…  
Mühsam widerstand ich dem Drang, eine Hand auf mein Herz zu pressen, das sich noch immer nicht beruhigen konnte.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Als er den Blick senkte, kapierte ich Volldepp, dass ich gerade auf dem besten Wege war, ihn schon wieder vor den Kopf zu stoßen!  
  
„Aber wenn ich soweit bin, dann…werde ich damit zu dir kommen, ganz bestimmt!“ beteuerte ich. „Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir die Schuld gebe, dass ich diesem Teufel in die Hände gefallen bin! Du konntest überhaupt nichts dafür!“  
  
Wieder überlief ein Zittern Sherlocks Schultern, doch er lächelte.  
„Naja…“, sagte er dann. Was mir jetzt völlig untypisch für ihn zu sein schien. Aber, was war an Sherlock überhaupt noch typisch oder untypisch! Seit er seine Maske mir gegenüber abgelegt...oder zumindest stark reduziert hatte, erkannte ich ihn kaum wieder! Doch dieser Sherlock war nur mir neu - er war die ganze Zeit über dagewesen... Andererseits drängte sich mir gleichzeitig sofort der Gedanke auf, dass er zuerst etwas völlig anderes hatte sagen wollen.  
„Du wolltest mir nicht schaden und du hast mich gerettet“, erklärte ich.  
„Du…weißt, dass das so nicht stimmt…“, bemerkte Sherlock ein wenig bitter.  
„Okay… Frühstück?“ fragte ich und versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
Auf Sherlocks Nicken hin ging ich nachsehen, ob da schon ein Teewagen auf dem Flur stand und holte ihn rein.  
  
  
  
Ich beschloss, vorläufig die Klappe zu halten, denn ich war immer noch erschrocken, weil ich schon nach so kurzer Zeit, fast schon wieder alles ruiniert hätte – und dann noch Moriarty! Ich war unsicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, Sherlock die Wahrheit zu sagen – ich wusste doch, dass er mich reingelegt hatte, dass er sich wahrscheinlich insgeheim Vorwürfe machte…  
  
Hör auf zu grübeln! Das merkt er doch! Fang endlich an zu essen! wies ich mich zurecht und konzentrierte mich dann ganz aufs Frühstück.  
  
Auch Sherlock nahm eine ganz ordentliche Portion zu sich, aber er brauchte lange dafür, wahrscheinlich musste er sich zwingen und wollte mich so davon überzeugen, dass er in Ordnung sei.  
  
  
„Prächtiges Wetter“, bemerkte er schließlich. „Ihr könntet den Aufzug nehmen und ins Dorf reiten. Aber wenn ihr etwas von einem verschwundenen Hengst hören solltet, lass dir nichts anmerken. Tu, als interessierte es dich nicht. Oder…  
Normale Menschen würden aus Höflichkeit so tun, als interessierte es sie, nicht?“ unterbrach er sich.  
„Sherlock...  
Hör zu, ich möchte...mich nicht so weit entfernen…“, stammelte ich. „Ich werde hier bleiben, und du musst mir versprechen, wenn… wenn es dir irgendwie nicht gut geht…, dass du mich anrufst oder mir textest!“  
Er legte das Besteck ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Ja, ich hab‘s vermasselt, ich seh‘s ein.“  
„Du…bist auch psychisch erschöpft, ich weiß doch, wie das ist…und ich kann mir doch denken, dass das, was du mir erzählt hast, noch lange nicht alles war! Ich will nicht, dass du…allein bist, mit deinen Erinnerungen…“  
Während ich redete, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck allmählich und er sah mich gerührt und bittend an.  
„Okay…“, seufzte er. „Dann bleib heute noch in der Nähe. Und ja – versprochen, ich werde mich melden, falls…es mich…überkommen sollte… Konzentrier du dich einfach aufs Reiten. Ich werde noch etwas schlafen und beim Lunch erzählst du mir, wie es gegangen ist.“  
  
  
  
Konzentrier du dich einfach aufs Reiten…  
Wenn das so einfach wäre…!    
      
Ich kannte das doch so langsam, wenn er nur mal „frische Luft schnappen“ ging, mich Einkaufen schickte, oder Sherlock plötzlich – obwohl er dazu nach seiner Rückkehr aus Weißrussland eigentlich gar keine Zeit gehabt haben konnte! – einen abgetrennten Kopf im Kühlschrank platziert hatte und mich dann mit vernichtender Kritik an meinem Blog vergraulte, dann konnte es sein, dass ich mir Sorgen machen sollte.  
Aber eben nicht immer.  
Wäre es jedes Mal so gewesen, hätte ich mich nicht mehr austricksen lassen. Immer, wenn ich gedacht hatte, diesmal durchschaue ich ihn, war nichts gewesen! Dann war er wirklich nur mal Nikotinpflaster kaufen gewesen, hatte sich von Mrs Hudson in ein Gespräch verwickeln lassen oder der schockierende Kühlschrankinhalt hatte wirklich etwas mit einem aktuellen Fall zu tun.  
  
Nur, jetzt war das völlig anders...  
  
Er war vorhin selbst völlig überrumpelt gewesen, dass ihm die Stimmung so rasch hatte umschlagen können und er so plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen war, überlegte ich bekümmert.  
  
In diesem Augenblick fand ich mich im Sattel wieder. Orlando war stehengeblieben und kaute auf dem Gebiss seiner Trense herum.  
– und direkt neben seinem Hals stand Leah und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Strenge an.  
„John.   
Muss ich dich wieder an die Longe nehmen? Du bist hier nicht auf einem verdammten Rummelplatz, wo man kleine Kinder auf arme, unterforderte Ponys setzt, die stupide im Kreis herumtrotten müssen!  
Auf dem Exerzierplatz hast du doch früher sicher auch nicht geträumt!  
Also, reiß dich mal am Riemen, Captain!“  
„Jawoll, Major*…“, nuschelte ich betreten.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen…“, seufzte sie dann. „ich weiß, dass ihn das damals sehr mitgenommen hat… aber vielleicht musst du ihm auch mal ein bisschen Freiraum geben. Und ich glaube, dir würde es auch mal ganz gut tun, wenn du ihn wenigstens ein paar Stunden aus dem Kopf bekommst.  
Sonst drehst du noch durch.  
Ich meine…  
Es könnte sein, dass du einen längeren Atem brauchen wirst, als du dir vorstellst.  
Weil er sich nicht so schnell erholen wird, wie du vielleicht denkst…oder…, weil er Rückfälle haben könnte, wenn du nicht damit rechnest.  
Aber du kannst nicht in Daueralarmbereitschaft bleiben.   
Glaub mir, das würdest auch du nicht aushalten.“  
  
„Oh… Du hast das versucht, damals…?“ stammelte ich.  
„…und Mycroft auch…  
Aber dich hat er immerhin an sich herangelassen! Dir hat er sich geöffnet.   
Deshalb traue ich dir zu, dass du ihm helfen kannst. Wenn nicht du, dann…“  
Sie brach ab.  
„Aber unterschätz es nicht.“  
Ich nickte.   
  
„Okay.  
Orlando ist alles andere als furios! Er ist körperlich faul wie Mycroft, deshalb passen die beiden so gut zusammen“, grinste sie. „Und deshalb ist er jetzt auch stehen geblieben – weil nämlich von dir nichts mehr kam. Du hast nicht mal gemerkt, dass er immer langsamer wurde und um das Cavaletto herumgelaufen ist!   
Siehst du manchmal Top Gear?“  
„Gelegentlich…“, gab ich verständnislos zurück.  
„Ja, schau nicht so bedröppelt. Auch bei einem Auto mit vielen elektronischen Helferlein im Komfort-Modus, musst du immer noch lenken und den Fuß auf dem Gas lassen!“  
„Oh, ja, klar…  
Soll nicht wieder vorkommen…“  
   
„Ablenkung vorbei. Wir machen weiter!“  
  
Leah trat zurück und ich nahm mich zusammen. Gerne hätte ich ihm jetzt wenigstens getextet: Geht es dir soweit gut? – aber wenn er schlief, würde ich ihn wecken und falls er das Handy aushatte, würde ich mich noch mehr aufregen.  
  
Schluss jetzt!  
Ich visierte das halbhohe Cavaletto an und trieb Orlando darauf zu, um mich nicht nochmal zu blamieren.  
  
‚Ein Spiel mit Mycroft‘, hatte Sherlock unseren Urlaub genannt – wie sehr er sich da doch verschätzt hatte…  
Nein. Konzentrier dich!  
  
  
  
„Ablenkung vorbei, das Spiel geht weiter“, hatte Sherlock gesagt…   
  
Tja, er hatte mich durch sein Verhalten davon überzeugt, dass es vorbei sei. Ich war ganz naiv in seine Falle getappt. Als wir bei Harrison fertig waren, hatte er mir doch noch erklärt, dass der Bombenleger noch keine Ruhe geben würde, weil es ein Countdown gewesen sei, fünf Piepser, es fehle also noch eine Aufgabe.  
„Ablenkung vorbei“ hatte er zuerst zu mir gesagt, als der Fall West aufgeklärt war.  
  
Doch kurz darauf, als wir in der Bahn Richtung Innenstadt saßen, hatte er plötzlich sein Schweigen gebrochen und war sehr zur Verwunderung der anderen Fahrgäste mit einem „SO IST DAS ALSO!“ herausgeplatzt.  
„Was…ist wie?“ hatte ich gefragt.  
„Ich lag falsch, John! – Das war keine Ablenkung! Es ist genau umgekehrt! Das war kein völlig anderer Fall, der rein zufällig jetzt passiert ist! Im Gegenteil! – Das!“ Er hielt kurz den Stick hoch. „Ist unser Piepser Nummer Fünf!“  
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Mit der letzten Tondatei eines kurzen und eines langen Tons bekam ich nur ein Foto, keine Anweisung und keine Frist. Dieses Mal fehlt nicht nur die Aufgabenstellung, die ich bei dem Vermeer erst in den letzten Sekunden erhielt, dieses Mal muss ich von alleine darauf kommen, was er von mir will – und bisher wollte er immer, dass ich einen Fall löse, einen Schuldigen schnappe und jemanden rette. Zugegeben, er hat mir auch demonstriert wie böse er sein kann, aber er hat mich immer zu…guten Taten gezwungen.  
Das war’s, verstehst du? Wenn er sich meldet, berichte ich ihm von West und Harrison und sage ihm, dass die Pläne sicher sind. Dass ENGLAND sicher ist! Darum geht es.“  
„…okay…“, hatte ich nachdenklich gebrummt. „Aber wozu das Ganze…“  
„Er hat mit mir spielen wollen, ein intellektuelles Kräftemessen – und ja, zugegeben, dabei hat er mich auch benutzt, mich dazu gezwungen, seine eigenen, lästigen, unliebsamen Kunden zu überführen. Weil sie ihn nicht bezahlen oder die geforderte Gegenleistung nicht erbringen wollten oder konnten – oder weil sie sich zu ungeschickt angestellt haben. Und natürlich wollte er mir zeigen, wie clever er ist. Carl Powers. Und ich soll denken, er habe alle anderen Fälle selbst entdeckt und schon vor mir gelöst.“  
Er hatte zufrieden geseufzt: „Fall gelöst! – Weck mich, wenn wir umsteigen müssen…“  
Und dann hatte er die Arme verschränkt, sich umgehend zur Seite ans Fenster gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.  
Ich war ziemlich verdutzt gewesen.  
Als wir dann umstiegen, kam es noch besser: Sherlock hatte noch ganz verschlafen gewirkt, schien sogar etwas Kreislaufprobleme zu haben.  
Doch ehe ich damit hatte anfangen können, mir Sorgen zu machen, war er mit einem flüchtigen „Du entschuldigst mich kurz…“ davongeschlüpft und im nächsten Augenblick, sah ich ihn an einem Kiosk wieder, wo er hastig einen Müsliriegel erstand, sich neben dem Verkaufsschalter an die Wand lehnte und den Snack auf der Stelle verputzte!  
Er grinste entschuldigend, während er die Folie des Mcvities Medley Double Chocolate-Riegels zusammenknüllte und artig in den nächsten Mülleimer warf. „Ich war am Verhungern…“  
  
Ja und ich Trottel hatte ihm das abgekauft. Natürlich.   
Hatte gedacht: Unterzuckert, die Spannung fällt von ihm ab, Erschöpfung macht sich breit…  
  
„Geht’s wieder? Bist du okay?“ hatte ich ihn gefragt. „Sollten wir nicht besser einen Stopp einlegen? Uns in ein Café setzen? Du musst dich etwas ausruhen – wann hast du zuletzt was getrunken?“  
„John!  
Ist ja gut.  
Mir geht’s bestens!“ hatte er mich gebremst, „Fahren wir nachhause.“  
  
Als wir vor dem Speedy’s ankamen, hatte dort ein schwarzer Jaguar gewartet.  
„Geh doch ruhig schon rein…“, hatte Sherlock gesagt.  
Es hatte lange gedauert. Aber Sherlock hatte Mycroft den Stick dann wohl doch nicht gegeben, oder hatten sie Moriarty eine Fälschung unterjubeln wollen? – Eigentlich war er mir da auch noch eine Erklärung schuldig…!  
  
  
   
„WATSON!“  
  
Oh, verflixt…  
Es ist wieder passiert.  
  
Eine Weile hatte ich mich zusammengenommen, aber dann…   
  
Verwirrt und beschämt sah ich mich um. Wir waren nicht einmal mehr auf der Reitbahn! Orlando war einfach in Richtung Koppel spaziert und hatte angefangen zu grasen.  
  
Leah stand da, die Arme eingeschlagen und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Okay. Absitzen!“ knurrte sie.  
„Leah, es tut mir leid, bitte – “  
„Ich sage: Absitzen! Du wirst dich jetzt sofort zu Sherlock pirschen und nach ihm sehen!  
Geh ins Nachbarzimmer – du wirst ihn durch den Durchgang im Kamin hören, das sollte ja genügen, es ist besser, er bemerkt dich nicht.  
Wenn er okay ist, kommst du zurück. Und dann wirst du dich konzentrieren! Ist das klar, Captain!?“  
„YES MA’AM!“ gab ich zerknirscht zurück, ehe ich mich gehorsam aus dem Sattel schwang und kleinlaut davonschlich.   
  
Sie hat recht, musste ich mir eingestehen. So werde ich nicht lange weitermachen können…  
  
  


 

  
 _Deborah hielt inne._  
 _Ein Teil von ihr wollte dieses Kapitel gleich nochmal lesen - gleich nochmal die Rührung und das Mitleid empfinden, obwohl sie auch ein paarmal hatte schmunzeln müssen. Und der andere Teil wollte dringend weiterlesen: War Johns Sorge berechtigt gewesen? Oder ging es Sherlock doch soweit gut?_  
  
 _Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Das war alles so lange her. Wie konnte sie da nur so mitfiebern?_  
 _Sie war nicht der rührselige Typ, der mit einer Familienpackung Papiertaschentücher in Kinoschnulzen geht, aber das hier war völlig anders. Die Geschichte der beiden ging ihr wirklich nahe._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	28. "Wirf dein Herz über die Hürde..."

Wie der redensartliche geprügelte Hund gehorchte ich Leahs Befehl.   
Sie hatte recht.  
Und sie war erstaunlich.  
Orlando!  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich mich womöglich nicht konzentrieren könnte.   
Ein temperamentvolles Tier wäre vielleicht drauf los galoppiert und ich wäre heruntergepurzelt…  
   
Je näher ich unseren Zimmern kam, desto langsamer und leiser bewegte ich mich, damit er mich nur ja nicht bemerken sollte. Unterdessen wurde mir immer mulmiger zumute.   
Und wenn ich mir nun zu recht Sorgen gemacht hatte…?  
  
Ich versuchte, mich lautlos zu bewegen aber in dem hohen Flur, war es, als könne man den Hall förmlich spüren! Als ich endlich die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür zum blauen Zimmer legte, hatte ich heftiges Herzklopfen.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich und trat ein – im nächsten Moment starrte ich ratlos auf die Schranktüren des stillgelegten Kamins – sie standen offen! Wieso das?  
Als ich den Luftzug bemerkte, war es auch schon zu spät: Hinter mir knallte die Tür zu.  
  
„Komm ruhig rüber, John…“, hörte ich Sherlock drüben gelassen sagen.  
  
Oh! Gut! Er ist okay! war mein erster Gedanke.  
  
Aber würde er sauer sein? Oder enttäuscht, weil ich zurückgekommen war?  
Etwas beklommen schlüpfte ich durch den Kamin und blieb auf der anderen Seite verlegen stehen.  
Sherlock lag im Bett und sah mich an. Ich versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Formulierungen wuselten durch mein Gehirn, aber keine überzeugte mich. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder etwas Falsches sagen!  
Aber mir war auch klar, dass man nicht „nicht kommunizieren“ kann. Befangen näherte ich mich dem Bett, hoffte. Dass er etwas sagen werde…  
Als ich ihn fast erreicht hatte, setzte er sich auf.   
Ich trat an das Bett, zögerte noch einen Moment, mich zu ihm zu setzen, als –    
„NICHT!“  
 Ich erschrak heftig und war verwirrt.   
Aber Sherlock hatte nicht wie jemand geklungen, der es gerade nicht vertragen kann, wenn ihm jemand zu sehr auf den Pelz rückt…  
Schon in der nächsten Sekunde nach seinem Warnruf hatte Sherlock neben sich die Decke zurück geschlagen.  
„Oh…“  
Da lag Leahs Laptop! Ich hätte mich draufgesetzt! Das war’s! Außerdem war da noch Sherlocks Notizbuch und Kugelschreiber.  
Sherlock öffnete den Computer und ich sah eine Site mit Text und dem Foto eines Pferdes.  
„Du recherchierst!“ stellte ich überrascht fest.  
„Und du spionierst.“  
Ich setzte mich am Kopfende auf das Bett.  
„Ja, entschuldige, bitte, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Das hat mich abgelenkt…“  
„Aber du bist nicht gestürzt – oder?“ Er sah mich forschend an.  
„Nein. Leah ist nämlich schlau, sie hat mich heute auf Orlando gesetzt. Leider…hat sie, nachdem ich das erste Mal abgedriftet war, eine Formulierung benutzt, die…mich wieder an etwas erinnert und dadurch beunruhigt hat… Das konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen. Sie hat mir quasi befohlen, nach dir zu sehen, damit ich mich nicht mehr ablenken lasse.“  
„Das hast du ja nun getan…“  
Nein, er war nicht sauer. Er wirkte ein wenig traurig. Gerade hatte ich daran gedacht, ihm vielleicht die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen – und war überrascht, jetzt seine Finger zaghaft auf meinem Arm zu spüren.  
  
„Es…tut mir leid…“, sagte er zu meiner Überraschung und sah mich bedauernd und beinahe flehend an, „dass es dich…so…belastet… Das wollte ich nicht…“  
Er fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar.  
„Aber so bin ich wohl…Soziopath, Egoist… Ich hab behauptet, ich würde deinetwegen mit dir Urlaub machen – Urlaub für dich! Und DAS ist daraus geworden! – ich mach dir nichts als STRESS! Ein schöner Freund bin ich!“ stieß er verbittert hervor.  
Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte, aber er meinte das ernst!  
„Hey, das ist doch nicht wahr…“, entfuhr es mir. Unsicher legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter und beteuerte: „Du BIST ein GUTER Freund, Sherlock…sicher nicht von Anfang an und nicht durchgehend, aber du hast dich dazu entwickelt. Und ich bin bestimmt auch nicht perfekt!“  
„Aber…nutze ich dich denn nicht aus…?“ fragte er kleinlaut zurück. Ich war zumindest erleichtert, dass er nicht schon wieder die Fassung verlor. Aber akzeptabel war diese Stimmung auch nicht! Geeignet, um sich reinzusteigern…!  
„Wenn du kaum jemals einkaufst, nicht abwäschst und so, dann ja. Aber doch nicht, indem du mir vertraust, dich…mir öffnest…“  
Ich musste Luft holen und ich hatte etwas Angst das so zu sagen, aber:  
„…mir dein Herz ausschüttest, das du angeblich gar nicht hast…  
Wobei…nein, du hast mir die vielleicht düstersten Dokumente von deiner Festplatte gezeigt. Sorgfältig ausgewählt…  
Mir ist doch klar, dass da noch mehr sein muss,…all die Jahre…dann…deine Abhängigkeit…  
Und du bist es einfach noch nicht richtig gewöhnt, oder? Einen…Freund zu haben, meine ich.   
Aber sieh mal, du hast dich dabei geschickter angestellt als ich.“  
Sherlock hob den Kopf und sah mich ungläubig an.  
„Du hast mich ja nicht nur mit deiner Karte einkaufen geschickt, als ich für dich etwas besorgen sollte – du hast sie mir überlassen, als ich pleite war. Ich hab das nicht kapiert! Du hast sie mir quasi in die Hände gespielt, ehe ich hätte fragen müssen. Du hast nicht vergessen, sie zurückzunehmen… Ich hatte dazu angesetzt, dich zu fragen, ob du mir aushelfen könntest…, aber du hattest doch die Rechnungen auch schon gesehen – du hattest mir bereits dein…komplettes Konto samt Überziehungskredit anvertraut! Ich hab angenommen, Geld sei dir unwichtig, Papierkram und Rechnungen – spießig, kleinkariert, langweilig, was für Idioten… Dass du ein…entschuldige bitte: exzentrischer Snob bist, in dessen Kreisen man eben über Geld nicht spricht und gar nicht lernen muss, damit umzugehen, weil so viel davon da ist. Sorry, für mein Vorurteil…ich schätze, das war ziemlich borniert…  
Jedenfalls…auch wenn du an Orten wie diesem aufgewachsen bist…, musst du doch auch schon Geldsorgen, gehabt haben – das hätte mir doch klar sein müssen, ich meine, als du – als du drauf warst…“ Ich brach ab.  
„Nein. Nicht jetzt“, sagte Sherlock schlicht.  
„Ja, du hast recht, entschuldige, das… hätte jetzt auch gar nicht das Thema sein sollen, es kam bloß so eins zum anderen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das…war sehr großzügig und vertrauensvoll von dir und ich habe es nicht mal richtig mitgekriegt – nicht gerade feinfühlig von mir! Sherlock, diese Geste…, das war eigentlich schon fast zu viel für eine Freundschaft, das grenzte ja schon an Gütergemeinschaft…“  
  
WATSON, WAS FASELST DU DENN DA…?!   
   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vor Sebastian so vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. In diesem Moment war ich wirklich ein miserabler Freund.“  
Sherlock sah mich an. „Naja, du hattest jedenfalls mit deiner Befürchtung recht, wie Sebastian diesen Ausdruck auffassen würde…“, sagte er ein wenig zerknirscht. Immerhin lächelte er jetzt wieder ein bisschen.  
„Heute würde ich nicht mehr widersprechen“, versicherte ich ihm.  
„Trotz…eines drohenden Missverständnisses?“  
„Trotzdem, ja“, bekräftigte ich und drückte seine Schulter.   
„Danke, John.“  
Okay.  
„Also…, dir geht’s soweit gut.  
Brauchst du – noch irgendetwas?“  
„Mmmja, einen Kollegen, der seine rudimentären Reitqualitäten vertieft“, äußerte er gestelzt.  
Ich musste grinsen. „Werd‘ mich gleich drum kümmern! Erzählst du mir nachher von deinen Recherchen? Was du planst?“  
„Wieso denkst du, dass ich einen Plan habe?“  
„Weil du immer einen Plan hast. Du bist Sherlock Holmes.“  
Diese Schmeichelei entlockte ihm ein erfreutes Schmunzeln, das ihn für einen Moment wie der alte Sherlock aussehen ließ.   
Ein klein bisschen Selbstgefälligkeit stand ihm durchaus…  
„Aber mute dir noch nicht zu viel zu, ja? Du hast sicher noch Schlaf nachzuholen.“  
„Ja, das werde ich – so ab halb elf, dachte ich.“  
„Gut. Dann wünsche ich dir bis dahin ertragreiches Recherchieren und Planen und ab dann einen guten Schlaf“, erklärte ich.  
„Danke – und du, reiß dich am Riemen.“  
Ich seufzte und spürte wie ein Grinsen meinen Mund in die Breite zog.   
„Werd‘ ich.“  
    
  
Leah empfing mich mit skeptisch forschenden Blick. Sie hatte ihr Handy gezückt und es sah aus, als sei sie im Begriff, eine Textnachricht zu schreiben, bewegte sich aber nicht mehr, seit sie mich hatte zurückkommen sehen.  
Sie steckte das Telefon ein.  
„Das hat lange gedauert. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich auch schon angefangen hab, mir Sorgen zu machen.“  
„Tut mir leid. Er hat mich natürlich bemerkt. Es…gab da etwas, das dringend geklärt werden musste.“  
Sie wartete, verstand dann aber, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr sagen würde und ich denke, es war ihr sogar recht.  
„Können wir dann?“  
„Ja, ich denke, ich bin jetzt so weit.“  
  
Also schwang ich mich auf Orlando – ganz schön hoch! – und nahm die Zügel auf. Auf meine Gewichtshilfen reagierte der Wallach ein wenig überrascht und, wie mir schien, leicht beeindruckt und er machte bereitwillig, was ich von ihm wollte. Zuerst ließ ich ihn im Schritt eine Acht in der Bahn beschreiben, dann wechselten wir zum Trab, ich brachte ein paar Momente, um mich wieder dem Rhythmus anzupassen: Richtig, hochwerfen lassen und dann wieder hinsetzen…  
Orlandos Faulheit war spürbar! Ich musste ihn immer wieder antreiben, weil er, je höher unsere Geschwindigkeit war – oder besser gesagt: meine Vorgabe – desto rascher ließ der Wallach wieder nach.   
Er hatte keine Lust, versuchte sich langsam rauszumogeln aus dem Tempo. Doch auch wenn ein Pferd keinen Tacho hat: Ich merkte das!  
Du wirst schön parieren! dachte ich, zumindest damit blamiere ich mich nämlich heute ganz bestimmt nicht nochmal!  
Prompt kam mir in den Sinn, was Orlando antworten könnte: Jetzt auch noch Galopp? Muss das sein? Immer diese lästige Lauferei!  
Stopp, Watson! Konzentrier dich!  
Ich musste trotzdem Grinsen: Das klang nach Mycroft. Ich bin doch ein Kopfarbeiter, kein Beinarbeiter…!  
  
Und natürlich konnte ich auch nicht verhindern, dass mir der Traum vom Freitag wieder einfiel.   
Oh, Mann, das schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein…!  
Da hatte zwar auch schon…  
Ja, die „Damoklesgabel“ über Sherlock geschwebt, eigentlich, aber diese zwei fast unbeschwerten ersten Tage, waren jetzt…so weit weg…  
  
Okay. Schluss. Reiß dich zusammen!   
  
Ich trieb Mycrofts Pferd noch stärker an und dann lenkte ich ihn auf die Hindernisse zu, eines nach dem anderen.   
Orlando hatte sowas von null Bock! Er sprang so knapp und flach wie möglich – bloß keine Energie verschwenden! Umso mehr Arbeit hatte ich mit ihm. Ob er sich bei Mycroft auch so aufführte? Oder ließ er sich bloß von dem was sagen?  
  
„Schön. Du hast dich für heute genug mit Lord Lazyness abgemüht. Ich bin beindruckt. Dachte erst, er würde vor dem höchsten Hindernis vielleicht doch stehen bleiben.   
Lust, mal Bloody Mary oder Gloriana zu probieren?  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Gut, dann dreh noch ‘ne Runde und ich geh mal nachsehen, welche von den Mädels gerade besser drauf ist…“  
„Okay…“  
  
Leah hatte kaum die Reitbahn verlassen, als Orlando in Streik trat.  
„Oh, nein, Freundchen!“ brummte ich. Aber ich hatte meine liebe Not und musste viel Kraft aufwenden, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Mann, du machst es einem so schwer, dass selber laufen weniger anstrengend wäre!“ Die rotbraunen Ohren vor mir drehten sich. Er merkte sehr wohl, dass ich mit ihm redete. Tatsächlich legte er dann einen Zahn zu.   
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Leah mit der wunderschönen Schimmelstute Gloriana herein.  
   
„Denk dran, bei ihr wirst du wieder viel weniger machen müssen. Also nimm dich zurück, taste dich lieber von unten ran, wenn du zu viel machst, könnte sie das als Befehl auffassen, aus dem Stand los zu preschen.“  
„Danke für die Warnung. Da hätte ich mich womöglich in den Sand gesetzt!“ grinste ich.  
„Das wollen wir ja nicht…“, grinste sie schief zurück.     
Ich stieg ab und ging zu Leah. „John kennst du ja schon ein bisschen“, sagte sie zu der Stute und steckte mir eine Karotte zu.  
  
Hab Ihnen ein kleines Kennenlern-Geschenk mitgebracht..., höre ich auf einmal Sherlock in meinem Kopf sagen.  
NEIN! rufe ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung.  
Ich kann jetzt unmöglich einen Flashback gebrauchen!  
  
Gloriana riss den Kopf hoch und wieherte erschreckt und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
„Hey“, brummte ich, so sanft ich konnte, „entschuldige, meine Schöne, das hatte gar nichts mit dir zu tun, okay? – Friedensangebot…?“  
Ich hielt ihr die Karotte hin.  
Zuerst traute sie sich nicht, aber dann streckte sie den Kopf vor, entblößte ihre großen Zähne – was ihre Schönheit ein wenig schmälerte – und begann zuerst zaghaft zu knabbern. Es dauerte aber nicht lange und sie kaute herzhaft auf dem knackigen Gemüse herum und zermalmte es hingebungsvoll.  
„Okay, John – was immer das eben war, ich hoffe, du hast dich im Griff!“ mahnte Leah leicht beunruhigt.  
„Ich hatte da so eine… Assoziation.“  
„Wegen der Karotte?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht… Ich reiß mich zusammen, okay?“  
„Konzentrier dich!“  
Ich nickte.  
  
Anfangs war die edle Dame etwas nervös, so als traue sie mir noch nicht über den Weg. Aber als ich dann ruhig blieb, sie nur sanft antrieb, wurde sie zunehmend gelassener. Nach dem Geracker auf Orlando war es ein Genuss, von Gloriana befördert zu werden! Ob ich das wohl auch so zu schätzen gewusst hätte, ohne es vorher mit diesem Klotz von einem Wallach zu tun zu haben? Ich bezweifle es. Sie schien sich noch angenehmer zu reiten als Constance – aber vielleicht kam mir das auch nur jetzt durch den Kontrast so vor…   
Nachdem wir uns aneinander gewöhnt hatten, exerzierten wir die Gangarten durch und so weiter, schließlich sprangen wir über die vier Hindernisse.   
„Siehst du, bei ihr musst du wirklich einfach nur springen wollen. Man sagt auch: „Wirf zuerst dein Herz über die Hürde!“ Das ist nämlich nicht nur eine Metapher im Sinne von über den eigenen Schatten springen oder sich einen Ruck geben.“  
  
Endlich hatte ich das Gefühl, wieder auf dem Stand vom Samstag zu sein! Das tat gut! Ich war erleichtert.  
„Ich glaube, sie würde gerne noch etwas höher springen. Du hast es schon ganz gut raus, dem Tier nicht ins Kreuz zu plumpsen und sie liebt solche Herausforderungen, wie ist es mit dir?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht, versuchen wir’s…“  
 Wir tasteten uns Schritt um Schritt ein wenig höher.   
„Vierunddreißig Inches.“ Leah sah auf die Uhr. „Gut, lass es uns nicht übertreiben. Es ist fast halb eins, du wirst vor dem Lunch noch duschen wollen. Du kannst Sherlock erzählen, dass wir morgen die ein-Yard-Marke knacken wollen. Du machst dich gut!“  
„Gloriana ist ja auch ein Traumpferd!“ sagte ich. „Und du eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin!“ beeilte ich mich hinzuzusetzen.  
„Danke.“  
„Und es war clever, mich zuerst auf Orlando zu setzen – du hast sowas geahnt, oder?“  
„Jaaa, okay, aber das hatte mehrere Gründe“, grinste sie.  
Sie war ein wenig rot geworden und strahlte über das ganze krumme Gesicht. Die Freude über mein ernst gemeintes Kompliment erinnerte mich an Sherlock, der sehr empfänglich für die Ausdrücke meiner Bewunderung war.  
Obwohl es anstrengend gewesen war, hätte ich gerne noch weiter gemacht, aber ich war auch froh, wieder zu Sherlock stoßen zu können und nach einer heißen Dusche und einem köstlichen Lunch würde ich sicher kein Verlangen mehr verspüren, mich gleich wieder in den Sattel zu schwingen! So viel war klar.  
  
Mit anfangs etwas zittrigen Beinen stapfte ich zurück zu Sherlock und war dankbar für jedes Yard, das ich zu Fuß zurücklegen konnte – so langsam fühlte sich Gehen wieder normal an.  
Dieses Mal schlich in mich ins rote Zimmer.  
Sherlock hatte inzwischen den Laptop beiseite gestellt und sich noch einmal in seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Ich betrachtete ihn, wie er da lag und ruhig schlief.   
Wenn ich jetzt duschen ging, würde ihn das aufwecken…  
Ich beschloss, noch ein wenig abzuwarten und setzte mich auf den am Bett stehenden Stuhl.  
Auf der Tastatur des noch aufgeklappten Laptops lag Sherlocks Notizbuch.   
Durfte ich reinsehen?  
Ich war gespannt, wie es mit unserem Fall weitergehen würde…  
Also griff ich danach. Von hinten spielte ich Blanko-Daumenkino bis wieder beschriebene Seiten kamen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach aktuell erfolgreichen Hengsten gesucht, die möglichst viel Ähnlichkeit mit Conqueror hatte – oder vielleicht auch mit Prospero. Oder würde er auch versuchen, die Gauner auf irgendeinen anderen Hengst in der Gegend aufmerksam zu machen?  
Ich war bei Sherlocks neusten Notizen angelangt und starrte verdattert auf     
  


* * *

 

  
  
约  
翰  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Es ging über die ganze Seite und im ersten Moment war ich furchtbar erschrocken, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was das sollte!   
  
Oh, nein! dachte ich,   
Dreht Sherlock jetzt durch?!  
  
Ich blätterte eine Seite zurück und fand  
  
  
约   
翰  
吾  
朋友  
吾  
爱人  
约  
翰  
  
  
Ich hätte fast vor Erleichterung laut aufgestöhnt.   
  
Das sind Schriftzeichen!   
Sieht aus, wie Chinesisch oder so!  
  
  
Chinesisch…, ja, klar…er nun wieder…!  
  
Hatte er eine neue Spur bezüglich des Schwarzen Lotus?  
  
Oder hatte er Chinesisch verwendet, weil…   
…weil ich etwas nicht erfahren sollte? fragte ich mich beschämt.   
  
Hatte er damit gerechnet…?  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen legte ich das Notizbuch zurück, dabei merkte ich, dass meine Finger zitterten.   
  
Mist! Ich muss mich wieder beruhigen! dachte ich.   
  
Eigentlich hatte ich ihn behutsam aufwecken wollen, ehe ich ins Bad ging – das konnte ich vergessen! Er würde gleich merken, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte! Was, zur Hölle, hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?!  
  
Ich ging, so leise ich konnte nach nebenan, packte meinen Kulturbeutel und eine frische Montur zusammen und suchte nach einem weiter entfernten Gästezimmer, um Schweiß und Schande von mir abzuwaschen.  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später fand ich es tatsächlich längst nicht ehr so schlimm.  
Trotzdem: Ich würde es nicht wieder tun!  
  
Als ich zurückkam, hörte ich, dass Sherlock unter der Dusche war.  
  
"Hey, Sherlock, alles klar bei dir?"  
"Alles Bestens!"  
  
  
Ich hätte jetzt gefahrlos nochmal nachsehen können, aber ich tat es nicht.  
  
Dann fiel mir auf, dass Sherlock den Tisch leergeräumt und die Stühle herangerückt hatte.   
Er wollte nicht im Bett lunchen!   
  
Hoffentlich wirklich ein gutes Zeichen, dachte ich...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nein, ich kann kein Chinesisch und übernehme keine Garantie für die Richtigkeit..


	29. Ein heranreifender Plan und ein Stück Reitsportgeschichte

  
  
  
  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur hörte ich den Teewagen mit unserem Lunch heranrollen und öffnete die Tür.  
„Na, alles im grünen Bereich bei euch?“  
„Sieht so aus, er hat noch geschlafen, als ich kam, ist jetzt im Bad…“  
  
Aber wie stabil diese seelische Verfassung wirklich ist, kann weder er noch ich beurteilen…  
  
„Leah…, ich weiß nicht, wie wir ohne deine Unterstützung zurecht kommen würden. Du hast vollkommen recht, es…es nimmt mich emotional mit und das muss ich um Sherlocks willen auf ein erträgliches Maß reduzieren…“  
„Sherlock war nie besonders nett – er war einfach immer gerade heraus, was manchmal auch freundlich ausfallen konnte, aber höfliche Verstellung, nein. Aber zu mir war er von Anfang an immer nett, vielleicht mochte er mich, weil…er das Gefühl hatte, dass wir beide etwas gemeinsam haben, weil wir beide anders sind als alle anderen und …nicht in dieses Umfeld hineinpassen…“  
Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, das zu sagen.   
Wie schmerzlich muss es sein, noch dazu für eine Frau, mit einem solchen Gesicht durchs Leben gehen zu müssen? Als Kind, als Teenager…?   
  
Innerlich bist du schön, dachte ich, du hast eine schöne, gute, starke Seele. Wie schön sie ist, sieht jeder, wenn du reitest und ich erkenne, wie sehr du Sherlock ins Herz geschlossen hast. Dankbar, hingebungsvoll, selbstlos…  
  
Aber das konnte ich so unmöglich sagen.  
  
„Mir ist klar, dass du es um seinetwillen tust. Aber zumindest bei anderen erlebe ich Sherlock, wie du schon sagtest, meist als umwerfend unhöflich. Allerdings kann er, wenn er will – aber meistens will er nicht. Und sich zu bedanken…kommt ihm, glaube ich, meistens überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, …vielleicht, weil vieles selbstverständlich oder nötig ist…?  
Wie auch immer, es war mir ein Bedürfnis…, diese Anerkennung mal auszusprechen.“  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Aber ich denke, es war Verlegenheit dabei.  
„John, ich unterrichte gerne und ich liebe diese Pferde. Jedes einzelne von ihnen ist ein liebenswertes Individuum und etwas ganz Besonderes. Und wenn ich dann auch noch einen Schüler habe, der das versteht und sie respektiert und der sich auch noch überraschend geschickt anstellt, dann bin ich glücklich.   
Du warst wirklich gut heute! –   
Wenn ihr heute Nachmittag runterkommt, gebt mir bitte vorher kurz Bescheid, ja?“  
„Na, klar…“  
  
Sie wandte sich um und ging.   
So sah man eine hochgewachsene, schlanke, sportliche Frau mit schönen langen Beinen, einem hübschen, knackigen Hintern und einer schmalen Taille, die sich mit elastischen Schritten entfernte…   
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen, holte unser Essen herein und begann, den Tisch zu decken, in Gedanken wieder bei meiner letzten Reitstunde, ich ging nochmal durch, was ich gelernt und wie es sich angefühlt hatte...  
    
  
Als Sherlock aus dem Bad kam, fiel es mir nicht schwer, ihn anzulächeln. Er sah wirklich schon wieder viel besser aus. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er eine seiner Anzughosen und ein dunkelrotes Oberhemd trug und sich mit der für ihn gewohnten Sorgfalt zurechtgemacht hatte, nein, es war mehr als das: Er wirkte verhältnismäßig gelassen, beinahe aufgeräumt.  
  
„Hey…! “  
Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte, aber bestimmt verstand er auch so, was ich meinte.  
„Du wolltest mich schlafen lassen, aber das war unnötig, es geht mir wirklich schon wieder ganz gut und es bringt ja nichts, wenn ich dann diese Nacht keine Ruhe finde.“  
„Wenn ich dich denn schlafen lasse…“, gab ich zerknirscht zu bedenken. „Woll’n wir?“  
„Gern…“  
Wir setzten uns und begannen zu essen.  
„Und? Deiner Stimmung nach ist es dann doch noch ganz gut gelaufen, heute Morgen?“  
„Gute Deduktion.“  
„Ja, du wirkst zufrieden mit dir. Keine Schonhaltung, die auf einen Sturz schließen lassen könnte.“  
„Es war wirklich ein Erfolgserlebnis! Vor allem das Springen mit Gloriana. Ich hatte schließlich das Gefühl jetzt wieder auf dem Stand vom Samstag zu sein. Mindestens! Ich meine, für dich ist das sicher ein Klacks, aber ich finde es erstaunlich, dass ich schon morgen ein ganzes Yard und vielleicht höher springen werde – und dabei habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass ich das hinkriegen werde!“     
Sherlocks Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
„Dein Enthusiasmus freut mich. Du scheinst wirklich Talent zu haben. Und…sorry, aber du hast recht, für mich ist ein Yard wirklich ein Klacks… wenn ich monatelang nicht mehr geritten bin, fange ich unter dieser Höhe gar nicht erst an – es sei denn, es wäre jetzt ein Pferd das nicht im Springreiten trainiert ist, oder das ich nicht kenne und noch nicht einschätzen kann.“  
„Na, über den Koppelzaun habe ich dich ja schon springen sehen...“  
„Wie ging es denn noch mit Orlando?“  
„Oh, er ist so träge! Ein Epikureer von einem Gaul!“ grinste ich kopfschüttelnd. „Es war echt harte Arbeit, ihn anzutreiben, aber ich hab mich nicht mehr ablenken lassen. Aber manchmal dachte ich, dass er jetzt sowas sagen könnte, wie: Springen? Wie überflüssig! Das Hindernis ist keine drei Yards breit, ich kann einfach drumherum laufen – wenn ich einen Grund hätte, auf die andere Seite zu wollen – wozu denn bloß? Da ist auch nur Sand! Und dieses fruchtlose Auf- und Abrennen!? Wozu soll ich überhaupt einen Menschen herumschleppen? Die haben doch Beine bis auf den Boden! Zwar bloß zwei, aber sie scheinen damit ganz gut zurecht zu kommen – außerdem gibt es Autos, Fahrräder und all so’n Zeug, also wieso lassen ihr uns nicht einfach in Ruhe?  
Seht es ein, ich habe die besseren Argumente!   
Kann ich jetzt gehen?!“  
  
Sherlock kicherte.  
  
Ach, ist das schön, das zu sehen…! kam es mir in den Sinn.  
Ich genoss es wirklich und bemühte mich, mir diesen Anblick einzuprägen.  
  
„Was ist…?“  
„Oh…, nichts...“, versicherte ich hastig und plapperte dann noch ein wenig von meiner Reitstunde, während wir unser Mahl verputzten.  
Sherlock rückte damit heraus, dass er früher schon mal über zwei Yards gesprungen sei! Puh, sechs Fuß, so hoch wie Sherlock lang war…  
„Der Rekord wurde übrigens seit über 60 Jahren nicht gebrochen und liegt übrigens bei 8 Fuß 1.“  
  
Und das ist größer als der Golem. Wow...!  
  
   
„Ehm…, wo wir gerade beim Essen sind und vorhin vom Schlafen gesprochen haben…so sehr es mich freut, dass du den Fall wieder aufnehmen möchtest…“  
Ich hätte besser noch nicht damit angefangen, denn nun war ich mit meiner Formulierung in einer Sackgasse gelandet.  
„Ich werde eine Ausnahme machen und regelmäßig ausreichend essen und schlafen“, erwiderte Sherlock ernsthaft. „Ich will jetzt ebenso wenig wie du einen Zusammenbruch begünstigen. Und es ist ja kein Serienkiller, bei dem die Zeit drängt.“  
„Gut!“ seufzte ich erleichtert. „Du willst ihm eine Falle stellen, nehme ich an?“  
„Ja. Ich meine, ich könnte zu den Besitzern der Hengste gehen, die vorübergehend verschwunden waren – aber was können die schon wissen? Außerdem riskiere ich damit, dass Mycroft Wind davon bekommt, wo ich bin. Wenn es einen akuten Fall gäbe, würde es vielleicht Spuren am Tatort geben. Und im Augenblick ist der Kreis der Verdächtigen einfach noch zu unübersichtlich. Ja, eine Falle ist im Augenblick der effizienteste Lösungsansatz.  
Ich stelle mir das so vor. Wir sagen Leah, dass ich nun doch beschlossen habe, dass ich Abstand brauche von diesem…Gemäuer hier und dass ich mit Queery und Constance – und selbstverständlich mit dir ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen werde.  
Allerdings wird das nur zum Teil stimmen, wir werden zunächst beim alten Doyle unterkommen, wo wir weitere Vorbereitungen zu treffen haben werden und wo ich anschließend mit Conqueror bleiben werde – oder vielleicht ziehe ich auch um ins Clubhaus des Fußballvereins: Du und Constance werden sich dann an dem jeweils anderen Stützpunkt aufhalten.“  
Ich erschrak.  
„Du willst, dass wir getrennt arbeiten!“   
„Ich rede ja nicht von morgen oder übermorgen! Das braucht noch viel Zeit. Und wenn ein weiterer Hengst verschwinden sollte, ergeben sich ja vielleicht doch noch andere Möglichkeiten – eine markante Reifenspur, ein Fetzen Stoff, was auch immer.  
Abgesehen davon darf ich ohnehin nichts überstürzen, sonst riechen sie den Braten.“  
„Mir gefällt auch nicht, dass du Leah anlügen willst. Ich meine, ich möchte sie zwar auch da raushalten, aber sie sollte Bescheid wissen – außerdem könnten wir ein Backup brauchen. Dass du in Ascot irgendetwas unternehmen würdest, muss ihr doch auch klar gewesen sein.“  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nun lass mich dir erstmal darlegen, was ich bis jetzt geplant habe:   
Sie sollen glauben, dass ich – ein spleeniger Lord oder so – für Constance ein ihr sehr ähnlich sehendes, ehemals erfolgreiches Pferd als Deckhengst haben möchte. Und dann servieren wir ihnen an der anderen Adresse Conqueror auf dem Präsentierteller. Es muss so sein, dass sie gar nicht anders können, als ihn sich zu schnappen! Beide Stützpunkte lassen sich als Einsiedelei bezeichnen – weit und breit kein anderes Wohnhaus, ideal, um ein Pferd zu klauen! Es könnte auch mit Prospero funktionieren, aber es gibt einfach zu viele Füchse ohne Abzeichen; die Gefahr, dass sie einen anderen Hengst als Prospero ausborgen, wäre sehr hoch.“  
„Das leuchtet ein, aber wieso ist es nötig, das so zu steuern? So wenig ich sonst davon halte, unbeteiligte Menschen oder in dem Fall Tiere mit hineinzuziehen… wieso quartieren wir uns denn nicht mit zwei Stuten an einem abgeschiedenen Ort ein und überlassen es den Gangstern, welchen Hengst sie entführen. Sie werden ja einen Termin mit uns machen. Es ist also überflüssig, dass wir mitbekommen, wann wo welcher Hengst wegkommt!“  
„Das Argument ist zwar richtig, aber wie immer übersiehst du ein paar Dinge!“ widersprach Sherlock. „Gut, falls – ich sage, falls ich Leah einweihe, entfällt der Grund, dass es sie stutzig machen würde, wenn ich diesen Urlaub mit einem anderen Pferd antrete als mit Queery, aber überleg doch mal! Wir wissen doch sicher nicht als einzige, dass in letzter Zeit häufiger als sonst, Pferde verschwinden, der eine oder andere Pferdebesitzer wird inzwischen bestimmt auch daran zweifeln, dass sie einfach ausgebüxt sind und wachsamer geworden sein. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass die nächste Entführung in einem Desaster endet, weil der Besitzer mit der Schrotflinte auf die Diebe ballert, das Pferd trifft, oder es so erschreckt, dass es durchgeht und vor den nächsten Laster rennt. – Nein, John, wir müssen beide Komponenten dieses Coups kontrollieren. Wir werden Queery daran gewöhnen, dass er nachts von der Koppel geholt und in einen Transporter gebracht wird. So lange, bis er es sogar dann akzeptiert, wenn nicht ich das mache. Je weniger Terz das entführte Pferd macht, umso weniger werden die Ganoven misstrauisch sein, wieso alles so glatt läuft.“   
Das gefällt mir nicht!   
Am liebsten hätte ich das hinausgeschrien. Der Plan war natürlich schon gut, aber…  
„Sherlock…, du hast recht, ich habe nicht an alles gedacht, aber… wie sollen wir das zu zweit denn überhaupt managen? Und brauchen wir nicht einen oder mehrere Menschen, die Conqueror völlig fremd sind, um ihm beizubringen, dass es auch okay ist,…zu wildfremden Männern ins Auto zu steigen, so lange sie nur lächeln und einem Bonbons geben und niedliche Hundewelpen zeigen möchten, die sie angeblich bei sich zuhause haben..?“  
Sherlock schmunzelte frostig über meine Anspielung.  
„Natürlich sollte man weder Mensch noch Tier zu solch einer Vertrauensseligkeit erziehen – “  
„Ebenso wenig, wie man einfach wissentlich ins Taxi eines Killercabbies einsteigen sollte!“  
„Ja, ich gebe zu, es ist ein fragwürdiger Dressurakt, aber diese Festung hier ist so gesichert, dass einfach nie wieder irgendjemand an Queery herankommen wird. Und raus kommt er höchstens mal zum Decken und eben bei Ausritten, aber da wird er auch nicht auf einer Koppel alleine gelassen. Und selbst wenn: Es ist nicht vergleichbar: Wenn jemand ein Pferd stehlen will, ist es für das Pferd gefährlich, sich zu wehren. Es könnte dem Dieb zwar den Schädel zertrampeln – aber es könnte auch ebenso gut sein, dass der es noch schafft, es zu erschießen. Ich habe dir ja erklärt, was der Zweck dieser Entführungen ist. Diese Spitzbuben sind im Prinzip darauf bedacht, die Tiere gut zu behandeln – aber sollte es Komplikationen geben, werden sie sich wie alle Verbrecher dazu entscheiden, ihre Haut zu retten, den Verdacht von sich abzulenken – auch wenn sie dafür töten müssen.“   
Ich war ratlos – auch wenn es bis dahin noch Wochen dauern konnte – und ich war besorgt. Sherlock alleine lassen? Vielleicht tagelang? Außer Reichweite sein, wenn er einen Rückfall bekam? Wenn er dann wenigstens Leah in seiner Nähe hätte, oder zumindest irgendjemand der mir Bescheid sagen könnte, dass wir das abbrechen müssen und ich sofort kommen soll…!    
Fieberhaft suchte ich nach weiteren Argumenten gegen diesen Plan.  
„Und wenn die Kerle sich auskennen, haben sie vielleicht davon gehört, wie Constance und Conqueror in Auftrag gegeben wurden, dann wären sie sofort misstrauisch! Können wir denn nicht so tun, als wäre einer der Hengste tatsächlich ein berühmtes, aber nicht mehr aktives Pferd? Damit würden wir den Betrügern ihren Job doch erleichtern, sie müssten nicht schwindeln, der Deckhengst wäre wirklich der Altstar, als den sie ihn anbieten! Wie könnten sie da Nein sagen!“  
„Wenn sie clever sind, lassen sie die Finger von einem wirklich prominenten Pferd!“ schimpfte Sherlock düster.   
  
Wieso?  
Sherlock las die Frage aus meinem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„John, du Idiot, dann müssten sie ihn doch noch in derselben Nacht unbemerkt zurückbringen! Das stünde doch sonst in der nächsten Abendzeitung! Das wäre schon in den Nachrichten am nächsten Morgen!“  
„Oh, klar…okay, Sherlock, ich kann so etwas natürlich viel schlechter planen als du, beziehungsweise, ich könnte es vielleicht überhaupt nicht – so dass es funktioniert, aber ich fange ja auch gerade erst an, mich da hineinzudenken…“  
Sherlocks Stirn glättete sich, aber nun sah er bedrückt aus.  
„Ja, schätze du hattest die letzten Tage andere Sorgen…“, murmelte er.  
„Das war wirklich kein Vorwurf“, beteuerte ich rasch.  
„Aber ich sollte dich wirklich nicht Idiot nennen…“, bekannte Sherlock reumütig.  
„Nein. Obwohl es wirklich eine verdammt miese Idee war…“, gab ich zu.  
„Oh, ja…!“ pflichtete er mir rechthaberisch bei und machte ein bedeutsames Gesicht.  
„Schon gut, Sherlock. Ich werde versuchen, mich mit deinem Plan anzufreunden, du musst aber auch meine Bedenken gelten lassen und du darfst mir nichts verheimlichen. Ich meine, schon allein deshalb – solltest du ...ausfallen, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann muss es zumindest eine weitere Person geben, die von jedem Detail Kenntnis hat.“  
„Das…ist ein Argument…  
Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass mein Plan schon 100%ig steht. Ich muss ihn in Gedanken durchspielen. Und auch wenn alle deine Alternativvorschläge noch so haarsträubend sein mögen, können sie mir vielleicht doch ein Denkanstoß in die richtige Richtung sein.“  
„Ein reizendes Kompliment!“  
„Das war kein Kompliment, so etwas kommt vor. –   
Oh, du meintest das sarkastisch…  
Entschuldige.  
Ich will damit sagen: Sprich ruhig alles aus, was dir zu diesem Plan in den Sinn kommt.“  
„Ich…weiß nicht, es gibt Dinge, die ich – naja, sagen wir, Ideen, auf die ich dich nicht bringen will, weil…sie vielleicht noch zu viel für dich sind…“, gestand ich hilflos.  
Sherlock sah mich ernst, aber gefasst an: „Du denkst an meinen Coup damals in Ascot und wie ich ihn bereuen musste…“  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!“ brach es aus mir heraus. „Im Augenblick magst du dich gut fühlen – aber was, wenn wir uns da zu früh gefreut haben? Und das könnte dann auch diese Operation gefährden – und damit auch die beteiligten Pferde. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, wie du das dann auch noch verkraften würdest…!“  
„Ja, ich weiß, John…“, beteuerte Sherlock leise. Es klang sehr sanft aber dennoch souverän.  
  
Unterschätzte er das Ausmaß seines Zusammenbruchs womöglich? Verbarg sein trickreiches Gehirn vielleicht einen Teil des unerträglichen, seelischen Schmerzes vor ihm?  
Ratlos forschte ich in seinem blassen Gesicht nach einer Antwort, beobachtete seine Haltung, seine Hände und wieder seine Augen….  
Und dann sah ich, wie sich da ein Lächeln bildete, ein bedauerndes, kleines Lächeln unter einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Du denkst daran, dass du auch schon geglaubt hast, du seist über etwas hinweg – aber dann hat dich etwas getriggert und die Angst war urplötzlich zurück.“  
  
Nein ich werde jetzt nicht das Hallenbad erwähnen...  
  
„Ich gebe zu, dass ich das kenne, aber im Augenblick habe ich nur daran gedacht, wie es dir noch vor ein paar Tagen ging. Ich würde dir jederzeit wieder beistehen – aber ich habe Angst davor – zu versagen – dir – dich – ich meine…, naja: Dich nicht auffangen zu können…“, stotterte ich verzweifelt.  
  
Jetzt spürte ich wirklich, wie sich meine Angst sozusagen in Startposition begab: Meine Hände wurden innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden kalt…dann bis zur Hälfte der Unterarme und meine Finger begannen zu zittern.   
Ich ballte die Fäuste und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
  
„John…, ich bin nicht allwissend, aber ich versichere dir, bisher hast du das mit Bravour gemeistert... Es ist eine abgedroschene Phrase und dass Kenny Prince – auch wenn er am Tod seiner Schwester keine Schuld trägt – sie unter Krokodilstränen ausgesprochen hat, wie du mir berichtet hast, macht es nicht besser. Aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass du wirklich mein Fels in der Brandung gewesen bist.    
Oh – du hast wirklich Angst…!“  
  
Hilflos spürte ich Sherlocks warme Hand auf der meinen und schluckte schwer. „Schon okay…“, behauptete ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.  
Sherlock schenkte mir rasch ein Glas Wasser ein. Doch ich ignorierte es – er sollte nicht sehen, dass mir die Hände zitterten, auch wenn sich dieser Anflug von einem beginnenden Schockzustand bereits wieder verkrümelte.  
   
„Vielleicht hätte ich dir nicht von diesem Weltrekord erzählen sollen…“, murmelte Sherlock versonnen.  
  
Wie kam er denn jetzt auf diese Idee? Ich fand das besorgniserregend abwegig!  
  
„Es ist eine bemerkenswerte Geschichte: Da war ein englisches Vollblut in Chile namens Faithful, chronisch jahrelang total erfolglos im Rennsport, das sozusagen im zweiten Bildungsweg als Springpferd trainiert wurde. Seltsamerweise wurde es auf Huaso umbenannt, eine Frechheit eigentlich, denn das bedeutet Bauer und kann auch abwertend gemeint sein. Aber immerhin hier zeigte das Tier mehr Potential, allerdings war er sehr nervös und deshalb natürlich schwierig. Doch dann wurde er für Mächtigkeitsspringen trainiert, zusammen mit seinem argentinischen Konkurrenten, die sich immer wieder gegenseitig übertrafen. Als er den Rekord aufstellte, war er bereits 16; das wäre, wie wenn ein Mensch mit 45 eine wirklich einzigartige körperliche Rekordleistung bringt. Ein Pferd, das sozusagen umsattelt. Wie das bei manchen Menschen auch sinnvoll ist. Bei mir zum Beispiel – ich hätte zwar als Chemiker fachlich durchaus eine Koryphäe werden können, aber ich hätte mich doch nie einem Doktorvater untergeordnet, hätte mich nie in ein Laborteam einfügen können, hätte es nie ertragen, stupide Versuchsreihen durchzuführen, oder zu wissen, dass mein Tun nur wie ein kleines Rädchen in einer Maschine ist, die letztlich die Umwelt vergiftet oder gar Waffen herstellt…   
Entschuldige, ich schweife ab.  
Nun… Nachdem Huaso diesen Rekord aufgestellt hatte, …zuvor hatte er bei dieser Höhe einmal verweigert und einen Abwurf – es war also für dieses Mal der letzte Versuch und der Konkurrent war gestürzt und hatte aufgegeben, wurde Huaso nie mehr geritten. Und wenn du dir das Video auf YouTube ansiehst, wirst du mir zustimmen, man hätte das wirklich niemals versuchen dürfen! Das Pferd kippt nach der Landung nach vorne, hat den Kopf dabei so tief gesenkt, dass du für ein, zwei Sekunden denkst, der fällt gleich buchstäblich auf die Schnauze – und obwohl der Reiter ihn wirklich gekonnt entlastet, sieht die Landung so hart und schmerzhaft aus, wirklich brutal, dass man sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass das ohne Verletzung abgegangen ist – im Gegenteil, man würde sich nicht wundern, wenn er sich beide Vorderbeine angeknackst oder zumindest die Gelenke ruiniert hätte!   
– und sie ihn vielleicht anschließend gleich erschießen...!  
Ich habe schon so einiges riskiert, John…manchmal womöglich auch zu viel, aber ich will, glaube ich, gar nicht wissen, wie man ein Tier dazu bringen kann, so sehr sein Leben oder zumindest einen irreparablen Schaden zu riskieren – ohne dass, sagen wir, ein Puma oder Jaguar hinter ihm her ist!  
Über Verletzungen durch die Sprünge von seinem letzten Arbeitstag habe ich zwar nichts finden können, aber immerhin: Das Pferd wurde in Rente geschickt und starb erst mit 29 eines natürlichen Todes. Ob sie ihm einfach nicht zugetraut haben, dass er sich noch einmal übertreffen könnte, oder ob sie eingesehen haben, das dieser „Spaß“ wirklich zu weit gegangen ist? Immerhin ist das Mächtigkeitsspringen zunehmend unpopulärer geworden. Vielleicht war Huaso aber auch traumatisiert, wer weiß. Wenigstens konnte er den Rest seines Lebens auf dem Gelände der Akademie, wo er trainiert worden war, auf einer Koppel herumlaufen und wurde dort auch begraben. Eine zweifelhafte Erfolgsstory. Mehr als 12 Jahre als ein Sklave. Ich frage mich, ob er wusste, dass er nicht mehr antreten muss, ob er sich vor dem nächsten Training fürchtete, oder ob für ihn der nicht enden wollende Drill nicht vielleicht wie eine Gehirnwäsche gewirkt hat, beziehungsweise das Stockholm-Syndrom... Ich hoffe, er wurde...auf eine Weise gelobt, die er begreifen konnte, und nicht etwa den Eindruck bekommen hat, er habe etwas falsch gemacht und würde bestraft...aber eigentlich nehme ich das an, sonst wäre er wohl nicht noch so alt geworden.  
Es wurde natürlich ein monumentales Reiterstandbild geschaffen, um diesen Rekord zu feiern und der Nachwelt vor Augen zu führen. Es zeigt den Moment, wo er sich auf dem Zenit seines legendären Sprunges befindet. Es bildet das Zentrum eines Brunnens. Es ist eindrucksvoll, aber...ich mag es nicht. Es feiert eine Form der Tierquälerei, wenn du mich fragst.  
Da gefällt mir Huasos Grabstein besser. Auf ihn ist eine Statuette montiert, was an sich nicht wichtig wäre, das Pferd hat ja nichts davon – aber es ist nur das Pferd ohne Reiter. Erhobenen Hauptes und entspannt stehend, ohne Sattel, ohne Zaumzeug. Und das ist gut so. Ein Mahnmal, dass dieses Individuum den Menschen nicht braucht, sondern umgekehrt, es wurde benutzt, missbraucht, um anzugeben. Er hätte sich das nie angetan, ohne den jahrelangen Drill und ohne, dass da jemand ist, der ihn antreibt, ihm seinen Willen aufzwingt, wäre er niemals so hoch gesprungen – aber trotzdem war es seine Leistung, allein sein Kraftaufwand, seine Körperbeherrschung – und das noch unter dem Gewicht des Reiters.    
Jedenfalls...  
…ich mache mir wirklich Gedanken über das Risiko für die Pferde…und nicht nur für meine...“  
„Das weiß ich doch, Sherlock…“, brachte ich mühsam hervor.  
  
So etwas hatte er recherchiert und sich gemerkt. Es war ihm weitaus wichtiger, als ob sich die Sonne um die Erde dreht oder umgekehrt. Aber vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er es als ein Verbrechen ansah...  
  
Würde es das eines Tages auch für Sherlock geben? Einen Fall, den er zwar noch lösen, aber nach dem er nicht mehr weiter arbeiten konnte? Ein gruseliger und trauriger Gedanke.  
Inzwischen schien das ja in weiter Ferne zu liegen, aber ich hatte es erlebt: Als Invalide zu gelten, einen Orden und eine kleine Pension zu bekommen und nicht zu wissen, was ich nun mit mir anfangen sollte...  
  
"Ich hab dir Laune gründlich verdorben. Nicht gut...", stellte Sherlock bedauernd fest.  
"Nein. Naja, etwas. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du mit mir über den Plan redest, den du da ausheckst."  
"Na, ein Ritter wäre doch aufgeschmissen ohne seinen Knappen", witzelte Sherlock.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Bilddatei gefunden, aber bei 7:06 sieht man die Statuette ganz gut.  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VqWFu19Z7w"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VqWFu19Z7w[/link]
> 
> und das ist der Brunnen: [link href="http://www.digitaljournal.com/img/6/8/7/0/1/4/i/1/2/8/p-large/Waterfront_Park_14.jpg"]http://www.digitaljournal.com/img/6/8/7/0/1/4/i/1/2/8/p-large/Waterfront_Park_14.jpg[/link]


	30. Besuch bei Queery

  
  
  
Wieder ein wenig beruhigt, legte ich mich aufs Bett, um nach dem morgendlichen Sport und dem üppigen Mahl ein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Außerdem hoffte ich, so zu erreichen, dass sich auch Sherlock noch eine Pause gönnte. In der Nacht auf Sonntag hatte er sich übergeben müssen und seither hatte er nun zum ersten Mal wieder ordentlich zugelangt, ich wollte, dass er diesen Lunch weitgehend verdauen konnte, ehe er den geplanten, kleinen Ausflug in Angriff nahm.  
  
Die noch immer ungewohnte Beanspruchung mancher Muskeln bereitete mir weniger Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen, als das Gedankenkarussell bezüglich der Falle, die Sherlock stellen wollte. Wir würden Hilfe brauchen! Und Sherlocks Hengst? Er hatte ein markantes Aussehen, wenn jemand hier in der Gegend ein schwarzes Englisches Vollblut mit vier weißen Fesseln und einer perfekt symmetrischen, keilförmigen Blesse wollte, würde er wohl kaum umhin kommen, genau ihn zu entführen, das leuchtete mir ein. Aber wie würde Sherlock es verkraften, wenn etwas schiefging? Er hatte letzte Woche erzählt, dass Conqueror einen neuen Riegel an seiner Box hatte, weil er herausgefunden hatte, wie er das Vorgängermodell öffnen konnte, dass er auch schon mal im Stall randaliert hatte und Türen eintrat. Und ausgerechnet dieses Tier sollte entführt werden?! Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.  
Und dann noch die chinesischen Schriftzeichen…!  
Es musste etwas mit Shan und dem Schwarzen Lotus zu tun haben, oder nicht? Ich meine, was sollte es denn jetzt sonst sein?!  
Aber weshalb hatte er es so kalligrafisch gestaltet?   
Langeweile?  
Ich hätte vielleicht doch genauer nachsehen sollen…!  
…ich könnte nachher mal googlen, was Lotus auf Chinesisch heißt, vielleicht, kann ich das Zeichen wiedererkennen? Aber dann müsste ich den Verlauf löschen…er würde es irgendwie merken. Mit dem Handy, also?  
Aber, was dann? Wenn ich ihn frage, weiß er, dass ich in sein Notizbuch gesehen habe – ich meine, er benutzt auch meinen Computer, ohne zu fragen, aber… naja, er hat damals seine Mails gecheckt, sonst anscheinend nichts…  
Und mit der Bestätigung meines Verdachts alleine konnte ich ja auch im Grunde nichts anfangen.  
Wenn es doch Notizen auf Leahs Laptop gewesen wären – in richtigen Fonts, die hätte ich einfach kopieren und bei Quest Search einfügen können…  
Tja, eine müßige Überlegung.  
  
Irgendwann werde ich ihn doch fragen müssen, was er mit dieser Reise nach Minsk eigentlich bezweckt hatte, denn wenn man sich Berwicks Äußerungen ansah, war doch völlig klar, dass von ihm keine clevere Tat zu erwarten sein konnte – oder hatte Sherlock wirklich gehofft, jemand hätte ihm den Mord in die Schuhe schieben wollen? Ich vermutete eher, dass er hatte erreichen wollen, dass sich Shan oder Moriarty an seine Fersen heften würden – wieso sonst hätte er es öffentlich machen sollen, dass er jetzt nach Weißrussland fliegen wollte?   
Und Moriarty hatte nicht mal eine Woche später zu ihm gesagt: „Jetzt sind Sie mir im Weg!“ – damit konnte er kaum die fünf Aufgaben meinen, die er doch selbst für Sherlock ausgesucht hatte! Und wobei konnte Sherlock ihm sonst in die Quere gekommen sein? Den Fall des Jaria-Diamanten hatte Sherlock abgelehnt und davor hatten wir seit Studie in Pink nichts gehabt, was danach aussah, als könne es mit Moriarty zu tun haben. Also hatte er den Schwarzen Lotus beraten? Wollte einen Anteil an ihrer Beute? Vielleicht hatte er sich bei der Vorbereitung des Großen Spiels tatsächlich finanziell übernommen, weil er den Gewinn aus der Zusammenarbeit mit den Chinesen schon verplant hatte…?  
  
Auch wenn ich nicht mehr so besorgt war, wie während unserer Diskussion über die Falle, konnte ich doch einfach nicht abschalten.  
Naja, wenigstens schläft Sherlock, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
Später am Nachmittag machte ich mich mit Sherlock auf, um Conqueror zu besuchen. Da mich Leah gebeten hatte, sie kurz zu benachrichtigen, simste ich ihr.   
Sind unterwegs zu Queery. Wo ist er gerade?  
Leah schrieb zurück: Kommt in den Stall.  
  
„Was hat dich so schlecht schlafen lassen, John?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Oh…, naja, dies und das…dein Plan…“, gab ich zu.  
„Kein Wort zu Leah vorläufig.“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mir macht aber auch Sorgen, dass du ein so temperamentvolles Tier zu…zum entführt Werden abrichten willst; du hast doch erzählt, dass er gerne mal versucht, aus seiner Box auszubrechen und so…, das ist keine gute Voraussetzung – “  
  
Sherlock neben mir bremste plötzlich, so dass ich verwundert abbrach und ihn ansah.  
Voller Entsetzen starrte er in die Ferne. Beunruhigt folgte ich seinem Blick zu den beiden Koppeln, die gerade erst in unserem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht waren.  
  
Sie waren – leer…?!  
  
Mein Freund schnappte nach Luft, dann stürzte er los.  
„Sherlock, warte…!“ rief ich und rannte ihm hinterher.  
Während ich mich den Koppeln näherte, versuchte ich, zu erkennen, ob irgendetwas mit dem Zaun nicht stimmte, aber ich konnte auf die Entfernung nichts Derartiges feststellen.  
Sherlock schrie plötzlich auf und beschleunigte noch – bei diesem Tempo konnte ich nicht mehr mithalten – er hat einfach die längeren Beine.  
Und dann sah ich es auch!  
In dem hohen Gras lagen reglose Körper von Pferden…ein Rappe, ein Schimmel, ein Fuchs, ein Braunes und eines, das man als blond bezeichnen konnte…!  
„Sherlock, bitte, bleib stehen!“ schrie ich verzweifelt.  
Der Mopedfahrer! dachte ich. Irgendwie haben diese Kerle Wind davon bekommen, dass Sherlock ihnen gefährlich werden kann und er wird es sich nie vergeben, dass er zu langsam war!  
Meinetwegen…wegen dieses verfluchten Urlaubs und weil ich zugelassen hatte, dass er sich betrank…weil ich ihn an die Sache mit der Gabel erinnert hatte…!  
  
Oh, Gott, wie konntest du das nur zulassen? Du – du – bist ja wie Moriarty!  
Ja, du bist ein grausamer Mistkerl.  
Offenkundig.  
  
Sherlock hatte die Koppel erreicht, ich sah, wie er keuchend stehenblieb – sein ganzer Körper pumpte. Er hielt sich an einem Querbalken fest, dann zerriss ein gequälter Schrei die Luft und ich sah, wie er auf die Knie sank. Noch ehe ich ihn erreichen konnte, begann er sich zu übergeben.  
  
Endlich hatte ich es zu Sherlock geschafft und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten sich: Sie waren alle tot! Aus aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen quollen Organe – für mich zwar nichts Neues, aber mich ergriff augenblicklich die Panik, weil ich mich fragte, wie sehr das Sherlock erschüttern musste!  
Mein armer Freund krümmte sich auf allen Vieren und würgte den kompletten Lunch wieder aus. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, bemühte mich, alles auszublenden und ließ mich neben ihm nieder, um ihn zu stützen und hoffentlich ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte, spuckte aus, noch immer von Entsetzen regelrecht geschüttelt und klammerte sich verzweifelt an mich, noch immer krampfend und nach Atem ringend. Ratlos hielt ich ihn in den Armen und besah mir das Massaker. Wie war das nur möglich gewesen? In dieser Festung?! Hatte man sie zuerst betäubt. Damit sie sich nicht wehren konnten?  
Wo war Leah und ihre Verwandtschaft?  
  
Die Hengste!  
Die beiden Hengste fehlen!  
Sie haben Conqueror und Prospero mitgenommen…!  
Aber wie kann das sein?   
Können sie den Aufzug kennen?  
Den Code?!  
Kann es denn sein dass es hier einen Maulwurf gibt?!  
  
„Oh, Sherlock, das ist furchtbar…“, bedauerte ich ihn hilflos.  
  
Aber Leahs SMS….?!  
  
„John…, John…“, wimmerte Sherlock verzweifelt.  
„Okay – du musst hier weg – !“ entschied ich und versuchte, ihm aufzuhelfen – wie hätte er sich bei diesem Anblick erholen sollen?!  
Doch Sherlock stöhnte auf, stieß mich von sich und rannte stolpernd in Richtung Stall.  
  
Sie werden nicht da sein, dachte ich, das ergäbe keinen Sinn.  
Andererseits konnte ich verstehen, dass er den letzten Funken Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte.  
Aber wenn die Hengste weg waren, lebten sie vielleicht wenigstens noch…!  
Vielleicht würde Sherlock Spuren finden, sie befreien und die Scheißkerle überführen können – aber selbst wenn, würde er an diesem Desaster nicht zwangsläufig zerbrechen?  
  
Als ich den Stall erreichte, brauchte ich ein paar Momente, um meine Augen an den eher dämmrigen Raum zu gewöhnen.  
  
„Ah, auch schon da, Johnny-Boy!“ begrüßte mich Moriarty’s unverkennbare Stimme gemütlich in überzogener Heiterkeit.  
  
Nur wenige Schritte vor mir, war Sherlock stehen geblieben und hatte die Hände gehoben.  
Mir stockte der Atem: Moriarty – in Reitkluft, wie für ein wichtiges Springturnier herausgeputzt – stand vor Conquerors Box und flocht verspielt pinkfarbene Bändchen in dessen schwarze Mähne, gegenüber stand Prospero und wieherte unruhig.   
Plötzlich hörte ich ein heftiges Klopfen – eher schon Poltern aus der geschlossenen Box neben Moriarty: „Mach sofort auf, du widerlicher Drecksack!“ hörte ich Lea schreien.   
„Haaaach! Weiber! Dass sie sich jetzt schon von ihrem Knebel befreien konnte! Wie lästig!“ fauchte Moriarty angewidert.  
  
Knebel. Dann war sie mit Sicherheit gefesselt. Also konnte sie nicht über die Bretterwand in die nächste offene Box klettern…  
  
Was kann ich tun…?  
  
„Leah? Bist du verletzt?“ fragte ich.  
„Ach, wie chevaleresk! Und was wenn ja?“ fragte Moriarty lachend.  
„Dann würde ich Sie bitten, mich sie versorgen zu lassen. Ich bin Arzt“, erklärte ich trocken und empfand wenigstens ein klein wenig Genugtuung, weil meine Stimme doch ziemlich fest klang.  
  
Leah! Du bist clever! Komm schon, du musst jetzt einfach kapieren, dass das deine Chance ist, uns einen Vorteil zu verschaffen…! dachte ich, so angestrengt, als könne ich dadurch meine Gedanken in ihr Bewusstsein übertragen.  
  
„Ja!“ stöhnte sie kläglich. „Ich hab mir die Schulter ausgekugelt, als ich meine Hände befreien wollte…“ Es klang wirklich gequält…stimmte das am Ende sogar? Wenn ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt worden waren…?  
Und Moriarty war doch sicher nicht allein hier zurückgeblieben, oder? Nein, er doch nicht – undenkbar!  
Und dann sah ich drei glühende, rote Punkte, die über Conquerors glänzendes, schwarzes Fell irrlichterten…  
  
Oh, nein…   
    
Ich machte vorsichtig einen Schritt vorwärts.  
  
„Netter Versuch, Picasso-Face! – Bleib, wo du bist, Johnny-Boy!“ säuselte Moriarty gefährlich.  
Allein für diesen Spott hätte ich ihm schon nur zu gerne die Fresse poliert!  
Doch ich wollte zumindest neben Sherlock treten und in sein Gesicht sehen können.  
„Ich werde wohl kaum eine Gefahr für Sie darstellen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht näher komme, als Sherlock…“, erklärte ich. „Brauchen Ihre…Klienten die Hengste nicht noch?“  
Moriarty gab ein Zeichen in Richtung Heuboden – die Laserpunkte schwenkten von dem Rappen weg – und…tauchten dann auf meiner Brust wieder auf.  
„Na, gut, Doktorchen – aber keinen Inch weiter!“     
So erreichte ich meinen Freund, der zitternd dastand und nach Luft rang. Sein bleiches Gesicht war verzerrt von Verzweiflung, Zorn und Ekel.  
„Sherlock…“  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
„Behalten Sie Ihre Pfoten bei sich, Doktor Watson!“ fauchte Moriarty scharf.  
„Was ist mit deinem Pferd?“ raunte ich so leise, wie möglich und versuchte dabei die Lippen möglichst nicht zu bewegen.  
  
Ja, wieso war er so friedlich?  
Es wäre zwar übel gewesen, wenn er ausgetickt wäre und sich verletzt hätte, aber wieso…   
  
Moriarty hatte mit einem Mal einen Apfel in der Hand und hielt ihn dem Schwarzen unter die Nase…  
  
Vorsicht, Schneewittchen! ging es mir durch den Kopf…  
  
War der Hengst deshalb so ruhig? Hatte ihn Moriarty längst sediert…?  
  
Da sah ich, wie sich das schwarze Ohrenpaar anlegte – ich bemühte mich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, Moriarty war damit beschäftigt, Sherlock spöttisch anzulächeln und ihm zugleich flirtend zuzuzwinkern – absolut widerlich!  
  
Plötzlich schoss Conquerors Kopf vor und dann hörte ich Moriarty gellend aufschreien: Das Pferd hatte ihn in die Hand gebissen – der verdächtige Apfel lag am Boden.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich begeistert oder entsetzt sein sollte, und sah Sherlock verunsichert an, doch dieser starrte nur von hilflosem Grauen geschüttelt auf die aussichtslose Szenerie.  
  
„Feuer!“ schrie Moriarty schrill, „tötet sie alle!“  
  
Ohne nachzudenken, warf ich mich auf Sherlock und riss ihn mit mir zu Boden.  
  
Dann hörte ich schallgedämpft Geschosse pfeifen, sich in Holz bohren und abprallen – gleichzeitig Poltern, Wiehern, Splittern von Holz. Auch Sherlock unter mir nahm es wahr und wir hoben ein wenig die Köpfe, um zu sehen, was sich da tat:  
Der schwarze Hengst war ausgebrochen, stieg mit zornigem Wiehern und trampelte dabei mit seinen Vorderbeinen durch die Luft – Moriarty war zurückgewichen.  
  
„Ihr Volldeppen! Knallt endlich den Scheiß-Gaul ab!“ schrie Moriarty mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
Ich wurde plötzlich zur Seite geworfen, Sherlock schrie „NEIN!!!“ und schnellte vorwärts, als hätte man ihn mit einem Katapult losgeschleudert.    
Machtlos sah ich wie er auf das Pferd zuschoss…  
„SHERLOCK…!“ brüllte ich – dann sah ich auch schon die roten Punkte auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Ich stürzte, alles versank in einem grauen Nebel, während ich fiel…  
  
Mein Herz stampfte heftig in meiner Brust, ließ mich nicht zu Atem kommen, in meinen Ohren rauschte es gewaltig.  
  
„John?!“  
  
Sherlock?!  
Was…?! dachte ich verwirrt.  
  
„John? Bist du wach?  
Schau mich an…, sag was…!“  
  
Meine Sinne schienen ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, ich war nass geschwitzt und saß aufrecht, die Beine ausgestreckt, heftig schnaufend da…und nun dämmerte Sherlocks besorgtes Gesicht vor mir auf. Mein Freund kniete offenbar neben mir und hielt mich bei den Schultern – wir befanden uns noch immer im Bett…  
  
Für einen Moment geriet mir vor Erleichterung mein Herz aus dem Takt, krampfte sich nach der Systole gleich ein weiteres Mal zusammen. Vor Schmerz und Schrecken ächzte ich auf.  
Dann spürte ich, wie ich zu zittern begann.  
  
Ein Traum…, alles nur ein Traum…! Sherlock lebt und er wird auch nicht den Tod der Pferde verkraften müssen. Und Natürlich ist Moriarty nicht da!   
„Sherlock…“ Ich brachte nur ein Flüstern zustande.  
  
Er sah mich bedauernd an und umarmte mich, gab mir Halt, das Gefühl, dass er durchaus im Stande war, mich zu stützen, wenn es mir zu viel wurde.  
  
„Alles ist gut…“, murmelte er und strich mir über den Rücken. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich früher wecken sollen, schätze ich…“  
„Schon gut…“, behauptete ich, doch meine bebende Stimme strafte mich Lügen.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden sagten wir beide nichts. Ich fühlte mich so ausgepumpt…und dazu noch leicht schwindelig.  
  
„Willst du…drüber reden?“ fragte Sherlock schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete ich schaudernd. „Aber…“  
Ich lockerte unsere Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können.  
„Aber… vielleicht muss ich das…  
Zuerst schien es, als habe diese Bande wohl irgendwie Wind davon bekommen, dass du Ihnen auf der Spur bist und sich grausam an dir gerächt – bitte, frag nicht nach Details! Aber als wir dann in den Stall kamen, um dein Pferd zu besuchen, war – “  
Ich brach ab. „Erschrick mir jetzt bitte nicht allzu sehr, mein Freund!“  
Er nickte – hastig, atemlos… „Was – was war los…“ Es war nicht wirklich wie eine Frage moduliert, es klang fast völlig monoton.  
„Im Stall…war plötzlich Moriarty…nebst unsichtbaren Snipern – Sherlock, du hast selbst gesagt diese Masche sei ebenso simpel wie genial, vielleicht liegt mein Unterbewusstsein zufällig richtig! Vielleicht haben sie ihn als…Unternehmensberater konsultiert!    
Und…“  
Der nächste Gedanke raubte mir für ein, zwei Momente den Atem.  
„Und, was wäre, wenn Moriarty Bescheid weiß…über dieses Gebäude, die Pferde hier…dein Pferd – vielleicht benutzt er diese Bande, lässt sie ausgerechnet hier operieren, um dich hierherzulocken – du warst bloß schneller als erwartet?  
Vielleicht bin ich gerade paranoid, aber – was meinst du…?! Könnte das stimmen?! Dann…dann müssen wir nämlich verdammt vorsichtig sein…!“  
  
Sherlock? Wie nimmst du’s auf? Bist du okay…? dachte ich hilflos.  
  
Seine Augen hatten sich etwas geweitet, aber dazu zog er die Brauen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander – wie mir schien, eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut…und dazu noch Bedauern.  
Dann lächelte er, es sah etwas angestrengt aus.  
„Wir WERDEN verdammt vorsichtig sein“, versprach er leise. „Ich halte es zwar für unwahrscheinlich. Ganz auszuschließen ist es aber nicht. Im April sind Mycroft und ich undercover hierhergekommen, er ist immer sehr darauf bedacht – und das Handy war abgeschirmt, das Signal wurde mehrfach umgeleitet.“   
„Ich hoffe ja, dass du recht hast. Aber da Moriarty erfahren hat, dass du Kenntnisse vom Fall Carl Powers hast – aus dem Jahr 1989! – weiß er vielleicht noch mehr von dir aus dieser Zeit!“  
Als ich das aussprach dachte ich eigentlich nur an die Existenz dieser seltsamen Festung, der Pferde…  
Aber im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, dass wenige Monate nach Carls Tod – noch im selben Jahr – noch zwei Menschen gestorben waren, die…  
  
„Oh, Gott…“, japste ich geschockt.  
  
Sherlocks Eltern…!  
   
War es denkbar, dass Moriarty darüber…mehr wusste, als wohl in den Zeitungen gestanden haben musste?!   
  
Ich wagte es kaum, Sherlock anzusehen.  
Er war blass, schien mir aber gefasst. Der Gedanke war wohl nicht neu für ihn.  
  
„Mycroft würde mich wissen lassen, falls er auch nur den leisesten Zweifel hätte, dass diese Geheimnisse sicher sind“, beteuerte er. „Und dann wäre er auch nicht mit mir hergekommen…“   
Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er zögerte kurz und dann umfasste er meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen – wie schon einmal –   
Wenn man ein Gehirn wirklich mit einem PC vergleichen kann, dann hatte meines sich gerade aufgehängt –   
  
„…und…, mein lieber Kollege…, dein Unterbewusstsein ist wohl schärfer als dein Verstand! Ich dachte, du würdest noch ewig nicht auf diese Ideen kommen…“  
  
Er ließ seine Hände auf meine Schultern hinabgleiten: „Geht’s wieder? Du…siehst immer noch etwas…mitgenommen aus…“   
„Schon, okay…“, behauptete ich und versuchte zu lächeln.  
Sherlock drückte leicht meine rechte Schulter, ehe er ganz losließ.  
  
„Jetzt aber ab mit dir unter die Dusche – du wirst mich ja sicher begleiten wollen…“, sagte er dann.  
  
Ich nickte und versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie flau ich mich noch fühlte. Glücklicherweise waren es ja nur ein paar Schritte bis zur Badezimmertür.   
  
  


  
_Deborah schüttelte sich._  
  
 _Johns Träume…!_  
  
 _Gut, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass das nicht hatte sein können!_  
 _Aber mitgelitten hatte sie trotzdem._  
 _Und es gab noch eine Menge Details, die ihr unbekannt waren, zum Teil ausgedehnte blinde Flecken von Tagen, Wochen, ja Monaten…_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	31. Holmes' Well

Eine halbe Stunde später war ich abmarschbereit. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, musterte mich Sherlock forschend und auch etwas mitleidig und ich bemühte mich, ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. Ich fühlte mich inzwischen wieder fast okay, aber die Bilder und Geräusche gingen mir nicht aus dem Kopf und auch das Entsetzen und die Verzweiflung, die ich empfunden hatte, hallten noch immer in mir nach.  
Deshalb konnte ich nicht ganz verhindern, dass ich Unruhe verspürte, als ich mein Handy zückte, um Leah zu texten, das wir kämen. Spontan beschloss ich, sie stattdessen anzurufen. Wenn ich ihre Stimme hörte, würde ich mich für dieses Mal abregen können.  
Ich hörte, wie die Verbindung hergestellt wurde…  
Sekunden verstrichen…  
…und weitere…  
Wieso nahm sie nicht ab?  
  
Dann endlich:  
„John? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ hörte ich sie besorgt fragen.  
„Oh, neinein, alles okay soweit. Ich wollte nur sagen, wir sind eben gestartet.“  
„Na, dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon…!“  
„Sorry…“  
„Kommt zur Koppel.“  
„Gut, bis gleich.“  
  
Nachdem ich das Handy verstaut hatte, nahm ich mich zusammen und sagte, fast wie in meinem Traum zu dem Detektiv: „Sherlock…, dein Plan macht mir Sorgen. Ich sehe nicht, wie es gehen soll, wenn wir nur zu zweit sind, und… naja, dass du ein so temperamentvolles Tier zu…zum entführt Werden abrichten willst; du hast doch erzählt, dass er gerne mal versucht, aus seiner Box auszubrechen und so…, das ist keine gute Voraussetzung – “   
„Ja, ich weiß…aber es müsste schon ein markantes Tier sein, sonst ist die Auswahl zu groß.“  
„Ja, das leuchtet mir ein.“  
Er seufzte und lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.  
„Aber tröste dich, bisher hab ich keinen Champion finden können, der optisch passen würde, auch nicht unter denen, die nicht mehr antreten. Und zu alt darf der Star auch nicht sein, denn wenn diese Kerle befürchten müssen, dass ihr Kunde Ahnung von Pferden hat, oder sich einen Sachverständigen dazu holen könnte, dann können sie kein Pferd gebrauchen, das sagen wir 16 Jahre alt sein soll, aber die Zähne eines sechsjährigen hat!“  
„Verstehe – und wenn du es mal bei den Springpferden versuchst? Beim Military oder auch beim Dressurreiten – das mag bei uns weniger populär sein, aber wieso nicht?“  
Sherlock bremste und starrte mich an. „Du hast recht! – John, ich bin ein Idiot! Wer sagt, dass es ein Rennpferd sein muss? Vielleicht hat jemand ganz andere Vorlieben!  
…und vielleicht sollte ich mal darüber nachdenken, dass ein älterer Hengst vielleicht ruhiger ist, als Queery… Aber vorläufig kein Wort zu Leah – “  
„Nein, das verstehe ich – aber vielleicht hat sie ja auch Ideen, die dich noch auf Verbesserungen für deinen Plan bringen können – ich meine, wenn das sogar auf mich zutrifft! Was ist mit der Reitschule ihrer Freundin, wo sie ihr Pferd stehen hat? Vielleicht gibt es dort einen geeigneten Hengst.“  
„Hier im Dorf? Meinst du das ernst?! Der wäre dann doch noch bekannter als Queery?!“  
„Du denkst also, die Bande ist von hier.“  
„Zumindest scheinen sie sich hier auszukennen.“  
„Ja, okay…“, stimmte ich nachdenklich zu. „Wenn sich Leah oder diese Freundin mit der Reitschule mal bei den Besitzern der verschwunden Hengste umhört, wird niemand etwas dabei finden, weil sie ja selbst ein Interesse an dieser Sache hat – es könnte sie ja vielleicht auch treffen. Wenn wir uns erkundigen würden, wäre das verdächtig.“  
„Ja, das…stimmt schon, aber jetzt sei still, nicht, dass uns noch jemand hört...“  
  
Damit war das Thema für den Moment erledigt.  
  
Wir bogen um die Ecke und die beiden Koppeln kamen in Sicht: Conqueror, alleine auf der mit dem höheren Zaun, Prospero, Orlando und die beiden Königinnen auf der anderen. Leahs Onkel brachte gerade Constance und Blonde in den Stall – beide waren noch gesattelt und aufgezäumt.  
Leah stand am Zaun und musterte die Tiere, ehe sie sich zu uns umwandte, um Sherlock dabei zu beobachten, wie er auf sie zukam und sie sich dann ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, um uns entgegen zu gehen.  
„Sherlock…“ Sie umarmte ihn lächelnd.  
„Schau nicht so besorgt. Es geht mir schon viel besser“, gab dieser freundlich zurück. Dann sagte er: „Du wirst was unternehmen müssen wegen Bloody.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich auch gerade. Frage ist, bringe ich Prossy alleine unter oder kann er zu Queery? Die meiste Zeit kommen die Jungs ja miteinander aus, aber manchmal…“  
„Ein bisschen Gesellschaft tut Queery mal ganz gut“, sagte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung.  
„Aber sonst willst du nicht, dass ich Orlando zu ihm stelle – nur weil du den Kontakt zu Mycroft meidest, soweit es möglich ist!“  
„Wie oft siehst du Queery und Lando einen nachbarschaftlichen Plausch am Gartenzaun halten?“ fragte Sherlock spöttisch.  
„Zugegeben. Wäre aber vielleicht besser als nichts.“  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. „Versuch es halt. Vielleicht bewährt es sich.“ Damit schlug er die Richtung zur Koppel seines Hengstes ein.  
Unterdessen war Conqueror bereits angesprungen und drängte sich an den Zaun, der so hoch war, dass er den Kopf unter der obersten Latte durchstecken musste, was mich gleich wieder an Huaso denken ließ.  
Sherlock kletterte durch das Gatter.  
  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, John?   
Auch mit dir?“ wollte Leah wissen.  
„Doch, ja.  
Es ist nur so…ich habe tatsächlich Urlaub gebraucht. Und, auch wenn es…längst nicht so schlimm ist – aber wirklich vergleichen kann man es nicht – ich habe da auch noch etwas…nicht verarbeitet.  
Naja…von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich Albträume. Der letzte war…ziemlich fies…“, gab ich Auskunft.  
„Ging es da eben darum, dass Bloody Mary, ehm, rossig ist?“  
„Genau.“  
Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass ich von mir hatte ablenken wollen.  
Wir sahen zu Sherlock und seinem Pferd hinüber, die buchstäblich die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Mein Freund hatte seine Stirn an die des Hengsts gelehnt und streichelte ihn.  
„…und ich hatte schon Angst, du bist sauer, weil du doch weißt, dass ich hier bin, aber mich nicht bei dir blicken lasse…“  
Der leichte Sommerwind wehte die Worte fast lückenlos zu uns herüber, so dass es nicht schwer war, sie in Gedanken zu ergänzen.   
„Ich mach dann mal mit Bloody weiter…“, sagte Leah.  
„Ja, gut…vielleicht komm ich mal gucken…“, sagte ich unschlüssig. Eventuell war es gut, wenn Leah nicht weiter mithörte…und was war mit mir? Sollte ich mich entfernen?  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich wollte Sherlock nicht nur deshalb im Blick haben, weil ich nicht sicher sei konnte, ob er wirklich stabil war, sondern weil ich mich nicht von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte.  Sherlock und dieses temperametvolle aber sensible Tier so vertraut und zärtlich miteinander zu sehen, rührte mich zutiefst…unbeschreiblich…es schmerzte beinahe ein wenig…  
Leah holte die braune Stute von der Koppel, Prospero folgte ihr bis an das Gatter. Anscheinend gefiel ihm nicht, dass man ihm ausgerechnet jene Frau aus seinem Harem entführen wollte, die sich ihm in absehbarer Zeit willig hingegeben hätte…  
Watson, was sind das denn für Ideen…!  
Naja…, Sarah ist schon wieder sechs Wochen her – und viel war da eh nicht…  
…und inzwischen…?  
  
„…ja, du hast mich durchschaut…es ging mir zuletzt nicht so gut…aber jetzt ist es schon viel besser…ich werde dich bald wieder reiten, ganz sicher, mein Junge…  
…vielleicht erleben wir nochmal ein richtiges Abenteuer zusammen, wie würde dir das gefallen…?“ säuselte Sherlock und die gespitzten, schwarzen Ohren drehten sich wie kleine Parabolantennen.    
  
Gut, dass Leah das nicht gehört hat.  
Oder doch nicht?  
  
Wenn ich nun vorhin nicht aufgelegt hätte…und sie auch nicht…  
  
Nein, es wäre natürlich besser, er sagt es ihr selbst!   
   
Es schien mir auch irgendwie nicht richtig, weiter zuzusehen, oder zu lauschen. Unschlüssig entfernte ich mich von Sherlock am Zaun entlang.  
Orlando hob den Kopf und sah zu mir herüber, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er sagen: „Du schon wieder! Willst du mich etwa schon wieder nerven? – Ach, wieso gibt es für mich keinen schönen ruhigen Club, in den ich mich zurückziehen kann…!?“   
Ich musste schmunzeln, weil ich mir natürlich Mycrofts Stimme für dieses Voiceover vorgestellt hatte.   
  
Wenn mir nur etwas einfallen würde!  
  
Sherlock wollte es dazu kommen lassen, dass diese Bande den Hengst zu der zu deckenden Zuchtstute brachte – ich vermutete, damit sie ihr manipuliertes Chiplesegerät benutzten. Aber wieso sie nicht bei der Entführung des Hengstes schon stoppen? Weil es dieses Gerät brauchte, um zu beweisen, dass dies nicht der erste Coup war? Worum es überhaupt ging: Nicht um Pferdediebstahl im herkömmlichen Sinne, nicht um das Äquivalent zu einer „Spritztour“ oder ein illegales Rennen – sondern um Betrug in großem Stil…  
Ja, das musste es wohl sein.  
Wenn man sie nur dazu bringen könnte…, ja, was…?  
Wenn wir ihnen sagen könnten: Das muss geheim bleiben, deshalb bringen wir die Stute zu euch…  
Dann müsst ihr auch den Hengst nicht in einem Transporter durch die Gegend fahren, das verringert das Risiko...  
Aber das würde nichts bringen, weil sie ihn ja erst entführen mussten – und selbst wenn sie eine repräsentable Operationsbasis hätten, gaben sie deren Standort besser nicht preis…  
  
Hach, ist das vertrackt…! dachte ich, beschloss aber, Sherlock diesen Gedankengang, so unfertig und unpraktikabel er auch war, nicht vorzuenthalten.  
Vielleicht würde er ja doch etwas damit anfangen können…?  
Nicht dass ich mir plötzlich große Cleverness eingebildet hätte, aber vielleicht war Sherlocks Gehirn ja auch gerade mit Vergangenheitsbewältigung mehr als ausgelastet, so dass es ihm nicht gelang, den Fall mit gewohnter Denkkapazität anzugehen?  
  
Ich unterbrach meine fruchtlose Grübelei und warf unschlüssig doch wieder einen Blick auf die andere Koppel –   
Mir stockte das Herz, das konnte nicht sein: Sherlock war weg…!  
  
Fassungslos sah ich mich hastig um, dann kehrte mein Blick zu dem einsamen Rappen zurück – er hielt den Kopf tief gesenkt, aber nicht tief genug, um zu grasen und dann sah ich wie sich etwas vom Boden reckte und das Pferdemaul berührte…  
Ich rannte los, denn nun hatte ich begriffen, dass Sherlock am Boden im Gras liegen musste!   
Oh, zur Hölle, ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie lange ich ihn in Gedanken versunken aus den Augen gelassen hatte – ich war stinksauer auf mich!  
  
Er muss ohnmächtig geworden sein! dachte ich. Was mache ich, wenn mich das Pferd nicht an ihn ranlässt?   
Also sollte ich wohl besser nicht nach Sherlock rufen, das könnte Queery erschrecken – würde er dann im Stande sein, Sherlock zu verletzen?!  
Soll ich Leah holen?  
Oder Sherlock anrufen, inzwischen scheint er ja wieder zu sich gekommen zu sein…  
Und die Geräusche des Handys…?  
  
Das waren etwa meine Gedanken, während ich mich Queerys Koppel näherte.  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich leise – ich hatte beschlossen, nicht zu flüstern, denn solche Zischlaute konnten ja vielleicht bedrohlich wirken…  
Dann schlüpfte ich durch den Zaun.  
„Sherlock…? Was ist mit dir?“ Ich sah ihn jetzt auf dem Rücken liegen und Queerys Nase streicheln.  
Der Kopf des Pferdes ruckte hoch und ein dunkel nervöses Wiehern kam aus seiner Kehle.  
Da richtete Sherlock sich auf.  
„John?!” wunderte er sich. „Was machst du hier drin?“   
  
Der Hengst schnaubte und stampfte zweimal mit einem Vorderhuf auf. Hieß das „Verschwinde aus meinem Wohnzimmer!“?  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich? Kann ich näher kommen, oder ist es besser, ich hole Leah?“    
„Aber wieso denn? Wovon redest du…?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Na, davon, dass du zusammengebrochen bist!“ stöhnte ich gedämpft.  
„Dass ich – was? Hast du denn nicht zugesehen? Ich habe mich hingelegt!“  
Während dessen steckte er einen Arm fast senkrecht nach oben, um die Brust des Pferdes berühren zu können.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Junge, alles gut…ganz ruhig…“, murmelte er.  
Der Hengst senkte wieder den Kopf bis er auf Augenhöhe mit Sherlock war und ließ sich streicheln.   
„Komm ruhig näher…aber langsam…“, brummte er dann leise in meine Richtung.  
Ich nickte, noch etwas beklommen und bewegte mich nicht ganz frontal sondern leicht seitlich versetzt auf das Pferd zu – behielt dabei seine Beine im Auge.  
  
Als ich Sherlock erreicht hatte, beobachtete ich ihn prüfend. Da Queery nun ganz gelassen wirkte, wagte ich es, neben Sherlock in die Hocke zu gehen. Noch immer skeptisch berührte ich seine Schulter.  
„Wirklich alles okay?“ hakte ich leise nach.  
„Du dachtest tatsächlich, ich sei ohnmächtig geworden?“ raunte Sherlock zurück. Er sah etwas entsetzt aus.  
„Ich…wollte nicht stören und…dann war ich auch in Gedanken – ich weiß nicht, wie lange. Und als ich wieder hinsah, dachte ich zuerst, du seist weg. Was hätte ich sonst denken sollen, als ich merkte, dass du am Boden liegst?!“ murmelte ich stöhnend.  
„Dass Queery und ich picknicken.   
Ohne Pick“, gab Sherlock trocken zur Antwort.   
   
Einen Moment sahen wir einander an, dann kicherten wir los. Ich setzte mich zu ihm ins Gras, ungeachtet möglicher hartnäckiger Flecken auf meinem Hosenboden. Der Morgentau war längst vollständig abgetrocknet und die Erde unter uns von der Sonne durchwärmt.  
Mit den Augen bedeutete mir Sherlock, dass ich Queerys Kopf auch einmal streicheln sollte, also hob ich sachte den Arm und legte behutsam meine Hand auf den warmen, knochigen Nasenrücken.   
Der Hengst hatte keine Einwände, sondern drückte seinen Kopf leicht in meine Handfläche.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln, sah ich Sherlock lächeln.  
  
Es stimmt, Pferde haben wirklich samtweiche Nasen, wollte ich gerade sagen, als meine Finger plötzlich auf Sherlocks Hand stießen – irgendwo hinter Queerys Kinn…  
Ein plötzliches Hitzegefühl schien von meinem Herzen aus abwärts zu wallen und nahm mir fast den Atem.  
  
Nein! Nein, nicht jetzt, lass das jetzt nicht zu – später vielleicht, wenn sich das Chaos gelegt hat…  
Ich bin alles andere als sicher und Sherlock…mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet…  
Watson! Du willst diese Freundschaft mehr als du eine Frau willst, das ist dir wohl inzwischen klar geworden!  
Ruinier das nicht…!  
  
Während diese warnende Stimme in meinem Innern auf meinen hilflosen, verstörten Verstand einredete, sahen Sherlock und ich einander an.  
Er hatte seine Hand gedreht, so dass unsere Handflächen einander berührten, aber nur leicht – keiner von uns griff zu…  
In meinem Innern klopfte mein sehr nervöses Herz viel zu schnell, es fühlte sich an, als müsse man es irgendwie sehen können – ziemlich beunruhigend, eine körperliche Angst, noch keine Panik, aber physisch belastend.  
  
Was denkst du, Sherlock? fragte ich mich überfordert und versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Es war jedenfalls nicht ablehnend…vielleicht etwas unsicher, fragend, jedoch nicht ungeduldig.  
  
All das dauerte nur ein paar kurze Momente, dann zog sich Sherlocks Hand zurück und suchte sich eine freie Stelle Pferd zum Streichen.  
  
„Und worüber hast du nachgegrübelt?“ fragte der Detektiv sachlich und ein wenig herablassend.  
  
Meine Kehle war auf einmal trocken, wie eine afghanische Steppe im Hochsommer.  
Mühsam schluckte ich einen Anflug von Übelkeit hinunter.  
  
„Naja…, über deine Ideen…“, gab ich noch etwas krächzend zu. „Wenn du…einen Trick wüsstest, wie wir sie dazu kriegen, dass wir die Stute zum Hengst bringen, dann wäre das Verletzungsrisiko viel geringer, weil der Hengst gar nicht in einen Transporter oder Anhänger muss und wir uns um die Stute kümmern können – vielleicht sogar einfach hinreiten –   
ich hab nur noch keinen Schimmer, wie wir das anstellen sollen…“  
  
Sherlock starrte mich überrascht an.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, sie müssen den Hengst ja entführen – aber ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du mit dieser Schnapsidee doch irgendwas anfangen…“, ruderte ich zurück.  
Dann musste ich beobachten, wie Sherlocks Gesichtszüge ein Stück weit in sich zusammenzufallen schienen.   
Mein Freund wirkte auf einmal sehr matt und auch niedergeschlagen.  
  
„Sherlock? Ist dir nicht gut?“  
  
Er blinzelte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, als sei er etwas verwirrt. Dann rang er sich zu einem müden Lächeln durch.  
  
„Es…scheint, als…sei mein Arbeitsspeicher überlastet…“, erklärte er, „da laufen wohl im Hintergrund ein paar Programme ab, die mich langsam machen…“  
„Das wäre nur zu verständlich!“ beteuerte ich.  
„Enttäuschend. Aber damit muss ich mich derzeit wohl abfinden.  
Vielleicht bringst du mich wirklich auf die Lösung – wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.  
Und sollte ich einmal wieder beleidigend werden, erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dich ermuntert habe, alle Ideen oder Bedenken zu äußern, die sich da regen…“  
  
Indem er das sagte deutete er vage mit der Hand nach meiner Stirn und ich rechnete schon damit, dass er mich wie am Vorabend dort berühren werde.  
Ich würde nicht zurückweichen.  
Aber dieses Mal ließ Sherlock seine Hand wieder sinken.  
  
„Das gilt ab jetzt –    
– und…  
…für…alles…  
…auch wenn du mit manchem nicht sofort rausplatzen solltest…, sondern…  
…es nochmal überdenken…jedenfalls, wenn…wenn es sowieso noch Zeit hat…  
…egal was…“, sagte er stockend.  
  
Das klang…etwas wirr – und wie ein Versprechen, eine Vereinbarung, ein Schwur beinahe.  
Ich war verblüfft – ratlos.  
Wie sollte ich darauf antworten? Wie passte das überhaupt zu Sherlock? Das war nicht der geniale Soziopath, der sarkastisch fragte, wie es sein musste, so ein komisches, kleines Gehirn zu haben…! Das war…  
…was?   
  
„…ich…“, stammelte ich, nach Worten suchend. „Ich habe dich gebeten…oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dich beschworen, mir alles offen zu legen, was du planst…  
um das Risiko soweit wie möglich zu reduzieren…  
und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mir alles anvertrauen kannst, was dich belastet…   
– und, dass ich dich nicht drängen werde…  
Das…  
Das gilt auch für alles andere, was dir…so durch den Kopf geht…  
Aber natürlich musst du nicht, wenn du…etwas nicht sagen willst, ist das selbstverständlich okay - deine Entscheidung…  
Das…gilt eigentlich schon längst – aber vielleicht hätte ich es eher sagen sollen…“  
  
Mein Herz konnte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen und mir wurde bewusst, dass mir nun auch noch schwindlig war.  
  
Gemächlicher Hufschlag und Schritte.   
Wir wandten uns in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen.  
Es war Leah, die die aufgezäumte und gesattelte Bloody Mary Richtung Reitplatz führte.  
  
„Na? Das soll wohl ein Picknick sein, was? Korb vergessen?  
Aber Onkel Jack sollte tatsächlich nochmal die Tränkrinnen nachfüllen, es ist heiß heute.“  
Sie schlang kurz die Zügel um einen Balken und kletterte durch den Zaun.  
„Dachte, ich bringe euch was aus dem Stall mit…“  
Grinsend reichte sie mir eine Flasche Wasser und Sherlock eine große Karotte, ehe sie sich mit der Stute zum täglichen Training aufmachte.  
  
„Äh,   
…danke!“ rief ich etwas verspätet, während neben meinem rechten Ohr Queerys Kiefer die Möhre krachend zu zermalmen begannen.  
Ich wartete noch einen Moment, um dann die Flasche zu öffnen und sie zuerst Sherlock anzubieten.  
Er würde sie wohl kaum entgegennehmen können, ohne meine Hand zu berühren – aber wie sollte mir das etwas ausmachen? – wir waren einander schon so nahe gekommen. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.  
Aber irgendwie bewegte es mich doch…  
  
Doch dann sah ich die Flasche in Sherlocks Händen – ja, ihr Gewicht, ihre Kühle hatte meine Hand verlassen.  
Er hatte mich nicht berührt.  
  
Hatte auch das nichts zu bedeuten?  
  
„Danke, John.   
Aber mir ist wirklich nicht schlecht geworden vorhin…“  
  
Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Flasche „Holmes‘ Well“, was vielleicht nicht nur der Brunnen oder die Quelle der Familie Holmes bedeuten konnte, sondern mit ein wenig Fantasie oder eher Schlampigkeit etwa auch „Holmes geht es gut“…  
  
„Auf dich, John… Danke, dass du hier bist…“, sagte Sherlock und prostete mir zu, ehe er einen kräftigen Zug nahm und die Flasche an mich zurückreichte.  
Er hielt sie ziemlich weit oben, zur Hälfte schon am Hals. Eine stumme Bitte, ihn nicht zu berühren? Nicht jetzt?  
Ich war nicht sicher.  
„Auf…deine Gesundheit, Sherlock – ich bin dankbar, dass du mich mit hierher genommen hast…“  
  
Während wir da so saßen und abwechselnd tranken, wurde kein weiteres Wort mehr gewechselt.  
Es war etwas seltsam, aber anscheinend in Ordnung.  
Jedenfalls kam ich wieder etwas zur Ruhe.  
  
Sherlock erhob sich schließlich ein wenig schwerfälliger als sonst, also stand ich ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Sollen wir Leah noch ein wenig zusehen?“ fragte ich unschlüssig.  
„Wenn du magst…ich geh nach oben.“  
„Okay, aber dann begleite ich dich noch hinauf“, korrigierte ich mich rasch.  
„Ich falle schon nicht die Treppen runter!  
Würde es dich beruhigen, wenn ich den Aufzug nehme?“  
  
Den Aufzug?! – Der nur eingebaut wurde, weil dein Vater deine Mutter zum Krüppel gemacht hat?! – Nein, zum Teufel!  
  
„N-nein…“, stotterte ich.  
  
Er sah mich nachdenklich und irgendwie sehr intensiv an.  
„Ja, du hast womöglich recht“, sagte er dann.   
Gehen wir.“  
   
  
  
  
tbc


	32. Fallen...

Wir waren auf dem Weg zurück zu unseren Zimmern.  
  
War es das denn jetzt gewesen?  
Ging es Sherlock ebenso wie mir?  
  
Für einen Moment hatte ich das ganz sicher geglaubt.  
Sogar, dass wir beide es verklausuliert zugaben und einander baten, dieses Thema dennoch vorläufig hintanzustellen, gerade weil es so wichtig war, anderes war gerade dringender. Aber für diese wesentliche Frage würden wir Zeit und Ruhe brauchen.  
  
Doch inzwischen fragte ich mich, ob ich Sherlocks Äußerung vielleicht völlig falsch interpretiert hatte.  
  
„Weißt du, es könnte tatsächlich funktionieren…“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich.  
  
Ich war fassungslos.  
Erst als sich Sherlock zu mir umwandte, bemerkte ich, dass ich stehen geblieben war.  
  
Es könnte funktionieren?  
Das…mit uns?!  
  
„Sie dazu zu bringen, dass der Hengst bleiben kann, wo er ist…das heißt, da, wo wir ihn hingebracht haben werden, und wir mit der Stute zu ihnen kommen.“  
„Ooh…“, machte ich verdattert und kam mir reichlich doof vor.  
„Ja…, aber das bedarf der Vorbereitung…  
Sie müssen die Informationen zugespielt bekommen und glauben, dass das eine gute Idee sei… Aber es könnte zu machen sein…“  
  
Er wandte sich seufzend um und setzte seinen Weg fort.   
  
„Meine Denkprozesse sind verlangsamt…mein Gehirn ist wie ein PC mit überlastetem Arbeitsspeicher…  
Ich weiß, das habe ich bereits gesagt.  
Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren und habe permanent das Gefühl, dass ich etwas übersehe…  
Und das macht mich nervös.“  
„Nachvollziehbar. Setz dich noch nicht zu sehr unter Druck, ja?“ bat ich besorgt.  
  
Instinktiv hatte ich nach seinem Arm gegriffen, zumal ich gerade Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, ohne in langsames Joggen überzugehen.  
Er bremste sich etwas und sah zu mir herunter. „Ich schone mich ja – aber ewig kann ich mir auch nicht Zeit lassen, das weißt du!“  
„Schon klar…“, antwortete ich und fühlte mich hilflos. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass mir seine seelische Verfassung wichtiger war, als die Machenschaften dieser Pferdeentführer, die früher oder später eskalieren und dann womöglich Leben kosten würden…  
„Gut. Da wären wir also. Weiter musst du mich wirklich nicht eskortieren, Captain“, stellte Sherlock fest, als wir den Korridor, auf dem unsere Zimmer lagen, erreicht hatten.  
„Sagen wir bis zum High Tea?“  
„Ich habe vollstes Verständnis, wenn du – Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchst…“   
Zeit für dich, hatte ich eigentlich sagen wollen.  
„Aber ruf mich an, falls du…irgendwas brauchst…, dich nicht wohlfühlst…“  
„John.“ Er sah mich mit einem milden Tadel im Blick an. „Nun geh schon. Bis später.“  
  
Also war ich abgezogen und hatte mich zum Reitplatz begeben, um Leah zuzusehen.  
Es wurde einfach nicht langweilig.  
Auch wenn der Rhythmus der Gangart sich längere Zeit nicht änderte und mich das beinahe in eine Art Trance zu versetzen schien.  
Andererseits ließ diese Beschäftigung durchaus zu, dass meine Gedanken erneut abdrifteten.     
  
Also, was war das vorhin gewesen? Dieser seltsame, geradezu kryptische Dialog? Diese gegenseitige Aufforderung zur Offenheit, die wir trotzdem wieder relativiert hatten.   
Es war dringen notwendig, das zu verstehen, damit ich nichts Falsches tat oder sagte, aber jetzt war ich völlig verunsichert – mein erster Eindruck von Sherlocks …„Angebot“…? schien mir inzwischen eine krasse Fehleinschätzung zu sein.   
Oder doch nicht?  
  
„Ich muss alles wissen, was unsere Arbeit anbelangt. Und darüber hinaus: Du kannst mir auch sonst alles sagen, was dich umtreibt, aber natürlich musst du nicht – und du bestimmst den Zeitpunkt.“  
So etwa. So hatte ich es gemeint.  
Ich war nun trotzdem unsicher, ob wir dabei das Gleiche im Sinn gehabt hatten, ob es wirklich auf dasselbe hinauslief…  
  
Die Frage, ob es sein konnte, dass wir dabei waren, uns schleichend und beinahe unbemerkt ineinander zu verlieben…und was davon zu halten wäre…wie wir damit umgehen sollten…  
…oder ob wir damit vielleicht schon zu viel zugegeben hatten, weil es unsere Freundschaft – unsere derzeitige Symbiose ruinieren würde?  
  
  
Es gibt eben Dinge, die man ansprechen muss, wenn man als Team arbeitet – und ebenso Dinge, die man klar stellen muss, wenn es sich um eine Freundschaft handelt.  
Es gibt aber auch Dinge, die man besser ungesagt lässt…  
   
Wie hatte Sherlock noch gesagt: Potentielle Mitbewohner sollten das Schlimmste voneinander wissen… – oder so ähnlich.  
Aber hatte er mir das Schlimmste über sich mitgeteilt?  
Dass er Geige spielte und manchmal schier endlos schwieg? –   
Fast schon lächerlich!  
Er hatte wirklich bei Weiten unangenehmere und sogar gefährliche Angewohnheiten und Vorlieben!  
Sicher können auch andere Menschen ihre Außenwirkung nur unvollkommen einschätzen, aber bei Sherlock schien es mir schon überdurchschnittlich mangelhaft – zumindest bisweilen. Dann gab es auch wieder Gelegenheiten, wo er genau wusste, wie er bekam, was er erreichen wollte....   
Das war es eigentlich gar nicht, worum meine Gedanken in diesen Momenten kreisten, aber bisweilen gerät man auch beim Grübeln auf Abwege. Vielleicht versuchte ich vor der eigentlichen Frage zu flüchten…  
Ich hatte Sherlock schon mehrfach gedrängt, mir alles, was er über den jeweils aktuellen Fall wusste und was er genau plante, offenzulegen, und ich hatte ihn nach jeder Gelegenheit, bei der es ihm, mir oder uns beiden fast zum Verhängnis geworden wäre, dass er mir etwas vorenthalten oder sich auf einen Alleingang begeben hatte, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das so nicht passiert wäre, wenn er mich eingeweiht hätte!  
Das war eigentlich eine ganz klare Angelegenheit – und selbst wenn Sherlock wirklich ein Soziopath wäre, wie er gerne behauptete, so wäre er selbstverständlich in der Lage gewesen, über jedes Detail, das sich in seinem monströsen Gehirn manifestierte zu urteilen: fallrelevant oder nicht? Wenn fallrelevant --> John mitteilen!  
Aber wenn etwas nicht fallrelevant war?  
Um beim Schema zu bleiben, musste man sich dann fragen: mitbewohnerrelevant oder nicht? freundschaftsrelevant oder nicht?  
  
Doch durch Sherlocks Vollrausch war mir klar geworden, dass es nicht nur wünschenswert war, mehr über meinen Freund zu erfahren – sondern existentiell!  
Hätte er sich einfach peinlich aufgeführt, ich wäre diskret genug gewesen, es niemals wieder zu erwähnen. Schwamm drüber.  
Doch in diesem Fall hätte das doch fatale Folgen haben können:   
Hätte ich weiterhin nichts geahnt und wir hätten irgendwann einen Fall übernommen, der durch eine kleine Assoziation eine wahre Erinnerungslawine in Sherlock ausgelöst hätte – wäre er dann im Stande gewesen, mir mitzuteilen, dass gerade Gefühle auf ihn einstürzten und er deshalb kaum noch klar denken konnte?  
Und darüber hinaus…  
Einerseits wollte ich, dass er wusste, wie viel er mir bedeutete – aber wusste ich das denn selbst? Und: Könnte es ihm Halt geben? Oder würde es ihn verunsichern? Würde er vor zu großer Nähe zurückschrecken?  
  
Oder ich?  
  
Naja, das war ich ja schon.  
Mehrfach.  
Ständig!  
  
Allerdings war ich in den ersten zwei, drei Monaten darin noch vollkommen aufrichtig gewesen – zumindest hatte ich das selbst geglaubt!  
  
War es folglich an mir, den ersten Schritt zu machen?  
  
Ich rief mir Sherlocks Worte ins Gedächtnis zurück:  
„…erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dich ermuntert habe, alle Ideen oder Bedenken zu äußern, die sich da regen… Das gilt ab jetzt –  – und……für…alles……auch wenn du mit manchem nicht sofort rausplatzen solltest…, sondern……es nochmal überdenken…jedenfalls, wenn…wenn es sowieso noch Zeit hat……egal was…“  
  
War das aber wirklich eine Vorlage gewesen? Oder eher eine Warnung?  
  
Hatte das heißen sollen: Du musst es nicht zurückhalten – ich frage mich doch auch, ob das noch Freundschaft ist…ich habe längst gemerkt, dass es dir genauso geht…  
  
Oder bedeutete es vielmehr:  
  
John, ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht – ich muss wohl akzeptieren, dass es so weit kommen konnte, aber sprich es nicht aus – nicht bloß nicht jetzt: nie. Es ist gerade noch gut so, wie es ist. Gerade noch haltbar. Mehr wäre eindeutig zu viel. Hinderlich. Und einfach zu verwirrend.   
Also inakzeptabel.   
Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet – und sozusagen monogam. Also, in dem Moment, wo du offen ansprichst, wovon ich denke, dass du das im Sinn hast, müsste ich mich zwischen meiner Arbeit und dir entscheiden.  
Und ich versichere dir: Gegen sie hast du keine Chance.  
  
Was es das?  
  
Dieser Gedanke war niederschmetternd, das merkte ich jetzt. Sogar physisch niederschmetternd. Mein Körper fühlte sich schwer an…und mein Herz war darin schwerer als Blei…  
  
„Alles, auch wenn du mit manchem nicht sofort rausplatzen solltest, sondern es nochmal überdenken – jedenfalls, wenn es sowieso noch Zeit hat; egal was.“  
  
Nein, das hieß nicht: Sag es nie – aber es konnte sehr wohl bedeuten, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt vielleicht niemals kommen würde, dass Sherlock sich schlicht nicht recht vorstellen konnte, dass er jemals so weit sein würde – und damit womöglich richtig lag…oder dass er mir schlicht die Gelegenheit geben wollte, selbst herauszufinden, dass es besser war, meine verwirrte Gefühlslage für mich zu behalten.  
  
Zuerst hatte ich geglaubt, das herauszuhören, was ich mir selbst überlegt hatte. Dass ich warten sollte, weil Sherlock gerade zu verletzlich war – und bis wir diesen Fall gelöst hätten. Vielleicht auch, bis wir wieder zuhause waren, etwas Normalität eingekehrt wäre…  
Soweit man bei uns von Normalität überhaupt reden kann!  
Und abgesehen davon, hatte ich so oft beteuert, nicht schwul zu sein, wie sollte er da darauf vertrauen können, dass ich mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nicht doch wieder für eine Frau entschied?!  
Das wusste ich ja selbst nicht mal!  
  
Aber vielleicht hatte ich das überhaupt falsch interpretiert?  
  
Ich hatte versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er mir alles anvertrauen könne, ich ihn aber nicht drängen würde, wenn es nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte.  
  
…wenn du…etwas nicht sagen willst, ist das selbstverständlich okay – deine Entscheidung…  
  
Oh, weh, war das wirklich so klar rübergekommen…?  
  
  
Ella hatte mir einmal gegen Ende einer Sitzung folgendes auf den Weg gegeben:   
„Es ist für fast alle Menschen schwer, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Klar, es gibt Gefühle, die wir gerne teilen, das steht außer Frage. Aber Ängste, Sorgen, Unsicherheiten, Schuldgefühle, Kränkungen, Erlebnisse, bei denen wir uns als Opfer gefühlt haben, die bleibende Narben in der Seele hinterlassen haben oder, sich die Blöße zu geben, wie unzulänglich man sich vielleicht manchmal findet…  
Das müssen auch Psychologen zuerst lernen.  
Und Männern fällt es schwerer als Frauen.   
Und Soldaten muss es am allerschwersten fallen, das ist auch völlig verständlich.  
John. Es ist womöglich das Schwerste, was jemals von Ihnen gefordert wurde, aber Sie müssen damit aufhören, um jeden Preis stark sein zu wollen – nur so können Sie Ihre Innere Stärke aufs Neue finden und wieder lernen, mit ihr umzugehen.“  
  
Sie hatte recht. Es hatte mir Angst gemacht! Wahnsinnige Angst. Ich hatte eine nachdenkliche Mine aufgesetzt, mich für die Sitzung bedankt, ich hatte die Praxis verlassen; fluchtartig, die Jacke auf dem Arm trotz des Hinkens und der Krücke. Es war schon nach halb sieben abends und ich wusste inzwischen, über Ellas Praxis würde niemand mehr sein, aber sie selbst erwartete noch einen Patienten – so schnell es mein schmerzendes Bein zuließ, hastete ich ein Stockwerk höher. Ich hatte nur allzu deutlich gespürt, dass ich keine Sekunde zu verlieren hatte, die Panik marschierte unaufhaltsam in das Land meiner Seele ein und würde es jeden Moment komplett besetzt haben. Kaum auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, konnte ich vor Todesangst nicht mehr schnell genug atmen, mein Herz nicht mehr schnell genug schlagen – und alle anderen Muskeln schienen komplett durchzudrehen – zitterten kraftlos, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, in welche Richtung sie fliehen sollten, weil es nirgendwo Deckung gab – so dass ich völlig hilflos zusammenbrach – ich konnte mir nur eben noch einen Teil meiner Jacke als Knebel in den Mund stopfen, denn ehe ich Ella oder sonst wen herbeibrüllen würde, wollte ich doch lieber ersticken.  
Es war die wahrscheinlich schlimmste Panikattacke, die ich je hatte.  
Und sie war von keinem Flashback begleitet oder so. Da war kein Kugelhagel, keine Explosionen, kein Blut – nicht mal wirklich Schmerz, obwohl ich krampfend am Boden lag – es war die pure Furcht, die alles andere verschlang, als würde sie mich komplett auflösen.  
Reine Panik. Unverdünnt, sozusagen und ohne Aromastoffe.  
Wie das Gefühl ins Bodenlose zu fallen.  
Starre, kalte, lähmende Angst – nichts, was mich davon hätte ablenken können.  
Selbst körperlichen Schmerz zu empfinden, hätte mir Linderung verschaft…    
  
Heute kann ich mit ziemlicher Gewissheit sagen, dass es dennoch nur das zweitschlimmste Gefühl war, dass ich je gehabt habe.  
  
Unwillkürlich schüttelte ich mich verwirrt.  
Wie war ich jetzt dahin geraten…?  
  
Verstört raffte ich meine Gedanken zusammen und heftete meinen Blick erneut auf Leah und das Pferd…  
  
Richtig. Es fällt schwer, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Sherlock besonders. Aber das kann ich verstehen – und er weiß doch, dass es mir genauso geht…  
Auch ich versuche eher, Dinge mit mir selbst abzumachen, in mich reinzufressen. Das ist auch lange gut gegangen. Bis in die erste Zeit in Afghanistan hinein. Das Versagen dieses Mechanismus hatte sich ganz allmählich eingeschlichen – solange ich dennoch weitermachen konnte, weil es Aufgaben für mich gab, hatte ich mich darüber hinwegtäuschen können, doch als mich meine Verletzung jäh ausbremste, geriet ich ins Schleudern. Mir fehlte das Ventil, mein Aktionismus war unbrauchbar geworden. Dann hatten sich die mysteriösen Schmerzen in meinem rechten Bein eingestellt, dazu gelegentlich Kribbeln, bis hin zu leichtem Taubheitsgefühl – aber an wechselnden Stellen. Dass ich ohne Befund war, bedeutete das Ende meiner Laufbahn, denn wenn ein Problem psychischer Natur ist, ist es praktisch unkontrollierbar und unkalkulierbar geworden.  
Ich hatte einsehen müssen, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, wohl nicht alleine mit meiner Situation klar kommen würde.  
Doch das war‘s dann auch schon gewesen. Wirklich offen mit Ella gesprochen hatte ich nie.   
Es war eine Mischung gewesen aus:  
„Das würdest du nicht verstehen, Mädchen!“,  
„Ich schäme mich, dass mich dieses Trauma, so aus der Bahn werfen kann. Diese Probleme mit meinem Bein sind peinlich!“  
und  
„Ich komme mir so unendlich dumm vor! Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, in diesen Krieg zu ziehen, was habe ich mir nur davon versprochen? Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein?“   
  
Aber, was mir dann wirklich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte –   
Nein.  
Was mir wirklich klar gemacht hatte, dass ich längst keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen HATTE!  
…so wie die blöden Zeichentrickfiguren, die erst nach mehreren Schritten in der Luft merken, was los ist – und erst dann wirklich abstürzen…  
…das war diese Forderung von Ella gewesen.   
Ich sollte meine Schwäche, meine Hilflosigkeit eingestehen…anderen…und mir…nicht, es bloß sagen, weil es irgendwer hören wollte – es wirklich annehmen.  
  
An diesem Abend war ich richtig durchgedreht und muss dann irgendwann entweder ohnmächtig geworden – oder vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein.  
Als ich aufwachte, fror ich erbärmlich, fühlte mich schwach, völlig zerschlagen und sterbenselend. Hatte ich mich geprügelt?   
Nein…  
…da war ein dumpfes Wissen, dass ich mehrfach unkontrolliert mit den Wänden und dem Boden in Kontakt gekommen war…teilweise ziemlich unsanft…Mir tat alles weh…   
Als ich mich erinnerte, was vorgefallen war, drehte sich mir der Magen um – und als ich das hinter mir hatte, ohne erneut ausgeflippt zu sein, musste ich feststellen, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit ganz bestimmt allein in dem Gebäude war.  
Ich schaffte es irgendwie, obwohl ich vor Kälte schlotterte, meine Jacke anzuziehen, schleppte mich in den Aufzug, wo ich mich am Boden zusammenkauerte und fuhr ins Erdgeschoss.   
Nur ein Gedanke gab mir die Kraft, es überhaupt zu versuchen: Ich musste weg hier und niemals wieder einen Therapeuten an mich heranlassen – sie sind vernichtender als die Waffen, die ich kennengelernt habe! Jedenfalls für die Psyche. Ja, das glaubte ich damals wirklich.  
Das bisschen Verstand, das in meinem Inneren noch arbeitete, sagte mir, dass ich den Notausgang nehmen konnte und dass ein paar Häuser weiter ein 24h-Imbiss war… Tatsächlich schaffte ich es dorthin und irgendwie war es mir dann gelungen, mich selbst wieder so weit aufzupäppeln, dass ich den Weg in mein schäbiges, kleines Domizil antreten konnte.   
Dort hatte ich mich dann tagelang verkrochen.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr…  
und ich wollte auch nicht mehr – ich war völlig am Ende…  
…sogar zu sehr, um noch selbst ein Ende zu machen.  
  
Das war einfach nicht mehr ich; mit diesem – diesem Wrack konnte ich es nicht aushalten…! Unmöglich!  
  
Ich hatte nichts mehr gegessen und kaum noch etwas getrunken.  
Bis heute habe ich keinen Schimmer, wieso eigentlich dieser Zustand irgendwann doch abklang und ich mich schließlich wieder aufrappeln konnte.  
Unbewusst muss ich es mir also doch gewünscht haben.  
Der Überlebenswille eines Menschen ist nicht zu unterschätzen, selbst, wenn einem alles zu viel wird…  
   
Jetzt schockte mich eigentlich am Meisten, dass ich plötzlich erkannte, dass Sherlock ziemlich genau das auch schon durchgemacht hatte – und wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal. Ich meine, mir war vorher auch schon klar gewesen, dass er Schlimmes erlebt hatte – noch dazu als Kind und als Teenager, dass er sehr unter seinen Erinnerungen litt, dass es die Hölle gewesen sein muss, von den Drogen loszukommen – aber dabei hatte ich nicht an meinen ärgsten Tiefpunkt gedacht! Und nun, da diese lebhafte Erinnerung mich alle Selbstbeherrschung kostete, damit sie mich nicht erneut in die Knie zwang, verstand ich, dass mein armer Freund eine vielfache Dosis dieser Qual abbekommen haben musste…   
Es war bestürzend und beschämend zugleich.  
Aber vor allem machte es mich unsagbar traurig, dass Sherlock von all diesen teils vermeidbaren, teils unvermeidlichen Schlägen getroffen worden war.  
  
„John?  
Was hast du…?“  
  
Plötzlich stand Leah vor mir und ich spürte ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, doch ich war zu benommen, um ihr gleich antworten zu können.  
Sie setzte sich neben mich und ich hatte das Gefühl ihren Blick auf mir zu spüren.  
Sicher war ich bleich, denn mir war übel und schwindlig und diese Schwäche sagte mir, dass mein Blutdruck zu niedrig sein musste.  
  
„Also…, nicht bloß Albträume, hm?“ sagte sie schließlich.  
„…n-nnnicht nur…, nein…“, brachte ich hervor. Meine Stimme klang rau und mein Schlund fühlte sich belegt an.   
Inzwischen regte sich auch Trotz in mir und ich straffte meinen Rücken. „Aber es geht schon wieder…“  
„Ich werde dich nach drinnen begleiten, ehe ich im Stall weiter mache. Bleib einfach hier sitzen, bis ich wieder zurück bin, dauert nur ein paar Minuten.“  
„Nicht nötig – danke, aber nicht nötig…“, versicherte ich und stand auf – für einen Moment war es, als müsse sich über mir ein undurchdringlicher grauer Nebel befunden haben, in den ich nun den Kopf hineinsteckte, aber glücklicherweise verzog sich dieser beängstigende und betäubende Schleier dann doch rasch wieder.  
  
Ich folgte Leah und Conqueror in den Stall.  
„Kann ich irgendwas machen?“ fragte ich hilflos, obwohl ich mich jetzt eigentlich zu erschöpft fühlte.  
„Da ich heute früh ausgemistet habe und alle den Tag über draußen waren, eigentlich nicht… Vielleicht magst du nochmal zusehen, es ist ja nun schon ein paar Tage her, dass ich es dir gezeigt habe, dann können wir uns die nächsten beiden parallel vorknöpfen. Nimm dir doch noch ein Wasser – oder auch etwas anderes…“  
„Okay…“  
  
Es gab einen Wandschrank, der in die Nordmauer des Gebäudes eingearbeitet war und fast wie ein richtiger Kühlschrank wirkte. Dort lagerten immer einige Flaschen Wasser und, wie ich nun feststellte, neben Karotten für die Pferde auch ein paar Müsliriegel.  
Ja, ein paar Kohlehydrate konnte ich jetzt wohl vertragen…  
  
Also versorgte ich mich und sah Leah zu, wie sie Queery putzte.   
  
„Erzähl mir einen Schwank aus deinem Leben“, forderte mich Leah nach einigen Minuten in künstlichem Plauderton auf.   
„Schwank?“   
„Da du nicht über – echte – Themen reden willst, wäre ein wenig Smalltalk nett“, erklärte sie.  
Ich seufzte. Ja, sie hatte abgewartet, bis ich meinen Müsliriegel verspeist hatte und auch danach noch ein, zwei Minuten verstreichen lassen.  
„Tut mir leid…  
Ehm…  
…  
Ich weiß nichts. Mir fällt nichts ein…“  
  
Ich wusste jetzt wirklich nichts Geeignetes!  
  
„Ernsthaft? Du wirst doch irgendwelchen Quatsch gemacht haben. …in der Schule – und wie war das noch: Eine Sauftour mit Kommilitonen und Reitversuchen auf einem elektrischen Bullen?“  
„Ja, okay, klar – so etwas gab es natürlich. Aber das ist so lange her…   
Scheint, als wär’s in einem andern Leben passiert…vielleicht sogar einem ganz anderen Kerl…“  
Oh, das ging jetzt zu weit, dachte ich…  
Leah hielt inne und Queery wandte fast sofort den Kopf in ihre Richtung und gab einen beinahe als Brummen zu bezeichnenden Laut von sich, als wolle er sagen: He, du bist noch lange nicht fertig! Mach mal deinen Job!  
„Na, das hört sich ja fast etwas gruselig an“, bemerkte Leah ernsthaft.  
„Afghanistan hat alles verändert“, gestand ich. „Alles…, was ich vorher über das Leben, über die Welt zu wissen glaubte, wurde…naja…relativiert…“  
Krasser wollte ich es dann doch nicht ausdrücken – eigentlich hatte ich gar nichts dergleichen sagen wollen, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet, wenigstens etwas durchblicken zu lassen, weil ich sonst hätte lügen müssen.  
Und das hatte Leah nicht verdient.   
„Aber dann…, traf ich Sherlock…  
Ich weiß nicht, ich hoffte instinktiv, meine neue Aufgabe gefunden zu haben…zumindest war ich fasziniert von seinen Fähigkeiten und als er mich dann aufforderte an den Tatort mitzukommen, war das der beste Vorschlag seit Langem.   
Ja, es war definitiv…die beste Idee…seit…einer gefühlten Ewigkeit…!“  
      
Auch wenn sich die Schmerzen in meinem Bein erst später verzogen hatten, wenn ich nun so zurückdachte, dann war dieser Vorschlag wie die Erlösung aus einem dunklen Gefängnis der Depression gewesen.  
  
„Aber…inzwischen weiß ich…  
Naja, …die… Dinge, die mir Sherlock anvertraut hat, die ihn nun wieder eingeholt haben…    
Es ist hart für ihn, aber er wird wieder damit fertig werden – ich werde ihn unterstützen, wo ich nur kann…  
– und es geht ihm schon wieder viel besser…  
Natürlich muss er sich noch schonen, das weiß er auch selbst…  
…und ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass ich schon von allen…Tiefpunkten in seinem Leben weiß…“  
  
„…und das eben… – was war das?“ fragte sie. Es klang ehrlich interessiert, aber nicht fordernd, investigativ, rechthaberisch – es schien mehr ein Gesprächsangebot zu sein, denn eine Frage, nach einer Information oder nach grundsätzlicher Offenheit.    
Kein „Raus mit der Sprache!“ – eher ein „Sagst du’s mir…?“  
„Das…?   
Ja, …mir geht vieles im Kopf herum, aber…  
Naja, mir ist vorhin so eine Erinnerung hochgekommen…und dann musste ich denken, dass es Sherlock schon mindestens genauso schlecht gegangen sein muss – eher noch schlechter – und wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal…“  
  
Ich atmete nochmal durch und sah sie an.  
„Allein die Vorstellung finde ich schon furchtbar“, gab ich zu und war dann fast entsetzt, das ich doch so viel preisgegeben hatte.  
Es musste mich wirklich ziemlich belasten.  
„John…, ich weiß, du hast keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen – und ich weiß auch, dass er Psychotherapeuten nichts hält – insofern hast du wohl recht, aber du trägst eine Riesenverantwortung – ja, das ist dir klar, aber…so sehr ich mich freue, dass Sherlock in dir einen guten und zuverlässigen Freund gefunden hat – den er jetzt auch braucht! – du bist emotional sehr involviert, es zieht dich runter – zieht dich dahin, wo du ja selbst noch vor einem halben Jahr warst – oder beinahe.   
Was wirst du tun, wenn es dir zu viel wird?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand ich. „Aber ich werde ihn auf keinen Fall hängen lassen.“  
„Denkst du denn, es wird sich ein Zeitpunkt feststellen lassen, an dem wir sicher sein können, dass es ein für alle Mal vorbei ist?“  
„Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass man die Monster und Drachen in einem Gedächtnispalast bloß einsperren kann – aber nicht töten…“  
„Das meinte ich. Es soll kein Vorwurf sein, John, du bist nicht schuld, im Gegenteil, aber ist dir klar – “  
„Dass dies eine Lebensaufgabe sein könnte? Ja“, versicherte ich.  
Auf einmal war ich ruhig. Fühlte eine gewisse Ausgeglichenheit.   
Ja, der Gedanke, ihm beizustehen, womöglich über mehrere Jahrzehnte hinweg, erschreckte mich kein bisschen. Natürlich wünschte ich Sherlock, dass er bald sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden würde, ich wollte nicht, das er litt, verletzlich und verzweifelt war. Ich wollte das scheinbar kaltschnäuzige, kindische, von Serienkillern hingerissene Genie zurück! Naja, zumindest manchmal…   
Aber diese Konsequenz, dass ich dann wohl die Pflicht haben würde an seiner Seite zu bleiben, fühlte sich vollkommen in Ordnung an.  
Das war überraschend.  
Und…befreiend?  
Das ergibt keinen Sinn, oder?  
  
Erleichtert sagte ich: „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, versprochen.“  
„Ich weiß, du meinst es ehrlich“, erwiderte Leah, „und jetzt gehst du besser zu Sherlock. Es ist auch schon halb fünf…“  
„Achso, ja, Sherlock ist heute eher nach High Tea, er hat wohl mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken einkalkuliert.“  
„Ah, gut, kein Problem. Schieb ab. In dem Salon, wo ihr am Freitag zu Mittag gegessen habt, ist übrigens auch ein Fernseher in einem Schrank versteckt. Such dir was, was dich wirklich mal ablenkt.“  
„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das… Danke, Leah… Bis später…“  
  
Wow, gerade hatte ich die Erkenntnis, dass ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Sherlock quasi meine Lebensaufgabe wäre?! Sollte mich diese Aussicht nicht beunruhigen?   
Tut sie aber nicht.   
Das ist…krass…  
Ich spürte, dass ich grinsen musste, und fragte mich, ob ich vielleicht gerade übergeschnappt war.  
Nein, das wollte ich gar nicht in Erwägung ziehen.  
  
Beinahe beschwingt stieg ich die Stufen empor, die Schwäche, die mir die Erinnerung an jene Panikattacke beschert hatte, war schon fast vergessen.  
Dann kam ich auf unserem Korridor an und sah, dass die Tür zum roten Zimmer offenstand.   
  
Gut! Das heißt: Komm rein, John! dachte ich und legte noch einen Zahn zu.   
  
Als ich eintrat, war mein Freund nicht zu sehen. Es war still, auch aus dem Bad drangen keinerlei Geräusche.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
Verdutzt sah ich mich um. Leahs Laptop, Sherlocks Notizbuch.   
Aber wo könnte er hingegangen sein?  
  
Ich klopfte dann doch noch an die Badezimmertür und sah nach – nichts, ich schlüpfte ins blaue Zimmer.   
Auch da Fehlanzeige.  
  
Vielleicht war er spazieren?  
Hoffentlich nicht mit dem Motorrad…!  
  
Jetzt wurde ich doch unruhig.  
Oder konnte er im Garten sein? Oder in der Bibliothek vielleicht…?  
Ratlos kehrte ich ins rote Zimmer zurück und sah mich nochmals um.  
Keine Notiz. Also hatte er wohl geglaubt, dass er bis sechs zurück sein werde.   
Naja, selbstverständlich war er nicht verpflichtet, hier zu sein – schließlich hatte er ja keinen Stubenarrest! – aber…   
  
Dann begriff ich, was mich schon vorhin unbewusst irritiert hatte:   
Mantel und Schal fehlten!  
Dabei war es an diesem Nachmittag so heiß, dass Sherlock sogar ohne Jacke Queery besucht und sich dann auch noch auf die Wiese gelegt hatte…  
  
Ich hörte mich vor Entsetzen nach Luft schnappen, denn mir wurde klar, wo es auch jetzt derart kalt war!  
Hastig sah ich im Kleiderschrank nach, hoffte immer noch, dass ich mich irrte: Nein.  
  
Scheiße! dachte ich, stürzte zurück auf den Flur und rannte zum Aufzug, der zur Kapelle hinaufführte.  
  
  
  
  
   
  
tbc


	33. ...und fangen...

 

 

Als ich dann im Aufzug stand, merkte ich erst, wie heftig mein Herz pumpte, dass ich keuchend nach Luft rang und mir der Schweiß ausgebrochen war. Nicht vom Laufen.  
"Keine – Panik, jetzt!" schnaufte ich atemlos.  
  
Doch das sagte sich leicht! Wie würde ich Sherlock vorfinden?  
In Tränen aufgelöst? Oder erstarrt? Oder kurz davor sich die Treppe hinunterzustürzen, oder gar sich vom Turm zu werfen?   
Was hatte er hier gewollt?  
Mal sehen, ob er's aushält?!  
  
Ich hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Einerseits wollte ich so schnell wie möglich zu Sherlock gelangen, andererseits fürchtete ich mich davor.  
Dann bremste der Aufzug abrupt – es war wie ein massiver Schluckauf – und die Tür glitt auf, kurz darauf stand ich vor der alten, geschnitzten Eichentüre mit dem großen, schwarzen Eisenschlüssel. Ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und schickte mich an, die Tür zu öffnen – sie war tatsächlich nicht abgeschlossen!  
  
Wieder empfing mich modrige, eisige Luft und das trübe, bunt getönte Licht, das durch die Bleiglasfenster drang.   
Dieses Mal steuerte ich natürlich sofort auf die Rundbögen an der Seite zu, vor den staubigen, dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen blieb ich stehen und lauschte.   
Nichts.  
Zögernd teilte ich den Vorhang und spähte durch den Spalt mein Blick fiel zuerst auf die Pfeifen der Orgel, dann schlüpfte ich nach rechts...aber die schmale Bank, von der aus man frontal auf das Gemälde sehen konnte, war leer. Trotzdem machte ich nun noch ein paar Schritte darauf zu, weil ich mir einfach nicht erklären konnte, wieso Sherlock nicht da war.  
Ratlos warf ich einen Blick auf das Portrait...seltsamerweise war die schlanke, silberne Vase leer, aber dabei dachte ich mir nichts.  
  
Hatte er vergessen abzuschließen? Oder Leah? Es war ja eigentlich sowieso sinnlos, da der Schlüssel steckte, man hätte höchstens jemanden einschließen können. Nachdenklich ging ich zurück in den Andachtsraum und sah mich um – konnte es noch einen weiteren Nebenraum geben, in dem ich nachschauen sollte? Es sah mir nicht danach aus. Und was sollte Sherlock dort auch wollen?   
Mein Blick fiel auf das Fenster mit dem Erzengel Michael und dem Drachen und mir kam wieder Leas Erklärung in den Sinn, dass Sherlock seine Monster bloß einsperren konnte. Um einen Drachen töten zu können, musste dieser aus Fleisch und Blut bestehen, oder sonst eine Art Physis besitzen – oder man musste selbst ein übermenschliches Wesen sein...   
Inzwischen fror ich entsetzlich, weil ich durch den Schweiß nun auch noch die Verdunstungskälte zu spüren bekam.  
Nachdenklich verließ ich die Kapelle und bestieg wieder den Aufzug. Ich erinnerte mich nur allzu gut daran, wie ich das erste Mal hier gewesen war, noch ganz mitgenommen von Sherlocks Schilderung und wie dann –   
  
Die Treppe!   
Er hatte mir doch am Sonntag diese bewusste Treppe gezeigt! – Beziehungsweise, was davon noch übrig war. Vielleicht war er dort!  
  
Ich drückte also den zweitobersten Knopf, der die Kabine im obersten Stockwerk des an den Turm anschließenden Gebäudes stoppen lassen würde.   
Dieses Mal wusste ich schon, dass sich die Türen nun auf der anderen Seite des Fahrstuhls öffnen würden und stand gleich bereit, um auszusteigen. Es war ausgesprochen zugig hier, selbst an diesem heißen Tag. Tja, Nordseite.  
Kein Sherlock auf dem Treppenabsatz...auch nicht auf den Stufen... ich lief weiter abwärts – dann sah ich ihn endlich auf der übernächsten Treppe hocken.  
Ein wenig beklommen näherte ich mich ihm und fragte mich, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun sollte, denn natürlich saß er mit dem Rücken zu mir. Zumindest ging ein Atem ruhig. Keine Panik, kein Schluchzen –   
"John", sagte er auf diese unverwechselbare Weise.  
Ich stieg zu ihm hinab und setzte mich zu ihm. "Dein Mantel ist noch ganz kalt", bemerkte ich.  
"Nur äußerlich."  
"Wie du..."  
Er lächelte matt. Ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel, das dann nur einen schwachen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ, der aber immerhin seine Augen erreicht hatte.   
"Ich hab noch nicht wieder mit dir gerechnet."  
"Ich weiß. Ich wollte dir nicht nachspionieren, aber als ich auf unseren Flur kam, stand die Zimmertür offen und ich dachte, das heißt: Komm rein."  
"Ich war wohl in Gedanken…   
Ich hab gehört, wie der Aufzug hochgefahren ist...hätte dir vielleicht folgen sollen. Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht...."  
"Ein bisschen..."   
Seine Unterarme lagen auf seinen Knien und in den Händen hielt er eine weiße Rose, die er wohl aus der Vase bei der Urne stibitzt hatte.  
"War das...ein Test?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Nein..., nein ich...  
ich dachte, es wird mir dort leichter fallen..." Er verstummte.  
"Dir vorzustellen, mit ihr zu sprechen?" vermutete ich. Beten konnte ich wohl ausschließen.  
"Ja.  
Lächerlich, was?"  
"KEIN bisschen", erwiderte ich.  
  
Es war seltsam, hier mit ihm auf der Treppe zu sitzen, auf dem dünnen Teppich, durch den kaum gedämpft die Kälte des Marmors drang.   
Und Sherlock?  
Brauchte er Stille? Oder sollte ich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen?   
Ich wusste es nicht. Für den Moment war ich erleichtert, dass er soweit ruhig schien – doch ich war mir auch dessen bewusst, dass seine Stimmung rasch umschlagen konnte. Immerhin waren seine Augen nicht gerötet.   
  
Und? Hat es geholfen? Was wolltest du ihr sagen, Sherlock?   
Oder brauchtest du einen Rat?  
  
Ich sprach es nicht aus.   
Vielleicht, weil ich es für zu indiskret hielt. Vielleicht auch aus Furcht...  
  
Er schämte sich nicht, weil ich sah, dass er sich die Rose mitgenommen hatte, um etwas von seiner Mutter bei sich tragen zu können, oder dass ich wusste, dass er auf jener Treppe saß, die sie hinabgestürzt war. Zweimal. Beim zweiten Mal natürlich weiter unten, von der Stelle, wo ich den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte. Und er war wohl deshalb noch tiefer hinabgestiegen, weil er es vielleicht doch nicht ausgehalten hätte, genau dort zu sitzen, wo sie gestorben war. Für ihn.  
  
Sie wäre vielleicht mit dem Mord davongekommen, weil man ihn gar nicht bemerkt hätte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich viel besser für Sherlock gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht gerichtet hätte – aber vielleicht noch schlimmer, wenn sie verurteilt worden wäre... Sicher hatte sie sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht, ihren Liebling zum Waisen zu machen.  
  
Und was würde sie dir nun raten Sherlock, was denkst du? Vielleicht: Hör auf dein Herz?  Rede mit ihm. Jetzt, wo du endlich jemanden zum Reden hast...  
War es egoistisch von mir so zu denken? Ich hatte mindestens ebenso viel Schiss davor, wie ich es mir wünschte.  
  
"Dir ist kalt. Lass uns gehen", beschloss Sherlock und erhob sich.  
Ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Ja, mir war kalt, ich hatte mir nicht noch die Zeit genommen, irgendetwas überzuziehen. Aber darum ging es doch jetzt nicht!   
Sherlock stieg bis auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz hinunter, blieb stehen und zog seinen Mantel aus. Zu meiner Überraschung hielt er ihn mir mit der Innenseite voraus entgegen. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung hineinzuschlüpfen.  
Das konnte ich nicht ablehnen.  
  
"Danke", murmelte ich verlegen und immer noch etwas verdattert. Dann grinste ich und sagte: "Stimmt, innen ist er warm..."  
Sherlock schmunzelte, leider wieder nur kurz. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du heiß duschen", schlug Sherlock vor, als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer hinter uns geschlossen hatte.  
"Keine schlechte Idee...und danke, wegen des Mantels."  
"Du kannst ihn aber nur treppab tragen – treppauf würdest du drauftreten", zog Sherlock mich auf.  
  
Ging es ihm gut? Brauchte er noch ein paar Minuten alleine? Ich hatte ihn vorher nicht fragen wollen, wie er sich fühlte, hatte es mir aufsparen wollen, bis wir mein Zimmer erreicht hätten, wo er sich gleich verkriechen konnte, falls er doch die Fassung verlieren sollte.  
Ich beschloss, zuerst mal Sherlocks Vorschlag umzusetzen, danach fühlte ich mich wirklich besser. Sherlock hatte inzwischen die Rose auf seinem Nachttisch in eine Holmes' Well Flasche gestellt, lag auf dem Bett und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.  
Ich zögerte einen Moment und setzte mich dann zu ihm.  
  
""WWiiee ggeehhtt''ss ddiirr??"" fragten wir unisono und dann mussten wir doch lachen. "Wieso fragst DU das?" wunderte ich mich.  
"Normalerweise würde ich das deduzieren", stimmte Sherlock zu – allerdings hatte ich das nicht gemeint. "Aber dieses Mal muss ich passen. Irgendetwas seit vorhin...hat dich – ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas hat dir zugesetzt...Und ich denke nicht, dass du nur darüber erschrocken bist, dass ich mich alleine in die Kapelle gewagt habe."  
"Mir geht's gut."  
Aber bohrte weiter:  
"Hat es mit mir zu tun?"  
"Nein.“  
  
Naja, indirekt dann doch…, gestand ich mir ein.  
  
„Nein, ich hab...an etwas denken müssen...", legte ich vage nach. Er hatte diese Falte, diesen Wulst über der Nasenwurzel, es missfiel ihm, dass ich nicht damit herausrücken wollte, was mich beschäftigt hatte.  
"Und du willst es mir nicht erzählen. Aber...dir ist klar, dass du könntest...  
Traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich...naja, für dich da sein könnte?"  
Ich ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.  
"Gott, nein! Es ist nur einfach nicht wichtig. Und du hast genug zu verarbeiten."  
Er schloss die Augen.  
"Du denkst, ich würde es nicht verstehen. Nicht wissen, wie ich reagieren soll."  
"Bei dir weiß ich zurzeit auch oft nicht, ob ich gerade das Passende tue. Es IST schwierig.  
Und nach meinem Albtraum heute Mittag hast du...ganz bestimmt das richtige getan..."  
  
Ja, aber als ich in der vorigen Nacht aufgewacht war und mich in einer Art von platonischer Löffelchenstellung vorgefunden hatte, war ich noch zurückgeschreckt...!  
Sherlock schwieg verstimmt.  
Vielleicht musste ich doch einfach mal etwas preisgeben. So als Vertrauensbeweis…  
  
"Also, schön.   
Es war letzten Dezember. Ich hatte einen Termin bei Ella gehabt und hab ihr mal wieder nur Belanglosigkeiten und Gemeinplätze aufgetischt und genörgelt, dass ich keine Bleibe finde und dass mir wegen des blöden Beins und der Humpelei auch noch der Rücken weh tut und ich dadurch jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Skoliose entwickle und all sowas. Es ging sie doch nichts an, ich sah nicht ein, was das bringen sollte. Ich hatte mittlerweile die Meinung von drei Spezialisten wegen meines Beins eingeholt und sie kamen alle zum gleichen Ergebnis. Damit war meine Karriere beendet und das hatte mich hart getroffen, aber damit würde ich nun eben leben müssen. Basta. Wozu das noch zerreden?! Am Ende der Sitzung sagte sie zu mir, dass es niemandem leicht falle, über Niederlagen und Versagensängste und dergleichen zu reden. Dass es Männern schwerer fiele als Frauen, und dass es ganz logisch sei, dass es Soldaten vielleicht am allerschwersten fällt. Und dann meinte sie, dass das, was sie von mir verlangen muss, vielleicht das härteste sein werde, was mir je befohlen worden war. Sie forderte nämlich von mir, dass ich damit aufhören muss, um jeden Preis stark sein zu wollen. Nur so könne ich hoffen, meine innere Stärke neu zu finden.“  
  
Watson, was, zur Hölle, tust du?! Konntest du nicht einfach sagen: Ich hatte da mal eine Panikattacke, an die ich vorhin habe denken müssen! Fertig.  
Und wieso erwähnst du Ella!!! Bist du jetzt völlig bekloppt?!   
Was ist wenn Sherlock doch einen Therapeuten braucht, weil du es nicht schaffst!? Er ist doch sowieso schon gegen diesen ganzen Kram eingenommen!  
Du bist SOO dämlich!  
  
Das ging mir durch den Kopf während ich redete. Aber irgendwie war ich nicht aufzuhalten.  
  
„Es war – unheimlich, sie mag zwar recht gehabt haben, aber da ich mich noch ein paar Sekunden zusammenreißen konnte und mich wie gewohnt verabschiedete, merkte sie wohl nicht, dass sie gerade bei mir eine Panikattacke ausgelöst hatte. Ich verkroch mich im Stockwerk darüber, wo um diese Zeit niemand mehr war, und dann passierte es. Weil sie mir endgültig die Augen über mich geöffnet hatte, meine Stärke war nur noch Fassade...innendrin hatte ich keinen Halt mehr. Ich sah keinen Sinn mehr in meinem Leben. Es war die schlimmste Attacke, die ich je hatte...und zwar mit Abstand. Ich wollte eigentlich nie wieder zu irgendeinem Therapeuten und ich hab mich, als ich es hinter mir hatte, tagelang mit einer tiefen Depression verkrochen."  
  
Scheiße, ich hätte ihm das nicht erzählen dürfen – nicht so…wenigstens ohne Ella… Ich bin so ein Depp!  
  
Sherlock hatte sich aufgerichtet, sah mich mit großen Augen bedauernd an. Dann umarmte er mich schaudernd und murmelte an meinem Ohr: "Nicht auszudenken, wenn du dich damals umgebracht hättest...!"  
  
Nein, ich würde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen war und dass ich später eigentlich nur deshalb durchhielt, eben WEIL ich mir immer wieder sagte: Wenn du es wirklich gar nicht mehr aushältst, kannst du dich immer noch umbringen – aber du musst aufpassen, dass niemand Verdacht schöpft. So hatte ich zwar nicht jeden Tag gedacht, ehe ich Sherlock traf – aber doch beinahe jeden und dann auch oft mehr als nur einmal.  
  
Gerührt und dankbar erwiderte ich die Umarmung.  
  
"Und diese blöde Thompson!“ schimpfte er empört. "Wenn sie doch wusste, dass es hart für dich sein würde, wieso hat sie es dann am Ende der Sitzung gesagt, wie konnte sie dich danach nur gehen lassen!?"  
Ich versuchte, meinen unbedachten Fehler wieder etwas auszubügeln:  
"Naja... Sie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich eher zuhause darüber nachdenken und es in ihrer Gegenwart oder der Öffentlichkeit nicht zulassen würde. Ich war ja selbst schuld, dass sie das nicht beurteilen konnte. Sie hatte, wie du sagen würdest, zu wenige Daten", seufzte ich. "Ich denke eigentlich, dass sie ihren Job ziemlich gut macht. Der Patient muss halt offen dafür sein. Und das war ich nicht. Ich denke heute, dass ich es ihr ganz schön schwer gemacht haben muss. – Aber vorhin...das war kein Flashback, es war bloß eine Erinnerung...sie war schon...unangenehm, aber was mich dann wirklich...erschreckt und…sehr traurig gemacht hat, war die Erkenntnis, dass du das auch schon empfunden haben musst; viel, viel früher und wohl auch öfter..."  
  
Mist, jetzt schnürte es mir wirklich die Kehle zu – und Sherlock hatte es sicher gehört...  
  
"Oh, John...", stöhnte Sherlock leise. Es klang geradezu ergriffen und er drückte mich noch etwas fester als zu Beginn der Umarmung.   
  
Ich konnte nicht abschätzen, ob mir meine Stimme gehorchen würde, aber ich hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was ich sagen sollte. Langsam und sanft strich ich über seinen Rücken.   
  
Vorhin, als er seine Umarmung gelockert, aber nicht aufgelöst hatte, hatte ich mich insgeheim gefragt, ob er vielleicht deshalb nicht losließ, weil er unsicher war, ob das denn nun schon angemessen sei und ärgerte mich zugleich über mich selbst: Als ob ich da bei ihm nicht auch schon im Zweifel gewesen wäre! –   
Doch jetzt dachte ich: Moment, versuche ich mich gerade davon abzulenken, dass ich seine Nähe inzwischen genieße?!  
Ja, das war es wohl.  
  
Watson, was treibst du da?   
Du kuschelst!  
  
Unsinn! widersprach ich der Stimme in meinem Innern.  
  
Doch, du gehst gerade nahtlos dazu über, deinen Detektiv zu knuddeln! – hast du sie nicht mehr alle?! Du weißt, dass man nicht bloß mit Worten kommuniziert. Und du hast sowieso schon zu viel gesagt.  
Aufhör‘n!  
  
Stur ignorierte ich meine eigenen Bedenken. Wenn Sherlock noch nicht loslassen wollte, war es okay…und den Eindruck hatte ich nun.   
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich dir helfen kann...", seufzte ich und hatte dabei schon wieder Angst, dass ich ihn damit unter Druck setzte. Ich sollte mich lieber darauf konzentrieren, nichts Falsches zu sagen. Es ging hier um Sherlocks seelische Verfassung – nicht um meine verwirrten Gefühle und aufkeimenden Wünsche…!  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist...ich meine, dass wir einander getroffen haben und dass du geblieben bist – und jetzt belaste ich dich mit meinen alten Problemen...ziehe dich wieder runter...", stöhnte er bedrückt.  
"Nein, bitte, Sherlock..., mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken...", bat ich sanft und schalt mich innerlich einen Idioten. Er hatte sich wirklich überhaupt nicht bemüht, "sozial" zu sein, es hatte ihn tatsächlich erschreckt, zu erfahren, dass es mir so schlecht gegangen war, und er suchte mindestens ebenso sehr Halt bei mir, wie er mich trösten wollte.  
"Auch wenn es mich traurig macht, zumindest zu ahnen, was du durchgemacht hast und wie sehr es dich belastet, möchte ich jetzt nirgendwo anders sein, okay?" versicherte ich.   
  
Es fühlte sich richtig an, dass wir einander in den Armen lagen, einander Halt gaben und fanden. Absolut. Und die mahnende Stimme in meinem Innern verstummte.  
  
Er seufzte. "Okay, John..., danke..."  
"Und ich danke dir. Und es stimmt wirklich nicht, dass ich geglaubt habe, du würdest es nicht nachvollziehen können, oder unangemessen reagieren. Ich wollte es dir einfach nur ersparen, weil es ja auch unnötig war."  
"Aber das war es nicht...ich bin...froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, auch wenn es mich erschreckt hat.  
Ich meine..., deine ersten Blogeinträge – falls man sie überhaupt so nennen kann – wirken so hilflos und sind so ohne jede Energie. Aber mir war nicht klar, wie dreckig es dir gegangen sein muss...dazwischen..."  
Lass uns bitte davon aufhören, dachte ich, aber ich ahnte, dass er das anders sah.  
"Ich kann ganz schön stur sein...und blöd, weißt du...", fuhr er zu meiner Überraschung fort.   
"Was? Wieso?"  
"Als du vergiftet wurdest, habe ich mir große Sorgen gemacht, wirklich."  
"Ich weiß, und du hast dich großartig verhalten – "  
"Nein, eben nicht, okay, ein paar Tage – aber, ich hab dieses Gefühl...einfach irgendwo in meinem Gedächtnispalast verstaut, weil es so wahnsinnig hinderlich war. Und als ich dann gegen Ende des Falls, den du den blinden Banker nanntest, zurück in unsere Wohnung kam, die Chiffre auf den Fenstern sah und begriff, was passiert sein musste, hatte ich panische Angst, dass ich dich nicht retten könnte – aber das habe ich dann auch rasch wieder verdrängt, um mich dann mindestens genauso schrecklich zu fühlen, als ich dich in diesem Hallenbad antraf. Ich hatte nichts dazugelernt! Und obendrein wurde meine Angst mit jedem Mal größer."  
"Doch, du hast dazugelernt. Du hast mir schon deinen halbfertigen Plan gegen die Pferdekidnapper offengelegt", widersprach ich sanft. "Und ich weiß, wie das ist, man kann nicht denken und auch nicht kämpfen, wenn man sich dabei den Kopf zerbricht oder gar Panik schiebt. Das kenne ich doch selbst...  
Aber allen gegenüber zu behaupten, man sei einfach ein Soziopath und könne sich kein bisschen in eine Geisel hineinversetzen, ist eine problematische Taktik."  
„Nein, sie hat sehr lange sehr gut funktioniert…  
Und die letzten beiden Male, als ich während eines Falles Panik hatte, machte mich das zum Vollidioten – ich hatte nicht mal mehr halb so viel Grips wie Anderson…“, stöhnte er mit einem peinlich berührten Kichern in der Stimme. „Diese Sache mit dem Stuhl…ist dir doch aufgefallen…“, murmelte er gedehnt und äußerst verlegen.  
„Gooott, Sherlock, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du das jemals ansprechen würdest!“ stöhnte ich gleichfalls schwach kichernd zurück. „Und ich war zu verdattert, dich darauf hinzuweisen, das ist auch nicht viel besser! Dabei dachte ich tatsächlich: Sherlock, was machst du? Das is‘n verdammter Stuuuhl!!! Und was kann Sarah schon wiegen? 90 Pfund? Ein Kind könnte sie einfach aus der Schusslinie zerren! Sogar umstoßen hätte ja gereicht! – Ich hätte nur schreien müssen ‚Zieh sie da weg, Sherlock!‘ – aber ich hab’s nicht hingekriegt. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass ich dich hätte warnen sollen, als Zhi Zhu so plötzlich hinter dir war!“ stimmte ich zu. „Und Moriarty in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen und zu glauben, dass ich damit irgendetwas erreichen kann, war jetzt auch nicht viel intelligenter, als sich mit der Mündung eines geladenen Revolvers a Kopf zu kratzen!“ ergänzte ich lachend.    
  
Mir schien der Moment gekommen zu sein, die Umarmung zu lockern; ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen und…ihn anlächeln…mindestens das…   
  
„Dann gibst du mir also recht…“, stellte er wehmütig fest. „Angst ist ein schlechter Ratgeber. Und alles, was sie noch begünstigen kann, alles, was Verwirrung stiftet, trübt den Verstand. Deshalb ist es nicht nur überflüssig, es ist ein Fehler, sich zum Beispiel in eine Geisel hineinzuversetzen. Es hilft ihr nicht.  
John…  
Hattest du unter deinen Kameraden jemanden, den du…den du ganz besonders mochtest?“  
„Naja, schon…solche Einsätze schweißen ja auch zusammen – es sei denn man kann mit jemandem einfach nicht, dann hört es irgendwie nie ganz auf zu knirschen, selbst wenn jeder seinen Job macht…“, laberte ich: Sherlock – bitte, nicht weiter!  
  
„Worauf ich damit hinauswollte, ist folgendes. Während eines Gefechts…im Kugelhagel…mal angenommen, du kannst von deiner Position aus deinen…Kumpel nicht sehen und es würde keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn du jetzt deine sichere Deckung aufgäbest, dann wäre es doch kontraproduktiv, in einem fort nichts anderes denken zu können, als: Hoffentlich wird ER nicht verletzt!  
Oder sie. Egal.  
Es ist hypothetisch.  
Nenn es ein Gedankenexperiment.  
Oder eher eine Demonstration.  
Gefühle behindern mich nur bei meiner Arbeit – und man kann sie nicht einfach ein- und ausschalten und sie auf die Freizeit beschränken oder so.“  
  
Ich war fassungslos.   
Seine Stimme war immer sachlicher geworden, zuerst immer ausdrucksloser und dann allmählich immer herablassender.  
  
Jetzt fror ich wieder.  
  
Habe ich das provoziert?  
Weil ich zu weit gegangen bin?  
  
Hilflos sah ich, wie er sich zur anderen Seite aus dem Bett rollte und geschmeidig auf die Füße kam.  
  
„Gute Nacht, John“, sagte er ausdruckslos.   
Mir schien es der pure Spott zu sein!  
  
Als er daraufhin durch die Türen im Kamin in das andere Zimmer verschwand, krampfte sich mir das Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines ausgelösten Airbags bildete sich in meiner Kehle ein riesiger, schmerzender Kloß. Dann schien für einen Augenblick ein Vakuum mitten in meiner Brust zu sein – und im nächsten Moment schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen.   
  
Wie bei den Kleinkindern, die man hinfallen sieht. Es dauert noch ein, zwei Sekunden und dann setzt der Schock ein und sie fangen an zu heulen…, musste ich noch denken,  
dann ließ ich meinen Oberkörper auf das Bett fallen, presste mein Gesicht ins Kissen und weinte hemmungslos...  
…naja, nicht ganz – schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass er mich hörte. Auf keinen Fall!  
  
Es tat so unsagbar weh…!   
  
Obendrein ärgerte ich mich über mich selbst: Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass ich nicht zu schnell zu weit gehen durfte – ich hatte so etwas doch eigentlich kommen sehen – aber doch nicht mehr zu diesem Zeitpunkt! Nicht mehr nach dieser Umarmung!  
…und er hatte mich regelrecht in eine Falle gelockt!  
Ich konnte aber wegen dieser Grausamkeit und Hinterlist nicht einmal wütend sein, dazu war ich viel zu verzweifelt.  
  
  
Was mir an diesem Abend noch nicht aufging, weil ich völlig überfordert gewesen bin, war, dass ich mindestens zwei Aspekte von Sherlocks Botschaft noch überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Aber so ist das, wenn ein Schock den Verstand lahmlegt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _„Scheiße!“ stöhnte Deborah laut und dann musste sie lachen._  
 _Was für eine unvorstellbare Enttäuschung!_  
 __  
 _Euch war ja wohl echt nicht zu helfen!_  
 _Armer John…, dachte sie._  
 __  
 _Wie lange würde er brauchen, um zu kapieren, dass das letztlich doch eine Liebeserklärung gewesen ist? Und dass Sherlock damit keineswegs nur sich und seine Arbeit beschützen wollte, sondern vor allem seinen geliebten Freund?_  
 _Und dass ihm diese so vernünftige Entscheidung alles andere als leicht gefallen sein musste?!_  
 __  
 __  
  


  
tbc  



	34. Fragwürdige Gesellschaft

 

  
Ich war zu verstört, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, keine Ahnung wie lange, auch mein Zeitgefühl versagte völlig. Die erste Regung in meinem Gehirn, die irgendwie einen halbwegs reflektierenden Sinn ergab, war, dass es mich maßlos erstaunte und schockierte, wie hart mich Sherlocks plötzliche Kehrtwende getroffen hatte. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht schon öfter verlassen wurde, denn letztlich hatte ich zumeist zu wenig Zeit für meine Freundinnen gehabt, hatte mich sowieso noch nicht fürs Leben binden wollen, oder sie schienen mir dazu ohnehin ungeeignet und zwei hatten für sich entschieden, dass sie sich lieber nicht dem emotionalen Stress aussetzen wollten, ihren Freund in einem Kriegsgebiet zu wissen (soll nochmal einer sagen, Frauen könnten nicht vernünftig sein!). Bei all diesen Gelegenheiten hatte ich keine Mühe gehabt, Haltung zu bewahren, auch wenn ich es in einigen Fällen nicht habe kommen sehen. Nicht einmal, als ich zum ersten Mal schwer verliebt war und feststellen musste, dass sie nebenher noch einen anderen hatte; da war ich zwar enttäuscht gewesen, aber zugleich so empört, dass ich fast sofort nicht mehr bedauerte, dass es vorbei war.  
Deshalb war ich jetzt doppelt fassungslos.  
Und, ja, wo blieb meine Wut – jetzt, wo ich sie hätte gebrauchen können, denn sie hätte mir geholfen, wieder zu mir zu kommen?  
Dieser Bastard...!  
  
Nein, Zorn wollte sich keiner einstellen.  
   
Ich würde es wohl niemals wirklich laut sagen, aber das erste Mal in meinem Leben kam mir überhaupt die Formulierung in den Sinn, dass mir das Herz herausgerissen worden war – auch wenn eine solche Metapher eines Mediziners grundsätzlich unwürdig ist.  
Anscheinend hatte es mich zum ersten Mal so richtig erwischt – ich kam mir so lächerlich und erbärmlich vor! Da habe ich fast siebenunddreißig Jahre alt werden müssen, und jetzt erst – wo ich schon mehrfach dem Tod ins Auge gesehen hatte, musste ich das noch erleben, dass mich Liebeskummer umhauen konnte, wie einen überspannten  
Jüngling?!  
Wenn ich es jetzt recht bedachte, war ich auch noch niemals mit einer Freundin so richtig "zusammengezogen", also in dem Sinn, dass wir uns zusammen eine neue Bleibe gesucht hätten. Zweimal hatte ich einen größeren Teil meiner Habseligkeiten zu meiner jeweils aktuellen Freundin gebracht und einmal war es umgekehrt, aber ich hatte damals nie meinen ersten Wohnsitz aufgegeben – wir hätten es problemlos jederzeit abbrechen können. Und meine längste Beziehung hatte nur knapp ein Vierteljahr gehalten – doch mit Sherlock war ich vor über vier Monaten zusammengezogen!  
Was sagte das wohl über mich aus?  
Oder war es denkbar, dass ich mich in den Jahren bei der Army einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, mit mehreren Kameraden auf der Stube klarzukommen?    
Einige von ihnen mochte ich wirklich, ein paar wenige hätte ich als meine Freunde bezeichnet, aber niemals hatte ich mich irgendwie zu einem hingezogen gefühlt. Okay, bei dem einen oder anderen hatte ich festgestellt, dass er gut aussah, aber eher so, wie man eben ein klein wenig neidisch wird auf jemandes Proportionen oder Körpergröße, eine schnalere Nase oder ein markanteres Kinn, nichts weiter...  
Aber Sherlock war...anders...  
einzigartig.  
  
Ja, ein einzigartiges Arschloch!  
  
  
Ein kleiner Teil von mir glaubte immer noch –  
oder wollte das zumindest,  
dass Sherlock nicht wirklich wusste, wie sehr er mich getroffen hatte.  
Vielleicht war es so wie damals mit Molly. Er hatte ihr wohl wirklich Zeit sparen wollen, wirklich geglaubt, nett zu sein.  
Vielleicht war das im Prinzip das Gleiche. Vielleicht dachte er, er habe es ganz clever noch gerade so hingebogen, dass wir beide die Kurve bekamen...?  
Konnte das sein?  
Dann wäre es also bloß mein Problem, mich mit meinen Gefühlen wieder zu arrangieren, um weitermachen zu können wie bisher?  
...utopisch...!  
  
Und was denkt Sherlock überhaupt, wie er klar kommen wird? fragte ich mich-  
Mit seinen Erinnerungen?  
Mit diesem Fall?  
  
Oder dachte er, dass ich ihm nach dieser Abfuhr nach wie vor zur Verfügung stehen würde? Ich konnte mir das nicht mehr vorstellen – ich wollte es auch gar nicht!  
  
Nein.  
Nein, das stimmte so nicht.  
Es war vielmehr so, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünschte, als dass ich einfach die Distanz gewahrt hätte, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, wenigstens dieses letzte Gespräch ungeschehen machen, diese Umarmung – ich hätte mich schneller aus ihr befreien müssen, sie gar nicht erst zulassen – hätte ihm nicht erzählen sollen, was mir an diesem Nachmittag die Laune verhagelt hatte, nachdem er zurück nach drinnen gegangen war.  
Ich hätte mich mehr als Therapeuten sehen sollen, denn als Freund. Therapeuten erzählen ihren  Patienten nicht im Austausch von eigenen Problemen.  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos und körperlich elend. Ich müsste die Kraft finden, zu packen, hier zu verschwinden – aber das gelang mir nicht.  
Und wie sollte ich das auch machen? Ich konnte schlecht das Auto klauen, das Dino für Sherlock besorgt hatte.  
Vielleicht hätte ich Leah bitten können, mich ins Dorf zu fahren oder zum nächsten Bahnhof – aber was sollte ich ihr sagen? Vor einer Stunde hatte ich noch behauptet, dass es mich nicht schrecke, noch lange für Sherlock da zu sein.  
Galt das noch?  
Was galt denn überhaupt noch?!  
Mein Leben war auf einmal völlig aus den Fugen!  
So wie vor einem halben Jahr auch schon mal. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer...  
Nein, auch wenn ich gerne geflüchtet wäre – oder ein Teil von mir: das konnte ich nicht so einfach. Ich hatte eine Verpflichtung. Zumindest bis auf weiteres.  
  
Scheiße, ...ich würde also mit ihm reden müssen!  
Auch das noch!  
Im Augenblick war ich dazu auf keinen Fall in der Lage.  
Draußen hörte ich das Schleifen und Scheppern des heranrollenden Teewagens und mir wurde richtig übel.  
Was würde Leah von mir denken?  
Dass ich es vermasselt hatte?  
Das hatte ich wohl!  
Ich hatte unsere Symbiose aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht - und nun?!    
  
Vielleicht hätte ich mir Rat bei Leah holen sollen...zu spät.  
…aber würde sie es wissen, wenn Sherlock wirklich mal eine Beziehung gehabt hatte?  
Nicht zwingend…  
  
Von nebenan hörte ich keinen Laut. Wahrscheinlich war Sherlock einfach schon im Fall-Modus.  
Der Fall...  
Ach, verdammt! Trotz allem musste ich aufpassen, dass er jetzt nicht doch wieder einen Alleingang startete!  
  
...ich könnte ihn an Mycroft verpfeifen, verdient hätte er's...  
Rache? Ist das deine Antwort, Watson? Das ist unter deiner Würde.  
Achja? Hab ich noch welche? Fühlt sich gerade nicht so an!  
  
...und es war nun mal mehr mein Fehler als Sherlocks... Er hatte mir klar, gesagt, dass er mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet sei, von Anfang an.  
Also...war das vorhin auf der Koppel doch eine Warnung gewesen, hatte es doch bedeutet: Sag es nie...  
  
Seufzend richtete ich mich auf, wischte mir übers Gesicht und zog die Nase hoch.  
Mir war noch kälter als vorhin auf der Treppe, verdammt...!  
  
Sollte ich nun die Schuhe ausziehen und mich ins Bett verkriechen? Es war nicht mal sieben und es würde auch noch lange hell sein und mir graute schon jetzt vor der langen Nacht und noch mehr davor, wie es anschließend weitergehen könnte. Ich war ratlos und verwirrt.  
Um mich aufzuraffen, zum Schrank zu gehen und zwei Pullover überzuziehen, musste ich alle restliche Willenskraft aufbieten und dabei stellte ich angewidert fest, dass sich meine Beine schwach und kalt anfühlten. Wie konnte mich das bloß so fertig machen?  
Ich zitterte immer noch.  
Sollte ich mich nun noch zur Tür schleppen, um mir wenigstens etwas Tee zu holen?  
Nein, ich konnte mir ja auch welchen auf dem Zimmer machen, Hauptsache, ich musste jetzt niemanden sehen.  
Ich trottete also ins Bad, um Wasser zu holen.  
  
Scheiße...!  
Sherlocks Sachen.  
Verdammt.  
  
Ich packte alles zusammen, brachte den Wasserkessel zurück auf die induktionsplatte, knipste sie an und sah mich um: Mantel, Schal, Notizbuch...und die Rose.  
  
Was hat er bei dir gewollt, Violet? Hättest du ihm wirklich geraten, mich von sich zu stoßen? ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Ich öffnete den Durchgangsschrank im Kamin, räumte alles, so leise ich konnte, dort hinein und schloss ihn dann zu. Auch die Zimmertür schloss ich ab, nahm sogar den Schlüssel aus dem Loch.  
Ich könnte ihm eine Nachricht in den Kamin legen...  
Bloß welche?  
"Aber über den Fall müssen wir trotzdem noch reden"?  
oder eher: "Ich fahre morgen weg und suche mir eine andere Wohnung"?  
Und wovon sollte ich die wohl bezahlen?  
  
Das Wasser kochte, ich goss es in einen Becher mit einem Kännchen-Beutel und öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass sich darin neben Milch, dem bereits erwähnten Kirschwein, Wasser und Zitronensaft auch Bier, Weißwein, Scotch – um genau zu sein eine Flasche Ian Macleod – und Gin befanden.  
  
Keine gute Idee, Watson!  
  
Ich überhörte die Stimme in meinem Kopf, schließlich hatte ich allen Grund, mir die Kante zu geben. Und was Sherlock davon halten würde, war mir jetzt herzlich egal!  
  
"Hallo, Landsmann, kommst mir gerade recht", murmelte ich sarkastisch. "Machen wir uns doch einen schönen Abend zusammen – Lebensabend, was dich angeht, Ian"  
  
Jetzt unterhalte ich mich schon mit Scotch! überlegte ich zerstreut.  
Ein Glas...? In der Schrankwand mit dem Fernseher vielleicht? Ach, was, ich brauche kein Glas – ich geb eh nix ab! Außerdem ist es sowieso nicht unhygienisch, der Whiskey würde ja doch alles abtöten.  
…abtöten, ist jetzt genau das richtige!  
  
Ich nahm also einen kräftigen Schluck, spürte das leichte Brennen den Ösophagus hinunterrinnen bis in den Magen, wo es sich wärmend ausbreitete.  
Eine wahre Wohltat nach diesem Schlag durch einem so kaltherzigen Freund.  
  
TV?  
Wieso nicht. Bringt mich vielleicht wenigstens auf andere Gedanken.  
Ich zappte eine Weile herum und landete dann bei den Nachrichten.  
Ganz schlechte Idee.  
Nördlich von Kandahar war bei einer Hochzeitsfeier anscheinend eine Bombe explodiert, man gehe von etwa 40 Toten und zahlreichen Schwerverletzten aus.*  
  
Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten das Thema Nahost so ziemlich ausgeklammert, wenn ich mal etwas mitbekam, suchte ich mir sofort eine andere Beschäftigung. Nur so am Rande hatte ich registriert, dass der Präsident Anfang des Monats eine Konferenz, auch als Friedens-Djirga bezeichnet, nach Kabul einberufen hatte.  
Ohne Vertreter der Taliban einzuladen.  
Die würde natürlich niemand gerne einladen – aber das hatte ja nicht gut gehen können...  
  
Noch letzte Woche hatte ich mich um solche Nachrichten gedrückt, war der Ansicht gewesen, dass ich dort meinen Beitrag geleichtet hätte und mich deshalb nun anderem zuwenden dürfe.  
Und jetzt?  
  
...ja..., ich könnte mich reaktivieren lassen. Jetzt, wo ich beschwerdefrei war, sollte das kein Problem sein...  
Ich sah zum Laptop hinüber.  
Ich könnte meinem alten Major eine Mail schreiben, er würde mich sicher empfehlen...  
Und wenn Sherlock den Laptop wollte? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn besser auch in den Kamin legen...samt Ladekabel...  
Ja, das wird besser sein.  
  
"Und dann zu uns beiden Hübschen, Mr Macleod!" brummte ich der noch fast vollen Flasche zu, ehe ich mir auch Leahs Laptop vom Hals schaffte.  
  
Während ich weitertrank, machte ich mich daran, ein heiteres Programm zu finden, aber ich platzte aber nur in Sendungen, die mir einfach nur albern schienen...banale Soaps, fürchterliche, sogenannte Reality-Shows, noch mehr trockene Nachrichten und besorgniserregende Reportagen, doofe Zeichentrickserien und Werbung, Werbung, Werbung...  
Krimi?  
Nein, bloß nicht.  
  
Nie mehr.  
  
Dann schnürte sich mir wieder die Kehle zu und ich schaltete frustriert ab.  
  
Inzwischen ärgerte ich mich wieder, aber über mich selbst und das war eine destruktive Art von Wut, die mich nur runterzog.  
Bitter lachte ich auf.  
Hatte Sherlock nicht gesagt, dass er mich nicht mitrunterziehen wollte?  
So ein Arsch!  
  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen, verdammt.  
  
Ja, Sally, du hattest recht mit deiner Warnung: Ich hätte mich von ihm fernhalten sollen. Er tut so etwas, nimmt einen mit auf die Arbeit, verkündet dort, man würde zu ihm gehören, nennt einen seinen Kollegen – und vergisst einen dann dort.  
Oder vielleicht war es auch Absicht gewesen. Er hatte sehen wollen, wie weit er mich schon um den Finger gewickelt hätte. Durchaus möglich.  
Wie hatte ich mich nur so sehr in ihm täuschen können, seine Blicke, seine Tränen...  
ich hatte ihm alles abgekauft.  
Aber für den genialen Herrn war ja alles nur ein Spiel! Ob Mord oder Freundschaft. Er glänzt nur gerne in irgendeiner Rolle, mit der er sich selbst besetzt hat und er weist auch allen anderen ihre Rollen zu, die zu blöd sind, in ihrem eigenen Leben Regie zu führen!  
Mir kam wieder in den Sinn, wie ich ihn damals in unserem zugigen Wohnzimmer mit den geborstenen Scheiben zurückgelassen hatte am Abend jenes 31. Märzes. Er hatte sich künstlich aufgeregt über so eine krottige Reality-Show...sein eigenes Leben war für ihn eine solche Show und wir alle nur seine Stichwortgeber und Statisterie! Er extemporierte, was das Zeug hielt und wir hatten passend dazu aus dem Stegreif zu reagieren, wobei wir natürlich sein blödes einseitiges Drehbuch nicht kannten!  
  
Ja, ein Experiment!  
Mal sehen, ob ich innerhalb von 24h schaffe, einen wildfremden Kerl dazu zu bringen, mit mir zusammenziehen? Wie schnell kann ich ihn faszinieren? In meine Arbeit verwickeln? Ihm den Kopf verdrehen? Welche Tricks helfen und welche wirken sich eher hinderlich aus...?  
Und das Experiment war wohl noch nicht zu Ende, oder?!  
Also, die Geschichte mit den Eltern musste ja wohl so weit stimmen, schließlich gab es dieses Portrait in der Kapelle und die aufgeschlitzten Bilder des Vaters und Leahs vage, diskrete Bestätigungen passten auch. Das galt wohl auch für den Pferdekrimi…  
Aber vielleicht litt Sherlock längst nicht mehr darunter? Vielleicht hatte er mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Mal sehen, was passiert, wenn ich John den Traumatisierten vorspiele...!  
Als die Erinnerung in mir aufdämmerte, wie zärtlich Sherlock zu seinem Pferd sein konnte, wischte ich sie weg – womöglich auch alles bloß Theater!  
Er ist eben doch ein Soziopath. Emotionen haben die schon, aber anders: empathielos, egoman, narzisstisch…  
wehleidug, empfindlich...  
Sie mögen Verkuste und Verlustangst kennen  
aber sie sind lieblos!  
   
Ich soff mich langsam in einen düsteren, bittren Zorn und begann langsam, Gott und die Welt zu hassen...Sherlock und mich eingeschlossen.  
Mein innerer Monolog wurde immer bissiger – eigentlich hätte ich ihn abstellen sollen, denn so riskierte ich, dass ich irgendwann doch laut zu reden anfing.  
  
Die ganze Welt ist ein schlechter Witz, erzählt von einem psychopatischen, misanthropischen Großkotz! war der letzte Gedanke, an den ich mich vage erinnern kann.    
Und dann noch: Nein, Tiere und Pflanzen hasst er auch...!  
  
   
  
  
Ich erwachte mit üblen Kopfschmerzen.  
Und ich wusste sofort, weshalb ich sie mir eingehandelt hatte – kein Moment dieses Mal, in dem mir die neuste einschneidende Entwicklung entfallen gewesen wäre.  
Aber mein Magen schien friedlich und immerhin hatte ich diese Nacht hinter mich gebracht. – Es war längst taghell. – Das war doch wenigstens etwas.  
Ich blinzelte verdrießlich und tastete mich dann aus dem Bett, um mir ein paar Aspirin zu suchen.  
Und Wasser! Nach diesem Exzess war ich natürlich ziemlich dehydriert.  
Nein, erst muss ich aufs Klo, natürlich...  
  
Ich konnte mich vage erinnern, dass ich auch in der Nacht mal nach draußen getapst war – und anschließend hatte ich mir noch einen genehmigt.  
  
Und was sollte ich jetzt heute machen?  
…wegen...Sherlock...?  
  
Mist aber auch!  
  
Mir war nicht mal schwindlig, aber ich hatte eben auch früh angefangen, mich zuzuschütten und dann lange geschlafen.  
Als ich mir eine neue Flasche Wasser schnappte, hätte ich sie beinahe wütend gegen die nächste Wand geworfen: Holmes' Well! Ja, ganz reizend!  
Wohl eher Holmes' Hell, hier...!  
Aber ich brauchte jetzt Mineralwasser, da half alles nichts.  
Dann sah ich mich nach dem Nachttisch um, weil ich wissen wollte, wieviel ich denn eigentlich verkonsumiert hatte.  
  
Was ist das?!  
  
Da lag ein Zettel oder Brief vor der nicht mal mehr halbvollen Nullkommasiebenliterflasche...  
Aber ich hatte doch abgeschlossen...!  
Alarmiert stürzte ich mich darauf.  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Dr. Watson,  
  
um neun wollte ich den Wagen abholen, aber weder Sie noch Sherlock hatten etwas angerührt.  
Ich hab nachgesehen, weil ich mir Sorgen machte –  
und was finde ich?!  
Einen Arzt, der sich eingeschlossen hat und alleine Koma-Saufen betreibt und –  
keinen Sherlock!?!  
Ich bin wahnsinnig enttäuscht von Ihnen.  
  
Falls es Sie interessiert, Sherlock kam gegen Mitternacht von einer Wanderung zurück.  
HIER! Erinnern Sie sich an den ersten Ausritt?! Er hätte sich in dem Gelände den Hals brechen können im Dunkeln und wann hätte man ihn gefunden?!  
  
Sie sind verantwortlich für ihn, verdammt!  
  
  
L. Holmes  
  
  
"Scheiße...!", murmelte ich betreten.  
  
Naja, ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass sie Schlüssel hatte...bloß nicht, dass sie mich abends noch hier aufsuchen würde...  
Und es wäre so vorhersehbar gewesen, dass es sie beunruhigen würde, wenn beide Teller und Bestecke noch sauber waren!  
Ich bin so ein Depp!  
Koma-Saufen war natürlich übertrieben, wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie mich schon wachgekriegt.  
Aber nun sollte ich mich wirklich der Realität stellen. Missmutig machte ich mich ins Bad auf, zog mir die durchgeschwitzten Sachen vom Leib und ging unter die Dusche, Deo, Rasieren, Zähneputzen, anziehen...  
  
Ich brauchte eine Strategie, wie ich Sherlock begegnen sollte, aber mir fiel irgendwie kein Ansatz ein.  
Dann warf ich einen Blick in den Durchgangsschrank im Kamin, um zu sehen, ob Sherlock seinen Kram reingeholt hätte.  
  
Ein Fehler: Das Licht verriet mir sofort, dass Sherlock die Türen offen stehen hatte.  
  
"Willst du keinen Kaffee, John?" Ich habe ihn hier drüben."  
"Behalt deinen Kaffee!" blaffte ich überrumpelt. Wie konnte er jetzt so harmlos und gelassen klingen, als ob überhaupt nichts gewesen wäre?!  
  
Nicht gut.  
  
"Du wirst ihn brauchen."  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wofür!"  
"Zum Wachwerden, wozu sonst?"  
"Ich könnte ihn dir auch ins Gesicht schleudern!" fauchte ich.  
Na, was sagst du jetzt?!  
"Aber auch dazu müsstest du rüberkommen", entgegnete er kühl.  
Mir ging die Munition aus.  
"Nicht ich bin wütend, weil du letzte Nacht Zehntausende deiner Gehirnzellen vernichtet hast! Aber Leah – "  
"Das ist ein Mythos!" fiel ich ihm ins Wort.  
"Aber Leah ist sauer."  
  
Ja, und das war das einzige, was ich im Augenblick wirklich bedauerte.  
  
"Mir als cleanem Junkie steht es wohl kaum zu, gelegentlichen Drogenmissbrauch zu verurteilen.  
Als Co-Alkoholiker stehe ich allerdings nicht zur Verfügung. Den Teil hatten wir ja schon."  
"Da habe ich auch nicht drum gebeten!" blaffte ich.  
  
Ich wollte die Zimmertür aufreißen, aber Leah hatte mich wieder eingeschlossen, also musste ich zuerst den Schlüssel aus dem Nachttisch kramen, ehe ich hinausstürmen und die Tür hinter mir zuhauen konnte. Misslaunig stiefelte ich den Korridor entlang und eilte die Treppen hinunter.  
Ich dachte an unseren ersten Ausflug, an das heikle Gelände...  
Vielleicht war das letzte Nacht aber gar keine Wanderung gewesen – sondern eine Ermittlung!  
Dann hatte ich aber wirklich allen Grund, abzureisen!  
  
– oder hatte er mich fragen wollen, ob ich mitkäme?!  
  
Vor Entsetzen und Scham war ich stehen geblieben.  
Mist! Was, wenn er das wirklich hatte?  
Vielleicht hatte er mit seinem Dietrich-Set die Zimmertür geöffnet, als ich nicht auf sein Rufen reagiert hatte?  
Aber hätte er mir das nicht eben gesagt...?  
Und eine Ermittlung? Zu Fuß – in diesem Fall? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn, oder?  
  
  
Da es bereits nach neun war, würde ich Leah wohl am Ehesten auf der Reitbahn vorfinden, hatte ich mir überlegt. Ich lag richtig mit dieser Vermutung: Sie bewegte Gloriana. Als ich um die Ecke kam, galoppierte sie gerade von mir weg, lenkte die Schimmelstute dann an der Stirnseite des Platzes elegant um die Kurve – ein majestätischer Anblick, auch ganz ohne schickes Reiteroutfit – als sie sich einige Galoppsprünge später erneut umwandte, um Gloriana auf die lange Bahn zurück in meine Richtung einbiegen zu lassen, erblickte sie mich – Gloriana brach seitlich aus, riss den Kopf hoch und wieherte gellend, doch die versierte Reiterin parierte sie rasch durch, fasste die Zügel nach und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Hatte das Tier Leahs Wut gespürt? So musste es wohl sein! Das fehlte noch, dass Leah durch meine Schuld abgeworfen worden wäre!  
  
Sie galoppierte auf mich zu, nahm die nächste Kurve und donnerte einfach an mir vorbei.  
  
Na, gut, dann warte ich eben, dachte ich.  
  
Auch in der nächsten Runde tat sie, als sei ich Luft für sie. Aber so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben. Während ich sie beobachtete fiel mir der vorige Nachmittag wieder ein, meine Erinnerungen, unser anschließendes Gespräch – es schien jetzt alles so unwirklich, so weit weg...  
  
Wieder galoppierte Gloriana heran, doch dieses Mal sah ich sie frontal auf mich zukommen. Entsetzt wich ich aus – aber Leah lenkte nun doch weiter nach innen, doch feuchter Sand spritzte bis gegen meine Jeans.  
Ganz reizend...!  
  
Zum Abschluss der Dressur ließ Leah die Schimmelstute noch einige Male springen, indem sie sie in großzügigem Slalom mehrmals über den Zaun an der großen Geraden lenkte. Ein imposantes Kunststück! Dann kam sie auf mich zu galoppiert – und verließ die Bahn Richtung Stall.  
Seufzend folgte ich ihr, holte sei ein, als sie absaß und dann das Pferd auf und abführte, damit es sich abkühlen konnte.  
"Guten Morgen – Leah, ich wollte – "  
  
Sie ging auf die andere Seite des Pferdekopfes.  
  
Glaub nicht, dass ich mich so schnell abschütteln lasse...!  
  
Also wartete ich, bis sie Gloriana in den Stall bringen würde und folgte ihr dann einfach. Drinnen wartete Leahs Onkel Jack mit Constance und Blonde, die er offenkundig soeben gesattelt hatte und musterte mich missbilligend. Mir blieb der obligatorische Morgengruß im Hals stecken. Ich brachte nur ein steifes Nicken zustande. Dann schloss ich mich Blonde an, die mich kumpelhaft mit der Schnauze anstupste, Leah dagegen tat noch immer, als sei ich unsichtbar.  
  
"Leah, bitte, ich wollte mich entschuldigen – "  
  
Sie saß auf und ritt Richtung Reitbahn, wo sie Blondes Zügel um den Zaun an der hinteren Schmalseite der Bahn wickelte und dann auf Constance lospreschte.  
  
Wie lange würde sie dieses Spiel treiben?  
Natürlich galoppierte sie nach der ersten Runde wieder an mir vorbei.  
  
"Na, meine Hübsche, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mich mal wieder in deinen Sattel schwingen würde?" raunte ich Blonde zu und klopfte sachte ihren Hals.  
ich beschloss genau dies zu tun, falls Leah mich auch noch in der nächsten Runde ignorierten sollte. Ich würde nicht viel mehr tun müssen, als Blondes Zügel zu lösen und sie würde zu ihrer Lady eilen.  
Das heißt, ich würde noch rasch die Steigbügel kürzer schnallen müssen.  
Den einen schaffte ich noch, ehe Leah am Ende der Bahn wieder wendete, dann machte ich schnell wieder einen seitlichen Schritt weg von dem Pony und wartete ab.  
Nachdem Sherlocks Cousine erneut an uns vorbeigeprescht war, kümmerte ich mich noch um den zweiten Steigbügel und gurtete auch nochmal nach, dann löste ich den Zügel, hob ihn über Blondes Kopf und kletterte in den Sattel. Blonde konnte es kaum abwarten und holte ihre Lady erstaunlich schnell ein, um dann neben ihr her zu galoppieren. Ich war überrascht, dass sie dabei keinen überflüssigen Schritt gemacht hatte, als hätte sie Constance's Bahn und ihre beiden Geschwindigkeiten genau berechnen können.  
Nun drosselte Leah doch das Tempo.  
  
"Was?!" motzte sie, natürlich ohne mich anzusehen.  
"Es tut mir leid, du hast – Sie haben vollkommen recht, von mir enttäuscht zu sein, Miss Holmes…  
Es war unverantwortlich."  
"Übrigens ist das Restalkohol im Sattel auch", ergänzte sie kühl.  
"Klar, sorry, ich denke, es geht schon. – Hat Sherlock irgendetwas gesagt, als er zurückkam?"  
"War das schon die ganze Erklärung, Doktor?"  
"Okay,..., Es ist so, dass...Männer manchmal unvernünftige Sachen machen...?" schlug ich verlegen grinsend vor.  
  
Ich sah ihren Unterschenkel zucken und dass sie Constance mehr Kopffreiheit ließ, als sie auch schon davonspritzte! Ich konnte gerade noch so meine Beine um Blondes runden Leib schlingen, ehe die Kleine abging wie eine Rakete, bestrebt mit der größeren Freundin mitzuhalten – wenigstens lag meine Bahn etwas weiter innen.  
  
Ein Galopprennen?  
Das war doch Quatsch! Bestimmt ließ sich aus Queerys Schwester mehr herausholen, als aus dem Pony, auch wenn es dann wieder ein vergleichsweise großes und schlankes Pony war…  
...und vielleicht jünger als das Vollblut.  
  
Unterhalten konnten wir uns dabei natürlich nicht, weil der Hufschlag viel zu laut war.  
  
Nein, ich würde nicht betteln – und ich würde auch nicht so schnell aufgeben!  
  
Auf diese Weise absolvierten wir gut zwei Runden, aber dann brach Blonde plötzlich aus – sie wäre beinahe in Constance reingerannt, weil diese, statt weiter geradeaus zu galoppieren, dieses Mal wohl eine Volte vollführen sollte, aber ich brachte Blonde wieder unter Kontrolle und wir kämpften uns zurück an Leahs Seite.  
  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, was sie vorhatte.  
Sie wollte springen.  
  
Nein, das war Irrsinn!  
  
Das war einiges mehr als ein Yard und ich war doch zuletzt nicht auf dem Pony gesprungen...!  
  
Also gab ich mir alle Mühe, Blonde nach links um den Zaun herum zu lenken, während ich sie dazu brachte, ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen.  
Constance setzte mit einem kraftvollen Sprung über den Zaun, dann wendete sie und kam auf uns zu. Die Rappstute reckte ihren hübschen Kopf über den Zaun und stupste Blondes Kopf mit der Schnauze an, als wollte sie ihr einen Begrüßungskuss geben.  
  
"Sieht aus, als seist du wirklich wieder nüchtern genug, John.  
Blonde wäre übrigens stehen geblieben. Vollbremsung, sozusagen."  
"Das dachte ich mir fast", entgegnete ich ein wenig erleichtert. Immerhin nannte sie mich wieder John.  
Dass sie es darauf hatte ankommen lassen, dass ich vielleicht gestürzt wäre, ärgerte mich gerade gar nicht.  
Sie hatte zumindest gewusst, dass Blonde nichts geschehen würde, weil sie ihre Grenzen kannte.  
  
Hätte doch auch ich meine Grenzen gekannt…und Sherlocks…!  
  
Und natürlich war auch das "Rennen" ein Test gewesen.  
...ja, die Holmes' und ihre Experimente, was?  
  
"Ist gestern irgendetwas...vorgefallen?  
Ich meine, hast du aus Kummer so viel getrunken?  
Oder aus Ärger?" forschte Leah.  
  
Ich senkte den Kopf. In diesem Moment konnte ich ihr wirklich nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
"Leah..., es war sehr dumm, das ist mir schon klar...aber...ich...wusste mir ...irgendwie nicht zu helfen, gestern...", gestand ich. „Also…, mir ging‘s halt ziemlich... kratzig…“  
"Habt ihr gestritten? Hat er etwas gesagt, was dich verletzt hat...?"  
"Bitte, Leah..., das kann ich dir wirklich nicht verraten – und bitte, sag ihm auf keinen Fall, dass er womöglich was Falsches gesagt hat, oder so, das würde es sicher nur noch schlimmer machen.  
Ich war es, der...etwas Unpassendes gesagt hat.  
Bitte, frag nicht weiter..."  
„…okay, John…“  
  
Ich wagte einen Blick nach oben und stellte fest, dass sie mich nachdenklich und ein wenig mitleidig betrachtete.  
  
"Weißt du was? Lass uns tauschen und noch ein bisschen üben, dann kannst du dich auch um halb elf noch an einem kleinen zweiten Frühstück beteiligen."  
  
Ich verkniff mir, so etwas zu sagen, wie: Hey, das erste vernünftige Wort, was ich heut' höre und stimmte stattdessen zu: „Klingt großartig!“  
   
  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juni_2010#Mittwoch.2C_9._Juni
> 
> Zu Johns Alter: Ich bin jetzt mal davon ausgegangen, dass es wie in den Filmen 2010 ist und in dem Zeitungsartikel aus dem September heißt es, John sei 37 – btw: im Blog soll Harry knappes dreiviertel Jahr zuvor 36 sein (laut einem Kommentar Johns, der es seltsam findet, dass Harry in ihrem Alter die Abkürzung LOL benutzt):
> 
>  
> 
> "LOL!  
> Harry Watson 29. Januar 22.00 Uhr
> 
> LOL? Du bist 36, Harry. Sechsunddreißig!  
> John Watson 29. Januar 22.03 Uhr"
> 
> (Nicht gerade galant, John!  
> Wenn man Damen nicht nach dem Alter fragt, dann muss im Umkehrschluss auch gelten, dass man es auch nicht einfach rausposaunt, wenn man es weiß...!)
> 
> Es wäre also denkbar, dass John und Harry Zwillinge sind. Andernfalls ist John knapp ein Jahr älter. Bei Doyle war natürlich der bereits verstorbene Henry der Ältere, weshalb dieser die Taschenuhr des Vaters zuerst geerbt hat.


	35. Geheime Wünsche

Ich würde zwar nicht behaupten, dass das größte Glück dieser Erde auf dem Rücken der Pferde liege, wie es leidenschaftliche Reiter gerne behaupten, aber seit diesem Vormittag konnte ich immerhin nachvollziehen, woher solche Sprüche kommen. Nach fast eineinhalb Stunden Training ging es mir bedeutend besser, vielleicht war es die frische Luft, die mir beim Galopp um die Ohren pfiff, vielleicht das Erfolgserlebnis, dass ich mich schon wieder etwas sicherer im Sattel fühlte, wieder ein höheres Tempo und einen Weitsprung über mehrere hintereinander stehende Cavaletti gelernt hatte, vielleicht auch die nötige Konzentration, die mich ablenkte und zu den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Abends eine gewissen Abstand gewinnen ließ.  
"Du wirst immer besser, lass uns noch eine langsame Runde drehen, dann machen wir Pause", hatte Leah zum Abschluss gesagt.  
  
Wir brachten die beiden Stuten in den Stall, wo Onkel Jack brummte. "Wir haben schon gefrühstückt. Ich mach das schon."  
Geradezu geschwätzig heute, musste ich denken.  
"Ist noch wütend auf mich...", stellte ich etwas kleinlaut fest, als wir wieder draußen waren.  
"Naja...", druckste Leah. Ich folgte ihr zu einer Sitzgruppe zwischen einem kleinen Nutzgarten und einem Geräteschuppen, wo es einen Wasseranschluss mit Gartenschlauch gab. Das Ende des Schlauchs hing in einer Halterung etwa in Ellenbogenhöhe senkrecht nach untern über einem Abfluss. Leah wusch sich die Hände – zwar nur mit kalten Wasser und ohne Seife, aber das würde auch mir genügen, auch wenn unsere Hände vielleicht noch etwas nach Leder und Pferd rochen.  
Anschließend setzten wir uns zu Tisch, wo drei der Gedecke bereits benutzt waren. Ein viertes war noch sauber, da es anscheinend auf Leah wartete, doch sie setzte sich vor einen der benutzten Teller und wies mir ihren Platz zu.  
"Danke, ich kann aber auch – "  
"Nein. Tee?"  
"Gerne..."   
Sie schenkte mir aus einer Thermoskanne ein und inspizierte dann den Picknickkorb: "Vollkorn mit Avocado-Creme und Paprika oder Weißbrot mit Roastbeef und Gurke?"  
"Was möchtest du?"  
"Ist von beidem noch genug da."  
"Vollkorn, danke."  
Leah traf die gleiche Wahl und schenkte sich ebenfalls Tee und etwas Milch ein.  
"Onkel Jack ist ohnehin von Natur aus misstrauisch und etwas mürrisch. Wir haben hier nur wenig Besuch und ich glaube, je fremder der ist, desto weniger weiß er, was er sagen soll."   
"Aber das ist es nicht allein."  
"Nein", gab sie zu und dann schien sie zu überlegen, wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte. "Weißt du, als ich merkte, dass ihr beiden nichts gegessen habt, hab ich geklopft. Ich wurde unruhig und wollte nachsehen, aber bei dir war abgeschlossen – bei Sherlock nicht, aber er war weg, also wollte ich durch den Kamin. Der war aber abgeschlossen und den Schlüssel hatte Sherlock anscheinend versteckt – oder mitgenommen. Das ergab für mich irgendwie keinen Sinn, also hab ich deine Zimmertür aufgeschlossen.  
Ich war angewidert und entsetzt, als ich dich da besoffen im Bett liegen sah. Das war so ziemlich das Letzte, womit ich gerechnet hätte – und ich geriet in Panik, bin rauf in die Kapelle, dann in die Bibliothek – dann bin ich zurück zu euren Zimmern und hab mich nach einer Notiz oder einem Hinweis umgesehen und dann versucht, Sherlock anzurufen, aber im nächsten Moment klingelte es direkt vor mir: Er hatte das Handy in seinem Zimmer gelassen. Jetzt war ich fast überzeugt, dass… – also entweder, Sherlock war zu durcheinander gewesen, um daran zu denken, es mitzunehmen, oder es war Absicht, weil er nicht erreichbar sein wollte – und nicht zu orten!  Dann hab ich nachgesehen, ob noch alle Fahrzeuge da sind, ob Queery oder ein anderes Pferd fehlt..."  
Sie sprach hastig und sehr nervös. Dann griff sie mit zitternder Hand nach ihrem Teebecher  
"Verstehe, tut mir leid...da wäre ich auch durchgedreht...was habe ich mir nur gedacht...", stimmte ich schuldbewusst zu.  
"Nicht viel, schätze ich!" versetzte Leah finster.  
"Ich hatte dir gerade erst versichert, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern werde...  
Ich fürchte, jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, wie das auf dich gewirkt haben muss...  
Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, verantwortungslos zu sein..."  
"Nein... ein Ziel ist das wohl nie.  
Und dass du wahrscheinlich eine Pause brauchtest, hätte ich sogar noch nachvollziehen können, aber das, John – DAS...!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "John..., es mag jetzt vielleicht so aussehen, als hätte ich überreagiert, aber ich hab das Schlimmste befürchtet! Nicht nur, weil es leichtsinnig ist, im Dunklen einsam und ohne Handy über Stock und Stein durch die Wälder zu streifen. Du weißt nicht, wie schlecht es Sherlock schon gegangen ist – auch wenn es die letzten vier Jahre so aussah, als hätte er alles endgültig überwunden, aber das habe ich nie wirklich geglaubt. Ich hab diesen ganzen Kasten durchkämmt – zuerst alleine in alle Räume gesehen, wo ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass er dort vielleicht hingehen würde, dann habe ich die anderen zu Hilfe geholt, ich hab außen alles abgesucht, weil ich schon Angst hatte, er könne irgendwo aus dem Fenster gesprungen sein. Ich wollte nachsehen, ob in der Hausapotheke was fehlt, aber sie war abgeschlossen und ich fand den Schlüssel nicht – naja, wenigstens das hast du richtig gemacht...  
Da Sherlock die Überwachungskameras ausgetrickst hat und auch alles andere manipulieren kann, half mir die Sicherheitsanlage auch nicht weiter!  
Ein paar Mal war ich SOO kurz davor, Mycroft zu alarmieren!" Sie zeigte mir die knappe Spanne mit den Fingern – nicht mal ein halbes Inch. Ein zitterndes halbes Inch.  
"Ich hab's nur nicht getan, weil ich dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich sinnlos wäre und Sherlock mich dafür hassen würde – und falls er – falls er..."  
Sie wurde kurzatmig und ihre Stimme brach, dann sah ich ihre Tränen."  
" – dann wäre es bestimmt... sowieso zu spät gewesen...", flüsterte sie.  
Ich schämte mich maßlos und legte unbeholfen meine Hand auf ihren Arm. Im ersten Augenblick zuckte sie zusammen, aber dann ließ sie es zu.  
"Oh, Leah, ich bin so ein Idiot...", stöhnte ich. "Es tut mir leid, dass du dich so aufgeregt hast, das – "  
"ABER DARUM GEHT ES DOCH GAR NICHT!!!" schrie sie und riss ihren Arm unter meiner Hand weg.  
"Nein. Nein, ich weiß, es geht dir um Sherlock...deine Sorge, deine Theorien waren ja durchaus begründet...und was es noch schlimmer macht...er hat mir zwar sicher noch längst nicht alles erzählt, aber womöglich weiß ich doch mehr, als du dachtest...und nur ein paar Stunden zuvor bin ich doch auch sehr erschrocken, als mir klar wurde, dass er wohl in die Kapelle gegangen sein musste, denn wo sonst hätte er an diesem Tag Mantel und Schal brauchen sollen?"  
"Dass er dagewesen sein muss, hab ich erst später an der fehlenden Rose bemerkt – ich war zweimal oben..." Fahrig strich sie sich durchs Haar. "Diese Entdeckung war auch nicht gerade beruhigend...!"  
"Es ging ihm gut, er wirkte gelassen, ich..." Ich brach ab, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich rauszureden versuchte.  
"Nein, ich hätte natürlich trotzdem wachsam bleiben müssen..."  
"John, ich war fix und fertig! So gegen zwölf wollte ich in sinnlosem Aktionismus auf Queery losreiten, weil der ihn vielleicht gefunden hätte! Stell dir vor, sein Pferd hätte dann auf dieser Suche einen Unfall gehabt! Die anderen konnten mich glücklicherweise noch so lange in eine Diskussion verwickeln, bis Sherlock zurückkam und auf einmal in der Stalltür stand.  
Ob er denn nicht mal einen Spaziergang machen könne!? Und was wir denn eigentlich wollten!  
Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.  
Wo ist John? wollte er wissen.  
Und ich so: In Alkoholien, dem Land des untergehenden Whiskys! und bin davon gerauscht, ehe ich noch vor allen ausflippe.  
Dann hab ich den Brief geschrieben. Sherlock ist noch ein wenig bei Queery geblieben...ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihn noch nicht gesattelt hatte..."  
"Oh, Gott, tut mir leid... Das war sicher eine furchtbare Nacht..."   
"...viel Schlaf habe ich nicht bekommen – und ich möchte so etwas nicht nochmal erleben!" drohte sie dann.  
"ja, versteh ich..."  
"Ich dachte, du passt auf ihn auf!" legte sie nochmal nach, es klang jetzt eher nach einer Rechtfertigung, als nach einem Vorwurf.  
Ich seufzte betreten: "Ja, das dachte ich eigentlich auch..."  
  
"Ich wollte übrigens nicht, dass du stürzt...", sagte sie dann leise.  
"Bin ich doch auch nicht. Du wolltest testen, wie nüchtern und vernünftig ich bin. Ob ich mich überschätze..."  
"Ja... Aber zu allererst wollte ich einfach nicht mit dir reden, nicht sofort, nicht da, wo man uns vielleicht doch belauscht.  
Und ich wollte mir Zeit und Ort nicht von dir diktieren lassen, nachdem du stundenlang nicht ansprechbar warst, wollte ich nicht einfach zur Verfügung stehen, wenn der hohe Herr das plötzlich wünscht!"  
"Wenn...?! – Ich hab mich nie als hohen Herrn betrachtet!" entfuhr es mir. Ich war total verdutzt.  
"So kam es mir aber vor."  
"Es... Also, dass sollte es wirklich nicht! Wenn hier jemand eingeschüchtert ist von diesem...Anwesen hier, dann sollte doch wohl ich das sein! ...aber ja, es war mir einfach wichtig, das baldmöglichst zu klären..."  
"Aber das hast du eigentlich immer noch nicht wirklich. Du hast im Grunde nur gesagt, dass du es nicht näher erklären kannst."  
"Ja..., und das kann ich wirklich nicht…", kapitulierte ich.  
Leah trank ihren Tee aus und ich schenkte ihr nach.  
"Tja, vielleicht gibt es irgendeine Buße, die du mir auferlegen möchtest...", schlug ich zerknirscht vor.  
"Der Pferdemist der letzten drei Tage müsste zum Bauern, aber dann wärst du ja wieder nicht in Sherlocks Nähe – also: eigentlich nicht, nein.  
Am besten, du isst noch dein Sandwich und gehst dann wieder hoch..."  
Sie zögerte kurz und ich befürchtete schon, sie würde ihr Sandwich, das sie immer noch nicht angerührt hatte, wieder in den Korb packen, aber dann entschied sie sich dafür, die eine Hälfte noch zu halbieren und knabberte lustlos an diesem verbleibenden Portiönchen.  
"Es war wirklich dumm von mir..."  
"Schon gut.   
Wenn du's nicht wiederholst..."  
"Nein."  
Es sei denn...  
Es sei denn, er schickt mich weg.  
Niedergeschlagen legte ich meine Sandwichhälfte hin...und schnitt sie ebenfalls durch, um nur den angebissenen Teil noch zu essen.  
Ich hätte sie gerne gefragt, ob sie ihn denn heute Morgen schon gesprochen habe und wie er auf sie gewirkt habe, aber das würde ihr verraten, dass ich ihn noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.   
  
Fünf Minuten später stand ich vor unseren Zimmern und wusste immer noch nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber das war wohl auch nicht meine Entscheidung.  
Er hatte mir gesagt, dass er nicht böse auf mich sei – aber das war wohl eher eine rationale Überlegung, dass ihm das nicht zustand, nicht, wo er gerade noch keine Instruktionen bezüglich des Falles für mich hatte – und wo er sich doch vorige Woche selbst eine Alkoholvergiftung zugezogen hatte.  
Enttäuscht war er wahrscheinlich trotzdem – und ich auch.  
  
Ja, es war unvernünftig – aber du hattest einen Schock, es war einfach naheliegend, genau das zu tun! sagte Harrys Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
Es geschah nicht oft, dass ich sie hörte...  
Du warst zu verstört und musstest da irgendwie raus – und selbst wenn du hättest drüber reden können – mit wem denn?!  
Ja, vielleicht..., aber ich wollte versuchen, nicht mehr an diese Situation zu denken.  
Sollte ich jetzt bei Sherlock klopfen?  
Oder einfach in mein Zimmer gehen – was er ja hören würde...  
Ich entschied mich für Letzteres.  
  
Verdattert blieb ich stehen, als ich Sherlock mit dem Laptop am Tisch sitzen sah.  
"John."  
Er trug Jeans und ein schwarzes Poloshirt, das ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Und es gab ein paar frische Kratzer an seinen Armen und einen an seiner Schläfe, wo ihn wohl die Spitzen einiger Zweige oder Dornen gestreift hatten.  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte ich hilflos.  
"Bestens. Wie war die ungeplante Reitstunde? Ganz gut, schätze ich?"  
"Überraschend gut, ja."  
Ich kam näher und setzte mich auf den anderen Stuhl.  
"Bist du weitergekommen mit deinem Plan?"  
"Ein bisschen."  
"Hm..."  
  
Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging durch den Kamin nach drüben. Barfuß – und mit getrockneten Schlammrändern und Spritzern an den Jeans.   
Dann klappte die Badezimmertür.  
Jetzt begriff ich, dass er sich seit letzter Nacht noch nicht umgezogen hatte.  
Da ich sowieso nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen, ging ich ebenfalls duschen und mich umziehen.   
Konnten wir einfach so tun, als sei der gestrige Nachmittag nie passiert? Und die letzte Nacht?   
Er anscheinend ja, aber bei mir war ich da nicht so sicher.  
Wie hatte ich mich nur so irren können?!  
  
Als ich aus dem Bad kam, war ich immer noch ratlos, wie ich es schaffen sollte, einfach dort weiter zu machen, wo sich unsere...Beziehung noch vor knapp einer Woche befunden hatte.  
Da ich nicht an Leahs Laptop gehen wollte, weil es so hätte aussehen können, als spioniere ich Sherlock nach, machte ich den Fernseher an, um auf irgendeinem Sender Nachrichten aufzustöbern – obwohl das gestern auch keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
Nach einigen Minuten kam Sherlock zurück.  
"Ich habe Leah gesagt, dass ich mit dir nach dem Lunch wegfahre, weil ich zum Zahnarzt muss", eröffnete mir Sherlock.  
Irritiert sah ich auf.  
"Ehm, und wohin fahren wir wirklich?"  
Er schmunzelte.  
"Ein bisschen unsere Falle vorbereiten. Und dann müssen wir allerdings noch wirklich im Dorf etwas einkaufen. Macht es glaubwürdiger."  
"Verstehe. Du willst zu diesem Doyle – oder zum Fußballplatz?"  
"Nein, schon zum alten Doyle. Es geht nicht, ohne dass wir ihn einweihen."  
"Gut. Und was ist mit Leah?"  
"Ich überlege noch..."  
Ich mochte nicht darüber reden, dass sie mir anvertraut hatte, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, Sherlock bei Mycroft zu verpfeifen – und das würde möglicherweise nach hinten losgehen. Begriff er überhaupt, wie viel Aufregung er vergangene Nacht verursacht hatte?  
"Aber ab dem Moment, wo dein Plan wirklich steht, finde ich, solltest du das spätestens doch tun..."  
"Du erinnerst dich ja sicher an Queerys Geschichte. Ich überlege, Leute vom Obdachlosennetzwerk einzubeziehen, so wie damals. Dann müssen wir uns auch keine Gedanken wegen des Mopedfahrers machen – ob er mich wiedererkennen würde. Obwohl ich wirklich gerne selbst diesen Kunden gespielt hätte..."  
Wider Willen musste ich schmunzeln.  
"Du wirst sicher noch oft Gelegenheit haben, in irgendeine Rolle zu schlüpfen", sagte ich. "Und du denkst, dieser Doyle wird das mitmachen? Wieso sollte er? Ist er dir noch einen gefallen schuldig?"  
"Ich will mal nicht vorgreifen...", antwortete Sherlock kryptisch.  
"Wüsstest du irgendetwas, was ich Leah mitbringen könnte?"  
"Ich hab mir eine Einkaufsliste geben lassen."  
"Nein..., ich meinte, etwas..., etwas, das nicht unter die Rubrik "nötige Besorgungen" fällt. Etwas, um sie zu überraschen. Keine Ahnung – Lieblingspralinen oder was auch immer."  
"Sie ist dir aber doch gar nicht mehr böse, oder?"  
"Bist du wirklich so berechnend? ich würde ihr einfach gerne eine kleine Freude machen, schließlich hat sie zusätzliche Arbeit mit uns."  
"Na, gut..."  
Sherlock setzte sich wieder an den Laptop und klickte auf dem Touchpad herum.  
"W-was machst du?"  
"Na, ich stöbere mal in ihrer Chronik und sehe nach, ob sie einen Wunschzettel bei Amazon hat."  
"Wie? Du weißt nichts? Und kannst es auch nicht deduzieren?" wunderte ich mich.  
Sherlock wandte sich zu mir um und sah mich mit einem undefinierbar ernsten, beinahe schmerzlichen Blick an.  
„Es fing an, als Leahs achter Geburtstag bevorstand. Sie wünschte sich eine Katze, aber sie bekam sie nicht. Sie war zwar auch damals schon eine Pferdenärrin, aber es war überflüssig, sich ein eigenes Pony zu wünschen, es waren ja geeignete Tiere verfügbar. Aber ein Pony kannst du nicht mitnehmen, wenn du dich in deinem Zimmer unter der Bettdecke vor der grausamen Welt verkriechen willst und dich im Stillen ausheulen musst. Es gab hier zwar Katzen, wegen des Hafers, der natürlich Mäuse anlockt, es gibt auch heute noch welche, aber das sind halbwilde, scheue Tiere, die fast nur Nachts rauskommen – und außerdem wohnte Leah mit ihren Eltern und der kleinen Schwester im Dorf.  
Leah kann stur sein – auch damals schon. So stur, dass sie die Geschenke, die sie stattdessen bekommen hatte, einfach ignorierte. Sie warf sogar das nagelneue, himmelblaue Mädchen-Klapprad in die Mülltonne – es hat gerade noch so reingepasst, weil sie frisch geleert worden war, aber der Deckel ging nicht ganz zu.  
Natürlich wurde ihr eine Standpauke gehalten. Zur Strafe wurde sie dazu verdonnert, sich die nächste Woche ausschließlich mit ihrem Fahrrad zu befassen. Niemand von der Verwandtschaft durfte sie aus dem Dorf hierherfahren oder etwa in die Nähe irgendeines fremden Pferdes oder Ponys bringen.  
Leah interpretierte das auf ihre Weise. Sie radelte ins Nachbardorf und begann es zu erkunden. Damit hätte niemand gerechnet, denn eigentlich vermied sie es eher, neue Leute kennenzulernen, vor allem, neue Kinder. Aber nun hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das Fahrrad gegen eine Katze einzutauschen – sie suchte nach einem Interessenten, der ihr ein entsprechendes Gegenangebot machen könnte.  
Ein Junge zierte sich zwar zuerst, denn es war ein Mädchenrad, aber wenigstens war es blau, von guter Qualität und neu, also nahm er Leah mit zu einer Scheune, wo eine Katze ihre noch blinden Welpen säugte, aber Leah sagte: die sind noch viel zu klein, das kann ich nicht machen! Sie suchte weiter. Die nächste Katze, die man ihr anbot, gefiel ihr sehr, aber sie merkte, dass etwas faul war. Das Mädchen war bei der Nachbarin eingedrungen und es war deren Katze. Als nächstes beschloss Leah, mal kein Kind zu fragen, sondern ältere Menschen, die ja vielleicht eine Enkelin hätten, der sie das Rad schenken könnten. Sie fand eine ältere Frau, die in ihrem Vorgarten zugange war und fragte einfach nach. Die alte Dame bekam zwar zuerst einen Schreck, als sie das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens sah, aber dann wusste sie sofort, dass das Leah Holmes sein musste, denn die Geschichte war natürlich bekannt. Sie war sehr freundlich und erklärte Leah, dass die meisten Katzen, die man ihr hier anbieten würde, sicher viel weniger wert wären, als ihr feines Fahrrad – und was wenn ihre Eltern ihr das gar nicht erlauben würden? Dann stünde sie am Ende nicht nur ohne Fahrrad da sondern auch ohne Katze! Leah fiel auf, dass sie noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wieviel eine Katze kosten könnte. Sie hörte manchmal Leute darüber reden, welches Pferd besser oder schlechter sei, oder wer für sein Tier wieviel bezahlt hatte. Also fragte sie: Wann ist denn eine Katze besonders teuer? Wenn sie viele Mäuse fängt? Oder besonders gut klettern kann? Oder besonders lieb ist?  
Die Frau hätte ihr sagen können, dass es Rassekatzen mit Stammbaum sind, die ganz bestimmten Kriterien entsprechen müssen: zulässige Fell- und Augenfarbe, Körperbau, Kopfform… Nun, das brachte sie nicht fertig. Also sagte sie zu dem Mädchen: Weißt du eigentlich, dass es Katzen gibt, die niemand haben will? – Leah war erst fassungslos und dann entsetzt. Sie hatte noch nie von Tierheimen gehört. Die Frau sagte, vielleicht erlauben deine Eltern dir, dass du im Tierheim hilfst und wenn du dann immer noch eine Katze möchtest, erlauben sie es dir vielleicht doch noch irgendwann.“  
Sherlock lächelte schief. „…„vielleicht irgendwann“ ist schon für einen Erwachsenen eine ziemlich niederschmetternde Auskunft, umso frustrierender ist es für ein Kind. Vor allem, wenn es nicht weiß, wie es das nächste Mal überstehen soll, wenn es wieder gehänselt wird oder nicht mitspielen darf, wenn es heißt: Du musst eine der bösen Stiefschwestern spielen, du kannst unmöglich Cinderella sein, denn du bist hässlich.  
Die alte Dame hatte noch hier anrufen wollen, um sich zu erkundigen, ob das denn eigentlich in Ordnung sei, dass die Kleine so alleine durch die Gegend radelte, aber sie entwischte ihr.  
Leah war also sehr niedergeschlagen, als sie sich auf den Rückweg in ihr Dorf machte. Aber dann kam sie an einem Vorgarten vorbei, wo ein Mädchen auf der Türschwelle eines Hauses hockte und weinte. Neben ihr stand offenkundig ihre Mutter und war sehr genervt. Sie sagte was von „Nimm dich zusammen“ und „Heulsuse“ und „undankbar“ und dann ging sie nach drinnen. Leah ging einfach hin, legte den Arm um sie und fragte, wieso sie so traurig wäre. Zuerst bekam sie keine Antwort, aber die Reaktion der anderen zeigte ihr, dass ihre Zuwendung dankbar angenommen wurde, und dann fiel ihr etwas ein: Vor dreieinhalb Stunden hatte doch hier ein großer Laster gestanden…ein Umzugswagen! Also sagte sie: Du bist gerade erst hergezogen, stimmt’s? Und du wolltest das gar nicht. So sind sie die Großen, es interessiert sie nicht, was du willst. Nicht wenn sie etwas anderes wollen, ich kenn das.  
Ich wollte eine Katze haben, weil ich keine Freunde habe – und was habe ich gekriegt? Ein Fahrrad. Ich meine, wozu? – ich will doch eigentlich nirgendwo hin, bloß zu den Pferden und dorthin können mich meine Eltern mitnehmen.“ Da sagte die Andere: „Ein Fahrrad könnte ich gut gebrauchen, dann könnte ich meine Freunde besuchen. Zu Fuß dauert es einfach zu lange und es fährt kaum mal ein Bus – wenn, dann zur falschen Zeit…“  
Leah sagte spontan:  
„Und wenn du mein Rad nimmst? Ich will’s eh nicht – ich schenk’s dir!“   
Die Andere sah auf und starrte sie an. Schwer zu sagen zu wieviel Prozent sie aus welchem Grund so verdattert war: Leahs Aussehen, das Angebot eines fremden Kindes, das ein, zwei Jahre jünger sein mochte, als sie selbst… „Das würdest du wirklich machen?! Aber das würden sie mir sowieso nicht erlauben, weil es zu gefährlich ist.“  
Es blieb also zunächst dabei. Leah bekam keine Katze, behielt aber ihr Fahrrad. Aber jetzt hatte sie Verwendung dafür, weil sie eine Freundin gefunden hatte, die sie damit besuchen wollte. Es ist die Freundin mit der Reitschule. Leider wurde sie zwei Jahre später in ein Internat geschickt. Leahs Vater verspekulierte sich völlig an der Börse und wurde sein Haus los. Deshalb zogen sie hierher – es war ja genug Platz, aber die einzige, die sich von Leahs Familie hier wohlfühlte, war sie selbst, deshalb ist sie auch als Einzige geblieben. Schon drei Tage nach dem Umzug hat sie sich ins nächste Tierheim aufgemacht und fragte prompt: „Welche von Ihren Katzen hat die schlechtesten Aussichten, ein neues Zuhause zu finden?“ Und dann kam sie mit einem einäugigen, dreibeinigen, grauen Kater an, der schon elf Jahre alt war und dem auch noch die Schwanzspitze fehlte. Aber sie hat ihn geliebt und sie war am Boden zerstört, als er schon ein paar Jahre später krank wurde und der Tierarzt nichts mehr tun konnte. Trotzdem ist sie ins Tierheim und hat sich wieder so einen hoffnungslosen Fall geholt.  
Worauf ich hinaus will: Es ist schwierig, Leah etwas zu schenken. Auch, weil sie ein genügsamer, zufriedener Mensch ist und sie praktisch keine materiellen Wünsche hat. Und ich habe am Fuße des Turms ein kleines, frisches Grab gesehen. Sicher hat sie nur deshalb noch keine neue Katze adoptiert, weil ich unseren Besuch angekündigt habe – also ich HABE deduziert, was wir ihr mitbringen könnten, aber erstens sollte sie diese Wahl selbst treffen und zweitens ist der Zeitpunkt ungünstig.“  
Sherlock beendete seine Schilderung. Sie war weitgehend sachlich ausgefallen, aber auch ein wenig mitfühlend, etwas bitter und auch irgendwie anerkennend. „Und – meiner Meinung nach – sollte sie sich das nicht immer wieder antuen…“, setzte er dann noch hinzu.  
Ich war beeindruckt und ein wenig aufgewühlt. Was sollte ich dazu sagen?  
„Woher weißt du das so genau? Hat sie dir das erzählt?“ hörte ich mich fragen.  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich glaube, sie wollte mich ermutigen…, mir sagen, dass ich nicht aufhören soll, Freunde zu suchen, oder meine Träume aufgeben, oder…mich selbst…“  
Er verstummte.  
Da war der fühlende, menschliche Sherlock wieder, der mir gestern so plötzlich abhandengekommen war, indem er sich vor meinen Augen in einen Roboter verwandelt hatte!  
Hatte er in mir einen Freund gefunden, obwohl er nicht mehr gesuchte hatte? Weil Mycroft es ihm geraten hatte?  
Sherlock, …bitte, lass uns nochmal reden…, über das gestern…, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
„Sherlock, – “ begann ich noch unschlüssig.    
Doch da grinste er ein breites, künstliches Wolfslächeln und stellte fest: „Also, versuch es besser erst gar nicht. Und was irgendwelches Naschwerk anbelangt: Jacks Frau ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin, Bäckerin, sie macht auch Pralinen und Käsekräcker und alles Mögliche; Leah würde nie irgendwelche gekauften Kekse den Produkten ihrer Tante vorziehen. Und Blumen haben wir hier zur Genüge und im Übrigen ist es für sie ein Skandal, dass man Blumen einfach abschneidet und zum Sterben in eine Vase stellt, statt sie da zu lassen, wo sie hingehören. Wer die Natur liebt, soll sie besuchen – mit Respekt.“  
  
Ich kann nicht! stellte ich frustriert fest.   
Nein, ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig, nochmal auf gestern zurückzukommen. Mein Herz schlug heftig und mein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Es war wie bei diesen Blackouts, wie man sie mitunter bei Prüfungen bekommt.  
  
Sherlock sah unterdessen wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Kein Wunschzettel, das sieht ihr ähnlich. Und die letzten Bestellungen…ja, das waren eindeutig Geburtstagsgeschenke…außerdem holt sie sich das meiste aus der Bücherei oder dem nächsten Buchladen – um ihn zu unterstützen. Nicht, dass ihn das retten wird. Der große Amazonas wird ihn verschlingen…“  
Er klappte den Laptop zusammen und sah mich mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit an:  
„Also!  
Was hast du heute geübt?“  
  
Ich musste mich sehr zusammennehmen, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Den Anfang übersprang ich natürlich. So halb rechnete ich damit, dass Sherlock nachhaken würde: Und, hat sie dich nicht doch noch zur Rede gestellt, wegen letzter Nacht? – Aber er fragte nicht.  
  
Und ich wollte ja auch eigentlich gar nicht, dass er begriff, wieso ich mich hatte betäuben wollen, denn anscheinend verstand er es wirklich nicht!   
  
Wenn doch nur Leah mehr Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hätte, als Mycroft…  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich Sherlock früher kennen lernen müssen.   
Denn nun war es allem Anschein nach zu spät.  
  
Als ich hörte dass unser Lunch kam, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht bloß keinen Appetit hatte, sondern dass mir sogar ein bisschen schlecht war.  
Wegen Sherlocks angeblich ausgefallener Plombe gab es Kartoffelpüree, Rahmspinat und Frikadellen und einen Joghurt mit selbsteingekochter Aprikosenmarmelade. Gemäß unserer Abmachung nahm Sherlock sogar etwas zu sich – vielleicht auch, damit Leah nichts merken sollte.  
Und nur weil Sherlock auch nichts merken sollte, versuchte auch ich eine normale Menge an Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen, gab es aber dann mit der Begründung, dass ich sonst vielleicht zu müde werde, doch noch auf.  
(Ich sollte mindestens eine Plastiktüte mitnehmen..., nur zur Sicherheit...)  
„Na, das ist es doch, was ich immer sage!“ stellte Sherlock zufrieden fest.  
   
Und du denkst, dass du alles beobachtest? dachte ich zynisch. Beileibe nicht, du Meisterdetektiv…!  
  
Wir hatten einige Wochen zuvor einen Fall gehabt, wo er die Anzeichen richtig gedeutet, und erkannt hatte, dass ein junger Mann aus dem kreis der Verdächtigen in eine ebenfalls verdächtige junge Dame verliebt war – und weil er fast sicher war, dass sie die Mörderin sein müsse, hatte er sie decken wollen und hatte dann sogar gestanden, obwohl er völlig unschuldig war, so sehr verehrte er sie! – mir war es nicht aufgefallen.  
Ganz einfach, John – gerade du als Mediziner solltest das doch wissen und erkennen: Beschleunigte Atmung – und wenn du es gemessen hättest auch Pulsschlag und das sicherste Symptom: Pupillendilatation.   
Es ist lächerlich einfach…  
  
Betriebsblind, Sherlock! überlegte ich bitter: Man nennt das betriebsblind…!  
…und dafür musste ich auch noch dankbar sein – was für ein unbeschreiblicher Mist…!  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	36. Heimweh nach letzter Woche

 

 

  
Nach dem Essen stellte Sherlock fest: „Dann werd‘ ich mal Zähne putzen.“  
Ich nickte. Klar. Leah war clever, falls wir ihr jetzt noch einmal über den Weg liefen und ihr nahe genug kamen, würde sie merken, ob Sherlock nach Zahnpasta roch oder nicht. Und wenn nicht würde sie sofort kapieren, dass es keine ausgefallene Plombe gab!  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später stiegen wir in den Wagen, den uns dieser Dino besorgt hatte.   
Dino… diesen Kerl mochte ich überhaupt nicht. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er den Wagen geklaut haben müsse – obwohl das sicher Quatsch war, denn dann würde Sherlock das wissen und er würde etwas derartiges doch niemals dulden, oder?  
Aber vielleicht ist es das Auto von jemandem, der ein paar Wochen in Urlaub gefahren ist, und Dino plant, es rechtzeitig zurückzubringen?  
Und…den Kilometerstand zu manipulieren…?  
Und wenn wir kontrolliert werden und sie wollen die Wagenpapiere sehen…?  
  
„Sherlock…, dieses Auto…ist – ist damit alles in Ordnung?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Wieso? Du hast es doch auf der Herfahrt erlebt? Ich war anfangs etwas aus der Übung und musste mich erst an diese Mühle gewöhnen, aber ansonsten – “  
„Das meine ich nicht – sondern…naja – ob es legal ist?“  
Sherlock prustete kurz und grinste dann. „Du magst Dino nicht, richtig?“  
„Ehm, nein…“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich konnte schlecht unter meinem eigenen Namen einen Wagen leihen. Das einzige, was dabei problematisch werden könnte, ist, dass im Versicherungsfall der falsche Fahrer am Steuer säße.  
Übrigens, Dino ist sauber.   
Naja, seit drei Jahren.“  
  
Aha, ist ja jetzt nicht so, dass ich gar keine Menschenkenntnis hätte!  
  
„Ach was? So lange schon!“ spottete ich.   
  
Ich versuchte, nicht an diese kleine Familie zu denken, denn es gefiel mir nicht, dass sie jetzt in UNSERER Wohnung, in meinem Zuhause sein durften!   
Aber versuch mal, an was NICHT zu denken…!  
Dino chauffierte unsere Handys durch London oder ging gewissermaßen mit ihnen Gassi, während Vera sich um unsere Laptops kümmerte. Das alles war schon lästig genug. Doch sich vorzustellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich in Sherlocks Bett schliefen, regte mich wirklich auf.  
Wie soll ich je wieder diese Bilder aus dem Kopf kriegen?!  
  
Aber würde ich überhaupt je wieder das Bett…mit Sherlock teilen…?   
Vielleicht würde er das nie wieder wollen?   
…und vielleicht würde es mir leichter fallen, wenn wir etwas mehr auf Distanz gingen?  
Warum hatte das nur so kommen müssen?  
Wenn ich doch nur diese letzte Woche löschen könnte!  
Aber dann wäre da immer noch Sherlocks Vergangenheit – von der ich nichts ahnen würde und irgendwann würde sie ihn einholen: Überfallartig und vernichtend…  
  
„John!“  
„Hm?“ machte ich und dann wurde mir klar, was die Ungeduld in Sherlocks Stimme bedeuten musste. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Ja, das merke ich.  
Du solltest dir den Weg einprägen.“  
„Hm, okay…Benutzen sie unsere Handys eigentlich auch?“ fragte ich zerstreut.  
„Sicher. Falls Mycroft aus irgendeinem Grund misstrauisch werden sollte, würde er keinen Moment zögern, mein Handy zu benutzen, um genaueres zu erfahren. Also geht Vera manchmal mit deinem Handy einkaufen und Dino simst ihr von zuhause aus mit meinem: „Bring genug Milch mit. SH“ Und manchmal texten sie sich auch, wenn beide im gleichen Zimmer sind. Er schreibt dann, dass mir langweilig ist und die Fernsehsendung furchtbar und sie schreibt mir zurück dass ich dir beim Geschirrspülen helfen soll.  
Was schaust du denn so entsetzt?“  
„Was?! Das ist…absolut gruselig!“ ächzte ich.  
„Was ist daran gruselig?“ fragte Sherlock überrascht zurück.   
„Im Ernst?! Das heißt, die beiden kennen all unsere Gewohnheiten!“  
„Na, das müssen sie, wenn Mycroft nichts auffallen soll“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt.  
„Und das kratzt dich überhaupt nicht?“  
  
Das heißt, dass sie sogar in Sherlocks Bett schlafen MÜSSEN – oder zumindest müssen unsere Handys dort übernachten – Gott, das fühlt sich an, wie echtes, funktionierendes Voodoo…!  
  
„Nein.   
Aber ich bin ja auch ein Soziopath.  
Also, dich stört es. Okay, erklär’s mir.“  
Ich seufzte hilflos.  
„Nein, schon gut…“  
  
Wir fuhren in Serpentinen einen Hang hinunter, während in meinem Innern ein Film ablief, in dem Vera, Dino und ihr Baby in meinem Heim lebten…fernsahen, am Kamin saßen, Dino sich auf dem Sofa rekelte, während Vera einen Eintrag für meinen Blog fälschte, ehe sie zu Tesco’s ging, von wo aus sie Dino textete: „Sieh doch mal nach, ob wir noch genug Zucker für deinen Kaffee haben“ und dabei Windeln, Babynahrung und Dosenbier in ihren Einkaufswagen stapelte. Und Dino würde dreckig grinsen, als würden sie einander unanständige Witze erzählen, und zurückschreiben: „Ein Mitbewohner, der mitdenkt! Bravo, John, bring welchen mit! SH“. Und vielleicht waren sie schon einmal zu Angelo gegangen und der hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, dass da unsere Handys am Tisch saßen. Aber weil ihm die kleine Familie gefallen würde, würde er ihnen trotzdem eine Kerze holen… Auf dem Heimweg würden sie Hand in Hand durch die Nacht schlendern…unter einer Laterne stehenbleiben und einander umarmen und küssen, während die Handys in den Innentaschen ihrer Jacken einander fast berührten, es wären nur ein paar Schichten Stoff dazwischen…  
Ob sie auch so tun würden, als ob wir in London in einem Fall ermitteln…?  
  
Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass mir sterbenselend war – ich hatte ein Stechen in der Brust, war schweißgebadet und rang nach Luft.  
Und Sherlock war links rangefahren.  
„John?! John, was hast du?“ fragte er alarmiert. Er klang weit weg und ich begriff, dass ich kaum etwas sehen konnte und vor Kälte und Schwäche zitterte   
– was passiert hier mit mir, wieso kollabiere ich jetzt…?! fragte ich mich panisch.  
In meinen Ohren rauschte es und ich war noch verwirrter, als Sherlocks Stimme auf einmal von links kam. Dumpf bekam ich mit, dass er mich aus dem Sitz hob. Dabei wurde mir endgültig schwindelig.  
Und dann spürte ich, dass es nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.  
„Ausserschussli…“, nuschelte ich noch warnend und stieß ihn weg, ehe mein Magen sich in einen aktiven Vulkan verwandelte und mir der Boden entgegen kam…  
  
Sherlock hielt mich fest, ich hörte ihn meinen Namen rufen – hilflos, verzweifelt… und ich musste an damals denken, an meine Vergiftung, die natürlich eigentlich ihm gegolten hatte. Mein verwirrtes Hirn malte sich aus, wie es wäre, wenn ich nachher im Krankenhaus aufwache und diese letzten Monate hätte es gar nicht gegeben.   
Dann wäre ich klug genug, all diese fatalen Fehler nicht zu machen, oder…?   
Wir würden Freunde bleiben und das wäre das Beste, was mir je würde passieren können unter diesen Bedingungen, nicht…?  
  
Es tut so weh…Scheiße, bin ich das, der da so stöhnt…?  
  
Hätte ich in diesem Moment denken können, hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass jetzt noch eine weitere, noch größere Welle der Schwäche in mir hochschlagen könnte. Wieder krampfte sich mein Magen zusammen und ich schnappte noch einmal nach Luft, ehe mir ein ätzender Schwall den Atem nahm…  
  
  
  
Kalt…  
…ausgepumpt…  
…mein Schlund brennt…  
  
„John?  
…John, komm zu dir…! Bitte…!“  
  
Sherlock…  
  
Schlagartig fiel mir alles wieder ein. Es war, als würde ich mich an einem Abgrund wiederfinden und mir wurde augenblicklich wieder schlecht – unwillkürlich stöhnte ich auf, als auch dieses Stechen zurückkam, das sich mir ins Herz zu bohren schien.  
Gequält rang ich nach Luft. So langsam spürte ich meinen zitternden Körper wieder deutlicher.  
Sherlock hatte mich in Schocklage gebracht und ich fühlte, dass er meinen Kopf hielt und meinen Arm drückte. Also nahm ich mich zusammen und hob die Lider. Mein Blick landete geradewegs in Sherlocks angstgeweiteten Augen. Doch hatte er eben noch besorgt und mitleidig ausgesehen – versteinerte sein Gesichtsausdruck nun zu einer kalten, konzentrierten Maske.  
„Und sowas ist Arzt!“ blaffte er. „Wieso hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt? Ich hätte auch vor Schreck einen Unfall bauen können, wenn du plötzlich loskotzt! Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir schlecht wird, verdammt? Dass du Schmerzen in der Brust hast?! Bloß weil du denkst, du wärst vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre zu jung für einen Herzinfarkt!?“  
„Was? Unsinn….mir ist bloß schlecht…ist wohl doch noch der Kater…“, versuchte ich mich rauszureden.  
„Jetzt noch? Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?“ schnauzte Sherlock erbost.  
Ich versuchte, meine Füße aus dem Rover zu ziehen, um mich aufzurichten.  
„Liegenbleiben!“ donnerte Sherlock herrisch.  
„Brüll nicht so!“ fauchte ich zurück. „Und wenn es ein Herzinfarkt wäre, wäre diese Lagerung sowieso Mist!“  
„Du warst ohnmächtig – und woher soll ich das wissen?!“ schrie Sherlock schrill, sprang auf und schlug mit der Faust auf das Wagendach.  
Ich schaffte es, mich auf die Seite zu rollen und mich dann vom Boden hochzustemmen. Auf allen Vieren würde ich es auf den Beifahrersitz schaffen –  
„Okay, John, vorsichtig – “  
„HÄNDE WEG!“ Ich hatte noch kaum gespürt, dass er mir unter die Arme griff, als ich ihn auch schon angeschnauzt hatte.  
Ich krabbelte ins Auto zurück, sank in den Sitz und versuchte, die Lehne weiter nach hinten zu kippen – aber dazu fehlte mir entweder gerade die Kraft, oder ich kannte mich zu wenig mit dieser Karre aus…  
„Jetzt lass mich dir doch helfen, du…sturer Bock…!“ knurrte Sherlock und schaffte es anscheinend mühelos, die Lehne zu verstellen.  
„Besser so? Aber deine Füße müssten höher, nicht…?“  
„Es geht schon wieder. Jetzt steig schon ein und fahr!“ schimpfte ich genervt.  
  
Was machen wir hier eigentlich?! fragte ich mich.  
  
„Was? Kapierst du’s nicht? Ich hab einen Notarztwagen gerufen, wir können jetzt hier nicht weg, sondern müssen auf deinen Kollegen warten, du dämlicher Idiot!“ motzte Sherlock und rollte die Augen. Dann hob er eine Decke vom Boden auf, die er als ich ohnmächtig war, über mich gebreitet haben musste und warf sie mir förmlich über.  
Er ging um den Wagen, holte etwas von der Rückbank, knallte die Tür zu, setzte sich wieder rechts neben mich und schlug dann sogar noch heftiger die Fahrertür zu. Wollte er mich jetzt wirklich zu Tode erschrecken?  
„Hier…“  
  
Er hielt mir eine Flasche Wasser hin.  
Jetzt sah er müde aus, richtig erschöpft.  
  
„Danke…“, murmelte ich widerwillig. "Haben die dir denn am Telefon nicht gesagt, was du mit mir machen sollst?" fragte ich,  
"Ich hab gleich aufgelegt - tun die das normalerweise?"  
"Deshalb frag ich doch", seufzte ich und schloss die Augen.  
„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Super gemacht!“ beschwerte er sich sauer.  
„Was?“  
„Dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt in ein Krankenhaus muss! Ich hasse Krankenhäuser! Und die Gefahr, dass mich Mycroft entdeckt, ist gerade sprunghaft angestiegen! Ganz toll!“  
  
Das hat er jetzt gerade nicht gesagt…! bettelte ich stumm.  
        
„Dann schlag dich einfach seitwärts in die Büsche und ich rutsch rüber auf den Fahrersitz“, gab ich zurück. „Wenn ich weg bin, kannst du ja wieder einsteigen und dich verdrücken, ehe der Abschleppdienst kommt.“  
Sherlocks Kopf ruckte zu mir herum: „Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich dich jetzt alleine lasse?!“  
  
Ich glaube gar nichts mehr, dachte ich und spürte, wie mich die Verzweiflung förmlich einsaugte.  
Ja das traf es, ich hatte keinen Glauben mehr – an das, was ich mit Sherlock zu haben gemeint hatte, an Freundschaft, an Fürsorge, an Aufrichtigkeit…  
  
DU WIRST JETZT NICHT HEULEN! befahl ich mir im Stillen.  
  
„Also schön, John – wenn das kein Herzinfarkt war – was ich natürlich begrüßen würde, denn es wäre meiner Arbeit nicht dienlich, wenn ich ständig darauf achten müsste, dir nicht zu viel zuzumuten – aber, was war es dann?“ fragte Sherlock, um Sachlichkeit bemüht.  
  
Zuerst brachte ich nur ein fassungsloses, bitteres, einsilbiges Auflachen heraus.  
  
Ich öffnete nun doch die Wasserflasche, vielleicht, um Zeit zu gewinnen, mich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich jeden Moment ausflippen müsste.  
  
„Eine Panikattacke? Ein Flashback? Was in der Art?“ schlug Sherlock vor.  
  
Sag ja! herrschte ich mich an, ich hätte diese Vorlage nutzen sollen, aber mir war jetzt alles egal. Irgendwie ergab gerade nichts mehr in meinem Leben einen Sinn und ich war kaum im Stande, zu begreifen, warum.  
Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es schlicht Liebeskummer war, aber alles in mir sträubte sich gegen diese Erkenntnis.  
Es MUSSTE noch etwas anderes sein, das alleine hätte mich nicht so in meinen Grundfesten erschüttern können.  
Es schien als hätte ich mich nicht nur Sherlock grausam enttäuscht, sondern als seien Freundschaft Fürsorge und Aufrichtigkeit und überhaupt alle derartigen Ideale im Allgemeinen bloß Lügenmärchen gewesen.  
Obendrein kam ich mir auch noch dumm vor - wie ein Kind, das zu lange an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt...  
Ich spürte etwas an meinem rechten Handgelenk und riss sofort meinen Arm an mich.  
„Behalt‘ deine Griffel bei dir!“ giftete ich. Und das obwohl es klar war, dass Sherlock einfach nochmal meinen Puls kontrollieren wollte – wogegen man nun vernünftigerweise wirklich nichts hätte einwenden können!  
  
Sicher bildete ich mir das nur ein, aber für einen Moment glaubte ich zu sehen, dass Sherlock verletzt und zutiefst verunsichert wirkte.  
  
„Nun mach aber mal halblang!“ blaffte er dann empört. Er sah mich noch eine gute Sekunde vorwurfsvoll an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„John, jetzt beruhige dich bitte mal – anscheinend war das eben beängstigend. Aber jetzt mach kein Drama daraus, wir müssen sichergehen, wir müssen rauskriegen, ob es etwas Organisches ist oder nicht. Und dann sehen wir weiter.  
Und natürlich werde ich mich jetzt nicht verdrücken.“  
Es klang trotz des Inhalts sehr distanziert.  
„Es sei denn, es ist das, was du willst…“, setzte er dann noch flüsternd hinzu.  
  
Als ich den Kopf wandte, hielt er seinen Blick starr auf das Armaturenbrett gerichtet. Etwas irritierte mich – und dann merkte ich, was nicht stimmte: Sherlock hielt gerade die Luft an.  
  
Nein – denk nicht mal dran! befahl ich mir, denn mir drängte sich der Verdacht auf, dass er vielleicht doch wirklich besorgt war, dass ich ihn irgendwie gestern missverstanden haben müsste und er gerade wirklich Angst hatte, mich zu verlieren – aber das war doch totaler Quatsch!   
Er HATTE das gesagt! Und ich wäre auch gar nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, mir das einzubilden, nicht in diesem Moment, wo ich kurz davor gewesen war –   
Oh, hör auf!  
Natürlich hatte er!   
Deshalb war es ja auch konsequent gewesen, danach mein Zimmer zu verlassen…  
  
Neben mir platzte plötzlich ein Schnaufen in die Stille und dann hörte ich Sherlock ein paar Mal tief durchatmen.  
  
„Ja, es…  
…es waren wohl die Serpentinen…“, log ich.  
  
Es war nicht allzu schwer, denn da gab es wirklich eine Geschichte mit Serpentinen… Nicht mal Sherlock würde mir ansehen, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war.  
  
„Ein Revised Weapons Mounted Installation Kit Land Rover ist ein nur leichtbewaffnetes aber dafür sehr wendiges Kampffahrzeug, weißt du... Ich war damals nur deshalb als Schütze dabei, weil wir uns hatten aufteilen müssen, dann Verluste erlitten hatten und es einfach an geeigneten Leuten mangelte. Aber der genaue Zusammenhang spielt keine Rolle. Eigentlich ist die Besatzung normalerweise nur zu Dritt: Commander, Fahrer und der Schütze. Wir hatten aber noch einen Neuen dabei, ganz junger Kerl. Dem wurde übel, als wir Serpentinen fuhren, er musste kotzen und die anderen haben ihn aufgezogen, bis ich sagte; Schluss jetzt. Anhalten. Zwei Minuten Pause. Aber dann muss es wieder gehen! – Es war nämlich so, dass wir im Konvoi fuhren. Also, nicht nur, dass wir uns keine lange Pause leisten konnten, wir mussten auch zusehen, dass wir wieder aufschließen.  
Also haben wir angehalten und der Kleine machte die Tür auf. Ich dachte, ich schau ihn mir schnell genauer an, vielleicht ist es ja auch ein Hitzschlag oder er hat sich den Magen verdorben…  
  
Und dann knallte es – die Erde bebte kurz und dann walzte sich auch schon eine sengend heiße Druckwelle über uns – ich ging hinter dem Wagen in Deckung, sah Wrack- und Körperteile fliegen…  
  
Dabei fuhr doch an der Spitze unseres Zuges ein Chubby – ein Husky Vehicle Mounted Mine Detector.   
  
Er musste einen Defekt haben, oder einer der nachfolgenden Fahrer war zu stark seitlich vom Kurs abgekommen – wie auch immer. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun.   
Nur noch zerfetzte Leichen.  
Und nun bekam unser Fahrer das Kotzen. An diesem Tag machte keiner mehr Witze.   
Weder über unseren kleinen Private noch über irgendetwas.  
Ich verdanke dem empfindlichen Magen dieses Frischlings mein Leben, aber an diesem Tag, habe ich es nicht mal geschafft, dankbar zu sein. Nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen erleichtert.  
…ich…war wie taub…  
Sofort zu wissen, dass ich ohnehin nichts mehr tun kann…ich weiß nicht…das ließ irgendwie völlig die Luft aus mir raus.     
Es war auf einmal, als würde ich plötzlich begreifen, dass überhaupt gar nichts in der Welt, in meinem Leben irgendeinen Sinn ergibt. Als…wäre alles, was ich zu können und zu wissen glaubte, eine einzige Lüge…“  
  
Lüge…, ja…Lüge und Wahrheit vermischten sich gerade – und es fühlte sich echt an, legitim irgendwie…  
Ganz einfach, weil es genauso gut hätte stimmen können, dass ich einen Flashback gehabt hatte – und es klang allemal plausibler.  
Nie würde ich Sherlock sagen können, was mir gerade wirklich durch den Kopf gegangen war!  
  
„Und, weißt du…  
…als ich in die linke Schulter getroffen wurde, da…fühlte sich das an – also, ich hab zumindest gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlt…der Schmerz schien viel weiter in der Mitte zu sein. Viel näher am Herzen als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Ich meine, natürlich trug ich eine Weste, aber das Projektil hätte ja auch so schräg eindringen können, dass es wirklich das Herz erwischt hätte.  
Seither…zwickt es noch manchmal.  
Aber so heftig war es schon lange nicht mehr…“  
Ich legte mir die Hand auf die Brust und atmete durch.   
Da war immer noch so ein Ziehen, aber ich behauptete trotzdem:  
„Wirklich, Sherlock, ich bin wieder okay.“  
„Ich kann die Sirene schon hören und du wirst gefälligst mitfahren. Ich komme mit dem Wagen nach“, entschied Sherlock.  
  
Ja, ich hörte sie auch.  
  
„Hast du das deiner Therapeutin mal erzählt?“ erkundigte er sich.  
„Nein“, gestand ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Kein Wunder, dass sie nichts erreicht hat. Vielleicht ist sie weniger dumm, als ich dachte.“  
„Das ist sie sogar ganz bestimmt“, verteidigte ich sie bissig.  
„Wir werden es Leah sagen müssen“, brummte er übellaunig.  
„Gut. Endlich…   
Moment?! Was? Das hier? Wieso?! – Auf gar keinen Fall!“ rief ich. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, er rede von seinem Plan.  
„Doch natürlich! Das wird nämlich so viel Zeit kosten, dass wir heute nicht mehr zur Besprechung bei Doyle fahren können und es gibt nicht eben viele Möglichkeiten für glaubwürdige Ausreden hier, also bin ich aus irgendeinem trifftigen Grund nicht zum Zahnarzt gekommen!“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen solche Unannehmlichkeiten hast!“ knurrte ich.  
  
Dann fiel mir etwas ein.  
  
Sherlock…, seine Panikattacke, von der er am Sonntag erzählt hatte, damals, als Mycroft ihn nach dem Tod der Eltern zum ersten Mal und ohne Vorwarnung hatte auf den Wintersitz bringen wollen…!  
  
Oh, nein, halt bloß die Klappe und erinnere ihn nicht daran – wenn ihm das nicht längst schon eingefallen ist.  
…vielleicht ist er zum Teil auch deswegen so grob…?  
  
Die Ambulanz verbreitete jetzt einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, fuhr kurz darauf langsam an uns vorbei und hielt direkt vor uns.  
  
„Bis später, Sherlock“, sagte ich knapp und stieg aus. Ich fühlte mich zwar noch etwas abgekämpft, aber ich würde auf meinen eigenen Beinen in diesen Wagen steigen.  
  
Was für ein ärgerliches Intermezzo!  
  
  
  
Natürlich erzählte ich das Märchen vom Flashback gleich nochmal, dass dies nicht der erste gewesen sei, aber das erste Mal, dass mein Bekannter so etwas mitbekommen hätte und er halt in Panik geraten wäre, weil er ja nicht hatte wissen können, was mit mir los war.   
„Und, nein, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung mit mir, aber er ist nicht überzeugt – will sicher gehen, dass es kein Herzinfarkt oder sonst was Ernstes war.  
Ich meine, ich war erst im März beim Arzt und da war alles in Ordnung – und ich bin doch selbst Arzt…“, verkündete ich.  
Dass ich im März beinahe bei dieser Vergiftung draufgegangen wäre und es sich um eine Nachuntersuchung deswegen gehandelt hatte, ließ ich natürlich weg.  
  
Natürlich konnte ich hier niemanden darüber hinweg täuschen, dass mein Kreislauf immer noch nicht ganz normal arbeitete und ich bestimmt noch blass war, weshalb sie mich bereits verkabelten.  
  
„Ja, aber jetzt halten Sie erstmal schön still, damit wir ein erstes EKG machen können. Dann fahren wir Sie in die Notaufnahme und checken Sie durch, SPECT, O2-Sättigung, Sie kennen das ja…  
Na, es sieht ja so weit schon wieder ganz gut aus, aber dann können Sie beide ganz beruhigt sein…“  
  
Was sollte man dagegen sagen?  
Zumindest konnte Sherlock schon jetzt an unserem vorschriftsmäßigen Tempo und der ausgeschalteten Sirene erkennen, dass sich das Team hier keine Sorgen um mich machte.  
Ich versuchte, mich ein paar Minuten zu entspannen.  
  
Natürlich bestanden sie dann doch darauf, mich in die Notaufnahme zu rollen – obwohl das völlig überflüssig war.  
Es war weniger voll und hektisch als ich das von Londoner Betrieben kannte, aber andererseits war auch weniger Personal zu sehen. Die Übergabe geschah geradezu buchstäblich über meinen Kopf hinweg, dann wurde ich zwischen Vorhängen geparkt und erstmal alleingelassen.   
  
Draußen jaulte eine Sirene, die beharrlich näher kam, ehe sie plötzlich abgewürgt wurde, und ein wohl ganz akuter Notfall, Priorität A, wurde hereingerollt, ich hörte das Getrappel mehrerer rennender Leute vorbeidonnern…  
Von irgendwoher links piepste es, von irgendwoher rechts drang entfernter Krawall an mein Ohr – vielleicht eine Schlägerei, die jetzt hier fortgesetzt wurde?  
  
Moment. Ist das nebenan ein Wimmern?  
Ich überlegte nicht lange und ging einfach nachsehen.  
  
Da saß ein kleines Mädchen mit einem frisch eingegipsten Bein und weinte.  
Liebe Zeit, war denn wirklich niemand übrig, um mit ihr auf ihre Mutter zu warten?  
Ja, es war bloß ein Beinbruch – aber für die Kleine musste das hier der nackte Horror sein!  
Ich ging zu ihr.  
„Hallo, …Maureen…“, las ich von dem herumliegenden Krankenblatt.   
„Ich bin John.“  
„Ich kann nicht mehr laufen!“ platzte sie geschockt heraus.  
„Aber du wirst es wieder können. Ganz bestimmt. In ein paar Wochen. Und vorher wirst du schon mit Krücken gehen können. Und du bekommst ganz viele Unterschriften und liebe, witzige Zeichnungen auf deinen Gips. Das ist cool, du wirst sehen…“ Was man eben so redet – und dann ließ ich sie erzählen, wie es passiert war. Unterdessen kam ihre Mutter herbeigeeilt.  
„Hallo, Spatz! Was machst du nur wieder für Sachen…“  
Ich zog mich zurück und –   
„Hier bist du?!“ schimpfte Sherlock, in den ich fast reingelaufen wäre. „Du bist als Patient hier, verdammt! Was denkst du dir eigentlich! – Komm schon – hinlegen!“  
„Ist ja gut, Sherlock…“ Ich gehorchte widerwillig. „Und danke, mir geht’s gut und zumindest das EKG war soweit in Ordnung. Aber die sind unterbesetzt hier.  
Wie geht’s DIR überhaupt?“  
Er war blass und wirkte angespannt. Hatte er denn vergangene Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?  
„Mir? Wieso?“ gab er unwirsch zurück.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde klar, dass ich ihn jetzt irgendwie loswerden musste, denn er regte mich gerade maßlos auf. Seine bloße Anwesenheit.   
Wegen des SPECT brauchte ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen, aber wenn sie jetzt meinen Puls und Blutdruck messen würden, würden sie mich bestimmt doch dabehalten wollen, also musste ich mich dringend beruhigen!  
„Okay, wieso besorgst du dir nicht einen Kaffee und gehst ein bisschen ins Wartezimmer, die Leute deduzieren – oder besorg dir eine Zigarette und geh ein bisschen raus…“, schlug ich vor.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich ihn die Augen aufreißen, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.   
  
„Kannst ja simsen“, erklärte er knapp und stürzte förmlich davon.  
  
Okay.  
Ruhig…, beruhige dich…, dachte ich.  
  
„Eh, Sorry…, John? …sind Sie hier hinter…?“ Eine schlanke Frauenhand schob sich um den Rand des Vorhangs.  
„Eh, ja…“  
Die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens lugte um die Ecke, dann zog sie den Vorhang zurück.  
„Hallo, John!“ krähte die Kleine und winkte. Neben ihr saß jetzt ein Plüsch-Garfield.  
„Hallo, Maureen!“  
„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken“, sagte die Frau.  
„Keine Ursache.“  
„Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes bei Ihnen…“  
  
Bloß ein gebrochenes Herz mit Lebensekel…, dachte ich. Leider nicht tödlich.  
  
„Nein, nein. Eigentlich hab ich mir wohl nur den Magen verdorben.“  
„Dann ist es ja gut…“ Sie wandte sich halb zu ihrer Tochter um, die mit zwei Barbie-Puppen oder so was spielte, eine blond, eine brünett. Sie hatte je eine in einer Hand, ließ sie aufeinander zu hopsen und sagte: „Hallo, Holly wie geht es dir? – Hallo, Jane, ich hab dir ja so viel zu erzählen…“ und dann ließ sie die beiden sich zur Begrüßung umarmen und links und rechts Küsschen geben. „Hab dich vermisst! – Ich dich auch! Ohne Handy hätte ich’s gar nicht ausgehalten…“  
  
Ich lächelte verzweifelt.  
  
„Okay, ich lass‘ Sie mal in Ruhe, John. Gute Besserung.“  
„Danke…, auch für Maureen…“, brachte ich hervor.  
  
Dann kam mich ein Pfleger holen.  
Zwischen den einzelnen Untersuchungen wurde ich immer wieder irgendwo abgestellt.  
Dann kam wieder jemand und schob mich weiter oder besprach meine Ergebnisse mit mir.  
  
Schließlich tauchte eine Ärztin auf, die ich vorher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
„Also, es ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, aber Sie müssten dringend Ihren Stresslevel senken. Und ich kann Ihnen leider jetzt keine Unterlagen mitgeben. Unser komplettes Intranet und alles ist gerade völlig zusammengebrochen. Sowas hatten wir noch nie…“  
  
Vera…!  
Na, klar, sie musste alles hier hacken, damit es Mycroft nicht merken sollte, dass ich hier untersucht worden bin, dachte ich.  
Kaum, dass ich mich verabschiedet hatte simste ich: Du weißt, dass ich fertig bin.  
  
Er wartete vor der Notaufnahme neben einem überquellenden Aschenbecher und musterte mich kritisch.  
  
„Hat Vera dir meine Ergebnisse mitgeteilt?“ erkundigte ich mich spitz.   
  
„Und den Arztbericht, Wort für Wort“, stimmte er ruhig zu.  
  
„Eeentzückend!“ befand ich bissig, wobei mir ganz egal war, ob Sherlock Kojak kannte oder nicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	37. Ein Rückweg, der kein Rückweg war...

 

 

  
  
  
  
Deborah schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
Inzwischen fragte sie sich, ob sie sich wirklich jedes Kapitel antun sollte!  
John glaubte also, dass er Sherlock verloren  hätte, dass es vorbei war, ehe es angefangen hatte.  
Armer Kerl...  
Aber es war andererseits auch zum die Wände hochgehen, es förmlich mitansehen zu müssen, wie das alles schief lief!  
Nein: Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach weiterlesen, John in seine bittersten Stunden, in seine finstersten Täler folgen.  
Er hätte es so gewollt.  
  
  
  
  
Erneut schlug Sherlock mit Karacho die Wagentür zu, rangierte sich zackig aus der Parklücke und gurkte dann mit schmorenden Reifen los. Seine Fahrweise, so wie er lenkte und schaltete, wirkte ruckartig und aggressiv auf mich.  
Was die Zeit anbelangte, mochte er recht haben, es war jetzt schon halbsechs.  
Sollten wir nicht wenigstens noch einkaufen? überlegte ich.  
Dann hätten wir morgen mehr Zeit bei diesem Doyle…  
Aber ich hatte keine Lust, ihm irgendetwas vorzuschlagen und erst recht nicht, jetzt noch eine Stunde mit ihm durch einen Supermarkt zu latschen. Nicht, wo er jetzt in dieser Stimmung war.  
...und noch weniger, wo ich jetzt in dieser Stimmung war.  
Also sagte ich nichts.  
Und er auch nicht – würde das die ganze Fahrt lang so bleiben? Vielleicht ganz gut so.  
Wie lange würden wir überhaupt brauchen? Natürlich hatte ich durch meine Panikattacke oder wie man es nennen soll nicht so richtig mitbekommen, wieviel Serpentinen es gewesen waren und die Strecke zum Krankenhaus konnte ich auch nur vage abschätzen, als wir von dort wieder starteten, hatte ich keinen Schimmer, in welche Himmelsrichtung es überhaupt zurück ging – außerdem hatte mein Zeitgefühl ohnehin gelitten, während sich mir die grässlichen Szenen dieser Familienidylle aufgedrängt hatten…  
Hör sofort damit auf…!  
  
Alle paar Minuten drehte Sherlock verstohlen den Kopf nur ein paar Grad in meine Richtung, als wolle er kontrollieren, ob ich erneut Anstalten machte, abzubauen.  
Ich war müde, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht schlafen. Erstens hätte auch das schon als Schwäche ausgelegt werden können und vor allem wollte ich es mir ersparen, dass Sherlock mich gleich wieder wachrüttelte, weil er nicht beurteilen konnte, was jetzt schon wieder mit mir los war.  
  
"Jetzt fahr doch...!" knurrte Sherlock plötzlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Vor uns befand sich das Heck eines Wohnanhängers, der ein wenig hin und her schlingerte. Neben uns fuhr ein Laster.  
"Du liebe Zeit, Sherlock!  Fahr nicht so dicht auf. Sorry, dass ich dich so viel Zeit gekostet habe – aber es ist doch jetzt wohl schon egal, ob wir um halbsieben oder sieben oder halbacht zurück sind! – Versuch, dich bitte ein bisschen zu beruhigen!"  
"Ich. bin. RUHIG!" brummte er feindselig.  
"Das ist mir jetzt zu blöd, das zu kommentieren...", murmelte ich. "Aber zufällig weiß ich, dass der da langsamer fahren muss, bis das Schlingern aufhört, sonst schaukelt sich der Anhänger nämlich irgendwann so auf, dass er umkippt. Und dann möchtest du den da noch viel weniger vor dir haben."  
  
Natürlich hätte ich ihn auch einfach machen lassen können, es wäre wohl nicht viel mehr passiert, als dass er einen Denkzettel bekommen hätte, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf eine Vollbremsung – oder darauf, dass mir der Airbag ins Gesicht explodierte.  
  
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später erklärte Sherlock: "So, in zehn Minuten etwa sollten wir da sein, aber ich bin nicht sicher."  
"In zehn Minuten?" fragte ich ungläubig und besah mir die Umgebung genauer, "aber das hier kommt mir von der Hinfahrt gar nicht – "  
"Ich habe die Serpentinen vermieden, du Idiot!" raunzte er.  
"Oh, das...das wäre nicht nötig gewesen..., aber danke, das war sehr umsichtig von dir...", stammelte ich bedröppelt.  
Naja, er wollte sich nicht noch einmal in der Rolle des Ersthelfers wiederfinden. Ich hätte jetzt auch ungern zum Beispiel einen Reifen wechseln wollen.  
  
Wir brauchten dann doch noch etwas länger und gelangten dann in das Waldstück, in dem der verborgene Zugang zu dem Autoaufzug lag. Wieder hielten wir am Fuße des steilen Abhangs. Sherlock stieg aus und bediente das verborgene Tastenfeld, um die Tür zum Lift zu öffnen, kam zurück und fuhr hinein.  
Die Plattform erzitterte kurz und hob sich dann gemächlich bis zu einem etwas ruckartigen Stopp und vor uns glitten Türen auseinander. Sherlock parkte den Wagen. In den letzten paar Minuten hatte er sich dann doch zusehends beruhigt, aber etwas gereizt war er immer noch.  
"Bleib sitzen", befahl er, während er seinen Sicherheitsgurt löste.  
Als er um den Rover herumging, begriff ich, dass er meiner Verfassung immer noch nicht traute, schnallte mich los und öffnete die Tür.  
"Es geht mir gut, Sherlock", versicherte ich ihm, als er mir die Tür aufhielt und mich skeptisch musterte.  
"Ich begleite dich in dein Zimmer und dann werde ich Leah informieren."  
"Da wäre ich gerne dabei – nicht dass du übertreibst – "  
"Wieso sollte ich? Damit mich morgen jemand anderes zum Zahnarzt begleiten will? Sei nicht albern!"  
"Okay, aber wäre es dann nicht erst recht besser? Sonst wird sie vielleicht denken, du spielst es herunter."  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass ich recht hatte. Ich stieg aus und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Sherlock ging langsamer als gewöhnlich, während er sich der Stahltür näherte, hinter der das schlichte, beinahe schäbige Treppenhaus lag, das wir hinaufmussten. Dort ließ er mir den Vortritt. "Du kennst meine Ergebnisse besser als ich. Da war nicht das kleinste bisschen Arteriosklerose, geschweige denn sonst irgendetwas", erklärte ich und nutzte die Gelegenheit dynamisch aber nicht übertrieben schnell die Treppe hinaufzueilen.  
„Aber eigentlich sollst du in den nächsten Tagen für das Belastungs-EKG wiederkommen.“  
„Meine sämtlichen Daten sind weg und dafür wurde nicht mal ein Termin vereinbart. Ausgerechnet du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich da hingehen werde?! Es war kein Angina-Pectoris-Anfall, bloß eine blöde Panikattacke. Peinlich und total überflüssig!" Ich hatte die nächste Stahltür mit dem Zahlenschloss erreicht und hackte, während ich sprach 931658 in das Tastenfeld.  
"Entschuldige, John: Peinlich und überflüssig?"  
"Oh, hallo, Leah...", murmelte ich betreten.  
"Was ist passiert? Ich gehe mal davon aus, wenn ihr eingekauft hättet, würdet ihr zumindest einen Teil schon mitraufbringen..."  
"Gute Deduktion", brummte Sherlock indem er zu mir aufschloss. "Und ich war auch noch nicht beim Zahnarzt, weil – "  
"Weil mir schlecht geworden ist – es war nichts, aber – Sherlock bestand darauf, dass wir in die nächste Notaufnahme fahren. Sicherheitshalber", vollendete ich rasch den Satz.  
Ich glaubte förmlich spüren zu können, wie mir Sherlock eigentlich widersprechen wollte, aber dann murmelte er nur: "Genau. Und das hat eben gedauert... Aber zumindest sind wir jetzt sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist."  
Leahs Blick huschte zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Ich deutete ihren Gesichtsausdruck als forschend.  
"Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?" erkundigte sie sich.  
"Aber, ja. Es war bloß...eine...Unpässlichkeit..." Ich bezweifle, dass ich diesen Ausdruck schon jemals in meinem Leben verwendet hatte.  
"...gut, dann..., es gibt bald Essen...", sagte Leah unschlüssig.  
"Übrigens, nur wegen einer ausgefallenen Plombe müsst ihr wirklich nicht alles durch den Wolf drehen. Ich kann ja auf der anderen Seite kauen", erklärte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung, aber ich strebte bereits der Treppe zu, da ich es Sherlock jetzt nicht zumuten wollte, sich etwa dazu durchzuringen, mit mir den Aufzug zu nehmen.  
"Ich habe auch keine permanenten Schmerzen, …das…Loch ist nur etwas empfindlich. – John, warte doch..."  
Auf der breiten Treppe hatten wir locker nebeneinander Platz und auch wenn ich Sherlock im Augenblick lieber losgeworden wäre, gab es gerade keinen Grund zu schmollen, also blieb ich einen Moment stehen, bis er mich erreicht hatte.  
"Tut mir leid, dass wir diesen Nachmittag verloren haben", hörte ich mich sagen, "aber noch mehr ärgert mich, dass mir das überhaupt passiert ist, …und dass du es mitbekommen hast..."  
Wieso, zur Hölle, gebe ich das zu? fragte ich mich irritiert.  
Sherlock bremste abrupt.  
Oh, das...war jetzt anscheinend...!  
Nicht. Gut.  
Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl blieb ich ebenfalls stehen und wandte mich zu ihm um.    
Sherlocks Augen waren leicht geweitet, seine Stirn lag in Falten, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck abweisend.  
"Ja", sagte er dann: "Es ist immer besser, wenn man solche Emotionsausrutscher wenigstens verbergen kann. Es erleichtert die ohnehin lästige aber zuweilen unumgängliche Interaktion mit andern Menschen ungeheuer. Leider ist einem dieses Glück nicht immer beschieden. Es ist demütigend genug, dass einem so eine Fehlleistung überhaupt unterläuft, da kann man auf Publikum wirklich verzichten. Noch dazu, wenn es sich um einen Soziopathen handelt, der ohnehin nicht weiß, wie er darauf reagieren soll."  
Damit ließ er mich stehen und stapfte die Treppe hinauf.  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Unwillkürlich krallte sich meine Hand um das Geländer.  
SAG' WAS!!!  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment – einen schier endlosen Moment, wie mir schien – um mich loszureißen, dann sprang ich ihm nach, doch nachdem ich auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz angelangt war, sah ich ihn dort stehen.  
„Es war jetzt nicht meine Absicht, dich zum Rennen zu animieren“, erklärte er ärgerlich.  
„Ich…wollte dir aber sagen, dass du gestern…also auf mich wirkte es gar nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wie du reagieren sollst.  
…und, wenn das nicht intuitiv war und nicht…“  
Nein: Ich kann nicht sagen „nicht von Herzen kam“…  
„…nicht…etwas war, was du tun wolltest, sondern nur gespielt, weil du dachtest, es sei angebracht, dann ist das auch in Ordnung. Dann war das durchaus…sozial…  
Und vorhin…du hast nichts falsch gemacht, du hast einwandfrei reagiert – du hättest bloß den Leitstellendisponenten ausreden lassen sollen, aber das konntest du nicht wissen…Und da es keine Herzprobleme waren sondern eine Synkope, ist auch die Lagerung goldrichtig gewesen.“  
  
Er hatte sich abgewandt –  
Jeez, was soll ich denn noch sagen?  
  
„Okay…“, seufzte er. „Ich…bin einfach nervös… Ich werde mich zusammennehmen…“  
„Schon gut. Hast du letzte Nacht eigentlich geschlafen?“  
„N-nicht viel…“, druckste Sherlock.  
Also gar nicht – oder so gut wie. Normalerweise machte es Sherlock wenig aus zu schwindeln. Ehrlichkeit war zwar durchaus ein Ideal für ihn, aber er war der Ansicht, dass manches andere Individuen einfach nichts anging, und wenn es für einen Fall war, konnte er lügen, dass sich die Balken bogen – aber eben hatte ich ihn überrumpelt.  
Und ich konnte sehen, dass er sich auch darüber schon wieder ärgerte.  
„Na, komm…“, murmelte ich und wir gingen weiter.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal ins Bad“, erklärte ich noch im Flur.  
„Gut, aber lass die Tür einen Spalt offen – “  
„Sherlock, das ist wirklich überflüssig!“ stöhnte ich, während ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete.  
„An meiner Stelle würdest du auch darauf bestehen – und hast es bereits!“ beschwerte sich Sherlock, während er mir folgte.  
„Ja…, okay, damit hast du recht…“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Hab ich doch immer!“  
  
Gut, wieso will ich ihm das ausreden? Er ist nicht um mich besorgt. Er misstraut einfach meiner Verfassung und befürchtet, dass er sich nicht um den Fall kümmern kann, wenn ich als alleinige Begleitung ausfalle, überlegte ich, während ich die durchgeschwitzten Sachen abstreifte.    
„Gibt es eigentlich in diesem Dorf auch einen Waschsalon?“ rief ich nach draußen.  
„Es gibt in diesem Gebäude nach meinem Kenntnisstand sogar drei Waschmaschinen und zwei Trockner, das wäre also kein guter Vorwand.“  
„War ja auch gar nicht als Vorwand gemeint“, gab ich zurück.  
„Hör zu…, auch wenn das hier alles Verwandtschaft ist: Die werden dafür bezahlt.“  
  
Na, gut…, dachte ich. Trotzdem fühle ich mich wie jemand, der sich bei Bekannten einquartiert hat, und befürchtet, nach spätestens drei Tagen lästig zu werden...  
Ich meine, das ist schließlich ganz normal, oder?  
Okay: Normale Bekannte haben auch längst nicht so viel Platz…  
  
Zu ärgerlich, dieser Schwächeanfall – ging denn seit 24 Stunden alles schief?  
Wie hatte mir nur von diesem Kopfkino so dermaßen schlecht werden können…?  
Nein – nein, lass das…!  
Ich fühlte mich zwar verpflichtet, dem nachzugehen, aber das war jetzt sicher eine ganz miese Idee.  
Erst recht hier unter der Dusche.  
STOP!  
Vermeide es einfach vorläufig.  
Es gibt jetzt dringenderes, und je eher Sherlock den Fall löst, desto schneller können wir wieder nach Hause.  
…nachhause…  
Dieser Urlaub ist eine furchtbare Idee gewesen…!  
Hör auf. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Sieh nach vorne!  
  
Ja, aber – WAS wird vorne sein?  
Im Augenblick wünsche ich mir das Unmögliche – wie kann ich mich dazu bringen, etwas zu wollen, was machbar ist…?  
Erreichbar…  
Etwas wie Sarah zum Beispiel – also, wenn ich mir mehr Mühe gegeben hätte…  
  
Grüble besser nicht so viel. Denk lieber über etwas nach, was nicht dich persönlich betrifft – etwas, das dich nicht belastet – oder wenigstens nicht so.  
Also, wie könnte man diese Stallionnapper drankriegen…?  
  
Ich kam nicht weit.  
Außerdem stand ich nun vor der Frage, ob ich mich nochmal rasieren und „richtig“ anziehen, oder gleich in einen Schlafanzug schlüpfen sollte.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss ich, dass ich mich gewissermaßen ausgehfertig machen würde – Pyjama würde einfach zu sehr danach aussehen, als sei ich so erschöpft, dass ich mich gleich nach dem Dinner unbedingt sofort hinlegen müsse. Nein, das kam natürlich gar nicht in Frage!  
  
Sherlock, der mit Leahs Laptop am Schreibtisch saß, beobachtete mich skeptisch, als ich nur in Unterwäsche und Bademantel aus dem Bad kam.  
„Wäre es nicht besser, du gehst heute zeitig zu Bett?“ fragte er. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er aus meiner Rasur deduziert hatte, dass ich beabsichtigte, jetzt keinen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank zu holen.  
„Es geht mir gut, Sherlock. Du bist es, der kaum geschlafen hat, nachdem du anscheinend drei Stunden oder so durch den dunklen Wald gestrolcht bist – was immer du dir dabei dachtest.“  
„Das ist nur zum Teil richtig. Erstens war ich viereinhalb Stunden unterwegs – etwa, ich habe nicht so genau darauf geachtet, zweitens: der Wald war selbstverständlich nicht schon um neun Uhr dunkel: Schließlich werden wir bald die kürzeste Nacht des Jahres haben und – “  
„Warte, fällt das nicht unter Astronomie?“  
„Nein. Es kann lebensgefährlich sein, wenn man nicht weiß, ob es zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt hell oder dunkel sein wird – oder ob Voll- oder Neumond sein wird. Für die Verbrecher natürlich zuerst mal – aber nicht nur für sie.“  
„Und…verrätst du mir drittens…?“ wagte ich zu fragen.  
„Ich musste nachdenken…und…dabei habe ich offenkundig den Fakt aus den Augen verloren, dass…es irgendwann dunkel werden würde…“  
„Du hast dich verirrt“, stellte ich entgeistert fest und wusste nicht ob ich entsetzt oder amüsiert sein sollte.  
„Ein bisschen…“  
  
Sag besser nichts…, dachte ich mir und schlüpfte in ein paar Jeans.  
  
„…es war ja immerhin Halbmond. Zunehmend.“  
„Oh! Noch mehr Astronomie – ich bin beeindruckt!“ grinste ich.  
„Nur weil es sich auf die Lichtverhältnisse auswirkt!“ rechtfertigte er sich.  
„Und siehst du auch an den Sternbildern, wo Norden ist?“  
„Im Wald zum Beispiel geht das auch mit Moos. Oder mit einer Pfütze, auf der man eine verbogene Büroklammer auf einem Blatt schwimmen lässt – aber ja: Ich kenne das mit der kleinen und großen Schubkarre. Oder Baukran. Ohne Räder oder Kettenlaufwerk“, erklärte er trocken.  
  
Früher wäre das ein Moment gewesen, wo wir anschließend losgekichert hätten.  
Wir sahen einander an.  
Wartete auch er darauf?  
Ich konnte nicht…  
  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Display zu.  
„Sie haben gegenüber früher ein paar Anleitungen variiert. Das ist…irgendwie beunruhigend…“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Naja, jetzt soll man gleich mit der Kompression anfangen und nicht erst die Atemwege überprüfen. Und auch viel weniger beatmen pro einer größeren Anzahl an Kompressionen. Dreißig manuell herbeigeführte Herzschläge und dann zwei Atemspenden – ich dachte, es sei 5 zu 1?! Wann haben sie das geändert – und wieso?“  
„2005. Es gibt EU-Richtlinien*.“  
„W-was? Was hat denn das mit der dämlichen EU zu tun, mein Gott!? Dreißig zu zwei?! Ja, ich hab mal gesagt, atmen sei langweilig, aber das…kommt mir nicht plausibel vor – es ist so…unnatürlich…“  
„Es ist immer ein Kompromiss, weil du nicht beides gleichzeitig machen kannst – man ist eben erst vor ein paar Jahren draufgekommen, dass die Kompression weit wichtiger ist. Es ist sowieso noch Restsauerstoff im Körper, auch in den Venen und in der Restluft in einer untätigen Lunge, außerdem kommt es oft vor, dass ein Patient mit Herzstillstand noch ein paar Minuten eine Schnappatmung hat, die aber natürlich nichts bringt. Laien können das aber nicht beurteilen und sollen daher reanimieren, wenn ein Patient bewusstlos ist und nicht normal atmet – und es nimmt dem Laienersthelfer auch etwas die Hemmungen, wenn er sich um das Beatmen drücken kann…“  
Sherlock sah beunruhigt aus. „Also, wenn ich mir vorstelle, jemand würde bei mir Herzmassage machen, aber mich nicht beatmen und ich müsste dann mit einem Hirnschaden weiterleben, dann soll er mich lieber sterben lassen! – Vielleicht sollte ich eine entsprechende Notiz in meine Brieftasche legen…“  
„Naja, nach drei bis fünf Minuten wird das mit der Sauerstoffversorgung für das Gehirn dann doch eng, aber es ist ja auch so, dass auch durch die Kompression selber noch ein wenn auch geringer Luftaustausch in der Lunge stattfindet.“  
„Wieso…wieso wusste ich das nicht…“, murmelte er; es klang kleinlaut und betroffen.    
„Sherlock – “, ich zog mir den anderen Stuhl heran und setzte mich neben ihn. „wieso sollte das irgendwer wissen, der seinen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs schon vor 2005 gemacht hat? Als ich ein Kind war, dachten viele der älteren Erwachsenen noch, dass man bei Nasenbluten den Kopf in den Nacken – “  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock plötzlich den Laptop zuklappte, als sei er eine Kiste mit einer Giftschlange darin.  
„Jeez! Was, zur Hölle, soll das jetzt wieder?!“ schnappte ich fassungslos, nachdem ich erschrocken aufgesprungen war. „Was…?“ fragte ich mit erwachendem Misstrauen. „Was sollte ich nicht sehen? Recherchierst du was ganz anderes?  
…spielst du mir Theater vor? Ist es das?!“  
Reg dich nicht auf…! mahnte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Innern. Aber ich ärgerte mich bereits und war laut geworden.  
„Wieso sollte ich das?!“ fragte Sherlock. Es klang empört und gekränkt – beides nicht übertrieben, recht glaubwürdig im Grunde…doch ich schoss bereits zurück: „Was weiß denn ich, du bist doch das Genie!“  
Sherlock seufzte müde. „Ich…wollte nur verhindern, dass du etwas liest…, das dich vielleicht erschreckt…etwas, das mit Herzmassage zu tun hat, aber da das ein Tipp für Laien ist, kennst du ihn ja vielleicht gar nicht…“  
Wovon redet er bloß…? fragte ich mich, aber dann dämmerte es mir.  
„Oh, du meinst, weil empfohlen wird, sich den Rhythmus von Stayin‘ Alive vorzustellen! Schon gut, Sherlock…“  
Ich setzte mich wieder. „Du…hast dich unsicher gefühlt in dieser Situation, das verstehe ich. Das ist doch normal…“, versicherte ich in beruhigendem Ton. „Tut mir leid…eigentlich ärgere ich mich über mich selbst…“  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war dieses Stechen in meiner Brust zurück. Ich wollte um jeden Preis wenigstens das kitten, was wir noch bis letzte Woche gehabt hatten, falls das irgendwie zu machen war!  
…und falls es nicht auf einer Fehlinterpretation meinerseits beruhte…  
  
Er schloss für einen langen Moment die Augen. Dann sagte er: „Der Fall…bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen…“  
„Ja, ich weiß, schon gut…“, erwiderte ich leise, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass das nicht die beste Reaktion war, „deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du mit mir darüber redest – und auch mit jedem anderen, den du hinzuziehen wirst!“  
„Ja, …nur…“ Er verstummte.  
„Was, Sherlock?“  
„Naja, das geht ja nicht…“  
Er sah mich an und dann rollte er die Augen: „Die Pferde, John! Ich kann es den Pferden nicht erklären!“  
„Oh…, verstehe, klar… Und…du hast hinterher dein Vorgehen bei Conquerors Rettung bereut, weil andere Pferde darunter zu leiden hatten, dass du lieber ihn sofort außer Gefahr haben wolltest, statt abzuwarten, bis du den Schweinen ihre Machenschaften beweisen konntest.  
Aber das hier ist doch kein solches Dilemma, Sherlock. Es muss etwas geschehen und ich glaube, bei dieser seltsamen Masche würde es wenig helfen, zur Polizei zu gehen. Ich bin zwar überzeugt, dass du recht hast, aber für die wird das doch wie ein…Hirngespinst aussehen. Dazu sind die Indizien noch viel zu vage.“  
„Ja, weiß ich selbst… Ich geh duschen…“  
Er verschwand durch den Durchgangsschrank im Kamin.  
  
Seufzend klappte ich den Laptop wieder auf und als der Bildschirm wieder hell wurde, sah ich dass er mich wirklich nicht angeschwindelt hatte: Er hatte Reanimation gegoogelt und er hatte dabei diesen Tipp mit Stayin‘ Alive gefunden….      
„Tut mir leid, Sherlock…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Reiß dich einfach zusammen, dachte ich. Er ist wohl zurzeit ein Nervenbündel und hat sich nicht im Griff – mach es nicht schlimmer! Nimm seine Launen nicht persönlich!  
Ha! Das sagt sich so leicht…!  
  
Es klopfte.  
Nebenan…  
Ich stand auf, um nachzusehen.  
„Sherlock ist im Bad“, informierte ich Leah und war froh über meine Entscheidung mich anzuziehen.  
Sie kam zu mir, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„John…, was war mit dir?“ fragte sie.  
„Es…war wohl sowas wie eine Panikattacke…wegen eines Flashbacks“, gestand ich widerwillig. Naja, im Grunde war das einzige, was daran nicht stimmte, das „back“… „ – aber währenddessen konnte ich das ja nicht erklären und…naja, Sherlock hielt es für einen Herzanfall. Er wollte bloß nichts falschmachen und das hat er auch nicht. Aber es war – also, physisch war es völlig harmlos.“  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich hätte unglücklich stürzen oder an Erbrochenem ersticken können, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Ou…, er muss sich große Sorgen gemacht haben…“, seufzte Leah mitfühlend.  
Der doch nicht! Das solltest du doch wissen! Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht mal Verantwortungsgefühl, es geht ihm nur darum, jeder Anforderung geistig gewachsen zu sein, und sich immer für die cleverste Lösung zu entscheiden!  
„Eigentlich hatte ich ihn fragen wollen, was mit dir los war“, erklärte sie mir stirnrunzelnd. „Und es geht dir wirklich wieder gut? Weil – sonst könnte auch ich euch beide morgen zum Zahnarzt fahren – oder jemand anderes.“  
„Nein. Das passiert bestimmt nicht wieder. Normalerweise…also, die wenigen paar Male, wo mir das vorher schon passiert ist, habe ich es viel eher kommen sehen…Also, weil ich die Trigger vorher als solche erkannt habe…“  
Oh, pass doch auf, was du da improvisierst, du Volldepp – jetzt malt sie sich aus, dass es viel häufiger passiert, als es tatsächlich der Fall ist!  
„Aber…jetzt hast du ihm gesagt, was es war, oder?“  
„Ich hab ihm gesagt, was damals passiert ist, ja“, flunkerte ich. Naja, es war ja eigentlich nur die wahre Antwort auf eine andere Frage… Nein, nicht wirklich. Es war einfach irgendetwas, was ich einmal erlebt hatte und das traumatisch gewesen war. Einfach der Stoff aus dem dann mein Unterbewusstsein in der Folgezeit viele Albträume geschneidert hatte.  
„Dann ist ja gut… Weißt du…, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn irgendwie aufbaut, wenn du ihm so etwas anvertraust…“  
Und wieder falsch! dachte ich zynisch.  
Nein, hör auf. Diese Bitterkeit macht es nicht besser. Lass das sein.  
„Vielleicht…, vielleicht setzt es ihn aber auch unter Druck…“, schlug ich vor, „Ich glaube, allein schon hier zu sein, macht ihm schon schwer zu schaffen…“  
„Ja…, womöglich weißt du inzwischen besser, was…ihm guttut…und das sollte mich freuen, Ich meine, umso besser für ihn, wo er dich ja an sich ranlässt…“  
  
…an sich ranlässt…! …wie das klingt…! Nein, eben nicht, Leah, in dem Sinne wie du es nicht gemeint hast, tut er das zumindest nicht!  
Und in dem Sinn, den du gemeint hast, vielleicht nicht mehr…inzwischen…, dachte ich.  
  
„Okay…, ich wollte fragen, ob ihr sonst noch irgendetwas braucht, ehe ich das Dinner hole…“  
„Ich denke nicht, nein, vielen Dank…“, sagte ich und hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, sie auszunutzen.  
„Gut. Dann…bis gleich…“  
Sie ging und ich zog mich ins Zimmer zurück und setzte mich aufs Bett.  
Körperlich war ich eigentlich in Ordnung, aber ich fühlte mich leer und antriebslos.  
Und ich hatte nicht einmal Hunger, dabei hatte ich fast nichts gefrühstückt, den Lunch nicht lange bei mir behalten und im Krankenhaus auf Anfrage nur zweimal eine Tasse Tee bekommen. Nicht mal richtigen, sondern Minze und Hagebutte. Bäh…!  
Tja, hätte ich Sherlock nicht weggeschickt, hätte ich ihn vielleicht dazu bewegen können, etwas zu besorgen…  
Aber ich hatte ihn einfach gerade nicht ertragen.  
  
Er hat irgendwo recht, Emotionen sind hinderlich, dachte ich düster.  
  
  
Später hörte ich, wie Leah den Teewagen heranrollte und dass sie wieder nebenan klopfte. Ich hätte wohl aufstehen sollen, sicherstellen, dass er ihr nicht was anderes erzählte, als ich…  
Aber ich war irgendwie zu lethargisch, als sei es mir egal.  
Aber es war nicht egal!  
Oder doch?  
Oder wollte ich einfach, dass er sie einweihen musste?  
Wieso interessierte mich das jetzt nicht wirklich…?  
  
Wie auch immer, ich hörte ihre Stimme, aber zu gedämpft, um Worte verstehen zu können. Und ich hörte Sherlocks Timbre ebenso, obwohl er das lautere, tragendere Organ hat. Seine Antwort war kurz, also konnte er wohl kaum etwas gesagt haben, was sich nicht mit meinen Angaben deckte.  
Dann entfernten sich Leahs Schritte.  
  
An meiner Zimmertür erklang ein Klopfen.  
Seit wann klopfte er denn an?  
Ich erhob mich rasch und ging zum Tisch, während ich „Komm rein“, sagte.  
  
Sherlock schob den Teewagen herein und lächelte – ein höfliches, soziales Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte…  
Traurig.  
Eigentlich ist es immer traurig, wenn jemand so lächelt: Eine gestresste Verkäuferin, ein schwer beschäftigter Kellner…, eine Krankenschwester, die vielleicht ein krankes Kind zuhause hat. Sie alle müssen lächeln, auch wenn ihnen ganz anders zumute ist…  
Aber bei Sherlock ist das etwas anderes, oder…?  
  
Wir deckten gemeinsam den Tisch und setzten uns.  
„Vielleicht, solltest du Aspirin nehmen…“, schlug Sherlock vor.  
Ich war genervt! Doch inzwischen war ich überzeugt, dass ich es mir nicht anmerken lassen sollte so wie noch am Nachmittag.  
„Sherlock…, ich brauche keinen Blutverdünner, es ist alles Bestens! Aber, danke…, für…deine Fürsorge…“ Es fiel mir so schwer, das zu sagen.  
Wir waren spät dran. Das Roastbeef war kalt geworden und so gab es verschiedene Sandwichs – an das Frühstück mit Leah erinnert zu werden, machte es jetzt echt nicht besser!  
Widerwillig legte ich etwas von der Platte auf meinen Teller.  
„Du müsstest doch am Verhungern sein – oder ist dir noch übel?“  
„Nein, alles okay, wirklich. Ich hab bloß keinen Appetit. Ich ärgere mich. Wegen gestern Abend, wegen heute Nachmittag…das war beides ziemlich blöd…“  
„Das ist dir beides ziemlich peinlich, aber von diesem Punkt abgesehen, kannst du das doch nicht vergleichen!“  
Vielleicht doch. Allerdings wusste ich, wie Alkohol wirkt, aber ich wusste nicht, dass mich dieses Kopfkino viel heftiger umhauen würde, als ich damit anfing…  
Er biss in sein Vollkornsandwich und sah mich kauend an.  
„Es beruhigt mich jedenfalls, dass du isst…und du solltest auch unbedingt schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend…“  
„Ja, zugegeben…ich meine, es geht mir gut, aber ich hab mich schon fitter gefühlt…“  
„Willst du…über den Fall reden?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…da ist etwas, dass ich…irgendwie noch nicht greifen kann…“ er sah mich an: „Verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
„Dass du das Gefühl hast, etwas zu übersehen?“  
„Eine falsche Formulierung eigentlich, aber: ja. Ich meine: Ich übersehe nichts, aber manchmal erkenne auch ich die Relevanz irgendeiner Beobachtung erst später…“  
„Unser Hirn muss Wahrnehmungen filtern, sonst käme es zur Reizüberflutung“, bemerkte ich.  
Ein einsilbiges, bitteres und arrogantes Lachen kam über Sherlocks spöttisch gekräuselte Lippen: „Willkommen in meiner Welt! – Irgendwie ist es immer verkehrt für mich…“  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Entweder es ist zu langweilig, oder es stürmen so viele Eindrücke auf mich ein – Spuren, Gesichter, Kleiderfalten…jede Kleinigkeit erzählt mir ihre Geschichte, alle reden sie durcheinander – manchmal sage ich dann in Gedanken: Ruhe! Einer nach dem anderen! – Du zuerst…“  
Er senkte die Augen auf seinen Teller und murmelte. „Das klingt sicher ziemlich durchgeknallt für dich…“  
„Durchgeknallt? Nein. Bloß anstrengend… und etwas besorgniserregend…  
Hast du’s mal mit…so etwas wie autogenem Training versucht?“  
„Ich habe einen Mindpalace, der bietet weitaus mehr Möglichkeiten, als bloß das. Aber…manchmal schaffe ich es nicht, in einem Zimmer zu bleiben – oder das Zimmer verwandelt sich…  
Ich meine…stell dir vor, du gehst auf dein Zimmer im zweiten Stock, legst dich in dein Bett und dann findest du dich zwischen den Regalen des Tesco Express in der 11-15 Melcombe Street wieder und grübelst, was du einkaufen sollst…“  
  
Innerlich schrie ich.  
„dein Zimmer im zweiten Stock…, dein Bett…“  
Nun hatte ich traurige Gewissheit.  
Es war vorbei.  
Ich war nur noch Mitbewohner, Haushaltshilfe…und falls ich mir nochmal so einen Schwächeanfall leisten sollte, vielleicht nicht mal mehr Kollege…    
ZUSAMMENREISSEN!!! dachte ich.  
Und wie schon beim Lunch aß ich mehr, als ich wollte – nur damit er nicht wieder irgendwelche Schlüsse zog.  
  
Ich sagte gar nichts mehr bis wir fertig waren und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn das wunderte. Hatte er wirklich keinen Schimmer? Oder tat er nur so?  
Schließlich räumten wir ab, ich schob den Servierwagen auf den Flur, ließ die Tür offen, als ich zurückkam und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Sherlock. Bis morgen.“  
Er nickte mir mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu und ging. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihm.  
Ein Teil von mir, wollte sich augenblicklich zusammenrollen und in Tränen ausbrechen – aber damit musste Schluss sein! Das würde ich nicht zulassen!  
Ich spürte, dass ich unwillkürlich Haltung annahm. Dann streifte ich nur die Schuhe ab und legte mich aufs Bett.  
Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, ich läge in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer in der Baker Street auf dem schmalen Bett…  
  
Es tat weh…  
  
  
  
  
tbc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s10049-010-1368-x/fulltext.html


	38. Befremdliche Besuche

 

 

Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, ich läge in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer in der Baker Street auf dem schmalen Bett mit der eher harten Matratze…   
Ich weiß nicht, ob es Mrs Hudsons Kinderzimmer war oder das ihrer Schwester. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es SEIN Elternhaus ist. Es gibt auf diesem Stockwerk nur drei Zimmer, alle mit Blümchentapeten, also Jungmädchenzimmer – nichts für Buben.   
Anfangs hat es mich schon gestört, zierliche rosa Rosen an den Wänden zu haben und rosa Vorhänge…! Die beiden Räume über dem Wohnzimmer dagegen sind mit Veilchen und gelben Primeln ausgestattet – nicht viel besser, aber immerhin kein Rosa!  
Ich hab es vor mir hergeschoben, Mrs Hudson zu fragen, ob ich renovieren darf. Ich dachte, es kränkt sie vielleicht, aber sie würde es mir dann doch erlauben, weil es unvernünftig und sentimental wäre, es mir zu verweigern. Und dann war ja auch ständig was anderes los – all die Fälle…  
Und dann kam dieser Giftanschlag und Sherlock brachte mich bei sich unter… Damit hatte sich die Frage der Renovierung scheinbar erledigt…  
  
Er hat mich gerade rausgeworfen, musste ich denken.  
Ja…, OFFENKUNDIG kann man auch schlussmachen, ohne überhaupt mit jemandem zusammen gewesen zu sein!   
Eine bittere Erkenntnis!  
  
Vielleicht würde es mich ablenken, mir auszumalen, wie ich das Zimmer renovieren könnte?  
Zwar wollte ein Teil von mir einfach von ihm flüchten, weil es vielleicht leichter gewesen wäre, wenn ich gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte, aber ich hatte ihm und Leah zugesagt, ihm beizustehen. Solange er mich nicht wegschickte, konnte ich einfach nicht gehen. Zumindest in nächster Zeit nicht…  
  
Schwarz, dachte ich sarkastisch. Schwarze Wände, eine schwarze Zimmerdecke und schwarze Vorhänge!  
Ich grinste schief ins Dunkel.  
Oder ich beauftrage Raz, mir irgendwas zu sprayen…  
Nur was?  
Hahaha, wie wär’s mit nackten Weibern, das würde mich vielleicht wieder zur Vernunft bringen!  
Nein, das geht natürlich nicht…wenn Mrs Hudson das sähe…  
Aber eine vollbusige Schönheit an der Zimmerdecke, das hätte was…wäre ein bisschen so, wie wenn ich einen Deckenspiegel hätte und könnte darin sehen, dass sie neben mir liegt…  
Was ist das für eine irre Idee – ich bin doch nüchtern…  
…ja, aber kaum weniger geschockt als noch gestern Abend…  
  
Schwarz…, kam es mir wieder in den Sinn. Als kleiner Junge hatte ich mir mal gewünscht, ich könnte mein Zimmer schwarz streichen, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Auf das Schwarz wollte ich nämlich Planeten und Sterne malen, die Milchstraße und Raumschiffe. Am besten mit Farbe, die im Dunkeln leuchtet – aber für solche Spinnereien hatten meine Eltern kein Verständnis, sie fanden das krank und es interessierte sie nicht die Bohne, dass ich beteuerte, ich werde mir dann auch nie wieder etwas wünschen, das Geld kostet. Dann schlug ich ihnen alternativ vor, dass ich mein Zimmer gerne wie die Enterprise einrichten würde, wozu natürlich die Wände und Möbel hauptsächlich in zwei verschiedenen Grautönen gestrichen werden müssten, auf einer Wand sollte ein Fenster oder Bildschirm gemalt werden, damit man ein Stück der unendlichen Weiten sehen konnte. Die Tür musste zumindest innen natürlich knallrot sein. Den Kleiderschrank würde ich vorne her schwarz machen und dann allerlei kleine bunte Quadrate und Kreise draufkleben…winzige selbstgefaltete  Schachteln vielleicht… – das wäre dann eine Schaltkonsole…  
  
Daraufhin war ich zum Kinderpsychologen geschleift worden.  
  
Was Ella wohl sagen würde…?  
Ich meine, nicht zu meinen Kindheitswünschen, sondern zu meiner augenblicklichen Verfassung…  
  
Ich hatte ihr am 1. Februar gemailt und mich erneut entschuldigt und ihr erklärt, dass mein Bein keine Beschwerden mehr macht, und dass ich eine Wohnmöglichkeit und eine Beschäftigung gefunden hätte, die ich zumindest als Übergangslösung sehr passend für mich fand, weil es irgendwie ein Kompromiss zwischen Kriegseinsatz und Normalität war. Natürlich bedankte ich mich und behauptete, dass sie mir sehr geholfen habe und dass ich auf sie zurückkäme, falls ich mich doch überschätzt hätte.  
Letzteres war wohl eher gelogen, denn inzwischen wusste ich ja, dass meine Therapiesitzungen ausspioniert worden waren.  
Nein danke!  
Aber ernsthaft: Was würde sie mir raten, wenn ich ihr tatsächlich anvertraute, dass ich Sherlock liebte, dass ich es genossen hatte, ihn umarmen zu dürfen, dass ich mir hatte vorstellen können, dass mehr daraus würde – und dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich es ertragen sollte, dass er mich zurückwies…?   
Was für eine Farce…!  
  
Es war nicht nur niederschmetternd, es war auch noch lächerlich!  
  
Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie er mich fast sofort angemotzt hatte, als ich wieder bei mir war.    
  
Nein. Nein, ich darf nicht wieder diese Verzweiflung aufkommen lassen wie gestern Abend! dachte ich – nie wieder, das halte ich nicht aus…!  
Aber auch mir gelang es nicht, an GAR NICHTS zu denken.   
Das schaffe ich einfach nicht – nicht lange. Das hält sich ebenso wenig wie ein Vakuum wenn es irgendwo auch nur das kleinste Leck gibt.  
  
Fleckenplan! kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn und ich spürte ein höhnisches Grinsen in meinen Mundwinkeln.  
Ja, ich könnte die Wände mit dem Muster britischer Armeetarnanzüge verzieren lassen.   
  
Da war sie wieder, die Idee, mich reaktivieren zu lassen…  
  
Doch so niedergeschlagen und durcheinander ich war, ich war auch müde. Schließlich versuchte ich mir vorzustellen, dass ich völlig erschöpft sei, mich nicht mehr wachhalten könne… Manchmal half das, ich hatte das lange nicht mehr gebraucht und zuletzt fast aus dem aktiven Gedächtnis verloren…  
Nun, an diesem Abend wirkte es nicht – es kam einfach nicht gegen das an, was mich quälte…   
  
  
  
Ich war in der Baker Street vor unserer Tür, hob die Hand und strich über das „B“…, meine Hand verschwand in der Tür und ich glitt hindurch in den Windfang, dann durch die Tür mit der Glasscheibe, schwebte durch das Treppenhaus in den ersten Stock und sah mich um. Dino fläzte sich flegelhaft auf dem Sofa und sah mit meinem Laptop fern.  
Ich wollte sagen: „Hey, wir sind wieder da, ihr könnt schon mal zusammenpacken“, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen.  
Also würde ich ihm wohl auf die Schulter tippen und es ihm mit Zeichen begreiflich machen müssen…und wenn er sich dummstellte, dann dürfte ich ihm eine in die Fresse hauen!  
Doch da stand er auf, latschte über den Couchtisch, wie Sherlock es gerne tat, und kam auf mich zu – ich wich nicht aus, aber er lief einfach durch mich durch – empört drehte ich mich um und sah ihm nach, wie er in die Küche stapfte und sich eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Ich hörte, wie er sie aufriss und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wo Vera mit ihrem Baby auf dem Bett saß. Aber sie hatte es nicht auf dem Arm, sondern befand sich ihm gegenüber. Sie saß im Schneidersitz am Kopfende, ein Kissen auf dem Schoß, das Kind saß weiter Richtung Fußende, Dino nahm es hoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Arm wieder hin. „Spielstunde!“ verkündete er und als ich zu Vera sah, nickte sie und hatte in der Linken mein Nokia und in der Rechten Sherlocks Blackberry. Ihr Kind sah mit großen Augen zu. Vera lächelte es an und zwinkerte; und dann ließ sie die beiden Handys wie zwei Pinguine über das Kissen aufeinander zu watscheln, indem sie abwechselnd die linke und die rechte untere Ecke aufsetzte, als seien das ihre Füße.   
Sie ließ sie voreinander stehenbleiben und kippte beide Telefone ein wenig nach links, so als würde meines zu Sherlocks aufsehen und seines auf meines herab.  
„John…“, sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme und hob dabei das Blackberry ein wenig an.   
„Ja, Sherlock?“ ließ sie das Nokia zurückfragen.  
„Du hast auf deinem Blog geschrieben, dass du mich liebst…“  
Das Nokia zuckte: „W-was!? Ich hab das letzte Nacht wirklich hochgeladen?! Ich – ich – war betrunken!“ rief es panisch.  
„Stimmt es, was man über Kinder und Betrunkene sagt?“ erkundigte sich das Blackberry lauernd und machte noch einen Schritt auf mein Handy zu.  
„Sh-Sherlock…, bitte…“, stammelte es und das Display wurde rot und pulsierte wie ein zu rasch schlagendes Herz. Als ich das Blackberry ansah, erschien Sherlocks Gesicht auf dem kleinen Bildschirm. Er schmunzelte und sah mich mit freundlichen Augen an.  
„Ist ja gut, John… Du gibst es also endlich zu…“  
„Bitte, schick mich nicht weg!“ hauchte mein Handy atemlos.  
„Du bist ein Idiot…“, lächelte Sherlock zärtlich – das Blackberry war mit einem Mal größer als ich und ich sah fassungslos in diese geliebten Augen – es näherte sich mir, Sherlocks Gesicht kam auf mich zu, ich sah, wie sich seine geschwungenen Lippen leicht teilten – und ich war starr vor Glück – und –    
  
  
Deborah ließ ihren e-Reader sinken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Oh, war das albern!   
Johns Unterbewusstsein hatte das spielende Mädchen und seine unerträglichen Fantasien über Dinos kleine Familie vermischt – wie verstört musste er sein! Und doch sah er in seinem Traum um so vieles klarer.  
Meine Güte…! dachte sie. Wann werdet ihr Sturköpfe miteinander reden! Wieso unternimmt Leah nichts? Sie ahnt es doch…!  
  
Deborah hatte niemals mit den Figuren einer Seifenoper mitgefiebert, ob sich zwei kriegen würden und so – aber nun fühlte sie sich so. Dabei lag das Jahrzehnte zurück…  
Sie litt mit den beiden und doch lachte sie Tränen – einander küssende Handys, also echt…!  
  
  
  
– und dann hatte ich das Gefühl zu fallen und lag plötzlich in der Dunkelheit.  
Geschockt schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien.  
Ich fühlte mich gedemütigt und zutiefst unglücklich.  
Verzweifelt floh ich aus dem Bett, wankte zum Fenster und riss es auf, weil ich glaubte, dringend frische Luft zu brauchen. Meine Finger krallten sich in das Gitter – so fest, dass es schmerzte. Das brauchte ich jetzt.  
Hilflos keuchend hing ich dort förmlich, bis ich merkte, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.   
Ich war klatschnass und draußen goss es in Strömen.  
Schlotternd schloss ich das Fenster und schüttelte mich.  
„Ich bin so was von im Arsch…“, murmelte ich. Dann schleppte ich mich ins Bad, schälte mich aus Ober- und Unterhemd, trocknete mich ab und zog ein Schlafanzugoberteil an, ehe ich wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrte. In der Tür blieb ich stehen und überlegte, dann holte ich mir den Bademantel, weil ich immer noch etwas fröstelte und setzte mich an den Tisch. Den Laptop hatten wir vor dem Dinner nur beiseite geräumt, so dass es mich jetzt nur zwei Handgriffe kostete, ihn vor mich zu stellen und zu öffnen.  
  
Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass das die Therapie war, die mir jetzt helfen konnte: Ich googelte Bilder von nackten Frauen und später Pornos auf YouTube, wobei ich aber auf stumm schaltete.  
  
Mit wachsendem Entsetzen bemerkte ich, dass es mich mehr und mehr anwiderte – gleichzeitig wuchs mein Zorn – ich hätte jetzt zu gerne etwas zerschlagen!  
Ehe der Ekel mich richtig packen konnte, brach ich das Experiment ab, ging zurück zu der Seite mit dem Artikel über Reanimation und löschte dann den Verlauf.    
Schaudernd hastete ich zurück ins Bad und kauerte mich vors Klo, würgte – aber es kam nichts, obwohl es mich schüttelte.  
„Kumpel, bist du schwul geworden?“ hörte ich Bill Murray fragen, so hatte er meinen Post vom 29. Januar kommentiert und ich hatte später geschrieben: Ich bin nicht schwul. Er vielleicht. Es ist nicht wichtig.  
Wie unsagbar blöd…! Es ist nicht wichtig?!?  
Ein irres Kichern packte mich und schüttelte mich durch.  
Aber vielleicht war es auch ein tränenloses Schluchzen – jedenfalls hatte ich das Gefühl, auszuflippen.   
Möglicherweise wurde ich wirklich wahnsinnig…?  
  
Endlich bekam ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand.  
Wie konnte mir das nur passieren!  
Wie – wie hab ich nur bei ihm einziehen können! Verdammt, Mike, ich bring dich um…!    
Als Mrs Hudson das mit dem zweiten Schlafzimmer sagte, hätte ich flüchten sollen…  
Oh, nein, wie hatte ich mich nur so täuschen können?  
  
Dabei bestand die Schande inzwischen gar nicht mehr darin, schwul zu sein, sondern bei Sherlock so gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein.  
Ich raffte mich auf und ging zurück an den Tisch, starrte auf den Bildschirm.   
Wenn ich heute – oder wohl eher gestern gestorben wäre, hätte ich es hinter mir, dachte ich plötzlich.  
Ich bin wieder ein Wrack…, noch mehr als zuvor.   
Diese Verletzung übertrifft eine Kugel in der Schulter um ein Vielfaches!  
Ich suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, GTA oder etwas Ähnliches gratis online zu spielen und stellte fest, dass es inzwischen GTA IV gab.  
Aber es reizte mich nicht mehr. Trotzdem machte ich weiter – es lenkte mich wenigstens etwas ab…  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich einen Schlag von drüben – ein einmaliges Kopfgeräusch, das aus der Richtung des Kamins kam – aber es klang zu dumpf, als dass es die Schranktür sein konnte.  
Verdammt, ich hatte nicht abgeschlossen – was sollte denn das jetzt?  
Es folgte ein Rascheln und Schleifen oder leichtes Kratzen an Holz…und dann kam er doch tatsächlich durch den Kamin herüber.  
Ich wollte ihn schon anschreien, als mir auffiel, wie er sich da unbeholfen durch die Öffnung tastete. Dann blieb er stehen und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war leer, er wandte sich um und schlurfte auf das Bett zu.   
  
Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! dachte ich halb verdattert, halb empört. Was, zur Hölle, passiert hier?  
Neulich hatte er beim Schlafwandeln noch hinausgewollt – anscheinend zur Kapelle…aber das?!  
Fassungslos sah ich zu,  wie er tapsig ins Bett krabbelte, sich auf die linke Seite legte und dann seine rechte Hand bis auf die andere Matratze schob.  
„…John…“, nuschelte er.   
  
Mein Magen klumpte sich zusammen.  
„Verarschst du mich grade?!“ flüsterte ich.   
Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er schlafwandelte! – Natürlich hatte ich das jetzt schon öfter miterlebt, aber was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten? Oder bedeutete es überhaupt nichts?!   
Ja, vielleicht…  
Er hatte angenommen, dass er zur Kapelle wollte, und mir war das schlüssig erschienen, mir war überhaupt nicht der Gedanke gekommen, das in Frage zu stellen – aber stimmte das? Vielleicht hatte er in Stall gewollt – oder einfach nur weg.  
Oder es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn gehabt – bloß Unruhe…?  
  
Zumeist wird in der ersten Tiefschlafphase geschlafwandelt…war er also erst weit nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen…?  
  
„…kannichlaafn…“, lallte Sherlock dumpf in sein Kissen.  
  
Ja, klar! – Irgendwie war das zu viel für mich – ich eilte zur Zimmertür, schloss zu, zog den Schlüssel ab und flüchtete durch den noch offenen Wandschrank nach drüben. Mit zitternden Fingern sperrte ich hinter mir ab.  
  
Da stand ich nun.  
  
„Scheiße, was mach ich hier eigentlich…?“ fragte ich mich belämmert. Es gab hier nicht einmal einen Sessel…  
Widerstrebend ging ich zum Bett und setzte mich.  
Ich musste schlafen, das wusste ich, wenigstens noch zwei Stunden oder so.  
Ratlos legte ich mich hin – oben auf die Decke, wohl instinktiv, um nicht wirklich IN seinem Bett zu sein…es war zerwühlt und es roch nach ihm…  
  
„Amüsierst du dich, Gott?“ fragte ich leise. „Ich würde wetten, du lachst dich scheckig über mich – du hast so einen kranken Humor, alter Mann! Wieso hast du überhaupt die Menschen erschaffen? Hättest doch wissen müssen, dass sie den ganzen Planeten gegen die Wand fahren werden…  
…schätze, das ist genau der Punkt. Das beweist, dass du nicht existierst…  
Oder du hasst einfach alles, dir war bloß langweilig…dir ist chronisch langweilig…“  
…ja, so wie Moriarty…, das dachte ich ja vorgestern schon, als ich geträumt hab, er sei im Stall…und auch später, während ich mich zugeschüttet hatte, jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein.  
Aber diesen Gedanken jetzt zu haben, wo ich nüchtern war, machte ihn nur noch widerlicher. Und obendrein schämte ich mich, dass ich das vergessen hatte, auch wenn es kein richtiger Filmriss sein mochte.  
  
Sei still! sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir, sei einfach still, versuch zu schlafen, du darfst nicht nochmal schlappmachen…  
Und wieso nicht? Kann irgendetwas noch peinlicher sein, als sich derart in einen herzlosen Bastard zu verlieben?  
Also wieso eigentlich nicht?  
Vielleicht ist es besser, er entledigt sich meiner Gesellschaft, weil er überhaupt nichts mit mir anfangen kann…?  
  
Denk nicht solchen Unsinn!  
Er hat es doch klipp und klar gesagt: Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet. – Du bist hier derjenige, der rumeiert…!  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, mich zu entspannen…  
  
Scheiße…!  
Dieses…unverkennbare Sherlockbouquet aus Aftershave, Deo und ein wenig dezentem aber markantem Körpergeruch…  
  
Ein bisschen, als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung – aber dann auch wieder wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht…  
  
  
Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich mich dem noch aussetzte, aber dann sprang ich aus dem Bett.  
Sollte ich es auf dem Teppich versuchen? Im Schrank mussten noch Wolldecken sein…  
  
Oder sollte ich doch wieder rübergehen…?   
Er schlafwandelte ja wohl wirklich…und er musste sich vorhin gestoßen haben – schätzungsweise war er so in Höhe der Schlüsselbeine oder etwas drunter gegen die Kante des Kaminsimses geprallt…er konnte sich verletzten und sogar weiterschlafen…  
  
Und im roten Zimmer war zumindest ein bequemer Sessel…  
Nein, wahrscheinlich würde ich dort auch keine Ruhe finden – nicht mit Sherlock in einem Raum!  
  
Wollte ich dabei sein, wenn er in meinem Bett aufwachte?  
  
…vielleicht sollte ich das.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir sein Gesicht ansehen in diesem Moment…  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	39. Nicht mehr zu ändern...

  


  


Entschlossen aber nervös, als bräche ich zu einem nächtlichen Vorstoß in feindliches Gebiet auf, schlich ich also wieder zurück ins rote Zimmer. Für einen Moment verharrte ich reglos und lauschte. Sherlocks Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig...  
Da ich die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen hatte, floss nun fahles Mondlicht in den Raum. Genug, um die Silhouetten der Möbel erkennen zu lassen, das Bettzeug schimmerte hell und Sherlocks dunkle Locken wirkten darin wie...ein ausgefranstes Loch...dann wie ein Gewirr aus schwarzen Schlangen...  
Ehe ich noch denken konnte, dass ich es besser lassen sollte, war mein Blick auch schon auf sein Gesicht geglitten. Es sah sanft und friedlich aus. Ich musste schlucken und spürte plötzlich wieder diese verdammte, herz- - nein, hirnerweichende Zuneigung.  
Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, wollte ihn beschützen und - und ärgerte mich darüber.  
Was hatte ich mir da nur eingebrockt?  
  
Genervt wandte ich mich ab und steuerte den Sessel an, kauerte mich vorsichtig hinein, um ja keinen Lärm zu machen. Nun durfte ich nur nicht wieder so einen Mist träumen...!  
AUS! befahl ich mir. Jetzt bloß nicht an unsere Homesitter denken.  
  
...aber an was...?  
  
An den Fall? Ans Reiten? ...Lächerlich.  
An irgendeine alte Romanze...?  
Sie waren alle so weit weg.  
Sogar das mit Sarah...  
  
Sarah...  
  
Wenn ich es doch bloß anders angefangen hätte...! Wie hatte ich mich bloß doch überreden lassen können, in diesen komischen, chinesischen Zirkus zu gehen?  
  
Naja. Wie schon?  
  
Sherlock hatte mich manipuliert, hatte mir vorgespielt, er habe starke Kopfschmerzen und sei erschöpft - und irgendwie, um ihn nicht zu kränken, hatte ich dann doch zugesagt, diese letzte Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um mir diese Truppe anzusehen. Wenn ich danach noch mit Sarah essen gehen würde, dann konnte ich ihm kurz Bericht erstatten, wenn sie auf die Toilette verschwand.  
Als er aufkreuzte, hätte ich noch gehen können, ich wollte es sogar...aber irgendwie musste mich mein Instinkt davon abgehalten haben...  
  
Ach, verdammt!  
  
Sie hätten ihn überwältigt, die restlichen Zuschauer vielleicht noch als Geiseln genommen, ihn in ihren Tunnel geschleppt, um ihm zu entlocken, wo die dämliche Jadenadel war.  
Und ich? Ich hätte Sarah nachhause gebracht - mehr wohl nicht an diesem ersten Abend - und wäre dann in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt.  
  
...und dann hätte ich die Chiffre auf den Wohnzimmerfenstern gefunden!  
  
Scheiße, ich glaube, ich wäre in Panik geraten! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Lestrade angerufen oder Dimmock - aber was hätten sie tun können? Und wie hätte diese Geiselnahme geendet? Hätte es Hinweise gegeben? Nein. Selbstverständlich nicht!  
In diesem Tunnel hätte ihn nicht mal Mycroft aufspüren können, es gab ja dort keinen Handyempfang!  
  
Und dann?  
  
Getötet hätten sie ihn noch nicht. Vielleicht hätte Shan den Tunnel verlassen, um mich von Sherlocks Blackberry aus anzurufen und mir zu drohen, dass sie ihn foltern würden...  
Aber ich hätte keinen Schimmer gehabt, was ich tun könnte!  
Behaupten, ich hätte, was sie wollten und ein Treffen vereinbaren?  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sie dann gesagt: Machen Sie zuerst ein Foto davon und schicken Sie es uns.  
Und dann?  
Die Wohnungen waren bestimmt alle durchsucht worden, auch die von Soo Lin und unsere...also war es dort nicht, worum auch immer es sich handelte...  
Was wäre als nächstes gekommen? Post? Ein kleiner Finger vielleicht?  
  
Na, toll, jetzt war mir richtig flau bei dem Gedanken!  
  
Aussichtslos...  
Es war natürlich auch unklug gewesen, sich gleich am ersten Arbeitstag mit ihr zu verabreden - aber es hatte gleich beim Vorstellungsgespräch schon ein wenig geknistert, und als sie mich dann einfach hatte weiterschlafen und meine Patienten mitübernommen hatte... - ich hatte doch sagen müssen, dass das in der vergangenen Nacht kein Date gewesen war! Tja und dann...es hatte sich einfach so ergeben...  
  
Wie bei Sherlock, bemerkte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Ich erstarrte: Was war das eben?  
  
Wie bei Sherlock. Sie lernen ihn kennen, am nächsten Tag ziehen Sie bei ihm ein, aber vorher nimmt er Sie schon mit auf Verbrecherjagd...  
Oh...  
Klar, das war Mycrofts Stimme.  
Den brauchte ich jetzt nicht wirklich auch noch in meinem Kopf!  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen.  
  
Das nächste Mal hatte ich Sarah dann angerufen, als Sherlock nach Minsk aufgebrochen war. Wir hatten uns getroffen, waren nett essen gegangen, hatten uns blendend unterhalten. Irgendwann hatte ich eine SMS bekommen, sie aber ignoriert und das Nokia ausgeschaltet, worauf ich mit einer Intensivierung von Sarahs Lächeln belohnt worden war. Danach hatten wir noch eine Spätvorstellung im Kino besucht. Das war ihr Vorschlag gewesen und ich hatte ihr die Wahl des Films überlassen.  
"Eine große Portion Popcorn ist günstiger als zwei kleine", hatte sie festgestellt, "und besser für die Umwelt..." Natürlich hatten sich unsere Hände dann irgendwann getroffen...  
So vorhersehbar - oder so berechnend?  
Wir waren wohl beide ein wenig aus der Übung.  
Als ich ihre Finger auf meinem Handrücken spürte hatten wir beide einen Moment gestockt. Nun hätte ich meine Hand öffnen können und ihre ergreifen...aber es schien mir zu früh, also hatte ich I meine Hand umgedreht und ihr das Popcorn angeboten, das darin lag.  
Sie wisperte in mein Ohr: "Du möchtest wohl, dass ich dir aus der Hand fresse...", hatte sie mich geneckt.  
"Sicher nicht. Ich mag moderne, selbstbewusste Frauen", hatte ich gekontert - verunsichert wie ein Pennäler.  
Sie hatte sich mit spitzen Fingern ein paar Körner aus meiner Hand gepickt und geflüstert. "Das bin ich..., aber wenn...ich will, kann ich auch noch eine Menge anderes sein..."  
"Vielseitig, hm?"  
"Wie ein Buch...", verkündete sie.  
Ich passte die nächste Gelegenheit ab, indem ich ihre Hand aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, und es gelang mir, meine Hand unter die ihre zu schieben, als sie erneut zugreifen wollte. Sie ließ es zu und sah mich an.  
"Ausgezeichnete Hand-Augenkoordination", versetzte sie schmunzelnd.  
"Sei versichert, ich behandele meine Bücher im Allgemeinen sehr gut. Aber bei dir werde ich ganz besonders sorgfältig sein..." Und dann hatte ich ihr einen zurückhaltenden Kuss über ihren zarten Handrücken gehaucht.  
Später hatte sie sich an meine Schulter gekuschelt und ich hatte meine Hand über die ihre geschoben.  
  
"Wollen wir noch einen Absacker nehmen?" hatte ich schließlich gefragt, nachdem auch die Outtakes abgespult waren.  
"Ja, wieso nicht..."  
Dann saßen wir noch in dieser Bar, sie bei einem Cocktail und ich bei einem Bier und irgendwann kam ein Paar herein - schon etwas älter..., Chinesen anscheinend - jedenfalls sah sie ein wenig aus wie Shan...  
"Oh, nein...", rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Brrrr!" machte Sarah demonstrativ und leerte ihr Glas.  
"Möchtest du gehen oder - ?"  
"Nein. Schon gut. Aber ich nehme noch einen! Und..." Sie zögerte.  
"Ja?" fragte ich aufmunternd.  
"Unser erstes Date war wirklich grauenhaft..." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.  
"Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid - außer, dass du wirklich toll warst..."  
"Und...wie geht's Sherlock?"  
"Hat einen Fall im Ausland. Ist sicher nicht vor morgen Abend zurück."  
Ich hatte darauf gewartet, das sagen zu dürfen...trotz meiner Röschentapete...  
"Tja..., wir...müssen morgen früh raus, weißt du..."  
"Ja, ich weiß...", seufzte ich.  
"Und...es ist so, dass ich in manchen Dingen dann doch ein kleines bisschen altmodisch bin..."  
"Das ist völlig in Ordnung", hatte ich gesagt, "und natürlich bringe ich dich noch nachhause..."  
"Danke, John...", sagte sie, als wir vor ihrer Haustür angelangt waren und schob etwas zögernd den Schlüssel in die Haustür, ehe sie sich nochmals zu mir umwandte. "...unser---letztes Date hatte - es hatte auch seine Momente. Während wir unter uns waren, war es eigentlich...nicht schlecht, aber... - Also, ich wollte diesen Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, den Abend vor seinem Ende, besser gesagt. Aber..., ja, das ist definitiv anders geworden. So etwas können wir gerne wiederholen..." Sie öffnete die Tür.  
"Freut mich zu hören...", murmelte ich verlegen während ich breit grinsen musste.  
"Dann...bis morgen, John..."  
"Ja, freu mich schon drauf... "  
Rasch hauchte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand im Haus.  
Ich hob noch die Hand zum Gruß, ehe die Tür zufiel.  
  
Es war gut gelaufen...  
Trotzdem war ich nicht wirklich zufrieden.  
Ich hatte diese Gelegenheit nutzen müssen, sie war bisher vielleicht die passendste Partie, die mir überhaupt begegnet war und mir gefiel ihre Art..., aber ...war ich bereit?  
Sie würde nichts mit mir anfangen wollen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinte - und ich müsste blöd sein, wenn ich damit rechnen würde, das ich noch viele andere Möglichkeiten haben würde.  
Und ich würde sie schon in nicht mal acht Stunden auf der Arbeit wiedersehen...  
  
Nachdenklich hatte ich mich auf den Heimweg gemacht und lange keine Ruhe gefunden, so wie schon seit fast einer Woche...  
...es war nämlich so, dass mir Sherlock mehr und mehr auf die Nerven gegangen war. Nach meiner Vergiftung war er zunächst unheimlich rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Aber dann hatte er alle schlechten Angewohnheiten nach und nach wieder aufgenommen: Versuche in der Küche, bei denen es stank oder knallte, nächtliches Geschrammel, als wolle er seine Geige durchsägen, Körperteile und Organe im Kühlschrank, Pilz- und Bakterienkulturen - Unordnung...und er schickte mich wieder einkaufen und ständig wurde die Milch sauer, weil er sie nie in den Kühlschrank räumte...  
Ich hatte mich wieder im zweiten Stock einquartiert, aber mich dort fast so unbehaglich gefühlt, wie in meinem früheren Appartement.  
  
Bis ich in mein Bett gelangte, lagen nur noch sieben Stunden bis zum Arbeitsbeginn vor mir. Aber ich war zu nervös, um Schlaf zu finden. Genervt stand ich wieder auf, um unter der Dusche zu masturbieren und dann wieder ins Bett zu kriechen.  
Nach nicht mal fünf Stunden Schlaf hatte mein Wecker schon wieder geklingelt und ich schlug ihn fluchend...  
  
Dann dämmerte mir, dass ich in knapp zwei Stunden Sarah wieder sehen würde...und meine Laune besserte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde in erstaunlichem Maße. So als würde man einen Moment brauchen, um sich an einen schönen Traum zu erinnern.  
An diesem Morgen brauchte ich nicht viel Kaffee, um in die Gänge zu kommen, dafür ließ ich mir im Bad mehr Zeit, schlüpfte in frische Sachen und nahm mir vor noch einen Abstecher zu einem Blumenladen zu machen. Einen solchen wollte ich mit meinem Nokia auf dem Weg zur Arbeit finden.  
Als ich in der Bakerloo saß, schaltete ich also mein Handy an und bekam einen Riesenschreck.  
  
Sherlock: 19: 28 Gooott, John, ist das kalt! Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es hier so kalt ist! Ich habe meine Handschuhe vergessen! SH  
Sherlock: 19: 37 Ich friere mich hier zu Tode! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? SH  
Sherlock: 19: 41 Schick mir ein Video von unserem Kaminfeuer, sonst überlebe ich das nicht! Die Heizung im Hotel ist TOT! SH  
Sherlock: 19: 53 Ich werde mir bestimmt die Nase abfrieren - und mindestens eine Ohrmuschel. SH  
Sherlock: 20: 32 Habe den Hotelleuten jetzt angedroht, dass ich die Möbel in Brand stecke, wenn sie mir kein Heizgerät organisieren. SH  
Sherlock: 20: 43 Der Motor dieses Heizlüfters macht einen Heidenlärm, er wirbelt den Dreck auf und stinkt nach verbranntem Staub! - Und wenn ich lüfte, werde ich erfrieren! SH  
Sherlock: 20: 56 Das Heizgerät stammt noch aus dem kalten Krieg. Falls ich an einer Kohlenmonoxid-Vergiftung krepiere, bring die Leichenteile ins Bart's zurück. Kalter Krieg - das gibt dem Ausdruck eine gänzlich neue Bedeutung! SH  
Sherlock: 20: 57 Was, um Gottes willen, treibst du eigentlich? SH  
Sherlock: 20: 58 Verstehe, du triffst dich mit dieser kleinen Ärztin! SH  
Sherlock: 21: 04 Hab mir Kerzen besorgt und eine nahe beim Heizgerät angezündet. Wenn sie verlischt, überlege ich mir nochmal, ob ich lieber erfrieren oder ersticken will. SH  
Sherlock: 21: 17 Sie brennt immer noch. Vielleicht komme ich doch zurück - also Finger von meinen Experimenten! SH  
Sherlock: 21: 52 Wie lange dauert so ein Date eigentlich? Rechnet ihr das jetzt als das erste oder doch als zweites? SH  
Sherlock: 21: 58 Nebenan saufen sie Wodka und grölen rum! Ich glaube, ich muss sie umbringen! SH  
Sherlock: 22: 22 Wieso habe ich nicht abgeschlossen? Jetzt liegt ein fetter Russe quer über mir auf dem Bett und jammert über seine untreue Frau. Natürlich ist er sturzbesoffen und mir wird schon allein von seiner Wodkafahne schwindelig. RUNTER VON MIR! SH  
Ich hätte beinahe laut gelacht: Sollte ich wirklich glauben, dass Sherlock zuerst eine SMS anfängt und dann erst diesen Fleischberg von sich wälzt?  
Sherlock: 22: 24 John? Ich habe mir den Rücken gezerrt, was soll ich machen? SH  
Sherlock: 22: 35 Wieso konnte es keinen anständigen Mord in London geben? SH  
Sherlock: 22: 48 Musst du nicht morgen früh raus? SH  
Sherlock: 22: 54 Falls du sie mit nachhause gebracht hast: Sie soll sich bloß von meinen Sachen fernhalten! SH  
Sarah: 23: 57 Danke für den wunderbaren Abend, John! xx  
Sherlock: 04: 23 Der Kaffee schmeckt wie Batteriesäure. Irgendwelche Verordnungen, Doktor? Milch vielleicht? SH  
Sherlock: 04: 47 Ich werde nie wieder Geige spielen, meine Finger sind komplett abgestorben! SH  
Sherlock: 04: 48 Aber dich freut das ja sicher! SH  
Sherlock: 04: 56 Mein Gehirn ist eingefroren. Das. Ist. Das. Ende... SH  
Sherlock: 05: 06 Betrete gleich diesen Knast. Wehe, es wird nicht interessant! SH  
  
Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich entsetzt oder erheitert sein sollte. - >Das hatte was von "SMS von gestern Nacht"*...  
Wie groß ist der Zeitunterschied? hatte ich mich gefragt. Zwei Stunden? Eher drei... Vielleicht sollte ich Sherlock eine Mütze kaufen. Eine unsägliche Fellmütze! - Ich bin ja gegen Pelz, aber nach diesem Intermezzo hätte das einfach besser gepasst. Und entsprechende Fellfäustlinge - solche, mit denen man nichts richtig greifen kann und sich total ungeschickt vorkommt!  
  
Ich suchte also rasch nach einem Blumenladen, der einigermaßen an meiner Route zur Arbeit lag und machte mich dann daran, Sherlock zu antworten:  
"Lebst du noch? Hast du schon eine Gefängnisrevolte ausgelöst? Oder dir den Zorn eines Wärters zugezogen, weil du ihn als korrupt entlarvt hast? Ich werde das Handy auf der Arbeit wieder ausmachen. Aber schreib mir bitte trotzdem, wann du zurückkommen wirst."  
  
Dann musste ich umsteigen, während der Fahrt grübelte ich, welche Blumen ich überhaupt besorgen sollte...  
War es zu früh für Rosen? Wollte Sarah vielleicht noch nicht, dass die Kollegen erfuhren, dass wir miteinander ausgingen? Es war schließlich das erste ernstzunehmende Date gewesen...andererseits wollte ich nicht zu unsicher oder unentschlossen wirken... Dass sie neulich einen Teil meiner Arbeit gemacht hatte, war aber Anlass genug, ihr ein Dankeschön zukommen zu lassen...vielleicht sollte ich das der Verkäuferin einfach so verklickern...?  
Das tat ich dann auch. "Es ist so...sie ist meine - nein - ich bin ihr neuer Kollege und sie hat das Einstellungsgespräch geführt und..mir gleich am ersten Tag unaufgefordert geholfen. Und...wir hatten gestern unser erstes Date. Ich möchte mich bedanken und signalisieren, dass ich mir mehr erhoffe, aber ich könnte verstehen, wenn sie das noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen will..."  
Wir verständigten uns darauf, dass der Strauß "Kleines Dankeschön" durch drei lachsfarbene Rosen erweitert das richtige wäre. - Gut, dass mich mein Interesse an Sarah an diesem Morgen so verfrüht hatte aufbrechen lassen, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon wieder spät dran gewesen!  
Da unsere Sprechstundenhilfe bereits mit einer Patientin beschäftigt war, gelang es mir, die Blumen an ihr vorbeizuschmuggeln und schlüpfte zu Sarahs Sprechzimmer, wo ich klopfte - ziemlich zaghaft, wie ich feststellen musste...  
"Moment noch! Warten Sie, bitte, bis Sie aufgerufen werden!" erklang Sarahs helle Stimme von jenseits des dünnen Türblatts.  
Nun wollte ich natürlich nicht brüllen: Ich bin's: John! Also...beschloss ich nach kurzer Überlegung ein wenig an der Tür zu kratzen. Nach der Frage, ob ich wolle, dass sie mir aus der Hand fresse, schien mir das passend.  
"John?" fragte Sie. "Nun komm schon rein..."  
Sie grinste.  
"Guten Morgen, Sarah! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?"  
"Danke - und du?"  
"Auch...ich fand...unser erstes, richtiges Date sehr schön...und ich wollte mich nochmal für neulich bedanken..., du weißt schon..." Ich holte den Strauß hinter meinem Rücken hervor.  
"Oh..., das wäre doch...wie nett von dir..."  
Wir sahen einander an und ich dachte: Das könnte wirklich, wirklich was werden...  
"Es war nett von dir, mich nach dem Desaster nicht völlig abzuschreiben. Soll nie wieder vorkommen."  
"Das will ich hoffen..."  
Sarahs Gegensprechanlage brummte verstimmt.  
"Wollen wir...zusammen lunchen?" fragte ich rasch.  
"Mal sehen, wie groß der Andrang ist, vielleicht müssen wir...uns was liefern lassen..." Dabei schnitt sie eine übertrieben panische Grimasse.  
Ich räusperte mich. "Wen schicken wir denn dann aufmachen?"  
"Wir bestellen etwas, das durch den Briefschlitz passt!" verkündete Sarah grinsend.  
Die Gegensprechanlage störte erneut.  
"Ich glaube, das müssen wir später besprechen..."  
  
Der Vormittag war dann tatsächlich so vollgepackt mit Patienten - mit und ohne Termin, dass unsere Pause auf einen kläglichen Rest zusammenschmolz. Das mit dem Türöffnen, bzw mit dem Briefschlitz war natürlich Unsinn, denn der Sandwichbote kam wie unsere Patienten auch ja einfach so rein.  
  
Kauend checkte ich meine Mailbox:  
Sherlock: 09: 23 Der Fall war enttäuschend und dieser Mörder ist ein Vollidiot! Die Luft ist so eisig, ich glaube, meine Lunge gefriert. Wenn ich nicht vorher einen Glottiskrampf ersticke! SH  
Sherlock: 10: 01 Flug gecancelt. Werde voraussichtlich um 18: 14 landen. SH  
  
In einer Hand das Sandwich, in der anderen das Handy schrieb ich: "Hör auf zu qualmen und such dir drinnen ein warmes Plätzchen! Und versuch, im Flugzeug ein wenig zu schlafen."  
Ich hatte das gerade abgeschickt, als es klopfte. Es war Sarah.  
"Tja, John...es hat sich rausgestellt, dass die Praxis morgen geschlossen bleiben muss - wegen dringender Reparaturarbeiten", sagte sie, "wir werden deshalb die Termine für Morgen zum Teil vorziehen. Es wird dann heute wohl später werden. ...aber wenn du...heute Abend sowieso noch nichts vorhast, könnten wir ja noch ein Bier trinken gehen...?"  
"Oh..., das würde ich wirklich gerne... Es ist nur, wenn Sherlock heute zurückkommt..., sollte ich vielleicht doch wenigstens kurz mal bei ihm reinschaun, er...hat sich wohl eine üble Erkältung eingefangen..."  
Das war zwar noch nicht raus, aber ich wollte wenigstens nach ihm sehen, wenn er in so mieser Stimmung war und wahrscheinlich seit dem gestrigen Brunch nichts gegessen hatte. Sein Verhalten war zwar kindisch, aber er tat mir trotzdem irgendwie leid, auch wenn er selbst schuld war. Allerdings merkte ich, dass es Sarah nicht gefiel, dass ich das sagte, also schlug ich vor: "Aber vielleicht könnten wir ja morgen etwas unternehmen? Tagsüber, meine ich.  
"Ja, wieso nicht? Wenn das Wetter mitspielt, könnten wir spazieren gehen", stimmte sie zu.  
  
Hätte ich doch bloß nichts auf sein Gejammer gegeben!  
Als ich an diesem Abend endlich Schluss machen konnte, checkte ich nochmals die Mailbox, aber er hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Jetzt begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen.  
"Bist du zuhause? Wie geht#s dir? Mache mich jetzt auf den Heimweg", textete ich.  
Kaum, dass ich an der Baker Street Station ausgestiegen war, klingelte mein Handy. ch kannte die Nummer nicht.  
"Watson?"  
"Dr Watson!!" schrie eine schrille Frauenstimme. "Marie Turner hier! Wo sind Sie? Ich glaube, oben bei Ihnen wurde gerade geschossen!"  
"WAS?" schnappte ich fassungslos. Mir wurde für einen Moment kalt vor Schreck, ehe das Adrenalin meinen Puls in die Höhe trieb und ich loszulaufen begann.  
"Wo ist Mrs Hudson?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Einkaufen, glaub ich..."  
"Ich bin gleich da - unternehmen Sie nichts!"  
Dann steckte ich das Handy ein und beschleunigte.  
Konnte es sein, dass Shan sich doch noch rächen wollte? Oder wer sonst? Neulich war ein asiatischer Fechter dagewesen, während ich einkaufen war und wenn Mrs Hudson nicht etwas über Schwertkratzer auf dem Küchentisch erwähnt hätte, hätte ich nie davon erfahren!  
Ich hetzte also heimwärts, noch vor der Tür hörte ich es! Kurz hintereinander fielen zwei Schüsse! Ich riss die Haustür auf und sprang die Treppen hinauf - währenddessen hörte ich es noch viermal knallen, noch schneller hintereinander in nahezu gleichem Abstand - und dann begriff ich es: Schießübungen. IM. WOHNZIMMER!  
Dann erspähte ich Sherlock vom Flur aus durch die beiden Küchentüren hindurch: Er lümmelte sich in Pyjama und Schlafrock auf seinem Sessel und hielt nachlässig die Sig Sauer in der linken Hand.  
Stinksauer blieb ich stehen.  
„Was, zur Hölle, machst du da!?" brüllte ich im Kasernenhofton.  
„Bin gelangweilt", murmelte er.  
„Was?!" Ich wollte meinen geplagten Ohren nicht trauen.  
„Gelangweilt!" blaffte er vorwurfsvoll, sprang auf, wechselte die Waffe in die Rechte und zielte auf den gelben Smiley an der Wand  
„Nein", schimpfte ich und hielt mir die Ohren zu.  
Aber er ballerte los.  
Schluss jetzt!  
Ehe ich ihn erreichte und ihm die Waffe entwinden konnte, schoss er noch ein weiteres Mal – jetzt hinter seinem Rücken vorbei auf die Wand.  
„Mir ist…langweilig!" rief er aggressiv.  
Trotzdem ließ er sich den Revolver widerstandslos abnehmen. Ich holte verärgert das Magazin heraus und er schlenderte missgelaunt zu seiner „Zielscheibe" und beschwerte sich über den Müßiggang der Londoner Unterwelt.  
Aber das war erst der Anfang gewesen. Er war so unausstehlich, dass ich nach wenigen Minuten die Wohnung verließ und mich auf den Weg zu Sarah machte, ohne sie auch nur angerufen zu haben - das konnte ich von unterwegs immer noch machen.  
Was für ein Spinner!  
Wenn Mrs Turner die Polizei gerufen hätte, wäre er verhaftet worden - und mir hätte man vorgeworfen, dass ich meine Waffe nicht sicher aufbewahre - was natürlich Unsinn ist - Sherlock weiß bloß, wie man Schlösser mit Dietrichen öffnet...  
Als ich mich einigermaßen abgeregt hatte, rief ich Sarah an.  
"Hey, also ich hätte jetzt Zeit, wie sieht's aus?"  
"Okay..." Es klang nicht sehr enthusiastisch. "Treffen wir uns in dem Pub bei mir um die Ecke? Sag einfach nochmal Bescheid, wenn du dort angekommen bist."  
"Oder ich rufe an, wenn ich vor deiner Haustür bin. Nicht dass dich unterwegs jemand klaut!"  
Oh, nein, was rede ich denn da?! "Sorry, sorry!" lieferte ich hastig eine Entschuldigung nach.  
"Das ist nicht witzig, John!"  
"Ja, bitte entschuldige, ich weiß!" Das war kein so guter Start für dieses Date. Ich beschloss, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hätte als diesen Pub - ja, ich würde sie großartig ausführen...nun ja, nicht in einen ganz noblen Laden, dafür war ich nicht passend gekleidet...und rasiert hatte ich mich natürlich auch nicht nochmal. Mist.  
Auf dem Weg suchte ich nach einem geeigneten Restaurant in der Nähe, das ich ihr vorschlagen würde, falls sie keinen Wunsch hätte...  
  
"Und? Wie geht's deinem Detektiv?" fragte sie immer noch leicht reserviert, als wir an der Bar auf einen freien Tisch warteten.  
"Ganz gut. Aber er war wiedereinmal unmöglich!"  
"Jetzt wo du einen Job hast, kannst du dir ja was eigenes suchen."  
"Ja, vielleicht...ich meine..., naja, ich war zuletzt...nicht flüssig. Deshalb ist es dazu noch zu früh. Kaution und so..."  
"Verstehe...", gab sie nicht eben redselig zurück. "Vielleicht...können wir ja doch deine Stundenzahl noch aufstocken, es könnte sein, dass Gemma länger Babypause macht, als ursprünglich geplant.  
Außerdem, dachte ich, wäre es bescheuert, sich jetzt etwas zu suchen, wenn ich vielleicht schon in zwei, drei Monaten mit Sarah zusammenziehen könnte... Das wäre natürlich schnell - aber wie lange würde ich diesen Irren noch ertragen?  
"Mhhh..., bei euch im Haus ist nicht zufällig was frei?" erkundigte ich mich in beiläufigem Ton.  
"Nein", erklärte sie rasch. "...naja, nicht, dass ich wüsste...  
Aber...morgen hättest du ja Zeit zum Suchen...ich könnte dich begleiten..."  
"Hm, danke für das Angebot...ich würde halt auch noch Möbel brauchen...", seufzte ich.  
"Oh, ihr wohnt also möbliert - das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können." Ich sagte nichts, denn ich wusste nicht, was von unseren Möbeln möglicherweise doch Sherlock gehörte - aber das hätte es bestimmt nicht besser gemacht. Sarah redete ohne Pause weiter:  
"Also, nur dass du's weißt, mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde noch einmal in dieses Haus! Wie kannst du es da nur aushalten?"  
Oh...  
"Tut mir leid..., das war sicher furchtbar..."  
Sie schauderte. "Und ob...! Sie waren zu zweit und bewaffnet. Und so wie sie mir sagten, dass ich keinen Laut machen und mitkommen soll, hatte ich den Eindruck, die können überhaupt kein Englisch. Das machte es noch schlimmer. Und dann besprühte der eine eure Fenster und der andere fragte immer nur: "Wo ist es?"! Und ich war völlig überrumpelt, weil ich dachte, der Bote käme vielleicht deswegen mit dir rauf, weil das Geld nicht reicht oder er sich davon ein größeres Trinkgeld erhofft. Deshalb konnte ich nicht mal mehr nach einem Küchenmesser greifen oder so!"  
"Es tut mir so leid - wenn ich sowas geahnt hätte...! Wären wir doch nur essen gegangen!" stöhnte ich. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du daran nicht erinnert werden willst, aber, weißt du, es ist ja nicht nur, dass ich schon mehr Gewalt erlebt hätte, sondern es liegt sicher auch daran, dass ich nicht in der Wohnung bedroht, sondern in der Haustür niedergeschlagen wurde."  
"John, dein Detektiv ist gefährlich. Das hast du selbst geschrieben - dass er seine Mitmenschen in Gefahr bringt, eure Vermieterin oder mich. Ich war...erleichtert, das zu lesen, aber du scheinst es gar nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen!"  
"Vorhin hat er mit meinem Revolver Schießübungen gemacht!"  
Was? Du Idiot! Wieso erzählst du das?! fragte ich mich.  
"Was?! Du hast - das war deine Waffe? In der Wohnung?!" schrie sie so laut, dass sich einige Leute zu uns umdrehten. Auch der Barkeeper. "Bitte, meine Herrschaften", knurrte er leise, "das geht hier wirklich nicht!"  
"Ja..., sorry...", murmelte ich betreten.  
"Es ist mein Armeerevolver", beteuerte ich leise, "ich besitze ihn völlig legal und ich schließe ihn ordnungsgemäß weg. Es ist nur so, dass Sherlock...mit Dietrichen umgehen kann."  
"Oh, um Gottes willen! Aber er darf ihn nicht rausholen und damit rumballern, er hätte ihn neulich nicht mal mit sich herumtragen dürfen!" zischte Sarah.  
"Hätte er versuchen sollen, uns unbewaffnet zu retten?" gab ich zurück.  
Sie starrte mich an und einen Moment dachte ich: Das war's jetzt!  
Doch dann stellte sie mahnend fest: "Ernsthaft, John! Du solltest wirklich da raus. Und leg dir ein anderes Hobby zu! - Wirklich: Renn, solang du noch kannst! - Und du bist nicht verantwortlich für ihn. Zieh dir diesen Schuh bloß nicht an!"  
"Du...hast also meinen Blog gelesen...", versuchte ich abzulenken. "Dann weißt du auch, dass ich dich großartig finde..."  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen genervt zusammen und entgegnete: "Tze! Ja - und du hast meinen Vornamen genannt und du schreibst unter deinem richtigen, vollen Namen! Es fehlt jetzt bloß noch, dass du erwähnst, dass ich Ärztin bin und schon bin ich reif für ein Zeugenschutzprogramm!"  
"Ich...ich kann dich aus meinen Blog löschen, wenn du willst...", stöhnte ich hilflos. "Nein, ich kann den ganzen Blog löschen, wenn dich das beruhigt..."  
"Gut, ich übertreibe vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen, aber ich will, dass du endlich kapierst, wie unvorsichtig du bist! zischte Sarah.  
"Ja..., ja, du hast recht...", gab ich kleinlaut zu.  
  
Vielleicht hätten wir doch lieber in diesen Pub gehen sollen. Unsere Wartezeit zog sich hin...vor allem hätte ich nicht so viel trinken sollen währenddessen auf nüchternen Magen.  
"Also, John, ich hab jetzt Hunger! Eineinviertelstunden! Lass uns doch in den Pub gehen, das wird mir hier zu dumm!" verkündete sie schließlich, nach dem ich weiß nicht wievielten Blick auf ihre zierliche Armbanduhr.  
Frustriert zahlte ich und wir brachen auf.  
  
Wir aßen Fish 'n' Chips, im Hintergrund lief ein Boxkampf und ein paar Jungs spielten Darts. Es war wirklich nicht das Wahre.  
Wir hatten versucht, über den Film zu reden, dann hatten wir über einige unserer Patienten abgelästert - natürlich ohne Namen oder konkrete Anhaltspunkte preiszugeben, für den Fall, dass es doch jemand mithören sollte. Aber irgendwie war der Wurm drin.  
Sherlock hatte mich vorhin wirklich auf die Palme gebracht, aber es hatte auch bessere Zeiten gegeben. War ich schon bereit, diesen Lebensabschnitt zu beenden? Es waren nicht mal acht Wochen und waren Sarah und ein solcher Praxisjob wirklich das Richtige für mich?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas an einem großen Krankenhaus suchen...mit vielen Krankenschwestern und auch einigen Ärztinnen...  
  
Wenn ich es doch nur gescheiter angestellt hätte...  
  
Ich erwachte und hatte Mühe, nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Mein Nacken schmerzte auf der linken Seite ziemlich gemein - aber mir fiel sofort wieder ein, dass ich mich in Gesellschaft befand. Durch mein Gehirn flatterten noch Traumfetzen...Sarah...  
  
Ich bewegte vorsichtig meinen Hals und durch meinen Kopf fuhr ein fieser Stich.  
  
Doch das dumpfe Stöhnen, das ich kurz darauf hörte, kam nicht von mir - sondern aus dem Bett. Dort war jetzt nur noch ein Hügel zu sehen, denn auch Sherlocks Kopf war unter der Decke verschwunden. Ich sah wie er sich leicht und noch unkoordiniert bewegte.  
  
Na, jetzt bin ich mal auf deine Erklärung gespannt! dachte ich.  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den kleinen Bettdeckengebirgszug: Er erstarrte kurz, dann richtete er sich rasch halb auf schlug die Decke zurück. Fassungslos starrte er auf die roten Wände.  
Ich nahm mich zusammen.  
  
"Gut geschlafen, Sherlock?" fragte ich kalt.  
"Wie...wieso...?"  
"Wenn du das Unmögliche ausschließt, nämlich, dass ich dich rübergeschleppt habe, während du geschlafen hast - was bleibt dann wohl übrig? Denkst du, Leah hat unterdessen das blaue Zimmer renoviert?"  
Er hatte sich inzwischen zu mir umgedreht und starrte mich entgeistert an. Dann wurde er rot und senkte die Augen.  
"Ich...es..., ...ich wollte das nicht. Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt und einfach wieder rausgeschmissen?"  
"Weil ich nicht du bin!"  
Nein, das war keine so gute Antwort.  
"Ich bin Arzt. Es ist nicht gut, Schlafwandler zu wecken", legte ich unwirsch nach.  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. "Hm..., ja... ehm, ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen...ich werd mich heute Abend einschließen, versprochen..."  
"Ja, aber nicht diese Kamintür. Die werde ich verschließen, damit ich notfalls bei dir reinkomme."  
"Weswegen sollte ich dich brauchen?"  
"Ja! Weswegen? Was habe ich nur für dumme Ideen!" konterte ich bitter und krabbelte aus dem Sessel, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
"John!"  
Unwillig blieb ich stehen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du okay?"  
"Klar, wieso nicht!" brummte ich, ging ins Bad und schloss hinter mir ab.  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
* also, ich geh mal davon aus, dass es ein englisches Äquivalent gibt - egal! - Inzwischen heißt es "Chat..." oder erst weit zwei Monaten oder so. 


	40. Von Blumen ...und Bienen

 

 

Während ich unter der Dusche darauf wartete, dass sich meine schmerzenden Nackenmuskeln wenigstens etwas lockern würden, kam ein wenig die Erinnerung an meine Träume zurück. Sarah und ich...unsinnigerweise in einem chinesischen Restaurant! Noch dazu in dem, in das mich Sherlock nach Eine Studie in Pink mitgenommen hatte! So ein Quatsch! Ich hätte bestimmt nicht vorgeschlagen, auch nur zu irgendeinem Südostasiaten  zu gehen oder auch nur von dort zu bestellen oder etwas mitzubringen!  
Ich hatte kaum begriffen, in welcher Umgebung wir uns befanden, da fragte sie schon schaudernd und verärgert zu gleich: "John?! Was machen wir hier? Wie konntest du nur?!"  
"Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß auch nicht – es ist, es ist einfach passiert, irgendwie. – Aber du wirst sehen, es ist wirklich harmlos hier und das Essen ist super. Sherlock hat mich – "  
Ich verstummte, von meiner unfassbaren Tollpatschigkeit wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
"Tze! Ich fass das nicht, hast du denn nicht den leisesten Schimmer von Feingefühl?!" fauchte Sarah.  
"Du hast recht vollkommen recht! Lass uns gehen", stimmte ich kleinlaut zu.  
Doch dann waren auf einmal überall leuchtende rote Punkte gewesen. Nicht etwa nur auf Sarahs Stirn und meiner Brust, auch an den Wänden, wo es überhaupt keinen Sin ergab...nein, warte...die sind angeordnet wie die Löcher in unserem Smiley – ..."unser" Smiley? Und die Wände...?! ...die waren auf einmal schwarz und röhrenförmig geworden. Der Straßenbahntunnel...!  
Ich wurde starr vor Entsetzen.  
  
Da erhob sich Sarah plötzlich und grinste.  
Ich dachte: Jetzt ist sie durchgedreht! Es ist einfach zu viel für sie.  
"Sarah! Nicht! – Nicht bewegen...! – Tun Sie ihr nichts, hören Sie, – sie verliert nur gerade die Nerven!" Wie so oft im Traum, hatte ich keine Kraft in der Stimme. und ich ahnte mal wieder, dass ich nichts ausrichten würde.  
  
Aber dann glitt der rote Punkt des Ziellasers von ihrer Stirn...  
"N'Abend...  
Das ist eine Wendung, nicht wahr, John?  
Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet.  
Ich hab dir meine Nummer gegeben. Dachte, du würdest mal anrufen..."  
  
Ich bin fassungslos.  
Ihre Augen und Haare sind jetzt deutlich dunkler. Sie trägt Moriartys Maßanzug, spricht mit seiner Stimme – und sie kann auf einmal genauso dämonisch lächeln wie er!  
  
"Zeit, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, Dr Watson!" höre ich Mycroft sagen.  
Er setzt sich mir gegenüber –  
Nein! die Mütze, die schäbigen Klamotten und die Brille...das...das ist der Taxifahrer!  
Das ist Jefferson Hope!  
Er holt die kleinen Schraubfläschchen aus der Tasche und stellt sie mitten auf den Tisch.  
"Es gibt ein gutes Fläschchen und ein böses Fläschchen!" erklärt er infantil. "Du bist so ein Idiot, John, deshalb mache ich es einfacher für dich.  
Und nun mach deinen Zug."  
Verwirrt sehe ich zu, wie er die Fläschchen mit den kleinen pinkfarbenen Kapseln um 180° dreht. Jetzt sehe ich die Etiketten.  
Auf dem einen steht "Sarah" und auf dem anderen "Sherlock".  
Sarah kommt an den Tisch – im Arztkittel, mit Pferdeschwanz, ein Stethoskop über dem Nacken hängend.  
"Das eine Fläschchen bringt dir den Tod", sagt mein Gegenüber mit Grabesstimme und als ich ihn wieder ansehe – ist es Sherlock.  
"...und das andere rettet Leben", ergänzt Sarah. "Du musst dich entscheiden!"  
  
Ich hatte noch gedacht: So ein Humbug!  
  
Und dann?  
  
Anscheinend hatte ich dann einfach weitergeschlafen.  
So ein Stuss.  
Als ob ich mich zu entscheiden hätte! Sarah hatte genug von mir gehabt und Sherlock hatte jeden Versuch einer Romanze im Keim erstickt...  
   
Unheimlich, diese Verwandlungen – und völlig unbegreiflich.  
  
Anscheinend hatte ich beide Abfuhren noch nicht verwunden; was sonst hätte das bedeuten sollen?  
  
Auf diese Erinnerung hätte ich gut verzichten können, dachte ich mürrisch.  
  
Ich versuchte, sie beiseite zu schieben und mich stattdessen auf meine Morgentoilette zu konzentrieren.  
  
  
Als ich zurück in mein Zimmer kam, war von Sherlock nichts zu sehen. Das war mir für den Moment auch ganz recht. Ich öffnete das Fenster, um ein wenig zu lüften. Noch immer ungewohntes Vogelgezwitscher drang herein. Als nächstes trat ich auf den Flur, um den Wagen mit dem Frühstück hereinzuholen.  
Dann lauschte ich angestrengt, aber ich hörte nebenan kein Wasser laufen. Nachsehen, was der Herr Detektiv so trieb, wollte ich aber jetzt auch nicht. Unschlüssig goss ich mir einen Becher Kaffee ein, schnappte mir aber ansonsten nur einen Haferkeks, da ich dann doch nicht zu frühstücken anfangen wollte, ehe Sherlock fertig war.  
  
Oder war er das längst?  
  
Vielleicht war ihm die Schlafwandelei doch so peinlich, dass er deswegen nicht herüberkommen wollte?  
  
Ja, ich war etwas schadenfroh gewesen. Froh nicht, nein, aber ich hatte ihn aufgezogen.  
Nicht sehr professionell, Doktor. Schlafwandeln ist nicht wirklich witzig.  
Es kann sehr gefährlich sein und mitunter demütigend...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch einmal nach ihm sehen?  
  
Zögerlich stand ich auf, machte ihm einen Becher Kaffee mit zwei Löffeln Zucker zurecht und klopfte an die Verbindungstür.  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Ich hab das Frühstück bei mir drüben...magst du rüberkommen oder...  
Ich kann dir auch was bringen, wenn du - "  
  
Mindpalace?  
Vielleicht...  
  
"Sherlock? Kann ich rüberkommen?"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Oh, Mann, wieso ist bloß alles so schwierig?! dachte ich. Dann öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür.  
Sherlock saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, bis auf die Schuhe angezogen und starrte in Richtung Fenster. Neben ihm der aufgeklappte Laptop schien völlig unbeachtet, wohl schon ein paar Minuten, denn der Bildschirmschoner lief. Lauter Schnappschüsse von den Pferden. Der Detektiv wirkte völlig abwesend. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich wirklich nicht gehört.  
Ich stellte den Kaffee auf seinem Nachttisch ab und setzte mich ratlos auf einen Stuhl.  
Vielleicht ein, zwei Minuten später blinzelte Sherlock und atmete tiefer ein...dann sah er ein wenig irritiert auf den Kaffee, den er wohl gerochen hatte...und dann auf mich.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Aber das Frühstück ist da. Du solltest etwas essen. Schließlich wird Leah denken, dass du ein paar Stunden nichts kauen darfst..."  
  
Er seufzte. "Na, gut...aber nur eine Kleinigkeit..." Dann nahm er den Kaffee.  
  
"Kommst du voran? Mit dem Plan?"  
"Ja. Er ist ein wenig aufwändig und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Doyle mitmachen wird... Aber schließlich werde ich die Kosten übernehmen. Allerdings erst hinterher. Ich bin sicher, Mycroft hat ein Auge auf meine Kontobewegungen!" setzte er zähneknirschend zur Erläuterung hinzu.  
"Mmm! Wie aufdringlich!" machte ich empört, bemüht, mich nicht an meinem Kaffee zu verschlucken. "Ich hol den Wagen rüber, dann kannst du - "  
Doch er war schon in Begriff aufzustehen.  
"Nicht nötig, John, ich komme gleich."  
  
"Gut."  
Ein wenig erleichtert schlüpfte ich wieder ins rote Zimmer und begann, den Tisch zu decken.  
Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Appetit gehabt, aber als ich nun das Rührei mit Speck, Würstchen, gebackenen Bohnen und Tomate aufdeckte und mir der Duft in die Nase stieg, änderte sich das doch schlagartig. Mit behaglichem Seufzen griff ich zu dem noch warmen Brot und der Butter.  
Sherlock kam mit seinem Kaffeebecher herübergeschlüpft und setzte sich mit einem leicht verstört wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck mir gegenüber, als nähme er an einem von Arbeit völlig überhäuften Schreibtisch Platz. Es war, als wolle er sagen: Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein, dass ich das alles essen soll, danach werde ich den Rest des Tages mit Magenschmerzen im Bett liegen müssen!  
Schließlich griff er nach dem kleinen Thermobehälter. Es befand sich Porridge darin.  
"Hm, das passt natürlich besonders gut zu deiner Ausrede...", bemerkte ich.  
Er warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu.  
Es war ungewohnt, ihn in einem T-Shirt zu sehen. Es war schwarz und ließ ihn noch blasser erscheinen, als er ohnehin war. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich gegen ein Hemd entschieden, weil sich ein Hämatom auf seiner Brust gebildet hatte, da wo er gegen das Kaminsims geprallt war.  
"Du hast dich letzte Nacht gestoßen. Wie schlimm ist es?!" fragte ich.  
Er machte nur eine Geste, als wolle er ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen.  
Ich beschloss, ihn nicht mehr anzusprechen, bis er einen weiteren Becher Kaffee intus hätte und spießte ein Würstchen auf, um dann zuerst die Enden nacheinander abzubeißen und mir dann den Rest in den Mund zu schieben.  
Ich bemühte mich, mein Frühstück zu genießen, trotz des Morgenmuffels mir gegenüber, der widerwillig die kleine Portion Porridge auf seinem Teller mit etwas Honig und frischen Beeren aufmotzte und lustlos in sich hinein schaufelte.  
"Bist spät eingeschlafen, letzte Nacht, hm?" fragte ich schließlich doch.  
"...kann sein...", murmelte Sherlock. Es klang eher abwesend als abweisend.  
"Ich meine, normalerweise tritt Schlafwandeln im ersten Drittel der Nacht auf..."  
"NORMALERWEISE tritt Schlafwandeln ÜBERHAUPT NICHT auf!" knurrte Sherlock erbost.  
"Okay, hör zu, ich entschuldige mich wegen vorhin. Es war unprofessionell von mir. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich werde es niemandem sagen, das ist doch klar. Aber es ist nicht ungefährlich. Und ich sehe es als Indikator, dass du noch immer unter außergewöhnlichem Stress stehst."  
"Nonsens! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!" brummte er.  
"Deshalb wirkst du auch so aufgeräumt und gelassen!" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu spotten.  
"Sei einfach still und iss!" fauchte er.  
  
Ich konnte ihm schlecht vorschlagen, er solle versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Wir hatten durch meinen blöden Zusammenbruch gestern schon so viel Zeit verloren...  
  
"Also, wenn du noch nicht sicher bist, dass dieser Doyle mitmacht, solltest du dringend an deiner Laune arbeiten. Etwas Freundlichkeit wirkt manchmal Wunder", versetzte ich, als sei ich von seinen Grobheiten gänzlich unberührt.  
Aber das war ich nicht.  
Es schmerzte.  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Für ein paar Tage hatte er sich mir geöffnet – und nun das…?!  
Ich stand auf und verließ einfach das Zimmer, weil ich glaubte, mich nicht länger beherrschen zu können. Sollte er mir halt texten, wenn er abmarschbereit war.  
  
  
Ich sah zu, dass ich ins Freie kam und lief unschlüssig im Garten auf und ab. Eigentlich war ich nur deshalb hierhergekommen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass mich Leah jetzt sah, die Ställe und die Reithalle lagen auf der anderen Seite.  
Aber jetzt stellte ich fest, dass es wunderschön hier war. Einige große, aber gepflegte Bäume sorgten für ein paar schattige Plätze, Büsche, teils blühend, wie ein paar üppige Oleander und Heckenrosen schufen quasi den Übergang zu dem Blumen am Boden, zwischen denen sich schimmernde Kieswege schlängelten wie weit verzweigte, weiße Korallen, so dass man auf ihnen jeden Stock erreichen konnte. Im Zentrum befand sich ein Beet mit den verschiedensten Rosen in allen erdenklichen Farben. Kleine Messingtafeln auf Steinpodestchen verrieten ihre Namen. Es gab sogar welche in ziemlich bläulichem Violett, jedenfalls blauer als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch dann geriet etwas wirklich richtig Blaues in mein Blickfeld.  
Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein! dachte ich. So blau werden sie doch nur, wenn man weiße Rosen abschneidet und Lebensmittelfarbe oder Tinte ins Blumenwasser gibt. Also, wie konnte hier so etwas wachsen?! Als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass es sich sehr wohl um einen richtigen Rosenstock handelte. Die Sorte nennt sich Applause und stammt aus Japan.  
  
"Kommen Sie bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken!" knurrte es plötzlich.  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen und sah mich verwirrt um.  
Es war "Onkel" Jack, eine Gartenschere in der Hand.  
  
"Was?!" machte ich verwirrt.  
Dann wurde mir klar, wie er das meinte.  
"Oh, nein, natürlich nicht!" versicherte ich.  
"Das Ding da ist ein Geschenk von Kaiser Akihito, die erste Applause, die überhaupt aus Japan ausgeführt wurde. Ist aber keine Züchtung, sondern Genmanipulation.“  
Es klang angewidert. "So etwas tut man nicht!"  
  
Wow! So lange habe ich ihn noch nie reden hören! dachte ich.  
  
"Hm, ich denke, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, aber danke für die interessante Information", sagte ich lächelnd. Eigentlich fand ich die Applause zwar auch etwas befremdlich im ersten Moment – aber auch wahnsinnig schön.  
"Es soll ein Pigment von der blauen Iris sein, das die Färbung hervorruft. Die Bildung von Gelb- und Orangetönen wird durch ein Gen von Stiefmütterchen unterdrückt. STIEFMÜTTERCHEN!"  
  
Hatte er schon dagger flower mit Verachtung gesagt, so spie er pansies förmlich aus.  
Pansy ist auch Slang für "Schwuchtel". Und es klang so, als würde er genau das meinen. Vielleicht hielt er Homosexualität für einen Gendefekt oder so etwas.  
  
"Dieser Garten ist fantastisch. Macht sicher viel Arbeit...", plauderte ich hilflos und fühlte mich gerade irgendwie ziemlich mies.  
"Wenn Sie nett fragen, kann ich Ihnen auch eine Rose abschneiden. Oder Leah. Also, außer von der Applause, die ist tabu. Aber lassen Sie die Finger von den Stöcken."  
"Oh, äh, danke, aber das ist nicht nötig..."  
  
Was sollte ich mit einer Rose tun? dachte ich bitter.  
"Ich werde sie mir einfach noch ein bisschen ansehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich fasse sie bestimmt nicht an."  
"Schön...", brummte Jack. Es klang misstrauisch. Traurig sah ich ihm nach, wie er davon stapfte.  
  
Dann betrachtete ich die kräftig blauen Blüten.  
Die einzige Rose, die ich nicht haben konnte.  
Ich wünschte, mir würde alles so wenig ausmachen, wie das.  
Ich beugte mich hinunter und schnupperte. Ja, sie roch eindeutig nach Rose. Ich setzte mich auf die nächste Bank.  
  
Es war so friedlich hier, fast paradiesisch...  
Ich beschloss, die faszinierende Pflanze zumindest zu fotografieren und zückte mein Handy.  
Zunächst versuchte ich es von Nahem, aber das wurde nichts, dann trat ich zurück und zoomte sie heran, das gelang schon besser, aber es so trotzdem nicht so aus, wie in Natura.  
"Sehnsucht nach der blauen Blume der Romantik, John?" hörte ich Leah fragen.  
"Oh, hallo, Leah. Guten Morgen..."  
"Guten Morgen. Wie geht's dir?"  
"Danke, gut und dir?"  
"Nun, mir geht es wirklich gut", sagte sie und sah mir fest in die Augen.  
Verdammt, ich war nicht einmal in der Verfassung ihrem Blick standzuhalten.  
"Jack hat mich schon aufgeklärt, über die Applause", sagte ich.  
"Ja. Er mag sie nicht." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Sie ist anders, na und? Das klassische Pfropfen ist im Grunde auch eine Genmanipulation, wenn man so will. Und es wurden schon eine Menge Hunde- und Katzenrassen gezüchtet, die es gar nicht geben dürfte, weil sie Tierquälerei sind. Zwar keine sehr schlimme Tierquälerei, aber sie verursachen völlig überflüssige Beschwerden. Dagegen ist diese kleine Spielerei doch harmlos.  
In Japan stehen blaue Rosen für erfüllte Liebe, man verschenkt sie gerne zu Hochzeiten."  
"Das wusste ich nicht."  
„Stiefmütterchen bedeuten: Du beherrschst meine Gedanken, denk an mich. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, da der Name vom französischen pensée kommt. Und die blaue Iris heißt, dass man eine Botschaft für den anderen hat. Naja, die griechische Götterbotin."  
Sie will keine Schnittblumen, aber sie weiß so etwas, dachte ich irritiert. Dabei hatte sie sicher nicht oft Blumengrüße von Verehrern erhalten - falls überhaupt jemals...  
"Du wunderst dich, dass ich so etwas weiß...nun, das ist auch eher das Hobby einer Freundin."  
"Die mit der Reitschule?" vermutete ich.  
"Genau die..."  
"Solltest du mal eine Rose brauchen, dann frag mich, ja?"  
"Wozu sollte ich eine Rose brauchen?" Der Stoßseufzer war mir einfach so herausgerutscht, ich biss mir auf die Zunge.  
"Du willst sicher eine Rose für...für Violet holen...", vermutete ich rasch.  
"Klar..., nachdem Sherlock die Letzte geklaut hat...", sie sagte es sehr mitfühlend.  
"Die erste Rose, die ich dort gesehen habe, war blassrosa, diese war jetzt weiß. Steckt ein System dahinter?" fragte ich.  
"Vielleicht...  
Du...denkst also, nicht, dass du eine Rose gebrauchen könntest?"  
Und ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte sie abgelenkt.  
"Sicher nicht."  
"Sollte ich mich so irren?" murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, indem sie mich skeptisch fixierte.  
"Was?!" entfuhr es mir heiser.  
Doch sie schien es gar nicht gehört zu haben, ließ ihren Blick über die Beete schweifen; nachdenklich, wie mir schien. Dann stapfte sie los.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich ihr folgte. Ihr Verhalten schien mir merkwürdig. Eigentlich hätte ich erleichtert darüber sein sollen, dass ich sie jetzt los war, weil ich doch gar nicht ausgefragt werden wollte, weder über meine Gefühle noch über den bevorstehenden "Zahnarztbesuch".  
Zu meiner Verwunderung verließ sie den Rosengarten, wir kamen an einigen Beeten mit anderen Blumen vorbei, sie bewegte sich rasch und zielstrebig über die Steinplatten, woraus ich schloss, dass sie inzwischen einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, welche Blume es dieses Mal sein sollte.  
Vielleicht hatte ja Violet bestimmte Vorlieben gehabt?  
Ein SMS-Alarm riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Sherlock: 09:17 Wo bleibst du? Alles in Ordnung? SH  
Ich starrte ratlos den Text an. Was hatte ich erwartet? Ich wusste es nicht. Was wäre normal gewesen?  
"Garage. Komm sofort, wenn es passt. Wenn es nicht passt, komm trotzdem. SH" ...?  
Dass er mich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, rief gemischte Gefühle in mir hervor. Nein, es war hauptsächlich Enttäuschung. Er fragte nicht aus Sorge oder gar Freundschaft, er fragte, weil ich gestern versagt hatte. Weil mein Körper versagt hatte. Weil ich wieder einmal einen psychosomatischen Knacks hatte. So wie damals...  
Los, du musst antworten! dachte ich.  
"Soll ich gleich in die Garage kommen?" schrieb ich zurück.  
Die Antwort kam erstaunlich schnell:  
"Wenn es dir gut geht, ja! SH"  
"Ich bin ok, war nur spazieren", tippte ich noch rasch.  
"Ich...wir fahren dann jetzt...", sagte ich zu Leah, die gerade wieder an mir vorbeikam. Sie nickte nur, als sie sich von mir entfernte, sah ich, dass sie zwei Nelken abgeschnitten hatte, eine rot-weiß gestreifte und eine dunkelrote, deren Stiel ein Stück kürzer war, als der der zweifarbigen.  
Die Wahl gefiel mir nicht besonders, aber es interessierte mich jetzt auch nicht.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte ich die Garage erreicht.  
"Wieso warst du im Rosengarten?" fragte Sherlock irritiert.  
Ich sah auf meine Füße, da ich schon ahnte, was ihn zu dieser Deduktion veranlasst hatte. Richtig, vorne an meiner Sohle klemmte ein klitzekleiner, weißer Kiesel.  
"Die weißen Kieswege, schon klar...", sagte ich.  
"Du konstatierst mal wieder das Offensichtliche, John."  
"Für dich ist es das. Vor drei, vier Monaten hätte ich dich noch verdutzt gefragt, woher du das schon wieder weißt."  
"Ja, das hättest du...", gab er zu und öffnete die Beifahrertür.  
"Danke, murmelte ich unbehaglich, während ich in den Wagen kletterte. Diese höfliche Geste hatte für mich nur eines: Einen bitteren Beigeschmack.  
  
  
Wir starteten wie am Tag zuvor. Dieses Mal würde ich mich auf den Weg konzentrieren und meine Gedanken ansonsten hübsch im Zaun halten und nicht wieder herumstreunen lassen, wie neugierige Katzen.  
Sherlock schien mir angespannt zu sein. Es fiel mir auf, als wir die Landstraße erreicht hatten.  
  
"Ich komm einfach nicht drauf. Ich hasse, es das zugeben zu müssen", brummte Sherlock auf einmal.  
"Hm?" machte ich verständnislos.  
"Na, der Rosengarten."  
"Ich wollte ihn mir eben einfach mal ansehen", behauptete ich. "Und du warst noch kurz bei deinem Pferd – na und?"  
"Riecht man das...? Ja, ich schätze ein wenig..."  
"Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen", versicherte ich.  
"Also..., hättest du... frische Luft gebraucht, weil du dich schlecht fühltest hättest du dich gleich vor der Tür auf die Bank setzen können - "  
"Es geht mir gut. Ich wollte mir nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten", erklärte ich genervt.  
Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf mich.  
"...es sei denn, dass du Leah aus dem Weg gehen wolltest... Aber weshalb solltest du das wollen?"  
"Weiß ich auch nicht", flunkerte ich.  
"Exakt. Das ergibt keinen Sinn."  
"Eine beeindruckende Sammlung", plauderte ich. "Und sympathischer als ausgestopfte Tierköpfe an der Wand hängen zu haben."  
"Ah, du hast das Jagdzimmer noch nicht gesehen...Stimmt, die Besichtigung steht immer noch aus."  
"Macht ja nichts. Der Fall geht vor, das ist doch klar!"  
"Schön, dass wir uns über die Prioritäten einig sind."  
"Übrigens, du musst die Serpentinen nicht meiden. Es wird bestimmt nicht wieder passieren."  
"Das Risiko will ich aber nicht eingehen. Außerdem sind wir über diese Abzweigung schon hinaus."  
"Oh, tut mir leid", murmelte ich.  
"Auf ein paar Minuten kommt es jetzt auch nicht an."  
  
  
Doch "ein paar Minuten" später, stellte sich das schon anders da. Wir standen im Stau.  
"Um diese Uhrzeit? Da muss es irgendwo einen Unfall gegeben haben, was meinst du?" fragte ich.  
"Wahrscheinlich", seufzte Sherlock.  
Einige Minuten stockte der Verkehr ziemlich, wir kamen immer nur mal ein paar Yards voran. Dann löste sich der Stau langsam auf und endlich ging es wieder voran.  
Irgendwann sah ich auf dem linken Seitenstreifen ein Warndreieck auf uns zukommen und weiter hinten passierten wir dann zwei Wracks und auf der Fahrbahn waren dunkle Flecken wie von ausgelaufenem Kühlwasser, Bremsflüssigkeit, Öl oder Benzin, die zum Teil unter frischem Sand verschwanden. Da also war es passiert.  
Beide Autos schienen leer, also gab es für mich nichts mehr zu tun.  
Ich hatte keine Lust, mir erneut sagen zu lassen, dass ich das Offensichtliche konstatiere, also sagte ich nichts.  
  
Es war ein schöner, sonniger Vormittag und im Rover war es mollig warm. Gerade überlegte ich, ob ich das Fenster etwas öffnen sollte, als ich merkte, dass sich die Fahrbahnmarkierung vor uns von rechts nach links unter unserem Gefährt zu verschieben begann. Sherlock hatte keinen Blinker gesetzt und eine nach rechts abbiegende Querstraße gab es auch nicht.  
Als ich zu ihm hinübersah, waren seine Augen geschlossen! Ich griff mit der Rechten nach dem Lenkrad. "Sherlock!" brüllte ich ihn an.  
Er zuckte zusammen, ächzte entsetzt und packte das Lenkrad fester. Wir waren wieder in der Spur, glücklicherweise war die Gegenfahrbahn frei gewesen, sonst hätte das böse enden können.  
Heftig schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf.  
"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" schimpfte er.  
"Wir sollten eine kurze Pause machen", sagte ich.  
"Nein, nein, es geht schon..." Er riss die Augen auf, als gäbe es einen Punkt, an dem die Lider einrasten und nicht mehr zufallen können.  
"Dann kurble wenigstens das Fenster runter. Du bist übermüdet. Offensichtlich."  
Er gehorchte und rieb sich verärgert über die Stirn.  
"Wir sind bald da. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" beteuerte er.  
"Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf – "  
"Aber ich!"  
"Ist okay", sagte ich. So etwas ist schnell passiert. Doch ich war unsicher, ob ich dergleichen sagen sollte. Womöglich würde ich es nur schlimmer machen.  
  
Etwas später bogen wir auf einen recht schmalen, befestigten Weg ab, der durch einen Wald bergauf führte und schließlich auf einer Lichtung endete, danach folgte ein ausgefahrener Feldweg, auf dessen Mitte ebenso Gras und Wildblumen wuchsen, wie auf der rechten Seite, an die linke grenzte ein Mischwald.  
In der Ferne zur Rechten sah ich eine Schafherde samt Hirten und Hund und nach einer Weile tauchte am Horizont ein dunkler Gebäudekomplex auf. Ein altes Gehöft anscheinend. Bald sah ich einen verdreckten in die Jahre gekommenen Laster und ein Geländefahrzeug, die davorstanden, außerdem rechts eine Koppel, auf dem zwei Pferde standen, grobe, kräftige Exemplare, Kaltblüter.  
Sherlock hielt vor dem Zaun und sagte: "Bleib sitzen, ich mach bloß das Tor auf."  
Er sprang aus dem Wagen, öffnete das drei Yards breite Gatter und setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer, um den Wagen hinter dem Laster versteckt abzustellen.  
"Denkst du, es ist okay, wenn wir uns hier so...naja, reinschleichen?"  
"Tun wir doch gar nicht. Er weiß, dass wir kommen."  
Durch eine Hofreite gelangten wir in den Innenhof, dort gab es einen altmodischen Brunnen mit einem Pumphebel und mehrere Regentonnen. Das Haupthaus zur Linken sah etwas heruntergekommen aus, voraus lag ein flacheres, aber langgestrecktes Gebäude, das wohl mal eine Scheune gewesen war und zur Linken hinter einem kleinen Nutzgarten samt Hühnerstall, vor dem ein paar Mistkratzer idyllisch auf einem Stück Wiese in einem Gehege herumpickten, stand ein gepflegtes zweistöckiges Häuschen mit ausgebautem Dachgeschoss mit Gardinen in den Fenstern und einem rauchenden Schornstein. An diesem gingen wir vorbei, an dem dahintergelegenen Stall entlang, dann öffnete Sherlock eine Tür zu der Scheune. In ihr stand ein alter Pferdewagen, den man wohl früher zum Transport von Baumstämmen benutzt hatte, ein Pflug und ähnliches landwirtschaftliches Gerät, aber auch ein Generator, jede Menge Benzin und eine elektrische Maschine, die neuer aussah, daneben standen Paletten leerer Schraubgläser, daher vermutete ich, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte, vielleicht eine Honigschleuder? Es lag ein beißender, brenzliger Geruch in der Luft und ich verspürte ein Kratzen im Hals.  
"Immer dem Qualm nach, John!"  
Ich hustete und bemerkte verstimmt, dass meine Augen zu tränen begannen.  
  
Auf der Rückseite stand ein großes Tor offen, durch das wir wieder ins Freie traten. Im Hintergrund öffnete sich ein weites, grünes Tal vor unterschiedlich hohen, bewaldeten Hügeln, die der Forst zur Linken mit dem Einsiedlerhof zu verbinden schien. In der Ferne konnte ich die Holmes'sche Festung erkennen. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit war rasch auf das gelenkt worden, was sich auf dem Gelände links von uns befand: Auf der Wiese standen in Reih und Glied hölzerne Kisten, die ein wenig wie rohe, zu hoch geratene Nachtschränkchen mit mehreren Schubladen aussahen. Doch ich wusste ja bereits, dass Sherlock hier Honig besorgt hatte, also war mir gleich klar, dass es sich um Bienenstöcke handelte, zumal über dem Platz noch Qualm waberte, rechts, zum Tal zu, hatte er sich schon fast verzogen, zum Haupthaus hin waren die Schwaden noch dicht wie Londoner Nebel an einem fiesen Novembermorgen. Genau diese Stelle steuerte Sherlock nun an.  
"Ich glaube, ein paar Bienen würde ich diesem Rauch vorziehen...", bemerkte ich hustend.  
Dann sah ich eine vierschrötige, dabei eher kleine  Gestalt, die sich inmitten des Qualms erhob, einen breitkrempigen Hut mit Schleier auf dem Kopf – und unsinnigerweise zusätzlich zu der professionellen Luftverpestung auch noch eine Tabakspfeife rauchend. Neben ihm, etwas, das nach einem halb beladenen Bollerwagen aussah.  
Er winkte – und dann rührte er mit dem Zeigefinger einmal in der Luft herum, deutete dann in unsere Richtung, aber indem er dabei einen Bogen beschrieb und streckte anschließend Zeige-, Mittel und Ringfinger in die Höhe, dann alle fünf. Dann machte er noch eine Bewegung, als würde er aus einer Tasse trinken.  
  
Sherlock nickte und wandte sich zu mir um.  
"Gute Nachrichten für deine überempfindlichen Atemwege. Wir sollen schon ins Haus gehen. Er kommt in drei bis fünf Minuten."  
"Sind Bienen lärmempfindlich?" fragte ich.  
"Nein. Aber Doyle. Er mag nur dann brüllen, wenn ihm wirklich danach ist.“  
  
Also gingen wir zurück in den Hof, wo Sherlock kurz in den Stall spähte und dann die Hintertür des Häuschens öffnete. Wir gelangten in eine kleine Küche mit einer geradezu antiken Einrichtung. Der Herd mochte seine 100 Jahre alt sein und wurde wohl tatsächlich noch mit Holz oder Kohle beheizt. Auch die Möblierung war alt. Die Spüle war das einzig neuere Ausstattungsstück. Es roch nach frisch gebackenem Brot, schwarzem Tee und Honig. Die Quelle dieses Aromas erblickte ich auf dem Tisch am Fenster, das zur Koppel hinausging. Dort warteten auch vier emaillierte, teils leicht verbeulte Henkelbecher aus Metall, ein entsprechender Milchgießer, Holzbrettchen und Messer und alte, blecherne Kaffeelöffel. Und eine erstaunlich neu aussehende Thermoskanne. Sherlock schob sich auf die Eckbank, ich folgte seinem Beispiel von der anderen Seite.  
"Wen erwarten wir da noch?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock griff unterdessen zur Kanne. Ihr Deckel hatte einen Hebel, der nach hinten ragte, und den man mit dem Daumen herunterdrücken musste, um eingießen zu können. Sherlock schenkte sich ein und schob sie an mich weiter.  
"...seinen...Mitbewohner.", sagte Sherlock zögerlich. "Er hätte eigentlich hier sein sollen", setzte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu.  
"Ein Mitbewohner, ach was...", wunderte ich mich.  
"Nnnja..., ist eine längere Geschichte... Doyle ist so etwas wie…sein Bewährungshelfer ehrenamtlich."  
"Interessant..." Ich nahm mir ebenfalls Tee, während Sherlock seinen nicht nur Milch kippte, sondern sich dann auch mithilfe des hölzernen Honignehmers ein wenig von der zähen, bernsteinfarbenen Masse in seinen Becher laufen ließ.  
"Aber vielleicht möchte Doyle das selber erzählen", gab ich dann zu bedenken.  
Ein Schmunzeln huschte flüchtig über Sherlocks Lippen.  
"Davon kannst du ausgehen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	41. Sherlocks Plan und unsere neuen "Komplizen"...

Also, keine Wasserleitung, kein Netzstrom, keine Gasleitung...  
Was war mit Telefon? Gab es ein Mobilfunknetz hier draußen? und Internet?  
Ich nippte an meinem Tee.  
  
Dann holte ich das Mobiltelefon hervor, das mir Sherlock aus seinem Fundus geliehen hatte.  
  
Doch, immerhin.  
  
"Ich würde es nicht hier machen wollen, wenn wir hier völlig von jeglicher Zivilisation abgeschnitten wären...", bemerkte Sherlock spöttelnd.  
"Und du denkst, wenn hier ein paar interessante Hengste herumstehen, werden sie die nächste Stute herbringen?" fragte ich.  
"Das ist – im groben – der Plan", bestätigte der Detektiv. "Da hattest du mal einen guten Einfall. Aber um ihn zu realisieren, braucht es das Gehirn eines hochfunktionalen Soziopathen!"  
  
Ich finde keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie mich diese Worte trafen. Natürlich stand außer Frage, dass es inhaltlich richtig war, dass ich nicht sein Genie hatte, und niemals im Stande gewesen wäre, aus diesem grundlegenden Gedanken ein funktionierendes Szenario zu entwickeln. Aber diese kaltschnäuzige Arroganz hinter diesen Worten schien mich in eine unüberbrückbare Distanz zu ihm zu schleudern. Und das mit einer solchen Wucht, als könne sie das Band, das zwischen uns gewachsen zu sein schien, mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck zerreißen. Doch diese Wunde war eine gänzlich einseitige Erfahrung.  
Ich hätte wohl auf Donovan hören sollen. Und auf Anderson.  
Nun war es zu spät.  
  
Würde ich je damit umgehen können?  
  
Ich versuchte, dieses niederschmetternde und lähmende Gefühl beiseite zu schieben.  
  
Wir würden diesen Fall erledigen, dann würde ich abreisen und mir einen Job suchen, eine Wohnung, eine Freundin. Die Normalität würde mich hoffentlich wieder in die Spur bringen. Mein Leben in eine vernünftige, stabile und funktionale Bahn lenken – ich musste sicher nur aus seinem verhängnisvollen Gravitationsfeld entkommen, dann würde sich alles Weitere schon ergeben. Der Gedanke, dafür London verlassen zu müssen, war zwar hart, aber das würde es wahrscheinlich leichter machen. Glasgow oder Edinburgh vielleicht...oder zumindest Manchester oder Liverpool. Je nachdem, wo ich etwas fand – wer will denn schon täglich zwei Stunden oder länger pendeln? – schon eine größere Stadt, aber es musste ja keine Achtmillionen-Metropole sein...  
  
  
Ein hartes Lachen, wie berstendes Metall, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Gib‘s auf! Du kommst nicht drauf!" spottete das Genie überzeugt. "Dabei ist es so einfach. Sie werden anbeißen, John."  
  
Ein bitteres Aufkichern entrang sich meiner Kehle. Er war sich so sicher, dass ich versucht hätte, seine geistigen Höhenflüge auf meinem nahezu unterirdischen Niveau nachzuvollziehen. Ich empfand einen schalen und zugleich schmerzlichen Triumph, weil er so himmelweit falsch lag.  
Er schien auf einmal sehr weit weg...  
  
"Natürlich werden Conqueror oder auch Prospero unwiderstehliche Köder abgeben – wenn sie sie erst mal entdeckt haben", erklärte ich mit provozierender Sachlichkeit. "Aber...müssten die Gauner nicht denken, der Hof sei mindestens mehrere Stunden unbeaufsichtigt, um die Hengste nicht einfach wieder zu entführen wie bisher auch?"  
"Sonst werden sie es nicht riskieren.  
Übrigens ist es von hier aus auch nicht weit zum Fußballclub..."  
"Aber diese Bande wird wissen, dass weder hier noch dort bisher in Frage kommende Hengste gewesen sind. Wie willst du sie dazu bringen, diese plötzliche Veränderung zu glauben? Ich meine, ohne dass es nach Falle aussieht?"  
"Morgen werden wir Leah sagen, dass ich zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass ich es doch nicht länger auf dem Wintersitz aushalte und Abstand brauche. Und dass wir beide in einem Reiterhof in der Nähe absteigen werden."  
"Aber sie wird dich dort besuchen wollen."  
"Nicht, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich Abstand brauche."  
"Du solltest sie einweihen."  
"Nein. Außerdem, was könnte sie schon tun? Sie ist bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, obwohl sie nicht oft unter Leute geht. Sie fiele einfach viel zu sehr auf."  
"Und du? Es sind womöglich Hiesige und dann ist da noch der Motorradfahrer. Und mich würde er vielleicht auch wieder erkennen."  
"Das wird kein Problem sein. Als Kunden werden wir uns maskieren."  
"Kunden? Mehrzahl?"  
"Um es präzise zu sagen, würdest du der Kunde sein und ich...dein Stallmeister Schrägstrich Pferdetrainer Schrägstrich Berater."  
"Weil ich von Pferden keine Ahnung habe, verstehe..."  
"Ich hätte zwar gerne einen spleenigen Reichen gespielt, aber so ist es besser. Du brauchst dich nicht großartig zu verstellen, hast halt geerbt, oder ein Vermögen erspielt und eine deiner Geldanlagen soll ein vielversprechendes Fohlen sein. Zwei als Mütter in Frage kommende Stuten dafür hast du schon."  
"Und wie erklärst du Leah, dass wir ein drittes Pferd mitnehmen?"  
Sherlock rollte die Augen: "Na, wir werden ein Packpferd benötigen!"  
  
Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er mich jetzt einweihte, wo ich praktisch nichts mehr dagegen sagen, aber gleich nachher auch nicht mehr behaupten konnte, er hätte mich in völliger Unwissenheit gelassen.  
Andererseits – was sollte es mich noch groß interessieren?   
War seine Sorge um die Pferde echt? Die Trauer um seine Mutter? Die innige Zärtlichkeit, die er seinem Queery gegenüber an den Tag legte? Irgendetwas davon? Oder zählten immer nur die Kränkungen, die seinem verkorksten Ego widerfahren waren?  
  
Da hörte ich die Hintertür klappen.  
  
Ein alter, aber rüstiger Kerl im karierten Hemd und Tweedhose stapfte herein, sein Haar auf dem kantigen Schädel war vollständig weiß bis hin zu den kurzen Bartstoppeln, sein braungebranntes Gesicht zerfurcht, die hellblauen Augen durchdringend und wachsam.  
  
"Sherlock..." Dieser nickte nur knapp.  
  
Doyle wartete vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde, aber als keine Vorstellung erfolgte, streckte er mir seine Hand hin: "Dr Watson, I presume...", witzelte er trocken, wobei sich seine schmalen Lippen kaum zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
Ich riss mich zusammen und schlug ein, seine Hand packte kräftig zu, rau und hart.  
  
"Zeit fürs zweite Frühstück. Dachte, ihr würdet es früher schaffen, aber dann wollte ich die Mädels nicht länger warten lassen. Wollt ihr auch was?"  
  
Mädels? Meinte er damit die Bienen? Die können es sicher nicht abwarten, mit ihrer täglichen Rauchbombe benebelt und beklaut zu werden! dachte ich. Wenn es jetzt Milchkühe gewesen wären...  
  
"Nein."  
  
Das war alles, was Sherlock sagte, doch schon in dieser einen Silbe lag so viel Ablehnung und Ungeduld, dass ich zu jedem früheren Zeitpunkt unserer Bekanntschaft versucht hätte, diese brüske Antwort abzumildern. Doch das hatte ja jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr, oder?  
Doyle ließ sich nicht beirren, öffnete den alten, brummenden Kühlschrank holte eine Platte mit einem unförmig gewordenen Rest eines geräucherten Schinkens hervor und warf sie förmlich auf den Tisch, rückte sich geräuschvoll einen Stuhl, um sich darauf niederzulassen und zog ein Klappmesser aus der Hosentasche, um sich ein Stück abzuschneiden, dann schnappte er eine der dicken Brotscheiben und biss zuerst in das eine und dann in das andere. Danach erst schenkte er sich Tee ein und fragte:  
  
"Also, Junge, was hast du vor?"  
  
Sie hatten einander vorige Woche schon gesehen und sich wohl bereits darüber ausgetauscht, was sich in den letzten zwei Monaten ereignet hatte. Doyle kannte Sherlock wohl gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jedes überflüssige Wort zu viel war.  
  
"Daniel sollte hier sein. Ich will nicht alles zweimal erklären!" brummte der Detektiv.  
"Und schon sind wir mitten in medias res!" rief Doyle fröhlich.  
"Die Kombination von "mitten" und "medias" ist eine Tautologie", brummte Sherlock. "Haben Sie ihn benachrichtigt, dass ich eingetroffen bin?"  
"Ich habe den Pleonasmus absichtlich verwendet und ich sagte deshalb "medias res", weil Betsy heute früh erzählte, dass bei Wheelers Farm die Pferde von der Koppel ausgebrochen seien. Danny wollte helfen, sie wieder einzusammeln. Darum geht es dir doch."  
"Alle Pferde? Sind sie nicht eher – ausgebrochen worden? Wurde die Polizei alarmiert?" fragte Sherlock heftig stirnrunzelnd, so dass der vertraute Wulst an seiner Nasenwurzel hervortrat. Das käme ihm nun sehr ungelegen!  
"Wohl nicht. Er könnte Ärger bekommen, denn der Zaun ist alt und morsch...vielleicht sollte ich ihm das noch schnell sagen..."  
"Wie viele Hengste?"  
"Einer. Der Rest Stuten. Könnte mir vorstellen, er ist ausgebüxt und sein Harem hinterher."  
  
Unterdessen hatte Doyle ein altes Handy gezückt und simste.  
Mir kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. Ich rief mir den Anblick der beiden Autowracks und der Umgebung ins Gedächtnis zurück und mir fiel etwas auf, das ich vorhin nicht richtig registriert hatte.  
  
"Der Unfall!" platzte ich heraus. "Da waren Pferdeäpfel!"  
  
Sherlock fuhr zu mir herum. Er sah verwirrt und fassungslos aus. Ich hatte etwas beobachtet und er nicht! Wahrscheinlich war er da schon im Halbschlaf gewesen.  
  
"Deshalb die Verspätung", brummte Doyle.  
Ich bemühte mich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und vermutete in gelassenem Ton: "Entweder sie haben den Hengst gar nicht erwischt oder es war eine der Stuten. Das Tier lief plötzlich auf die Straße, die beiden PKWs sind ausgewichen – oder auch nur einer – und ineinandergekracht und das Pferd verschwand im Wald."  
Während ich redete, klappte erneut die Hintertür.  
"Ganz genau, aber inzwischen hat der Stalltrieb das Problem erledigt, Als ich Ivanhoe abgeliefert habe, waren seine Mädels schon wieder da. – Hi!"  
  
Der neu Hinzugekommene hatte einen amerikanischen Akzent – welchen, kann ich nicht so recht beurteilen – und wie ich vermutete, musste er Doyles Mitbewohner sein. Dan lächelte breit mit seinen unwirklich perfekten Zähnen – wie ich fand, ein wenig verschlagen, aber das konnte an meiner miesen Stimmung liegen. Er mochte Mitte Zwanzig sein, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick noch viel jünger wirkte, war schlaksig und hellbraun gelockt, ein Sonnyboy, der davon überzeugt schien, dass ihm niemand lange böse sein konnte – so jedenfalls kam er mir vor.  
  
"Und Sie müssen Daniel sein. Hi!" sagte ich.  
"Dan, bitte! Hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört!"  
"Das kann ich leider nicht zurückgeben", erwiderte ich. Unterdessen räusperte sich Sherlock.  
"Hab Ihren Blog gelesen, Doc. Das mit den Comics ist ja krass!" grinste Dan.  
  
Gleichzeitig fegte er zum Kühlschrank und kam dann mit einer Flasche Coke Zero an den Tisch, was bei Doyle ein abfälliges Augenrollen verursachte.  
  
Sherlock nippte noch einmal an seinem Tee: "Also, wie Sie – "  
  
Das Zischen, der frisch geöffneten Cola unterbrach ihn und er sah Dan genervt an.  
  
"Sorry...", murmelte dieser schelmisch lächelnd.  
"Wie Sie ja wissen, sind in der Gegend in letzter Zeit gelegentlich Pferde...weggekommen, aber wenige Tage später wieder aufgekreuzt. Ich vermutete dahinter zunächst, dass sie zu illegalen Rennen ausgeborgt werden, aber meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass das eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Da man es anscheinend auf Hengste abgesehen hat, vermute ich..."  
  
Er erzählte also rasend schnell von dem Trick, mit einem manipulierten Chiplesegerät den Interessenten vorzugaukeln, dass es sich bei den Tieren um erfolgreiche Rennpferde handele, die vom Besitzer wegen finanzieller Engpässe heimlich als Deckhengste angeboten würden.  
  
"Und da es wahrscheinlich zwei bis drei Jahre dauern wird, bis der Schwindel auffliegt, ist die Masche ziemlich clever!" stellte Dan grinsend fest.  
"Kelly! Keine Begeisterung wegen Straftaten! Beherrsch‘ dich!“ knurrte Doyle.  
"Ja, Judge..", murmelte der so Zusammengestauchte gespielt kleinlaut. Zu seinem unschuldig bittenden Augenaufschlag konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.  
  
Moment? Richter? – Aber mir blieb keine Zeit für diese Überlegung, da Sherlock fortfuhr.  
  
"Bis jetzt habe ich nichts in der Hand, womit ich zur Polizei gehen könnte, deshalb will ich der Bande eine Falle stellen. Und dazu, Brian, würde ich Sie brauchen. Oder viel mehr Ihren Hof. Was halten Sie von ein paar kostenlosen Renovierungsarbeiten am Haupthaus?"  
"Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich meine Ruhe haben will und es mir egal ist, ob das Haupthaus in sich zusammenfällt oder was. Aber so lange wir die Kerle zur Strecke bringen, soll es mir recht sein", brummte der Alte.  
"Schön. Wir werden Ihnen nämlich hieraus augenscheinlich einen Reiterhof machen. Zumindest wird – "  
  
Ein Scheppern ließ uns aufhorchen. Hinter Sherlock am Fenster zur Koppel zu zeigte sich ein hübscher, schmaler, feuerroter Pferdekopf mit einer großen "Laterne" auf der Stirn, noch mit Zaumzeug. Anscheinend hatte er die Scheibe mit der Nase angestupst.  
  
"Doc, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Road Runner!"  
"Er macht das sicher nicht, weil er John kennenlernen will!" brummte der Detektiv, während ich mir die Bemerkung verkniff, dass ich dachte, es müsse sich dabei entweder um einen Laufvogel oder ein Auto handeln.  
  
"Nein, er will sein Stück Honigbrot..." Dan streckte die Hand aus – aber Doyle gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Finger: "Nimm von dem alten, das ist doch viel zu frisch für ihn!"  
"Also schön...", er raffte sich auf, um aus dem Schrank ein weiteres Honigglas und kleines, längliches Stückchen einer Brotscheibe und zu holen. "Als ob so ein kleines Stück gleich eine Kolik auslösen würde...", nuschelte er dabei vor sich hin.  
  
Sherlock fuhr genervt fort: "Jedenfalls wird das auf der Facebook-Seite stehen: Dass wir am Renovieren sind, wie viele Zimmer und Boxen es geben wird. Fotos von den Pferden, auch Clips, wie sie trainieren, wann wir eröffnen wollen, voraussichtliche Preise – etc. ..."  
  
Er hielt inne, als Dan, der inzwischen das Brotstück mit cremigem Honig bestrichen hatte, neben ihm mit seinen Knien auf die Bank kletterte, das Fenster öffnete und dem ungeduldig wartenden Fuchs den Leckerbissen vors Maul hielt.  
  
"Und jetzt sei schön artig! Ich komm ja gleich!" murmelte Dan lächelnd, ehe er das Fenster schloss und sich die Finger leckte.  
  
"Nachher machst du den Fenstergriff sauber!" erinnerte Doyle kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Gleichzeitig", nahm Sherlock leicht gereizt den Faden wieder auf, "wird ein neureicher Idiot sich auf diversen Plattformen im Internet erkundigen, wie und zu welchem Preis er seine Stute von einem bestimmten Hengst decken lassen kann. Natürlich werden sie feststellen, dass eines der Pferde hier dem gewünschten Tier sehr ähnlich sieht. Dann werden Sie, Doyle, einen Unfall haben, Dan wird mit ins Krankenhaus fahren und weil die Prognose so dramatisch ist, werden die Renovierungsarbeiten sofort auf Eis gelegt und die Handwerker nachhause geschickt. Alles Leute von mir, mit denen ich seit Jahren zusammenarbeite. Natürlich wird das alles auf Facebook dokumentiert. Die Bande wird im Übrigen bald darauf von Betsy hören, dass der Hof drei Tage gänzlich unbeaufsichtigt sein wird. Ich stelle mir das so vor, Dan: Wenn Betsy kommt, tust du, als telefoniertest du...sagen wir mit einer neuen Freundin und du sagst etwa "Also, Sarah, zuerst muss ich jetzt mal ins Krankenhaus fahren und dann komme ich bei dir vorbei, aber ich kann doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt den Hof eine ganze Woche alleine lassen! Die Bienen sind kein Problem, aber ich muss mich doch um die Pferde kümmern!" Und dann tust du so, als ließest du dich von ihr beschwatzen, doch zumindest drei Tage wegzubleiben, weil du denkst, dass das schon gehen wird. Was soll denn schon passieren? Aber es darf natürlich keiner wissen! Dabei muss Betsy zuhören, aber denken, dass du es nicht merkst. –   
Sie ist ein Klatschweib erster Güte und holt regelmäßig Honig für ihren Tante-Emma-Laden", erläuterte er an mich gewandt.   
"Wir müssen dann also warten, bis sie wieder einmal herkommt? Das kann aber dauern."  
"Nicht, wenn ein Tourist ihren gesamten Honigbestand aufkauft", entgegnete Sherlock spöttisch. "John, hier, wird den Klienten spielen und ich ihn als Stallmeister begleiten. Wir werden so tun, als hätten wir den Fußballclub gekauft und würden ihn zu einem Pferdetrainingscamp umfunktionieren wollen. Dazu werden wir uns dort mit zwei Stuten einquartieren, aber meinen Hengst bei euch abstellen. Sobald der Hof menschenleer zu sein scheint, werden mich die Betrüger kontaktieren und uns einladen, mit der fraglichen Stute vorbeizukommen. Auf diese Weise muss kein Pferd von ihm fremden und dazu noch skrupellosen Leuten in einen Transporter gezerrt werden. Und es wird keine hinderlichen Zeugen geben, die beseitigt werden müssten, keine Besitzer, die versuchen, die Diebe zu stellen und dabei sich und andere in Lebensgefahr bringen. Das minimiert das Risiko für alle Beteiligten. Aber natürlich sind die Handwerker heimlich zurückgekommen und wir werden die Gang überrumpeln. –   
Und dass das gleich klar ist, Daniel: Weder Brot noch Honig für mein Pferd!"  
"Klingt nach einem durchdachten Plan", urteilte Doyle versonnen. "Aber ich will dabei sein. Was ist mit dieser Ambulanz, die mich holen wird. Ich hoffe, die wirst du nicht klauen wollen? Du weißt, das könnte ich nicht dulden."  
"Aaach, er borgt sie doch nur. – Wie den Bus, richtig, Doc?" versuchte Dan mit entwaffnendem Lächeln Doyles Bedenken zu zerstreuen.  
"Was?!" entfuhr es diesem und er starrte Sherlock entgeistert an.  
  
Betretenes Schweigen explodierte lautlos in unserer Mitte.  
  
"Das...", begann Sherlock heiser, "...das war etwas völlig anderes..."  
"Da bin ich aber mal gespannt!" knurrte Doyle drohend. Er sah enttäuscht aus hinter all seiner Strenge und Härte, das entging mir nicht.  
"Es war dumm von mir, das zu schreiben", hörte ich mich plötzlich sagen. "Er wurde dazu gezwungen."  
"Ja, und es wird deshalb nie zu einer Anklage kommen! Schließlich hätten sie die Bande ohne mich nie erwischt. – Können wir uns jetzt wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren!? – Ich kenne da einen Schrottplatzbesitzer, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig ist. Manchmal bekommt er auch ausgeschlachtete Krankenwagen rein. Das Equipment geht ja zumeist an Entwicklungsländer, aber den Rest bauen sie wieder zu Kleintransportern oder Kleinbussen um, wenn er noch etwas taugt. Natürlich dürfen sie dann nicht mehr nach Ambulanzen aussehen, die Signalleuchten, die Wappen und die grün-gelben Quadratstreifen müssen verschwinden, meist werden sie komplett umgespritzt. Aber er hält für mich einen Krankenwagen zurück, der von außen immer noch original ist."  
"Das ist ja auch schon fast kriminell! Zumindest fahrlässig! Was, wenn jemand von seinen Angestellten das Ding ausborgt, oder es einfach nur herumtratscht und die falschen Leute davon erfahren?"  
"Er hat keine Angestellten in dem Sinn, es ist ein Familienbetrieb", erklärte Sherlock. "Und das ist nun schon fast zwei Jahre lang gut gegangen. Dieser Trick ist...kostbar, deshalb habe ich auf eine Situation gewartet, in der es keinen besseren oder gleichwertigen anderen Weg gibt."  
Wieder rollte Doyle theatralisch die Augen. "Ich frage besser nicht, wo deine falschen Paramedics ihre Klamotten und ihren Kram herhaben werden. Was würden diese Herrschaften übrigens unternehmen, wenn dieses Gefährt zufällig an einem echten Unfall vorbeikommt?"  
"Ihn anonym melden und dann mit Sirene und Blaulicht daran vorbeiheizen!" schlug Dan vor.  
"Das wird nicht passieren!" brummte Sherlock. "Sie bringen sie in einem geschlossenen Laster hier in die Nähe, den Rest der Strecke kommt sie auf einen Abschleppwagen."  
Dan grinste: "Wissen Sie, was wirklich mal witzig wäre? Ein Auto von der Automobile Association* auf einem Abschleppwagen – oder nein, noch besser: ein – "  
" – ein Abschleppwagen auf einem Abschleppwagen", fiel ihm der Detektiv düster ins Wort, um dann zu brüllen: "Das ist kein Spaß, Mr. Kelly!"  
"'Sorry!" Dan war ein wenig eingeschnappt und hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Sorry, ich hör schon auf. ...Es ist nur...Ich meinte, gelesen zu haben, Sie hätten Spaß am Ermitteln..."  
"Ein Flachwitz, der so vorhersehbar ist, ist nicht witzig", hörte ich mich sagen.  
"Das war nicht einmal irgendeine Art von Witz. SCHLUSS DAMIT!" donnerte Sherlock.  
"Darf ich...doch noch eine Frage stellen? Ist wirklich ganz ernst gemeint...", erkundigte sich Dan mit, wie mir schien, falscher Schüchternheit.  
Sherlock zog die Brauen hoch, hob dann sein Kinn, um ihn herablassend anzusehen: "Wehe, wenn nicht...!"  
"Also, wenn ich zu dieser Gang gehören würde..., mich würden die Bienen abschrecken...ich meine, ich habe mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, ich respektiere sie und weiß, worauf ich achten muss, aber wenn jemand keine Erfahrung hat, dann..."  
Sherlock bekam einen merkwürdigen Blick.  
"Moment...! Brian, hat Blacksmith noch seine Bienenstöcke?"  
"Du hast recht! Sein Hengst ist als zweites verschwunden und da mussten sie ziemlich nah an den Stöcken vorbei, hier liegt ja praktisch der komplette Hof dazwischen. Dann haben wir es vielleicht mit einem Freizeitimker zu tun – oder zumindest einem Bekannten oder Angehörigen eines solchen, den das nicht groß beunruhigt", stellte Doyle fest. "Also schön, Sherlock, ich bin dabei – aber ich muss nicht aus dem Fenster fallen, oder so?"  
"Nein. Die Handwerker werden einen weiteren Generator ankarren, weil Ihrer allein es nicht schafft."  
"Ich soll also einen Stromschlag kriegen?"  
"Wenn es Ihnen recht ist...?"  
Ein tiefes, raues Lachen erklang. "Prächtig. Es hat fast was von Mission Impossible. Die alte Serie mit dem Team, nicht das neumodische Zeug mit dem kleinen Sektentyp!"  
"Gut. Dann mache ich noch ein paar Fotos. Und du, Daniel, schwingst dich gleich nochmal in den Sattel! Ich mache ein paar spektakuläre Clips von dir."  
"Es wird uns eine Ehre sein!" Daniel Kelly sprang sogleich auf und die beiden verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür.  
Kein "John? Kommst du?".  
Dann eben nicht.  
  
Brian Doyle erhob sich, schraubte die Cola-Flasche zu und stellte sie zurück in den Kühlschrank, ehe er wieder an den Tisch kam und nochmals in sein Brot und den Schinken biss.  
  
"Mr Kelly nannte Sie "Richter"...", begann ich.  
"Das war ich. Und er war einer meiner letzten Fälle. Er hatte Road Runner gestohlen." Doch dazu grinste er auf eine seltsam grimmige Art. "Nehmen Sie doch noch Tee..."  
"Gerne..." Ich bediente mich.  
"Aber...  
Ich weiß natürlich, was ärztliche Schweigepflicht ist, aber...  
Ich bin ein bisschen erschrocken vorhin. Sherlock sieht nicht gut aus. Das war letzten Freitag noch nicht der Fall..."  
"Ja, aber...es ist nichts...Besorgniserregendes. Also, wenn er das Pferd gestohlen hat, wieso ist es dann jetzt hier?"  
"Weil es ihm gehört."  
Ich grinste und kniff die Augen zusammen: "Wieso glaube ich nur, dass mir da noch ein paar Infos fehlen?"  
„Ernsthaft, Doktor, Sherlock ist nicht in Bestform, dass er die Pferdeäpfel vielleicht übersehen hat, weil er sich aufs Autofahren konzentriert hat, mag ja noch angehen. Aber zu vergessen, dass Blacksmith auch Bienenstöcke hat, das beunruhigt mich doch etwas...“  
„Das hat er doch gar nicht. Er hat nur nicht bedacht, dass viele Menschen einen Bogen darum machen würden!“ behauptete ich. „Also? Ihr…Mitbewohner? Sherlock sagte, Sie seien so etwas wie ein Bewährungshelfer…“  
Doyle überlegte einen Moment, mir erneut zu widersprechen, doch dann entschied er wohl, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde.  
"Er ist Amerikaner, wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben. Und Westernreiter. Drüben lernte er eine britische Touristin kennen und verliebte sich in sie, zumal sie aus einem alten Military-Reitstall stammt. Er sollte mit ihr mitkommen, als Trainer und als zukünftiger Ehemann. Es schien ihm ideal, zumal er zu recht hoffte, die Briten würden wenigstens etwas besser mit ihren Pferden umgehen, als die Amerikaner. Doch dem Vater der Braut gefiel der Bursche nicht. Er kam dann bei einem Rennstall unter. Es sollte eine Übergangslösung sein. Dort wurde er auf Road Runner aufmerksam und war sofort in ihn vernarrt: Den musste er haben! Den und keinen anderen! Heimlich begann er ihm Westernkunstsückchen beizubringen, obwohl er zuerst als Pfleger und später als Jockey arbeiten und so seinem Schwiegervater beweisen sollte, dass er etwas taugt. Aber der Plan ging nicht auf, weil es bei seinem ersten größeren Rennen die Absprache gab, ihn gewinnen zu lassen – wovon man ihm aber gar nichts gesagt hatte. Er beteuerte seine Unschuld und als man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte, beschuldigte ihn auf einmal einer der Betrüger, er habe ein Pferd mit Elektroschocks trainiert, das wäre in den USA ja auch keine Seltenheit! Dieser Trottel hätte aber eigentlich den Namen eines Medikamentes gegen Schilddrüsenunterfunktion nennen sollen, aber den konnte er sich nicht merken. Er dachte, es würde schon keinen Unterschied machen, wenn er stattdessen eben behauptet, Dan hätte beim Training einen Taser benutzt. Aber dafür gab es absolut keine Anzeichen. Man konnte Dan nichts nachweisen, aber auch nicht seinen Namen reinwaschen. Er wurde also aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen aber mit einer einjährigen Sperre belegt, durfte nicht mal in die Nähe von Pferden. Aber seine Freundin – oder besser gesagt Ex-Freundin – hielt zu ihm. Und für die Zeit, wenn er wieder starten dürfte, wollte er vorbereitet sein. Er hatte Schulden zu bezahlen, aber dann gewann er bei einem Pokerturnier eine große Summe. Aber statt seine Schulden zu begleichen, gab er das Geld seiner Freundin und sie hat ihm das Pferd gekauft. Natürlich stand sie als Besitzerin in den Papieren, denn ihm war es ja verboten, ein Pferd zu erwerben. Sie hätte es sicher nicht bekommen, wenn klar gewesen wäre, dass sie heimlich noch mit ihm zusammen war. Er konnte natürlich nur im Geheimen trainieren, fand keinen Job, weil er außer reiten praktisch nicht wirklich irgendetwas gelernt hat und das deprimierte ihn natürlich noch mehr. Das war sicher mit ein Grund, wieso es dann Ärger im Paradies gab. Sie warf Dan raus und er kam nicht mehr an sein Pferd ran. Naja, es muss wirklich hart für ihn gewesen sein. Und wie das oft ist, bei jungen Kerlen, er hat es einfach nicht eingesehen, es war sein Geld gewesen und sie hatte Road Runner für ihn gekauft, es war so verabredet gewesen, dass sie ihn Dan schenkt, wenn es an der Zeit ist – nur konnte er das nicht beweisen. Und dann lief seine Sperre aus, also, wenn er das Pferd gehabt hätte, hätte er damit offiziell arbeiten und auch wieder bei Wettkämpfen antreten können. Da hat er ihn geklaut. Es hätte ihm gleich klar sein müssen, dass er damit nicht durchkommen wird, denn er ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, seine Ex würde nachgeben. Deshalb hatte er die Chuzpe, sich bei einer Show als Cowboy anzumelden und stand auf den Wartelisten für ein paar Rennen. Natürlich haben sie ihn dort einkassiert, ehe er überhaupt auftreten konnte. Die Angelegenheit wurde dann nach ein paar Wochen doch aufgeklärt, aber ein Einbruch blieb es trotzdem, es war keine zivilrechtliche Geschichte mehr, er ging aber nur ein halbes Jahr in den Bau und seit er auf Bewährung draußen ist, hilft er mir bei meinen alten ungelösten Fällen. Das heißt: Als erstes haben wir uns auf den Fall seines alten Arbeitgebers gestürzt. Dabei stellten wir fest, dass einer der Typen, die damals von den Absprachen gewusst haben mussten, inzwischen in eine andere Schweinerei verwickelt war. Es gelang mir, einen Deal mit ihm auszuhandeln, so dass er nicht nur über das aktuelle Verbrechen vollständig auspackte, sondern auch über die Affäre, in die Danny verwickelt gewesen ist. Seither ist er rehabilitiert und wenn seine Bewährung ausläuft, wird er mich und meine alten Fälle sicher blitzartig hinter sich lassen.  
Was sein gutes Recht ist..."  
  
Der Junge wird dem alten Kauz fehlen, dachte ich. Vielleicht sollte er mal ein wenig freundlicher sein, das könnte helfen...  
Was ich nicht so recht verstand, war, was den Richter hierher verschlagen hatte. Für ein paar Wochen mochte das mal ganz erholsam sein, aber doch nicht für den kompletten Lebensabend!  
  
"Und...was werden Sie dann machen?"  
"Ich denke, es ist utopisch, darauf zu hoffen, dass ich nochmal einen auch nur annähernd vergleichbaren Assistenten finde..."  
"...nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel..., aber vielleicht würde ein Umzug helfen. So etwas ist nicht jedermanns Sache …"  
"Ist klar..., früher wollte ich hier doch selber um jeden Preis raus!" er grinste schräg.  
"Oh, verstehe...", murmelte ich ein wenig betreten und lächelte ihn von unten herauf an.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	42. "Wir sind kein - !"

 

 

 

 

"Tja, ich will mal sehen, ob ich irgendwas helfen kann...",  druckste ich verlegen, während ich mich von der Eckbank schob. Eigentlich wollte ich mich bloß zurückziehen, ehe Doyle mich noch ein drittes Mal fragen konnte, was mit Sherlock los sei.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich wieder auf Sherlocks Plan zu konzentrieren.  
So verletzend er sich auch ausgedrückt hatte: Er hatte inhaltlich natürlich recht, ich hätte mir das niemals ausdenken können, obwohl es eigentlich keine geniale Erfindung war. So zu tun, als wolle er einen Reiterhof eröffnen! Ein Bluff im ganz großen Stil!  
Brauchte man nicht ein...eine Konzession? Einen Gewerbeschein oder so etwas...?  
Aber wir würden ja nicht eröffnen, also...  
Nein, dazu würde es nicht kommen.  
  
Versonnen trat ich an den Koppelzaun, hinter dem die beiden Ackergäule friedlich grasten. Die plumpen Tiere waren so ganz anders als die, die ich in der letzten Woche kennengelernt hatte...  Aber sie wirkten gutmütig, ausgeglichen, ...irgendwie nett...  
Der eine hob den Kopf und trottete dann entschlossen auf mich zu...  
  
Mann..., sind die groß..., dachte ich ein wenig unbehaglich. Hoffentlich erwartet er nicht, dass ich etwas für ihn habe....  
Doch der Koloss blieb dann ein Yard vor mir stehen und musterte mich abwartend – fast, als hätte er jetzt ein bisschen Bedenken wegen seiner anfänglichen Courage.  
Mir war das ganz recht: Dieser gewaltige Kopf schräg über mir war ja schon bedrohlich groß. Allein mit seinem Stockmaß überragte dieser Berg von einem Pferd Sherlock gewiss schon um einige Inches.  
  
Dann hörte ich ein helles Wiehern. Und wandte mich um, als auch schon der feuerrote Fuchs aus dem Innenhof hervorsprengte. Daniel saß in einem Westernsattel, an dessen Knauf ein zusammengerolltes Lasso hing, neben einem Cowboyhut und Stiefeln trug Dan auch noch eine Lederweste und ein rotes Halstuch.  
  
Und wo steckte Sherlock?  
Ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.  
  
Dann erreichte mich eine SMS.  
"Auto. Beeil dich. SH"  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Mundwinkel zuckte.  
Na, wenigstens hat er mich nicht komplett vergessen, dachte ich resigniert, was mich aber nicht im Geringsten aufmunterte.  
Sollte ich im Gehen "Komme" tippen?  
Das schien mir überflüssig. Stattdessen hob ich nur kurz die Hand, als der Rover in Sicht kam.  
  
Noch ehe ich den Wagen erreichte, startete Sherlock den Motor und er fuhr los, ehe ich richtig saß.  
Ich verspürte keine Lust, ihn zu fragen, wo er jetzt so schnell hinwolle.  
...wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, gierte danach, dass ich seinen brillanten Plan lobte.  
Ja, sicher tat er das...  
Es musste wohl einen Platz geben, der für Daniels und Road Runners Künste besser geeignet war als die Weide und die Wiesen beim Hof.  
  
Sherlock warf mir einen Seitenblick zu.  
Irritierte ihn mein Schweigen?  
  
Da kannst du lange warten...!  
  
...er argwöhnte doch wohl nicht, dass mir wieder schlecht wurde?!  
Ich verkniff mir ein Augenrollen.  
Dieser Scheiß-Zusammenbruch...!  
  
"Interessantes Gespann, diese beiden", bemerkte ich beiläufig. "Der Richter und sein Hilfsscheriff. Aber an Dans Stelle würde ich hier wegwollen..."  
"Er fährt dreimal die Woche ins Schwimmbad", bemerkte Sherlock trocken. "Hauptsächlich zum Duschen."  
Ich musste grinsen. "Nachvollziehbar..."  
"Man braucht spezielle Tretschichten fürs Westernreiten", erklärte er dann.  
"Dachte mir schon sowas...", murmelte ich.  
"Ja, aber sogar die unterschiedlichen Westerndisziplinen erfordern verschiedenes Material. Ist ‘ne Wissenschaft für sich. Wo Dan zurzeit meist trainiert, ist ein Kompromiss oder schon eher ein Notbehelf. Und auch nur vorübergehend."    
  
Wir fuhren den Weg, den wir gekommen waren, zurück bis zur Landstraße, die auf der rechten Seite von einer Reihe von Bäumen gesäumt war. Nach ein paar Meilen kam eine große Ruine in Sicht. Sherlock bog ab und hielt darauf zu. Als wir näher kamen, erkannte ich, dass es sich um einen halbfertigen Neubau handelte, vor dem ein großer, sandiger Platz lag.  
"Irgendein Idiot hat hier ein Hotel hinstellen wollen und sich gründlich verkalkuliert. Jetzt ist er pleite und statt, dass auf diesem Parkplatz in spe Hunderte von Pferdestärken herumstehen, kommt Dan mit seinem einen PS zum Trainieren her. Bis auf weiteres."  
  
Road Runner trottete mit tief gesenktem Kopf auf dem großen, halbfertigen Parkplatz herum. Es sah komisch aus, war aber wohl volle Absicht. Vielleicht, damit er beim Lasso Schwingen nicht im Weg war...? Oder dem Cowboy weniger die Sicht auf die Rinder versperrte?  
  
Die Bahn war ein langes, leicht gebogenes Rechteck, an deren entlegenerem Ende drei halbverrottete Fässer herumstanden.  
"Bleib am besten drin. Du darfst keinesfalls auf den Aufnahmen zu sehen sein", sagte Sherlock und hielt an. "Außerdem wäre es denkbar, dass wir beobachtet werden..."  
Er langte nach hinten zu einer Reisetasche und wurschtelte sich in einen voluminösen Parka. Außerdem stülpte er sich rasch eine Zottelperücke und einen Bart über. Das Ganze wurde mit einer Sonnenbrille mit großen, dunklen Gläsern komplettiert und durch ein schmuddeliges Baseballcap gekrönt.  
  
Mir kam in den Sinn, dass ich noch vor wenigen Tagen ganz anders auf diese Verwandlung reagiert haben würde – verblüfft, erheitert, begeistert.  
Jetzt empfand ich Fremdheit, Leere und eine niederschmetternde Tristesse.  
  
Also beobachtete ich das Spektakel frustriert vom Beifahrersitz aus.  
Dan galoppierte an und legte dann eine Vollbremsung hin, bei der sich sein Pferd fast auf den Hintern zu setzen schien. Mehrfach wiederholte er das Manöver. Dann drehte er sich auf der Stelle im Kreis, später sprang er ab und er und Sherlock brachten die drei Fässer auf den zweckentfremdeten Platz. Sie bauten sie an den Ecken eines gleichschenkligen Dreiecks auf, das in ihrer beider Vorstellung existierte. Aus meiner Position konnte ich zumindest keine Spuren oder Markierungen am Boden erkennen. Von jenseits der Mitte der etwas schmaleren Basis dieser Figur, die etwa 95 Fuß breit sein mochte, preschte Dan schließlich auf seinem Pferd bis knapp in das Dreieck hinein, wandte sich scharf nach rechts und ritt eine Schlaufe um das rechte Fass, steuerte dann das linke und zuletzt das hintere Fass an, ehe der den Parcours in Richtung auf seine Starposition wieder verließ. Sie wiederholten das drei Mal und Sherlock filmte sie auf verschiedenen Winkeln. Dann rammten sie sechs Stangen in einer Reihe in den Boden jeweils so 20 Fuß voneinander entfernt. Road Runner musste diese Strecke dann im Slalom hin und zurück absolvieren und bei jeder Wendung einen Galoppwechsel machen. Sherlock filmte eifrig aus verschiedenen Positionen. Anschließend hängte Dan noch eine Runde dran, schwang sein Lasso und warf die Schlinge zielsicher über eine der Stangen, als er auch diese Übung wiederholte, schleuderte er das Lasso und dieses Mal – fing er Sherlock. Der verdutzte Kameramann strauchelte, schaffte es aber noch, sich zu fangen. Dan ritt lachend auf ihn zu, ließ sich das Smartphone geben und richtete es auf seinen Fang, ehe er sich selbst aufnahm und irgendetwas dabei sagte, während sich Sherlock wieder befreite.  
Damit waren die Dreharbeiten anscheinend beendet. Ich sah, wie sich die beiden Männer unterhielten und Daniel dabei breit grinste und eifrig nickte. Dann schwang sich der Cowboy wieder in den Sattel und ritt – naja, nicht in den Sonnenuntergang natürlich, sondern wahrscheinlich nachhause zum Lunch.  
Sherlock kam zum Wagen zurück und stieg ein. Unter dem falschen Bart trug er ein zufriedenes Feixen im Gesicht. Er lenkte zur Straße zurück und fuhr dann weiter.  
"Du willst in diesem Aufzug Einkaufen gehen, vermute ich?" fragte ich.  
"Ist besser so. Aber ich muss noch etwas anderes überprüfen."  
  
  
"Verrätst du mir auch, was?" fragte ich schließlich, da er nach dieser Bemerkung in Schweigen versunken war. Ich hatte ihn zuerst gewähren lassen. Vielleicht musste er sich bis zu einer bestimmten Abzweigung auf den Weg konzentrieren, oder noch etwas durchdenken? Dann erst bemerkte ich, dass inzwischen nur etwa eine Minute vergangen war, und ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht länger gewartet hatte.  
Ich warf ihm nur einen genervten Seitenblick zu. Er rollte die Augen.  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
Also überlegte ich.  
"Du willst wissen, wie der Hengst von diesem Wheeler aussieht. Ivanhoe."  
Sherlock nickte leicht. "Und?"  
"Naja..., sie haben gegenüber einem Interessenten behauptet, ihr Boss besäße einen bestimmten Deckhengst und nun können sie nicht liefern. Also müssten sie entweder einen weiteren Versuch starten – was aber auffallen würde, also eher nicht, dann werden sie wohl eher einen anderen Doppelgänger entführen oder sagen, ihr Arbeitgeber hätte es sich anders überlegt. Denkst du, du bekommst raus, welches berühmte Pferd Ivanhoe darstellen soll? Und...selbst wenn, du kannst jetzt schlecht in Frage kommende Doppelgänger bewachen oder dort einen Hinterhalt improvisieren, oder?"  
"Wohl kaum. Trotzdem will ich mir den Tatort mal ansehen."  
"Okay."  
  
Wir fuhren also auf "das" Dorf zu, das man vom Wintersitz aus sehen kann, ich erkannte den Kirchturm wieder. Sherlock steuerte querfeldein rechts an dem Ort vorbei, bis linker Hand ein Gehöft in Sicht kam.  
Er hielt in einiger Entfernung davon, stieg aus und ging zur Koppel. Sie war verlassen und ich sah deutlich eine gebrochene Latte, deren Hälften herabhingen. Man sollte wohl annehmen, dass die Pferde an dieser Stelle entkommen waren. Nun, auf die Stuten traf das letztlich wohl zu.  
Sherlock sah sich um, ehe er diese Latte ansteuerte, den Zaun ablief und dann an einer Stelle den Boden untersuchte. Dann rief er jemanden an und kam telefonierend zum Wagen zurück.  
"...ja, mach das. Mehr würde die Bande misstrauisch machen, das wollen wir ja auch nicht. Nicht dass sie sich ein neues Jagdrevier suchen. Das Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen...ja, mir auch nicht. Wir werden uns eben beeilen..."  
"War das Dan?"  
"Ja, er will zwei Pferdehalter mit einer anonymen Nachricht warnen, dass ein Wolf aus einem nahe gelegenen Tierpark ausgebrochen sei und das Gerücht umgehe, dass der nachts Pferde erschreckt, die dann von ihrer Koppel fliehen."  
"Und wenn deine Falle steht, kannst du die Meldung lancieren, der Wolf sei wieder eingefangen worden."  
"Mal abwarten... Außerdem wird sich das herumsprechen und nicht nur weitere Pferdehalter alarmieren."  
"Stimmt…, auch den Schäfer von vorhin zum Beispiel… Hat Wheeler diese Latten wirklich nur mit jeweils zwei Nägeln befestigt?"  
Sherlocks falscher Bart zuckte auf seinem kurzen hämischen Lächeln.  
"Geizig oder faul?" riet ich.  
"Beides. Aber vor allem hat er seinen Angestellten nicht im Griff."  
"Ich vermute, Ivanhoe ist ein Rappe?" Schließlich tritt er als schwarzer Ritter auf.  
"Bei seiner Geburt sah es danach aus. Aber anscheinend ist seine Mutter nicht von dem vorgesehenen Hengst gedeckt worden. Es ist ein Schimmel."  
Jetzt musste ich doch mal grinsen.  
"Dumm gelaufen!"  
„Das Gen, das dafür sorgt, dass Pferde sozusagen frühzeitig ergrauen ist dominant.“  
  
Das war aber auch schon alles, was ich erfuhr, und ein Teil von mir ärgerte sich, dass ich mich überhaupt erkundigt hatte. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später erreichten wir ein Gewerbegebiet im Grünen, Es gab einen riesigen Tesco, einen Baumarkt, zwei Schnellrestaurants und eine Shopping-Mal. Ich wollte gerade den Sicherheitsgurt lösen, als Sherlock sagte: "Bleib sitzen. Besser, man sieht uns nicht zusammen. Mein Kostümfundus ist derzeit begrenzt."  
  
Aber du gehst sonst nie einkaufen! dachte ich.  
Naja, "nie" war ein wenig übertrieben, aber sie paar Male, die er es getan hatte, seit wir uns kannten, hatte er sich immer geziert und hinterher bitter beschwert, wie lästig das gewesen sei und wie dumm die Menschen, die er dabei hatte ertragen müssen!  
„Wenn ich gut eine Viertelstunde weg bin“, fuhr er fort, „kannst du aussteigen und dich ein wenig umsehen. Über dem Wimpy sind eine Physiotherapeutin und ein paar Arztpraxen. Sieh dir das Wartezimmer des Zahnarztes an. Nur falls Leah Fragen stellen sollte.“  
Ich nickte – wenig begeistert.  
  
Wieso kaufte er jetzt selbst ein? Und war es wirklich nötig, mich zu verstecken?!  
  
Ich versuchte, irgendein anderes Thema zu finden, über das ich nachdenken könnte, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Schließich nahm ich das Smartphone heraus und suchte nach einem Artikel über Farbvererbungslehre bei Pferden. Natürlich konnte ich als Mediziner verstehen, was ich dazu fand, aber es schien mir trotzdem kompliziert.  
Dann wurde es Zeit, dass ich mir diese Praxis ansah. Sie wurde von einem Ehepaar Marlowe betrieben und im Wartezimmer gab es unfassbar unbequeme Stühle und in der Kinderecke Hocker, die wie riesige Backenzähne aussahen. Die übliche Yellowpress lag lesebereit auf drei kleinen Glastischen in den restlichen Ecken des Raumes, die einzigen zwei Tageszeitungen, der Mirror und der Telegraph wurden gerade gelesen. Die Wände zierten Zeichnungen von mäßiger Witzigkeit, die aber ganz gut gemacht waren: Ein Zahn mit einem stolzen Lächeln, der eine Krone trug, einer mit sehr verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Muster, als sei er aus Backsteinen gemauert, einer trug einen roten Schal und sah leidend drein: Ein empfindlicher Zahnhals also… Auf mehreren Bildern war eine Zahnreihe mit einer Lücke, die mal mit einer typisch venezianischen Brücke gefüllt wurde, unter der eine Gondel hindurchfuhr, mal mit der Tower Bridge und mal mit der Golden Gate Bridge von San Francisco.  
In der Kinderecke hingen zwei Zeichnungen. Eine von einem als Prinzessin verkleideten Zahn (dieser hatte lange Wimpern und rote Lippen), der sich vor einem schwarzen Kariesdrachen bedroht sah und von einer strahlenden Zahnpastatube, die mit einer Zahnbürste bewaffnet war, verteidigt wurde. Die andere zeigte einen fröhlichen Backenzahn, Arm in Arm mit einer cool grinsend zwinkernden blauen Zahnbürste, die den Daumen der freien Hand hochhielt. Beide hatten ein Würstchen Zahnpasta auf dem Kopf, das an eine Haartolle erinnerte. Darüber stand: Freunde fürs Leben!  
  
Genervt von so viel Fröhlichkeit und Harmonie, ging ich wieder.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich neben mir eine Tür.  
„Oh – sorry!“ Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und wir wären zusammengestoßen.  
Sie war blond, nahezu ungeschminkt, schlank und etwas kleiner als ich.  
„Ist ja nichts passiert!“ grinste sie.  
„Ah – Sie sind die Physiotherapeutin…“  
„Ja – steht drauf und ist auch drin. Das heißt – gleich nicht mehr. Wollten Sie zu mir?“  
„Nein… ein Freund von mir ist gerade beim Zahnarzt drin…aber ich dachte, ich laufe lieber ein bisschen herum.“  
„Sie müssen ihm also nicht Händchen halten?“ fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Nein, wir sind – “  
  
WIR SIND KEIN PAAR!  
Entsetzt hielt ich inne.  
Wie oft hatte ich das genervt so oder ähnlich dementiert - und wie so ganz anders fühlte es sich jetzt an.  
  
NEIN, WIR SIND LEIDER KEIN PAAR…  
Es brach mir das Herz.  
  
„Er ist nicht wehleidig“, verbesserte ich mich. Wie ich feststellen musste, mit leicht wackliger Stimme. „Und Sie machen jetzt Mittag...?“  
„Ich geh mir nur etwas Obst holen. Fast Food ist nichts für mich und in 25 Minuten hab ich den nächsten Termin.“  
„In gewisser Weise ja auch Fast Food zumindest Fast Lunch!“ witzelte ich.  
Sie grinste.  
  
Ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich.  
Unbeschreiblich furchtbar!  
  
Mir wurde ein wenig übel und ich verspürte ein Stechen in der Brust – gleichzeitig wollte ich nur noch weg da!  
  
Wir sind kein Paar und wir werden es nie sein – dabei liebe ich ihn, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe! Ich habe für ihn getötet – ich war schon bereit für ihn zu sterben…!  
Aber er will mich nicht!  
Innerlich schrie ich vor Enttäuschung und Kummer…aber irgendein mir fremdgewordener Automatismus versuchte gerade, diese Physiotherapeutin anzugraben…  
  
Widerlich…! dachte ich fassungslos und niedergeschmettert.  
  
Tu‘ was…! Du kannst nicht einfach wegrennen – denk nach! befahl ich mir hektisch.  
  
„Tja, vielleicht nutzen Sie ja die Zeit auch zum Einkaufen…“, schlug sie vor.  
„Das…dauert dann vielleicht zu lange… Außerdem wollten wir das zusammen machen…“, erwiderte ich lahm.  
Dann endlich fiel mir etwas halbwegs Brauchbares ein: „Oh, ich…ich glaub, ich hab den Wagen nicht abgeschlossen…“  
  
Mit dieser Ausrede verabschiedete ich mich hastig aus meinem kleinen unfreiwilligen Flirt und flüchtete.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte ich, sie den Kopf schütteln zu sehen…  
  
Unterdessen hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Das triste Grau des Himmels passte nur allzu gut zu meiner Stimmung. Ich beeilte mich nicht, trottete ziellos ein wenig auf dem Parkplatz herum und atmete den Geruch von Abgasen und Regen.  
  
Als ich das Auto wieder erreichte, beschloss ich, den Fahrersitz zu übernehmen. Immerhin hatte Sherlock auf der Herfahrt der Sekundenschlaf ereilt und so würde ich mir auch wenigstens nicht ganz so unnütz vorkommen. Um mich erneut abzulenken, suchte ich nach dem Thema Westernreiten und fand unter anderem den Barrel Race und das Pole Bending – die Disziplin mit den Fässern und die mit den Stangen.  
  
Der zottelige Detektiv erschien fast eineinhalb Stunden später mit einem monströsen Einkaufswagen, der so vollgepackt war, dass ich kaum noch hätte darüber sehen können. Als er meinen Platzwechsel bemerkte, warf er mir einen etwas verärgerten Blick zu, ehe er alles im Kofferraum verstaute.  
"Wir fahren nochmal zu Doyle und dann weiter zum Fußballklub", erklärte er mir, während er auf dem Beifahrersitz platznahm.  
Sherlock fragte nicht, ob ich mitkäme – und ich nicht, ob er mich dabei haben wolle – und lieferte vier pralle Einkaufstüten und eine große Dose Pfeifentabak bei Doyle ab, dann verscheuchte er mich wieder vom Lenkrad und fuhr weiter zum Fußballklub, wo er ebenfalls schwieg, als er ausstieg und bei MacArthur zwei weitere Tüten und eine Flasche mittelmäßigen Scotch abgab.  
Waren diese Mitbringsel als kleine Entschädigung für die bevorstehenden Unannehmlichkeiten gedacht? Wie untypisch nett für den Soziopathen!  
Ich wechselte unterdessen wieder auf den Fahrersitz.  
Der Besuch bei MacArthur dauerte länger als der zweite bei Doyle.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil Sherlock Ersterem noch seinen Plan verklickern musste.  
Dann wurde die Fahrertür aufgerissen.  
"Schon wieder?!" fauchte Sherlock, als er mich bemerkte.  
"Schon wieder. Du kannst mir ja sagen, wo ich langfahren soll, falls nicht einfach die Landstraße, von der aus, wir wieder bei Doyle vorbeikämen. Du könntest wieder einnicken, oder ohne es zu wollen, in deinen Mindpalace abtauchen.  
Ärztliche Anweisung."  
  
Das hatte jetzt harscher geklungen als beabsichtigt.  
Aber andererseits – was sollte ihm das wohl ausmachen?  
  
Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichten wir wieder den Wintersitz, wo Sherlock in der Garage seine Maskerade beendete und wir den Kofferraum leerten, ehe wir hineingingen. Ich folgte Sherlock in einen Salon, wo er die Einkäufe kurzerhand in einen alten Speisenaufzug steckte.  
Gerade hatte er die Luke geschlossen, als mein Magen knurrte.  
"Daran habe ich nicht gedacht...", murmelte Sherlock. Es klang eher ärgerlich als bedauernd.  
"Schon gut. Was steht sonst noch an heute?"  
"Nicht hier...", murmelte er. Also wartete ich bis wir im blauen Zimmer angelangt waren.  
"Ich brauche einen Film von Queery bei der Dressur. dazu müssen wir ausreiten", erklärte er ohne Umschweife, nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte." ...ich könnte Leah nach einem Picknickkorb fragen...", setzte er vorsichtig hinzu.  
"Verstehe..., wirst du deinen Kopf dann verpixeln?"  
"Genau."  
"Du hast also ein Dressurpferd gefunden, das aussieht wie Conqueror?"  
Er holte sein Smartphone hervor, tippte und wischte darauf herum, dann hielt er es mir unter die Nase.  
"Hm..., ich würde sagen, deiner ist noch etwas schlanker..." befand ich. Der schwarze Hengst hatte auch eine kleinere Blesse und kürzere Söckchen.  
"Natürlich ist er das. Er ist ein Vollblut. Das ist ein Halbblut. Aber das wird schon gehen. Vera kann uns ein paar Seiten hacken und Fotos austauschen. Und wenn man Queery mit den Shire Horses von Doyle zusammen sieht, werden deren Proportionen den Betrachter verwirren. Und ich werde mich…dumm stellen."  
"Du…?!“ entfuhr es mir „Das schaffst du nie!"  
Er starrte mich an und ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht so recht deuten.  
„Selbstverständlich! Ich spiele einen Kerl, der reiten und Pferde trainieren kann, der aber von Rassen und Zucht keine Ahnung hat – was er nicht zugibt, weil er seinen Job behalten will – und er sich auch gar nicht darüber klar ist, dass das tatsächlich eine Rolle spielen könnte.“  
„Und wieso ausgerechnet der?“ fragte ich, indem ich Sherlock das Smartphone zurückgab.  
"Der ist das wahrscheinlich bisher teuerste Dressurpferd der Welt. Moorlands Totilas, genannt Toto. Es heißt, er soll bald den Besitzer wechseln. Die Abzeichen könnten sie gegebenenfalls auch ein bisschen retuschieren..."    
Das war jetzt wieder typisch! Zwar kein Rennchampion aber das teuerste Dressurpferd!  
Drunter machte er's nicht.  
  
Wir zogen uns also jeder in sein Zimmer zurück, um uns für den Ausritt umzukleiden und gingen dann hinunter. Der Regen war stärker geworden. Nicht gerade das beste Wetter für einen Ausflug, aber nach der gescheiterten Hengstentführung in der vergangenen Nacht, konnten wir uns das wohl nicht aussuchen.  
  
Doch es kam anders, als Sherlock geplant hatte, denn Lea ritt Conquerer gerade in die Halle.  
  
„Hast du ihr nicht inzwischen gesagt, dass wir ausreiten wollen?“ fragte ich.  
„Doch…  
Das ist genial…!“  
Ich bekam keine Antwort. Sherlock hatte mich bereits stehen lassen und war ihr nachgeeilt.  
Frustriert seufzte ich auf und folgte ihm.  
Als ich die Halle erreichte, kapierte ich, worauf sich Sherlock Bemerkung bezogen und weshalb er es gerade so eilig gehabt  hatte: Er filmte Leah! Sie ließ Conqueror gerade in die Mitte der Bahn schreiten und anhalten, wobei sie imaginäre Preisrichter grüßte und begann dann mit der Dressur.  
  
Das also hatte er gemeint. Es war geradezu ideal. Bestimmt wusste kaum jemand, dass es hier eine Halle gab und erst recht nicht, wie sie von innen aussah! So musste sich Sherlock keinen Platz im Wald oder so suchen, der erstens ein seltsames Ambiente für eine Dressur gewesen wäre und den zweitens doch jemand hätte wiedererkennen können. Hinter Doyles Hof war nur eine etwas abschüssige Wiese und davor und daneben hätte jeder, der mal wieder Honig holen wollte, die Dressur gesehen – und dafür war es wohl noch zu früh. Ich hielt mich unauffällig nahe dem Eingang an der Wand. Es war wieder faszinierend und ästhetisch, ja…allerdings hatte ich mehr als einmal die Assoziation dass sie ihn wie mit angezogener Handbremse ritt. Rennen und auch Springen, das passte zu ihm aber dieses…Ballett?  
Naja, was weiß ich schon…  
Ähnliches war mir auch letzten Samstag durch den Kopf gegangen, als ich die beiden das erste Mal bei der Dressur erlebt hatte.  
Es war so viel passiert inzwischen…!  
  
Als Leah fertig war, grüßte sie erneut, als trainiere sie tatsächlich für irgendwelche Meisterschaften. Ob sie manchmal davon träumte? Es war rührend und traurig, sich das vorzustellen, ich setzte mich in Bewegung, um zu Sherlock zu stoßen.  
  
Sie klopfte dem Rappen leicht auf den Hals und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Conquerors Ohren drehten sich, dann ging er aus dem Stand in einen leichten Galopp, direkt auf Sherlock zu.  
  
„Dachte, ihr würdet etwas länger brauchen“, sagte Leah. „Wie geht’s dir?“ Sie beugte sich zu Sherlock hinunter und strich ihm über die Wange, während er seine Hand auf die Pferdeschnauze legte.  
„Es war nur eine rausgefallene Plombe! Keine Operation! Mir geht’s bestens!“  
„Okay. Aber es regnet jetzt doch ganz ordentlich. Ich denke nicht so sehr, dass ihr euch erkälten würdet, aber der Boden kann stellenweise sehr rutschig sein – und gerade mit diesem übermütigen Burschen hier, solltest du das nicht riskieren. – Du siehst müde aus. Wieso ruhst du dich nicht etwas aus und ich verpasse John noch eine Trainingseinheit, ehe ich euch den High Tea raufbringe?“    
  
Wie zur Bestätigung donnerte es plötzlich.  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Gegenvorschlag: Wir toben uns hier ein bisschen aus, während du dafür sorgst, dass John eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bekommst, dann ziehe ich mich bis zum Dinner zurück und du trainierst John. Auf Bloody Mary.“  
„Auch recht“, akzeptierte Leah.    
„Mach dir bloß keine Umstände“, sagte ich und verkniff es mir gerade noch rechtzeitig, hinzuzusetzen, dass ich schon nicht zusammenbrechen würde, wenn ich noch ein paar Stunden Kohldampf schieben müsste.  
Keine gute Bemerkung nach meinem Kollaps gestern…!  
„Tu‘ ich nicht. Komm mit.“  
  
Ich folgte Leah in eine wohnliche, moderne Küche im Erdgeschoss.  
Es war jetzt viertel nach vier. Noch nicht an der Zeit, den Tee vorzubereiten. Leah riss den Kühlschrank auf.  
„Wonach steht dir der Sinn? Ich kann dir Nudeln und Gulasch von heute Mittag aufwärmen. Geht ganz schnell.“  
„…klingt verlockend…“, stellte ich fest.  
Sie holte den Topf aus dem Kühlschrank, stellte den Herd an und füllte eine Portion in einen anderen Topf um.  
„Wieviel willst du?“  
„Wenn ich wirklich bald wieder in den Sattel möchte, sollte ich es wohl nicht übertreiben – ich denke, so ist gut…“  
Anschließend holte sie zwei Gläser, um sie knapp zur Hälfte mit einem hellroten Saft aus dem Kühlschrank zu füllen, ehe sie noch Wasser hinzugoss.  
Sie stellte die Limonade auf den Tisch und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
Das war ein Fehler, dachte ich.  
  
„Wart ihr bei der alten Dr Brown im Dorf?“  
„Nein, bei diesem Ehepaar über dem Wimpy, in diesem Einkaufszentrum.“  
Leah schien nicht begeistert.  
„Ich unterstütze ja lieber die Infrastruktur des Dorfs…“  
„Machen wir dann nächstes Mal. Vielleicht wollte Sherlock einfach lieber nicht zu dieser Zahnärztin? Die Bilder im Wartezimmer sind ganz witzig – aber die Lektüre langweilig und es ist…ungemütlich. Aber...deswegen geht man ja icht zum Zahnarzt, nicht?“  
Sie stand auf, um das Goulasch mit den Nudeln umzurühren.  
Ich nippte beklommen an der Limonade: Zitronen- und Cranberrysaft, wie ich annahm.  
„Überall Zähne...!" brummte sie. "Ich meine…, nicht dass ich jetzt Angst vorm Zahnarzt hätte, aber gerne geht da doch keiner hin. Also muss man jetzt echt die ganze Wartezeit daran erinnert werden, wo man gerade ist und was einem vielleicht bevorsteht?“  
„So, hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet…“, gab ich zu, „stimmt eigentlich…“  
  
In unser Schweigen brodelte das Gulasch…  
  
„Es geht ihm nicht gut…“, murmelte sie. „Aber es ist nicht der Zahn…  
Es geht euch beiden nicht gut…“  
„Ich versichere dir, ich bin wieder völlig in Ordnung!“  
„Es geht ihm nicht gut und dir auch nicht“, beharrte sie.  
  
Gleich! dachte ich. Gleich wird sie fragen, was zwischen uns passiert ist – weshalb wir nicht trotzdem füreinander da sein können? Was sich verändert hat, seit Sherlocks „Picknick“ auf der Koppel…  
  
„Und…etwas läuft…ganz gründlich schief…“, schloss sie stammelnd.  
Doch ich war sicher, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gerade an Eloquenz mangelte.  
  
„Es…  
Wir kommen klar…“, log ich.  
  
Dann hörte ich, wie sie meinen verspäteten Lunch in den Suppenteller füllte, den sie unterdessen bereitgestellt hatte – und fragte mich, wie ich jetzt nur irgendetwas davon herunterbekommen sollte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totilas:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTjVepyNLuM


	43. Hindernisse

 

 

 

Ich schaffte nur eine halbe Portion, obwohl das Gulasch wirklich ausgezeichnet war. Das einzig Positive war gerade, dass Leah nach ihrer Bemerkung, dass hier etwas ganz gründlich schief laufe, es hatte dabei bewenden lassen. Sie hatte mich zwar noch einerseits durchdringend, andererseits bittend angesehen, als wolle sie sagen: Rede mit mir, John! Aber gesagt hatte sie nichts weiter, sondern hatte nur gemurmelt: „Bis gleich…“.  
Ich hatte wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Teil meines Essens in das nächste Klo zu entsorgen, damit Leah nicht merken sollte, wie wenig ich hinuntergebracht hatte, aber das tat ich dann doch nicht.  
Ich blieb noch ein Weilchen sitzen und starrte in den Regen hinaus, ehe ich mich aufraffte und zum Stall ging.  
Leah empfing mich mit den Worten: „Ich bin soweit fertig, hol Sattel und Zaumzeug – und dann werden wir sehen, ob du es alleine hinbekommst.“  
Ich gehorchte und brachte der Braunen außerdem eine Karotte aus der Sattelkammer mit. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit, mit ihrem leuchtend roten Fell und dem blauschwarz schimmernden Langhaar…ein bisschen wie ein Indianer aus einem Kinderbuch…, musste ich denken… Gloriana dagegen, die Schimmelstute, war wie nicht von dieser Welt, ein Fabelwesen… dass sie dabei erwartete, alles, was sie in der Dressur tun sollte, vom Reiter haarklein mitgeteilt zu bekommen, passte nicht recht zu diesem Eindruck. Auf der Koppel war das freilich anders, und das eine Mal als ich sie geritten hatte, war es beim Springen gewesen, als könne sie nicht bloß Gedanken lesen, sondern als würde sie sich komplett dem Willen des Reiters überlassen.  
Aber da gab es sicher auch Grenzen.  
Hoffe ich doch…  
  
  
Bloody Mary verspeiste genüsslich ihre Möhre und machte mir keine Schwierigkeiten. Geduldig ließ sie sich die Trense anlegen, senkte sogar den Kopf, damit ich ihre Ohren zwischen Stirn- und Nackenriemen bekam. Sie machte auch keine Anstalten sich aufzuplustern, als ich den Sattelgurt festzurrte.  
Leah beäugte mein Tun wachsam, sagte aber nichts.  
Ich machte die Riemen der Steigbügel kürzer, kontrollierte nochmals den Sattelgurt und sah Leah erwartungsvoll an.  
Sie nickte. Dass mir ihr Lächeln etwas gezwungen schien, mochte daran liegen, dass „gerade etwas gründlich schief lief“ zwischen Sherlock und mir, wie sie sich ausgedrückt hatte…oder vielleicht auch daran, dass…ihr Gesicht nun mal leider „gründlich schief“ war…  
  
„Eins fehlt noch…“, erklärte sie.  
  
Oh, nein! Echt jetzt? Was kann das bloß sein?! …und wieso guckt sie dabei so…so – ach ich weiß auch nicht…  
  
„Warte – du meinst aber jetzt nicht den Reithelm!“  
„Doch, natürlich“, grinste sie.  
„Ach so!“ machte ich wegwerfend. „Na, das versteht sich doch von selbst!“  
„Wirklich? Dann ist ja gut.“  
  
  
Anschließend kehrten wir zur Reithalle zurück – Leah auf Gloriana und ich auf Bloody Mary – und sahen Sherlock eine Weile zu. Er hatte in der Mitte ein paar Hindernisse aufgebaut, aber als wir eintrafen, ließ er Conqueror gerade galoppieren, erst nach ein paar Runden nahm er die Hürden in Angriff.  
  
Schließlich sprang er ab und sagte zu Leah: „Ich kümmere mich um Queery.“ Damit führte er seinen Rappen aus der Halle.  
Es war, als sei ich unsichtbar.  
Meine Laune, die sich gerade ein klein wenig gebessert hatte, sank wieder.  
  
Leah gab mir einige Arbeitsaufträge; Bloody und ich mussten sich ja erst einmal aneinander gewöhnen, also fing ich bei den Gangarten an und arbeitete mich vom Schritt langsam hoch bis zum Galopp und vergaß dabei auch nicht, die Steigbügel zu verstellen, zwischendrin auch immer wieder anhalten und anreiten. Leah war unterdessen abgestiegen und verringerte die Höhe der Hindernisse, ich lenkte Bloody zu ihr und sagte: „Lass mich dir doch dabei helfen…“  
„Nicht nötig – sie sind ja nicht schwer – bloß lang; ich bin es gewöhnt – und für euch beide ist das eine gute Übung, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen.“  
  
Ich versuchte, mich ganz aufs Reiten zu konzentrieren, denn ich wollte weder wieder von meiner Lehrerin zurechtgewiesen werden, weil ich nicht bei der Sache war, wie schon einmal, noch konnte ich zulassen, dass meine Gedanken wieder derart auf Abwege gerieten, dass ich einen Unfall baute oder mir vielleicht wieder schlecht wurde. Ich musste jetzt optimal funktionieren – für diesen einen Fall noch.  
  
  
Stopp! Sofort aufhören!  
  
  
…einerseits schien es mir das Beste zu sein, einen klaren Schnitt zu machen, andererseits konnte und wollte ich es mir kaum vorstellen! Ich hatte Sherlock meine Unterstützung angeboten, ich hatte Leah versprochen, für ihn da zu sein…und auch Mycroft erwartete das von mir –  
Aber wenn ich ehrlich war…  
…dann sah es wohl so aus, dass ich ihn einfach nicht verlassen wollte! Aber konnte ich hoffen, dass es wieder so werden würde, wie zu Anfang? Würde ich mich damit zufrieden geben können? Es wäre immerhin besser als nichts!  
  
Und ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für ihn, das hatte ich bereits ganz zu Anfang, spätestens seit dem Zusammentreffen mit jenem geheimnisvollen Unbekannten im Dreiteiler.  
  
Wie würde es mir damit gehen, wenn ich ein neues Leben begann und ein paar Monate später erfahren würde, dass Sherlock mal wieder einen Serienkiller stellen wollte und dabei draufgegangen war?  
  
  
„John, es ist ja schön, dass du schon etwas Routine bekommen hast, und in der Halle und mit diesem Pferd mag das ausreichen für die bisherigen Lektionen – aber im Gelände wirst du dich stärker konzentrieren müssen!“ knurrte Leah. Sie hatte mir inzwischen einzelne Cavaletti in die Bahn gelegt.  
  
„Ja, entschuldige, du hast recht…“, gestand ich kleinlaut.  
  
„Es ist nicht dein Verdienst, dass Bloody wegen der Cavaletti nicht aus dem Tritt gekommen ist.“  
  
Damit hatte sie wohl recht.  
  
  
John, dein Mitbewohner hat zwar nicht das, was ich einen seriösen Beruf nennen würde, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Auch Feuerwehrleute, Polizisten und Soldaten leben gefährlich, auch Sozialarbeiter gehen ein gewisses Risiko ein – und genau deshalb habe ich immer darauf geachtet, mich nicht in solche Männer zu verlieben. Auch ohne solche Kühnheit kann schon genug passieren. Worauf ich hinaus will: Sherlock ist nicht dein Problem; sein Beruf ist nicht dein Job! Verlier nicht den Faden! Er ist erwachsen und clever – wenn er trotzdem Risiken eingehen will, musst du dich da nicht mit reinziehen lassen! sagte Sarahs Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich erinnerte mich noch an diese Predigt von ihr – vielleicht nicht 100% wortwörtlich, aber doch ziemlich genau.  
  
Oh, nun nimm dich endlich zusammen! wies ich mich innerlich zurecht.  
  
„Soll ich dann jetzt…drüberspringen…?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Ja, versuch es. Einmal durch die Bahn und wenn du dich sicher fühlst, knöpfen wir uns die höheren vor.“  
  
Okay, konzentrier dich! dachte ich.  
  
Die erste Stange lag flach auf dem Boden und im Grunde war es völlig sinnlos, sie zu überspringen, aber da ich mir Mühe gab, kapierte Bloody, dass ich genau das wollte und gehorchte. Das zweite bis vierte Cavaletto war dann um 90° gedreht und somit von mittlerer Höhe, die beiden späteren kamen so dicht hintereinander, dass nur ein Galoppsprung dazwischenlag, entsprechend hatte sie die drei letzten Cavaletti mit der vollen Höhe aufgebaut.  
  
„Okay, zweiter Durchgang“, stellte sie fest.  
  
Ich ärgerte mich ein wenig. Hatte ihr das noch zu wenig flüssig ausgesehen?  
Und müsste mich das jetzt nicht mehr wurmen? Ich war wohl wirklich zu sehr mit anderem beschäftigt!  
  
Also nahmen wir die eigentlich lächerlichen Hindernisse erneut.  
  
„Jetzt hast du’s – schon besser. Gut, bleib da stehen…“  
Sie schwang sich in Glorianas Sattel und absolvierte den kleinen Parcours in der Mitte, ehe sie zu meiner Position ritt. Bloody Mary hatte die Sprünge ihrer „Kollegin“ aufmerksam verfolgt, mal ein bisschen gezuckt oder ihr Gewicht verlagert, als wolle sie hinterher, mal mit dem Huf gescharrt, doch ich hatte mit der Möglichkeit, dass das passieren könnte, gerechnet, und behielt sie unter Kontrolle.    
  
„Was ist dir eben bei deinem Cavaletti-Parcours aufgefallen?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„dass zwei Zweiergruppen so dicht zusammen waren, dass sie gleich nach einem Schritt wieder abspringen musste. Ist das eine doppelte Kombination?“  
„Genau. So lachhaft niedrig wäre sie zwar bei keinem Turnier, aber ich wollte dir mal das Prinzip zeigen. Die Steigerung dazu nennt man In-Out, da muss das Pferd sofort wieder abspringen, aber dazu kann man nur relativ niedrige Hindernisse verwenden.  
Man unterscheidet zwischen Steilsprüngen, Weitsprüngen und Hochweit-Sprüngen. Mit den beiden letzteren haben wir uns noch nicht befasst, aber im Gelände kann auch das vorkommen. Ein kleiner Bachlauf, Sträucher, nicht bloß Weidezäune.  
Einfache Hindernisse aus zwei Ständern und ansonsten Stangen nennt man Rick. Ein hochweites Hindernis aus zwei Ricks, das in einem einzigen Sprung genommen wird, ist ein Doppelrick oder Oxer. Dann gibt es noch die Triplebarre, ein Dreifachoxer, bei dem die letzte Stange die höchste ist. Der Scheitelpunkt der Sprungkurve darf also erst erreicht werden, wenn der Sattelgurt über der dritten Stange ist – nicht über der Mitte der Triplebarre.  
Bei manchen Hindernissen ist das Vertrauen des Pferds in den Reiter besonders gefordert. Zum Beispiel bei der Mauer. Natürlich ist die auf einem Parcours nicht aus Stein und schon gar nicht mit Mörtel oder sonst einer Fugenmasse fixiert, aber auch so eine Mauer ist undurchsichtig. Das Pferd kann nicht wissen, ob der Boden hinter der Mauer eben ist – vielleicht geht es da tiefer runter, oder da ist Schotter oder Dornengestrüpp. Zum anderen, auch wenn die Teile der Mauer relativ leicht sind, die Optik macht einen massiven Eindruck, so dass die Tiere mehr Respekt vor diesen scheinbaren Steinen haben, als vor Stangen. – Es sei denn, sie wurden von einem Tierquäler trainiert, der mit festen Stangen arbeitet! Es ist erschreckend genug, wenn eine Stange fällt und je nach Material macht das einen entsprechenden Krach und das Pferd kann sich sogar verletzen, aber wenn die touchierte Stange nicht fällt, wird sich das Pferd garantiert wehtun und sich künftig fürchten.  
Deshalb, John, wenn ihr ausreitet: Spring nicht auf eigene Faust, es sei denn vielleicht, dass du das Hindernis genau sehen und einschätzen kannst. Wenn Sherlock vorausreitet und ein Hindernis genommen hat, weißt du zumindest, dass es sicher ist und für das Pferd machbar – aber folge ihm nur, wenn es dir nicht zu hoch oder zu weit erscheint. Er könnte für den Moment vergessen haben, dass es dich vielleicht noch überfordert…“  
  
Ich rannte wieder hinter Sherlock her, eine Feuerleiter hinauf, er sprang von einem Dach auf das nächste – die Entfernung war schon zu schaffen – aber es ging nun mal ordentlich in die Tiefe, ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie viele Yards das sein mochten, denn es war Nacht und da unten war es stockdunkel…  
„Komm schon, John! Wir verlieren ihn!“  
Ich nahm Anlauf und katapultierte mich über den gähnenden Abgrund…  
geschafft…!  
  
  
„John?  
Was ist, machst du noch mit?“ riss mich Leah jäh aus meinen Erinnerungen.  
  
„Oh, sorry – ja, ich hör zu…“, nuschelte ich.  
„So…, jetzt werde ich mal deine Konzentration etwas stärker strapazieren“, verkündete Leah. „Ich werde springen, du wirst kurz nach mir starten, sobald ich die erste Hürde genommen habe, aber du wirst Bloody um die Hindernisse herumlenken und zwar im Slalom, wenn du das hinbekommst, machen wir es umgekehrt – und dann wechseln wir die Pferde.“  
  
„Okay…“  
  
Leah galoppierte also an und Gloriana überwand das erste Rick – nun war ich an der Reihe. Bloody setzte sich willig in Bewegung und ich merkte, dass sie gleichfalls auf das Hindernis zuhielt, ich konzentrierte mich auf die Richtung links daran vorbei, aber sie schien mir irritiert und dachte womöglich: Was soll das? Ich kann das doch! Ich nehme das jetzt nicht ernst!  
Das Hindernis kam näher, um es wieder im rechten Winkel in Angriff nehmen zu können, wich mir Bloody nun nach rechts aus. Ich überlegte, ihr einen Galoppwechsel aufzuzwingen, damit sie einsehen sollte, dass ich wirklich wollte, dass sie NICHT sprang.  
Das ganze Manöver fühlte sich sehr tollpatschig an, Bloody fiel in Schritt und blieb nahe dem rechten Rand des Ricks stehen. Sie wirkte verstimmt.  
„Sorry, meine Schöne, das war wohl mein Fehler“, murmelte ich und streichelte kurz ihren Hals, ehe ich ihr signalisierte, dass wir zur Startposition zurückkehren würden.  
„Das machen wir gleich nochmal, John“, sagte Leah, die inzwischen natürlich fertig war.  
Dieses Mal stellte ich mir schon gleich bei Glorianas Start vor, dass ich links am Rick vorbei wollte, so dass wir dann auch gleich in einer Geraden einen Punkt links neben dieser Hürde ansteuerten, dann lenkte ich sie nach rechts, vor der nächsten Kurve ließ ich sie einen Galoppwechsel machen – es fühlte sich immer noch nicht wirklich gut an, doch zumindest hatte es funktioniert. – Aber, Mann! Von Pole Bending war das Welten entfernt! Das würde ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen, denn dann würde sie wissen, dass ich auf Daniel getroffen sein musste – und wieso sollte sie davon nicht früher erfahren haben?  
Wir wiederholten die Übung, dann war es Gloriana, die um die Hindernisse herumlaufen, während ich springen sollte, allerdings sollte ich erst anreiten, wenn Leah schon beim zweiten Hindernis wäre, da sie weniger schnell sein würde als beim Springen.  
  
Bloß keine Unsicherheit jetzt!  
Ich machte mir klar, dass ich jetzt ganz entschlossen im rechten Winkel auf die Hindernisse zusteuern musste.  
Okay. Nimm dich zusammen…    
  
Ich blendete alles aus…vorwärts…! 3…2…1…Absprung…!  
  
Wir hoben ab…  
– Bloody vom Boden und ich, nur wenig, vom Sattel, ich blieb so stehen und lehnte mich vor, wie es mir richtig erschien –  
                          …ziemlich genau da, wo zuvor Gloriana sich abgestoßen hatte. Das war schon mal nicht schlecht…!  
  
Dann näherte sich der Moment der Landung – ich war bereit, dem Aufprall mit der passenden Elastizität zu begegnen: fest genug, um nicht zu stürzen, oder auch nur die Balance zu verlieren und locker genug, um den Stoß abzufedern und es sowohl für Bloody, als auch für meine Bandscheiben so schonend wie möglich zu halten und mich erst dann wieder in den Sitz hinunter zu lassen. – Keine Zeit, für Triumphgefühl, nach fünf Sprüngen stand das nächste Hindernis an – etwas höher als das vorige und nach weiteren vier das Dritte.  
  
„Hey! Das war besser, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hätte! Das machen wir gleich nochmal!“  
  
Anschließend wechselten wir die Pferde. Inzwischen kam ich sogar in den Sattel, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass Leah jetzt gleich in Gekicher ausbrechen müsste.  
Glory hatte ich ja schon einmal geritten, aber es schien mir, als sei sie ein bisschen beleidigt, dass sie den Anfänger tragen sollte. Ob es unangenehm für sie war, wie ich aufstieg? Unangenehmer als bei Leah? Sie hatte freilich nicht nur viel mehr Übung sondern auch längere Beine! Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal den linken Steigbügel tiefer stellen und ihn nachjustieren, wenn ich im Sattel war?  
  
Aber Gloriana war dann doch nachsichtig mit mir; ich gab mir auch alle Mühe mit den Gewichtshilfen und dem Schenkeldruck und so weiter.  
  
„Sie ist einfach unfassbar folgsam!“ stellte ich fest. „Aber eines macht mir Sorgen: Mal angenommen, ich würde mich maßlos überschätzen und ein Hindernis wäre wirklich zu schwer, würde sie dann vertrauensselig in ihr Verderben springen?“  
  
„Erstens bezweifle ich, dass dir das passieren würde – du würdest dich vielleicht ein bisschen überschätzen – aber nicht gewaltig, und zweitens: sie kommt viel öfter mal raus als Conqueror und einige Wege in der Umgebung kennt sie sehr gut. Am besten, du stellst dir zeitig vor, dass du springen willst, wenn sie merkt, dass du ein Hindernis anvisierst, das ihr nicht geheuer ist, wird sie dich das spüren lassen, du wirst fühlen, dass sie den Sprung verweigern möchte – da du weder ihr Trainer bist, noch überhaupt ein Springreiter, kämpfe nicht dagegen an, sondern vertraue ihrem Urteil – sie erkennt besser, ob du sicher im Sattel sitzt, als du selbst. Und manchmal kennt sie sogar einen Weg, der nicht nur leichter, sondern auch fast genauso schnell zu bewältigen ist.“  
  
Schließlich bastelten wir aus den Cavaletti, die noch in der Bahn lagen, einen flachen Weitsprung, indem wir zunächst zwei, später mehrere dicht nebeneinander legten. Später bauten wir daraus und aus dem ersten Rick noch einen Hochweitsprung. Leah machte es jedes Mal vor und ich beobachtete, wann sie absprang, wie sie sich vorlehnte,  
„Versuch nicht, mich zu kopieren, sondern versuch, dich in die Bewegungen, den Rhythmus einzufühlen, die du bei uns siehst und in die, die du dann selbst spürst. Das Pferd kann seine Schrittlänge so viel besser einschätzen als du, versuch also nicht, Glory genau da abspringen zu lassen, wo ich vorher mit Bloody abgehoben habe.“  
  
Als Leah schließlich meinte, dass es für heute genug sei, war ich bloß zu höflich, zu widersprechen, denn schließlich hatte Leah vor unserem Unterricht schon Pferde gestriegelt, sie bewegt, vielleicht auch ausgemistet und was weiß ich noch getan – aber, als ich dann abstieg und wir die Pferde noch ein wenig auf und ab führten, merkte ich, dass es doch ganz schön anstrengend gewesen war.  
Da der Regen aufgehört hatte, gingen wir ins Freie zurück. Die frischgewaschene Luft umgab ins trotz der Nähe der großen, warmen Tiere, die sich noch abkühlen mussten, wie kostbare, feine, seidene Schleier. Wir sattelten die beiden Stuten ab, führten sie noch etwas herum und dann in den Stall und dieses Mal half ich Leah endlich wirklich, indem ich Bloody übernahm. Zuerst zäumten wir die beiden Stuten ab ind legten ihnen sogenannte Abschwitzdecken über. So wurden sie am Putzplatz in der Stallgasse angebunden. Leah zeigte mir, wie sie die Beine abtastete, ließ mich fühlen, welche Temperatur für die Fesseln eines Pferdes, das gerade nach einiger Anstrengung wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, in Ordnung war. Nach anfänglicher Scheu wagte ich es auch, nach Anleitung meiner Lehrerin, Bloodys Füße anzuheben und ihre Hufe zu begutachten und auszukratzen. Da wir uns fast nur in der Halle bewegt hatten, konnten sich die zwei natürlich keine Steine eingetreten haben.  
„Natürlich ist es nicht viel anders als beim Menschen auch, das muss ich dir ja nicht erklären. Und ehe du startest, denk daran: Du würdest es zwar gemerkt haben, wenn sie heute mit dir im Sattel gestrauchelt wäre, wenn sie unregelmäßig gelaufen wäre oder so, aber du kannst nie sicher sein, was sonst noch gewesen ist, auf der Koppel, ja selbst im Stall und natürlich könnte es sein, dass dann eine Verletzung erst über Nacht anschwillt.“  
  
Über Nacht…, dachte ich. Du ahnst ja noch gar nicht, dass wir genau das tun werden: Über Nacht wegbleiben, mehrere Tage wegbleiben – mit drei von den Pferden, weißt du…?  
Beim Gedanken an die Verantwortung, die bei diesem ungewohnten Coup auf mich zukam, wurde mir ein wenig mulmig. Hoffentlich ging das gut…  
  
Wegen des übermäßigen Regens hatten sie schon zuvor alle anderen Pferde in den Stall geholt, so dass sie tatsächlich mal komplett waren. Es gab noch drei freie Boxen, an einer war ein Namensschild angebracht – aber es waren doch alle sieben Pferde da?  
  
Und wenn eines erst kürzlich gestorben ist? überlegte ich beklommen. Ich versuchte, nicht mehr dorthin zu sehen. Fragen mochte ich jetzt nicht.  
  
Unterdessen ging es an die Fellpflege: Trocknen, Striegeln, das Langhaar bürsten und so weiter, jedes Pferd hatte seine eigene Putzkiste und ganz zum Schluss kamen zwei Schwämme zum Einsatz. Leah hatte einen Eimer Wasser geholt und machte zusätzlich zwei Liter in einem alten Wasserkocher heiß, um sie unterzumischen, dabei  erklärte sie mir, dass sie es hier grundsätzlich so handhabten, dass der gelbe Schwamm immer für das Gesicht verwendet würde und der andere dann für die Geschlechtsteile, einschließlich Zitzen und After reserviert sei. Schließlich brachten wir Futter in die Boxen und Leah zeigte mir, wie die Wasserspender zu bedienen waren. Die Mädels strebten nun natürlich ihrem Abendessen zu. Da der Stall tagsüber gereinigt, die Tränken ausgewaschen und die Boxen mit frischer Einstreu versehen worden waren, ging das Füttern soweit schnell. Nun mussten wir nur noch die Schwämme auswaschen, auswringen und zum Trocknen hinlegen und den Putzplatz reinigen.  
  
Darüber hatte ich bis vor einer dreiviertel Stunde noch gar nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Wir mussten Abschwitzdecken, Putzkisten und wer weiß noch was mitnehmen, wir brauchten Futter und Einstreu und ich hatte keinen Schimmer wie viel; und boten die Räumlichkeiten des Fußballklubs ein als Stall einigermaßen geeignetes „Zimmer“?!  
  
„Kann ich dir sonst noch was helfen? Die Cavaletti wegräumen?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
  
„Wenn du magst, gerne…“ Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Dann wirst du noch etwa zwanzig Minuten bis zum Dinner haben.“  
„Das reicht mir locker zum Duschen“, stellte ich fest.  
  
  
Also gingen wir nochmal in die Halle.  
  
  
In ein paar Minuten würde ich Sherlock wiedersehen – und ich musste nicht, ob ich darüber froh oder traurig sein sollte.  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen und schnappte mir die ersten zwei Stangen…  
  
  
Wenn sich nur alle Hindernisse so leicht aus dem Weg räumen ließen, wie diese…!  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	44. Equdise

 

 

 

Meine zwiespältigen Gefühle ließen mich vor der Tür zum roten Zimmer zögern. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich bereits seitdem ich den Korridor erreicht hatte, unwillkürlich immer langsamer geworden war.  
  
Konzentrier dich auf den Fall, Watson! sagte ich mir.  
Er hat ja recht: Gefühle sind bei so einer Arbeit hinderlich – egal was für welche.  
  
Ich musste schlucken, als ich eintrat – und zwar noch ehe ich bemerkte, dass beide Verbindungstüren offenstanden. Sollte mir das nur sagen: Schau bitte mal bei mir rein, wenn du zurück bist, oder war er hier drin gewesen? Doch wozu das?  
Ich beschloss, den Wink zunächst zu ignorieren und ging gleich ins Bad. Er würde ja hören, was ich tat. Missmutig ließ ich mich auf dem Hocker nieder und angelte mir den Stiefelknecht...  
Aus den Stiefeln herauszukommen, war schwieriger, als sie zu reinigen.  
  
Nachdenklich erledigte ich meine Toilette.  
Leah hatte mich gelobt, mir aber auch gesagt, dass ich kein Springreiter sei. Natürlich nicht. Diese Tiere waren einfach wahnsinnig gut trainiert, wussten, dass sie in der Halle nichts zu befürchten hatten. Und, ja: Konnte wirklich passieren, dass Sherlock aus den Augen verlor, dass ich gegebenenfalls überfordert sein könnte.  
Schließlich warf ich den Bademantel über und verließ das Bad, hängte meine Kleidung über einen Stuhl, um am nächsten Tag zu entscheiden, ob ich das Hemd nochmal tragen könnte. Als ich mich dem Schrank zuwandte, erstarrte ich, um gleich darauf hastig meinen Bademantel zu schließen, denn Sherlock war hereingeschlüpft. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich eben ein leises Geräusch wahrgenommen hatte. – Nicht sehr wachsam, Watson!  
Rasch ging ich zum Schrank und riss ihn auf, um angelegentlich meinen Kopf hineinstecken zu können. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr ärgerte: Dass sich Sherlock so anschlich oder dass ich nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Und es war nicht bloß Ärger...  
Doch auch Sherlock sagte nichts.  
Es war jetzt eigentlich überflüssig, sich nochmal richtig anzuziehen, dennoch widerstrebte es mir. Wir schliefen nicht mehr im selben Zimmer – wir aßen und arbeiteten noch zusammen – bis auf weiteres, aber mehr nicht...  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und griff dann doch nach Unterwäsche, Socken, der schwarzen Jeans und dem Oberhemd, das ich am Vortag getragen hatte. Damit verschwand ich wieder im Bad, um mich anzuziehen.  
Als ich zurückkam, saß Sherlock auf dem Stuhl mit meinen Klamotten, allerdings ganz vorn auf der Kante. Er schien mir...unbehaglich.  
Ich sah verlegen auf die Uhr.  
  
"Dir missfällt mein Plan", sagte Sherlock plötzlich.  
"Was?!" fragte ich fast stimmlos zurück, dann nahm ich mich zusammen. "Nein, wieso? Wie kommst du darauf? Es könnte zwar etwas verdächtig wirken, wenn Angebot und Nachfrage fast gleichzeitig in so großer Nähe auftreten, aber das hast du sicher bedacht. Du wirst das schon so hinbekommen, dass sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen."  
"Leah...scheint ganz zufrieden mit dir zu sein..."  
"Ich denke, für einen blutigen Anfänger, mache ich mich ganz gut. Ein Anfänger bin ich natürlich trotzdem."  
"Wir werden ja voraussichtlich hoch zu Ross keine Gangster jagen. Das wäre schon für die Pferde zu riskant. Und für deine Rolle bist du gut genug."  
"Na, dann...!"  
  
Einerseits verstand ich seine Sorge um die Pferde – zumal sie nicht ahnen konnten, dass böse Menschen eventuell auch auf sie schießen würden, wenn sie ihnen hinterhergaloppierten, aber ein wenig kränkte es mich doch, wie er das jetzt so sagte.  
  
"...möchtest du...sehen, was ich inzwischen gemacht habe? Und Vera?"  
Bei der Erwähnung der Hackerin stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf, das konnte ich deutlich spüren.  
"Du hast dir also keine Pause gegönnt", stellte ich fest. Wieso wunderte mich das kein bisschen?  
"Das kann ich heute Nacht auch noch tun. Also, willst du?"  
"Natürlich, immer her damit!" Das war jetzt doch etwas zu laut und fröhlich herausgekommen.  
"Wir können das auch auf morgen verschieben...", sagte der Detektiv verunsichert. Ich hatte ihn enttäuscht. Tja: Willkommen in meiner Welt!  
"Doch, ich bin gespannt!" beteuerte ich und ging kurzerhand in sein Zimmer.  
Leahs Laptop stand auf dem Schreibtisch am sperrangelweit geöffneten Fenster. Ich zog mir den zweiten Stuhl von der Seite des Tisches heran und setzte mich. Noch immer zögerlich rückte Sherlock seinen Stuhl, setzte sich und schob mir den Laptop ein Stückchen weiter zu.  
Ich muss sagen, ich war ziemlich platt: Es gab nun also ein Facebook-Profil von „Equidise“ aka Doyles Hof mit Fotos, Clips von Daniels Western-Künsten, darunter auch ein alter von früher, wo er ein Turnier gewonnen hatte, es war von Renovierungs- und Umbauarbeiten die Rede, die schon bald abgeschlossen sein würden. Es werde acht Zimmer geben mit teils zwei einzelnen, teils Doppelbetten und auch Schlafsofas für Gruppen oder Familien.  
Wahrscheinlich waren im Haupthaus einfach noch ein paar alte Möbel von Doyles Eltern drin. Und Tapeten aus den Siebzigern…  
"Wird diese Gang nicht wissen, dass Doyle gar keinen Wasseranschluss hat?" fragte ich.  
"Halt die Klappe und lies weiter!" brummte Sherlock gekränkt.  
  
Wieso musste ich damit auch herausplatzen?! Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht! Er wusste, dass Daniel zum Duschen ins Schwimmbad ging – wahrscheinlich hatte er bei früheren Gelegenheiten das Chlor gerochen oder was –  
Ich brach den Gedanken sofort ab. Kein Hallenbad! Keine Erinnerung an...!  
  
Das ging in meinem Kopf vor, während ich weiterlas. Inzwischen war ich bereits an der Stelle, wo es hieß, dass sich der Anschluss an das Strom- und Wassernetz zwar noch verzögere und daher mit zusätzlichen Generatoren und weiteren Pumpen Abhilfe geschaffen werde und die Betreiber sich sicher seien, dass die gemütliche Atmosphäre, die traumhafte Stille und die unvergleichliche Erfahrung mit den Pferden in der paradiesischen Natur inzwischen voll dafür entschädigen würden, dass es in der Wasserversorgung zu leichten Engpässen kommen könne.  
In offenherzigem Ton – so stellte es sich dar – gaben die angeblichen Jungunternehmer jedes Detail und jeden Schönheitsfehler ihres Projektes zu. Doch ich wusste, dass der Schein trog.  
Von den Bienen stand da gar nichts.  
Geez, dachte ich, das könnte wirklich funktionieren, aber die wissen doch bestimmt von den Bienen...  
Aber ich wollte nicht noch so einen Rüffel riskieren.  
  
"Und das ist jetzt schon...online?"  
"Das komplette Profil können bis jetzt nur wir, Daniel und natürlich Vera einsehen, wenn wir uns einloggen. Die Öffentlichkeit erhält erst Zugang, wenn noch ein paar weitere Aufnahmen dazugekommen sind. Bis jetzt stehen ja nur Road Runner und die beiden Shire Horses auf der Koppel. Es ist noch zu früh, das zu ändern.  
Hast du keine andere Frage?"  
"Naja, vielleicht habe ich es nur noch nicht entdeckt, aber...was ist mit den Bienen?"  
"Die Gang fürchtet sich nicht vor ihnen und sie sind weit genug weg."  
"Von der Koppel und dem Stall vielleicht, aber sie sind hinter der angeblichen Pension! Das würde potentielle Kunden abschrecken."  
"Ja, ich habe auch schon überlegt, zu erwähnen, dass die Fenster mit ausklappbaren Fliegengittern ausgestattet werden und natürlich wird noch ein Artikel über die Verpflegung erscheinen, in dem von regionalen Produkten und Honig aus eigener Produktion die Rede sein wird."  
"Tja, dann..."  
"Es wäre verdächtig, die Bienen zu sehr herauszustellen oder ihre Existenz zu leugnen."  
"Ja, stimmt", gab ich zu. "Sieht wirklich schon ganz vielversprechend aus."  
"An dem Clip mit Queery ist Vera noch dran."  
  
Wegen der Verpixelung, schon klar...  
Ich kannte mich mit Facebook damals noch gar nicht aus. Aber ich erinnerte mich, dass ich, als ich meinen allerersten E-Mail-Account eingerichtet hatte, nach einer Anschrift gefragt wurde. Ich hatte ja noch keine E-Mail-Adresse, an die der Anbieter das vorläufige Passwort hätte schicken können – und ich wollte auch nicht die von wem anderen angeben, den ich dann hätte behelligen müssen.  
Also, mal angenommen, ich hätte meinen Blog unter einem Pseudonym geschrieben und ohne Foto und es würde ihn jemand hacken, der würde zumindest eine E-Mail-Adresse vorfinden, die ihn wiederum zu weiteren älteren E-Mail-Accounts bringt und irgendwann hätte er dann doch einen Namen oder mehr...  
  
"...macht Vera das von ihrem Rechner aus? Könnte nicht jemand zurückverfolgen, dass sie in der Baker Street ist?"  
"Wenn jemand sehr gut ist, schon – nur wieso sollte er? Unser WiFi heißt ja auch nicht 221Baker Street, es könnte auch im Haus links oder rechts davon seinen Ursprung haben, wieso sollte da nicht jemand wohnen, der freischaffender Online-Redakteur ist? Vielleicht bloß als Zweitjob von zuhause aus? Die Gang wird nicht dort nachsehen, sondern bei Doyle und es wird alles echt wirken."  
"Und es wird Dorfklatsch geben. Mit oder ohne Betsy. Ein Einsiedler, der plötzlich beschließt, seine Burg dem Tourismus zu öffnen, klingt nach einem – Quantensprung."  
"Nicht zwangsläufig. Doyle hat lange in Manchester gelebt, hat in seiner Villa große Empfänge gegeben, als seine Frau noch lebte. Auch sein aktueller Lebensstil könnte einfach eine Phase sein. Könnte finanzielle Gründe haben. Oder dass er sich überlegt, dass er nicht alleine da draußen bleiben will, wenn Daniel geht, dass es mühsam werden könnte, wenn er das Alter erst richtig zu spüren bekommt. Und falls er zurück an einen Ort mit besserer Infrastruktur möchte, würde er eine gut gehende Reiterpension eher verkaufen können, als einen halb verfallenen Hof."  
"Ja..., klingt schlüssig...", stellte ich fest und fragte mich plötzlich, woher all diese Bedenken bei mir kamen.  
"Was denkst du, wie viele es sind, diese Gang?" hörte ich mich fragen.  
"Mindestens drei. Sie verfügen über ein Ultraschallgerät, aber ein Tierarzt ist nicht dabei."  
"Was? Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
"Du bist Arzt! Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Sex ist nicht ungefährlich. Die Pferde könnten sich verletzen – oder bessergesagt: einander. Man lässt es heutzutage im Allgemeinen nicht zu, dass kostbare Tiere einander einfach so bespringen!  
Der Zuchthengst wird für gewöhnlich mittels einer Stutenattrappe abgesamt und das Sperma in kleinen, aber ausreichenden Portionen eingefroren. Ein Tierarzt sorgt später für die Besamung der Stute. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum sie so tun, als stecke der Besitzer des Hengstes in einem finanziellen Engpass, der geheim bleiben muss. Andererseits bekommt der Halter der Stute die Deckung zum Schein zu einem sagenhaft günstigen Preis; und den Hengst zu sehen, vielleicht sogar den Deckvorgang, lässt die heimliche Aktion als vertrauenswürdig erscheinen. So passt eines zum anderen. Und du scheinst noch etwas Medizinisches zu übersehen.“  
„Den Schwangerschaftstext?“ vermutete ich.  
„Genau. Erst ab dem 16.-20. Tag lässt sich per Ultraschall zweifelsfrei feststellen, ob die Stute empfangen hat, die anderen Tests greifen noch später und natürlich könnte der Embryo danach sowieso noch absterben. Bis zum dritten Monat kann er sogar noch vollständig resorbiert werden, so dass es der Halter unter Umständen gar nicht mitbekommt. Aber je nachdem, wie gut man es ihr anmerkt, wenn sie rossig ist, wird ihn das natürlich stutzig machen.    
Außerdem wird heute zumeist auch bei der Stute festgestellt, ob sie gerade empfängnisbereit ist. Ebenfalls per Ultraschall. Allerdings kann die Nähe eines Hengstes, den Zyklus aus dem Trott bringen, so dass sie dann auch schneller rossig wird als gewöhnlich.“  
„Was. denkst du, vereinbaren sie für den Fall, dass sie nicht empfangen hat, oder später noch resorbiert? Und was, wenn der Kunde vor dem positiven Test gar nichts anzahlen will?! Mir scheinen drei Wochen eine lange Zahlpause bei so einem Schwindel!“  
„Der Zyklus von Stuten dauert aber nun mal um die drei Wochen“, widersprach Sherlock leicht ungeduldig. „Im Allgemeinen ist es wohl so, dass verschiedene Zahlungsvereinbarungen für die Decktaxe angeboten werden. Je weiter die Zahlung nach hinten geschoben wird – näher zur Geburt des Fohlens – umso höher ist der Gesamtbetrag. Der Halter der Stute hat dann ein geringeres finanzielles Risiko. Wird die Decktaxe in zeitlicher Nähe zum Deckakt fällig, ist sie relativ gesehen gering, dafür hat der Stutenhalter das Risiko, dass seine Stute im Verlauf der Trächtigkeit das Fohlen verliert oder das Fohlen tot geboren wird.  
Also zum Beispiel: 6000 Pfund, wenn erst gezahlt wird, wenn das Fohlen drei Tage alt ist. Oder 5000 Pfund nach positiver Diagnose nach drei Monaten bzw zum 1. Oktober. Oder insgesamt 4000: 2000 Pfund bei der Deckung und nochmal 2000, bei positiver Diagnose im Herbst.“  
„Das klingt jetzt nach Roulette – auch ‘ne Art von Pferdewetten!“ spöttelte ich.  
„Sollte der Test nach drei Wochen negativ sein, würden es viele Züchter auch ohne Aufpreis bei nächster Gelegenheit erneut anbieten. Möglicherweise sogar im nächsten Frühjahr.“  
„Also könnte es tatsächlich passieren, dass sie sich einen bereits entführten Hengst nochmal schnappen?“ fragte ich.  
„Unwahrscheinlich, die Hengste waren ja anscheinend jedes Mal mehrere Tage weg. Aber es könnte passieren. Doch wenn sie clever sind, beziehungsweise von einem cleveren Kopf angeführt werden, lassen sie sich besser eine Ausrede einfallen und sagen, ihr Boss hätte es sich anders überlegt und seine Geldsorgen hätten sich erledigt und geben das Geld zurück. Oder sie behaupten, der Hengst sei auf einem Turnier oder so und hätte erst im Herbst wieder Zeit, wenn die Stute wahrscheinlich für dieses Jahr nicht mehr rossig ist.“  
„Also, sie kassieren 2000 und nach dem 1. Oktober den Rest…ich meine, entweder sie riskieren einen erneuten Kontakt, oder sie lassen das Geld sausen, bewirken dadurch aber, dass das verdächtig wirkt. Ist 2000 überhaupt realistisch – von der Größenordnung her?“  
„Für ein Spitzenpferd kannst du mit einem Gesamtbetrag zwischen 7.000 und 20.000 Pfund rechnen. Wenn sie also anbieten: „Nur schlappe 3000 bei Deckung, weil ich sie eben jetzt sofort brauche, aber für diesen Schnäppchenpreis übernehmen wir keine Garantie nach der Empfängnis“, dann ist das, wie du sagst, ein Glücksspiel. Aber das wird so mancher riskieren. Die meisten Briten sind doch Zocker!“  
„Du sagtest, dieser Irgendwas Totilas sei das teuerste Dressurpferd der Welt – was heißt das in Pfund?“  
„Moorlands Totilas. So acht Millionen“, antwortete Sherlock ungerührt.  
„Ach, doch immer noch weniger, als eine gewisse Haarnadel!“ gab ich ironisch zurück.  
Grotesk und manchmal äußerst niederschmetternd, wie sich der Wert von Lebewesen und toten Dingen in dieser verkommenen Welt bemisst! dachte ich angewidert. – Was mich anbelangte, so war ich klein und unbedeutend, weil ich Sherlock nichts bedeutete – nicht so jedenfalls, wie ich es mir wünschte…  
„Im günstigsten Fall würde sich der Einsatz also mehr als verdreitausendfachen oder so?!“  
„Yepp – allerdings müsste der Besitzer natürlich einige Jahre der Unterbringung, Pflege und des Trainings investieren – zeitlich und finanziell. Totos Gefriersperma kostet derzeit 4000 Euro pro Portion und es werden weitere 4000 fällig, nach dem positiven Test. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er bei einem einzigen Orgasmus genug Sperma für theoretisch 15 Stuten abspritzt!“  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Die ganzen letzten Minuten hatte ich es schon sehr befremdlich gefunden, Sherlock von rossigen Stuten und „Pferdesex“ reden zu hören, aber das!?  
Mir wurde heiß und übel – und dazu baute sich auch noch eine Erektion auf!  
Ich war kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen, weil ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ich aus dieser Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte!  
Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es nebenan.  
Sherlock klappte rasch den Laptop zu und schlüpfte in mein Zimmer hinüber – ich sprang auf und stürzte unterdessen in Sherlocks Bad. Währenddessen fuhr ein Windstoß durch den Raum und die Verbindungstüren schlugen zu – zumindest auf einer Seite.  
Keuchend und elend vor Scham, gelang es mir, den kleinen Watson im Waschbecken abzukühlen, ohne nennenswerte Spuren zu hinterlassen…, anschließend wusch ich mir die Hände und warf mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Dass ich danach Sherlocks Handtücher benutzen musste, machte es wirklich nicht besser…ich musste an Leahs Erklärung zu den Schwämmen denken…  
Das dunkelblaue Frotteetuch zitterte in meiner Hand…  
Trotz meiner schmerzhaft starken Gefühle für Sherlock, hatte ich ihn bisher nur umarmen, vielleicht küssen wollen… Nachdem er in meinen Armen Trost gesucht und scheinbar auch gefunden hatte, war mir nach und nach klar geworden, dass ich die Vorstellung, mit Sherlock ohne einen traurigen Anlass sondern aus purer Zuneigung kuscheln zu können, zu lieben begann…  
Der Gedanke an…richtigen Sex hatte mich jetzt jäh überrumpelt und aus der Fassung gebracht.  
Ich war unsicher, ob ich das wirklich wollte – aber vor allem wusste ich eines: Ich durfte es nicht wollen!  
   
„Du wirst dich jetzt – auf der Stelle! – zusammenreißen!“ schimpfte ich leise zischend mein Spiegelbild an.  
  
Keine gute Idee, mich anzusehen…! Ich war bleich, hatte aber rote Flecken auf den Wangen und dazu diese Schnappatmung…  
  
Oh, zur Hölle! Beruhige dich!  
Er wird denken, dass ich wieder eine Panikattacke habe – dass ich nicht funktioniere! Dann wird er es ohne mich durchziehen!  
  
Als das Rauschen in meinen Ohren etwas nachließ, hörte ich leises Klirren…das klang danach, als würde Sherlock drüben im roten Zimmer decken.  
DECKEN! Den Tisch natürlich...! – ...keine Stute...  
  
Gut…, das verschaffte mir wenigstens ein klein wenig Zeit. Also, was sage ich ihm…?  
  
Das einzig Unverfängliche, was mir in den Sinn kam, war plötzlich einsetzender Durchfall. Zugegeben kein passendes Thema für ein Tischgespräch…  
Ich setzte mich also auf die Toilette und gönnte mir noch ein paar Momente Ruhe.  
  
„John?“ fragte Sherlock im roten Zimmer.  
  
Tief durchatmen…  
  
„John?“  
  
Er ist fast vor der Tür, Geez, jetzt musst du dich am Riemen reißen, verdammt!!  
  
Ich stand auf, zog die Jeans wieder hoch und schloss sie.  
  
„John? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Als er an die Tür klopfte, schnappte ich erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
„John?  
Geht’s dir nicht gut?“  
  
Ich wollte gerade die Spültaste bedienen, als mir einfiel, dass Sherlock es hätte hören und riechen müssen, wenn es da da etwas runterzuspülen gäbe! Aber was sollte ich denn sonst sagen?!  
  
Doch dann kam mir doch noch die rettende Idee.  
  
„Alles okay, ich komm gleich – Moment noch!“ rief ich hastig.  
Dann griff ich zur Seife und brachte mein linkes Auge binnen kürzester Zeit dazu, sich zu röten und heftig zu tränen, ehe ich mit, wie ich hoffte, gelassener Miene zurück ins blaue Zimmer spazierte.  
  
„Ich befürchtete sch-  
– John! Was hast du mit deinem Auge angestellt?!“ unterbrach sich Sherlock und sah mich entgeistert an.  
„Halb so wild. Mir ist gerade was reingeflogen, das ist alles. Sieht dramatischer aus, als es ist.  
Lass uns essen.“  
  
Damit ging ich durch die ehemalige Feuerstelle und nahm meinen Platz ein. Sherlock folgte mir und goss Wasser in mein Glas.  
„Das muss schmerzhaft sein. Kann ich…irgendetwas tun?“, fragte er unterdessen.  
Ich klappte das linke Auge zu, darin habe ich Übung, nicht nur vom Zielen, ich muss es dazu nicht zukneifen. Eigentlich soll man bei solchen Problemen beide Augen schließen, aber es gibt Situationen, da kann man sich mit solchen Details nicht aufhalten.  
„Schon gut“, lächelte ich.  
Er bediente mich – wohl weil ihm klar war, dass ich so nicht räumlich sehen konnte und mich das vielleicht zu ungeschickt gemacht hätte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, nach dem Gulasch vorhin habe ich noch gar keinen rechten Appetit…“, murmelte ich.  
„Das ist fast fünf Stunden her und der Reitunterricht war anstrengend!“ rief Sherlock und nahm sich ebenfalls.  
  
Ja.  
Ich hätte Hunger haben sollen.  
Hatte ich aber nicht.  
  
Lamm mit grünen Bohnen im Speckmantel und Rosmarinkartoffeln. Ich fühlte mich hilflos, weil ich wirklich keinen Appetit hatte.  
Und dazu noch Angst davor, dass mir bald wieder schlecht werden könnte.  
Oh, zur Hölle, was für ein Desaster…!  
  
„Ich…mach doch mal das Fenster zu…“, erklärte ich, indem ich aufstand, denn ich hatte es am Morgen gekippt und daran seither nichts verändert.  
  
„Das kann ich doch – “ Sherlock brach ab. Sein Angebot war sinnlos, da ich mich bereits erhoben hatte.  
Rechts war der Vorhang ein paar Inches mehr zur Mitte hin gezogen als links. Und nun sah ich auch wieso:  
Dahinter auf dem Fensterbrett verbarg sich eine kleine Vase, in der eine Blume mit einer runden, weißen Blüte stand. Eine sogenannte Große Zaunwinde, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre.  
  
Leah hatte sie zweifellos als Tischdeko vorgesehen, aber das war Sherlock gegen den Strich gegangen. Ich hätte sie also gar nicht sehen sollen.  
Das war niederschmetternd! Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er genau wusste, dass ich mehr für ihn empfand als die Bewunderung, die er so genoss…  
  
Es fiel mir schwer, lächelnd zum Tisch zurückzukehren, und zu essen zu beginnen.  
  
Sherlock wickelte mit Messer und Gabel geschickt ein Bündel Böhnchen aus dem Speck, da er ihn wohl zu verschmähen gedachte, dann kam ein Stückchen Kartoffel an die Reihe, das er wie ein Vogel zierlich aus dem kleinen Haufen pickte.  
  
Ich tat es ihm gleich und versuchte, mich mental auf blutiges Fleisch vorzubereiten. Ich bin das gewohnt als Brite – und als Arzt sollte es mir erst recht nichts ausmachen, das tut es auch nicht.  
Nur jetzt…misstraute ich mir…  
  
„Du und…Vera...“, würgte ich hervor, „habt da ganze Arbeit geleistet, es ist gut durchdacht und wirkt, wie soll ich sagen: Natürlich und echt…“ Wenigstens hatte ich den Rest des Satzes zunehmend flüssiger herausgebracht.  
  
„Es sollen dann noch Fotos von den Renovierarbeiten dazu, an den Innenaufnahmen ist sie noch dran, die muss sie im Web klauen.“  
„Und die anderen schießen wir, wenn deine Leute hier sind“, ergänzte ich. „Wann erwartest du sie? Müssen wir sie vom Bahnhof abholen, oder so?“  
„Nein, es ist jemand dabei, der weiß, wie sie hinkommen. Alles schon organisiert, wir treffen sie morgen.“  
„Ich bin gespannt – das ist so eine großangelegte Falle!“ Vergeblich versuchte ich, mir vorzustellen, dass ich das noch letzte Woche wirklich gewesen wäre. Doch nun schien mir diese Vergangenheit wie ein Paradies, das mir auf ewig verschlossen worden war.  
„Sie werden anbeißen, du wirst sehen.“  
  
Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er sah verwegen aus.  
Er war so schön…  
Eigentlich hatte ich das von Anfang an erkannt, aber…nicht bewusst…  
Es war nicht sein bloßes Aussehen, es war….diese Ausstrahlung, diese Energie, diese Wachsamkeit…und manchmal, wenn er in Gedanken so weit weg zu sein schien, wirkte er mitunter verträumt, als ob ihn zärtliche Gedanken erfüllten…  
  
Oh, Scheiße, Watson, das muss aufhören!!!  
  
Grimmig erhöhte ich mein Esstempo.  
Als ich kapitulierte, war mein Teller noch halb voll. Wenigstens ging es meinem Auge wieder besser.  
Sherlock hatte bereits die Waffen gestreckt und nun sagte er: „Dein Auge sieht schon wieder etwas besser aus. Wollen wir mal nachschauen, was sich inzwischen noch getan hat?“  
„Klar, warum nicht…“  
  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Vera inzwischen Fotos von Malern bei der Arbeit, von „Vorher-Nachher-Bildern“ von Hotelzimmern – oder angeblichen Hotelzimmern – gefunden, von Arbeitern, die Zwischenwände hochzogen oder einrissen und von Badinstallateuren.  
  
„Beeindruckend“, stellte ich fest. „Aber dein Richter wird damit nicht glücklich sein. Das verstößt gegen das Recht am Bild und ein Schwindel ist es sowieso!“  
„Aber aus einer Lüge wird erst dann ein Betrug, wenn ich Kapital daraus schlage“, behauptete Sherlock.  
„Ich sehe das ja auch nicht so eng und es ist ja auch nur für ein paar Tage. Ich will ja nur nicht, dass er die Aktion doch noch verhindert.“  
„Das wäre auch keine Katastrophe, McArthur würde auf jeden Fall mitmachen – aber der Club eignet sich weniger gut, da müssten wir vortäuschen, dass zusätzliche Gebäude entstehen, nicht bloß Renovierungen! Und wir würden Zeit verlieren.“  
  
Dann erklang ein leiser Alarm.  
  
„Ah, wieder eine Nachricht von Daniel!“  
  
„Hey, das wird richtig klasse! Aber geht das nicht zu schnell? Soll das wirklich erst öffentlich werden, wenn alles fertig ist?“  
Sherlock klickte auf „Antworten“.  
„Nein, Diese Fotos hat sie jetzt nur als Vorschau mal hochgeladen, die kommen erst ganz zum Schluss, kurz vor dem Unfall. Wir fangen morgen mit dem an, was schon vor zwei Stunden hier zu sehen war.“  
„Ja, gut, das wirkt viel normaler. Dann bis morgen!“  
Sherlock wechselte auf einen zweiten Tab, wo eine Seite über dieses Dressurpferd zu sehen war.  
  
"Morgen kümmern wir uns um die andere Seite", verkündete er.  
"Also unsere...Rollen in diesem Coup", präzisierte ich.  
"Nein, deine Site, John.“ Er wandte mir das Gesicht zu und ich sah rasch auf den Bildschirm. „Deinen Facebook-Auftritt als neureicher Kerl, der sich zwei Stuten gekauft hat und einen Profireitstall eröffnen will, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat.  
Sei einfach du selbst vorläufig. Du wirst dich dann schon reinfinden."  
  
Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, schon klar, wie reizend!  
  
"Hoffentlich. Ich habe nicht dein schauspielerisches Talent", sagte ich stattdessen.  
"Ich weiß. Es...verunsichert dich, aber dieser Charakter, der mir da vorschwebt, ist auch verunsichert...von dem plötzlichen Reichtum, den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm auf einmal bieten, von diesem...neuen Glück, das er noch gar nicht so richtig fassen kann, das ihm manchmal unwirklich erscheint, so als müsse er jeden Moment aufwachen und alles war nur ein Traum."  
Oh, ja, dachte ich und versuchte, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, ich weiß genau, wie das ist – nur dass ich bereits aufgewacht bin. Und dass der verlorene Schatz nicht pekuniärer Natur ist.  
Er sitzt neben mir…  
Ganz nah – viel zu nah...natürlich nur, weil wir in denselben Laptop sehen...  
Da ich es erneut kaum noch aushielt, dieses Mal allerdings vor Kummer, stand ich auf – vielleicht ein wenig zu rasch.  
  
„Wird ein langer Tag werden, morgen – also, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, was wir jetzt besprechen müssen…würde ich mich dann mal zurückziehen…“  
„Ja, tu das…  
Und vielleicht findest du Augentropfen in der Hausapotheke...“  
"Gute Idee.  
Gute Nacht."  
"Gute Nacht, John."  
  
Im roten Zimmer angekommen, trat ich ans Fenster.  
  
Welche Botschaft wohl die Große Winde transportieren sollte? – Gib es auf, Leah! dachte ich.  
  
Dann räumte ich die Reste unseres Dinners auf den Teewagen zurück – zuletzt auch die Blume – und schob ihn auf den Flur.  
Anschließend schloss ich die Vorhänge und machte mich bettfertig.  
  
Wie lange ich wohl brauchen würde, um in den Schlaf zu finden?  
Mir grauste jetzt schon davor!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es stimmt, dass der Convolvulus major mit der Großen Winde identisch ist. Ich konnte das nicht 100%ig absichern, eine Winde ist es auf jeden Fall.
> 
>  
> 
> Equidise kommt natürlich von Equi, lat. "Pferde", und Paradise.


	45. Dreamteam

 

  
  
Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte!  
  
Es war bereits hell, ich lauschte in das gedämpfte Gezwitscher der Vögel…dann schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und schloss meine Verbindungstüren auf, um sachte an die von Sherlock zu klopfen.  
Aber da hing ein Post-it.  
  
„Das hier war als Urlaub für dich geplant. Sry! Erhol dich gut, bis in ein paar Tagen. SH“  
  
„Was?!“ entfuhr es mir. Ich riss die Türen auf und schoss förmlich ins blaue Zimmer.  
  
Er war weg!  
  
Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube: Ein dumpfer Schmerz, Atemnot, Schwäche, weiche Knie, kalte Hände…  
Ich rettete mich auf einen Stuhl und rang nach Luft.  
  
„Du – du Maschine…, du – “  
Instinktiv versuchte ich, wütend zu werden und so meine Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren.  
Aussichtslos. Ich war zu verletzt.  
  
Es ist vorbei, dachte ich nur, unwiderruflich vorbei…  
  
Aber das darf es nicht sein…! widersprach ich mir selbst verzweifelt.  
  
Wie wird das jetzt laufen? Wird er selbst den Neureichen spielen?  
Und Leah hat er bestimmt immer noch nicht eingeweiht…  
  
So allmählich spürte ich doch eine gewisse Energie aufkommen. Aber kälter und viel bitterer, als ich es mir ausgesucht hätte.  
  
„Nein! Er wird das nicht ohne mich machen! Er wird mich nicht einfach so abhängen!“ murmelte ich.  
„Zwangsurlaub?  
Suspendierung?  
Das hast du dir so gedacht! Aber du kannst mich nicht einfach ausmustern!“  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ich grimmiger.  
„Und wenn du mich wirklich loswerden willst, wirst du mir das schon ins Gesicht sagen müssen…!“  
Oh, Scheiße! Würde ich das aushalten?!  
  
  
„Er sagte, es gehe dir nicht gut und ich solle dich schlafen lassen…“, klärte mich Leah auf, als ich sie auf dem Weg zum Stall antraf. „Er hat eine Stunde Vorsprung. Und du solltest sowas noch nicht alleine machen…“  
  
Mit sowas meinte sie, alleine auszureiten. Sicher hatte sie recht, aber das war mir jetzt völlig egal!  
Ich stiefelte an ihr vorbei in den Stall.  
  
„John, du hast mich nicht verstanden: Ich werde dir allein keines der Pferde überlassen, verstehst du? Die stehen nicht zur Verfügung! Es geht nicht darum, ob DU dir den Hals brichst!“ schloss sie finster. Jetzt war sie wie Sherlock: Kalt und herzlos!  
  
„Steck dir doch deine kostbaren Gäule sonst wo hin!“ blaffte ich. „Dann nehme ich eben den Wagen!“ Ich ließ sie stehen und stapfte in die Garage.  
  
  
Wohin jetzt? Zu Doyle? Oder doch zu MacArthur?  
Er würde wohl zuerst seinen Hengst nach „Equidise“ bringen und sich dann mit der Stute im Fußballclub einquartieren.  
Na, gut, dachte ich, ich versuche es bei Doyle…  
  
Unterwegs verscheuchte ich die Erinnerung an meinen vorgestrigen Kollaps…  
Ich musste mich jetzt konzentrieren!  
  
Als der Hof schließlich in Sicht kam, bog ich nach links in den Wald ab, um den Wagen zu verstecken und mich dann von hinten anzupirschen.  
Wenige Minuten später machte ich mich zu Fuß auf den Weg und steuerte die hintere, äußere Ecke des Haupthauses an. Um die Bienenstöcke schwirrten und summten jeweils einzelne der kleinen, emsigen Tierchen… ruhig schritt ich zwischen ihnen zur Linken und den Gebäuden zur Rechten hindurch, bis ich in die Nähe des Stalls und seinem Zugang zur Koppel kam.  
Die Tür stand offen und ich hörte eine vertraute Stimme, die ich aber noch nicht recht verstehen konnte.  
Ich schlich näher…es roch nach Pferden und Heu…und Leder…  
  
„Ideal!“ sagte Sherlock gerade.  
„Das trifft sich wirklich ausgezeichnet! Weißt du, John packt das einfach nicht mehr. Und wenn du dich jetzt auf Detektivarbeit verlegen und nach London gehen willst, kannst du natürlich zu mir ziehen!“    
„Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen!“ lachte Daniels hellere Stimme enthusiastisch. „Ich hab mich schon tierisch auf diesen Fall gefreut – aber mit dir zusammen in London zu wohnen und zu ermitteln! Das wird großartig.“  
„Dabei kann ich dir alles beibringen! Ich glaube, wir könnten ein verdammt gutes Team abgeben!“ sagte der selbsternannte Soziopath.  
  
Ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen, aber das war eindeutig! Er hatte mich bereits ersetzt!  
  
Mir brach kalter Schweiß aus und ich konnte keinen weiteren Schritt machen, als wäre ich plötzlich an Ort und Stelle festgewachsen.  
  
Ich wollte mich jetzt einfach nur noch auflösen, in Luft, oder egal, zu Staub zerfallen, meinetwegen. Nur damit es endlich aufhörte!  
Mein Herz klopfte heftig.  
  
Geh…! Geh, solange du noch kannst…! dachte ich.  
Ehe sie dich sehen…!  
  
Und ich wollte auch mir diesen Anblick ersparen.  
Sie würden ein schönes Paar abgeben, der geheimnisvolle, coole, ein wenig düstere Detektiv und der fast ebenso große und ebenso schlanke, jüngere Sonnyboy mit dem strahlenden Lächeln…  
Aus Sherlocks zuletzt gesagten Worten hatte ich förmlich heraushören können, wie er dabei begeistert er dabei aussah.  
  
War es das?!  
Hat mich Sherlock wirklich wegen Daniel zurückgewiesen?! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Ja, aber, das würde doch einen Sinn ergeben…!  
…dann hätte ich ihm dabei geholfen, sich zu öffnen, Emotionen zuzulassen – aber er entdeckte dadurch seine Gefühle für Daniel…?!  
  
Geht es denn immer NOCH schlimmer!? fragte ich mich am Boden zerstört.  
  
Dann war es zu spät: Ich sah, wie sich die Stalltür noch etwas weiter öffnete.  
Daniel, ein breites, draufgängerisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, führte ein Pferd heraus.  
Aber es war nicht Road Runner, sondern…  
Der gewaltige, aber feingliedrige Hengst war dunkelbraun. Die schwarze Mähne war widerspenstig gelockt…  
  
Es war, als würde sich mein Verstand plötzlich umstülpen…oder ausrenken…aus den Schienen springen – ich finde keine Worte dafür…!  
  
Während sich Daniel in den Sattel schwang, warf das Pferd übermütig den Kopf hoch – ich sah seine unwirklich hellen Augen aufblitzen wie türkisfarbene Opale – und es –  
LACHTE – ! …lachte mit der tiefen, vollen Stimme, die ich so liebte –  
  
Und dann wurde es dunkel um mich, ich fiel und lag auf einmal schweißgebadet im Bett, mit stampfendem Herzen und…einer Latte…  
  
Was…war das für ein Schwachsinn…!?  
  
Der Traum von letzten Freitag…, Sherlock als arrogantes Reitpferd…  
  
Mein Unterbewusstsein war wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Daniel viel besser zu Sherlock passen würde als ich.  
…wie Ross und Reiter…  
Unsinn, Dan hatte doch eine Freundin ge- –  
…naja, ich doch auch.  
  
Das hatte ich mir so zusammenfantasiert, bis es unerträglich wurde.  
Doch statt zu träumen, dass ich wahnsinnig werde, hatte mich eine geradezu vernichtende Mischung aus Empörung und Ekel geweckt…  
Aber als mir jetzt dämmerte, dass mein eigenes Hirn mir das vorgegaukelt hatte, war ich fassungslos und schämte mich in Grund und Boden.  
Mein Körper begann zu zittern und der Atem jagte durch meine Lungen…während ich voller Entsetzen spürte, dass sich in meinem Unterleib ein Vulkanausbruch ankündigte…  
  
Unter Aufbietung aller verbleibenden Kräfte, gelang es mir irgendwie, mich aus dem Bett zu katapultieren und in die Badewanne zu klettern, wo ich dann explodieren konnte.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich innerhalb von Sekunden Unmengen von Blut verlieren und deshalb einen Schock erleiden, zugleich nahm mir ein krampfhafter Schmerz den Atem…und jede Kontrolle…    
  
Physisch betrachtet immerhin, war das Schlimmste rasch überstanden. Einer Ohnmacht nahe, drehte ich das Wasser auf. Mein Herz schien unter der plötzlichen Kälte für einen Moment zu erstarren.  
  
Was mich nicht losließ, war das Gefühl der Schande. So angewidert ich auch war, es war ja trotzdem meine eigene, anscheinend schmutzige Fantasie gewesen, die sich das zusammengebastelt hatte!  
Das schockierte mich!  
Ich züchtigte meinen rebellischen, ekelerregenden und jetzt zugleich so schwachen Körper so lange mit Wechselduschen, bis er endlich Ruhe gab und mein Kreislauf wieder einigermaßen seine Arbeit machte. Erschöpft und fröstelnd zerrte ich mir den klitschnassen Schlafanzug vom Leib, krabbelte aus der Wanne und wickelte mich noch triefend in den Bademantel, um mich dann gleich ins Bett zu schleppen.  
Dann versuchte ich, meinen Verstand wieder zusammenzuraffen.  
  
Letzten Freitag noch hatte ich mich über „Sherrinford“ köstlich amüsiert, mich einfach nur schlappgelacht über diesen verrückten Traum…  
Hatte auch da schon mehr dahinter gesteckt…? Hatte ich auch da wirklich schon…“meinen Mitbewohner zwischen meine Beine bekommen“ wollen?!  
  
Ich war zutiefst erschüttert und entsetzt über mich selbst.  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können!?  
…all diese…Erläuterungen über den Zyklus von Stuten und das Volumen von Hengstejakulat…!  
Widerlich…  
wenn auch völlig natürlich. Als Arzt sollte ich da doch drüber stehen!  
  
Aber es war Sherlock gewesen, der darüber gesprochen hatte. Das…  
das…passte doch einfach nicht zu ihm!  
  
Und als mir dann die Geräusche von nebenan verraten hatten, dass Sherlock im roten Zimmer deckte, war mir, kaum dass ich das gedacht hatte, so, als müsse ich mich verbessern und klarstellen, dass ich mit „decken“ natürlich „Tisch decken“ gemeint hatte und nicht…!  
  
Oh, verflucht! Können diese Obszönitäten vielleicht mal aufhören!?!  
  
Dass niemand mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war, ja, dasses nichtmal passiert war, dass ich Leah amgemotzt hatte, vermochte mich nicht zu trösten: Ich fühlte mich…entehrt – und diese Schande hatte ich selbst über mich gebracht! Ich hatte mein Selbstwertgefühl unrettbar zerstört. So kam es mir vor…  
Mein hoffnungsloses Verlangen hatte mich vor mir selbst zum Narren gemacht, diese Lächerlichkeit konnte ich doch nie wieder loswerden…!  
Auch die Gefühle von vorvorletzter Nacht kamen wieder hoch…, diese maßlose Verstörtheit, die mich schließlich dazu verleitet hatte, mich zu betrinken…  
  
Nein, das konnte ich jetzt unmöglich schon wieder tun!  
Ratlos setzte ich mich im Bett auf und murmelte: “Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein…!“  
  
Ich beschloss, mir einen Tee zu machen. Irgendwie musste ich mich doch wieder einkriegen – es war bloß ein Traum, Herrgott! Ich habe schon viel peinlichen Blödsinn geträumt! Wieviel schlimmer kann das jetzt schon sein?! versuchte ich mich selbst zu beschwatzen. Ja, es war geschmacklos, grotesk und entäuschend; und du fühlst dich verraten! Dir ist nur noch etwas klarer geworden, was dir Sherlock angetan hat - und dass er es durchaus weiß. Das ist alles. Da musst du jetzt durch!  
Meine Hände zitterten noch, während der routinierten Handgriffe und ich fühlte mich noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen…  
  
Ich werde mich jetzt auf die Fakten konzentrieren und wieder Vernunft annehmen, verdammt!  
  
  
Natürlich hatte ich an diesem Abend daran gedacht, meine Seite der Verbindungstür und auch meine Zimmertür abzuschließen.  
…es war noch hell gewesen, als ich zu Bett gegangen war…, müde, unglücklich und ratlos…  
Lange hatte ich wachgelegen, fruchtlos grübelnd, wie ich diesen auf Dauer unerträglichen Kummer loswerden könnte. Gleichzeitig hatte ich mich immer wieder von dieser nagenden, dabei diffusen Sorge ablenken lassen, dass es da einen Fehler in Sherlocks Plan gab…    
Aber ich kam mit beiden Problemen einfach nicht weiter…  
Ich hatte hilflos mitangesehen, wie es enervierend langsam dunkler und dunkler geworden war, und dabei geglaubt, dass ich mich von der Chance, endlich einzuschlafen, weiter und weiter entfernte…  
  
Wäre besser gewesen, ich hätte wirklich nicht schlafen können! dachte ich bitter.  
  
„Okay…“, brummte ich leise und atmete tief durch: „Er hat mich NICHT mit nur einer Notiz zurückgelassen. Er ist gestern zuerst streng mit Daniel gewesen, als der ihm zu albern war. Und wenn er nicht weiter mit mir arbeiten wollte, hätte er sich wegen meines Auges keine Gedanken machen müssen. Er hätte mir nicht so viel erklären müssen; dieses Facebook-Profil zeigen. Er will, dass ich weiter mit ihm arbeite – und wenn ich mich dabei nicht ungeschickter anstelle als bisher, sollte das so bleiben!“ sagte ich mir, als redete ich auf jemand völlig durchgedrehtes ein.  
Naja, das traf ja zu.  
Und was sollte Daniel denn bitte in London? Auch wenn er es manchmal gern etwas komfortabler hätte, es wäre wegen Road Runner extrem unpraktisch, mitten in der Metropole zu wohnen!  
  
Du siehst das zu schwarz, Watson! ermahnte ich mich.  
Und DU warst es, der euch beide, eure Symbiose aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hast – du, nicht Sherlock!  
Du hättest dich als Therapeut sehen sollen, nicht als Freund, auch wenn du kein Psychologe bist, deshalb warst du nicht distanziert genug! Du hast vielleicht seine Dankbarkeit überinterpretiert! Er hat vielleicht nicht recht gemerkt, was sich da zusammenbraut und dann nicht gewusst, wie er das abwenden soll. Es war vielleicht ein Fall von "Übertragung".  
  
Aber vielleicht hatte Sherlock diesen Bruch, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig herbeigeführt?  
…du bist auch schon mal nach der einen oder anderen Frau verrückt gewesen…das gibt sich alles wieder…! versuchte ich mir einzureden.  
  
So bekam ich mich allmählich doch wieder in den Griff.  
  
Plötzlich machte es in meinem Kopf „klick“ und mir fiel auf, dass ich vorhin, außer dem Brodeln des Teewassers noch etwas gehört hatte.  
Das Öffnen einer Tür.  
  
NEIN.  
  
Ich erstarrte: War er jetzt doch ohne mich gegangen?!  
Oder – ?!  
  
Wahrscheinlicher war, dass es ihn zu seinem Pferd zog, oder vielleicht auch in die Kapelle –  
Oder dass er schon wieder schlafwandelte.  
  
Die Tür war nur geöffnet worden, oder?  
  
Ich verkniff mir einen Fluch, stand auf, schloss die Tür auf und trat auf den Flur.  
Sherlocks Zimmertür stand sperrangelweit offen.  
Ich stürzte hinein – das Bett war leer, der Schlafanzug lag drin.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
Nichts.  
  
Ich spähte in sein Bad und sah dann tatsächlich noch dort nach, wo ich in meinem Traum die Nachricht entdeckt hatte.  
  
Fehlanzeige.  
  
„Scheiße!“ nuschelte ich leise, dann hastete ich zurück in mein Zimmer, streifte nur rasch die Jeans über, schnappte mir eine Taschenlampe und machte mich auf die Suche.  
  
Zuerst wollte ich zur nächstgelegenen Treppe, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er die nicht hinuntergestürzt wäre, doch dann –  
ich erschrak, als ich das offene Fenster sah.  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, es liegt so hoch, dass man da nicht einfach rausfallen konnte.  
Also ging ich weiter.  
  
Es war jetzt doch kühl, mein Haar war immer noch feucht. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis ich ihn fand?  
Ich wollte aber auch nicht Leah alarmieren;  
dass sie ihn gesucht hatte, während ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen war, war schon schlimm genug!  
  
Im Freien angekommen, hielt ich inne und leuchtete meine Umgebung ab.  
Ich hätte vielleicht doch wenigstens Schuhe anziehen sollen…  
Da ich das für am Wahrscheinlichsten hielt, schlug ich den Weg zum Stall ein, als ich einen kleinen Gegenstand unter meinem linken Fuß spürte. Er war nicht hart, sondern gab nach…  
Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und leuchtete auf den Boden.  
Zigarettenstummel.  
Sogar vier Stück insgesamt.  
  
Dann konnte ich wohl ausschließen, dass er schlafwandelte.  
Sollte ich dann überhaupt weitersuchen? Aber nun war ich schon mal dabei…  
Und nach dem Ärger neulich, sollte ich sicher gehen, dass er nicht wieder so eine Wanderung machte!  
  
Also dimmte ich die Taschenlampe, da das Mondlicht ohnehin fast ausreichte, setzte meinen Weg fort und schlich mich, so leise ich konnte, zum Stall.  
  
Moment…  
  
Ist das klug?  
  
Vielleicht erschrecken sie weniger, wenn sie mich kommen hören…?  
  
Womit ich jetzt so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass ein Teil der Pferde auf dem Paddock hinter dem Stall war. Als erstes sah ich Gloriana weiß in der Ferne schimmern. Ich ging näher ran und merkte, dass ich noch weitere Tiere erkennen konnte.  
Die Schimmelstute hatte noch nie so wenig elegant ausgesehen: Sie stand fest auf den Vorderbeinen, ließ Kopf und Ohren hängen und sabberte ein wenig. Die Hinterbeine waren leicht eingeknickt, das Gewicht ruhte auf dem linken, den rechten Huf hatte sie auf die Vorderkante gestellt. Ihr Schweif schlug gelegentlich hin und her.  
Inzwischen hatte ich auch Orlando gesehen, der wach war und den Kopf in meine Richtung gedreht hatte.  
Anscheinend bemerkte mich Glory nun auch, sie hob auf einmal den Kopf und spitzte die Ohren.  
Ich bemerkte Constance und Blonde, die beide mit untergeschlagenen Beinen am Boden kauerten, jede den Hals auf dem Rücken der anderen abgelegt. Niedlich.  
  
Jetzt war ich nahe genug, um zu sehen, dass die hintere Stalltür offen stand.  
  
Was war hier los?!  
Oder…sollte das so sein?  
  
Ich kletterte durch den Zaun und ging ohne Hast zum Stall. Bis auf zwei Boxen waren alle offen. Bloody lag in ihrer auf der Seite und schlief. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der von Prospero und lugte über die geschlossene untere Boxentür. Er war ebenfalls „zuhause“, lag mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf der Seite und schlief fest. Die andere verschlossene Box, war die leerstehende.  
Scheu warf ich einen Blick in Conquerors „Einzelzimmer“.  
  
Queery lag mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Bauch in seiner geräumigen Box im Stroh, das Kinn am Boden, und an seine Seite gelehnt schmiegte sich Sherlock in Oberhemd, Anzughose, Schuhen und Strümpfen, schlafend an den Hengst, die Arme um dessen Hals geschlungen. Ich erstarrte. Das war so rührend! Wie ein kleiner Junge mit einem viel zu großen Kuscheltier – aber war das nicht riskant? Und zu kühl?! Sollte ich ihn zudecken? Aber –  
Zu spät: Queery hob träge sein Kinn aus dem Stroh, drehte den Kopf nach hinten und stupste Sherlock an.  
  
Ich sah wie er verschlafen hochzuckte.  
  
„John…“, brummte er. „Was machst du denn hier…?“  
  
Natürlich wusste er trotzder Dunkelheit sofort, dass das nur ich sein konnte.  
  
„Ist…ist alles okay?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
Er setzte sich richtig auf. „Was sollte denn sein? Ich konnte nicht schlafen. – Und du?“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Das Pferd kam rasch, aber ohne beunruhigt zu sein, auf die Beine, dann senkte es seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Niveau.  
  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich…euch gestört habe…“, druckste ich. „Ich…bin aufgewacht…dachte, ich vertrete mir kurz auf dem Flur die Beine, und dann war deine Tür offen…“  
  
Sherlock erhob sich ebenfalls. Er kam zu mir auf die Stallgasse heraus und meinte: „Kein Grund, halbnackt durch die Nacht zu laufen…“ Damit holte er eine Decke aus einem Regal –    
„Dir muss auch kalt sein“, entfuhr es mir, in dem Moment, wo er die Decke entfaltet hatte und im Begriff war, sie um meine Schultern zu legen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte der Gedanke durch mein Hirn, wie es wäre, wenn er diese Decke jetzt um uns beide schlingen würde –    
doch dann war der Spuk auch schon vorüber.  
Ich griff nach dem filzigen Stoff, der sich schwer und ein wenig kratzig um meine Schultern schloss.  
  
Hilflos grübelte ich, was ich sagen könnte, als Conqueror beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu machen.  
  
Sherlock folgte ihm und ich…gab mir innerlich für den erneuten Gedanken daran, Sherlock mit in diese Decke wickeln zu wollen, eine mentale Ohrfeige – schnappte dann eine weitere Decke und folgte dem Detektiv nach draußen.  
  
Der Rappe trottete noch etwas müde über den sandigen Platz. Sherlock war stehengeblieben und sah den Tieren zu. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, hielt ich ihm die zweite Decke hin.  
„Danke…“ Er nahm sie und legte sie sich um.  
„Du weißt, dass Wildpferde in Herden durch die Steppe streifen, immer auf der Suche nach Futter und jederzeit bereit, zu flüchten, wenn ein Fressfeind sich nähert?“  
Ich nickte.  
„Sie brauchen nicht so viel richtigen Schlaf und machen normalerweise viele kurze Nickerchen über den Tag verteilt, nachts etwas häufiger. Nur wenn sie auf der Seite liegen, schlafen sie wirklich tief, aber das tun sie höchstens so zwanzig Minuten am Stück und da kommt ein erwachsenes Pferd auf gerade mal drei Stunden am Tag, sie halten es auch gar nicht so lange in dieser Position aus, wenn sie älter sind, der Rumpf ist zu schwer und die Organe behindern die Lungenfunktion. Aber sie können sehr gut im Stehen dösen – sogar stundenlang. Was du bei Queery eben gesehen hast, wenn sie auf dem Bauch liegen, die Vorderbeine darunter gefaltet, ist der Slow Wave Schlaf. Sie sind dann schnell wieder wach und können rasch aufspringen.“  
„Ich weiß so vieles nicht…“, murmelte ich. „Ich hoffe, ich mache nichts falsch…, bei unserem Plan, meine ich…“  
Sherlock wandte sich verwundert zu mir um: „Das wird nicht passieren. Ich bin doch da. Und ansonsten gehört es zu deiner Rolle, dass du noch wenig Ahnung hast.“  
„Ja, das…sagtest du schon…“, erwiderte ich unsicher.  
Sherlock sah mich immer noch mit großen Augen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „John! Wir hatten schon gefährlichere Fälle – was ist los mit dir?“ Er hatte beinahe lachend begonnen und beunruhigt geendet.  
Aus dem Stall trottete jetzt Bloody.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, außer vielleicht…  
„Noch vor ein paar Tagen…“, begann ich, brah dann aber ab. „Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut? Ich wünsche es dir natürlich – “  
Er presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander und brummte dann: „Das sagt der Richtige!“  
„Ich sag das doch nicht als Vorwurf! Und das ist…kein – Kräfte messen!“  
„Schön. Ich werde mal Wilhelm den Eroberer wieder in seine Gemächer bringen, nicht dass er noch auf die Idee kommt, sich fortpflanzen zu wollen…“  
Frustriert sah ich zu, wie er zu seinen Hengst ging und ihn am Halfter nahm. Ich folgte den beiden zurück in den Stall, wo Sherlock gerade die untere Boxentür verschloss, Conqueror streckte den Kopf heraus und schubste ihn.  
„Ja, ich weiß, mein Junge... Bis später…“, wisperte Sherlock.  
„Gehen wir wieder rein, John…“  
  
Als wir den Stall verlassen hatten, sagte er: „Es ist so: Boxen, in denen sie sich gar nicht hinlegen können sind Tierquälerei, auch wenn sich viele Pferde damit arrangieren. Aber wegen ihrer Art sich auszuruhen, ist es auch so Unsinn, sie die ganze Nacht einsperren zu wollen. Es sind schließlich keine Autos, die man in der Garage parkt, bis man sie wieder braucht! Also, lassen wir mal die Stuten raus, auch wenn sie rossig sind, mal die Hengste.“  
„Verstehe. Ein Gutes muss es ja auch haben, wenn man zufällig ein Wallach ist!“ witzelte ich, überzeugt, dass die Dunkelheit meine Traurigkeit verbergen würde.  
„Orlando ist so faul, dem würde es im Prinzip nichts ausmachen, die ganze Nacht in der Box zu stehen – wäre bloß zu langweilig.“ Sherlock hatte jetzt fast denselben abfälligen Ton drauf, als spräche er von Mycroft.  
„Dann…hast du also das Schlafbedürfnis eines Pferds“, blödelte ich. "Das erklärt einiges!"  
  
Sherlocks Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, das kurze, leise Auflachen war nur Show, eine hilflose Geste – mehr nicht, so schien es mir.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	46. Einem gekränkten Gaul, steckt man keine Karotte ins Maul

 

 

Auf dem restlichen Rückweg zu unseren Zimmern sprachen wir kein Wort mehr und dieses Schweigen lastete schwer auf mir. Gerne hätte ich diesen Druck gemildert, die Stimmung gelockert, aber ich wusste nicht, wie. Nicht nach dem Mist, den mein Hirn da im Traum zusammengeschustert hatte, und nicht nach den beiden armseligen Scherzen von eben.  
Aber das war ja ohnehin nur einseitig. Sherlock verabscheute unnötiges Gerede und die Funkstille zwischen uns machte ihm ja nichts aus, er wollte doch, dass ich Abstand hielt, ich langweilte ihn, wenn ich nicht voller Bewunderung war.  
Als wir vor den Türen zu unseren Zimmern standen, hätte ich mich erneut ohrfeigen können. Wir hatten unsere Schritte mehr und mehr verlangsamt und das lag sicher an mir. Er hatte sich nur angepasst, vielleicht glaubte er, Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, vielleicht hielt er es für Erschöpfung.  
  
Also raffte ich mich schließlich auf und sagte: "Sherlock..., dieser Plan ist wirklich großartig, echt brillant... Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen – es ist nur so ein Gefühl, ich weiß nicht, warum... Ich meine, er ist sehr durchdacht, wir haben viel Unterstützung. Ich sage das nicht, um frühere Aktionen von dir zu kritisieren, aber ich bin froh, dass du mich einweihst, dass du...nicht wieder behauptest, es werde sich nichts tun, um dich dann mit einem Erzschurken in einem verlassenen Hallenbad zu verabreden oder sowas..."  
Sherlock lächelte leicht und wandte mir den Kopf zu. Seine Augen sahen traurig aus, aber vielleicht kam mir das nur so vor, schließlich war es ziemlich dunkel auf dem Korridor.  
  
"Versprich mir eines, John...", begann er.  
"Ja?"  
"Sollte ich dir...ich meine..., deinen Reitkünsten zu viel zumuten...eventuell...aus Gedankenlosigkeit, dann...pass auf dich auf, ja...?"  
Es hätte mich vielleicht noch mehr verunsichern sollen, vielleicht dazu führen sollen, dass ich mir der bevorstehenden Aufgabe noch weniger gewachsen fühlte, aber stattdessen war ich plötzlich erleichtert. Ich schöpfte Hoffnung, dass mir – dass uns eine Rückkehr zu unserer früheren Kameradschaft doch noch offen stehen könnte.  
Jedenfalls, wenn ich es nicht wieder vermasselte!  
  
"Das werde ich!" versicherte ich und als ich seine vorsichtige Formulierung verstand, setzte ich hinzu: "Versprochen, Sherlock. Bereit, wenn du's bist."  
In Sherlocks Mundwinkeln zuckte es, für einen Moment blitzte ein warmer, freundlicher Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf – gerade, als ich das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht spürte, versank das Seine wieder in einem kalten Schatten.  
  
"Gut", stellte er sachlich fest. "versuch zu schlafen. Gute Nacht, John."  
Damit verschwand er rasch in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Ich hatte mir das wohl doch nur eingebildet, oder?  
Meine Sehnsucht spielte mir grausame Streiche, ich musste wirklich damit aufhören, zu wünschen, er könne doch etwas anderes sein, als das, was er immer von sich behauptete. Ein Soziopath.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen und ging ins rote Zimmer. Als ich die Decke ablegte und sie von meiner linken Schulter glitt, erinnerte ich mich jedoch, dass seine Finger vorhin unnötigerweise meine Narbe gestreift hatten. Aber das war sicher nur ein Versehen gewesen. Oder wissenschaftliche Neugier, die er dann doch unterdrückt hatte.  
  
  
  
Deborah warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken: "Oh, John!" stöhnte sie mit einem verzweifelten Auflachen. "Siehst du's immer noch nicht?"  
Er vermisst deine Nähe! dachte sie.  
Er will dich schützen, glaubt, dass er nicht gut für dich ist...und überhaupt: Nicht gut genug für dich...und dass du ihm vielleicht nur aus Mitleid und Pflichtgefühl so viel Zuwendung geschenkt hast! Dass er denkt, dass falls du mehr empfinden solltest, das nur eine Verirrung sein kann, an der er die Schuld trägt.  
Würde John irgendwann herausfinden – oder besser gesagt: Würde er irgendwann herauszufinden versuchen, was die Nelken bedeuteten und die Große Winde?  
Anstatt sich über seine Pferde- und Reitfantasien zu entsetzen?  
Ja, vielleicht waren das Symbole – aber was war denn schon vorgefallen in seinen Träumen?!  
Ein Teil von ihr hätte gerne ein paar Kapitel übersprungen – aber dann hätte sie sicher doch zurückgeblättert, um die Lücke nachträglich zu schließen. Außerdem wollte sie sich nicht der einmaligen Chance berauben, diesen Teil ihrer Familiengeschichte so intensiv wie möglich nachempfinden zu können. Und das war schon schwierig genug, weil sie ja wusste, worauf es hinausgelaufen war.  
  
  
  
Ehe ich wieder ins Bett kroch, ging ich nochmals ins Bad, zog die Jeans aus, wrang den Schlafanzug aus und hängte ihn zum Trocknen auf, nach einem Toilettengang schlüpfte ich wieder in den Bademantel, kehrte ins Zimmer zurück und legte mich schlafen.  
Wenn ich daran geglaubt hätte, dass es etwas helfen könnte, hätte ich darum gebetet, nicht mehr zu träumen!  
Müde schloss ich die Augen.  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, fiel mir wieder ein, was geschehen war, der Traum, das merkwürdige Zusammentreffen im Stall...  
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass ich diese Schande, die mich fast hatte verzweifeln lassen, als längst nicht mehr so entsetzlich empfand. Ich war nur bekümmert, dass mein Verhältnis zu Sherlock nie so werden konnte, wie ich es mir zuletzt gewünscht hatte, aber ich würde alles daran setzen, immerhin unsere Freundschaft zu erhalten, falls das möglich wäre. Und vielleicht war es ja wirklich besser so? Es lag wahrscheinlich an mir, dass ich mit keiner meiner Freundinnen lange zusammen geblieben war. Und da war es vielleicht wirklich erstrebenswerter, eine langjährige Freundschaft zu haben, als eine kurzlebige Romanze, die mit Streit oder Entfremdung endete und nur einen schalen Nachgeschmack hinterließ. Von zweien meiner "Exen" wusste ich, dass sie seit Jahren glücklich verheiratet waren – naja, zumindest verheiratet, danach hatte ich nichts Gegenteiliges gehört! Andere dagegen hatte ich ganz aus den Augen verloren, so dass ich mit einer entsprechend höheren Dunkelziffer rechnen konnte.  
Allerdings war ich mir gerade mehr denn je darüber im Klaren, dass ich gerade von einer jahrelangen Freundschaft mit Sherlock weiter entfernt war, als jemals in den letzten Monaten!  
  
Ich wühlte mich aus dem Bett und mir fiel auf, dass ich, als ich in der vergangenen Nacht Sherlocks Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, nicht bloß die Jeans an- sondern unsinnigerweise auch den Bademantel ausgezogen hatte... Naja, es war wohl der erste Impuls gewesen, sich anzuziehen, also weg mit dem Bademantel – aber dann musste ich gedacht haben, dass ich zu viel Zeit verlieren würde, wenn ich mich komplett ankleidete.  
Oder hatte ist damit zu tun, dass mich Sherlock wenige Stunden zuvor in nichts als dem offenen Bademantel gesehen hatte?  
Ich erledigte rasch aber gründlich meine Morgentoilette und schlüpfte gleich in Reithosen und Stiefel, dazu ein weißes Hemd und die geliehene Reitjacke.  
Moment...war die nicht eigentlich fehl am Platze? Die war sicher mal teuer gewesen, aber wenn ich neureich war, würde ich entweder teure neue oder billige ältere Kleidungsstücke besitzen. Nicht umgekehrt! Allenfalls noch billige neue, wenn ich knausrig war, oder solche Dinge nicht wichtig nahm – oder eine spleenige Vorliebe für billige Marken hatte... Und selbst wenn ich mir auch früher schon ein paar hochwertige Stücke geleistet haben sollte – eine Reitjacke konnte nicht darunter sein, wenn ich mit diesem Sport gerade erst angefangen hatte.  
Mit diesem Gedankengang trat ich auf den Flur, wo Sherlock an einem geöffneten Fenster stand und schon wieder eine Zigarette rauchte, vom bereitstehenden Teewagen mit dem Frühstück hatte er sich einen Kaffee genommen. Die Zuckerdose war noch offen.  
"Guten Morgen, Sherlock!" Er trug ein Polohemd, das ich noch nicht kannte: ein blasses, leicht grünstichiges Hellblau, auf der rechten Brustseite ein schwarzer Pferdekopf. Es passte zu Sherlocks Augen. Er sah großartig aus in seinen weißen Reithosen und den hohen blanken Stiefeln, aber er schien mir immer noch etwas bleicher, als noch zu Beginn unseres Urlaubs.  
  
"Morgen, John. Du bist schnell heute."  
"Bist du nervös?" fragte ich statt einer Erwiderung mit Blick auf die Zigarette.  
"Ja, vielleicht..." Er warf den Stummel hinaus.  
"Da wird Leah nicht begeistert sein, fürchte ich. Oder ihr Onkel, oder, wer auch immer das machen muss..."  
"Im Gegenteil. Gibt ein gutes Mittel gegen Blattläuse für die Rosen!" widersprach er grinsend.  
Ich beschloss, ihn jetzt nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass aber jemand diesen Müll vom Boden aufsammeln musste.  
"Mir ist da inzwischen was eingefallen", begann ich.  
"Nicht hier...", raunte der Detektiv.  
"Ja, gut – zu dir oder zu mir?" Ich erstarrte – was hatte ich denn da jetzt wieder gesagt? Es hatte witzig sein sollen – oder besser gesagt, ich hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, so wie das eben manche Leute machen, die etwa notorisch "zum Bleistift" sagen, statt "zum Beispiel" und sich schon nichts mehr dabei denken und niemand sagt etwas dazu, weil alle diesen Tick kennen...  
"...zu...dir...", sagte Sherlock zögerlich.  
Nicht gut.  
Verlegen schnappte ich mir den Griff des Teewagens – eine in Hüfthöhe angebrachte horizontale Stange an der Schmalseite mit den großen Rädern und schob das Gefährt ins rote Zimmer.  
Ich begann, den Tisch zu decken und Sherlock folgte mit seiner Kaffeetasse.  
"Was wolltest du mir sagen?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Diese Jacke. Für einen neureichen Typ, der gerade erst reiten lernt, etwas zu abgetragen, nicht? Der wird sie sich ja nicht bei Oxfam holen."  
Sherlock grinste. "Sehr gut, John. Und das ist auch eindeutig kein passendes Oberhemd zum Reiten. Es ist etwas zu lang und lässt sich nicht gut in die Reithose stopfen…"  
Jetzt begriff ich. "Oh, du hast gestern...?!"  
"Genau. Wir werden deshalb den Lift nehmen, ich hab es noch im Rover, dann kannst du dich dort umziehen."  
"Leah soll es nicht sehen, verstehe – das heißt...vielleicht solltest du sie doch endlich einweihen..."  
"Überlass das mir."  
"Tu ich ja." Das heißt, falls natürlich etwas schieflaufen würde...  
Ich schwankte, ob ich mich für die Reitbekleidung bedanken sollte, denn es gehörte ja zu unserer Tarnung, da würde er das vielleicht unangebracht finden.  
"Du musst ganz schön investieren…in diesen Plan...", bemerkte ich, indem ich mich setzte und mir Tee einschenkte.  
"Gelegentliche einträgliche Fälle, wie der von...Mr Wilkes erlauben mir solche Eskapaden."  
  
Hatte er den Fall deswegen übernommen? Doch wohl nicht, sondern, um Sebastian seine Kunst zu demonstrieren und ihn damit zu ärgern. (Das dachte ich damals immer noch, dabei hatte Sherlock ein ganz anderes Motiv gehabt.)  
  
"Er ist ein furchtbarer Schnösel!" stellte ich emphatisch fest.  
Sherlock lächelte finster. "War er schon immer."  
  
Ich nahm mir Rührei, Speck, Würstchen, Bohnen und eine gegrillte Tomate und dazu einen Toast.  
Sherlock sah mir dabei zu – sowohl mit einem Stirnrunzeln als auch mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
"Du solltest wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu dir nehmen...", bemerkte ich.  
"Ja..., vielleicht..."  
Schon das zweite "Ja, vielleicht" an diesem Morgen.  
"Hast du Leah schon gesehen heute?"  
"Ja. Und sie hat mich natürlich gefragt, weshalb wir beide im Stall gewesen sind."  
"Wegen der Decken, klar."  
"Sie meinte, ich hätte dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollen."  
"Naja..., du bist mir natürlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber dein...Ausflug neulich..."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Du hast recht. Ich dachte eben nicht, dass du meine Abwesenheit bemerken würdest..."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung."  
Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wieviel er überhaupt hatte schlafen können, aber ich beschloss, nicht danach zu fragen.  
Sherlock entschied sich für Porridge.  
"Solidarität mit unseren vierbeinigen Freunden, Sherlock?" neckte ich ihn.  
Er sah mich an, lächelte irritiert und meinte: "Ja! Schon möglich.."  
"Muss sich MacArthur jetzt Heu, Hafer und Stroh organisieren?" fragte ich.  
"Ist alles schon in die Wege geleitet."  
Eine Weile aßen wir schweigend, Sherlock war dabei sehr langsam, wahrscheinlich wollte er Zeit schinden und möglichst wenig essen, ohne dass es auffiel.  
"Du hast Leah noch nicht gesagt, dass wir...umziehen, oder?"  
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Nein... Aber das wird ja nichts Neues für sie sein."  
"Das nicht..., aber sie wird denken, du hältst es hier nicht aus, also wird sie sich Sorgen machen. Da ist es vielleicht besser, du sagst ihr gleich, was wir vorhaben."  
Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen.  
"Ich denke eben, es wird sie weniger beunruhigen, wenn sie weiß, dass es dir gut geht, du aber ermittelst, als wenn sie glauben musst, dass du hier...Albträume hast oder noch schlimmeres..."  
Frustriert legte Sherlock den Löffel im Teller ab.  
"Bei der Sache in Ascot hat sie doch auch dichtgehalten", argumentierte ich.  
  
Sherlock holte Luft: "Da gab es ja auch deinen bescheuerten Blog noch nicht!" rief er aufgebracht.  
  
Ich war geschockt.  
  
"Was?!" rutschte es mir heraus. Meine Stimme war nur ein atemloses Ächzen. "Was...was meinst du?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Na, dass ihr vorher nicht klar war, dass ich zu einem Serienkiller ins Auto steigen könnte oder mich mit einem kriminellen Superhirn in einem verlassenen Sportcenter verabrede!" brüllte er.  
  
Mir wurde schlecht und ich bekam Herzklopfen.  
  
"Scheiße...", japste ich hilflos.  
"Schwachkopf!" knurrte Sherlock.  
  
Aber ich hatte gedacht...!  
Nein, hatte ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht. Überhaupt nicht!  
Aber Mycroft erfuhr ja sowieso alles und ich hatte geglaubt, dass Sherlock niemanden sonst hatte...naja...  
Doch ich hatte auch erlebt, wie Harry reagierte...und Sarah... und Mrs Hudson machte sich auch Sorgen und...  
"Oh, Gott..., Sherlock...,was habe ich angerichtet...", stammelte ich betroffen.  
  
Ich fühlte mich entsetzlich. Das war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen! Sherlock starrte düster in seinen Rest Porridge...nein, eigentlich eher auf das Körbchen Toast dahinter...  
  
"Es tut mir leid... ich weiß, das ändert nichts...", murmelte ich kläglich.  
Ich hatte einfach in meiner Euphorie alles gepostet, wovon ich glaubte, dass es nicht geheim bleiben müsse –  
Moment?  
Euphorie?  
Ja, trotz allem. Es war eine glückliche Zeit gewesen. Vielleicht die beste aller Zeiten, was mich anelangte.  
  
"Ach, was, nun reg dich doch nicht so auf! Ich hätte das kommen sehen müssen! Ich weiß seit dem 31. Januar, dass du einen Blog hast und über mich schreibst."  
"Was, so lange schon?" entfuhr es mir. "Du hast bis zum 23. März gewartet!" Ich war ziemlich verdattert.  
"Das...war ein Versehen...Eigentlich hatte ich mich noch nicht verraten wollen...“, gab Sherlock verlegen zu. „Mike hat es mir auf meinem Forum geschrieben. Auf die Weise hat er erfahren, dass du eingezogen bist. – Ich hätte dich stoppen sollen, dir erklären, wieso du...manche Details nicht veröffentlichen solltest. mir ist egal, wenn mich die Leute für einen Freak halten oder wenn Mycroft nachträglich erfährt, dass ich etwas Riskantes gemacht habe. Es war auch eine fragwürdige Entscheidung, Moriartys Namen zu veröffentlichen, aber mir war es recht. Mir gefiel der Gedanke, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich ihn kenne und dass ich Hope zum Reden gebracht hatte.  
Am zweiten April hat mir Leah gemailt. Sie schrieb, dass sie über meinen Leichtsinn bezüglich des Serienkillers entsetzt gewesen sei, aber gehofft hätte, dass das eine Ausnahme war und, ...dass...wir aufeinander aufpassen würden...  
Ich bin so ein DEPP...!" explodierte er.  
"Du?!"  
Wir starrten einander an.  
"Natürlich, ich –  
Moment, du – ?"  
Verwundert sah ich, wie seine harte finstere Maske zu einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck zerschmolz. Und dann spürte ich plötzlich, dass er meine Hand gepackt hatte – um gleich darauf wieder loszulassen.  
"John! Ich meinte mich mit dem Schwachkopf! Ich bin wütend auf MICH!" erklärte er betreten.  
  
Er musste gespürt haben, wie kalt meine Hände gerade waren...und dass sie zitterten. Wie peinlich!  
Andererseits rührte mich seine Reaktion auch.  
Zumindest ein Teil von mir war erleichtert, aber das löste nicht unser Problem. Oder Leahs. Es tat mir leid, dass ich ihr solchen Kummer gemacht hatte, ohne überhaupt von ihrer Existenz zu wissen.  
  
"Was..., was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen...", entschied er nun wieder mit einem Ausdruck der Unerbittlichkeit im Gesicht.  
  
Was für ein Mist...! Sie hatte sicher schon seit er uns angekündigt hatte, Gewissensbisse, dass sie wusste, dass wir ohne dass Mycrofts davon Kenntnis erhalten sollte, nach hier aufgebrochen waren – obwohl sie ihn auch nicht besonders mochte, schätzte sie seine Fürsorge für Sherlock.  
"Aber seither tun wir's!" platzte ich heraus. "Sag ihr das einfach! Inzwischen sind wir ein richtiges Team, wir passen aufeinander auf, du machst keine Alleingänge mehr, es wird nicht mehr so gefährlich!" sprudelte ich weiter hervor.  
Sherlock sah mich noch skeptisch aber mit wachsendem Interesse an.  
"Und...wenn ihr das nicht genügt?" fragte er zurück.  
"Wie viele Leute hast du zur Verstärkung herbestellt? Das müsste doch Eindruck auf sie machen!"  
"Und wenn sie dann trotzdem noch dagegen ist?" stöhnte Sherlock mit schmerzlichem Gesichtsausdruck. "Dann wären mir die Hände gebunden, Mycroft würde sich reinhängen!"  
"Was soll er denn machen? Der Dorfpolizei einen Tipp geben? Oder einer Sonderkommission für Internetkriminalität?"  
"Die Stuten gehören ihm. Ohne Stute können wir schlecht behaupten, dass wir einen Deckhengst für einen Natursprung mieten wollen."  
"Hm..., und wenn wir eine oder zwei beim nächsten Reiterhof mieten?" schlug ich vor.  
"Und wenn sie die Betreiber warnt? Wenn sie ihnen sagt, ich hätte etwas vor, was für die Pferde riskant sein könnte? Wenn die Katze erst aus dem Sack ist, kann es sein, dass wir schon verloren haben. Außerdem, was wäre wohl, wenn jemand von der Gang diese Pferde erkennt?"  
  
Seufzend nahm ich einen Schluck Tee. Kalt. Ich füllte nach. Wenigstens waren meine Hände wieder ruhig.  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn sie Verdacht schöpft, wenn sie merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sie sich wieder so aufregt, wie an dem Abend, wo du diese...Wanderung gemacht hast, dann wird sie wahrscheinlich Alarm schlagen."  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken", schob er die Entscheidung auf. "Und jetzt lass uns aufbrechen."  
  
Es war merkwürdig, in den Stall zu kommen und sich dabei daran zu erinnern, wie ich Leah in meinem Traum angepampt hatte. Sie war freundlich und guter Laune, wie fast immer, wenn sie mit den Pferden zu tun hatte. Bloody und Glory waren schon fertig und die braune Stute trug heute noch ein wenig Gepäck, das hinter dem Sattel um ihren Leib geschnallt war.  
  
"Ich hab euch ein bisschen Proviant in die Satteltasche gepackt", bemerkte sie.  
"Überflüssig!" brummte Sherlock.  
"Vielen Dank!" übertönte ich ihn und lächelte sie an.  
"Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen Tag!" sagte sie herzlich, aber auch etwas besorgt.  
  
Nein, Leah, es wird zu keiner Aussprache kommen und ganz sicher erst recht zu keiner Liebeserklärung. Das ist kein Date. Es ist nicht mal ein Betriebsausflug.  
Natürlich sagte ich nichts von alledem.  
  
Conqueror scharrte in seiner Box und wieherte. Er merkte sehr wohl, dass hier etwas faul war! Sein Sherlock wollte offensichtlich ausreiten, aber Leah hatte nur zwei Stuten gesattelt, da lief doch etwas gründlich schief! Sherlock verstand seine Aufregung und ging in die Sattelkammer. Sofort gab der Hengst Ruhe und stand ganz still und geduldig da – aber nur bis er Sherlock zurückkommen sah. Mit nichts als einer Karotte! Er war so gekränkt, dass er sie verschmähen wollte.  
  
"Ich weiß, mein Guter. Sei nicht böse, ja? Leah wird dich ja bald holen" murmelte er. Aber der Hengst zog den Kopf zurück und schmollte. "Okay, ich reite dich heute noch", seufzte Sherlock. "Versprochen..."  
  
Dann öffnete er doch die Tür und ging in die Box, wo ich nicht mehr verstehen konnte, wie er dem Tier zuredete. Jedenfalls kam er dann ohne Karotte zurück, aber er wirkte bedrückt. Es tat ihm leid, sein Pferd enttäuschen zu müssen.  
  
Was wohl in dem Tier vorgehen mochte? Sherlock besuchte es so selten, es wäre nur zu verständlich gewesen, wenn er sich auf Leah fixiert hätte, aber er schien anders zu empfinden. Armer Bursche...!  
  
Leah sagte nichts dazu. Wieso versuchte sie nicht, Sherlock dazu zu überreden, seinen Hengst mit auf den Ausflug zu nehmen? Vielleicht, weil die Stuten rossig waren und das hätte schwierig werden können? Ich glaube, ich an ihrer Stelle hätte Partei für das Pferd ergriffen...  
Wir saßen also auf und ritten Richtung Lift.  
  
"Hat er die Karotte noch genommen?" fragte ich. "Ich hab ihn nicht kauen hören."  
  
"Nein. Er ist eingeschnappt", seufzte Sherlock.  
  
Ich hätte vielleicht besser nicht fragen sollen. Wie würde der arme Bursche es erst aufnehmen, wenn Sherlock ihn auf Equidise abstellte und auf einer der Stuten mit mir davonritt?  
  
Beim Aufzug angekommen, stiegen wir wieder ab und banden die beiden Stuten an, um mein neues Outfit aus dem Rover zu holen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin? Mach schon mal den Oberkörper frei, Doktor", flachste Sherlock. "Dann nehme ich deine Sachen gleich mit." Sein Ton kam mir gekünstelt vor. "Du wirst dich doch vor den Damen nicht genieren?"  
Vor den Stuten? Nein, das nicht...  
Unbehaglich streifte ich die Jacke ab, die mir Sherlock sogleich abnahm und knöpfte das Hemd auf. Mir war, als spürte ich Sherlocks Blick auf meinem Rücken... Ich zerrte es aus der Reithose und gab es dem wartenden Detektiv, der es sanft über die Jacke auf seinem Arm breitete.  
So ließ er mich also oben ohne aber mit Reithelm auf dem Kopf  mit den "Damen" zurück. Gloriana wandte mir den Kopf zu und beäugte mich neugierig. Ich musste einen ziemlich lächerlichen Anblick bieten – noch dazu für ein Pferd, das wahrscheinlich noch nie den nackten Oberkörper eines Menschen gesehen hat…!  
Wenigstens schienen diese Pferde nicht so auf Kriegsfuß – Kriegshuf? – mit dem Aufzug zu stehen, sie wirkten nicht nervös.  
Als Sherlock zurückkam, über dem Arm etwas Weißes und Graublaues, blieb er kurz stehen – und dann blitzte es!  
Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an: Ja, er hatte mich gerade fotografiert!  
„Schau nicht so. Das ist nicht für dein Profil!“ erklärte Sherlock etwas unwirsch und rollte die Augen.  
  
Und wofür ist es dann…? fragte ich mich verdutzt.  
  
Doch er hielt mir gleich das neue Hemd hin, dabei kam auch eine passende Ascotkrawatte zum Vorschein, ein wenig intensiver im Farbton als das leicht gebrochene Blau der Jacke. Fahrig und nervös schlüpfte ich in das neue Hemd, es fühlte sich kühl, seidig und teuer an. Sherlock legte mir das Plektron um und brachte es geschickt in die richtige Position unter dem Kragen, dann hielt er mir die Jacke mit beiden Händen hin, als sei er einer Dame behilflich. Verlegen kam ich der stummen Aufforderung nach.  
  
Die Jacke saß, als wäre sie maßgeschneidert und war gewiss nicht billig gewesen - hoffentlich ruinierte ich sie nicht gleich...  
Sherlock trat zwei Schritte zurück und musterte mich."Steht dir ausgezeichnet", stellte er fest. Aber sein Lächeln wirkte unecht auf mich.  
  
Dann fuhren wir abwärts und verließen den mysteriösen Aufzug.  
  
Sherlock schwang sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung in Glorianas Sattel – bei mir sah das sicher weniger mühelos aus!  
Nun war es an mir, rasch ein Foto von diesem Märchenprinzen auf dem weißen Pferd zu machen, ehe auch ich in den Sattel kletterte. Es fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Kraftakt an: Abstoßen und ziehen. Immerhin schaffte ich es inzwischen auf Anhieb.  
  
  
Und dann ging es los. Unser neues Abenteuer fing jetzt so richtig an.  
Aber es fühlte sich anders als sonst. Sogar anders als nach dem traumatischen Erlebnis im Schwimmbad.  
Zum ersten Mal war ich unsicher, ob dies nur einer von vielen Fällen sein würde - oder vielleicht unser letzter - und das nicht, weil wir vielleicht draufgehen würden...  
  
  
Denk jetzt nicht dran! ermahnte ich mich.  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 

 


	47. "Alarmstufe Gelb"

Bloody hatte mich brav aufsteigen lassen, aber dennoch merkte ich, dass etwas anders war mit ihr, nun, da wir den Aufzug verlassen hatten. Glory ging es kaum anders: Sie blähte die Nüstern, ihre Ohren spielten und hie und da zuckte ein Muskel unter dem glänzenden Fell.  Sie waren beide voller Erwartung und Tatendrang. Zwar hatten sie oben bestimmt genügend Auslauf und Beschäftigung, doch dass sie mal ins Gelände kamen, in den Wald, war nicht so oft der Fall. Ich sollte wohl wachsamer sein als in der Halle, denn es gab hier doch allerlei, was Mensch und Tier ablenken konnte.  
Die Luft war noch reingewaschen durch den Regen vom Vortag, weich und duftend von feuchter Erde und Moos und unzähligen Wildblumen und erfüllt von heiterem Vogelgezwitscher. Ich hätte erwartet, dass der Boden viel schwerer, womöglich sogar stellenweise morastig wäre, doch die Nässe war bereits in tiefere Schichten abgesickert. Anscheinend war es die letzten Tage oder Wochen doch eher zu trocken gewesen und das Erdreich hatte die gestrige Dusche durstig aufgesaugt…  
Bereits von unserem jetzigen Standort aus, war die nächste Lichtung deutlich zu erkennen. Wir hielten geradewegs darauf zu. Das Blätterdach wurde bald zusehends lockerer, ließ mehr und mehr Licht hindurch, die Abstände zwischen den Stämmen schienen von Schritt zu Schritt zuzunehmen, hier und da zeigten sich Veilchen, Buschwindröschen, Taubnesseln und andere kleine Pflänzchen, die mir deutlich machten, wie viel über die heimische Flora im Laufe der Jahre und Jahrzehnte meinem Gedächtnis entschwunden war, um prosaischerem Wissen Platz zu machen.  
Dann ließen wir die Schatten hinter uns und über uns öffnete sich ein makelloser Himmel, so blau, wie er es auf den Gemälden der gläubigsten und heitersten Sakralmaler je gewesen sein konnte. Es war, als flögen die Vögel nur aus Lust auf den Wind unter ihren Schwingen, und nicht, um magere Insekten zu fangen. Die Sicht war so klar, dass selbst der entlegenste Punkt unwirklich scharf erschien und das durch nichts gedämpfte Sonnenlicht tauchte alles in ein Meer ungetrübter Farben. Das Grün der Bäume und Wiesen schillerte wie polierte Smaragde in der Sonne, dazwischen schimmerten Blüten in allen Tönen des Regenbogens; manche sah man erst aus dem Verborgenen aufblitzen, wenn man fast schon über ihnen war, da die umstehenden Grashalme um ein Vielfaches höher waren.   
Sherlock hatte Glory, kaum, dass wir die Lichtung erreicht hatten, in einen leichten Galopp fallen lassen. Das sonst so disziplinierte Tier stieß ein helles Wiehern aus, wie ich vermutete aus purer Lebensfreude. Ich ließ Bloody die Zügel länger und sie schloss sich ihrer Gefährtin an. Sherlock wandte mir das Gesicht zu, als der Schatten von Bloodys Kopf ihn erreichte. Erst als ich das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht spürte, wurde mir bewusst, wie er mich angesehen hatte, doch im nächsten Moment wurde sein Blick hart und ernst. Es war, als schöbe sich eine dicke, schwarze Wolke zwischen mich und die Sonne. Die grelle Fröhlichkeit um mich herum schien plötzlich eine trügerische Maskerade zu sein, ein Mummenschanz, der mir Freude hatte vorgaukeln sollen. Ich war ihm auf den Leim gegangen.  
Doch plötzlich durchschaute ich den grausamen Zauber, der mich hatte einlullen sollen, um mir im unpassendsten Moment den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen...  
– respektive Bloody unter ihren Hufen.  
Ich war mit dem geliebten Detektiv zu einem neuen Abenteuer aufgebrochen – und eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Sache, die ich mir noch mehr wünschen konnte als das – aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Traum jede Sekunde zerbrechen müsste.  
Mir war augenblicklich zum Heulen zumute und zugleich ärgerte ich mich darüber, was meine Gefühle mit mir anzustellen imstande waren. Grausame Ironie, dass ich ihm nun auch noch recht geben musste: Emotionen sind hinderlich! Ich ließ Bloody meine Schenkel spüren und ließ ihr die Zügel noch länger, um an Sherlock vorbeizupreschen, einfach, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mein Gesicht sah. In den wenigen gewonnenen Sekunden, bis Glory wieder zu mir aufschlösse, versuchte ich, mich in den Griff zu bekommen: Diesen Kummer nicht von meinem Körper Besitz ergreifen zu lassen: Niemand durfte das bemerken: Die Pferde nicht und auch nicht Sherlock. Ich musste funktionieren!  
  
Ich vermied es, darüber nachzudenken, was genau es denn nun eigentlich war, denn die Details wären jetzt zu viel für mich gewesen. Doch ich würde es später verstehen. Zunächst nur so weit: Es war nicht nur Schmerz oder Sehnsucht, nicht nur die Sorge um Sherlock, den ich trotz seiner Kälte nicht aufhören konnte zu lieben – es war auch eine tiefe Furcht, davor, den Rest meines Lebens in Trostlosigkeit und Stumpfsinn zubringen zu müssen – ohne Sinn, ohne Ziel, ohne eine Aufgabe, der ich mich mit Haut und Haar hätte verschreiben können, weil nichts und niemand mich wirklich brauchte. Auch wenn mir das in diesen Momenten nicht so recht bewusst war, empfand ich doch, das mich auch Selbstmitleid plagte und das war einfach erbärmlich und beschämend; und natürlich machte das alles nur noch schlimmer. (*)  
  
Also versuchte ich, die grausamen Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen, mich ganz auf das Pferd und den Weg zu konzentrieren. Meine Kenntnis der örtlichen Geographie in Kombination mit meinem geschulten Orientierungssinn brachte mir nun zumindest den Vorteil, zu wissen, in welcher Richtung von hier aus dieser ehemalige Fußballclub liegen musste, auch wenn er von hier aus nicht zu sehen war und wir die letzten beiden Male auf anderen Wegen dorthin gelangt waren.  
Da mein Geist damit nicht ausgelastet schien, begann ich obendrein, meine Rolle durchzugehen – soweit ich sie kannte und mi vorzustellen vermochte. Sherlock war der Ansicht, dass sie kein Problem für mich darstellen würde. Dieser Typ, den ich verkörpern sollte, war es noch nicht gewohnt, reich zu sein, er ritt erst seit kurzem, war davon aber begeistert, dachte, irrtümlich, er habe einen Fachmann an seiner Seite und deshalb die besten Voraussetzungen, zumindest auf lange Sicht, erfolgreich in Pferde investieren zu können. Jemand, der meinte, er müsse sich am Anfang einer lang anhaltenden Glückssträhne befinden.  
Was für ein schlechter Scherz!  
Das war das pure Gegenteil meiner Situation – das Einzige, was zutraf, war, dass ich gerade erst angefangen hatte, reiten zu lernen. Aber der Fachmann, an dessen Seite ich mich befand, konnte jeden Moment entscheiden, dass ich als Assistent ungeeignet sei. Und dafür hätte er mehrere gute Gründe: Mein Geist konnte seinen Höhenflügen nur folgen, wenn er sich herabließ, es mir zu erklären, oft hatte ich Bedenken wegen seiner Pläne, musste ihm wie ein Hemmschuh vorkommen, wenn ich versuchte, das Risiko für ihn zu minimieren – und nun drohten mir auch noch meine Gefühle über den Kopf zu wachsen...  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen, als ich meine erste Reitstunde erhalten hatte, hatte ich mit Leah darüber scherzen können, dass ich mich neben Sherlock wie Sancho Panza ausmachen würde, wenn ich auf der Ponystute ritte, doch inzwischen war es nicht mehr witzig. Und ich war nicht bloß der schäbige einfältige Tölpel auf dem Esel neben einem nachgemachten, armen Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt – sondern der Trottel im Windschatten eines strahlenden Helden, der eigentlich keinen Knappen brauchte und über ein Heer an allerlei trickreichem Fußvolk verfügte.  
Gar nicht zu reden, von Daniel Kelly...  
Oh, hör auf! dachte ich verärgert.  
Dieser verwünschte Traum! Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass da meine Fantasie völlig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen war.   
Immerhin brachte ich als Arzt und Exsoldat einige Qualifikationen in unser Team, die ganz nützlich waren.  
Okay, Dan sah gut aus und hatte eine heitere, sympathische Art und war ein ausgezeichneter Westernreiter, aber –   
...und er löste mit einem pensionierten Richter dessen alte Fälle.  
Um ein Vielfaches länger, als ich Sherlock assistierte.  
Und die Lebensumstände hier waren ihm zu...rustikal...  
Vielleicht war der Traum ja doch nicht so abwegig...  
Zumindest, was die berufliche Seite anbelangte.  
Ja, Sherlock hatte ihn ein wenig zurechtgewiesen – aber wieso? Letztlich weil Dan total aufgekratzt war – ganz wild darauf, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten...  
…und hatte er es nicht hauptsächlich deshalb getan, um den Richter nicht zu verstimmen?  
Ja, das konnte gut sein. Er war ja so eine Art Bewährungshelfer für Kelly und sehr darauf bedacht, dass dieser sich z.B. nicht für die Cleverness von bestimmten Verbrechern begeisterte. Und von wem kannte ich genau das nochmal…?!  
  
Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Bloody unter mir noch einen Zahn zugelegt hatte. Da sollte ich mich wohl besser konzentrieren!  
GELB – ein wahrhaft alarmierendes Gelb – schrill und unangenehm in den Augen.  
Und dann sah ich es!  
Wir steuerten auf einen Zaun zu. Inzwischen jagten wir über eine völlig baumlose Wiese und jenseits des besagten Gatters lag parallel ein breiter Feldweg und dahinter leuchtete uns ein Rapsfeld entgegen, an dem vorbei nur wenige Yards nach links versetzt ein Pfad beinahe schnurgeradeaus weiter in Richtung Fußballclub führte. Links daneben schloss sich ein Maisfeld an.  
  
Verdammter Mist!   
Ich hätte Bloody jetzt noch zügeln können...wahrscheinlich...aber sollte ich etwa zugeben, dass ich geträumt hatte? Oder den Eindruck erwecken, ich bekäme sie erst zu spät unter Kontrolle? Oder ich hätte zunächst springen wollen, mich dann aber doch nicht getraut?!  
Reiß dich zusammen! dachte ich: Bloody will springen – also lass sie und sieh einfach zu, dass du oben bleibst!   
Oh, zur Hölle, ich musste mich jetzt einfach im Sattel halten...!  
  
Und würde Sherlock nicht längst versucht haben, mich zurückzuhalten, mich zur Ordnung zu rufen, wenn dieser Sprung wirklich zu schwer wäre?  
Aber vielleicht war es ihm auch egal. Vielleicht dachte er: Na, mal sehen, wie der Idiot sich anstellt. Wenn er sich jetzt selbst disqualifiziert, umso besser, dann muss ich nicht mit ihm darüber diskutieren, dann wird er einsehen müssen, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als ihn zu ersetzen…  
Ich bemühte mich, diese nagenden Zweifel auszublenden, und mich stattdessen voll auf meine Springlektionen zu konzentrieren und ruhig zu bleiben. Zumindest stimmte meine Richtung noch, also, wenn mir dieser Sprung gelang, brauchte ich keinerlei Konzentrationsmangel oder sonstige Patzer zuzugeben.  
An die Alternative verbot ich mir zu denken...  
Und natürlich kam es auch überhaupt nicht infrage, dass ich mich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wo Sherlock und Gloriana überhaupt waren. Diese Bewegung hätte auch das Pferd unter mir irritieren können.  
  
Das Hindernis schien sich mir in gewaltigen Sprüngen zu nähern und natürlich wurde es dabei immer größer, aber ich war wild entschlossen, diese Hürde zu nehmen und versuchte gar nicht erst, abzuschätzen, wie hoch es sein mochte.   
(Okay, eigentlich war mir klar, dass es mehr als ein Fuß höher sein musste, als alles, was ich bisher gesprungen war. Eher zwei. Wenn das reichte…)   
Ich überließ es Bloody Mary, zu entscheiden, wie groß sie diese letzten Sätze halten wollte, denn sie wusste besser, an welchem Punkt, sie abheben sollte, als ich es je würde berechnen oder intuitiv wissen können. Mir blieb nur, so gut als möglich auf ihre Bewegungen zu reagieren und sie ihm richtigen Augenblick zu entlasten. Endlich spürte ich, wie der Moment kam, wo sie sich vom Boden abdrücken würde, um über das Gatter zu setzen, dann hoben wir ab und ich, als ich mich nun erneut ein Stückchen aus dem Sattel hochwerfen ließ, blieb in dieser Haltung nach vorne gelehnt stehen, so dass mir die schwarze Mähne beinahe ins Gesicht klatschte. Bloody flog förmlich hinüber, dann ging‘s abwärts und ich sah zwischen ihren Ohren wie der Feldweg näher kam. Auch wenn ich das Echo der Landung etwas unsanft in meinem Körper fühlte, ehe ich mich so sanft ich es vermochte wieder in den Sattel niederließ, war mir doch auch gleich klar, dass es für meine Fähigkeiten geradezu optimal gelaufen war. Ich wartete noch den nächsten Galoppsprung ab, um sicherzugehen, dass Bloody wirklich ihre Balance wieder hatte, ehe ich ihr ein "gut gemacht" ins Ohr raunte und ihr sachte auf den Hals klopfte. Sie wandte sich nun bereits von alleine nach links, um den Feldweg alsbald auf dem Pfad durch die Felder wieder zu verlassen.  
Doch ehe wir uns aufmachten, unseren Weg zwischen Mais und Raps fortzusetzen, sah ich mich nach links um, in die Richtung, aus der ich auf den Zaun zu geritten war.   
Im nächsten Augenblick kam ich mir bereits reichlich blöd vor und spürte Ärger aufsteigen: Wo, zur Hölle, steckte Sherlock?!   
Unwillkürlich hatte ich Bloody zum Stehen gebracht.   
Doch in diesem Moment hörte ich schräg rechts hinter uns den dumpfen Stoß zweier Vorderhufe, die auf den federnden Boden trafen. Glory war gerade gelandet – aber sie hatte mit Sherlock den Zaum zig Yards weiter rechts übersprungen. Ich sah, wie der Detektiv das Pferd nun hastig nach links herumriss und uns auf dem Feldweg entgegenpreschte.  
Seine Hektik wunderte mich. Hatte er sich nach rechts gewandt, um auf einem Umweg diesen Sprung zu umgehen und dann erst bemerkt, dass ich die Abkürzung nahm?  
Als sie näherkamen drosselte Sherlock das Tempo. Er wirkte auf mich bleicher als sonst, sein Gesicht angespannt, beinahe verzerrt und er schien mir ein angestrengtes Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
Er brachte die Schimmelstute zum Stehen.  
"Guter Sprung...", bemerkte er rau. Seine Stimme war dabei aber so fremd, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
"Der...Fußballclub liegt doch...in die Richtung..." Es war keine Frage sondern eher der Kontext zu der Überlegung, die ich noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. "Du...hast einen Umweg machen wollen...tut mir leid...das hätte ich wohl merken müssen..."  
"Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen...", bemerkte Sherlock brummig, während sein Blick sprunghaft auf mir und Bloody herumirrlichterte.  
"Ehm, sollen wir dann...?" fragte ich mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Pfad hin.  
Er nickte, machte dann eine fahrige Bewegung und ich lenkte Bloody zwischen die Felder.  
  
Na, toll! dachte ich, jetzt ist er eingeschnappt, dass ich nicht darauf geachtet habe, wo er hinreitet! Gut, dass Leah das nicht gesehen hat – von wegen "ich passe auf ihn auf"...  
Umgekehrt hatte es zwar auch nicht funktioniert, aber das war mir gerade egal.  
  
Das grelle Gelb zur Rechten machte mich noch nervöser.   
Das war blöd gelaufen! Durch Bloodys Hufschlag und auch den Fahrtwind hatte ich Glorys nicht gehört – und auch nicht registriert, dass er sich von mir entfernt hatte.   
Und nun hatte Sherlock mir den Vortritt gelassen. Vielleicht keine so gute Idee, aber bis wir aus den Feldern heraus wären, konnten wir es ja dabei belassen.   
Aber in Zukunft würde ich hinter Sherlock bleiben.  
Wie kurz diese Zukunft auch sein mochte.  
Der Pfad war schnurgerade und ich überließ Bloody die Wahl des Tempos. Sie hatte sich für einen mäßig schnellen Galopp entschieden und das war mir ganz recht. Länger als nötig mochte ich mich bei dem erschlagenden Gelb auch nicht aufhalten. Als die Felder endeten, hielt ich an und sah mich um. Es trennte uns ein etwa drei Yard breiter wild bewachsener Streifen Grund von einer Landstraße, auf der fast nichts los war. Gestern waren wir hier lang gefahren. Sie zu überqueren, würde eine weitere Abkürzung darstellen, aber vielleicht gab es seine Stelle, wo es günstiger war als hier, besser einsehbar vielleicht – und wie genau das Gelände dahinter beschaffen war, wusste ich ja auch nicht, vielleicht wäre da ohnehin etwas im Weg, wovon ich nichts wusste.   
Dann registrierte ich, dass ich die letzten Yards nur noch Bloodys Hufschlag gehört hatte und wandte mich nach rückwärts.  
In einiger Entfernung sah ich Gloriana zwischen den Feldern stehen – ohne Reiter.  
Was, zur Hölle...?  
Okay, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bloß seitwärts in den Mais geschlagen: für kleine Detektive. Zu viel Kaffee sicherlich. Das hätte er aber auch sagen können.   
Ich trieb Bloody im Schritt zurück in Richtung auf die Schimmelstute. Als ich sie fast erreicht hatte, wieherte sie uns entgegen.  
"Ja, du bist eine ganz Brave und wartest...wir laufen euch schon nicht weg", sagte ich. Glory machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu und –    
"Hey! Du spinnst wohl!" schimpfte ich und brachte meinen Arm in Sicherheit, indem ich ihn hastig nach oben wegriss: Fast hätte sie in den Ärmel der neuen Reitjacke gebissen! Ich brachte Bloody etwas auf Abstand. Vielleicht war Glory ja rossig...?  
"Kein Grund, hier gleich stutenbissig zu werden, Glory!"  
Sie schüttelte übellaunig ihren hübschen Kopf und scharrte mit einem Vorderhuf.  
"Sherlock?" fragte ich in Richtung Maisfeld.  
"Komme gleich!" antwortete es dumpf.  
Dann tauchte Sherlocks Lockenkopf aus dem Grün auf, er setzte den Reithelm auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück auf den Pfad.   
"Sorry, aber Glory wird hier etwas ungeduldig...", entschuldigte ich mich. "Alles okay?!" Es war mir so rausgerutscht – noch ehe mir wirklich bewusst wurde, warum: Er war bleich und sah elend aus.  
"Alles bestens...", behauptete er in scharfem Ton. Glory riss den Kopf hoch, wieherte unbehaglich und legte die Ohren an.  
Sherlock ging zu ihr, griff sich ihre Zügel und murmelte beruhigend auf sie ein.   
War das jetzt also nicht nur mir so vorgekommen, als hätte er gerade ziemlich abweisend geklungen? Oder war sie einfach mies drauf?  
Sherlock zog sich wieder in den Sattel hinauf. Nicht, dass es so ausgesehen hätte, als würde er es nicht schaffen, aber es kam mir deutlich weniger schwungvoll und elegant vor, als noch vor...eineinhalb Stunden...? Eher zweieinhalb, wie mir ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet.  
"Übernimm mal besser du die Führung", sagte ich und musterte ihn verstohlen. Ich sah glänzende Bahnen von Schweiß von Sherlocks Schläfe seinen Hals hinunterrinnen. Mir war in der Jacke zwar auch etwas warm, aber er hätte in diesem Shirt eigentlich nicht so schwitzen dürfen. Ich beschloss, jetzt nicht nochmal nachzuhaken, das würde ihn bloß ärgern und das konnte ich sogar gut verstehen – aber ich würde ihn ihm Auge behalten.  
Im Schritt ging‘s zurück an die Landstraße, die ich auf Bloody eben schon erreicht hatte, dort lenkte Sherlock Glory nach rechts und wir folgten ihnen, die Straße entlang. Gegenüber sah ich in einiger Entfernung eine umzäunte Weide mit hellbraunen Kühen. Da hatte ich also tatsächlich ein Hindernis, das uns daran gehindert hätte, unseren Weg einfach quasi der Luftlinie entlang fortzusetzen.  
Die Straße war nur schwach befahren. Trotzdem war es weder den Tieren noch mir ganz geheuer, wenn dann mal ein PKW oder ein landwirtschaftliches Gefährt vorbei kam. In dieser Umgebung fiel mir erst auf, wie laut sie doch waren, wie sie rochen und dass der Boden unter ihnen vibrierte. In der Londoner City merkst du sowas nicht.   
  
Irgendwann hielt Sherlock an, sah nach rückwärts, also links die Landstraße hinunter und machte dann eine weit ausholende Armbewegung, um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich die Straße überqueren sollte. Also lenkte ich Bloody Mary zügig über die Straße und hörte hinter mir auch das Klappern von Glorianas Hufschlag. Auf der anderen Seite überholte mich Sherlock, setzte sich vor uns und lenkte die Schimmelstute gut fünfzehn Yards von der Straße weg, ehe er seinen Weg wieder parallel zu ihr fortsetzte. Doch dann hielt er an und ich brachte Bloody gleichfalls zum Stehen. Ein großer Laster fuhr vorbei. Gloriana schnaubte trotz der Entfernung angewidert und schüttelte den Kopf auch meine Braune war irgendwie nervös.  
  
"Viehtransporter", erklärte Sherlock lakonisch. Er rümpfte die Nase: "Schweine offenkundig."  
  
Ich roch von hier aus kaum die Abgase!  
  
"Verstehe...", brummte ich.   
Ob es wenigstens eine kurze Strecke war bis zum nächsten Schlachthof?  
Allerdings war das nichts, worum ich mir ausgerechnet jetzt Gedanken machen sollte.  
  
"Willst du schon ein paar Fotos machen, ehe wir den Club erreichen?" fragte ich.  
"Ja, ich habe da eine bestimmte Stelle im Sinn, wo wir hoffentlich ungestört sein werden", entgegnete er. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um: "Brauchst du eine Pause?" fragte er überraschend.     
  
Ha! Ich? Du bist es, der Rast machen sollte! dachte ich – genau deshalb hatte ich ja gefragt. Einerseits ärgerte mich diese Scheinheiligkeit, doch ich machte mir auch Sorgen. Aber wir steckten mitten in den letzten Vorbereitungen zu dieser Falle, er würde sich jetzt um keinen Preis aufhalten lassen.  
"Ach, ein kurzer Stopp wäre nicht verkehrt, aber es muss wirklich noch nicht sein...", gab ich zur Antwort.      
"Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da", erklärte Sherlock in souveränem Ton – so als hätte ich um eine Pause gebettelt! Manchmal kann er einem echt auf die Palme bringen!  
Erneut erreichten wir ein Waldstück mit einem eher lichten, gemischten Baumbestand. Es ging ein wenig bergab und bald konnte ich noch etwas weiter im Tal ein schmales Bächlein ausmachen, dem wir uns näherten, um ihm dann laufaufwärts zu folgen.  
  
Das Plätzchen, das Sherlock offenbar anvisiert hatte, war wirklich paradiesisch, am Fuße eines der großen Hügel der Gegend gelegen, von dem dieser Bach sich seinen Weg ins Tal gebahnt hatte. Der Riding Detective hielt an und ließ seinen Blick über die kleine Lichtung und dann noch nach allen Richtungen in die Ferne schweifen, ehe er abstieg. Ich rutschte ebenfalls aus dem Sattel.  
Ich war unsicher, ob wir die Pferde jetzt absatteln und herumführen müssten, oder was auch immer. Andererseits waren wir zuletzt nur im Schritttempo unterwegs gewesen und die beiden Mädels wirkten munter und zugleich entspannt.  
  
"Normalerweise sollte man sein Pferd auf einem Ausritt besser nichts fressen lassen. jedenfalls nicht, wenn man sich nicht gut auskennt. Sicherheitshalber. Auch wenn es nur wenig gibt, was schon in kleinen Mengen wirklich gefährlich ist. Sie sind nun mal keine Wildpferde und fressen in der Regel einfach, was man ihnen vorsetzt. Aber hier ist es in Ordnung", sagte Sherlock, indem er Glory den Zügel über den Kopf streifte und sie zum Wasser führte. "Und natürlich sollen sie nicht zu viel kaltes Wasser auf einmal saufen."  
"Das bekommt Menschen auch nicht", stimmte ich schmunzelnd zu, während ich seinem Beispiel folgte, Bloody aber noch zurückhielt und stattdessen einen Blick in die Satteltasche warf. Sie enthielt eine Picknickdecke, zwei Thermosflaschen, die mit „Wasser“ und „Tee“ beschriftet waren, und zwei kleine Frühstückboxen mit Sandwiches oder vielleicht auch ein paar Scheiben eines kastenförmigen Kuchens, dazu zwei große Karotten (nur gebürstet und mit Grünzeug) und zwei kleine Äpfel. Wirklich keine Verpflegung, derentwegen es gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre, genervt die Augen zu rollen!  
Ich holte das Wasser heraus und folgte, Bloody im Schlepptau Sherlock an den Bach.  
„So, das ist erstmal genug!“ erklärte Sherlock Gloriana. Widerstrebend ließ sie sich dazu bringen, ihre Schnauze aus dem Wasser zu nehmen und sich an einem niedrigen Ast festbinden zu lassen.  
„Halt mal grade…“ Ich drückte Sherlock den Deckel, der als Becher für die Thermosflasche diente, in die Hand, um den Schraubverschluss öffnen zu können.  
Das Wasser war kühl, nicht zu eisig, aber weit angenehmer temperiert, als wenn uns Leah einfach eine der Glasflaschen eingepackt und wir diese drei Stunden durch die Sonne geschaukelt hätten.   
„Du solltest auch etwas trinken“, bemerkte ich, indem ich einschenkte. „Ich glaube, du hattest etwas zu viel Kaffee heute Morgen.  
„Danke…“, entgegnete Sherlock. Es klang zögerlich…, verunsichert.  
Ich schraubte die Flasche wieder zu und stellte sie am Boden ab, entfaltete die Decke an einer Stelle, wo nur ein wenig Gras wuchs und ich außer ein paar vereinzelter Gänseblümchen keine Pflanzen zerdrücken würde, und führte Bloody ebenfalls kurz an den Bach, ehe ich sie an einen anderen Baum band.  
Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen auf der Decke niedergelassen und den Becher zusammen mit der Flasche in deren Mitte abgestellt. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
„Ich vermute, wir könnten unseren Vorrat getrost aus diesem Bach erneuern, was aber unnötig sein wird, da wir heute noch bei McArthur und Doyle einkehren werden…“, sagte ich.  
„Offenkundig, sonst hätte ich dieses Gewässer gar nicht erst angesteuert und auch nur riskiert, dass die Pferde daraus trinken“, stimmte Sherlock in leicht herablassendem Ton zu.  
„Ach, weißt du, da ich deinen geistigen Höhenflügen so oft nicht folgen kann, habe ich hin und wieder das Bedürfnis, dich wissen zu lassen, wenn ich wenigstens etwas nachvollziehen konnte.“  
  
Was!? Wieso hab ich das jetzt gesagt?!  
  
Warum, ja...?  
  
Weil ich viel mehr durcheinander war, als ich mir eingestehen konnte – weil ich heute weder zu dem einen noch dem anderen alten Zausel wollte – und zu Dan erst recht nicht – und auch nicht die Leute aus Sherlocks Netzwerk treffen – !  
Viel lieber wäre es mir gewesen, wir hätten hier einen Tag für uns gehabt, ohne den Fall, ja sogar ohne die herzensgute, fantastische Leah…  
Wie gerne hätte ich Sherlock überredet, sich nach dieser kurzen Nacht noch etwas hinzulegen…er wirkte irgendwie...überanstrengt...  
  
„Was geht in deinem kleinen Erbsenhirn vor?“ fragte Sherlock lauernd und abfällig zugleich. Mit den zusammengezogenen Brauen wirkte er geradezu feindselig.  
  
Was darin vorgeht, du Eisklotz? Ich sehe uns auf dieser Decke – so wie ich hier sitze, aber du hast den Kopf in meinen Schoß gebettet, lächelst mich blinzelnd an und genießt es insgeheim, dass ich dir durch die Locken streiche, bis du eingeschlummert bist. Ich würde stille halten, auch wenn mir die Beine einschlafen, es würde mir nichts ausmachen, wenn du dich nur erholen kannst…  
Das geht in der kleinen Erbse vor – und die ist innen viel größer als du dir vorstellen kannst…!  
Wenn du wüsstest…!  
Du würdest mich sofort aus deinem Leben werfen!  
  
„Tja, was?“ fragte ich spöttisch zurück. „Vielleicht, wovon man sich ernähren könnte, wenn man hier untertauchen müsste – Survivaltraining, weißt du? Grünzeug, Wurzeln und Rinde fressen, da es wenn überhaupt nur kleine Bestände an Walderdbeeren gibt. Heidel-, Him- und Brombeeren haben noch keine Saison, aber natürlich kann man auch allerlei Insekten und Würmer verspeisen, wenn es sein muss.“  
Nun hatte ich ihn doch beschämt – ich sah es, obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte. Und ich bedauerte es! Dabei verdiente er es doch wirklich nicht besser, verdammt nochmal!  
  
„Oh“, machte er leise und versuchte dann, selbstsicher zu lächeln: „Es ist clever von dir, über solche Eventualitäten nachzudenken. Es gibt Dinge, die sollte man besser nicht wieder verlernen…. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist…, dass… so… – etwas…“  
Er wurde immer langsamer und stockte dann. Seine Augen hatten sich zwar nur wenig geweitet, aber so wie er jetzt ins Unendliche starrte, schien er mir doch über irgendetwas erschrocken zu sein. Ob er sich einbildete, dass dieses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung für ein Pokerface ausreichte?! Nun: Nicht für mich!    
Es war gespenstisch.  
      
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich ratlos.   
Sein Blick schien kurz herumzutaumeln – es war kein theatralisches Augenrollen, eher so, als wäre ihm anzusehen, dass ihm kurz schwindlig geworden war, als er in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerufen wurde.  
„Hm?“ machte er harmlos.  
„Du hattest...einen Geistesblitz – etwas das ich wissen sollte? Wegen des Falls?“ erkundigte ich mich sachlich.  
„Oh, nein – ich…bin abgeschweift…quasi…  
Ehm, hast du…keinen Durst…?“ unterbrach er sich zusammenhanglos.  
„Gut, dann…tut es ja nichts zur Sache…“  
…geht es mich ja nichts an, hatte ich zuerst sagen wollen.  
Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun sollte und um seinem Blick für ein paar Sekunden zu entkommen, ging ich zu Bloody.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast auch jetzt keinen Appetit…außerdem gibt es Tee – und einen kleinen Snack für die Pferde… Es sei denn, dir ist nach Karotte – ist gut zur Vorbeugung gegen Nachtblindheit“, witzelte ich.  
„Ja, hab ich auch gehört. Und wenn ich dich los sein will, muss ich einfach nur jeden Tag einen Apfel essen!“ grinste Sherlock.  
  
Das war hart.  
Von meinem erschrockenen Herzen abwärts wurde alles kalt und taub und meine Hände krallten sich dort fest, wo sie waren – an dieser Tasche und dem hinteren Rand des Sattels…  
Für einen Moment war mir sterbenselend. Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte, unauffällig Atem zu schöpfen.  
Glücklicherweise verzog sich diese Schwäche rasch wieder - die Niedergeschlagenheit blieb.  
„Hach, nein…!“ Meine Stimme schnarrte völlig ungewohnt. „Der Witz ist sowas von alt! – Sherlock, solltest du je den Beruf wechseln wollen, versuch es nicht als Stand-up-Comedian.“  
Ich vermied es natürlich, ihn anzusehen.   
Dann spürte ich eine unbeholfene doch sachte Berührung an der Schulter.   
Doch als ich den Kopf wandte, sah ich nur Bloodys Nase.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich wollen, dass man über mich lacht?!“  fragte Sherlock verständnislos und angemessen empört.   
  
Ich schenkte mir die Richtigstellung, dass das zumeist nicht der Fall war, wenn jemand Stand-up-Comedy machte – sondern man eher mit dem Künstler über andere oder gar sich selbst lachte, womöglich sogar den Comedian eingeschlossen.  
  
„Nein…“, murmelte ich und überlegte, wie ich von meiner Verstörtheit ablenken könnte. „ausgelacht werden…ist niederschmetternd…  
Einen Tee vielleicht…?“  
  
Was machst du, du Idiot? Und wenn deine Hände zittern? fragte ich mich verärgert über meine eigene Hilflosigkeit.  
„Gute Idee…“  
Ich setzte mich widerstrebend wieder auf die Decke und stellte die andere Thermosflasche vor Sherlock ab. Dass er natürlich überrascht war, weil ich nicht den Deckel abhob und sie aufschraubte und ihm einschenkte, überging ich, so gut ich konnte.  
  
„Wirklich idyllisch hier…“, plauderte ich. Ich hatte mich bemüht, dabei lässig zu klingen – nicht etwa hingerissen. Aber das war jetzt fast schon versnobt herausgekommen – als hätte ich hinzusetzen wollen „wenn man sowas mag… Aber selbstverständlich ziehe ich London vor – und bei all den Parks, wer braucht da noch die Provinz…!“  
  
Sherlock hatte einen Moment die Thermosflasche angestarrt, als wisse er nicht, was man damit tut, jetzt sah er mich ein wenig irritiert an.  
„Schätze, ja…“ Er nahm den Deckel von der Flasche und stellte ihn zu dem anderen auf die Decke.  
„Willst du lieber Wasser oder Tee?“  
„Wasser…“ brachte ich etwas heiser hervor. „Wasser…wäre wunderbar danke…“ faselte ich.  
Er goss Wasser in den zweiten Becher und schob ihn mir zu, ehe er sich selbst Tee nahm. Leah hatte bereits etwas Milch zugesetzt, er hatte genau die richtige Farbe – so wie Sherlock ihn immer trank.  
  
Konnte ich es wirklich wagen, nach dem Becher zu greifen?   
Aber das musste ich wohl – ich hätte ablehnen sollen! Was, wenn meine Hand zitterte?!   
Ich räusperte mich.  
  
„Also. Wie ist er so, dieser Typ, den ich da spielen soll?“  
„Naja…, das Wesentliche weißt du. Du bist kürzlich zu mehr Geld gekommen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du bist irgendwie an mich geraten und du ahnst nicht, dass ich längst nicht so viel Ahnung von Pferdezucht habe, wie ich vorgebe. Die beiden Stuten gehören dir…   
Der Rest bleibt dir überlassen, aber wir können es gerne mal zusammen durchgehen, wenn du dich dann sicherer fühlst.“  
Währenddessen hatte er zuerst mich angesehen, dann nachdenklich irgendwo nach oben, anschließend natürlich zu den Pferden… Und so getraute ich mich nach dem Becher zu greifen und durfte feststellen, dass ich mich wohl wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Ein wenig erleichtert leerte ich ihn.  
„Ist sicher besser.   
Wenn ich es…spontan versuchen würde, dann würde ich mich vielleicht verhaspeln oder es würden irgendwelche…Inkongruenzen entstehen… Also, sollte ich dir vielleicht offenlegen, was ich zusammenspinne und wenn sich ein Fehler einschleicht, bremst du mich…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Nur zu, lass hören.“  
  
Was hältst du davon? Ich hab einen alten Bekannten getroffen und erwähnt, dass ich mit Reiten anfangen will. Da hat er mich dir vorgestellt – ich hab mich sofort in dich verliebt – deshalb kannst du mir alles erzählen: Dass du der beste Reitlehrer und Pferdetrainer der Welt bist – und einer der besten Züchter, wenn du nur die Möglichkeit dazu hättest! Du könntest den Halunken gegenüber durchblicken lassen, dass ich dir aus der Hand fresse…  
  
Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf.   
Ja, zur Hölle, habe ich denn einen Sonnenstich?!  
  
„Tja…, mal sehen…“, murmelte ich, zog mir die Flasche mit dem Wasser heran und goss mir eine weitere Portion ein. „…ich…hab keine Fantasie…  
– wie du ja weißt!“ setzte ich grinsend hinzu.  
„Nimm einfach eine Erbschaft. Eine unerwartete Erbschaft. Lotto- oder Pokergewinne könnte jemand zu überprüfen suchen, ohne dass du es merkst. Bei einer Erbschaft müsstest du genauere Angaben machen, sonst haben sie keine Chance. Und diese Figur würde keine illegalen Spiele machen. Er muss naiv sein, risikofreudig – jemand, der nichts dagegen hat, Gelegenheiten zu nutzen oder auch mal einen kleinen Trick anzuwenden – aber nichts Verwerfliches, nichts, was wirklich jemandem schaden würde.   
Ein ehrenwerter Kerl halt…“  
  
  
Irgendwie klang es für mich gerade, als sage er: Eben ein Volltrottel wie du!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*) Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Memoiren einmal lesen wird. Doch für den Fall, dass auch nur eine einzige idealistische Person darunter sein sollte, lasst mich euch das eine sagen – und nicht etwa, weil ich eure Verachtung scheue, sondern euch davor bewahren will, euch selbst und andere zu hart zu beurteilen: Eine völlig selbstlose Liebe gibt es nicht. Die Menschen sind nicht so. Es mag sogar sein, dass du ohne zu Zögern dein Leben für den geliebten Menschen geben würdest und obendrein noch versuchst, es so aussehen zu lassen, als stünde er nicht in deiner Schuld und als hättest du nie ein Opfer gebracht, damit er unbeschwert leben kann – womöglich an der Seite deines Rivalen. Aber dennoch: Du wirst dir zumindest wünschen, dass es anders gelaufen wäre, du wirst stolz auf dich sein und den leisen Wunsch haben, dass es doch irgendwann ans Licht kommt – dass wenigstens irgendwer es einst wird zu schätzen wissen (sofern du nicht an einen Gott glaubst, der dies tut).   
Ich hätte mich damals womöglich umgebracht, wenn Mike uns nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht hätte – vielleicht noch nicht in jenem Winter, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, ich hätte es in absehbarer Zeit getan. Damals war Sherlock genau das Wunder, das ich gerade brauchte. Aber dann auch noch so viel mehr. Er war…das, wozu ich noch lange nicht bereit war und wozu ich noch Monate brauchen würde, um dazu bereit zu sein. Er war mehr – eine weit größere Aufgabe und Herausforderung und ein so viel größeres Geschenk, als ich auch nur erfassen konnte. Und wäre da diese Sache mit der Gabel nicht gewesen, hätte sich Sherlock nicht von seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein dazu überlisten lassen, sich mit alten Traumata auseinanderzusetzen – womöglich hätte ich noch Jahre gebraucht, um ganz zu begreifen, was Sherlock für mich war. Und da dann manches anders gelaufen wäre, hätte ich das vielleicht überhaupt nicht in diesem Leben  oder nicht zu seinen Lebzeiten.  
Ich hatte schon so einiges durchgemacht, ehe ich Sherlock traf, doch es sollte viel Schlimmeres kommen, nun da das geschehen war. Doch es hätte auch noch um vieles härter kommen können. Wir haben gewiss nicht alles auf Anhieb richtig gemacht, aber wir haben uns redlich bemüht, und das zählt auch etwas, auch wenn es bisweilen nach hinten losgeht.  
Was ich sagen will: Der oder die du das liest: Zweifle nicht an deiner Liebe, weil du spürst, dass du etwas zurückbekommen möchtest, weil du Eifersucht empfindest, dich vielleicht vernachlässigt oder geringgeschätzt fühlst. Es ist normal und in Ordnung, dass du selbst Liebe brauchst. Das geht uns allen so – jedenfalls wenn wir ehrlich sind.  
Sherlock und ich schienen immer total gegensätzlich zu sein, aber das täuscht. Da ist auch einiges, worin wir uns schon lange sehr ähnlich waren. Nicht zuletzt, dass wir lange Zeit überzeugt waren, es sei erstrebenswert, mit jeder Situation alleine fertig werden zu können. Das ist ein gefährlicher und schädlicher Irrglaube.    
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc


	48. Die Entdeckung des Lügens

 

 

„Tja…“, konstatierte ich leicht spöttisch, „wenn es also meinen bescheuerten Blog nicht gäbe, brauchte ich nur – sagen wir – die letzten drei Monate zu erfinden und könnte ansonsten ich selbst bleiben. Doch wenn man mich googlen würde…!“ Ich ließ das Satzende bedeutungsschwer in der frischen Waldluft hängen.  
In Sherlocks Gesicht zuckte es.  
„Dass du nachtragend bist, ist neu“, stellte er mit leicht bitterem Ton fest. Dann verkniff er sich einen kleinen Seufzer und sah mich noch immer etwas ärgerlich an: „Ich bin ebenso verantwortlich dafür wie du, dass dein Blog so ist, wie er ist, okay? Ich meine, du hättest nichts geschrieben, was ich dir…ausdrücklich und wohl begründet – untersagt hätte, zu schreiben…, so ist es doch, oder?“ unterbrach er sich verunsichert. Seine Augen schienen größer als sonst und das verwirrte mich jetzt auch.  
„Du…du hast nie…“, begann ich stammelnd.   
Ich hatte ihn einen Verrückten genannt – und schlimmeres. Nur, weil er sich selbst die Diagnose „Soziopath“ stellte, erlaubte mir das noch lange nicht, ihn als Irren zu titulieren! Nein – so war es natürlich auch nicht gemeint gewesen, aber – ich hatte diese Worte benutzt…!  
Mir fiel wieder ein, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war, als ich an meinen Post über Eine Studie in Pink gearbeitet hatte. Ich hatte an Donovans Worte gedacht, an ihre Warnung, nachdem mich Sherlock am Tatort zurückgelassen hatte. Obwohl er gerade äußerst unhöflich gewesen war, hatte es mich geärgert, dass sie meinen neuen Bekannten als Psychopaten bezeichnete und ihm einen Fetisch attestierte, den jeder normale Mensch als morbide und geschmacklos empfinden musste: Er steht drauf, sich mit Mordfällen zu befassen! Er fährt darauf ab!  
Aber dann hatte es mir gedämmert, dass ich mich möglicherweise an die eigene Nase fassen musste – und ich hatte nachgesehen: Ja, ich hatte mich auch nicht viel netter oder respektvoller geäußert. Und das Übelste war wohl, dass ich ihn Madman genannt hatte – und das dann auch noch offiziell – in einem damals zwar noch gänzlich unbekannten Blog – aber dennoch für jeden x-beliebigen Menschen auf dem gesamten Globus zugänglich (es sei denn vielleicht in Ländern, wo es eine staatliche Zensur gibt…). Das war zwar so nicht gemeint gewesen…! Natürlich nicht! Hatte ich doch auch geschrieben, dass er mich faszinierte, dass er genial war…und, ja, sogar bezaubernd…! Aber…   
Innerhalb weniger als einer Sekunde wirbelten diese Gedanken durch mein Gehirn und jetzt begriff ich den ganzen Schlamassel endlich. Ich hatte nicht sehen wollen, dass ich der Verrückte, der Irre war – ich, der ich plötzlich und völlig überrumpelt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen total hingerissen von einem schlaksigen, genialen, arroganten, versnobten, schonungslos-unverblümten, entwaffnend charmanten, stinkfaulen, nicht zu bremsenden, in manchen Dingen altklugen und unerfahrenen Energiebündel gewesen war, von dem ich trotz allem, was nicht ins Bild passte, nur das allerbeste glauben wollte, egal, was Leute sagen mochten, die ihn schon länger kannten.   
Nun, woher kennt man eine solche Unbelehrbarkeit üblicherweise?!  
Und sie hatten es bemerkt, sie hatten es alle bemerkt – das verrieten die Kommentare – die, auf meinem Blog und auch manche mündlichen, die wir so zu hören bekommen hatten.   
…naja, „alle“ vielleicht nicht, aber…sagen wir „genug“. Ja, es war genug Personen aufgefallen, dass, was ich da schrieb, nur so einen Sinn ergab: Es war das Gefasel eines frisch Verliebten…!  
Doch Sherlock gehörte nicht dazu – klar…   
Und…  
…und ich war jetzt völlig davon abgekommen, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie meine Schilderung Sherlock vor Leah oder vor Mycroft oder der Polizei oder potenziellen Klienten oder irgendwem dastehen ließ, oder, dass das einfach unsere Ermittlungen behindern konnte.  
„…du – hast…  
Okay, Sherlock, ich will mich nicht rausreden, ich hätte selbst darauf kommen müssen, dass es – dass ich so nicht über dich schreiben kann… Aber…  
Also, wenn du was gesagt hättest…  
Ich meine, du hast ja schon was gesagt, aber…naja, nicht darüber…sondern, dass ich eben die wichtigsten Punkte deiner Ermittlungsarbeit nicht mal erwähne und so weiter, aber…“  
„Schluss jetzt!“ schimpfte Sherlock heftig.  
Gloriana wieherte aufgeschreckt.  
„Nein, Sherlock…, ich gebe zu, ich bin darin auch nicht gut…, aber wenn mir klar gewesen wäre, dass ich dir irgendwie schade, wenn du gesagt hättest: Ich möchte nicht, dass du das schreibst – “  
„Das hab ich aber nicht! Weil ich wohl zu sehr daran gewöhnt gewesen bin, dass es mir egal ist, was die Leute von mir halten! Können wir jetzt vielleicht endlich weiterarbeiten?! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern und ich habe zugegeben, dass ich mit schuld bin! – WAS DENN NOCH?!“  
Scharren und Stampfen von Hufen war die Antwort. Der laute und finstere Ton machte die Tiere nervös; es war wohl so, dass sie nicht wussten, ob das ihnen gelten sollte und falls ja, weshalb?!  
Auch mir war mehr als nur unbehaglich, in mir regte sich der Fluchtreflex. Ich war durch keinen ledernen Zügel gebunden, aber durch weit stärkere Bande, die mich auf diesem Fleck festbannten.  
In meiner Kehle drohte sich ein Kloß zusammenzuballen. Ich bemühte mich, ihn runterzuschlucken, ihn durch eine Art von verstohlenem Gähnen zu vertreiben – mit mäßigem Erfolg…  
Wie konnte ich – ausgerechnet ich! von Sherlock erwarten, dass er so etwas sagen würde, wie: John…, bitte, schreib das nicht. Es verletzt mich. Es ist egal, wenn Donovan oder Anderson so etwas sagen, aber bitte: nicht du, John…  
Ich habe dir damit nie wehtun wollen! beteuerte ich in Gedanken. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich total den Faden verloren hatte – es war doch gar nicht um die Beleidigungen gegangen – sondern darum, dass ich verraten hatte, wie risikobereit Sherlock sein konnte!  
Andererseits – hätte ich seinen Mut, seine Opferbereitschaft etwa ungerühmt lassen können…?  
Mühsam raffte ich meinen Verstand zusammen.  
  
„Gut…, dieser Kerl also…“, begann ich heiser, räusperte mich hilflos. „Dieser Erbe…“  
  
Aaah, Scheiße! Konzentrier‘ dich…!  
  
„Es ist zwar nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, aber dein Pass wird auf John Maddoc lauten.“  
„Maddoc?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
Wie sah Sherlock jetzt drein? Betreten?  
„So wie …mad doc?“ präzisierte ich verstimmt.  
Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
„Onomastik gehört offenkundig nicht zu deinen Spezialgebieten…“, bemerkte er. „Es hat nichts mit dem Mittelenglischen madd zu tun. Mad kommt aus dem Walisischen…. Daher Madoc oder Maddox in verschiedenen Schreibweisen, gemeint ist…, jemand, der Glück hat, dem…Gutes widerfährt – man könnte auch sagen: Ein Glückskind…“  
  
Spott – also doch! insistierte eine bittere, kleine Stimme in meinem Innern. Und gibt es da nicht dieses abstoßend dumme deutsche Märchen, von dem Idioten, der einen Goldklumpen in der Größe seines hohlen Schädels erhielt und so lange ein unfassbar schlechtes Tauschgeschäft nach dem anderen mit seiner Habe machte, bis ihm ein wertloser Stein etwa gleichen Gewichts blieb, den er dann auch noch verlor? Und hieß dieser Depp, wenn man den Namen übersetzt, nicht auch noch John?  
Oh, sei still…! schimpfte ich innerlich. Als ob sich Sherlock über so etwas Gedanken gemacht hätte! Wahrscheinlich lag es irgendwie an dem…falschen Pass, sonst nichts…! Womöglich war er geklaut oder was und bloß mit meinem Foto versehen worden!  
  
„Oh, wie auch immer…  
Also, ein…falscher Pass… Na, gut, das muss wohl sein, hm? – nur für alle Fälle…“  
  
Was steht auf Urkundenfälschung? Oder ist es Identitätsdiebstahl? Oder beides?   
Gibt es jemanden, der so heißt, etwa in meinem Alter…? fragte ich mich unwillkürlich. Oder ist er vielleicht kürzlich gestorben?  
Jedenfalls hätte ich weit mehr als bloß einen ASBO zu fürchten, wenn es jemand darauf anlegte, mich zu verklagen…  
  
„Genau.   
Okay, John, ich werde das –   
Ich…hätte dich natürlich nach einem Namen fragen können, aber ich dachte nicht, dass dir das irgendetwas bedeuten würde…!“  
„Nein, du hast recht, es… – ich…bin wahrscheinlich einfach nervös…“, versuchte ich, das Thema ad acta zu legen.  
„Nun, jedenfalls dachte ich, es ist vielleicht einfacher für dich, wir bleiben bei John…  
Du bist zwar mein Arbeitgeber, aber es ist ja heute durchaus üblich, sich mit dem Vornamen anzureden.“  
„Aber deine Rolle heißt gewiss nicht Sherlock, oder?“ Es war mir mehr so herausgerutscht.  
„Zu speziell! Aber mit Rücksicht darauf, dass du dich verhaspeln könntest, habe ich mich für Sherwyn entschieden. Und ehe du fragst, man könnte es mit "schnell wie der Wind" übersetzen. Oder, du nennst mich einfach Mallory.“  
  
Okay, ich sag nix mehr, aber die Kombination von Sherwyn und Mallory…nein, das geht irgendwie gar nicht…! dachte ich.   
Obwohl ich das nicht hätte begründen können. Wie Sherlock so richtig bemerkt hatte: Onomastik war nicht mein Spezialgebiet. Irgendwann – zu dem Zeitpunkt musste das so etwa zwölf Jahre her sein – hatte mir eines meiner Dates bei unserem dritten Treffen gesagt, dass John eigentlich aus dem Hebräischen käme und was mit Gnade zu tun habe, und dass sie jetzt mal nachgesehen hätte, was es mit Watson auf sich hat, und dass sie da schon habe grinsen müssen. „Es bedeutet „mächtiger Krieger“! Ist das nicht ulkig? Ich meine, du als Soldat und in die Schlacht ziehen – mit dem Langbogen oder Schwert oder ‘nem Maschinengewehr oder was…! – Ausgerechnet! Dabei willst du doch heilen und nicht verwunden…!“  
„Ehm…, Phoebe…“, hatte ich herumgedruckst. „vielleicht…solltest du doch wissen…, wo ich…ich meine…, wie ich mein Medizinstudium finanziere, also…“  
Nein, der einzige Grund war es nicht, ich hatte schon auch zum Militär gewollt, aber andererseits…   
– hätte ich das wirklich gemacht, wenn wir wohlhabend gewesen wären…?  
Ich weiß nicht…  
Es war halt immer schon klar gewesen, dass das Geld irgendwo würde herkommen müssen.  
Und hätte ich mich so oft geprügelt, wenn ich nicht immer einer der drei Kleinsten in jeder Klasse gewesen wäre?   
Wie auch immer: Phoebe hatte mich angestarrt und auf ihrer Stirn stand förmlich geschrieben: Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du Militärarzt wirst…! Was für eine Zeitverschwendung! Den nächsten Kerl frag ich sofort!  
Ich wusste, dass es das gewesen war. Ruhig hatte ich ihr gesagt, wie mein beruflicher Werdegang voraussichtlich aussehen würde. Und dass ich sicher ein paar Jahre in dem einen oder anderen Krisengebiet stationiert sein würde.  
„Tze! Da date ich also einen Serienkiller in spe! Ist ja toll…!“  
Ich dachte noch darüber nach, anzumerken, dass sie sich auch vor Pazifisten hüten solle, weil das unangenehm werden könnte, falls sie mal überfallen werden, aber dann hatte ich sie einfach gehen lassen.  
Wie fremd diese Erinnerung war…als hätte ein entfernter Bekannter das erlebt und es mir vor einer halben Ewigkeit mal erzählt…   
  
„Sollte ich vielleicht üben…“, schlug ich nur halb im Scherz vor. „Spricht was dagegen, dass ich beim Militär war? Ich meine, irgendwas muss ich gemacht haben. Aber…Humanmediziner passt nicht, oder? Aber außerdem kann ich nichts, also könnte ich nicht glaubhaft behaupten, das ich etwas ganz anderes mache…“  
„Nichts spricht gegen Militär.   
Im Prinzip.  
Aber Captain… Das ist zu viel…“, meinte Sherlock vage.  
„Zu viel?“  
„Ja…, eben genauso wie ein Doktortitel.   
John, ich werde…einen Windbeutel geben und du bist der Wicht, der auf mich reinfällt! Das muss sein, damit sie sich sicher fühlen! Wenn sie befürchten müssten, du seist clever oder gar ich genial, würden sie’s mit uns nicht riskieren!“  
    
„Ooh…, ha, dass ich das noch erleben darf…! Und das ist sicher das alleräußerste an Lob, was du mir jemals zollen würdest!“ hörte ich mich sagen.  
„Was hat denn das miteinander zu tun…?“ fragte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ja, vergiss es…“, brummte ich nur.  
„Schön…, also…dann…Sergeant…?“ erkundigte sich mich und sah ihn an. Nein…? „…aber wieder degradiert…? Ehm…, weiß nicht…Insubordination…  
Glücksspiel…?  
Würde ja passen, wenn ich mich auf so einen Handel einlasse…  
Und…  
…hm, die Erbschaft…?“  
„Es sollte was sein, womit du nicht gerechnet hast“, empfahl Sherlock.  
„Hm…, ein Onkel, der sein eigenes Kind aus irgendeinem Grund enterbt hat…vielleicht in Amerika…?“  
„Aah, das könnten engere Verwandte anfechten…wacklige Angelegenheit!“ warnte der Detektiv. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jemandem das Leben gerettet hast?“ schlug er vor.  
„Echt jetzt? Hast du’s nicht ‘ne Nummer kleiner? Ist das nicht zu dick?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Wieso? Das passt doch!“ wunderte sich Sherlock. „Du sollst dich bloß dumm stellen – nicht feige…oder egoistisch…  
Und…  
Wer auch immer dich beerbt hat…überlege dir einen guten Grund, weshalb es dir nicht nahegeht…“  
„Was? Wieso?“ fragte ich verdutzt. Es erstaunte mich, dass ausgerechnet er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken machte.   
„Du solltest…unbeschwert sein, …unternehmungslustig, draufgängerisch geradezu! Du…sollst für sie nicht nur einer von vielen Kunden sein, sondern…ein ganz dicker Fisch.“  
„Oh, ich…biete ihnen mehr Geld als gewöhnlich, mehr als wenn ich auf normalem Wege eine Portion Sperma von diesem Hengst erwerben würde?“  
„Ja. Aber nicht, weil du gar nicht weißt, ob das möglich ist und was es kosten würde – oder nicht in erster Linie. Du musst dich in die Lage dieser Betrüger versetzen!“  
„Tja…, ich weiß nicht… Du sagtest, Totilas soll bald den Besitzer wechseln, trotzdem müssen sie so tun, als brauchten sie dringend Cash…heimlich… oder womöglich schwarz und an der Steuer vorbei…Also…, der Käufer hat sich vielleicht verschuldet…?  
Ich weiß nicht, Sherlock… Das ist deren Problem, oder? Ich muss nur so tun, als kaufte ich ihnen das ab – und ich nutze ihre Lage nicht aus, sondern zahle, was sie wollen, ohne zu handeln – “  
„Eben nicht!“  
„Was? Ich verstehe nicht – so eine Riesenausbeute sind zwei bis viertausend Euro oder das Doppelte ja auch nicht, wenn wir mit drei oder vier Leuten rechnen und dem ganzen Aufwand…“  
„Du hast im Augenblick nur zwei Stuten, aber du planst Größeres! Noch bis Ende nächsten Monats willst du dir weitere Stuten zulegen und weil du von Toto geradezu besessen bist, bietest du, sagen wir 50.000 für die Garantie, dass du sie alle zu ihnen bringen darfst!“  
„Dann werden sie anbeißen – und sich gleich anschließend neue Jagdgründe suchen“, prophezeite ich.   
„Nicht ganz. Sie werden sich Bedenkzeit ausbitten und dir dann ein Gegenangebot von 100 oder 120.000 machen – und dann werdet ihr euch irgendwo dazwischen treffen bei achtzig oder neunzig – und du wirst strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil du so ein Schnäppchen machst…!  
Aber zurück zu deiner Erbschaft…“  
  
  
Wir entwickelten also meinen "Charakter" und seinen ganzen Background. Zuerst fiel es mir schwer, mich darauf einzulassen. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass ich nie lügen würde, aber wenn, dann ist es zumeist darauf beschränkt, dass ich etwas verschweige – vor allem, wenn es etwas mit meinen Gefühlen zu tun hat. Weil ich nicht rumjammern will, weil ich denke, dass es einfach keinen was angeht und dass ich sowieso nicht verstanden werde...und manchmal auch, weil ich mich meiner Gefühle schäme... also gab es manchmal Verharmlosungen, Beschönigungen, Ausflüchte, Ausreden, Ablenkungsmanöver, Schutzbehauptungen – genauso wie der Trick, dass mir am Vorabend angeblich etwas ins Auge geflogen wäre.   
Ob das eine Form von Feigheit ist?   
Wahrscheinlich.   
Andererseits kann man sich vielleicht ganz gut vorstellen, wie blöd es aussehen muss, in die Schulter geschossen worden zu sein und dann Schmerzen im Bein zu haben…   
Ich meine: Jetzt erklär' das mal...!  
Also kleine Mauscheleien, die keinen Schaden anrichten und zumeist nicht nur kaum überprüfbar sondern obendrein ziemlich uninteressant sind: ja – aber ganze Lügengebäude zu erfinden? Ganze...Welten geradezu...? Eine falsche Identität mit allem Drum und Dran, zu behaupten, ich sei stinkreich...! Wäre es ein Streich gewesen, der nach ein paar Minuten aufgedeckt wird, am Morgen eines ersten April oder zu sonst einem Anlass, wo mit einem Schabernack zu rechnen ist, oder wäre es ein Theaterstück gewesen – sagen wir mal, eine Benefizveranstaltung von allerlei Laien, eine Komödie, bei der alle Zuschauer und Mitspieler selbstverständlich wussten, dass es nur eine Rolle ist, dann wäre es ein Spaß gewesen – zugegeben, auch einer mit Lampenfieber – aber was ich hier in Begriff war zu tun, das war richtige Hochstapelei! Klar, seit ich mit Sherlock zusammenarbeitete, hatte ich mich mal als Klatschreporter ausgegeben oder die Frage "Sind Sie von der Polizei?" mehr als einmal mit vager Zustimmung beantwortet – aber ich hätte niemals Lestrades Dienstausweis vorgezeigt, den ich natürlich als ein Souvenir behalten hatte – aber eben nur als das! Es war etwas anderes, relativ spontan zu behaupten, man recherchiere, weil man einen Krimi schreiben wolle, oder man sei ein Bekannter von XYs Freund, oder zu fragen, ob ein Paket für den Nachbarn abgegeben worden sei – vor allem, wenn man hoffen durfte, dass Lestrade wegen einer erfolgreichen Ermittlung hernach beide Augen zudrücken werde – als eine so groß angelegte Aktion lange und vorsätzlich zu planen.  
Es ist eine merkwürdige Sache mit dem Lügen…  
Ich frage mich, ob es Menschen gibt, die sagen können: Ich weiß noch, wie es damals angefangen hat; ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Mal. Aber wahrscheinlich kann das niemand – und wenn er denkt, er könne es, irrt er sich womöglich.  
Wie es wohl anfängt?   
Damit, dass Eltern fragen: Warst du das? Hast du das getan? – Und dass einem klar wird: Warte?! Sie sind nicht allwissend! Also könnte ich sagen, ich war’s nicht!   
Aber vielleicht entdecken die meisten Kinder das Lügen gar nicht selbst.  
Es sind vielleicht oft Großeltern oder der Babysitter. Sie lassen sich zu etwas überreden. Noch ein Bonbon oder, dass man länger aufbleiben darf – doch dann erklären sie: Aber das sagen wir der Mama nicht!  
Und schon hat eine weitere liebe Schlange einen Sündenfall verursacht und denkt sich nicht einmal etwas dabei!  
Oder kommt es eher vor, dass Kinder zu einer Höflichkeitslüge aufgefordert werden?  
Bedank dich bei Tante Mathilda für den schönen Pullover, sie hat so lange daran gestrickt...!  
  
Es gelang mir, mich von diesen mehr philosophischen Fragen loszureißen und mich auf Maddoc zu konzentrieren.   
Mal machte Sherlock einen Vorschlag und ich spann ihn weiter, dann ich und er lenkte meine Fantasie mit einem Gegenvorschlag in eine leicht andere Richtung. Wie ein Team in einer Ballsportart: Wir spielten einander zu und verfolgten dabei ein bestimmtes, gemeinsames Ziel. Es war nicht immer kinderleicht, aber jeder wollte, dass der andere den Ball erreichen konnte und wir die Richtung im Großen und Ganzen beibehielten.  
  
Und nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten erwies es sich als überraschend unterhaltsam, diesen John Maddoc zu entwerfen, gemeinsam erfanden wir eine Geschichte, die – obwohl nicht wirklich – sich für mich irgendwie richtig anfühlte.  
Nicht wahr, nicht gleichwertig mit der Wirklichkeit, natürlich! Aber akzeptabel…weil es hätte passieren können. Sherlock meinte, das passe zu mir. Und ich hätte doch auch sicher einigen Kameraden das Leben gerettet. Und wenn nun einer der Väter oder eine der Mütter mich aus Dankbarkeit im Testament bedacht hätte?   
Mir war dann Leonard eingefallen, dessen älterer Bruder wenige Monate zuvor im Irak umgekommen war. Seine Mutter hatte mir einen Dankesbrief geschrieben, weil ich ihr diesen zweiten Sohn erhalten hatte.  
Viel geholfen hatte es letztlich nicht. Er hatte schon zuvor ein Faible für Autorennen gehabt, und das hatte ihn bald dann doch das Leben gekostet. Außerdem war seine Familie auch nicht vermögend gewesen.  
Aber wenn es nun etwas anders gelaufen wäre?   
Ein Sohn reicher Eltern…ums Haar hätten sie überhaupt keine Kinder mehr gehabt, denen sie etwas vererben konnten… außer... Mutters verzogener...Cousine…   
Es ist nun schon fast sechs Jahre her. Der Vater schrieb mir immer zum Jahrestag der Rettung, beim zweiten erfuhr ich von der Verlobung seines Sohnes, beim dritten wurde ich zu Junggesellenabchied und Hochzeit gebeten, aber ich hatte keinen Urlaub bekommen, beim fünften wurde ich zur Taufe geladen. Und vor knapp vier Monaten zur Testamentseröffnung…kennen gelernt hatte ich den Alten persönlich jedoch nie…  
Ich hatte große Pläne mit dem Vermögen! Einen Teil hatte ich schon so oder so angelegt oder ausgegeben…  
  
Ja, es machte Spaß, sich das auszudenken, und zeitweise wurde ich dadurch sogar so von meinem Kummer abgelenkt, dass ich ihn immer mal wieder für einige Minuten am Stück völlig aus den Augen verlor – nur, um dann durch irgendeine unvermutete Assoziation wieder darauf gestoßen zu werden. Es kostete mich jedes Mal eine ordentliche Portion Selbstbeherrschung und vor allem Geistesgegenwart, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch ich dachte, dass es mir ganz gut gelang – bis auf das eine Mal, wo ich Sherlocks Ausführungen lauschte und es dann plötzlich war, als wachte ich aus einem Traum auf – und merkte, dass ich gerade überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte! Ich war...irgendwie einfach in seinen Anblick versunken gewesen – wie ein blöder verliebter Schuljunge. Es entsetzte mich – ich hatte mir gerade selbst demonstriert, wie gefährlich es war, so unfassbar verknallt zu sein...! In der dicksten Pubertät hatte ich mein Hirn besser zusammenhalten können! Es gelang mir gerade noch so, wenigstens zu begreifen, dass ich eine Erklärung brauchen würde, wenn ich gleich ausflippte – aber da war guter Rat teuer!  
Ich merkte erst so richtig, was los war – als mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass Sherlock ein ganzes Stück hinter mir meinen Namen rief…er saß da noch immer auf dieser Picknickdecke – aber ich? Ich stand…den Rücken zu ihm – wie war es dazu gekommen? Es war fast so, dass ich es geradezu rekonstruieren musste!  
Ich war also aufgesprungen und hatte wohl zwei, drei erregte Schritte von Sherlock weggemacht; und ich denke, ich schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste.  
"John?  
John...?!   
Was ist los...?  
Was soll das?!"  
Überrascht, ratlos, besorgt – und dann ungefähr eine Oktave tiefer: verärgert.  
Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden.  
"…ich...ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinkriege, Sherlock! Was ist, wenn ich aus der Rolle falle!?" brachte ich hervor.  
"Tze! Du darfst nicht aus der Rolle fallen! Du wirst dich zusammenreißen! Das meiste wirst du doch ohnehin mir überlassen, weil du denkst, ich hätte davon richtig Ahnung! Und mit dieser Vorgeschichte rückst du natürlich nur heraus, wenn du gefragt wirst! Würdest du sie vor dir hertragen und jedem Fremden auf die Nase binden, wäre das äußerst verdächtig."  
Nicht gut...! dachte ich. Jetzt ist er sauer, dass ich so unfähig und skrupulös bin – aber was hätte ich machen sollen?!  
Etwa sagen: Sorry, ich hatte mich gerade ganz in einem Tagtraum verloren!  
Ich seufzte. "Ja..., ich weiß…, es ist nur, damit ich was parat habe…aber – ich weiß auch nicht…  
…du hast natürlich recht... Ich – natürlich werd' ich mich zusammennehmen..., es...das ist nur alles so neu für mich...ich will‘s nicht vermasseln...  
Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Schwierigkeiten bekommst!" setzte ich kleinlaut hinzu.  
Im nächsten Moment erstarrte ich innerlich.  
Oh, Scheiße! Hätte ich noch etwas Blöderes sagen können?! Wohl kaum! Das ließ sich doch von jedem Vollidioten problemlos übersetzen:   
Dein Wohl ist mir wichtiger als meines – ich liebe dich und dieser Fall ist mir im Grunde scheißegal! Ich mach das alles doch nur deinetwegen!  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, als stünde es mir auf die Stirn geschrieben: Ich liebe Sherlock Holmes und ich halte es nicht länger aus, in einer Welt zu leben, in der ich das nicht sagen und tun kann!  
Denn so war es – so fühlte es sich an. Nicht wegen gesellschaftlicher Konventionen oder rückständiger Gesetze, gegen die hätten wir kämpfen können – oder einfach durchbrennen.  
Nein.  
Es war kein Platz dafür in Sherlocks Welt. Kein Platz in seinem Herzen für meine Sehnsucht.  
  
„Wieso solltest du es vermasseln?!“ rief Sherlock aus. „Du darfst einfach nicht an deiner Glaubwürdigkeit zweifeln! Was wir uns ausgedacht haben, ist völlig plausibel. Und abgesehen davon: Es würde nichts ändern, wenn sie dächten, du hättest das Geld auf anderem Wege bekommen. Durch Betrug zum Beispiel. Hauptsache, es ist da! Hauptsache, du willst es ihnen geben! – Je unwahrscheinlicher, dass du später zur Polizei gehen wirst, desto besser!"   
  
Ich nickte, tat beruhigt, bemühte mich, zu lächeln.  
„Was immer du sagst…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Ja, Sherlock: Was immer du sagst…!  
  
Später zogen wir weiter.  
Sherlock machte dann noch Fotos von mir – mit der einen und der anderen Stute, sie am Zügel haltend oder hoch zu Ross, er ließ mich ein wenig auf- und abreiten und springen.   
Dann steuerten wir den Fußballclub an.  
  
„Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!“ grinste der Alte mich an. Er schien es ganz ehrlich zu meinen. Ich fühlte mich seltsam. Das war, als wären wir uns beim letzten Mal noch in einem anderen Leben begegnet! Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich, so falsch an – wieso konnte es nicht wieder so sein wie noch letzte Woche?! Sherlock war mein Freund gewesen – ein genialer, etwas exzentrischer Freund, um den ich mir ein wenig Sorgen machte und dem ich beistehen wollte. Das war alles so viel einfacher gewesen!  
  
„Das ist ein toller Plan! Ich hab auch schon vermutet, dass da etwas faul ist! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe auch eher an sowas wie Spritztouren gedacht – jedenfalls nicht an so einen planvollen Betrug, mehr an Streiche, Unfug, allenfalls Mutproben oder Pferderennen. Ich hab das Sitzungszimmer hergerichtet und alle Möbel aus dem Pub in die Garage geräumt...“  
Er zeigte uns alles. Neben der geräumigen, noch voll ausgestatteten Gastronomieküche lag außer den Toiletten ein Raum von sechs mal acht Yards mit einer großen Verbindungstür zum großen Gastraum. Es stand ein bereits bezogenes Schlafsofa darin, flankiert von einem kleinen Kühlschrank und einem Rollcontainer für Büromaterial, es gab zwei Sessel und ein Tischchen, dazu noch ein Schreibtisch, nebst Stuhl. In dem großen Schrank waren Regale, Schubladen und Platz für eine Hängeregistratur, aber natürlich keine Kleiderstange – doch das würde schon gehen. Ein paar Lampen, ein Transistorradio und ein alter, doch immer noch dicker Teppich komplettierten die Einrichtung. Im großen Zimmer nebenan gab es eine hölzerne Faltwand, die fast völlig aufgeklappt, etwa drei mal sieben Yards abteilte, aber einen offenen Zugang in den Rest des Saales offen ließ. In diesem kleineren Raum war bereits Streu aufgeschüttet worden und es standen ein paar Eimer und ein aufgeklappter Bierzelttisch bereit, auf dem MacArthur ein paar Kisten geschraubt hatte. „Statt Futterraufen“, erklärte er nicht ohne Stolz. „Sollte stabil genug sein!“  
Sherlock bedachte die Vorbereitungen mit freundlicher Anerkennung, wenn es mir auch etwas von oben herab zu kommen schien. Ich hörte aufmerksam zu, was Sherlock dem Alten noch über uns erzählte. Er rechnete damit, dass die Betrüger ihn über uns aushorchen würden. Dann musste er entsprechende Informationen haben, erzählen, wie gut wir ihn schon bezahlt hatten, dass ich mich mit dem Gedanken getragen hatte, hier zu bauen oder eine Immobilie zu kaufen, es mich nun aber wohl leider doch mehr in den Norden ziehe. Sherlock machte noch ein paar Fotos von mir mit den Pferden auf dem kurzen Rasen, dann näherte sich ein schäbiger Ford Transit von der Landstraße her.  
„Dann bis später!“ sagte Sherlock zu dem Alten und ließ ihn mit den beiden Stuten alleine. Wir kletterten in den Laderaum, in dem nur ein paar Kisten mit leeren Honiggläsern gut gesichert vor sich hin klirrten. Am Steuer saß Dan und grinste Sherlock im Innenspiegel verschwörerisch zu, für mich hatte er zumindest ein freundlich-respektvolles Nicken.  
„Deine Leute sind also inzwischen eingetroffen?“ fragte ich Sherlock. „Ja, ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich Offensichtliches erwähne – entschuldige. Ich bin einfach neugierig auf sie, weißt du? Und ein bisschen nervös…“  
Ja, das war ich wirklich. Sie kannten ihn länger als ich, in mancher Hinsicht wohl auch besser. Vielleicht zum Teil aus einer Zeit, als Sherlock selbst auf der Straße gelebt hatte? Zumindest befürchtete ich, dass er eine solche Phase gehabt haben mochte: Seine Drogenabhängigkeit und diese Verbindungen – es schien mir einfach naheliegend, dass da ein Zusammenhang bestand. Aber ich wusste so vieles nicht. Würde ich nun mehr erfahren? Oder würde er darauf bedacht sein, dass sie dichthielten?  Ich kannte bis jetzt ja bloß Raz, den Sprayer und die Blondine, der Sherlock am Victoria Embankment Geld und die Suchanfrage nach dem Golem zugesteckt hatte. Das war schon alles.   
Mir kam wieder in den Sinn, wie wir damals nach der Jagd auf das Taxi in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt waren und wie Sherlock reagiert hatte, als wir dort Lestrade & Co vorfanden.  
Zuerst war er empört gewesen – und als Lestrade ihm eröffnete, dass er gerade eine Razzia durchführe, war ich herausgeplatzt: „Ist das Ihr Ernst?!“ Es war für mich einfach unvorstellbar! Sherlock war über jeden Zweifel erhaben! Ja, er war mit dem Koffer nicht zum Yard gegangen, aber doch nicht, um etwas zu unterschlagen! Niemals! Und Drogen? Lächerlich! Sein Gehirn war ihm heilig, er war doch viel zu clever, um –  
Doch zuerst hatte er versucht, mich quasi beiseite zu nehmen und mir ein leises, verschwörerisches „John“ zugeraunt, das ich aber nicht richtig gedeutet und ihn einfach weiter verteidigt hatte. Lestrade hatte mich merkwürdig angesehen: Verwundert und irgendwie neugierig…  
„John, du solltest vielleicht lieber den Mund halten…“, hatte mich Sherlock verstohlen ermahnt. Daraufhin hatte ich begonnen, zu begreifen, worauf er hinauswollte, doch ich hatte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben können.  
„Halt doch den Mund“, hatte er mich schließlich angeknurrt.   
Bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung grob und unhöflich, aber ich hatte begonnen zu begreifen, dass er beschämt und kleinlaut reagierte. Es war nicht so, dass er es selbst nicht schlimm fand. Es war ihm peinlich.   
Danach hatte sich freilich keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben, darüber zu reden, weil der Fall Vorrang hatte.  
Und später? Ich hatte ihn nie gefragt. Es war vorbei, spielte keine Rolle mehr – und er sollte nicht denken, dass dies für mich ein Stein des Anstoßes sein könnte. Ich wusste, wie leicht es geschehen konnte, dass jemand nach einer schweren Verletzung süchtig nach Anästhetika wurde! Um das bei mir selbst zu vermeiden, hatte ich die Schmerzmittel früher als man mir empfohlen hatte reduziert – was womöglich ein Fehler gewesen war, vielleicht hatte ich es mir damit schwerer gemacht als nötig…  
Als Sherlock mich das erste Mal betrunken erlebt hatte und am nächsten Morgen etwas verkatert, hatte ich seine Missbilligung bemerkt. Doch er hatte kein Drama daraus gemacht, wie ich befürchtet hatte.   
Erst, als mir Sherlock vom Tod seiner Mutter und der darauffolgenden Zeit erzählt hatte, war das Thema Drogen überhaupt zur Sprache gekommen; doch auch da hatte er es nur gestreift; es sofort selbst wieder abgewürgt…  
War er am Ende auch nervös?  
Weil ich Leute treffen würde, die ihn in seiner schlimmsten Zeit erlebt hatten…?  
  
Unsinn!  
Das hatte er überwunden!  
Er war nicht nur aus dem Drogensumpf aufgestiegen wie Phönix aus seiner eigenen Asche, er scherte sich auch nicht mehr darum, was ich von ihm denken mochte. Er wusste, was [style type="italic"]er[/style] von sich zu halten hatte – und nur das zählte!  
  
Ich sollte vielleicht froh sein, dass er so gut alleine klar kam…  
  
Andererseits…, da war ja auch noch Doyle…  
  
„Denkst du, der Richter könnte ein Problem haben…mit deinen Leuten…?“ fragte ich sehr leise und vorsichtig.  
  
Sherlock sah auf, die Brauen gerunzelt: „Wieso? Hast du ein Problem damit?!“ fauchte er.  
„Nein!“ verteidigte ich mich hastig. „Es kam mir nur so vor, als ob du wegen etwas besorgt wärest…!“ behauptete ich.  
„Kümmer‘ du dich lieber um deine Rolle…“, brummte er, während ich mich fragte, was es über mich aussagte, dass ich meine Nervosität nun so rasch ihm in die Schuhe geschoben hatte…  
   
  
Vielleicht hat es auch eine ganz andere Ursache, dass die Menschen die Lüge entdecken? In jeder Generation aufs Neue...  
Nicht, um etwas zu leugnen, das sie genossen haben wie die verbotene Frucht;  
Nicht, wegen netter Komplimente und Anerkennungen, die sie aus Bequemlichkeit verschenken.  
  
Sondern weil sie sich wünschen, dass etwas anders wäre – oder dass etwas nicht enden würde, oder bereits geendet hat; nicht wieder kommt, für immer vorbei ist...  
  
Vielleicht habe ich überhaupt von allen Mitmenschen am meisten mich selbst belogen, ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich habe mir oft etwas vorgemacht. Meistens habe ich dann geglaubt, dass ich mich gerade motiviere, ermutige, dass ich positiv denke…, dass ich nur eine Weile die Zähne zusammenbeißen muss und dann bald auch die Situation wieder besser sein wird...  
  
In diesem Augenblick jedenfalls wünschte ich mir, dass ich mich selbst  betrügen könnte.  
Wie gerne hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich Sherlock etwas bedeutete.  
Ich hatte es schon einmal geglaubt, aber er hatte mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt.   
  
Zumindest konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass Sherlocks Ideal das genaue Gegenteil meines größten Wunsches war:   
Er wollte auf keinen Fall etwas für mich empfinden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	49. My Study in Grey

 

Keine drei Stunden später fuhr uns Dan zurück zum Fußballclub.   
Ich war zutiefst frustriert und rundum unzufrieden – und zugleich sinksauer auf mich, weil es mir nicht gelungen war, rechtzeitig einfach einzufordern, was ich wollte!  
Aber ich hatte ja kein Anrecht darauf…!   
  
Was schiefgelaufen war?  
Oh, nichts, was Sherlocks Plan anbelangte! Nein!  
  
Es war bloß so, dass ich niemanden von seinen Leuten kennengelernt hatte! Er hatte es nicht zugelassen!  
  
Daniel war mit uns ins alte Haupthaus gegangen. Es sah ziemlich genauso aus, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte: Alte Tapeten, verbrauchtes Linoleum, Dielenbretter, die teils vergammelt waren, durchgewetzte Teppiche und Überbleibsel aus dem Mobiliar von Doyles Eltern und wohl auch noch deren Vorfahren.  
Dort hatten sich Sherlocks Leute bereits eingerichtet wie ein Haufen Hausbesetzer, die gerade eine Kommune in einer Abrissbude gegründet haben. Jedenfalls standen im Erdgeschoss die Zimmertüren offen, so dass ich auf meinem Weg aus der Diele in die Küche sehen konnte, dass sich im angrenzenden Speisezimmer zwei Leute mit ihren Nachtlagern auf dem Boden breitgemacht hatten. Als gerade einer aus dem Gästeklo kam, fiel mein Blick auf eine Plastiktüte, die dort herumstand und Zahnputzzeug und ein paar andere Hygieneartikel über dem Waschbecken. In der Küche waren in zwei speziellen Ecken Gepäckstücke deponiert worden. Am Tisch, der natürlich nicht für uns alle Platz bot, saß Doyle und redete mit einem hageren Kerl mit langem, fransigem und schütterem – jedoch frisch gewaschenen – Haar. Und dann kapierte ich, was mir hier so unwirklich vorkam. Der Geruch! Sie stanken nicht. Sie waren nicht nur alle mehr oder weniger frisch gewaschen, auch ihre Kleidung war leidlich sauber. Sherlock musste irgendwie dafür gesorgt haben. Sie wussten, dass er Wert auf einen gewissen Standard legte. Und die Figuren, die sie verkörpern sollten – in diesem Fall vorwiegend Handwerker – durften allenfalls nach frischem Schweiß riechen, höchstens ein paar Stunden alt – aber keinesfalls, als seien sie mindestens ein bis zwei Wochen nicht aus ihren Klamotten rausgekommen.   
Der Zottelige sah kurz zu uns rüber und nickte Sherlock zu, während er mit dem Zeigefinger an die Krempe eines nicht existenten Hutes tippte. Der Detektiv schaffte es irgendwie, mit nur einem halben Nicken zurückzugrüßen, denn er reckte bloß das Kinn ein Stück weiter gen Himmel, drehte sich dann in der Mitte der Küche und sah sich um. Jetzt erkannte ich, dass aus der leeren Ecke am Fenster wohl mal die Essecke entfernt worden war, die sich nun drüben in Doyles Häuschen befand. Alles andere war noch an seinem Platz – wie seit einem halben Jahrhundert und teils noch weit darüber hinaus. Die Aufteilung des Anwesens war klassisch: Das große Haus für den aktiven Bauern und seine kinderreiche Familie und das kleine als Altenteil für seine Eltern; nicht mehr viel Raum, den sie heizen und sauber halten mussten, nicht mehr viele Treppen zu steigen, weit genug weg, um die Jungen nicht allzu sehr zu stören, aber nah genug, um auf die Kleinen aufzupassen, wenn sie im Weg wären. So hatten sich seine Eltern das sicher nicht vorgestellt, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr wären…  
Ich überlegte gerade, den Zotteligen anzusprechen, aber ich wollte nicht ins Gespräch platzen.  
Ein weiterer Typ kam dann aus der Speisekammer, außerdem vernahmen wir Schritte, die auf der hölzernen Treppe abwärts trampelten.   
„Alles besorgt, Chef!“ erklärte der Speisekammertyp knapp. Sherlock nickte nur.   
„Hi…“, sagte ich, doch obwohl ich sicher laut genug war, sah er nicht mal für einen Moment zu mir herunter.   
Die Hintertür knarrte – sie musste wohl nach rechts in diese riesige Scheune führen – und ein großer, bulliger Kerl mit Vollbart und Glatze stapfte herein. Er trug eine weiße Latzhose mit Klecksen und Spritzern von Farbe darauf: Schwarz, Zitronengelb, Hellblau, Beige, Sandsteinrosa und auch Weiß.  
„Sherlock!“  
„Perfekt!“ nickte dieser. Es wirkte dennoch herablassend. „Genauso muss das aussehen. Sogar ich würde fast darauf reinfallen.“  
„Okay…“, brummte Maler Klecksel verstimmt. „Was ist falsch?“  
„Na, die Farbspuren sind alle gleich alt und haben alle keine Wäsche hinter sich.“  
„Ach so, das! Klar. Du…musst das mehr als Kunstwerk verstehen, weißt du? Malerei…braucht Muße, he? Die Flecken müssen antrocknen. Kein Anstreicher bekleckert sich und greift dann sofort zum Terpentinlappen! Behandele ich noch alles. Das Hellblau lass ich, das soll aussehen wie von heute, das Gelb und das Schwarz wie von Gestern oder Vorgestern, das Rosa und das Beige sind von letzter Woche. Ich hab bei einer Montur das Blau weggelassen und bei einer Beige und Rosa. Ich als Chef war natürlich überall dabei…!“ erläuterte er augenzwinkernd, doch Sherlock schien nicht zu derartigen Frotzeleien aufgelegt.  
Teils lauschte ich dem Gefachsimpel interessiert, teils lauerte ich auf eine Gelegenheit, diesen großen Bären zu begrüßen.  
Sherlock beschrieb mit seinem abwärts gerichteten Zeigefinger einen Kreis und der falsche Malermeister drehte sich gehorsam um. Es gab ein paar gelbe Spritzer auf den Trägern, erstreckte ein wenig seine linke Arschbacke heraus und dann sah ich es erst: Auf der Gesäßtasche hatten zwei seiner Angestellten mit der blauen Farbe Tic-Tac-Toe gespielt, waren aber nicht fertig geworden, sondern beim vorvorletzten Kreuzchen abgerutscht.   
„Nettes Detail..., ich bin übrigens John“, versuchte ich, mich in den Dialog zu mogeln.   
Sherlock trat scheinbar gedankenlos zwischen uns: „Hart an der Grenze. Aber wirkt authentisch. Wenn der Boss so unvorsichtig ist, ein Nickerchen zu machen!“  
„Wir fahren dann kurz vor fünf los. Kelly hat uns einen Platz beschrieben, wo wir die Firmenlogos anbringen können, in der Nähe einer Autobahnraststätte. Dort warten wir dann und fahren so gegen sieben durch das Dorf im Westen, kaufen dort ein, fragen nach dem Weg und so weiter.“  
„Gut. Und denkt daran: Nur Auskunft geben, welchen Auftrag ihr habt, wenn man euch fragt – tut es keiner, erkundigt ihr euch nochmals wo anders nach dem Weg, geht auch das schief, dann verfahrt euch, kommt zurück. Wenn ihr dann noch keinen Erfolg hattet, schickt in der Mittagspause jemanden, um weitere Verpflegung und eine Zeitung zu holen.“  
Er nickte ein wenig ungeduldig: „Machen wir ja nicht zum ersten Mal!“  
Inzwischen waren noch zwei Männer die Treppen heruntergekommen.   
„Vince, Morgan: Ab morgen Haargummis“, erklärte Sherlock statt einer Begrüßung. Einer davon war wohl der Zottelige, ich schätze, Vince, denn der hob sofort frech seinen Mittelfinger, da er schon im Voraus wusste, was kommen würde, während der Langhaarigere der Neuankömmlinge antwortete: „Nee, is‘ klar!“   
„Morgan…“, grüßte ich nickend und sah dann den anderen an, doch Sherlock schob zwischen uns seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und erkundigte sich: „Schafft ihr das noch heute mit dem Gerüst?“  
„Klar! Die sind schon unterwegs, kommen von Nordosten, wie besprochen und fragen dann auch nach dem Weg. Das Gerüst kriegen wir heute noch locker aufgebaut.“  
„Gut…“, Sherlock machte zwei Schritte weiter nach rechts hinten in die Küche hinein, drehte sich dann nochmal um und packte meinen Arm, ehe ich entscheiden konnte, ob ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen und mich vorstellen oder ihm folgen sollte.           
„Ehm, Dan, du musst nochmal los. Wir haben kaum noch einen Tropfen Wasser!“ schaltete sich der Richter ein, der sich nun von seinem Platz am Tisch erhob. „Du weißt, der Brunnen gibt auch nur begrenzt was her.“  
„Moment!“ ging Sherlock dazwischen. „Keine auffälligen Käufe heute!“  
„Sherlock! Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber alle deine Leute haben sich heute hier geduscht – und wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass sie das Wasser abdrehen sollen, während sie sich einseifen – aber…naja… Ich könnte heute Abend jedenfalls nicht für die ganze Mannschaft Suppe kochen! Nicht, wenn wir morgen noch Tee oder Kaffee brauchen. Aber keine Sorge. Daniel holt ein paar Kanister aus dem Bach und dazu ein paar Flaschen aus dem Einkaufszentrum, das wird nicht auffallen.“  
„Das ist eminent wichtig, Brian!“ mahnte Sherlock.   
Der Alte senkte den Kopf, zog die Brauen hoch und sah Sherlock von unten herauf an, als würde er über die Gläser einer Lesebrille schauen.   
Nicht so wichtigtuerisch! schien dieser Blick zu sagen.  
„Hättest du halt nochmal ein Unwetter bestellen müssen. Hätte ich das früher gewusst, hätte ich mir gestern früh noch ein paar Tonnen zugelegt – genug geregnet hätte es ja – doch, warte: Das wäre auch aufgefallen, nicht?“  
„Ja – ja, okay!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Das ist ja ab morgen auch gar kein Problem mehr! Passt einfach auf, dass ihr euch durch nichts verratet! – Ehm, John?“    
Ich folgte ihm zur Hintertür und in die Scheune. Dort stand ein weißer Lieferwagen und an einer Wäscheleine hingen weitere weiße Latzhosen mit Farbspuren. Sherlock begutachtete sie; als er auf einer der Hosen den Abdruck eines frisch gestrichenen Balkens sah, auf den sich der Träger der Hose allem Anschein nach gesetzt haben sollte, verzog sich sein Mund zu einer Art bitterem Schmunzeln.  
Ein schmächtiger, kleiner Bursche mit einer Haut wie Leder kletterte aus dem Inneren des Wagens und zeigte Sherlock die Klebefolien.   
  
“B-ART                                                          WE can give you every COLOUR  
painters and scaffolders                                        on EVERY THING in your LIFE!”   
  
Das „B-”, „WE“ und alle kleinen Buchstaben waren Schwarz geschrieben, die restlichen Versalien dagegen in rot, gelb und blau, so dass das A, „CO“ und „EVERY“ rot, „R“, „LO“ und „THING“ gelb und „T“, „UR“ und „LIFE“ blau waren. Diese großen Buchstaben hatten an den Enden der Striche einen gewollt welligen, unregelmäßigen Rand, als wären sie jeweils mit einem einzigen Pinselstrich geschrieben worden, die gelben hatten obendrein eine bräunliche Kontur, damit sie auf dem Weiß besser zu sehen wären.  
„Die Idee mit dem Braun war gut – hättet ihr bei Rot und Blau besser entsprechend auch gemacht – so scheinen nur die gelben Buchstaben einen 3D-Effekt zu haben. Aber das schadet nichts.“  
„Und der Slogan? Geistreich*, hm?“ fragte der Kleine Beifall heischend.  
„Ja. Genau, was ein aufstrebender, selbstgerechter Provinzhandwerker erdichten würde – sehr tiefsinnig!“ spottete Sherlock brummig.  
„Ich hab die Entwürfe gestern früh bei dir einwerfen lassen“, ergänzte der große Glatzkopf.  
„Weiß ich, die Site – “ Sherlock brach ab und kniff die Augen zusammen: „War das Maddie mit dem Nummernschild?!“  
„Äh…, ja?“ gab der Kleine ratlos zu und sah den Detektiv fragend an.   
Ich hatte auch keinen Schimmer, was damit sein sollte. Seit 2001 gibt es ein völlig neues System, wodurch man diesem Fahrzeug ansah, wo und in welchem Halbjahr die Erstzulassung erfolgt war. Ich konnte an „GS 53 SYJ“ nichts Verdächtiges entdecken.  
„Na, auch egal…“, meinte Sherlock dann und fuhr sich mit der Linken durch die Haare.  
  
Das halbe Hemd und der Große wechselten einen verstohlenen Blick, wie mir schien, als sich die Tür zur Küche erneut öffnete. „Sherlock? Es sind dann soweit alle da – “, erklärte Morgan.  
Schon bei „dann“ wirbelte Sherlock herum und stapfte zurück ins Haus.  
Sie waren jetzt zu sechst.  
„Vielleicht st- – “  
-ellen wir uns kurz mal einander vor…?   
So weit kam ich bei Weitem nicht!  
Sherlock ergriff lautstark das Wort und skizzierte nochmals den Plan, gab Anweisungen, worauf zu achten wäre, dann drückte er Dan noch ein mehrfach gefaltetes Papier in die Hand: „Wollte ich nicht online machen. Das Profil wird heute Abend freigeschaltet. Schreib einfach was, dass die Innenarchitektin von dem Charme des Gemäuers ganz hingerissen ist oder so was, dann weiß ich, dass sie da ist.  
Also: Benehmt euch!“  
„Sherlock – , …war- – !“  
Ich hatte zu dem angeblichen Malermeister hinübergesehen, doch der bedeutete mir mit einem ernsten, kaum sichtbaren „Mikro-Kopfschütteln“, es aufzugeben. Ich brach völlig verunsichert mitten in „warte!“ ab und sah Doyle ratlos an. Dessen Brauen zuckten nur kurz abwärts, als wolle er entgegnen: „Hab ich’s gestern nicht gesagt? Jetzt ist es zu spät!“  
  
Es war niemals früh genug! dachte ich resigniert.   
Sherlock, schon in der Diele angekommen, blaffte: „John! Komm jetzt! Kelly! Wir fahren!“   
„Komme!“ rief Dan aus der Scheune, „Muss aber noch die Wasserkanister einladen!“   
„Mach hin! – John!“  
„Dann…bis demnächst…“, nuschelte ich hilflos in die Runde, ehe ich Sherlock folgte.  
  
„Diese Hast war doch völlig überflüssig!“ schimpfte ich, als er wieder in den Laderaum kletterte. „Ich helf jetzt Daniel noch beim Einladen!“  
„Hiergeblieben!“ donnerte Sherlock grob. Ich erwog, ihn da einfach alleine hocken zu lassen.  
„Was denkst du denn, was passiert? Denkst du, etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit…könnte mich schockieren oder was?“ Ich sah mich plötzlich genötigt, ihn deutlich leiser anzufauchen, als ich wollte, denn ich bemerkte, wie Dan aus der Scheune in den Innenhof kam, in jeder Hand und unter jedem Arm einen Kanister.   
Ich sah ihn an: „Kann ich – “  
„Jetzt komm rein!“ polterte Sherlock heftig.  
  
Erschrocken gehorchte ich.   
Erschrocken – nicht im Sinne von eingeschüchtert.   
Es war Entrüstung, Besorgnis und ein irrationaler Widerstand, was ich empfand.   
Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass er sich so verhielt!  
Sachte setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn forschend. Er wirkte ärgerlich…, angestrengt, verbissen…    
  
„Sherlock…, was ist los mit dir…?“ fragte ich, so sanft und ruhig ich es gerade vermochte.    
Finster sah er auf, dann sprang er auf die Füße und öffnete eine Art verankerte Truhe hinter den Sitzen der Fahrerkabine, die als Kofferraum diente und warf die vier Kanister hinein.  
„Okay, später dann…“, murmelte ich, denn es war klar, dass Dan jeden Moment mit weiteren Kanistern zurückkommen würde – und es trennte uns nur ein Gitter von der Fahrerkabine, so dass Dan während der Fahrt alles mitgehört hätte.  
  
  
„Braucht IHR noch etwas?“ erkundigte sich Daniel später.  
„Nein. Ich habe an alles gedacht“, entgegnete Sherlock rasch – ehe ich auch nur so etwas denken konnte, wie:   
„Ja, ein Gedankenlesegerät!“  
oder „Stimmungsaufheller!“   
oder „Weichspüler für kratzbürstige Detektive!“   
  
„Sie, Doc?“ fragte Dan nach.  
„Nein…“ Meine Stimme war belegt – fast weg. Ich räusperte mich. „Nein, danke, dass Sie fragen, Daniel…“   
Als mein Blick Sherlock streifte, sah mich dieser drohend an.  
Entsetzen packte mich, doch ich nahm mich zusammen und funkelte grimmig zurück, sah, wie Sherlocks Mundwinkel sich langsam etwas weiter abwärts zogen.  
Gleichzeitig hätte ich glatt aus dem fahrenden Wagen springen mögen: So wollte ich Sherlock nicht ansehen!  
Und überhaupt! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
Bitte, Sherlock…, dachte ich. Rede mit mir! Sag mir, dass das alles ganz anders ist…, dass ich mich irre, dass ich…  
Oh, verdammt…!  
Dann musste ich mich ganz darauf konzentrieren, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.   
Daniel ließ uns bald darauf auf der Landstraße nahe dem Klub an einem Waldstück raus.   
  
  
Ich stapfte los. Er sollte wissen, wie gut meine Orientierung war, ich wusste nämlich ziemlich genau, wie lange wir noch in welche Richtung zu gehen hatten, auch wenn ich das vorhin ja nicht hatte sehen können.  
Aber falls ich insgeheim auf ein klein wenig Anerkennung gehofft haben sollte, so hatte ich mich geschnitten!  
  
Als das Klubhaus in Sicht kam, blieb ich dann doch stehen.  
„Sherlock, bitte, warte einen Moment…“  
Er blieb widerwillig drei Schritte später als ich stehen, ohne sich zu mir umzuwenden, so als müsste ich gerade zum x-ten Mal meinen Schnürsenkel binden oder austreten oder so etwas.  
Wie wenn man einen Hund Gassi führt und es lästig findet, dass er ständig stehen bleibt, um zu schnüffeln, aber nicht sein Geschäft verrichtet...  
  
„Ich hätte…mich gerne mit den Leuten von deinem Netzwerk bekannt gemacht – wenigstens kurz…“  
„Völlig unnötig“, blaffte er.  
„Was ist mit dir los?“  
„Ich bin ein Soziopath!“ rief er unwirsch aus. „Und fang endlich an, mich Mallory oder Sherwyn zu nennen!“  
„Was, zur Hölle, stimmt nicht mit dir?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
Ich bereute meine Wortwahl sofort.  
„Nein! Entschuldige – ! Ich…“, versuchte ich die Situation zu retten. „Ich mach mir Sorgen…um dich…“, würgte ich hervor.  
„Großer Gott!! Bist du jetzt fertig mit dem Quark!?“ stöhnte Sherlock gehässig.  
„Mit allem Quark, Käse und vor allem SAUERrahm!“ motzte ich zurück und sah, wie er unter meiner Lautstärke ein klein wenig zusammenzuckte. Zwischen Genugtuung und einem drohenden Verzweiflungsausbruch stapfte ich an ihm vorbei.  
  
Wäre mir nicht derart zum Heulen gewesen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich selbst darüber lachen müssen.  
  
Sherlock hörte ich nicht.  
Vielleicht nur, weil mir das Blut in den Ohren rauschte –   
vielleicht, weil er wirklich ganz leise war,  
…oder ich war wirklich nicht ganz bei Sinnen  
– wäre denkbar… –   
jedenfalls schien nichts von ihm zu kommen.  
  
  
Ich stiefelte auf das Klubgelände, wo McArthur im Schatten auf der Terrasse hockte und ein grässliches, schwarzes Zigarillo qualmte. Düster nickte ich in sein freundliches Lächeln, das augenblicklich zerfiel, und rauschte ins Haus. In einer der Herrengästetoiletten schloss ich mich ein.  
Alles andere als optimal. Viel besser wäre es gewesen, ich hätte wenigstens zehn Minuten durch den Wald stampfen können, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.  
oder irgendwas kurz und klein schlagen…  
    
Ich wusste nur, ich konnte in dieser Stimmung auf kein Pferd steigen…  
…naja, nach allem, was ich über Sherlocks Unfall im April gehört hatte…  
  
Das war Ewigkeiten… – Welten…! her…!   
  
Ich klappte den Klodeckel runter, setzte mich schwer und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Alles Schlucken half nichts.   
  
Du kannst jetzt nicht Heulen! sagte ich mir, er würde es doch sehen! Nimm dich zusammen…!  
  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, dass meine Augen nur feucht wurden – aber dafür schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu. Es war schmerzhaft und sogar körperlich beklemmend. Natürlich wusste ich einfach, dass ich genügend Luft bekam – bloß, dass es sich wirklich anders anfühlte…!  
  
  
Als ich meine Fassung einigermaßen zurückgewonnen hatte, raffte ich mich auf, betätigte unnötigerweise die Spülung, ging in den Waschraum, wo McArthur Handtücher mit dem Vereinslogo bereitgelegt und an zweien der Spiegel ein Bierglas mit Guinness-Werbung hingestellt als Zahnputzbecher hatte. Ich genehmigte mir ein Glas Wasser, ehe ich die Hände wusch, nochmal durchatmete und dann in den Stall ging.   
  
Die Mädels, ihrer Sättel und Zaumzeuge ledig, wie die Natur sie vorgebracht hatte, hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht. Bloody hob den Kopf, als ich reinkam, Glory – das Kinn auf der Kruppe der Gefährtin abgestützt – blinzelte nur verschlafen.   
Aber eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, Sherlock hier anzutreffen. Ich hatte versucht, mich gegen seine Kälte und Grobheit zu wappnen – und nun…?  
  
Unschlüssig näherte ich mich den Stuten, sah nach, ob sie noch Wasser hatten und ob sich Futterreste in den provisorischen Krippen befanden.  
„Besser, ihr kommt langsam mal wieder in die Hufe, ihr Zwei“, raunte ich. „Wir brechen sicher bald auf…ich hoffe, es gefällt euch hier einigermaßen. Wir kommen nämlich wieder und übernachten hier…“  
  
…und ich wollte, ihr könntet uns an Leah verpfeifen…! dachte ich. Das wäre sicher besser…!  
  
  
Ich verließ den Stall und bremste unwillkürlich, als die Terrasse wieder in Sicht kam.  
  
Sherlock saß nun bei McArthur am Tisch, ein großes, noch halbvolles Glas Wasser vor sich.   
Ich sah auch die Whisky-Flasche von gestern und einen gefüllten Tumbler. Als ich näher kam, erkannte ich, dass er irgendwo mitten zwischen McArthur und Sherlock auf dem Tisch stand. Auf der Grenze, sozusagen. Der Alte sah auf und bedachte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„…ich…seh mal nach den Pferden. Macht doch noch ein paar Minuten Pause…“, brummte er beiläufig und stand schwerfällig auf.  
  
Sherlock hockte auf der Stuhlkante – noch weiter vorne wäre statisch nicht möglich gewesen – den Rücken fast unnatürlich gerade aber mit hängendem Kopf.  
  
Besorgt und beleidigt, wie verloren auf halber Strecke zwischen bedingungsloser Liebe und tiefster Enttäuschung, zwang ich mich, zu ihm zu gehen und setzte mich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Bei der angebrochenen Mineralwasserflasche stand ein weiteres, noch sauberes Glas. Doch ich ignorierte es zunächst.  
  
„Hab mal…den Stall inspiziert…“, murmelte ich.  
Sherlock sagte nichts.   
  
Wo hat er eigentlich seine Hände…? fragte ich mich.  
   
Dann merkte ich, dass er sie zwischen seinen Knien zusammengepresst hatte.  
Aller Groll, alle Kränkung verschwanden wie der letzte Rest von dreckigem Badewasser, den der Abfluss verschluckt.  
  
„Sherlock…! Was fehlt dir…?“ hörte ich mich fragen.  
  
Erst als er aufsprang und ich Stoff und Haut unter meinen Fingern wegrutschen fühlte, begriff ich, dass ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt haben musste.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an…“, keifte er.  
„Was mir fehlt – aus deiner Sicht – ist ein Herz.  
Aber das ist mein größter Vorteil!“  
  
„Wieso versuchst du, dir das einzureden!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Das muss ich nicht! Iiich…! WEISS es!“ gab er ebenso aufgebracht und noch dazu völlig überzogen betont zurück. „Und natürlich rede ich nicht von einer gewissen Pumpe aus Hohlmuskeln – ich rede wie die Idioten: von Emotionen, von Sentimentalität – von diesem ganzen Haufen Schwachsinn!!“  
  
Und doch hast DU davon angefangen, nicht ich!   
Ich wollte es gerade aussprechen, als er mich anzischte: „Jeder weitere Idiot, mit dem ich arbeiten muss, ist auch eine weitere Fehlerquelle! Jeder kann sich verhaspeln, jeder übersieht etwas, jeder baut Mist!“  
Er schnaufte: „Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!“  
  
„Wirst du aber müssen!“ hörte ich mich sagen. Es klang nicht mal bitter, eher schon schadenfroh – dabei war ich gerade ziemlich fassungslos.  
Ob es eine reine Trotzreaktion war, dass ich das eben dennoch von mir gegeben hatte – oder einer Art Selbsterhaltungstrieb entsprungen sein mochte – ich weiß es nicht!  
  
Sherlock schoss förmlich vom Stuhl hoch. Doch die Bewegung wirkte irgendwie matt – nicht energiegeladen wie sie es wohl hätte tun sollen.  
„Diesmal ja…“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und stapfte in Richtung Stall davon.  
  
   
„Verdammt…!“ murmelte ich. Das hatte sich McArthur eben bestimmt auch völlig anders vorgestellt!  
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen, stand auf und folgte ihm.  
  
„Lauter Idioten…", murmelte ich.   
Glaubt er, sie tun’s wegen der Bezahlung? Bloß deshalb…?   
Ich war überzeugt, dass sie ihn irgendwie mochten. Trotz allem.  
  
Ich musste an die Aufkleber für diesen Firmenwagen denken…  
  
Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte Sherlock wieder Farbe in mein tristes, sinnentleertes Leben gebracht.  
  
Doch jetzt hatte er sie mir umso gründlicher komplett ausgesaugt.  
  
  
  
Grau,   
dachte ich,  
die Unfarbe der Hoffnungslosigkeit,   
der Verzweiflung   
  
ist grau...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Wenn jemand eine Situation oder einen Plan näher erläutern soll, kann man ihn auffordern: “Can you give us any colour on that?“ – Daher leitet sich dieser Slogan ab und es ist natürlich Absicht, dass aus „everything“ „every thing“ wurde, da es wirklich um alle erdenklichen, einzelnen Gegenstände geht.  
> – Scaffolding bedeutet Gerüstbau.


	50. Abwegig

Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sherlock in den Stall zu folgen, obwohl eine kleine, fremde und ziemlich verbiesterte Stimme in meinem Innern zu fragen begann: Was machst du hier eigentlich? Wieso bist du noch hier? Warum tust du dir das an?  
  
SEI STILL! herrschte ich diese Stimme an.  
Vielleicht konnte er ja nicht anders? Er hatte sich seine Strategie suchen müssen, mit sich und seinem Leben zurechtzukommen; über Jahrzehnte hinweg; alleine. Eine bewährte Methode, die keine Kompromisse erlaubte. Die Erinnerung hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, aber jetzt war er wieder in seiner Spur. Damit musste ich mich wohl abfinden. Nicht etwas von ihm verlangen, was ich in einem Ausnahmezustand bei ihm gesehen hatte, was für ihn aber eine eigentlich bereits überwundene Entwicklungsphase der Verletzlichkeit darstellte, ein kaum erträgliches Durchgangsstadium, das er ein weiteres Mal hatte durchlaufen müssen, um seine Balance wiederzufinden. Er hatte sich die Methode erarbeitet, mit der er am Effizientesten funktionierte – wieso sollte er sich da von irgendwem reinreden lassen? Das war allein seine Entscheidung!  
Ich war es, der sich verändert hatte. Nicht er. Ich war es, der nicht den Weg zurückfand zu dem, was wir vorher hatten.  
Wer war ich denn, dass ich mir einen leidenden Sherlock wünschte, der auf mich angewiesen wäre! Darauf lief es doch hinaus!  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit mir. Vielleicht hatte ich die Kameradschaft, die ich bei der Truppe zu haben geglaubt hatte und dazu die Befriedigung, die das Ausleben meines Helfersyndroms mir beschert hatte, krankhaft idealisiert und überhöht und dies zusammen mit meiner ungestillten Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit auf den einzigen Menschen übertragen, der derzeit wirklich in meiner Reichweite gewesen war?  
Dann war es wohl dringend Zeit, dass ich mir darüber klar wurde, dass dies Illusion war und nicht Realität – und vor allem: nicht nur jetzt keine Realität, sondern auch niemals realisierbar.  
Es ist unsinnig, eine Strategie, die nicht funktioniert, weiter zu verfolgen, man muss sie aufgeben.  
Ich glaube, es war Einstein, der sagte: "Die Definition von Wahnsinn ist, immer wieder das Gleiche zu tun und andere Ergebnisse zu erwarten." Das Dumme dabei ist nur, dass durchaus etwas anderes eintreffen kann, dass die Wirkung der scheinbar genau gleichen Ursache bei einer weiteren Aktion dann tatsächlich eine andere ist, als bei einer früheren Gelegenheit – weil wir ja nicht unter Laborbedingungen leben und nicht alle Faktoren unter Kontrolle haben. Die Bedingung, die sich geändert hatte, war Sherlocks Verfassung. Und ich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, dass er seine Krise überwunden hatte.  
  
Ja, es war wohl an der Zeit, sich selbst zu ent-täuschen – die Selbsttäuschung abzuschütteln, die sogar als eine Art Placebo oder Rausch nicht mehr funktionierte. Nicht das erste Mal in meinem Leben – aber das schmerzlichste Mal. Zumindest bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.   
  
Ich war auch nur einer der Idioten, mit denen Sherlock gelegentlich gezwungen war, zusammenzuarbeiten, weil die Logistik eines Falles oder eines Plans das erforderte. Aber ich würde, verdammt nochmal, nicht der Idiot sein, der am Schlechtesten funktionierte! Nicht das schwächste Glied in der Kette, nicht das marodeste Rädchen im Getriebe!  
  
McArthur kam aus dem Gebäude, er sah mich an - beschwörend - schien es mir, aber er sagte nichts. Vielleicht, weil er nicht wusste, was. Aber er wollte mir klar machen, dass ich es bloß nicht vermasseln sollte. Nur, wie ich das anstellen sollte, konnte er mir wohl auch nicht erklären.  
"Haben Sie toll gemacht...", sagte ich dennoch mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Klubhaus hin.   
Ich spürte, wie mein verzweifeltes Lächeln mir auf dem Gesicht verreckte.  
"Tja, dann bis morgen...", brummte ich.  
  
Als ich in den Stall kam, hatte Sherlock die Pferde bereits aufgezäumt und gesattelt und gab Gloriana gerade ihre Karotte. Das ärgerte mich ein wenig – hatte ich denn wirklich so getrödelt? So hatte ich die Gelegenheit verpasst, ihm zu zeigen, wie gewissenhaft ich diese für mich noch so neuen Handgriffe durchgeführt hätte! Ich holte für Bloody einen der kleinen Äpfel hervor, den sie genüsslich zermalmte.  
Währenddessen versuchte ich, mir ein Bild von Sherlocks Stimmung zu machen. Hatte er sich wieder beruhigt?  
"Du hast das hier wirklich ausgezeichnet geplant und McArthur hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Der Laden hier eignet sich besser, als ich gedacht hätte", befand ich und hoffte, dass es nicht so hilflos klingen würde, wie ich mich fühlte.  
"Oh, um Gottes Willen, war es das jetzt endlich mit dem Smalltalk heute!" stöhnte er genervt.   
  
In meinem Kopf schien sich ein Schalter umzulegen.  
Das wirkt wie ein unsinniges Klischee, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst in Worte fassen soll. Ich schätze, irgendwas in mir sah sich sozusagen gezwungen, zu meinem Schutz eine Art von Notbremse zu ziehen, damit es nicht zum Eklat käme, denn so ging die Kommunikation zwischen Sherlock und mir einfach nicht weiter. Und da er seine Haltung nicht ändern würde, war es wohl an mir, einen anderen Level zu finden, um mir den Umgang mit ihm erträglich und handhabbar zu machen.  
  
"Nicht so unleidlich, Mallory!" tadelte ich ihn distanziert. "Wie Sie wissen, bin ich nur ein kleiner Ex-Sergeant aus der Provinz mit mäßiger Schulbildung und muss noch an meinen Umgangsformen arbeiten. Aber Ihr gehässiger Ton ist indiskutabel - ganz egal, wie kompetent Sie ansonsten sein mögen. Am besten, Sie gewöhnen sich das ab, ehe wir Dritten begegnen."  
Gerne wäre ich, um diese Anweisung zu unterstreichen, gleich aufgesessen und hätte den Stall hoch zu Ross verlassen, doch mir war klar, dass die Abmessungen der Tür mir das nicht erlaubt hätten, und so führte ich die Braune ins Freie.  
"Wie Sie wünschen, Sir...", hörte ich meinen Angestellten sagen, als ich an ihm vorbeischritt. Es klang ausdruckslos – was bereits einen Fortschritt darstellte.  
Draußen schwang ich mich in den Sattel und vermied es, Sherlock dabei zuzusehen, wie er es mir gleichtat. Ich grüßte den Alten wortlos, als wir vom Gelände ritten und sagte, als wir außer Hörweite waren, ohne mich umzuwenden: "Ich verstehe, dass Sie aufgrund Ihrer Erfahrung mit Pferdezucht und Reitsport ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag legen, Mallory. Aber es wäre sachdienlich, wenn man Ihrem Verhalten mir gegenüber anmerkte, dass Sie auf meiner Gehaltsliste stehen. Drücke ich mich klar aus?"  
"Vollkommen, Sir...", entgegnete Mallory.  
Ich beschloss, damit aufzuhören, ständig dem Klang von Sherlocks Stimme abspüren zu wollen, was ihm durch sein monströses Hirn gehen mochte.   
"Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", legte ich nach und trieb Bloody an.   
  
  
Der Herr Meisterdetektiv wollte kühle Professionalität? Die konnte er haben!  
  
...verdammt nochmal...!  
  
  
Ich nahm den Rückweg in Angriff, als hätte ich schon Routine mit Ausritten. Zügig aber ohne Hast – schließlich gab es in dieser Situation keine vorgeschriebene Mindestdurchschnittsgeschwindigkeit! – vertraute auf Bloodys gute Erziehung und Geländekenntnis und sah den Hindernissen, die da kommen mochten, gelassen entgegen. Wenn mir ein Sprung zu gewagt erschien, musste ich mich nicht schämen, ihn zu vermeiden – ich war schließlich noch immer ein Anfänger und es war meine Sache, wohin ich das Pferd lenkte und was ich von ihm und mir verlangte, hielt ich ihn dagegen für praktikabel – umso besser.  
Ich würde mich nicht nach Sherlock umwenden, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er mit meinem Kurs einverstanden war, und erst recht nicht darauf warten, dass er an mir vorbeizöge, um die Führung zu übernehmen. Sollte mich mein Orientierungssinn wirklich in eine Sackgasse führen, würden wir eben umkehren, falls mich Mallory nicht frühzeitig darauf aufmerksam machte.  
  
  
Rückblickend betrachtet: Ich war es ganz einfach leid gewesen, mich wie ein Häufchen Elend zu fühlen, wie ein getretener Köter, der verzweifelt um die Gunst eines nie zufriedenzustellenden Herrn zu winseln. Die neue Rolle half mir, mich mit einer Rüstung – oder sollte ich eher sagen: einem Stützkorsett? – zu umgeben, die mich vor seinen Attacken schützte. Es war nicht mehr der John Maddoc, über den wir am Vormittag gesprochen hatten. Oder zumindest schien es mir so. Aber das war unerheblich. Das würde der Kerl sein, der entschlossen war, sich langfristig einen elitären Stall an erfolgreichen Sportpferden zu erschaffen, indem er sich Profis und Tiere kaufte, die ihn auf dem Weg dorthin voranbringen konnten.    
Doch meine Gefühle auszublenden, bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass ich sie eliminiert hätte; das sollte ich noch merken!  
  
Durch unseren Abstecher an den versteckten Rastplatz, auf dem wir am Vormittag die Aufnahmen für John Maddocs Facebook-Profil gemacht und seine Rolle besprochen hatten, hatten wir eine etwa eineinhalbfache Strecke dessen zurückgelegt, was die Luftlinie zwischen dem Fußballklub und dem Holmes'schen Anwesen darstellte. Auch die Route, die wir bei unserem allerersten Ausritt mit Leah genommen hatten, entsprach nur zu einem geringen Teil dem kürzesten Weg, der jetzt vor mir lag, denn da hatten wir nicht den Aufzug benutzt, sondern hatten die Festung von der anderen Seite und vom Gipfel des Hügels aus verlassen. So ergab es sich, dass ich nach nur gut einer Meile, einen Weg einschlug, der mir noch unbekannt war. Der Pfad kreuzte alsbald eine Landstraße, die aber nach beiden Seiten hin gut einsehbar war. Da obendrein Bloody nicht im Mindestens nervös wirkte, ging ich davon aus, dass sie sich auskannte und machte mich daran, die Straße zu überqueren. Drüben angekommen, drosselte ich das Tempo, aber nur ein klein wenig, damit mich Sherlock nicht aus den Augen verlor. In meinem eigenen Interesse wollte ich ihn nicht unnötig verärgern. Einige zig Yards später erreichte ich eine Art Wanderweg zwischen Waldrand und Wildwiese, dem ich zu folgen beschloss, so lange er von meinem Kurs nur geringfügig abwich. An den kahlen Stellen konnte ich Abdrücke derberer Schuhe, Mountainbike-Reifen und auch beschlagener Pferdehufe erkennen.   
Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde hörte ich eine sich nähernde weibliche Stimme. Telefonierte da eine Spaziergängerin? Es gab Pausen, in denen ich nichts..., nein, warte – doch: Da war auch ein Mann, leise, wortkarg, der kaum mal mit einem Brummen reagierte. Bloodys Hufschlag verhinderte, dass ich etwas verstehen konnte.   
Mein Weg beschrieb eine sanfte Kurve, da er sich an den Waldrand schmiegte, doch schließlich sah ich sie: Ein Mann und eine Frau und hinter ihnen zwei kleinere Gestalten, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die lustlos hinter ihnen her trotteten. Was konnte so ein Spaziergang auch bringen, wenn Mum in einer Tour quasselte, so dass alle Vögel im Umkreis verstummten?   
Bloody wieherte. Das Mädchen blieb stehen – und in meinem Kopf startete ein Film:   
Sie kommt auf mich zu, sagt:   
Das ist aber ein schönes Pferd! Wie heißt es? – BLA...ndina! Sie heißt Blandina! Das heißt, eigentlich heißt sie Scarlet Thread Running*… aber ich nenn‘ sie Blandina… (ist das vielleicht bescheuert!) – Darf ich sie mal streicheln...? Gehört sie Ihnen...? Ich wollte auch immer reiten...  
  
Besser nicht! dachte ich und da der Weg breit genug war, trieb ich Bloody an und galoppierte an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei.  
Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass hier nicht mehr Betrieb herrschte. Diese Idylle schien noch ein echter Geheimtipp zu sein.   
Am Vormittag hatte mir Sherlock auch gesagt, wie die Aliasnamen unserer Pferde sein würden: Scarlet Thread Running und The Game is on. Ich hatte ja gefunden, das seien sehr seltsame Pferdenamen – und damit hatte ich mich noch höflich ausgedrückt! Aber Sherlock hatte mir erklärt, dass solche Namen nichts Außergewöhnliches seien. Unter den Startern in Acsot habe er schon Namen gelesen wie „Game Theory“, „Gallium“, „Count on me“, „Run with Horror“ oder gar „Red Ant“ und „B B Sea“. Ich hatte mein Erstaunen beiseitegeschoben und gekontert, dass ich davon „Count on me“ noch mit Abstand am besten fand, es bei Bloody oder Glory dann aber „Countess on me“ heißen müsse. Sherlock hatte gelächelt…nicht erst über die „Gräfin“…, nein, sondern darüber, dass ich „Verlass dich auf mich“ als Namen für ein Pferd mochte.   
  
Der Ritt tat mir gut – die Natur, mich auf das Pferd zu konzentrieren – und dabei Sherlock nicht vor der Nase zu haben…oder im Ohr…  
Ich kam wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe, fand mein Gleichgewicht so halbwegs wieder. Ich hatte zwar immer noch keinen Schimmer, wie es weitergehen würde, aber auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass alles über mir zusammenbrach. Ich würde schon irgendwie klar kommen – es wird ja nichts so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird, nicht wahr?  
  
 Doch dann kam der Moment, wo ich unwillkürlich und abrupt das Pferd zum Stehen brachte.  
Rief da jemand um Hilfe!?  
Ja, tatsächlich!  
Es war eine Frauenstimme – im ersten Moment hatte ich es gar nicht glauben können – es hatte mich völlig überrumpelt! Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass das überhaupt nicht abwegig war: Einsame Wanderer, die mal ihre Ruhe haben wollen – Abstand von der Hektik, der pausenlosen Erreichbarkeit – und dann ereilte einen ein Hitzschlag oder Herzinfarkt…, auch einen Knöchel hat man sich schnell verknackst, und wenn man alleine unterwegs ist…  
Ich versuchte, die Richtung zu orten, aus der die Stimme kam. Meiner Ansicht nach von irgendwo vor mir, so dass ich noch mehr oder weniger daran vorbeikommen würde.  
Ich holte Luft, um mich zu melden und nach Anhaltspunkten zur Position zu fragen, doch dann zögerte ich: Wie würde Bloody das wohl finden, wenn der Kerl, den sie da durch die Gegend schleppte, plötzlich losbrüllte? – Vielleicht keine so gute Idee.  
Dann fiel mir auf, wie still es ansonsten war – ich sah mich um.  
Wo, zur Hölle, war Sherlock?  
Dann kam mir wieder unser erster Ausritt in den Sinn: Die Sache mit dem Burschen auf dem aufgemotzten Moped, der zuletzt einen Unfall gebaut hatte.  
Sherlock hatte mir ausgeredet, Erste Hilfe zu leisten, hatte mir versichert, das sei überflüssig.   
Doch hauptsächlich hatte er es aus einem ganz anderen Grund nicht gewollt: Wegen Mycroft.  
Und jetzt…?  
Nun, dann musste ich wohl als John Maddoc helfen!  
Unterdessen hörte ich den Ruf erneut.  
…Okay…, das war so auf zehn, elf Uhr… Zur Linken ging es kräftig bergauf und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irrte, verlief weiter oben auf dem Kamm des Hügels eine Landstraße. Also vielleicht auch keine Wanderer?  
Ich trieb Bloody wieder an und lenkte sie nun zwischen die Bäume nach links, ohne ihr Druck zu machen. Altes Herbstlaub und grüne Bodendecker machten den Untergrund unübersichtlich. Die Stute sollte ausreichend Zeit haben, die Stellen, auf die sie ihre Hufe setzen würde, einzuschätzen. Ich ließ meinen Blick zwischen den Baumstämmen schweifen und er blieb mit einem Mal an etwas Rotem förmlich hängen: Ein Auto! Genauer gesagt, ein Wrack! …anscheinend ein Cabrio… Es musste von der Straße abgekommen und den Abhang hinuntergerollt sein. Ein Baum hatte es schließlich äußerst unsanft aufgehalten.  
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor, um eine Ambulanz und dann Sherlock anzurufen, aber –   
Kein Netz  
Na, wunderbar!  
  
“Mist!” murmelte ich, überlegte einen Moment, stieg dann ab, band Blood an einen Ast, riss einen Zettel aus meinem Notizbuch und schrieb: “Versuche bei rotem Autowrack zu helfen. Rufen Sie 999!  
                                                                                           Maddoc“ Den Zettel steckte ich in die kleine Schnalle, mit der man die Weite des Kehlriemen am Zaumzeug reguliert.   
Es ging in einigen Yards dann ohnehin recht steil aufwärts und ich war nicht sicher, wie Bloody – noch dazu mit einem ungeübten Reiter auf dem Rücken – damit klar kommen würde, insofern war es besser, ich ging zu Fuß weiter. Davon Abgesehen: Sherlock würde sicher nicht entgehen, dass Bloodys Spuren den Weg verlassen hatten, er würde ihnen folgen und auf das ledige Pferd stoßen.    
„Hallo! Ich komme zu Ihnen!“ rief ich.   
Keine Reaktion. Also setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Nach ein paar Schritten hörte ich wieder: „Hilfe!“  
Dazu schien es mir, als könne ich eine leichte Bewegung der Person hinter dem Lenkrad wahrnehmen.  
„Ich komme! Keine Angst, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen! Bleiben Sie ruhig!“ brüllte ich zurück.  
„Hilfe!“ Es klang gequält. Offenbar hörte sie mich nicht. Es konnte sein, dass der Schock ihren Verstand benebelte, dass sie in Panik geraten war, aber ebenso konnte sie ein Lärmtrauma haben, geplatzte Trommelfelle oder einfach eine akute Mangeldurchblutung im Innenohr.      
Ich machte mich also an den Aufstieg. Die letzten Yards schaffte ich nur, indem ich die Hände zu Hilfe nahm und nach Büschen und Bäumen griff, um mich hochzuziehen. Weiter oben am Berghang erkannte ich inzwischen auch einen weiteren Wanderweg, der aber anscheinend das abstürzende Auto nicht hatte aufhalten können. Es hatte wohl zu viel Schwung gehabt, um dort liegenzubleiben.  
Inzwischen sah ich sie. Da war kein Airbag, ihr Kopf mit dem langen, blonden Haar blutüberströmt, ebenso die Finger ihrer rechten Hand, die sich um die Kante der Tür krallten. Was ich von ihrer Atmung erkennen konnte, sah ganz ordentlich aus. Aber bei ihrem Makeup war schwer festzustellen, ob sie bleich war – ihre Lippen waren jedenfalls in einem kräftigen Rotviolett angestrichen, so dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, ob wie etwa blutleer waren vom Schock.   
„He! Miss! Können Sie mich hören?” fragte ich. Und da ich nun endlich buchstäblich in Reichweite war, berührte ich ihre Schulter.  
Sie zuckte unter meinem Griff zusammen und gab einen entsetzen Laut von sich.  
„Nicht erschrecken! Ich helfe Ihnen…ich…war mal Krankenpfleger…“, flunkerte ich.  
„Oh…, bin eingeklemmt…”, erklärte sie wimmernd.  
“Wo?” fragte ich.   
 “Linker Fuß…es tut so weh…“, stöhnte sie.  
„Lassen Sie mich erst mal sehen, wie es Ihnen sonst geht“, erwiderte ich in beruhigendem Ton und setzte ihr behutsam die Sonnenbrille mit den spiegelnden Gläsern ab. Die Pupillenreaktion der wunderschönen blauen Augen war völlig in Ordnung. Ich streifte den rechten Handschuh ab – sie hob ihre rechte Hand in meine Richtung und berührte die Meine – sie war eisig! Ich hätte mir normalerweise ihre Halsschlagader ausgesucht, denn wenn sie in der Schockphase der Zentralisation war, würde ich am Handgelenk sowieso kaum einen Puls ertasten können, aber nun tat ich das natürlich doch. Ihr Herzschlag war beschleunigt und kaum tastbar. Aber obwohl sie mich zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wirkte ihre Verfassung nicht so besorgniserregend.  
„Kein Netz…!“ Hilflos hob sie die Linke, mit der sie ein Handy umklammerte.  
„Ich weiß! – Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Doppelbilder? Ist Ihnen schlecht? Schwindlig?” fragte ich und nahm behutsam ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Wo, zur Hölle, kam das Blut her? Ich teilte vorsichtig das goldblonde Haar – aber da war nichts. Die Verletzung hätte doch vorne sein müssen?! Oder konnte es sein, dass sie sich erst beim Zurückfallen gegen die Nackenstütze eine Platzwunde zugezogen hatte? Oder vielleicht war es ein umherfliegender Splitter gewesen?  
„Sie sind allein unterwegs?“ fragte ich leicht verunsichert.  
„Ja! Ja, natürlich…!” antwortete sie – dann riss sie die Augen auf: „Was soll die Frage!? Was haben Sie vor?!? – HILFE!!“   
“Nein, Sorry! Verstehen Sie mich doch nicht falsch! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob noch jemand verletzt ist. Jemand…, der schon Hilfe holen gegangen ist – oder… oder aus dem Fahrzeug geschleudert wurde: Waren Sie allein?“  
Sie sah mich an – ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, ihr Kinn begann zu zittern und sie brach in Tränen aus.  
„Nein! Nein, bitte, nicht weinen! Ganz ruhig! Ich helfe Ihnen, es wird alles gut!“ versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Okay. Ich bin John Maddoc und ich war bei der Army und ich hab mal Krankenpfleger gelernt.“ Widerstrebend nahm ich den Ausweis heraus, den mir Sherlock am Morgen ausgehändigt hatte: „Sehen Sie? Ich würde Ihnen meinen Pass nicht zeigen, wenn ich Ihnen etwas tun wollte, nicht?“  
Hoffentlich ist sie nicht zu sehr durch den Wind, um das zu verstehen! dachte ich.  
„Ich will nur mal Ihren Puls zählen, in Ordnung? Dann weiß ich, ob Sie noch eine Weile durchhalten, so dass ich Hilfe holen kann. Ich bin sicher, da oben gibt es ein Netz – oder ich muss ein, zwei Meilen weit reiten – dauert nur ein paar Minuten!“  
Ich tastete unterdessen nach ihrer Carotis…merkwürdig, das fühlte sich nicht wirklich nach Schock an. Zu schnell, ja, aber sonst? Hatte sie etwa normalerweise einen gefährlich hohen Blutdruck oder woran konnte das liegen? Nun war ich doch etwas verunsichert.  
„Okay. Ihr Kreislauf ist stabil – “  
„Nicht weggehen!” stieß sie jammernd hervor.  
„Mein Handy hat doch auch ein Netz!“ erklärte ich ruhig. „Ich  werde Hilfe holen – ich lasse Sie nicht im Stich, bestimmt nicht!“ versicherte ich.  
„Nicht weggehen…!” ächzte sie mit versagender Stimme.  
Ich verspürte den Impuls, mit den Augen zu rollen, und fragte mich, ob Sherlock schon so fürchterlich auf mich abfärbte – das wäre mir doch früher nicht in den Sinn gekommen? In so einer Situation war das wirklich unprofessionell!  
Genervt sah ich mich um. In der Ferne zwischen den Baumstämmen, so knapp 100 Yards weg, konnte ich Bloody stehen sehen.  
„Mallory!“ brüllte ich so laut ich konnte. „Mallory, antworten Sie!!“  
Wo steckte er bloß? Hatte er am Ende einen anderen Weg genommen? Mich heimlich überholt? Was?!  
„Mallory!“ rief ich nochmals.  
  
Ich wandte mich wieder an die Dame im Cabrio. Sie mochte so dreißig sein, schlank, elegant gekleidet. War ihre Nase immer so schmal, oder lag das doch am Schock…einem Schock, den sie…nicht zu haben schien, aber hätte haben sollen…was ist hier los…?    
„Ich…sehe jetzt erst mal nach Ihrem Fuß…“, informierte ich sie, versuchte, die Fahrertür zu öffnen, doch die klemmte, daher kletterte ich um das Wrack herum – der linke Fuß war ja ohnehin auf der anderen Seite. Auch die Beifahrertür ließ sich nicht öffnen.  
„Okay…, ich muss wohl mal zu Ihnen reinkommen…“ Ich kraxelte über die Tür auf den Beifahrersitz, schaffte es, ihn zurückzuschieben und beugte mich dann auf der Sitzfläche kniend vor, um nach ihrem linken Fuß sehen zu können – hatte sie ihn vielleicht unter das Kupplungspedal geklemmt oder sowas? Die Karosserie war zwar vorne ziemlich zerknautscht, aber die Entfernung des Armaturenbretts von der Fahrerin sah unbedenklich aus – also wie konnte ihr Fuß eingeklemmt sein – noch dazu nur einer?  
Ich konnte ihn sehen: Sie trug hochhackige, rote Sandalen – nicht ideal zum Autofahren, würde ich meinen, aber eben auch nicht verboten. Doch ansonsten sah das völlig normal aus.   
“Nicht erschrecken. Ich fasse jetzt mal ganz vorsichtig ihren Fuß an.”  
„Nein! Es tut weh!“ stieß sie hervor.  
„Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen!“ erklärte ich geduldig.  
Da war nichts! Der Fuß stand einfach zwischen Bremse und Kupplung, aber er sah unverletzt aus – und wirklich eingeklemmt? Er würde sich nach hinten rausschieben lassen!  
Aber ich hatte ja selbst kürzlich noch psychosomatische Beschwerden im Bein gehabt – also, wer weiß…  
Ich tastete ihren Knöchel ab.  
„Spüren – “  
„Ah! Aufhören! Aufhören – Sie tun mir weh!“ schrie sie.  
Jetzt verspürte ich wirklich schon leichten Ärger! Das sollte ich nicht, das wusste ich – aber an diesem Fuß, an dieser Fessel war nichts! Er hatte auch Puls, wie ich auf dem Fußrücken, knapp unterhalb des Riemchens, das ihre Fessel umspannte, fühlen konnte.  
Wenn ich sie dazu bringen konnte, sich zu entspannen, müsste ich ihren Fuß zwischen den Pedalen herausschieben können. Auch mit dem anderen Fuß schien alles in Ordnung zu sein – ich konnte also wohl ausschließen, dass sie aus Verwirrung oder neurologischen Grund links und rechts verwechselt hatte und eigentlich den rechten Fuß meinte.  
Was sollte diese kleine Tasche da rechts neben dem Gaspedal?! Im Fußraum des Fahrers hatte die nun wirklich nichts verloren. Es war auch schon etwas rausgefallen, etwas Flaches, Hellblaues, …Quaderförmiges…  
….ein Kühlakku…? Das erklärt, wieso die Tasche knallrot ist und mit einem Eisbären darauf, das war nicht nur ein Werbeartikel von Coca Cola…, das war eine Kühltasche…!  
  
Die eiskalte Hand…, der Puls…  
  
Jetzt wurde ich wirklich ärgerlich! Dieser Bastard…!  
  
„Okay…“, sagte ich zu der perfekt geformten Frauenwade, die ich da vor mir hatte. „Eine gelungene Performance! Aber ich hörte ja schon von Ihrem Talent bei der Sache in Ascot. Jemand erwähnte den Namen Maddie. Sie sind dann auch die Innenarchitektin, vermute ich!“ resümierte ich spöttisch.  
  
Sherlock hatte mir eine Falle gestellt, dieser Hund! Aber natürlich!   
So ein Arsch…! dachte ich.  
  
Klar: Das Unfallszenario an einer Stelle, wo es kein Mobilfunknetz gab UND dazu noch der verschwundene Detektiv! Das war zu viel auf einmal! Das hatte kein Zufall sein können!  
  
Dann hörte ich ein metallisches Klicken. “Hände auf den Kopf und dann kommen Sie ganz langsam hoch!”  
„Ja, okay. Ist gut jetzt“, grinste ich und spielte mit.  
Doch zwei Sekunden später starrte ich reichlich verunsichert in zwei eisige blaue Augen, gesäumt von geschwungenen Wimpern und sorgfältigen, kohlschwarzen Lidstrichen. Und in den Lauf einer Pistole.  
„Beretta 92S, auch M9 genannt“, sagte ich. „Stangenmagazin à fünfzehn Neunmillimeterpatronen. Ich will doch hoffen, dass Sie damit umgehen können. Sie macht hässliche Löcher.  
Hi, ich bin John.“   
„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, Sie Sonntagsreiter, aber das ist auch völlig egal!“ informierte sie mich herablassend.  
„Schon klar. Ascot, natürlich nicht. Da war überhaupt nichts in Ascot“, grinste ich verschwörerisch. „Noch nie was von Ascot gehört!“    
„Jetzt wird’s echt absurd…“, meinte sie und tat verständnislos.  
„Is gut jetzt. Ich hab’s kapiert!” beteuerte ich etwas genervt.  
„Lass das dämliche Gequatsche und nimm mich gefälligst ernst!“ fauchte die Blondine ungeduldig.  
„Okay! Gibt es…sowas wie ein Safewort um dieses alberne Rollenspiel zu beenden?“ erkundigte ich mich schulterzuckend. „Es wird jetzt wirklich langsam albern!“  
Sie rollte die Augen und schnaubte: „Schluss jetzt!“ Der Lauf der Beretta zuckte zur Seite – ich sah ihren Zeigefinger – fassungslos und fast panisch zuckten meine Hände zu meinen Ohren und ich traf mit den Fingern auf beiden Seiten den sogenannten Tragus, die kleine Knorpellasche am vorderen Rand der Ohrmuschel, direkt hinter dem Jochfortsatz und konnte die äußeren Gehörgänge so gerade noch zuklappen, ehe der Knall durch meinen Kopf hallte.  
Ich musste an Sherlock denken, wie er damals in unserem Wohnzimmer herumgeballert hatte – das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?!  
Im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich ein Wiehern und kurz darauf das Poltern von zwei Hufen, die kurz nacheinander auf den Boden trafen.  
Doch es kam nicht von unten, schräg hinter mir, wo ich Bloody zurückgelassen hatte – es kam von oben.  
Als ich aufsah, stand auf dem Weg über uns ein aufgeregter Schimmel – aufgezäumt und gesattelt, aber ohne Reiter.  
  
Mir stockte das Herz.  
  
Kein Zweifel, das war Gloriana.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> (Holmes to Watson:) “…I might not have gone but for you, and so have missed the finest study I ever came across: a study in scarlet, eh? Why shouldn’t we use a little art jargon. There’s the scarlet thread of murder running through the colourless skein of life, and our duty is to unravel it, and isolate it, and expose every inch of it.” A Study in Scarlet, I, Kap. 4  
> Nebenbei bemerkt: Es ist Holmes, der beginnt, den Schilderungen seines Chronisten dramatische Titel zu geben – noch bevor der überhaupt die Idee hat, über die Fälle seines neuen WG-Kumpels zu berichten!


	51. "Was uns nicht umbringt..."

 

 

 

Quickjump

  
[nothinghappenstome](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/nothinghappenstome)   [ 0](http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/) [ 1](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=i)  


 

  
[](http://www.fanfiktion.de/) [Favoriten](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=f) [Alerts](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=i) [Stats](http://www.fanfiktion.de/stats) [Mail](http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/)  


  
[My Stories](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=b) [Lesezeichen](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=Z) [Neues](http://www.fanfiktion.de/latest) [Lesetipps](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=L) [Autorensuche](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=g) Chat [Forum](http://forum.fanfiktion.de) [Fanshop](http://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0) [Hilfe](http://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0) [Support](http://www.fanfiktion.de/p/support/0)  


 

 

  


 

Geschichte: [Fanfiktion](http://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiktion/c/100000000) / [TV-Serien](http://www.fanfiktion.de/TV-Serien/c/101000000) / [Sherlock Holmes BBC](http://www.fanfiktion.de/Sherlock-Holmes-BBC/c/300000230) / [(tax_returns.doc ...or) The Private Life of Sherlock and John](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52d6a1fb0002771315ffb340/1/-tax-returns-doc-or-The-Private-Life-of-Sherlock-and-John)

 

* * *

  
 Anzeigeoptionen  [ Review schreiben](http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/52d6a1fb0002771315ffb340/51)  herunterladen  [ Regelverstoß melden](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=52d6a1fb0002771315ffb340)   


#### (tax_returns.doc ...or) The Private Life of Sherlock and John

 

von [nothinghappenstome](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/nothinghappenstome)  


Kurzbeschreibung 

GeschichteKrimi, Romanze / P12 Slash

15.01.2014

26.05.2016

 

 

 

54

215005

7

[83](http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/52d6a1fb0002771315ffb340/date/51/1)

 

 

Social Media

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
In meinem Magen breitete sich sofort ein flaues Gefühl aus, über das ich mich auch gleich ärgerte – teils, weil ich mir doch gerade vorgenommen hatte, mir keine Sorgen um Sherlock mehr zu machen, teils, weil ich mich fragte, ob ich mitverantwortlich für dieses Desaster war, weil ich zugelassen hatte, dass wir uns räumlich so weit von einander entfernt hatten.  
  
"Wo ist Mallory? Was haben Sie mit Ihm gemacht?"  
  
Ob sie nun zu den Stallionnappern gehörte oder nicht, sie musste mindestens einen Komplizen haben, denn diese Falle alleine aufzustellen, wäre zwar machbar aber wenig ratsam gewesen. Außerdem musste irgendwer – auf welche Weise auch immer – Sherlock aus dem Sattel geholt haben, denn das konnte jetzt unmöglich ein fataler Zufall sein.  
  
Na, super! Leah war nicht eingeweiht und die anderen würden so bald nicht merken, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten steckten...!  
  
Die Blondine rollte kopfschüttelnd die Augen.  
"Mallory? Von Malheur! Was für eine Tragödie! - Nun, komm schon raus, das war genug Theater!" rief sie laut.  
Als hinter einem Busch eine finstere Gestalt auftauchte, schlugen Zorn und Enttäuschung in mir hoch. Der Mann mit dem Reithelm warf die olivgrüne Tarndecke von sich, enthüllte damit eine mir sehr vertraute, hagere Statur in Polohemd, Reithose und -stiefeln, drehte sich nach rückwärts und knurrte das Pferd an: "Wieso konntest du nicht da bleiben, wo ich dich abgestellt habe, du ungeduldiges Weibsstück!?"  
"Vielleicht hast du die Handbremse nicht richtig angezogen?" schlug ich sarkastisch vor und hoffte, er werde nicht bemerken, wie verletzt ich war.  
"Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass Queery ihr gezeigt hat, wie man Zügel von einem Ast wickelt!" klärte er mich auf.  
Gloriana wieherte. Es klang ärgerlich, fand ich.  
"Bleib!" mahnte Sherlock mindestens ebenso verstimmt und dann begann er mithilfe eines Seils, das aus der Vegetation und dem sandigem Waldboden urplötzlich auftauchte, als es gespannt wurde, den Hang nach oben zu der Schimmelstute zu kraxeln.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht allzu böse, John. Und: ja, ich bin Madeleine", erklärte das mysteriöse Unfallopfer mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. "Sherlock dachte, es sei nötig, dich auf die Probe zu stellen."  
"Völlig überflüssige Erklärung, inzwischen!" schnaubte ich.  
  
Ich fragte mich zwar, wie sie nun hier wegkommen würde – noch dazu in diesen Stöckelschuhen, aber erstens hatte ich absolut keine Lust, ihr irgendwie behilflich zu sein und zweitens war dafür ja sicher ohnehin gesorgt! Also kletterte ich aus dem Wagen und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zu Bloody.  
  
Reg dich nicht auf! sagte ich mir: Bloody kann nichts dafür, aber es könnte sie erschrecken, wenn sie merkt, dass du sauer bist – also, reiß dich zusammen!  
  
Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan! Ich erreichte die Braune, wickelte den Zügel vom Ast und nahm die Notiz wieder an mich, ehe ich mich zurück in den Sattel wuchten wollte – als ich weiter unten, auf dem Weg, den ich verlassen hatte, einen Typen mit zwei Fahrrädern stehen sah, der mir kumpelhaft zuwinkte.  
Die Reifenspuren von vorhin! dachte ich grollend und obwohl kaum vorstellbar sank meine Laune noch etwas tiefer. 'Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht!" hörte ich Sherlocks blasierte Stimme sich in meinem Kopf beschweren.  
Ach, halt doch die Fresse!  
  
Ich stieg auf und setzte meinen Weg fort. Sollte Sherlock doch sehen, wie er wieder zu mir stieß! Ich würde nicht danach fragen! Der Herr Meisterdetektiv wusste ja sowieso immer alles! Da sollte er auch mal deduzieren, auf welcher Route ich nun wieder zum Wintersitz reiten würde!  
Dann fiel mir aber wieder ein, dass ich durch die Garage musste – es sei denn, ich wollte Leah mit der Figur des John Maddoc konfrontieren, denn das Outfit, in dem sie mich am Morgen hatte losreiten sehen, lag ja noch in dem geliehenen Rover versteckt! – Zu blöd! Dieser Sack hätte es verdient, dass ich ihm sein Verhalten auf diese Weise heimzahlte! Aber erstens wollte ich dann doch nicht unseren Ermittlungserfolg aufs Spiel setzen und zweitens hätte Sherlock den Eindruck gewinnen können, dass ich es aus purer Vergesslichkeit versäumt hätte, mich umzuziehen, und das war indiskutabel für mich.  
  
Nach zwei, drei Minuten wurde mir bewusst, dass Bloody wirklich nervös war! Armes Ding, meine Stimmung musste sie ganz schön verunsichern! Wie sollte sie auch verstehen, was hier vorging? Menschen sind ja so bescheuert! –  
Recht hast du, meine Gute! Sie sind echt der letzte Dreck!  
...oh, nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen!  
  
"Ist alles gut, meine Schöne! Nimm's nicht persönlich! Hat alles gar nix mit dir zu tun!" murmelte ich und streichelte ihren Hals.  
Doch ich musste einsehen, dass sie das nicht überzeugte. Vielleicht würden eine kurze Pause und eine kleine Belohnung helfen? Also beschloss ich, anzuhalten, stieg ab und gab ihr auch noch ihre Karotte, die sie eifrig zermalmte.  
"Ja, du bist eine ganz Liebe!", lobte ich sie, "Lässt mich überhaupt nicht merken, dass ich ein blutiger Anfänger bin, you are a bloody nice queen of a horse...", redete ich ihr zu, dann streichelte ich ihr noch ein wenig über ihre dunkle Samtschnauze...  
Das war ein Riesenfehler.  
Mit einem Schlag fühlte ich mich zurückversetzt zu unserem kleinen, denkwürdigen, improvisierten "Picknick" mit Queery auf dessen Koppel! Meine Rührung und Erregung in diesem Moment, als ich plötzlich Sherlocks Hand an der meinen gespürt hatte, war wieder da! Wie bitter waren meine Hoffnungen enttäuscht worden! Der unvermittelte, seelische Schmerz schnürte mir die Kehle zu und trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Einen Moment war ich kurz davor, dem sensiblen Tier schluchzend um den Hals zu fallen -  
Gab es da nicht diese Geschichte über Friedrich Nietzsche, der in Tränen ausbrechend einen Droschkengaul umarmt hatte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie der Kutscher das Tier schlug? – Von wegen "was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns nur noch härter"*! Ha! Er soll damals, seinen Briefen und anderen Äußerungen nach zu schließen, dem Wahnsinn schon sehr nahe gewesen sein, als der Anblick des misshandelten Tieres den erklärten nihilistischen Übermenschen förmlich zusammenbrechen ließ. Er soll daraufhin von Polizisten eingesammelt und nachhause gebracht worden sein. Aber war nicht genau das der Moment, wo er die Menschheit endlich als das erkannte, was sie ist? Überheblich und grausam... Da war ja vielleicht der Glaube an einen gestrengen, allmächtigen Gott doch kein ganz so schlechtes Konstrukt, um sie wenigstens etwas im Zaum zu halten...  
Vielleicht stand ich selbst ja ebenfalls unmittelbar vor einem psychischen und geistigen Zusammenbruch; verwunderlich wäre es nicht!  
Auch wenn ich natürlich anders als der umstrittene deutsche Denker, dem ich noch nie etwas habe abgewinnen können, nicht an der Syphilis litt, die zumindest zum Teil die Ursache für seine geistige Umnachtung gewesen sein mag.  
Erschüttert und wegen dieses krausen Gedankenganges noch verwirrter als ohnehin schon durch dieses ganze Gefühlschaos, versuchte ich, mich wieder zusammenzunehmen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und –    
Bloody schubste mich tröstend mit ihrer Nase...  
Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick sah ich ihr in ihre großen, mitleidigen Augen und rang mir ein Lächeln ab.  
"Sicher denkt ihr, dass die Menschen den ganzen Tag tun können, was ihnen Spaß macht, hm?" fragte ich.  
  
Das Aufsitzen fiel mir noch viel schwerer als bei meinem allerersten Mal ohne das Treppchen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Ich fühlte mich schwach und ausgelaugt und meine Seele reagierte auf diese Erfahrung mit einem Anflug von Selbstverachtung, der mich traf wie ein Peitschenhieb eine müde Schindmähre.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf den Ritt und verbat mir jeden Gedanken an die Falle, in die ich getappt war und den Plan, den Sherlock mit seinen Helfern auszuführen in Begriff war. Und erst recht an den arroganten Arsch selbst und vor allem daran, dass ich ihm auf eine geradezu selbstzerstörerische Weise verfallen sein musste...  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis ich den Weg erreichte, der uns zurück zu dem verborgenen Aufzug führte. Ich konnte spüren, dass Bloody genau wusste, dass es nun nachhause ging, und sie schien damit sehr zufrieden zu sein. Eine Abzweigung kam in Sicht und ich bemerkte, dass dort ein Reiter auf einem Schimmel wartete. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er so vorgehen würde, und mich darauf vorbereitet, mir jegliches Gefühl zu versagen. Wortlos und ohne ihn auch nur einer Geste zu würdigen, ließ ich zu, dass er sich mir anschloss, und so legten wir den Rest des Weges zurück. In der Garage zog ich mich wieder um und überließ es Sherlock, Maddocs neue Garderobe, die ich demonstrativ in den Kofferraum des Rovers warf, ordentlich zu verstauen. Stattdessen wandte ich mich Bloody zu, die geduldig und brav abgewartet hatte. Dieses Mal vermied ich es wohlweißlich, ihr Maul zu streicheln, sondern klopfte ihr kumpelhaft anerkennend auf den fuchsroten Hals, ehe ich ihre Zügel nahm, und sie in den Hof führte.  
  
Auf halber Strecke zu den Koppeln kam uns Leah entgegen. Sicher sah sie uns an, dass es nicht der idyllische Ausflug geworden war, den sie sich für uns gewünscht hatte, doch sie versuchte, das mit einem möglichst "normalen" Verhalten zu kaschieren. Sherlock drückte ihr Glorianas Zügel in die Hand. Leise fragte sie ihn etwas und er antwortete nur sehr kurz und abweisend, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
"Sherlock!" rief Leah.  
Er bremste gequält. "Was denn noch!?" fragte er bockig, ohne sich umzuwenden.  
"Du hast da heute Morgen jemandem was versprochen!" erinnerte sie tadelnd. "Und er hat es bestimmt nicht vergessen. Er war nämlich ziemlich unleidlich, als ich ihn geritten hab...!"  
Sherlock warf theatralisch den Kopf zurück und machte kehrt, stampfte in Richtung der Koppeln davon. Leah sah ihm nach.  
"John? Was ist vorgefallen?" wandte sie sich an mich.  
Ich sah sie groß an: "Nichts. Wieso, was soll sein?" gab ich zurück und dachte: Okay, das war wohl etwas zu dick aufgetragen!  
"Tze!" machte sie eingeschnappt, streichelte den Hals der braunen Stute und führte die beiden Pferde weg.  
Ich hätte ihr wohl anbieten sollen, ihr zu helfen. Das wäre angemessen gewesen. Aber natürlich wollte ich nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, weiter von ihr befragt zu werden, und so ließ ich sie kleinlaut einfach mit den beiden Pferden abziehen.  
  
Sherlock hatte ein Versprechen einzulösen, nämlich seinen Hengst heute noch zu reiten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Detektiv hatte das treue Tier sich dieses Date wahrlich verdient, aber es fuchste mich, dass dieses saubere Genie auf diese Weise die fällige Aussprache mit mir hinausschieben konnte.  
Obwohl ich selbst darauf auch nicht scharf war.  
Frustriert verkroch ich mich in mein Zimmer, zog mich aus und gönnte mir zuerst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche. Der Ausflug war alles in allem doch anstrengend gewesen – vor allem durch den Ärger und dann die Aufregung bezüglich dieser perfiden Falle. Als ich fertig war, schaltete ich den Fernseher an, beschloss widerwillig, frische Sachen anzuziehen und machte mir dann einen Tee.  
  
Das Programm gab außer langweiligen Nachrichten und blöden Magazinen oder albernen Sitcoms und schlechten Soaps nicht viel her. Vielleicht hätte ich mich schon beizeiten nach der Bibliothek erkundigen sollen? Ich brauchte Ablenkung. Andererseits hatte ich das sichere Gefühl, dass das ohnehin nicht funktionieren würde.  
Die Frage traf mich plötzlich und unerwartet. Ich hielt verwirrt inne, setzte die Teekanne ab, statt die Tasse erneut zur Gänze zu füllen.  
Wieso war Sherlock so lustlos, ja geradezu widerwillig zu seinem Pferd gegangen? Hätte ihn die Aussicht nicht aufheitern sollen?  
Ich schüttelte verdrießlich den Kopf. Wieso sollte es mich überhaupt berühren, dass er so übellaunig war? Er hatte mir eine verdammte Falle gestellt! Da war es doch wohl an mir, verstimmt zu sein!  
Und überhaupt! Ich war zumindest nicht aus der Rolle gefallen – und im Übrigen war durch diese Farce nichts bewiesen! Vielleicht hätte ich ihr die Waffe entwinden können? Und da ihre Komplizen in der Nähe häten sein müssen, hätte es mir auch nichts geholfen, wenn ich misstrauischer gewesen wäre! Sie hätten mich doch so oder so geschnappt! Er konnte nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich um ein Unfallwrack einfach einen Bogen machte, ganz egal, ob das Opfer eine scharfe Blondine, ein fetter Unsympath oder ein unverschämter, kleinkrimineller Rowdy auf einem aufgemotzten Moped war! Arzt oder nicht, ich hätte mich strafbar gemacht – hatte er noch nie was unterlassener Hilfeleistung gehört?! Aber derartigte Straftaten waren wohl zu uninteressant für ihn!  
Und nun war es ihm lästig, sein eigenes Pferd heute noch bewegen zu müssen? Was für ein elender, undankbarer Narzisst er doch war! Und Conqueror, dieser sonst so stolze, übermütige Hengst, liebte ihn... Gefühle sind so unfair! Wie viel mehr hätte er die gute Leah lieben sollen, die sich Tag ein Tag aus mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit aufopferungsvoll um ihn und die anderen Pferde kümmerte und sonst gar keinen Lebensinhalt zu haben schien! Dann wäre er bestimmt glücklicher!  
Und ich? Ich erbärmlicher Trottel hatte mein Herz ebenso an diesen eiskalten Scheißkerl verloren.  
Nur dass ihm an mir noch viel weniger lag als an seinem Pferd!  
  
...Moment?! Stolz und übermütig?  
Pah, da habe ich jetzt doch wohl Conqueror und das sherlockmäßig selbstherrliche Pferd aus meinem Traum miteinander verquickt!  
Sorry, Conqueror, ich bin durcheinander!  
Ich spürte, dass ich den Kopf schüttelte. Das war so unfassbar weit weg, wie ich da lachend aus diesem Traum aufgewacht war...!  
Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können?  
  
Wieder stieg die Verzweiflung in mir hoch, doch ich schüttelte mich, wie ein nasser Hund.  
Es ist von Anfang an eine Täuschung gewesen! sagte ich mir. Du hast das Gefühl, du hättest die Gefahr erkennen, die Katastrophe aufhalten müssen, aber das ist Quatsch! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er so ist! Es liegt nicht daran, dass du es zugelassen hättest, dass du es hättest abwenden können. Er war schon immer so. Alle haben es dir gesagt – er selbst hat es gesagt!  
Ja, mein Fehler hatte darin bestanden. es nicht glauben zu wollen; nicht zu hören, wie mich Donovan gewarnt hatte, meine eigene Wahrnehmung zu missachten; Sherlock alle Äußerungen und Anzeichen seiner Herzlosigkeit durchgehen zu lassen als... als was? Liebenswerte Schrullen? Nicht ernst gemeinte Scherze oder gar eine verschrobene Art von Bescheidenheit bezüglich seiner besonderen Moral und Aufrichtigkeit? Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können?  
Wie wohl?  
Ich muss wohl von Anfang an verliebt gewesen sein, denn Liebe macht ja bekanntlich blind und das war ich offenbar gewesen! Klar, ich hatte ihm offen und unvoreingenommen begegnen wollen, hatte mir wohl gedacht: Wenn ich auf diese Weise in London unterkommen kann, werde ich mich schon mit einem Mitbewohner zu arrangieren wissen.  
Aber ich hätte einsehen müssen, dass es dafür Grenzen gab, dass dieser Zeitgenosse eine indiskutable Zumutung war! Ganz egal, wie genial er sein mochte oder was er für die Gesellschaft zu leisten im Stande war!  
Ein Monster, das bloß zufällig auf der richtigen Seite stand. Es gab einfach eine gemeinsame Schnittmenge der Interessen, weil ihm clevere Verbrecher wider Willen lieferten, wonach er mit seinem Hunger nach geistiger Beschäftigung und Selbstbestätigung gierte! Nichts weiter!  
Und ich fiel auf ihn herein!  
Da verdiente ich es wohl, dass ich seelisch auf die Schnauze fiel und mir mein dummes Herz gebrochen wurde!  
  
Ohne wirklich zu merken, was ich tat trieb ich mich immer tiefer in die Verzweiflung und Selbstverachtung, nahm gar nicht wahr, wie sehr ich mich damit selbst quälte, als sei ich ein Flagellant, der sich aus verquerer Gottesfurcht selbst auspeitscht, bis der eigene Rücken in Fetzen hängt.  
  
Eigentlich war es unerträglich gewesen, aber ich war in diesem Moment einfach noch nicht so weit gewesen, zu erkennen, dass ein Ende mit Schrecken so viel besser und gnädiger gewesen wäre, als diese Hölle in meinem Kopf.  
  
Doch dann kam der Augenblick, als ich mich auf einmal in meinem Körper wiederfand – einem Körper, der sich gehetzt und völlig erschöpft anfühlte, schwach und elend.  
Es war etwa so, wie wenn man mit einem fürchterlichen Kater aufwacht. Nur noch viel schlimmer.  
Ich hing förmlich an das Gitter vor meinem Fenster geklammert – schweißgebadet, zitternd...in einem Organismus, der jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen drohte. Diese scheinbar so plötzliche Kraftlosigkeit hätte mich zu Tode erschrecken müssen; diese physische, lähmende Verzweiflung, die mich förmlich niederdrückte wie ein Felsbrocken, den ich mir in maßloser Selbstüberschätzung auf meinen Rücken geladen hatte.  
  
In diesen Augenblicken begriff ich nicht, wieso mein Körper mich so im Stich ließ. Es hing wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass zumindest ein Teil von mir helftig gegen meine Emotionen rebellierte, sie zu leugnen versuchte, beziehungsweise sie als bedeutungslos abtun wollte. Meine Psyche hatte sich einen anderen Weg gesucht, um mit mir zu kommunizieren und mir klar zu machen, wie sehr sie litt und dass diese Belastung unerträglich für sie war.  
  
Verwirrt und fassungslos vernahm ich einen gequälten Laut und musste feststellen, dass ich von Übelkeit geschüttelt und einem Kollaps nahe nach Luft gejapst hatte. Mir wurde schon schwarz vor Augen, während ich mich unter Aufbietung meiner letzten Kraftreserven ins Bad schleppte, wo mein Körper einfach vor dem Klo zusammenklappte. Es war, als würde mein Organismus vor schierem Lebensekel versuchen, sich selbst zu vernichten, einfach diesem unerträglichen Zustand ein Ende zu setzen. Ich hätte mich vielleicht wundern sollen, wie Muskeln, die so komplett ihren Dienst versagen, zugleich so krampfen können, aber nicht einmal soweit konnte ich noch denken, hing nur zuckend um die Toilette gekrümmt, während sich mein Magen nicht bloß entleerte, sondern einfach nicht davon ablassen zu wollen schien, mich zu foltern. Es war, als würde mein Körper sich selbst zu Tode prügeln. Nicht, dass ich das in diesen entsetzlichen Minuten so empfunden hätte, dazu war mein Bewusstsein gar nicht mehr in der Lage...  
  
Minuten...?  
Es können nur Minuten gewesen sein und ich schätze, ich war nicht mal ohnmächtig, aber ich lag auf einmal flach auf den kalten Fliesen, als wöge ich Tonnen. Es war schlicht grauenhaft gewesen und dabei so anstrengend, als hätte dieser Anfall unweigerlich zum Tode führen müssen.  
Aber das passierte nicht.  
Geht es eigentlich noch grausamer, als dass man überzeugt ist, etwas sei nicht auszuhalten und dann überlebt man diese Tortur auch noch?! fragte ich mich sarkastisch.  
Zu allem Überfluss kam ich mir auch noch saublöd und lächerlich vor.  
Fassungslos lag ich da in diesem anscheinend völlig entkräfteten Körper, der nur noch nach Luft ringen konnte. Während mein Herz mühsam, aber anscheinend unbeirrbar darum kämpfte, mich am Leben zu erhalten – wie ein junger Arzt, dem zum ersten Mal ein Patient unter den Händen wegstirbt und der allen mangelnden Lebenszeichen zum Trotz stur und unerbittlich eine Leiche weiter zu animieren versucht, weil er eine solche Niederlage einfach nicht dulden kann. Aber diese Metapher kam mir erst viel, viel später in den Sinn, als ich an diesen Zusammenbruch erinnert wurde.  
  
...nicht....!  
Ich will nicht mehr...! stöhnte eine ersterbende Stimme in meinem Innern.  
  
Es war diese Formulierung, die mich dann doch irgendwie aufgeschreckt haben musste. Ich war zu keinem klaren Gedanken sonst fähig, aber dennoch wusste ich, dass das nicht sein durfte, dass ich kämpfen müsste, egal wie, auch wenn ich keinen Sinn darin sah.  
Außer vielleicht, dass mein letztes bisschen Selbstachtung es nicht zulassen wollte, dass dieser elende Bastard merkte, wie gründlich er mich zerstört hatte!  
  
Ich hätte es damals nicht beschreiben können, aber mein Herz war schwer, unerträglich schwer, ich war ohne die leiseste Hoffnung, dass ich mein Dasein jemals wieder lebenswert finden oder ihm auch nur ein wenig Bestätigung oder eine noch so kleine Freude abgewinnen könnte. Und dennoch ließ ich es zu, dass sich mein Kreislauf wieder erholte.  
Gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, wie eine verpasste Gelegenheit, wie ein unverzeihlicher, nicht wieder gut zu machender Riesenfehler!  
Ich hatte diesen Gedanken bereits gekannt, er war nur zuvor noch nie so massiv gewesen. Doch vor einigen Monaten noch in meinem schäbigen möblierten Zimmer, das ich mir gar nicht hatte leisten können, hatte ich täglich gedacht: Du kannst dich immer noch umbringen. Es darf nur keiner ahnen, dass du mit dem Gedanken spielst! Wenn du dir diese allerletzte Freiheit und Macht über dich selbst bewahren willst, dann schweige, verdammt nochmal, sonst bist du wirklich verloren!  
Verglichen mit jetzt, war ich da eigentlich noch gut dran gewesen. Trotz der Schmerzen in meinem Bein und der Ebbe auf meinem Bankkonto.  
  
Schon seltsam, wie sich die Sichtweisen so verschieben können. Es ist wohl wirklich alles relativ...  
  
Hatte meine Selbstdisziplin noch irgendeinen Sinn? Wollte ich wenigstens so lange Haltung bewahren, bis niemand mehr in meiner Nähe wäre, der mitbekommen könnte, wenn ich meinem Lebensüberdruss nachgeben würde?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Jetzt, da die Übelkeit gewichen war, schwand auch das überwältigende Schwächegefühl allmählich.  
Jedenfalls fand ich nun doch die Kraft, mich vom Boden aufzuraffen, die Spülung zu betätigen und mich zu vergewissern, dass ich keine verräterischen Spuren hinterlassen hätte. Dann wand ich mich aus den schweißgetränkten Klamotten und hängte sie auf, um schließlich völlig abgekämpft erneut in die Wanne zu krabbeln und dann erst das Wasser einzulassen. Logisch, dass ich einige Minuten erbärmlich fror, bis das warme Wasser einen ausreichenden Prozentsatz meines Körpers bedeckte.  
  
Ich war nahe daran, einfach einzuschlafen, so kaputt war ich. Es war, als hätte ich nicht mal mehr die Energie dazu mich richtig unglücklich zu fühlen, oder mich wenigsten ein bisschen zu ärgern...über diesen herzlosen Scheißkerl oder über meine maßlose Dummheit.  
Ich tat mir nicht mal auch nur ein kleines bisschen leid, war einfach nur leer, gleichgültig und unsagbar müde.  
  
Irgendwann hörte ich ein Klopfen draußen an der Zimmertür.  
  
"John?"  
Es war Leah. Ich hätte ihr natürlich antworten sollen, aber ich fühlte mich einfach nicht dazu in der Lage.  
Und ich bezweifle, dass meine Stimme mir gehorcht hätte.  
Sorry, Leah, ich kann nicht...  
Eigentlich grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass ich wenigstens diesen Gedanken zustande brachte!  
"Ich hab dir was zu essen hingestellt, kann ja noch dauern bis Sherlock kommt...  
Ist alles okay?"  
  
Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen und drehte einfach das heiße Wasser wieder auf. Leah würde es hören und wieder abziehen. Sie hatte es zwar nicht verdient, glauben zu müssen, dass ich schmollte, aber dann würde sie wenigstens nicht weiter nachfragen oder sich gar gezwungen sehen, einzudringen, weil ich wohl entweder gar nicht da oder wieder zusammengeklappt war wie neulich schon.  
  
Ich öffnete den Abfluss mit dem Fuß und verharrte so, bis die Temperatur unangenehm wurde, dann rappelte ich mich auf, kam unbeholfen auf die Knie und schaffte schließlich mehr schlecht als recht selbst aus der Wanne. Widerwillig schlüpfte ich in den Bademantel und kroch erschöpft ins Bett.  
  
  
  
Klopfen.  
  
Ich musste eingeschlafen sein. Wahrscheinlich nur für ein paar Minuten, denn ich fühlte mich nicht nur keinen Deut besser, sondern mein Haar war auch immer noch tropfnass.  
  
"John?  
John antworte bitte, ich muss dir was sagen!"  
  
Leah schon wieder.  
  
"Oh, nun komm schon, es ist wichtig – wirklich!"  
  
Genervt und zugleich kleinlaut raffte ich mich auf und wankte zur Tür, um sie einen Spalt zu öffnen.  
  
"Was ist denn!?" krächzte ich unwirsch und erschrak ein wenig über meinen Ton.  
"Oh – entschuldige! – ehm, hör mal, John, wenn Sherlock in ein paar Minuten raufkommt, sieh ihn dir bitte an, ja...?"  
"W-was?!" Ich sah sie verständnislos an und öffnete unwillkürlich die Tür ein wenig weiter.  
"Der Idiot ist gestürzt!" stöhnte sie verärgert und zugleich beunruhigt.  
  
Wahrscheinlich starrte ich sie an wie eine absurde Halluzination. Ich war nicht in der Verfassung, zu begreifen, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Er hatte die hirnrissige Idee, ein Mächtigkeitsspringen zu veranstalten und hat ihn über ein irrsinnig hohes Hindernis getrieben! Als ich mit den anderen fertig war, wollte ich mal nach ihm sehen und da krachten sie gerade in diesen Wahnsinnsoxer und dann hat er ihn angeworfen. – Er muss den Verstand verloren haben! Wenn ich's nicht selbst gesehen hätte, würde ich niemals glauben, dass er das gemacht hat...!" gab sie ohne Punkt und Komma von sich, zu verstört, um sich klar auszudrücken. Nur aus dem Zusammenhang wurde klar, wann mit der dritten Person Singular Sherlock und wann der Hengst gemeint war.  
  
Okay...  
Anscheinend bin nicht bloß ich übergeschnappt, dachte ich trocken und stand immer noch total neben mir. Das war ungeheuerlich und makaber, aber die Information drang nicht wirklich zu mir durch.  
"Er ist auf das zerlegte Hindernis gestürzt. Es sah übel aus. Ich war erstarrt, keine Ahnung wie lange – Er hat sich nicht gerührt, dann ist er einfach so aufgestanden und hat Queery hinter sich her in den Stall gezogen –  
zumindest hat er nicht gelahmt, aber er muss völlig verdattert gewesen sein, der arme Kerl! Ich werde gleich mal nach ihm sehen und sicherheitshalber den Arzt kommen lassen...aber Sherlock...", sie verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"John, verstehst du, was ich sage…?" Jetzt stahl sich ein Zittern in ihre Stimme und ich merkte endlich, wie blass und geschockt sie aussah.  
"Ja..., ja, sicher – das....", stammelte ich entsetzt. "Hör zu, mach dir wegen Sherlock keine Gedanken, kümmere dich um das Pferd. Ich… – ich mach das schon..."  
  
Sie nickte hastig und dann machte sie kehrt und rannte den Flur hinunter.  
  
  
"Was, zur Hölle, ist das für ein Schwachsinn...?!" hörte ich mich murmeln.  
  
Was ist mit seiner Schilderung über Huasos grausames Schicksal als Springchampion?! fragte ich mich beklommen.  
  
Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten zwar schon öfters gedacht, dass Sherlock einen an der Waffel hatte, aber das schlug alles bisher Dagewesene um Längen.  
Um etliche Pferdelängen.  
  
...war er jetzt durchgedreht, oder was...?!  
  
Für einen Moment musste ich gegen einen leichten Schwindelanfall ankämpfen.  
  
"Größenwahn...  
Größenwahn könnte passen...", hörte ich mich faseln.  
  
  
Ich glaube, ich wollte gar nicht an mich heranlassen, wie ungeheuerlich Sherlocks Verhalten war. Wie beängstigend.  
Vielleicht, weil ich das Thema, wie er mit mir umgegangen war, nicht mehr erörtern wollte, es als abgehakt betrachtete.  
  
Es musste Schluss sein. Ich konnte mich mit diesem Spinner einfach nicht mehr auseinandersetzen, sonst würde ich den Verstand verlieren. Das ging so nicht weiter, ich musste ja irgendwie zusehen, wo ich blieb!  
  
Ohne zu merken, wie erschüttert ich dennoch war, zog ich mir erneut frische Sachen an, danach war ich wohl irgendwie auf Standby gegangen oder sowas.  
  
  
Als ich dann nebenan die Tür klappen hörte, begriff ich erst so halbwegs, was mir Leah berichtet hatte.  
Sherlock hatte das Pferd, das er vor wenigen Jahren noch gerettet hatte – und das mit einem erheblichen Aufwand! – zu halsbrecherischen Kunststücken gezwungen! Völlig sinnlos! Gar nicht zu reden davon, dass er sich hätte selbst den Hals brechen können!  
Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?!  
  
Ich fröstelte  
– und dann bemerkte ich, weshalb und mir wurde bewusst, wie konfus ich vorhin gewesen sein musste, als ich mich angezogen hatte, denn meine Haare waren immer noch klatschnass und mein Shirt hatte sich inzwischen vollgesogen.  
  
"Na, super, ich bin total neben der Spur!" murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Nervös stieß ich die Atemluft aus meinen Lungen, bemühte mich, meine zitternden Hände zu ignorieren und hob die Faust, um an die Schranktür des ehemaligen Kamins zu klopfen.  
Mit einem Mal kam mir diese Verbindung unserer Zimmer so lächerlich vor, so sinnlos…!  
Sie war genauso absurd wie meine Verliebtheit in diesen Irren!  
  
"Ach, verdammt!" nuschelte ich verärgert, stapfte hinaus auf den Flur und klopfte bei dem Verrückten.  
Das war schon mehr ein Poltern.  
  
Ruhig. Reg dich nicht auf. Mach einfach nur deinen Job, das ist mehr als genug! mahnte ich mich.  
  
Dann merkte ich, dass ich jetzt irgendwie seinen Namen nicht über die Lippen brachte.  
Es nicht wollte.  
Ihn nie wieder sagen wollte.  
  
"Sherlock, bitte!" hatte er gesagt, als er mir die Hand gereicht hatte, damals vor der Haustür.  
Es hatte freundlich geklungen - aber war es das gewesen? Hätte er einen Widerspruch geduldet?  
Was hatte das Ganze denn gesollt? Er hatte sich einen Deppen besorgt, den er vorzeigen konnte, wenn mal wieder jemand behauptete, dass es niemand mit ihm aushalten könne.  
Ja, das musste es wohl gewesen sein!  
Es hätte mich misstrauisch machen müssen, dass ich so leicht zu manipulieren gewesen war! Ich hätte es ihm nicht abschlagen können!  
Verdammt, bin ich blöd...!  
  
"Hey. Ich hab dich gehört, also lass den Quatsch. Ich will dich nur kurz untersuchen, Leah hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Wenn du schmollen willst, weil ich nicht aus meiner Haut kann, bitte! Aber ich werde dich jetzt durchchecken, verstanden?!" erklärte ich.  
  
Ich riss die Tür auf – Sherlock wirbelte herum, doch wenn ich erwartete hatte, jetzt in ein erbostes, steinhartes Gesicht zu blicken, hatte ich mich gründlich geirrt.  
Allerdings nur für einen Moment; denn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er verstört und gehetzt aus – dann formierten sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer unerbittlichen Maske.  
Glücklicherweise.  
So gelang es mir nämlich, die geröteten Augen zu ignorieren und in das Beben seiner Finger einfach Ärger oder die Auswirkungen eines leichten Schocks hineinzuinterpretieren.  
  
"Eigentlich müsstest du ins Krankenhaus", schnauzte ich und musterte ihn; seine Pupillen, seinen hageren und dennoch so -  
ach, verdammt!  
  
"Es ist nichts...", behauptete das blöde Genie unterdessen.  
"Nur, weil dir im Moment noch nichts weh tut, musst du noch lange nicht unverletzt sein, du Klugscheißer!" knurrte ich. "Ausziehn!"  
Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und starrte mich an. Dann wurde sein Blick finster.  
"Entweder du lässt dich untersuchen, oder ich packe sofort meinen Kram und bin weg!"  raunzte ich.  
"Ich mein's ernst!" legte ich nach.  
  
Er schluckte, schlug die Augen nieder und zog sich das Polohemd über den Kopf, setzte sich dann und zerrte sich die Stiefel von den Füßen, stand wieder auf und entledigte sich der Reithosen, Er schwankte leicht, als er den zweibeinigen Stand für ein paar Momente aufgeben musste und es wirkte alles ein wenig eckig und ungeschickt, aber er kam zurecht. Ich gab mir alle Mühe außer Acht zu lassen, dass ich Gefühle für ihn hatte, dass ich begonnen hatte, diesen Kerl zu lieben und auch seinen Körper; dass ich angefangen hatte, es zu genießen, wenn ich einen Grund hatte, ihn zu berühren, dass ich mich danach sehnte, weiter zu gehen, als ihn nur dann in meine Arme zu schließen, wenn er Halt und Trost benötigte...  
  
"Hinsetzen!" befahl ich.  
Er gehorchte und ich begann ihn abzutasten. Den Hinterkopf, die Wirbelsäule, Rippen…  
Er gab keinen Laut von sich, zuckte auch nicht richtig, aber ich konnte spüren, dass sich seine Muskeln an einigen Stellen anspannten, weil der Druck meiner Finger ihm Schmerzen bereitete.  
  
Ganz bewusst dachte ich die Worte: Geschieht dir ganz recht, du Vollpfosten!  
  
"Prellungen", informierte ich ihn eisig, ehe ich mir widerwillig auch noch sein Becken vorknöpfte; und natürlich auch noch das Steißbein bis ganz hinunter zu dessen Spitze…  
  
Knochen, dachte ich. Es geht nur um die Knochen.  
  
Dass sich meine Finger ganz in der Nähe einer Körperöffnung befanden, mit der ich mich außer unter medizinischen Aspekten wohl noch nie befasst hatte und das auch nur sehr selten (es sei denn vielleicht in der sogenannten analen Phase der frühkindlichen Entwicklung bei mir selbst), für die ich aber unter anderen Bedingungen genau jetzt vielleicht ein völlig neues Interesse hätte entdecken können, blendete ich komplett aus.  
Erst viel später hatte ich mich dann irgendwann gefragt, wie es damals eigentlich für mich gewesen war, ihn nach diesem Sturz zu untersuchen.  
  
„Sieht aus, als hättest du unverschämtes Glück gehabt“, knurrte ich, als sei ich darüber verstimmt. Ein Teil von mir war das wahrscheinlich sogar.  
Oder deine Knochen sind genauso hart wie dein Herz, dachte ich und fragte mich: Wieso spreche ich das nicht einfach aus?  
„Sollten doch noch Beschwerden auftreten, melde dich halt; wir wollen ja diesen Coup so bald wie möglich landen. Da wäre es sinnvoll, du bringst dich nicht vorher noch um.“  
Damit rauschte ich hinaus auf den Flur – stockte kurz und ließ den Teewagen da wo er stand.  
  
Essen war gerade unvorstellbar.  
  
Als die Tür, die ich gerade hinter mir geschlossen hatte, aufgerissen wurde, zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen und sah mich um.  
Sherlock stand vor mir. Schielte irgendwie mal links mal rechts an meinen Ellenbogen vorbei oder so, dann murmelte er: „John…“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich…habe nachgedacht.  
Dieser Plan, das wird jetzt nicht mehr ohne dich gehen…, das könnte ich so schnell nicht organisieren, die Zeit drängt.  
Aber – “  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann so einfach nicht arbeiten. Es war einen Versuch wert, weil es vielleicht hätte Vorteile bringen können…, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht unentwegt berücksichtigen, was andere jetzt schon wieder nicht verstehen, nicht beobachten; ...ständig bedenken, was ich nun wieder erklären muss. Das bremst mich einfach zu sehr aus. Es hat sich für mich rausgestellt, dass es eher hinderlich als hilfreich ist, einen Assistenten zu haben.  
Also, wenn wir dieser Bande das Handwerk gelegt haben, dann wirst du nach London zurückfahren. Schick mir eine SMS, wenn du eine neue Wohnung gefunden hast, so lange bleibe ich hier.“  
  
  
Womit hätte ich gerechnet, wenn ich das hätte kommen sehen?  
  
Mit einem Tobsuchtsanfall? Brüllen, vielleicht gar Schlägen?  
Einem Schreikrampf oder stillen Tränen? Einer Ohnmacht?  
Tot umfallen oder gleich zu Staub zerfallen?  
  
Er sagte mir das einfach so zwischen Tür und Angel.  
  
Seltsamerweise spürte ich gar nichts. Nicht einmal Übelkeit. (Dabei wäre es doch eine passende Retourkutsche gewesen, ihm eine Ladung Magensäure ins Gesicht zu speien...!)  
Ich fühlte meinen Körper kaum, mir wurde nur kalt und in mir schien sich eine unangenehme Dumpfheit auszubreiten.  
  
"Gut. Ich habe auch schon überlegt, wie ich dir sagen kann, dass ich es unbeschreiblich lästig finde, mit dir in einer Wohnung zu hausen und mich von dir herumkommandieren zu lassen wie ein Rekrut. Aber das hat sich ja dann erübrigt. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, mir eine Wohnung zu suchen. Und einen anständigen Job, in dem meine Kompetenzen nicht brachliegen..  
Es war eine interessante Erfahrung. Ich denke, ich werde künftige Kollegen viel mehr zu schätzen wissen, nachdem ich dich ertragen musste.  
Gute Nacht, Sherlock."  
  
  
Ich verschwand in mein Zimmer.  
  
Es musste doch jetzt jeden Moment passieren. Ein Kollaps, ein Weinkrampf, irgendwas!  
  
Und wenn es ein schlagartiger Durchfall gewesen wäre.  
  
Ich glaube, es hätte mich nicht mal gewundert, wenn ich mich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätte - mal abgesehen davon, dass mir natürlich gar keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu geblieben wäre, darauf zu reagieren.  
  
  
Aber es geschah gar nichts.  
  
Trotzdem legte ich mich sofort hin, weil ich meinem Körper nicht über den Weg traute.  
  
Ich empfand eine unfassbare Leere, es war als sei ich innerlich abgestorben.  
  
  
Das ist gut, dachte ich. Nichts mehr fühlen. Das ist sowieso am Besten. Immerhin habe ich jetzt meine Ruhe.  
  
"Gefühle behindern mich nur bei meiner Arbeit", hatte Sherlock gesagt.  
  
Ja, er hat recht. Mehr als das, sie sind immer im Weg, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doch wie so oft hatte ich wahrgenommen, was der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Rätsels gewesen wäre, aber es nicht erkannt.  
  
Um Gefühle als hinderlich klassifizieren zu können, musste jemand damit doch Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Aber das erfasste mein Geist nicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Originalzitat heißt allem Anschein nach:  
> „Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich stärker.“  
> Aus der Kriegsschule des Lebens, 1889, in: Werke III, S. 389 bzw. 943


	52. Frühe Vögel

 

  
  
  
  
Der noch immer ungewohnte Klingelton meines derzeitigen Handys drang störend an mein Ohr und erinnerte mich unmissverständlich daran, dass meine Welt völlig aus den Fugen geraten war. Ich hätte es nicht in Worte fassen können, aber mir war wohl so, als würde alles, was gerade vorging, ohnehin nicht real sein. Ich wollte, dass es nicht real war und es schien mir alles sinnlos und widerlich. Ich war voller Überdruss und es endgültig Leid, mich mit dieser beschissenen Welt auseinandersetzen zu müssen.  
Naja. Endgültig ist vielleicht doch ein klein wenig übertrieben. Jedenfalls gab das dämliche Telefon keine Ruhe und als mir schließlich dämmerte, dass es wahrscheinlich Leah war, ging ich dann doch dran.  
"Ja."  
"Verdammt, John! Wieso meldest du dich nicht? Also? Wie geht‘s ihm?"  
Das genervte Stöhnen kam einfach so von allein aus meiner Kehle, ehe ich auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, ob ich mir das nicht lieber verkneifen sollte. Nicht, dass ich hätte gefragt werden wollen, wie es mir ging – ganz sicher nicht! – aber es ging mir auf den Wecker, dass es sich natürlich wieder um diesen durchgeknallten Roboter drehen musste!  
"Ehm, sorry... Er ist okay.  
Abgesehen davon, dass er halt ein blödes Arschloch ist!  
Ehm.  
Sorry.  
Er wird ein paar blaue Flecken kriegen und es könnte sich natürlich noch herausstellen, dass er sich doch was gezerrt hat, aber sonst ist nichts.  
Wie geht‘s dem Pferd?"  
"Körperlich scheint er in Ordnung zu sein, aber er ist ganz durcheinander, der arme Kerl. Es muss furchtbar für ihn sein. Er versteht die Welt nicht mehr.  
John, wenn du auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hast, was Sherlock mit diesem Irrsinn bezweckt haben könnte, dann rede mit mir!" forderte sie.  
"Tze! Was bringt dich auf den absurden Gedanken, dass ich das wüsste? Ich bin bloß ein Idiot.  
Und du weißt ja, was man sagt: Genie und Wahnsinn..."  
  
Natürlich war es unklug, das abzulassen, aber ich war weit entfernt davon, klar denken zu können.  
  
"Es ist ja schon normalerweise schlimm genug!" knurrte Leah und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was sie jetzt damit meinte, obwohl sich noch herausstellen sollte, dass ich in diese Richtung auch schon Überlegungen angestellt hatte..  
"Er kriegt es natürlich nicht mit und inzwischen habe ich es aufgegeben, ihm davon zu erzählen!"  
Es interessierte mich nicht, deshalb fragte ich auch nicht nach, was sie mir damit sagen wollte.  
"Queery freut sich immer so sehr, wenn Sherlock mal wieder herkommt. Er ist jedes Mal so glücklich - er ist dann ein ganz anderes Tier! Und ich weiß, wie es jedes Mal endet! Sherlock reist ab und sein Pferd verzweifelt förmlich. Er frisst erstmal einen Tag gar nichts und die nächsten drei fast nichts, steht nur trübsinnig da – es ist zum Heulen! Ich glaube fast, er denkt dann, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass er was falsch machen würde und Sherlock ihn deshalb wieder allein lässt. Es dauert jedes Mal Wochen, bis er wieder einigermaßen ausgeglichen ist! Aber das jetzt! – Das übertrifft alles!"  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu hätte sagen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte es irgendetwas mitfühlendes sein müssen. Aber was ging es mich an? Es berührte mich nicht einmal. Es war, als würde sie mir den gesamten Inhalt ihrer blöden Lieblings-Soap erzählen, in der eine fiktive Figur – wahrscheinlich verkörpert von einer miesen Schauspielerin, von der ich weder wusste, wie sie heißt, noch wie sie aussieht – ständig mit Liebeskummer zu kämpfen hat, weil sie sich auf ein Ekel kapriziert hat, das nichts von ihr will.  
(Nicht dass ich in diesem Augenblick auf diesen Vergleich gekommen wäre, das war erst ein paar Stunden später, als ich durch eine bestimmte Situation an diese kleine Unterhaltung erinnert wurde.  
Ich ging auf der Schule mal mit einem Mädchen, die mich mit so etwas folterte.  
Also…,  
nicht lange, dann wurde es mir zu bunt. Natürlich habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, was mich an ihr nervte, beziehungsweise, dass mich überhaupt etwas störte. Ich fing einfach an, mit einer anderen zu gehen. Das war so schwer nicht.  
Naja…  
Das einzige Problem war eigentlich, dass die Kandidatinnen nicht deutlich größer sein durften als ich.  
Und später habe ich mich gefragt, ob sie mir vielleicht auf eine indirekte Weise damit etwas hatte sagen wollen – oder fragen. Und diese Masche für…subtil hielt.  
Etwas wie: Liebst du mich? Ist es dir ernst mit uns?  
Oder einfach: Und wann werden wir Sex haben? Verschwende ich meine Zeit?  
  
Und um gerecht zu sein: Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass Leah dusselige Soaps verfolgen könnte, und damit lag ich auch richtig.)  
  
Dabei hätte es so offensichtlich sein müssen, dass es diesem Tier genauso erging wie mir. Aber das war gerade alles zu viel für mich. Diese Parallele erschloss sich mir einfach nicht.  
  
Ich vernahm auch nicht, wie fordernd die Stille war, wie sehr Leah darauf wartete, dass ich irgendetwas sagen würde, das das Geschehene weniger ungeheuerlich erscheinen lassen würde.  
  
Dann hörte ich noch ein abfällig gemurmeltes "…Männer…!" und anschließend ein Klicken.  
  
  
  
Quälend zog sich diese Nacht hin. Mein Zimmer verwandelte sich in ein finsteres, stilles Wartezimmer, ohne jede Möglichkeit, mich zu beschäftigen. Ein bisschen wie wenn man untätig die Zeit herumbringen muss, aber gar nicht in der Lage ist, sich abzulenken, bis eine langwierige Operation abgeschlossen ist oder ein Patient, der einem nahe steht, seine Krise überwunden oder den Kampf verloren hat. Ich glaube, ich war völlig lethargisch und nicht einmal im Stande, mir klar zu machen, dass ich jetzt endlich verdammt nochmal versuchen musste, einzuschlafen.  
Sicher bin ich dann irgendwann doch weggedämmert, aber ich erinnere mich auch an Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. Das Monster lief anscheinend auf und ab. Vielleicht hatte er Schmerzen oder dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seinem Pferd. Oder vielleicht ärgerte er sich auch bloß über sein unlogisches Verhalten. Aber das war mir vollkommen egal.  
Ich hätte mich wohl fragen sollen, was, zur Hölle, ich denn eigentlich hier machte und wieso ich mir in diesem riesigen, alten Kasten nicht einfach ein anderes Zimmer suchte, wo ich ihn nicht hören musste, irgendein Sofa hätte ich schon gefunden, auch wenn längst nicht alle Räume möbliert waren. Ich könnte jetzt behaupten, dass ich das tat, um in Reichweite zu sein, falls seine Verletzungen sich doch als gravierender erweisen sollten, aber soweit konnte ich gar nicht denken.  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, dämmerte es und die Vögel begannen ihr Morgenkonzert, als begrüßten sie den Sonnenaufgang mit einem fröhlichen Gottesdienst.  
Es widerte mich an.  
Dieses überbordend ausgelassene Tirilieren kam mir so geschmacklos und bigott vor!  
  
Und die Aussicht, dass es noch Stunden dauern würde, bis es für normale Menschen an der Zeit wäre, aufzustehen, war niederschmetternd.  
  
  
  
Ohne nachzudenken, was ich eigentlich tat, ganz absichtslos, musste ich mich in Bewegung gesetzt haben und war dann schließlich an den Koppeln angelangt, wo die Pferde auf der noch taufeuchten Wiese standen und mich träge beäugten. Glory stapfte gerade wenig grazil, so als wäre sie noch in Hausschlappen und brauche erstmal einen Kaffee, zu Constance und Blonde hinüber. Orlando kam aus dem Stall und blieb unter dem Türsturz stehen, wie ein Herr mittleren Alters, der Sonntagfrüh auf den Balkon hinaustritt, um sich einen Eindruck von der aktuellen Wetterlage zu verschaffen und zu überlegen, was er unternehmen und wie er sich kleiden solle.  
Es war so unwirklich – und doch war ich hier, einfach noch in den Klamotten von gestern Abend, so wie ich mich, bis hin zu den Schuhen vollständig bekleidet, auf das Bett geworfen hatte, und sah den Pferden zu.  
Irgendwann kletterte ich durch den Zaun und ging von dort aus in den Stall.  
  
Die Streu in Conquerors Box war zerwühlt und feucht wie das Bett eines von Albträumen geplagten Menschen.  
Und sie war leer.  
Draußen war er auch nicht gewesen.  
Nein.  
Bloß seine Schwester.  
  
Hätte mich das aufregen sollen?  
Möglich.  
  
Doch dann sah ich, die zum Trocknen abgelegten Schwämme am Putzplatz auf Queerys Kiste und merkte, als ich in die Sattelkammer spähte, dass sein Sattel und Zaumzeug fehlten.  
  
Es war still gewesen im Zimmer nebenan.  
War Sherlock also schon ausgeritten?  
Anscheinend.  
  
Apropos Albträume...  
Hatte ich welche gehabt?  
  
Irgendwelches wirre Zeug...  
Besser nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass ich – wo ich schon mal hier war – ebenso gut mit dem Ausmisten beginnen konnte. Ich hatte, seit ich hier war, sowieso viel zu selten mitangepackt.  
  
  
"John?!"  
  
Leah mochte an diesem Morgen mit allem Möglichen und Unmöglichen gerechnet haben, aber sicher nicht damit, auf dem vor dem Stall bereitstehenden Anhänger einen Misthaufen der Größe vorzufinden, der vermuten ließ, dass dieser Tagesordnungspunkt bereits erledigt sei, und im Stall selbst mich, beim Boxenputzen. Ich hatte fast alles fertig, nur dass ich Orlando, der gelangweilt in sein Appartement zurückgekehrt war, um noch eine Runde zu dösen, nicht aus seinem Quartier vertrieben hatte. Es war jetzt nicht, dass ich direkt Angst vor dem großen, trägen Fuchs gehabt hätte, ich glaube, ich wollte nur einfach jede Nähe zu irgendeinem atmenden Wesen vermeiden.  
  
"Morgen...", hörte ich mich murmeln.  
  
Sie war in der Stallgasse stehengeblieben und wahrscheinlich überlegte sie nun, was sie von alledem zu halten hätte. Aber es interessierte mich nicht.  
  
"Sherlock scheint ausgeritten zu sein...", überlegte sie halblaut.  
"Offenkundig....", gab ich zurück.  
  
Grässlich! Sage ich das jetzt auch schon? Gewöhn dir das bloß schnell wieder ab, dachte ich.  
  
"Na, hoffentlich macht er keinen Quatsch...", grübelte sie ratlos.  
Dann zückte sie unschlüssig ihr Handy, betrachtete es, steckte es dann aber wieder ein, blieb noch zwei Sekunden stehen und ging dann zu Orlando.  
"Na, komm, Dicker. Zeit zum Aufstehen. Das Zimmermädchen ist da."  
  
  
Wir arbeiteten schweigend und ich begann allmählich, meine Arme zu spüren, die schon etliche Eimer voll Putzwasser geschleppt hatten, doch ich ignorierte es. Leah widmete sich den Zaumzeugen und Sätteln und der Geruch nach Lederpflegemittel, der aus der halbgeöffneten Tür der Sattelkammer drang, wurde immer intensiver. Ich merkte auf einmal, dass es mir zu viel wurde, und ich beeilte mich, ins Freie auf die an den Stall angrenzende Koppel zu kommen, wo ich mich auf eine Holzbank setzte und versuchte, diese Dämpfe wieder aus dem Organismus zu bekommen. Mir war etwas schwindelig geworden und ich verspürte einen leichten Lufthunger, also brauchte ich wohl eine kleine Pause.  
Ich hätte mich freilich fragen können, weshalb Leah die Verbindungstür nicht geschlossen hatte und dies in Eigenregie nachholen, aber dazu waren meine Wahrnehmung und mein Geist zu apathisch.  
Ein großer, rotschwarzer Schatten erschien an meiner Seite und stupste meine Schulter an. Es war Bloody Mary.  
  
Hey, Kleiner..., schlecht geschlafen? schien sie mich zu fragen.  
  
Ich drehe am Rad, jetzt denke ich mir schon Untertitel für Pferde aus, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
"Morgen, Bloody...", murmelte ich. Es klang müde und niedergeschlagen.  
  
Was war das denn für eine seltsame Aktion gestern? fragte die neue weibliche und etwas kehlige Stimme neben mir.  
Ich habe das nicht verstanden.  
  
Nun hör schon auf, dachte ich. Das ist krank!  
  
Wahrscheinlich will sie bloß einen Apfel oder eine Karotte.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich hab nichts für dich", sagte ich, so freundlich ich es gerade vermochte.  
  
Aber du weißt, wo es etwas gibt. Im Stall..., insistierte Bloody telepathisch.  
  
Nietzsche! dachte ich bloß.  
Weißt du eigentlich, dass es vielen deiner Artgenossen schlechter geht...?  
  
Ich hatte es fast völlig vergessen, aber als wir noch Kinder waren, hatte Harry den Roman* von Anna Sewell gelesen. Es geht um diesen Hengst namens Black Beauty im späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert, dessen Memoiren aus der Pferdesprache übersetzt sein sollen, wie es der Untertitel behauptet. Da gibt es auch diese Fuchsstute, ich glaube, sie heißt Ginger, die ihm erzählt, wie schlimm es ihr schon ergangen ist, zum Beispiel dass ihre hübschen Abzeichen auf sehr schmerzhafte Weise von Menschen gemacht wurden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnt die Titelfigur noch nicht, dass Mutwillen und Gedankenlosigkeit der Menschen ihn noch mehrfach in Lebensgefahr bringen und seine Gesundheit ruinieren werden, denn nach einer behüteten Jugend gerät er an immer schlimmere Herren; zeitweise muss er übrigens als Droschkengaul in London arbeiten – er war also mal ein Taxi! …oder eher dessen lebendiger Motor! – …dabei begegnet er der inzwischen völlig heruntergewirtschafteten Ginger wieder und sieht sie bald darauf tot auf einem Karren liegen.  
Zumindest hofft er, dass es sich um seine alte Freundin handelt, damit ihre Leidensgeschichte ein Ende hat.  
Damals ist mir Harry zeitweise ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen mit diesem Buch...  
Sie hat sogar unsere Nachbarn ausspioniert, weil sie wissen wollte, wie die mit ihren Tieren umgehen, und einmal hat sie sich mit den Schaustellern von einem kleinen Wanderzirkus angelegt.  
Naja…, damit mag sie recht gehabt haben…  
…nach dem Umzug aus einer eher ländlichen Gegend in die Vorstadt hatte sich das mangels Gelegenheit gegeben.  
  
…verdammt, ich müsste mich echt mal wieder bei ihr melden…!  
  
Okay…!  
Bald…  
Wenn ich eine neue Bleibe habe und einen Job…  
  
Oder umgekehrt.  
  
Ich muss mich nicht beeilen. Dann bleibt der SACK eben länger hier, ist ja nicht mein Problem, sein Pferd wird es freuen, das arme Ding!  
  
Sie wird freilich nicht begeistert sein…  
...verdammt, sie hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich den Schweinehund liebe…!!  
  
…apropos „Schweinehund“ – den inneren hab ich bisher noch immer bezwungen!  
Also, werde ich das auch irgendwie verarbeiten!!  
Wäre ja noch schöner…!  
  
…okay, da war die Sache mit den psychosomatischen Schmerzen im Bein – aber wer weiß denn schon, wie rasch sich das kurze Zeit später auch ohne diese sinnlose Verfolgungsjagd nach dem Taxi – und ich hatte DOCH recht damit gehabt, mir die Nummer zu merken! – von selber gegeben hätte!  
Pah…!  
…und ich Depp hatte mal geglaubt, ich hätte wahnsinniges Glück gehabt, an diesen Irren zu geraten!  
Na, schönen Dank auch, Mike!  
…okay, ich weiß, du hast es gut gemeint!  
Aber, Mann! Das war eine…  
  
…Denk besser nicht darüber nach…    
…sonst haben wir bald die Leiche eines kleinen, dicken, bebrillten Arztes da liegen und ich werde dafür verantwortlich sein.  
Denn jemand hat mich psychisch krank gemacht…  
Ja, das ist so!  
  
Sorry, Donovan! Deine Prophezeiungen sind zwar noch nicht eingetroffen, aber anscheinend hast du ein gutes Gespür!  
  
Oh, warte…!  
…ob das nicht totaler Quatsch ist…?!  
…kann es sein, dass auch Tiere Hoffnung empfinden…?  
   
Oder ist Optimismus ein menschliches…  
…Problem?  
  
…naja, die alten Griechen sahen das wohl so.  
Ich meine: Pandora und ihr komisches Gefäß (ich weiß nicht, wieso man immer von einer Büchse redet! – eine Büchse ist für mich entweder eine Konservendose oder eine Schrotflinte! – aber egal…!)  
…wie auch immer:  
Ich werde aufhören zu hoffen. Das bringt doch nur Enttäuschung!  
  
  
"John?  
Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
Wieder stand ein Schatten vor mir und glitt dann neben mir auf die Bank.  
Gut, ich fing nicht an zu spinnen. Die Worte waren tatsächlich ausgesprochen worden und sie kamen von Leah, die sich nun in fast zwei Fuß Entfernung neben mich gesetzt hatte.  
  
Sag was! verlangte eine Stimme in meinem Innern herrisch.  
  
"...doch...", würgte ich hervor, "nur...dieses Lederpflegezeugs..."  
"Oh..., sorry...", murmelte sie.  
"Ich schließe sonst die Tür...,  
aber ich schätze, ich wollte mitbekommen..."  
Sie verstummte.  
"Das… – sollte kein Vorwurf sein...", stammelte ich.  
"...und...ich meine damit nicht, dass ich dich habe kontrollieren wollen..."  
  
Wir versanken in Schweigen.  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich mich wieder aufraffen und weitermachen sollte...  
Oder ihr sagen, dass Sherlock der Aufenthalt hier doch ziemlich belastete und wir uns deshalb überlegt hatten, eine Weile mit drei Pferden –  
Aber das war mir jetzt zu schwierig. Ich wusste nicht, welche Reiterpension oder sonstige Unterbringung Sherlock ihr würde nennen wollen. Das sollte er lieber selbst machen, auch wenn sich die Situation gerade angeboten hätte. Ich wollte ja sowieso nicht, dass er sie anschwindelte, aber ich fühlte mich auch dazu verpflichtet, ihn nicht zu verpetzen. Schließlich war ich an diesem Problem mitschuld.  
  
Immerhin würde diese Verpflichtung in ein paar Tagen enden.  
  
Und vielleicht werde ich darüber auch irgendwann so erleichtert sein können, wie ich es zweifellos sollte!  
  
  
"Das gestern...", begann sie dann doch wieder, "...du weißt wirklich nicht, was das sollte?"  
"Wer weiß schon, was in diesem...Monstergehirn vorgeht...", brummte ich.  
"Aber letzten Endes war die Sache im April ja ganz ähnlich..."  
Sherlocks Reitunfall, den er hier gebaut hatte, während ich in Neuseeland gewesen war. (Und ich Depp war damals so überrascht, dass er mir so sehr fehlte! Nun, dieses Symptom ist ja inzwischen erklärt!)  
"Nein!" widersprach Leah verwundert.  
"Naja, ein ganz kleines bisschen vielleicht!  
Aber das war ja nicht Queery…!  
Mycroft hatte Sherlock...,  
sagen wir: Davon abgeraten, Queery für den Ausritt zu nehmen. Es hatte eine Gewitterwarnung gegeben. Und er hat nicht locker gelassen. Sherlock hat schließlich nachgegeben – aber darüber hat er sich nur noch mehr geärgert. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich die ganze Zeit über gesagt, dass er seinen Kopf hätte durchsetzen müssen.  
Und er mag ihn auch zu sehr angetrieben haben, aber das war es nicht allein."  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in mein Gesicht und blickte dann wieder geradeaus.  
"Nein, John, das kann man nicht vergleichen.  
Es ist etwas anderes, ob man mal eben vor lauter Temperament zu sehr aufs Gas geht, oder sich plötzlich Kunststücke vornimmt, die man bisher abgelehnt hat. Und das mit einem...geliebten Wesen auf dem Beifahrersitz, das man beschützen wollte..."  
  
Geliebt? Glaubst du das? fragte ich in Gedanken.  
Aber ich mochte darüber nicht diskutieren.  
  
Glaubst du, er kann lieben? Ein Tier? Seine Mutter? Irgendwen…?  
Hör auf damit!!  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich...", gestand ich ein.  
Zu meiner Verwunderung stieß Leah ein kurzes Lachen aus. "Ich würde ja drauf tippen, dass es für einen Fall sein muss. – Aber das ist absurd. Er würde keinen solchen Sprung brauchen, um irgendwo einzubrechen..."  
"Nein, würde er nicht", stimmte ich rasch zu.  
Und dann fragte ich mich, weshalb ich denn grinsen musste. Das war überhaupt nicht witzig.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Zumal er sie nicht einweihen würde.  
Ich würde ihm nochmal zureden – aber nein, das würde er sicher nicht.  
  
Das arrogante Arschloch!  
  
Gloriana kam gemächlich locker angetrabt und begrüßte Leah.  
  
"Na, meine Schöne? Willst du zuerst ins Bad?" neckte diese die prächtige Schimmelstute.  
Also nahmen wir die beiden Königinnen mit in den Stall und begannen mit ihrer Morgentoilette.  
  
  
Es kam, wie ich es befürchtet hatte:  
Wir hatten uns gerade Constance und Blonde vorgeknöpft, als von draußen zunächst entferntes Hufgeklapper und darauf Galoppsprünge auf der Wiese erklangen.  
Leah stockte einen Moment in ihren Bewegungen. Wahrscheinlich lauschte sie auf den Tritt des Pferdes, um aus den Geräuschen zu schließen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Dann striegelte sie emsig weiter.  
  
Obwohl ich wirklich keine Lust dazu hatte, rang ich mich dazu durch und unterbrach Blondes Fellpflege.  
"Ich...geh mal grade nachsehen...", murmelte ich und verließ den Stall.  
Sherlock sprang eben aus dem Sattel, wurde gleich von Queery vertraulich mit der Nase angestupst und ließ sich so dazu bewegen, ihm ein wenig den Kopf zu streicheln.  
Unwillkürlich rollte ich die Augen.  
  
Queery, du bist ein gutmütiger Trottel, weißt du das?  
  
Der arrogante Kerl dagegen sah traurig aus. Wehmütig lächelnd hatte er die Augen geschlossen und seine Stirn gegen den langen Nasenrücken des Rappen gelehnt, während seine großen, schmalen Hände ihm Stirn und Schnauze liebkosten.  
  
Was sollte ich davon halten? Es kam mir verlogen vor. Er war nicht besser als der Heiratsschwindler, dem wir einmal das Handwerk gelegt hatten.  
  
"Morgen...", brummte ich, ohne auf die Privatsphäre der beiden Rücksicht zu nehmen und ruinierte ihr trauliches Kuscheln. Ich schätze, ich war noch immer verbittert.  
Sherlock zuckte ein wenig zusammen, sein Gesicht versteinerte zu einer kühlen Maske.  
"Morgen, John", erwiderte er ausdruckslos. Dann musterte er mich abschätzig. "Geh rauf und mach dich fertig. Ich rede mit Leah."  
Ich zwang mich dazu, mich ihm zu nähern und raunte: "Sag es ihr."  
Er sah unwillig drein.  
"Bitte. Du musst es ihr sagen."  
Er rollte die Augen. "Nun geh schon!"  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Mundwinkel zuckte und gehorchte angepisst seinem Befehl.  
  
Nur noch ein paar Tage, sagte ich mir, das hältst du noch aus.  
  
  
Während ich im Bad zugange war, ließ ich mir drei Tassen Kaffee durchlaufen, denn ich rechnete nicht damit, dass mir der hochfunktionelle Soziopath Zeit zum Frühstücken lassen würde. Außerdem hatte ich sowieso keinen Appetit.  
  
Ich sollte rechtbehalten. Wenig später hörte ich, wie er nebenan herumrumorte und wahrscheinlich packte. Dann wurde auf einmal unvermittelt die Verbindungstür aufgerissen und eine Art Tasche flog zum Zimmer herein und schlitterte bis in die Mitte des Raumes.  
"Pack nur das nötigste dazu", ordnete er an.  
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Laune an diesem Morgen noch tiefer hätte sinken können.  
Irrtum.  
Mein Revolver war in der komischen Tasche!  
  
Er hatte doch tatsächlich meine Waffe in unseren Urlaub mitgenommen und mir kein Wort darüber gesagt – und… – !  
  
"Bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt!" schrie ich. "Du weißt, dass du schlafwandelst und sagst mir nicht, dass wir hier eine geladene Waffe herumliegen haben?!"  
"Kannst du vielleicht noch lauter schreien, damit es auch jeder hören kann, der gerade in der Nähe arbeitet?!" brüllte er entrüstet zurück.  
"Boah! Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, dich loszuwerden!" donnerte ich. "Und wie du hörst: JA! ICH KANN NOCH VVIIEEL LLLAAAUUUTTTTEERR!!!"  
  
Seltsamerweise erwiderte er nichts mehr.  
  
  
Knapp eine Dreiviertelstunde später war Gloriana mit dieser und zwei weiteren Taschen zusätzlich zu ihrem Sattel bepackt und wir saßen auf Bloody und Conqueror, abmarschbereit, auf dem Weg zum Lift.  
Ich wagte einen Blick auf Leah, aber sie sah Sherlock an und wirkte misstrauisch und etwas niedergeschlagen, wie mir schien.  
  
"Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt", stellte ich fest, nachdem wir in der Garage angelangt waren und die Tür geschlossen hatten.  
"Geh dich umziehen."  
"Du bist ein arroganter Arsch."  
  
  
Wir ritten zuerst zu einem alten, heruntergekommenen Schuppen, wo Sherlock Queerys Abzeichen schwarz einfärbte, ihm das Gepäck aufbürdete und ihm einen Überwurf umlegte, sodass er ziemlich unförmig aussah.  
Der Rapphengst wurde unruhig bei dieser ungewohnten Prozedur. Hier ging irgendetwas äußerst merkwürdiges vor! Ob er es außerdem als Demütigung empfand, als Packpferd eingesetzt zu werden, konnte ich nur erahnen. Jedenfalls machte er immer wieder Anstalten, Gloriana – oder besser "The Game is on" zu überholen, und sich an die Spitze unseres kleinen Trupps zu setzen. Sherlock hatte seine liebe Not, ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.  
  
Geschieht ihm ganz recht! dachte ich grimmig.  
  
Dann brachten wir unser Gepäck zu MacArthur in den Fußballclub und von dort ging es zu Equidise.  
Inzwischen war dort ein großes Schild aufgestellt worden, das von dem Bauprojekt kündete. Der Wagen der Gerüstbau- und Malerfirma und zwei weitere Handwerkerfahrzeuge standen demonstrativ gut sichtbar im Vordergrund der Szenerie. Das Haupthaus war natürlich eingerüstet und auf der Koppel standen abgesehen von den Shire-Horses und Roadrunner nun noch ein kräftiger, dunkelgrauer Apfelschimmel, ein Fuchs und ein schwarzweißgeschecktes Pony. Daneben war ein Longier-Platz entstanden, wo eine junge Frau mit kurzem Haar ein großes Pony im Kreis laufen ließ, auf dem ein schmächtiger, junger Kerl saß, den Daniel Kelly gerade filmte. Das Pony war, wenn ich mir die Bezeichnung bei meinen Recherchen über Pferdefarben richtig gemerkt hatte, ein sogenannter Tigerschecke. Eine unsinnige Bezeichnung. Tiger haben schließlich Streifen – Dalmatinerpferd** würde es eher treffen…  
  
Ein imposantes Schauspiel – fast schon ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen.  
Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es beeindruckend war, wie überzeugend das alles wirkte. Aber ich würde nicht mehr in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen, wenn das Genie irgendwelche Meisterleistungen vollbrachte. Wir hielten uns um etliche Yards rechts vom Weg abseits und Sherlock streckte seine Handfläche in meine Richtung. Also zügelte ich Bloody und wir warteten ab. Dann sah ich einen kleinen, alten, dreirädrigen Lieferwagen in verwaschenem Babyblau davontuckern. Irgendwer hatte etwas geliefert oder Honig gekauft – oder beides. Vielleicht sogar die schwatzhafte Betsy.  
Nun konnten wir es wagen, uns der – wie ich jetzt erkennen konnte – deutlich erweiterten und durch neue Zäune unterteilten Koppel zu nähern. Nur gut, dass Doyles Grundstück so groß war.  
  
„Mallory“ auf „The Game is on“ bremste unfreiwillig, denn Queery war stehengeblieben. Er war fraglos verdutzt! Stand da, als versuche er, zu begreifen, was hier geschehen war und als studiere er hilfesuchend das Bauschild. Wahrscheinlich wunderte er sich hauptsächlich über die neuen Artgenossen. Er schnaubte unwillig und zog angewidert die Oberlippe kraus.  
  
Ein wenig kalte, bittere Schadenfreude stahl sich in mein vergiftetes Herz, als Sherlock sich keinen anderen Rat wusste, als das Handy zu zücken und Daniel zu Hilfe zu rufen.  
  
Bald stapfte der Cowboy mit breitem Grinsen auf uns zu. Sherlock sprang aus dem Sattel und überließ ihm Glorianas Zügel, um sich nun seinem Rappen zuwenden zu können und ihn zur Koppel zu bringen. Conqueror tänzelte und bremste, hob mit beiden Vorderhufen ab und schüttelte sich, als er wieder auf allen Vieren stand.  
"Kommt mit!" zischte Sherlock uns verärgert zu. Also folgten wir ihm. Daniel, die Schimmelstute führend. Ich, noch im Sattel, ließ "Scarlet Thread Running" hinterdrein trotten. Der verstimmte Detektiv hatte sich unterdessen nach links gewandt und steuerte nun doch den Stall an. Ich konnte mir – ausnahmsweise! – denken, was er vorhatte: Drei Pferde in den Stall führen – und dann zwei wieder hinaus. Was für ein perfider Hinterhalt!  
Daniel führte zuerst Gloriana hinein, ich saß unterdessen ab und Sherlock redete seinem Hengst zu, streichelte und klopfte dessen Hals – aber Queery war das nicht geheuer. Also nahm ich widerwillig Bloody am kurzen Zügel und betrat nun meinerseits den Stall. Daniel hatte Gloriana bereits in eine geräumige Box gebracht und bestach sie mit einer Karotte, während er mir ein Zeichen gab, wo ich Bloody unterbringen solle. Diese machte keine Schwierigkeiten, drehte allerdings die Ohren hin und her und war ein wenig zögerlich. Dan band die Zügel am Pfosten fest und kam zu mir herüber, für den Fall, dass ich Probleme bekommen sollte, doch es gelang mir, die Fuchstute in die Box zu bugsieren und fixierte ebenfalls den Riemen.  
Der Knoten!  
…machte Dan das immer so, oder hatte Sherlock ihn gewarnt, dass die Pferde den Dreh raushatten, einen nur um einen Pfahl oder Ast gewickelten Zügel zu lösen?  
Der Gedanke ärgerte mich.  
Dankend nahm ich trotzdem eine Karotte von Daniel entgegen und gab sie Bloody. Inzwischen zog Sherlock den Rappen hinter sich her in den Stall. Um die Täuschung vollständig zu machen, ging Daniel zurück zu Gloriana und begann, ihr den Sattel abzunehmen. Also folgte ich seinem Beispiel. Inzwischen schob Sherlock seinen Rappen in eine der noch freien Boxen. Wir taten, als sei alles völlig normal und trockneten die Sattellagen mit ein paar Büscheln Stroh. Als Sherlock Queery einen Apfel anbot, war es mit dessen Misstrauen vorbei. Er war seinem Herrn auf den Leim gegangen.  
  
Wir spielten die hinterlistige Farce weiter, um dann zunächst alle drei im Stall zurückzulassen und in Doyles kleines Wohnhaus zu gehen, wo gerade einer von Sherlocks Spießgesellen dem Alten an Dans Laptop das Facebook-Profil von Equidise vorführte.  
"Aber die Fotos kann Daniel doch erst vorhin geschossen haben?" wunderte er sich der ehemalige Richter gerade ein wenig irritiert.  
"Tja, das sind eben die modernen Zeiten!" grinste der Typ amüsiert.  
"Robby, steh hier nicht rum und halt Schwätzchen", sagte der Detektiv ohne jegliche Begrüßung. "Besser, du kletterst etwas auf dem Gerüst herum, damit das ordentlich nach Arbeit aussieht."  
"Ja, doch! Man wird doch mal zehn Minuten Pause machen dürfen! Ich bin ein schwer arbeitender Handwerker!" verteidigte sich der Kerl. „Und wenn du deine Glubscher aufmachen würdest, könntest du sehen, dass da seit gestern neue Kleckse auf meiner Montur sind!“  
Inzwischen wollte ich sie nicht mehr kennenlernen, keine Namen oder sonst etwas wissen. Es war egal und jede Information über diese Bande einfach nur überflüssig. Was ich wissen musste, damit unser Plan aufging, würde man mir schon mitteilen.  
Ich verspürte nicht einmal Lust dazu, ihn zu verspotten, weil er endlich einmal etwas übersehen hatte!  
  
"Hallo, Richter...", grüßte ich und vermied es, den Bildschirm anzuschauen, obwohl ich ja doch etwas neugierig war. Aber was sollte es schon bringen? Ich hatte ja gesehen, welcher Anblick sich da draußen life und in Farbe bot!  
Doyle hatte mir jovial zugenickt und sagte: "Doktor! – Hallo, Sherlock. Ihre Leute sind fleißiger als richtige Handwerker. Zumindest machen sie derartiges Aufheben von diesem Projekt und wirbeln herum, dass man das geneigt ist, zu glauben."  
"Und exakt das ist der Zweck der Übung!" entgegnete der Detektiv selbstgefällig.  
"Bedient euch…"  
  
Ich sah mich um, während Sherlock brummte: "Wir sind nicht zum essen hier..." Dabei nahm er eine alte Teekanne von einem Board und stopfte ein paar Fünfzigpfundscheine hinein.  
Demonstrativ organisierte ich mir einen Becher von dem bereitstehenden Tee und trotz meines komplett abwesenden Appetits ein Stück noch ofenwarmes Brot mit Honig. In Sherlocks tadelnden Blick lächelte ich nur kühl-herausfordernd hinein. Dennoch kam es überraschend für mich, dass er sich daraufhin mit gekränkt-verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck abwandte und hinausstapfte.  
  
Doyle legte kauzig den Kopf schief und kratzte sich hinter einem Ohr, scrollte noch ein wenig auf der Facebook-Seite abwärts und sah mich dann unvermittelt mit seinen eisig-blauen, hellwachen Augen an:  
  
"Kalter Krieg, hm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Beauty_%28Roman%29
> 
> ** Im Englischen lautet die Farbbezeichnung "leopard", was zumindest nicht ganz so daneben ist. Aber bei Leobarden sind die Flecken nunmal großenteils kreisförmig gruppiert.


	53. Ärger in Equidise

 

 

 

„Kalter Krieg, hm?" bemerkte Doyle.  
  
‚Gute Deduktion' hätte ich jetzt sagen können, so wie damals während des Falles, den ich ‚Das große Spiel‘ genannt hatte. Doch ich wollte dergleichen nicht mehr sagen. Nicht einmal, wenn ER nicht mithörte. Ich wollte diese Art von Vokabeln aus meinem Wortschatz verbannen, sie nicht einmal mehr denken. Damals war es zwar Sarkasmus gewesen, aber es hatte doch noch eine gewisse Verbundenheit ausgedrückt. Ich hatte es nicht beenden, sondern ihn aus der Reserve locken wollen. Ich war empört gewesen. Damals. Und wenn ich es recht betrachte, trotz meines Tons, war es in Wahrheit so gewesen, dass ich ihn angefleht hatte, wenigstens ein paar kleiner Emotionen zuzugeben; nur ein wenig Mitgefühl und Bedauern. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass sie da sein mussten, dass er sie nur leugnete! Aber das hatte ich mir wohl doch nur einfach gewünscht.  
  
„Eiskalt", bestätigte ich wenig einfallsreich.  
„Wirklich...? Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich mich mit dieser Einschätzung nicht geirrt habe...", sinnierte Doyle kryptisch und, wie mir schien, lauernd.  
Was sollte das bedeuten? Dass es ein heißer Krieg war? Leidenschaftlich? Scheiße, durchschaute er mich?!  
  
Warum, zur Hölle, hatte ich vorhin nicht die Gelegenheit ergriffen, mir meine Waffe zu schnappen und endgültig zu packen!? Diese eigenmächtige Aktion von ihm war strafbar und höchst riskant und ich könnte deswegen genauso Ärger bekommen, weil ich es nicht verhindert hatte! Es wäre wahrlich Grund genug gewesen, unsere Geschäftsbeziehung fristlos zu beenden und hätte eine willkommene Gelegenheit dafür darstellen müssen. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte!  
Dies kam mir wohl gerade jetzt wieder in den Sinn, weil ich mich unbewusst daran erinnert hatte, wie der Richter auf den ausgeborgten Krankenwagen und den Bus reagiert hatte. Er wäre entsetzt gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Sherlock sich einfach so meiner Waffe bediente,  
  
Doyle sah aus, als dächte er über eine weitere Äußerung nach, beließ es dann aber dabei.  
  
„War das diese Betsy, vorhin?" erkundigte ich mich ohne echtes Interesse. Das spielte nur insofern eine Rolle für mich, als ihre Schwatzhaftigkeit unser Unternehmen beschleunigen konnte.  
„Ihre jüngere Schwester. Was praktisch auf dasselbe herauskommt. Nur dass sie es eben nicht selbst an alle Welt, sondern nur an Betsy weitergeben wird."  
Er grinste schmallippig. „Das Klatschmaul wird sich ja so ärgern, dass sie heute nicht selbst rausgefahren ist!  
Sicher wird sie das nachholen, sobald sie Zeit dazu findet."  
  
Ich hätte jetzt zum Beispiel fragen können, wie es bisher so mit Sherlocks Leuten lief, oder ob, wenn dieses Vorhaben, hier eine Reiterpension zu eröffnen, echt wäre, man das in der Region eigentlich begrüßen würde oder eher nicht. Was man eben so redet, normalerweise. Aber ich wollte nicht.  
Ich würde mit niemanden von diesen Leuten wieder zusammentreffen, am allerwenigsten mit dem alten Richter.  
Okay, es war denkbar, dass ich irgendwann einmal wieder in London sein würde und einer von Sherlocks Leuten an einer Ecke herumlungerte, an der ich zufällig vorbeikam, aber ich würde ihn nicht beachten, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wiedererkennen.  
Ich wollte Doyle auch gar keinen Grund geben, seinerseits irgendwelche Fragen an mich zu stellen.  
Letztlich war mein eigenes Leben in den letzten Monaten doch genau so eine Farce gewesen, ein großangelegter Betrug. Wer würde darüber schon sprechen wollen?  
  
Ich bedankte mich höflich für den Imbiss, und behauptete, mich mal auf der Baustelle umsehen zu wollen. Das war glatt gelogen. Ich wollte nur einer möglichen Smalltalksituation entgehen, auch wenn der Richter eigentlich nicht der Typ für überflüssige Worte war.  
  
Also betrieb ich ein wenig Baustellentourismus, besichtigte die Fortschritte beim Abschlagen des alten Außenputzes und dem Abkratzen der vergilbten Tapeten, sowie der Ausbesserung der Fußböden und Beläge. Ich verstehe nichts davon, aber man hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie taten. Andererseits zeigt sich Pfusch ja oft erst später. Vielleicht hing der Alte ja sowieso nicht mehr an dem alten Haupthaus, hatte nur bisher noch keinen Anreiz gehabt, es umzugestalten oder gar abzureißen, weil er so oder so keine Verwendung gehabt hatte. Ich trat wieder ins Freie, wo gerade der Langhaarige eine Zigarettenpause machte und mich auf eine unangenehme Weise angrinste: „Sie sollten eigentlich einen Bauhelm tragen, wenn Sie her herumspazieren, Doc!“ meinte er. Dabei wirkte er auf mich, als würde ihn der Gedanke, dass mir irgendetwas auf den Kopf fallen könnte, eher amüsieren. Ich nickte nur, trat aber dann zügig unter dem Gerüst hervor, um mich in dieser Gefahrenzone nicht mehr länger als nötig aufzuhalten.  
Auch auf dem Dach turnten ein paar herum. Zurzeit schienen sie die Ziegel zu kontrollieren.  
Und wenn einer runterfällt…?  
Einer von den Kerlen. Kein Ziegel…  
Was dann?  
Und überhaupt…  
Ist das nun Schwarzarbeit…?  
Andererseits, wenn der Richter daran keinen Anstoß nahm…  
Ach, was ging mich das noch an?!  
  
Anschließend sah ich mich noch auf dem umliegenden Gelände um. Nachdem Daniel erwähnt hatte, dass die Bande ja schon in der Nähe von Bienenstöcken operiert haben musste, hätte ich mich informieren sollen, welcher Abstand zu den Körben empfohlen wurde und was in ihrer Umgebung zu vermeiden sei. Aber ich hatte anderes im Kopf gehabt und dies versäumt. Ein paar Dinge mochten sich ja von selbst verstehen: keine offenen Lebensmittel, Duftwässer, blumige Farben und kein Herumfuchteln zum Beispiel, aber ich würde von alleine gewiss nicht alles bedenken, worauf es ankommen könnte. Also entschied ich mich für dieses Mal dagegen, hinter dem Gehöft vorbeizugehen, obwohl es wahrscheinlich ungefährlich gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich nahe bei der Mauer hielte, denn die erste Reihe Bienenstöcke war so zehn Yards entfernt und die Fluglöcher auf der dem Hof abgewandten Seite ins Tal gerichtet. Stattdessen ging ich also zwar durch die riesige Scheune nach hinten, hielt mich dann aber gleich rechts. Jetzt erst konnte ich wirklich sehen, wie gewaltig sie inzwischen die Koppeln erweitert hatten und dass eine davon mit direkter Verbindung zur hinteren Stalltür mit besonders hohen Zäunen versehen war. Road Runner und der neue Apfelschimmel schienen Nachlauf zu spielen. Die anderen standen herum, beziehungsweise grasten friedlich, schlugen nur gelegentlich mit ihren Schweifen nach Insekten oder schüttelten die Köpfe. Dann gelangte ich an den neuen Longierplatz, der schräg rechts vor dem Gebäudekomplex lag. Es schien mir ein bisschen zu dick aufgetragen, dass der bereits genutzt wurde. Andererseits: Was wusste ich schon? Wenn ein Reitlehrer ein neues Reitschulpferd einarbeiten sollte, würde er – oder sie – das sicher nicht mit einem Anfänger oder einem Neuling machen, der sich gerade erst angemeldet hatte, und wenn zur Eröffnung ausreichend Tiere zu Verfügung stehen sollten, musste man damit natürlich rechtzeitig beginnen. Die Frau im Zentrum dieser Volte, die außer der Longe eine lange Peitsche hielt, nickte mir freundlich zu, als wolle sie mich dazu einladen, zu ihr zu treten und mich nach dem Fortschritt ihrer Arbeit zu erkundigen. Vielleicht war es ja die Tierärztin, von der Sherlock erzählt hatte? Die mit dem "verlorenen" Vater, die er damals, als es Conqueror zu retten galt, wieder vereint hatte…  
Dieser Teil der Erzählung hatte besonderen Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Ja, er hatte mich wirklich gerührt! Ich hatte zu verstehen geglaubt, dass Sherlock durchaus Familiensinn hatte, sich immer nach einer heilen Familie gesehnt hatte – dass es nicht sein Fehler war, dass er das nicht hatte erfahren dürfen…  
Jetzt war ich überzeugt, dass auch das nichts weiter als eiskalte Berechnung gewesen sein musste. Er hatte diese Personen für seinen Coup benötigt und einen Weg gefunden, sie ihm zu verpflichten. Ich hatte es ihn ja schon öfter sagen hören, Bemerkungen wie: „...ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig“ – oder wenn er Lestrade schonungslos daran erinnerte, dass dieser seine Beratung brauchte…  
  
Gooott, wie hatte ich mir all das nur so sehr schönreden können…?!  
  
Lustlos sah ich eine Weile dem idyllischen Treiben zu. Sherlock würde mir wohl eine Textnachricht schicken, wenn er es für an der Zeit hielt, wieder aufzubrechen. Ich hatte es nicht eilig, wieder auf den kaltschnäuzigen Scheißkerl zu treffen, aber diesem Schauspiel hier vermochte ich auch nichts mehr abzugewinnen. Je eher ich dieses ganze verlogene Theater hinter mir haben würde, desto besser.  
Eigentlich könnte ich ins Web gehen und mich mal nach Jobs in großen Krankenhäusern umsehen.  
Das schien mir erstrebenswerter, als die Übernahme einer Praxis – zumindest für die nächsten paar Jahre. Ich würde auf diese Weise einen Haufen neuer Kollegen kennenlernen, normale, fühlende Menschen! - hätte noch genügend Stress und Action, um nicht in stupider Routine zu versinken. Niederlassen konnte ich mich dann immer noch, vielleicht mit einer tollen Kollegin zusammen oder einer netten Schwester. Aber vorläufig war es wohl besser für mich, ich kam mal wieder unter einen Haufen normaler Leute! In Glasgow vielleicht oder in Edinburgh oder sogar Aberdeen... Andererseits war es wohl ziemlich egal, wie weit ich mich von London entfernte. Wahrscheinlich würde schon Cardiff oder Bristol weit genug weg sein. Weder wollte er mir begegnen, noch ich ihm.  
Und ich hatte noch nicht viele Habseligkeiten, so dass ich flexibel war. Genaugenommen gab es ein paar wenige Möbel, die ich mein eigen nannte, die ich aber schon seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Und der Gedanke, Sherlock sagen zu können: "Ach, übrigens: Ich trete zum ersten Juli eine Stelle an..." war wirklich verlockend.  
Denn womöglich bildete er sich ein, dass ich auf seine Barmherzigkeit angewiesen wäre…!  
  
Aber vielleicht würde sich der Meisterdetektiv schon in fünf Minuten melden, dann lohnte das den Aufwand nicht. Ich verkniff mir ein genervtes Seufzen und betrachtete die weidenden Pferde...  
Diese Zäune waren so von schräg seitlich betrachtet fast so verwirrend wie ein Irrgartengrundriss in der Rätselecke einer Zeitschrift…  
…diese neue, besonders hohe Umzäunung war leer…  
Dann hieß das... Oh, natürlich!  
  
Ich hatte das gerade erst registriert, als ich ein gellendes Wiehern und Gepolter vernahm. Es klang wütend, beinahe verzweifelt. War das Conqueror?  
Na, hoffentlich verletzte er sich nicht...    
Einen Moment überlegte ich sogar, nachzusehen… – doch was sollte das? Diese Reitlehrerin oder Daniel konnten da gewiss viel eher etwas ausrichten und wieso sollte ich riskieren, unter die Hufe eines unglücklichen Hengstes zu geraten? Das war nun wirklich nicht meine Aufgabe!  
Der Radau hatte sich wieder gelegt. Und wenn sich Sherlock nicht bei mir meldete – ich würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht anrufen!  
  
Es war eigentlich total naheliegend – aber ich wollte einfach nicht mal im Entferntesten in Erwägung ziehen, dass Sherlocks Mächtigkeitsspringen mit seinem Pferd dann wohl doch einen beinahe schon als ‚vernünftig‘ zu bezeichnenden Grund gehabt haben könnte…  
  
Ein paar Minuten später stapfte jemand aus der Stalltür, einen Rappen hinter sich herziehend. Er war derselbe ungepflegte, bärtige Zottel mit Sonnenbrille in dem unförmigen Parka, der schon neulich Daniels Westernreitkünste gefilmt hatte.  
Sherlock Holmes, bis zur totalen Unkenntlichkeit verkleidet.  
Conqueror war wieder gesattelt. Er wirkte nicht nur hypernervös oder schlicht grantig – er war durcheinander!  
Kein Wunder!  
Sein…  
Sein „Mensch“ hatte ihn gerade zu hintergehen versucht. Erneut! Er hatte wohl Anstalten gemacht, mit den Mädels abzuhauen und ihn in diesem fremden Stall zurückzulassen!  
Aber nicht mit ihm! Nicht mit „William the Conqueror”!  
Er hatte entschieden protestiert!  
Doch er wusste nicht, was er jetzt davon halten sollte: Sein Herr schien ihn jetzt zwar wieder einbeziehen, wieder richtig reiten  zu wollen, aber in einem lächerlichen und keineswegs standesgemäßen Erscheinungsbild!  
  
Naja…, vielleicht vermenschlichte ich ihn gerade…  
Aber nicht nur Menschen sind eitel, oder?  
Vielleicht fand der Hengst es wirklich demütigend und geschmacklos, dass sein Herr sich so präsentierte und ihn da mit hineinzog…?  
  
Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach immer noch eingeschnappt und noch nicht bereit, einfach so zu vergeben.  
  
Jedenfalls tänzelte und bockte der Rapphengst übellaunig am Zügel seines Besitzers und wann immer dieser aufsitzen wollte, machte das Ross einen Schritt zur Seite und entriss dem eingebildeten menschlichen Wesen zu seiner Linken den Steigbügel.  
  
Ich spürte Häme in mir aufsteigen.  
  
Das geschieht dir ja sowas von recht…!  
  
  
„Oh, Mann, das ist übel…“, stöhnte jemand leise neben mir. Es klang amüsiert aber auch mitleidig.  
„Doc…, sorry, aber Sie sollten nicht hier rumstehen – man könnte Sie sehen. Ich soll Sie hier wegholen…“, sagte Dan Kelly.  
„Na schön…“, knurrte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Ich vermute mal, ich kann mir das auch vom Stall aus ansehen…“  
„Klar können Sie das…“ Daniel grinste schief. „Kommen Sie mit. Wird eh‘ noch dauern, bis die beiden wieder filmreif sind…!“  
Widerwillig folgte ich diesem Sonnyboy hinter den Hof, durch die Scheune und von dort in den Stall an das Fenster in der Futterkammer, in der Hafer und anders lagerten und sich eine große alte Waage befand.  
  
Durch das Fenster sah ich es: Der Herr Meisterdetektiv saß noch immer nicht im Sattel.  
  
„Ärger in Equidise…“, stellte ich gehässig fest.  
„Da muss ich wohl ein bisschen helfen…“, seufzte Dan halb bedauernd, halb schadenfroh. Er rüstete sich mit ein paar Leckerlis aus dem Schrank von rohem Holz und ließ mich auf meinem Beobachtungsposten zurück.  
  
Gleich darauf, sah ich ihn natürlich auf diese Koppel hinausstapfen. Sherlock, in seiner unvorteilhaften Maskerade, hatte ihn zwar rasch bemerkt – aber er war damit nicht allein. Während der ach so clevere Homo Sapiens Sapiens es vorgezogen hätte, dass ihm sein Assistent die kleinen Köder unauffällig zustecken würde (oder er sie diesem heimlich aus der Tasche ziehen könnte…!) hatte das Equus ferus caballus – wie das Hauspferd auf Latein heißt – natürlich diese Delikatessen längst gewittert und zog es seinerseits vor, sich direkt zur Quelle zu begeben.  
So stand also der ohnehin schon gereizte Hengst nun vor Daniel und visierte unmissverständlich dessen Jackentaschen an.  
  
Ich war verwundert und dann nur ein ganz klein wenig entsetzt darüber, dass mich diese Misere zum Lachen reizte.  
Ja.  
Diese ganze Situation brachte wohl meine finstersten Eigenschaften zum Vorschein. Ich war schadenfroh.  
Im Hinblick auf Reiter nicht auf Ross.  
  
Nun, um diese ganze peinliche Episode doch nicht gar zu sehr in die Länge zu ziehen: Dan rettete sich dann doch wieder vor den Zudringlichkeiten des genervten aber dennoch naschhaften Tieres in den Stall und Sherlock folgte ihm, um sich seinerseits mit Leckerbissen auszustaffieren und einen erneuten Versuch zu starten.  
  
Ich stand dabei, und bemühte mich, mir den Anschein zu geben, als ginge mich das alles nichts an.  
Naja: So war es doch auch!  
Dann öffnete ich erneut eine der Schranktüren und stibitzte mir den ansehnlichsten Apfel, den ich auf den ersten Blick entdecken konnte, um gleich hineinzubeißen.  
„Tja, da hat er sich wohl Ärger eingehandelt mit seinem…Komplizen…!“ stellte Daniel fest und beobachtete aufmerksam, ob sich der Rappe nun bestechen lassen würde.  
  
„Das wird wohl noch dauern…“, meinte er dann. Er wandte sich zu mir um und musterte mich grinsend.  
  
WAS…!? dachte ich kauend.  
  
„Ich deduziere, dass Sie noch nicht gefrühstückt haben, Doc!“ grinste er breit. „Wissen Sie was…, ich werd Ihnen was holen…“  
  
Na, warum nicht…, dachte ich und ließ ihn ziehen.  
  
Der Herr Soziopath hatte seine liebe Not mit dem edlen Ross!  
Und ich dachte bei mir: Ja! Richtig so! Lass ihn leiden! Lass ihn zappeln! Mach es ihm bloß nicht zu leicht!“  
   
Ich beobachtete das ungleiche „dynamische“ Duo sensationslüstern, dachte sogar: Na, nun lass ihn doch mal aufsitzen – dann kannst du ihn abwerfen! Das ist so viel effektvoller, als wenn du dich zierst…!  
  
Ja, ich war an diesem Tag einfach wahnsinnig gekränkt.  
Und es ist wichtig – nein, entscheidend, dass ich das hier eingestehe!  
Ich war so zutiefst verletzt, aber ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass mein Herz gebrochen war. So etwas gibt ein Mann nicht leicht zu. Nicht, wenn er immer schon hat hart sein wollen, ein Kämpfer, ein Krieger…  
  
Wenig später überreichte mir Dan mit gutmütigem Grinsen einen großen Pott Kaffee und ein geradezu uriges Schinkenspecksandwich. Anschließend zückte er demonstrativ eine Digitalkamera und meinte: „Kelly Productions proudly presents a Daniel Kelly Motion Picture! – Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt…“  
  
Daraufhin begab er sich wieder nach draußen. Doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er wirklich Filmaufnahmen zu machen begann.  
Und STUN-DEN bis etwas dabei sein konnte, was für diesen Coup tauglich sein mochte!    
  
Aber irgendwann hatte der Soziopath den gefühlsdusseligen Gaul dann halt doch wieder um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.  
…okay! Erst nach Stunden!  
  
Queery ließ sich zuerst dazu herab, den miesen Verräter dann doch aufsitzen zu lassen – um ihn anschließend gehörig durchzuschütteln und –  
In den Staub zu schleudern –  
  
Du wirst dich jetzt nicht vom Fleck rühren!  
Du wirst dich jetzt nicht vom Fleck rühren!  
Du wirst dich jetzt nicht vom Fleck rühren!  
…  
  
Sherlock hatte einige Momente gekämpft, doch noch im Sattel zu bleiben, obwohl es so von der Statik her schon völlig aussichtslos wirkte, dann war er auf die Erde geknallt, dass es staubte.  
Ein Teil von mir wollte doch tatsächlich immer noch zu ihm stürzen – war das denn zu fassen...?!  
  
Doch Sherlock begann zu husten und rappelte sich dann wieder auf.  
  
Leider bereute Queery seine Aktion schon wieder. Er stand still da, wie jemand, dem es leid tut, der das aber doch noch nicht zeigen möchte!  
  
Nein, verdammt! dachte ich,  
Nicht weich werden, jetzt…!  
Lass ihn doch zappeln…! Verdammt nochmal…!  
  
Aber Sherlock gab den Zerknirschten! Ich konnte zwar nicht hören, was er sagte, aber es war ganz offensichtlich – oh, nein, nicht diese Vokabel…! – dass er um Verzeihung bat…  
  
„Ach…! Du sentimentales Stück…!“ brummte ich frustriert in den menschenleeren Raum hinein.  
  
Ja, Queery verzieh ihm. Gestattete ihm, wieder aufzusitzen und ließ sich dann hinreißen, mit seinem Herrn über die Wiese zu toben. Später gab er sogar das artige Dressurpferd und Daniel filmte das...  
  
Entwürdigend.  
Niederschmetternd.  
Ein gehorsamer Sklave, der verinnerlicht hat, dass er ein niederes Geschöpf ist.  
Wie frustrierend!  
  
Ich werde mich nicht so verhalten! dachte ich angewidert.  
Ich. Nicht!  
  
Es machte mich nur noch wütender, zu sehen, wie gehorsam und anmutig Conqueror – unser Totilas-Fake – seine Bahnen zog und die unnatürlichen Figuren absolvierte…!  
  
  
„Hier sind Sie also…“  
  
Ich erkannte das Timbre.  
Das war Judge Brian Doyle.  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht zum Tee reinkommen? Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eine Pause vertragen…“  
  
Tee…? dachte ich irritiert.  
Klar, anytime is teatime, aber so wie er das gerade gesagt hatte…  
…ein Blick auf eine Uhr verriet mir, dass es doch tatsächlich schon 17 Minuten nach fünf war!  
  
„…ja, okay…, danke…“, stammelte ich etwas verdattert.  
Ich folgte dem Alten in sein Häuschen und wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte, als mich in der Küche Madeleine empfing. Dieses Mal weniger aufgetakelt - oder besser gesagt: eigentlich gar nicht, aber unbezweifelbar gut aussehend.  
Nur, dass das völlig an mir abprallte.  
  
„Ah! Mein Retter in – eh – Sanitäteruniform!“ schmunzelte sie zuckersüß. „Sie sehen halbverhungert aus, John!  
Und übrigens: So scherzhaft meine ich das gar nicht: Es gibt viel zu viele Menschen, die wegsehen! Niemand weiß das besser als ich…ich meine: Je nachdem wie ich aufgemacht bin…  
Wir haben einiges besorgt…  
Aber ich mach Ihnen auch gerne ein paar Rühreier oder so…“  
  
Erst als ich die Auswahl auf dem Tisch erblickte (dabei waren es wohl die Reste der für die Handwerker vorgesehenen Verpflegung für diesen Nachmittag!), meldete mein Körper ganz plötzlich eine alarmierend drastische Unterversorgung.  
Ich beschloss, ihm nachzugeben – wann würde ich dazu wieder Gelegenheit bekommen, wenn nicht jetzt?!  
  
Maddie verhielt sich sehr freundlich und spielte die Gastgeberin. Natürlich versuchte sie, mich aus der Reserve zu locken und ein wenig Smalltalk zu machen – aber ich schaltete auf stur.  
Sie bat mich schließlich sogar explizit um Verzeihung für die Falle, in die sie mich auf Sherlocks Anweisung gelockt hatte.  
Ich gab brummig zurück: „Ja, ich weiß: Genau für diese Aufgabe wurden Sie bezahlt. Sie haben Ihre Rolle gut gespielt.“  
  
Tatsächlich brachte sie das nun endlich etwas aus der Fassung.  
Sie wirkte – ich weiß nicht genau –  
Betreten…?  
  
Ich plauderte irgendetwas mit Doyle, bloß um sie abzustrafen – ich habe keinen Schimmer mehr, worüber.  
  
Dann fragte sie auf einmal – und ihre Stimme war dabei merkwürdig schwankend: „Sprechen Sie irgendwelche Fremdsprachen, John…? Lebendige, meine ich, kein Latein oder so…“  
„Nicht mein Ding, Sprachen…“, brummte ich.  
„…schade…“, befand sie.  
„Ich liebe Spanisch, wissen Sie…?  
Spanisch ist irgendwie toll…, fantastisch…temperamentvoll...“  
„Jaaa. Ist es bestimmt“, räumte ich übellaunig ein. „Aber Sprachen liegen mir nicht.“  
Sie lächelte traurig.  
  
„Naja…  
Ich hab mich bloß gefragt…,  
Juan...,  
…dann wissen Sie bestimmt auch nicht, was ‚y‘ bedeutet… ?“  
  
  
Nein. Hatte ich nicht.  
  
Und ihre Frage nervte mich.  
  
Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	54. Glut

 

 

 

"Und? War Betsy nochmal selbst da inzwischen?" fragte ich Brian Doyle.  
Es spielte keine Rolle. Nicht, ob er recht behalten hatte, dass ich sie dann verpasst haben musste, ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, dass ich mich vor ihr hätte verstecken müssen. Ich fragte einfach so, um etwas zu sagen – und zwar nicht zu Madeleine  
Der grinste kauend und brummte: "Nicht bloß das. Auch die Lokalpresse."  
"Presse? Ob das gut ist...?" fragte ich mich unschlüssig.  
"Es wäre merkwürdig, wenn das nicht passiert wäre", erwiderte er. "Ist ja sonst kaum was los hier…, außer vielleicht dass mal ein Pferd verschwindet…", setzte er dann schelmisch hinzu.  
Tja, das mochte stimmen.  
Er sah auf, als die Tür klappte. Die Pferdetrainerin oder was auch immer sie war kam herein.  
"Na, Nellie, Feierabend für heute?" empfing Maddie sie.  
"Mal sehen. Gegen drei wurde es dann wirklich zu heiß!"  
"Ja, hier drin merkt man es gar nicht. Sind wohl die alten Mauern. Aber die Nachmittagssonne knallt voll auf das Gelände! Ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl, die Hitze erschlägt mich förmlich, als ich zum Einkaufen aufgebrochen bin." Maddie machte einen weiteren Versuch, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln: "Ich war natürlich in Betsys Laden. Mann, die will aber wirklich alles ganz genau wissen!"  
Ich sagte nichts, sondern widmete mich einem Stück Kuchen.  
"Und was sie sich dann geärgert hat, als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass 'ne Reporterin da war!"  
"Und? Konntest du ihr schon von dem neuen Pferd erzählen?" erkundigte sich Nellie und betonte das "neue Pferd" übermäßig.  
Madeleine zuckte die Schultern. "Ergab sich nicht. Sie hat nicht nach Pferden gefragt, interessiert sie anscheinend nicht so. Und es wäre komisch gewesen, wenn ich als Innenarchitektin jetzt von allein davon angefangen hätte! Wieso sollten MICH die Gäule interessieren?!" fragte sie in maßlos übertriebener Arroganz, rümpfte ihr perfektes Näschen und begutachtete dabei wohlgefällig ihre Fingernägel, als wäre sie erst vor wenigen Stunden aus einem erstklassigen Nagestudio gekommen. Dabei waren ihre Hände gepflegt und die Nägel sorgfältig in Form gefeilt, aber vergleichsweise kurz und obendrein unlackiert.  
Nellie grinste jungenhaft über die kleine Komödie.    
"Weißt du was, dann hol ich morgen das Frühstück. Dann frag ich sie einfach nach ‘nem Hufschmied, oder, wo ich Zaumzeug bekomme oder so – mal überlegen."  
"Gute Idee!" pflichtete ihr Madeleine bei. Sie gingen höflich miteinander um, aber doch etwas distanziert. So wie es zivilisierte Menschen eben tun, wenn sie nicht viel gemeinsam haben, aber einander respektieren und miteinander auskommen wollen. Ja, es wurde definitiv Zeit, dass ich wieder unter zivilisierte Menschen kam.  
"Ich hab mich mal schlau gemacht, was es für Möbelmärkte in der Nähe gibt. Einer wird von einem Typen aus dem Dorf geführt. Wenn du heute Abend noch Zeit hast, könnten wir mal hinfahren und dort ein bisschen über die Ausstattung der Zimmer diskutieren. Was denkst du? Landhausstil? Betont rustikal oder doch eher modern? Wir könnten uns total in die Wolle kriegen!"  
„So dass es der ganze Laden mitbekommt! Und dann schnappst du dir die nächste Person, die den Fehler macht, in der Nähe rumzulaufen und sagst sowas wie: Sie müssen mir mal helfen! Dieser Nachttisch ist für ein Hotel doch ganz furchtbar, nicht? Welchen würden Sie wollen?“  
„Genau so! Und dann sagst du: Moment mal! Was soll das, dass Sie jemanden fragen, der sowieso nicht zu unserer Zielgruppe gehört – Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden Sie gerne Reiterferien machen!“  
Nellie lachte: "Ich glaub, es wird mir leichter fallen, die Rustikal-Fraktion zu vertreten! Und dann kannst du mir an den Kopf werfen, dass ein Klischee ist, dass alle Pferdenarren ihre Zimmer wie altmodische Pferdeställe einrichten wollen. Was meinen Sie, Brian?"  
"Solange ich nicht mitmuss!" brummte der. "Soll es eigentlich Zimmernummern geben? Oder Sie fragen Betsy mal nach Graham, der töpfert alles Mögliche – auch Türschilder nach persönlichen Wünschen. So mit Familienwappen als Relief zum Beispiel. Hat seine Werkstatt schräg gegenüber ein paar Häuser die Straße runter von ihrem Laden aus gesehen. Natürlich sollten Sie nichts in Auftrag geben, Es…wird auch so schon enttäuschend genug werden. Sehen Sie sich einfach um und beraten Sie sich. Und er hat bestimmt zumindest noch Fotos von Schildern mit Pferden oder zumindest Pferdeköpfen drauf."  
"Ah!" kreischte Maddie, "weißt du was?! Du könntest die Idee haben, dass die Zimmer Namen haben sollen wie...Sattelkammer, Heuboden oder Hufschmiede...oder Ponyhof...! Oder...Pegasus' Nest...!"  
"Pegasus' Nest?!" prustete Nellie.  
"Du kennst doch diese Pegasus-Familie aus Disneys Fantasia?"  
"Aww, wie kitschig! – Aber die Idee ist gut. Mal sehen, ob mir noch was Alberneres einfällt..."  
  
Mein Handy klingelte. Es war Sherlock.  
Nanu, keine SMS?  
"Ja?"  
"Doc, kommen Sie schnell in den Stall!" verlangte Daniel angespannt.  
  
Na, super! Lässt er mich jetzt schon durch seinen Sekretär herumkommandieren?  
  
"Was ist los?" brummte ich.  
"Sherlock ist grade umgekippt."  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen, doch eine grantige Stimme in meinem Innern befahl grob: Flipp jetzt bloß nicht aus!  
 _Ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl, die Hitze erschlägt mich förmlich!_ kamen mir Maddies Worte in den Sinn.  
Oh, nein…  
"Weiß oder rot?" fragte ich so ausdruckslos ich konnte.  
"W-was?!" fragte Daniel verwirrt zurück.  
"Ob er bleich oder rot ist!" präzisierte ich ungeduldig.  
"Oh, weiß – definitiv."  
"Okay, keine Panik, wahrscheinlich ein Hitzekollaps, stabile Seitenlage, aber bleiben Sie bei ihm, ich komme."  
Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte mir eine Flasche stilles Mineralwasser geschnappt, von denen mehrere neben dem Kühlschrank standen.  
"Sind Sie ausgerüstet? Ich hätte Kochsalzlösung da...", erkundigte sich Nellie mit gerunzelter Stirn hilfsbereit.  
Aha. Also doch diese Veterinärin.  
"Gut, ja, bringen Sie sie mit!" sagte ich und schnappte noch ein Päckchen Salzkräcker.  
  
Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht hinreißen! dachte ich. Er ist ein unvernünftiger, sturer Patient, der von seinem Körper die Quittung bekommen hat. Und er wird in ein paar Stunden wieder in Ordnung sein.  
Trotz allem spürte ich sehr wohl, dass ich es bitter nötig hatte, mich gegen den bevorstehenden Anblick zu wappnen. Ich wollte jetzt keinesfalls vor Mitgefühl zerfließen, weil sich dieses Ekel zu warm angezogen, zu wenig getrunken und sich keine Pause gegönnt hatte!  
  
Durch die Hintertür gelangte ich von der Küche aus fast wieder direkt in den Stall. Auch dieser war kühl wie der ganze Gebäudekomplex. Dass es draußen heiß war, hätte mir auffallen können – aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich innerlich eben doch noch vor Wut kochte, ohne es noch bewusst wahrzunehmen. Wie konnte da jemand erwarten, dass ich die Außentemperaturen registrierte?!  
  
Die meisten Pferde hatten es ohnehin vorgezogen, sich in die Kühle des Stalls zu flüchten und hatten es sich in ihren Boxen gemütlich gemacht. Nur bei unseren Stuten waren die unteren Türflügel geschlossen.  
  
„Was bist du für ein Hasenfuß, dass du mich gleich verpetzen musst!?“ hörte ich Sherlock jenseits der nächsten Tür stöhnen. Seine Stimme ließ mich schaudern. Sie klang schwach und schwankend, geradezu brüchig.  
„Fuck! Sherlock! Sie waren völlig durcheinander und sind dann ohnmächtig geworden! Mit sowas – “  
„Durcheinander!?“ krächzte er alarmiert. „Kein Wort darüber zu John!“ stieß er dann hervor.  
  
Ich hatte nun die Tür, die hinter den Boxen und dem Putzplatz zu Futterlager und Sattelkammer führte, erreicht und würgte die brennende Frage „Kein Wort WORÜBER? zu mir!?“ hinunter als hätte ich mentales Sodbrennen  
  
Stattdessen beschränkte ich mich darauf, die Tür aufzureißen.  
Mir bot sich folgendes Bild:  
Kelly hockte in der Fortsetzung der Stallgasse, wo sich auf dem kahlen Zement Sherlock in schon wieder halb aufgelöster stabiler Seitenlage am Boden krümmte, und versuchte diesen davon abzuhalten sich aufzurichten. Hinter ihnen stand – die Vorderbeine breit und mit tief hängendem Kopf der noch vollständig gesattelte und aufgezäumte schwarze Hengst und wirkte jämmerlich verzweifelt, entsetzt und von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Die kleinen Schnaubgeräusche, die er von sich gab, klangen mitleiderregend kläglich.  
Reithelm, Perücke, Bart und Sonnenbrille lagen auf einem Haufen in der Ecke, aber Sherlock trug noch immer diesen Parka. Doch sogar der konnte nicht vor mir verbergen, dass sein Träger fröstelnd und obendrein leicht krampfend um Haltung rang und in diesem Augenblick kein anderes Ziel hatte, als wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Was bedeutete, dass er sich trotz seines Zusammenbruchs immer noch überschätzte.  
  
Ich trat in sein Blickfeld. Da sein Blutdruck nach wie vor im Keller war und seine Innenohren entsprechend schlecht durchblutet, hörte er schwer, so dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich ihm von hinten genähert hatte. Auf seinen kreidebleichen Zügen breitete sich für einen Moment blankes Entsetzen aus.  
Schweiß rann aus seinen klatschnassen Locken, lief ihm übers Gesicht und tropfte sogar von seiner Nase. Es war, als hätte man ihn gerade erst aus dem Wasser gezogen. Seine Lippen waren blutleer und er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Keuchend kämpfte er darum, nicht erneut schlappzumachen.  
  
Gooott, Sherlock, wie hast du eigentlich so lange überleben können, wenn – !?  
Hör sofort auf damit!  
Verdammt, ich muss diesem blödsinnigen Gefühl wirklich irgendwie ein Ende machen!  
  
Mein innerer Kampf kann nicht mal eine ganze Sekunde gedauert haben – obwohl es mir viel länger vorkam  
  
Ich rollte die Augen und stöhnte genervt: „Scheiße, Sherlock, was hast du jetzt wieder mit dir angestellt!“  
  
Ruckartig hob Dan den Kopf und starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich ignorierte ihn.  
  
Der ach so hochfunktionale Soziopath musste einsehen, dass ihm nur die Kapitulation blieb und ließ sich zurücksinken.  
  
Glücklicherweise schloss er erschöpft die Augen, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie ich erneut die Fassung zu verlieren drohte, als ich nur mühsam dem Impuls widerstand, mich neben diesen Häufchen Detektiv auf die Knie zu werfen, eine seiner hilfesuchend zuckenden Hände in die meinen zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass es sich schlimmer anfühlte, als es war – jedenfalls, wenn er sich jetzt widerstandslos meiner Fürsorge fügte.  
Stattdessen stellte ich Flasche und Kräckerpäckchen ab, während ich in die Hocke ging und fühlte Sherlocks Puls an der Karotis.  
Schocksymptomatik, wie erwartet.  
„Doc…, wieso friert er… Sie sagten, es sei ein Hitzschlag…“, erkundigte sich Dan verständnislos.  
Ich rollte die Augen: „Sagte ich nicht! Es ist ein Hitzekollaps, auch Hitzeerschöpfung genannt. Aber das können Sie später googeln.“  
Träge hob Sherlock die Lider; es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine trüben, flackernden Augen mich gefunden hatten.  
Rasch heftete ich meinen Blick auf seine Schulter. Das war weniger prekär…  
„Okay, wann hast du zuletzt was getrunken, du Vollpfosten?!“  
„…wann…? Wann ist es denn jetzt…? Ich meine, wie spät…“, stammelte er wirr.  
Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Die Zufuhr von Mineralwasser konnte ich erstmal vergessen, sonst würde er sich noch verschlucken. Außerdem sah er sowieso aus, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Besser, ich fragte ihn erst gar nicht, ob ihm schlecht war – trotzdem musste ich ihn vorläufig in Schocklage bringen.  
„Echt jetzt? Was denkst du wie viele Liter Flüssigkeit man ungestraft ausschwitzen kann? – Dan, wir brauchen einen Strohballen und eine Decke“, wandte ich mich an den hilflosen Ersthelfer, der nickte atemlos und sprang auf.  
„Was passiert mit mir...?!“ hauchte Sherlock schwach und rang nach Luft.  
  
Ich zwang mich, hart zu bleiben, mich nicht durch seine Angst rühren zu lassen – dieser egoistische Bastard!  
  
„Volumenmangel. Ein bisschen, als würdest du verbluten. Und, ja: Du hättest dich umbringen können. Oder einfach aus dem Sattel rutschen und dir so den Hals brechen. – Du musst doch Kopfschmerzen und Sehstörungen gehabt haben! Du merkst doch sonst alles!!“  
  
Nellie war herbeigeeilt, dicht gefolgt von Madeleine, und hielt mir zuerst eine Packung mit Latexhandschuhen hin. Ich streifte sie über, was eigentlich verfrüht war, wie mir dann klar wurde, denn unterdessen kam Daniel zurück.  
„Gut. bringt ihn erstmal in Schocklage – und näher an den Schrank, dann machen wir die obere Tür auf und hängen die Infusion an die Kante“, sagte ich.  
Die drei gehorchten. Der Kniff mit der geöffneten Tür ermöglichte es uns, ihn so weit vom Schrank entfernt hinzulegen, dass wir noch von beiden Seiten an ihn herankämen. Doch zuerst nutzte das nun Madeleine aus, ließ sich in der Nähe seines Kopfes nieder und strich ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn.  
„John meint es nicht so. Er ist nur erschrocken“, murmelte sie zärtlich.  
Ich verkniff es mir, ihr zu widersprechen.  
Inzwischen drückte mir Nellie eine Kanüle in die Hand, ehe sie Sherlocks Arm schnappte und seinen Ärmel hochschob.  
  
„Keine Angst, Sherlock, das wird gleich besser. Es wird alles wieder gut!“ sagte sie in sanftem, beruhigenden Ton. Und desinfizierte eine für einen intravenösen Zugang geeignete Stelle.  
Mit den Fingern klopfend und drückend, suchte ich nach der noch nicht komplett kollabierten Vene, zog mit den Zähnen die Schutzkappe von der Nadel und rammte sie dann in Sherlocks bleichen Arm. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass Madeleine seine andere Hand hielt und ihm über die Wange streichelte.  
Dieser Eisklotz verdiente keinen Trost!  
  
„Erst einen Riesencoup vorbereiten und sich dann fast selber umbringen – wenn das mal nicht clever ist!“ spottete ich.  
„He! Kollege! Reden Sie nicht so!“ schimpfte Nellie. „Sie machen ihm Angst – belehren können Sie ihn hinterher auch noch!“  
„Nicht dass es sein Verdienst wäre, dass er das Hinterher noch erleben wird!“ giftete ich und sah dabei den Detektiv an.  
Keine gute Idee.  
Er sah so verdammt elend aus…! Richtig hohlwangig und blutleer! Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können, verdammt…?  
  
Ach, Gott, Sherlock…!  
  
Doch dann riss ich mich los und sagte, während ich den Tropf aufhängte: „Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man seinen eigenen Körper zu ignorieren versucht. Auf einmal scheint alles rasend schnell zu gehen, dabei hat sich die Katastrophe schon seit Stunden angekündigt. Du nimmst wahr aber du beobachtest nicht!“ spottete ich.  
„Mein Gott!“ rief Daniel fassungslos. „John – was, um alles in der Welt, stimmt nicht mit Ihnen?! Ich dachte, Sie sind sein Freund!? Ich streite mich auch ständig mit dem Richter – aber wenn ihm wirklich was passieren würde – “  
„Er ist ein arroganter, sklaventreiberischer Arbeitgeber und der unvernünftigste Patient, den ich je hatte. Und als Mitbewohner eine absolute Zumutung!  
Und nach diesem Coup bin ich raus!“ schleuderte ich die Neuigkeit diesen drei mir fast noch unbekannten Menschen entgegen. Gleichzeitig konnte ich es selbst nicht fassen, dass ich das aussprach. Mir wurde kalt und schwindlig und ich suchte verstohlen Halt an dem Schrank hinter mir.  
  
Gut! Hast du gut gemacht, Watson! versuchte ich mich aufzubauen.  
So ist es richtig! Reiß dich los! Mach Nägel mit Köpfen! Red‘ Klartext! Es auszusprechen, wird dir helfen!  
  
„Was?! – Nein!!“ Madeleine kiekste geradezu. Es klang zwar unnatürlich und wirkte komisch, aber ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie dieses Mal kein Theater spielte, sonst hätte sie es entweder entrüstet hervorgestoßen oder stimmlos ausgehaucht – aber nie und nimmer hätte sie sich lächerlich verhalten.  
Ich lachte auf. „Das geht Sie kaum etwas an!“ versetzte ich bitter.  
  
Doch die drei sahen nicht nur voller Entsetzen zu mir auf, sondern nun auch voller Abscheu.  
Es wäre jetzt still gewesen, hätte nicht Sherlock bei jedem mühsamen Atemzug ein leises, hilfloses Wimmern von sich gegeben.  
  
Sagt was! Los! Irgendjemand! – Ich kann das nicht mitanhören!  
  
Ich war nahe daran, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten – oder meine Feindseligkeit aufzugeben. Doch beides war keine Option.  
Sherlock hatte inzwischen den Kopf von mir weg und sein Gesicht in Madeleines Hand gedreht, so dass er sich praktisch von ihr die Augen zuhalten ließ.  
Ich sann über einen Kompromiss nach… Ich könnte ihm sagen: „He, ist ja gut. Ruh dich aus. Morgen bist du wieder in Ordnung… Aber dir ist ja jetzt wohl klar, wie bescheuert das gewesen ist!“  
…sowas eben…  
„Captain, Sie gehen jetzt besser. Sie regen ihn bloß auf. Ich glaube, ich kann besser mit…zivilen…Säugetieren als Sie!“ knurrte die Tierärztin.  
  
Von Veteran zu Veterinärin: Das hat NULL mit meiner militärischen Vergangenheit zu tun! grollte ich innerlich – sagte aber nichts.  
  
„…Daniel…“, wimmerte Sherlock schwach.  
Es klang so herzzerreißend, dass ich nun doch augenblicklich hinausstürzte und kaum noch mitbekam, dass Sherlock den jungen Westernreiter bat, sich um Queery zu kümmern.  
  
Jenseits der Tür stieß ich fast mit Doyle zusammen. Er sah mich eisig an.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin, Doc!?“  
  
Ich verspürte einen Anflug von Übelkeit und versuchte, meinen Ekel hinunterzuschlucken.  
  
„Ich bin nur für Menschen zuständig! Nicht für Computer! “ fauchte ich und drängte mich an ihm vorbei.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick stand ich draußen auf dem Hof und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Blankes Entsetzen hatte mich überfallen, fast wie eine Panikattacke.  
  
Was ich da gesagt hatte, war wirklich zu weit gegangen!  
War ICH das…?!  
  
Plötzlich schämte ich mich maßlos.  
Schon wieder…!  
Ich wankte in die Scheune und ließ mich auf eine der Kisten fallen, die da herumstanden.  
  
„Ich bin ein totales Wrack!“ murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Und wenn er noch so ein Arsch sein mochte – das hätte ich niemals sagen dürfen!  
…aber anscheinend drehte ich jetzt wirklich durch.  
  
Wie ich das alles hasse…! musste ich denken.  
Ja! Alles! Sherlock, mich…, die Welt.  
Ich fand gerade alles einfach nur noch unerträglich…!  
  
Das muss aufhören.  
  
  
„Wieso verzeihen Sie ihm nicht?“  
  
Scheiße.  
Es war Daniel, der das fragte.  
Der Sonnyboy, den ich als oberflächlich eingeschätzt hatte.  
Nun, nicht bewusst – das wurde mir erst in diesem Moment klar.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, dass seine schlanke Silhouette im Tor stand – nicht lässig angelehnt, nein, er stand frei und fest auf beiden Beinen, die Finger gespreizt und die Hände ein wenig seitlich weggestreckt.  
Ein Bild beherrschter aber aufrichtiger Empörung.  
Ich konnte erkennen, dass er den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Verzeihen?“ schnappte ich. „Ha! Wieso? Das würde er nicht mal wollen. Ich könnte ihn damit aber auch nicht ärgern! Das wäre nicht nur völlig witzlos, es würde ihn bloß einmal mehr davon überzeugen, dass ich ein Schwachkopf bin!“  
  
Ja, so sieht’s aus! Zieh dir das rein, Yankee!  
  
„Eigentlich habe ich ihm gerade versprochen, mich um sein Pferd zu kümmern, aber ich dachte, es sei wichtiger mit Ihnen zu reden…nach allem, was ich gerade gehört habe… Doyle kann nämlich auch ganz gut mit Pferden… Er hat eigentlich ein weiches Herz, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, wissen Sie…und deshalb – deshalb weiß ich auch, dass…Sherlock – “  
„Ach, Sie haben doch keine Ahnung!“ schnauzte ich.  
„Aber er hat – “  
„Sollten Sie nicht auch versprechen, mir nichts zu sagen?!“ schrie ich ihn an. „Sie sind ja reichlich fix, wenn es darum geht, leere Versprechungen zu machen!“ setzte ich höhnisch hinzu.  
  
Dan senkte den Kopf. Beschämt, wie ich dachte.  
  
„John…, John, es tut mir so leid…, es tut mir so leid…!“ Er hatte seine Stimme so tief gesenkt und so inbrünstig, bedauernd und schmerzlich geklungen, dass es mich vor Entsetzen schüttelte.  
  
Das hörte sich an, wie der Sherlock, den ich verloren hatte!  
  
Gruselig! Das war…geschmacklos…! Wie konnte Dan ihn so imitieren? Und wieso war er dazu überhaupt im Stande!? Oder lag das jetzt an mir? Weil ich jetzt schon total übergeschnappt war?  
Weil ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte – obwohl mein Verstand mir sagte, dass es jetzt das Letzte war, was ich gebrauchen konnte, dass diese Farce wieder von vorne anfing! Wollte ich mich denn erneut selbst belügen? Oder fantasierte ich inzwischen schon?!  
  
Mein Körper sprang auf – randvoll mit Stresshormonen.  
  
„Er war völlig verwirrt!“ hörte ich mich brüllen. „Sein Gehirn bekam keinen Sauerstoff mehr! Das war einfach sinnloses Gefasel! Nichts weiter!“  
  
Wer schreit, hat unrecht, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Harry hatte mal eine Phase gehabt, wo sie mich gerne provoziert und dann mit diesem Satz zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.  
Ja, schrei nicht so, Watson! Und reiß dich zusammen! Natürlich war er einfach nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Du weißt doch wie das funktioniert!  
  
„I-ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso Sie sich das einreden wollen…!“ rief Daniel verständnislos.  
  
„Selbstverständlich nicht!“ versetzte ich.  
  
Er war näher gekommen und für einen Moment dachte ich, er werde mich gleich bei den Schultern packen und mich durchschütteln. – Das sollte er nur versuchen! Da würde ich ihm die Zähne einschlagen!  
Doch er sah nur unglücklich drein.  
  
„Ich…hab Ihren Blog wirklich gemocht… aber mir war nicht klar…, wieviel Verstellung Sie aufgebracht haben müssen, um so zu schreiben…“  
Dabei kämpfte er tatsächlich ein wenig mit seiner Stimme.  
  
Sind denn alle Leute, denen ich begegne, nur noch Komödianten?!  
  
Er schluckte, hob den Kopf, um mir in die Augen zu sehen, und erklärte leise: „Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen, Doktor Watson…  
Ich…geh mal dem Richter mit Conqueror helfen…“, setzte er dann niedergeschlagen hinzu.  
  
Meine Beine trugen mich an den Hinterausgang der Scheune, wo man in das unfassbar idyllische, von grünen Hügeln und üppigem Wald gesäumte Tal sieht.  
  
Das kann alles nicht wahr sein.  
  
Dann musste ich lachen.  
  
Lachen?  
Jetzt hat mich wirklich der Wahnsinn gepackt, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
Ja, ich schäme mich noch heute, wegen dieser ganzen Reihe von Ausrastern an diesem Tag.  
Er war natürlich nicht ganz unschuldig daran, aber ich habe mir nie ganz verziehen, dass ich mich tatsächlich so sehr zur Grausamkeit hatte verleiten lassen, dass ich selbst der Vernichtungsangst in seinem gequälten Blick und seiner versagenden Stimme nicht nachgegeben hatte.  
Das hatte nichts mehr mit Trauer und Trennungsschmerz zu tun gehabt, das war Rachsucht gewesen!  
  
In gewisser Weise habe ich damals weit weniger klar denken können, als Sherlocks völlig unterversorgtes Hirn kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch!  
  
  
„Captain!“ Eine Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
„Wenn ich Ihr Vorgesetzter wäre, würde ich Ihnen das nicht durchgehen lassen! Und ich kann es nicht dulden, dass Sie eine so heikle Operation durch Ihre mangelnde Professionalität und Ihre miserable Selbstdisziplin derart gefährden!  
Wenn Sie sich nicht am Riemen reißen können, werde ich die ganze Aktion abblasen! Auch in Sherlocks Interesse, obwohl ihm das natürlich nicht gefallen wird, denn wenn das hier schiefläuft, wird sich wohl keiner von uns den juristischen Konsequenzen entziehen können!  
Also, nehmen Sie Ihren Dienst wieder auf und machen Sie Ihren Job bis zu Ende!“  
  
Ich salutierte, stieß ein „Aye, Sir!“ hervor und marschierte wie in Trance zurück zu meinem Patienten.  
Dass Doyle womöglich überhaupt nicht gedient hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte ja recht!  
  
Was hatte ich da bloß für einen Müll verzapft?!  
  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie Sherlock auf eine Matratze gehievt, die ich als eine aus dem Haupthaus wiedererkannte.  
Nachdem sich sein Kreislauf ein wenig erholt hatte, war er völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen.  
Betreten sah ich auf ihn hinab.  
Als mir die vorwurfsvollen Blicke des ungleichen Frauenduos begegneten, musste ich schlucken.  
„Ich…bitte um Entschuldigung…“, ächzte ich, „Das war absolut unangemessen…“  
„Nicht uns! Ihn!“ zischte Madeleine leise, noch ehe ich ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Aber nun seien Sie verdammt nochmal leise! Er braucht Ruhe!“ flüsterte Nellie.  
„Ja, Sie haben ja recht…“, gestand ich kleinlaut.  
Obwohl sich nichts an ihren abweisenden Mienen änderte, ließ ich mich neben Sherlock nieder. So auf einer Ebene mit ihnen schien es mir, als könne man die Feindseligkeit mit Händen greifen.  
Das hatte ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben.  
„Ich…kann jetzt wieder übernehmen…“, versicherte ich unbehaglich. „Was bloß ein Ausrutscher – wird nicht wieder vorkommen…“  
„Ich traue Ihnen nicht“, erklärte Nellie schlicht.  
„Nee, würd‘ ich auch nicht!“ stimmte Maddie kopfschüttelnd zu.  
„Okay, das verdiene ich wohl…“  
  
Ich beschloss dennoch zu bleiben.  
  
„Mann, sind Sie stur! Kümmern Sie sich um neue Kochsalzlösung! Was denken Sie denn, wieviel ich davon mitgeschleppt hab!?“ schimpfte Nellie im Flüsterton.  
Ich hätte es bis zu diesem Moment nicht für möglich gehalten, dass meine Selbstachtung noch tiefer hätte sinken können.  
  
Außer einem fassungslosen, leisen „oh…“ brachte ich nichts mehr zustande, begab mich in die Küche und verrichtete die mir aufgetragene Arbeit wie unter Drogen. Ich stand völlig neben mir.  
  
„Gehen Sie wieder zu ihm!“ hörte ich auf einmal Nellie knurren.  
Verdattert sah ich sie an.  
„Maddie meinte, Sie würden ja vielleicht Fehler machen… Zuviel Salz oder zu wenig…  
Sie hat recht, wieso nicht...“  
  
Also kehrte ich zurück. Wie der redensartliche geprügelte Hund.  
Später, so gegen acht öffnete Daniel sachte die Tür, lächelte die Damen charmant an, bedachte mich mit einem finsteren Blick und flüsterte: „Ladies! Das Dinner wartet. Ich kann ja solange hierbleiben.“  
  
Die beiden wechselten Blicke und erhoben sich, um ins Haus zu gehen.  
  
Daniel kam nur zögerlich näher und setzte sich dann unschlüssig auf den freigewordenen Strohballen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich überlegte auch er, was er sagen könnte, obwohl ich es war, der ihm eine Erklärung schuldete, nicht umgekehrt.  
  
„Das…das Leben ist manchmal ganz schön stressig…, kann einem richtig auf den Sack gehen, nicht?“ begann er umständlich. „Ich meine..., manchmal sagt man Dinge…!  
Man kann…manchmal ganz schön danebenliegen…, also…  
Klingt nach ‘ner blöden Ausrede – aber so als wäre man nicht man selbst…“  
„Ja…“, krächzte ich zutiefst beschämt, „ja…, genau…  
…und manchmal…, manchmal geht’s irgendwie verdammt schnell.  
Man…sieht’s irgendwie gar nicht richtig kommen…“  
Ich rang mich dazu durch zu ihm aufzusehen.  
„So wie den Hitzschlag…“, konterte er und lächelte unsicher. „Ehm. Kollaps, ich meinte Kollaps! Ich werd’s nachsehen, Doc!“ verbesserte er sich.  
„Oh, naja…, was das angeht, auch die Warnzeichen eines Hitzschlags werden oft verdrängt…“  
  
Sherlock seufzte leise im Schlaf, drehte mir den Kopf zu. Er sah jetzt schon bedeutend besser aus. In stillem Einvernehmen beendeten wir das Gespräch, um ihn nur ja nicht zu stören. Doch ein paar Minuten später merkte ich, wie er tiefer Atem schöpfte. Dann blinzelte er müde und sah mich an.  
  
„Hey…“ krächzte ich. „Fühlst du dich besser?“  
Ein wackliges Lächeln flackerte über sein blasses Gesicht.  
„Geht schon wieder…“, behauptete er dann wieder sachlich kühl.  
Das war natürlich maßlos übertrieben, aber ich wollte nicht gleich wieder mit ihm aneinandergeraten.  
„Ich…hätte nicht so grob sein sollen…“, brachte ich hervor.  
Er sah mich finster an.  
„So ein Quatsch! Du hattest völlig recht! Ich habe meinen eigenen Zeitplan sabotiert und zwar gründlich!!“ ärgerte er sich. „Aber ich hatte gerade überlegt, bald eine Pause einzulegen, als diese Reporterin aufkreuzte – und dann konnte ich ja nicht, wegen der Verkleidung! Und dann kam diese Klatschbase…  
Und dann…ich vermute, später konnte ich es überhaupt nicht mehr einschätzen…“ Während er das sagte, hob er seinen linken Arm und versuchte, auf die Uhr zu sehen, aber er war immer noch etwas zittrig vor Erschöpfung und anscheinend war sein Blick noch leicht getrübt, außerdem war es nicht besonders hell in diesem Raum.  
„Wie spät ist es, verdammt…! – Und wieviel Wasser habt ihr Idioten in mich reingepumpt?! Meine Blase ist voll!“ beschwerte er sich angewidert.  
„Schön; das zeigt, dass deine Nieren einwandfrei arbeiten“, stellte ich fest.  
Er rollte die Augen. „Ihr werdet mich jetzt aufs Klo schaffen und dann müssen wir dringend zu MacArthur!“  
„Was?! Bist du irre!? Du gehst heute nirgendwo mehr hin!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Stopp!“ rief Daniel entsetzt und sah mich beschwörend an: Sie werden doch jetzt nicht schon wieder damit anfangen, ihn anzuschreien!? schien er mich fragen zu wollen.  
„Ich kann Ihnen mein Bett überlassen, Sherlock. Ich übernachte im Stall, das ist völlig okay. Dann sind Sie morgen fit genug für diesen kurzen Ritt“, bot Daniel an.  
„Danke, Daniel, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen…Hörzu, Sherlock…“, begann ich ruhiger. „Es ist nun mal passiert und ich hätte das verhindern müssen – aber du musst dich noch schonen, okay? Du warst völlig erschöpft!“  
„Sag mir nicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!“ knurrte er. „Ich dachte, ich muss sterben…“  
  
Ich konnte ihm augenblicklich ansehen, dass er das eigentlich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, aber er hatte sich noch nicht wieder so ganz im Griff.  
  
„Ich weiß, tut mir leid! Aber das hätte ich nicht zugelassen!“ stöhnte ich voller Bedauern.  
  
Dann zuckte ich entsetzt zusammen und beeilte mich, meine Hand wieder von seiner Schulter zu nehmen.  
  
Nicht schon wieder!  
Und, wohlgemerkt, er hatte nicht gesagt: Ich hatte Angst, mein Herz versagt – oder etwas ähnliches, nein! Er hatte es vermieden, die Vokabel „Herz“ zu verwenden, ebenso wie eine Emotion zu nennen!  
  
„Jetzt hört ihr mal mir zu!“ brummte er. „Die Stuten MÜSSEN zum Fußballklub! Man muss sie dort sehen! Und man muss uns auf ihnen und mit ihnen sehen – niemanden sonst!“  
Ich atmete tief durch. „Aber nicht mehr heute!“ insistierte ich, so sanft ich es gerade vermochte. Mit meiner Geduld war es allerdings nicht weit her.  
  
Sherlock rollte erneut die Augen und machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten. „Keine Diskussionen, jetzt!“  
„Okay!“ rief Daniel dazwischen. „Jetzt bringen wir Sie erst mal auf das alte Plumpsklo hinterm Stall – und dann hätte ich auch schon eine Idee für das andere Problem!“  
  
Diesem Vorschlag hatten fürs erste weder Sherlock noch ich etwas entgegenzusetzen.  
Ein paar Minuten später hatten wir ihn zurück auf die Matratze geschafft, wo er sich frustriert ausstreckte und vergeblich vor uns zu verbergen versuchte, wie schwach er sich noch fühlte. Aber gegen Lufthunger ist schwer anzukommen.  
Als ich mich daran machte, seinen Puls zu nehmen, warf er mir einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
„Ich weiß, Sherlock…, aber sieh’s doch ein… Du kannst noch nicht.“  
Daniel seufzte. „Er muss was essen und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
„Stopp! Das war nicht der Deal!“ insistierte Sherlock.  
„Deal?“ wunderte sich Dan.  
„Ich will jetzt erst diese Idee hören!“  
„Ach so!“ machte er schulterzuckend. „Na, in Ihren Klamotten könnte ich in der Dämmerung die Stuten rüberbringen und warte dort. Ich würde ‘ne Route nehmen, wo mich bestimmt niemand aus der Nähe sieht. Und Sie legen wir sobald es dunkel ist hinten in den Transit und John fährt Sie beide hübsch vorsichtig zum Fußballclub., dann fahr ich wieder hierer zurück.“  
„Das merkt kein Mensch!“ stimmte ich im Brustton der Überzeugung hastig zu.  
„Könnte klappen…“, brummte Sherlock skeptisch.  
Er wusste, dass er nur diese Option hatte – oder bis zum Morgen würde warten müssen.  
Mindestens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	55. Die Botschaft des blauen Gespensts

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Überrascht las Deborah die neue Überschrift ein weiteres Mal._

 

**Die Botschaft des blauen Gespensts**

 

_Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten?!_   
_Ein blaues Gespenst?_   
_Blau?_   
_Oder besoffen?_   
  
_Da kommt doch jetzt keine Seance oder so ein Mumpitz...!? fragte sie sich._

 

  
  
  
"Gut, dann hole ich Ihnen mal was zu essen", beschloss Daniel und ging.  
"Ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendwas runterbringen werde...", nuschelte Sherlock seufzend.  
Kein "Ich esse nicht während eines Falls!", kein abfälliger Ton, er klang frustriert und erschöpft.  
Ich setzte mich auf den Strohballen und überlegte fieberhaft, dass ich die wenigen Momente, die wir alleine sein würden, nutzen müsste, um etwas zu sagen – bloß was…?!  
Er legte unterdessen seine rechte Armbeuge über seine Augen, als sei es ihm noch zu hell in dem dämmrigen Raum.  
Wollte er nicht, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, oder wollte er mich nicht sehen müssen?  
Vielleicht beides.  
  
"Wenn du wirklich noch nichts essen kannst, werden wir die Kanüle besser noch drin lassen", bemerkte ich, um meine Hilflosigkeit zu überspielen.  
Sherlock stöhnte theatralisch. "Also gut! Ich werde etwas essen – nur zieh das Ding raus!"  
"Nur, wenn dir nicht übel ist..."  
"Nein, ich bin okay. Jetzt mach schon!"  
"Na, gut..." Ich hockte mich also neben ihn und befreite ihn von der nützlichen doch lästigen Nadel. Er zuckte ein bisschen und verspannte sich leicht, als ich die Kompresse auf die Wunde drückte. Er musste sich doch noch recht mies fühlen, wenn er das nicht besser wegsteckte.  
"Wie hat er denn ausgesehen – dein Zeitplan?" fragte ich schließlich.  
"Wie schon!" brummte er matt. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz checken, ob hier alles ordentlich läuft und dann zurück zum Fußballklub, damit man uns dort mit den Stuten sieht. Außerdem wollte ich in Maddocs Namen einige Zuchtforen besuchen. Später wollte ich mit MacArthurs Roller in Verkleidung nochmal hierher, um zu sehen, wie Daniel und Nellie mit Queery klarkommen."  
  
Sonst fragte man sich ja, wann er überhaupt Luft holte, während er irgendwelche Erklärungen herunterratterte, doch jetzt musste er fast jedes Satzzeichen nutzen, um Atem zu schöpfen. Doch ich wollte davon eigentlich keine Notiz nehmen.   
"Aber daran war ja nicht zu denken!" schloss er verärgert. "So ein Sturkopf!"  
Ein freudloses Kichern entwischte mir, ehe ich auch nur ahnte, dass es sich zusammenbraute.  
"Was?!" schnauzte Sherlock vorwurfsvoll und entriss mir seinen Arm. Ich überließ ihm auch die Kompresse.  
"Schnallst du es wirklich nicht?" fragte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Du predigst immer, Gefühle seien hinderlich. Okay, du hast recht. Aber er hat nun mal welche. Er vergöttert dich. Und er begreift nicht, was du ihm gerade antust. Du bringst ihn auf diesen Hof, den er zwar kennt, aber wo er nicht hingehört, du ziehst Gloriana ihm vor, du ...schminkst ihn – vielleicht glaubt er, dass er dir nicht mehr gefällt? Du degradierst ihn zum Packesel – und dann willst du ihn sogar zurücklassen. Du hast sein Vertrauen enttäuscht. Er würde alles für dich tun. Sogar über Hindernisse zu springen versuchen, die ihm zu hoch sind. Er würde sich eher die Haxen brechen, als dich zu enttäuschen."  
"Dann erklär du es ihm doch, DOKTOR DOOLITTLE!" fauchte Sherlock gegen die Decke des Raumes, ehe er den Kopf wegdrehte.  
  
Ach? Das hast du nicht gelöscht? So einen…Kinderkram…?  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Reg dich nicht auf...", versuchte ich einzulenken. "Aber damit hättest du rechnen müssen..."  
In diesem Moment hatte sich die Tür geöffnet. Es war Madeleine. Ihr Blick hatte sich sofort auf Sherlock gerichtet, war mitfühlend und besorgt. Sie ging nicht nur einfach auf ihn zu, sondern steuerte genau den Punkt an, wo sie sich mit dem Rücken zu mir zwischen uns positionieren würde. Intuitiv oder aus strategischer Überlegung heraus, das spielte keine Rolle. Sie wollte ihn abschirmen, vor mir beschützen, ihn verteidigen.  
"Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt? ...siehst schon besser aus...", bemerkte sie sanft.  
  
Wie gerne wäre ich derjenige gewesen, der das sagen dürfte…! – aber das war vorbei!  
Ach, was! Das hatte es nie wirklich gegeben, da hatte ich mir bloß was vorgemacht!  
  
"Ich seh‘ mal, ob ich Dan helfen kann", sagte ich rasch und machte mich davon.  
  
Ja, es war feige. Und es war ungeschickt gewesen, ihn jetzt nach seinem Plan zu fragen. Alles andere als unverfänglich. Und dann auch noch diese Standpauke! Gar nicht gut! Aber das war nicht meine größte Dummheit in diesem Moment. Die ungeheuerlichste Idiotie war es, dass ich gerade, ohne mir darüber im Klaren zu sein, mindestens ebenso sehr meine Situation beschrieben hatte, wie die des Hengstes.  
Andererseits, so schändlich mein Rückzug gewesen sein mochte, war das noch eine vergleichsweise kluge Entscheidung. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für eine erneute Auseinandersetzung. Und zumindest ein Teil von mir wollte auch gar nicht mehr versuchen, ihm meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Wozu noch? Es war nichts mehr zu gewinnen, also sollte ich zusehen, dass wir diesen verdammten Fall so schnell und reibungslos wie möglich abschließen könnten, damit ich endlich in der Position wäre, mich von ihm zu befreien und diese ganze grässliche, selbstzerstörerische Phase meines Lebens hinter mir zu lassen.   
  
"Sei nicht traurig! Er liebt dich! Es wird alles gut..."  
Es traf mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Ich erstarrte – doch dann sah ich die Quelle der zärtlich-säuselnden Stimme: Nellie stand bei Conqueror in der Box und streichelte seinen Kopf, den das edle Ross immer noch niedergeschlagen hängen ließ.  
"Nur ein paar Tage, dann kannst du wieder nachhause. Bis dahin werde ich mich gut um dich kümmern, okay? Ich weiß, das alles muss verwirrend für dich sein..."  
Zitternd tastete meine Hand nach der Klinke hinter mir, klappernd fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich lehnte mich in den Türrahmen.  
  
War meine Situation nicht schon niederschmetternd genug? Wieso musste mein Körper jetzt auch noch immer wieder Probleme machen?!  
  
Nellie sah zu mir herüber. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Pferd zu. "Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Du bist ein guter Junge..."  
(Ich bezweifle, dass das Unterbewusstsein eines Pferdes Schwierigkeiten hat, Verneinungen zu verstehen. Beim Menschen mag das ja zutreffen, vor allem bei Botschaften mit einer starken emotionalen Komponente, die auf eine verstörte Seele treffen. Also wahrscheinlich hätte sie ebenso gut sagen können: "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!" denn ihr Ton war unmissverständlich. Doch das war es nicht, was mir durch den Kopf ging, als ich das hörte.)  
  
Aber ich, dachte ich.   
Ich bin völlig auf dem Holzweg gewesen   
die letzten Monate   
und vor allem, seit wir hier sind.   
Das gibt mir allerdings nicht das Recht,   
mich jetzt wie ein Arschloch aufzuführen, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass mir dieses Computergehirn das Herz bricht…   
Also, reiß dich zusammen…!  
  
In der Hintertür wäre ich fast mit Daniel zusammengestoßen. Er hatte einen Picknickkorb in der einen und eine bauchige Thermoskanne in der anderen Hand und ein Tablett unter den Arm geklemmt.  
"Oh, Sie...sind schon fertig...", murmelte ich und kam mir ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag blöd und tollpatschig vor. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Sonnyboy zurück in die Futterkammer zu trotten. Zumindest konnte ich ihm die Türen öffnen und ihm das Tablett abnehmen.  
Dachte ich.  
Doch im nächsten Moment bremste mich eine Welle von Wut einfach aus.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Sherlock aufgesetzt, Madeleine hockte neben ihm auf der Matratze und er hatte die aufgeschraubte Wasserflasche in der Hand, bei der knapp ein halbes Pint fehlte.   
  
"Warte, ich helf dir!" Maddie sprang auf, um Dan beim "Tischdecken" zu helfen.  
   
Sei nicht albern, Watson, schalt ich mich. Es besteht kein Anlass zur Eifersucht. Er interessiert sich nicht für sie. Er bedient sich auch bloß ihrer Talente, das macht er doch mit allen so.  
  
Verstimmt versuchte ich, den beiden noch zu helfen, aber irgendwie war ich ungeschickt und langsam. Ich funktionierte nicht richtig.  
Das Tablett war eines von diesen Betttabletts mit ausklappbaren Beinen, ein bisschen wie ein etwas zu groß geratener, zu fragiler Fußschemel, auf dem wir nun ausbreiteten, was Daniel aus dem Korb beförderte.  
Sherlocks Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends – als ob irgendwer ihn dazu würde zwingen wollen, das alles aufzuessen!  
  
"Nun hört schon auf!" schimpfte er angewidert.  
"Nicht aufregen, Sherlock", bat Maddie leise. "Du willst doch bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit musst du essen…  
Vielleicht etwas Toast und Marmelade?"  
  
Vielleicht bin ja ich es, von dem er angeekelt ist, dachte ich.   
Und mir kam in den Sinn, dass wenn ich Raucher wäre, ich jetzt einfach eine Zigarettenpause einschieben könnte, um einen Grund zu haben, mich zu entfernen.  
"Ich...bin dann mal im Hof...", murmelte ich unbehaglich.  
„Es ist ein Spiel, weißt du? Nur ein Spiel. Kennst du das Wort?“ redete Nellie gerade dem Hengst zu. Er drehte jetzt tatsächlich die Ohren in ihre Richtung, schien aufzuhorchen.  
  
Ein Spiel.  
Das letzte Spiel hatte begonnen, jedenfalls was mich anbelangte.  
Ich beeilte mich, in den Hof zu kommen.    
  
Doch dort hockten noch ein paar Handwerker. Sie hatten einige der alten Möbel aus dem Haupthaus geschleppt und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, tranken Bier und drei von ihnen rauchten. Ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und überlegte, mich vor Doyles Häuschen direkt neben das Gehege der Hühner zu setzen. Es waren weniger als das letzte Mal, als ich hingesehen hatte, ein paar hatten sich wohl schon in den Stall zurückgezogen, einige scharrten und pickten noch auf der Wiese herum. Doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass man mich ja nicht sehen sollte. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass jetzt noch jemand über die Zufahrt von der Landstraße her kam, aber womöglich würden die Neuigkeiten ja doch jemanden aus den umliegenden Dörfern anlocken, also zog ich mich doch wieder in die Scheune zurück, wo ich mich wieder nahe dem Tor auf diese Kiste setzte.  
Jetzt hätte ich vielleicht doch nach Stellenangeboten sehen können, aber ich fühlte mich mutlos und irgendwie dieser Welt gerade so gar nicht gewachsen.   
Wie es wohl gelaufen wäre, wenn mir Mike statt zu einem Mitbewohner zu einen Job hätte verhelfen können...?  
Ich hätte jetzt natürlich mal meine alten Kommilitonen googeln können, rausfinden, wo sie arbeiteten und einfach fragen, ob es in ihrem Umfeld eine Stelle für mich gäbe. Aber ich bin nicht der Typ, der Beziehungen zu nutzen versucht. Nicht, dass ich früher welche gehabt hätte. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, irgendwo ganz neu anzufangen...wenn ich da an Bills Kommentare auf meinem Blog dachte...  
  
Ich sollte ihn löschen. Komplett vernichten. Sherlock hatte sich ja sowieso schon beschwert und wenn mich potentielle Arbeitgeber googelten, würden sie sich durch dieses Projekt womöglich abgeschreckt fühlen.   
  
Ein Blog!   
Ich und ein Blog, was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht?! Schönen Dank auch, Ella!   
Ich  bin doch zu alt für so einen Mist...  
Und der Selbstdarsteller war ich nie!  
Naja, das hatte wohl mit dazu beigetragen, dass ich ja auch gar nicht so sehr MICH dargestellt hatte…  
  
Also, was mokierte ich mich darüber, dass Harry die Abkürzung LOL benutzte?   
Einen solchen Blog zu schreiben, war weit alberner!  
"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!! Lol!!" hatte sie Ende März geschrieben.   
Naja..., das hatten wir da ja gewissermaßen schon hinter uns gehabt...  
Ob sie es damals zweideutig gemeint hat? fragte ich mich jetzt. Da hatte ich zwar gerade erst geschrieben, dass ich Sarah kennengelernt hatte, aber andererseits wäre es für Harry ein gefundenes Fressen, wenn sie erführe...  
Na, zumindest darüber würde ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen!  
Doch ich empfand eigentlich bloß Bitterkeit bei dieser Erkenntnis.  
  
Es dämmerte inzwischen und ich beschloss, wieder hineinzugehen.  
Der Stall war jetzt menschenleer, aber es schien mir, als sähe mich Conqueror fragend an.   
Nein, ich wollte mich weigern, ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
Aber es war da.  
  
Jetzt schien es mir Ewigkeiten her, dass ich neben dem Hengst im Gras gesessen und sein Maul gestreichelt hatte. Es war, als wäre mir inzwischen klar geworden, dass ich das bloß geträumt hatte…  
  
Dass Sherlock bei meinem Eintreffen allein in der Futterkammer war, wunderte mich etwas. Er schrak ein wenig zusammen, als ich hereinkam. Auf dem Teller vor ihm waren bloß ein paar Toastkrümel, Spuren von orangefarbener Marmelade und Eierschalen und jetzt war er an der Packung Kräcker dran. Die Wasserflasche war beinahe leer.  
Er sah schon wieder etwas besser aus, aber immer noch angeschlagen.  
Inzwischen brannte die Glühbirne, die von der Decke baumelte.  
  
„…hey…“, machte ich ratlos.  
„…willst du…auch noch etwas…?“ fragte er.  
„Hatte, glaube ich, genug zum Tee…“, murmelte ich.  
Dann setzte ich mich doch ihm gegenüber und nahm mir eine Tasse Tee.  
Ich hatte das vorhin gar nicht registriert, dass sie da noch ein zweites Gedeck aufgelegt hatten…bzw., dass das für mich vorgesehen war…  
  
„Kann ich dir noch was holen, Wasser vielleicht?“  
„Nein, reicht völlig.  
…danke…“, setzte er dann müde hinzu. Vielleicht ging es ihm wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht wie mir: Er wollte das hier jetzt möglichst reibungslos hinter sich bringen.   
Tja, wahrscheinlich war es ihm jetzt peinlich, dass er sich diese Ausrutscher geleistet hatte, dass er den Eindruck erweckt hatte, emotional sein zu können…!  
  
„Es…könnte zwar wieder Probleme geben deshalb…“, begann ich unschlüssig, „aber du solltest dich vielleicht doch nochmal bei deinem Pferd melden. Ich versteh ja nichts davon, aber er wirkte so verstört. Vielleicht denkt er, er wäre schuld…“  
Das abrupte Knistern ließ mich aufsehen. Er hatte die kleine Kräckertüte zusammengeknüllt – obwohl sie wohl noch nicht leer war – und sie sinken lassen.   
„Sorry, ich mein‘ ja bloß – wie gesagt: keine Ahnung…  
Ehm…, hast du dir eigentlich wehgetan bei deinem Sturz? Und was ist mit den Prellungen von gestern? Ich denke, wenn wir dann beim Klub sind, sollte ich mir das nochmal ansehen…“  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, behauptete Sherlock.  
Ich spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel zuckten.   
„Ich reiß mich nicht drum…“, brummte ich.  
  
Wenn das nur gestimmt hätte! Aber es war wirklich besser, ich sah von ihm so wenig wie möglich!  
„Nellie…“, begann ich, unterbrach mich dann aber.  
„Wie heißt sie eigentlich? Ich kann sie nicht einfach Nellie nennen.“  
„Decker. Und ja, sie ist die Tochter von diesem Tierarzt, der eine Weile als Obdachloser untergetaucht war.“  
„Also, was ich sagen wollte, Dr Decker hat deinem Pferd zu erklären versucht, dass es nur ein Spiel ist.“  
Sherlock seufzte: „Ja, das habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt.“  
„Hat er eigentlich auch einen anderen Namen, jetzt? Ich meine, falls jemand von den Kidnappern hier vorbeikommt und fragt, in der Hoffnung, dass das Pferd zutraulicher sein wird, wenn es bei seinem Namen genannt wird, oder um es zu googeln.“  
„Damit rechne ich. Sie werden sagen, dass sie ihn Weary nennen.“  
„Merkwürdiger Name für ein Ex-Rennpferd!“ spottete ich.  
„Als Kurzform von Weary Soul“, erläuterte Sherlock müde und wirkte dabei geradezu niedergeschlagen.  
„Nun…ich glaube, das trifft seine Stimmung zurzeit ganz gut!“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, zu sagen.   
  
Dann kam Dan zurück, und verkündete, dass er jetzt mit unseren „Mädels“ aufbrechen würde.  
Ich sagte nichts dazu, aber so richtig wohl war mir bei dem Gedanken nicht. Er mochte ja im Gegensatz zu mir ein ausgezeichneter Reiter sein, aber hatte er je auf einer der Stuten gesessen? Kannten sie ihn wenigstens ein kleines bisschen? Und dann sollte er da jetzt mit beiden durchs Gelände? In der Dämmerung? Hoffentlich ging das gut…  
  
Etwas später kam einer von Sherlocks Handwerkern herein. Er blieb zögerlich in der Tür stehen.  
„Alles klar, Boss…?“ zweifellos hatte er von Sherlocks Missgeschick gehört und wohl gerade erst vor kurzem.  
„Aber natürlich. War irgendwas zu sehen, inzwischen?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Nicht mal vom Krähennest aus?“ hakte Sherlock nach.  
„Niemand, der sich nach hier umgesehen hätte, nein. Tja, wir halten die Augen offen und geben dann sofort Bescheid.“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann…, bis morgen.“  
Sherlock reagierte nicht, war schon wieder in Gedanken. Ich nickte dem anderen zu und er zog sich zurück.  
„Das ist also die eigentliche Aufgabe der Dachdecker“, stellte ich fest.  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.   
„Aber natürlich, was dachtest du denn? Das ist hier wie eine Festung auf einem Berg. Man würde den Feind von jeder Richtung aus kommen sehen.   
Gut, durch den Wald wäre er noch relativ lange geschützt, aber auch in dem Fall hätte man noch Zeit, seine Maßnahmen zu treffen.“  
  
Ich verkniff es mir, anzumerken, dass „Krähennest“ im Allgemeinen den Ausguck auf einem Mastkorb bezeichnet – bei einem Segelschiff – und nicht die Plattform eines Wachturms. Sicher wusste er das.  
  
„Tja…“, ich sah auf die Uhr, stand dann auf und sah aus dem Fenster. „Dann können wir wohl auch bald aufbrechen…  
Und morgen werd‘ halt ich mich mit den Mädels auf dem Fußballplatz sehen lassen. Du ruhst dich aus. Es reicht ja völlig, wenn du den Onlinepart übernimmst.“  
  
Seine Kaumuskeln sprangen an, als er die Kiefer aufeinanderpresste.   
Dann raffte er sich auf –   
Warte, ich – “ …helf‘ dir, hatte ich sagen wollen, aber sein feindseliger Blick brachte mich zum Schweigen.  
Noch etwas unsicher ging er in den Stall hinüber.  
  
Queery würde sicher erleichtert sein, ihn zu sehen…, aber dann?  
Nun, das war nicht mein Problem, oder?  
  
Was für ein Schlamassel! Zu Beginn unserer Reise hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht wegen getrennter Zimmer, die uns wohl erwarten würden, und nun war für uns ein Schlafsofa vorgesehen…  
Und gleich nebenan der improvisierte Stall mit den zwei Stuten, die den größten Teil der Nacht wach sein würden…  
Würde ich da überhaupt ein Auge zu tun können?  
  
Schließlich war es fast völlig dunkel draußen.   
Als Doyle mit dem Schlüssel zum Transit kam, lehnte Sherlock meine Hilfe ab und stützte sich lieber auf den Alten. Gut, es hätte mir ganz recht sein sollen, wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht so furchtbar nahe kommen musste – aber es verletzte mich auch – und darüber ärgerte ich mich!  
Ich las Sherlocks Reithelm und die Decke auf und folgte den beiden missgelaunt zu dem alten Ford Transit, zu dessen Hecktür gerade der angeschlagene Detektiv ins Innere krabbelte. Ich lud noch die beiden Sachen bei ihm ab.   
Der Richter griff in die Gesäßtasche seiner ausgewaschenen Jeans: „Setzten Sie die auf, Doc – und sollte Ihnen wirklich wer begegnen, grinsen Sie breit und tippen Sie an den Schirm, das wird bei der Beleuchtung schon nicht auffallen.“  
Damit drückte er mir eine Baseballkappe in die Hand.  
Ich nickte. „Übrigens…ich bin mit solchen Abmessungen nicht vertraut…“, merkte ich an.  
„Na, Sie solln ihn ja nicht rückwärts einparken. Das wird schon gehen.“  
„Tja, dann…“  
„Passen Sie auf ihn auf, ja? Sherlock, mein‘ ich!“  
„Ja, werd‘ ich…“, brummte ich unbehaglich.  
  
Es war…ärgerlich! Ich hatte wohl das erste Mal seit über vier Monaten – okay, während Neuseeland nicht, zugegeben! – aber ich hatte bis auf heute und neulich Abend, als ich mich betrunken hatte, doch wirklich sehr gut und gewissenhaft auf ihn aufgepasst! (wenn er mir nicht entwischt war bzw. mich ausgetrickst hatte!) – Aber seit diesen Patzern konnte ich mich darauf nicht mehr berufen und nun hatte ich es auch noch publik gemacht, dass das Ganze bald ein Ende haben würde!  
Da brauchte ich mich nicht zu wundern, wenn jemand an meiner Zuverlässigkeit zweifelte!  
  
„Du hast ja sicher an der Außenseite des Clubhauses die Klappe für den Getränkelieferanten nicht bemerkt!“ ließ sich das Genie vernehmen. „Fahr dorthin, stell dich mit dem Heck Richtung Wand. Wir steigen dann beide hinten aus. Ich kontaktiere inzwischen MacArthur.“  
„Wird gemacht“, brummte ich und schlug die Hecktüren zu.  
  
Nun ärgerte ich mich natürlich auch noch über meine Äußerung, dass ich noch keinen Kleintransporter gefahren hatte. Das war wirklich völlig überflüssig gewesen.  
  
Was denken Sie, weshalb haben Sie das gesagt, John? fragte Ellas Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
Wie so oft fand ich, dass sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll klang: Sehen Sie’s doch ein, geben Sie’s doch zu – so was eben.  
Ja, vielleicht, weil ich es müde war, die Verantwortung bei Aktionen zu übernehmen, die sich am Rande der Legalität – oder schon deutlich jenseits davon – abspielten…? Durchaus denkbar!   
Das fehlte noch, dass ich mir bei dieser Scharade eine Vorstrafe einhandelte und dann deshalb keinen anständigen Job mehr bekäme!  
  
Oder vielleicht auch einfach nur deshalb, weil ich mit alledem…,   
okay: weil ich mit Sherlock nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte.   
  
Ich fuhr vorsichtig und langsam, bremste und beschleunigte sanft, um Sherlock nicht so durchzuschütteln. Schließlich lag er völlig ungesichert auf dem Boden, was natürlich auch schon ein Verstoß gegen die Straßenverkehrsordnung war. Wogegen ich wenig machen konnte, war das Gefälle.  
„Alles klar da hinten? Du weißt ja, dass es abwärts geht…“  
„Fahr einfach!“ gab er genervt zurück.  
Den Weg zum Fußballklub zu finden, war kein Problem, auch wenn es jetzt auf der Landstraße doch sehr finster war, es gab praktisch keine Straßenlaternen und nicht mal Mondlicht. Dafür begegnete mir aber auch niemand.  
  
MacArthur kam aus dem Haus, noch ehe ich richtig angehalten hatte, und öffnete die Klappe für den Getränkekeller. Ich stellte den Motor ab und kletterte nach hinten, wo bereits die Türen geöffnet worden waren.   
„Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“ fragte MacArthur Sherlock misstrauisch.  
„Argh, nichts – ich war bloß gezwungen…, etwas umzudisponieren…“  
Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn aufklären sollte, ließ es aber. Sonst hätte ich mir womöglich einen Vortrag über Verletzung der Schweigepflicht anhören müssen!  
Eine nackte Betontreppe führte hinab in den geräumigen Keller und am anderen Ende eine weitere hinauf ins Erdgeschoss und die Stahltür, die der Alte nun öffnete, lag direkt neben der Küchentür.  
Bloß so viele Stufen, wie es eben braucht, um zwei Mal drei Yards zu überwinden, aber Sherlock war selbst diese Anstrengung schon anzumerken. Er sah zwar frustriert drein, als ich seinen Arm nahm, wehrte sich aber in keiner Weise dagegen. MacArthur folgte uns, zu unserem improvisierten Quartier.  
„Ich hab einen der Kühlschränke angemacht und euch da einiges reingeräumt. Auf eurem Zimmer steht auch noch was. Seht ihr ja dann... Aber wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, Mr Holmes? Kelly ist schon mit den Pferden eingetroffen und hat sich um sie gekümmert. Damit müssen Sie sich heute keine Arbeit mehr machen. Er sitzt jetzt bei mir in der Wohnung und ist bereit, zurückzufahren – wenn Sie ihn nicht nochmal sprechen wollen…“  
Es kam mir so vor, als würde er Zeit schinden, weil es da noch etwas gab, womit er nur ungern rausrücken würde. Da auch Sherlock misstrauisch dreinsah, lag ich damit womöglich sogar richtig…  
„Nein, fürs Erste ist alles geklärt. Was war sonst noch?“  
„Also, ich hab diese Hindernisse aufgebaut, wie Sie gesagt haben. Weil ich ja auch dachte, dass Sie wiederkommen und dann hätte ein Kundschafter wenigstens die Hindernisse gesehen, wenn schon keine Pferde da sind. Hat aber niemanden interessiert.  
…da war allerdings so eine…Türkin...“  
„Türkin?“ fragte Sherlock verwundert.  
Wir hatten nun das Sofa erreicht und er setzte sich schwer. Ich sah mich um und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser.  
„Naja, nein, keine Türkin. Das sicher nicht. Nee, also ‘ne Moslemin halt und zwar so ‘ne Totalverschleierte…“  
„Was? Wie genau sah diese Vollverschleierung aus?“ fragte ich, obwohl ich noch keinen Schimmer hatte, was ich aus dieser Information dann ableiten können sollte.  
„Ehm…, hellblau. Ein hellblaues Gespensterkostüm, man sah nicht mal die Augen, da war so ein netzartiger Stoff…“    
„Was denn, eine afghanische Burka!?“ platzte ich heraus und sah Sherlock an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?!“  
Doch er starrte MacArthur an und sah dabei zugleich zornig und verschreckt aus. Er war wieder blasser geworden.  
„Hatte sie eine Nachricht für mich?!“ fragte er mit wackliger Stimme.   
„Sie hat geklopft und geklingelt und mir einen Brief hingehalten…“ Als er den Umschlag aus dem abgetragenen Jackett holte, zog Sherlock verärgert die Luft ein. In blauer Tinte stand darauf: W. Sherlock S. Holmes und Dr. John H. Watson. „Ich hab erst gesagt: Die wohnen hier nicht. Nein, kenne ich nicht! Sie sind hier falsch! – Aber sie drückte mir immer wieder diesen Brief hin, ich dachte, wahrscheinlich versteht sie mich gar nicht. Ich hab dann gesehen, dass sie mit einem roten Mini gekommen sein muss, den sie aber hinter der Eiche geparkt hatte. Ich konnte nicht sehen, ob da noch jemand drinsaß und ich bin nicht sicher, wo sie dann eingestiegen ist. – Aber jedenfalls hab ich dann irgendwann doch gesagt: London – also, ich glaube, ich hab mal gehört, die leben in London! – Hat mich ganz nervös gemacht, die Frau! Ich war froh, als sie endlich abgezogen ist, aber dann hab ich gesehen, dass sie den Brief dann doch noch unter der Tür durchgeschoben hat!   
Mr Holmes, was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
„Nichts! Ist gut. Lassen Sie uns alleine, ja?“ Es klang mehr gequält als herrisch.  
„Dann… Gute Nacht…“  
„Gute Nacht. Und danke für Ihre Vorbereitungen und dass Sie sich um die Pferde kümmern“, sagte ich.  
Sherlock warf sich genervt rücklings auf das Sofa und stöhnte vielsagend.  
  
„Was ist mit diesem Brief, Sherlock?“ fragte ich, sobald der Alte die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte.  
„Gar nichts!“ knurrte er.  
„Er ist auch an mich adressiert!“ insistierte ich.  
„Ja.“ Es sah mir frustriert in die Augen: „Das war Leah!“  
„W-was?!“ schnappte ich.  
„Ich hätte ihn jetzt noch fragen können, ob sie einen hohen Schädel hatte, denn den musste sie einseitig auspolstern, damit er nicht zu unförmig aussieht. Und ich hätte ihn fragen können, ob er sich ihre Hände angesehen hat, ob sie groß war, aber das ist überflüssig. Außerdem weiß ich, dass ihre Freundin einen roten Mini fährt – jedenfalls, wenn sie gerade kein Pferd irgendwohin karrt.“  
„Du hast ihre Handschrift erkannt.“  
„Obwohl sie versucht hat, sie zu verstellen. Aber es nutzt nicht viel, wenn man bloß das große S anders macht als sonst und ein französisches kleines r und ein verschnörkelteres D, H, W und J – und kleine Kreise anstelle von Punkten.“  
„Aber die Burka?! Ich meine, woher hatte sie die so plötzlich?“  
„Vielleicht nicht so plötzlich. Sie hat manchmal davon gesprochen, dass sie sich bisweilen gerne so würde verhüllen können. Das Gesicht zumindest. Zum Beispiel um in einer Stadt herumzulaufen. Da hat sie sich wohl inzwischen eine zugelegt. Und sie mag Hellblau.“  
„Also, weiß sie, was du gerade treibst!“ stellte ich fest. „ – Nun, mach schon auf!“  
Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Umschlag aufriss: „Hallo, bin sehr sauer auf dich Sherlock! Aber fürs Erste werde ich noch nichts unternehmen“, las er und dann knüllte er den Zettel zusammen.  
Ich packte kräftig zu und löste das Papier aus seiner Hand, ehe er richtig reagieren konnte.   
„Nicht…!“ protestierte Sherlock schwach.  
Aber ich ließ mich nicht aufhalten. Ich misstraute ihm. Vielleicht stand da etwas ganz anderes. Oder er hatte nicht alles vorgelesen!   
„Bitte, lies es nicht, John…“ Es klang beinahe schon flehentlich.  
Und tatsächlich stand da: „Hallo, bin sehr sauer auf dich Sherlock! Aber fürs Erste werde ich noch nichts unternehmen.   
Hi, John. Bitte reden Sie endlich mit Ihm. Sagen Sie ihm alles, das geht doch so nicht weiter! Ich will Ihnen das schon seit Tagen sagen, aber ich hab halt nicht viel Übung darin, mit Männern zu reden.  
Und passt gut aufeinander auf, ja? Und auch auf die Pferde!  
Gruß Leah“  
  
Ich hatte Herzklopfen und fragte mich, ob ich wohl rot oder blass geworden war – ich konnte es gerade nicht recht einordnen. Ich fühlte mich so ertappt!  
„Au, ja, du hast recht, das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht. Und…es ist ja auch alles gesagt…und geklärt, also…  
Ja. Ich…geh mal in die Dusche…vielleicht ruhst du dich vorher lieber noch etwas aus…“  
  
Die Reitstiefel…, dachte ich, das wird ihm jetzt sicher schwerfallen, da rauszukommen…  
Ich gab mir einen Ruck, ging zu ihm und zog sie ihm aus.  
„Danke…“, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Schon gut…“  
Ich breitete die bereitliegende Decke über ihn, schnappte mir die Tasche, in der sich auch mein Revolver befand, und ging.  
  
Leah weiß Bescheid!  
Die ganze Zeit hatte ich gewollt, dass Sherlock sie einweiht, ich hätte also eher erleichtert sein sollen. Aber jetzt regte es mich auf. Mir war sogar ein wenig übel geworden, dabei hätte ich überhaupt nicht erklären können, wieso – nur wegen des zweiten Teils war es nämlich nicht, obwohl der alles natürlich noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.  
Als ich mich auszog, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Hände zitterten.   
  
Sie wollte mich die ganze Zeit schon dazu überreden, Sherlock meine Liebe zu gestehen, daher auch diese ganzen Hinweise mit den Blumen, das war mir schon klar gewesen, auch wenn ich gar nicht erst versucht hatte, hinter die Bedeutung der einzelnen Pflanzen zu kommen, sofern sie sie mir nicht von alleine auf die Nase gebunden hatte – aber nun hatte Sherlock das auch noch gelesen – ganz bestimmt konnte er sich spätestens jetzt denken, was sie damit meinte! Er mochte in diesen Dingen unerfahren und unsensibel sein, aber wusste um Motive und wozu Leidenschaften Menschen treiben können, wie sie sich manifestieren.    
Oder vielleicht war das gerade alles ein abgekartetes Spiel mit MacArthur gewesen und die beiden hatten mir diese Farce vorgespielt, damit ich DENKEN sollte, dass Leah diese Nachricht gebracht hatte, weil dann nicht mehr die Gefahr bestand, dass ich sie informieren würde?!   
Als ich später in einem Jogginganzug aus der Dusche zurückkehrte, lag Sherlock immer noch wach.  
„Du solltest sie vielleicht anrufen“, sagte ich.   
„Wozu?“  
„Sie ist deine Cousine, Sherlock. Sie mag dich sehr, sie verbirgt dich vor Mycroft und nun hast du sie gekränkt. Und natürlich macht sie sich Sorgen!“ argumentierte ich.  
„Du wolltest doch, dass ich es ihr sage!“  
„Exakt! Ich wollte, dass DU es ihr SELBST SAGST! Übrigens hast du auch noch ihre Intelligenz beleidigt. Sobald sie mitbekam, dass in letzter Zeit häufiger Pferde ausgebrochen, beziehungsweise vorübergehend verschwunden sind, würde ihr klar sein, dass dich das interessieren wird! Ruf sie an.“  
„Nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit. Morgen.“  
„Versprich’s mir!“  
„Ja, doch!!“  
  
Nervöses Wiehern kam von nebenan.   
„Sei leise! Mit diesem aggressiven Ton regen wir die Mädels auf. – Okay, dann…nehmen wir uns zusammen, Mallory. Das wird es leichter machen. Ich seh dann nochmal nach den beiden. Und dann…dann solltest du...dich ausziehen, ich…sollte mir deine Verletzungen nochmal ansehen.“  
„Wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst für heute!“  
„Ja, werde ich! – Das heißt, warte: Du hast Leahs Laptop mitgenommen?“  
„Nein, ich hab einen von meinen Leuten ‘nen Gebrauchten kaufen lassen. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso ich noch eine Satteltasche mit nach Equidise genommen habe – und natürlich wegen des Kostüms. Ich hatte allerdings gehofft, es nicht zu brauchen…“  
„Hattest du nicht überhaupt vor, dass wir uns verkleiden sollten? Ich meine, als Mallory und Maddoc.“  
„Ja, aber inzwischen bin ich sicher, die Bande ist nicht von hier, weil sie nämlich ein besonders lohnendes Objekt wohl noch nicht versucht haben zu entführen. Was obendrein noch besonders leicht wäre. Also wissen sie von dem wahrscheinlich gar nicht! Aber die Alteingesessenen wissen es! Und als dieser Halbstarke bei unserem ersten Ausritt testen wollte, wie schnell…Weary ist, da muss die Bande gerade mit dem Hengst von Blacksmith unterwegs gewesen sein. Also, waren sie da nicht in der Gegend. Sollten sie dich im Einkaufszentrum gesehen haben und sich tatsächlich daran erinnern, ist das unerheblich. Aber sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin.“  
„Gut. Ich hab mich bloß ein bisschen gewundert“, sagte ich und ging dann nochmal in den Stall.   
„Na, ihr zwei Hübschen…?“ begann ich unschlüssig. Ich sah im Schrank nach und brachte zwei Karotten mit.  
„Hier – he, nicht so ungeduldig!“ Sie stießen mit den Schnauzen zusammen und ich hatte gerade noch die Möhren wegziehen können, dann nahm ich in jede Hand eine. „So…, es ist alles gut, okay? Auch wenn euch das heute alles etwas seltsam vorkommt. Es ist wie eine neue Dressur, The Game Is On, weißt du…?“  
(Es fühlte sich wirklich verdammt komisch an, ein Pferd so zu nennen!)  
Glücklicherweise sahen die beiden das Ganze weitaus gelassener als Weary Soul…  
Das Tor zu der großen Rasenfläche stand offen und ich konnte zum Teil die Hindernisse sehen.   
„Dann, gute Nacht!“ verabschiedete ich mich.   
  
Als ich zurückkam, hatte sich Sherlock bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und in die Decke gewickelt.  
  
„Dann lass mal sehen…“, murmelte ich und bemühte mich um Fassung.  
  
Er erhob sich und zog sich dann die Decke von den Schultern.  
Inzwischen hatten sich bei den Prellungen deutliche Hämatome gebildet. Und leider ließ mich dieser Anblick gar nicht kalt! Aber das durfte nicht sein! Die Verletzungen waren nicht weiter schlimm, aber sie weckten in völlig unangemessenem Maße mein Mitgefühl! Und dann dieser Körper… auch wenn er gerade verschwitzt roch… Ich konnte erkennen, dass Sherlock eine Gänsehaut hatte. Sicher fror er…  
  
"Bist du bald fertig mit deiner Fleischbeschau?" knurrte er.  
„Ja doch! Ab unter die Dusche mit dir, ich bleib sicherheitshalber vor der Tür – und dann gebe ich dir auch was gegen die Schmerzen. Du musst schlafen“, erklärte ich und bemühte mich, um einen gelassenen „Onkel-Doktor-Ton“.  
  
Ich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, dass er tatsächlich ohne meine Hilfe zurecht kam.  
Aber ich empfand auch Enttäuschung, als er dann angezogen wieder aus der Dusche kam.   
Und ich dachte: Verdammt, mir ist echt nicht zu helfen!  
  
Verärgert über mich selbst trottete ich hinter ihm her und legte ihm noch Schmerztabletten raus, dann versuchte ich, es mir in dem alten Sessel bequem zu machen.  
„Nächste Nacht hast du das Sofa für dich“, bemerkte Sherlock.     
„Okay…“  
  
Noch lange war ich wach, hörte leises Scharren und Schnauben von nebenan, nach einer Weile aber auch gedämpften Hufschlag. Erst einen, dann noch einen zweiten. Die Stuten hatten beschlossen, rauszugehen…  
  
  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich auf…lauschte und fragte mich, wieso ich das Gefühl hatte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.  
Dann wusste ich es.  
Ich konnte Sherlock nicht atmen hören.  
Ich wartete, ob er vielleicht aus der Küche oder von der Toilette zurückkommen würde, beziehungsweise mir irgendein entsprechendes Geräusch verriete, wo er war und was er tat.  
Aber es blieb still.  
  
Etwas steifbeinig kletterte ich aus dem Sessel und schlich in den Stall, der ebenfalls verlassen war.  
  
Der Rasen schimmerte im fahlen Mondlicht, wo die beiden Stuten es sich nahe dem Gebäude gemütlich gemacht hatten. Am nachtschwarzen Himmel funkelten die Sterne und abgesehen von einer Laterne, die jenseits des Klubgeländes die etwas unübersichtliche Kurve der Landstraße beleuchtete, war die nächste Lichtverschmutzung weit weg.  
  
Aber wo steckte Sherlock?  
  
Leise ging ich ein paar Schritte in das Spielfeld hinein, dessen Markierungen sich schon lange verabschiedet hatten.  
Meine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Lichtverhältnisse; sie waren immer noch sehr gut, und ich hatte mal ziemlich viel Übung darin gehabt, auch noch weit entfernte Bedrohungen und Bewegungen zu erkennen und so merkte ich schließlich, dass einer der Büsche am Maschendrahtzaun gegenüber keiner war…  
  
  
Es war ein zuckendes Häufchen Mensch.   
  
Sherlock weinte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	56. Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat...

 

  
 _Oh, mein Gott! Es ist so weit! dachte Deborah._  
  
 _Endlich würde es zur Aussprache kommen! Das war ja auch schon nicht mehr zum Aushalten gewesen._  
 _Sie hatte jetzt schon seit etlichen Kapiteln abwechselnd das Bedürfnis gehabt, mindestens einen der beiden zu umarmen oder zu schlagen. Letzteres vor allem bei John!_  
  
 _Wieso durchschaute er Sherlock nicht?_  
 _Oder schien es ihr nur deshalb so selbstverständlich, weil John ja bestimmt nach Sherlocks Abfuhr seine Dokumentation zunächst abgebrochen und erst irgendwann nach der Aussprache wieder aufgenommen haben würde?_  
 _Schon möglich. Hätte er damals Tagebuch geführt, noch einen Sinn darin gesehen, festzuhalten, wie sich ihre Geschichte entwickelt hatte, dann wäre er wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen, genau wiederzugeben, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, kurz bevor Sherlock ihn abgewiesen hatte. Denn er hatte John doch eigentlich beinahe unmissverständlich seine Gründe dargelegt. Aber obwohl es John später sogar wieder eingefallen sein musste, hatte in diesen Sekunden wohl sein Verstand ausgesetzt und er hatte Sherlocks kategorische Ablehnung jeglicher Art von Beziehung nur noch persönlich nehmen können._  
 _Und dass er es später nicht begriffen hatte, lag vielleicht zum Teil auch daran, dass er sich anschließend betrunken hatte? Möglich..._  
  
 _Deborah konnte es kaum abwarten weiterzulesen._  
 _Einerseits._  
  
 _Aber dann fragte sie sich auch, wieso es sich plötzlich so anfühlte, als wäre sie nun doch nicht bereit für..._  
 _nun...für Johnlock…_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat...**  
  
  
  
  
  
    
Ich traute meinen Augen nicht.  
  
Das musste ich doch jetzt träumen? Ich war schon so oft auf meine Träume hereingefallen.  
Das ergab doch ebenso wenig einen Sinn wie mangelnde Schwerkraft!  
  
Aber meine Socken waren bereits feucht geworden. Ich spürte den Rasen unter meinen Fußsohlen, im Gebüsch hinter mir vor dem Klubhaus zirpte eine Grille und eine leichte Brise strich über meine Wangen. Im Übrigen hatte ich eine Gänsehaut.   
  
Aber vielleicht hatte ein Unbewusstes das ja bloß gerade ergänzt?  
  
Immer noch ungläubig hob ich verstohlen meine Hände vor dem Körper, bis mein rechter Zeigefinger meinen linken Unterarm spürte – und kniff zu.  
  
Oh, mein Gott, ich bin wach?! dachte ich fassungslos.  
Das passiert wirklich...wie kann das sein? Oder ist das wieder eine Falle? Wieder eine Farce.  
Doch wozu?  
Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn! Noch so ein Test wie der gefakete Unfall mit Maddie?!  
Dann gab es zwei falsche Lösungen: Als Arzt zu reagieren und als bestürzter Freund.  
Also, was? Hin marschieren und ihn unwirsch anfahren: "Mallory! Nehmen Sie sich zusammen!"...?  
   
Aber wäre er so weit weg gegangen? Hätte er es so sehr dem Zufall überlassen, dass ich sein Fehlen bemerken und ihn suchen würde – ja, dass ich überhaupt aufwachen würde?  
Nein, das schien wirklich echt zu sein.   
Wahrscheinlich belastete ihn sein Mitleid mit seinem verstörten Pferd doch mehr, als er sich bisher hatte eingestehen wollen.  
Oder es war irgendein anderes Trauma wieder hochgekommen.   
Womöglich irgendetwas, wovon ich nichts wusste.  
Aus seiner grässlichen Schulzeit vielleicht. Dieser Ort konnte ihn daran erinnert haben, wie fies manche Spieler des Fußballteams seines Internates zu ihm gewesen waren.  
Ein Flashback, weil sie ihn mal gemeinsam vermöbelt hatten oder so...  
Armer Teufel...  
   
Warte...!   
   
Tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes...!  
   
Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
   
     "Sherlock...?"  
     Er zuckt zusammen.    
     "Was hast du?   
      Schau mich an."  
     "Geh weg!" knurrt er.  
     Doch ich greife nach seinem Arm. Sanft aber bestimmt.   
     "Komm wieder rein, ja? Ich geb' dir ein Sedativum, damit du schlafen kannst."  
     "Lass mich in Ruhe!" faucht er.  
    
Ich öffnete die Augen.  
  
Ja, so würde es wahrscheinlich laufen.   
Aber konnte ich ihn jetzt einfach sich selbst überlassen?  
   
Wenn...das hier...kein...Fake ist...!  
…wenn das hier kein Fake ist, wird er nicht wollen, dass ich ihn so sehe.  
   
Es sei denn...  
  
      „Durcheinander!?“ – Kein Wort darüber zu John!“  
      „Wieso verzeihen Sie ihm nicht?  
       John…, John, es tut mir so leid…, es tut mir so leid…!“  
  
Völlig verunsichert stand ich mitten in der Nacht auf einem einsamen Fußballplatz und war wie erstarrt. Mein Denken schien geradezu gelähmt. Ich beschloss, mich ins Klubhaus zurück zu schleichen und zunächst mal gründlich meine Erinnerung zu durchforsten und zu überlegen, ob ich denn nun wirklich zu verstehen begann, was in diesem genialen Idioten in den letzten vier Tagen eigentlich vorging! Am Zugang zum Stall angelangt, sah ich mich nochmal nach ihm um, ob er mich vielleicht doch bemerkt haben könnte. Da war mir, als würde ich ihn unterdrückt aufstöhnen hörte...!  
Ich schauderte, von Verwirrung, Mitgefühl und Schmerz beinahe überwältigt – hielt mir den Mund zu, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich würde still sin können.   
Rasch schlüpfte ich hinein,   
   
Ein Teil von mir wollte wirklich zu ihm rennen, mich zu ihm auf die Knie werfen und ihn umarmen.  
Denn jetzt dämmerte mir, was er eigentlich bezweckte!  
Doch ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher. Ich wollte diese seelische Tortur nicht vergeblich noch einmal durchlaufen. Und ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verärgern, oder dass die Situation derart eskalierte, dass er mir sozusagen fristlos kündigte.  
Diese vier Tage seit seiner plötzlichen Kehrtwende hatten mich mehr als einmal fast durchdrehen lassen!  
Und falls ich ihn jetzt durchschaut hatte: Wie würde er reagieren?  
Sollte ich ihn hier und jetzt etwa bloßstellen? Ihn zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen?   
Würde er mir dann komplett zusammenbrechen? Sich rausreden? Behaupten, dass es gar nicht um mich ging? Um uns?  
Ganz bestimmt würde er das! Das würde ich an seiner Stelle sicher auch versuchen!  
Wer hatte sich denn vorgestern Abend absichtlich Seife ins Auge geschmiert!  
   
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich meine Hand auf mein Herz gepresst hatte. Es schmerzte wieder und ich zitterte.  
   
Denk nach...!  
   
   
Ein wenig mehr als vier volle Tage war es jetzt her.   
Ich rief mir diesen Abend ins Gedächtnis zurück  
Wir hatten einander umarmt, Halt aneinander gefunden. Es war tröstlich und unbeschreiblich schön gewesen...  
Aber nicht mal eine Stunde später hatte ich schon vor Verzweiflung angefangen, mich zu betrinken.  
Was genau hatte er gesagt?  
Er hatte davon gesprochen, wie sehr er um mich gebangt hatte, als ich vergiftet worden war, doch dass er das dann wieder erfolgreich verdrängt hatte – nur um fast vor Entsetzen überzuschnappen, als er keine drei Wochen später mit dem London A-Z zurück in unsere Wohnung gestürmt war und die Chiffre auf unseren Fenstern vorfand. Und sein Schrecken und die Panik, als er mich im Hallenbad sah...  
Er hatte sogar selbst die peinliche Sache mit dem Stuhl angesprochen...  
Ja, und er hatte mich gefragt, ob es unter meinen Kameraden jemanden gegeben habe, der mir besonders wichtig war...so sehr vielleicht, dass ich während eines Gefechtes um seine Sicherheit besorgt war, so dass ich am liebsten meine Deckung aufgegeben hätte, um zu ihm zu gelangen...  
Und dann...  
Bei der Erinnerung an diesem Moment wurde mir immer noch richtig mulmig.  
Dann war die Abfuhr gekommen...  
   
Oh, Gott, ist es wirklich so klar gewesen?!   
   
Er mochte nicht jeden kleinen Zwischenschritt seiner Gedankengänge dargelegt haben, aber das hätte ich doch verstehen müssen!  
Und nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte ich von Moriarty geträumt! Dass er alle Stuten hatte töten lassen, dass er uns mit seinen Snipern im Stall aufgelauert, Leah eingesperrt und Queery bedrohte hätte! Ich hatte es Sherlock erzählt, wenn ich ihm auch einige grausame Details erspart hatte, und den Verdacht geäußert, dass doch der Consulting Criminal vielleicht hinter alldem stecken könnte...!  
   
Oh, zur Hölle, jetzt war es klar...!  
  
Und obendrein noch diese Namen!   
Mallory und Maddoc!   
Maddie hatte es gesagt: Mallory kommt von malheur! – von Pech! …und ich...war…der Glückspilz…?   
Er wollte, dass ich der Glückspilz bin und…!   
  
  
Erst als ich etwas Warmes über meine Wangen rinnen fühlte, wurde mir klar, dass ich weinte.  
Vor Mitgefühl und Rührung, aber auch vor Erleichterung.  
Das also, ist es...!   
Er will mich beschützen…!  
   
Mein armer, lieber, dummer, genialer Sherlock will mich aus der Schusslinie haben!  
Eher nimmt er es in Kauf, wieder einsam zu sein, allein mit seinen Dämonen, als mich in Gefahr zu bringen.  
Aber er hatte wohl anfangs nicht damit gerechnet, dass das so hart für ihn werden würde.  
Deshalb war er so grob geworden. So verletzend.  
Und durch meinen Exzess hatte ich ihm dazu auch noch eine ausgezeichnete Vorlage geliefert!  
Zuerst hatte er wohl gedacht, er könnte einfach auf Distanz gehen, aber das hatte nicht funktioniert.  
Vielleicht hoffte er sogar, dass es auch für mich leichter werden würde, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sah? Dass ich mit Zorn und Hass besser fertig werden würde, als mit...anderen Emotionen, die...einem eher die Energie aussaugen...  
  
Womöglich zerriss es ihn innerlich genauso wie mich...  
  
   
Okay...  
Ich wischte mir die Tränen ab, schluckte gewaltsam und atmete durch.  
  
Also, was mache ich jetzt?  
   
Wieder schloss ich die Augen.  
   
     "Sherlock?  
       Kannst du nicht schlafen?  
       Mir ist auch viel im Kopf rumgegangen.  
       Weißt du...  
       ich hab versucht, mir vorzustellen, wie es sein wird,  
       wenn ich...  
       Du weißt schon.  
       Also, wenn ich jetzt eine Stelle annehmen würde, in Edinburgh oder so...  
       Ich kann das nicht, Sherlock!  
       Ich will bei dir bleiben! Ich kann mir nichts anderes wirklich vorstellen, als mit dir Verbrecher zu jagen!   
       Ich will mir nichts anderes vorstellen!  
       Nein, lass mich ausreden!  
       Ich weiß, du hast mich weggeschickt, um mich zu beschützen.   
       Und das ist dir nicht leicht gefallen, das ist mir klar.   
       Das ist sehr fürsorglich von dir und...edel.   
       Aber...  
       Sherlock, ich...  
       Lass es mich so sagen: Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt.   
       Ich möchte bei dir sein, dich unterstützen, versuchen, auf dich aufzupassen...   
       Ich würde es nicht ertragen, irgendwo irgendwas zu machen, wenn ich damit rechnen muss,   
       dass du gerade wieder alleine einen Serienkiller jagst oder eine Schmugglerbande hinter dir her ist...!   
       Dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr!   
       Und fort zu gehen, würde daran nichts ändern!"  
   
Ich riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
   
Keinesfalls wird er mich überhaupt so lange reden lassen!  
Das geht so nicht!  
   
Stur wie er ist, wird er darauf bestehen, dass ich mich von ihm trenne. Zu meiner Sicherheit. Und weil er nicht klar denken kann, wenn er befürchten muss, mich in Gefahr zu bringen.  
Selbst wenn ich ihn dazu kriege, sein wahres Motiv einzugestehen, wird er darauf beharren, dass ich gehe.  
Aber das werde ich nicht!  
Und natürlich würde Sherlock auch nicht aufhören können, Verbrecher zu jagen! Und das würde ich auch gar nicht wollen  
...so vernünftig das wahrscheinlich wäre...!  
   
Das Fatale ist nur, dass er grundsätzlich natürlich recht hat!   
Und mein einziges Gegenargument ist, dass Moriarty doch längst durchschaut hat, wie sehr Sherlock an mir hängt.  
Und falls er noch nicht sicher gewesen war, was meine Gefühle anbelangte, hatte ich ihm selbst Gewissheit verschafft, als ich mich am Pool hatte für Sherlock opfern wollen.  
Also, wenn wir Moriarty sowieso nicht täuschen konnten – wenn die Katze nun schon mal aus dem Sack war, dann blieb doch nur die Strategie zusammenzubleiben und aufeinander aufzupassen!   
   
Aber davon würde ich den Meisterdetektiv nur überzeugen können, wenn ich mich als kompetenter, besonnener Kollege erwies.  
Leider hatte ich zuletzt nicht gerade gut funktioniert!  
  
Ouh, verdammt...  
heißt das, ich sollte abwarten bis dieser Fall abgeschlossen ist...?!  
Aber das kann noch Tage dauern…!  
  
Oh, nein, wieso muss nur alles so kompliziert sein?!  
   
  
Wie auch immer! Jetzt muss ich ihn erstmal reinholen, sonst erkältet er sich auch noch, entschied ich.  
(obwohl es sicher nicht unter 15°C war…)  
  
Also ging ich zurück auf den Platz.  
   
An der Stelle, wo ich seine zusammengekauerte Gestalt zuletzt ausgemacht hatte, nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr – er hatte sich gerade aufgerafft, mich bemerkt und dann instinktiv wieder geduckt. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass es dazu zu spät war.  
Er richtete sich auf und dabei begann er zu husten. Es klang zwar eindrucksvoll, aber als Mediziner hörte ich deutlich, dass dieser Husten ganz und gar unproduktiv war. Also entweder Reizhusten oder...bloß gespielt. Ich tippte auf letzteres, damit würde er eine plausible Erklärung für gerötete Augen und eine angeschlagene Stimme haben.  
Er nun wieder!  
  
So absurd es mir auch schien, dass uns jetzt jemand beobachten könnte, hatte ich mich doch dazu entschlossen, nicht seinen richtigen Vornamen über den Platz zu brüllen. Naja, "brüllen" ist übertrieben, ich sprach nur eben laut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass er mich hörte.   
  
"Mallory? Alles okay...?" fragte ich, während ich auf ihn zuging.  
Ich wäre gerne gerannt, aber ich befürchtete, dass das keinen guten Eindruck bei ihm machen würde, also beschränkte ich mich auf rasches Gehen. Er hatte sich sowieso wieder einigermaßen im Griff und war wohl entschlossen, mir eine Komödie vorzuspielen, da sollte ich nicht besorgt herbeistürzen!  
   
Er machte demonstrativ eine ausladende Kopfbewegung, die sich durch seinen gesamten Rumpf und bis zu den Fingerspitzen und den Knien fortsetzte –   
sozusagen ein Ganzkörper-Augenrollen.  
Dann wandte er sich mir zu.   
  
"Verehrter Mr Maddoc...!   
Kann ich denn nicht mal fünf Minuten Pause machen, ohne dass Sie mir hinterherspionieren?"   
Seine Stimme klang rau. Das nahm dem Spott ein wenig die Wirkung.  
  
Ich hatte ihn fast erreicht und blieb erst einmal stehen.  
  
"Kannst nicht schlafen, hm?" fragte ich leise. Es hatte verständnisvoll klingen sollen, aber nicht zu empathisch, zu…persönlich involviert…   
War mir nur mittelprächtig gelungen, fürchte ich…  
  
"Ich wollte nur eine rauchen, das ist alles...!" behauptete er widerwilig.   
Zur Bestätigung stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen eine Kippe am Boden. Der weiße Teil hinter dem Filter schimmerte hell im Mondlicht. Und er war noch überraschend lang.  
Als ich mich danach bückte, hörte ich, dass er für einen Sekundenbruchteil erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, ehe er sich wieder in den Griff bekam.  
"Aber dieser Stummel ist bereits kalt", bemerkte ich.   
"Gut beobachtet.   
Aber ein weiterer liegt jenseits des Maschendrahtzauns. Daran hab ich bei dem ersten nicht gedacht...", erklärte er. „Ist so ähnlich, wie wenn man sagt, man wolle einen heben gehen, nicht wahr? – Da bleibt’s auch nicht bei einem Glas…“  
Fahrig fingerte er eine Packung aus seiner Jackentasche, dazu ein silbernes Feuerzeug.  
  
Also, das mit dem weiteren Stummel war zweifelhaft...  
Aber...  
Er war also tatsächlich ursprünglich zum Rauchen rausgegangen?   
Doch es hatte ihn nicht beruhigt…   
– im Gegenteil...  
Vielleicht war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich bald nicht mehr da sein würde, um mich darüber aufzuregen, wie er mit seiner Gesundheit Raubbau betrieb...  
  
Ich überlegte, ihn zu fragen, ob er wieder anfangen wolle... Doch dann folgte ich einer plötzlichen Eingebung.  
"Hast du auch noch eine für mich?"   
Er erstarrte und sah mich ungläubig an, als wolle er fragen: "Das hast du doch jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt?!"  
"Im Ernst? Du?"  
So heikel mir diese Situation auch schien, ich musste schmunzeln, grinste ihn nervös an. Er klopfte gegen den Boden der Box, um sie dann im geeigneten Moment so zu packen, dass ein, zwei Zigaretten ein wenig heraus ragten. Aber bei allem Geschick, vermochte er in diesem Moment seine Hand nicht ruhig zu halten.   
"Wusstest du, dass in Afghanistan eine Schachtel umgerechnet nicht mal 30 Pence kostet und dass über 80% aller erwachsenen Männer dort rauchen*?" fragte ich, während ich mir einen Sargnagel aus der Packung zog.  
"Traumhaft!" erwiderte er trocken. "Aber dass DU so etwas weißt...!"  
"Naja... Unsere US-amerikanischen Kameraden dürfen sich seit ein paar Jahren von Zuhause keine Zigaretten mehr schicken lassen, also haben sie angefangen, sie sich vor Ort zu besorgen.  
Und übrigens: Das durchschnittliche Pro-Kopf-Einkommen beträgt dann auch nicht viel mehr als das Hundertfache vom Preis einer Schachtel Zigaretten."   
"Ich schätze, wenn der Alltag derart lebensgefährlich ist, relativiert das das Risiko, an Krebs zu erkranken, enorm...", brummte Sherlock, während er mir Feuer gab. Ich hütete mich allerdings, den Qualm auch nur in meinen Schlund zu lassen, sondern klappte den hinteren Teil der Zunge gegen den weichen Gaumen und sog den Qualm nur in die Mundhöhle.   
Das war widerlich genug.  
Sherlock dagegen inhalierte kräftig – als nähme er durstig einen tiefen Zug aus einer Flasche Bier.  
"Und ein viel größeres Problem dort ist natürlich das Opium...", ergänzte ich ratlos.  
  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass es gerade stressig für dich ist....", sagte ich nach ein oder zwei Minuten. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, wie ich die Kurve kriegen sollte, vielleicht doch das Thema anzuschneiden, das mir nun auf der Seele brannte und das mich nun schon seit vier Tagen fast zur Verzweiflung trieb.  
  
"Aber trotzdem soll ich es nicht einreißen lassen, schon klar…!"  
"Zumindest für den Moment wollte ich darauf eigentlich nicht raus...", grinste ich hilflos.   
  
Wie, zur Hölle, soll ich es anstellen…?! fragte ich mich.  
  
-     Anmerken, dass Leah eine clevere Frau ist?  
-     ...und dass wir vielleicht DOCH reden sollten?  
-     Fragen, wie es Queery geht…? Ob er jetzt klar kommen wird…?  
-     Ihn darauf hinweisen, dass dann in Zukunft Mycroft ihm wieder stärker hinterherspionieren würde, wenn ich nicht mehr da war?  
-     Oder sollte ich ihm einfach sagen, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, fortzugehen?  
  
-     …oder ihn provozieren?  
      "Weißt du, ich dachte…,   
       wenn das hier erledigt ist, könnte ich mich ja reaktivieren lassen…"  
  
Nein, sag das bloß nicht…!  
Obwohl…, wenn ich ihn wirklich nicht umstimmen kann…?  
Aber vorläufig nicht…!  
  
  
Ich betrachtete die förmlich dahinschmelzende Zigarette, die mir gerade wie ein drängender Countdown erschien, eine moderne Variante der Sanduhr...  
Und…wenn aller Sand aus dem oberen Teil abgelaufen war…  
  
Sherlock war mit seiner sogar fast schon zu Ende!   
Es musste JETZT sein!  
  
"Sherlock...“, begann ich,  
„Was ich vorhin gesagt habe... – ich war gerade...ziemlich aufgeregt... – Aber es wird nicht mehr passieren, dass ich so austicke, versprochen...! –   
Und du musst wissen...  
Es war nicht so gemeint. Natürlich nicht…  
Ich...ich arbeite gerne mit dir...wirklich...und..."  
  
Scheiße...! Ich merkte schon, wie er sich neben mir versteifte...  
  
"Und..."  
  
Lass es John, sag es nicht, sag es nicht!!! erklang eine warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
"...dass ich nach diesem Fall..."  
  
Ich musste schlucken und mich räuspern, weil mir die Stimme wegblieb.  
  
„Also..., wenn... – ich meine, wenn du vielleicht nach dem Abschluss dieses Falles mir doch nicht mehr kündigen willst, dann...."  
"Du Idiot!!" fauchte er scharf. Sein Körper schleuderte die Beleidigung förmlich gen Himmel.   
"Ich bin nach reiflichen Überlegungen aufgrund logischer, streng wissenschaftlicher Parameter zu dem Ergebnis gelangt, dass ES NICHT FUNKTIONIERT!!!" Das Letzte schrie er hinaus – ich konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass ich zusammenzuckte.  
"Sherlock, ich weiß ganz genau, was du...für ein logisches Motiv hast – ", begann ich, so ruhig und sanft ich es in diesem schrecklichen Moment vermochte.  
Bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen wäre mir nichts aufgefallen, aber Sherlock war einen Hauch langsamer, als er es hätte sein sollen.   
  
"Gar nichts weißt du! Halt die Klappe!" herrschte er mich an.  
"Sherlock – "  
"KEIN WORT MEHR!!!" Er explodierte förmlich.  
  
  
Kein...Wort...  
  
Ich sah ihn mir an.   
Seine Augenbrauen bebten leicht und seine Nase kräuselte sich ungewohnt. Er versuchte wohl, zornig zu wirken und dazu angewidert die Oberlippe hochzuziehen, doch ich konnte die Verzweiflung dahinter erkennen, denn der Ausdruck stimmte zwar fast – wenn ich nur ein Standbild gesehen hätte! – doch ihm fehlte einfach die Härte, die steinerne Unerbittlichkeit.  
  
Kein. Wort.  
  
Ich machte einen kläglichen Versuch ihn anzulächeln.  
Dann kam mir ein Gedanke, der mir ziemlich irrwitzig erschien...  
  
                                                                                                                Und mir kam die Frage in den Sinn, ob ich es denn eigentlich immer falsch mache? Entweder mit etwas unüberlegtem herauszuplatzen, beziehungsweise eine Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen – oder eben nicht auf mein Bauchgefühl zu hören, wenn es richtig gelegen hätte…  
  
Ich nickte knapp, wandte den Kopf, als wolle ich gleich umdrehen und zurückgehen...  
  
Und im nächsten Augenblick stand ich mit einem Schritt direkt vor ihm, mein linker Fuß schon halb zwischen den seinen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Ich spürte, wie er zuckte und nach Luft schnappte…  
Was ich nicht spürte, waren seine Arme – er musste sie völlig seitlich weggestreckt haben, so überrumpelt wie er war.  
  
Der Verzweiflung nahe, lehnte ich meine Stirn an die linke Seite seines Halses und begann mit der rechten Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streicheln, während mein linker Arm ihn immer noch an mich presste.  
Er hatte Mühe, seine Atmung zu bändigen. Ich spürte die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging und sogar seinen Herzschlag, der mit meinem vermischt, einen stolpernden Galopp ergab…   
  
Dann krümmte sich sein Rücken und im nächsten Moment war sein linker Arm zwischen uns – dann fühlte ich seine Handfläche mitten auf meinem Brustbein.  
Trotz meines Entsetzens konnte ich mich gerade noch vorbereiten, denn da drückte er auch schon seinen Arm durch und schleuderte mich mit einem gewaltigen Stoß von sich.   
Ich musste ganze drei Schritte rückwärts machen, um mich zu fangen.  
  
„DU WIDERST MICH AN!“ schrie er gellend.  
  
Glaub es nicht…!   
  
Ich verspürte Übelkeit und, dass mir der Schweiß ausbrach.  
  
Und doch überzeugte er mich nicht.  
Er bekam sein Keuchen nicht unter Kontrolle. Aber das war keine Abscheu. Vielleicht dachte er, das Mondlicht werde mir nicht ausreichen, doch seine Seelenpein stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Ich straffte meinen Rücken und sagte leise aber bestimmt: „Kein Wort.  
Kein Wort von Watson.   
Aber Mr Maddoc lässt ausrichten: Er sieht Sie dann morgen, Mallory.   
Also: Seien Sie in fünf Minuten in der Falle, damit Sie ausgeruht sind. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
  
Ich nickte nochmals – rechts um und Marsch.   
  
Naja, ich fürchte, so sah das beinahe aus – aber eigentlich wäre mir danach gewesen, fluchtartig davonzurennen, denn in diesem Moment war ich mir nur einer einzigen Sache sicher: Auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben.  
  
Bis zum Haus bemühte ich mich, Haltung zu bewahren, dann tastete ich mich wankend an der Wand entlang.   
Ich wollte ihm rasch noch ein Beruhigungsmittel bereit legen. Nur eine Portion, versteht sich, und dann in die Vereinsküche umziehen. Dort würde ich zwar immer wieder den Motor des laufenden Kühlschranks starten hören, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich auch ohne dieses Geräusch keinen Schlaf finden.  
  
Ich schrieb noch eine Notiz:  
  
           „Mallory,

            ich übernachte in der Küche.  
            Nehmen Sie das Zeug und schlafen Sie!  
                                                                              Maddoc“  
  
  
Dann holte ich aus der Satteltasche, die Daniel mit zurückgebracht hatte und die noch im Stall lag, den Laptop (ich kannte zwar das Passwort nicht, aber ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er sich jetzt damit beschäftigte!), dann schnappte ich mir noch die Medikamente, eine Taschenlampe, das Polster von der Rückenlehne des Sessels und die Decke –   
  
…was? Warte…, was für eine... – ?!  
  
Und plötzlich konnte ich es förmlich vor mir sehen.  
  
Er war aufgestanden, um eine zu rauchen...   
Vielleicht hatte er gar nicht schlafen können oder war nur kurz weggedämmert und hatte dann wachgelegen…  
Jedenfalls war er aufgewühlt und erschöpft…  
Und dann war er an meinem Sessel vorbeigekommen, in dem ich zusammengerollt gelegen hatte, mehr oder weniger in Embryonalhaltung…  
…und mein Anblick…  
  
Nun, er hatte ihn zumindest dazu bewogen, mich zuzudecken, ehe er hinausging…  
  
Nein, ich durfte mir das jetzt nicht en Detail vorstellen…wie er vielleicht auf mich hinuntergesehen hatte…,   
seinen Gesichtsausdruck…  
  
Hör auf…!  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und flüchtete mich in die Küche – sie hatte so eine zweiflügelige Schwingtür und ich schaffte es, mit der Nase den Lichtschalter zu bedienen.   
Um das Licht in Gastraum und Hinterzimmer sollte sich Sherlock kümmern!  
  
Ich orientierte mich kurz nochmal in dem Raum, lud alles in der Ecke ab, die mir in dem Moment am Günstigsten erschien und ging dann mit der Taschenlampe das Licht löschen. Dann schleppte ich mich zurück zu diesem ganzen Kram, schob Laptop und Medikamente unter das Sesselpolster und versuchte, mich irgendwie halbwegs behaglich darauf zusammenzurollen.  
  
Was ziemlich aussichtslos war – aber das war auch schon egal.  
  
  
Und dann gestattete ich es mir –   
                                                   aber leise und diskret  
                                                                                     – in Tränen auszubrechen…  
  
  
– …nun..., nur weil ich sicher war, die nächsten Stunden ungestört zu bleiben…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	57. Licht am Ende des Tunnels...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ich kann nicht schlafen.  
  
Natürlich kann ich nicht schlafen.  
  
Manchmal heißt es in Romanen, dass sich jemand in den Schlaf geweint habe...  
  
Ich kann mir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das gehen soll. Das schaffen wahrscheinlich nur Kinder...  
  
  
Meine Tränen versiegten zwar irgendwann, aber ich fühlte mich kein bisschen besser.  
  
Und Sherlock?  
  
Er hatte wohl die letzten vier Tage genauso gelitten wie ich. Schon diese unsinnige Nachtwanderung, während ich mich betrunken hatte, erschien jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht!  
  
Und dann war diese wahnsinnige Idee von gestern Abend – oder eher gesagt, vorgestern Abend, denn es war ja sicher schon weit nach Mitternacht – vielleicht nichts als eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen...  
  
Und nun hatte er sich so gegen diese Umarmung gesträubt.  
  
Dabei hätte er sie bitter nötig gehabt!  
  
  
Stattdessen lagen wir jetzt in getrennten Zimmern.  
  
Mit Halsschmerzen.  
  
...und verquollenen Augen und Nasen.  
  
  
Das heißt...  
  
Ist er überhaupt inzwischen reingegangen?  
  
Fuck...  
  
  
Jetzt hätte ich gerne nachgesehen.  
  
  
Aber wenn er zwar da wäre, aber noch wach?  
  
Weil er das Zeug noch nicht genommen hat, oder weil er natürlich noch auf weitere Kippen draußen geblieben ist.  
  
  
    „Ist so ähnlich, wie wenn man sagt, man wolle einen heben gehen, nicht wahr? –  
     Da bleibt’s auch nicht bei einem Glas…“ hörte ich ihn sagen. Mehr bitter als spöttisch.  
  
  
Oh, Mann, irgendwie hatte doch damit der ganze Schlamassel angefangen.  
  
Welche Ironie!  
  
  
  
Es war zum Die Wände Hochgehen.  
  
  
  
Ich hätte wohl wirklich besser noch ein paar Tage warten sollen.  
  
Andererseits, wenn ich mich dafür entschieden hätte, würde ich mir auch Vorwürfe machen und denken, es wäre falsch.  
  
Und obendrein auch noch feige.  
  
Ich würde dann ja nicht wissen, wie entsetzlich schief es gelaufen wäre.  
  
  
Das mag ja mit allen Entscheidungen im Leben so sein, aber es passiert eben nicht so oft, dass wir uns vor eine derart schwerwiegende Wahl gestellt sehen.  
  
  
Sollte ich versuchen, ihm zu schreiben?  
  
  
Ich war nahe daran, verzweifelt aufzulachen.  
  
  
Einen Liebesbrief, Watson? Ernsthaft?  
  
Nein, natürlich nicht. Nicht im klassischen Sinne jedenfalls.  
  
  
Und ich hatte auch gar nichts zu schreiben da. Das Notizbuch und die zwei Kugelschreiber waren drüben, bei...ihm...  
  
Also, wenn er denn drüben war...  
  
  
Ach, verdammt...!  
  
  
Wieviel Zeit war verstrichen?  
  
Ich hatte nicht nachgesehen, wie spät es gewesen war, als ich aufgewacht war und sein Fehlen bemerkt hatte.  
  
Es schien schon Stunden her zu sein, aber vielleicht täuschte ich mich. Ich empfand diese Situation als derart quälend, dass das nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen wäre.  
  
  
  
Ich könnte außenrumgehen und durchs Fenster sehen! fiel es mir plötzlich ein.  
  
Natürlich nur, wenn es drinnen heller war als draußen.  
  
Und damit war nicht zu rechnen.  
  
...und wenn er noch draußen war, würde er das merken.  
  
Nein. Blöde Idee...  
  
  
Dann fiel mir auf, dass es jetzt heller war, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich Quartier in der Küche bezogen hatte.  
  
Der Mond schien zum Fenster herein.  
  
Außerdem taten mir das Kreuz und die Hüfte weh, was kein Wunder war, da ich nur bis etwa zur Taille auf diesem Sesselpolster lag.  
  
Doch was das in Zeiteinheiten heißen mochte, konnte ich nicht übersetzen.  
  
  
Schließlich stand ich auf, trottete zum Spülbecken und wollte schon den Hahn aufdrehen – als mir klar wurde, welchen Lärm der Wasserstrahl wahrscheinlich machen würde, wenn er senkrecht auf dem dünnen Edelstahlblech auftraf.  
  
Also ging ich doch in die Toiletten an eines der Waschbecken, um mir ein paar Ladungen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Dabei vermied ich es, mich im Spiegel anzusehen.  
  
Dann schlich ich mich doch rüber zu Sherlock.  
  
Notfalls konnte ich behaupten, ich brauchte Kopfschmerztabletten.  
  
  
Glücklicherweise hielt MacArthur das verlassene Clubhaus gut in Schuss und die Türangeln verursachten praktisch keine Geräusche...  
  
Sherlock lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite, die Finger gespreizt in seine Locken gekrallt und die Stirn in die Handflächen gestützt. Er schnarchte leise. Das tat er sonst nie, aber wahrscheinlich war seine Nase ähnlich verstopft wie meine noch vor zwei Minuten.  
  
  
Erhol dich gut..., dachte ich und verkniff mir ein schweres Seufzen.  
  
Lautlos zog ich mich zurück, nahm mir eine Flasche Wasser und hockte mich auf das Polster.  
  
  
Tränentank nachfüllen, dachte ich ironisch.  
  
  
Nach und nach wurde ich doch ruhiger. Ich fühlte mich immer noch unglücklich und sorgte mich um Sherlock, aber ich war dann wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so aufgewühlt und irgendwann gewann dann doch die Müdigkeit die Oberhand.  
  
  
  
Es war bereits hell. Vogelgezwitscher drang an mein Ohr.  
  
Dann spürte ich meine merkwürdige Schlafposition und erinnerte mich schlagartig an das Debakel der vergangenen Nacht.  
  
Ich sollte die Pferde versorgen, ehe die womöglich anfingen, Radau zu machen.  
  
Der kurzgeschorene Rasen gab eine lächerliche Weide ab.  
  
Verschlafen trottete ich nach draußen, wobei ich am Hinterausgang kurzerhand ein Paar leicht verdreckter Schuhe von MacArthur requirierte und ging außen herum in den provisorischen Stall.  
  
"Morgen, Ladies...", murmelte ich leise.  
  
Sie standen bereits erwartungsvoll an ihren Futterraufen, hie und da noch einen Strohhalm in Fell oder Langhaar. Gloriana scharrte mit dem Huf und Bloody wieherte verhalten. Ich spülte also rasch die Wassereimer und Krippen, servierte den Mädels das Frühstück und schlich dann ins Hinterzimmer, um nach Sherlock zu sehen.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich gehofft, er werde noch schlafen, aber da war ich wohl zu optimistisch gewesen. Als ich reinkam saß er zusammengesunken auf dem Bett, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, um meinem Blick auszuweichen.  
  
"Morgen, Sherlock..."  
  
Es war vielleicht nicht so gut, dass es so sanft und mitfühlend geklungen hatte. Damit kam er nicht klar. Sein Rücken krümmte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Wie gerne hätte ich mich neben ihn gesetzt, ihm den Arm um die hängenden Schultern gelegt – aber ich wusste, dass ich das jetzt nicht tun durfte.  
  
"Leg dich doch noch ein paar Minuten hin, bis ich dir was zum Frühstück besorgt habe. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du nichts essen wirst! Ärztliche Anordnung. Und danach versuchst du, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen."  
  
Aber er widersprach mir gar nicht, nickte bloß matt, ließ sich zur Seite sinken und zog die Beine wieder auf das Sofa hinauf. Das erschreckte mich. Er wirkte nicht nur erschöpft und verletzlich, sondern fast schon gebrochen. Fand er nicht die Kraft, sich mir zu widersetzen, oder bezweifelte er nur, dass ihm seine Stimme gehorchen würde? Der Gedanke, ihn jetzt aus den Augen lassen zu müssen, machte mir fast schon Angst. Zuhause hätte ich von der Küche aus mitbekommen, wenn er mich gebraucht hätte. Und später würde ich draußen sein...  
  
Dann wechselte ich die Schuhe – zumal mir die von dem Alten zu groß waren, begab mich in die Küche und wusch mir die Hände. Ich setzte zuerst nur eine kleine Portion Wasser auf, weil er wahrscheinlich einen Kaffee brauchen würde, um auch nur auf die Toilette zu kommen oder wenigstens eine kleine Menge an Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Dann stellte ich eine Pfanne auf den Gasherd holte Öl, Speck und Eier aus dem Kühlschrank, goss von ersterem etwas in die Pfanne, machte einen Becher mit Instantespresso und zwei Stück Zucker fertig und ging wieder hinüber.  
  
Er wirkte geradezu apathisch, tat, als bemerkte er mich nicht. Doch der Ausdruck auf seinen bleichen Zügen wurde noch ein wenig schmerzlicher.  
  
Hilflos stellte ich den Kaffee auf den Couchtisch: "Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker. Mehr Koffein gibt es für dich vorläufig nicht. Du brauchst Schlaf."  
  
Niedergeschlagen zog ich mich in die Küche zurück und warf als erstes den Speck ins siedende Öl.  
  
  
Wenn es ihm gelang, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, würde er hoffentlich nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert sein, überlegte ich und machte mir nun selbst einen Kaffee. Ich fühlte mich selbst auch noch etwas zittrig und angeschlagen, das war einfach zu viel Aufregung und zu wenig Schlaf gewesen...  
  
  
Als ich Sherlock einige Minuten später das Frühstück brachte, hatte er sich wieder aufgesetzt und umklammerte den Kaffeebecher. Er senkte den Kopf und tauchte quasi unter meinem Blick weg, als müsse er sich in Grund und Boden schämen.  
  
Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich war derjenige, der Grund hatte zu bereuen.  
  
Dass ich nicht richtig zugehört hatte, dass ich es nicht früher kapiert hatte!  
  
Aber konnte ich es wagen, davon anzufangen? Jetzt schon? Ich hatte den Eindruck jenes "Kein Wort!" von letzter Nacht besaß noch Gültigkeit. Nervös deckte ich den Tisch. Rührei mit Speck und Toast und außerdem noch Orangenmarmelade und Honig, Für Sherlock gab es vorläufig nur noch Orangensaft und Mineralwasser, ich würde noch zwei weitere Tassen Kaffee in mich reinschütten, Das Geklapper das meine zittrigen Hände dabei verursachten wäre jedem Idioten aufgefallen, aber Sherlock ignorierte es – und ich meinerseits das Zittern seiner Hände, als er sich ergeben an sein Frühstück machte, obwohl das unbeschreiblich mühsam zu sein schien.  
  
Auch ich hatte keinen Appetit, aber ich konnte schlecht von ihm verlangen, dass er etwas zu sich nahm und selbst bloß Tee trinken.  
  
"Bisher hab ich ihnen nur Futter und Wasser gegeben.  
Ausnahmsweise ohne Abzuwiegen, aber ab heute Abend nehme ich die große Küchenwaage, versprochen. Fiel mir zu spät ein.  
Alles Weitere erledige ich gleich im Anschluss“, informierte ich ihn.  
  
Sherlock erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich sie aufgewärmt habe, könnte ich Mac fragen, ob er mir beim Aufbau der Hindernisse hilft. Nichts waghalsiges, natürlich...und dann vielleicht üben, wie man mit einem Handpferd reitet..."  
  
  
Wieder nur ein Nicken. Es war niederschmetternd.  
  
"Gut...", murmelte ich schließlich und stand auf. "Ich hab dir hier nochmal was von dem Sedativum hingelegt. Halbe Dosis von letzter Nacht    
Dann bis später."  
  
  
Ich putzte die Pferde und schickte sie nach draußen, um ungestört den Stall ausmisten zu können, dann noch putzen und neu einstreuen. MacArthur schaute vorbei und ich entschuldigte mich wegen der Schuhe, worauf er trocken meinte, er habe mehr als ein Paar. Ich deutete an, dass es Sherlock noch nicht wieder richtig gut gehe und er wohl heute länger schlafen würde. Er nickte und kommentierte das nicht weiter, fragte aber, ob wir noch etwas brauchen würden, er könne mit dem Einkaufen fahren aber auch bis zum Nachmittag warten, wenn wir zum Lunch versorgt wären. Ich hatte, während Speck und Ei vor sich hin gebrutzelt hatten, mal kurz unsere Vorräte durchgesehen und festgestellt, dass sich unter den zahlreichen Konserven auch drei mit verschiedenen Risottos in Dosen befanden und versicherte, wir würden vorläufig zurechtkommen, aber vielleicht könne er mir später beim Aufbau der Hindernisse helfen. Worauf Mac überlegte, dass er ja „den jungen Holmes“ dann ja später auch nochmal wegen der Besorgungen fragen könne.  
  
Anschließend wollte ich duschen und mir frische Sachen anziehen, dazu musste ich ohnehin zu Sherlock ins Zimmer, denn meine Tasche war noch dort. Ich hätte sie mir vorhin holen können, als ich die Schuhe gewechselt hatte. Nicht gerade vorausschauend.  
  
Ich schlich mich hinein und stellte ein wenig erleichtert fest, dass Sherlock sich tatsächlich nochmal hingelegt hatte. Anscheinend hatte er das Beruhigungsmittel genommen und war bereits eingeschlafen. Leise griff ich mir die Tasche und die Reitstiefel und zog mich zurück.  
  
  
Wie ich dann bemerkte, hatte mir Sherlock tatsächlich noch eine weitere Reithose besorgt, dazu noch zwei teuer aussehende Polohemden. Natürlich nutzte ich diese Unterbrechung auch, um noch etwas zu trinken. Ich würde es nicht übertreiben und genügend Pausen einlegen. Sherlocks Kollaps war mir eine Warnung, auch wenn ich bei diesem Training ja keine Verkleidung tragen würde, die einen derartigen Hitzestau hätte verursachen können.  
  
Ich fragte mich, ob es wieder so heiß werden würde wie gestern...  
  
  
In meiner ersten Pause bezog ich mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser vor dem Haus Stellung und beobachtete die beiden Stuten. In der Kurve der Landstraße, wo die Laterne stand (und auch Mycrofts als Blitzerkasten getarnte Überwachungskamera sein musste), fuhren nur hin und wieder vereinzelte Autos, LKWs und ein der eine oder andere Traktor, sowie motorisierte Zweiräder.    
Dann machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Die Mädels nutzten es in keiner Weise aus, dass ich ohne professionelle Rückendeckung mit ihnen trainierte. Was für ein Unterschied zu Sherlocks Kampf mit Conqueror gestern! Natürlich belohnte ich sie mit je einer Karotte.  
  
Gegen viertel vor eins machte ich Schluss und sattelte die beiden fürs erste ab. Sie trotteten zufrieden in den kühlen, schattigen Stall, wo sie sich genüsslich im frischen Stroh wälzten während ich ihnen frisches Wasser gab und Mac ihnen die Beine kalt abwusch.  
  
Jetzt konnte ich auch eine längere Pause vertragen und war froh, dass ich mit dem Lunch heute nicht viel Arbeit haben würde.  
  
  
Als ich nach dem Händewaschen ins Zimmer kam, fand ich Sherlock am Laptop vor. Er hatte inzwischen auch seine Morgentoilette erledigt und sich noch einen Kaffee besorgt, den er anscheinend am Fenster sitzend getrunken hatte, wo jetzt die Tasse stand, dazu hatte er sich einen Stuhl herangezogen, um mich zu beobachten.  
  
"Du bist ja schon auf. Geht's dir etwas besser?" fragte ich.  
  
Seine Körperspannung verriet immer noch eine gewisse Anstrengung und er war auch noch blasser als gewöhnlich und seine Wagen wirkten noch eingefallener als sonst. Wenigstens wirkte er nicht mehr so fahrig, zwar noch lange nicht wieder ausgeglichen, aber zumindest ruhiger, gefasster nicht mehr ganz so geknickt...aber dennoch traurig.  
  
Ein leises zustimmendes Brummen, von einem Nicken begleitet. Ein kleiner Fortschritt...  
  
Wie gerne hätte ich ihm jetzt gesagt: Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich allein lasse. So läuft das nämlich nicht...!  
  
Aber genau das durfte ich jetzt nicht.  
  
"Ich werd‘ uns schnell 'ne Konserve heiß machen. Gemüserisotto? Oder welches mit Thunfisch? Chili con Carne oder Gulasch mit Nudeln?"  
  
"Egal..."  
  
"Okay, wovon, denkst du, dass du noch am meisten vertilgen würdest? Und ich hab noch längst nicht alles aufgezählt. Mac ist ein großer Fan von Dosen, wie es scheint."  
  
Sherlock lächelte niedergeschlagen: „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste...  
Sicher sind auch Rindfleischravioli mit Tomaten-Rindfleischsoße da. Und...wenn du Parmesankäse findest..."  
  
  
Oh, Gott...! es spricht! dachte ich – dabei war mir eigentlich nicht wirklich so albern zu Mute. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich war erleichtert. Er würde sich fangen, mit mir zusammen den Fall lösen und dann konnten wir reden.  
Und ich ihm hoffentlich klar machen, dass es durchaus auch vernünftige Gründe gab, dass ich bei ihm blieb.  
  
Abgesehen davon, dass wir das doch beide wollten!  
  
"Du hast sicher recht, dann sehe ich mal nach. Und wenn wir gegessen haben, erz-... – berichtest du mir, was es Neues gibt."  
  
Er hatte natürlich recht und diese Ravioli waren von Tesco! Wieso hatte er das nicht längst mal erwähnt? Ich fragte ihn so durchschnittlich einmal die Woche, ob er besondere Wünsche habe, ehe ich einkaufen ging!  
  
  
"Er kann jetzt nicht weg. Er muss unter allen Umständen hier die Stellung halten", sagte Sherlock später in bestimmtem Ton, als ich bei einem Tee von MacArthurs Einkaufsplänen erzählte. Kaum dass ich mit dem benutzten Geschirr abgezogen war, hatte sich der emsige Detektiv wieder den Laptop herangeholt.  
  
Gut! dachte ich, aber das hatte nichts mit MacArthurs Hausarrest zu tun, sondern weil ich ziemlich erleichtert darüber war, wie sehr er jetzt schon wieder nach sich selbst klang.  
  
„Ich habe dich schon ein wenig fotografiert und gefilmt und eben gerade ein paar Texte in deinem Namen gepostet. Bei dir auf Facebook und auf ein paar Foren, wo sich Laien und sagen wir Semiprofessionelle über Zucht austauschen. Da gab es sogar schon Reaktionen. Du hast dort auch verkündet, dass du vergeblich versucht hast, dich darüber zu informieren, ob du Sperma von Totilas erwerben kannst. Und natürlich geht das gerade wirklich nicht! Die Leute aus der Gegend hier werden – obwohl das Clubhaus ja nicht im Bild ist – diesen Ort wiedererkennen.  
Es könnte also jeden Moment losgehen. Und wenn wir Besuch bekommen, sollte MacArthur hier sein. Als unser Hotelpersonal, das gegen ein paar Mäuse vertrauliche Informationen über uns preiszugeben bereit ist oder uns ein bisschen ausspionieren soll. Außerdem kennen sich Maddoc und Mallory hier in der Gegend noch kaum aus. Und die Interessenten, die uns aufsuchen, könnten auf die Idee kommen, nach dem Weg zu fragen oder ähnliches.“  
„Ja, okay, verstehe…“  
„Übrigens, wenn MacArthur für unser Dinner einen Cateringservice in Anspruch nehmen wird, dann hat das absolut nichts mit…der Qualität dieses Lunchs zu tun.“  
„Ehm…, macht denn Betsy auch Catering?“ fragte ich.  
  
Ein schräges Schmunzeln flackerte über Sherlocks hagere Züge. Leider nur sehr kurz.  
  
„Dieses wird sie schon machen…“  
„Also…, das das letzte Mal kam dann wohl nicht von ihr…“, folgerte ich.  
  
Unser Ausritt zu Dritt – damals schien alles noch so unkompliziert zu sein…!  
  
„Weiß sie denn nicht, wie du aussiehst?“ fragte ich mehr verwundert als skeptisch. Musste er denn in der Gegend nicht eine kleine Berühmtheit sein? Oder hatte Mycroft für alle Familienmitglieder für Abschirmung gesorgt?  
„Es wäre zwar rein theoretisch möglich, dass sie in letzter Zeit mal ein aktuelleres Foto von mir gesehen hat – aber es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Wer so aufs Internet schimpft, liest bestimmt nicht deinen Blog."  
  
…oh.., ja, …mein bescheuerter Blog nun wieder…!  
  
„Oh! Dann – “  
„Dieser Eintrag mit dem Titel FYI ist schon weg. Und auch dein Profilbild.“  
  
Ich war baff – aber ich dachte auch sofort: Okay! Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Er hat gute Gründe und ich muss demnächst besser aufpassen, was ich poste –  
– und ich brauche ein neues, besseres Passwort…!  
  
„Obendrein… – ich werde im Stall sein, wenn das Essen geliefert wird.“  
„Okay…, sollte ich mir meine Posts nicht durchlesen…?“  
„Unnötig. Vor der Bande können wir ruhig zugeben, dass Maddoc das Mallory überlassen hat, weil er selbst keine Ahnung hat. Das wird sie noch ermutigen.“  
„Gut…, dann mach ich mal weiter…“  
„John…?“  
„Ja?“  
„Mute dir nicht zu viel zu; das…das wäre kontraproduktiv!“  
„…schon klar…“, druckste ich.  
  
Eigentlich machte er sich Sorgen.  
Aber natürlich tat er das…!  
  
Sicher, der Fall war wichtig; das Timing für diesen Coup!  
Aber das war es nicht nur.  
  
Ach, zur Hölle, ich hatte doch eigentlich gesehen, wie sehr mein Zusammenbruch ihn erschreckt hatte...!  
  
Nach der Mittagspause holte ich mir Mac dazu, der die meiste Zeit auf der Terrasse gesessen und Sportzeitschriften gelesen und Kreuzworträtsel gelöst hatte, während er gelegentlich einen Blick auf uns warf. Wir bauten die Hindernisse auf, zunächst in sehr bescheidener Höhe. Abgesehen davon, dass Gloriana einmal verweigerte, weil meine Hilfen wohl nicht so klar ausgefallen waren, wie sie es hätten sein sollen, lief es eigentlich ganz gut.  
MacArthur war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass zwischen Sherlock und mir seit er mich kennengelernt hatte, irgendetwas schiefgelaufen war – und dass wir das auch inzwischen noch immer nicht wieder hatten einrenken können.  
Er schlug mir vor, er könne mir auch in den Umkleidekabinen eine Matratze auf die Holzbank legen.  
Ich bedankte mich, aber das war mir zu weit weg von Sherlocks Schlafstatt.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock nach draußen auf die Terrasse gekommen war. Es sah so aus, als leiste er dem Alten bei ein paar Gläsern Zitronenwasser Gesellschaft, während er mich knipste und dann sogar anfeuerte und lobte.  
Alles Show..?  
Nun, vielleicht nicht alles…  
Dazwischen assistierte er MacArthur souverän beim Kreuzwort Rätseln.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht lassen: Als ich sowieso in der Nähe war und eine von Macs Anfragen mithörte, lenkte ich Bloody rasch zu ihnen hinüber und erklärte: „Boukephalos! – Das Streitross von Alexander dem Großen: Der Rinderköpfige – also vielleicht sowas wie Dickkopf…! Er soll ja so eine Art Härtefall gewesen sein. Aber Alexander hatte gleich einen Draht zu ihm..."  
  
Zum Tee machte ich wieder eine etwas längere Pause. Ich war ziemlich erledigt, würde anschließend die Pferde versorgen und dann Feierabend machen.  
Sherlock schien mir vergleichsweise nachsichtig.  
Zwar nicht, als sei er wirklich besorgt, dass ich mich übernommen haben könnte, aber eben doch recht aufmerksam.  
  
„Auch wenn eigentlich das Pferd springt, ist es anstrengend, nicht...?“  
„Ja, schon. Aber es ist großartig...“, antwortete ich unsicher und schnappte mir einen von den schottischen Haferkeksen.  
"Du hattest nämlich heute Nachmittag schon Publikum...", fuhr der Detektiv ein wenig lauernd fort.  
"Ist dir natürlich wieder nicht aufgefallen, hm?"  
"Hauptsächlich war ich mit den Pferden beschäftigt", konterte ich, „wenn du allerdings oben an der Kurve mit der Laterne den silbernen PKW meinst, der da eine ganze Weile herumgestanden hat, den habe ich durchaus bemerkt. Der Fahrer ist dann auch ausgestiegen und hat sich auf das Wagendach gestützt. Er hat dann bald feststellen müssen, dass das Blech ziemlich warm ist, aber trotzdem blieb er dort stehen. Er hat also nicht bloß die Straßenkarte studiert oder einen Reifen gewechselt. …hat er nicht auch irgendeinen Imbiss zu sich genommen? Du denkst also, der gehört zu dieser Bande?"  
"Nun, ich verfüge über mehr Informationen als du. Aber dieses Mal liegt das ausnahmsweise nicht an deiner Nachlässigkeit, sondern an meinem technischen Vorsprung", erklärte er jovial.  
"Du meinst die Überwachungskamera? Mac hat davon erzählt", gab ich scheinbar cool zurück.  
Sherlock machte sich gerade an dem Laptop zu schaffen – ich wechselte aus dem Sessel neben ihn auf die Couch.  
  
Wie unfassbar gedankenlos von mir...!  
  
Ich war gerade erst neben ihm angekommen, als er auch schon hektisch aufstand, die paar Schritte bis zum Fenster ging und sagte: "Vera hat sich in die Kamera gehackt und das Übertragungssignal gestört, sobald der Wagen dort anhielt", erklärte er. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser und schwankend. "Wenn Mycroft Erkundigungen einziehen sollte, wird Mac sagen, dass sich in der fraglichen Zeit nichts Verdächtiges ereignet hat."  
  
Doch ich konnte nur Sherlock bedauernd ansehen.  
Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte dir nicht so auf die Pelle rücken dürfen! dachte ich hilflos.  
  
Als er sich zu mir umwandte, flüchtete sich mein Blick dann aber doch auf den Bildschirm.  
Der Filmausschnitt war fast 20 Minuten lang. Das Auto – es war ein älterer Renault – hielt an. Nach gut einer Minute stieg der Fahrer aus und spähte über das Wagendach. Der Typ war kräftig gebaut und fast kahl, aber noch nicht alt. Auf seine Größe konnte ich mir keinen rechten Reim machen, da ich nicht wusste, wie hoch der Wagen war. Noch etwas später, tauchte der Kerl ab, um etwas aus dem Wageninneren zu holen, und hielt auf einmal einen großen Feldstecher in der Hand.  
  
"Verstehe. Da ist jemand wirklich sehr neugierig...", brummte ich.  
  
Dann holte sich der Kerl auch noch ein Sandwich aus dem Wagen und danach eine Dose Cola, zu der er eine Zigarette rauchte. Immer wieder sah er durch den Feldstecher. Dann erreichte ihn anscheinend ein Anruf, und indem er telefonierte, stieg er ein und fuhr weg.  
  
„Es geht also los. Das ist gut...“, sagte ich. „Das ist sehr gut…!“  
  
  
Ja.  
Je früher wir uns aussprechen konnten, desto besser...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_„Debbie, Schätzchen…, kommst du? Wir müssen los._  
_Es war schließlich deine Idee…“_  
_„Komme, Dad…!“ bestätigte Deborah in fast militärischem Ton._  
  
_Vorhin waren es noch die anderen gewesen, die nicht startklar gewesen waren – also hatte sie natürlich weitergelesen und sich wie üblich nicht losreißen können._  
  
  
  
_Später an diesem Nachmittag machte sich eine kleine Prozession auf zu einem geheimen, privaten, für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglichen Ort._  
  
_Es war friedlich dort…abgeschieden und freundlich…,_  
_das Gras war weich, sogar die grauen Steine wirkten, als könnten sie unmöglich hart und rau sein..._  
_Sie schienen eher wie Schwämme, wie poröser Schaumgummi…_  
_und an diesem denkwürdigen Tag streichelten sanfte Sonnenstrahlen liebevoll über sie hin..._  
  
_Deborah hatte dunkelrote und pinkfarbene Rosen besorgt._  
_Doch nun sah sie ergriffen und verunsichert ihre Granny an, eine nicht mal mehr einssechzig große, vertrocknete, kleine alte Lady mit einem leicht gelblichen Teint und unergründlichen, aber freundlichen blauen Augen._  
_Die burschikose, alte Frau mit dem weißen Haar strich dem Mädchen über den Rücken._  
_„Sie wären stolz auf dich, ganz bestimmt…“, sagte sie leise._  
  
_Ergriffen sah Deborah ihre Großmutter an. „Du hast Onkel John sehr geliebt…“ Und natürlich meinte sie eigentlich „Großonkel“ – beziehungsweise „deinen Bruder“._  
_„Er war wirklich ein feiner Kerl…“, versicherte sie mit einem zärtlichen, bedauernden Lächeln._  
_„…aber genau damit stand er sich manchmal selbst furchtbar im Weg…!“ erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd und lächelte schmerzlich._  
_„Naja…,_  
_…ist ganz gut, wenn du das noch nicht so richtig verstehst…!_  
_Weißt du…_  
_Das Leben kann schon sehr fies sein…!_  
_Aber trotzdem: Man muss es leben – also…man hat halt nur diese eine Möglichkeit…“_  
  
_Deborah lächelte – nachsichtig und unsicher gleichzeitig._  
_Harry war eben eine Nihilistin… Aber vielleicht gab es da draußen ja doch mehr als das…?_  
  
_Ihr Vater Scott, von dem es hieß, dass er dem legendären Detektiv so ähnlich sähe, trat hinter sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern._  
_„Hey…, mein Bienchen… Das ist eine ganz bezaubernde Idee von dir gewesen, den Jahrestag hier zu feiern…“_  
_Er hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss in ihr sandblondes Haar und ergänzte: „Und dass du John so ähnlich siehst, hätte Sherlock sicher gefallen...!_  
_Ich wünschte, deine Mum könnte das sehen…,_  
_naja…, vielleicht tut sie’s…“_  
  
_Und Großtante Leah erklärte – und eigenartigerweise klang es zugleich bodenständig und pathetisch: „Ja… Sie mussten zu früh gehen…, doch sie hatten weit mehr glückliche Jahre zusammen, als viele andere Menschen mit denen, die sie lieben…“_  
  
_Ihr Cousin Hamish trat an Debbies Seite und grinste ratlos-liebevoll auf sie hinunter, während er den Arm um sie legte._  
_Sie lächelte zurück._  
_Nachdenklich ließ Deborah ihre Blicke über die Grabsteine schweifen:_  
  
_(Nun, wenn Stief-Geschwister ihre Liebe zueinander entdecken, ist das ja biologisch in Ordnung und auch legal – …es ist bloß ungewöhnlich, weil zumeist eine sogenannte Prägung verhindert, dass Kinder, die zusammen aufwachsen, sich ineinander verlieben…_  
_Aber in dieser Familie war eben vieles etwas anders…)_  
  
  
  
  
_Mycroft Holmes_  
_17\. 10. 1969 – 11. 06. 2044_  
  
  
_Clara Watson_  
_03\. 06. 1983 – 23. 08. 2019_  
  
  
_John H. ∞ S. Sherlock W. Holmes_  
_Auf ewig in Liebe vereint_  
  
  
  
  
_Ja, sogar Mycroft!_  
_Er hatte diesen Grabstein für seinen Bruder und seinen Schwager in Auftrag gegeben._  
_"Von/bis"...das spielte keine Rolle!_  
_Das war sein kleiner Bruder und er hatte jemanden gefunden, mit dem er glücklch gewesen war..._  
_...endlich...!_  
_Das war alles, was zählte!_  
  
_Debbie hatte zwischen den Blumen eine kleine Nachricht versteckt:_  
  
  
_„An meine Großväter,_  
  
_…leider unbekannterweise…!_  
  
  
_So viel habe ich von euch beiden gehört. Und nun kann ich sogar nachlesen, wie es anfing!_  
_Ja, John: Auf Umwegen hat Mycroft dafür gesorgt, dass deine Aufzeichnungen nicht verloren gingen und dass sie eines Tages entschlüsselt werden. Sogar er hatte eine ziemlich sentimentale Ader!_  
_Ich bin glücklich, dass ich euch nun doch noch ein wenig kennen lernen kann! Ihr wart großartig, ich bin stolz darauf, eure Enkelin zu sein!_  
_Worüber ich mir noch nicht klar bin: Soll die Öffentlichkeit es jetzt erfahren? Ich, persönlich, denke, dass genügend Gras über alles gewachsen ist! Es wäre wichtig!_  
_Aber ich werde erst in wenigen Monaten volljährig. So lange werde ich warten: Dann kann ich niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen, stimmt‘s? – Naja, da informiere ich mich nochmal!_  
_Ich liebe euch! Ebenso wie Harry und ihre viel zu früh von uns gegangene, geliebte Frau Clara…, meine beiden Grannies._  
_(Enthaltsamkeit bedeutet nicht Unsterblichkeit – welch bittere Ironie, dass es sie zuerst erwischt hat!)_  
  
_Ihr wart so großartig – und ihr sollt nie vergessen werden!_  
_Ich kann mir zwar denken, dass ihr diese Terminologie nicht mögen werdet – und ich meine sie auch gar nicht so – aber ihr seid Märtyrer für die Gerechtigkeit und für die Liebe,_  
_und ein großes Vorbild – gerade mit all den Hindernissen und Irrwegen!_  
  
_Übrigens…_  
_…also, falls ihr's nicht sowieso wisst: Hamish hat angefangen, Medizin zu studieren._  
_Ich tendiere zu Jura… Vielleicht kann dann auch ich etwas bewegen!_  
  
  
_In Liebe,_  
_Eure Debbie“_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	58. In ...LAUTEM Angedenken

 

 

  
_Nach einigen Momenten andächtiger Stille, fragte sich Deborah, ob wohl irgendjemand etwas sagen würde. Eigentlich wäre es angebracht gewesen, immerhin war es der 25. Juni 2051, heute hätten John und Sherlock ihren vierzigsten Hochzeitstag feiern können._  
_Aber andererseits... Hätten sie das gewollt? Eine Rede? Eher nicht!_  
  
_Deborahs Vater warf seinen Kindern noch einen wehmütigen Blick aus seinen hellen Katzenaugen zu und schritt dann zu dem vierten Grabstein. Er war weiß, Heckenrosen wucherten an ihm empor – er hatte es versäumt, sie zurückzuschneiden, so dass die Inschrift fast gänzlich hinter ihnen verschwand. Andererseits... Jeanie hatte diese Blumen geliebt und Scott wusste auch so, was da stand, ebenso wie alle anderen:_  
  
_Jean Watson_  
_2\. November 2012 - 11. Dezember 2047_  
  
  
_Zu früh, viel zu früh...! dachte er._  
_...sogar Sherlock und John waren länger verheiratet gewesen..._  
  
_Naja..._  
  
_Nicht viel..._  
  
_Er empfand auch keine Bitterkeit bei diesem Gedanken. Sie hatten alles richtig gemacht, waren wie Zwillinge aufgewachsen, waren von Freunden zu Liebenden geworden und hatten jung geheiratet und drei wunderbare Kinder bekommen..._  
_...die zu früh ihre Mutter verloren hatten..._  
_Und sie hatten einander ja nicht nur während dieser 15 Jahre Ehe gehabt, sondern Jeans ganzes Leben lang..._  
  
_Inzwischen schmerzte es auch nicht mehr so unerträglich, wenn er eine der zahllosen schönen Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis kramte, es zuließ, dass sie ihn überwältigte..._  
_Vor allem empfand er Dankbarkeit, dass er seine Jeanie gehabt hatte..._  
  
  
_Er spürte jemanden neben sich, eine zunächst zaghafte Berührung in seinem Rücken, dann eine kleine knochige Hand auf seinem Arm._  
  
_"Ich bin okay, Mum...", flüsterte er, räusperte sich und wischte sich die Augen. Und Harry dachte zum gefühlt milliardsten Mal: Sein Räuspern klingt trotz allem beinahe wie Johns..._  
  
  
_Sie umarmten einander stumm, standen so eine Weile reglos, ehe sich Scott nochmals räusperte und erklärte: "Ich...hol dann mal das Picknick..."_  
  
_Seine Mutter strich ihm die Locken aus den Schläfen._  
  
_Glaubte er wirklich, er könne vor ihr verbergen, dass er dazu übergegangen war, sich die Haare zu färben, weil er langsam ein klein wenig grau wurde...?_  
_Sogar die Eitelkeit hatte er von Sherlock geerbt!_  
_Spätestens das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel eben gerade hatte sie überzeugt, dass sie richtig lag. Er war ein klein wenig genervt, weil sie ihn so genau musterte…_  
  
_Als er sich von der Grabstätte losriss, gesellte sich Leah zu ihm. Für ihre sechsundsiebzig war sie immer noch tadellos in Form, ihr Rücken gerade, ihr Gang immer noch federnd._  
_"Wann denkst du, dass Johanna und die Kinder kommen?" fragte er._  
_Sie zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. "Jeden Moment", mutmaßte sie. "Und – ich hoffe, 'Y' gefällt es im Camp...?"_  
_"Oh, ja! Zuerst war sie ja sehr traurig, dass sie dann nicht mit hierher kann, aber naja, das holen wir nach. Zu Johns Geburtstag, denke ich… Ab dem Spätherbst ist es immer so trist hier…_  
_Aber Violet hat richtig Spaß, ich bin froh, dass wir sie rumgekriegt haben!"_  
_Leah feixte: "Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie vielleicht dort einen Jungen kennen lernt…? …oder ein Mädchen. Wer weiß…"_  
_Scott blieb stehen und musterte seine Tante ungläubig._  
_"Boah! ...sie ist – " Er brach ab und artikulierte dann langsam: "…vier…zehn… Oh, mein Gott…"_  
_Leah lachte._  
_"Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen! Keine Sorge, sie wird schon alles richtig machen!"_  
_Scott verkniff es sich, so etwas zu erwidern, wie: sagt die Frau, deren Schwester immer an die Falschen geriet und deren Tochter ungewollt schwanger und später von dem Kindsvater geschieden wurde._  
_Er mochte Leah sehr, so wie sie alle, vor allem Sherlock hatte sie wie eine Schwester geliebt (oder angesichts seines Verhältnisses zu Mycroft während fast drei Jahrzehnten musste man sagen: viel mehr als das...!), es aber nie wirklich gesagt und John hatte sie überaus geschätzt und bewundert._  
_Aber sie war eine beeindruckende Frau – und wahrscheinlich wusste sie das alles._  
  
  
_Deborah seufzte._  
  
_"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Hamish leise in dieser ein wenig metallischen, tiefen Stimme, die, wie ihr Harry erzählt hatte, seit seinem Stimmbruch mehr und mehr nach Sherlocks unverwechselbarem Timbre klang. Anscheinend kam diese Veranlagung von Seiten der Holmes und hatte sich aus Leahs Erbgut durchgemendelt, ebenso wie die dunklen Locken. Aber er war nicht größer als sie, nicht mal ganz eins siebzig._  
  
_Sie lächelte ihn ein wenig schief an. "Ich bin okay…" Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Grabstein ihrer Großväter._  
  
_"Und...?" erkundigte er sich ein wenig zögerlich und mit einem leicht neckenden Unterton, "Haben sie sich schon gekriegt?"_  
  
_"Also, bitte…!" empörte sie sich mit halbem Lachen und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. "Das ist doch kein Schundroman! Ich...betreibe Ahnenforschung!"_  
  
  
_Harry war bei Jeans Grab stehengeblieben._  
_Tja, Kleines..., das Leben ist nicht fair..._  
  
_Doch dann brach sie den inneren Dialog auch schon ab._  
_Sie glaubte nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod..._  
  
  
_"Hamish! Wieso hilfst du nicht ein bisschen beim Tragen?"_  
_"Ja, Tante Harry!" gab dieser ein wenig genervt zurück und schlenderte in Richtung des Elektroautos und des grasenden Schimmels, der noch vollständig aufgezäumt war._  
  
_Deborah ging zum Grab ihrer Mutter und umarmte Harry._  
_"Du vermisst sie immer noch sehr, hm...?"_  
_"Du nicht?"_  
_"Doch..., es gibt so vieles, was ich ihr erzählen möchte. Jeden Tag. Ich tu einfach so, als wäre das möglich. Und manchmal glaube ich das sogar..._  
_Wie hältst du das nur aus?"_  
_"Scott und ihr Kinder habt mir die Kraft gegeben. Ich durfte einfach nicht zusammenbrechen."_  
_"So klingt es nach einem Automatismus – aber das ist es ganz bestimmt nicht. Eigentlich bist du sehr stark, glaube ich…"_  
_"Ach…, das dachte ich mal…, aber…weißt du…man kann seine Reserven nicht einschätzen… Man muss auf sich aufpassen, auf Freunde hören…_  
_Naja, das letztere sagt sich so leicht…"_  
  
  
_Die anderen hatten inzwischen begonnen, das Lager für das Picknick aufzubauen. Scott stellte eben den kleinen Klappstuhl auf, der für seine Mutter vorgesehen war, die anderen würden sich auf dem Boden niederlassen._  
  
_"Ah, die Kavallerie kommt!" rief Deborah auf einmal. Leah winkte ihnen zu._  
  
_Drei Reiter näherten sich im gestreckten Galopp._  
_"Ich kann gar nicht hingucken, die sollen doch langsam machen!" knurrte Harry beunruhigt._  
_"Keine Sorge, Schwippschwägerin!" grinste Leah und ging ihnen entgegen._  
  
_Allen voran ritt ein dünner blonder Bursche, dicht hinter ihm eine sehr schlanke Frau mit wilden dunklen Locken, gefolgt von einer blonden, etwas kräftigeren und üppigeren, blonden Amazone. Auf den letzten Metern überholte die Brünette auf ihrem Rappen doch noch den Spitzenreiter._  
  
_Sie sprangen ab, die erste umarmte Leah nur kurz und eilte dann zu Deborah und nahm auch sie in den Arm. "Hallo, Cousinchen!" grinste sie._  
_"Sheryl! Was macht die Polizeiakademie? Noch immer nicht angeeckt?"_  
_Ihre hellen Katzenaugen funkelten: "Wenn's mir zu dumm wird, sattle ich eben um auf Privatdetektiv."_  
_"Das heißt Consulting Detective!" verbesserte Scott schmunzelnd. "Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen!"_  
_"Onkel Scott! Wie geht’s dir? Siehst ein bisschen müde aus…"_  
_"Einigermaßen urlaubsreif. Aber es geht mir gut."_  
_"Du hast einen…Meteor entdeckt?"_  
_Scott rollte die Augen. "Komet! Es ist ein Komet! – Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du den Unterschied zwi- …_  
_Warte, du verarschst mich…!"_  
_Sheryl kicherte. Ihr Onkel stimmte ein._  
_Dann lächelte er schmerzlich._  
_"Ich wünschte, die beiden könnten das sehen… Ein weiblicher, angehender DI Sherlock…ehm…Lestrade…"_  
_"Phhh…! Keine Beleidigung – auch wenn sie ihn sehr mochten! Und ich natürlich vom DI noch Jahre entfernt bin. Wenn ich nicht besser bin als das, sollte ich gleich Imkerin werden!"_  
  
_Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Erst grinste Scott verstohlen, dann Sheryl._  
  
_Die anderen beiden Reiter kümmerten sich mit Leah um die Pferde._  
  
_"Tut mir leid, dass wir etwas spät sind, Mum", sagte die ältere Blondine. "Wir haben noch eine Karre aus dem Dreck gezogen."_  
_"Buchstäblich!" grinste der Bursche. "Hallo, Tante Leah!"_  
_"Macht ja nichts, Joanna..., Billy..."_  
_Als dieser sich nach einem kurzen Nicken schnurstracks auf den Weg zu seinem Vater machte, raunte Johanna ihrer Mutter zu:_  
_"Er würde es ja nie zugeben, aber eigentlich ist er hin und weg von deinem ‚laaangweiligen‘ Dressurunterricht!" Sie kicherten verschwörerisch._  
  
_Erst als alle vier Pferde abgesattelt waren, wurden die gegenseitigen Begrüßungen zu Ende gebracht._  
  
_"Billy! Du sollst doch nicht so schnell reiten, mein Junge! – Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich es sehen kann!" beschwerte sich Harry und umarmte ihren jüngsten Enkel._  
_"Och, Granny…! Ich kann das! Ich werde das beruflich machen!"_  
_"…aber…sie sind so hoch…und so verdammt schnell…"_  
_"Aber dafür will ich wenigstens nicht zum Militär oder zur Polizei…!" gab er zu bedenken._  
_"Ach, du hast ja recht…!" seufzte Harry._  
  
  
_Anschließend hielten sie doch noch einmal inne, betrachteten still die Gräber…_  
  
_Deborah lächelte nachdenklich._  
_Was für eine Ironie der Vererbungslehre, dass ihr kleiner Bruder zwar auch diese hellen Katzenaugen, aber dazu blonde Locken hatte._  
_War es denkbar, dass hier die Natur geraderückte, was menschliches Unvermögen fast vergeigt hätte…?_  
  
  
_Eine Weile speisten sie schweigend. Sandwiches, Kuchen, Tee, Limonade. Es hätte Harry auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie Bier oder Cider getrunken hätten, darüber war sie hinweg. Aber sie taten es trotzdem nicht und die alte Dame wusste, dass es kein Misstrauen war, sondern einfach nur gut gemeint._  
_Sie aß nicht viel, sah lieber ihrer Familie zu: ihr Sohn Scott, ihre Enkel Deborah und William, Schwägerin Leah, ihre geschiedene Nichte und deren Kinder..._  
_Mal sah man Ähnlichkeiten zu John, mal zu Sherlock. Und Scotts Jüngste, die gerade in einem Jugendcamp war, hatte das kupferrote Haar ihrer Urgroßmutter…_  
  
  
_"Wessen Idee war es denn nun eigentlich?" fragte Deborah schließlich an Harry gewandt._  
_Die alte Dame wusste natürlich genau, was sie mit dieser zusammenhanglosen Frage meinte._  
  
_"Nun...Clara und ich wollten Kinder...da waren wir uns einig. Aber wir waren auch beide berufstätig. Trotzdem...Adoption wäre zwar vielleicht vernünftiger gewesen..., aber...naja, wir wollten schwanger werden, wollten spüren, wie neues Leben in uns heranwächst... Eigentlich hatten wir überlegt, dass ich als die Ältere den Anfang machen sollte. Das wäre logisch gewesen... Dann war da natürlich noch die Frage: Samenbank? Das wäre ein Lotteriespiel...! Oder jemand, den wir kennen? Wir hatten von einem lesbischen Paar gelesen, denen ein Freund sein Sperma überlassen hatte, sie hatten sich dann in einer romantischen Nacht gegenseitig damit befruchtet. Es klappte: Sie wurden zeitgleich schwanger und das sei eine unbeschreiblich schöne Erfahrung gewesen. Aber später meldete der biologische Vater dann doch Ansprüche an – ganz gegen die Vereinbarung, die sie natürlich mündlich getroffen hatten, und die auch keinerlei Verbindlichkeit gehabt hätte. Mehr als zwei Jahre lang hatten sie dann Ärger vor Gericht und mit Drohungen und Stalking...,_  
_aber ich hatte natürlich eigentlich vor was ganz anderem Schiss... Es machte mir Angst, dass ich dann so lange keinen Alkohol würde trinken dürfen. Aber je länger ich es vor mir herschob, umso größer wurde der Druck. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem sonstigen Stress im Job, mit den Nachbarn. Und dass ich mich über mich selbst ärgerte. Ich schaffte es immer mal wieder, ein paar Wochen trocken zu bleiben, aber dann gab es immer wieder...Anlässe... Und das waren selten Partys... Und das Fatale war: Jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder anfing, regelmäßig..., also…letztlich wieder täglich zu trinken, vergrößerte sich meine Dosis... Es war eine verdammte Abwärtsspirale! Jede Phase der Abstinenz schien alles nur noch zu verschlimmern._  
_...ich hab uns einen Hund besorgt, weil ich dachte, das gibt mir einen Grund, nachts mal um den Blog gehen zu müssen und dabei zusätzlich zu den eins, zwei Gläsern Wein, die ich sozusagen offiziell trank, noch schnell Wodka in mich reinzukippen. Anschließend würde ich Zahnpflegekaugummi kauen und zurück nachhause kommen. soweit mein Plan. Aber Clara war nicht begeistert. Kein Wunder! Ich hatte sie nicht gefragt! Ich hatte mir den kleinen Kerl einfach aus dem Tierheim geholt und sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt! ...ja, verdammt rücksichtlos, ich weiß... Ich hatte es für einen cleveren Trick gehalten, aber... Clara war völlig zu Recht sauer. Und nach einer Weile mussten wir ihn auch einfach wieder abgeben, weil sich nach unserem Urlaub herausstellte, dass man ihn wirklich nicht so lange alleine in der Wohnung lassen konnte, trotz der beiden Nachbarkinder, die ihn nachmittags oft Gassi führten... Wir konnten uns nicht recht entschließen, jemanden konkret nach einer Samenspende zu fragen. Clara schlug John vor, aber da der doch sicher mal heiraten und mit dieser Frau Kinder haben würde, kam mir das falsch vor. Na, und um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben einander oft nicht verstanden – vorher jedenfalls..._  
_Und ich schlug für mich Claras Cousin vor, aber das wollte sie nicht. Als Kinder waren sie gar nicht klargekommen. Inzwischen ging es zwar, aber sie sahen einander auch nicht oft. Ich meinte: Aber ist das nicht ideal? Es geht mir doch nur darum, wenigstens ein bisschen von deinen Genen in eines unserer Kinder zu bekommen. Und sie meinte: Mir doch auch. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mich stören würde, wenn der biologische Vater meines Kindes noch andere Kinder hat._  
_Ich hab mich dann bemüht..., immer wenn es auf den Eisprung zu ging, trocken zu bleiben, manchmal habe ich das nicht hinbekommen und das hat mich jedes Mal frustriert, auch wenn es ja nur Probeläufe waren. Clara kam natürlich doch irgendwann dahinter." Sie seufzte. "Sie hat mich ganz ruhig und vernünftig und verständnisvoll darauf angesprochen... Aber ich war damals wie...Nitroglyzerin. Wir hatten einen furchtbaren Krach. Aber wir wollten beide nicht, dass es endet. Ich schlug ihr vor, dass dann doch nur sie schwanger werden sollte, aber...sie meinte das wäre dann trotzdem eine zu große Zumutung für unser Kind, wenn ich die Finger nicht von der Flasche lassen kann, denn das Problem würde sich doch durch die Geburt nicht erledigen. Sie drohte, mich zu verlassen, wenn ich es nicht in den Griff bekäme. –_  
_Damals schien mir das grausam._  
  
_Ich hab es versucht..., mehrfach, wirklich versucht...!_  
_Aber...obwohl es mir das Allerschrecklichste auf der Welt zu sein schien, dass ich Clara verlieren könnte, genügte dieses Motiv nicht! Irgendwie..._  
_Ich war zwar schon egoistisch…, aber ich verfügte einfach nicht mehr über das Selbstwertgefühl, das ich gebraucht hätte, um dauerhaft dagegen ankämpfen zu können._  
_Und irgendwie dachte ich wohl auch, dass ich Clara nicht verdiene, es mir recht geschieht, wenn sie geht..._  
  
_Und dann ging sie._  
_Ich sagte mir, dass sie jemand besseren finden würde als mich..._  
_Und... ja, versank in Selbsthass, Selbstmitleid und Alkohol…_  
  
_Aber dann... John kam aus Afghanistan zurück._  
  
_Nicht bloß körperlich verwundet...er war gebrochen, völlig desillusioniert...nur noch eine Hülle, wie es schien..._  
  
_Anfangs dachte ich…wie wohl alle anderen auch, er sei eben traumatisiert, hätte PTBS. Ich machte mir Sorgen, aber ich kam ja nicht mal mit meinen eigenen Problemen klar, außerdem kapselte er sich ab._  
  
_Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn traf oder mit ihm telefonierte – und natürlich ging das immer von mir aus, obwohl mich das auch viel Überwindung kostete – war ich anschließend total fertig. Ich spürte, wie kaputt er war – kaum wieder zu erkennen. Und dann dieser trostlose Blog... Er schien sich völlig aufgegeben zu haben._  
  
  
_Aber dann schrieb er auf einmal, er werde mit einem Kerl zusammenziehen!_  
  
_...Na, den Blog kennst du ja...und die Kommentare!_  
  
_Als sich die beiden dann endlich gefunden und geoutet hatten, lernte ich Sherlock dann auch persönlich kennen._  
  
_Es ist irrational, aber irgendwie schöpfte ich neue Hoffnung. Ich hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass ich es doch schaffen könnte. Ich suchte mir endlich professionelle Hilfe und als ich es nach dem Entzug geschafft hatte, noch einen weiteren Monat trocken zu bleiben, nahm ich allen Mut zusammen und rief Clara an..._  
  
_Ich hatte zuvor noch nie in meinem Leben solche Angst gehabt. Fragte mich schon während ich wählte, ob ich nicht besser noch einen Monat abwarten sollte. Es war doch utopisch zu hoffen, dass sie mich zurücknehmen würde! Und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht längst...einen viel besseren Ersatz für mich gefunden hatte..._  
  
_Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen!_  
_Ich kann dir sagen, mein Herz raste und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es erinnerte mich an Entzugserscheinungen – aber nur...teilweise..._  
  
_Ich fragte zuerst, wie es ihr gehe und erzählte ihr, was ich getan hatte, und dass ich es jetzt seit einem Monat zumindest allein im Griff hätte. Ob wir uns vielleicht mal zum Tee treffen könnten…?_  
  
_Erst sagte sie gar nichts..._  
  
_Ich dachte schon: Ich dumme Nuss, was habe ich mir dabei gedacht!_  
  
_...und dann hörte ich sie leise weinen._  
  
_Ich sagte: Du denkst, jetzt geht das schon wieder los, nicht? Dass du meine Launen ertragen und dich um mich sorgen musst – aber das würde ich dir nie wieder antun! Ich weiß jetzt, dass dein Ultimatum weder grausam noch egoistisch war! Du wolltest, dass ich mich nicht zerstöre...unsere Zukunft...unsere Kinder... Aber das hab ich jetzt verstanden._  
_Und...wie du vielleicht weißt, gehört es zum Programm, alle um Vergebung zu bitten, denen man wehgetan hat... Also, auch wenn du bloß das zulassen könntest…_  
_Und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich habe dir viel Kummer bereitet… Ich dachte, du verstehst mich nicht – dabei war es umgekehrt._  
  
  
_Sie legte auf._  
  
_Aber eine Stunde später bekam ich eine SMS, dass ich meine Mails checken solle._  
  
_Sie war wirklich bereit, es noch einmal mit mir zu versuchen…_  
  
_Sieben Wochen später arrangierte ich dann ein Treffen mit Sherlock und John, die in ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckten – und überhaupt nicht wussten, was sie wollten. Also, in Bezug auf die Feier. Nur so viel war klar: Keine Kirche. Ansonsten waren sie hin- und hergerissen."_  
  
_Sie grinste bei dieser Erinnerung._  
  
_"Alle machten ihnen Vorschläge: Mrs Hudson, das schwule Paar, das nebenan wohnte, Lestrade, Tante Molly natürlich. Der einzige, der sich zurückhielt, war Mycroft._  
_Clara hatte John immer gemocht – und komischerweise konnte mich Sherlock gut leiden..._  
_Oh, er war schon 'ne Nummer! Als ich ihn dann life erlebte, konnte ich John verstehen. Aber dass er mich mochte, überraschte ihn auch anfangs..._  
_Vielleicht war es die Ähnlichkeit zu John...oder vielleicht, weil ich wie Sherlock gegen meine Sucht angekämpft hatte...vielleicht auch, weil ich manchmal mit meiner Direktheit anecke... so wie er._  
_Vielleicht alles zusammen…_  
_Auch Mycroft hatte ich bereits kennengelernt… Er war mir gegenüber sehr reserviert… Naja…, ich schätze, ich war für ihn nur ein Junkie und dazu eben nicht clever genug… eher ein Risikofaktor – ein Gewinn schon gar nicht. Aber ich merkte, wie sehr er John schätzte. Und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man merken, dass er über diese Entwicklung glücklich war. Aber er hat nie aufgehört, sich Sorgen zu machen, was es mit Sherlock anstellen würde, wenn..._  
  
_Nun, wie er sagte: Jedes Leben endet, jedes Herz wird gebrochen..._  
  
_Aber ist es denn ein Leben ohne Leidenschaft? Ohne die Gefahr des Verlusts?_  
_Das eine ist ohne das andere nicht zu haben..._  
  
_Nun, bei diesem Treffen begann ich, den beiden Fragen zu stellen, um herauszufinden, beziehungsweise, um ihnen zu helfen, sich darüber klar zu werden, was wirklich zu ihnen passen würde, und Clara unterstützte mich dabei. Sie sagte: Es ist euer Tag: Macht genau das, was ihr wollt, nichts sonst, beteiligt die Menschen, die ihr dabei haben wollt – nur bis zu dem Punkt, wo ihr sie dabei haben wollt, zwingt euch nicht, zu irgendwelchen Gepflogenheiten, die euch gegen den Strich gehen, nur weil irgendwer sie von euch erwartet. Ich meine, Brautstraußwerfen zum Beispiel führt nur zu Druck und überzogenen Erwartungen. Auch wenn man's nicht ernst nimmt. Es passiert trotzdem!_  
  
  
_Nach diesem Abend fragte mich Clara, ob ich sie noch einmal heiraten würde und natürlich sagte ich ja!_  
_Und als wir miteinander geschlafen hatten und zusammengekuschelt im Bett lagen, wollte sie auf einmal wissen: Hast du John mal gefragt, ob er Kinder möchte? Ich meine...in letzter Zeit?_  
  
_Und ich sagte: Nein, aber ich habe daran gedacht. Ich wollte die Beiden aber jetzt noch nicht mit dieser Frage konfrontieren. Und...könntest du dir denn immer noch vorstellen..., Johns Kind zur Welt zu bringen?_  
  
_Sie sagte: Mehr denn je!_  
_Und... es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn die Gene eines Sherlock Holmes verloren gingen, was meinst du?_  
  
_Ich hätte es da noch nicht gewagt, das vorzuschlagen! Weder überhaupt – obwohl ich mir das jetzt zutraute, dass diese Motivation es mir sogar noch leichter machen würde, noch gegenüber Clara, denn ich konnte ihr nicht mehr geben als mein Wort darauf, trocken zu bleiben, noch…den Jungs gegenüber…_  
_Und ich sagte:_  
_Und wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie mit ihrem Job nicht aufhören wollen. Praktisch gesehen, wären sie so etwas wie Onkel – und falls es doch mehr werden sollte, würden wir uns doch bestimmt arrangieren..._  
  
_Wir waren aber beide noch sehr unsicher, was die Jungs wohl zu diesem Arrangement sagen würden._  
  
_Auf der Hochzeitsfeier passierte bei der Verabschiedung etwas Merkwürdiges – etwas seeehr Merkwürdiges – obwohl es beinahe unterging: Sherlock sagte zu mir: Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, müssen wir uns bald mal wieder treffen. Je nachdem, wie es bei uns mit Fällen gerade aussieht, natürlich! – aber sagen wir, so in vier, fünf Wochen? Wir würden uns freuen..._  
  
_John war verblüfft!_  
  
_Wir auch! Der so als unsozial und ungesellig verschriene Detektiv spricht eine Einladung aus?! Natürlich nahmen wir freudig an._  
  
_Was wir da noch nicht wussten: Sherlock hatte John einige Male beobachten können, wenn sie zufällig an glücklichen Familien vorbei kamen, in einem Park vielleicht, wenn er Kinder auf Spielplätzen sah, Mütter mit Babys, einen Vater, der seinem kleinen Sprössling das Fahrradfahren beibrachte. Er wusste längst, dass sich John Kinder wünschte – aber dann doch nicht ganz so sehr, wie an seiner Seite zu sein, Tag und Nacht, mit ihm Abenteuer und die Liebe zu erleben. Er glaubte fest, dass er nicht beides haben könne, und er hatte sich entschieden. Für Sherlock, ganz für ihn da zu sein._  
  
_Sherlock sah das Ganze mehr von der pragmatischen Seite, meinte, so ein plärrendes undichtes Bündel werde ihm sicher schon nach fünf Sekunden auf die Nerven gehen und er wäre gewiss ein miserabler Erzieher, aber vielleicht würden sich seine Intelligenz und seine Beobachtungsgabe vererben – dieses Experiment müsse man doch wagen!_  
  
_Er...war sehr freundlich, zuvorkommend, rief mich dann immer wieder an und fragte nach meinem Befinden und natürlich auch nach Claras, gab uns Ernährungstipps – also, natürlich meldete sich auch John bei uns und wenn Sherlock bei ihm war, holte er ihn natürlich ans Telefon oder an den Computer. Aber dann gab sich Sherlock eher reserviert. Das Erstaunliche war aber, dass er oft alleine anrief – und dann ganz anders war als in Johns Gesellschaft._  
  
_Jean war ein paar Tage früher dran als Scott, wie du ja weißt. Natürlich waren wir alle drei bei Clara. Und natürlich hatte ich die meiste Zeit nur Augen für sie, aber ich bemerkte durchaus, dass Sherlock nicht wirklich so cool war, wie er tat. Als Clara dann ihre Tochter gebracht wurde, ließ sie mich die Kleine natürlich zuerst nehmen. Sie war so ein süßes, kleines Ding! John wartete bescheiden ab, bis ich ihn aufforderte, sie zu nehmen. Ich habe es heute noch im Ohr, wie er flüsterte: "Hey, kleine Maus..., willkommen im Chaos...!"_  
  
_Dann sah er Clara und mich erschrocken an: "Oh, mein Gott! Ich habe nicht euch gemeint!"_  
  
_Clara und ich mussten lachen._  
  
_Er betrachtete sie eine Weile schweigend mit großen Augen und überwältigtem Lächeln, bevor sich ein breites fröhliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legte. Er steckte einen Finger in eine ihrer winzigen Händchen, den sie gleich umklammerte. Er war hingerissen von der Kleinen!_  
  
_"So, Sherlock, du kommst nicht drumrum. Jetzt bist du dran!" sagte er dann. Aber als er aufsah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Und dann merkten wir es auch. Sherlock weinte._  
  
_Aber er streckte seine zitternden Hände nach der Kleinen aus und ließ sie sich von John in die Arme legen. Er musste genau recherchiert haben, wie man ein Neugeborenes hält. Und wie er sie nun fassungslos und unter Tränen anlächelte, begriffen wir, dass er gerührt und glücklich war – und jetzt schon total vernarrt in die Kleine. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er auch da schon Angst. John versuchte, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen, legte den Arm um seine Schultern und versicherte sanft: Alles, okay, Sherlock! Wir passen auf sie auf. Und dann wisperte er dem Baby zu: Und Onkel Mycroft wird erst recht auf dich aufpassen und auf deinen Bruder, der wird euch noch auf die Nerven gehen damit!"_  
  
_"Ach, wie süß!" seufzte Deborah. "Wieso bekommt man eigentlich immer bloß Geschichten darüber zu hören, wie man selbst noch klein war – und nicht über die Eltern?"_  
_"Ist das so...? – Hm, du hast wahrscheinlich recht...", überlegte Harry._  
_"Dann wisst ihr also gar nicht mehr, wer von euch dreien die Idee zuerst hatte. Nur, dass es nicht John gewesen ist?" fragte Hamish belustigt._  
  
_"So etwa", grinste Harry wehmütig_  
  
_"Und? Hat Sherlock auch geweint, als Dad zur Welt kam?" erkundigte sich William vorlaut._  
  
_Harry  schmunzelte: "Nein. Aber John."_  
  
_Leah legte ihre Arme um die Schultern ihrer beiden Enkel, zwischen denen sie saß, und lächelte ihre Tochter an. Es war völlig in Ordnung, dass Deborah nicht nachhakte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass auch sie noch eine Familie hatte gründen können._  
_Sie war John nicht nur deshalb auf ewig unendlich dankbar._  
  
_Sie erhob sich – trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters kam sie noch erstaunlich gut vom Boden hoch._  
  
_"Ich mach mal, ein paar Fotos, damit ihr sie heute Abend Violet schicken könnt", schlug sie vor._  
  
  
_Auch nachdem das Zeitalter der Selfies schon vor mehr als 40 Jahren angebrochen war, waren solche Gruppenfotos, auf denen auch noch etwas von  der Umgebung zu sehen sein sollte, immer noch eine relativ sichere Methode, wenn man nicht selbst abgelichtet werden wollte!_  
  
_"Gute Idee", sagte Scott und zwinkerte dabei auch Sheryl zu, "aber lass mich vorherr noch die Gitarren holen..."_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

tbc

  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
…und im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann zurück ins Jahr 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön, wenn Leser mitdenken!!!
> 
> Auf Fanfiktion wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass mir ein paar Unstimmigkeiten unterlaufen sind, deshalb habe ich dieses Kapitel nochmal überarbeitet und nun auch einen Stammbaum angefügt. Er ist auch so schon ziemlich breit, deshalb konnte ich Mycroft nicht auch noch unterbringen.
> 
> Sorry, wegen des Kuddelmuddels!
> 
> **************************************************************************************
> 
> (sometimes it is twins!)  
> Leah___ --___ John______--____Clara Watson_____oo______Harriet__--__Sherlock   
> *1975____*7.7. 1973 - ? † ___03. 06. 1983 – 23. 08. 2019__ __* 1973___1. 6. 1977 - ? † +   
> _______│____________________________________│_______________│  
> ____ Joanna____________________________Jean Watson___oo____Scott Watson  
> _____* 2014_________________________2. 11. 12 - 11. 12. 47_______* 5. 11. 12  
> _______│__________________________________│__________│________│  
>  Sheryl___ Hamish_______________________Deborah____William____Violet  
> ____*2032______________________________* 2033_____ * 2035____* 2037
> 
>  
> 
> Zu Watsons Geburtstag hab ich gestern aus gegebenem Anlass einen Tweet gefunden. Ich hab das vor vier Jahren schon mal vergeblich gegooglet! Gestern hab ich es daraufhin natürlich nochmal versucht und hab auch bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden, was mich wirklich überzeugt. Leider fehlt der Beleg, wie Baring-Gould und der andere auf dieses Datum kommen, bzw aus welcher Erzählung sie das deduziert haben wollen (wahrscheinlich ist Watson an irgendeinem Datum morgens schlecht drauf und da wird eine Katerstimmung hineininterpretiert). Abgesehen davon sind in dieser Sekundärquelle, wo ich das zusammengefasst gefunden habe, mehrere Fehler...  
> [link href="http://www.sherlockpeoria.net/Report_pages/HWRArticleArchive/WatsonsBirthday.html"]http://www.sherlockpeoria.net/Report_pages/HWRArticleArchive/WatsonsBirthday.html[/link]
> 
> Wie ich ja früher schon mal angemerkt hatte, befinden sich John und Sherlock in dieser FF im Jahr 2010, John ist also noch 36 und Sherlock knapp 33 1/2.  
> Nun, wenn wir wirklich den 7.7. nehmen, muss ich noch eine frühere Stelle ändern, denn dann sind John und Harry Zwillinge. Anders geht es nicht, wenn sie fünf Monate zuvor 36 sein soll!


	59. Dinnertheatre mal anders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön, wenn Leser mitdenken!
> 
> Ich habe die letzte Szene, also das Ende von 57 und das ganze Kap 58 nochmal leicht überarbeiten müssen, weil ich an zwei Stellen etwas verschusselt hatte. Danke an JaneDoe1983. Außerdem hab ich noch einen Stammbaum angehängt, damit man besser durchblickt, wie die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse sind. Danke an Roggenpfirsich für den Vorschlag.

 

  
  
  
Im Anschluss an den Tee erledigte ich die Abendtoilette der beiden Stuten und gab ihnen zu fressen. Dieses Mal mit Hilfe der großen Küchenwaage. MacArthur kam irgendwann dazu und ging mir zur Hand, wofür ich ganz dankbar war. Als ich in unser provisorisches Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand ich nahe der Ecke hinter der Tür zum Flur etwas Neues vor, das mich urplötzlich bremsen ließ und mir einen kleinen Schwindelanfall verursachte: Eine Matratze, dazu das Kissen und die Decke, die Sherlock bisher benutzt hatte. Neben dieser neuen Schlafstatt hatte Sherlock den Laptop aufgebaut, es stand sein Kaffeebecher, den ich ihm am Morgen gebracht und den er weiter verwandet hatte dort und eine angebrochene Flasche Wasser. Außerdem waren meine Sachen aus der Küche geholt worden und standen jetzt bei der Schlafcouch.  
  
Er will dass ich in seiner Nähe schlafe? Und dann überlässt er mir auch noch das Sofa!  
  
„Ach, Sherlock…!“ seufzte ich leise. Es rührte mich und zugleich machte es mich tieftraurig. Es war jetzt nur zu klar, dass er sich quälte – und das schon seit Tagen! Und ich Depp hatte es nicht kapiert!  
Verstört ging ich zum Sofa und setzte mich. Auf dem Tisch lag eine mir völlig unbekannte Hose aus dunkelblauem Stoff, darauf ein hellblaues Oberhemd und obenauf ein Zettel:   
„Wir speisen dann auf der Terrasse, damit man uns sieht, Boss!“  
Ich musste lächeln.   
Das brachte es auf den Punkt!   
Da standen auch Schuhe, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sahen aus wie Sherlocks, aber sie hatten meine Größe…  
Wieso wunderte mich das eigentlich noch bei all dem Aufwand, den er schon betrieben hatte?  
Gut, dann werde ich mal duschen und mich in Schale werfen. Aber ist das wirklich nötig gewesen?  
Ich raffte mich also auf, um zu den Toiletten und Duschen zu gehen. Kaum war ich durch die Tür durch, war ich auch schon fast in Sherlock gerannt, der eben dorther kam, wo ich hinwollte.  
Wir prallten zurück. Beide. Darauf waren wir jetzt nicht gefasst gewesen.  
„Sorry, erm…, Du…“, stammelte ich, „Also, danke für das Sofa…“  
„War doch so abgemacht… Ich kann…die Matratze aber auch in den Umkleideraum legen…“  
„Nein! Nein, warum denn? Ist völlig in Ordnung!“ versicherte ich atemlos. Aber wahrscheinlich war er sich selbst nicht sicher, wie nahe er mich bei sich haben wollte.  
„Gut…, dann… Bis später…“, nuschelte Sherlock.  
Wir schlüpften aneinander vorbei.  
Ein unsicherer Sherlock! Fast schon schüchtern… – das ging irgendwie gar nicht! Ein Widerspruch in sich! Irgendwie wollte ich den arroganten Kerl zurück, den ich vor nicht mal fünf Monaten kennen und…ja, okay, und lieben gelernt hatte. Aber was ließ mich eigentlich denken, dass er mit seiner Arroganz glücklich gewesen war?  Einsam war er gewesen – und er hatte so sehr gewollt, dass ich mit ihm zusammenzog! Damals hatte ich das nicht wissen können, aber er hatte doch dann sofort angefangen, ein wenig aufzuräumen – und das Erste war gewesen, das er mir auf dem von ihm bevorzugten Sessel Platz gemacht hatte! Und mich dann an diesen Tatort mitzunehmen! Wenn ich jetzt so daran zurückdachte: Er war geradezu besitzergreifend gewesen.   
Auch wenn ich lieber gebadet hätte, war die Dusche nach diesem anstrengenden Tag in der Sonne eine wahre Wohltat! Ich rasierte mich sogar nochmals und als ich meine Haare zumindest ein wenig föhnen wollte, kam mir auf einmal der Gedanke, dass ich sie vielleicht zurückkämmen sollte…, also, für diese Rolle…, sah vielleicht…eleganter aus…, seriöser…ich weiß auch nicht.  
Draußen hörte ich ein Motorengeräusch näher kommen und dann abbrechen. Das musste dann wohl unser Dinner sein. Stimmen und Geklapper. Eine Frau stellte Mac anscheinend allerlei Fragen, das konnte ich an der Satzmelodie erkennen, aber es war zu dumpf, als dass ich etwas hätte verstehen können.  
Das war ein ganz schön langes Schwätzchen!  
In meinen neuen Sachen fühlte ich mich mindestens genauso seltsam, wie am Tag unserer Ankunft das erste Mal in einer Reithose. Nein, seltsamer. Reithose hatte ja irgendwie sein müssen, weil sie zweckdienlich ist – das jetzt war aber Maskerade…  
  
Ich begab mich auf die Terrasse, wo auf einmal zwei Topf-Pälmchen standen. Mac hatte inzwischen gefegt und den Tisch zierte ein blütenweißes Tuch. Sherlock achtete wirklich auf jedes noch so kleine Detail. Dann erschien Mac und brachte mir ein Zitronenwasser – diesmal mit Eiswürfeln und Strohhalm. Er hatte wohl seinen besten Anzug hervorgekramt und sah nun wie ein als Oberkellner maskierter Bauer aus – sorry, wenn das herablassend wirkt, aber ich musste das einfach denken! Wahrscheinlich wäre mir das nie in den Sinn gekommen, wenn ich ihn in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal gesehen hätte…  
Nein, stimmt nicht. Er bewegte sich einfach nicht wie ein eleganter Kellner, er war noch derselbe bodenständig-ehrliche Trampel – nur...unpassend angezogen.    
Ich bin gemein, okay…  
  
Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich nur irgendwie davor drücken wollte, mir Sorgen zu machen: Wo war Sherlock? Er hatte sich natürlich verdünnisiert, als sich Betsys Vehikel genähert hatte, aber wieso kam er jetzt nicht?  
Er war vorhin immer noch etwas zu blass gewesen und hatte immer noch ein bisschen matt gewirkt… Mehr Sorgen bereitete mir allerdings seine psychische Verfassung.  
Ich überlegte schon, nochmal hineinzugehen und nach ihm zu sehen, als er dann doch herauskam.   
Jeans und Joggingschuhe! registrierte ich am Rande ein wenig irritiert, doch das interessierte mich nicht wirklich.  
„‘n Abend, Boss…“, grüßte er. Sein fast serviles Lächeln war so fremd und deplatziert auf seinem vertrauten Gesicht, dass es mich wirklich störte!  
„Mallory…“, brummte ich unsicher. „Geht’s Ihnen besser? – Ehm, Setzen Sie sich doch!“  
„Bin morgen sicher wieder voll einsatzfähig, danke der Nachfrage. Aber Sie haben heute – wenn ich das mal so sagen darf – wirklich eine gute Figur gemacht. Ihre Fortschritte sind erstaunlich. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich hatte ja schon mehr erwachsene Anfänger als Schüler“, lobte er mich, indem er auf dem anderen Stuhl platznahm – die restlichen Stühle, hatte er entfernen lassen und nun saßen wir in einem Winkel von circa 120° an dem runden Tisch, so dass wir beide auf das große Fußballfeld schauen konnten, wo die beiden Stuten herumliefen. Vor allem mussten wir einander nicht frontal ansehen. Das wäre für uns beide jetzt zu viel gewesen.  
Ich räusperte mich verlegen. Es war seine Rolle, natürlich, es sollte mir helfen, in die meine zu finden, bis wirklich jemand aufkreuzen und uns beobachten würde. Trotzdem machte es mich irgendwie unsicher.   
Viel lieber hätte ich mich mit ihm ins Haus zurückgezogen, vielleicht in den Stall und mit ihm Tacheles geredet. Leider würde das warten müssen…  
Mac kam mit einem Teewagen aus dem Haus und setzte uns zunächst drei Schnittchen mit Lachs, Kaviar und gebratenem Jakobsmuschelfleisch vor. Was mich aber wirklich überraschte, war der Eiskübel mit der Sektflasche.  
„Das ist nicht der, den wir Betsy abgekauft haben“, murmelte Sherlock mir zwischen den Zähnen zu. „Der ist alkoholfrei und das Etikett gefälscht…“  
„Du bist wirklich unglaublich!“ tuschelte ich zurück. „Und…? Was habe ich zu feiern…?“  
„Dich. Dein neues Leben als reicher Mann. Dein Leben ist nur noch eine einzige Party – auch wenn das nicht bedeutet, dass du mit Bikinischönheiten am Pool feierst…“  
  
Sag bitte nicht „Pool“! dachte ich und grinste angestrengt.   
Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, mal mit dir schwimmen zu gehen, Sherlock… –   
Gott, was denke ich denn da…!   
  
Mac gab sich alle Mühe mit seiner Rolle und legte sogar den linken Unterarm in sein Kreuz, während er mit einem artigen Diener die Sektflasche präsentierte und  uns dann einschenkte. Jetzt konnte ich auch sehen, dass das Etikett mit transparenter Klebefolie auf die Flasche praktiziert worden war. Es war mit einem gewöhnlichen Drucker gemacht worden und zwischen den Eiswürfeln hätte sich die Farbe sonst ruckzuck aufgelöst!  
  
Ach, Sherlock, ich hoffe, wir können in ein paar Tagen wirklich ernsthaft feiern, nachdem wir geklärt haben, dass ich bleibe…  
  
Da ich hier die Hauptrolle spielen sollte, war es an mir, mein Glas zu erheben und einen Toast auszubringen. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt so etwas wie „auf uns!“ gesagt.   
„Tja, Mallory, dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Oder gibt es schon Fortschritte mit unseren Zuchtplänen, auf die wir anstoßen könnten?“  
„Cheers! Nicht direkt, Sir… Es gibt einige Gegenvorschläge, wen Sie anstelle von Toto nehmen sollten oder könnten.“  
„Naja…, sicher werden sie uns genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, ehe sie uns…ein Angebot machen…“, murmelte ich „Cheerio...!“ grinste ich gekünstelt und genehmigte wir einen Schluck – das Kribbelwasser schmeckte ziemlich scheußlich…  
„Ich hab mal gelesen, selbst trockenem Sekt ist pro Flasche – oder war‘s pro Liter, ich weiß nicht, noch 20 Gramm Zucker zugesetzt worden. Ich kann die Begeisterung für so ein Gesöff nicht nachvollziehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin! Eigentlich verhunzt man Wein, wenn man Zucker oder sonst was drankippt!  
Statussymbol hin oder her, ein ordentlicher Wein ist mir lieber… Aber…nun, heute musste das irgendwie sein, zur Feier des Tages…“, faselte ich ratlos.  
„Ganz wie Sie wollen, Sir. Alles, was mir in dieser Angelegenheit wichtig ist, ist kein Alkohol am Zügel.“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht!“ beteuerte ich und setzte dann grinsend hinzu: „Obwohl das wahrscheinlich weniger Unheil anrichtet, solange das Pferd nur nüchtern ist! Nein, Spaß beiseite, mache ich nicht!“  
Ich knöpfte mir zuerst das Lachshäppchen vor Sherlock begann mit der Muschel. Ich beobachtete ihn verstohlen, denn ich hatte noch nie Jakobsmuscheln gegessen und konnte nicht einschätzen, was für eine Konsistenz mich da überhaupt erwartete.  
„Ach, sie sind einfach wunderschön, die beiden…“, seufzte ich, weil ich keinen Schimmer hatte, worüber wir reden sollten.  
„Ja, wirklich bildschön, Sir, Sie haben mit den beiden wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht…“  
„Das ist jetzt allerdings Selbstbeweihräucherung, schließlich haben Sie mir beim Aussuchen zur Seite gestanden, Sie altes Schlitzohr!“ tadelte ich ihn mit jovialem Grinsen.  
„Ich glaube, ich möchte die ganze Farbpalette. Noch einen Rappen, einen Fuchs, einen Lichtfuchs, was Isabellfarbenes… keine Schecken oder so, sieht irgendwie lächerlich aus…  
Aber früher haben sich clevere Landwirte oft Schecken zugelegt – und wissen Sie wieso? Die wurden ihnen im Kriegsfall nicht abgenommen, weil gescheckte oder gefleckte Pferde nicht zu Uniformen passen. Das sieht einfach nichts aus.  
Tja, dafür haben wir heute gefleckte Uniformen… Welche Ironie…“  
Sherlock schmunzelte wehmütig – dann bemerkte er es, verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und lachte dann.  
„Ja, das mit den Schecken wusste ich natürlich. Mich erinnern sie einfach immer an Kühe! Plumpe, kurzsichtige, ewigkauende, dumme Rindviecher!“  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich dümmer sind als Pferde, aber besonders elegant wirken sie wirklich nicht. Dürfte einem Pferd aber auch schwerfallen, mit so einem Rieseneuter zwischen den Schenkeln. Mit Bullen sieht das schon anders aus.“  
Mac schenkte nach und ich nahm zögerlich den Kaviar in Abgriff. „Auch so was. Einfach nur salzig. Und ich bitte Sie: Wie viele Fische hätte das gegeben? Ist doch eigentlich Wahnsinn!“  
„Sie sind ein Philosoph, Mr Maddoc!“ sagte Sherlock bewundernd.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Mallory“, wisperte ich vertraulich über den Tisch, „das ist meine erste Jakobsmuschel und ich bin schon geradezu stolz auf mich, dass ich trotzdem immerhin weiß, worum es sich handelt!“  
„Naja, Sie sind ja jetzt ein Mann von Welt, da muss man sich mit bestimmten Luxusgütern einfach vertraut machen.“     
„Ja, so sehe ich das auch…“ stimmte ich zu und betrachtete wieder versonnen die beiden Stuten, die gerade beschlossen hatten, ein wenig Nachlauf zu spielen.  
„Was für eine Energie die Mädels haben! Mir würde es jetzt nicht im Traum einfallen nach diesem Tag noch zu Joggen oder so!“  
„Noch dazu bei der Wärme in der prallen Sonne. Ideal ist das hier nicht als Weide. Ein paar Bäume wären gut. Wenigstens stehen am Rand welche… Ich hoffe, doch, Sie haben sich nicht zu viel zugemutet?“ erkundigte er sich und sah mich an.  
„Keine Sorge. Aber es war schon anstrengend. Naja, dann schlafe ich vielleicht auch besser…“  
Sherlock senkte den Blick und blinzelte dabei. Irgendetwas musste ihm auf der Zunge liegen, was er nicht sagen konnte – zumindest nicht jetzt.  
Vielleicht dachte er an die vergangene Nacht…, daran, wie er mich zugedeckt hatte…  
„Wenn…Sie…noch etwas brauchen, um heute Abend zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann werden Sie es mir doch sagen…?“  
„Wird schon gehen…aber danke…“, murmelte er. „Also…“; fuhr er lauter fort, „die ganze Palette, ja? Schöne Idee…“  
„Ich hab die Tage was darüber gelesen, wie sich die Fellfarben vererben. Ich glaube ich bin nicht ganz durchgestiegen, um ehrlich zu sein, jedenfalls hab ich das meiste schon wieder vergessen. Aber es hat mich gewundert, dass das Schimmel-Gen dominant sein soll. So viele Schimmel sieht man doch gar nicht.“  
„Sie müssen bedenken, dass sie ja schwarz zur Welt kommen. Auf der Rennbahn zum Bespiel sind die meisten Tiere nicht älter als vier.“  
„Ah, stimmt, das hatte ich nicht bedacht…“, murmelte ich.  
Ich spülte den Kaviar mit dem restlichen Sekt hinunter. „Bei jeder anderen Speise würde man sagen, sie sei total versalzen…“, stellte ich fest. „Mac, bringen Sie uns doch bitte auch noch Wasser.“     
„Sehr wohl, Sir!“ antwortete dieser artig.  
„Etwas trockenes Weißbrot, um den Geschmack zu neutralisieren“, setzte Sherlock hinzu, dann wandte er sich an mich. „Das macht man auch bei Weinproben so“, belehrte er mich.  
„Wieder etwas gelernt! Sie einzustellen, war eine meiner besten Ideen, das spart mir glatt den Benimm-Trainer!“  
„Stets gerne zu Diensten, Mr Maddoc…“, schmunzelte Sherlock, doch seine Augen sahen traurig aus.  
  
Oh, zur Hölle, Sherlock, ich will dich wieder lachen sehen! Das muss unbedingt ganz bald sein, weißt du das? dachte ich. …Gott, ich liebe diese Augen…, ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Hätte ich zuerst ein Gemälde von Sherlock zu sehen bekommen, hätte ich überhaupt gedacht: Was für Ideen dieser Künstler hat! So kann doch kein Mann aussehen… Diesen Menschen hat’s nie gegeben…  
  
„Alles…in Ordnung…, Boss…?“ fragte Sherlock verunsichert und etwas besorgt.  
  
Nichts ist in Ordnung! stöhnte ich innerlich. …ich liebe dich, Sherlock! …und ich möchte alles von dir fernhalten, was dich unglücklich macht…  
Aber ich schätze, genau das hast du im Sinn, wenn du mich wegschickst. Du denkst das wäre das kleinere Übel…  
  
„Doch… doch, natürlich! Wieso nicht…“, brachte ich hervor und versuchte, zu lächeln.  
  
MacArthur kam mit einem Körbchen mit schräg geschnittenen Baguette Scheiben, zwei Longdrinkgläsern und einer Flasche Wasser. Ich nickte ihm zu und er schenkte ein. Unterdessen griff ich nach dem Brot, um endlich den salzigen Geschmack loszuwerden.  
„Sie sahen gerade aus…, als hätten Sie Schmerzen…“, bemerkte Sherlock verunsichert.  
„Oh, ich…ich werd‘ besser aufpassen, soll nicht wieder vorkommen“, murmelte ich.  
  
Schmerzen? Ja, habe ich, Sherlock! Es tut mir weh, dir anzusehen, wie verzweifelt du hinter deiner Fassade bist….Noch vor fünf Tagen durfte ich dich in den Arm nehmen und trösten – verdammt, wie ich das vermisse…!   
  
Das Muschelfleisch war zart, schmeckte nussig und überraschenderweise ein wenig süß. Doch es interessierte mich gerade gar nicht. Es hätte schön sein sollen, mit Sherlock zu speisen. Aber das hier war Theater und es war alles so furchtbar falsch, ohne dass ich es in Worte hätte fassen können!   
  
Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln. Wenn ich mich doch nur hätte zusammenreißen und nicht an meine Gefühle für Sherlock und an sein Dilemma hätte denken müssen! Aber wie sollte mir das auch gelingen, wenn er mit mir an einem Tisch saß mit diesen hoffnungslosen Augen!  
  
Halt durch! dachte ich, wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben, werden wir reden, es wird alles gut…  
Du darfst mich einfach nicht wegschicken, Sherlock, du darfst nicht!  
„Sieh nicht hin, John“, raunte Sherlock, „wir haben einen Zaungast. Jetzt gilt’s!“   
Ich beließ meinen Kopf in genau derselben Position. Dann rief Sherlock: „Mac, Sie können den nächsten Gang holen.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir!“  
„Als Butler geht er trotzdem nicht durch. Ihm fehlt einfach die Elegance…“, brummte Sherlock und sah ihm nach. Ich musste ein wenig schmunzeln, dass er Eleganz französisch aussprach. So ein Schnösel…  
   
„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber mir macht das nichts aus. Er gibt sich redlich Mühe, nicht?“  
„Schon. Aber haben Sie schon mal einem Spitzenabsolventen einer renommierten Butlerschule bei der Arbeit zugesehen? Es ist zwar nicht wie gutes Ballett oder einer Pferdedressur zuzusehen, aber es ist ein ästhetischer Genuss.“  
„Mag sein. Hauptsache, es ist alles sauber, er kippt mir die Suppe nicht in den Schoß und knallt die Gläser nicht auf den Tisch. Ich meine, ich bin längst nicht so geschickt mit Messer und Gabel, wie Sie, Mallory. Bei Ihnen sieht das formvollendet aus, ich bin schon froh, wenn ich nicht kleckere! Ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie sehr ich gestaunt habe, als ich Sie das erste Mal habe Salatblätter zusammenfalten sehen. Ernsthaft, ich hätte vor Ehrfurcht erstarren können!“  
Ein kleines echtes Grinsen huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, leider verschwand es ebenso schnell wieder.    
„Ich weiß…, das sind Sie…“, stimmte er – nun wieder mit einem falschen und selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir nochmal über mein Gehalt verhandeln…?“ neckte er mich.  
„Nicht frech werden, mein Bester!“  
  
Du bist unbezahlbar, Sherlock! dachte ich.  
  
Mac karrte den nächsten Gang herein. Lammsteak mit gemischtem Gemüse. Er räumte die Vorspeisenteller ab und setzte uns den Hauptgang vor, auch ans Besteck hatte er gedacht und es war mir egal, dass er es vielleicht nicht vorschriftsmäßig hinlegte – ein bisschen schief zumindest – und dass er währenddessen einfach zwischen Sherlock und mir stehen blieb, statt um uns herumzutänzeln.  
Er wartete, bis Sherlock das Steak mittendurchschnitt, sich davon überzeugte, dass es auch wirklich medium war und gnädig nickte. Mac machte daraufhin einen Diener und fragte: „Haben die Herrschaften sonst noch einen Wunsch?“  
„Im Augenblick nicht. Machen Sie doch ruhig eine Viertelstunde Pause. Ich kann Mr Maddoc auch nachschenken, falls nötig“, sagte Sherlock gönnerhaft.  
„Vielen Dank, Sir. Dann lasse ich Sie mal eine Weile allein…“  
Als er gegangen war, schnitt sich Sherlock ein mundgerechtes Stück Fleisch ab und verspeiste es.  
  
„Sie haben heute – wenn ich das mal so sagen darf – wirklich eine gute Figur gemacht. Ihre Fortschritte sind erstaunlich. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich hatte ja schon mehr erwachsene Anfänger als Schüler…“ Er hatte es etwas lauter gesagt, als alles, was er bisher an diesem Abend gesprochen hatte. Im ersten Moment war ich irritiert, aber dann begriff ich. Er wollte mir die Möglichkeit geben, bereits besprochenes erneut vorzubringen, damit uns nun vor Publikum der Gesprächsstoff nicht so rasch ausging – nun mir zumindest. Er war da sicher erfinderischer.   
Genialer Schachzug! dachte ich und bedankte mich für die anerkennenden Worte.      
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass ein Reiter sich um das Gelände herum vorarbeitete, er brachte das Pferd, einen kräftigen Schimmel, immer wieder zum Stehen, ihm war wohl nicht klar, dass ihn die Büsche und Bäume nur eine unzulängliche Deckung boten. Und ich bemerkte auch zwei verräterische Reflexe: Rund, gleichgroß, dicht nebeneinander. Feldstecher.  
„Was für ein Idiot…“, murmelte Sherlock. „Wieso ist er nicht am Gebäude vorbei gegangen, dann hätte ich ihn noch überhaupt nicht gesehen!“  
„Der Kopf der Bande ist er nicht, soviel steht fest…“, murmelte ich.   
Inzwischen musste ich wegschauen, damit sich unser Spion weiter der Illusion hingeben konnte, dass ich ihn nicht bemerkte! Und dann würde er auch bald nahe genug sein, um unsere Konversation mitzuhören. Da bot es sich an, die beiden Stuten zu betrachten.  
„Ach, sie sind einfach wunderschön, die beiden…“, seufzte ich wieder – nur in noch inbrünstigerem Ton als vorhin. Zu dick aufgetragen? Sherlock verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, eher wieder antwortete wie zuvor.  
  
Ich nahm ebenfalls mein Steak in Angriff und unsere Konversation plätscherte so dahin, bis ich, gerade als der ominöse Reiter uns so nahe wie möglich gekommen war, auf meine Zuchtpläne zu sprechen kam und auf die Internetrecherche und unsere Anfragen.  
„Über Alternativen denke ich nach, wenn ich eine Absage bekommen habe. Und ich werde eine Absage auch gar nicht so ohne weiteres akzeptieren. Es ist aber auch zu dumm, dass Toto ausgerechnet jetzt verkauft wird und man nicht weiß an wen!“ Wirklich ärgerlich!“ regte ich mich auf.  
„Der Sommer ist ja noch lang“, beruhigte Sherlock. „Wir werden ein wenig Geduld aufbringen müssen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bis dahin nach weiteren Pferden um.“  
„Wenn nicht für Totos Sperma, will ich in der nächsten Woche keine Reise unternehmen. Ich brauche eine Pause! Jetsetten ist nicht meins, wie ich festgestellt habe.“  
„Ich kann ja mal recherchieren, wann und wo die nächsten Pferdeschauen sind, vielleicht sogar in der Nähe.“  
„Ja, ja, machen Sie das…“, murmelte ich scheinbar ein wenig zerstreut. „Gott, ich will dieses Fohlen so sehr! Finden Sie das…verrückt, Mallory?  
„Nicht im Mindesten!“ versicherte er brav. „Vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig spleenig…aber als reicher Mann haben Sie jedes Recht, spleenig zu sein, nicht?“ befand er mit einem Augenzwinkern.   
„Hehe…“, lachte ich hilflos.   
Dann sah ich an der Hausecke vor dem Zaun MacArthur aufkreuzen. Er hatte eines seiner scheußlichen Zigarillos zum Vorwand genommen, nach draußen zu gehen und sprach nun unseren neugierigen Zaungast an, Natürlich, um sich alle interessanten Informationen aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen, mit denen Sherlock ihn zweifellos vorsorglich gefüttert hatte.  
Ich räusperte mich, schaufelte mir eine Gabel voll Gemüse in den Mund und murmelte verstohlen. „Nur gut für uns, dass er eben nicht wirklich ein Butler ist. Der wäre diskret und würde nicht ausposaunen, wieviel Geld er in meiner Brieftasche gesehen hat…“  
„Oder dass du einen Saphirring und goldene Manschettenköpfe mit Initialen und Diamanten besitzt…“  
Ich grinste hilflos: „Tu, ich das…?“  
   
Ein Ring…! Es machte mich ein wenig schwindelig, Sherlock von einem Ring reden zu hören und das verwirrte mich. Noch bis vor kurzem hatte ich derartige Ideen völlig absurd gefunden!  
  
…und dass das nun auch so schnell ging…!  
  
„Was denkst du, wird er unternehmen“, wisperte ich.  
„Vorläufig gar nichts. Er ist nicht der Chef, er wird erstmal berichten und Instruktionen einholen.  
„Das Catering hat durchaus Niveau“, erklärte ich lauter. „Aber wenn ich den Laden kaufen sollte, würde ich die Küche wieder besetzen.“  
„Schöne Idee! Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Bewerbungstermine.“  
„Und das zu recht. Ich meine, ich kann zwar, sehr gut selbst entscheiden, ob mir etwas schmeckt oder nicht, aber Sie wissen viel besser als ich, wie eine bestimmte Speise zu schmecken hat, wenn sie auf diese oder jene Art zubereitet ist. Ich vermute, ich kann auch nicht abschätzen, wieviel Luft da jeweils noch nach oben ist.  
Naja, andererseits: Dieses Objekt ist doch noch recht weit von dem entfernt, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Man müsste noch ein paar Gebäude hochziehen – und ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis nach Baulärm! Außerdem würde ich gerne bald loslegen! – Und es dürfte näher bei London sein. Vielleicht irgendwo zwischen London und Oxford… oder irgendwo an der Küste, das stelle ich mir auch schön vor.“  
„Sie können sich so ziemlich alles leisten, was Ihnen vorschwebt. Lassen Sie sich bloß auf keine Kompromisse ein! Kompromisse sind was für Leute mit begrenztem Budget, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen“, schwadronierte Mallory, bemüht seinem Brötchengeber Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.  
  
Mein Budget mag begrenzt sein, aber was ich will, weiß ich: Mit dir Abenteuer erleben, für dich da sein, auf dich aufpassen, mit dir Lachen…und noch mehr, wenn du magst…  
  
„Ah, Mallory! Ich stehe am Anfang eines wunderschönen, großartigen Abenteuers! Das kann ich fühlen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es das Leben mit mir doch noch einmal so gut meinen würde…!“  
  
Ein Teil von mir wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er verstehen würde, dass ich das gerne auf uns übertragen hätte, der andere wusste, dass das jetzt ganz schlecht passte…  
Schließlich verabschiedete sich der Reiter zufrieden und zog von dannen. MacArthurs Viertelstunde neigte sich auch dem Ende zu und er kam zurück, um zu sehen, wie weit wir wären.  
Beim Nachtisch streikte ich. „Vielleicht später…obwohl, eher nicht, ich glaube, ich werde gleich zu Bett gehen…“, gestand ich. „Aber genier dich nicht, wenn du noch was magst.“ Ich war ja froh, dass er überhaupt aß, aber die Tarnung erforderte das.  
„Lass uns noch auf das gelungene Manöver heute Abend anstoßen“, sagte Sherlock ein wenig entspannter als bisher während dieses Dinners.  
„Na, gut, dir zuliebe nehme ich noch was von dem Zeug…“, seufzte ich.  
  
Hatte ich gerade „dir zuliebe“ gesagt? Oh, pass doch auf, John! Du musst damit noch warten!  
  
„Sieh sie dir an, John! Wie übermütige Fohlen!“  
  
„Hm?“ Er hatte mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich wandte den Kopf den Stuten zu. Anscheinend zu langsam, sie standen bei einem Baum und zupften mit den Zähnen einige Blätter ab.  
„Sie spielen, sie wären Giraffen!“ schlug ich vor und griff mechanisch nach dem neu gefüllten Sektglas, das unterdessen vor mir aufgetaucht war.  
Sherlock schmunzelte ein wenig.  
„Auf weiterhin gutes Gelingen!“ sagte er und erhob sein Glas.  
„Und baldiges!“ setzte ich hinzu.  
Ich nippte nur an meinem Sekt. Als Sherlock aufstand und das Zigarettenetui aus seiner Gesäßtasche zog, kippte ich flink meinen falschen Champagner in die nächste Topfpalme und setzte das Glas an die Lippen, als hätte ich soeben ausgetrunken.  
„Brrr! Nein, das Zeug wird einfach nicht besser!“ befand ich. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, hol ich mir noch ein Bier und geh dann in die Falle. Oder meinst du, wir sollten noch abwarten, ob noch ein Kollege unseres Spions aufkreuzt?“  
„Das wäre ziemlich auffällig. Aber selbst wenn. Allein kann ich ihn ohnehin besser hinhalten. Weil ich ja nichts entscheiden kann.“  
„Gut.  
Rauch bitte nicht mehr als zwei, ja?“ sagte ich leise, als ich an ihm vorbeiging.  
„Und trink du nicht mehr als ein Bier!“ konterte er.  
  
Ich zog mich rasch um, nahm mir ein Stout aus dem Kühlschrank, und zog mich aufs Sofa zurück.  
Obwohl ich eigentlich durcheinander war, wegen meiner Gefühle und Sorgen, war ich so müde, dass ich mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Alkohol und Hopfen sicher doch bald einschlafen würde. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass ich nach ein paar Stunden nicht doch anfangen würde, wirres Zeug zu träumen, aufzuwachen und dann stundenlang ruhelos da liegen würde. Aber vielleicht würde mir Sherlock dabei Gesellschaft leisten…  
  
   
Nun ersteres traf natürlich ein.  
Ich war erleichtert mich nicht genauer an den Traum erinnern zu können, auch wenn e unmöglich genauso peinlich sein konnte, wie letztens das mit Daniel und dem Pferd…!  
Es war jetzt dunkel.   
  
Ich sah zur Matratze hinüber.  
  
Wo, zur Hölle, ist Sherlock?! fragte ich mich. Er soll schlafen! dachte ich.  
Ein wenig verärgert, aber vor allem besorgt stand ich auf, um ihn zu suchen. Im Stall, draußen…  
Er war verschwunden!  
Jetzt wurde ich wirklich nervös! Ich versuchte, ihn anzurufen, aber anscheinend hatte er das Handy aus.  
Ich machte Licht und suchte nach einer Nachricht, aber da war nichts.  
  
Und dann sah ich in seinem Gepäck nach: die Reitsachen und das Kostüm fehlten!  
„Natürlich, er besucht Queery!“ murmelte ich. „Und weil er wusste, dass ich dagegen sein würde – “ Ich brach ab und dann stürzte ich förmlich an meine Tasche, in der ich die Medikamente verwahrte.  
Er hatte mir zwei Schlaftabletten geklaut!  
Die Aufforderung zu den Stuten hinüberzusehen! Das letzte Glas Sekt! – Natürlich!  
  
„Du Bastard!“ fauchte ich überrascht und verärgert. „Du hast mich vorhin betäuben wollen…!“  
  
In diesem Moment näherte sich erneut ein Motorengeräusch auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Ich löschte rasch das Licht.  
  
  
  


 

  
tbc


	60. Abenteuer, wie sie niemand braucht

 

 

Mein Herz pochte spürbar in meinem Brustkorb.  
Ich sah nur den Schimmer im Flur unter der geschlossenen Tür, während sich Sherlock lautlos anpirschte. Den Finger auf dem Lichtschalter hielt ich die Luft an...  
"'n Abend Sherlock!" knurrte ich hinter seinem Rücken und knipste das Licht an.  
Er ließ seine Tasche fallen und fuhr herum. Verdattert, ertappt,  betreten...  
"Erwischt", kommentierte ich.  
Ganz in Schwarz, nicht mal eine Jacke über dem langärmeligen Oberhemd stand er vor mir und suchte nach Worten. Dann sah er verärgert und störrisch drein.   
"Du...hättest nicht gewollt, dass ich Queery besuche, also...", murmelte er. Doch es klang nicht, als sei er überzeugt von der Richtigkeit seiner Aktion.  
"Und da wolltest du mich einfach betäuben?! Bist du noch bei Trost?!" fauchte ich.  
"Ich...musste einfach..." Hinter dem falschen Trotz klang es beinahe kleinlaut. "Er vermisst mich... Wenn er...funktionieren soll..., dann..."  
"ICH funktioniere aber nicht, wenn du mich einfach vergiftest!" brüllte ich.   
Sein Blick traf mich mitten ins Herz: So entsetzt und voller Bedauern.  
  
Verdammt! Was tust du?! fragte ich mich auf einmal und nahm mich zurück.  
  
"Sherlock! Ja, es hätte mir nicht gefallen, weil ich denke, dass es jetzt zu anstrengend für dich war und weil du nicht sicher sein kannst, dass sie uns hier nicht beobachten und dir gefolgt sind! Auch wenn sie dich beim Einsteigen nicht gesehen haben und du später verkleidet warst, würden sie dann wissen, dass es bereits eine Verbindung zwischen uns und Equidise gibt!"  
"Ich hätte doch gemerkt, wenn mir jemand gefolgt wäre! Und ich bin Umwege über die nächsten vier Dörfer und das Gewerbegebiet gefahren und hab zwischendrin das Fahrzeug gewechselt!" stöhnte er und dabei kam etwas von der altbekannten Arroganz durch.  
  
Jetzt hat er auch noch einen Wagen geklaut! Natürlich hat er ihn wieder zurückgebracht, aber was, wenn er erwischt worden wäre? –   
Andererseits interessierte mich das jetzt nur am Rande.  
  
"Trotzdem hättest du mit mir reden müssen! Wenn du wirklich dachtest, dass es unbedingt sein musste, dann wäre ich doch mit dir gekommen! Ist dir das nicht klar!?"  
Er starrte mich an.  
"Du...wärst...", stammelte er.   
"Natürlich wäre ich das", beteuerte ich – und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre fortgefahren: Ich würde immer mit dir mitkommen. Egal wohin!  
Watson! Hör auf, so einen Kitsch zu denken…!  
  
"Dann hätte ich es übernommen zu fahren, hätte darauf geachtet, dass es dir nicht zu viel wird. Naja, im Gegensatz zu vorgestern..."  
"...auch als...Autodieb...?" hakte er fassungslos nach.  
Ich seufzte: "Wenn es wirklich hat sein müssen..."  
  
Er wankte zum Sofa und ließ sich erschöpft nieder. Ich setzte mich neben seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, als er auch schon wieder hochschoss. Ich schnappte seinen Arm.  
"Nein! Bleib! Bleib sitzen!"  
Er hatte beinahe die Balance verloren und plumpste nun kraftlos zurück.  
"Und wenn nun Leah dort wäre? Nur für die Stallarbeit natürlich, reiten dürfte sie ihn nicht...Es sei denn, vom Dach aus ließe sich die Gegend wirklich ausreichend überwachen."  
"Ich weiß nicht...", seufzte er. "Es tut mir leid, John..."  
Ich spürte ihn neben mir, überhitzt und bebend vor Anspannung.   
Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht davon verwirren! sagte ich mir.  
   
"Ich hätte nicht so grob sein dürfen, ich weiß doch, dass du unter unerträglichem Stress stehst...", lenkte ich ein. "Sie würde das sicher für dich tun. Und für Queery. Sie könnte sagen, dass sie ihre Freundin besucht", überlegte ich weiter.   
   
Der besonnene Teil von mir war von Anfang an der Ansicht gewesen, dass wir diesen Plan niemals hätten in die Tat umsetzen dürfen. Er erhielt neue Nahrung. Aber noch viel mehr wollte ich, dass wir das jetzt erfolgreich hinter uns brachten! Dass ich Sherlock darin unterstützen und ihm zeigen konnte, dass ich imstande bin, wertvolle Beiträge  zu leisten.  
   
„Aber jetzt leg dich schlafen, Sherlock“, befahl ich ihm sanft.  
   
Er nickte resigniert, raffte sich auf und kroch in seine Schlafstatt am Boden.  
   
„Hast du eine Taschenlampe?“  
   
Er stockte kurz.  
   
„In der Tasche…“, dabei machte er eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Exemplar, das er vorhin erschreckt hatte fallenlassen.  
   
„Gut…“ Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Ich geb‘ dir noch eine halbe Schlaftablette.“  
   
Ich stand auf, um sie ihm zu holen und legte ihm auch die Taschenlampe neben die Matratze.  
Später brauchte ich noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich zur Ruhe kam.  
   
   
   
DRÖÖT!!! – DRÖÖT!!! – DRÖÖT!!! – DRÖÖT!!! – DRÖÖT!!! – DRÖÖT!!!    
Ich fuhr hoch und war nahe daran, in Panik zu geraten, weil der unbeschreibliche Krach mich so unter Stress setzte. Draußen wieherten, ja schrien die beiden Pferde. Außerdem war vor den Fenstern grelles Licht!  
Verwirrt wickelte ich mich aus der Decke, in die ich mich irgendwie verheddert hatte und blieb geblendet stehen.  
Ein, zwei Sekunden wusste ich nicht, wo ich war und verstand nicht recht, was da vorging.  
   
Eine Sirene hatte mich aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen! Und das Flutlicht draußen gehörte wohl mit zu dieser Alarmanlage…ja, das war es wohl, dieser Klub hatte eine Alarmanlage…  
„Was…John…?“ Nun regte sich auch Sherlock mit gequältem Stöhnen.  
„Wo ist diese Scheißalarmanlage!?“ brüllte ich.  
„Was…? …Außentür 1918…“  
Die beiden Stuten rasten vor dem Fenster vorbei und versuchten vergeblich, dem mörderischen Lärm zu entkommen, während ich hinausstürzte und mich noch immer hilflos durch diese geisterhaften Blitzschleier die vor meinen Augen verharrten in den dunklen Flur zu tasten versuchte.  
Im nächsten Moment erklang ein Poltern und Donnern aus dem Stall, in den sich die beiden Stuten in ihrer Verzweiflung schließlich geflüchtet hatten.   
Dann wurde es schlagartig still. Für ein paar Momente hörte man noch das abgehetzte Schnauben und ängstliche Wiehern, dann verstummten auch die Tiere vor Überraschung.  
Inzwischen war es wieder dunkel wohl bis auf den Mondschein und eine kleine Lampe auf der Veranda und den Lichtschein aus Macs Schlafzimmer.  
Ich tastete mich zurück in unser Zimmer und dann weiter in den Stall – immer noch halbblind. Wie zu erwarten, standen dort die beiden bedauernswerten Pferde: Noch keuchend, schweißgebadet und zitternd vor Schreck. – Aber ich hatte angenommen, dass Sherlock sie beruhigen würde, doch von ihm fehlte jede Spur.   
MacArthur stolperte herein, in Schlafanzug und Bademantel, zerstrubbelt, barfuß und nach billigem Whisky riechend.  
„Tut mir leid – “ begann er, doch ich fiel ihm ins Wort: „Sehen Sie nach den beiden!“ und stürzte nach draußen auf die Fußballfelder.  
Und dann hörte ich Sherlock rufen: „Queery…?! Queery, komm her, alter Junge, es ist vorbei, es ist alles wieder okay! Hab keine Angst…! Bitte…! Queery…!“ Dabei irrte er verzweifelt am Maschendrahtzaun entlang.  
   
Oh, nein…, war alles, was ich denken konnte.  
  
Der "Einbrecher" war niemand anderes als Sherlocks Hengst gewesen! Und wenn er – wie wir annehmen mussten – panisch davon galoppiert war, konnte er sich bereits schwer verletzt haben. Vielleicht zu schwer...  
Ich stürzte los, zu Sherlock, der sich in den Drahtzaun gekrallt hatte und in hilflosem Keuchen weiter nach seinem Pferd rief.  
Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und raunte: "Sherlock, hör auf! So wie du gerade klingst, machst du ihm eher noch mehr Angst!"  
Sherlock stöhnte leise auf.  
"Ich verstehe, dass du dich aufregst, aber du musst dich jetzt beruhigen. Er darf das nicht hören, okay?" beschwor ich ihn leise.  
Er nickte, entwand sich meinem Griff und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.   
"Deshalb dieses halsbrecherische Springtraining!" seufzte ich: "Du wolltest, dass er sich nicht traut, über den Zaun zu springen..."  
"Offenkundig, was denn sonst!" brummte Sherlock ein wenig heiser.  
  
Gut, jetzt klang er wenigstens wieder einigermaßen nach sich selbst. Und ich war auch darüber ein wenig erleichtert, dass diese Aktion doch nicht ganz so wahnsinnig gewesen war, wie es für Leah und mich zunächst ausgesehen hatte.  
  
"Okay, lass uns draußen nachsehen."  
Als wir zurück in den Stall kamen, blaffte Sherlock: "Zäumen Sie Bloody auf, Sie Schwachkopf!"  
"Nein, beide – und fangen Sie mit Gloriana an, ich komme nach. – Dann sehe ich dich besser", erklärte ich, zu Sherlock gewandt.  
Er hätte mir gerne widersprochen, aber dann nickte er – es war keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Wir eilten vor das Clubhaus, ich verhielt mich still, während mein armer Freund leise seinen Hengst lockte. Angestrengt sah ich mich um – aber nun finde mal einen Rappen bei Nacht im Wald! Ich versuchte vergeblich, irgendwo eine Bewegung auszumachen oder ein Rascheln zu vernehmen.   
"Es ist sinnlos!" stöhnte Sherlock. "Wir müssen ihn zu Pferd suchen."  
Wir machten kehrt.  
"Meinst du, er läuft nachhause?"  
"Wenn die Panik abgeklungen ist, vielleicht...", seufzte er, "ich hoffe nur, er wird dann nicht die Abkürzung über diesen geraden Teil der Landstraße nehmen..."  
"Wir müssen Leah alarmieren! Sie soll ihm auf dem üblichen Weg entgegenkommen und wir suchen ihn auf dem kürzesten!"  
"Oh, Gott, John, wir müssen ihn einfach finden…!"  
"Ich weiß! – Das werden wir!" beteuerte ich.  
"Tze!" machte Sherlock bitter, "aber nicht rechtzeitig!" unkte er leise.  
Natürlich war Mac jetzt noch nicht mal mit Glory fertig. Sie tänzelte immer noch unruhig herum. Ich half ihm und Sherlock schwang sich in den Sattel, während wir uns an Bloody Mary machten.  
"Alarmieren Sie Leah! Haben Sie ihre Handynummer?"  
"Ja, klar – sofort!"  
"Sie soll den üblichen Weg nehmen, den Conqueror kennt!"  
  
Es war nicht bloß unbequem sondern direkt schmerzhaft, nur mit Socken aufzusteigen, aber mir blieb keine Zeit, Schuhe oder gar Reitstiefel anzuziehen. Sherlock hatte schon einen ordentlichen Vorsprung, aber noch hatte er den Waldessaum nicht erreicht und ich trieb Bloody zum Galopp an, um zu ihm aufzuschließen.  
Bloodys Nervosität war immer noch spürbar, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich herumzickte oder gar durchging.   
  
Was wird passieren, wenn es ihn auf seiner kopflosen Flucht in eine Gegend verschlägt, in der er noch nie war? fragte ich mich.   
Würde ihm sein Orientierungssinn helfen? Oder würde man ihn am Morgen irgendwo sichten, weil er sich total verfranzt hatte? Dann konnten wir den Plan vergessen! – Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Er durfte ihm nur nichts zustoßen!  
Vor mir verschwand Sherlock auf dem Schimmel zwischen den Bäumen, ich trieb Bloody noch stärker an. Immerhin sah ich das weiße Fell noch hie und da hervorschimmern, aber das würde nicht mehr lange vorhalten.  
Dann erreichte ich ihn. Er hatte angehalten und lauschte.  
Ich wartete einige Sekunden, dann lehnte ich mich nach vorne und raunte in Bloodys Ohr: "Kannst du nach Queery rufen? Ruf Queery! …okay, ich meine, vielleicht bist du ein kleines bisschen...rossig…?"  
In jeder anderen Situation wäre mir das sicher albern vorgekommen, aber das hier war nicht witzig – ich musste alles versuchen.  
"Weiter – er ist längst weg", sagte Sherlock frustriert.  
Langsamer – um nicht gegen Bäume zu rennen – ritten wir weiter annähernd Luftlinie Richtung Festung. Ich begann zu frieren, vor allem an den Füßen, an den Oberarmen und am Rücken, Sherlock ging es bestimmt nicht besser.  
  
Ich verbat es mir, nachzudenken, verscheuchte jede Fantasie, jede Erinnerung an Ereignisse in den vergangenen Tagen, die sich mir aufzudrängen suchten, zum Beispiel das spontane Picknick auf der Koppel, als meine Hand beim Streicheln von Queerys Kopf plötzlich auf Sherlocks gestoßen war –   
  
Lass dass, Watson! Konzentrier dich!  
  
Immer wieder hielt Sherlock kurz an, um ihn leise zu rufen und die Stuten wieherten verhalten; wenn es das Gelände zuließ, nahmen wir streckenweise wieder Tempo auf.   
Aus mir unbegreiflichen Gründen strebte Sherlock schließlich nach links.  
Und dann standen wir auf einmal vor ein paar Büschen und Bäumen und dahinter lag die Landstraße.  
Immerhin war zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit nicht viel los – dafür zischten die wenigen Fahrzeuge umso schneller vorbei.   
"Scheiße! Das waren doch gerade mindestens 130 Meilen!" rief ich. Glory war beunruhigteinen Schritt zurückgegangen und Bloody wieherte beunruhigt und missbilligend.  
"Klar. Sie heizen hier ungeniert – an den Autobahnen sind ja überall Kontrollen, hier nicht", knurrte Sherlock.  
"Denkst du, er ist hier rüber?"  
"Ich hab schon vorhin keine Spuren finden können – aber es ist dunkel und die ersten 15 Yards vor dem Haus sind asphaltiert. Ich konnte jetzt unmöglich die gesamte Umgebung um das Klubgelände absuchen - er war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, irgendwo am Zaun, um die Stuten zu begrüßen... Er kann ein Stück weiter links oder rechts gelaufen sein, als wir, oder hat seine Richtung erst nach dem ersten, panischen Spurt korrigiert. Und je nachdem, wie hier der Verkehr gerade war, kann er eine Weile an der Straße entlanggelaufen sein…  
Jedenfalls wollte ich, dass man uns nicht sieht…"  
Während er so überlegte, stieg Sherlock ab und unterdrückte ein gequältes Ächzen, als sich der Steigbügel gegen seinen Ballen presste und dieser fast sein ganzes Körpergewicht tragen musste. Er suchte mit der Taschenlampe den Boden ab.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…da sind wohl Spuren, aber die sind sicher älter…schon wieder überlagert…“  
„Sehen wir zu, dass wir über die Straße kommen“, meinte ich.  
Sherlock hievte sich ächzend in den Sattel zurück.   
  
Gewissenhaft wie zwei frisch gebackene Schülerlotsen sahen wir uns um, und lenkten dann unsere Pferde auf die Straße, Gloriana voran, wir schräg dahinter.  
Dann hörte man schon wieder ein Brummen und hinter der Bergkuppe links von uns tauchte ein Motorrad auf. Der Abstand war noch reichlich, wir würden längst auf der anderen Seite sein, wenn es unsere jetzige Position passieren würde, aber Bloody legte die Ohren an.  
Ich setzte mich tief nach hinten, versuchte, ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich ruhig war und kein Grund zur Aufregung bestand. Aber nach diesem nervenzerfetzenden Lärm vorhin, war sie doch sehr skeptisch.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden Conqueror bemerkt, noch bevor der Alarm losging, überlegte ich, waren ihm an den Zaun entgegengeeilt, um ihn zu begrüßen und dann – war dieses Inferno losgebrochen, als er in die Nähe der – was auch immer: Lichtschranken, Wärmesensoren… gekommen war…  
Sie hatten gesehen, wie der Hengst stiften ging – als Stuten wären sie ihm normalerweise instinktiv gefolgt, auch wenn er nicht ihr Leithengst war, aber ein Hengst eben und sie kannten ihn seit Jahren und ein anderer war ja nicht da! – aber das ging ja nicht…!  
  
Okay, Bloody flippt doch nicht aus, gut – kann ich auch genau jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen…! dachte ich so bei mir.  
Wie waren auf der anderen Seite der Landstraße angelangt, wo es nun bergauf ging. Es gab eine Art sanfter Serpentine für bequeme Wanderer, aber Sherlock nahm die Abkürzung und ich versuchte, es Bloody so weit wie möglich zu erleichtern, hinterher zu klettern.  
Etwas später gelangten wir wieder in ein Waldstück. Sherlock hielt zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Male an, um zu lauschen – da kam plötzlich von weiter oben ein lautes Knattern – kein Heli – es waren kleinere Propeller und es waren mehrere!   
Da startete ein kleines Flugzeug ganz in der Nähe schräg vor uns…  
Bloody war schon etwas unruhig und Glory auch, aber anscheinend erinnerten die Geräusche ausreichend an einen Helikopter und da Mycroft hier gelegentlich auf diese Weise einzutreffen geruhte, brachte sie das wohl nicht aus der Fassung, auch wenn das lauter sein mochte, als wenn sie während Mycrofts Landungen oder Starts im Stall waren...  
Gut so…!  
  
Doch dann stieg über uns auf einmal dieser alte Doppeldecker auf – knurrte aggressiv und – dann knallte es plötzlich über unseren Köpfen.   
Nur eine kleine Fehlfunktion in dieser alten Mühle, wie ich vermutete – aber verständlicherweise sahen unsere Pferde das anders – für sie war es einfach die Fortsetzung des Horrors in dieser Nacht.  
Beide ergriffen die Flucht!  
Ein Ruck ging durch Bloody, sie brach mit der Hinterhand nach links aus, tänzelte – oder eher gesagt: eierte völlig unmotiviert fast auf der Stelle herum – vielleicht so zwei Sekunden, stieg dann mit gellendem Wiehern…  
dotzte unsanft mit den Vorderhufen auf den Boden – stieg erneut und ging von dieser Position in einen beachtlichen Sprung über – um dann davon zu galoppieren…    
Ich hatte versucht, das zu beherzigen, was mir Leah geraten hatte, trotzdem war ich wirklich verdattert, dass ich noch immer im Sattel saß, sah aber kommen, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde! Außerdem war mir trotz allem, worauf ich mich hatte konzentrieren müssen, auch nicht entgangen, dass Glory ganz ähnlich reagiert hatte. Nun, Sherlock war ja zweifellos mit einem Riesenabstand der bessere Reiter von uns beiden – aber er war nicht in Bestform – und das war natürlich nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mir trotz meiner eigenen Situation Sorgen um ihn machte.  
Es ging ihm nicht gut; er war verzweifelt…  
Keine guten Voraussetzungen, wenn man ein durchgegangenes Pferd beruhigen muss…      
„Hey, Mädel, alles in Ordnung…das war gar nichts…du weißt doch, diese dummen Menschen mögen es einfach laut, die machen bloß gerne Krach, das hat nichts zu bedeuten…, ich finde das auch doof…“  
So recht überzeugend war das wohl nicht…  
Glücklicherweise preschte Bloody auf eine freie Fläche hinaus – und auch noch bergauf. Das würde sie bremsen. Ich verlagerte mich nach hinten, versuchte locker zu bleiben und sie in eine großzügige Volte zu lenken, um sie langsam auszubremsen.  
  
Endlich stand sie…!  
  
Ich konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass es vorbei war – ohne Sturz! – und hockte keuchend im Sattel.  
„Gutes Mädchen…, ist ja alles in Ordnung…fein gemacht…“, japste ich lobend.  
Sie stand.  
Sie stand jetzt tatsächlich wieder ganz artig und gelassen auf ihren vier Hufen.  
  
Okay…  
Okay, Scheiße, wo ist Sherlock...?  
  
Ich sah mich um, aber da war nichts – kein Reiter…kein Schimmel…  
  
Also kramte ich das Handy raus und – noch während ich wählte, klingelte es.  
  
„Sherlock!? Bist du okay?!“ hörte ich mich gehetzt fragen.  
  
„Was?! – Hier ist Leah! Bist du etwa nicht bei ihm?!“ Erschrocken und empört drang ihre inzwischen so vertraute tiefe Frauenstimme an mein Ohr.  
  
„D-doch – schon…nur – also, die Pferde haben gerade gescheut…“, stammelte ich. „Ich wollt‘ ihn grade anrufen…“  
  
„Wo seid ihr? Bist du okay?“  
„Ja, da war so ein kleines, altes Flugzeug – hast du Quee- “  
„Ich hab ihn! Er scheint soweit in Ordnung – physisch zumindest, ich bringe ihn zurück zu Doyle und bleibe erst mal bei ihm.“  
„Das weißt du also…“, seufzte ich – halb erleichtert, halb beschämt.  
„Natürlich! Ich bin ja nicht schwachsinnig!“ motzte sie.  
„NEIN! Du bist klug – ich weiß, du bist wirklich clever…“, versicherte ich.  
„Habt ihr geredet?“ verlangte sie in drängendem, flehentlichem Ton zu wissen.   
„Noch nicht so richtig – aber ich hab’s wirklich versucht…“, stöhnte ich. „Es ist – “  
„Er will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen…!“ rief sie, „…so wie – “  
„Wie bei Queery“, ergänzte ich. „Ja. Das hab ich verstanden…  
Er weiß, niemand würde sich so gut um ihn kümmern wie du…aber noch wichtiger ist eben diese Festung. Er könnte recherchieren, um eine Unterbringung näher bei London ausfindig zu machen, wo er gut behandelt und nur von erfahrenen, sanftmütigen Reitern bewegt wird, wenn er selbst keine Zeit hat – aber nirgendwo wäre Queery so sicher wie in dieser Festung…“  
„Okay!“ stöhnte Leah gestresst aber auch ein wenig erleichtert. „Such ihn…! – gib mir Bescheid, wenn du ihn hast, macht in der Festung Pause für zwei Stunden oder so…“  
„Gut, ja – klingt nach einem wirklich vernünftigen Plan – ich melde mich, wenn ich ihn gefunden hab und dann – “  
„Der aktuelle Code ist 771973“, unterbrach sie mich.  
„Das…ist mein Geburtstag…“, stammelte ich lahm.  
„Welche Überraschung…!“ Ausnahmsweise klang sie mal fast genauso arrogant, wie ich das von einem gewissen, einzigartigen „beratenden Detektiv“ schon oft gehört hatte!   
  
Ich bin sicher, ich wurde rot…  
  
„Okay…du hörst von mir… – und vielen Dank, hast du großartig gemacht!“ versicherte ich.  
Rasch legte ich auf, um Sherlock anzurufen.  
  
  
„Die gewünschte Rufnummer ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar.“  
  
  
…oh, verflucht…!  
  
Keine Panik, jetzt…, sagte ich mir.  
  
Vielleicht musste ich nur Bloody die Führung überlassen und dann würde sie Glory finden?  
  
Oder würden beide nur nachhause finden, während Sherlock vielleicht irgendwo mit gebrochenen Knochen in der Botanik herumlag…?!      
  
  
Verdammte Scheiße…!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	61. ...was zählt...?

 

 

Der Drang, Sherlocks Namen in die Nacht hinaus zu brüllen, war mächtig.  
Doch das hätte jetzt fatale Folgen haben können.  
1\. hätte das Bloody erschrecken und erneut durchgehen lassen können,  
2\. hätte es unsere Tarnung gefährdet und  
3\. da es jetzt fast stockdunkel war, würde es nicht allzu viel helfen, die ungefähre Richtung zu kennen, falls er mir überhaupt antworten konnte.  
Wieso erreichte ich sein Telefon nicht? Hatte er vielleicht bloß vergessen, es wieder einzuschalten? Oder es aufzuladen?  
Bei all dem Stress durchaus denkbar...  
Ich versuchte, mich im Gelände zu orientieren. Wenn ich mich nicht verkalkuliert hatte, hatte ich die großzügige Volte, die ich eingeschlagen hatte, um Bloody wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, ziemlich genau dort beendet, wo ich sie begonnen hatte. Ich hätte absteigen und den Boden mit dem Handy beleuchten können, um Bloodys Spuren zu suchen, aber das würde wertvolle Zeit kosten und ich war nicht sicher, wie gut ich hinterher wieder in den Sattel käme – auf Socken; das war vorhin sogar Sherlock schwergefallen.  
Unschlüssig streichelte ich Bloodys Hals und flüsterte dann: "Such Glory, bitte, ja? Wir müssen Gloriana finden!"  
Mir war natürlich klar, dass es bis zur Festung nicht mehr weit sein konnte, und mir Bloodys Stalltrieb leicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnte, aber zunächst, versuchte ich, etwa an den Punkt zurück zu gelangen, an dem die Pferde in verschiedene Richtungen durchgegangen waren.  
Ich wendete also und lenkte Bloody wieder abwärts. Sie schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie wollte jetzt nachhause! Ich musste ihr meinen Willen aufzwingen, ihr aber auch genügend Bewegungsfreiheit lassen, selbst zu entscheiden, wohin sie ihre Hufe setzen würde, damit sie nicht etwa auf einen Stein oder sonst eine Unebenheit traf, die sie ins Straucheln bringen konnte. Die feuchte Luft war inzwischen so weit abgekühlt, dass es zu nieseln begann. Der Mond war wohl noch nicht untergegangen, aber von meiner Position aus, befand er sich großenteils hinter einem Hügel, nur eine schwache Wolkendecke reflektierte trübe sein Licht. Ob das ausreichen würde, Glorianas Fell in der Finsternis auszumachen?   
Nach schier endlosen Minuten erreichte ich den Punkt, an dem uns – vermutlich! – dieser fatale Knall getrennt hatte, und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich mir wirklich hatte einprägen können, in welche Richtung es Sherlock verschlagen haben musste. Aber natürlich konnte sie später noch abgebogen sein.  
"Folge Gloriana", flüsterte ich hilflos und dachte: Meine Güte, sie ist ein Reitpferd und kein Suchhund – was mache ich da!?  
Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sie durchaus wittern, aber verstand sie meine Befehle? Würde sie bereit sein, sie zu befolgen? Hatte sie irgendein Interesse daran?!  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Bloody bei ihrer Flucht ziemlich direkt auf das Portal der Festung zu gerannt war – Gloriana jedoch nachdem sie sich gefangen hätte, wahrscheinlich eher den verborgenen Aufzug in dem bewaldeten Tal ansteuern würde. Glücklicherweise hatte Bloody im Gegensatz zu Blonde vor diesem Apparat auch keine Angst.  
Naja.  
Normalerweise...  
Gerne hätte ich Bloody dazu gebracht, mal zu wiehern. Doch wie? Ich wollte sie gerade jetzt weder erschrecken, noch ihr auch nur einen geringfügigen Schmerz zufügen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient, mich konnte es erneut in Schwierigkeiten bringen und Gloriana womöglich gar verscheuchen, statt sie dazu zu bewegen, zu antworten. Und ob Sherlock sie hören würde...?  
Ich versuchte es nochmals mit dem Handy, doch nach wie vor hieß es nur, der Teilnehmer sei zurzeit nicht erreichbar.   
Frustriert und besorgt, meldete ich mich nochmals bei Leah.  
"Hallo, Leah, leider hab ich ihn noch nicht", seufzte ich. "Könntest du vielleicht deinem Onkel Jack sagen, dass er mit dem PKW in den Wald kommt? Ich denke, Glory würde zum Aufzug laufen aber, es ist so dunkel… Ist wenigstens bei euch alles okay?"  
"So ziemlich. Beängstigend, dass du ihn nicht auf dem Handy erreichen kannst. Jack wird nicht begeistert sein, aber ich habe euch sowieso schon avisiert, er ist also eh schon wach und angezogen. Ich geb ihm Bescheid."  
"Gut, danke! Ich melde mich wieder."  
Inzwischen war Bloody ruhiger, und eindeutig hatte sie ein eigenes Ziel, wahrscheinlich den Zugang zum Lift. Ich ließ sie machen und sah mich um. Jeden Moment würden wir den Saum des Waldes erreichen. Wieviel würde ich unter dem Dach der Blätter wohl noch erkennen können? Sollte ich doch mit dem Handy leuchten? Das verbrauchte viel Saft und die Reichweite war auch nicht besonders, aber dann entschied ich mich doch dafür, weil ich, als ich den Wald erreicht hatte, mir wie ein Maulwurf vorkam.   
Überzeugend war die Wirkung jedoch nicht, außerdem war ich es nicht gewohnt, die Zügel mit nur einer Hand zu halten.  
   
„Mallory…“, zischte ich gedämpft.  
   
Selbst das irritierte die nervöse Stute schon etwas, sie stockte kurz und machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts.  
Verärgert trieb ich sie wieder sanft an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wieherte leise grummelnd, als wolle sie fragen: Sag mal, Mensch, was willst du eigentlich!?   
Aber trotzdem ging sie nun wieder brav weiter.  
Es können bloß ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, vielleicht fünf. Aber es fühlte sich viel länger an.  
   
Stopp mal...!   
Ich brachte Bloody zum Stehen  
War das gerade ein Wiehern?  
Bloody antwortete verhalten.  
Das kam von schräg rechts – hinter mir!  
Waren wir schon an ihnen vorbei?  
   
Glatter, gleitender Kunststoff zwischen meinen Fingern – der Lichtschein irrte wie ein panisches Glühwürmchen nach oben und dann schräg zur Seite.  
"Verdammt!" zischte ich leise packte das Telefon fester, knipste das Licht aus und steckte es ein.  
   
Oh, zur Hölle, ich kann das nicht mit Handy UND Zügeln...! dachte ich erschrocken und verärgert, denn das Telefon wäre mir gerade fast aus der Hand gerutscht.   
Bloody, beunruhigt durch meine plötzliche Hektik, tänzelte erneut und warf den Kopf zurück.  
Nachdem ich nun auch noch auf den Lichtschein des Handys verzichtet hatte, schien mir der Wald stockfinster!  
Zu dumm!  
Ich wendete Bloody und ließ sie ohne große Hilfen ein Stück in die Richtung gehen, aus der Glory sich gemeldet zu haben schien.  
  
"Mallory...?!" rief ich leise, "Mallory, hören Sie mich?"  
Bloody wieherte lauter.  
   
Doch dann hörte ich wieder ein entfernteres Wiehern...und Hufschlag!  
Ein schwacher Lichtschimmer näherte sich, wie eine kleine Nebelschwade, ein waberndes Gespenst....wie ein Geisterpferd tauchte sie auf und galoppierte an uns vorbei, ich musste es Bloody nur gestatten, ihr zu folgen, mehr war nicht nötig. Dann sahen wir, wie sie stehen blieb und den Kopf auf den Boden herab senkte, fast als wolle sie grasen...   
"Oh, nein...", murmelte ich und trieb Bloody noch mehr an.  
Dann war da ein Lichtstrahl, einige Yards von dem Schimmel entfernt, aber ganz dicht am Boden, so dass er uns bisher nicht hatte erreichen können.   
Sherlocks Taschenlampe?!  
Was sonst konnte es sein?!  
Ich wagte es nicht, noch einmal nach ihm zu rufen, das hätte vielleicht Glory aufgeschreckt. Sie sollte genau da stehen bleiben!  
Es mochte wieder ein Hauch heller sein, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Natürlich wandte ich mich jetzt nicht um, bloß um zu überprüfen, ob der Mond wieder ein wenig mehr hinter dem Hügel hervorschaute, das hätte Bloody nur irritiert, weil ich ihr damit signalisiert hätte, dass ich erneut die Richtung ändern wollte, und geholfen hätte es gar nichts, zumal mir inzwischen schon einige Bäume den Blick versperren mussten.  
Glory hob wieder den Kopf und wieherte in unsere Richtung, was ich jedenfalls aus dem Klang und dem Umstand schloss, dass das Profil ihres langen Schädels gerade zu verschwinden schien: Sie sah zu uns hinüber. Dann senkte sie wieder den Kopf und nun konnte ich vage erkennen, dass sie das dunkle, am Boden liegende Etwas mit der Schnauze anstupste.  
  
Oh, Gott! Sherlock, ich komme, ich bin gleich bei dir...! dachte ich und versuchte, nicht auszuflippen.  
  
Endlich waren wir nahe genug, dass es sinnvoll war, anzuhalten und nun doch abzuspringen, am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu Sherlock gestürzt, aber ich musste die Stuten anbinden und es vor allem der geschickten Glory unmöglich machen, sich wieder zu befreien. Da bäumte sich Gloriana auch schon leicht auf und lief los. Innerlich fluchend, folgte ich ihr, drängte Bloody dicht an ihre Seite und griff in Glorys Mähne, als sie den Kopf hochriss, ließ ich los und ich erwischte den Zügel, der durch die Luft schnellte und zog ihn nach hinten, eher sich die Stute dafür entscheiden konnte, mich etwa aus dem Sattel ihrer "Kollegin" zu zerren.  
„Ho! Stopp…schön hierbleiben…“  
Bloody wieherte leise und Glory gab ihren Widerstand auf. Aufatmend nahm ich die Zügel der beiden Stuten fest in die Hand und endlich stieg ab.   
„Hallo, Glory, meine Schöne, alles ist gut…ganz brav, ihr habt es bald überstanden…“, faselte ich in beruhigendem Ton und knotete beide Zügel an einem schlanken Baum fest.  
   
Endlich konnte ich mich Sherlock zuwenden – beängstigend still und reglos lag er da…  
   
Ich stolperte zu ihm, schnappte mir dabei noch die Taschenlampe und warf mich an seiner Seite auf die Knie. Ich leuchtete in sein Gesicht und versuchte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur wegen des künstlichen Lichts so fahl aussah. Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl, aber nur leicht feucht an und durch die Halsschlagader kam ein zwar flacher Puls aber auch verlangsamter Puls, doch dieser schien durchaus noch stabil genug, den Kreislauf in Gang halten zu können. Seine Atmung war regelmäßig. Das sah eigentlich eher nach einer Pseudosynkope aus.  
Vorsichtig tastete ich über seinen Nacken, ehe ich behutsam seinen Kopf anhob und etwas drehte. Eine Platzwunde seitlich an seiner Stirn, Blut war ihm nicht nur über die Schläfe, sondern auch durch die Braue hindurch bis in die Augenhöhle gelaufen. Er musste sich noch einmal aufgerichtet haben, nachdem er sich diese Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Ich zog sachte seine Lider hoch, um mir die Pupillen und deren Reaktion anzusehen.   
  
„Okay…“, ächzte ich erleichtert. Vielleicht hatten doch nur Schmerz und Stress den Zusammenbuch verursacht. Trotzdem konnte es ihn doch noch schlimmer erwischt haben, als es sich mir gerade darstellte. Der Boden hier schien mir leicht aufgewühlt. Gut möglich, dass er nach seinem Sturz zunächst aufgestanden und dann erst zusammengebrochen war.  
  
Sollte ich doch eine Ambulanz rufen?  
   
Warte…, dachte ich. Wenn er nicht einsieht, dass es angezeigt war, wenn es sich als überflüssig herausstellt, wird sauer sein, wenn du dadurch alles vermasselst...!  
Ich überprüfte den Puls an der Peripherie, die Stabilität von Rippen, Sternum und Schlüsselbeinen, das Abdomen hatte seine normale Form und war weich, anscheinend alles soweit in Ordnung.  
   
War da ein Motorengeräusch?   
Licht, das von den Scheinwerfern hätte herrühren können, sah ich noch nicht.  
   
Ich beschloss, kurz aufzustehen und mich mit der Taschenlampe zu drehen, sie zu schwenken – das würde Jack hoffentlich auch durch die Bäume sehen können.  
Als ich jedoch ein Geräusch hinter mir vernahm, brach ich meine Bemühungen sofort ab und fuhr zu ihm herum: „Sherlock, nicht bewegen!" zischte ich erschrocken, während ich wieder dicht bei ihm auf den Knien landete, doch ich war zu spät, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und warf sich nun förmlich an meine Brust, so dass ich fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Blitzartig hatte er seine Arme um mich geschlungen und umklammerte mich krampfhaft.   
"John...!" seufzte er erschüttert.  
Entsetzen, Besorgnis, dazu Erleichterung und so etwas wie...ängstliche Freunde...? Alles auf einmal. Für einen Moment war ich völlig erstarrt und komplett ratlos, wie ich jetzt reagieren sollte. Er hätte sich nicht bewegen dürfen, schon gar nicht so schnell...! Nicht dass ich nicht glücklich gewesen wäre, dass er mich umarmte – doch wie würde er reagieren, wenn es ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat?!  
Trotzdem entschied ich mich dafür, meine Arme um seinen bebenden Brustkorb zu schlingen und ihn festzuhalten.   
"Sherlock...", hörte ich mich stöhnen, "wie fühlst du dich? Wo hast du Schmerzen?" fragte ich hastig.  
"Gut!" stieß er hervor. "Nirgends!"  
"Komm schon, das kann nicht sein!" widersprach ich teils amüsiert, teils tadelnd und begann halb zärtlich, halb prüfend über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Wenigstens hatte er eine gewisse Schlagfertigkeit bewiesen, das war schon mal gut. "…bei dieser Platzwunde!"  
"Na gut, ja, mir brummt etwas der Schädel...", räumte er ein. "Oh, John..."  
Er verstummte, versuchte, seine Atmung besser in den Griff zu bekommen.  
"Oh, entschuldige – !" rief ich, denn in den letzten Momenten hatte ich den Grund für unsere nächtliche Exkursion glatt vergessen! "Leah hat Queery gefunden – er ist okay, sie hat ihn zu Doyle zurückgebracht und bleibt jetzt dort."  
"Oh..., gut...!" stammelte Sherlock. Es klang verstört. War er doch verwirrter, als ich zuerst gedacht hatte?  
"Ganz ruhig. Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen...", murmelte ich.  
Doch dann zuckte Sherlocks Brustkorb unter meinen Händen. Er schluchzte lautlos auf.  
"Ist okay", versicherte ich leise. "Leah ist ja jetzt bei ihm und Nellie wird ihn sich sicher schon angesehen haben – und für die nächsten paar Nächte finden wir schon eine Lösung..."  
Widerstrebend löste er den engen Kontakt und schob mich ein wenig von sich, ohne meine Arme loszulassen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Im Schein der herumliegenden Taschenlampe, der bis zu seinem Gesicht vordrang, erkannte ich, dass er mich mit großen, besorgten Augen ansah.  
"Ich bin sogar im Sattel geblieben...", entgegnete ich lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück, doch wenn ich jetzt hoffte, dass er so etwas sagen könnte, wie: Gut gemacht! oder Ich bin stolz auf dich! dann hatte ich mich geschnitten.   
"Ich auch. Zunächst – aber dann wollte ich dich anrufen und plötzlich scheute Glory erneut – ich schätze, vor einem Fuchs, ich verlor das Handy und sie landete prompt mit einem Vorderhuf darauf, was sie noch mehr erschreckte, das muss ein völlig neues Geräusch für die gewesen sein! – und dann machte sie wieder kehrt und rannte in den Wald. Ich dachte gerade, dass ich es gleich geschafft hätte und nun wieder nach dir suchen könnte – es muss wohl ein Ast gewesen sein..."  
"Ja, ist dir übel? Schwindlig?"  
"Geht schon.... Das Krachen, das ich beim Zusammenprall gespürt habe, war wohl doch bloß das Holz, nicht der Knochen..."  
"Oh, Gooott...", stöhnte ich mit halbem Lachen. "Das war bestimmt gruselig! Aber ich versichere dir, dein Schädel ist aus härterem Holz, wie's aussieht."  
"Ich glaube, ich bin sofort wieder aufgestanden, wollte Glory einfangen und zurück in den Sattel und nach dir suchen – dann lief mir plötzlich Blut ins Auge, Glory war nirgends zu sehen...ich habe deinen Namen gebrüllt und – und...dann dachte ich, dass – wenn – ich dich nicht suchen kann, du – du – ..." Sherlock hatte zunehmend hektischer erzählt, begonnen nach Luft zu ringen und zu zittern. Ich nahm ihn wieder in die Arme.  
"Sh-Sherlock..., ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig...", raunte ich. Er klammerte sich an mich.   
"Du bist in Panik geraten und kollabiert..., ich dachte mir schon sowas...Das Blut in deiner Augenhöhle und der Zustand deines Kreislaufs vorhin..."   
Ich spürte, wie er nickte, dann schmiegte er sich an mich und seufzte erleichtert auf.   
Glück und Zweifel ließen mich erschauern. Wie sehr hatte ich mich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt...! Aber würde es dabei bleiben? Ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen! Wenigstens würde ich – sollte er sich erneut zurückziehen – wissen, woran ich war…   
"Gut beobachtet...", murmelte Sherlock matt.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich glaube nicht, dass du ernsthaft verletzt bist, aber natürlich muss ich dich noch genauer untersuchen", erklärte ich.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. presste mich kurz noch stärker an sich und flüsterte in beinahe wimmerndem Ton: "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du irgendwo halbtot in der Dunkelheit liegst...! Wie hätte ich dich finden sollen...?!"  
„Du hast mich schon so oft gerettet, jetzt war ich mal dran“, entgegnete ich lächelnd.  
„Als ob es das erste Mal wäre…!“ widersprach er leicht empört. "Ich war überzeugt, dass du dich nicht würdest im Sattel halten können, verzeih mir..."  
"Doch nicht deshalb..., ich war ja selbst überrascht."  
Seine Stirn auf meine Schulter gelehnt, kam er etwas zur Ruhe, aber er begann nun auch zu frösteln. Mir ging es kaum besser, zumal mein Rücken schweißbedeckt war nach all der Aufregung und noch immer ungewohnten Anstrengung.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jetzt in den Sattel schaffe, ehrlich gesagt...", gestand Sherlock matt.  
"Jack ist unterwegs. Wenn ich mich – "  
"Ihr habt Jack alarmiert?!" schnappte Sherlock und sah mich empört an.  
"Was sollte ich denn machen!" stöhnte ich. "Du warst auf dem Handy nicht zu erreichen und es ist stockdunkel!" Meine ganze, mühsam unterdrückte Panik kam mit einem Schlag zurück, ich geriet ins Keuchen und spürte, wie ich zu zittern begann.  
Er sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen und nickte: "...tut mir leid... Ich zog ihn wieder in meine Arme, lehnte ihn an mich. Leider hoffte ich vergeblich, dass er erneut darauf eingehen würde  War das nun wieder die beginnende Ablehnung? Immerhin versuchte er keine 180°-Wende mehr, aber  vielleicht war er jetzt einfach zu erschöpft, mir Kontra zu bieten. Diese Möglichkeit war mindestens ebenso besorgniserregend. Trotzdem beruhigte mich seine Nähe wieder etwas.  
"Ich Idiot! Ich muss Leah anrufen", murmelte ich. rief ihre Nummer auf und drückte auf den grünen Telefonhörer.  
"John! Hast du ihn? Ist er in Ordnung?!" rief sie leise und mühsam beherrscht.  
"Ich hab ihn. Er ist ein wenig angeschlagen, sein Handy ist zu Bruch gegangen, deshalb konnte er sich nicht melden und ich glaube, Glory ist okay."  
"Gut", seufzte sie erleichtert. "Ist Jack schon bei euch?"  
"Nein, ich dachte vorhin schon mal, dass ich einen Motor höre, aber das war dann wohl jemand anders."  
"Okay. Leg auf. Ich schicke ihm deine Nummer, er soll dich anrufen und du hebst nicht ab, damit der das Klingeln hört."  
"Gute Idee!"  
"Und melde dich wieder, wenn du ihn untersucht hast, ja?"  
"Du solltest schlafen." Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber…  
"Ich übernachte im Stall, schlafen kann ich ja tagsüber. Der Baulärm wird so schlimm schon nicht sein. Maddie leiht mir ihre Schlafbrille und Nellie hat noch ein Paar neue Ohrenstöpsel, die sie mir abtreten will. Also, grüß ihn von mir!"  
"Mach ich. Bis später – und danke für deine Hilfe!"  
"Kein Ding!"  
Ich legte auf.  
"Ich soll dich grüßen, wie du dir ja denken kannst. Dann checke ich dich erstmal durch und dann musst du ein paar Stunden schlafen. Vielleicht bist du dann fit genug, dass wir einfach so tun können, als seien wir auf einem nächtlichen Ausritt gewesen. Also, wenn Daniel oder so uns noch...unsere Outfits vorbeibringt..."  
Was ich eigentlich dachte, war: Lass uns diesen Wahnsinn doch lieber abblasen, geh zur Polizei, bitte Lestrade um Fürsprache beim hiesigen Betrugsdezernat, vielleicht lassen sie sich doch auf einen Undercover-Einsatz ein...  
Aber das konnte ich ihm jetzt unmöglich sagen. Vielleicht, wenn wir morgen heimlich Leah und Queery besuchten...  
"Dir ist doch auch kalt, oder...?" fragte Sherlock ein wenig verunsichert.   
"Allerdings. Keine Sorge, hat nichts zu sagen, dass du frierst. Wir sind wirklich zu dünn angezogen", beruhigte ich ihn. Zumindest zum Großteil lag es jedenfalls daran.  
  
Mein Handy klingelte. Ich hielt es hoch über den Kopf.  
  
Sherlock veränderte leicht seine Position, sah sich um und ächzte leise.  
"Dein Kopf.,.?" fragte ich.  
"Meine Füße...", jammerte er in komischer Verzweiflung. "...muss dir doch auch so gehen."  
"Ja. Und kalt sind sie. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, wieso Frauen sagen: Meine Füße bringen mich um!" stöhnte ich theatralisch.  
Sherlock kicherte. Aber nur ein kleines bisschen. Und doch war das das Schönste, was ich seit langem gehört hatte.  
Mein Handy hörte auf zu klingeln und ich ließ meinen Arm sinken. Jack würde sicher gleich nochmal anrufen.  
  
  
Bald zuckten Lichtstrahlen durch die Bäume, ich nahm die Taschenlampe und richtete sie dorthin, wo ich die Quelle vermutete, dann hörte ich auch den Motor und etwas später, sah ich, dass der Fahrer die Lichthupe betätigte. Also musste Jack uns geortet haben.  
"Gut, ich glaube, ich sehe mal nach den Mädels, nicht dass die uns nochmal ausflippen..."  
"Sei vorsichtig!" entfuhr es Sherlock in fast flehendem Ton.  
"Ja, ich pass auf. Und du, versuch nicht, alleine aufzustehen!" Ich gab ihm die Taschenlampe und zog mich auf die Füße. Vorhin war ich zu aufgeregt gewesen, um zu spüren, was der Ritt mit bloß bestrumpften Füßen in den Steigbügeln angerichtet hatte, aber jetzt tat es richtig weh. Und das würde noch schlimmer werden, wenn sie wieder warm würden... Die ersten Schritte hatte ich Mühe, nicht zu straucheln, aber natürlich biss ich die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, mir nicht allzu viel anmerken zu lassen. Kurz nachdem ich die beiden Stuten erreicht hatte, sahen wir die Scheinwerfer endlich komplett, ohne Baumstämme dazwischen und dann erfasste uns ihr Licht.  
Nahe bei Sherlock hielt das Auto an und Jack stieg aus.  
"Die Herren hatten ein Taxi bestellt?" fragte er.   
Ich musste lachen und Sherlock stimmte ein. Das war der allererste Scherz, den ich von dem alten Griesgram hörte – und dann erinnerte er uns damit an unseren allerersten gemeinsamen Fall!  
Ich nehme das als gutes Omen! dachte ich.  
"Na, so witzig war der doch nicht!" brummte Jack und klang dabei beinahe eingeschnappt.  
"Doch war er, sorry! Für uns. Insiderwitz, sozusagen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind!" sagte ich, so freundlich ich konnte. "Würden Sie es übernehmen, die Pferde nachhause zu bringen und uns den Wagen überlassen?"  
"Solange Sie keine Delle reinfahren..."  
"Ich werde mich bemühen. Und falls doch, bezahle ich natürlich die Reparatur", versicherte ich.   
Er kam unterdessen näher, warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Sherlock, den dieser etwas unwirsch erwiderte.  
"Auf Socken? Echt jetzt?!" fragte er mich kopfschüttelnd. "Sie können die Zügel jetzt loslassen."  
"Die Ladys sind noch ziemlich nervös, bitte, passen Sie auf...", warnte ich.  
"Jaja..., und ich werde mich natürlich auch um sie kümmern, Sie haben ja einen Patienten. – Und nun schwirren Sie schon ab", brummte er.  
"Danke...", seufzte ich inbrünstig und wandte mich Sherlock zu.   
Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, zog ich ihn auf die Füße und hielt ihn erstmal fest. "Warte..., wird's gehen...?"  
Er schwankte leicht und hielt sich ein wenig gekrümmt, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, auch ich hatte im ersten Moment bezweifelt, dass mich meine Füße jetzt überhaupt noch tragen konnten.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen stützte er sich auf meine Schultern und nickte. Ich schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, führte ihn langsam zum Wagen und schob ihn auf der Beifahrerseite hinein. Mühsam zog er seine Beine in den Fußraum und sank in den Sitz. Ich schloss die Tür und stakste, die rechte Hand immer an der Karosserie um den Wagen herum hinters Lenkrad, wo Jack den Schlüssel hatte stecken lassen. Doch ehe ich startete, schnallte ich noch Sherlock und mich an.  
"Alles okay?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
  
Zwischen den Bäumen zu wenden, ohne gegen einen der Stämme zu fahren, war gar nicht so einfach, aber es gelang mir schließlich und ich fand über die Reifenspuren, die Jack eben hinterlassen hatte zu einem leicht ausgefahrenen unbefestigten Waldweg zurück, dann wusste ich trotz der Dunkelheit auch bald, wo ich war, und wie ich von dort aus zum Aufzug kam. Ich warf Sherlock einen besorgten Blick zu, denn er war in Schweigen versunken. Aber er bemerkte es und sah mich müde blinzelnd an.   
„Wir sind gleich da…“, versicherte ich.  
„Immer musst du das Offensichtliche vorbringen…“, beschwerte er sich – aber mit einem schwachen Grinsen.  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du dich bald aufwärmen und ausruhen kannst; nichts weiter. Und das weißt du!“ brummte ich ein wenig genervt.  
„Ja, ich weiß…, sorry…“  
„Schon gut…“  
  
Tatsächlich – trotz mangelnder Praxis mit Parkhäusern in den letzten Jahren – manövrierte ich uns ohne anzuecken in den Aufzug, Jack folgte uns, da es für die Pferde ein noch größerer Stress gewesen wäre, das Motorengeräusch hinter sich zu haben.  
Und wirklich war der Türcode mein Geburtsdatum gewesen. Das verblüffte mich noch immer. Wenn Sherlock leugnen wollte, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete, dann war diese Wahl doch unfassbar unvernünftig…!  
Bezeichnend für seine Verzweiflung, also?  
Wie auch immer. Irgendwie bewältigten wir die Treppe zur Eingangshalle und dann schaffte ich uns beide in den mit üblen Assoziationen behafteten Aufzug, um „unser“ Stockwerk zu erreichen.  
Längst schon hinterließen unsere verkrusteten Socken keine Dreckspur mehr. Sherlock war zusehends erschöpft und ich drosselte erneut unser Tempo, rechnete schon halb und halb damit, ihn den Rest der Strecke tragen zu müssen und fragte mich, ob ich dazu in der Lage wäre – gerade jetzt…  
„Nur noch ein paar Schritte…“, sagte ich leise.  
„Ich schaff’s schon…mit deiner Hilfe….“, gestand er.  
  
Wenn das doch nur sein generelles Credo wäre! dachte ich insgeheim.  
Nicht, dass es für mich entscheidend wäre, dass er glaubt, er würde MICH brauchen…  
…okay, für mich schon…aber ich zähle nicht…  
nur, dass er mich…oder überhaupt jemanden! – an seiner Seite akzeptiert…!   
   
  
  
  
  
tbc


	62. Keine „Doktorspiele“ jetzt…!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Wir stolperten durch die Tür zum blauen Zimmer, Sherlock ließ los, ja, stieß sich beinahe schon von mir ab – jedenfalls spürte ich, dass er nicht dazu bereit oder nicht imstande war, auch nur noch einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen, sondern sich gleich auf das Bett werfen würde.   
Nein, das würde ich nicht persönlich nehmen, meine Füße trugen mich jetzt auch kaum noch, aber ich würde noch ein wenig durchhalten müssen.  
  
"Warte, lass bitte die Füße aus dem Bett hängen, ja?" sagte ich schnell.  
  
Sherlock stieß nur ein unartikuliertes Ächzen aus und sackte von schräg seitlich auf Matratze, Bettzeug und Tagesdecke. Ich schlug letztere über seinem Rücken zusammen und setzte mich neben ihm, um mir endlich die Platzwunde bei ausreichender Beleuchtung ansehen zu können.  
Als ich die verklebten Locken aus dem gerinnenden Blut löste, hob Sherlock matt die Lider. Er blinzelte mich dankbar an, ehe er seine Augen wieder zuklappen ließ.  
"Nur ein kleiner Riss, aber so etwas blutet nun mal verhältnismäßig stark...", sagte ich in beruhigendem Ton. "Allerdings…dein Hemd hat's nicht geschafft. Am besten, ich schneide es auf."  
Es war in der Gegend zwischen der rechten Schulterblattspitze und der Naht zum Ärmel aufgerissen.  
"Kümmere dich einfach um meine Füße und dann lass mich schlafen", nörgelte Sherlock.  
"Ich werde mir jetzt deinen Rücken ansehen", beharrte ich.  
Immerhin hatten unsere perfekten Gastgeber uns neben einem Radiator und einem gut bestückten Teewagen auch schon einen Verbandskasten bereitgestellt. Die Hausapotheke befand sich wohl sowieso noch nebenan.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", erklärte ich und ging sie holen. Im roten Zimmer stand ein Heizlüfter. Ich nahm ihn auch noch mit, um Sherlocks Zimmer schneller warm zu bekommen und stellte beide Geräte an, ehe ich mich daran machte, Sherlock zu versorgen.  
Ich griff nach seinem Kragen, um das ruinierte Oberhemd an der Wirbelsäule entlang zu durchschneiden.  
"Wehe, du erwischst meine Haare!" brummte Sherlock.  
"Ich bin ja kein Friseur...", grinste ich. "Wer schneidet dir denn eigentlich die Haare?"  
"Ach, es gibt da einen kleinen Friseurladen zwischen Tolmer's Square und Hampstead Road, der Inhaber stand mal unter Verdacht, einem Kunden ein Produkt ins Haar einmassiert zu haben, das dafür sorgte, dass er am nächsten Tag eine Glatze hatte... Völlig absurd, weshalb hätte er sich so in Schwierigkeiten bringen sollen?"  
Ich musste lachen: "Das musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mal genauer erzählen!"  
Doch als ich die beiden Stoffhälften auseinander schlug, verging mir das Lachen. Die Hämatome des vorletzten und vorvorletzten Sturzes waren inzwischen rotviolett und tiefblau. Und vorhin war er mit der rechten Seite des oberen Rückens auf den Boden geknallt. Die Stelle war aufgeschürft. Ich desinfizierte mit die Hände und streifte Latexhandschuhe über. Vorsichtig reinigte ich die Wunde und tastete die Rippen ab.   
"Ist das okay? Keine Atembeschwerden? Hol mal tief Luft, aber langsam, versuch an genau diese Stelle zu atmen."  
"Alles Bestens, das ist nichts!" knurrte er, klang aber ein wenig gepresst.   
Natürlich musste ich die Stelle trotzdem desinfizieren und mit steriler Gaze ein ausreichend großes Pflaster basteln, ehe ich weiter machen konnte.  
"Okay... Allerdings kannst du so nicht liegen bleiben..."  
Sherlock grummelte unwillig. "Du kommst doch so ausgezeichnet an meine Fußsohlen dran!"  
"Ja, aber ich muss mich zuerst um deinen Kopf kümmern."  
"Ohne Reithelm reiten, kann ich, die Füße machen mir mehr Sorgen."  
"Ernsthaft? Ich dachte, dein Kopf ist alles, was zählt!" zog ich ihn auf.  
"Mein Gehirn. Und solange der Schädel intakt ist..."  
"Ja, aber du musst den Kopf hochlagern, um einer Schwellung entgegenzuwirken. Und ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren, Patient!"  
"Ich kann kein Patient sein, ich bin von Natur aus ungeduldig!"  
"Lass die sprachlichen Spitzfindigkeiten, Sherlock!" entgegnete ich müde. "Ich bin nur froh, dass wir hier so gut ausgerüstet sind...", murmelte ich, während ich am Kopfende unter der benachbarten freien Matratze den Lattenrost hochstellte. Dann holte ich noch rasch drei Handtücher und breitete zwei davon am Kopf- und am Fußende aus.  
  
"Okay, ich werde dich jetzt auf der anderen Betthälfte in die richtige Position bringen. Sei so gut und hilf ein bisschen mit, ja?"  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es uns, Sherlock auf den Rücken zu rollen und ihn ordentlich hinzulegen. Ich deckte ihn zu – seine Füße zunächst nur mit dem dritten Handtuch.   
"Nachher müssen wir dich noch aus den Jeans rausbekommen...", warnte ich ihn schon mal vor, während ich meine die Latexhandschuhe wechselte.  
"Müssen wir das wirklich?" schnaufte Sherlock genervt.  
"Ja, ich habe zwar vorhin deine Beine abgetastet und bewegt, aber du warst bewusstlos und konntest mir keine Rückmeldung geben. Und sehen konnte ich auch nichts."  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung bis auf meine Füße und den kleinen Kratzer über dem Auge!" knurrte Sherlock.   
"Es ist eine Rissquetschwunde, kein Kratzer!" verbesserte ich. Spitzfindig sein kann ich auch.  
"Druckverband würde reichen...", murmelte ich. Nachdem ich das Blut abgewischt hatte, sah die Platzwunde schon fast harmlos aus.  
"So werde ich nicht herumlaufen, du wirst das klammern oder nähen!" brummte Sherlock unleidlich. "Unvorstellbar, dass der ganze Plan an diesem Zwischenfall scheitert!"  
Ich seufzte. "Also, schön... Aber die nächsten mindestens zwölf Stunden wirst du überhaupt weder rumlaufen noch reiten. Dann sehen wir weiter!"  
Nachdem ich schließlich die Wundränder in Position gebracht und geklammert hatte, klebte ich ein Pflaster darüber.  
"Okay, hoch mit dir..." Ich stützte seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken, während er sich an meiner Schulter zum Sitzen hochzog. Ich konnte nicht gleichzeitig seinen Kopf halten und den Druckverband anlegen, da hätte ich drei Hände gebraucht.  
"Geht's...? Ich beeile mich...", versprach ich.  
Er nickte kaum merklich und ich wickelte ihm eine elastische Binde um den Kopf.   
"Nicht so fest, du drückst mir noch das Hirn ab!"  
"Das ist auf diese Weise anatomisch nicht möglich", grinste ich, "Aber ich muss dir doch wohl nicht erklären, wieso der Druckverband Druckverband heißt?  
Ich geb dir nachher ein Schmerzmittel, dann gewöhnst du dich schon dran."  
Anschließend nahm ich das Handtuch weg und lehnte Sherlock behutsam ins Kissen zurück.  
„So, das hätten wir. Mal die Arme vorstrecken…“  
„…John…!“  
Ich ignorierte sein Quengeln. „Augen zu, Hände auf gleicher Höhe…gut. Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen…“ Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Handrücken und drückte sie zuerst leicht, dann etwas stärker nach unten. „Gut, jetzt nimm meine Hände und erwidere den Druck…“  
Verstehen konnte ich ihn schon: Sherlock hatte mich bei den Schultern gepackt, mich umarmt, ich hatte seine Handflächen auf meinem Rücken gespürt, und mit meiner Unterstützung war er einige Schritte gegangen, - also was sollte nun noch sein?   
Aber er war ziemlich durcheinander gewesen und manchmal dauert es erstaunlich lange, bis man eine Verletzung wahrnimmt.    
Er gehorchte, weil er einsah, dass alles andere nur dazu geführt hätte, dass die Untersuchung noch länger dauerte. Es war alles in Ordnung, neurologisch und mit den Gelenken…nur dass Sherlocks Hände noch eiskalt waren. Anschließend zog ich auch das zweite Paar Latexhandschuhe wieder aus, improvisierte noch einen Eisbeutel und packte ihn auf die Wunde.  
Sherlock schauderte.  
"Sorry, ich weiß, du frierst, aber du willst sicher keine Beule – und ich möchte sie nicht punktieren müssen... Wenn du den Kopf leicht drehst, wird es – "  
...liegen bleiben, hatte ich sagen wollen, aber stattdessen lag plötzlich seine Hand auf der meinen, zuckte aber gleich ein wenig zurück. Dann tasteten sich seine Finger an den meinen vorbei auf den Eisbeutel. Ich sah es an Sherlocks Augen, dass das keine Absicht gewesen war, und zog scheu meine Hand weg.  
Als ich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann, merkte ich, dass meine Finger zitterten, und ich musste an meinen albernen Witz damals am Pool denken. Dann packte ich die beiden Kragenenden und riss es einfach auseinander, die Knöpfe flogen zur Seite. Fahrig befreite ich seinen linken Arm von dem Ärmel, stieß auch dort auf ein mehrere Tage altes Hämatom, wo wohl eine der Hindernisstangen auf seinen Oberarm gefallen war, nachdem Queery das zu hohe Hindernis gerissen hatte.  
„Spar dir das, mit meinen Armen ist alles in Ordnung!“ kommentierte Sherlock mein Tun unleidlich, ließ es jedoch geschehen, dass ich alle Gelenke testete bis hin zu den Fingern.  
„Okay, jetzt den anderen“, sagte ich und ging um das Bett herum, Sherlock drehte nun den Kopf leicht, wodurch er den Eisbeutel nicht mehr festhalten musste.  
„Gut, bevor ich weitermache, bringe ich dir erstmal einen Kamillentee; du – “  
„Bringen wir’s einfach nur hinter uns…!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
„Ich schenk dir schon mal welchen ein, wird sowieso noch zu heiß sein…“, entschied ich.  
 Sherlock beseufzte meine Sturheit.  
  
‚Meldet euch, wenn ihr noch etwas braucht  
                                                                  Sheila‘,  
  
stand auf einem Notizzettel auf dem Teewagen in altmodischer, aber ungeübter Schrift.  
Sheila.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Mich überkam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich bekochte sie uns schon die ganze Zeit. Jacks Schwester? Nein, seine Frau – Sherlock erwähnte so etwas. Seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass der verschlossene oft missgelaunte Kauz verheiratet war…   
Aber jetzt hatte ich anderes zu tun. Sie hatten uns wieder die Schnabelbecher hingestellt. Ich befüllte den Blauen mit Kamillentee und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch neben Sherlock.  
„Gut…, gehen wir…die Jeans an…“, murmelte ich nervös.  
Ich hatte schon so manche Hose aufschneiden müssen – aber einen anderen Mann selbst ausgezogen, nicht mehr seit meinem allerersten Praktikum. Dafür hatte es dann doch immer Pfleger oder Schwestern gegeben…  
Aber das war Sherlock und alles hatte sich geändert!   
Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste er Jeans tragen! Nun, wenigstens waren sie nicht ganz knalleng (dann hätte er darin auch nicht reiten können…)   
  
Konzentrier dich!  befahl ich mir und nahm mir vor, einzig und allein meinen Patienten zu sehen.  
  
Ich schlug die Decke zurück – aber da war Sherlock schon mit flinken Fingern zugange gewesen und stemmte nun sein Becken hoch, ein bisschen, als wolle er aus der Rückenlage heraus eine Brücke machen – dabei schob er die Hose von seinen Hüften.  
„Sherlock – …geht’s denn? Lass mich…“, begann ich hilflos.  
Er ließ sich mit einem Ächzen zurückfallen.  
„Den Rest überlasse ich dir…“, schnaufte er.  
„Okay… Halt dich oben am Bettgestell fest, ich ziehe…“  
Ich ging ans Fußende und packte die Hosenbeine.  
„Bereit?“  
Sherlock packte die gedrechselten Stäbe, die am Kopfende ein Gitter bildeten.  
„Bereit.“  
Ich zog zuerst sachte, dann zunehmend stärker.  
„Hat was von Streckbank…“, blödelte Sherlock.  
„Ich muss sie wohl doch auf Links drehen“, stelle ich fest. Tatsächlich funktionierte das dann. Ich befreite Sherlock nun vollends von dem Oberhemd, indem ich auch noch die untersten zwei Knöpfe aufriss.  
Als nächstes testete ich die Beweglichkeit seiner Knie, drückte sie jeweils anschließend nach außen und innen, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass seine Hüftgelenke in Ordnung wären, als ich damit fertig war, deckte ich ihn bis auf die Füße wieder zu.   
Irgendetwas veranlasste mich, innezuhalten, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
Es war mir so vertraut geworden in diesen fünf Monaten…  
Ich hätte ihn nicht ansehen sollen – nicht ehe ich mit der Untersuchung durch war…! Doch für diese Erkenntnis war es zu spät, da war dieses beinahe schmerzhafte Mitgefühl für ihn, der Wunsch, irgendwelche Opfer bringen zu können, um seine Leiden zu lindern, sie für ihn tragen zu können, dazu eine tiefe, schier unzerstörbare Verbundenheit und aufrichtige Bewunderung, überlagert von dieser neuen zärtlichen Verliebtheit, die mich noch immer verwirrte. Irgendwie wollte sie noch immer nicht zu mir passen, zu meinem Bild von mir selbst – aber sie war da!  
Und da stand ich nun an seinem Bett und dachte: Er ist so schön…selbst jetzt…Gott, was ist nur los mit mir, ich finde ihn schön…wann, zur Hölle, bin ich je so verknallt gewesen…?!  
„John? Was ist mit dir?“ fragte diese unverwechselbare, einzigartige Stimme. Ich schauderte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
„N-nichts… ich… ich bin einfach fertig, weißt du…“, redete ich mich raus und fuhr mir verwirrt über die Augen. Mir war tatsächlich etwas schwindelig.  
„Willst du dir nicht wenigstens einen Tee oder einen Scotch genehmigen, ehe du weiter machst? Du zitterst – ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wie du die Hände so ruhig halten kannst… Auf ein paar Minuten kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Und wieso ziehst du nicht einstweilen eine Jacke über?“  
Was mochte sich eben bloß auf meinem Gesicht abgespielt haben? Eben noch war er der ungeduldige, verdrießliche, etwas wehleidige Patient gewesen und jetzt diese fürsorglichen Ratschläge.  
Er hatte recht, ich war in diesem „Notaufnahme-Modus“ und merkte selbst gar nicht, dass es völlig unnötig war, derart schonungslos gegen mich selbst zu sein.  
„Entschuldige mich einen Moment…“, murmelte ich. Ich ging nach nebenan, wo noch ein paar von meinen Sachen im Schrank lagen, und streifte einen Pullover über. Die Flasche Ian Macleod, die ich vor sechs Tagen angebrochen hatte, enthielt noch so gut 0,2 Liter schätzungsweise, ich nahm sie mit nach nebenan. Aber dieses Mal würde ich selbstverständlich ein Glas benutzen und es mit vier Zentilitern gut sein lassen…okay, vielleicht auch sechs…  
Sherlock hatte sich unterdessen den Becher mit dem Tee vom Nachttisch geangelt und trank langsam, seine Hand zitterte leicht.  
Ich holte Ibuprofen aus der Hausapotheke, füllte Wasser in den roten Becher, nahm mir ein Glas vom Teewagen und setzte mich zu ihm. Sherlock nahm die Pillen wortlos entgegen und spülte sie mit dem Wasser runter. Ich verfuhr mit dem mir verordneten Whisky ebenso.   
„Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte ich und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über mich. Wie schon? Er war erschöpft, hatte Schmerzen, machte sich Sorgen wegen seines Plans, wegen seines Pferds…und vielleicht auch immer noch, was mir hätte zustoßen können, als Bloody durchgegangen war…  
„Müde…“, gestand er. Es klang so, als müsste da noch etwas kommen.  
Ich nickte. „Und es beunruhigt dich, dass dieser Coup…vielleicht scheitert, das verstehe ich. Aber…es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Noch ist nichts verloren. Und auch wenn ich…vielleicht etwas zurückhaltend war, weil…“ Ich stockte. „…weil wir uns da am Rande der Legalität bewegen, du hast meine volle Unterstützung. Wir kriegen das hin!“ versicherte ich.  
Sherlock lächelte schmerzlich: „Danke, John…“, seufzte er leise.  
Beinahe hätte ich meine Hand ausgestreckt, um ihm über eine Wange zu streichen, sie sahen noch etwas eingefallener aus, als gewöhnlich.  
Verlegen drückte ich kurz seinen Arm, ehe ich aufstand. „Keine Ursache… Ehm…willst du…vielleicht ein Pyjamaoberteil anziehen?“ fragte ich.  
…anziehen…anziehend… ja, genau das waren diese hageren weißen Schultern, die langen, sehnigen Arme, die in diesen großen, schlanken Händen endeten…  
Gott, was denke ich da bloß…  
Er hat es mir doch schon ganz zu Anfang gesagt: Er ist nicht interessiert!  
Alles, was zählte, war doch, dass er mich bei ihm bleiben ließ – und das durfte ich keinesfalls vermasseln, indem ich ihm zu sehr auf den Pelz rückte...! Ich mag ihm ja wichtig sein, aber...nicht auf diese Weise...  
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen und machte mich daran, ihm endlich die total verdreckten Socken von den Füßen zu ziehen.   
Es waren ein Paar feine, schwarze, seidene Söckchen gewesen, völlig überfordert von der Belastung, der ihr Träger sie in dieser Nacht ausgesetzt hatte. An den Ballen waren sie fast gänzlich durchgescheuert…  
Sherlock wimmerte leise, als sich das Gewebe von seinen Sohlen löste. Mir verursachte der Anblick kurz eine Gänsehaut und ich versuchte auszublenden, dass meine Ballen praktisch genauso aussehen mussten: Geschwollen, rot, stellenweise wundgescheuert oder blasig.  
  
Ich machte mich daran, Sherlocks Füße zu säubern, dann desinfizierte ich meine Hände erneut und streifte ein drittes Paar Handschuhe über.  
  
"Das wird jetzt etwas brennen, wie du dir denken kannst...", warnte ich leise.  
  
Sherlock verzichtete darauf, mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich ihn mal wieder auf etwas völlig Offensichtliches hinweise, und ließ es klaglos über sich ergehen, zuckte aber hin und wieder ein wenig.   
Ich verspürte den Impuls, diesen großen, knochigen, wunden Füße über ihre Rücken zu streicheln, als wären es kleine Tiere, die auf einem Untersuchungstisch hocken und sich vor dem Tierarzt fürchten!   
Verstörende Idee…   
   
Als ich seine Füße gründlichst desinfiziert hatte, erklärte ich: "Ich werde die Blasen öffnen, also halt still, hörst du?"  
  
Es ist Unsinn, das man Blasen nicht öffnen soll. (Ich habe das schon als Kind immer getan und zwar mit der umgedrehten Nagelschere und dann noch die Hautfetzen abgeschnitten, was man allerdings nicht tun sollte. Aber da meine damaligen Blasen nie Blutgefäße erreicht hatten, war diese Eigenbehandlung immer gut abgelaufen.) Es wird nur deshalb davon abgeraten, weil man Laien nicht zutraut, dass sie dabei die nötige Hygiene walten lassen, obwohl dadurch ja zumeist gar keine offene Wunde entsteht. Jetzt benutzte ich eine Injektionsspritze und neue, noch sterile Nadeln, um die Gewebsflüssigkeit abzulassen. Ich desinfizierte die Stellen nochmals, trug etwas Wundsalbe auf und verband schließlich Sherlocks Füße, ehe ich sie vorsichtig in das untere Ende der Decke hüllte.  
Unsere Augen trafen sich.  
„Danke…“, sagte Sherlock.   
Verlegen sah ich zum Teewagen hinüber.  
„Wenn du kannst…, solltest du etwas essen…“  
„Schon wieder? Ich brauche nichts. Kümmere dich endlich um deine Füße…“  
Seine Hand strich dabei über die Stelle auf seinem Deckbett, wo ich noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte.  
  
Sherlock, das ist keine gute Idee, dass ich mich dahin setze…, dachte ich, aber das konnte ich ihm nicht erklären, also holte ich mir alles heran, was ich brauchen würde, legte meinen linken Knöchel auf das rechte Knie und rollte mir die Socke vom Fuß. Auch die war ziemlich hinüber, aber meine Socken waren viel dicker und robuster gewesen als Sherlocks und hatten meine Füße doch um einiges besser zu schützen und abzupolstern vermocht. Immerhin keine Abschürfungen, nur Blasen und Schwellungen. Schmerzhaft war es trotzdem – wie musste Sherlock erst leiden… Und wie sollte er da zurückreiten und seine Rolle weiterspielen…?  
Von diesen Fragen bekümmert, reinigte ich den Fuß und öffnete die Blasen, dann nahm ich mir den rechten vor, zuletzt streifte ich ein paar frische Socken über. Zumindest fürs Erste sollten die Pflaster so halten.  
  
Ich hatte gerade den rechten Fuß wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden gestellt –   
plötzlich spürte ich etwas an meinem Arm und erstarrte.  
Sherlocks Hand war gerade meinen Bizeps abwärts geglitten.   
Ich wandte mich zu ihm um. Dieser dankbare, mitfühlende Blick, traf mich mitten ins Herz.  
  
„Du würdest mich überallhin begleiten, nicht wahr?“ fragte er mit halberstickter Stimme. „Und wenn die Bedingungen noch so hart und das Gelände noch so unwegsam wäre…“   
Er schien erschüttert – so dass ich ohne nachzudenken seine Hand ergriff…sie war immer noch kalt.  
„Ja, das würde ich wohl…“, gestand ich hilflos, „aber bilde dir darauf nicht zu viel ein, ich bin in Afghanistan einmarschiert, wie du weißt...!“ versuchte ich zu scherzen.  
„Bitte…, bleib…“  
Mein Herz machte einen Satz.  
„…bleib hier…“  
  
Heute Nacht! Er meint nur die nächsten Stunden…das bedeutet nicht, dass er seine Ansichten wirklich geändert hat…! sagte ich mir frustriert. Es mochte zwar nicht ganz auszuschließen sein, aber seine Frage eben deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung…  
Ich schluckte.  
„Ja..., ist besser, ich behalt dich im Auge…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Gut…  
Und mach doch bitte diese beiden Geräte aus, der Heizlüfter macht zu viel Lärm und der Radiator erzeugt zu viel Licht…“  
„Aber du frierst noch…“  
„Wird schon gehen…   
Wenn du natürlich Hunger hast, dann bedien‘ dich – aber wenn nicht, dann beeil dich bitte, ich bin todmüde…“, stöhnte er.  
„Okay…“ Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl…ich musste…fast…genau dorthin, wo ich wirklich hinwollte, wo ich aber wirklich nicht hätte sein sollen…  
Das beschreibt in etwa das Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich die Heizgeräte ausknipste, das Deckenlicht löschte, mir noch eine Wasserflasche schnappte und dann das Bett umrundete. Doch artikulieren können hätte ich das in diesem Moment nicht.    
  
Ich stellte den Kopfteil des anderen Bettes genauso hoch, weil ich die Vorstellung, quasi schräg unterhalb von Sherlock zu liegen, irgendwie noch befremdlicher fand, als es die ganze Situation ohnehin schon war.  
  
  
Als ich die Nachttischlampe ausgeschaltet und mich auf dem Rücken zurechtgeräkelt hatte, hörte ich Sherlock aufseufzten.  
„Alles okay?“ fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Bestens!“  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock…“  
„Ja, du auch, John…“  
Es hatte geradezu liebevoll geklungen…  
  
Instinktiv presste ich meine Arme und meine Handflächen auf die Matratze, ich verspürte die irrationale Furcht, dass ich mich vielleicht nicht würde beherrschen können, dass ich mich jetzt gegen meinen Willen, einfach zur Seite rollen und an Sherlock kuscheln würde, ohne mich aufhalten zu können…!   
Das ist irre…! musste ich denken.  
Zu wissen, dass er bis auf die Unterhose und die Verbände nackt unter der anderen Bettdecke lag, machte es nicht besser...!  
  
Ruhig durchatmen. Denk nur daran, wie müde du bist, wie erschöpft…, erledigt, …groggy, k.o. …  
  
Für gewöhnlich half das beim Einschlafen, auch wenn es kein probates Mittel zur Vermeidung von Albträumen war oder das Durchschlafen garantiert hätte.  
Doch so sehr ich mich jetzt auch darauf konzentrierte, mich fallen zu lassen, meiner Mattigkeit alle Macht über meinen Körper gewinnen zu lassen – es führte nur dazu, dass ich mich hilflos und schwach fühlte.  
Diese Emotionen verunsicherten mich zutiefst.  
  
Nach wie vor wollte ich immer noch bei ihm bleiben…aber konnte ich das denn…?  
  
Ich verspürte den Drang zu weinen, was alles noch niederschmetternder machte.   
  
Nimm dich doch zusammen! Das liegt nur an der Erschöpfung…und du hättest mehr trinken müssen.  
Wasser, keinen Whisky, natürlich…  
  
  
  
Plötzlich war ich wach –  
Da war es wieder – das hatte mich geweckt: Ein schwaches, gequältes Stöhnen…  
  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich halb zu Sherlock um.  
„Sherlock? Was ist, geht’s dir schlechter – ?“ entfuhr es mir. Dann merkte ich, wie ängstlich sich das anhörte…!   
  
Du liebe Zeit…! …so darf ein Arzt wirklich nicht klingen…!  
  
Das allererste Morgenlicht erhellte spärlich den Raum; es war nur jenes schwache Leuchten, das die Atmosphäre streut, …von einer Sonne, die sich noch gänzlich unter dem Horizont befindet. Doch es genügte gerade, damit ich erkennen konnte, dass Sherlock mich nicht gehört hatte. Er schlief.  
Doch sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt…oder vielleicht auch verzweifelt – schwer zu sagen…  
Ich beschloss, die Nachttischlampe anzuschalten und ihn zu wecken – als er einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß und sich kerzengrade aufsetzte.   
Hastig richtete ich mich auf: „Sherlock? Alles okay, du hast geträumt, es ist alles in Ordnung!“ versicherte ich ihm und legte meine Hand auf seinen bebenden Rücken.  
Er zuckte zusammen, rang nach Luft und sah mich verwirrt an. Erschreckend desorientiert sah er aus, die Augen angstvoll und fassungslos geweitet.  
Dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal…stöhnte auf – und plötzlich umschlossen seine Hände mein Gesicht.  
Wie schon einmal und doch ganz anders…  
Mir blieb die Luft weg und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ich das träumen konnte.  
  
Er sah mich durchdringend an, aber nicht auf eine aggressive Weise…eher flehend…, sogar beinahe…unterwürfig…  
  
Oh, nein, das geht gar nicht…!  
  
Dann kniete er plötzlich dicht vor mir und im nächsten Moment spürte ich, dass er mich auf die Stirn küsste, dann senkte er den Kopf, eine Hand glitt auf meinen Hinterkopf, die andere in meinen Nacken und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die meine.   
So sanft das auch scheinen mochte – ich spürte, dass er aufgewühlt war, er keuchte und zitterte immer noch – und nun rannen zwei Tränen seine Wangen herab.  
  
  
Im nächsten halbwegs klaren Augenblick erstarrte ich vor Entsetzen über mich selbst.  
Hatte ich das eben wirklich getan?  
Meinem aufgelösten Detektiv die Tränen fortgeküsst? Meine Hände lagen noch um seinen Kopf. Unter den Fingerspitzen fühlte ich seine Locken, den Verband…  
  
Doch was mich restlos überzeugte, war Sherlocks Blick, so fassungslos und bedauernd.   
  
Ich bin zu weit gegangen! dachte ich zutiefst erschrocken.  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment umarmte mich Sherlock nahezu panisch – er umklammerte meinen Brustkorb förmlich und wimmerte: „Bitte, halt mich fest, John…!“  
Betroffen gehorchte ich und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
Glücklicherweise ließ er daraufhin wieder etwas locker, so dass ich wieder durchatmen konnte.  
  
„Ich bin da…, ich bin immer für dich da…“, faselte ich hilflos. Es tat mir regelrecht weh, ihn so verstört zu erleben.  
  
„Oh, Gott, John…, ich weiß…“, stöhnte er verzweifelt, „ich weiß…!“ Er schmiegte sich an mich und seufzte: „Gott, wie ich das vermissen werde…!“   
  
„W-was?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
  
Ich war nicht wirklich so überrascht, aber doch maßlos enttäuscht, angepisst... – aber auch voller Mitleid und Bedauern für ihn, weil ich inzwischen verstand, wie sehr er sich quälte. Doch irgendetwas verleitete mich jetzt dazu…  
…zu übertreiben…  
Es ist nie ein guter Schauspieler aus mir geworden, aber das jetzt fiel mir nicht allzu schwer – die Gefühle waren ja im Grunde da, ich musste sie nur an die Oberfläche lassen und sie nicht wie sonst so oft im Zaum halten.  
  
Ich zuckte also zurück und starrte ihn entrüstet an.  
  
„Du willst mich immer noch wegschicken…?!“ fragte ich empört.  
  
Keine gute Idee! Dieser Blick war schlicht herzerweichend…  
Nun, jedenfalls, was genau mein Herz anbelangte…  
  
„…aber das muss ich…“, erklärte er. Seine Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen..., heiser, gepresst…   
 Ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe dich in Afghanistan gesehen…aber nicht letztes Jahr…mehr so im neunzehnten Jahrhundert, würde ich sagen…, auf einem Schimmel…“  
Er sah mir in die Augen und murmelte dann mit einem verlegenen Lächeln: „Du sahst sehr schnittig aus in deiner roten Uniform…“  
Dann schnappte er nach Luft und stieß hervor: „Und dann…warst du plötzlich vor mir – und noch ehe ich begriff, was du da tust, hattest du dir auch schon die Kugel eingefangen, die für mich bestimmt war... – “ Er brach ab und rang nach Fassung…schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte, wollte mich ansehen – aber das schaffte er nicht…  
stattdessen schauderte er heftig zusammen, ehe er mit ersticktem Flüstern fortfuhr: „…du konntest nichts mehr sagen, hast nur noch Blut gehustet und fast keine Luft mehr gekriegt. Du…bist…in meinen Armen gestorben, qualvoll und furchtbar schnell…und doch hast du gelächelt..., …deine Augen haben gelächelt, weißt du…“  
Wieder Tränen. Er hockte in sich zusammengesunken vor mir und schien völlig erschöpft vor lauter Verzweiflung.  
„Komm her…“, flüsterte ich überwältigt, zog ihn in meine Arme und schaffte es irgendwie, uns beide in eine liegende Position zu bringen...  
„Ruh dich aus…“, raunte ich in sein Ohr und versuchte, das Gefühlschaos in meinem Innern in den Griff zu kriegen.  
Es war so unfassbar…! Ich spürte ihn halb auf mir liegen, seinen Kopf neben dem meinen, sein Kinn an meinem Hals, und auf meiner Brust lastete sein bebender, unregelmäßig keuchender und schluchzender Oberkörper – er tat mir so wahnsinnig leid und ich grübelte fieberhaft, wie ich ihn umstimmen könnte – und ich hasste mich dafür, wie ich nur so egoistisch sein konnte, trotz Sherlocks überwältigendem Schmerz Glück zu empfinden, weil er mir gerade eingestanden hatte, dass er sich wohl genauso nach Nähe sehnte, wie ich…und dass ich in Begriff war seine Verzweiflung für mich zu nutzen...  
...naja..., für uns...  
  
Ich strich ihm beruhigend über den Hinterkopf…, den Rücken…, vorsichtig die verpflasterte Stelle aussparend…  
  
„Es wird schlimmer, weißt du…? Es wird jedes Mal schlimmer…“, klagte er leise.  
„Anfangs hab ich es verdrängt…wieder völlig verdrängt…  
Das Gift war für mich…!“  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber du hast mich gerettet. Es ist in Ordnung…“, versicherte ich.  
„Du verstehst das nicht!“ stöhnte er. „Ich hatte völlig vergessen, wie – wie furchtbar sich das angefühlt hat. Aber ich hatte dann…irgendwie instinktiv angefangen, dich zu vergraulen, mich zu distanzieren versucht…  
Und dann, als ich begriffen hatte, dass das Buch, das ich zum Entschlüsseln des Codes verwenden musste, das London A-Z sein muss, und nachhause kam… – “  
Er hielt von Grauen geschüttelt inne.   
„Ich bin so erschrocken, John…! Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich nicht rechtzeitig finden würde…! Und gerade mal ein paar Tage später passierte es wieder…!“   
Er grub verzweifelt seine Finger in meine Schultern, genauer gesagt, meinen Deltamuskeln…  
„Ich kann dann nicht denken, verstehst du…!?“  
„Ja…, ja, ich weiß, der Stuhl und… sich mit dem Lauf eines geladenen, gespannten Revolvers am Kopf zu kratzen…“, erwiderte ich peinlich berührt. Ich wollte ihn doch wirklich nicht demütigen!  
„Und den Golem nicht zu treffen, das lag nicht nur an dieser…Lichtorgel…! John, es war so schrecklich, mitansehen zu müssen, wie er dir an die Gurgel ging, wie er dich zu Boden schleuderte…! Wenn ich Angst habe, dir könnte etwas passieren, werde ich zum Schwachkopf! Das musst du doch einsehen!“ jammerte er.  
  
„Mein lieber, armer Sherlock…“, rutschte es mir heraus. Hilflos hörte ich mich diese Worte sagen, betroffen und voller Bedauern… Nach Argumenten suchend, stammelte ich: „Aber…wir…werden immer besser zusammen…! Es hat doch auch daran gelegen, dass ich manchmal nicht wusste, was du vorhast, was du herausgefunden hast, …oder dass wir uns getrennt hatten – was ja manchmal auch mein Fehler war!   
Und – naja…,   
ich hab die Ballista abgelenkt… – mit den Füßen…!   
– und sogar den Killer getroffen…!   
Ich betone es ungern…, aber kannst du auf einen Kollegen, der so etwas fertig bringt, verzichten...?   
Und, Sherlock! – nach allem, was Moriarty bereits gesehen hat, glaubst du denn ernsthaft, wir könnten ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir einander nicht mehr ausstehen können? Er hat besser verstanden, was mit uns los ist, als wir selbst…! – Nein, Sherlock, selbst wenn er das für denkbar hält – auch wenn ich längst nicht so clever bin wie er – ,…dann würde er mich doch sobald nur irgend möglich kidnappen, nur um zu sehen, ob wir versuchen, ihn zu täuschen…! Außerdem, wer auch immer eigentlich an dich rankommen will, wird mir nicht allzu viel antun, bis du da bist, das ist doch klar…!  
Bitte, Sherlock…, ich wollte das eigentlich erst nach diesem Fall mit dir bereden, aber es musste wohl jetzt sein…! – Wir können doch aufeinander aufpassen…!  
Ja, wir haben unsere Startschwierigkeiten gehabt…in den ersten zwei Monaten, aber wir haben uns mehr und mehr zusammengerauft…und hundertprozentige Sicherheit gibt es so oder so nicht, das weißt du…! Übrigens, glaubst du echt, ich könnte auch nur einen Schnupfen diagnostizieren, oder jemandem die Tonsillen rausnehmen, wenn ich befürchten muss, dass du gerade alleine hinter einem Killer her bist und ich dir nicht beistehen kann…?! Mein Platz ist bei dir…, das…das ist einfach nicht mehr zu ändern…“  
  
Ich wusste, ich war kurz davor loszuheulen – mir gingen die Argumente aus – das durfte einfach alles nicht wahr sein…!  
  
Ich verliere ihn…! dachte ich. Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.  
Und dann spürte ich, wie das Gewicht und die Wärme von meinem Brustkorb verschwanden.  
  
Ich kniff die Augen zu, um es nicht sehen zu müssen…  
  
Nein! Geh nicht! Bitte, bitte, geh nicht…! schrie ich innerlich.  
  
Dann war da eine unendlich sanfte Berührung – ungläubig schlug ich die Augen auf und sah Sherlock über mir. Ich spürte, dass er…ganz sachte…nur mit den mittleren Gliedern von Zeige- und Mittelfinger über meine Schläfen strich, dann legte er seine Hände dorthin…, ließ sie behutsam meinen Schädel umschließen, als hielte er einen unfassbar kostbaren und empfindlichen Schatz…  
Sein Blick verschlug mir den Atem – ich habe lange nach Worten gesucht, ihn zu beschreiben, doch es ist mir in all den Jahren nie gelungen.  
Sachte beugte er sich noch tiefer über mich, drückte erneut einen Kuss auf meine Stirn, nur dieses Mal länger und weniger scheu – als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war ich immer noch viel zu verdattert, um irgendetwas tun oder sagen zu können.   
  
„Du bist brillant…“, hauchte er geradezu ehrfürchtig und ich verstand die Welt jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr.  
„Es ist genau umgekehrt…  
Ich bin der Idiot und du das Genie…“, sinnierte er in geradezu demütigem Ton...  
  
Das passiert nicht wirklich, dachte ich, ich bin irgendwie durchgedreht und fantasiere gerade…  
  
Und dann glitt plötzlich sein Arm von unten unter meinen Pullover – beziehungsweise unter das neue hellblaue Oberhemd, das er für mich besorgt hatte… – seine Hand legte sich zielsicher auf mein Herz – ich spürte, wie es verräterisch gegen seine Berührung anpochte…, sah ihn hilflos an…  
  
Ich versuchte, mir zu sagen, dass gerade mein innigster Wunsch wahr wurde – aber ich war noch völlig außerstande, wirklich daran glauben zu können…  
  
Es war seltsam…  
ich wollte das so sehr…  
…ihn!...  
…ihn so sehr…, aber nun war ich wie gelähmt…, so als ob mir gerade etwas angetan würde…, etwas schreckliches, widerliches…, wogegen ich mich nicht wehren konnte…, und was mich erstarren ließ…  
Er schob Hemd und Pullover hoch, bis ich das Gewebe an meinem Hals spürte…streichelte sachte über die Narbe an meiner linken Schulter…und dann…  
…sank der bandagierte Lockenkopf aus meinem Blickfeld, ehe ich eine warme, feuchte Berührung spürte…fast genau in der Mitte meiner Brust, nur ein wenig links vom Sternum…  
  
Ein kleiner Stromstoß zuckte durch mein Herz…   
  
Und dann hörte ich ein etwas unsicheres und zugleich doch entschlossenes Flüstern:  
  
  
„Ich fürchte…  
…ich fürchte, ich liebe dich, John…“  
     
  
  
  
tbc


	63. Teil 3: Als die Zukunft begann - Wenn es passiert...

  
  
  
  
  
_Natürlich hatte Deborah an dieser Stelle nicht aufhören können zu lesen, obwohl es wieder spät geworden war._  
  
 _Sie waren noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang bei den Gräbern geblieben und dann zum Wintersitz aufgebrochen, wo alles begonnen hatte._  
 _Harrys Rückzug auf ihr Gästezimmer war für Deborahs Vater das Signal gewesen, für sich, Leah und Joanna einen guten, alten Scotch herbei zu holen._  
 _"Hamish? Sheryl, auch einen...?"_  
 _"Aber nur einen kleinen...", sagte die angehende Polizistin._  
 _Scott schenkte zuerst ihr und dann ihrem Zwillingsbruder ein; nach einem Blickwechsel stockte er dessen Portion noch etwas auf._  
 _"Dass das Gros der Studenten zu viel trinkt, wird sich wohl nie ändern", stellte er fest._  
 _"Mach ich nicht, Scott! Ich pass schon auf", versicherte der Medizinstudent._  
  
 _"Ich geh dann auch mal...Gute Nacht!"_  
 _Deborah umarmte noch kurz ihren Dad._  
 _"Erzähl uns morgen,  ob sie sich gekriegt haben!" neckte Billy seine große Schwester._  
 _Sie rollte die Augen._  
 _"Hey! Abgesehen von Tante Leah und Oma Harry natürlich, gäbe es uns alle gar nicht, wenn sie sich nicht "gekriegt" hätten, wie du es so kindisch formulierst!" belehrte sie ihn._  
 _"Danke, ich hab jetzt auch schon lange Bio! Dann wären wir halt ein bisschen jemand anderes wegen der anderen DNA unserer Großväter und Eltern!"_  
 _"Ich hab grad überlegt, Hamish zu bitten, dich aufzuklären!" konterte sie. "Also, gute Nacht!"_  
  
 _Deborah hatte sich das blaue Zimmer ausgesucht. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl - und ein durchaus feierliches, beinahe ehrfürchtiges, als sie beim Weiterlesen erkennen durfte, dass sie damit buchstäblich richtig gelegen hatte!_  
  
 _Und nun waren am Ende dieses Kapitels tatsächlich die magischen Worte gefallen!_  
 _Wenn auch nicht in der klassischen Variante, aber doch unmissverständlich._  
  
 _Wieso nun wieder dieser Cliffhanger?!_  
 _Würde jetzt doch noch etwas dazwischen kommen?!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wenn es passiert...  
  
  
   
  
  
Es war, als ob in meinem Innern irgendetwas...gesprengt würde...  
Bloß lautlos… Aber die Erschütterung – auch wenn bloß ich sie wahrnahm – schien real…  
   
Ich hörte seine Worte, ich wusste, dass ich nicht träumte – zu träumen, dass Sherlock einen Albtraum hätte, wäre wohl selbst für mein Unterbewusstsein zu schräg! – und ich war auch sicher, dass der sonst oft so kalt wirkende Detektiv es absolut so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte – und doch schien mir diese Situation so unwirklich, geradezu unmöglich...!  
   
Sherlocks Gesicht schwebte über meinem, weich und verletzlich, sein sanftes Lächeln war ein wenig schmerzlich, doch die Augen dabei leicht geweitet. Sein Blick war…weder fordernd noch flehend und ausnahmsweise auch nicht forschend, aber doch sehr…intensiv…  
Doch dann zuckte er zurück, sah verstört drein…  
   
Da erst wurde mir bewusst, dass mir Tränen aus den Augen rannen.  
   
SAG WAS!   
Ich musste mir quasi innerlich einen Arschtritt verpassen!  
   
"...Oh, Gott, Sherlock...!" stammelte ich flüsternd. "...und ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so geliebt, wie dich – ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich im Stande sein könnte, so zu empfinden...!"  
   
Ich schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken und langte mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Nacken, um meinen verunsicherten Freund wieder auf meine Brust herunterzuziehen.  
   
Er gab nach und schmiegte sich seufzend an mich.  
   
"...also..., Freudentränen, ja...?" nuschelte er verlegen und noch etwas verunsichert.  
   
Definitiv, Herr Detektiv! dachte ich, aber ich hütete mich, jetzt so flapsig zu werden – und im Grunde war mir auch überhaupt nicht flapsig zu Mute! Im Gegenteil! Ich war pathetisch, hoch romantisch, verzaubert und halb wahnsinnig vor Glück! Aber das war Sherlock – und anscheinend liebte er den John Watson, den er kannte. Also sollte ich mich jetzt besser nicht in den total verrückten, bis über beide Ohren verknallten Teenager verwandeln, der ich nie zuvor gewesen war.   
   
"Gute Deduktion, ja...", erwiderte ich. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt haben sollte..."  
"Hab ich wohl nicht anders verdient...", murmelte er, tatsächlich beschämt, wie mir schien.  
"Oh, nein, sag das nicht..., du hast es nur gut gemeint..., du wolltest mich beschützen…", tröstete ich ihn und war selbst ein wenig überrascht, wie zärtlich das klang.  
"Aber ich habe dir weh getan...", stöhnte Sherlock leise in bedauerndem Ton.  
"Und dir selbst bestimmt ebenso sehr...", ergänzte ich mitfühlend und schaffte es, obwohl meine Nase dabei etwas im Weg war, meinen Kopf zu drehen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.  
"Es war die Hölle...", gestand er inbrünstig. "Ich hoffte, der Schmerz werde abklingen, aber…  
Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, aber da wusste ich nicht, wie ernst es mir damit war: Ich wäre verloren ohne dich..."  
"Und ich WAR verloren ohne dich...", stimmte ich inbrünstig ein. "Das war ich wirklich..."  
   
Und ich wäre es mehr denn je gewesen, wenn er mich wieder fortgeschickt hätte! Aber das sollte ich ihm besser nicht sagen, dachte ich und merkte, dass ich seinen Rücken streichelte, als müsse er sich noch immer von seinem Albtraum erholen. Nun, anscheinend genoss er das auch…  
   
"Ich liebe sogar diesen hässlichen Pullover...", grinste Sherlock und krallte seine langen Finger hinein. "Als ich ihn damals zum ersten Mal sah, vor unserem jetzigen Zuhause, dachte ich: Das ist ein Pullover für einen Öko-Freak! Aber dann wurde er der Pullover der Wohnungsbesichtigung und unseres ersten gemeinsamen Falles...!“  
   
Und unseres ersten fundamentalen Krachs! musste ich denken – Und du lagst falsch! Es gibt Helden – und du bist einer!   
Doch auch darüber schwieg ich.  
   
"Und das marine-weiß-karierte Hemd. Ein…ordinäres Muster! Eigentlich müsste ich es scheußlich finden, das habe ich vorher immer – aber inzwischen sehe ich es gerne an dir. Du hattest es an, als Mike dich ins Bart’s mitbrachte…  
– Nicht gut..., sorry...!" Er hatte sich so plötzlich unterbrochen, dass ich für einen Moment damit rechnete, dass er sich jetzt verschlucken würde.   
"Ach, was, ...nächstes Mal nehme ich dich mit, wenn ich Klamotten kaufen gehe...", grinste ich.  
"Und in den Supermarkt..." Es klang, als müsse er darauf bestehen, dass ich ihm das in Zukunft erlaube!   
"Wirklich?“ rief ich aus. „Du findest es langweilig und nervtötend!"  
"Nichts kann langweilig und nervtötend sein, wenn du bei mir bist...", erklärte er schlicht.  
   
Diese geradezu treuherzige Liebesbekundung rührte mich zutiefst, obwohl ich gleichzeitig denken musste: Ach, komm! Natürlich wirst du dich weiterhin langweilen, wenn die spannenden Fälle ausbleiben! Du bist Sherlock Holmes!  
   
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so etwas Süßes sagen könntest...", stellte ich stattdessen entwaffnet fest, "noch mehr Kleidungsstücke, die du nicht ausstehen kannst?"  
"...oh, bitte, es tut mir wirklich leid...", jammerte er zerknirscht.  
"Ist ja schon gut...", grinste ich, zog die Decke bis über seine nackten Schultern, damit er nicht frieren sollte, und ging dann, ohne mir dessen recht bewusst zu werden, dazu über, leicht über die rechte Seite zu streichen, wenn auch nur bis zur Taille.  
„Ich meine, es ist ja schon auffällig, wie du mich jetzt ausstaffiert hast…“, neckte ich ihn. „Was ist mit dem roten Hemd?“  
„Das?! Oh…, das…mochte ich anfangs sehr! Rot ist so dynamisch, so lebendig! Das passt zu dir! …nur leider erinnerte es mich später…so an Sarah… Du hattest es an, als…  
Naja, ich weiß, ihr habt nicht miteinander geschlafen – aber du hättest das gerne, also…  
Natürlich hab ich mir damals nicht eingestanden, dass es Eifersucht war…  
Ich wusste nur, dass ich Angst hatte, dich zu verlieren, als Kollegen, als Mitbewohner, ...ich wollte dich…sozusagen griffbereit haben…, in ständiger Bereitschaft… – ganz schön egoistisch, ich weiß… Aber da es um brisante Fälle ging, die nur mein Intellekt aufzuklären im Stande wäre, schien das logisch, dass du deine Dienste zur Verfügung zu stellen hättest!“ setzte er großspurig hinzu. Doch jetzt war es mehr Ironie.  
„…und ich wollte nicht wieder allein sein…“, gestand er niedergeschlagen.   
„Das wird nicht passieren! Ich bleibe bei dir!“  
  
Wieso sah er mich jetzt so zweifelnd an?  
  
„Hey! Sie ist Geschichte! Und wenn sie mir schon früher ein Ultimatum gestellt hätte – wenn ich nicht noch gehofft hätte, sie würde es akzeptieren, dass ich dir assistiere und natürlich, dass ich mit dir befreundet bin, dann wäre es noch viel schneller vorbei gewesen!“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, das mit dem Job und deinem Einkommen hätten wir geklärt!“ stöhnte Sherlock nun doch etwas aufgebracht.  
„Aber das haben wir doch!“ rief ich aus. „Sherlock, ich dachte eben, ich müsste mir was suchen…und es war so unfassbar langweilig, ich wäre auch ohne Schlafmangel eingedöst…!“  
Sherlock seufzte: „Aber sie schien so wahnsinnig gut zu dir zu passen…um ehrlich zu sein… Das hat mich maßlos erschreckt…!“  
„Oh, Sherlock! – …nein, entschuldige bitte…“ Ich hatte lachen müssen. „Es ist nicht komisch…  
Ja, sie schien zu passen…eine Ärztin, etwas kleiner und jünger als ich, hübsch aber nicht putzsüchtig, vernünftig…humorvoll – aber dann doch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad, der keineswegs ausreichte, um mit mir klarzukommen! Ja, ich denke, sie ist zu vernünftig für jemanden wie mich.   
Sherlock, sie war wie…wie jemand…, wo man wahrscheinlich hätte sagen können, dass sie genau auf mein…Datingprofil…, -suchanfrage – ach, was weiß ich, wie das richtig heißen muss – ich hab das nie gemacht. Aber das reicht nicht.  
Wir…wissen oft nicht, was wir suchen…, was wir wirklich wollen.  
Oder wen…  
Ich…hab einfach gedacht, ich gehöre auch zu denen, die eine nette Frau wollen…, keine Traumfrau, schon…eine charmante, klar…, eine…Gefährtin…“  
  
Und Kinder, ein Haus…im Idealfall mit Garten…Haustieren für die Kinder…  
   
Ich brach ab.  
Nein! Ich hatte mich längst für Sherlock entschieden – und das würde ich immer wieder!  
   
„Bitte, Sherlock! Vergiss es! Lösch sie von deiner Festplatte, ja? Das sind nämlich völlig überflüssige Daten! Ich will wirklich nichts weiter, als bei dir bleiben, mit dir Fälle lösen und auf dich aufpassen, okay?“  
Es hatte mir auf der Zunge gelegen, schlicht zu sagen „Ich will nur dich!“ – aber das klang nun mal ziemlich unmissverständlich nach: Ich will Sex mit dir. Aber tatsächlich war das eher zweitrangig. Und…waren wir wirklich bereit dazu?   
„Und wenn dir das hilft, dann verbrenn ich das rote Hemd!“  
Das meinte ich ganz ernst. Mir bedeutete es nichts, denn ich hatte es Jahre zuvor öfter angehabt, bei vielen Gelegenheiten, deshalb verband ich es weder mit Sarah noch mit irgendeiner anderen einschneidenden Situation. Harry hatte es mir mal geschenkt. Es wäre das Gegenteil zu army-grün, meinte sie, und es würde zu mir passen…  
   
„Aber das wäre doch albern!“ rief Sherlock, dann verstummte er. „…ent…schuldige, das war jetzt nicht… – “, stammelte er.  
„Nun hör aber auf! Wenn es in dir miese Assoziationen hervorruft, dann kommt es SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH weg! So einfach ist das!“ protestierte ich.  
   
Sherlock vergrub sein Gesicht noch etwas tiefer in meine Halsbeuge.  
   
„Hey…“, flüsterte ich sanft. „Alles okay…  
…hör zu, wir können jetzt nicht jede Kleinigkeit aus fünf Monaten…durchkauen… Das hat doch Zeit…und das war doch alles gar nicht so schlimm…! Ha, und Sarah ist so ziemlich das Letzte, worüber ich jetzt reden will...  
Was nicht heißt, dass ich irgendwas in dieser Art vor dir geheim halten möchte – …falls so etwas überhaupt möglich ist...", setzte ich grinsend hinzu.  
"Ich durchschaue dich keineswegs immer...", murmelte er. "Aber du wirst immer besser..."  
"Du musst mich nicht durchschauen. Ich würde dich nicht anlügen. Aber lass es für dieses Mal gut sein...  
Du hast einen harten Tag hinter dir…“  
„Du doch auch…“  
„Ach, naja… Da gab’s schon viel Schlimmeres…“, grinste ich. „Und…fühlst du dich ansonsten okay? Hat sich irgendwas verschlimmert? Das musst du mir nämlich wirklich sofort sagen, okay?!“  
   
„Ich fühle mich gut, John…alles in Ordnung…bloß müde…und…aufgewühlt…  
…und…glücklich…  
Und gleichzeitig, also…, ich weiß nicht…  
…als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen…“  
Er brachte es leise hervor, ein klein wenig gestresst, in so einem leicht gepressten Ton.   
   
„Ein…Verbrechen…?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
   
Klar, er war schon in Wohnungen eingebrochen und so – mal gar nicht zu reden von den Drogen und der wahrscheinlich damit verbundenen Beschaffungskriminalität…!   
   
„Indem ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe…  
…dass ich… dich liebe…  
Ich hätte dich fortschicken müssen…dich vergraulen, dir sagen, dass du unfähig bist, ich dich nicht gebrauchen kann…  
Aber…das habe ich nicht fertiggebracht…  
Ich war…  
ich war…zu egoistisch und feige dazu…! Ich bin ein ganz erbärmlicher…Fffreund…!"  
"Was?! Nein, sag das nicht!" entfuhr es mir. "Ich will bei dir bleiben und ich weiß, dass es gefährlich sein kann – außerdem hast du's ja versucht!" argumentierte ich aufgeregt.  
  
Oh, Gott! Ist denn das Thema immer noch nicht vom Tisch?!  
   
"Versuchen reicht aber nicht!" entschied Sherlock streng.  
"Sei doch bitte nicht so hart zu dir selbst...! Ich brauche dich...und...ich schätze – "  
Mycroft hatte von Anfang an recht: Mir hatte der Krieg gefehlt. – Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht erwähnen.  
"Ich habe die Gefahr vermisst, als ich plötzlich Invalide wurde. Da waren nur noch lästige, kleine, banale Alltagsprobleme, wie normale, langweilige Leute sie haben, Jobsuche, Wohnungssuche, mein Bein...  
Du hast mich aus…diesem…diesseitigen Tartaros befreit, ich habe wieder ein richtiges Leben!  
Nur dass der Kampf an deiner Seite unendlich viel besser ist, als so ein Einsatz in Afghanistan...  
Was, zugegeben, eine ziemlich subjektive und egoistische Ansicht sein mag..."  
"Vielleicht nicht...", seufzte Sherlock mit hörbarem Lächeln "Ich habe dir erklärt, was ich tue und dass ich meinen Beruf erfunden habe. Aber...in gewisser Weise gilt das inzwischen auch für dich. Es gibt wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt niemanden – und das meine ich jetzt wirklich rein rechnerisch, weil mir die Daten für eine absolute Aussage fehlen – , der deinen Posten besetzen könnte, als mein Kollege und Mitbewohner...und ganz sicher niemanden im ganzen Universum, den ich so sehr schätzen und lieben könnte, wie dich..."  
  
Dieses umwerfende Bekenntnis schien für mein Gehirn zu viel zu sein.  
  
"John...? ...hab ich...was Falsches gesagt?"  
Er klang ängstlich und vor allem verwirrt.  
  
"...Gott..., nein...! Nein, Sherlock, nur etwas sehr Unerwartetes...und...und...Wunderbares... Ich möchte… genau der Mensch sein, den du brauchst…und…anscheinend siehst du genau das in mir…"  
  
…und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du recht hast, wie fast immer…!  
  
"Du weißt doch: Ich sage, was ich denke. Und…normalerweise..."  
"Verpiss dich...?" grinste ich.  
Sherlock begann zu kichern. Ich stimmte ein – obwohl es mir ein wenig Sorgen bereitete, denn Sherlock schien doch ziemlich mit den Nerven runter zu sein.  
Aber ich brachte es nicht fertig, unser Gespräch zu abzuwürgen. Vielleicht brauchte er das jetzt auch wirklich, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
  
"John...?"  
"Was, Sherlock…?"  
"Jedes...einzelne..., verdammte Mal…, wenn ich dich einen Idioten genannt habe...", brachte er betreten hervor.  
"Na, du hast doch recht. Verglichen mit dir bin ich das. Wie die meisten. Ist schon gut...", beruhigte ich ihn lächelnd.  
   
Okay, es war nicht wirklich gut – aber das war nun wirklich kein Thema für – jetzt!  
   
"Nein, ist es nicht, es tut mir leid...und ich glaube, bei dir habe ich damit von Anfang an gemeint, dass du doch eigentlich cleverer bist – , dass du von selbst drauf kommen könntest. Dir hab ich's zugetraut..."  
"Ich glaub ja nicht, dass Lestrade dümmer ist als ich...aber weißt du was, wir sollten versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen... "  
  
"Ist es...ist es eigentlich unbequem für dich...? Ich meine, bin ich zu schwer...?" fragte er besorgt.  
"Natürlich bist du nicht zu schwer…!“ Ich umarmte ihn ein wenig fester.   
   
Niemals wirst du mir zu schwer werden…! ging es mir durch den Kopf – doch gleichzeitig meldete ein anderer Teil meines Gehirns ein Szenario, in dem wir beide verletzt wären, auf der Flucht, und ich ihn tragen müsste – ich würde gewiss alles tun – ich würde mich opfern, um ihn zu retten, wenn sich das ergäbe…! Aber zu schwer würde er mir schon werden können…unter Umständen…, doch unter gar keinen Umständen würde ich ihn aufgeben…!  
Aber genau das, sollte ich ihm besser nicht sagen! – Das Thema war noch nicht wirklich gegessen. Würde es das jemals sein können?  
     
„…aber ich fürchte, du liegst so zu sehr im Hohlkreuz. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich wieder auf den Rücken drehst und...ich dann...zu dir ‘rüber rutsche...?" schlug ich etwas zögernd vor.  
   
"Hm..., dann...bis gleich...", antwortete Sherlock ein wenig unbehaglich.  
   
Oh, nein, ist das süß...! musste ich denken, er will mich nicht loslassen...!  
   
Als er sich von mir wegrollte, spürte ich allerdings, dass es mir ähnlich ging. Er rückte sich auf der schräggestellten oberen Hälfte der Matratze zurecht und streckte dann einen Arm nach mir aus, so dass ich mich rüber rollen und meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und eine Hand auf seinem Herzen platzieren konnte, nachdem ich die Decke über uns gezogen hatte.   
Die andere Hand, die nun irgendwie im Weg war, schob ich vorsichtig unter Sherlocks Lende.  
"Liegst du bequem so?" erkundigte er sich etwas zweifelnd und legte seine Hand auf die meine.  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und versicherte: "Wunderbar...Und du?"  
"Könnte nicht besser sein...", seufzte er erleichtert, strich mit der anderen Hand über meinen Kopf und küsste mich noch einmal kurz auf die Stirn.  
  
Sein Herz unter meiner Hand schlug zu rasch und etwas unregelmäßig. Er war ziemlich erschöpft.   
Ich zögerte einen Moment – unsicher, ob ich ihm das jetzt wirklich zumuten sollte.  
  
"Behaupte nie wieder, du habest kein Herz, Sherlock Holmes! Ich weiß es besser! Ich habe es gesehen! Es ist empfindsam und stark und unbeschreiblich schön...und ich werde darauf aufpassen..."  
  
Er hatte für einen Moment mitten im Atemzug die Luft angehalten.  
  
Oh, weh..., dachte ich. Gleich wird er so etwas sagen, wie:  
John, als Arzt solltest du wissen, dass dieses Konstrukt aus Hohlmuskeln, Blutgefäßen und Nerven nicht der Sitz der Gefühle ist oder etwas mit Moral oder Mut zu tun hat...  
  
"DU bist mein Herz, John Watson...", flüsterte er. Es klang, als vertraue er mir ein Geheimnis an, das ihn zerstören konnte, wenn es in falsche Hände geriet – und das Schreckliche dabei war, dass genau das der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Und Moriarty wusste das schon seit mindestens einem Vierteljahr...  
"ich liebe dich, Sherlock...", wisperte ich ergriffen zurück, "versuch jetzt zu schlafen, ja? Du brauchst dringend Ruhe..."  
  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und war innerhalb einer Minute weggedämmert, so erledigt war er. Ich dagegen brauchte noch eine ganze Weile. Es war als würde ich innerlich zittern. Einerseits war ich wahnsinnig erleichtert und glücklich, aber auch immer noch reichlich durcheinander.  
Sherlocks Worte geisterten durch meine Gedanken. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste mir alles, was wir gerade getan und beredet hatten, erneut ins Gedächtnis rufen – um keinen Preis wollte ich auch nur einen Seufzer oder den Klang seiner Stimme bei einem bestimmten Satz wieder vergessen.  
  
  
Oh, Shit...! Hatte ich wirklich so viel über Sarah geredet...?   
John Watson! So etwas geht gar nicht! schalt ich mich.  
  
Aber vielleicht war es doch wichtig gewesen...  
  
  
   
Als ich erwachte, fand ich mich unverändert an meinen Detektiv gekuschelt. Die Sonne knallte förmlich ins Zimmer, aber Sherlock schlief noch immer tief und fest.  
Fast ohne mich zu bewegen, drehte ich den Kopf etwas, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Er war blass und sah erschöpft aus, wie er so völlig entspannt da lag.  
  
Es ist also wirklich passiert…! dachte ich.   
Nicht dass ich es jetzt doch ernsthaft für einen Traum oder eine Halluzination gehalten hätte, aber es war wie ein Wunder. Fast als wären Naturgesetze gebrochen worden.  
   
Als ich leise seufzend wieder die Augen schloss, nahm ich das typische Sherlock-Aroma war, das mir schon so vertraut war, ein wenig intensiver als bisher, wegen der größeren Nähe und natürlich hatten wir seit dem Dinner mehr geschwitzt als üblich – aber es war mir nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, dieser warme Geruch löste ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit in mir aus.   
Wieso war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass mir das gefehlt hatte, als ich vom 20. März an wieder für elf Tage mein Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock genutzt hatte, ehe mir Sherlock in den ersten Stunden des 1. April, als wir beide ziemlich verstört von unserem Treffen mit Moriarty nachhause zurückgekehrt waren, vorgeschlagen hatte, bei ihm zu übernachten. Und wieso hatte ich es nicht registriert, als ich aus Neuseeland zurückgekommen war?  
  
…mein Sherlock…! Das ist so unglaublich…  
  
Ich spulte in meinem Kopf erneut ab, was sich in der vergangenen Nacht abgespielt hatte. So bald als möglich wollte ich das aufschreiben. Das mochte unklug sein, aber ich wollte mein erst kürzlich begonnenes Tagebuch nun unbedingt wieder aufnehmen. Ich könnte im Netz einen neuen E-Mail-Account anlegen – unter falschem Namen mit diesem Ersatzhandy als Kontakt, dort alles in Entwürfen speichern, mit abgekürzten oder Alias-Namen… Ja, etwas in der Art… zumindest bis auf weiteres.  
Oder ich würde mich endlich aufraffen, Harry besuchen und unter anderem meinen alten Standrechner holen. Er könnte offline bleiben, so dass sich Moriarty sicher nicht einhacken würde…  
  
Harry...!  
Harry wird sich kaputtlachen, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir nun doch ein Paar sind...!  
  
So beschäftigte ich mich die nächsten zwei, drei Stunden, döste auch nochmal ein – bis mir mein Kreuz meldete, das ich mich jetzt gefälligst endlich mal anders hinlegen solle, dann stellte auch noch meine Blase Ansprüche und mein Magen hatte schließlich auch was zu meckern.    
Aber ich wollte Sherlock nicht wecken.  
  
Plötzlich hätte ich ums Haar verärgert und bedauernd aufgestöhnt: Leah! Ich Depp hätte mich noch einmal bei Leah melden sollen!  
Zu dumm!  
Nun war es sicher schon mitten am Tag und sie gönnte sich endlich etwas Schlaf. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie ja inzwischen Jack angerufen.  
  
Gute, kluge Leah…!   
Noch ein Grund, erleichtert zu sein: Ich würde ihr nicht unter die Augen treten müssen, ohne mich mit Sherlock ausgesprochen zu haben!  
  
…oh, Sherlock, könntest du jetzt bitte mal so langsam von alleine aufwachen? fragte ich in Gedanken unsinnigerweise, weißt du, der Harndrang so langsam… Ich weiß, du bist erschöpft…ich werde dich nicht wecken, nicht, wenn’s nicht unbedingt sein muss…!   
  
Durst hatte ich obendrein auch noch und irgendwann würde meine Kehle so trocken sein, dass mich ein wachsender Hustenreiz im Hals kitzeln würde…  
  
Trotzdem genoss ich alles in allem diese Stunden, war zufrieden, dass sich Sherlock erholen konnte. Er atmete regelmäßig, sein Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt und seine Temperatur war auch fast normal, also wohl keine Komplikationen. Das war schon mal sehr gut…  
Und dann würden wir vielleicht wirklich diese Falle noch planmäßig zuschnappen lassen können.  
Trotzdem: Das mit der Polizei würde ich ihm vorschlagen.  
Auch wenn das vielleicht unseren…  
– O! M! G!   
…vielleicht unseren ersten Krach als Paar provozieren wird…  
  
Oh, nein, wieso hatte ich nicht längst um Verzeihung gebeten für das „Ich bin nicht sein Date!“, für das „Kollege!“ – das vor allem, auch wenn er mich in den Tagen kurz davor sehr verärgert hatte – ich wusste doch nun, weshalb – und einige weitere Gelegenheiten...  
  
Oh, Mrs Hudson wird jubeln, wenn wir als Paar zurückkommen…! musste ich denken und abgesehen, davon, dass sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breitmachte, spürte ich, dass der obere Teil meiner Ohrmuscheln heiß wurde…  
Nicht, dass ich mich noch geschämt hätte, zuzugeben, dass ich Sherlock liebte – obwohl ich noch nicht so ganz sicher war, wohin das führen würde, schließlich hatten wir da wohl beide keine Erfahrungen – aber es war mir peinlich, dass ich es vorher geleugnet hatte – wenn auch voller Überzeugung.  
Und die anderen?  
Um Molly tat es mir ein wenig leid. Aber – naja, dafür konnte ich nichts.   
Sherlock hätte sie so oder so nicht so ausnutzen dürfen…   
  
Oh – und Mycroft…!  
„...ob wir vielleicht bis Ende der Woche mit froher Kunde rechnen dürfen...?“  
Oh, nein…! dachte ich in komischer Verzweiflung. Ich hatte wieder seinen spöttischen Ton im Ohr, sah dieses selbstgefällige und ein wenig widerliche Grinsen – !  
Was er wohl sagen wird? fragte ich mich: Ich meine, das wird an meinen Gefühlen nichts ändern, aber ich will nicht, dass er Sherlock irgendwie Kummer bereitet meinetwegen…!  
  
Ich betrachtete den friedlich schlafenden Detektiv.   
  
Er hatte doch tatsächlich gesagt, ich sei sein Herz…!  
  
Dann bemerkte ich, dass seine Pupillen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her zuckten. Er träumte. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann jetzt doch bald aufwachen…hoffentlich nicht wieder aus einem Albtraum…  
  
Gut, dachte ich, ich warte…  
  
Dann ging auf einmal ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er schlug die Augen auf. Seine Hand wölbte sich auf der meinen, wie ein liegendes, lebendiges Fragezeichen…  
  
„Hey, Sherlock…, wie fühlst du dich...?“ flüsterte ich.  
Er sah mich an, atmete tief durch und lächelte noch ein wenig benommen: „…John…“ – und dann noch einmal: „John…“ Seine Stimme war so zärtlich und warm, dass es mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und sah, wie sich ein rosiger Schimmer auf seine Wangen legte.  
„Ist…alles in Ordnung…?“ fragte er ein wenig verunsichert.  
„Aber ja…!“ Ich nahm seine Hand in die meine und wusste in diesem Moment nicht so richtig – naja… – wo ich weitermachen sollte, dann führte ich sie an meine Brust, an mein Herz.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock…“, sagte ich.     
„Du liebst mich, aber du musst jetzt doch mal dringend für kleine Armee-Ärzte!“ vollendete Sherlock schelmisch den Satz.  
Ich musste lachen: „Gute Deduktion! Und jetzt erst recht! –   
Oder besser gesagt: Ich muss für kleine Assistenz-Detektive!  
Ich beeile mich – und versuch bloß nicht, alleine aufzustehen, ja?“  
„Ich rühre mich nicht von der Stelle!“ schmunzelte er. „Aber, wehe, wenn du trödelst!“  
„Bestimmt nicht!“ Ich drückte seine Hand und küsste sie rasch, ehe ich mich nun wirklich beeilte, aus den Federn zu kommen.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	64. Geständnisse...

 

 

Meine Füße schmerzten noch, aber weniger stark als befürchtet, und ich vermied es noch, sie abzurollen.  
Natürlich beeilte ich mich im Badezimmer. Zwar erwog ich ganz kurz eine Katzenwäsche – aber dann entschied ich mich dagegen, nicht zuletzt, weil die Wirkung meines Deos noch anhielt – ich aber keines da hatte, weder hier noch im Bad des roten Zimmers. Und natürlich auch weder eine Zahnbürste noch Rasierer…  
  
Oh, Mann, ich muss Leah anrufen! Was sag ich ihr bloß, ich meine, wie fang ich es an?  
Ach, übrigens, wir haben geredet…es ergab sich irgendwie…und vielleicht hätte ich dann demnächst doch Verwendung für welche von euren Rosen…  
  
Oh, ja, sehr albern…  
  
Warte…  
Mit wem redet Sherlock da?  
Mit Vera etwa…?  
  
Ich wollte nicht lauschen, es war nur einfach so, dass ich seine Stimme hörte – keine Worte, bloß sein unverwechselbares Timbre…  
Es ärgerte und entsetzte mich auch etwas, dass das sofort ein Unbehagen in mir auslöste. Es war keine Eifersucht, aber der Gedanke, dass diese etwas seltsame kleine Familie in unserem Heim hauste, war mir zuwider! Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie uns von dort vertrieben. – ja, genau so!   
Zugleich wusste ich, dass diese Reaktion total unsinnig und falsch war.  
Und das war beschämend, vor allem war mir mein Zusammenbruch immer noch wahnsinnig peinlich!  
  
Ich schüttelte mich, atmete tief durch und verließ das Badezimmer.  
  
„…ich wollte aber auch wissen, wie es dir geht…   
…schön…“  
  
Leah also, dachte ich erleichtert: Das ist gut…!  
  
Ich schlüpfte wieder zu Sherlock ins Bett, während er der Schilderung seiner Cousine lauschte, mir zärtlich lächelnd zuzwinkerte und mit den Lippen ein lautloses „Ich liebe dich“ formte und erneut seinen Arm in meine Richtung streckte.  
Natürlich war ich bereit, die Position der letzten Stunden wieder einzunehmen, doch bevor ich das tat, umfasste ich seine Taille und küsste seine Herzgegend. Er sah mich gerührt an und legte behutsam seine Hand auf meinen Kopf.  
  
„John hat sich ausgezeichnet um mich gekümmert – deshalb hat er doch vergessen, dich anzurufen. Außerdem war er selbst auch ziemlich erschöpft“, verteidigte er mich. „…es tut mir ja auch leid… und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, für das, was du letzte Nacht getan hast – und wie du überhaupt schon seit Jahren für Queery sorgst – aber das hast du doch gewusst, oder…?  
…ja, aber jetzt lass es bitte gut sein – du hast doch jetzt gesehen, wie durchdacht dieser Plan ist und was für ein Aufwand…  
Wir SIND vorsichtig…!  
Hör zu, ich werde Daniel anrufen, er muss uns einige Sachen von Mac zusammenpacken, – aber nicht auf direktem Wege herbringen. Das organisiere ich mit jemandem von meinen Leuten. Wir müssen erstmal zurück zum Fußballclub und dann kann er uns zu euch rüberfahren.   
Nein, das wird wohl erst gegen Abend was, also versuch bitte, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen…  
Ja, aber…er muss nachts auf der Koppel sein – sonst wird es nicht funktionieren! Das musst du doch einsehen! Natürlich habe ich einen weiteren Kunstgriff geplant, aber wenn er nachts drinnen wäre, würde es für diese Bande einfach zu schwierig wirken…  
Ja! Ja, ich werde dich einweihen, versprochen!“  
„Gut“, murmelte ich.  
„Willst du John sprechen?“  
  
Ich fühlte mich überrumpelt, aber da konnte ich mich wohl nicht drücken, Und das war wohl immer noch besser, als wenn ich sie jetzt selbst angerufen hätte, denn ich hatte noch keinen Schimmer gehabt, wo ich hätte anfangen sollen.   
Andererseits…: Sherlock hörte mit…!  
Etwas beklommen nahm ich das Telefon entgegen und setzte mich auf, immer noch dicht bei Sherlock, der sich jetzt zu mir auf die Seite drehte.  
„Hallo, Leah! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich vergessen habe, dich nochmal anzurufen…“  
„Schon gut… ich weiß von Jack, dass er euch gefunden hat, und da du keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hast, Sherlock in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, würde er wohl soweit in Ordnung sein“, sie klang nicht gekränkt, nur ein wenig müde.   
„Gute Deduktion… Ich hoffe, du hattest nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten mit unserem Ausreißer.“  
„Nein, schon okay.  
John…“  
  
Ich ahnte, was jetzt kam.  
  
„Habt ihr geredet?“  
  
Ich stieß eine Mischung aus Seufzen und verlegenem Kichern aus.  
„Ja…, ja, haben wir…also, eigentlich nicht erst letzte Nacht, aber vorher…sind wir zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt, es…schien noch nicht der Zeitpunkt gekommen… also, das wirklich auszudiskutieren…und ehm, deutlich zu werden…“  
Ich wollte mich nicht bei ihr beschweren, dass er abgeblockt hatte, oder zugeben, dass ich überlegt hatte, erst nach Abschluss des Falles wieder davon anzufangen, dass ich bei ihm bleiben wollte. Niemand war schuld – und niemand konnte beurteilen, wer sich cleverer oder ungeschickter verhalten hatte – so etwas ließ sich unmöglich sagen. Ich versuchte es erneut:  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das in Worte fassen soll…  
Lass es mich so sagen: Wir haben uns…darauf verständigt, dass wir aufeinander aufpassen werden, …dass dieser Kompromiss…die einzige… akzeptable…und erträgliche Lösung für uns beide darstellt…“  
Mein Blick flüchtete sich hilfesuchend in Sherlocks Augen, obwohl ich zugleich ein wenig Angst davor hatte, meine Formulierung könne ihn irgendwie kränken.  
Er schmunzelte amüsiert, streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus, strich mir über die Wange und ließ dann seine Hand dort ruhen.  
„Erm…, wessen Formulierung soll das bitte sein?“ fragte Leah irritiert.  
„Äh, ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst…okay, du hast gewusst…, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Wir sprachen davon, dass ich…dass ich es mir gut vorstellen kann… – dass ich mir eigentlich gar nichts anderes mehr vorstellen kann, als mein Leben lang bei ihm zu bleiben und auf ihn aufzupassen…“   
Sherlock sah mich ergriffen mit großen Augen an.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf die Seine, umfasste sie sachte und zog sie sanft ein wenig nach vorne, um einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche zu drücken, ehe ich fortfuhr.   
„…und du hast auch gewusst, weshalb er…plötzlich so abweisend war…  
Es hätte auch für mich offensichtlich sein sollen, warum er mich auf einmal von sich stieß…eigentlich, hat er es mir sogar erklärt… – aber…es war so ein Schock für mich, dass ich es nicht verstanden habe…“  
  
Sherlocks Hand zuckte zurück und ich sah ihn an, sein Gesicht war voller Bedauern, er richtete sich auf und seine Lippen formten die Worte: Bitte, verzeih mir!  
Ich stellte das Handy laut und legte es auf die Matratze, damit ich Sherlock in die Arme nehmen konnte.  
„Alles okay“, raunte ich in sein Ohr.  
„Ich hab es auch nicht sofort gewusst, denn ich hab ja nicht alles mitbekommen“, drang unterdessen Leahs Stimme zu uns herauf. „Ich sah euch bei Queery auf der Koppel sitzen und dachte so bei mir: Schön, sie kommen sich näher, da will ich nicht stören. – Und als ich gegen neun die Reste von eurem Dinner holen will, ist noch alles komplett unberührt, Sherlocks Tür stand offen, er war weg und bei dir war abgeschlossen…  
Ich hab einen Moment gedacht, ihr…naja…wärt vielleicht beide bei dir drin…und…zu beschäftigt gewesen, um ans Essen zu denken…  
Aber dann hörte ich dich ganz furchtbar schnarchen und dachte, jetzt muss ich aber doch nachsehen! Und dann warst du im Vollrausch – und von Sherlock keine Spur! – John, ich konnte mir zuerst überhaupt keinen Reim darauf machen, was da passiert sein konnte! Bei meiner Suche hab ich dann gemerkt, dass Sherlock in der Kapelle gewesen sein musste. Wegen der Rose, die auf einmal auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Aber was davon zuerst passiert war, ob und wenn ja, was es da für einen Zusammenhang gab, das…erschloss sich mir nicht. Und ich war dann auch viel zu sehr in Sorge, und dann zu wütend, um irgendetwas  zu analysieren.  
Ich war so enttäuscht von dir!“  
„Niemals, John, niemals…“, murmelte Sherlock reuevoll in mein Ohr, „es war meine Schuld…“  
„Dann warst du schlecht drauf, unglücklich, abweisend…bitter…  
Also hattest du dich aus Kummer betrunken?  
Und ich merkte, dass Sherlock eindeutig nicht wütend auf dich ist…, hinter seiner ruppigen Fassade zutiefst verzweifelt.   
Und am Abend sah ich, dass er sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht hatte, weil du zusammengebrochen warst…“  
  
Ich spürte, wie Sherlock bei der Erinnerung erschauderte, und schloss meine Arme etwas fester um ihn, während Leah fortfuhr:  
„Aber…das…und, wie verärgert du warst, das passte nicht so ganz zusammen.  
Erst als ich dich am nächsten Morgen im Rosengarten traf, war ich wirklich sicher, zu wissen, was ihr…für ein Problem habt… Dann habe ich mir nochmal deinen Blog angesehen… Das große Spiel. Und dann…war es glasklar…“  
„Ich…fürchte, ich hab da etwas länger gebraucht…“, gab ich zerknirscht zu. „Es ist alles geklärt…soweit…“  
„Hey, das geht mich nichts an. Ist doch klar, dass da noch…Einzelheiten zu besprechen sind… Aber in euren Coup möchte ich eingeweiht werden. 100%ig!“   
Sherlock seufzte: „Das wirst du! Versprochen! Aber jetzt ruh dich aus – wie haben sie dich untergebracht?“  
„Ich liege in Daniels Dachkammer, in seinem Bett, alle sind ganz reizend – auf ihre Art, Maddie hat mir ihre Schlafbrille geliehen und von Nellie habe ich Ohrenstöpsel, sie haben mir noch ehe wir eintrafen, was zu essen und Kaffee gemacht und Daniel hat es mir in den Stall gebracht, am Morgen kam er mit Frühstück wieder. Ihr seht, ich werde richtig verwöhnt hier!“ lachte sie.  
„Oh – ja, nicht so wie sonst, wenn du dich neben allem anderen zu allem Überfluss auch noch um zwei heimliche, anspruchsvolle Logiergäste kümmern muss!“ ergänzte ich.  
„Das hast jetzt DU gesagt!“ zog sie mich auf, aber dann fuhr sie mit großer Wärme fort: „Ich hatte euch gerne bei uns, John! Jederzeit wieder! So lange ihr mögt!“ beteuerte sie herzlich.     
„Danke…“, stammelte ich.  
Ein Teil von mir hätte ihr wirklich gerne gesagt: Du bist toll – oder fabelhaft oder so etwas, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig. Obwohl ich mir andererseits eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie das missverstanden hätte…  
„Dann… schlaf gut…und bis heute Abend…“, sagte ich.  
  
Sherlock tastete nach dem Telefon, um das Gespräch zu beenden, ließ mich aber dabei mit dem anderen Arm nicht los und vergrub immer noch sein Gesicht an meinem Hals.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!  
  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung…?“ fragte ich ein wenig besorgt.  
„Entschuldige…, aber lass mich jetzt bitte nicht los…“, hauchte er.  
  
In diesem Ton hätte er genauso gut sagen können: Ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig.  
  
„Tu ich nicht!“ antwortete ich verdattert. „Sherlock, was hast du denn?!“  
„Kann ich nicht sagen…“, ächzte er.  
„Du kannst es nicht beschreiben?“ vermutete ich. „Fühlst du dich schlecht? Unruhig…? Bekommst du grade eine Panikattacke?!“  
  
Er stöhnte verzweifelt – jetzt war ich nahe daran, in Panik zu geraten!  
  
„Du wirst mich verachten…“, klagte er.  
„Nein! Sicher nicht! – Also, du fühlst dich nicht krank? Das ist gut! – Du kannst mir alles sagen!“  
„Wie kannst du das wissen…?!“ beschwerte er sich.  
„Weil ich dich liebe, Sherlock – und weil ich weiß, dass du der cleverste und tapferste und…zutiefst menschliche Mensch bist, den ich je getroffen habe!“  
„Menschlich? Ich?!“   
Das klingt jetzt, als ob er sich völlig missverstanden fühlt! Fein gemacht!  
„Ja. Du kannst so schonungslos ehrlich und selbstlos sein! Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht, aber du bist nicht abgestumpft oder verbittert – und du hast dich deinen…Erinnerungen gestellt…, du warst bereit, um meiner Sicherheit willen wieder die Einsamkeit zu ertragen – aber das musst du nicht…!“  
„Das dachte ich, das hatte ich mir vorgenommen…“, jammerte er, „aber ich brauche dich, John! Ich habe mich schwach und elend gefühlt und wahnsinnig verletzlich und verloren in den letzten Tagen. Mein Entschluss hätte eine Beruhigung darstellen müssen, aber ich hatte Angst…   
Ich war so verzweifelt…!  
Ich komme mir so erbärmlich vor…!“  
„Und du denkst, deshalb könnte ich dich verachten?! Sherlock, versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich will mich nicht beschweren, das sind jetzt keine Vorwürfe, wirklich nicht! – Aber mir ist es doch die letzten Tage nicht anders gegangen! Du…“ Ich suchte nach Worten. „…anfangs…, konntest du ja überhaupt nichts dafür, dass ich dich missverstanden habe, es war dir nicht klar…  
Ich wusste doch auch nicht, wie ich das ertragen soll, diese Zurückweisung, die Kündigung, den Rauswurf…das tat so weh…, es machte mich krank…  
Und…“  
  
Ich stockte – und er ebenfalls. Ich erschrak, als er mich plötzlich von sich schob, aber dann wurde klar, dass er mich nur ansehen wollte: Er ließ mich nicht los.  
  
„Was denn!? War es das? War es meine Schuld, dass du diesen Zusammenbruch erlitten hast?!“  
„Schuld würde ich es nicht nennen…“  
Sherlock schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.   
„Bitte, verzeih, dass ich dich angeschwindelt hab!“ kam ich ihm hastig zuvor, „aber ich konnte dir in dem Moment unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen – und diese Sache mit der Mine ist wirklich genauso passiert und ich habe davon auch mal einen Flashback gehabt…!“ beteuerte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„…aber…was mich so…in Panik versetzt hat, dass ich zusammengeklappt bin, das war etwas völlig anderes! Streng genommen, war es keine Panik… Es war…Trauer…  
…ja, Sherlock, überwältigende Trauer…  
…ich hatte dich verloren…, deine Freundschaft – vielleicht, weil ich zu viel gewollt hatte, zu weit gegangen war…, vielleicht, weil ich mir Illusionen gemacht hatte. Ich wünschte mir, dass es dann wenigstens wieder so sein könnte, wie noch vor unserem Urlaub! Aber auch das hatte ich ruiniert! Und zu wissen, dass Dino, Vera und das Baby in unserem Zuhause sind – das fühlte sich an, als hätten sie uns aus unserem Heim vertrieben – uns enteignet, als würden sie unser Leben leben, indem sie uns mit unseren Telefonen nachäffen! Es schien kein Zurück zu geben! Dieses Leben, das ich gerne noch Jahrzehnte fortgesetzt hätte – für das ich mir eigentlich gar keine Alternative mehr vorstellen kann, das war unwiederbringlich verloren! Das hab ich nicht ausgehalten…“  
„Oh, John, es tut mir leid…ich hatte solche Angst um dich – dabei war es meine Schuld! – und ich war so grob…!“  
„Ich doch auch… Sherlock, ich habe es kaum ertragen können! Was mich noch einigermaßen aufrecht gehalten hat, war, zu hoffen, dass ich dir vielleicht doch noch beweisen kann, dass ich nützlich für dich sein kann, wenn ich mich nur bei diesem Fall geschickt anstelle, dass du es dir dann überlegen würdest – dass ich wenigstens bei dir bleiben könnte…  
Ist schon gut – ich hab mich doch keinen Deut besser verhalten, als du diesen Hitzekollaps hattest…“  
  
Er seufzte schwer und schmiegte sich erleichtert an mich.  
„Danke, dass du es mir jetzt gesagt hast – und ich kann vollkommen verstehen, dass du mir das nicht erzählen konntest…!   
Ich bin so ein Freak…! Dir wehzutun, war doch das Letzte, was ich wollte…“  
„Du bist kein Freak, Sherlock!“ versicherte ich. „Und bitte, verzeih mir, dass ich dir damals widersprochen habe, ich sei dein Kollege, nicht dein Freund – ich hab es sofort bereut… – und dass ich immer wieder dementiert habe, dass wir ein Paar seien. Ich meine, ich hab es wirklich für undenkbar gehalten, aber wieso – wieso musste ich es sagen, als wären diese Vermutungen…infame Unterstellungen, …Vorwürfe, die man unbedingt zurückweisen oder gar entkräften muss…?!  
…ich…weiß nicht…, ob ich es schon ganz verstanden habe…  
…aber ich…war wohl doch…interessiert…  
Ich hab mir nur eingebildet, dass das Smalltalk gewesen wäre, der…schiefging…  
Ich schäme mich, dass ich anscheinend dachte, dass…dein Date zu sein…, etwas …Peinliches wäre… Ich meine: Wie arrogant war das denn?! Es hätte mir eine Ehre sein müssen, genauso wie, dass du mich als Assistent wolltest und als Mitbewohner…  
Da war dieser ganz kurze Moment, wo ich dachte: Warte, bin ich doch sein Date? Aber das ist doch eine Observation, es dient nur der Tarnung, dass wir hier sitzen – oder? Hey, aber was wenn doch?!  
Ich hatte das später wieder völlig verdrängt, dass ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde…vielleicht bereit gewesen wäre… – oh, ich weiß auch nicht!“ stöhnte ich.   
Ja…, wer weiß…? Aber da wäre es noch eher so etwas wie ein Abenteuer gewesen, ein Experiment…  
„Es tut mir so leid, ich war so dumm…“  
„Du bist nicht dumm“, tadelte Sherlock zärtlich, während er sanft seine Hand auf meinen Kopf legte. „Oh, nein…   
Und ich wollte dich so sehr als Mitbewohner – vom ersten Augenblick an…  
Zuerst war es ein Plan – einfach nur ein Plan, um diese Wohnung zu kriegen. Als ich zu Mike sagte: Wer würde schon mit mir zusammenwohnen wollen?! da dachte ich: Er wird sicher seine Studenten fragen, von denen würden sich bestimmt einige einbilden, dass sie sich schon irgendwie in einer WG arrangieren können. Wer auch immer würde nach ein paar Wochen spätestens die Flucht ergreifen, weil er mich unausstehlich findet. Aber dann würde es der Nächste riskieren – oder mich Mrs Hudson trotzdem da behalten…  
Das war Berechnung.  
Ich schätzte, dass Mike spätestens am nächsten Tag mit einem Kandidaten anrücken würde – doch dann kamst du! Und mit einem Schlag wurde aus halbherziger Kompromissbereitschaft…Faszination…  
oder vielleicht sogar…  
…Verlangen – Gott! Ich glaube, diese Vokabel – als Substantiv und in Bezug auf mich habe ich noch nie verwendet!“ gestand er unsicher lachend. „Ich wollte so sehr, dass es klappt…, dass du mir eine Chance gibst…! Ich wollte mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen, alles richtig machen…“  
„Oh, Sherlock…“, hauchte ich fassungslos. Ich hatte das alles noch präsent, als sei es gerade erst passiert, unser Zusammentreffen im Labor, die Wohnungsbesichtigung…! „Damals war mir das noch nicht klar, aber du hast dich so bemüht, sozial zu sein und höflich – du hast sofort angefangen aufzuräumen! Und weil du wusstest, dass ich Schmerzen hatte, hast du als allererstes einen Sessel freigeräumt. Deinen bevorzugten Sessel…!“  
„Ich hätte dir das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock anbieten sollen…“, entgegnete Sherlock kleinlaut, „tut mir leid…“  
„Das hättest du ja vielleicht noch, wenn du nicht diese…Wunderheilung zustande gebracht hättest…“, neckte ich ihn.  
„Das warst du selbst, du warst wieder im Einsatz – deine Heimat beschützen, diesmal vor einem Serienkiller.  
Und du hattest ja so recht, dir die Autonummer zu merken!“  
„Naja, aber darauf, dass es der Cabbie sein könnte, wäre ich jetzt auch nicht gekommen!“ gab ich zu.  
„Geht’s wieder…?“ erkundigte ich mich dann.   
„Ja…, ja, ich bin in Ordnung…“, versicherte er, richtete sich auf und fragte: „Wie geht’s eigentlich deinen Füßen…?“  
„Naja, besser als befürchtet..., soll…ich dich dann mal ins Bad bringen? – Und dann würde ich mal sehen, dass ich uns was zu essen auftreibe…“  
„Da wirst du nicht lange suchen müssen“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken. „Es genügt, wenn du die Tür zum Flur aufmachst.“  
„Oh…, gut…   
Versuchen wir’s? – Warte, ich komme auf deine Seite…“  
Ich verließ das Bett und umrundete das Fußende, während Sherlock die Decke zurückschlug und sich etwas skeptisch auf die Bettkannte setzte und die Füße vorsichtig auf den Boden stellte.  
„Wie fühlt es sich an?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…im Moment geht es ja…“, gestand er unsicher.  
„Und dein Kopf?“  
„Nur ein wenig schwindlig, aber das kann auch einfach noch daran liegen, dass ich dehydriert bin, oder an der Aufregung…“  
„Leg deine Arme um meinen Nacken, ich helf dir hoch – zur Sicherheit und um deine Füße zu entlasten, falls das doch noch zu viel ist, okay?“  
Er gehorchte und ließ sich von mir auf die Füße ziehen, dann beeilte ich mich, an seine Seite zu kommen, um ihn zu stützen. Ich sah, wie er kurz die Augen schloss.  
„Du hast starke Schmerzen – “, stellte ich mitfühlend fest.  
„Noch nicht…, hab versucht, wir vorzustellen, wie es sein wird, wenn ich in die Steigbügel muss…“, gestand er gepresst. „Aber es wird gehen…, es muss…!“  
„Dann hör erstmal damit auf, dir das auszumalen! Na, komm…“  
Er machte kleine, steife Schritte, aber er kam zurecht, immerhin war er sicher genug auf den Beinen, dass er es auch alleine zur Toilette geschafft hätte.  
„Gut. Ich bleib in der Nähe der Tür“, sagte ich und drückte mit dem Arm, den ich um seine Taille gelegt hatte, kurz noch einmal fester zu, ehe ich ihn losließ. Doch er wandte sich zu mir um und umarmte mich, als würden wir einander eine ganze Weile nicht sehen.  
Das war so rührend! Und es erschreckte mich, dass er so bedürftig nach meiner Zuwendung war. Hieß das, dass er das jetzt einfach nur zuließ? Ich hatte eher die Befürchtung, dass er noch immer sehr aufgewühlt und psychisch erschöpft war.  
„Danke, für alles… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir schon jemals gedankt habe…“, murmelte er demütig.  
„Doch, hast du. Auf der Koppel zum Beispiel…und vor allem hab ich deine Dankbarkeit gespürt. Aber geh jetzt bitte, du solltest dich bald wieder hinlegen“, drängte ich.  
Er nickte und verschwand im Bad.   
  
Ich wusste ja ohnehin, was er tat und ich konnte es natürlich auch hören, aber ich verbat mir, daran zu denken oder der Frage nachzuspüren, ob…  
Deshalb beschloss ich dann doch die kurze Zeit dafür zu nutzen, die Kopfteile des Betts wieder flach zu stellen – das lenkte mich ab.  
  
Es war immer noch so unfassbar, dass wir einander überhaupt so nahe gekommen waren, und dass wir nach dieser grässlichen Phase doch über alles reden konnten...!  
  
Wir werden sehen..., dachte ich, wir werden sehen…! Und wir werden vor allen Dingen vorsichtig sein und uns Mühe geben, es nicht gleich wieder zu ruinieren!  
Das würden wir beide kaum verkraften…  
  
Als die Spülung ertönte, nutzte ich das Geräusch unwillkürlich, um einen tiefen Seufzer loszuwerden. Dann hörte ich ihn am Waschbecken.   
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die angelehnte Tür weiter.   
  
„Würdest du…, würdest du mir bitte diesen Verband abnehmen…? Das sieht so lächerlich aus…“, nörgelte er peinlich berührt.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
„Na, komm erst mal wieder ins Bett… – ich meine, geh erst mal wieder ins Bett!“ verbesserte ich mich verlegen und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg.  
„Was ist so witzig?“ fragte er.  
„Irgendwie finde ich das süß, dass du... ein bisschen eitel bist“, neckte ich ihn.  
„Eitel…? Ich weiß nicht…, schon irgendwie… aber ich hab mich lange Zeit nur hässlich gefunden…“  
„Was?!“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Naja…, ich hab einfach komische Proportionen, oder?“  
„Außergewöhnlich schon, aber doch keinesfalls hässlich...!“ protestierte ich entrüstet, indem ich ihn behutsam auf der Bettkante ablud.  
  
Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn schön fand?  
Oder würde das oberflächlich wirken?  
WAR es oberflächlich…?  
  
Es war ja nicht nur sein Gesicht oder sein Körper…es waren seine Bewegungen, die so energiegeladen und fließend sein konnten…, seine eindringlichen Blicke, sein Charme, seine manchmal komisch wirkenden Aktionen…und diese Stimme…  
  
Und…  
…und was wäre gewesen, wenn er aussähe wie…  
…naja, sagen wir mal wie…Meisterdetektiv Hercule Poirot?   
Gut, der war sicher Anfang dreißig auch noch ganz gut in Form gewesen. – oder wie Mike Stamford…?  
  
Watson, du kriegst jetzt besser keine Gewissensbisse, das kann jetzt nur nach hinten losgehen! sagte ich mir.  
  
Ich löste die beiden Verbandklammern – so nennt man die kurzen Gummibändchen mit den spitzen Häkchen an beiden Enden – und wickelte vorsichtig die Binde von Sherlocks Kopf. Er sah mich unverwandt an.  
Als ich fertig war, legte ich das Material einfach beiseite und setzte mich neben ihn. Dann, ohne mir wirklich sicher zu sein, ob ich das durfte, streckte ich meine Hände nach seinen Schläfen aus und kämmte mit meinen gespreizten Fingern durch seine plattgedrückten Locken.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht aus und vertrieb den Ausdruck von Unsicherheit.  
„So. Und jetzt wird erstmal gefrühstückt!“ stellte ich fest und stellte sein Kissen senkrecht ans Kopfende.  
Er ließ sich von mir helfen, sich zurechtzusetzen und als ich auf den Flur wollte, langte er nach meinem Arm, hielt mich zurück und flüsterte: „Danke, John…“ Zugleich zog er die Hand, nun wieder etwas zaghaft geworden, zurück.  
Ich setzte mich nun doch noch einmal auf die Bettkante, nahm seine Hände in die meinen und sagte: „Ich bin dankbar, dass du…dass du meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn, einen neuen Inhalt gegeben hast! Dass du…, meine Unzulänglichkeiten duldest… - jedenfalls mehr als bei irgendeinem anderen Menschen… ich habe das ernst gemeint…, ich war verloren, ehe ich dir begegnet bin…, ich war so…allein, fühlte mich nutzlos und alt… –  
Erinnerst du dich an die Tapete am Tatort?“ unterbrach ich mich, ohne nachzudenken.  
„Aber die hatten doch gar keine Bedeutung!“ erwiderte Sherlock verwundert.  
„Dunkelgrün, darauf kahle, weiße Bäume. Ohne Wurzeln.  
...du hast selbstverständlich recht…, sie hatten wirklich keine Bedeutung für den Mord...  
Aber, als ich mich später auf die Suche nach einem Taxi machte, dachte ich..., was für ein entmutigendes Muster für eine Tapete…“  
  
Genaugenommen war mir sogar für einen Moment in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie meine Situation darstellte: Wurzellos, abgestorben…dazu weiß, also kalt und tot...  
...und dunkelgrün…Militär…  
Aber ich hatte das rasch beiseite geschoben – und dann hatte zum zweiten Mal neben mir ein Telefon geklingelt – was ziemlich seltsam war…  
„Als ich dann später all diese verschiedenen Tapeten bei uns zuhause registriert hatte, fiel mir das wieder ein. Diese weißen Baumsilhouetten…, so trostlos, so tot…"  
Ja, das war genau ich gewesen, damals...  
  
Plötzlich sah ich, dass ihm die Tränen kamen, und hielt erschrocken inne.  
  
„Es macht mir Angst…“, gestand er schaudernd und erwiderte den Druck meiner Hände, während er mich beinahe flehend ansah. „Ein Blick in deine Augen genügte…, deine Haltung, wie du damals ins Labor gehinkt kamst, so aufrecht…und doch so…so kaputt…  
Ich wusste es…  
…irgendwie…“  
Er senkte den Blick.  
„…ich…kannte das von mir…  
…du warst ein bisschen…wie ein…  
– versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch…! Ein bisschen…wie ein kniffliger Fall, wie… – bitte, verzeih mir, das klingt sicher furchtbar für dich…“, unterbrach er sich.  
„Nicht so sehr“, lächelte ich nachsichtig. „Schließlich weiß ich, dass du nichts so sehr liebst, wie knifflige Fälle!“  
„Dich liebe ich mehr!“ platzte er heraus.  
Ich wollte ihn umarmen – aber ich wollte ihm auch in die Augen sehen. Und das war jetzt vielleicht wirklich wichtiger…  
„Ich war wie einer dieser Fälle, wo du erkennst, dass ihn niemand außer dir lösen kann – und…, dass er dringend ist…“, schlug ich vor und er nickte dankbar und erleichtert.  
Ich nickte nachdenklich. „Weißt du… - also, natürlich war ich verblüfft…und Mike sagte: Der ist immer so.   
Und er meinte, ich…solle dich studieren…  
Ich glaube, er wusste, wie…grau mein Leben war, dass ich etwas brauchte, um mich von meiner Situation abzulenken, etwas – jemand! – der mein Interesse wecken, mich faszinieren könnte…, damit ich mal eine Auszeit nehmen kann von diesem…fixiert Sein auf diese stagnierende Therapie, mein Bein, darauf, dass ich nicht mehr funktioniere…all das…“    
„Du funktionierst ausgezeichnet, John!“ beteuerte er. „Ganz sicher besser als ich in letzter Zeit…“  
Ich ließ seine Hände los – aber natürlich nur, um ihn zu umarmen.  
„Hey, du bist brillant und erstaunlich und bewundernswert und außergewöhnlich und genial! Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich ohne es zu wollen, ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht habe – aber daran wirst du dich gewöhnen! Okay…?“  
Er seufzte: „Ich verdiene dich gar nicht…!“  
  
Diese Demut war völlig fehl am Platze!  
  
„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn!?“ entfuhr es mir.  
  
Nicht gut.  
  
„Sherlock…, du…du glaubst doch eigentlich nicht an solche…  
Ich weiß nicht, wie man das nennt… - irgendwie moraltheologischen…Zusammenhänge…? Karma oder was…  
Und selbst wenn…  
Natürlich verdienst du…jemanden, der für dich da ist…, der dich versteht…  
Du verdienst es…, auch mal Glück zu empfinden…  
…du hast mir…da ein paar…traumatische Erlebnisse anvertraut…  
Und ich…wünschte, du hättest nicht so viel leiden müssen – oder dabei wenigstens mehr Unterstützung gehabt…  
Aber es…  
…es ist mir eine Ehre…, eine…fast unbegreifliche Ehre, dass du mir das anvertraut hast…!   
Und ich hoffe, ich kann dir helfen, es irgendwie leichter machen…“   
„Das tust du…!“ versicherte er aufseufzend. „Glaub mir, das hast du schon…“  
  
Alles okay, ich bin ja da…, dachte ich   
– aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich das sagen sollte – wäre das demütigend…?!  
  
„Ich könnte mich genauso fragen, ob ich dich verdiene…“, sagte ich stattdessen – und das meinte ich exakt genauso – es war kein „fishing for compliments“ und auch keine Schmeichelei.  
  
„Nein…  
…nein, tust du nicht…“  
  
Eiseskälte zuckte durch meine Brust – was war das jetzt…?!?  
  
„Du hast was Besseres als mich verdient, John…  
…du…“  
  
Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er konnte nicht…!  
…, zuckte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen in meinen Armen…!  
  
Ich war nahe daran, mit ihm zu weinen – gerade, weil ich spürte, dass er mir das nicht zeigen wollte…!  
  
„Sherlock…! Ich liebe dich…!   
Verlang jetzt bitte keine Erklärung von mir, wieso ich bis vor kurzem überzeugt war, ich könnte ausschließlich Frauen lieben – oder…oder, was lieben überhaupt bedeutet! …du bist mir wichtiger als jeder andere Mensch! Also, bitte, rede nicht, als würdest du mich ins Unglück stürzen oder sowas!  
Das ist einfach nicht wahr…!“ stöhnte ich hilflos und hoffte inbrünstig, dass er wenigstens halbwegs verstehen würde, was ich meinte…  
  
Verdammt! Ich kann dir doch nicht sagen, dass ich mich ohne dich inzwischen vermutlich längst erschossen hätte! – Weißt du das nicht…?!  
  
Sherlock schmiegte sich an mich, küsste mich auf die Schläfe und resümierte dann leise: „Also…  
…dann bin ich…  
…für dich…wirklich nicht so etwas…wie…  
…ein Trostpreis…?“  
  
WAS?!  
  
Ich war völlig entgeistert – wie vor den Kopf geschlagen – das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
  
Ein fassungsloses, gequältes Ächzen entschlüpfte mir und rasch beteuerte ich: „Aber, Sherlock…!? Ich möchte bei dir sein – das ist mir das Allerwichtigste: Mich um dich zu kümmern, …dass es dir so gut geht wie möglich… – ja, ich liebe dich…!“  
  
…auch wenn…ich nicht weiß, worauf das konkret hinauslaufen wird…, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Ich hatte mal überlegt, ob er asexuell sein könnte – obwohl das für mich nicht wirklich etwas war, was ich mir vorstellen konnte, aber davon gehört hatte ich natürlich – und bei ihm schien es mir denkbar…  
  
Und nun war ich tatsächlich so weit, mir vorstellen zu können, dass ich einen Menschen liebte…, bedingungslos liebte…!  
…einen Menschen, mit dem ich keinen Sex haben würde, weil er das nicht  wollte…, nicht…empfand…  
…oder war es genau umgekehrt!?  
…wollte ich das bei – buchstäblich! – aller Liebe nicht und machte mir was vor…?  
  
…Scheiße, ist das verwirrend…!  
  
Sherlock seufzte leise, es klang nun wieder ziemlich matt.  
  
„Tut mir leid…ich beunruhige dich schon wieder…   
Ich...bin okay…, lass uns frühstücken…“   
  
Ich wusste  nicht, wie ich ihn widerlegen sollte, und...gab erstmal nach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	65. Ein...? ...Arbeitsfrühstück im Bett...(?)

  
  
  
Natürlich hatte er recht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach vorhin gehört, wie jemand den Wagen dorthin gerollt hatte. Dass in einem so großen, herrschaftlichen Haus mehr als nur ein Teewagen vorhanden war, sollte selbst mich nicht verwundern und er wusste das natürlich.  
Ich karrte also unser Frühstück herein. Sherlocks Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, so als hätte er es kaum abwarten können, mich wiederzusehen. Zärtlich und noch immer ein wenig staunend lächelte er mich an.  
Was sag' ich?  
Ging mir doch genauso!  
Ich merkte, dass er leicht schauderte, und beschloss, ihm zuerst ein frisches Oberhemd aus dem Schrank zu holen.  
"Nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest...", erklärte ich, während ich mich anschickte, es ihm überzustreifen.  
"Mir ist nicht kalt...", erwiderte er in beruhigendem Ton.  
"Du hast eine Gänsehaut", stellte ich fest.  
"Scheint ganz so, als käme für diesen Tatbestand mehr als nur ein Verdächtiger in Frage", erklärte er mit einem etwas scheuen Schmunzeln.   
Ich half ihm in sein Hemd und warf beiläufig bei der Gelegenheit einen Blick auf das Pflaster an Sherlocks Rücken. Immerhin schien es nicht wieder geblutet zu haben, inzwischen; oder nur zu wenig, um die Mullschicht zu durchdringen. Natürlich bildete sich inzwischen ein weiteres Hämatom um die Stelle, aber es sah nicht danach aus, dass das Probleme machen würde.  
"Danke dir..."  
"Gerne...", murmelte ich verlegen. Es war noch so ungewohnt, dass er das tat.   
(Und nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe zwar ein gewisses Maß an Umgangsformen bei meiner Erziehung mitbekommen, aber ich hatte es mir zu dem Zeitpunkt weitgehend abgewöhnt, „bitte“ und „danke“ zu sagen, soll heißen, ich muss daran denken, es zu tun, es geht nicht mehr automatisch. Beim Militär sagt man so etwas nicht, zumindest, wenn man im Dienst ist, im Einsatz bliebe dazu eh keine Zeit, und ebenso wenig im OP. Natürlich kann man hinterher seine Untergebenen oder Kollegen mal loben…   
Sollte man unbedingt, wenn es denn angebracht ist.)  
Ich hatte mich gerade schräg vor Sherlock auf die Bettkante gesetzt, um ihm das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, doch dann landeten meine Hände auf den Seinen. Er hatte in der Taille bereits begonnen. Wir stoppten in unseren Bewegungen.   
  
Mann, das ist alles so...neu...und eigentlich fremd...  
aber dann doch nicht. So als wären wir endlich angekommen – was nicht heißt, dass wir schon am Ziel wären...  
Unwirklich, aber trotzdem wirklicher als alles, was ich jemals erlebt hatte..., so schien es mir.  
Als wäre meine Wahrnehmung noch nie so intensiv gewesen, wie jetzt!  
Vielleicht empfinden Kinder etwas völlig Neues so, das weiß ich nicht mehr, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es so ist…  
  
Die Mädchen, die Frauen. Die ich hatte…  
Vor allem zu Anfang…, das war mehr so eine…Statusgeschichte, ein Prestigeding…auszutesten, in wessen Liga man spielt.  
Ehrlich gesagt, mein eigentlich einziges Manko war da meine mangelnde Größe. Ich hatte schon einen – sagen wir überdurchschnittlichen Schlag – bei den Mädels…  
Aber es war von Nachteil, dass ich auf einem reinen Jungeninternat gewesen war, deshalb war ich ein Spätentwickler, mir fehlte da die Übung, die Souveränität, die viele meiner gleichaltrigen Kameraden bzw. Kommilitonen bereits hatten.  
Also, einige von meinen Freundinnen hatte ich wirklich sehr, sehr gemocht und…naja, der Sex war mit einigen von ihnen schon richtig, richtig gut gewesen…, aber eigentlich…  
…eigentlich hatte ich diejenigen in besonders guter Erinnerung, die gleichzeitig auch sowas wie gute Kumpels gewesen waren.  
Anfangs hatte ich gedacht, dass Sarah vielleicht auch in diese Kategorie fallen könnte…  
  
Oh, Gott! Sherlock ist so viel mehr als das…!!!  
  
  
Himmel, ich hoffe doch, ich sage das nicht laut...!  
  
…und dann begannen wir zu kichern…  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich.   
"Ehm..., Mr Maddoc...!   
…ich habe meine Zweifel, ob ich mich werde konzentrieren können...", bemerkte er mit einer leicht schwankenden Stimme.  
"Aber sicher wirst du das!" versicherte ich etwas zu hastig. "Wenn es erst so weit ist, wirst du voll da sein! Ganz bestimmt…!   
– Aber ich weiß, was du meinst, ich bin auch noch etwas... – nein, eigentlich ziemlich…durcheinander...", ergänzte ich und spürte dabei ein unsicheres Grinsen mein Gesicht verzerren.  
  
Ich stand eilig auf, um Sherlock einen Becher Kaffee einzuschenken und zwei flache Löffel Zucker hinein zu rühren. Nachdem er ihn dankend entgegengenommen hatte, machte ich mich daran, uns das Frühstück im Bett aufzubauen.  
  
"Was nimmst du?"  
"Alles!" verkündete Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung.  
Ich sah ihn verdutzt an.  
"Na, ich werde mal mit Eiern und Speck anfangen..."  
Während ich damit beschäftigt war, Sherlocks Frühstück auf einem der Betttabletts zusammenzustellen, sagte ich. "Wenn du mit Daniel telefoniert hast, solltest du noch ein paar Stunden schlafen."  
"Du bist die letzten Tage auch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen...", pflichtete er mir bedauernd bei.  
"Nein...", gestand ich, "also, du solltest nach diesem Kaffee auf Tee umsteigen…"   
 "Zu Befehl, Doktor!   
Ich muss halt wissen, ob Dan Fortschritte mit Queery gemacht hat. Oder meinetwegen auch Nell..."  
"Fortschritte?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Ja. „Toto“ ist das neue Wort für Karotte, Apfel oder Pferdekeks…"  
"Verstehe...!"  
  
Da zurzeit wirklich kaum jemand zu wissen schien, wo „Moorlands Totilas“ hingekommen war, galt nicht mehr, dass wir ihnen nicht vormachen konnten, dass es wirklich einen echten Champion in ihrer Nähe gab. Das teuerste Dressurpferd aller Zeiten befand sich undercover in diesem noch nicht eröffneten Reiterhotel! Ein durchaus sinnvoller Schachzug des neuen Besitzers. Und unter diesen speziellen Umständen würden sie keineswegs die Finger von ihm lassen, im Gegenteil, diese Gelegenheit konnten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen! Und das zeitnah!  
  
"Und selbst, wenn sie merken sollten, dass da doch etwas faul ist, werden sie denken, dass Daniel den Richter bescheißen will und es sicher nicht für eine Falle für sie selbst halten. Es gibt an der Landstraße bei der Zufahrt zu Equidise eine alte Telefonzelle. Sie werden Dan belauschen, wie er von dort verdächtige Gespräche führt.   
Und ich hoffe, dass Queery…Daniel oder Nell an sich ranlassen wird…“, setzte er seufzend hinzu.  
  
„Sie sollen ihn reiten? Und das bereitet dir…Unbehagen…?“ fragte ich.  
„Naja, ich vertraue ihnen; ich weiß, Pferde bedeuten ihnen sehr viel. Aber beide sind jetzt nicht gerade Dressur-Asse…   
Queery…,   
vielleicht respektiert er sie deshalb nicht… Es wäre aber sinnvoller, wenn man ihn beim Dressurtraining sieht, als bei etwas anderem…“  
„Leah ist jetzt dort. Wenn jemand Rat weiß, dann sie.“  
„Ja. …ja, das…denke ich auch…“  
„Und…wer weiß. Du hast mir von Huaso erzählt. Der neue Besitzer könnte denken: Hey, der eignet sich doch bestimmt viel besser als Springpferd oder Rennpferd oder für Western! Damit müsste er ja nicht richtig liegen…“  
„Ja, das ist Plan B…“, nickte er, wirkte dabei aber unzufrieden.  
  
Ich hatte gerade das dritte, größte Tablett, das mit Teekanne, Milch, Zucker, Toast, gesalzener Butter, Marmelade, Porridge, Joghurt und Obst und noch gerade genug Platz für mein Gedeck fertig und brachte es zum Bett.  
„Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen“, sagte ich und kämmte ihm zärtlich mit den Fingern durch das Haar an seiner Schläfe.   
Die Platzwunde würde gut verheilen.  
  
„…und ich muss auch mal Maddocs Mails checken…, aber das wird wohl schnell gehen… Ich denke nicht, dass die Bande schon so weit ist. Deshalb müssen wir ja auch zurück. Wir müssen präsent sein."  
  
Ich überlegte, ihn jetzt schon zu fragen, ob er nicht doch die Polizei einweihen wolle…, beschloss aber, das zu verschieben. Und schließlich hatte ich selbst meine Zweifel, ob sie uns den Plan dann weiter verfolgen lassen würden.  
Das wäre wahnsinnig ärgerlich gewesen! Das sah ich doch selbst so!  
  
"Sherlock…“   
Obwohl ich mir dessen nicht wirklich sicher war, legte ich sanft meine Handflächen um sein Gesicht, neigte mich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die bleiche, hohe Denkerstirn…   
„…versuch mal ein paar Minuten bloß ans Frühstück zu denken, okay…?  
Es ist ein AUSGEZEICHNETER Plan!" versicherte ich leise aber nachdrücklich, indem ich ihn sachte losließ, aber mich nicht weiter rührte.   
"Im Grunde war es doch DEINE Idee!" spöttelte Sherlock lächelnd.  
"Aber ich hätte keinen Schimmer gehabt, wie wir es bewerkstelligen könnten, dass kein Pferd in einen Transporter muss, bzw. gekidnappt wird…!" gestand ich ein.  
"Jetzt müsste halt noch mindestens eine Stute rossig werden…   
Wäre besser, als es nur zu behaupten…", seufzte er grübelnd.  
"Oder...oder wir besorgen so eine...  
…naja... Stutenattrappe...", schlug ich etwas widerwillig vor, da mir sein befremdlicher Vortrag wieder einfiel. Ich wollte nicht, dass er davon wieder anfing – jetzt schon gar nicht…!  
   
Ich hatte Sherlock sein Tablett über die Oberschenkel gestellt und begab mich nun mit meinem Tablett auf die andere Seite des Bettes.  
  
"Ich meine…, dann wären wir von diesem Faktor unabhängig…", setzte ich erklärend hinzu.  
"Ich hatte Nell danach gefragt, sie wollte sich mal umhören. Sie selbst hat inzwischen eine Kleintierpraxis, da kommt so etwas nicht vor. – Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, wieso ich mich schon dagegen entschieden hatte –   
Daran siehst du, wie konfus ich in dem Moment gewesen sein muss!  
Was heißt „Moment“ – ein verdammt langer „Moment“ war das! –   
Wir können die Bande nicht mit einem Tierarzt oder sonst einem Pferdespezialisten konfrontieren, das würde sie in Panik versetzen. Ein Fachmann hätte ein funktionierendes Chiplesegerät, er würde merken, dass dieser angebliche Moorlands Totilas ein Vollblut ist, und dass das Alter nicht so recht hinkommen kann."  
"Stimmt, du hast natürlich recht. Sie würden denken, dass sie ja gar nicht abschätzen können, was er herausfinden könnte, und welche Fehler sie verraten könnten…", gab ich ein wenig zerknirscht zu.  
Und dann merkte ich es! Er hatte mich nicht abgekanzelt!   
Nichts über kleine Gehirne, kein „Idiot“.   
Nichts…!  
Naja, indirekt…ein ganz klein wenig, weil er angemerkt hatte, dass er ziemlich konfus gewesen sein müsse, diese Argumente aus den Augen zu verlieren. Für ihn hatte das selbstverständlich sein müssen.  
  
Bleibt das jetzt etwa so?  
Ob mir so ein gelegentliches „Weil du ein Idiot bist“ fehlen wird…?  
  
Sherlock seufzte nochmals tief, lächelte mir zu, etwas fahrig zunächst, aber dann beinahe strahlend. Anscheinend war die Art, wie ich ihn angesehen hatte, genau das gewesen, was er gerade gebraucht hatte.   
Und dann nahm er sein Frühstück in Angriff. Zuerst noch etwas zaghaft, aber dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben: Er schlang es förmlich hinunter! Ein gutes Zeichen. Nach all dem Druck und der Verzweiflung wirkte er jetzt fast schon gelöst, trotz des bevorstehenden Coups…!   
Es war wirklich eine Freude, ihm zuzusehen.  
  
Ja, iss nur ordentlich, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst...! dachte ich.  
  
Auch bei mir erzeugten die Gefühle von Erleichterung, ja sogar Glück einen immensen Appetit. Und das hohe Niveau dieses Frühstücks tat ein Übriges.  
Die Atmosphäre war umso vieles angenehmer als noch bei unserem Dinner, als unsere Aussprache noch ausgestanden hatte und wir dann obendrein auch noch Theater spielen mussten.  
Warte...  
…ist das jetzt sozusagen...unser erstes Date…?  
Nicht lachen jetzt…!  
  
Aber das ist schon ulkig.  
Wir sind das erste Mal zusammen ausgegangen und ich sagte, ich sei nicht sein Date – nun, diese Mahlzeit war ja auch keines. Dann zogen wir zusammen, später teilten wir das Bett – aber eben nur im wörtlichen Sinne.   
Und unsere Donnerstagsdinner?  
Nur gut, dass ich nicht irgendwann einmal von jemandem darauf angesprochen worden war und dann womöglich gesagt hätte, das seien Arbeitsessen, unser wöchentliches Meeting eben – sonst gar nichts.  
Dann fuhren wir gemeinsam in Urlaub, trennten uns, noch ehe wir etwas "miteinander gehabt" hätten, rauchten das erste (und hoffentlich einzige!) Mal zusammen – aber es war keine "Zigarette danach", um einander dann wenige Tage später…unsere Liebe zu gestehen…  
– ja, wie sollte ich es sonst nennen…?  
…auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht…etwas…naja…eben „Anderes“ war, als das, was ich mir bisher darunter vorgestellt hatte…?  
Und jetzt frühstückten wir gemeinsam im Bett und das, ohne vorher Sex gehabt zu haben…  
  
So geht das doch nicht! Das ist die falsche Reihenfolge! dachte ich amüsiert.  
Das Leben schreibt mitunter seltsame Drehbücher...!  
  
Als Sherlock seine Portion verputzt hatte, nahm er sich doch tatsächlich noch etwas Porridge, ließ ein wenig Honig hineinlaufen und garnierte es mit ein paar Löffeln voll von dem geschnittenen Obst.  
Ich beschloss, anstelle des Porridges lieber ein wenig Sahnejoghurt zu nehmen.   
  
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief, als er schließlich fertig war.  
  
"Alles okay?" fragte ich ein wenig beunruhigt.  
"Eh…, ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon jemals in meinem Leben so viel gefrühstückt habe…!" ächzte er und goss sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein.   
"Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt doch erst einen kurzen Verdauungsschlaf, ehe ich Daniel anrufe..."  
"Ruh dich nur aus, In dem Fall wird es auf die Reihenfolge nicht so ankommen", stimmte ich ihm zu und erinnerte mich belustigt an meine Überlegung von vor einer guten Viertelstunde.   
"Brauchst du noch etwas? Gegen die Schmerzen?"  
"Nein, …später vielleicht, ehe wir aufbrechen."  
"Warte, ich helf dir, ich will nur gerade abräumen. Und es wackelt sonst vielleicht zu sehr..."  
  
Ich räumte mein Tablett leer, stand auf und stellte dann erst meines und das gemeinsame Tablett in der Mitte beiseite, dann Sherlocks, ehe ich zurückkehrte, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich wieder hinzulegen. Doch er sah mir schon entgegen und klopfte sachte mit der Hand neben ihm auf die Matratze.   
Ein wenig beklommen immer noch, setzte ich mich und wir umarmten einander.  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich es ohne dich aushalten könnte...?" seufzte er, halb schmerzlich, halb selbstironisch.  
"Du hast gedacht, du müsstest. Aber das musst du nicht…! Du wirst mich nicht los!" versicherte ich aufmunternd.  
  
Ein, zwei Atemzüge lang, verharrten wir so, dann löste er sich von mir, lächelte mich liebevoll an und, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, schob er sich selbst wieder ausreichend in Richtung Fußende. Er hatte nur für eine weitere Umarmung damit gewartet, sich hinzulegen…!   
Gerührt half ich ihm, das Kissen zurechtzurücken und bemerkte sogar überflüssigerweise: "Ich bin gleich wieder da..."  
Dann ging ich rasch die Wagen rausbringen und anschließend die Vorhänge zuziehen.   
Sherlocks Augen verfolgten mich um das Bett herum und er drehte sich zu mir, während ich ins Bett kroch.  
Entspannt kuschelte er sich in sein Kissen und blinzelte mich müde an.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Sherlock..."  
"Du auch, ...John..."  
Er sah mich immer noch an und versuchte doch tatsächlich, Blickkontakt zu halten, obwohl er schon schläfrig wurde.  
Gerade überlegte ich, dass ich ihm wohl doch sagen müsse, er solle die Augen zumachen… – und, ob ich ihn wohl necken könnte, dass ich dann bestimmt nicht verschwinde…,   
als sich seine Lider dann doch schlossen.  
  
Was hatte ich ihn denn zu belächeln? Es ging mir ja nicht anders. Ein Ziehen auf der rechten Seite meines Nackens verriet mir, dass ich mich fast das ganze Frühstück über nach ihm umgedreht haben musste.  
  
Ein Teil von mir war immer noch in fassungsloser Euphorie.   
  
Ich würde das schriftlich festhalten. Ganz bestimmt – sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu bekäme.  
  
Was, wenn wir nie darüber geredet hätten…!?  
  
"Schlaf gut, Sherlock..."  
"Du auch, ...John..." hörte ich unsere beiden Stimmen in meinem Kopf widerhallen.  
Werden wir jetzt etwa...Kosenamen brauchen…?   
Zweifellos hatten wir beide einen unermesslichen "Schatz" gefunden, aber...nein.   
Ein Schatz ist ein materieller Wert und der Ausdruck ist so...abgegriffen…!  
  
Ich kannte niemanden, der Sherlock heißt. Schon gar nicht mit Vornamen. Er war einzigartig und er hatte einen einzigartigen Namen – also, wieso etwas ändern…?   
Und so, wie er imstande war, diese kleine Silbe "John"  zu betonen, brauchte selbst ich trotz meines Allerweltnamens sicher nichts anderes…  
  
Und einfach „mein Freund“?  
Oder war das inzwischen doch…zu wenig?  
Nein, natürlich „Freund“ kann einen unermesslichen Wert bezeichnen, aber es wird mitunter leichtfertig verwendet.   
Und vielleicht ist es außerdem zu…unspezifisch…?  
  
…aber es war ja auch…   
…noch etwas unspezifisch…!  
  
  
Ja, ich würde das schriftlich festhalten.  
Und ich würde dem eine Erklärung beifügen, wieso ich das getan hatte, wieso es mir so richtig und wichtig erschienen war, derart persönliche Erlebnisse und Ansichten zu fixieren.  
  
Und ich wusste schon ziemlich genau, wie die lauten sollte:  
  
  
"Ihr habt euch vielleicht gefragt, wieso ich das alles aufgeschrieben habe. Etwa weil ich auf Seelenstriptease stehe…? Nein, sondern, weil ich etwas gelernt habe.   
Die wohl wichtigste Lektion in meinem Leben.  
Die Menschen sind zwar selten bereit, aus den Erfahrungen anderer zu lernen, wenn es nicht gerade um Wissenschaft und Technik geht; die meisten meinen, sie wüssten es besser, wenn es ihre Lebensplanung betrifft (Man denke nur mal an den alten Song „Father and Son“…! Und sicher würden Entwicklungspsychologen uns sagen, dass das so sein muss!)…   
Aber den Versuch machen, die Lehren, die ich aus meinem Leben mit Sherlock gezogen habe, weiterzugeben, will ich doch!  
  
Leute, redet über eure Gefühle! Über das, was euch wichtig ist, wagt es, die Wege einzuschlagen, auf die euer Herz euch treibt, die Dinge zu tun, auch wenn andere sie euch nicht zutrauen oder davon abraten, die euch richtig und wünschenswert erscheinen.   
Also, als konkrete Beispiele –   
Und wenn euer Traum nicht dabei ist, sorry! (Das heißt natürlich: Solange es nichts ist, was einem anderen Lebewesen irgendwie schadet!)  
Also…!  
Wenn ihr das wollt, legt euch ein Tier zu, auch wenn ihr damit rechnen müsst, dass ihr es überleben werdet.   
Wenn euch ein "Traumberuf" vorschwebt, dann versucht es!  
Aber vor allem:  
Lernt neue Menschen und Orte kennen!   
Oder jemanden, den ihr über einen Blog kennengelernt habt, und der bisher nicht mehr gewesen ist, als ein Nickname mit sympathischen Ansichten. Wieso sich nicht mal im RL treffen…?   
Und denkt nicht, dass es sich nicht lohnt, eine Freundschaft zu schließen, weil man sich wahrscheinlich nicht wiedersehen wird, weil er oder sie doch ziemlich weit weg ist, oder weil man doch sowieso so wenig Zeit hat.   
Glaubt mir, es lohnt sich. Es lohnt sich immer, auch wenn man es nicht sofort sieht!  
Außerdem heuzutage kann man telefonieren, mailen, skypen...  
  
Traut euch, zu lieben – auch wenn das mit Schmerz verbunden ist!  
Der potentielle Schmerz ist eben inbegriffen.  
Zumindest am Ende, wird ihn mindestens einer zu spüren bekommen.   
(Es sei denn natürlich, ein plötzliches Ereignis reißt euch beide gleichzeitig aus dem Leben…)  
  
Wir hätten es fast vermasselt, mein Sherlock und ich, wenn wir nicht über unsere Schatten gesprungen wären, wenn wir nicht geredet hätten…!   
…und das hätte dazu geführt, dass wir schon 2010 gestorben wären, und zwar einsam!   
Wir mussten einander gegenseitig retten – und jeder von uns beiden war jeweils die einzige Person auf der Welt, die das tun konnte.  
  
Es liegt mir fern, mich als so eine Art Guru aufspielen zu wollen.  
Aber vielleicht kann das, kann Sherlocks und meine Geschichte so eine Art von Gleichnis für die Menschheit sein, dass wir uns alle gegenseitig retten müssen.   
Es würde die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen…!   
Ich hab‘ so lange Zeit immer alles mit mir alleine abgemacht und Sherlock auch, aber dieser Stolz ist unvernünftig und unklug.   
Ich weiß, ich spreche jetzt nicht für jeden Menschen – aber doch für viele, schätze ich: Jahre- und jahrzehntelang lernen wir, selbstständig und beherrscht zu sein – ich musste fast 37 werden, um endlich zu begreifen, dass es mindestens ebenso wichtig ist, zu lernen, dass eine gewisse Art von Unvernunft nicht nur Spaß machen und unbeschreiblich schön sein kann, sondern sogar lebensnotwenig ist. Und nicht nur, weil man ohne diese Unvernunft einiges, was das Leben lebenswert macht, gar nicht erleben würde, sondern weil das mitunter uns oder andere tatsächlich biologisch am Leben erhält.  
  
Sherlock hat das nie wirklich zugegeben – aber vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er wusste, dass ich es wusste – und natürlich liebte er knifflige Fälle und hatte Spaß daran sie zu lösen, aber es war ihm auch total wichtig, die Welt ein wenig besser zu machen, Menschen zu retten, weiteres Leid zu verhindern.   
Und ich war umgekehrt auch nie der völlig altruistische Gutmensch – natürlich war ich auch stolz auf mich, wenn ich Leben retten konnte, genoss das Gefühl, wenn es mir gelungen war. War stolz auf den „Dr.“ und den „Cpt.“ und so weiter.   
Worauf ich hinaus will:   
Es ist doch im Grunde höchst unlogisch, dass so viele Menschen – gerade die guten Menschen, oder sagen wir, die, die sich Mühe geben, gut zu sein   
– und zumeist die männlichen Exemplare davon –    
sich nicht helfen lassen wollen, und schon gar nicht um Hilfe bitten.   
  
Hätten wir damals nicht diese seltsame Urlaubsreise unternommen, wären wir sicher auf Distanz geblieben, vielleicht hätte ich mich bei der nächsten Freundin geschickter angestellt als bei Sarah, wer weiß…   
Aber ganz sicher bin ich mir, dass auch dann Moriarty irgendwann versucht hätte, Sherlock zu vernichten. Und möglicherweise wäre es ihm dann wirklich gelungen…   
Darüber hätte mich die tollste Frau der Welt nicht hinwegtrösten können! Die Schuldgefühle würden mich auffressen!!   
Dass Sherlock nach einer kurzen Phase der "Schwäche" versucht hat, wieder und noch dazu verstärkt, auch mir gegenüber das kaltschnäuzige Ekel zu werden, das er so lange der ganzen Welt gegenüber vorgegeben hatte, zu sein, hätte uns – wenn es dabei geblieben wäre – jedenfalls beide ruiniert, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Doch glücklicherweise waren die jüngsten Ereignisse zu viel für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Auch wenn das sicher eine entsetzlich verstörende Erfahrung gewesen ist, weil so ein Zusammenbruch nicht nur quälend, sondern auch demütigend ist, war das in wortwörtlichem Sinne notwendig, es hat uns beide gerettet.  
Manchmal muss man eben auch eine Strategie, die sich seit vielen Jahren bewährt hat, durch eine neue ersetzen. Leider neigen wir zumeist dazu, auf dem Standpunkt zu bleiben, dass, was früher funktioniert hat, zwangsläufig auch weiterhin die einzig wahre Methode bleiben wird...  
  
Nehmt zum Beispiel meinen Blog.  
Die Idee schien anfangs so lächerlich, sinnlos, erbärmlich und obendrein öde! Ich hab furchtbare Dinge über Sherlock geschrieben. Ihn einen Wahnsinnigen genannt und all das. Er hat sich beschwert über meine Ungenauigkeit, meine Rechtschreibfehler, darüber, dass ich geschrieben hatte, dass es Gebiete gebe, von denen er keinen Schimmer hatte.   
Der Blog war verheerend, weil Moriarty ihn las, ärgerlich, weil Mycroft ihn las – und Donovan und Anderson…   
– und ich bedauere es, dass ich damit erreicht hatte, dass sich Harry, Leah und Mrs Hudson um uns sorgten…  
Aber er hatte auch gute Seiten.  
Obwohl ich selten den rechten Ton traf, verstand Sherlock meine Posts doch richtig: Dass ich ihn bewunderte, er mich faszinierte, er mir wichtig war. Ich glaube, er durchschaute, dass ich niemals angefangen hätte, über den Fall der Serienselbstmorde zu bloggen, wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass das nur der Anfang eines großen, langlebigen Projektes werden könnte – und das hieß, dass er sich auf mich verlassen konnte und das noch für lange Zeit…“  
  
Ja, etwas in der Art würde ich schreiben.  
Es fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
...Hoffentlich vergesse ich diese Worte nicht wieder...  
  
Aber, wenn das Gefühl bleibt, werde ich es rekonstruieren können - jederzeit...!  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, fiel mein Blick gleich auf den noch immer friedlich schlummernden Detektiv.  
  
Gut! dachte ich erleichtert. Kein Albtraum bisher. Du hast Erholung bitter nötig, psychisch noch mehr als physisch…  
  
Es war es bereits drei Uhr durch. So lange hatte er ja sicher nicht schlafen wollen. Aber was würde es ändern, ob er jetzt mit Daniel telefonierte oder diesen erst spät am Abend sprach, wenn wir dort eingetroffen waren?  
   
Vorsichtig angelte ich mir das Handy. Daniel würde ja inzwischen wissen, dass Sherlocks zu Bruch gegangen war und Leah hatte meine Nummer.  
  
Ja, da waren SMS:  
  
  
„10:03 Projekt Toto: L = uns e gr Hilfe! Wir können ihn rufen und auch schon reiten – also: einigermaßen. Auf Dressurhilfen reagiert er noch etwas – naja: ungläubig! Sry! Aber wir machen große Fortschritte! Betsy war da und wollte alles ganz genau wissen. Euer Zeug wird gegen 2 gebracht.  
Der Richter würde es nie zugeben, aber er genießt diesen Coup!  
Ich hoffe, ihr seid ok.  
DK“  
  
Daniel war schon ein sympathischer Bursche…  
Ich weiß auch nicht, ich begann, ihn echt zu mögen…  
        
Die andere SMS war von Leah.  
„Hey nochmal. Bin froh, dass ihr das geklärt habt. Und dass ihr mich einweiht. S, du weißt doch, dass du auf mich zählen kannst? Q ist ok, die Sit verwirrt ihn natürlich ein bisschen.   
Ruh dich aus!  
LH“  
  
  
Ja, ruh dich aus…! dachte ich und betrachtete ihn, wie er da entspannt im Tiefschlaf lag.   
  
  
MEIN Sherlock…

  
Meiner...!  
  
  



	66. "Ich BIN sein Date...!"

 

Wie lange ich meinem Detektiv noch beim Schlafen zusah, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Es war mehr als nur beruhigend und entspannend… glücklich döste ich noch ein paarmal ein, ohne dabei diese Situation zu vergessen. Das war seltsam, geradezu unwirklich.  
Irgendwann hörte ich, dass draußen der Teewagen ausgetauscht wurde. Aber dieses Manöver ging so sachte vonstatten, dass es Sherlocks Schlaf nicht im Mindesten beeinflusste.  
  
Als er schließlich doch tiefer Atem schöpfte, war es bereits halb vier durch. Gerührt beobachtete ich, wie ein kleines entspanntes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte, ehe er die Augen aufschlug und mich geradewegs noch ein wenig verschlafen anblinzelte.  
  
„Hey…“ Ich bewegte nur meine Lippen und spürte, wie sich mein ganzes Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln formierte. Dann rutschte ich kurz entschlossen an ihn ran und schmiegte mich an seine Seite.  
  
Sherlock seufzte leise und schlang seinen Arm, auf dem ich halb drauf lag, so gut das eben ging, um mich.  
  
„Wir müssen wirklich langsam aufbrechen…“, stellte er fest.  
  
Hey, heißt das, du würdest lieber weiter mit mir kuscheln, als Verbrecher fangen? dachte ich halb überrascht, halb amüsiert. – Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er war natürlich immer noch müde. Jedenfalls würde ich mich hüten, diese Frage auszusprechen!  
  
„Wenn du dich fit genug fühlst…“  
  
„Es wird schon gehen. Wenn wir erst zurück im Klub sind, kann ich meine Füße noch eine Weile schonen…“  
  
Ein wenig widerwillig hatte er nach seinem Handy geangelt, drückte darauf herum und sah es scharf an.  
  
„Was Neues?“ fragte ich.  
„Maddocs Anfragen wurden mehrfach angeklickt inzwischen und dein Facebook-Profil haben sich auch einige Leute angesehen…zum Teil dieselben, die sich auch für Equidise interessiert haben. Da wird sich sicher bald etwas tun.  
Aber anscheinend hat sich noch kein Spion Equidise persönlich angenähert…  
Nun, das wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern…“  
„Gut. Ich hol mal den Wagen rein. Da sollten dann ja auch unsere Klamotten dabei sein…“, seufzte ich und gestand mir insgeheim ein, dass es auch mir ziemlich widerstrebte, jetzt dieses Bett mit diesem Menschen darin verlassen zu müssen – auch wenn es zunächst nur für zwei Minuten war.  
  
  
Auf dem unteren Teil des Teewagens waren zwei Paar Reitstiefel, unsere Helme und weitere Kleidungsstücke gestapelt, die ich zunächst auf bzw. vor zwei Stühle sortierte. Sherlock richtete sich auf und streckte die langen sehnigen Arme in Richtung Decke und gähnte herzhaft – beinahe schon furchterregend. Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
„Jetzt brauche ich dringend einen Kaffee…“, stellte er fest.  
„Gleich. Bleib wo du bist, ja?“  
Ich ging mir rasch die Hände waschen, um mir dann zuerst mal Sherlocks Füße anzusehen.  
„Lass das doch jetzt. Fühlt sich ganz in Ordnung an“, protestierte er ein wenig quengelig und zog die Beine an, als ich seine Füße aufgedeckt hatte.  
„Wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass sich nichts entzündet hat, lasse ich die Verbände drauf, versprochen“, erklärte ich ruhig. „Wirst du denn in diese Stiefel passen?“  
„Es sind ja jetzt immerhin welche mit Reißverschluss, das sollte gehen…“  
Ich sah Sherlocks große, doch auch schmale, knochige Füße, sie waren blass und ein wenig kühl, da schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
„Gut“, stellte ich fest und holte uns ein Tablett mit Sandwiches, Gebäck, Kaffee und Tee ins Bett.   
„Übertreibe es nicht mit dem Kaffee. Es ist schon fast vier.“  
„Wenn ich Queery besucht habe und wir auf diesem Sofa im Klub angekommen sind, werde ich ausgezeichnet schlafen, keine Sorge…“, brummte er lächelnd.  
  
Nur gut, dass er zurzeit die Warterei so gut ertragen kann, dachte ich. Die Erholung kann er gerade gut gebrauchen…  
  
Sherlock entschied sich für ein Sandwich, das aus zwei Scheiben Honigkuchen mit Sahne und Marmelade dazwischen bestand, ich mich für Vollkorn mit Makrelenfilet und einigen Salatblättern und danach noch zwei rohe Karotten mit einem Dip aus Kräuterquark.  
  
„Hallo, Dan!“ meldete sich Sherlock an seinem Handy, als unser Komplize in Equidise den Anruf angenommen hatte: „Uns geht’s gut soweit, danke. Wir werden bald aufbrechen. Hol uns dann, wenn es dunkel ist, wie besprochen, und pass auf, dass dir niemand folgt. Und danke für…die Lieferung.   
Bei euch alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Wie nett er doch sein kann! dachte ich.  
  
„Gut…  
Ein Modellhubschrauber? Interessant! Da müssen wir uns vorsehen!  
Für den Ausfall des Generators solltet ihr Zeugen haben. Aber überdramatisiert das nicht, das würde auch verdächtig wirken…“  
  
Ich hörte aufmerksam zu und dachte mir meinen Teil. Ein wenig peinlich berührt, erinnerte ich mich an meinen Traum, in dem Daniel vorgekommen war! Ich hatte wirklich keinen Grund, eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein.  
  
Nachdem Kelly anscheinend sein Telefon noch an den Richter und an Leah weitergereicht hatte, legte Sherlock schließlich auf, nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und schlug dann die Decke zurück.  
  
„Warte!“ schnappte ich etwas überrumpelt.  
  
„Mir ist klar, dass ich mich einstweilen auf eine Katzenwäsche beschränken muss…“, maulte er. „Und nein, mir wird schon nicht schwindlig werden. Es ist doch vor ein paar Stunden auch gegangen…“  
    
„Okay…“, seufzte ich nachsichtig, „ich mach mir bloß Sorgen…“  
„…ich weiß…“, erwiderte er ganz leise mit einem warmen Lächeln, beugte sich auf der Matratze kniend noch einmal zu mir herunter und streifte meine Wange mit seinen Lippen – so dass ich etwas hilflos für den Moment zu kauen aufhörte.  
  
  
Sherlock schien gut zurechtzukommen. Ich registrierte es mit wachsender Erleichterung. Trotzdem wartete ich ab, statt mich unterdessen in dem anderen Badezimmer fertig zu machen. Ich wollte so rasch wie möglich bei ihm sein können, falls wir doch noch etwas zu optimistisch gewesen wären.  
  
  
Um halb fünf waren wir dann abmarschbereit.  
  
Geht’s denn? fragte ich in Gedanken, während ich ihn musterte und seine Züge nach Anzeichen von unterdrücktem Schmerz absuchte – doch er lächelte mich nur an und legte schließlich seine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter, um mich zärtlich auf den Flur zu schieben.  
  
  
Jack hatte die beiden Stuten bereits gesattelt und beobachtete uns mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er sagte kein Wort, aber ich konnte in meiner Erinnerung hören, wie er das Wort „Pansies“ ausgesprochen hatte, als er mich voller Verachtung über die blaue Rose aufgeklärt hatte.  
  
Es gibt eben auch bi- und homosexuelle Menschen, finde dich damit ab! dachte ich.   
  
Jack drückte zuerst mir, dann Sherlock den Zügel in die  Hand und brummte schließlich doch noch: „Fall halt nicht wieder runter!“  
Ich sah Sherlock an und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, doch der sah eher verdutzt als empört aus.  
Rasch umarmte ich ihn noch einmal, ohne Bloody loszulassen, ehe wir uns voneinander lösten, um uns in die Sättel zu schwingen.  
  
Es war Jacks Aufgabe, sicherzustellen, dass uns niemand beobachten würde, wenn wir die Festung verließen. Nach wenigen Minuten erhielten wir Starterlaubnis und erst als wir schon über zwanzig Minuten vom getarnten Aufzug weg waren, sahen wir in der Ferne eine kleine Gruppe Wanderer mit einem recht großen, cremeweißen Hund – ein Labrador vielleicht, sie waren zu weit weg, als dass ich das hätte mit Bestimmtheit sagen können.  
  
Wir beschränkten uns auf ein gemächliches Tempo, um unsere geplagten Füße nicht gleich wieder überzustrapazieren. Es eilte ja nicht, dass wir zurück in den Klub kamen, und es war nur wünschenswert, wenn man uns zusammen sah…  
Nur, dass wir einsteilen einander dann doch noch keine allzu verliebten Blicke zuwerfen sollten, musste ich amüsiert denken.  
  
Unser erster Fall als…Paar? überlegte ich ein wenig belustigt. Oder sollte man erst den folgenden so rechnen? Mir fiel die verrückte Idee ein, uns als Comic-Helden aufzuziehen, was wir Chris Melas zu verdanken hatten – als Comic-Helden und dann auch noch als Paar?! – Eine wirklich irre Vorstellung! ob es so etwas überhaupt schon gegeben hat?   
– und was ist überhaupt mit mir los, dass mir das so gar nicht peinlich ist…?!  
  
Eine Studie in Pink – jetzt erst recht…oder Zwei-Punkt-Null…  
Damals hatte ich einfach nur an diese Farbe gedacht, an die Beobachtung, an die Deduktion, dass dann auch der Koffer Pink sein würde – nichts weiter.  
Dass dieser Titel schwul klingen könnte oder zumindest verliebt, wie „La vie en rose“ oder „Ma vie en rose“*, war mir eigentlich gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Jennifer Wilson hätte ebenso gut auf Grasgrün stehen können, auf Himmelblau oder Zitronengelb…  
  
Doch, es würde die Öffentlichkeit schon früher oder später interessieren, wie Sherlock privat lebte, ob er… „vergeben“ war und so… Noch war er kein richtiger Promi – aber das würde er werden...!  
  
Für Moriarty würde es ohnehin keine Überraschung sein, dass wir nun doch so etwas wie ein Paar geworden waren, und auch unsere nähere Umgebung hatte es im Grunde doch längst geahnt…aber würde es…klug sein…? Oder doch von Nachteil…?  
  
Naja, wir werden sehen, dachte ich, Hauptsache ist doch, dass zwischen uns alles klar ist…  
  
  
„Mr Maddoc! Ein wenig mehr Haltung bitte, Sie machen es sich gar zu gemütlich!“ mahnte Sherlock augenzwinkernd.   
„Ah, wo Sie recht haben…! Danke, Mallory!“ grinste ich in sein schelmisch-nachsichtiges Lächeln.  
  
  
Es war dann fast sechs, als wir am Fußballklub eintrudelten. Ich sprang zuerst ab und eilte an Glorys Seite, ehe sich Sherlock aus dem Sattel schwang – deutlich vorsichtiger als sonst – und ich stand bereit, ihn zu stützen, sollte es nötig werden. Ich sah die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht, als diese kleine Fläche seiner linken Fußsohle für einen kurzen Moment fast sein gesamtes Gewicht zu tragen hatte, ehe er den rechten Fuß auf den Boden setzen konnte, um dann den linken ebenfalls aus dem Steigbügel zu ziehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung...?“ fragte ich leise.   
Er ließ sich bereitwillig von mir in die Arme nehmen. „Aber ja, keine Sorge…“, raunte er zurück.   
  
Mac schien weit weniger pikiert als Onkel Jack. „Lassen Sie nur, ich kümmere mich schon um die Mädels. Machen Sie es sich bequem. Ich war so frei, etwas zum High Tea bereitzustellen…“, bemerkte er verständnisvoll. „Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht wieder die Alarmanlage anmachen!“ setzte er zerknirscht hinzu.  
„Schon gut. Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint…“, sagte Sherlock bedauernd und klopfte dem Alten freundlich auf die Schulter, um einen überraschten Blick zu ernten, den er aber nicht zu bemerken schien. Aber ich hätte gewettet, dass er nur so tat, als sei ihm das entgangen.  
Es versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich: Ohne diesen Alarm, der Queery so erschreckt hatte, wäre es wohl immer noch zu keiner Aussprache zwischen uns gekommen!  
  
  
Als erstes half ich Sherlock dann aber doch aus den Stiefeln und unterzog seine Füße einer gründlichen Untersuchung. Immerhin sah es besser aus, als ich befürchtet hatte und es gab auch keine Komplikationen. Erleichtert legte ich frische Verbände an, ehe ich nach meinen eigenen Blasen sah, wozu ich jeweils eine Fessel auf dem anderen Oberschenkel ablegte, während ich rechts neben Sherlock auf dem Schlafsofa hockte.  
Gerade wollte ich etwas Salbe aus der Tube drücken, als ich eine sanfte, warme Berührung spürte: Sherlocks rechte Hand strich über meinen rechten Fußrücken, während er die Linke außen unterhalb meines Knöchels platziert hatte, um sich den Schaden besser ansehen zu können.  
„…es…ist wirklich nicht schlimm…“, versicherte ich heiser.  
Er ließ mich weitermachen, legte aber seinen Arm um meine Schultern und wandte mir den Kopf zu, so dass seine Stirn ganz sacht Kontakt zu meiner linken Schläfe aufnahm; dabei waren diese Berührungen so leicht, dass sie mich nicht im Geringsten behinderten.    
  
„Sollen wir…uns raussetzen, damit man uns sieht…?“ fragte ich zögernd.  
Sherlock lächelte bedauernd. „Ja, wir sollten draußen essen. Zumindest eine Stunde…“  
  
So lange werden wir uns doch beherrschen können? stand es unausgesprochen zwischen uns. Dann begannen wir zu grinsen und schließlich loszukichern.  
„Kann es sein…, dass wir…erm…“, brummte Sherlock, „…einander anhimmeln…? …so nennt man das doch, nicht…?“  
„….es…ehm,…sieht sehr danach aus, schätze ich…“, stimmte ich zu, und bemühte mich, mein Grinsen zu einem Schmunzeln zusammenzuziehen, was mir nicht recht gelingen wollte.  
  
„Okay…“, flüsterte Sherlock und umarmte mich kurz. „So! Captain! Und jetzt werden wir uns ein Stündchen zusammenreißen! Ist das klar!?“ Er versuchte, es streng zu sagen, konnte sich aber kaum das Lächeln verbeißen.  
„Vollkommen klar, SIR!“ gab ich mit ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten zurück.  
  
Trotzdem fiel es mir an diesem Abend leichter, den neureichen Maddoc zu spielen, der sich bemüht, ein bisschen herablassend und distanziert zu seinem Angestellten zu sein, obwohl er ihn bewundert und sich insgeheim dazu beglückwünscht, diesen kompetenten Kerl in seine Dienste genommen zu haben.  
Ich vermisste zwar diese neue Nähe zu ihm – aber dass nun nicht mehr so viel unausgesprochenes und ungeklärtes zwischen uns stand, machte es viel einfacher, so zu tun, als sei es kaum mehr als ein Zweckbündnis und noch dazu Arbeitsverhältnis.  
  
Auch an diesem Abend zeigte sich wieder ein Zaungast – wieder ein anderer Kerl, diesmal jemand recht junges, der sich unsere beiden friedlich grasenden Schönheiten genau ansah und dann auch mit Mac redete, der, eines seiner schrecklichen Zigarillos qualmend, an den hohen Maschendrahtzaun gekommen war. Wir taten, als interessiere uns das überhaupt nicht.  
  
  
Später gingen wir nach drinnen, um aus den knapp drei Stunden bis Dan uns abholen würde, das Beste zu machen.  
Ich hatte gerade erst die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, als Sherlock sich zu mir umwandte, meine Hand ergriff und mich hinter sich herzog. Er setzte sich auf das Schlafsofa, ohne mich loszulassen, sah mich bittend, zugleich entschuldigend und ein wenig unsicher an.  
Auch ich fühlte mich immer noch hilflos, aber trotz alledem war es, als würden unsere Bewegungen förmlich ineinanderfließen, sich unabgesprochen ergänzen und so landeten wir ohne jeglichen Zusammenstoß, ja, ohne das kleinste Stocken, einträchtig beieinander auf der Couch und kuschelten uns dort aneinander. Ich war fest überzeugt, dass ich mir diesen völligen Einklang nicht einbildete, und er es ebenso empfand. Für uns beide war es gerade genau so richtig, ja sogar perfekt. Und ich mochte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, ob dieser Zustand von Dauer sein würde und wen von uns es wohl zuerst drängen würde, sich auf einen neuen Levels zu begeben, und ob der andere dann schon dazu bereit sein würde. Dazu waren wir wohl beide immer noch viel zu glücklich und erleichtert, es zumindest überhaupt zueinander geschafft zu haben, nach allem, was geschehen war. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten arg an unseren Nerven gezerrt, uns psychisch erschöpft, uns den Schlaf geraubt, so dass es wohl für den Moment das kostbarste Gut war, beieinander Ruhe zu finden.  
  
  
  
Ein Motor brummte vor dem Haus und wir hörten Bloody wiehern.  
  
„Du musst nicht mitkommen“, murmelte Sherlock in mein Haar, als ich Anstalten machte, den Kopf zu heben, „…schlaf weiter…“  
„Was schwafelst du denn da?“ grummelte ich gegen sein Schlüsselbein und schmiegte meine Handfläche auf seine Herzgegend. „Selbstverständlich komme ich mit…!“   
  
Noch ein wenig verschlafen rappelten wir uns von unserem Lager hoch, Sherlock griff nach meinem verstrubbelten Haar und ich schüttelte mit meinen Fingern seine zerdrückten Locken auf, was uns beide beinahe zum Lachen reizte. Ich holte uns noch einiges zum Überziehen, damit wir nicht wieder so frieren müssten, wie in der vergangenen Nacht und dann schlichen wir uns noch immer etwas zerknautscht in den Laderaum des alten Transit.  
  
Wir sahen Dan im Innenspiegel grinsen, ehe wir uns auf dem Boden niederließen.  
  
„Einsteigen, Türen schließen, Vorsicht bei der Abfahrt! – Alles klar bei euch beiden…?“ Es hätte jetzt bloß noch gefehlt, dass er noch so etwas angehängt hätte, wie „ihr zwei Turteltäubchen“ – es klang schon fast danach, als müsse da jetzt noch so etwas kommen. Aber das konnte er sich wohl gerade noch so verkneifen.  
„Alles bestens“, feixten wir einhellig.  
  
Während wir einander verständnisinnig angrinsten, fuhr Dan los. Es wurde ein wenig holprig, aber das machte gar nichts. Ich genoss es sogar, mich mit Sherlock an meiner Seite ein wenig durchschütteln zu lassen.   
Später schlichen wir aus der großen Scheune in den Stall hinüber, wo ich zuerst Sherlock allein in Queerys geräumige Box entließ und gerührt zusah, wie sie einander begrüßten. Der Hengst war bereits freudig aufgesprungen und Sherlock umarmte ihn innig, murmelte leise Worte des Bedauerns und streichelte ihn.  
„John…“ Leah packte kumpelhaft meine Schulter und sah mich mit ihrem schiefen, herzlichen Lächeln an.  
„Hey…“ Ich umarmte sie dankbar. „Gut, dich zu sehen…!“ Ich schaute zu ihr auf. „Danke für alles…“, seufzte ich.  
„Keine Ursache!“ grinste sie zufrieden.  
„Wie macht er sich denn, unser Toto…?“  
„Ah, zunehmend besser. Ich glaube, er begreift inzwischen, dass es eine Art Spiel ist. Er ist eben ein cleverer Bursche. Aber anfangs hat er sich das furchtbar zu Herzen genommen, dass er hier zurückgelassen wurde, armer Kerl…“  
„Oh, ja, ich weiß genau, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss…“, murmelte ich und wir grinsten.  
  
Ohne an der schummrigen Beleuchtung etwas zu verändern, schlüpften nach einer guten Viertelstunde auch Daniel, Maddie, Nell und der Richter in den Stall, und bauten ein bescheidenes Picknick auf den wohl doch nicht so zufällig angeordneten Strohballen auf.   
Roadrunner kam von der Koppel herein, um zu sehen, was denn da los sei, und ob nicht bei der Gelegenheit ein Leckerbissen für ihn abfallen würde. Auch der Tigerschecke musste diesen Gedanken gehabt haben.  
Als Daniel drei Bierflaschen öffnete, legten die Tiere ein wenig verstimmt die Ohren an, weil es so zischte, aber der Cowboy ließ sich nicht beirren, reichte die erste Flasche an Nell und die zweite an Doyle weiter. Maddie öffnete unterdessen eine kleine Flasche Cider, während Leah für Sherlock, mich und sich Ginger Ale und Bitter Lemon aus dem Korb holte.  
„Auf euch beide…!“ raunte sie uns zu.  
„Auf alle, die zum Gelingen dieses Coups beitragen!“ sagte Sherlock dankbar: „…ich…hätte das wohl längst mal sagen müssen… Ihr seid großartig. Ohne euch wäre das …nicht machbar…“ Er zögerte und sah mich an.  
Ich lächelte ihm zu und hoffte, dass er verstehen würde, was ich meinte – nämlich: „Ist schon gut, du musst nichts sagen!“  
„…und…John…“, es kam beinahe ächzend über seine Lippen und er tat mir leid, weil er sich nun doch verpflichtet fühlte und es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, Worte zu finden. „…ich bin…unsagbar froh, dass du hier bist…!“  
Ich umarmte ihn und erwiderte vernehmlich: „Und du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich nirgendwo anders sein möchte, als hier bei dir…“  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille…  
Man hätte die viel zitierte Nadel fallen hören können – die natürlich im Heu und Stroh eines Stalles gefährlich deplatziert gewesen wäre! – aber dann begann ausgerechnet der kauzige alte Richter langsam, aber laut demonstrativ zu klatschen und lachte dazu leise und rau. Aus seinen kleinen, eisblauen Augen funkelte mich Zustimmung an.  
Sherlock erwiderte die Umarmung gerührt und erleichtert. Hatte er doch noch letzte Zweifel gehabt? Hatte er befürchtet, es werde mir noch immer peinlich sein...?  
  
Aber, Sherlock! Natürlich bin ich dein Date! Dein Freund…, dein Herz…   
Was immer du sagst…!  
...wobei allerdings "Date" längst nicht mehr genug ist...  
  
Madeleine und Nellie grinsten einander verschwörerisch an, ebenso Leah und Daniel. Sherlock hatte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter gebettet, als sei das nun doch alles zu viel für ihn. Doch dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte mich an.  
  
„Ich vermute…, dass es sich so anfühlt…, wenn man glücklich ist…“, stellte er ein wenig stockend fest.  
  
Mir fehlten die Worte – aber ich war sicher, dass ich ganz dringend etwas erwidern sollte, etwas, das irgendwie passte, das irgendwie…, irgendwie…  
  
„!“  
  
SAG WAS!!!  
  
„…brillant…“, stammelte ich hilflos und überwältigt, wobei ich mir ziemlich ungeschickt und dämlich vorkam.  
Aber dann lachte Sherlock leise und sehr entspannt auf und strahlte mich an.  
  
  
…ganz so schlimm kann es also nicht gewesen sein, das zu sagen…  
  
  
  
Natürlich hatten wir dann auch noch den Fall besprochen, aber trotzdem hätten wir früher aufbrechen sollen und auch können. (Auch wenn es unserem angeblichen Dressurchampion sehr missfiel, als er merkte, dass Sherlock sich verabschiedete!) Denn obwohl es jetzt das Natürlichste von der Welt gewesen wäre, wenn Sherlock und ich uns jetzt nach trauter Zweisamkeit gesehnt hätten, fühlten wir uns in dieser Gesellschaft so wohl, dass wir uns erst nach Mitternacht von Daniel zurückfahren ließen.   
Wortlos zog ich Sherlock zu mir, platzierte die herumliegende Decke auf meinem Schoß und bettete den genialen, müden Lockenkopf darauf, ehe ich die andere Hälfte des Plaids über meinen Detektiv breitete.  
Er lächelte matt zu mir hoch und schloss dann gelassen die Augen.  
  
  
  



	67. Zukunftspläne und Erinnerungen

 

  
  
  
Als es nur noch wenige Meilen bis zum Klub waren, rief Daniel MacArthur an, um mit ihm abzuklären, ob sich eventuell jemand in der Nähe des Geländes herumtrieb. Anscheinend sah es nicht danach aus, aber Sherlock entschied, dass sie zur Sicherheit doch so tun sollten, als ob Daniel hier etwas abholte. Nämlich zwei Kisten schwarz gebrannten Schnaps...  
Das schien mir auch klüger. Schließlich war es jetzt schon länger dunkel und auch, wenn es beim Klub im Grunde zurzeit nichts zu erkunden gab, konnten wir nicht sicher sein, dass Mac wirklich bemerkt hätte, wenn da jetzt doch jemand auf der Lauer lag.  
   
Kelly parkte wieder mit dem Heck genau an der Klappe für den Getränkekeller.  
"Dann bis...später...", grinste Dan.  
"Ja, und danke!" antwortete ich, ehe der Motor verstummte.  
Dan stieg aus und klingelte und klopfte ein wenig zu laut für diese Uhrzeit an der Vordertür. Mac ließ sich ein wenig Zeit, herauszukommen – ganz so, als sei er nicht zuvor angerufen worden, hätte aber noch mit einem späten Besucher gerechnet.  
"Nächstens können Sie aber auch mal wieder gerne etwas früher kommen", beschwerte sich der Alte mit aufgesetztem Groll statt einer Begrüßung.  
"Jaja, das ging halt heute nicht anders", behauptete Daniel, mehr genervt als bedauernd. "Sechzig?"  
"Sechzig waren ausgemacht, ja." Er ließ sich ein paar Scheine geben und trottete dann zur Klappe, um sie zu öffnen.  
   
Jede Menge Theater! dachte ich amüsiert und: Gut, dass Mac nicht so angewidert ist, wie Onkel Jack...  
  
Zärtlich musterte ich Sherlock, der sich ein wenig mühsam aufrichtete und leicht fröstelte, als er sich der Decke entledigen musste, dann arbeitete ich mich zum Heck vor, wo Dan gerade die Türen öffnete, stieg leise aus und half Sherlock aus dem Wagen, wonach ich meinen Arm um seine Taille schlang, um ihn zu stützen. Er legte den Seinen zwar nur leicht um meine Schultern, aber ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen war er jetzt doch, vor allem auf den dürftig beleuchteten Stufen hinunter und wieder hinauf. Wir machten weiter kein Licht, ehe wir in unserem Zimmer angekommen waren, wo wir uns erstmal auf die Schlafcouch setzten. Sherlock umarmte mich wortlos und ein paar Momente verharrten wir eng umschlungen. Ich hatte noch das Klirren der angeblichen Schnapsflaschen in den zwei Kisten im Ohr, das Zuschlagen der Autotüren, das Starten des Motors, dessen Geräusch sich unterdessen entfernt hatte...  
Dann kam ein dumpfes Wiehern und Scharren von nebenan.  
Sherlock richtete sich auf. Ich veränderte noch rasch die Position meiner Rechten, um sie auf die Stelle an Sherlocks Rücken zu legen, wo ich die Schürfwunde wusste. Sie war nicht wärmer als die Umgebung, also würde sie wohl in Ordnung sein.  
"...eine Katzenwäsche wäre wohl angebracht...", murmelte Sherlock etwas schleppend.  
"...also, ich rieche und fühle nichts, was mich stören würde...", bemerkte ich.  
"...ich auch nicht...", schmunzelte Sherlock.  
"Gut zu wissen..., aber Zähne putzen sollten wir zumindest. Und ich will dich nochmal untersuchen. Oder willst du noch einen Tee?"  
"Nein, ...zu müde...", gab er zu. "Und es ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor! Der leichte Schwindel kommt bestimmt nur daher, dass ich mir ein bisschen zu viel zugemutet habe."  
Ich strich sanft die Locken aus seiner Stirn. Er griff flink nach meiner Hand.  
Die Wunde sah soweit okay aus.  
"Möchtest du was gegen die Schmerzen?" fragte ich.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Wir rafften uns also auf und gingen in die Herrentoilette hinüber. Nachdem wir nur durch eine dünne Kunststoffwand von gut zwei Yards Höhe voneinander getrennt unsere Blasen entleert hatten, verließen wir die Kabinen gleichzeitig und trotteten zu den zwei benachbarten Waschbecken. Als wir synchron nach dem Händewaschen die Zahnbürsten zur Hand nahmen, mussten wir grinsen...  
Dass wir hier irgendwann demnächst auch duschen würden, vielleicht auch gleichzeitig... nun einstweilen schob ich diesen Gedanken noch beiseite...  
   
Wenige Minuten später kamen wir zurück in unser Zimmer. Ich steuerte den etwas weiter entfernten Sessel an, um die Schuhe auszuziehen, während sich Sherlock gleich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Meine Füße fühlten sich eigentlich ganz okay an. Trotzdem sah ich mal nach, ob die Pflaster noch hielten. Da die Socken nur ein kaum wahrnehmbares Aroma entwickelt hatten, zog ich sie gleich wieder an, sie halfen schließlich, dass die Pflastern an Ort und Stelle blieben. Währenddessen überlegte ich, wie weit ich mich denn nun entblättern sollte, oder ob ich mir meinen Schlafanzug schnappen und gleich nochmal...  
Andererseits kam es mir auch wieder albern vor, den Raum zu verlassen, um mich umzuziehen. Es musste doch eigentlich reichen, wenn ich mich umdrehte…  
Außerdem konnte Sherlock ja weggucken.  
Und zumindest in Badehose hatte er mich doch schon gesehen, als wir auf der grässlichen Kreuzfahrt ermittelt hatten.  
Aber dann ließ ich doch einfach Boxershorts und das kurzärmelige Oberhemd an, obwohl ich damit auch nicht recht zufrieden war. Unschlüssig öffnete ich einen weiteren Knopf.  
Doch als ich aufblickte, lagen Parka und Anzug auf der Bettdecke, die sich Sherlock bis über die Schulter gezogen hatte. Die Pyjamas, die ich am frühen Abend auf dem Stuhl platziert hatte, waren unberührt. Offensichtlich hatte mein Freund sich genauso entschieden wie ich, wenn auch vielleicht für ihn der höhere Grad an Erschöpfung eine Rolle spielen mochte. Bisher hatte Sherlock nie etwas dabei gefunden, dass er mir in schlabberigen Schlafsachen über den Weg lief, oder vor kurzem sogar bis auf den offenen Morgenmantel einmal komplett nackt. Und er schloss nie ab, wenn er ins Bad ging. Und wenn genauso ungeniert hatte er von Anfang an in mein Schlafzimmer oder des Duschbad im zweiten Stock platzen können, wenn es ihm in den Kram passte – zum Beispiel, wenn ich mein Handy aushatte.  
Für mich war die Zeit der Gemeinschaftswaschräume noch nicht lange vorüber, insofern hatte es mich nicht wirklich gestört, nur anfangs gewundert, gerade weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas eitel war und er von gelegentlichen Maskeraden abgesehen, immer nur sehr gepflegt vor die Tür ging. Aber er fand derartige Maßnahmen wohl einfach überflüssig und bisweilen waren sie ja auch hinderlich. Ob es sich darum dreht, dass man Begeisterung über spannende Mordfälle nicht so offen zeigen sollte, man nicht auf Couchtische tritt, als wären sie deplatzierte Treppenstufen oder sonstige Fragen von Höflichkeit und Etikette oder angebrachter Distanz, das hatte für ihn alles keine Rolle gespielt.  
Jedenfalls, so lange er es war, der die Konventionen brach.  
Vor knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte ich ihn nicht zum ersten Mal verarztet – umso deutlicher war mir geworden, dass es inzwischen etwas ganz anderes war, ihn spärlich bekleidet vor mir zu haben, und auch dann auch umgekehrt – von ihm so gesehen zu werden.  
Ging es ihm ähnlich...?  
   
Sherlock hatte sich auf die linke Seite gelegt und war, so weit die Liegefläche das zuließ, nach hinten gerutscht. Also räumte ich Sherlocks Kleidung und Schuhe etwas aus dem Weg, löschte das Licht, schlüpfte unter die Decke und legte mich auf die rechte Seite, ihm zugewandt hin, obwohl die Decke hinter meinem Rücken nicht bis auf die Matratze hinabreichte. Womöglich gab es noch irgendetwas bezüglich seines Plans, was er an mich loswerden musste, ehe er Schlaf finden würde. Dabei sah er jetzt schon ziemlich müde aus, wie er mich so mit einem schwachen Lächeln aus kleinen Augen anblinzelte, wie ich trotz der schummrigen Beleuchtung noch gut erkennen konnte.  
   
Gerade, als ich anfing, zu überlegen, wie ich die Frage nach dem, was ihn noch so beschäftigte, formulieren könnte, begann er dann doch zu sprechen.  
"Ich könnte ein paar Dinge aus dem Schlafzimmer auslagern, um Platz für deinen Kleiderschrank zu schaffen...", sinnierte er. "Die Kommode würde aber auch noch ans Fußende passen...etwas eng, aber ginge..."  
Einen Moment war ich echt überrumpelt.  
Wir befanden uns vielleicht nicht mal 24 Stunden vor dem Zuschnappen seiner grandiosen Falle – und er dachte nicht über seine Arbeit nach, sondern über...UNS...!  
"Oder wir stellen ihn ins Wohnzimmer und nutzen ihn für Jacken, Pullover und Schuhe und bringen den Rest im Schlafzimmer unter...", schlug ich noch ein wenig ungläubig vor. "Also, wir könnten dieses Fenster zum Flur zustellen..., natürlich wird dann das Treppenhaus dunkler…"  
"...oder wir stellen die zwei Regale von neben der Küchentür dorthin..., die ist ohnehin unnötig breit. –  
Entschuldige, bitte, ich hätte ich dir längst anbieten sollen, dir im ersten Stock mehr Platz zu machen..."  
"Oh, ich bitte dich, es war doch schon wahnsinnig nett von dir, mich in deinem Zimmer aufzunehmen!"  
"Aber das war doch nicht nett!" rief er aus. "Du wärst fast draufgegangen! Du brauchtest Schonung und Pflege", sprudelte er aufgeregt hervor. "Ich wollte es einfach, ...ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht...", setzte er leiser hinzu.  
"...und Vorwürfe...", ergänzte ich sanft und streichelte seine recht Hand, die dicht vor mir lag. "Aber das war…unangebracht. Du hast mich doch gerettet...dabei hätte ich selbst rechtzeitig drauf  kommen können, was los war – statt meine Missempfindungen zu überspielen und zu ignorieren! So etwas wird nicht wieder passieren, okay? Und das gilt auch für dich! Wenn du mal wieder fast erdrosselt wirst oder ein übergeschnappter Orientale versucht hat, dich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, dann muss ich das wissen! Auch zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. – Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn er dich verletzt hätte? Versucht, es vor mir zu verbergen, so wie das in Soo Lins Wohnung...?"  
Er antwortete nicht, schlug unwillkürlich nur für einen Moment die Augen nieder.  
Erwischt!  
"Ja, ich fürchte, so wie wir beide damals drauf waren, hättest du das versucht...  
Aber das muss vorbei sein, hörst du?  
Wir passen aufeinander auf, Sherlock...aber das heißt auch, dass wir einander diese Aufgabe erleichtern", erklärte ich sanft aber auch sehr ernsthaft.  
Es tat mir leid, dass er sich jetzt in diese Erinnerung hineinmanövriert hatte.  
"...ich bin gefährlich, John…, das hast du selbst geschrieben...", murmelte er düster.  
"Und du weißt, ich liebe die Gefahr...", konterte ich.  
Er lächelte fahrig und nickte, doch beruhigt hatte ich ihn damit nicht.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sherlock! Für mich ist es perfekt!" beteuerte ich.  
"Du...bist perfekt für mich", verbesserte er zärtlich und noch immer etwas wehmütig.  
"Nicht zu begriffsstutzig?" Es war mir so herausgerutscht, weil er mich mit diesem Bekenntnis so verblüfft hatte, und ich spürte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. "...oder zu klein..., zu alt...?  
Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich nicht perfekt bin, wer ist das schon..."  
Ein schelmisches Schmunzeln erhellte seine Augen: "Genau richtig..., mein erfahrener, kleiner... Idiot..." Dabei strich er mir durchs Haar.  
Ich versuchte, meinem Grinsen eine "böse" Note zu verleihen, aber es gelang mir nur, meine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammenzuziehen. Dabei empfand ich es eher als eine weitere Liebeserklärung..., was es wohl auch war... Währenddessen drückte ich aber unwillkürlich Sherlocks Hand, ehe ich losließ, um ihm gegen die Stirn zu tippen.  
"Ich wette, das monumentale Gemäuer da drinnen ist mindestens dreimal so groß wie euer Spukschloss!"  
Er lächelte kryptisch.  
"...aber es ist wohl eher London, hm...?" vermutete ich.  
Überrascht schüttelte er den Kopf: "Du hast recht...! – Nun, natürlich nicht GANZ London. ...als Kind bekam ich ein Poster geschenkt mit einem vereinfachten Plan des Zentrums, auf dem viele Sehenswürdigkeiten im Aufriss abgebildet waren. Zu groß für den Maßstab zum Teil natürlich – und zu bunt und...naja, was Erwachsene eben so für kindgerecht halten, man würde vielleicht sagen, diese Zeichnungen sind…“knuffig“. Und selbstverständlich war nicht alles dabei, was ich jetzt nutze – die Pathologie des Bart's zum Beispiel natürlich nicht... Aber dieses Poster war ausschlaggebend für die Idee. Ich hatte es bereits haargenau im Kopf, als ich das erste Mal dort war…  
…eine der wenigen wirklich guten Kindheitserinnerungen...“  
„…mein Armer…“, rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Oh, entschuldige – ich wollte dir nichts vorjammern! Jetzt ist ja alles gut…“  
  
Alles gut? Deine Mutter würde noch leben, wenn jetzt wirklich alles gut wäre…! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Doch mir war gleichzeitig klar, dass ich das nicht sagen sollte.  
  
„Hey, du kannst mir alles sagen, wonach dir ist!  
Gibt es das Poster noch?“  
Er grinste kurz…  
„Ja…, ja das gibt es noch. Und ich habe es später sogar verbessert, indem ich Fotos ausgeschnitten und auf die kindischen Doodles geklebt habe, aber auch zusätzliche von New Scotland Yard zum Beispiel...  
Hat ganz schön Ärger gegeben, …obwohl ich immer gewissenhaft den Text von der Rückseite abgeschrieben und eingeklebt habe…“  
„…warte! WO hast du diese Bilder rausgeschnitten!?“ rief ich halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt.  
"Aus Mycrofts altem Taschenlexikon, das er mir schon eineinhalb Jahre zuvor zum vierten Geburtstag abgetreten hat."  
"...okay...", grinste ich. "Ich dachte schon... – zum vierten..., meine Güte. Aber nett von ihm..."  
"Nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er von unserer Mutter Geld bekam, damit er mir ein Geschenk kaufen kann."  
"Autsch. Und das wusstest du. – Wusste er, dass du's wusstest?"  
Sherlock zuckte mit der rechten Schulter. "Schätze, es interessierte ihn nicht... Tja, wenn es damals schon Internet gegeben hätte – mit dieser Fülle an Fotos wie heute, hätte ich das sicher nicht getan... Ich hab dann natürlich auch selbst ein paar Zeichnungen gemacht oder abgepaust. Ich könnte dieses Projekt fortsetzen. 221b Baker Street, das Bart's...alle Tatorte bzw Leichenfundorte und so weiter...  
Andererseits ist dieses Poster natürlich zu ungenau. Kleine, touristisch gesehen unwichtige Straßen fehlen – und zum Beispiel Brixten ist gar nicht mehr drauf.  
Und das geht natürlich gar nicht!" schloss er mit gespielter Entrüstung. "Dort habe ich es wirklich vermasselt, tut mir leid...", setzte er dann noch schuldbewusst hinzu.  
"Schon gut... Da war ich doch schon viel zu hingerissen von dir. Und ich weiß selbst, wie das ist, wenn man von seiner Arbeit total absorbiert ist, wenn man einen Durchbruch erlebt, wenn Gefahr im Verzug ist...", grinste ich. "Ich sehe dich noch genau vor mir, wie du gestikulierend unter Lestrade und mir auf dieser Treppe gestanden hast und gebrüllt hast: "PINK!"...!"  
Er schmunzelte: "Eigentlich...gefiel mir der Titel von Anfang an...", gestand er etwas verlegen, "Studie in Pink…  
Dabei...  
Naja. ...es war nicht wirklich so zwingend, wie ich damals dachte..."  
"Nicht?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Denk an den Schirm."  
"Ihr Schirm..., er war weiß!"  
"Eben. Da hätte ihr Koffer auch schwarz oder braun sein können. Dann hätte sich der Cabbie nicht so beeilen müssen, ihn loszuwerden. Hätte sein können, dass der Koffer nie wieder aufgetaucht wäre...  
Naja, ich hätte meine Leute vom Obdachlosen Netzwerk darauf angesetzt, die buddeln ja ohnehin immer im Müll. Aber es hätte dauern können... Bis dahin hätte er noch mehr Leute umgebracht. Und womöglich einen noch in derselben Nacht."  
"Den Yankee, womöglich...", präzisierte ich.  
"Eher einen Fahrgast, der ihm unsympathisch oder der unfreundlich war, oder wieder einen untreuen Ehepartner, wie Opfer eins und vier....oder noch eher einen, der angetrunken war oder deprimiert oder besorgt wirkte – irgendwie verletzlich eben..., vielleicht sogar...lebensmüde..."  
Sein Lächeln verlosch plötzlich und er schauderte. "Er hatte noch je eine Kapsel dabei..."  
Als er mich wieder ansah, wirkte sein Blick etwas gequält. "Wolltest du...ein Taxi nehmen...von dort...?"  
"Dazu war ich viel zu knapp bei Kasse", behauptete ich rasch. "Und ich hätte mich nicht von ihm umbringen lassen – ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich wäre viel zu empört gewesen, ich hätte ja dann gewusst, dass das der Irre sein muss, der schon mindestens vier Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, und das noch ohne jegliches auch nur im Entferntesten nachvollziehbare Motiv! Ich hätte ihn um jeden Preis zur Strecke bringen wollen!"  
"Du HAST ihn zur Strecke gebracht", berichtigte mich Sherlock und versuchte gar nicht erst seine diebische Freude zu verhüllen.  
"Ähm... Ja", gab ich zu und grinste nervös. "Und auch ich hätte sicher gemerkt, dass das keine richtige Pistole ist. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn mit meinem Stock verprügelt..."  
Sherlock grinste ebenfalls. "Ja, bestimmt hättest du das..., sorry...  
Da hätte ich erst dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut, wenn du mir meinen Killer vor der Nase wegschnappst! Und das ganz ohne eigene Ermittlungen!"  
"Wie gemein von mir!" lachte ich. "Das hätte dir sicher den Spaß verdorben!"  
"Mein Verhör unterbrochen hast du ja trotzdem. Aber ich schätze, er hätte mir nichts Erhellendes über Moriarty sagen können. Nichts, das etwas geändert hätte...  
Und...was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich mein Labor in den zweiten Stock verlagern würde? Wir könnten dort einen weiteren Gefrierschrank aufstellen", nahm er unvermittelt den anderen Faden wieder auf.  
Offenbar wollte er den Gedanken, dass er mich schon bei diesem ersten Fall gleich wieder hätte verlieren können, nun doch abschütteln.  
"Heißt das...?!" schnappte ich verdattert, "dass dann in unserer Küche keine Leichenteile mehr lagern würden?!"  
"Und auch keine...sogenannten Chemikalien. Würde dir das gefallen? Oder – "  
"Und ob! – und Mrs Hudson wäre vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen!"  
"Aber wenn du lieber das Zimmer vorneraus renovieren willst, weil du dafür eigene Ideen hast, dann sag das bitte! Und natürlich helfe ich dir gerne dabei...!"  
"Ich...wüsste jetzt nicht...", gab ich überrumpelt zu.  
"Verstehe..., deine übrige Habe ist in deinem Elternhaus. Und da wohnt Harry..." Er brachte diese Deduktion nicht wie sonst üblich triumphal heraus, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass der Entlarvte sich bloßgestellt fühlen könnte, sondern klang eher mitfühlend.  
"Treffer, versenkt!" gestand ich. "Aber es ist auch eigentlich nichts dort, was ich wirklich vermissen würde. Meine medizinischen Bücher und noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke und anderes waren noch in Kartons. Harry hat sie mir gebracht, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Sie hatte mir dieses Zimmer besorgt."  
"Allzu viele sind es ja nicht. Ich kann meine etwas umsortieren und wir machen aus dem Regal am Fenster die Abteilung Medizin – Schrägstrich – Gerichtsmedizin – oder wo immer du magst..."  
"Sherlock, ich fühle mich wohl bei uns zuhause – wirklich!" beteuerte ich.  
"Aber ich hab mich die ganze Zeit aufgeführt, als wohntest du bei mir zur Untermiete, und wärst obendrein mein....Faktotum..." Er errötete. Er hatte es lateinisch ausgesprochen.  
Ich musste lachen.  
"Sorry..., ich meinte das nicht… – also...", stotterte er betreten.  
"WAS wolltest du ursprünglich sagen? ...nein, schon gut! Sherlock..."  
"Naja..., Mädchen für alles..."  
"Jack of all trades oder handyman wäre noch zweideutiger gewesen*...", schmunzelte ich.  
"Ja, aber...erm, ich meine, FUCKtotum...toppt alles...  
Hör auf so dreckig zu grinsen, um Himmels willen..." Es war ihm wirklich peinlich!  
  
Das sagt sich so leicht...! Ich drehte mein Gesicht ins Kissen und kicherte hinein.    
  
...aber vielleicht stellen wir ja auch bald fest, dass es sowieso besser ist, wenn wir im zweiten Stock schlafen..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Aber darüber wollte ich jetzt eigentlich noch nicht nachdenken.  
...und ich wollte wirklich meine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen – und inzwischen auch meich Zwerchfell...  
Ich hielt schließlich die Luft an und schluckte ein paar Mal.  
  
...übrigens, Sherlock, diese rosigen Wangen stehen dir...! Hey, durchatmen! Es ist alles okay…!  
  
"Übrigens hieß es ursprünglich "John do-it-all"...", nuschelte Sherlock.  
  
Oh.  
Da war es wieder.  
Ich würde alles für dich tun!  
Diese Behauptung hatte ich schon vor einer Woche im Kopf gehabt und für einen Moment sogar befürchtet, ich hätte das laut gesagt…  
  
Verdammt ja, ich würde alles für ihn tun, auch wieder töten, falls nötig...und jemand wie Moriarty würde mich womöglich zu allem zwingen können, wenn er Sherlock in seiner Gewalt hätte...  
Nun..., nicht zum Mord an unschuldigen Menschen..., in diesem Fall...  
  
Er hatte recht. Es konnte sich wirklich als prekär erweisen, dass wir einander so nah standen – aber es war ja nun nicht mehr zu ändern...und darüber war ich glücklich, es war geschehen, deshalb hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, noch zu erwägen, dass es unklug wäre, wenn wir uns darauf einließen.  
…wie befreiend…!  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Ja. Ja, mir geht's gut... Aber warte...", nahm ich unsere Überlegungen wieder auf. "Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, ein Gästezimmer zu haben. Sagen wir, für einen Klienten, dessen Leben bedroht ist, den aber die Polizei nicht ernst nimmt. So jemand könnte bei uns unterkommen, bis wir die Schuldigen geschnappt haben."  
"Gute Idee! Nicht dass mir der Gedanke an einen Logiergast wirklich gefiele, aber du hast recht, es könnte nötig werden. Er wäre auch sicherer im zweiten Stock, als wenn er auf unserem Sofa übernachten müsste. Oder gar im Souterrain... Dann sollte ich einen Stahlschrank anschaffen, um gegebenenfalls alle gefährlichen Substanzen sicher wegschließen zu können.  
Schön, dann haben wir doch schon für eine Durststrecke bis zum nächsten Fall etwas zu tun...", stellte er fest – und ich hoffte inständig, dass wir die Furcht, er könne mich verlieren, für diese Nacht wieder vertrieben hätten.  
"Und wir könnten öfter herkommen, in Zukunft, meinst du nicht...? Es wäre ja zumeist kein Problem, wenn wir zwei Stunden später erst an einem Tatort sein können. Schlimmstenfalls... Es dauert eh meistens etwas, bis man dich wirklich hinzuzieht, da würdest du von einem interessanten Fall sowieso schon erfahren haben.  
Queery würde sich freuen..."  
...und du dich nicht so langweilen.  
Aber das verkniff ich mir dann doch. Er hatte ja behauptet, er werde sich nicht mehr langweilen, wenn ich bei ihm war. ...vorstellen konnte ich mir das allerdings noch nicht so recht...!  
Sherlocks Lächeln wurde wieder ein wenig schmerzlich.  
"...vielleicht...", murmelte er.  
"Leah meinte, er hätte jetzt begriffen, dass es nur ein Spiel ist...", sagte ich, um ihn wieder aufzuheitern und verpasste mir eine mentale Ohrfeige, dass ich ihn nun wieder auf den Fall gebracht hatte.  
"Ja..., aber es macht ihm keinen Spaß. Das macht es nur leichter, weil er weiß, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein wird..."  
"Ja..., das stimmt wohl...", gab ich bedauernd zu.  
Hätte ich davon doch bloß jetzt noch nicht angefangen. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir ausgerechnet jetzt seinetwegen Gedanken machst..."  
Er griff nach meiner linken Hand.  
"Aber das habe ich gar nicht! – Ich dachte, dass ich jetzt viel lieber herkommen werde...es ist nicht mehr so...belastet...  
Aber es wird auch nicht mehr dasselbe sein, wenn Mycroft dann weiß, wann wir hier sind... – tja, man kann nicht alles haben, nicht...? –  
Was grinst du denn schon wieder so?" unterbrach er sich und versuchte vergeblich, empört zu klingen.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen…  
Aber wenn ich schwieg würde es ihn vielleicht verletzen, also...  
Doch das Thema würde seine Laune womöglich auch verschlechtern...  
"Mycroft...!" gestand ich. "Ich habe dir nie erzählt, was er mich damals gefragt hat...!"  
„Ich höre!“ forderte er ein wenig lauernd und auf unangenehme Nachrichten gefasst.  
„Nun, er…redete mich gleich mit John an, sagte: Setzen Sie sich. Sehr freundlich zwar, aber ohne das Wort Bitte. Ich versuchte, mich ein wenig verächtlich über seine überflüssige, theatralische Inszenierung zu äußern, er erläuterte mir, dass wenn man der Aufmerksamkeit von Sherlock Holmes entgehen wolle, müsse man lernen, diskret vorzugehen – daher dieser Ort. Es war eine Lagerhalle, Montagehalle oder so. Er bot mir erneut den einzelnen Stuhl an, der da herumstand – mit der Begründung, dass mich mein Bein sicher schmerzen würde.  
Ich erklärte: Ich will mich nicht setzen.  
Er: Sie scheinen nicht sehr verängstigt zu sein.  
Und ich; Sie sehen nicht sehr beängstigend aus – "  
Sherlock lachte kurz auf. "Das hast du gesagt? – unbezahlbar! – obwohl es falsch ist. Wie hat er reagiert?" –  
"Total herablassend natürlich: Erst ein demonstratives, kleines Lachen, dann: Die Tapferkeit des Soldaten...! Tapferkeit ist  – "  
Sherlock fiel mir ins Wort: " – ist der bei Weitem netteste Ausdruck für Dummheit!" –  
"Genau, dann – kam er auf dich zu sprechen, den Deal, den er mir anbieten wollte..."  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich es vermieden, zuzugeben, dass Mycroft von meiner "Verbindung" mit und "Beziehung" zu Sherlock gesprochen hatte, dann eine Anspielung darauf machte, ob wir womöglich schon Ende der unsere Verlobung bekannt geben würden!  
"Er fragte: In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Sherlock Holmes?  
Ich antwortete: In keiner, ich kenne ihn praktisch erst seit gestern. – Ich merkte, dass es mir jetzt…irgendwie länger vorkam – auf eine gute Art!  
Nun, der erste Teil stimmte zwar schon da nicht mehr so wirklich, es war eben noch sehr vage. Aber vor allem dachte ich, es gehe ihn nichts an. Er war so...impertinent!"  
"Der Telefontrick?" vermutete Sherlock.  
"Genau."  
"Und du bist also in ein fremdes Auto eingestiegen, du dummer, ungezogener Bub? Wegen Anthea?"  
"Die hab ich ja vorher noch gar nicht sehen können. Ich schätze, ich war...neugierig. Fühlte mich herausgefordert…, ich weiß nicht, ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht.  
Und da hab ich mich gewundert, wie du zu einem Serienkiller ins Taxi steigen kannst!"  
Sherlocks gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich: "Sieht aus, als hätten sich da zwei Irre gefunden, was? Und was hat Mycroft dann gesagt?"  
"Hmh.. Also, schön." Ich sammelte mich einen Moment, und bemühte mich dann seinen spöttischen Ton zu imitieren.  
"Er sagte: Seit gestern wohnen Sie bei ihm und jetzt klären Sie schon gemeinsam Verbrechen auf. – Ob wir vielleicht bis Ende der Woche mit froher Kunde rechnen dürfen?"  
Sherlock gab ein kleines, überraschtes Japsen von sich. Dann schluckte er.  
"Mal abgesehen davon, dass ja schon Wochenende war...!" ächzte er dann. Aber anscheinend fühlte er sich jetzt auch ertappt.  
"Ja, ich fand diesen Sarkasmus auch reichlich frech, aber ich war vor allem verdattert – ich meine, dass jemand jetzt schon wissen konnte, dass ich gerade von einem Tatort kam, an dem ich mit dir gewesen bin! Ich war alarmiert, dass dich da jemand derart auf dem Schirm hat! – ...auf Geheimdienst hätte ich kommen können, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke.  
Aber ihm war wohl selbst nicht klar, dass..." ...dass so viel daraus werden könnte...  
Ich räusperte mich. Mir fehlten die Worte. Ich wollte jetzt keine unglücklichen Formulierungen absondern.  
Außerdem... – Verlobung?!  
Oh, verdammt, ich hätte doch die Klappe halten sollen! Ihm das zu verraten, war ja schon fast, wie… nach einem Heiratsantrag zu fischen!  
Geez…!  
Aber..., selbst wenn, wäre das immer noch total verfrüht, aber...  
  
Aber ich dachte nur wie damals: Oh, Gott, ja...!  
  
Sherlock sah mich nervös an.  
  
"Ich fragte entrüstet: Wer sind Sie?" fuhr ich konzentriert und entschlossen fort. "Eine interessierte Partei", gab er kryptisch zur Antwort. Ich sag: Interessiert an Sherlock? Wieso? Sie sind wohl kaum sein Freund...  
Er meinte, er sei für dich wohl das, was einem Freund noch am nächsten käme. Was das wohl sei, wollte ich wissen.  
Ein Feind.  
Dann kam er mit diesem Erzfeind-Gefasel... Na, das brachte mich natürlich endgültig auf die falsche Fährte!  
Ach ja, und dass du das Dramatische liebst – und ich so: Ihnen ist das ja fremd!  
– und dann kam deine erste SMS.  
Er war etwas eingeschnappt, dass ich gleich nachsah,  
erm, er sagte: Ich hoffe, ich halte Sie nicht von etwas ab.  
Und ich: Nein, ganz und gar nicht –  
ich hoffte, dass ich noch Genaueres aus ihm herauskriegen würde, um einschätzen zu können, welche Gefahr von ihm ausgehen mochte.  
Er wollte wissen, ob ich die Zusammenarbeit mit dir vorsetzen werde. Ich war der Ansicht, das ginge ihn nichts an.  
Und wenn doch?  
Mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Wenn Sie wirklich da einziehen in die 221b Baker Street... -  
Nun, du wirst das ja kennen, er ließ in einer Tour durchblicken, was er schon alles über mich wusste. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine Masche war, das abzulesen – es sollte mir zeigen, dass es ernst war, dass er selbstverständlich Leute hatte, die das für ihn rausgekriegt hatten, dass es...eine Akte über mich gibt oder so…, dass ich jetzt…“im System“ bin…  
Und dann bot er mir Geld an.  
Schon eher ein Gehalt.  
Dabei war er wahnsinnig überheblich. Als ich nach dem Warum fragte, sagte er doch tatsächlich: Weil Sie nicht wohlhabend sind!  
Was mich aber noch mehr irritierte, war, dass er auf einmal behauptete, er mache sich Sorgen um dich. Ständig. Das kam bei mir an, wie eine Drohung – dabei war es aufrichtig. Die aufrichtigste Bemerkung dieser ganzen irrwitzigen Unterhaltung!“  
Sherlock runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Seine Hand zuckte, doch er ließ sie dann doch, wo sie war.  
„ – doch, Sherlock, ich meine, mir würde das auch auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich glaube ihm das inzwischen.  
...dann kam deine zweite Nachricht – und er beharrte auf diesem Auftrag, dich zu observieren, argumentierte, dass er mir doch noch gar keine Summe genannt habe.  
Unwichtig, hab ich gesagt.  
Und er: Sie sind sehr schnell sehr loyal. –  
  
Ich hab das nicht als Loyalität empfunden, Sherlock! Ich wollte mich nur nicht missbrauchen lassen.  
Es wurde immer schlimmer. Er zitierte meine Therapeutin, indem er erwähnte, dass sie "Kein Vertrauen", notiert habe...  
Wieso ich dann ausgerechnet Sherlock Holmes vertrauen würde.  
Ich gab zurück: Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?  
Es wurde mir allmählich zu bunt, und weil ich halt auch einsehen musste, dass er keine Informationen über sich und seine Motive preisgeben würde, reichte es mir.  
Und es war...irgendwie demütigend. Mir war zwar inzwischen eingefallen, dass ich ja auf meinem Blog über dich geschrieben hatte – aber das meiste musste er ja noch woanders her haben.  
Ich beschloss, einfach zu gehen.  
Doch er ließ nicht locker, spielte einen Trumpf nach dem anderen aus, als könne er ewig so weiter machen…“  
Sherlock sah mich etwas bedauernd an und ich musste denken: Wie viel weniger unangenehm und wieviel weniger verstörend sind da Sherlocks Deduktionen…!  
„Er vermutete, dass man mich sicher schon vor dir gewarnt hätte...,  
aber meine linke Hand verriete ihm, dass ich mich nicht davon abhalten lassen werde.  
Er wollte...meine Hand sehen…  
Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verdattert ich war, ich stoppte – vielleicht, weil es sich nicht mehr anfühlte, als würde ich ihn stehen lassen, sondern aus dieser Situation davonlaufen. Ich drehte mich um, er erwartete, dass ich mich dazu bequemen werde, wieder auf ihn zuzugehen.  
Ich blieb demonstrativ stehen – nicht wegen meines Beins. Aus Protest. Er machte drei, vier Schritte auf mich zu... er...begutachtete meine Hand und –  
Wobei…  
…vielleicht bin ich doch etwas zu heftig davor zurückgeschreckt, dass er sie berühren wollte…  
Ich meine, ja das war übergriffig, aber verglichen mit allem anderen…habe ich da vielleicht überreagiert…  
Ich erinnere mich an…fast unbeherrschbaren Widerwillen. Noch ein wenig mehr, vielleicht hätte ich ihn geohrfeigt – ich weiß nicht…  
Nun, wie auch immer…  
Er meinte nur: bemerkenswert.  
Es...klang nicht im positiven Sinne beeindruckt, fand ich und verlor langsam die Geduld. Diese …unangreifbar scheißfreundliche Art brachte mich auf die Palme!  
Er erläuterte mir, dass die meisten Menschen in dieser Stadt nur...Straßen, ...Läden und Autos...sehen. An deiner Seite würde man das Schlachtfeld sehen – und das hätte ich doch schon.  
Ich wollte wissen, was er an meiner Hand beobachtet hatte, und er sagte mir, dass ich einen zeitweilig auftretenden Tremor hätte – nun, da war mir ja schon klar, dass er irgendwie an Ellas Notizen herangekommen sein musste... Es war mir zwar unangenehm – aber ich musste wissen, ob er mir mehr über mich sagen konnte, als sie.  
Er sagte: Ihre Therapeutin hält es für PTSD und dass sie meine, ich werde von meinen Kriegseinsätzen verfolgt.  
Ich fragte: Wer, zur Hölle, sind Sie?  
  
Gut, darauf würde ich keine Antwort bekommen, also wollte ich wissen, woher er das wisse.  
  
Aber er sagte nur: Feuern Sie sie. Es ist nämlich genau umgekehrt. Sie stehen im Moment unter Stress und Ihre Hand ist absolut ruhig. Der Krieg verfolgt Sie nicht, Dr Watson. Sie vermissen ihn. Und dann flüsterte er: Willkommen daheim.  
  
...ich musste einsehen, dass er recht hatte...es passte...es passte alles... Ich vermisste es. Diesen Stress, die Herausforderung, gebraucht zu werden, Leben zu retten, zu schützen…  
…sogar die Angst.  
Ja.  
Da war nichts mehr gewesen, was mir wirklich Angst gemacht hätte – Zukunftsangst, oder so ja, keine Arbeit zu finden und keine Bleibe –  
aber keine…  
…existentielle Furcht. Wozu hatte ich denn gelernt, damit umzugehen?  
…also,…natürlich nicht unbedingt täglich…  
Aber ganz ohne…diesen…grellen Schrecken…, ohne gelegentlich zu spüren: Es könnte jetzt ganz schnell alles vorbei sein – oder verdammt wehtun und mich vielleicht für den Rest meines Lebens zum Krüppel machen…  
das…fühlte sich nicht mehr allzu lebendig an…"  
  
Ich musste wieder schlucken, wie damals.  
Immerhin hatte mir Mycroft zuletzt doch noch so etwas wie ein Geschenk gemacht. Ich hatte mir diese Selbsterkenntnis verweigert.  
Mein Freund zog seinen linken Arm ein Stück unter seinen Rumpf um sich um ein paar Grad hochzustemmen, er schob seinen Kopf über meine linke Schulter und schlang den rechten Arm um mich.  
„…das ist lange her, Sherlock…“, versicherte ich, „aber du hast es verdient, dass ich aufrichtig bin – und dass ich dir sage, wieviel ich dir verdanke…es ist gut…“  
„Du lebst…! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals einen Menschen getroffen habe, der lebendiger war als du…! Und du wirst gebraucht…! Du wirst gebraucht, John…, vergiss das bitte nie…!“ stöhnte er leise in mein Ohr. „Ich würde nicht mehr zurechtkommen ohne dich, ganz gewiss nicht…!“  
Ich umarmte ihn zur Bestätigung, sagte dann aber.  
"Lass es mich noch zu Ende bringen, ja? Dann habe ich’s hinter mir.“  
Sofort spürte ich sein Nicken.  
  
„Er...entfernte sich… schirmschwingend...“, fuhr ich fort.  
„Deine dritte SMS kam und er meinte, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden: Zeit, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden.  
Anthea sagte: Ich soll Sie nachhause bringen -  
das war eine Fangfrage! Er wollte natürlich wissen, ob ich mich auf den Weg zu dir mache. Oder ob er mich am Ende doch abgeschreckt hat."  
  
Ich war erleichtert durch diese Schilderung durch zu sein.  
Und als ich später an diesen Moment zurückdachte, habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich womöglich so tief durchgeatmet hatte, dass Sherlock glaubte, mich loslassen zu müssen, damit ich genug Luft bekäme.  
Er legte sich wieder hin, fast an seine vorige Position, meine linke Hand war von seinem Rücken auf seinen Arm, seinen Trizeps gerutscht, doch jetzt berührte seine Stirn die meine…  
Es war zu nah, als dass ich seine Augen hätte scharf sehen können, noch dazu bei diesem Restlicht…  
   
"Ohweh, fandest du das denn nicht doch ziemlich gruselig…?" fragte Sherlock mitfühlend.  
"Anfangs zumindest war ich dazu viel zu empört!" überlegte ich. "...gruselig...trifft es vielleicht nicht ganz… Aber zu erfahren, dass da ein...Fremder ist, dem nichts entgeht, nicht mal die intimsten Dinge – sogar, was man vor sich selbst verbirgt...das war...entwürdigend.  
Nun, inzwischen weiß ich, es war mehr ein Charaktertest."  
"Oh, es war beides. Mycroft verliert nicht, weißt du. Irgendetwas Wertvolles würde ihm dieser Aufwand bringen: Einen Spion und Handlanger oder das Wissen, dass er in dir einen Opportunisten findet, den er von mir fernhalten wird, weil jeder ihn kaufen könnte...  
oder ein Art...Gratis-Bodyguard-Leibarzt-Abstinenzüberwacher...  
Ein ein-Mann-rundum-sorglos-Paket!    
Du hast den Test jedenfalls bestanden. Mit Bravour.  
…obwohl ich…bezweifle, dass er…  
Vergiss es. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen müssen!  
Übrigens: Deine Website mag es Mycroft erleichtert haben – aber sei versichert, er hätte all das auch ohne sie herausgefunden.  
Hattest du dir denn Notizen gemacht, dass du dir das so gut hast merken können?"  
"Naja, es war eben schon ein ziemlich...beeindruckendes Gespräch…!  
Ich war durch dieses ganze Setting in Alarmbereitschaft – und ja: Ich hab mir am nächsten Tag Notizen gemacht.  
Als ich auf meinen Vermieter wartete für die Übergabe des Appartements", räumte ich ein.  
Er nickte ernst. Sogar ein wenig ängstlich sah er aus.  
  
…oh, nein, was kommt jetzt…? fragte sich ein Teil von mir.  
  
"...John, ich...muss dir was sagen..., hätte ich längst tun sollen...  
Nicht gut...“ Die Finger seiner Rechten kämmten sich zärtlich durch mein Haar und von dort rannen sanfte Kaskaden von knisterndem Kribbeln über meinen Nacken, flossen über meine Schultern…  
  
Nein. Schon in Ordnung…  
Was auch immer du sagen willst, es wird okay sein, dachte ich.  
  
„Es… es ist alles noch da, okay? – aber ich hab deine Index-Seite umbenannt und die Schlagwörter gelöscht. Seit ein paar Tagen findet man von deinem Blog nur ein Baustellenschild. So, wie man das früher oft noch hatte… Aber wenn dieser Coup über die Bühne gegangen ist, dann – "  
"Nein! Nein, ich sollte das wohl wirklich löschen…!“ beteuerte ich. „Du hast recht, es ist unklug. Es ist zwar auch Werbung, aber – "  
"Eben – und es bedeutet dir viel, es – "  
"Nicht mehr wirklich. Jetzt kann ich dir ja auch direkt sagen, wie sehr du mich faszinierst...und...noch vieles mehr..."  
Ohne dass ich darüber nachdachte, ließ ich währenddessen seinen Arm los, strich ihm über Kopf und Nacken…  
…war ich so weit…? …waren wir es…?  
  
Ein harter Tag lag vor uns und das bisschen Nacht war schon bis auf wenige Stunden zusammengeschrumpft. Kein guter Zeitpunkt…, für einen…ersten…richtigen Kuss…  
  
"Die Leute glauben, wir...würden einander ergänzen, weil wir so unterschiedlich sind…“, raunte Sherlock. „Nun…, wir ergänzen einander schon…und ich denke, darin können wir wirklich großartig werden...aber ich glaube, wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als es den Anschein hat...", sagte er nachdenklich und zuletzt klang ein herzliches Lächeln aus seiner elektrisierenden tiefen Stimme.  
Ich atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch.  
"...wie die Unvernunft, in große, schwarze Autos zu steigen...", gab ich schmunzelnd zu.  
"Einmal zu oft, in deinem Fall – aber da war es nicht freiwillig..."  
"Sherlock...! Bitte, lass es für heute Nacht genug sein. Du musst schlafen...und ich auch..."  
Er seufzte abgrundtief. "Ja, du hast recht..."  
   
"Die Decke ist… ein wenig schmal für...diese Position", merkte ich etwas verlegen an.  
"Oh..., du auch...?" fragte er überrascht.  
"Heißt das, du frierst schon die ganze Zeit an den Rücken und sagst nichts?" schimpfte ich.  
„Du doch auch. Immerhin ist es vorne schön warm…!  
Du hast recht, das muss wirklich aufhören…!" pflichtete er mir dann genervt bei.  
"Ach…! Komm her, du....", grinste ich überwältigt von diesem so typischen Tonfall, mit dem er sich sonst über die Begriffsstutzigkeit kleiner Gehirne oder gar hohler Schädel beschwerte. Das war…die Kombination aus dem alten und dem neuen Sherlock – und das war…wahnsinnig gut. Er würde sich zurechtfinden, in diesem neuen Leben…mit Emotionen…mit Liebe und Rücksichtnahme…  
…und mit mir…!  
Ich hatte spontan entschieden, dass es besser wäre, wenn er nicht auf all diesen Prellungen und der Schürfwunde lag, und rollte mich deshalb auf den Rücken.  
Bereitwillig schmiegte sich Sherlock an meine Seite.  
  
…etwas in mir…schien kurz davor, vor Glück zu zerspringen.  
Und es hatte kein bisschen Angst davor.  
  
…hab Geduld…! Das wird schon…!  
  
„Bequem, so…?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Perfekt…“, seufzte er.  
Seine rechte Hand glitt über meine Brust bis fast unter meine Achsel und von dort abwärts auf meine Hüfte, ehe er sie dann doch wieder auf meinem Herzen ablegte.  
Das war mir nur recht. So konnte ich meine Linke darauf platzieren.  
  
Perfekt, ja…  
Sachte legte ich meine Rechte um seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock…, und jetzt schlaf schön…“  
„Du auch…, mein Herz…“, flüsterte er und mich überlief ein sanfter, wohliger Schauer, als sein warmer Atem meinen Hals streifte.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Jack of all trades  
> A Jack of all Trades is someone who is decent at everything, but not especially adept at any one thing.
> 
> Handyman  
> To receive fellatio from one female while performing cunnilingus on another.
> 
>  
> 
> Q: Urban Dictionary


	68. Ein halber, fast vollkommener Vormittag

 

An meinem Ohr spürte ich etwas Feuchtes und warmer Atem streifte meinen Nacken und meine Wange...  
...und etwas kitzelte ganz leicht.   
Das war...nun doch überraschend...  
...nicht unangenehm überraschend...  
...allerdings hätte ich es vorgezogen, bereits wach zu sein, mich...irgendwie mit ihm darüber verständigen zu können, ehe wir - er...  
...vielleicht versuchte er mich aber auch gerade, besonders schonend aufzuwecken...?  
...dornröschenmäßig...?  
Oder er war im Schlafwandelmodus.  
...nein, warte...  
Mein Geruchssinn kam nun auch langsam zu sich.  
(Es ist nämlich ein Mythos, dass man zB von Kaffeeduft geweckt werden kann, Wir riechen nichts, wenn wir schlafen, deshalb sterben ja auch so viele Leute an Rauchvergiftung, wenn nachts Feuer ausbrechen – ehe der Brand, beziehungsweise seine Auswirkungen so laut werden, dass einen der Lärm aus dem Schlaf reißen müsste, ist es schon zu spät...  
...ja, okay, ich hab mal geschrieben, dass mich Chlorgeruch geweckt hätte, das war...dichterische Freiheit...)  
Außerdem...nicht nur, dass es nach Pferd roch..., ich spürte hinter mir nicht die Wärme eines mich fast berührenden anderen Körpers...  
Ich blinzelte - und obwohl ich damit fast gerechnet hatte, fuhr ich entsetzt zurück, denn so nah nahm sich das fast schwarze, samtig-feuchte Maul mit den großen Nüstern gefühlt größer aus als mein eigener Kopf.  
"Bloody Hell!" entfuhr es mir.  
Bloody Mary wieherte – jetzt fast ebenso erschrocken, zuckte hoch und schüttelte ihren langen Schädel. Ihre Eisen klapperten auf dem Boden, als sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte.  
Neben mir begann Sherlock zu kichern.  
Ich wandte mich ihm zu. Seine halb zusammengekniffenen Augen strahlten wie Opale. Er sah noch ganz verschlafen und zerzaust aus und...richtig süß...!  
...Scheiße, bin ich verknallt...! dachte ich amüsiert und glücklich.   
"...Morgen, Sherlock..." Es war nur ein Hauch, weil mir die Stimme wegblieb. Sein Gesicht mit dem verträumten Lächeln war ungewohnt weich und noch ein wenig zerknittert. Neben ihm kniend, strich ich ihm die verstrubbelten Locken aus der Stirn, als er auch schon seine Arme um mich schlang und mich zu sich hinunterzog, was ich bereitwillig geschehen ließ. Nebenbei hatte ich festgestellt, dass die Wunde gut verheilte.  
"Gut geschlafen...", brummte er sanft.  
"Deduktion, Auskunft oder Frage?" erkundigte ich mich neckend und überaus zufrieden.  
"Hmmm...  
Alles...", stellte er fest.  
"Also..., keine Beschwerden? Du musst doch noch Schmerzen haben..."  
"Muss ich...?" neckte er. "Ist das Vorschrift?!"  
"Pedant! Du weißt, was ich meine! Ich muss befürchten, dass du noch Beschwerden hast."  
Bloody wieherte verhalten, als würde sie sich peinlich berührt und ein wenig empört räuspern. Aber das war sicher eine alberne Vermenschlichung meinerseits. Sie hatte wohl einfach Kohldampf.  
"Von Hunden und Katzen, die Herrchen oder Dosenöffner morgens persönlich aus den Federn holen kommen, hab ich ja schon gehört...", grinste ich.  
"Ja, wir sollten wohl künftig abschließen...", brummte Sherlock grinsend.  
"Tja, ein "Bitte nicht stören"-Schild wird wohl nicht helfen..."  
"...Oh, nein...", stöhnte er gegen meinen Hals, als sich weiteres Hufgeklapper näherte.  
"Unverschämt!" befand ich mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
"Aufdringlich!" präzisierte Sherlock ebenso.  
Seine Linke verschwand plötzlich von meinem Rücken und dann spürte ich sie auf meinem Kopf.  
"Verzieh dich! Das ist doch kein Heu!" schimpfte er. "Außer mir und dem Friseur deines Vertrauens darf dir niemand ein Haar krümmen..."; nuschelte Sherlock und ließ seine Finger sanft hindurchgleiten.  
Rasch hielt ich die Luft an, weil mir beinahe eine Art Seufzen oder gar Wimmern herausgerutscht wäre.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Bestens – abgesehen davon, dass wir wohl nachgeben müssen..."  
"Ja, sonst verspeisen sie uns noch – wie die menschenfressenden Stuten des Diomedes...!"  
"Echt jetzt! Griechische Mythologie am frühen Morgen?" stöhnte ich. "Was für ein Unsinn!"  
"Nun, immerhin fressen Islandpferde auch rohen Fisch..., da ist diese Idee gar nicht mehr ganz so abwegig..."  
"...dein Ernst...?!" staunte ich.  
"Wusstest du das nicht?"  
"Ich bin Humanmediziner, ich weiß so einiges nicht...", grinste ich. "Aber es wundert mich, dass du das nicht gelöscht hast..."  
"Vielleicht hab ich's für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall gesichert, dass mal ein Mordopfer von Pferden gefressen wird...statt von Hausschweinen..., letzteres ist schon vorgekommen...  
Sorry – kein...nettes Thema vor dem Frühstück... Nicht gut..."  
"Schon okay, Sherlock...", grinste ich, "Wenn es mir gut geht, wird mir bestimmt nicht davon schlecht, dass du so etwas erwähnst!"  
   
Dann hörten wir, dass jemand Wasser aufdrehte und in einen Eimer laufen ließ, bald darauf ein gedämpftes, ein wenig klirrendes Rauschen von nebenan, zwei Mal: Hafer, der in die provisorischen Futterkrippen geschüttet wurde. Mac war also nun doch im Stall. Das Hufklappern entfernte sich.   
   
"Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so in'n Schlafzimmer einbrechen, ihr schamlosen Weibsbilder...!" hörten wir Mac leise granteln, eher er die Tür schloss.  
   
Ich gab einen Grunzlaut von mir, als ich ein Kichern unterdrückte.  
"Wurde aber auch Zeit...", brummte Sherlock.  
"War halt vielleicht auch ein bisschen spät für Mac, letzte Nacht...", vermutete ich entschuldigend und dachte an seinen Dialog mit Daniel.  
Seufzend strich Sherlock über meinen Rücken bis hinunter zu...nein, nicht ganz...  
Er stoppte noch vor dem Steißbeinansatz.  
"Wir haben heute viel zu tun...", begann er bedauernd.  
"Ich habe zu tun. Du wirst dich ausruhen und dich um die Kopfarbeit kümmern, dich auf Equidise und bei Vera erkundigen, was es Neues gibt – und mir bei den Mahlzeiten Gesellschaft leisten.  
Und du könntest mir zusehen und mich zur Schnecke machen, wegen meiner unklaren Hilfen und meiner schlechten Haltung...!" schlug ich vor.  
"Deine Haltung ist schon ziemlich gut…  
Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich unsere Königinnen noch austricksen muss. Und das sollte ich im Stall tun, damit es niemand mitbekommt."  
"Oh, du meinst, wie bei deinem falschen Toto..."  
"Ja, es sollte so aussehen, als würden sie auf Scarlet beziehungsweise auf Game hören. Ich muss sie mir getrennt vornehmen – sonst kommen sie ja jedes Mal alle beide angelaufen!"  
Ich kicherte: "Das wäre allerdings verdächtig...!"  
Dann richtete ich mich widerwillig ein Stück auf und betrachtete das Gesicht meines Freundes.   
"Lass dir Zeit..., ich schau mal nach dem Frühstück...", raunte ich, ehe ich mich widerstrebend von dem warmen Körper unter mir löste und aus unserem Lager kletterte. Draußen angekommen, zupfte ich die Decke über Sherlock zurecht, als könne ich so dafür sorgen, dass er auch wirklich liegen blieb und sich noch etwas ausruhte – aber er schnappte sich meine Hand, hielt sie fest und sah mich unverwandt an, während er sie an seine Lippen führte.  
„Ich beeil mich…“, versicherte ich heiser.  
   
Während ich ein paar Sachen zusammenraffte, blinzelte mich Sherlock unentwegt müde an, und mir war, als spüre ich seinen zärtlichen Blick auf meinem Rücken, als ich nach draußen trottete.  
   
"Sry, bin ein bisschen spät heute", las ich in einer etwas ungelenken Schrift auf einem Zettel neben einer Thermoskanne und zwei Kaffeebechern nebst Milch und Zucker und einer Packung Haferkekse, die auf einem Beistelltischchen vor der Tür standen.  
Ich schlurfte in eine der Duschen, schlappte danach in die Küche und begann, Frühstück zu machen. Als erstes musste die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank. Während das Öl heiß wurde, schlug ich ein paar Eier auf, schlüpfte in frische Wäsche, sah nach meinen Füßen, warf Speck in die Pfanne, setzte eine Dose Bohnen auf, zog mich weiter an, dazwischen verteilte ich den Speck auf zwei Teller, dann kamen die Eier ins siedende Öl und ich setzte Teewasser auf.  
Glücklicherweise war ich bis auf die Schuhe angezogen, als die Tür aufging und Mac hereinschneite.   
"Morgen, Doc! Tut mir leid, wegen ...der...Sie wissen schon...  
Störung..." Er erfasste sofort, dass ich fast fertig war, und es Zeit für den Toast wurde, und bestückte den Doppelschlitztoaster mit vier Scheiben.  
"Schon gut. Wir hätten abschließen sollen. Wie geht's Ihnen? Die Nacht war kurz, hm?"  
"Ja..., war nicht mehr so ganz meine Uhrzeit, sorry...", gab er etwas verlegen zu, holte einen einzelnen Dessert-Teller für den Toast aus einem Hängeschrank und Besteck aus einer Schublade.  
"Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ist ungewohnt, Gäste zu beherbergen – bestimmt stressig für Sie... Danke", kommentierte ich seine Mithilfe, woraufhin er das Rührei verteilte.  
"Ach, ich bin ja sonst ein Einsiedler, aber es ist mal ganz unterhaltsam, Sie hier zu haben. ...noch dazu..., für einen guten Zweck. – Sherlock sollte sich die Aufnahmen von heute früh ansehen."  
"Oh, okay, ich sag's ihm. Er weiß ja sicher, wie er da rankommt", sagte ich und löffelte Bohnen auf unsere Teller.  
"Klar.", grinste der Alte und entblößte die gelben Zähne.  
"Bisschen viel für uns beide, wenn Sie da noch Verwendung haben...?"  
"Gerne. Für ein Uhr ist etwas zum Lunch bestellt. Ich werde dann wieder draußen decken."  
"Gut, ja..." Ich hatte mir ein Seufzen nicht ganz verkneifen können: Wieder so ein "Schauessen"...!  
Der Toaster rülpste die vier gebräunten Brotscheiben hoch und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
   
Später saßen Sherlock und ich einträchtig beim Frühstück; - leider nicht nebeneinander, sondern er auf dem Sofa, ich ihm gegenüber im Sessel, denn die Liegefläche war zu schmal, um zwischen uns noch ein Tablett zu platzieren. Ich genoss die Stimmung und wusste es wirklich zu schätzen, dass er sich nicht mehr grundsätzlich gegen Nahrungsaufnahme während eines Falles sträubte. Das hatte mich während der letzten Monate manchmal doch ziemlich beunruhigt – wie sehr, wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst! Auch für mich selbst machte diese Veränderung die Mahlzeit entspannter.  
"Wenn du noch Toast brauchst, mach ich schnell noch welchen", schaltete ich mich ein, als Sherlock, sich die zweite Scheibe holte, aber dann nach dem Honig statt nach der gesalzenen Butter griff.  
"Nein, danke – ich muss ja zum Lunch wieder einigermaßen Appetit haben...", erläuterte er lächelnd.   
„Das ist ein Argument“, gab ich zu.  
„Mac meint, du sollst dir irgendwas ansehen, was die Überwachungskamera heute früh eingefangen hat.“  
„Hätte ich so oder so. Aber gut, dass er versucht mitzudenken.“  
   
Hätte Mac die Alarmanlage nicht aktiviert, hätten wir uns vielleicht noch immer nicht ausgesprochen! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Furchtbarer Gedanke. Niederschmetternd. Unheimlich…  
   
„John…? Ist irgendetwas?“ fragte Sherlock ein wenig besorgt. Irgendetwas in meinem Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn irritiert zu haben.  
   
„Nein…, es ist nur…“, ich suchte nach Worten, schluckte. „Es ist…wunderbar, weißt du…  
Aber…naja, du kennst die Redewendung „zu schön, um wahr zu sein“…“  
Sherlock ließ seinen Toast sinken.  
„Heißt das…, du…misstraust mir…!?“ stammelte er entsetzt. Er sah so getroffen aus, dass es mir wehtat.  
   
„Was?! Nein!“ Erschrocken sprang ich auf, eilte zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
„Niemals, Sherlock, verzeih, bitte! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll…vielleicht misstraue ich meinem Glück…“  
   
Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren…!  
Aber ich verbot mir, genau das zu sagen. Gerade weil es ihm genauso gegangen war, hatte er vergeblich versucht, seine Liebe im Keim zu ersticken.  
Nun, was heißt hier „im Keim“?  
Das war längst kein Keim mehr gewesen, sondern bereits ein großer, kräftiger Baum!   
„Diese Idee: Was, wenn ich gleich aufwache und hab das alles nur geträumt…?“  
Ich hatte gespürt, wie Sherlock aufgeatmet hatte. Er schmiegte sich erleichtert an mich.  
„Es ist real…, ich bin real…“, versicherte er und drückte mich stärker an sich. „Und auch, wenn ich dich physisch immer wieder loslassen muss…ist das nur…äußerlich…, es…ist nicht von Bedeutung…“  
„Ja, Sherlock…“, flüsterte ich, nahezu überwältigt von dieser Erklärung, „ich hab mich nie jemandem so nahe gefühlt, oder so nahe an mich herangelassen…, hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal würde…“  
Sherlock stieß ein mattes Lachen hervor. „…und ich erst!“ stöhnte er. Dann fühlte ich, dass ihn ein kurzer Schauder überlief.  
„…und ich hätte dich beinahe…davon gejagt…“  
„Keine Gefahr! Ich wäre nicht gegangen!“ behauptete ich und zog meine Arme noch ein wenig fester um ihn.  
   
Wahrscheinlich wäre ich das wirklich nicht, auch wenn ich mich dazu gezwungen gesehen hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte mich jedes Mal schier verzweifeln lassen.  
Und ich hätte es als meine Pflicht angesehen, ihn zu beschützen – und dann wäre ich sehr rasch dahinter gekommen, weshalb er so abweisend war.  
   
   
Nach einer Weile, seufzte Sherlock leise aber dennoch mitleiderregend schwer.  
„Also gut… es gibt viel zu tun...“ Widerstrebend löste er sich von mir, sah mir in die Augen. „Ich seh dich ja dann, wenn du das Pferd wechselst…“  
„Ja…, vielleicht brauche ich dann eine Pause…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Ausgezeichnete Idee…!“ schmunzelte er.  
„Aber vorher sehe ich nochmal nach deinen Füßen und nach der Schürfwunde auf deinem Rücken.“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung…“  
„Dann musst du es ja nicht verstecken…“  
   
   
Zu meiner Erleichterung hatte er recht.  
„Ja. Sieht gut aus. Die Hämatome entwickeln sich normal…  
Es tut mir leid…, ich hätte mehr tun können…vor drei Tagen...“, nuschelte ich dann beschämt.  
„Nein. Ich hätte dich nicht an mich rangelassen…aus Angst…, es nicht durchzuhalten…, ...wenn du...meinen Rücken mit Sportsalbe bestreichst...es war so schon... Du verstehst...“, antwortete Sherlock ebenso. Dann räusperte er sich: „Ich hab keine Beschwerden mehr von den ersten beiden Stürzen – oh, Mann, so häufig bin ich noch nie runtergefallen – das ist peinlich!“  
Mit dem zweiten Satz zog er ruckartig das Hemd wieder über seine Schultern, dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir um:   
„Es…tut mir weh, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Das… ist hinderlich für einen Arzt. Aber du bist eben so viel mehr als mein Patient…“, sagte ich stockend. „Aber…vor drei Tagen…, ich war…ich …ich konnte einfach nicht mehr funktionieren. Und dann dieses Springtraining, das hab ich nicht verstanden…“  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, du kannst nichts dafür!“ versicherte Sherlock schuldbewusst. „Geh jetzt!“ seufzte er abgrundtief. "Es fühlt sich gerade so an, als ob es mit jeder Sekunde schwerer würde, mich von dir loszureißen und dich endlich in den Stall zu schicken!“ stöhnte er lächelnd. „Ist das nicht absurd?!... Mit wem wirst du anfangen?“  
„Egal…, sagen wir, mit Bloody, sie war gerade ungeduldiger…“, schlug ich vor.  
Er legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust und sah dramatisch drein:  
„Ich werde sie beneiden“, verkündete Sherlock halb selbstironisch in einem übertrieben, schmachtenden Ton.   
Es sollte komisch wirken und das tat es – aber ich wusste genau: Eigentlich meint er es doch ernst!  
„Ach, Sherlock...", stammelte ich und hoffte, nicht allzu rot zu werden. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte.  
Seufzend lächelte ich ihn an, ehe ich aufstand und dann meine Reitstiefel anzuziehen ging. Sherlock sah mir zu und ich ertappte mich bei der Bemühung, es nicht ungeschickt aussehen zu lassen!  
  
  
Tatsächlich zog sich der Vormittag hin. Ich trainierte zuerst Bloody – oder besser gesagt Scarlet, während Game im Stall blieb. Etwa eine Stunde später kam sie nach draußen geschlendert – den Eindruck machte es auf mich, und als würde die Kollegin ihr sagen wollen: Dich wird der grobe Klotz gleich auch noch rannehmen! – und Sherlock erschien kurz darauf auf der Terrasse. Als ich nahe an ihm vorbei ritt, zwinkerte er mir zu und ich lächelte zurück.  
Nach insgesamt gut eineinhalb Stunden, lenkte ich Scarlet zum Stall zurück. Als ich sie, nachdem ich abgestiegen war, hineinführte, erwartete mich Sherlock bereits. Er ließ mich kaum den Stall betreten, ehe er mich auch schon umarmte.  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst...", murmelte ich und schlang gleichfalls meine Arme um ihn, "…und ich hab mich sehr zusammennehmen müssen, mich zu konzentrieren..."  
"Diese Sprünge über den Oxer..., sie haben mir etwas Angst gemacht...", gestand er ein wenig außer Atem.  
"Das wollte ich nicht", bedauerte ich ihn, "aber du hast ja gesehen, das war unbegründet."  
"Ja, nicht? Ich bin es, der in letzter Zeit ständig runterfällt...!"  
"Oh, bitte, sag das nicht immer wieder – und ich werde dich sicher nicht Hippolytos nennen!" schimpfte ich und streichelte behutsam über seinen Rücken, als ich wieder an die Hämatome dachte…hatte ich ihn nicht schon viel zu heftig gedrückt, seither…? Oh, nein! – er hatte es klaglos ertragen, um mir keinen Kummer zu machen, es in Kauf genommen, um meine Nähe besser spüren zu können…!    
"Jetzt hast aber du von Mythologie angefangen!" neckte er mich. Er ließ los – aber nur um mir den Helm abzunehmen, ihn beiseite zu legen…  
Dann nahm er…noch zögernd…mein Gesicht in beide Hände.  
"John..., ich hab nachgedacht…   
…wenn der Fall hier erledigt ist – was wollen wir dann unternehmen…?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..., Wir könnten noch ein wenig bleiben, oder? Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht – was immer du willst...!"  
Er schien sich da wohl noch nicht so sicher zu sein, seine Rechte glitt behutsam in meinen Nacken, die Linke landete auf meinem Rücken.  
"…hast du…schon Pläne für deinen Geburtstag…?" raunte er an meinem rechten Ohr.  
"Für… – oh, du weißt, wann ich...?"  unterbrach ich mich.  
"Aber natürlich.  
Hamish!"  
"Au...!" Ich lachte genervt auf. "Ich kann diesen Namen nicht leiden!"  
"O – wird nicht wieder vorkommen...!" versicherte er rasch.  
"Ich hab lang nicht mehr gefeiert...", gab ich zu.   
"Schon klar, Afghanistan… – und...wo warst du 2005…?" fragte er dann mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Ich mochte ihm das nicht erzählen..., aber wenn ich mich weigerte, würde das es nicht besser machen.  
"Da war ich in London – hatte drei Tage frei, wollte feiern, hatte viele Leute eingeladen…zum Grillen…  
...ich war gerade aufgestanden, als ich beinahe hingefallen wäre, weil der Boden wackelte."  
"Oh, Gott, John! Wo warst du?!" fragte er erschrocken.  
"Ich war damals auf dem Coventry Campus...", gab ich zu.  
Unwillkürlich schnappte Sherlock nach Luft. Das war ziemlich in der Nähe der ersten Bombe gewesen.  
Nun..., ich hatte die Nacht bei meiner damaligen Freundin verbracht, sie hatte um diese Uhrzeit schon in ihrer ersten Vorlesung gesessen; es war ein Donnerstag gewesen...  
"Mir ist nichts passiert... Und wo warst du?"  
Er seufzte.  
"In einer Entzugsklinik. Als ich davon hörte, hab ich mich rausgeschlichen und hab mich sofort auf den Weg nach London gemacht..."  
"Hattest du damals schon dein Netzwerk?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Nicht in diesem Sinne, aber ich kannte schon ein paar von ihnen...Und du – wurdest sicher ins Bart's gerufen, um zu helfen, die Verletzen zu versorgen...?"  
"Nein, ich wurde angerufen, gefragt, wo ich mich befinde, und dann beordert, mich sofort zum King's Cross zu begeben, um bei der Bergung zu helfen – es war grauenhaft!" gab ich zu. "Hast du...jemanden verloren, damals...?"  
"Zwei Junkies, mit denen ich manchmal abgehangen bin...sie waren am Tavistock Square, als der Bus hochging...", gab er bedrückt Auskunft. Aber ich konnte fühlen, dass das noch nicht alles war.  
"Und...?"  
Er seufzte auf. "Ein...jüngerer Kommilitone, der Cello spielte. Oft in U-Bahnstationen..."  
"Wie furchtbar..., tut mir so leid...", murmelte ich hilflos.  
"Da hatte sich deine Feier natürlich erledigt...", bemerkte er bitter.  
Ich konnte verstehen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte.  
"Es nahm kein Ende, die Bergung war so schwierig! Und dann ging es im Bart’s weiter…praktisch ohne Pause.  
Als ich dann merkte, dass ich kurz davor war, vor Erschöpfung umzukippen, waren fast 48 Stunden um…  
Das Monument im Hyde Park ist scheußlich...aber es gäbe wohl keine Form, die man wirklich angemessen finden könnte für diese grässlichen Anschläge...!" knurrte ich und spürte, wie der alte Zorn wieder hochkochte.  
Und von den vielen unter den Hunderten von Verletzten, die damals verkrüppelt wurden, ganz zu schweigen von dem Trauma, redete schon bald kein Mensch mehr..., dachte ich frustriert – nun, natürlich abgesehen, von den Angehörigen und den Betroffenen selbst...  
"Bist du...bist du rückfällig geworden...?" fragte ich zögernd.  
"Erstmal wieder..., ja...es war...erschütternd...  
Aber...wir wollen nach vorn sehen, nicht wahr...?"  
Ich nickte stumm, schmiegte mich an ihn. Ja, diese Gegenwart war um so vieles besser…! Sie war perfekt…!    
  
Beklemmende Vorstellung, dass es damals einen von uns beiden hätte erwischen können…! Der Übriggebliebene wäre dem anderen nicht mehr begegnet…  
  
„Andererseits…, stell dir nur vor, wenn wir uns damals schon kennengelernt hätten…“, sinnierte Sherlock, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich beinahe, ob du ein Telepath sein könntest…“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Oh, um Himmels willen, wäre das langweilig! – und wahnsinnig nervtötend…!   
…und, um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal fühlt es sich so an, weil ich es mir dann vorstellen kann…“  
Ich musste grinsen, weil er so nach dem arroganten Arsch klang, den er so gerne heraushängen ließ.  
„Viereinhalb Jahre mehr mit dir…?“ nahm ich nachdenklich den Faden wieder auf. „eine schöne Idee, aber weißt du…, du bist in mein Leben getreten, als ich dich am Dringendsten brauchte…und damals…ich denke, ich wäre noch gar nicht bereit gewesen für dich – ich war es ja jetzt kaum schon…und…, naja, wenn ich dich kennengelernt hätte, als du…noch auf Drogen warst…  
Lass uns nicht mehr drüber nachdenken. Es ist, wie es ist – wir sind jetzt hier!“  
„Oh, ja…wir sind hier…, präsent und real…, leibhaftig… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich je so lebendig gefühlt habe! …mein Herz…!“  
„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst…und ich hab mich selbst nie so sehr…selber verstanden – als würde ich durch deinen Verstand, endlich kapieren, wie ich selber ticke…  
Bei dir…ist mein Platz, das ist da, wo ich hingehöre…, was ich gesucht habe, ohne zu ahnen, was es sein könnte oder wer…  
…you’re my home, Holmes…“, flüsterte ich und spürte, wie die oberen Enden meiner Ohrmuscheln ziemlich warm wurden.  
„Oh, John…“, ächzte Sherlock gerührt.  
„…und ich bin froh, dass es kein runder Geburtstag ist, da wird man von mir noch weniger erwarten, dass ich ihn feiere“, fuhr ich rasch fort, „ – ich hab nur einen Wunsch – ihn mit dir zu verbringen…!“  
„Das wirst du! Versprochen…!“ versicherte er inbrünstig – ja, ein etwas antiquiertes, hochtrabendes Wort – doch das beschreibt es genau.  
„Dann wird das der beste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte!” verkündete ich.  
„Egal wo – ich werde schon drei Tage vorher keinen Fall mehr annehmen – eine Woche, wenn du willst…!“  
„Ach, wozu denn, Sherlock!  Ich liebe es, mit dir Fälle zu lösen – ich liebe dich, ich würde so ziemlich alles mit dir zusammen machen – gut, keine Verbrechen begehen, oder so…“  
  
Dann verspürte ich einen etwas derben Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
Sherlock richtete sich entrüstet auf:  
   
„Also, wirklich! Bloody! Du unverbesserliches, prüdes, katholisches Trampeltier!“  
  
Kichernd, krümmte ich mich ein wenig zusammen und lehnte meinen Kopf an Sherlocks Brust.  
  
  
Und dann hörte ich seinen Herzschlag und hätte heulen können vor Glück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	69. Das rote Notizbuch

 

Dann verspürte ich einen etwas derben Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
Sherlock richtete sich entrüstet auf:  
   
„Also, wirklich! Bloody! Du unverbesserliches, prüdes, katholisches Trampeltier!“  
  
Kichernd krümmte ich mich ein wenig zusammen und lehnte meinen Kopf an Sherlocks Brust.  
  
  
Und dann hörte ich seinen Herzschlag und hätte heulen können vor Glück.  
Meine eine Hand mehr auf Sherlocks Brust als auf seiner Schulter, die andere in seiner Lende, hielt ich die Luft an.  
Er hatte gespielt-entrüstet, missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt, das hatte ich spüren können, und ich war schon fast so weit, mir zu sagen, dass ich mich jetzt zusammennehmen sollte, als mein geliebtes Genie für einen Moment stockte. Dann hielt er ganz still. Er hatte wohl begriffen, dass ich auf seinen Herzschlag lauschte, und es berührte ihn sehr. Geradezu andächtig ließ er es geschehen – und natürlich war es die braune Stute, die diesem kontemplativen Moment mit ihrem ungeduldigen Scharren ein jähes Ende bereitete.  
Aber wir waren beide gerade viel zu glücklich, um uns wirklich ärgern zu können oder uns tatsächlich aus der aktuellen Stimmung herausreißen zu lassen.  
Seufzend löste ich mich von Sherlock und er lächelte sanft und ein wenig wehmütig auf mich hinunter.  
   
„Okay, wir sollten weiterarbeiten…", seufzte er rau, indem er sachte meine Schulter drückte. Nach einem für ihn ganz untypischen Räuspern, erklärte er:  
"Also, die Kurzform „Game“ erwies sich als ungeeignet, um sie zu rufen – eine Silbe – noch dazu eine geschlossene. „Aber "Game is“ geht.“  
„Gay Miss?“ hakte ich neckend nach.  
Sherlock kicherte leise.  
„Das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!“  
„Ich werd‘ gleich mal ausprobieren, ob es bei mir auch funktioniert!“ sagte ich grinsend.  
„Gut. Geh schon, ich kümmere mich um Bloody…“  
   
Ich nickte. „Dann bis bald...  
Bis später, du freches Stück!“ sagte ich zu der Stute. Und eigentlich hatte ich mich wohl nur an sie gewandt, um nun wirklich die Kurve zu kriegen.  
Ich holte meinen Helm und dann noch eine Karotte aus dem Schrank und stapfte hinaus auf den Platz.  
   
„Gaymis“ bemerkte mich sofort, wandte ganz kurz den Kopf und versuchte dann so zu tun, als habe sie mich nicht wahrgenommen.  
„Ach, komm, meine Schöne…, ist es so schlimm, von mir geritten zu werden? Aber du hast natürlich recht, Sherlock kann das viel besser…und Leah…  
Hey, ich geb mir Mühe…  
Gaymis? Gaymis…!“  
   
Genial…! dachte ich, als sie sich entschloss, auf mich zuzutraben.  
„Gutes Mädchen, brave Gaymiss!“ lobte ich sie und musste dabei breit grinsen.  
Trotz Trense gelang es ihr, die Karotte zu verspeisen. Sherlock hatte sie einfach schonmal für mich aufgezäumt und gesattelt – ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengen durfte…  
   
Gerade überlegte ich, zurückzugehen – oder vielleicht doch zu simsen, denn es wäre mir erneut schwer gefallen, mich von ihm zu trennen, wenn auch für nicht mehr als knappe eineinhalb Stunden – als ich Mac auf der Terrasse bemerkte.  
Ich saß auf und lenkte die Schimmelstute zu ihm. Er unterbrach das Fegen der Fliesen, stützte sich auf den großen Besen und sah mir entgegen.  
„Mac, würden Sie bitte in den Stall gehen und Mallory ein wenig helfen? Und danach sollte er sich... noch etwas...um den Bürokram kümmern, ehe er mit Scarlet weiterarbeitet...“, ordnete ich leicht stockend an.  
Er grinste; auf eine gute Art amüsierte ihn dieser neue Beziehungsstatus von Sherlock …und mir und auch unser kleines Rollenspiel. – Nun, ich konnte das durchaus verstehen…!  
„Wird gemacht – das hier hat ja noch etwas Zeit…“  
„Danke – und danke fürs Aufbauen!“ sagte ich mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung auf die Hindernisse.  
   
Ich ließ Game zuerst im Schritt gehen, im versammelten Trab, im starken Trab und dann ließ ich sie in den Galopp fallen. Ich ließ sie Volten, Achten und Schlangenlinien laufen oder lenkte sie mehrfach völlig zweckfrei zu jeweils einem bestimmten Pfahl des Maschendrahtzaunes. Die Hilfen brauchten nicht kräftig oder gar unangenehm auszufallen, nur eben klar und unmissverständlich, ohne versehentliche Störungen und Widersprüche, das genügte, um das gehorsame Tier von diesen zwar harmlosen aber scheinbar völlig sinnlosen Gängen zu überzeugen.  
Dabei dachte ich, ich muss mir wenigstens mal ein bisschen mehr Dressur zeigen lassen, eine Traversale, eine Piaffe vielleicht…  
Andererseits – ich war in der kurzen Zeit schon so weit gekommen! Aber das lag bestimmt auch an meiner Lehrerin und diesen fantastischen Pferden…!  
   
Nach vielleicht einer guten Viertelstunde – ich habe nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, das ging ja auch schlecht – kam Sherlock auf die Terrasse und setzte sich. Er hob die Hand und machte dann ein „Thumb up“. Mach dir nicht solche Sorgen! sollte das wohl heißen. – Ich nickte ihm zu, ehe ich die Lektionen fortsetzte.  
Später brachte Mac für Sherlock Zitronenlimonade nach draußen, wies auf den zweiten Stuhl, wohl, um ihm vorzuschlagen, die Füße hochzulegen, doch Sherlock lehnte ab, dabei wirkte er ausgesprochen höflich und freundlich.  
Mein Blick fiel auf den Oxer und ich musste daran denken, dass Sherlock Angst gehabt hatte, ich werde mich nicht im Sattel halten können. Die kleine Sturzlektion gleich am Abend des zweiten Tages auf dem alten Beach Volleyball Feld kam mir in den Sinn. Sein Plan war wunschgemäß aufgegangen, aber dann war Sherlocks Stimmung auf einmal umgeschlagen. Inzwischen keine Überraschung mehr für mich. Es war ihm wieder passiert: Er hatte mich in Gefahr gebracht und war dann darüber erschrocken, wie sehr er sich um mich sorgte, welche Angst es ihm einjagte, mich stürzen zu sehen und für ein paar bange Momente nicht zu wissen, ob ich nicht doch ernsthaft verletzt werden würde.  
   
Vielleicht war gar nicht so sehr diese Erinnerung mit der Gabel ausschlaggebend gewesen, vielleicht war es ihm von Anfang an um…um uns gegangen…und sein Unterbewusstsein hatte die früheren Traumata quasi benutzt, um eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma zu finden…?  
Naja, wahrscheinlich kann man das nicht wirklich trennen, es war im Grunde auch egal…  
   
Game schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und ich griff die Zügel fester. –  
Konzentration, Watson! sagte ich mir.  
  
„Jaja, du verdienst meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, hast ja recht!“ raunte ich ihr zu.  
Ihr missbilligend-raunendes Wiehern schien zu sagen: Ich hab die Ironie bemerkt! Natürlich kannst du dich nicht auf mich konzentrieren, du...du brunftiger Menschenbulle!    
  
Die Vorstellung war etwas peinlich, aber grinsen musste ich doch. Dann versuchte ich wirklich, alles andere auszublenden.  
  
Schließlich ging Sherlock wieder hinein, winkte mir noch kurz zum Abschied und zwinkerte dazu. Ich nickte, während ich an den Schirm meines Helms tippte.  
   
„Und? Wollen wir uns über ein paar Hindernisse hinwegsetzen?“ schlug ich The Game is on vor.  
Sie wirkte gleich engagierter. Ihre Öhrchen drehten sich und ich stellte mir vor, dass sie herablassend bemerken würde: Das erste vernünftige Wort von dir, heute!    
  
Sie schien tatsächlich Lust zu haben, ein wenig zu springen. Obwohl es mit Scarlet gut gelaufen war, nahm ich mich zusammen und fokussierte mich ganz auf diese Aufgabe – selbst wenn ich mich nicht verletzt hätte und Sherlock es nicht sehen würde (merken würde er es trotzdem!): Es sollte nichts schief gehen, ich wollte Sherlock keinesfalls erschrecken, er hatte sich in letzter Zeit wirklich genug gequält.  
  
Mein Caring Detective…! musste ich denken – nein, ich machte mich nicht lustig über ihn, aber das war nun aus ihm geworden: Mein Caring, Caressing Detective…  
Das war er jetzt und das erfüllte mich mit eine seltsamen, überwältigenden Mischung aus teils widerstreitenden Gefühlen: Glück, ehrfürchtiges Staunen – aber auch Schuld…  
  
     
Als Mac wieder auf der Terrasse erschien und diese zu Ende fegte, um anschließend alles für die Ankunft unseres Lunchs vorzubereiten, lenkte ich Game wieder auf die große Bahn, um sie noch eine Runde im Schritt gehen zu lassen, damit sie sich wieder abkühlen konnte.  
„Hast du wieder fein gemacht…“, lobte ich sie.  
   
Es war fast halb eins, als ich mit ihr den Stall erreichte. Scarlet lag im Stroh und hob nur mäßig interessiert ein wenig den Kopf, als wir hereinkamen.  
Zügig, aber gewissenhaft, begann ich die Schimmelstute abzusatteln, mit Wasser zu versorgen und zu putzen, aber ich kam nicht weit, ehe sich die Tür nach drinnen öffnete und Sherlock zu uns stieß.  
„Hey…“, begrüßte ich ihn.  
Er trat von hinten an mich heran und legte seine Hände um meine Taille, beugte sich über meine linke Schulter – seinen Kopf ganz nahe an meinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Selber Hey...! - Dafür, dass das erst der elfte Tag ist, dass du mit Reiten angefangen hast, bist du schon sehr gut. Boss…“  
Ich hob die freie, linke Hand und berührte kurz seine linke Wange.  
„Danke…, Sherwyn…, ich habe ja auch, ehm…ausgezeichnete Lehrer…und zwei tolle Pferde, zu deren Kauf Sie mir dankenswerter Weise geraten haben…“, konterte ich noch etwas stockend, „Also…, Mallory…, etwas Neues inzwischen?“  
Er ließ mich los und ging den Putzeimer mit Wasser füllen und Games' Schwämme aus der Putzkiste holen, um mir zu helfen.  
   
„Nur jemand, der sich die Mädels heute früh genauer angesehen hat. Er wollte sie zum Zaun locken, aber sie waren misstrauisch. Er hat sie mit dem Handy fotografiert – und ich bin fast sicher, dass es kein Tourist oder sonst ein Wanderer war, die sind im Allgemeinen anders angezogen. Wir überprüfen heute Nachmittag nochmal, ob das mit den Namen auch wirklich funktioniert, oder ob wir da noch mehr Training brauchen – natürlich müssen wir so oder so damit weitermachen – aber wenn die Lektion sitzt, dann nennen wir auch ihre Namen auf deinem Facebook Account.“  
„Gut, wir kommen voran…“, stellte ich erleichtert fest. So gerne ich mit ihm Fälle löste und so großartig dieser Coup auch war – wir brauchten jetzt möglichst bald Zeit für uns, ganz ohne Termindruck – oder: so weit wie möglich, ohne.  
  
„Und du hast ein paar Angebote bekommen, deine Stuten decken zu lassen, aber diese Bande ist noch nicht drunter – außerdem kommen alle Angebote von weiter weg, sie scheinen alle nicht zu wissen, wo sich dieser Klub befindet, sie bieten alle an, Sperma per Expresskurier zu schicken, natürlich gegen Vorlage von ärztlichen Bescheinigungen und den nötigen Papieren. Also wohl alles legale und weitgehend seriöse Angebote.“  
„Ein Jammer!" spöttelte ich. "Gibt’s eigentlich schon Parship für Haustiere? Wär vielleicht 'ne Marktlücke!“ setzte ich dann blödelnd hinzu.  
  
Sherlock grinste mir über den Pferderücken hinweg zu. „Kindskopf!“ raunte er zärtlich.  
„Ich schätze, verknallt zu sein, macht mich albern…“, stellte ich fest und spürte, ass ich dabei entschuldigend die Brauen zusammenzog.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du albern wirst…“, gab Sherlock zu meiner Erleichterung zurück.  
„Es ist wahnsinnig lange her, dass jemand…mit mir zusammen albern war…, also…, nicht ohne Drogen…“, überlegte er und sein Lächeln wurde wehmütig.  
   
Oh, nein! dachte, ich, legte den Striegel weg und ging auf seine Seite hinüber.  
   
Er schluckte.  
„…Mummy…lange vor ihrem…Sturz…hat manchmal mit mir herumgealbert, wenn wir allein waren…“, flüsterte er.  
Ich hatte ihn schon in die Arme genommen, ehe er den Satz vollendete.  
„Ach, John, ich wünschte, sie würde wissen, dass du jetzt bei mir bist und sie könnte dich kennenlernen…, sie wäre so erleichtert, dass du... dass du an meiner Seite bist...“  
   
„Ich hätte sie auch gerne kennengelernt und es tut mir so leid für dich, dass du sie so früh verloren hast…“, versicherte ich leise.  
“Ehrlich gesagt…, ich glaube ja auch eher nicht daran…“, gestand ich, „aber, wer weiß…sicher sitzen keine Seelen auf Wolken, aber vielleicht gibt es doch irgendetwas…und…dann weiß sie es bestimmt…“  
Sherlock schmiegte sich an mich, schluckte erneut und meinte: „Nein…, nein, es ist besser so…, wenn es so wäre, wie sich manche Idioten das vorstellen, dann würde sie ja jetzt auch von meiner Drogenabhängigkeit wissen..., von jedem...jedem Detail, alles, was ich getan habe, vielleicht sogar meine Gedanken... Das wäre entsetzlich...! Sie würde sich fragen, was sie hätte anders machen müssen, sich Vorwürfe machen…, nein… ist besser so…  
Entschuldige, bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Es geht mir gut…  
Und ein Internetportal speziell für Hundehalter, die in ihrer Nähe andere Hundehalter zum gemeinsamen Gassi gehen suchen, ist gar keine lächerliche Idee. Zumal es gut ist, wenn die Hunde vom Bewegungsbedarf her zusammenpassen.“  
   
Okay…, verständlich, dass ihn das schmerzt und dass er nicht darüber reden will, auch…, dachte ich bedrückt.  
   
Er schob mich ein wenig weg und strahlte mich mit noch feuchten Augen an: „Du bist jetzt hier…und…ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, gerade…“  
"Und ich bin genau da, wo ich sein möchte! Nur, dass ich ungern dieses...Rollenspiel mit dir mache – zumindest gerade jetzt! Auch wenn der Fall natürlich wichtig und dein Plan brillant und absolut großartig ist…! – und, dass ich lieber die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen wäre... Ich meine, die Pferde sind fantastisch...und alles…  
…vielleicht können wir in ein paar Tagen nochmal an diesen kleinen Bach..., wo wir meine Rolle ausbaldowert haben...", schlug ich vor.  
"Das...wäre schön...", stimmte Sherlock träumerisch zu und ich lehnte mich doch nochmal ein wenig tiefer in unsere Umarmung, das Risiko einer erneuten Unterbrechung in Kauf nehmend, weil wir ja das Wellnessprogramm ihrer Majestät unterbrochen hatten.  
  
"Es...gab da einen Moment... – ich fürchte, es hat...etwas länger gedauert...ich...hab mir gewünscht, dass wir dort zusammen auf dieser Decke sind - wo wir ja waren...aber..., dass dein Kopf in meinem Schoß liegt und ich dir durch die Locken streiche, während du dich ausruhst...", gestand ich stockend.  
Er fuhr mir nun seinerseits zärtlich durchs Haar und meinte: "Allein schon die Vorstellung davon, ist entspannend...und zugleich anregend...  
Captain Watson, Sie untergraben die Moral der Truppe!" unterbrach er sich mit gespielter Barschheit.  
Ich grinste gegen seinen warmen, pochenden Hals. "Seit wann bist du denn die Truppe...?"  
"Ich lasse mir immer öfter von dir sagen, wo's langgeht... Es ist dir wohl noch nicht aufgefallen, weil vorher immer alles nach meinem Kopf hat gehen müssen...“, überlegte er zu meiner Überraschung.  
"Ich wollte schon Tage zuvor eigentlich mit dir einen Ausritt dorthin machen, ein Picknick...  
und ich schätze...mein Unterbewusstsein hatte ganz ähnliche Hintergedanken, als es dann eigentlich nur noch um...um diesen allerletzten Fall gehen sollte...", brummte er weich in mein Haar. Ein wenig drang noch immer der Schmerz aus seiner Stimme, wenn er daran zurückdachte, dass er überzeugt gewesen war, mich abweisen zu müssen. "Deshalb...war es ganz unlogisch, dich überhaupt noch dorthin zu bringen..."  
Fast wie von selbst waren meine Finger von unten an Sherlocks Nacken aufwärts in seinen Haarschopf geglitten.  
"Dann behalte solche unlogischen Ideen mal schön für nach diesem Fall in deinem Hinterkopf; und wir – "  
"Wie du als Mediziner wissen solltest, sitzt dort aber nicht das Erinnerungsvermögen, auch wenn eine dumme Redewendung uns das glauben machen soll...", tadelte Sherlock und kämmte von meinem Nacken aus mit den Fingern einer Hand aufwärts. "Das Kleinhirn ist fürs Motorische zuständig, für reflexartige, automatisierte Bewegungsvorgänge und im Okzipitallappen sitzt der virtuelle Cortex...", er murmelte dieses Wissen wie eine Reihe intimer, kleiner Geheimnisse in mein Ohr.  
"Hast ja recht, du Schlaumeier...", schmunzelte ich.  
"...und hier...", er unterbrach sich, um die Stelle mit einem federleichten Kuss zu markieren, "...hierhinter verbirgt sich der Temporallappen, er ist entscheidend für die akustische Wahrnehmung...im Allgemeinen befindet sich das Sprachzentrum nur auf der dominanten Hirnhälfte...und in dieser Region sitzt etwa die Hälfte deines klitzekleinen Arbeitsspeichers..."  
"Frechdachs...", grinste ich und verkniff mir eine Bemerkung wie, dass ich im Fall, dass bei mir eine Gehirn-OP nötig werden sollte, ich mich seiner Fachkenntnis anvertrauen werde. Das wäre wohl doch eine zu makabre Vorstellung...!  
Seine Lippen wanderten ein wenig weiter und ich spürte den Luftzug, als er einatmete, sanft meine Haare sträuben.  
"Man unterscheidet zwischen dem Broca-Zentrum und dem Wernicke-Zen- - "  
"Schon gut, Sherlock! Eins mit Stern...", grinste ich.  
"John! Nicht mal mehr zu deiner Zeit sagten die Lehrer noch Eins mit Stern – mach dich nicht älter als du bist..."  
"Ich meine ja nur: Wir werden darauf zurückkommen – nach diesem Fall...", schnurrte ich tröstend an seinem warmen, pochenden Hals.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich werde mich nicht mehr langweilen...mit dir..."  
Als er mir diese letzten beiden Silben ins Ohr raunte, huschte ein wohliges Kribbeln meinen Rücken hinauf.  
Und überhaupt! Konnte es eine höhere Auszeichnung und Liebeserklärung von Sherlock Holmes geben...?  
  
Gamis wieherte verärgert – es klang fast wie ein Brummen und wir hörten ihre Eisen auf dem Boden klappern, als sie zu ihrer Futterstelle trabte. Wenn wir sie hier schon stehen ließen, konnte sie sich ebenso gut einen Schluck Wasser und ein Maul voll Heu genehmigen!  
"Die Queen is not amused!" schmunzelte ich.  
"...skandalös...!" brummte Sherlock ungerührt.  
  
Und dann erklang auch noch ein Klopfen an der Außentür.  
"Ohweh: Erde an Space Shuttle. Ich fürchte, das Bodenpersonal ruft uns...", stellte ich fest.  
"Houston, wir haben da gerade eine kleine Fehlfunktion..., das ist jetzt gerade ganz schlecht, ich muss das Hauptprogramm abwürgen, weil sich da ein Skript aufgehängt hat. Das Kitsch-Programm reagiert nicht auf den Befehl, es zu beenden und lässt sich auch nicht abbrechen…“, blödelte Sherlock.  
Kichernd nuschelte ich: „Denk daran alle geöffneten Dateien abzuspeichern…“ und rief dann: „Mac? Was gibt es?“  
„Es ist jetzt zwanzig vor eins – kann ich…irgendwie helfen…?“  
„In fünf Minuten gerne!“ rief ich, schob mich dabei ein Stück von Sherlock weg und sah in seine einmaligen Augen hinauf.  
"Okay..., stell dir ein Notizbuch vor...ein dickes, in weinrotes Leder gebundenes Notizbuch… – hast du?"  
Er nickte und schloss die Augen.  
"Gut…“, fuhr ich ruhig und eindringlich fort: „Schlag es auf…, es ist noch voller leere Seiten...da ist noch ganz viel Platz…in diesem Buch… Schreib da ein, was du noch tun und sagen wolltest…, dass wir an diesem kleinen Bach picknicken werden..., alles, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht, wofür wir jetzt keine Zeit haben…“  
Er lächelte und nickte fahrig…trotz aller Konzentration sah er dabei erleichtert und anerkennend drein.  
„…notier dir alles…, jeden süßen kleinen Einfall…jeden großen Plan, den du für uns hast…  
…und künftig schreibst du all diese lieben, unlogischen und unvernünftigen Ideen, die dir kommen, sobald es irgend möglich ist, da hinein…  
…die Zeit wird kommen, jede einzelne davon umzusetzen...oder wenigstens gemeinsam davon zu träumen, deshalb darf uns keine davon verloren gehen…!“  
  
Ich wartete.  
Es machte mir nichts aus. Inzwischen betrachtete ich eben das Mienenspiel auf seinem geliebten Gesicht…  
Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf und strahlte mich an.  
„Du bist wirklich genial…!“ flüsterte er bewundernd und ein wenig belustigt.  
„Pass gut darauf auf und verleg es nicht in deinem riesigen Gedächtnispalast…!“ raunte ich beschwörend und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich spring nur schnell unter die Dusche und seh dich dann beim Lunch – Mallory!“  
  
  
Ich schlüpfte nach drinnen, schnappte mir fahrig und aufgekratzt rasch alles Nötige und eilte in die Waschräume. Nach einer hastigen aber gründlichen Dusche, zog ich frische Sachen an; und als ich fast fertig war, hörte ich Sherlock nebenan sich die Hände waschen. Ich eilte in den Vorraum, wo er gerade das Wasser von seinen Händen ins Becken schnickte, ehe er mit feuchten Fingern seine Locken ordnete. Ich trat hinter ihn und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm über die Schulter im Spiegel ins Gesicht zu sehen, wobei ich meine Arme um seinen Brustkorb legte.  
„Sparst du mal wieder Handtücher…?“ zog ich ihn auf.  
„Boss, wenn Sie sich einem Angestellten auf eine solche Weise, erm, …annähern, kann das ein juristisches Nachspiel haben…“, bemerkte er und legte seine Hände auf die meinen, während er mein Spiegelbild anlächelte.  
„Alles okay…?“ fragte ich leise. Er schien mir immer noch etwas zu blass – oder täuschte die Röte auf meinem Gesicht…?  
„Aber sicher! Es geht mir gut…“, raunte er beruhigend und seine Wange berührte meine Schläfe. Im Spiegel konnte ich sehen, wie er mir sachte sein Gesicht ein wenig zugewandt, die Augen gesenkt und den Kopf geneigt hatte.  
– Ich glaube, ich hatte das erste Mal in meinem Leben tatsächlich den Wunsch, ein Selfie zu machen! –  
Rotes Notizbuch! dachte ich und schluckte.  
„…in Ordnung…das Catering ist da. Bereit für den nächsten Akt?“  
Ich seufzte: „Okay, ja…Dann Hals- und Beinbruch…“  
Mir war nicht wohl bei diesem Theater.  
Er löste sich aus meiner behutsamen Umklammerung und musterte mich von Vorne; unwillkürlich nahm ich Haltung an.  
„Hörzu. Du gehst jetzt da raus auf die Bühne, die Terrasse, also. Du bist John Maddoc, der frischgebackene Multimillionär, der Glückspilz – du hast einen Bärenhunger und natürlich wartest du nicht auf deinen Angestellten, der sich verspätet. Du wirst gleich reinhauen, sobald der erste Teller vor dir steht, sollte Mac eine Platte mit Horsd'œuvres servieren, greif dir gleich mit jeder Hand eines, noch ehe sie richtig in Reichweite sind!  
Mallory wird nur wenig zu spät kommen, ein wenig abgehetzt und sich entschuldigend. – Sei ein wenig unwirsch, sprich mit vollem Mund – nicht übertrieben, aber es ist ja sein Fehler, er ist nicht dein Gast – du lässt ihn mit dir speisen!“  
„Du…würdest einen großartigen Regisseur abgeben – vom Schauspieler gar nicht zu reden…“, lobte ich ihn grinsend, dann…: „Warte…! Heißt das, ich werde vom ersten Moment – Sherlock! Haben wir schon Publikum?“ Ich verschluckte mich fast vor Aufregung  das ging mir dieses Mal alles zu plötzlich!  
  
„Du schaffst das schon…“ Er umarmte mich kumpelhaft, streckte seinen Kopf über meine linke Schulter und spuckte mir ein angedeutetes Toitoitoi hinter den Rücken. „Und jetzt raus mit dir!“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	70. Aus dem Stegreif

„Du schaffst das schon…“ Er umarmte mich kumpelhaft, streckte seinen Kopf über meine linke Schulter und spuckte mir ein angedeutetes Toitoitoi hinter den Rücken. „Und jetzt raus mit dir!“  
   
Ich liebe dich…! Ich liebe dich, Sherlock, du verrückter, genialer, großartiger Kerl…!  
   
Doch ich drückte ihn nur dankbar und schluckte „Toitoitoi…“, erwiderte ich leise – mehr in als über seine linke Schulter, was aber keineswegs nur an unserem Größenunterschied lag. Dann wandte ich mich ab und stiefelte, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, auf die Terrasse.  
   
Es fühlte sich nicht so richtig gut an – eher wie ein Versäumnis, so als hätte ich ausnahmsweise – aber dieses Mal eben bei etwas wirklich, wirklich Wichtigem vergessen, mich zu bedanken, oder einmal nur zum Abschied nicht mal genickt – und mich dann daran erinnert, dass wir uns doch jetzt tagelang nicht sehen würden…oder…  
…oder als hätte ich an der falschen Stelle gelacht…, an der ganz falschen Stelle…nur so aus Versehen.  
   
Aber natürlich hatte ich nicht geschwiegen, weil ich mich schämte, oder gar ihn verletzen wollte – oder aus Nachlässigkeit. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass es sogar ihm gerade schwer fiel, sich auf seine Rolle zu konzentrieren. Er hatte es eben erst wieder auf die Reihe bekommen und sich bemüht, mir dabei Unterstützung zu geben, damit ich ihm folgen konnte.  
   
Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen – was mir nicht so überzeugend gelang – und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus, wo mich die Helligkeit der Sonne wirklich wie Rampenlicht empfing, mich schonungslos bloßstellte, keinen Fehler zuließ. Wieder war der Tisch festlich gedeckt, als befänden wir uns in einem Nobelhotel. Ich eilte an Maddocs Platz, zog energisch und geräuschvoll den Stuhl heraus und setzte mich. Dann sah ich zu der anderen Terrassentür, die in Macs Privatwohnung führte, und schnappte mir die weiße, gestärkte Stoffserviette, worauf das eingewickelte Besteck mit schwerem Klirren auf den Tisch fiel.  
Silber…  
Ja, das war silbernes Besteck und das Geschirr, das stammte jetzt auch nicht mehr aus dem Bestand des Clubs…  
   
Sherlock rechnete damit, dass bald jemand unmittelbaren Kontakt aufnehmen würde – dass jemand nahe genug kommen würde, um zu bemerken, dass wir von Porzellantellern mit Goldrand speisten und aus Kristallgläsern tranken…  
   
…okay, es wird ernst…! dachte ich. Und mich beschlich die lächerliche Idee, dass mir eine Schießerei leichter fallen würde, als jemandem, der mit uns am Tisch säße, weißzumachen, ich sei ein naiver, frisch gebackener Multimillionär, bereit, sich von jedem halbwegs cleveren Betrüger übers Ohr hauen zu lassen…  
  
Wie auch immer, jetzt hatte ich vor allem Durst…  
Großen Durst!   
Verdammt, ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr getrunken – was unklug und völlig unnötig gewesen war – und was, wie mir jetzt klar wurde, bedeutete, dass ich fast alles ausgeschwitzt haben musste…!  
Ich hätte mir jederzeit eine Pause gönnen können, mir auf einem Fenstersims eine Flasche oder Thermoskanne deponieren – ja sogar Mac herbeiwinken und bei ihm etwas bestellen können, was er mir dann – während ich im Sattel blieb – zu servieren hätte.  
Ja, das hätte sogar gut zu meine Rolle gepasst.  
Ich hatte auch wirklich Pause machen wollen, als ich Bloody – also Scarlet – in den Stall gebracht hatte, aber Hitze und Durst waren augenblicklich völlig vergessen gewesen, als mich Sherlock dort empfangen und in seine Arme genommen hatte. Und vorhin…? Ich hatte wohl instinktiv erst für das Pferd sorgen wollen, das nicht wie ich einfach eine Flasche Wasser schnappen und sie aufschrauben konnte, um ihren Durst zu stillen – und dann war wieder Sherlock aufgetaucht, …und dann war die Zeit knapp geworden…  
   
Aber jetzt merkte ich, wie ausgedörrt ich mich fühlte. Es war auch schon wieder echt heiß geworden.  
      
Okay…, vielleicht muss ich ein bisschen besser auf mich aufpassen…, überlegte ich und musste an Sherlocks Zusammenbruch vor drei Tagen denken.   
   
Als ich die Wasserflasche packte und aufschraubte, kam mir erst in den Sinn, dass dieses leicht wirre Gefühl in meinem Kopf, dieser Anflug von Zittrigkeit, vielleicht nicht oder nicht nur von meiner Verliebtheit kam…  
   
Das erste Glas leerte ich in einem Zug, goss es mir dann noch einmal voll, ehe ich die Flasche wieder zuschraubte und zurückstellte. Erleichtert nahm ich noch einen weiteren Schluck. Mein Körper reagierte mit einer sofortigen Ankurbelung der Schweißproduktion.  
Sei’s drum…  
   
Dann erschien MacArthur mit der Vorspeise.  
Das war wie ein Signal, das mich wachrüttelte, und ich dachte: Scheiße, ich bin doch schon auf Sendung!  
   
„Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit!“ brummte ich also – und streckte die Hand dem mir zunächst erscheinenden Teller entgegen. Ja, das war ziemlich übertrieben! Zumal die Balkontür zu Macs Wohnung links von mir lag, ich aber inzwischen wusste, dass er sich in seiner derzeitigen Rolle durchaus die Mühe machte, von rechts zu servieren, damit es professioneller aussähe. Mac bremste und wirkte leicht verunsichert und ein klein wenig entsetzt. Nur aus der Nähe war für mich erkennbar, dass das gespielt war – wer ihn noch nie oder nur kurz mal zuvor gesehen hatte, würde wahrscheinlich keinerlei Verdacht schöpfen.  
Ob sich meine Schauspielerei inzwischen auch schon ein wenig verbessert hat? fragte ich mich fast ein wenig neidisch.    
Schließlich wollte ich Sherlock der bestmögliche Assistent sein – auch wenn Verstellung und Lügen dazugehörten, ich einbrechen und stehlen musste, falls das nötig wurde…!  
   
Oh, weh...! kicherte eine spöttische, ein wenig derbe Frauenstimme in meinem Kopf, das klingt ganz nach der Sorte Kerl, vor der mich meine Mami immer gewarnt hat. John, dieser Mann hat keinen guten Einfluss auf dich!  
Ja, Harry würde sich bestimmt prächtig amüsieren, wenn sie mich jetzt sähe oder gar wüsste, was mir durch den Kopf ging! Es würde peinlich werden, ihr mitzuteilen, was inzwischen passiert war – aber dann gönnte ich es ihr auch wieder. Ich hätte sie wohl mehr unterstützen können, damals, als sie sich geoutet hatte…  
Immerhin war ich wahrscheinlich der erste Mensch gewesen, dem sie das überhaupt anvertraut hatte…noch vor dem Mädchen, in das sie sich damals verliebt hatte… – und ich glaube, daraus ist dann sowieso nichts geworden…  
Eine Schande, dass ich das nicht sicher weiß...und auch nicht, woran es lag; vielleicht einfach bloß daran, dass Harrys Schwarm kurz darauf offiziell einen Freund hatte...  
   
…oh, nein, war ich denn wirklich ein so viel besserer Bruder als…Mycroft…? Eher nicht…!  
   
„Sir, soll ich…?  
   
WAS?!? – WATSON!! KONZENTRIER DICH!  
   
Macs Frage hatte mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, ich hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, aber mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass ich sofort hätte anfangen müssen, diese Vorspeise hinunterzuschlingen.  
Ich stopfte mir also augenblicklich so ein Schnittchen in den Mund, biss mehr als die Hälfte davon ab und nuschelte mampfend: "MuumaffenFiefoon!"  
"Sehr wohl, Sir...", antwortete unser Butler leicht pikiert und servierte meinem abwesenden Gegenüber seine Vorspeise artig von rechts.  
"Darf ich Ihnen dazu noch etwas anderes anbieten außer Wasser? Limonade? Bitter Lemon? Ginger Ale? Oder etwas...Stärkeres...?"  
Ich schüttelte nur kauend den Kopf.  
  
Als ich das Zweite der drei Bruschetta-artigen Dinger schon fast verspeist und mein Glas erneut geleert hatte, kam Mallory aus dem Haus.  
"Ah, Mallory, alle Arbeiten erledigt?" empfing ich ihn.  
"Ehm..., die Korrespondenz noch nicht ganz, Boss...", gab er zu. "Ich wollte Sie nicht länger warten lassen..."  
"Na, wie Sie sehen, war das überflüssig, denn ich warte nicht!" versetze ich.  
"Ehm, nein, wieso auch, das müssen Sie ja wirklich nicht..."  
"Eben!" grinste ich selbstgefällig. "Sie machen das dann aber schnellstmöglich fertig. Nach der Mittagspause will ich Ihren Bericht auf dem Tisch haben."  
"Selbstverständlich – vielleicht gehen ja inzwischen noch ein paar interessante Angebote ein..."  
"Ah, was heißt schon interessant…!" brummte ich miesepetrig.  
"Also, ich würde ja gerade für Game Diamond King für eine mehr als nur akzeptable Option halten...", versuchte er mir diesen Kompromiss zu empfehlen.  
"Ehh!" machte ich bloß wegwerfend, obwohl ich natürlich keinen Schimmer hatte, ob er dieses Pferd nun frei erfunden hatte, oder ob es am Ende sogar ein solches Angebot tatsächlich gab!  
"Er war wahnsinnig schnell, aus dem wäre noch ein Champion geworden, wenn er nicht diesen dummen Unfall gehabt hätte. Hervorragendes Zuchtmaterial – und ein Bild von einem Pferd!"  
"Mag ja sein..., aber wenn überhaupt, dann müsste es ein aktueller Star sein. Wer wird denn in drei oder gar vier Jahren noch wissen, wer oder was Diamond King einmal war!"  
"Da ist natürlich was dran...er ist jetzt schon eher ein Insidertipp, dann wird er in ein paar Jahren vielleicht nur noch ein Geheimtipp sein – und seine Nachkommen ihre Karriere als Außenseiter beginnen. Gerade das könnte lukrativ werden."  
"Das mag ja sein, aber das habe ich nicht nötig!" erklärte ich in leicht genervtem Ton. – Also, anscheinend war dieses Pferd real, oder zumindest hatte es vor ein paar Jahren noch gelebt, war vielleicht auch einfach nur in der Versenkung verschwunden, wie man so sagt.  
Sherlock angelte sich die angebrochene Wasserflasche aus dem Sektkühler und stockte, als er sah, dass sie nicht einmal mehr halb voll war. Sein Blick huschte verunsichert zu mir hinüber, dann schenkte er mir nach, ehe er das Restchen in sein eigenes Glas goss. Er führte es an seine Lippen und raunte verstohlen: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Prächtiges Wetter heute, hm?" bemerkte ich mit einem leicht unangebrachten Nicken. "Sie sollten es nutzen, um noch ein paar Aufnahmen zu machen!" verkündete ich.  
"Schon beinahe zu warm, um überhaupt zu arbeiten!" grinste Sherlock frech.  
"Mallory, manchmal reden Sie wie ein Faulpelz!" mahnte ich mit einem lauernden Grinsen.  
"Ah, es kursiert die Anekdote, dass an einem sehr heißen Tag bei einem semi-professionellen Military das Pferd einer adeligen Amazone an einem Wassergraben verweigerte und stattdessen die Gelegenheit nutzte, aus dem Hindernis zu saufen. Da Pferde bekanntlich Herdentiere sind, kam es zu einer Art Massenkarambolage..."  
Das hast du dir gerade aus deinen eleganten, langen Fingern gesaugt! dachte ich amüsiert. Aber schließlich sollte ich darauf wohl als leichtgläubiger Glückspilz reagieren, also bemühte ich mich, staunend und belustigt dreinzusehen.  
"Ernsthaft?!" fragte ich ein wenig zweifelnd.  
Sherlock warf mir ein halb verschwörerisches, halb hochmütiges Grinsen zu.  
"Wie sagt man? Se non è Verdi e ben Trovatore, oder so...", meinte ich dann und überließ es Sherlock, zu entscheiden, ob Maddoc wusste, dass er da eine Verbalhornung nachplapperte oder nicht. Ich war mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, denn ich hatte da mal eine Freundin, die ein großer Fan italienischer Opern war, wie ich Sherlock sogar mal erzählt hatte, weil ihn meine zumindest rudimentären Italienischkenntnisse ein wenig überrascht hatten. (Damals die Italienreise mit ihr ist vielleicht der stressigste Urlaub gewesen, den ich je hatte...!)  
"Sie wissen schon, wie es richtig heißen muss, oder?" fragte Mallory schmunzelnd.  
"Eh... Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist klar, dass das eigentlich anders heißen muss...und...dass ich den Gag nicht so ganz verstehe. Soll jedenfalls bedeuten, dass das Gerücht immerhin...naja, einen hohen Unterhaltungswert hat, nicht?"  
"So etwa, ja. Richtig lautet die Redewendung Si non è vero è bene trovato. Wenn's auch nicht wahr ist, ist es doch gut erfunden. Sicher ist Ihnen geläufig, dass es mal einen italienischen Opernkomponisten gab, der Verdi hieß. Nun, zufällig hat er auch eine Oper geschrieben, die Il Trovatore heißt...und die Handlung ist äußerst abenteuerlich und unwahrscheinlich."  
"Eine Oper über einen fahrenden Sänger, also?" fragte ich augenrollend. "Aber ich wette, dass alle Figuren in dem Stück singen – sonst wäre es wohl keine Oper – aber wenn alle singen, was ist dann an dem Sänger noch besonders? Ich meine, der sticht dann doch gar mehr als solcher aus den anderen Personen hervor!" sinnierte ich ein wenig spöttisch.  
"An den Stellen, wo er tatsächlich singen soll, zupft er außerdem auf seiner Laute herum – und es ist dann eine…altmodischere Musikform…Naja..., ursprünglich war es ja auch ein Drama...", gab Sherlock zu.  
"Und am Ende sind natürlich alle tot, was?"  
"Eine zu Unrecht zum Tode verurteilte Zigeunerin spricht einen Fluch aus. Nun, in der Literatur bewahrheiten sich Flüche und Prophezeiungen früher oder später..., alle Tricks und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind vergebens wie in den Sagen der alten Griechen.  
Im richtigen Leben muss man schon selbst entscheiden und handeln", kritisierte er altklug.  
"Man sagt: Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied...", grübelte ich. "Dem konnte ich noch nie zustimmen – niemand hat alles in der Hand, oder kann sich über alle schlechten Bedingungen einfach hinwegsetzen. Aber es ist sicher die falsche Lebensentscheidung, sich vorzustellen, es wäre alles vorherbestimmt, dann brauchte man ja gar nicht erst versuchen, etwas zu erreichen...oder sich richtig zu verhalten...oder...irgendeine unerwünschte Entwicklung zu verhindern. Aber nehmen Sie mich, zum Beispiel – ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal als ausgesprochenen Glückspilz betrachten könnte! Ich hab jemandem geholfen – naja, ich hab einigen Leuten geholfen, das war mein Job, vielleicht einfach, weil ich was machen wollte, worauf ich stolz sein kann. Wirklich keine so noble, uneigennützige Entscheidung. Dass jemand darunter sein würde, dessen Familie reich ist..., dass ich ein Vermögen erben könnte – nun, das war Zufall, nichts weiter. Und ich sehe darin keinerlei Verpflichtung, dass ich damit jetzt irgendwelche Wohltaten vollbringen müsste! Ich meine, es gab keinerlei derartigen Auflagen und nur, weil ich jetzt...ungeahnte Möglichkeiten habe – "  
"Sie sehen sich nicht moralisch verpflichtet", half Mallory nach.  
"Genau – das habe ich damit sagen wollen!" stimmte ich zu.  
Es war bloß Theater. Trotzdem machte mir diese Behauptung fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es stimmte nicht. Würde ich Geld gewinnen, den Sechser im Lotto oder so, zehn, zwanzig oder mehr Millionen…, dann würde ich spenden…ich würde es wollen…ich würde vielleicht auch empfinden, dass ich das müsste. Und ich würde nicht wissen, was ich mit all dem Geld für mich anfangen sollte. – Sicher keine Pferdezucht anfangen und dazu eine passende repräsentative Immobilie kaufen! Ein paar Kleinigkeiten würden mir wahrscheinlich schon nach und nach einfallen…, und ich würde vielleicht etwas auf die hohe Kante legen, für den Ruhestand, falls der nötig werden, beziehungsweise ich ihn erleben würde – aber das würden vielleicht dreißig-…okay, fünfzigtausend sein. Keine Millionen!  
…ich glaube, ich würde Mrs Hudsons Haus renovieren lassen. Vor allem das Dach natürlich; dann würde es sich auch wirklich rentieren, die oberen Stockwerke mit neuen Bodenbelägen, Tapeten und Möbeln auszustatten. Und vorher sollten dann noch ein paar Leitungen gelegt und Steckdosen gesetzt werden…  
  
Aber das kam mir erst später in den Sinn; zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte ich mich ganz auf unser Gespräch zu konzentrieren und die Gewissensbisse einfach beiseite zu schieben – ebenso wie alle anderen hinderlichen Gedankengänge.  
  
Es war erstaunlich. Ich hätte keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt, worüber sich Maddoc und Mallory jetzt hätten unterhalten sollen, aber mit einem Mal war es dann doch ziemlich einfach. Das Thema war nicht zu trivial, so dass es zu verkrampft nach nichtssagendem Smalltalk ausgesehen hätte, nicht zu glatt, um wie ein elaboriertes Drehbuch zu wirken, aber auch nicht zu extravagant, um völlig unglaubwürdig zu erscheinen – und vor allem nicht intim und persönlich genug, um uns als etwas anderes erscheinen zu lassen, als eine Art ungleicher Geschäftspartner.   
  
Unterdessen brach Sherlock die nächste Wasserflasche an und verspeiste zierlich-elegant seine Häppchen. Als sich unsere Blicke einmal wieder trafen, bewegten sich seine Augen auf einen bestimmten Punkt auf der gedeckten Tafel, als wolle er mich auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Ich kaschiere meine Verwunderung und folgte der Andeutung. Nun erst bemerkte ich ein silbernes Glöckchen, das neben dem Sektkühler stand.  
Oh, ich soll...? Okay!  
Ich griff mir also die Tischglocke und läutete energisch.  
Nur ein paar Sekunden später erschien Mac in der Tür und steuerte dann direkt einen Punkt zwei Schritte rechts von mir an.  
  
Wenn du jetzt sagst: "Mylord haben geläutet", bekomme ich einen Lachflash! dachte ich und bemühte mich um souveräne Gelassenheit:   
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?" fragte er servil und distanziert.  
"Servieren Sie den zweiten Gang, Mac!" befahl ich mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld in der Stimme – und Sherlock verzog ganz leicht das Gesicht, als sei ich ihm ein wenig zu ungehobelt.  
"Sehr wohl, Sir, kommt sofort..."  
Ich nickte und wandte dann gleich den Kopf in Richtung des Spielfeldes – falls ich mir ein Schmunzeln nicht würde verkneifen können, würde es wirken, als gälte es den Pferden, die sich inzwischen wieder dort eingefunden hatten. Die Mädels schienen ein wenig Nachlauf zu spielen. Welche Energie...!  
  
Wo verbirgt sich unser Spion? fragte ich mich. Kann Sherlock ihn sehen? Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht nach ihm umdrehen, und es ist vielleicht besser, ich weiß nicht, in welcher Richtung er sich befindet, aber verdammt, ich würde es gerne wissen! Er muss doch nahe genug sein, um mithören zu können! Oder...hat Sherlock zugelassen, dass sie uns verwanzt haben?! Aber wie? Hat sich Mac zum Schein bestechen lassen?! – Und wo wäre das Ding dann? In einer der Topfpalmen?  
  
Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir gar nicht.  
Und überhaupt..., wenn jemand schon einen Butler oder Hotelmitarbeiter bestach, ein Abhörgerät zu platzieren, dann doch nicht auf der Terrasse, wo sich die Zielpersonen nur zweimal am Tag unterhielten! Mac war zwar weder das eine noch das andere, aber er hätte sich verdächtig gemacht, wäre er nur dazu bereit gewesen, die Terrasse zu verwanzen, nicht aber die Räumlichkeiten seiner Logiergäste. Aber es war doch ganz ausgeschlossen, dass Sherlock es zulassen würde, dass sich im Stall oder gar in unserem Zimmer Wanzen befanden – allein schon, weil wir uns dort die ganze Zeit über mit unseren richtigen Namen anredeten.   
Nein, Elektronik war wohl auszuschließen...  
...es sei denn...  
Es sei denn, jemand hatte in der Nähe am Zaun ein Richtmikrophon oder so etwas installiert, aber sich selbst weiter weg im Gebüsch oder hinter einem Baum versteckt, wenn wir dann nach dem Lunch wieder hineingingen, um uns eine Mittagspause zu gönnen, würde er das Mikro wieder entfernen.  
  
Alles in allem versuchte ich, mich durch diese Gedankengänge nicht allzu sehr von unserem Geplauder ablenken zu lassen, lauschte aufmerksam auf Mallorys bramarbasierende Ausführungen, als könne er mich in alle Gepflogenheiten der gehobenen Gesellschaft und alle Geheimnisse des Reitsports und der Pferdezucht einweihen, hakte da und dort nach und ließ meinen Blick immer wieder zu der einen oder anderen Stute wandern, bemüht, mir so etwas wie Besitzerstolz vorzustellen und zu hoffen, dass man diesen in meinem Gesicht lesen könne.  
Sherlock tippte wiederholt sachte mit seiner Schuhspitze gegen meinen Knöchel, wenn ich wieder einmal vergessen hatte, etwas vom Hauptgang in mich hineinzuschaufeln. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich mich noch gefragt, ob es ein Versehen gewesen war oder...naja...der Ersatz für eine zärtlichere Geste, die wir uns derzeit nicht erlauben konnten. Ich hatte ihm verstohlen zugelächelt und es erst kapiert, als er untypischerweise mitten in seinem aktuellen Nebensatz – weit entfernt von jeglichem Komma – seine Rede unterbrochen hatte, um sich eine Gabel voll Fleisch in den Mund zu schieben und genießerisch zu verspeisen.  
"Hm..., ja..., wo war ich? Richtig...  
Also, drei oder vier Versuche – pro Stute natürlich. Mehr werden wir nicht haben – rein rechnerisch, dann ist die Saison vorbei. Wir sollten also auch nicht zu lange warten. So sehr ich es Ihnen natürlich wünsche, dass Sie an Material des bevorzugten Samenspenders gelangen..."  
"Hm, ja, ist wohl richtig..., klingt logisch...", stimmte ich etwas widerwillig zu und schob mir mit dem Messer Gemüse auf meine Gabel.  
"Es wäre...unverzeihlich, wenn wir diesen Sommer nicht nutzen würden, um die Mädels schwängern zu lassen...", überlegte ich flapsig und, als hätte ich gerade diesen Entschluss gefasst und hielte ihn für einen umwerfend cleveren Einfall, verkündigte ich: "Mallory! Wir machen folgendes! Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach weiteren erstklassigen Stuten, die ich in den nächsten zwei, drei Wochen erwerben und hierher bringen lassen kann..., zwei oder vielleicht drei... Game und Scarlet sollen auf alle Fälle besamt werden. Aber falls sich der neue Eigentümer von Moorlands Totilas dann doch noch meldet, werden wir sein Sperma eben für die Neuen verwenden!"  
"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Boss!" rief Mallory perplex und voller Bewunderung aus – als hätte ich soeben den Warpantrieb erfunden. Ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen! Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln. Sherlock war einfach großartig in dieser Rolle!  
"Ja, nicht!?" prahlte ich selbstgefällig und säbelte mir eifrig ein großes Stück Fleisch ab. "Genauso machen wir das!" pflichtete ich mir selbst enthusiastisch bei. "Mallory, Sie werden viel zu tun haben in den nächsten Tagen! Halten Sie sich ran! – aber machen Sie keine halben Sachen!"  
"Ich fürchte, halbe Pferde eignen sich ohnehin nicht für die Zucht...!" bemerkte Mallory bierernst und runzelte dazu die Stirn, als traute er mir tatsächlich zu, ich wäre imstande anzunehmen, dass eine halbe Stute tragend werden könnte.  
"Scherzkeks!" lachte ich, versuchte aber dabei, ihn ein wenig tadelnd anzusehen, schließlich war dieses Verhalten für einen Angestellten schon etwas dreist!  
"...mit einem Viertelpferd ginge das freilich...", fuhr er fort.  
"Ein...Quarterhorse… – gehört hab ich das schon..., aber was soll das eigentlich sein?" fragte ich in etwas verunsichertem Ton. So ungefähr war es mir klar, denn – was Maddoc nicht wissen konnte – Roadrunner, das Westernpferd von Daniel Kelly war ein Quarterhorse.  
"In Nordamerika werden schon lange Pferde gezüchtet, die besonders gutmütig und wendig sind und die sich gut für Cowboys eignen. Später, vor allem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts war es in, Viertelmeilenrennen zu veranstalten, also wurden Tiere gezüchtet, die darin besonders gut sind, die rasch beschleunigen können – daher der Name. Rasse und Farbe waren dabei ansonsten völlig nebensächlich. Nach Europa kamen sie erst in der zweiten Hälfte des vorigen Jahrhunderts. – Kennen Sie die Geschichte von dem halbierten Pferd, das wieder zusammengenäht wurde?" erkundigte er sich übergangslos.  
"Zusammengenäht! Was ist das für ein Quatsch!" platzte ich heraus.  
"Haben Sie schon mal vom Freiherr von Münchhausen gehört? Auch als Lügenbaron bekannt?"  
"Ah, der nach dem das Syndrom benannt ist?"  
Upps, das war jetzt vielleicht etwas zu viel Bildung für Maddoc!  
"Irgendeine...psychische Störung, oder so...", setzte ich vage hinzu.  
"Mag sein. Es gibt Leute, die sich gerne wichtigmachen – aber ob man das mit einer Störung entschuldigen kann? Egal. Münchhausen soll jedenfalls unter anderem auch erzählt haben, dass er nach irgendeiner Schlacht seinen Litauer an einen Brunnen gelenkt habe – und der hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu saufen. Irgendwann drehte sich Münchhausen um und merkte, dass das Pferd direkt hinter dem Sattel glatt durchgeschnitten worden war, weswegen das Wasser gleich wieder hinten rauslief. Münchhausens Bursche traf ein und konnte aufklären, was geschehen war: Das Fallgitter eines der Festungstore war hastig heruntergelassen worden und hatte dabei den Hengst halbiert, das Hinterteil habe noch kräftig nach den Feinden ausgeschlagen und befände sich nun auf einer Weide. Münchhausen will das Hinterteil auf einer Wiese gefunden haben, wo es sich damit vergnügte, die Stuten zu bespringen. Der Schmied soll dann die Pferdehälften mit irgendwelchen Schösslingen zusammengenäht haben. Ich glaube, es war Lorbeer. Aber damit nicht genug! Die Fohlen, die bei dieser Eskapade gezeugt wurden, waren allesamt bloß Hinterteile, keine ganzen Pferde! Und aus den Schösslingen, mit denen der Schmied den Litauer zusammengenäht hatte, soll eine Hecke gewachsen sein, die sich Münchhausen zu einer Art Laube als Sonnenschutz zurechtstutzen ließ. – Na, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Blödsinn?" grinste er spottend.  
"Völlig durchgeknallt!" pflichtete ich bei. "Wenn es so leicht wäre, jemanden wieder zusammenzuflicken...!"  
Nein! denk gar nicht erst drüber nach! dachte ich, stürzte mich erneut auf meinen Lunch und sah dabei zu den beiden Stuten hinüber, die jetzt in der Sonne dösten.  
Da bemerkte ich schräg hinter ihnen jenseits des Zauns eine Bewegung und eine Veränderung der Formen. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte ich die Gestalt eines Reiters ausmachen – …oder genauer gesagt, einer Reiterin.  
Sie saß auf einem eleganten Fuchs, war schlank, vollbusig genug, dass es mir auf diese Entfernung auffiel, und trug das dunkle Haar in zwei tief im Nacken ansetzenden Pferdeschwänzen, die offen nach vorne auf ihre Schultern fielen und etwa bis zu ihren Achseln reichten.  
  
„Sieh an…, wen haben wir denn da…“, murmelte ich und bemühte mich, dabei meinen Mund nicht zu auffällig zu bewegen – nur für den Fall, dass mich jemand beobachtete, der Lippen lesen konnte.   
  
Mir schien, als bemerke sie, dass wir sie entdeckt hatten, also hob ich grüßend die Hand und sagte zu meinem Angestellten: „Mallory! Bitten Sie unseren Gast doch herein…!“  
„Wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen…“, murmelte Sherlock lächelnd, dann erhob er sich sehr lässig und widerwillig, während er gedehnt brummte: „Na, schön, Boss, wenn Sie meinen, gewiss…“  
„Ja, das meine ich!“ erwiderte ich spitz und griff zur Glocke, um Mac zu instruieren, ein weiteres Glas zu bringen und sich darauf einzurichten, eventuell noch Reste unseres Lunchs zu servieren.  
  
Sollte sie uns auf den Zahn fühlen? Oder war sie eine Art Lockvogel?   
Wie sollte das gehen?   
Oder war sie unbeteiligt?  
…aber wenn Sherlock sie dafür gehalten hätte, hätte er mir diese Einladung ausgeredet.  
Oder war er auch noch nicht sicher?  
  
Sherlocks Gang wirkte wieder völlig normal, als er zu der Stelle am Zaun hinüberlief. – Trotzdem: Nachher sollte ich mir seine Füße nochmal ansehen, er wäre imstande, mir Komplikationen zu verschweigen – gerade jetzt, wo unser Coup gewissermaßen in die heiße Phase ging!  
Ich sah, dass sie ihr Pferd näher an den Zaun brachte und es parallel dazu aufstellte, um selbst so nahe wie möglich an mein ein-Mann-Begrüßungskomitee heranzukommen. Es schien eine Stute zu sein – also keiner von den entführten Hengsten – und wo hatten sie die jetzt her? Es würde doch wohl kaum die Zuchtstute eines Kunden sein.  
Als Sherlock sie fast erreicht hatte, langte sie anmutig nach einem ihrer offenen Zöpfe und zwirbelte ihn verspielt um ihren Finger. Doch bald darauf, nahm sie Haltung an – nicht im militärischen Sinne, sie bemühte sich um eine distanziert-hoheitsvolle Aura. Ich sah, dass sie huldvoll nickte.  
  
Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte mir. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf die bevorstehende Szene! Was für ein Stress!  
Ja, es war wichtig, dieser Bande das Handwerk zu legen, ehe noch wirklich Mensch oder Tier zu Schaden kam, aber gerade jetzt hatte ich wirklich anderes im Kopf!  
Zu neu, zu übermächtig waren diese neuen Gefühle, die so viele Fragen aufwarfen. Fragen, die warten mussten. Obwohl sie so sehr zu dängen schienen.  
Und selbst, wenn da gerade kein „Fall“ gewesen wäre. Manche Fragen – und wohl gerade die wichtigsten im Leben – beantworten sich erst mit der Zeit, vielleicht sogar erst im Nachhinein.  
   
Wir sind vernunftbegabte – und zumeist tatsächlich vernünftig denkende Wesen, die sich nicht leichtfertig entscheiden. Ehe wir einen großen, riskanten Schritt wagen, wollen wir sicher sein, dass sich der Entschluss als richtig erweisen wird.  
   
Aber gerade bei dem, was am allermeisten zählt und was am Ende unser Lebenswerk ausmachen wird, gibt es nur wenige und vage Vorabinfos. Wie bei einer schweren Krankheit, einer riskanten Operation oder einer Therapie mit gravierenden Nebenwirkungen, kann man nur eine sehr schwammige Prognose abgeben.  
   
…oh, zur Hölle, klingt das negativ…!  
Nein! Nein, natürlich sehe ich es natürlich nicht als Krankheit…auch nicht als Therapie…  
Als Lebensaufgabe…?  
Das klingt so nach einer lebenslänglichen Mission, nach Aufopferung…  
Es stimmt zum Teil, aber es wird so viel mehr sein als das! Erfüllung, Glück, Spaß…    
   
…und dazwischen immer wieder Sorge…, Angst…, dieses so bedrohte, zerbrechliche Glück wieder zu verlieren…  
   
  
…und das würde ich womöglich schon sehr bald, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht zusammenriss und verdammt nochmal funktionierte!  
  
Inzwischen war Sherlock auf dem Rückweg zu mir. Obwohl er sich schnurstracks Luftlinie auf mich zubewegte, hörte ich, dass er leise „Scarlet“ und „Gamis“ raunte und die beiden Stuten darauf reagierten. Er musste auf diesen kurzen Test vorbereitet gewesen sein, denn offensichtlich hatte er sich für die beiden eine kleine Belohnung eingesteckt, die er ihnen nun zukommen ließ.  
Unsere Besucherin ritt währenddessen am Zaun entlang, um um das halbe Gelände herum zum Klubhaus zu gelangen; Sherlock lächelte mir zu.  
  
Als er mich erreicht hatte, setzte er sich wieder, schob sein Besteck zusammen und sah auf das Spielfeld zu den Stuten. Wie aus Versehen berührte sein kleiner Finger den meinen auf der Tischplatte.  
Er führte die andre Hand, zu einer lockeren Faust geschlossen vor den Mund und murmelte nach einem Räuspern verstohlen: „Bereit?“   
  
Eigentlich nicht! dachte ich und rang mich zu einem angedeuteten Nicken durch.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Redewendung „aus dem Stegreif“ gibt es im Englischen nicht wörtlich.  
> Mit Steg-Reif ist übrigens der Steigbügel gemeint. (Ich sag's nur, weil ich hin und wieder mal lese, dass jemand "Stehgreif" schreibt...)
> 
> Ja, auch im britischen Lotto gibt es „sechs Richtige“.
> 
> [link href="http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/munchhausen-620/5"]http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/munchhausen-620/5[/link]
> 
> Quarterhorse  
> Das Quaterhorse stammt aus Nordamerika und wurde ursprünglich für die dort berühmten Viertel-Meilen-Rennen gezogen. Diese Pferderasse gibt es in allen Farben. Wenn sie allerdings gescheckt sind, wird die Rasse als Painthorse bezeichnet.
> 
> [link href="https://www.pferdefluesterei.de/a-z/quarter-horse/"]https://www.pferdefluesterei.de/a-z/quarter-horse/[/link]  
> [link href="http://www.cavallo.de/news/pferdewissen-und-neues-aus-der-szene/western-legende-jean-claude-dysli-gestorben-plus-video.980798.233219.htm"]http://www.cavallo.de/news/pferdewissen-und-neues-aus-der-szene/western-legende-jean-claude-dysli-gestorben-plus-video.980798.233219.htm[/link]


	71. Die Füchsin

(Achtung, heute sind es zwei Kapitel...!)  
  
  
  
Mac, der anscheinend mein Klingeln nicht gehört hatte, kam nun mit dem Nachtisch.  
„Da sind Sie ja endlich!“ schnauzte ich. „Sitzen Sie auf Ihren Ohren, Mann?! Wir werden gleich Besuch bekommen, also machen Sie, dass Sie wieder reinkommen, und die Dame empfangen und an unseren Tisch geleiten können. Haben wir noch…repräsentative Reste da, die Sie ihr anbieten könnten?“  
„…bedaure, Sir…Gemüse und Kartoffeln schon, aber dazu müsste ich dann tiefgekühltes Fleisch machen…  
…oder ich serviere als nächstes Tee und Gebäck…“, schlug er etwas ratlos vor.  
Ich bemerkte, dass Sherlock von mir zu den Desserts und wieder zurück zu mir schaute.  
„Und…das Dessert ist schon so portioniert geliefert worden?“ vermutete ich, da es sehr hübsch und gleichmäßig aussah, wie sich die verschiedenen Schichten des Trifles in den hohen Glaskelchen stapelten.  
„Bedauere, ja…“  
„Stellen Sie die Portionen nochmal kurz kalt und bitten Sie die Dame herein. Ich gebe Ihnen dann weitere Anweisungen“, ordnete ich an.  
  
Sherlock bemühte sich, mich nicht anzusehen, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass er verstohlen schmunzelte und anscheinend ganz zufrieden war mit meiner Darbietung.  
Bis jetzt.  
  
Nervös genehmigte ich mir noch ein Glas Wasser und versuchte, meine Stirn mit der gestärkten Serviette zu trocknen, was recht aussichtslos war: Dieses Stück Stoff sollte ja auch gar nicht saugfähig sein, sondern undurchlässig…  
  
Nach nicht einmal einer weiteren Minute hoben Game und Scarlet ruckartig die schmalen Köpfe und stellten die Ohren auf. Dann vernahm auch ich Hufschlag und außerdem Schritte. Mac kam um die Ecke, gefolgt von der Amazone. Natürlich erhob ich mich – ebenso Mallory. Mitten vor der Terrasse angekommen, grüßte sie lächelnd und sprang geschickt aus dem Sattel. Während Mac das Pferd einstweilen festband, erklärte sie: „Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung! Leider habe ich keine Visitenkarte mit, die ich Ihrem Butler aufs Silbertablett hätte legen können.“   
Dabei zwinkerte sie mir schelmisch zu. Ihr Lächeln war nicht wirklich verlegen oder entschuldigend. Sie kam selbstsicher zu uns herauf, wobei sie einen scheinbar beiläufig-koketten Hüftschwung zum Einsatz brachte.  
„Miss Summers – dies ist Mr John Maddoc, Besitzer der beiden Stuten, die Ihr Interesse geweckt haben – und nebenbei bemerkt mein Boss. Mr Maddoc – “  
„Sylvia Summers!“ unterbrach sie und streckte mir ihre Hand hin.  
„Sehr erfreut…“, behauptete ich und schlug ein.  
Der Druck ihrer Hand war wohl dosiert, nicht zu schwach, nicht zu fest, nicht zu überfallartig zupackend, zu kurz oder zu lang. Sie wirkte…nun: echt… ein selbstbewusster Mensch, emanzipiert, als lege sie gar nicht darauf an, ihre Reize einzusetzen oder die Ritterlichkeit konservativer Gentlemen in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen – aber das war pure Berechnung.  
  
Sieh an, dachte ich. Sie ist wohl das Gegenstück zu Sherlocks Madeleine!   
  
„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz! – Mallory, Ihren Stuhl!“ sagte ich. Sherlock verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln und machte ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht. Mit deutlichem Widerwillen rückte er der jungen Dame den Stuhl.  
„Oh, danke, Mr Mallory, ich will Sie aber wirklich nicht vertreiben – “  
„Ich werde Ihnen noch einen Stuhl bringen, wenn es recht ist“, schlug MacArthur vor. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Zitronenlimonade? Ginger Ale, Bitter Lemon – “  
„Oh, Wasser oder Zitronenlimonade ohne Zucker wäre wunderbar, danke!“ antwortete sie mit einer sehr melodischen, wohlklingenden Stimme.  
„Wenn Sie Ihren Reithelm abnehmen möchten…“, schlug ich vor, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bringen Sie das Dessert, Mac!“ befahl ich. „Und dann machen Sie gleich eine Kanne Tee.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir! ...Ma’am…“  
Sherlock sah genervt drein und holte sich seinen Stuhl selber.  
„Ich bin Ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig…“, begann sie vergnügt. Es klang eher danach, als wolle sie uns enthüllen, wie es sich zutrug, dass uns das unverschämte Glück zuteil wurde, dass sie uns mit ihrem Besuch beehrte!  
„Oh, ja, lassen Sie hören, was uns die Ehre und das Vergnügen verschafft! Wohnen Sie am Ende hier in der Gegend?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Nein, das nicht…“  
„Tja, MacArthur! Für einen Moment ist der Marktwert dieser Immobilie durch die Decke geschossen, aber schon vorbei!“ spottete ich.  
Miss Summers – oder wie auch immer sie wirklich heißen mochte – ließ ein geradezu perfektes, perlendes Lachen hören. Mac servierte ihr eine Limonade und hatte natürlich die beiden Desserts wieder herausgebracht.  
„Ja, wo ist das Problem?“ fragte ich Mac genervt. „Miss Summers, Sie leisten mir doch bei diesem Trifle Gesellschaft?“  
Sherlock richtete sich entrüstet auf, verkniff sich aber einen Protest – sondern zwinkerte mir mit dem Auge, das unser Gast nicht sehen konnte, vergnügt zu.  
„Aber – , ehm, Mr. Mallory, ich möchte wirklich nicht – !“ behauptete Miss Summers.  
„Neinein…, ich bin ohnehin nicht so für Süßes…, lassen Sie sich das Dessert schmecken“, brummte mein Angestellter und schaffte es dabei, so zu wirken, als kränke es ihn wirklich sehr, auf diesen Nachtisch verzichten zu müssen – oder war das am Ende wirklich so?! – Ich konnte aber doch jetzt nicht aus der Rolle fallen! Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn ich der Dame mein Dessert überlassen hätte?!    
„Verzeihung, Ma’am…, ich würde dann Ihrem Pferd, wie Sie es wünschten, Wasser bringen, aber ich würde sie selbstverständlich auch... – ich meine, ich würde IHR PFERD selbstverständlich auch absatteln und putzen und so weiter – “, erbot sich Mac ein wenig stammelnd.  
„Oh, danke, sehr zuvorkommend, aber ich bin ja erst vor knapp einer Stunde aufgebrochen und ich möchte…dann auch noch weiter…“  
„Oh, bleiben Sie nur, solange Ihnen danach ist! Charmante Gesellschaft ist doch immer erwünscht...!  
Urlaub, also“, folgerte ich, ohne Mallory oder Mac Beachtung zu schenken, „mit Ihrer besten, vierbeinigen Freundin...“  
Sie lächelte ein wenig spitzbübisch.   
„In der Tat geht es um…meine Freundin, wie Sie sie nennen – was ich sehr sympathisch finde, übrigens!“ beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wer von Ihnen beiden die größere Schönheit ist!“ behauptete ich mit gekünsteltem Grübeln und nahm von der Schlagsahne und der Himbeermasse etwas auf meinen langen Löffel.  
„Sind Sie ein Schmeichelkater, Mr Maddoc?“ erkundigte sie sich schmunzelnd.  
„Aber gar nicht!“ beteuerte ich ernsthaft.   
„Also, das Trifle ist wirklich köstlich. Kompliment an die Küche!“  
„Ah, wir lassen liefern, einstweilen noch…, aber kann gut sein, dass sich Mr Maddoc demnächst noch mehr Personal zulegt…aber vorher sucht er noch die passende Immobilie…man soll ja nichts überstürzten…“  
„Jaja, schon gut, Mallory, das ist doch jetzt nebensächlich!“ erklärte ich etwas unwirsch, ehe ich mich wieder lächelnd unserem Gast zuwandte. „Was ist denn…mit Ihrer Freundin?“  
„Nun…“, sie räusperte sich, als sei ihr dieses Thema nun doch ein wenig peinlich. „…ich möchte sie decken lassen…“  
„Ach, was! Sie auch? Da bedaure ich aber, dass ich ebenfalls ausschließlich Stuten besitze. Bis jetzt. Sonst hätte ich Ihnen gerne, ehm…, unsere Dienste angeboten – sozusagen... In der Tat möchte ich die beiden auch diesen Sommer noch decken lassen.“  
„Sehen Sie…, normalerweise würde man einfach unter den zur Verfügung stehenden Deckhengsten einen der gleichen Rasse in einer passenden Farbe auswählen, eine Portion Sperma bestellen und den Tierarzt die Besamung vornehmen lassen. Aber…das möchte ich nicht… Nicht so…   
Ich meine, alle machen das so – aber das heißt nicht, dass es deswegen richtig ist.  
Nur weil es effektiver ist und das Verletzungsrisiko geringer…  
Es ist…unnatürlich…  
…also, nicht dass sie mich für eine alberne, romantische Gans halten, die sich vorstellt, dass ihr Pferd die wahre Liebe finden soll – das ja nun nicht. Aber…ich möchte, dass sie ihn kennenlernt…, dass sie sich mögen…, dass… –    
Also, ja, dass sie…sich ihm…anbieten kann, dass er sie wirklich bespringt und sie ihn gewähren lässt. Dass sie sich entscheiden kann, dass sie – die Möglichkeit hat, sich zu verweigern. Wenn sie ihn ablehnt, würde ich es sofort abbrechen und einen anderen Kandidaten suchen. Tja, und deswegen sind wir unterwegs – und wenn wir irgendwo auf Pferde treffen, dann will ich sie mir natürlich genauer ansehen. Ihre beiden hatten es sich ja gemütlich gemacht, so dass ich von weitem nicht sehen konnte, ob es vielleicht zierliche Hengste sind.  
Aber, wenn Sie die gleiche Absicht haben, vielleicht haben Sie ja einen Tipp für mich?“ fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie an dem Anhänger an ihrer Halskette herumspielte. Mir war vorhin schon aufgefallen, dass es ein springendes, goldenes Pferd mit wehender Mähne war.  
„Tja, bedaure, bis jetzt nicht…“, antwortete ich verlegen. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich bisher nicht…zumindest nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht habe… – also, auf…althergebrachtem Wege…  
Aber das klingt sehr sympathisch und, ehm, plausibel! Ja, es wäre schön, zu wissen, dass sie sich mögen – und tatsächlich möchte ich den Deckhengst oder die Deckhengste nicht nur sehen – ob sie schön, gesund und stark sind, …schnell, oder elegant oder was auch immer. Ob sie Preise bei Pferdeschauen oder sportlichen Events gewonnen haben.   
Ich meine, ja, das alles wären schon Pluspunkte, natürlich!  
Aber…: Ich möchte ihn sehen, life – ihn treffen, ich möchte wissen, ob er mir sympathisch ist; er soll Temperament haben, aber gutmütig sein, mit Bewegungsdrang und Energie – aber nicht so ein überspanntes Nervenbündel. Er soll…eine Persönlichkeit sein...“  
Sherlock hüstelte.  
Ja, ich hatte ihr zu sehr nach dem Mund geredet, das war mir auch klar, aber andererseits sollte sie doch denken, dass ich Wachs in ihren Händen war – oder etwa nicht?!  
Unterdessen hatte Mac uns schweigend Tee mit drei Gedecken und eine Platte mit einer Auswahl an Gebäck aufgetragen. Ich nickte ihm zu. Während Mac bei Miss Summers mit dem Einschenken begann, schnappte sich Mallory rasch einen Muffin mit Schokoglasur, als gelte es einem Verbot von meiner Seite zuvorzukommen.  
„Nun…“, murmelte ich, „andererseits…  
Und ich weiß, das muss jetzt inkonsequent klingen. Der Gedanke den Abkömmling eines ganz besonderen, berühmten Champions zu besitzen, eines…Jahrhundertpferdes…  
Also, das finde ich auch überaus verlockend!“ gestand ich. „Bis jetzt lasse ich Mallory über das Internet suchen und per E-Mail anfragen – aber dann möchte ich auch hinfahren, sehen, wie der Hengst untergebracht ist, was das für Menschen sind, die sich um ihn kümmern und so…“  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ pflichtete mir Miss Summers eifrig bei.  
„Naja, und falls es für dieses Mal halt mit dem Jahrhundertpferd nichts werden sollte…“, seufzte ich abgrundtief.  
„Genau!“ schaltete sich Mallory vorlaut ein. „Sie sollten auf mich hören! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede! Schlagen Sie sich für dieses Jahr Toto aus dem Kopf. Der neue Besitzer will einfach noch nicht, dass es publik wird. Da können Sie nichts dran machen…“  
„Ich unterhalte mich mit Miss Summers, Mallory!“ versetzte ich grob. „Im Übrigen waren wir uns doch einig, dass Kompromisse was für Leute mit begrenztem Budget sind, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen!“  
„Man sollte seine Träume niemals aufgeben!“ beteuerte Miss Summers. „Es sind letztlich unsere Ziele, die aussagen, was und wer wir sind, nicht? Sie machen uns aus. Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen, Mr Maddoc!“  
„Sehen Sie, Mallory! Miss Summers versteht mich!“ trumpfte ich tadelnd auf.  
Sherlock nickte, hob beschwichtigend die Hand, war aber ansonsten mit Kauen beschäftigt.  
„Es soll irgendwo auf einem der Hügel seit Neustem eine Reiterpension oder sowas geben – also, sie haben wohl noch nicht eröffnet, weil sie noch renovieren – Wissen Sie etwas darüber?“ erkundigte sich Miss Summers.  
„Nein, wir sind erst ein paar Tage hier, ich…bin eigentlich noch Anfänger, daher übe ich meistens noch hier auf dem Gelände. Wir sind noch nicht viel ausgeritten, aber natürlich möchte ich das – denken Sie, der Traumhengst Ihrer Freundin könnte sich in dieser Reitpension befinden?“  
„Wer weiß…?“ lächelte sie erwartungsvoll.  
„Und wie heißt Ihre Schöne?“  
„Golden Vixen – und Ihre beiden?“  
Soso! Füchsin..., das passte auch zu der Besitzerin (wenn sie das denn war!). Ihr braunes Haar hatte einen goldrötlichen Glanz, dessen Echtheit ich bezweifelte, der aber wirklich gut mit ihrem Teint und den großen braunen Rehaugen harmonierte. Und sie war clever; zumindest beherrschte sie ihren Part ausgezeichnet.  
Ehe ich noch antworten konnte, rief Sherlock: „Scarlet! Gamis!“, woraufhin erst die braune und dann die Schimmelstute den Kopf wandte und gleich darauf erwartungsvoll angetrabt kamen.  
„Mit vollen Namen „Scarlet Thread Running und The Game is on“, erklärte er mit freundlichem Lächeln, während er mit der silbernen Zange zwei Würfel aus der Zuckerdose auf seinen Teller holte. Dabei warf er mir einen herausfordernden Blick zu, wie mir schien.  
„Mallory! Sie wissen genau, dass ich das nicht dulde!“ fauchte ich empört.  
„Nur ausnahmsweise!“ beteuerte er augenrollend.  
„Nichts da! Holen Sie Karotten oder so. KEINEN ZUCKER!!  
„Ja, Boss…!“ maulte Sherlock.  
„Sie sind doch der Fachmann und wissen besser wie schädlich das ist, als ich!“  
Er trollte sich und ich sagte Kopfschüttelnd zu Miss Summers: „Er mag eine Koryphäe sein, ich glaube, er ist wirklich sehr kompetent – aber manchmal ist er inkonsequent – und er neigt mitunter zur Faulheit, irgendwie – aber da bin ich schon dahinterher!“ versicherte ich grimmig.  
Die junge Frau war aufgestanden und an den Rand der Terrasse getreten, wo sie jetzt Glorianas Kopf streichelte. „Du wärst so perfekt für eine Hochzeitskutsche, meine Schöne…“, säuselte sie.  
„Träumen Sie von einer Märchenhochzeit in Weiß?“ fragte ich und bemühte mich, es nicht belustigt klingen zu lassen.  
„Ah! Keine Frau ist so emanzipiert und tough, dass sie nicht schon mal dran gedacht hätte…!“ sagte sie ein klein wenig spöttisch.  
„Sie würden hinreißend aussehen, in so einem weißen Prinzessinnenkleid…! – Nicht, dass Sie nicht alles tragen könnten!“  
„Es spielt ja im Grunde keine Rolle – wenn es der Richtige ist! – Aber wann hat Frau denn sonst je die Gelegenheit, solch eine Garderobe anzuziehen!“   
„Ja, ich glaube, das kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen…obwohl es schade ist, wenn solche Beine so ganz unter einem langen Rock verschwinden – aber man kann halt nicht alles haben…“  
  
Mallory kam mit den Karotten.  
„Möchten Sie?“ fragte ich Miss Summers.  
„Oh, ja, bitte!“ antwortete sie begeistert, nahm die Karotten entgegen und schien so viel Freude zu haben, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das zum ersten Mal Pferde füttern darf.  
Na, wenn das nicht ein bisschen dick aufgetragen war!  
  
Wir plauderten noch ein wenig, wobei mir unser Besuch von Minute zu Minute mehr auf die Nerven ging, dann sagte Miss Summers endlich ein wenig wehmütig:  
„Nun…, vielen Dank für die nette Einladung, Mr Maddoc, aber…“    
„Sagen Sie doch John, bitte…“, schlug ich sanft und beinahe bittend vor.  
Sie lächelte strahlend: „Und ich bin Sylvie! Es hat mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen…!“  
„Sollten Sie doch noch länger in der Gegend bleiben, kommen Sie doch bald einmal wieder vorbei. SYLVIE! …ich würde mich WIRKLICH freuen!“ behauptete ich.  
Das war eine glatte Lüge! Ich würde jetzt erstmal eine ganze Weile nur noch ungestört mit Sherlock zusammen sein wollen; tagelang, wochenlang, vielleicht gar monatelang, bis mir irgendwelche Gäste willkommen wären, noch dazu ohne Voranmeldung!  
„Und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück bei der Suche – Ihnen und Ihrer Füchsin!“  
Ich läutete nach Mac, damit er unseren Gast nach draußen geleitete.  
  
Puh! Geschafft…!  
  
Mit den Augen tastete ich quasi schon nach der Teekanne, als mir Sherlock auch schon einschenkte.  
  
„Sie hatten volles Programm heute Vormittag“, gab er zu bedenken. „Sie sollten sich eine Pause gönnen, Boss...“  
„Ja, dass sollte ich wirklich…“, seufzte ich und registrierte plötzlich, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte...nicht sehr stark, aber schon lästig.  
„Bildschönes Exemplar, was…?“  
„Kann sich durchaus mit unseren Königinnen vergleichen lassen“, stimmte ich zerstreut zu.  
„Ich…meinte eigentlich…die Frau…“, gab Sherlock zu und klang unsicher.  
Erstaunt sah ich ihn an…, dann merkte ich, wie er sich zu entspannen begann.  
  
Oh, nein! – …du hast doch nicht etwa befürchtet…, dass…sie mir gefällt…?! – Sherlock, ich liebe dich!   
Ja, okay, sie sieht gut aus – sie erinnert mich ein wenig an Anthea bei unserem ersten Zusammenreffen… – aber…! Du meine Güte…! Nein! Da musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen…! dachte ich, während er zusehends erleichterter lächelte.  
  
„Also, ich werd‘ dann mal reingehen – es ist einstweilen sowieso zu heiß. Und Sie haben ja auch noch einiges zu erledigen…  
Ehm…Mac soll uns den Tee einbringen – kümmern Sie sich drum, ja?“ quengelte ich und presste mir die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen.  
  
So schnell wie möglich musste dieses Theater ein Ende haben! Ich hatte mich sehr zusammengenommen, aber jetzt fühlte ich erst, wie überfordert ich mit der Situation gewesen war – und wie wahnsinnig es mir gegen den Strich ging, meinen geliebten Sherlock so zu behandeln, auch wenn er es für diesen Coup genauso haben wollte!  
Hoffentlich hatte ich wenigstens nicht zu verkrampft und einigermaßen authentisch gewirkt – was ich mir aber kaum vorstellen konnte, so deplatziert und fehlbesetzt, wie ich mir vorgekommen war…!  
…Scheiße, hoffentlich hab ich es nicht ruiniert…! Vielleicht hat sie mich längst durchschaut und es sich bloß nicht anmerken lassen?!  
  
Ich erhob mich und ging ins Haus zurück. Mir wurde ein wenig schwindlig und ich stoppte kurz, kaum dass ich die Terrassentür zum Gastraum durchschritten hatte.  
    
Inzwischen hörte ich Sherlock mit dem Alten reden und setzte meinen Weg fort.  
  
Noch ehe ich das Schlafsofa erreicht hatte, hörte ich Sherlock rasch näher kommen. Behutsam schlangen sich von hinten zwei lange Arme um mich.  
„John…, ist alles in Ordnung…?“ raunte seine sanfte, tiefe Stimme besorgt in mein Ohr.  
Seufzend legte ich meine Hände auf die seinen, lehnte mich ein wenig zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock…ich kann so etwas nicht und ich wollte dich nicht um deinen Nachtisch bringen und all das, aber ich – “  
„John! Was redest du denn da…?“ wisperten seine Lippen an meine Schläfe, dann schmiegte er seine Wange an die meine.  
„Du warst doch großartig! Und sie denkt sicher, dass deine Nervosität ihr galt, weil sie weiß, wie sie auf Männer wirkt…“, versicherte er.  
„Wirklich!?“ stöhnte ich erleichtert. „Nervös war ich allerdings! Ich konnte es nicht abwarten, sie wieder loszuwerden! Es war grässlich!“  
Sherlock stockte.  
„Sie…ist also so gar nicht dein Typ…?“ folgerte er verwundert.  
Ein Lachen entrang sich mir und ich fühlte mich auf einmal ziemlich erschöpft.   
„Oh, du liebe Zeit, Sherlock, ich weiß nicht, ob jemals wieder irgendeine Frau – irgendeine andere Person mein Typ sein kann…!“  
Ich drehte mich in seiner zärtlichen Umklammerung und umarmte ihn.  
„Aber ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass du mit meiner Performance zufrieden bist…ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, es zu vermasseln…“  
„Mein armer Schatz…! Das hast du nicht…!“ versicherte er.  
  
Schatz?!   
Er hatte eben Schatz gesagt,…einfach so…, als sei es das Normalste von der Welt…!  
  
„Du hast dein Debüt grandios gemeistert, John. Sie hat bestimmt nicht gemerkt, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist – und unser Zuhörer auch nicht. Aber ich konnte es sehen und deshalb weiß ich, wie tapfer du warst…“  
„Mir geht zurzeit einfach so wahnsinnig viel durch den Kopf…“, jammerte ich. „es wird mir sicher bald wieder leichter fallen, mich zu konzentrieren – aber gerade jetzt...! Ich fürchte, das überfordert mich etwas…“  
„Du warst ausgezeichnet! – Na, komm…, du musst dich ein bisschen ausruhen…“  
Ich nickte dankbar und ließ mich von ihm auf das Schlafsofa schieben, wir streiften nur rasch die Schuhe ab und glitten unter die Decke. Ich kuschelte mich an Sherlock und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.  
„Versuch, etwas zu schlafen“, raunte er fürsorglich.  
Ich streckte meine Hand flach auf seiner Herzgegend aus und nuschelte in den Trikotstoff seines Polohemds: „Ich liebe dich…“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	72. Lange Leitung, kurzer Draht...

 

Noch ehe ich vollständig aufgewacht war, fühlte ich mich wie in einen schützenden, weichen Kokon gehüllt; die Gewissheit von Glück breitete sich warm von meinem Herzen her aus und erfüllte rasch meinen ganzen Körper.  
  
Sherlock…!  
  
Ich spürte seinen Brustkorb unter mir, der sich in ruhigem, gleichmäßigem Rhythmus hob und senkte. Etwas zu fest als Kopfkissen, aber ich genoss es. Diese Wärme, die durch den dünnen Stoff seines Poloshirts drang. Mit dem rechten Ohr das Pochen seines Herzens zu hören, hätte störend sein können, aber ich empfand es als beruhigend. Sein linker Arm lag noch immer locker um meine Schultern und seine rechte Hand auf meiner Linken...   
  
Wie hatte ich nur so lange vor mir selbst verbergen können, dass ich mich nach dieser Nähe mehr gesehnt hatte, als nach irgendetwas sonst?  
Wohl wissend, dass Arbeit auf uns wartete, hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen, um diesen kostbaren Moment noch ein wenig zu verlängern. Abgesehen davon wollte ich Sherlock nicht wecken. Er würde sicher nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zu seinem Pferd wollen und dort würde es wieder spät werden; wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so spät wie gestern. Gerne hätte ich in sein Gesicht gesehen, aber mir war klar, dass ihn die dazu nötige Bewegung aufgeweckt hätte. Also versuchte ich, es mir vorzustellen. Es schien mir immer noch, als müsse ein Bann gebrochen worden sein, wenn ich seine Gesichtszüge so weich und gelöst sah, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Zuvor hatte das Seltenheitswert gehabt, mal ein entspanntes, gedankenverlorenes Lächeln oder wenn ihm der Schlaf mal für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle entzog – letzteres zumeist erst dann, wenn er der Ermüdung zu lange getrotzt hatte...  
Manchmal, wenn er mich jetzt förmlich anstrahlte, blieb mir beinahe die Luft weg. Es schien mir so unfassbar, dass es meine Person sein sollte, die das mit Sherlock Holmes anzustellen im Stande war…! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich jemals solche tiefempfundene Freude, solches Glück auf einem Gesicht gesehen habe, wie in den Blicken, die Sherlock mir schenkte.  
Es gab aber auch sogar diese gruseligen Momente, wo ich mich schuldig fühlte, wo ich dachte: Oh, nein, was hab ich getan!? Ich hab ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, ich verwirre ihn, lenke ihn ab. Das tut ihm und seiner Arbeit nicht gut – und es kann ihn in Gefahr bringen; ihn und auch noch andere. Das hab ich ruiniert. Ich hab ihn kaputt gemacht!  
Aber er war ja bereits dabei, sich wieder zurechtzufinden, er würde diese neue, zusätzliche Herausforderung schon meistern. Und wahrscheinlich ist es gar nicht wirklich meine Schuld. Irgendwann hatte dieses alte Trauma aufbrechen müssen – und es war gut, dass ich da gewesen war, als es schließlich passierte…  
  
...oops...mein linkes Bein liegt angewinkelt auf Sherlocks Oberschenkeln. Das sollte ich mir vielleicht einstweilen noch verkneifen, dachte ich.   
Ich musste es irgendwann im Schlaf unwillkürlich und ohne es zu merken angezogen haben.   
...also: Ist er davon nicht aufgewacht?  
oder doch, hat mich aber nicht wecken wollen?  
oder...ist er vielleicht sogar erst später eingeschlafen...?  
Ich versuchte, das Bein ganz sachte anzuheben, um es dann nach unten zu strecken – als plötzlich Sherlocks Hand blitzartig von der meinen verschwand und sich ein fester und zugleich sanfter Griff in meine Kniekehle schob.  
Jetzt erst registrierte ich, dass sich Sherlocks Herzschlag beschleunigt hatte.  
Ich entspannte mein Bein langsam wieder und Sherlocks Hand glitt zärtlich ein Stück auf der Rückseite meines Oberschenkels hinauf, nur etwa bis zur Hälfte und wieder zurück.  
"Ich...wollte dich nicht wecken...", erklärte ich unbeholfen.  
"Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er leise. Es klang ein wenig schmerzlich.  
"Wunderbar – geht's dir gut?" fragte ich etwas beunruhigt zurück.  
"Mir? Großartig! Ich hab mir vorhin ein bisschen Sorgen um dich gemacht...", gestand er. Allerdings schien das Tempus nicht so recht zu stimmen, er klang noch immer etwas zweifelnd.  
"Oh, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich...", versicherte ich. "Mir ist nur diese Frau auf die Nerven gegangen – naja, und das ganze Theater..."  
"Tut mir leid..., es ist wirklich gut gelaufen, wie schon gesagt. Es wird dir sicher mit der Zeit leichter fallen.  
Aber in Zukunft wirst du richtige Pausen einlegen, verstanden? - dich in den Schatten setzen und Flüssigkeit zu dir nehmen!" ordnete er an.  
„Ja, Herr Doktor!“ schmunzelte ich. „Hast ja recht… Ich hab es schlicht vergessen.  
Übrigens hab ich mir überlegt, dass es besonders zur Rolle gepasst hätte, hätte ich Mac befohlen, mir einen Drink ans Pferd zu bringen…“  
Sherlock lachte auf. „Ja, das ist gut! – Na, siehst du, du kriegst den Dreh allmählich raus.“ Er murmelte sanft in mein Haar, was ein wenig kitzelte. Ich konnte den warmen Hauch seines Atems spüren und schmiegte mich enger an ihn.  
Bedauernd strich er – soweit er den linken Arm in dieser Position bewegen konnte – über meinen Rücken.  
„Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, dass ich mir gleich nach dem Lunch nochmal deine Füße ansehen sollte“, gab ich ein wenig kleinlaut zu.  
„Ach, was, denen geht’s gut! Ich würde jetzt noch von stundenlangen Wanderungen absehen, aber sonst…  
Okay, wenn es dich beruhigt, will ich dich natürlich nicht davon abhalten“, überlegte er dann.  
„Genau…, danke…“, nuschelte ich gegen seine Brust.  
Er seufzte, ließ mein Bein los und angelte nach seinem Handy.   
Ich unterdrückte ein leicht frustriertes Brummen und zog mich ein wenig von Sherlock zurück, damit er sich frei bewegen konnte.  
Auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, betrachtete ich sein Gesicht, das jetzt wieder ein wenig angespannt war, berührte ganz leicht den kleinen Wulst, der sich wie so oft über seiner Nasenwurzel zusammengeschoben hatte und strich von dort aus aufwärts bis zu seinem Haaransatz.  
Lächelnd sah er mich an, schluckte – sah wieder weg.  
  
Okay, sorry, ich mach es schon wieder – ich lenke dich ab…! musste ich denken und zog die Hand zurück.   
  
"Hallo, Daniel…", hatte Sherlock inzwischen begonnen.  
"Sie ist also gerade bei euch, gut.  
Okay...  
Ich werd' jetzt gleich nachsehen – wir brauchten 'ne Pause.   
Ruf zurück, wenn sie weg ist. Bleib ab jetzt bei der Anrede. Ihr könnt nicht sicher sein, ob wer mithört. Hast du – ?  
Gut.  
Ja. Bye."  
  
"Du hast Mac aufgetragen, Dan von Besuchern zu berichten", stellte ich fest.  
"Ja. Er hat ihm Fotos und die Audiodatei geschickt."  
Oh. Es gab Fotos und Tonaufnahmen von unserem Gespräch?! Das fand ich jetzt irgendwie peinlich! – …also hatte Sherlock geahnt, dass mir der Gedanke nicht gefallen, dass es mich noch zusätzlich hemmen würde, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich nicht nur belauscht, sondern das Ganze auch noch festgehalten wurde?  
Sherlock verdrehte unterdessen die Augen: "Mann! Bis der heute früh endlich kapiert hatte, wie das funktioniert!"   
Im ersten Moment hatte ich gedacht, das Augenrollen gälte mir.  
„Sherlock! Du sagtest, er habe keinen Computer! Und er war Müllkutscher – naja, ich vermute: unter anderem – ich hab auch nicht von jetzt auf gleich kapiert, wie man einen Blog schreibt – und ich bin bestimmt mindestens ein Vierteljahrhundert jünger!“  
„Ja…, du hast recht… Nicht gut…  
Aber…ich hab es nicht so raushängen lassen, heute Morgen…zumindest hoffe ich das…“, grübelte er und geriet anscheinend ein wenig ins Zweifeln.  
Seltsamerweise war ich ein bisschen erleichtert, dass seine alte Arroganz nicht komplett verschwunden war. Er war so clever, da stand ihm ein wenig Überheblichkeit irgendwie. Sie gehörte zu ihm…und…sie hatte einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert…  
  
Sie hat was, bitte? Watson, du bist echt einfach wahnsinnig verknallt! Du kannst doch Sherlocks verletzende, herablassende Art nicht liebenswert finden?!   
  
…aber er ist doch im Grunde bloß schonungslos ehrlich und hält nichts von falscher Bescheidenheit.  
Verknallt – okay, ich seh’s ein…  
  
Ich hoffe, er ahnt nicht auch etwas von diesen Gedankengängen…!   
Um mich von weiteren Grübeleien in dieser Richtung abzuhalten, sollte ich besser eine halbwegs intelligente Frage stellen!  
  
„Wie auch immer, ich hielt es für besser, unsere Komplizen vorzuwarnen – nicht dass doch noch wer auf diese Dame reingefallen wäre“, erläuterte der Meisterdetektiv unterdessen.  
„Clevere Masche. Sie soll uns also…den altmodischen Pferdesex nahebringen...“, stellte ich fest.  
„Du sollst dich dafür entscheiden, um ihr zu gefallen“, stimmte er zu. „Das haben sie sicher schon oft durchgezogen. Aber perfekt war ihre Darbietung nicht“, urteilte er kritisch. „Gemessen an der Routine, die sie verglichen mit dir haben muss, war das sogar ziemlich armselig!“  
„Was? Wieso?!“ fragte ich verwundert – und auch ein wenig geschmeichelt.  
„Oh, das wirkte alles…soweit recht glaubwürdig und authentisch… Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass praktisch alle Fremden bei einem solchen ersten Zusammentreffern viel genauer überlegen, was sie sagen sollen, was sich gehört, bewusst lächeln und all so einen Quatsch – statt sich auf Wichtiges zu konzentrieren! Aber zumindest etwas passte so gar nicht zu ihrer Rolle: Sie hat auf den Namen Toto nicht reagiert. Sie hätte doch etwa sagen müssen: - " Er fuhr gut eine Oktave höher fort:   
"Komischer Name für ein Pferd – was ist das für eines, wieso hätten Sie von ihm gerne ein Fohlen und wieso scheint es Ihnen so aussichtslos? – oder:   
Oh, Totilas! So ein wunderbares Tier! Aber ich frage mich, was sie ihm alles antun, ohne Rollkur hätte er doch bestimmt nicht diese Kopfhaltung! – Es ist so eine Schande, was diese Profis mit ihren Tieren machen!  
Aber: nichts!“  
Die letzten beiden Worte in seiner üblichen tiefen Stimmlage, ließen mich schmunzeln.   
„Hm…“ Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht dachte sie, das wäre dann zu dick aufgetragen, oder dass sie zu höflich sein würde, diese Praktiken zu kritisieren.  
Ich weiß nicht…“  
„Ja, aber – TOTO…!“ regte sich Sherlock auf. „Im besten Fall könnte es eine Kurzform von Antonio sein. Toto! Das ist noch viel alberner als Queery, das ist...Babysprache! Und der jüngere Schimpanse in Daktari hieß so! Und das war ein Mädchen!“   
Ich musste grinsen, weil es mich schon sehr belustigte, dass er das noch wusste, wo er doch angeblich alles nutzlose Wissen löschte!  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich einfach zu jung, um diese Serie zu kennen. Daktari ist älter als ich!“ gab ich zu bedenken. „Oder ihr fällt zu Toto nur Sportwetten ein. Und dann gibt es da, glaube ich, noch eine Band…“  
„Schon! Aber was Pferdesport angeht, gibt es Toto nur bei Rennen! Und als lateinisches Wort ergibt es als Namen auch keinen Sinn. Zumal es dann Dativ oder Ablativ wäre! Allem, komm her! Allem, halt still, wenn ich aufsteige – fein gemacht, Allem, guter Junge… – Das ist TOTAL albern!“ ereiferte sich mein pedantischer Detektiv immer noch leicht aufgebracht.  
„Ja, ist ja gut, ich seh‘ es ein!“ Ich bemühte mich vergeblich um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er zog sich nun auf den linken Ellenbogen hoch, so dass wir quasi spiegelbildlich einander gegenüber lagen – so nahe, dass ich sein Gesicht schon nicht mehr richtig scharf erkennen konnte.    
„John! Ist dir klar, wieso ich dich darauf aufmerksam mache? Du kannst aus ihrem Fehler lernen! Sie war zu sehr auf das konzentriert, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte – dich zu umgarnen, dir die Idee einzutrichtern, deine Stuten nicht, wie es heute üblich ist, besamen zu lassen. Das war ihr Ziel – Tunnelblick, verstehst du? Sie hatte quasi Scheuklappen auf. Sie hat das schon oft gemacht. Sie hat wieder gewartet, bis sich ein Moment ergibt, wo sie nicht erkennen kann, ob es Hengste sind oder nicht, weil sie sich hingelegt haben. Sie hat sich bemüht, sich auf dich einzustellen, sich so zu geben, dass sie dir gefällt – und eine ganz naheliegende Reaktion versäumt. Wenn man nämlich eine Rolle spielt, wenn man sich verstellt, dann droht die Spontaneität flöten zu gehen. Es mangelt dann an gestreuter Aufmerksamkeit. Man ist im Ausnahmezustand. Es werden Störungen, beziehungsweise Signale ausgeblendet, auf die man normalerweise reagieren würde!“  
„Ja, okay, verstehe, da ist sicher was dran. Trotzdem…bin ich nicht sicher, ob das auf die Sache mit dem Kosenamen Toto wirklich zutrifft. Vielleicht nennt sie ihre Stute Vivi oder Vixie – wer weiß…“  
Sherlock lächelte mich kopfschüttelnd, nachsichtig an: „Oh, du musst wirklich damit aufhören, Unstimmigkeiten weg zu erklären und relativieren zu wollen! Genau diese Unstimmigkeiten sind es, die mir zu meinen Deduktionen verhelfen – und John: Bei jedem anderen Menschen bringt mich das total auf die Palme!“  
„Entschuldige…“, gab ich nachdenklich zurück und meine linke Hand wanderte auf seiner rechten Seite etwa in der Mitte zwischen Achsel und Taille auf seine Rippen, wie eine angedeutete Umarmung. „Ich will mich wirklich bessern…!“  
„Das weiß ich doch…“, erwiderte er in warmem, freundlichem Ton und strich mir über wie linke Wange, um seine Hand dann noch einen Moment in meinem Nacken ruhen zu lassen.  
Ich räusperte mich ein wenig hilflos. „Dem leisen Bedauern in deiner Stimme und deiner…widersprüchlichen, zögerlichen Proxemik* mir gegenüber entnehme ich, dass du ebenso wie ich, dich dazu aufzuraffen versuchst, dich wieder ganz dem aktuellen Fall zu widmen“, schwadronierte ich geschraubt.  
Sherlock schmunzelte: „Brillant…!  
Siehst du? Es geht doch!  
Und du hast recht… obwohl dieser Fall auf seine Weise ein interessanter Fall ist – sogar eine besondere Herausforderung bietet und durchaus eine gewisse Dringlichkeit besitzt… Ich wünschte, es wäre schon vorbei! Diesmal werde ich nicht jammern, dass ich einen Fall brauche, dass mein Gehirn verrottet und dergleichen – diesmal – “ er brach ab und sah mich ein wenig gequält an.  
„Dieses Mal brauche ich Zeit für dich, für uns…“, stöhnte er leise, „…dringend…!“  
„Wir werden sie uns nehmen“, tröstete ich ihn. „Du kannst dich ohnehin nicht um alle Fälle der Welt kümmern – aber dieser hier schreit natürlich förmlich nach deinem Einschreiten…“  
Ich beschloss, ihn doch noch zu umarmen, auch wenn das jetzt kontraproduktiv sein mochte, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er das jetzt brauchte.  
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief und schlang die Arme um mich: „Captain, du bist ganz schlecht für meine Arbeitsmoral…!“ beschwerte er sich.  
„Ach, das wird sich schon wieder normalisieren…“, grinste ich.  
„…ich weiß bloß gar nicht, ob ich das will…!“ kicherte Sherlock verzweifelt.   
„Es wird…eine neue Normalität sein, okay…?“ suchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir finden einen neuen Modus vivendi…“  
  
Allerdings… konnte das durchaus dauern. Schließlich hatten wir es bis jetzt in stummem Einvernehmen noch vermieden, unsere Intimität auf die nächste Stufe zu bringen. Dazu würde es wohl vor Abschluss des Falles nicht kommen, das war okay…, das war sicher besser so…  
Aber wir würden uns nicht hetzen oder unter Druck setzen lassen. Einstweilen konnten wir ja noch ein paar Wochen hierbleiben, bis wir uns wirklich klar geworden waren, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
Ich war ja der Ansicht, dass wenn Moriarty über unseren Beziehungsstatus im Bild war, es keine Rolle mehr spielte, wer es noch wusste. Und er hatte schon längst Klarheit!  
  
„Gut…, raffen wir uns auf, ja?“ seufzte ich.   
Sherlock gab einen kleinen Klagelaut von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und nickte zögerlich.  
Da meldete sein Handy eine eingehende SMS.  
Mein arbeitsscheuer, schmusebedürftiger Detektiv knurrte leise, drückte noch rasch einen kurzen Kuss dorthin, wo sich seine Lippen an meinem Hals eben gerade befanden, ehe er mich losließ, um nachzusehen.  
Mir war auf einmal ein bisschen kalt.  
Ich überlegte, in die Küche zu gehen und einen Tee zu kochen.  
Oder sollte ich Mac damit beauftragen?  
Nein, erst sollte ich jetzt wirklich nach Sherlocks Füßen sehen!  
Also arbeitete ich mich zum Fußende unserer Schlafstatt vor, deckte Sherlocks Füße auf und zog ihm vorsichtig die linke Socke aus. Ruckartig zog er den Fuß unter die Decke zurück – hatte ich ihm wehgetan? Doch dann tauchte der Fuß wieder auf und ich kapierte es: Der Detektiv war ein wenig kitzelig an den Fußsohlen - die sich im Übrigen prächtig erholten. Er hatte also nicht übertrieben.  
  
Während Sherlock eine Antwort tippte, fragte ich:  
"Ist denn eigentlich die Terrasse verwanzt? Ich wollte keine verräterischen Verrenkungen machen, aber ich habe niemanden gesehen."  
  
Er setzte sich auf, ließ aber das rechte Bein seitlich weggestreckt auf dem Sofa liegen, so dass ich mir nun den anderen Fuß vorknöpfen konnte. Dann holte Sherlock den noch immer aufgeklappten Laptop aus seinem Energiesparmodus, um nachzusehen, ob inzwischen das ersehnte falsche Angebot eingegangen wäre – aber das war unwahrscheinlich. So weit waren wir in Bezug auf Equidise noch nicht. Es schien noch völlig ausgeschlossen, irgendwie an eines der Pferde dort ranzukommen.  
"Der Kerl, der dich neulich von der Straße aus beobachtet hat, ist aufs Dach geklettert und hat ein Mikro darübergehängt. Es hat mich sehr amüsiert, was das für ein altmodisches Exemplar war. Ich meine: Mit einem Kabel, ernsthaft? Zwei fünf Yards lange Kabel aneinandergesteckt!" Er lachte leise.   
"Und du hast ihn dabei beobachtet?" fragte ich etwas verdutzt.  
"Mit den Ohren, hauptsächlich!" grinste er. "Ich war in Macs Wohnung und hatte ihn gerade in die Bedienung des Handys eingewiesen, als ich in der Ferne, den Motor des Wagens hörte. Er hätte ihn noch etwas weiter weg abstellen sollen.  
Bald darauf konnte ich deutlich seine Schritte auf dem Dach hören und auch das Schleifen der Kabel, beziehungsweise des Verbindungsstücks…  
Okay, um ehrlich zu sein, zwischendrin bin ich fast durchgedreht, weil er ums Haar alles ruiniert hätte…!“  
Ich hatte die meine Nachuntersuchung beendet und nachdem Sherlock eben seinen rechten Fuß neben dem Linken auf den Boden abgestellt hatte, setzte ich mich neben den Detektiv, der nun ergänzte: „Einmal ist er nämlich ins Straucheln geraten. Ich befürchtete schon, er würde uns gleich auf die Terrasse purzeln – wäre ja wirklich zu blöd gewesen, wenn wir nicht mehr so hätten tun können, als würden wir nicht merken, dass wir bespitzelt werden, weil in unserem Vorgarten ein Depp mit gebrochenen Knochen liegt, der sich in ein meilenlanges Mikrofonkabel verheddert hat! Und dann ist ihm das Ding auch noch aus der Hand gerutscht und es ist gegen die Scheibe geknallt! Und dann sah ich es vor dem Fenster hin- und herpendeln, bis er es wieder eingeholt hatte!“  
Er sah mich mit einem abgehetzten Gesichtsausdruck an und lächelte. Erst als er sich leicht gegen mich lehnte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich meinen linken Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte.  
„Möglich, dass es da Beziehungen zu einem in die Jahre gekommenen Sänger oder Entertainer gibt, der in der Gegend zu irgendwelchen Dorffesten seine Dienste aufdrängt und stundenlang nervige Schlager zum Besten gibt, oder grässliche Kalauer erzählt! Danach sah mir das Modell nämlich aus…!“  
„Oh, nein! Da musst du ja Blut und Wasser geschwitzt haben…!“ stellte ich bedauernd fest. Es war ihm jetzt noch bei seiner Schilderung anzumerken, wie sehr er sich aufgeregt haben musste!  
„Ja! Stell dir doch mal vor, der ganze Aufwand wäre umsonst gewesen!“ stöhnte er.  
Dann sah er kurz in seinem Postfach nach und tätigte anschließend einen Anruf. Ich erwog jetzt doch, Tee zu kochen und stand auf.  
  
„Hallo, Vera…  
Ah, das dachte ich mir.  
Ja, das ist natürlich schwierig…  
Warte – es wird angeklopft – meld‘ dich einfach sofort wieder, wenn du was Neues hast –   
Daniel?   
WAS!?“  
Aufgeschreckt von seinem plötzlichen Aufspringen und von diesem fassungslosen Ausruf, fuhr ich herum und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Auf einmal war er wieder hellwach und konzentriert, seine Augen hatten etwas Strenges, etwas Unerbittliches bekommen.  
Kündigte sich da ein Durchbruch an? Oder lief da etwas gründlich schief?!  
Ich trat neben ihn und legte meine Hände um seinen linken Arm.  
Er sah mich kurz an und sein Blick verlor ein wenig von dieser beinah furchteinflößende Schärfe.  
„Alles okay?“ fragte ich lautlos.  
"Gut! Leah! – ruf deine Freundin an. Sie soll aber dafür sorgen, dass sie alleine ist, wenn du ihr die Fotos schickst. Und sie muss dichthalten und darf auf keinen Fall etwas unternehmen oder irgendwem etwas sagen! Auch wenn es jemand sein sollte, dem sie noch so sehr vertraut! Und sie muss sich allen gegenüber benehmen wie immer!   
Was meinst du? Wird Trixie das hinkriegen? Oder ist sie so ehrpusselig und hyperkorrekt, dass sie hinter deinem Rücken zur Polizei rennen wird?!“  
„…Sherlock…!“ tadelte ich leise    
„…das darf auf keinen Fall passieren, eher verzichte ich auf diese Information. Wir werden die Bande so oder so in die Falle locken. Es wäre nur gut zu wissen, ob wir dann alle beisammen haben, oder ob uns noch weitere Komplizen durch die Lappen gehen oder gefährlich werden können… Aber das fehlte gerade noch, dass wir sie warnen.  
Nein. Nein, warte…Sag es ihr nicht! Es ist zu riskant! Belass es einfach –   
Leah, das versteh ich, aber – ...  
Okay...  
lass uns nachdenken...Sag ihr noch nichts...“   
  
Er legte das Mobiltelefon auf den Couchtisch, schaltete auf laut und sah mich an: „Leah hat das Pferd erkannt.“  
„Das PFERD…?!“ staunte ich. Es war ein hübscher Fuchs, ja, aber es hatte weder irgendwelche weißen Abzeichen, noch sonst etwas besonders markantes, soweit ich das gesehen hatte. Andererseits – ich war nicht allzu nah herangekommen, während sich Leah die Fotos hatte stark vergrößert anzeigen lassen können. Vielleicht hatte sie dadurch einfach das Brandzeichen ausmachen können und wusste, dass es dann nur diese eine Stute sein konnte?  
„Ja. Es ist eines aus der Reitschule ihrer Freundin.“  
„Goldica!“ tönte Leahs Stimme aus dem Telefon. "Ich erkenne das Brandzeichen. Die meisten Pferde hierzulande haben heute Kaltbrände** in der Sattellage. Goldica hat einen klassischen Heißbrand auf der Hinterhand. Die Frau hab ich noch nie gesehen."  
„Oh, nein! Hoffentlich hängt die da nicht mit drin!“ flüsterte ich entsetzt hinter vorgehaltener Hand und beinahe lautlos. „Das wäre schrecklich für Leah!“  
„Ja, lass uns einen Moment nachdenken…!“ knurrte Sherlock nervös, „Ich ruf dich zurück!“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung, dann sagte er zu mir: „Ich habe Trixie zwar seit über drei Jahren nicht gesehen, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen… – es sei denn, sie hätte massive finanzielle Probleme oder einen Geliebten, der sie auf die schiefe Bahn gebracht hat. Besser wäre es, ich könnte sie selbst befragen, um zu sehen, ob sie schwindelt - aber das geht natürlich nicht...Aber vor allem: Wenn sie beteiligt sein sollte – dann sind wir längst aufgeflogen – und dafür gibt es keinerlei Anzeichen. Auch nicht dafür, dass es jemand von hier ist – höchstens eine zugezogene Person, die noch nicht allzu lange hier lebt und daher vieles über die Einheimischen nicht weiß…“  
„Weil sie Leah hierher chauffiert hat? Mit dem Brief? Als Burka-Trägerin?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Mhm, genau!“ brummte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Sie hat sich nicht bloß das Auto geborgt, sie durfte es nicht riskieren in der Burka am Steuer zu sitzen. Erstens hätte sie mit diesem Schleier viel zu schlecht gesehen – und wenn die Polizei sie angehalten hätte, hätte sie nicht bloß deshalb Ärger bekommen, sondern auch noch ihre Identität preisgeben müssen.   
Aber so wird es womöglich angefangen haben... Jemand, der dort ein- und ausgeht…, ein noch relativ neuer Stallbursche, ein Reitlehrer… – oder auch nur ein Stammkunde ohne eigenes Pferd, der in der nächsten Stadt wohnt und der mal diesen, mal jenen Hengst mieten konnte, ohne dass das verdächtig schien…, und dieser Mensch traf auf jemanden, der…diese Geschäftsidee hatte… Es wunderte mich ohnehin schon, dass bisher noch kein Hengst aus der Reitschule verschwunden ist, obwohl sie im Sommer nachts auf die Weide können. Ich dachte, es wäre ihnen vielleicht einfach zu riskant. Urlauber, die die Pferde hier kennengelernt hatten, hätten unter den Kunden sein können – oder vielleicht deren Nachbarn…   
Aber es lag wohl eher daran, dass sie einfach tagsüber an die Tiere rankamen…“  
„Aber das reichte irgendwann nicht mehr – wieso…?“ rätselte ich.  
„Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, das dazu führte, dass diese Masche auf einmal zu riskant zu sein schien…“, nahm Sherlock den Faden wieder auf, „…vielleicht wirklich, weil eines der Pferde schon so weit rumgekommen war, dass jemand es erkannte…, oder umgekehrt, jemand, der in seinem Urlaub mal die Reitschule besucht oder bis vor Kurzem noch hier gewohnt hat…es muss ja nicht mal ein Kunde gewesen sein, aber vielleicht ein zufälliger Zeuge…oder ein Hengst wurde verletzt und die Sache musste vertuscht werden.  
Außerdem gibt es in der Reitschule hauptsächlich Halbblüter. Ebenso wie auch sonst im Dorf und der Umgebung.   
Es gibt also eine Nachfrage der Kunden…?  
…aber Vollblüter bringen größeren Profit…“  
„Wie machen sie es? Also, die Kundenakquise, wie läuft das für gewöhnlich? Die Mitglieder der Bande halten einfach die Augen nach Stuten offen und versuchen dann deren Besitzer auf ein grandioses Schnäppchen aufmerksam zu machen?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Im Großen und Ganzen, ja…“, bestätigte Sherlock.  
„…und…, wenn du jemanden dort vorbeischickst? In der Reitschule? Sich die Belegschaft ansehen? – zu riskant, hm?“  
„Ich habe niemanden mehr übrig, den sie nicht schon auf Equidise oder eben hier zu Gesicht bekommen haben können.“  
  
Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Er ging ran und fauchte gestresst: „Ich sagte, ICH rufe DICH – nun brüll doch nicht so! – natürlich hältst du sie für unschuldig, das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen!“ stöhnte er. „Ja, und umso größer sollte dein Interesse daran sein, dass wir uns des Falles annehmen und einen Skandal zu verhindern suchen. Fest steht, dass wir sie – ich meine diese Gang, nicht weitermachen lassen können, das ist dir doch auch klar!“  
„Leah, wenn es jemandem gelingt, deine Freundin da rauszuhalten, sie zweifelsfrei zu entlasten, und das schnell – dann ist es Sherlock!“ versicherte ich.  
Sherlock seufzte auf und gab mir das Telefon.  
„John! Sie hat mit Sicherheit keine Ahnung! Sie würde so etwas nie machen und bestimmt auch nicht dulden!“ beteuerte sie und klang ein wenig panisch.  
„Wir verstehen dich!“ sagte ich in beruhigendem Ton. „Aber es war richtig, uns zu sagen, dass du das Pferd erkannt hast. Und wenn deine Freundin irgendwann selbst Verdacht geschöpft hätte, dann wäre sie vielleicht in Gefahr geraten.“  
„Sie hat mich neulich zu Mac gefahren und das hat sie bestimmt niemandem erzählt! Allerdings bin ich nicht 100%ig sicher, dass niemand ihr Auto hat auf die Zufahrtsstraße abbiegen sehen. Aber wenn irgendwer sie gefragt hätte, was sie dorthin geführt hat, oder wer diese Frau in der Burka gewesen ist – dann hätte sie mir das erzählt. Ich hab sie drum gebeten, dann zu behaupten, dass sie auf der Suche nach neuen Pferden für die Reitschule war, beziehungsweise, dass ich auf der Flucht vor meinem Mann bin und sie mir geholfen hat, unterzutauchen.“  
„Ja, ich schätze, das sind gute Erklärungen…“, stellte ich fest und sah Sherlock hilfesuchend an.  
„Ich…ich sage das nicht, weil sie…meine einzige Freundin ist…!“ Leahs sonst so melodische, wohlklingende Stimme war brüchig geworden und bebte unverkennbar. „…jedenfalls…nicht vorrangig…“  
„Leah! Bitte, reg dich nicht auf! Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen!“ sagte Sherlock beinahe flehend.  
„Ja, Sherlock hat recht…, jetzt atmest du erstmal durch – trink einen Tee…und dann rufst du sie an, okay?“  
Ich konnte sie nach Luft ringen hören, unregelmäßig…nahe daran loszuschluchzen.  
„Es wird alles gut, Cowgirl! Aber wenn wir sie weiter machen lassen – “  
„JA, ICH WEISS!“ knurrte sie ungeduldig mit berstender Stimme.  
„…entschuldigt, bitte…“, jammerte sie dann leise.  
„Ist schon gut, wir verstehen, dass es schwer für dich ist…“, sagte ich.  
„Du kennst Johns Blog…, ich habe ihm schon früh…absolut vertraut…aber dann kam der Moment, wo ich glauben musste, er wäre dieser Irre hinter der Kidnappingserie mit den Bombenwesten, er wäre Moriarty…!  
Es…war ein ganz grauenhaftes Gefühl…“, gestand Sherlock schaudernd und ich drückte seinen Arm. „Und das obwohl ich in meinem Herzen sicher war, dass es einfach nicht sein kann! Nicht John!“ Er hielt inne und schöpfte Atem.  
„Aber genauso, wie er damals in Gefahr geraten ist, könnte es Trixie auch passieren. Oder dir…oder irgendjemandem sonst von uns… oder es passiert ein Unfall mit irgendeinem der Pferde.  
Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl!“  
„Okay…, ich simse sie an, bitte sie um Rückruf und melde mich dann wieder…“, sagte Leah mit fester aber auch müder Stimme. „Kann ein bisschen dauern, wenn sie gerade unterrichtet oder ein Pferd trainiert – und damit ist zu rechnen."  
"Warte mal noch... – hör mal...du hast ihr aber von uns nichts gesagt, nicht wahr? Dass wir hier sind, dass dieser Brief für uns war?"  
"Nein. Sie hat auch nicht gefragt."  
"Hm, gut...okay..., sag ihr zuerst mal nur, dass Mac dieses Foto gemacht hat, weil diese Frau sich für den Klub interessierte... Er...hat es Jack gezeigt, wollte rauskriegen, wer sie ist, weil sie ihm merkwürdig vorkam...  
Leah?"  
"Nein, Sherlock, das werde ich nicht. Das ist Bullshit. Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie weiß, wer das auf Goldica ist – und wenn sie mich fragt, warum, dann werde ich ihr sagen, dass ich sie für eine Trickbetrügerin halte, weil sie behauptet hat, das Pferd sei ihres. Ich verschweige Trixie ein paar Dinge. Das weiß sie und sie respektiert es. Aber anlügen werde ich sie nicht. Ich kann das Foto so zuschneiden, dass man nicht erkennt, wo es aufgenommen ist..."  
Sie legte auf.  
„Hoffentlich erreicht sie sie bald…“, seufzte ich.  
„Wenn sie das Foto nur nicht gesehen hätte!“ brummte Sherlock ärgerlich. „Ich hätte es Dan nicht schicken sollen, verdammt! Eine Beschreibung hätte ja genügt! Aber jetzt will sie Trixie natürlich warnen..., außerdem steht dort auch Leahs eigener Hengst...“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Hengst ist!“ platzte ich heraus. „Hältst du es für denkbar, dass sie ihn…auch schon benutzt haben?!“  
„Eher nicht, soweit ich weiß, gehört er zu den Tieren, die keiner ausleihen darf. Nur Leah und Trixie können mit ihm das Gelände verlassen und wer ihn dort sonst noch reiten darf, ist bei den privaten auch genau festgelegt…"  
"Nun, mach dir mal nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es ist jetzt halt passiert und vielleicht wird uns diese Information doch noch irgendwie weiterhelfen. Und Leah ist sicher bei Doyle."  
Sherlock seufzte skeptisch.  
"Nicht so sicher wie in der Festung...  
Ohne dass uns das Angebot von Totos Besitzer vorliegt, können wir schlecht was unternehmen…“, grübelte Sherlock. „Ich überlege, ob es einen Zweck hat, wenn du trotzdem jetzt schon Miss Summers anrufst… Nein, wohl nicht…“   
„Sie anrufen? Heißt das, wir haben ihre Nummer?“ fragte ich verdutzt.  
„Sie hat natürlich, als sie ging, Mac um etwas zu schreiben gebeten. Schließlich möchte sie, dass du dich bei ihr melden kannst.“  
„Aber im Normalfall…, ich meine, wenn ich jetzt wirklich Interesse an einem richtigen Date mit ihr hätte – nein, das ginge wirklich zu schnell.“  
„Jedenfalls, geschäftstüchtig wie Mac natürlich ist, hat er Miss Summers seinerseits seine Festnetznummer und Adresse gegeben, für den Fall, dass sie sich vielleicht so wie jetzt wir hier einmal einmieten möchte…“, informierte mich Sherlock mit einem leicht höhnischen Unterton, der das Ganze als Ironie kennzeichnete.  
„Oh, gut…“, seufzte ich. „Also schön, wie gehen wir weiter vor?“  
„Du trainierst noch ein wenig, ich recherchiere und warte auf Leahs Rückruf und das Angebot, Toto zu treffen. Und dann…muss der Unfall in Equidise passieren...  
Aber natürlich nicht sofort danach, das wäre doch zu seltsam...“  
„Und ich vermute, du willst heute Nacht wieder zu deinem Pferd…“  
„Du musst nicht mit, John, und – “  
„Aber das möchte ich!“ unterbrach ich. „Und jetzt auch weil ich sehen will, wie es Leah geht. Sie soll sich mit diesem Dilemma nicht alleingelassen fühlen!“  
„Es ist kein Dilemma! Sie weiß es jetzt und hat gar keine andere Wahl…!“  
„Ja…, ich weiß, was du meinst – aber…es muss sich für sie so anfühlen.  
Okay…, dann mache ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit…“  
Ich umarmte Sherlock kurz und ging dann durch unseren provisorischen Stall nach draußen.  
  
Das mit Leahs Freundin gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Von Proximus (der Nächste), kommt aus der Kommunikationswissenschaft und gehört, einfacher ausgedrückt zur Körpersprache. Es geht um den Abstand zu einem Gegenüber, mögliche Berührungen oder auch Abwehrhaltungen oder Barrieren, aus denen sich etwas über das Verhältnis zweier Personen aussagen lässt, wobei aber auch der Kontext eine Rolle spielt. (also in der vollen U-Bahn muss man nun mal dicht gedrängt stehen…) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proxemik
> 
> ** Beim Kaltbrand wird das Brandeisen in flüssigen Stickstoff getaucht und auf eine zuvor kahl rasierte Stelle gedrückt (wie beim Vereisen von Warzen beim Arzt), was komplett schmerzfrei ist.


	73. Brett vorm Kopp

 

 

War es wirklich erst Minuten her, dass ich noch zuversichtlich gewesen war, es werde mir von nun an wieder leichter fallen, mich zu konzentrieren?  
Ha!  
Pustekuchen…!  
  
Diese Ungewissheit war sicher quälend für Leah. Aber was würde es erst für sie bedeuten, wenn Trixie da wirklich mit drinhing?   
Oder auch nur, wenn sie verletzt wäre, weil sie denken würde, dass Leah ihr misstraute…?  
  
Aber wir konnten das nicht ignorieren.  
  
…andererseits durfte die Bande natürlich keinen Wind davon bekommen, dass wir dieser…Sylvie nicht auf den Leim gingen…  
  
…Gott…! Sie müssen jetzt seit einem Vierteljahrhundert befreundet sein! Mindestens…! dachte ich.  
…das wäre…absolut grässlich…! Das würde alle guten Erinnerungen vergällen…  
  
…und wen hat sie denn sonst!? Tante und Onkel, ein Pferd…, einen Cousin, den sie zwar sehr liebt, der aber nur sehr selten auf Besuch kommt…  
Okay, daran würde ich drehen können, aber das war kein Ersatz für die beste, die einzige, die quasi lebenslange Busenfreundin…  
Natürlich nicht!  
  
…falls sie wirklich mit drinhing…, würde sich da was machen lassen, wenn sie sich rechtzeitig reumütig und kooperativ zeigte…?  
  
…vielleicht…wenn sich diese Trixie wirklich als eine solche Enttäuschung herausstellen sollte… –  vielleicht konnten wir ja auch Rachel kontaktieren… auch wenn ihr ihre kleine Schwester nie so nahe gestanden haben mochte, würde sie ihr vielleicht jetzt doch eine Stütze sein können – also…schlimmstenfalls…  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über mich und das Pferd unter mir bremste plötzlich und gab ein verärgertes Wiehern von sich.  
  
„Verdammt Maddoc!!! Sie haben ein Brett vorm Kopp!!!“ fuhr mich Sherlocks Stimme von der Seite an. Es war wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
  
Aufgeschreckt fand ich mich in der Realität wieder.  
  
Ich hatte ein Brett vor dem Kopf.   
Genauer gesagt, ein mit Holz verkleidetes Stück Hauswand – nämlich den Türsturz des Geräteschuppen, der uns derzeit als Pferdestall diente.  
Sherlock hatte sich unterdessen auf Glory geschwungen und nun Bloody gestoppt, ehe sie mich abgestreift hätte wie den Dreck von einer Schuhsohle!  
Beschämt und um Vergebung flehend sah ich den genialen Detektiv an. Gleichzeitig wäre ich am liebsten in den Boden versunken! Das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen, verdammt…!  
  
…das war mehr als nur ärgerlich…! …mehr als nur peinlich…!  
  
Damit hatte ich wieder alles aufs Spiel gesetzt, alles in Frage gestellt!  
Unser ganzes…Arrangement…!  
  
Ich war also doch ungeeignet: Kollege UND Geliebter, das funktionierte einfach nicht! – würde es nie!  
Ich konnte ja nicht mal auch mich selbst aufpassen!  
  
„…bist du in Ordnung…?” raunte Sherlock mir zu. Jetzt klang er beinahe kläglich. Unauffällig hatte sich seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm gelegt. Sanft… Er sah mich bittend und irgendwie drängend an.  
  
Es genügte zwar nicht, um mich in Panik zu versetzen – aber mir wurde schon etwas übel. Das lief gerade ganz schief…! Sherlock musste so enttäuscht sein!  
  
Sag was! dachte ich und schluckte hilflos…  
  
„Mann! Boss, Sie müssen sich schon konzentrieren, verdammt! – Ja, es ist anderes als Autofahren – aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie in irgendwelchen Tagträumen versinken können!“ wetterte er erbost.  
  
„…Mallory…, Sie haben recht…!  
…ich war völlig in Gedanken…  
…erm…: Danke…, ich werd‘ mich zusammenreißen…“, beteuerte ich und während ich mich räusperte, bemühte ich mich, den Namen ‚Leah‘ zu murmeln, um wenigstens zu erklären, was mich gerade so beschäftigt hatte – auch wenn das nichts wirklich besser machen würde.  
„…um ehrlich zu sein…, sie geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf…, Sylvie…!“ seufzte ich wieder lauter in sehnsüchtigem Ton. In meiner Verzweiflung hoffte ich, diese Geistesgegenwart, würde mich vielleicht trotz dieses schier unverzeihlichen Fehlers noch rehabilitieren können.  
„…vielleicht…rufe ich sie wirklich noch heute an – oder, was denken Sie, wirkt das zu…zu verzweifelt…?“  
Verwirrung zuckte über Sherlocks Gesicht – dann sah er mich streng an.  
„Jetzt zeigen Sie erstmal Scarlet, wo der Hammer hängt! Konzentration, Mann! Sie müssen diese Schlappe sofort wieder ausbügeln!“  
„Oh…! Ja…, ja, Sie haben natürlich vollkommen recht…!“ beteuerte ich zerknirscht, lenkte die Stute von ihm weg, wendete, trieb sie rasch zur Eile an und lenkte sie auf das nächste Hindernis zu. Dabei bemühte ich mich, so präzise und deutlich mit meinen „Hilfen“ und Signalen zu sein, wie mir nur irgend möglich.  
  
Bloody war zuerst ein wenig überrascht – und vielleicht dachte sie so etwas wie: Menschen! Wenn unsereins so unkonzentriert wäre…! Schusselige Hirne wie bei Fohlen! – Wieso werfen wir sie nicht viel häufiger ab…?!  
…naja…  
…das ging mir so durch den Kopf, ich war sauer auf mich selbst – hätte gerne irgendetwas getan, um diese Scharte auszuwetzen, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Aber wie? Der Schaden war angerichtet: Sherlock hatte es mitbekommen!  
  
Doch ich gab mir alle Mühe, jetzt nicht darüber nachzudenken und lenkte die rotbraune Stute über den kleinen Parcours, bemühte mich, die Kurven so zu bemessen, dass sie weder unnötig groß noch riskant knapp ausfielen.     
  
„Ausgezeichnet, Mr Maddoc!“ hörte ich MacArthur rufen. Er klatschte anerkennend. „Gleich nochmal, ja? Ich werde Sie filmen!“  
Da ich gerade mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock unterwegs war und nicht aus dem Tritt kommen wollte, nickte ich und trieb „Scarlet“ gleich wieder an, zurück zum anderen Ende des Parcours.  
Es sollte noch besser werden – meine absolute Glanzleistung, bisher…!  
   
NIMM. DICH. ZUSAMMEN! dachte ich.  
  
Als ich erneut alle Hindernisse hinter mir gelassen hatte, machte ich einen Bogen und knöpfte sie mir nochmals in umgekehrter Reihenfolge vor.  
  
„Bravo! Null Fehler, Sir!“ rief Mac. „Ich glaub, ich hab es gut im Kasten!“  
Ich hob kurz die Hand in seine Richtung, um mich zu bedanken – ohne rufen oder mich zu ihm umdrehen zu müssen und damit vielleicht das Pferd zu erschrecken oder ihr missverständliche Signale zu geben.  
  
Erleichtert richtete ich meine Augen wieder nach vorne.  
  
Sherlock – in Glorys Sattel – hatte sich nicht gerührt. Noch immer vor der Stalltür stehend, beobachtete er mich.  
  
Sofort war ich wieder verunsichert.   
Er verharrte reglos…wie ein Reiterstandbild.  
Natürlich hatte ich ihn zutiefst enttäuscht…! Ich hatte jämmerlich versagt. Und vor allem hatte ich ihm bewiesen, dass ich jederzeit wieder versagen konnte…! Dass er recht gehabt hatte!  
Nur den Umständen verdankten wir es, dass meine Unkonzentriertheit keine Katastrophe nach sich gezogen hatte!  
  
Nun drängte sich mir doch die ganze Tragweite meines Patzers auf…  
…Schock…, Panik breitete sich in mir aus…   
Als Sherlock die Schimmelstute gemächlich antraben ließ und sie auf mich zu lenkte, war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei: Ich trieb Bloody an, galoppierte an Sherlock und Glory vorbei, bremste abrupt vor dem Stall und sprang aus dem Sattel. Eilig zog ich die Braune hinter mir her.  
  
Ich hab es vermasselt…! Ich verliere ihn…! war alles, was ich in meinem verstörten Hirn noch denken konnte.  
Diese Befürchtung verfestigte sich zu einer Erkenntnis, zu einer grausamen Gewissheit.  
Dieses gnadenlose Urteil fühlte sich so vernichtend an, dass ich kaum mitbekam, was es mit mir anstellte…  
  
Dann war mir plötzlich eiskalt und schwindlig, meine Beine fast gefühllos… unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft, weil ich davon aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht genug abbekam.  
  
„John? …John, was hast du? Bist du in Ordnung…?”  
  
Aus dem grauen Nebel, der sich langsam wieder lichtete, tauchte Sherlocks Gesicht auf. Verschwommen noch, aber dennoch unverkennbar…  
Ich fand mich auf einem Strohballen sitzend wieder.  
Dann hörte ich Sherlock leise gequält aufstöhnen, während er sich neben mich setzte und mich in seine Arme zog.  
„Wieso kannst du nicht sagen, dass du dich krank fühlst?! Wir waren uns doch einig! Es war – es war doch deine – deine Bedingung, dass – dass wir nur so aufeinander aufpassen können!“ stammelte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Okay…, atme tief durch, beruhige dich, ja…?“  
  
Sein rechter Arm löste sich von mir.  
  
„Nein, Sherlock…, ich habe dich enttäuscht…“, versuchte ich zu erklären. Aber dann merkte ich, dass er sein Handy hervorgeholt hatte. Ich riss mich zusammen und griff mir sein Handgelenk.  
  
„Nicht…! Bitte, Sherlock…!  
Ich weiß, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen…!“ gestand ich schuldbewusst.  
„Aber…bitte..., bitte, lass es mir nur noch dieses eine Mal durchgehen…, ich verspreche dir, ich kann mich zusammennehmen, okay…?  
…gib mir noch eine Chance…“, legte ich nach, wobei mir die Stimme fast gänzlich versagte.  
  
Seine einmaligen Augen wurden groß und…ungewohnt rundlich.  
„Du…“, japste er.  
„…du denkst, ich könnte dich wegschicken, weil du dich eineinhalb Minuten nicht konzentriert hast…?!“ fragte er atemlos.  
„…ich weiß, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen…und es hilft Leah gerade nicht im Geringsten, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie schlimm es für sie wäre…  
Du hast recht…“, schloss ich resigniert und schlug die Augen nieder, „…du hast vollkommen recht, ich seh’s ein…“  
„Nein…“, murmelte er heiser – räusperte sich…, „nein…, hab‘ ich nicht…“  
  
Verwirrt und erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Sein Lächeln ließ mich erschauern – doch wieso…?  
Ich versuchte, es zu deuten.   
Verständnisvoll…? Vergebend…? Bedauernd…?   
…wie konnte ich den Eindruck haben, dass es…bittend aussah…? …und auch…ein wenig erleichtert…?  
Aber da begannen seine Augen verräterisch zu glitzern.  
Weiter ging es nicht – bloß dieser Schimmer von Tränen…  
Zögernd und unsicher hob er die Hand – das Telefon neben sich auf dem Strohballen zurücklassend und fuhr mir mit zittrigen Fingern an meiner linken Schläfe durchs Haar.  
  
„…ach, John…!  
…das hat dich so geschockt…?  
Geht’s wieder…? Hältst du mich wirklich für so…so streng…?  
…das würde ich gar nicht fertigbringen! Nicht bei dir…!   
…und es stimmt ja nicht – nicht in diesem Fall!“ Er atmete durch und lächelte fahrig, dann senkte er den Kopf. „Natürlich hilft es ihr… natürlich ist es Leah ein Trost, zu wissen, dass wir verstehen, wie beängstigend das für sie sein muss, wie…niederschmetternd es wäre…“  
  
Noch ziemlich fassungslos sah ich ihn an und begann noch sehr vorsichtig wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen.  
„Dann…habe ich mich gerade…nicht disqualifiziert...?“ vergewisserte ich mich noch ungläubig.  
  
„Aber nein…!“ beteuerte er. Aber etwas stimmte nicht…er sah…  
…traurig aus…  
  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich unbeholfen.  
„Hey, was ist los…, was hast du…?“  
  
Hätte ich nicht fragen dürfen? Hatte ich doch recht mit meiner Befürchtung – und er wollte es mir einfach nur wider besseres Wissen durchgehen lassen, weil er mich in seiner Nähe behalten wollte – auch wenn das uns alle beide in Gefahr bringen würde…?  
…oder…  
…war es noch etwas anderes? Konnte das sein? – hätte ich da… – von allein drauf kommen müssen…?  
  
Sherlock raffte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu einem mühsamen Lächeln zusammen, nickte – was irgendwie…zerstreut wirkte… „Wir…“, wieder so ein kleines untypisches Räuspern. „Wir müssen uns das echt abgewöhnen, uns so aufzuregen…“, erklärte er ein wenig zerknirscht.  
  
Und auf einmal kapierte ich es…  
Meine Befürchtungen waren völlig überzogen gewesen – weil seiner Ansicht nach er selbst sich in der letzten Zeit Schusseleien von vergleichbarem Ausmaß geleistet hatte. Es war in Ordnung für ihn…!  
  
…erst, als ich den sanften Druck auf meinen Lippen spürte, die Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, begriff ich, dass Sherlock…den Kuss erwiderte…!  
Ja.  
ICH hatte angefangen…!  
Nur gut, dass ich nicht nachgedacht hatte…   
– sonst wäre das jetzt nicht passiert…und wer weiß, wann es dann erst dazu gekommen wäre…  
  
Sherlock vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter.  
„Ja…, natürlich hättest du besser aufpassen müssen… Aber du darfst doch auch nicht glauben, dass ich dir keine Fehler mehr durchgehen lasse!  
Okay…, lass uns die Teepause vorziehen – ich muss dir ohnehin etwas sagen…  
Nein: Nichts Schlimmes! Entspann‘ dich, in Ordnung?“  
  
Ich nickte benommen, ließ mich von ihm weiter nach drinnen bugsieren.  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie nach einer Achterbahnfahrt – aber das war eigentlich auch Quatsch, denn im Allgemeinen vertrug ich Achterbahnfahrten ja…  
Okay…, also vielleicht eine Achterbahnfahrt mit einem klein wenig zu viel Alkohol, als dass es noch optimal gewesen wäre… okay, nein, nicht ‚optimal‘…  
Sagen wir: ‚ratsam‘…  
  
„Setz dich, – ruh dich ein bisschen aus – sieh dir vielleicht die Fotos an…  
Ich bin gleich wieder da…“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er mich aufs Sofa geschoben. Er öffnete noch das Fenster, ehe er in Richtung Küche verschwand.  
  
Auf dem Display des aufgeklappten Laptops sah ich mich selbst – mal auf Gloriana mal auf Bloody Mary – Fotos von diesem Vormittag und ältere…  
Ich war selbst überrascht, wie…,  
Ja, wie gut es aussah.  
Okay, Sherlock machte eine bessere Figur auf einem Pferd…wie auch sonst immer und überall – keine Frage…  
Aber, hey – ich sehe nun mal nicht so atemberaubend aus wie er – und ich hab gerade erst mit Reiten  angefangen…!  
Doch dann achtete ich – warum auch immer – auf die Dateinamen…oder eher -nummern! – und gleich fiel mir auf, wie viele Aufnahmen Sherlock bereits gelöscht haben musste! Er hatte nur die allergelungensten Schnappschüsse aufbewahrt…! Der angezeigte Pfad verriet mir, dass ich mich in einem Ordner Namens „FB“ befand, der wiederum in einem Überordner Namens „JOHN“ steckte.  
Ohne nachzudenken, klickte ich darauf und merkte, dass neben dem Ordner FB eine kaum überschaubare Menge an Bilddateien in diesem Ordner lag…  
Hatte mein Finger gezuckt – ?   
Ich weiß es nicht – ich sah mich auf einmal im Profil, versonnen und ernst in die Weite starren, dann lächelnd Blonde striegeln – zusammen mit Leah…  
Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen – aber ich war so überrascht. Und irgendwie machte dann mein Finger einfach weiter. Es gab noch mehr Momente, in denen mich Sherlock unbemerkt abgelichtet hatte! Darunter waren auch Aufnahmen – und zum Teil wohl auch Ausschnitte, denn ihr Seitenverhältnis näherte sich zum Teil stark einem Quadrat an – die lediglich ein Portrait von mir enthielten, manchmal folgte auf eine Aufnahme von mir auf einem Pferd das Detail meines Kopfes, mal bis zu den Schultern oder gar bis zur Taille…und natürlich war da auch dieses Foto von mir mit nacktem Oberkörper, das er vor vier Tagen geschossen hatte – das schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein…! …es gab sogar ein paar Bilder, auf denen ich schlief…  
  
Ich hätte jetzt empört sein können – aber das war ich nicht im Mindesten. Ich war gerührt.  
Und  auch irgendwie sehr erleichtert.  
Ich musste fast lachen: Er ist genauso verknallt wie ich!  
  
…und… oh, Gott…, ich brauche wirklich ein paar anständige Fotos von IHM…!  
   
Als die Tür klappte, flüchtete ich rasch in den Ordner mit den für Maddocs Facebook-Profil vorgesehenen Bildern.  
Sherlock stellte ein Tablett mit einem Teeservice für zwei auf den Couchtisch – ich half ihm, das Geschirr einzudecken und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Als wir soweit waren, warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick auf mich, sagte aber nichts weiter; dann fuhr er sich durch die Locken und begann: „Okay…, also, ich hab nochmal mit Leah geredet…  
Es ist besser, wir rühren nicht weiter an diese Geschichte – in dieser Situation ist es besser, wir verzichten auf ein paar mögliche Informationen, als dass wir riskieren aufzufliegen.  
Trixie scheint wirklich nichts zu wissen und es ist wohl nie ein Hengst überfällig gewesen oder gar abhandengekommen – jedenfalls nicht seit einem total überraschenden Gewitter vor knapp vier Jahren. Sie wird niemanden irgendetwas Verdächtiges fragen und ihr Verhalten in keiner Weise ändern.  
Sie hat allerdings unauffällig nachsehen wollen, wer heute Goldica hatte. Man kann aber die Unterschrift nicht lesen. Sie hat dann die Kopien der Ausweise durchgesehen, die heute gemacht wurden – denn wer kein Vereinsmitglied ist, wird natürlich überprüft. Aber diese kopierten Ausweise ließen sich alle anderen Unterschriften zuordnen.  
Wenn sie nun nachgehakt hätte, welcher Mensch mit unkenntlicher Unterschrift denn da heute ein bestimmtes Pferd geliehen hätte, wäre das natürlich schon aufgefallen – also ließ sie es bleiben. Im Übrigen ist wohl heute der Hufschmied bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein dagewesen. Da ist dann die ganze Zeit über ein großes Kommen und Gehen – weit unübersichtlicher als sonst.“  
„Dann…was? Hat sie sich in dem Durcheinander einfach die Stute genommen, irgendwas in das Buch gekritzelt und ist mit ihr verschwunden?“ fragte ich.  
„Aber wozu dann überhaupt der Eintrag? Das hielt sie doch nur auf, erhöhte die Gefahr, doch noch entdeckt zu werden“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.“  
„Ja…  
Ja, ich weiß ja auch nicht…“, grübelte ich. „Vielleicht…  
…vielleicht hatte da jemand Dienst, der neu war…oder sie hat ihn…bezirzt? Abgelenkt? Irgendwie? – Natürlich ist es seltsam…  
Aber es ist wirklich am besten, sie tut weiterhin so, als wäre ihr nichts aufgefallen. Diese Gangster sollen denken, dass alles reibungslos läuft.“  
Sherlock nickte. Er hatte uns unterdessen eingeschenkt und dann seine Tasse noch mit Milch und Zucker versehen. Nun nahm er erleichtert einen Schluck und entspannte sich etwas.   
„…aber wieso jetzt ein Pferd aus der Reitschule…“, überlegte ich. „Sie wird es bald wieder brauchen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wenn sie mich wieder besuchen will, um…naja, nachzuhelfen… Nach der Geschichte, die sie uns erzählt hat, kann sie nicht plötzlich mit einem anderen Tier aufkreuzen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn!“  
„Eben!“ brummte Sherlock.  
„Also…, dir erschließt sich auch noch nicht, was das soll?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein.  
Und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!  
Was die Fotokopien der Ausweise angeht… Sie oder ihr Komplize könnte sie wieder an sich genommen haben – oder ausgetauscht. Dazu genügt ein kurzer Moment der Ablenkung, wenn man ein wenig Übung hat…  
Wie auch immer:  
Trixie soll unauffällig Bescheid geben, wenn Goldica zurückgebracht wird, aber sonst nichts weiter unternehmen.“  
Ratlos griff ich mir einen der Haferkekse – obwohl ich überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte.  
„Also, wenn nun heute alles korrekt abgelaufen wäre, dann müssten wir rückschließen, dass die Person, die Goldica ausgeliehen hat, ein Vereinsmitglied war…“  
„Jemand, der einen Ausweis vorlegen konnte…oder nicht vorzulegen brauchte, weil diese Person allgemein bekannt war…“, fuhr Sherlock fort.  
„Aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Weder Leah noch Daniel oder der Richter oder Trixie kennen unsere mysteriöse Besucherin…“  
„Wer sagt, dass sie in der Reitschule war? Vielleicht hat ja auch ein Komplize die Stute ausgeliehen und sie dann weitergegeben?“  
„Klar…, wäre denkbar. Jemand, der öfter Pferde ausleiht. Das würde weniger auffallen. Derselbe, der damals mit dieser Masche angefangen hat, und zuerst die Hengste aus der Reitschule benutzte…“, überlegte ich. Trotzdem: Miss Lockvogel würde dieselbe Stute wieder brauchen…  
„Ob Goldica reserviert wurde? Für irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen? Sie braucht sie ja wieder…“, ergänzte ich.  
„Wenn etwas Derartiges vermerkt wäre, dann wäre das Trixie schon aufgefallen…“  
Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Wie auch immer, John: Wenn wir sie wiedersehen – und ich denke, das werden wir – und die Fuchsstute, die sie dann reitet ein ganz anderes Tier sein sollte, als das, was wir heute gesehen haben: Wir werden so tun, als fiele uns das gar nicht auf!“  
  
Oh. Ja, danke, für die Vorwarnung! dachte ich.  
„Ja, klar…! Ein Fuchs sieht aus wie der andere, nicht?“ grinste ich ihn verschwörerisch an.  
Er nickte und setzte ein wenig zögerlich hinzu.  
„…es…ginge aber doch wahrscheinlich jetzt schon, dass du ihr textest, dass du dich für die Telefonnummer bedankst – oder, was meinst du…?“  
„Ja… - ja, natürlich, gute Idee, das wäre höflich und völlig normal für so einen Fall… Gut, mach ich.“  
„Das war übrigens eben wirklich schon sehr gut… ich hoffe, Macs Aufnahme taugt wirklich etwas…“ Dann rollte er die Augen, aber ehe ich mir Sorgen machen konnte, was jetzt schon wieder schief lief, gestand er ein wenig kleinlaut: „Aber ich kann immer noch nicht zusehen, ohne Angst um dich zu haben! …ich meine, ohne meine Initiative, wärest du doch nie auf ein Pferd gestiegen…“  
„Hey…!“ entfuhr es mir: „Das ist nur eines von vielen Dingen, für die ich dir dankbar bin! Ich wäre auch nie über die Dächer von London geturnt – ohne dich…ich würde immer noch hinken…, meine Hand würde noch zittern…“  
  
Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ich gar nicht mehr am Leben wäre.  
Aber das behielt ich für mich, umarmte ihn stattdessen, weil er mich immer noch ein wenig unsicher ansah.  
„Du hast recht. Wir müssen uns wirklich abgewöhnen, uns so aufzuregen – uns selber und einander…!“ erklärte ich mit zuversichtlichem Grinsen und drückte ihn bestätigend.   
  
„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Ausritt? Nur so ein bis zwei Stunden, das wäre doch für deine Fußsohlen sicher noch nicht zu viel, oder? Es würde uns vielleicht mal ganz gut tun, wenigstens für kurze Zeit hier rauszukommen. Du kannst ja Daniel und Vera Bescheid sagen – und wenn sich im Internet was tut, rufen sie dich an. Ich meine, es wäre sowieso seltsam, wenn wir die ganze Zeit nur hier sind.“  
„Ja…, klingt gut…“, seufzte er.  
„Aber nicht ins Dorf...   
Dort könnte mich dann doch jemand erkennen – und wenn sich erst rumspräche, dass ich hier bin… Aber in die andere Richtung, das geht…"  
  
Rasch hatten wir alles geklärt und Vorbereitungen getroffen.   
Ich ließ mir außerdem von Mac Miss Summers‘ Nummer geben und textete ihr:  
„Hi! Hat mich wirklich gefreut und vielen Dank für Ihre Nummer! John Maddoc“  
Sherlock bestand darauf, mir Glory zu überlassen und wir brachen gut gelaunt auf.  
  
Ich erkannte den Weg wieder, den Sherlock einschlug – in umgekehrter Richtung waren wir ihn vor vier Tagen gekommen: hin zu dem kleinen verträumten Versteck an diesem Bächlein. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es verlassen sein würde – nahm mir aber zugleich vor, nicht enttäuscht zu sein, falls wir dort Angler oder Wanderer anträfen.  
  
Aber wir hatten Glück. Sherlock wandte sich mir zu und grinste verschwörerisch, dann streckte er seine Linke nach hinten. Ich lenkte Glory an Bloodys Seite und ergriff Sherlocks Hand. So legten wir die letzten Yards zurück. Es ist wirklich keine besonders gute Idee, beim Reiten Händchen zu halten – auch im Gleichschritt nicht – aber es…es war einfach süß – ich hatte ihm das nicht abschlagen können, auch wenn ich mich mit beiden Händen am Zügel natürlich sicherer gefühlt hätte – egal!  
Und natürlich würden wir loslassen müssen, ehe wir abstiegen.  
Sherlock sprang zuerst aus dem Sattel und als ich ihm folgte, stand er bereits schräg hinter mir und umarmte mich.  
„Das war ein brillanter Vorschlag…!“ flüsterte er.  
Außer einer Decke und zwei blechernen, emaillierten Campingtassen hatten wir nichts weiter mitgenommen. Während Sherlock die Pferde festband und die Decke ausbreitete, schöpfte ich uns etwas Wasser aus dem klaren Bach.  
  
Ich reichte ihm die beiden Becher und machte es mir gemütlich, ehe ich den meinen wieder entgegen nahm.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“ erkundigte ich mich, während mein Blick kurz unwillkürlich in Richtung seiner Füße schnellte.  
„Wunderbar – du hattest so recht…“, beruhigte er mich lächelnd, tippte dann mit leisem Scheppern sachte seinen Becher gegen den Meinen und raunte: „Auf uns, John…“  
„…auf uns…“ Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch – sie ließ mich in diesem Augenblick schlicht im Stich. Es lag kaum an der Sonne, sondern so gut wie allein an Sherlocks zärtlichem Blick, dass mir nun auch noch heiß wurde… – ich schüttete das Wasser durstig in mich hinein.  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe auch er seinen Becher leerte.  
Er wartete noch einen Moment, wir sahen einander an…er hatte nicht vergessen, was ich ihm anvertraut hatte. Sicher hatte er dazu nicht mal das kleine, dicke, weinrote Notizbuch benötigt, das ich ihm für seinen Mindpalace kreiert hatte…  
…das mit Sicherheit seltsamste „erste Geschenk“, das ich jemals gemacht hatte…!  
Er rutschte neben mir auf der Decke nach unten und legte dann sachte seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß, sah zu mir auf…, wartete…  
Scheu, beinahe ehrfürchtig berührte ich seine Locken, sah, wie er vertrauensvoll seine Lider halb schloss…   
Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich sein Haar berührte, war es ein einzigartiger Moment… vielleicht, weil es etwas war, das wir geplant hatten, ein geheimer Wunsch, den ich ihm dann doch anvertraut hatte…? Ich weiß es nicht…  
Sherlock schloss genießerisch die Augen, holte tief Luft und seufzte erleichtert auf, ehe er ruhig weiteratmete…  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange und er schlief tatsächlich ein. So, wie ich es mir damals erträumt hatte – es war seltsam…, unwirklich…und unbeschreiblich schön.  
Obwohl er einfach nur da lag und schlief.  
Ganz angstfrei, vertrauensvoll, sich meinem Schutz gänzlich überlassend.  
Um mich herum war nur entfernt leises Gezwitscher zu hören, ein wenig sachtes Zirpen und Summen von ein paar Insekten, doch das versank alles mehr oder weniger im murmelnden Plätschern und Rauschen des kleinen Gewässers…  
  
Es tat mir einfach gut, zu spüren, dass er sich bei mir wohlfühlte und dass zwischen uns alles in Ordnung war…  
Lange saß ich so, in seinen Anblick versunken, völlig zufrieden damit, dass mir die Beine einschliefen…  
Für ein paar Momente löste ich meinen Blick von seinen entspannten Gesichtszügen und sah dankbar und nachdenklich in den klaren, blauen Himmel hinauf…   
  
Dann spürte ich eine warme Berührung auf meinem rechten Handrücken und sah in Sherlocks Opalaugen hinunter.  
„Ich habe es immer bei mir…, es gibt keinen Raum, kein Bücherregal, wo ich es aufbewahre…“, erklärte er leise und seine Stimme war noch ein wenig rau vom Schlaf.  
„…das Notizbuch…?“  
Er nickte, legte seine Linke auf seine Brust: „Ich habe es immer hier, weißt du…?“  
  
Er konnte so wunderbare, entwaffnende, umwerfende Dinge sagen – einfach so – als  wäre es gar nichts…!  
Gerade machte es mich mal wieder sprachlos.  
Und dein…dein richtiges Notizbuch…? ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Vor einer Woche hatte ich einen Blick hinein geworfen. Ich hatte keine Geheimnisse darin vermutet – bloß wissen wollen, ob er mit dem Fall irgendwie vorankam!   
Und dann waren da diese…seltsam angeordneten Striche gewesen. Eine ganz Seite voll!  
Ich war zuerst richtig erschrocken – aber eine Seite davor, waren dann noch mehr solcher Zeichen. Kleiner, dieses Mal – alle annähernd in aufrecht angeordneten Rechtecken gruppiert. Und dann begriff ich, dass es Schriftzeichen sein mussten. Chinesisch, oder so…  
  
„Hast du vor einer Woche hineingesehen…?“  
Ertappt erstarrte ich.  
Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und lächelte. „…ist schon gut…“  
„Nein! Nein, ich hätte nicht – “, stöhnte ich schuldbewusst.  
„Schh…!“ machte er sanft, legte seinen linken Arm um meine Schultern und langte mit der rechten Hand in die Innentasche seiner Reitjacke, aus der er sein Notizbuch hervorzog. Er blätterte von hinten nach vorne, so wie man ein Daumenkino benutzt – genauso wie ich es vor einer Woche auch gemacht hatte. Nur dass jetzt einige Seiten mit englischen Notizen kamen, ehe er stoppte.  
Als sei es ein verblüffender Kartentrick, bei dem ein Zauberkünstler einem aus einem Deck Karten diejenige präsentiert, die man sich zuvor heimlich ausgesucht hat,  hielt mir nun die bewusste Seite hin, die mich zuerst so verwirrt hatte:  
[align type="center"]  
________________________________________  
  
约  
翰  
  
________________________________________  
[/align]  
  
„Eigentlich heißt es Yuēhàn, also genaugenommen "Johannes".  翰, Hàn, das zweite Zeichen verwendet man als chinesische Transkription für...für „John“…“, erklärte er ein wenig verlegen. "schon seltsam, dass auch der Schreibpinsel so heißt... - passend für einen Blogger, nicht...?"  
Dann blätterte er noch eine Seite zurück, deutete mit dem Daumen auf das dritte und darunter das vierte und fünfte Schriftzeichen, die nebeneinander standen. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass die ersten beiden, die er nun ausließ, und auch die beiden letzten, die gleichen waren, die er auf der nächsten Seite so groß geschrieben hatte – mein Name...!  
  
„吾朋友 Wú péngyǒu – mein Freund…,  
   吾爱人  …wú àirén – mein Geliebter…“, las er leise vor.  
  
Er sah mich an, Tränen in seinen zauberhaften Augen; auch ich spürte, wie mich die Rührung packte.  
  
„Wenigstens schreiben musste ich es, weißt du…, wenigstens einmal…“, flüsterte er gepresst.  
  
Ich musste schlucken, um nicht schon wieder die Fassung zu verlieren, umfasste behutsam sein Gesicht, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und küsste ihn ein zweites Mal auf den Mund. Seine Lippen empfingen die Meinen bereits leicht geöffnet; wenn auch noch ein wenig unbeholfen, so doch sehr aufmerksam und gelehrig passte sich das Genie dieser neuen Aufgabe an, fand sich rasch in diese kleine, geheimnisvolle – und völlig unlogische! – Herausforderung, seufzte ein leises, erleichtertes Ächzen in meinen Mund und…folgte seinem Instinkt, während er mich umarmte und sich dichter an mich drängte…    
  
Es war Jahrzehnte her, dass ich jemanden geküsst hatte, für den – beziehungsweise, selbstverständlich für DIE – es das erste Mal „mit Zunge“ gewesen war.  
Genau genommen war das nur ein einziges Mal vorgekommen – aber ich erinnerte mich sehr wohl auch noch an meinen eigenen ersten Zungenkuss. Er hatte mich völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, was mich dann doch etwas schockiert und angewidert hatte, und mir kam nun in den Sinn, dass ich Sherlock damit nicht überfallen sollte…  
…jedenfalls nicht sofort…  
  
  
Plötzlich traf mich etwas Warmes, Samtiges – aber letztlich doch Hartes seitlich neben meiner Nase –   
Sherlock und ich fuhren auseinander –   
und dann mussten wir lachen: Es war natürlich schon wieder Bloody, die versucht hatte, uns mit ihrem langen, knochigen Nasenrücken zu trennen!  
  
„Von einem Anstands-WAUWAU hab ich ja schon gehört!“ grinste ich, „aber von einem Anstands-HOTTEHÜH…?“  
Sherlock seufzte lächelnd und griff nach seinem Notizbuch. „Wir sollten wohl wieder zurückreiten…“  
Ich legte meine Hand auf die Seine, ehe er das Büchlein wegstecken konnte.  
„Sie sehen so hübsch exotisch aus, deine chinesischen Schriftzeichen. Aber… rede Englisch mit mir, ja?“ vergewisserte ich mich und versuchte mich mit einer Art Dackelblick.  
„Natürlich, mein Captain…“, brummte er zärtlich.   
“Warte noch…!” bat ich, holte mein Handy hervor und –   
„Du hast noch nie ein Selfie gemacht, oder?“ fragte Sherlock grinsend.  
„Nein – wieso denn auch!“ schnaubte ich ein wenig grummelig. Ich hatte damals die Backsteinmauer mit den neun Zeichenpaaren an den Gleisen fotografiert und so, …Spuren bei unseren Fällen… und zuletzt Sherlock, hoch zu Ross… – was hätte ich bisher mit einem Selfie gesollt? – wozu…?  
„Hier…so stellst du auf das andere Objektiv um…“, zeigte er mir mit gutmütigem Grinsen und schmiegte seinen kantigen Wangenknochen an meine Schläfe.  
Ich sah uns beide verliebt aus dem Display grinsen – wie aus einem übergeschnappten Spiegel: Es ist so ungewohnt, sich „richtigherum“ zu sehen, statt seitenverkehrt…!  
  
Ich knipste dreimal, danach blieben wir in stummem Einvernehmen noch ein paar Atemzüge lang beieinander hocken, Sherlock seinen Arm um meine Schultern, ich den Meinen um seine Taille…  
  
Dann seufzte Sherlock leise.   
Das ein wenig wehmütige Signal zum Aufbruch.    
  
Ich stand auf, streckte Sherlock meine Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Füße. Er sammelte die Becher ein, ich rollte die Decke zusammen, damit wir sie wieder in Bloodys Satteltasche verstauen konnten.    
    
„Das nächste Mal binden wir dich ein Stück weiter weg an, Schätzchen!“ erklärte ich ihr, als ich sie und Glory losmachte.  
   
  
Wir schwangen uns in die Sättel und machten uns auf den Rückweg.  
  
Nach diesem kleinen Ausflug würde es mir leichter fallen, beim Dinner wieder den Neureichen zu spielen.  
  
  
Hoffentlich würden wir die Falle bald zuschnappen lassen können…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon gesagt, ich kann kein Chinesisch - und das, was im Web als Chinesisch bezeichnet wird, scheint eine vereinfachte Form zu sein, vielleicht eine Art Universalschinesisch, denn so weit ich mal aufgeschnappt habe, gibt es da ja Mandarin, Kantonesisch und was weiß ich noch alles...


	74. ...weitere unvergessliche Stunden mit meinem erstaunlichen - und knuddeligen! - Detektiv...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...ja, okay, jetzt steinigt mich nicht wegen des unsäglichen Titels...  
> Es ist gerade alles schwierig genug...!  
> Und damit meine ich nicht diese FF...)

  
  
  
  
  
Sofern das Gelände es zuließ, ritten wir auf dem Rückweg nebeneinander her. Einmal, als Sherlock – wie mir schien, grundlos – einen Zahn zulegte, um sich vor Glory und mich zu setzen, bemerkte ich kurz darauf, weshalb er es tat: Eine kleine Gruppe Wanderer kam uns entgegen. Wir hätten zwar auch so noch aneinander vorbei gepasst, aber es wäre einfach ziemlich auffällig gewesen, wenn wir nebeneinanderher getrabt wären – wie ein Kutschgespann. Man macht das im Allgemeinen nicht – ebenso wenig wie beim Radfahren. Und einstweilen sollten wir es noch vermeiden, einander in aller Öffentlichkeit verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Und schließlich waren wir ja sowieso undercover.  
   
Viel zu schnell kam der alte Fußballclub wieder in Sicht. Der Fall kam mir wieder in den Sinn... und Leahs Freundin, dass wir womöglich wieder Zuhörer haben würden. Ein Seufzen entrang sich mir. Verhindern konnte ich es nicht, aber es gelang mir, es beinahe lautlos zu halten.  
Neben mir brachte Sherlock plötzlich Bloody zum Stehen und griff mir in die Zügel. Ich hatte zwar in dem Moment keine Ahnung, was das sollte, aber da ich ihm vertraute, ließ ich ihn einfach gewähren. Er lenkte uns seitlich hinter eine Baumgruppe.  
"Was ist...?" flüsterte ich.  
"Betsy. Sie ist viel zu früh. Sie möchte uns endlich mal in Augenschein nehmen."  
Jetzt sah ich auch diesen Kleintransporter auf den Club zu fahren.   
Das musste ja nun nicht sein!  
"Ja, jetzt sehe ich es auch...", sagte ich. "...was machen wir denn, wenn sie wartet?"  
"Das fehlte noch. Aber das kann sie eigentlich schlecht machen. Sie soll doch frisch liefern und das Catering nicht unnötig über eine Dreiviertelstunde irgendwo herumstehen lassen...", brummte Sherlock.  
"Also, sie könnte in der Zeit ins Dorf zurück zu ihrem Laden fahren, unser Dinner einladen und rechtzeitig wieder hier sein?" fragte ich. "Aber dann müsste sie bald aufbrechen, oder?"  
Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! dachte ich. Sollte unser Coup jetzt etwa an diesem Waschweib scheitern?!  
Sherlock wandte sich zu mir um. Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich nun in sein triumphierend feixendes Gesicht.   
"Was?" fragte ich und spürte, wie mich sein Grinsen bereits ansteckte. "Du hast damit gerechnet", folgerte ich amüsiert, obwohl es ja ein bisschen gemein von ihm war, mich zu beunruhigen.  
Er fischte einen Feldstecher aus der Satteltasche und spähte hindurch.  
"Genau, Mac..., zeig ihr die Fotos...", murmelte er.  
"Fotos von komplett anderen Kerlen!" ergänzte ich.  
"Nope. Ein Foto von dir und eines von einem Typen, der in etwa meine Statur und Haarfarbe hat. Ist zwar auch ein fremdes Pferd, aber es ist sowieso nur ein Stück von seinem Nacken drauf. Sollte sie uns von weitem sehen, wird ihr der Unterschied nicht auffallen. Und sie wird uns eher nicht nahe kommen, da sie ein bisschen Angst vor Pferden hat."  
"Wow! Sieht aus, als dächtest du wirklich an alles!" stellte ich fest.  
"Nun, ich gebe mir Mühe...", erwiderte er in bescheidenem Ton, doch um seine Lippen spielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ich verspürte den Wunsch, es mir von seinem Mund zu nehmen, doch es küsst sich schlecht, wenn beide im Sattel sitzen.   
"...interessant..."  
"Was?"   
"Diese Antwort war zu lang für ein Nein. Womöglich war die mysteriöse Sylvia schon in ihrem Laden."  
"Naja, das allein hat wenig zu sagen."  
"Ich werde es bald wissen...", stellte er versonnen fest, steckte den Feldstecher wieder ein und holte sein Handy hervor, als er es mir hinhielt, zeigte es einen jungen Mann, der hinter dem Nacken eines Pferds mit schwarzer Mähne saß. Seine Nase war größer als Sherlocks und etwas gekrümmt, die Lippen schmal, das Kinn gespalten und seine Wangenknochen kaum einer Erwähnung wert. Außerdem waren seine Augen wohl eher braun, aber das war nicht so recht zu erkennen.   
"Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du wissen müsstest, wie sich Betsy Mallory vorstellt. Komm..."  
Unterdessen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie wieder in ihren Lieferwagen stieg und einige Momente später davonfuhr.  
Gemächlich ließ Sherlock Bloody antraben und ich folgte ihnen.  
Eine gute Viertelstunde später waren wir zurück. Ich sah zu, wie sich Sherlock aus dem Sattel schwang, und war erleichtert, feststellen zu dürfen, dass der alte Elan wieder fast vollständig zurück war. Ich verfolgte seine kraftvollen und doch eleganten Bewegungen, als er Bloody vorweg in den Stall stiefelte und saß dann ebenfalls ab. Anerkennend klopfte ich Glory auf den Hals und zog sie dann hinter mir her nach drinnen.   
Sherlock stand schon bereit. Nicht bloß, um die Tür hinter uns, sondern auch, um mich gleich in die Arme zu schließen, wozu er mir jedoch zuerst den Helm abnehmen musste - seines hatte er sich bereits entledigt. Ich ließ es nicht bloß geschehen, sondern langte nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
"Von diesem Lächeln muss ich etwas abhaben, es ist zum Fressen, weißt du?" neckte ich ihn nuschelnd, während ich mir einen Kuss von seinen Lippen pflückte.  
(Ist es nicht seltsam, auf was für blumenreiche Formulierungen man verfällt, wenn man verknallt ist...?)  
"Es gehört ohnehin ganz dir...", konterte er zärtlich, ehe er mich zurückküsste.  
"Oh, ich hoffe doch, dass du auch abgesehen von mir noch viel Anlass zum Lächeln haben wirst, mein Lieber..."  
"...aber nicht ohne dich....", gab er ein wenig gepresst zurück, indem er seine Stirn auf die meine herabsenkte.  
Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Schultern und versicherte: "Ich bin ja da..."  
Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erreichen wollen, dass er sich erneut Sorgen machte, dass er mich verlieren könnte!  
Ich weiß, wie schnell es gehen kann, sogar besser als er...  
Aber ich fühlte mich lebendiger als je zuvor.   
"Okay..., lass uns die Mädels versorgen... Ich wünschte nur, wir müssten jetzt nicht wieder Theater spielen..."  
"Oh, da hätte ich auch schon eine Idee...", grinste Sherlock verstohlen.  
"So?" fragte ich und ließ Wasser in den Tränkeimer laufen.  
"Wir verkrachen uns."  
"Was?" rutschte es mir heraus und ich drehte verwirrt den Hahn wieder zu, obwohl es dazu natürlich noch viel zu früh war.  
"Du könntest mich zurechtweisen, weil ich irgendetwas versäumt habe – oder du schlägst mir eine Bitte um eine Gehaltserhöhung ab. Dann schmolle ich und gehe rein. Du dürftest mir halt nicht zu schnell folgen, das sähe verdächtig aus."  
"Oh, nein!" weigerte ich mich mit einem etwas verzweifelten Lachen und drehte das Wasser wieder an. "Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Und dann müssten wir getrennt zu Ende essen – kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! – Ich meine, wenn das jetzt für die Falle nötig wäre, würde ich mich dazu durchringen, aber eine Erleichterung wäre das sicher nicht für mich!"  
   
Was für eine Idee! Ich wollte doch keinen Streit mit ihm!   
Es würde sicher irgendwann passieren – und wenn ich darüber nachdachte, graute mir jetzt schon davor!  
Sherlock schmunzelte, während er die Stuten abzäumte. Im nächsten Moment klopfte es an der Tür zu unserem Zimmer.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mac!"  
Der Alte trat ein und bekam gleich Glorys Trense in die Hand gedrückt.  
"Sie hatten recht. Hab der alten Klatschbase die Fotos gezeigt."  
"Hab ich gesehen. Was hatte sie denn zu Miss Summers zu erzählen?"  
"Sie scheint gestern bei ihr eingekauft zu haben."  
"Zum ersten Mal?"  
"Ja. Und sie schien ein wenig angefressen zu sein, weil einige Sachen im Einkaufszentrum billiger sind. Und sie hat nach der Reiterpension gefragt."  
Während ich die erste Ladung Wasser in Glorys Tränke kippte, holte er sich etwas, um das Zaumzeug zu reinigen.  
"Und...Sie müssten bitte mal für mich nachsehen. Ich hatte einen Anruf von diesem Gordon, den Sie mir angekündigt haben. Er hätte mir auf dieses Dings von hier seine Bewerbungsunterlagen geschickt. Die sollte ich dann besser vorliegen haben, wenn er kommt. Hab ihn für heute um halb neun herbestellt."  
"Bewerbung?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Ja. Übrigens ist Kim die Abkürzung für Kimberley – sagte ich das nicht...? – Wie auch immer. Sie soll sich hier als Zimmermädchen vorstellen."  
"Oh, noch eine von deinen Leuten?"  
"Ja, Sie soll uns begleiten, wenn die Falle zuschnappt..."  
Er legte Bloodys Sattel auf dem improvisierten Bock ab, kam zu mir herüber, sah mich entschuldigend an und schien mir erschrocken. Schon bedauerte ich, dass er mein leichtes Missfallen hatte lesen können.   
"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich jetzt verärgert habe...", seufzte er betrübt und strich mir zart über meine Stirn, die sich wohl in Falten gelegt hatte.  
"Ich hätte es dir schon noch gesagt. Sie ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme."  
"In wie fern?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Sie ist eine Virtuosin auf ihrem Gebiet..."  
"Gebiet?"  
"Im Transferieren von körpernah getragenen Besitztümern...", präzisierte er nach einem kleinen Räuspern.  
"Im...?" echote ich verständnislos.  
...körpernah getragene...?  
Oh...!   
Klar, er meint eine Taschendiebin!  
   
"Oh, verstehe..., und an welche Besitztümer dachtest du da so?"  
"Na, Waffen, offenkundig. Bisher gibt es keine Anzeichen, dass sie schon einmal Gewalt anwenden mussten, aber wenn sie merken, dass sie auffliegen, könnten sie es für nötig halten."  
"Oh, verstehe – du hast natürlich völlig recht...", räumte ich ein, "Entschuldige bitte...", setzte ich kleinlaut hinzu.   
"Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein...aufeinander aufzupassen...", erinnerte er mich und es klang sanft und nachsichtig und nicht im Mindesten tadelnd, oder ärgerlich.  
"Ja..., bitte, verzeih mir...", flüsterte ich beschämt.  
Erst als ich seinen Zeigefinger spürte, der sich unter mein Kinn gelegt hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich den Kopf gesenkt hatte.   
"Nun hör schon auf, dich zu entschuldigen!" versuchte er mich zu trösten. "Ich hätte es dir früher sagen können – und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich irgendetwas unterlassen hätte, um dich zu schützen...und...naja, und auch die Pferde..." Die Spitze seines Daumens kroch durch die Spalte an meinem Kinn aufwärts, bis sie meine Lippen erreichte.  
"... habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie brillant du bist...?" nuschelte ich gegen seinen Daumen und blieb dann absichtlich mit der Oberlippe daran hängen, um dann mit einen Schneidezahn sanft über seine Fingerkuppe zu schaben.  
Sherlock schmunzelte überrascht und antwortete prompt: „Genaugenommen sagtest du seit Mitternacht bereits, dass mein Plan brillant sei…und absolut großartig…und dass ein großartiger Regisseur aus mir geworden wäre, nicht zu reden von einem Schauspieler…“, während er mir dies zuraunte, beugte er sich zu mir herunter und ließ seine Lippen den Platz der Daumenspitze einnehmen. Nach dem Kuss umarmten wir einander und er wisperte in mein Ohr: „Glaub nur nicht, dass du mich enttäuscht hättest, wir müssen beide erst wieder lernen, uns zu konzentrieren…trotz…du weißt schon…“  
„Ja…“, flüsterte ich dankbar.  
   
„Nun schwirrt schon ab, ihr beiden. Ich schaffe das hier schon, ehe Betsy wieder zurück ist“, brummte MacArthur und konnte sich dabei kaum das Grinsen verbeißen.  
„Vielen Dank, Mac. Sie sind uns wirklich eine großartige Hilfe bei dieser Aktion“, sagte Sherlock freundlich über meine Schulter. „Ich kümmere mich dann auch um diese Bewerbung...“  
   
Wir lösten uns nur halb voneinander, den Arm um meine Schultern und meinen um seine Taille schafften wir es in den angrenzenden Raum, was uns nur gelang, weil Sherlock ein wenig vorging und uns mehr seitlich durch die Türöffnung fädelte.   
   
Ich klinkte die Tür ein. Sherlock abgebremst durch diese Verzögerung drehte sich in eine erneute volle Umarmung und stellte fest: „Ja, definitiv, das kommt auch ins Notizbuch…“, murmelte er.  
„Und was?“ fragte ich neugierig.  
„Oh, vielleicht sollte ich dir das noch nicht sagen…es könnte dich…irritieren…“, zauderte er.  
„Wirst du gerade ein bisschen rot…?“   
„Schon möglich…“ gestand er, sah kurz zu Boden. Doch als sein Blick in meinen zurückkehrte, blitzte der Schalk aus seinen herrlichen Augen.  
„Heraus damit!“ verlangte ich.  
„Tanzen.  
Ich möchte mit dir tanzen, John Watson!“  
„Oh, ich fürchte – “  
„Ah, ah, ah – keine Feigheit vor dem Freund, Captain! Du stellst dich gerade sehr begabt und gelehrig als Reitanfänger an. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass du auch dazu genügend Talent haben wirst!“  
„Gegenvorschlag! Ich wollte immer schon Fechten lernen!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Großartig!“ stellte mein Meisterdetektiv aufgekratzt fest und strahlte mich an.  
„Was ist…?“ fragte er dann mit großen, ratlosen Augen und klang ein wenig besorgt.  
   
Dieser Blick…!  
…ich war gerade…  
Naja, ein bisschen dahingeschmolzen…so…innerlich…  
...aber anscheinend nicht inerlich genug.   
   
„Oh, es ist nur…es…  
Ist immer noch …ziemlich überwältigend, weißt du…  
Du…guckst so…“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
„Wie guck ich denn…?“ fragte er.  
Mit einem leicht erstaunten und komplett unschuldigen Ausdruck.  
„So…  
…naja…eigentlich…  
Eigentlich siehst du ziemlich genau so aus… wie ich mich fühle…  
Nur schöner natürlich. Viel schöner…  
Glücklich…und …total verliebt eben…“   
Seine Augen wurden sogar noch runder als er die Brauen noch mehr zusammenzog.  
„Schöner kann doch wohl nicht sein…! …mein süßer, kleiner, perfekter John…,schließlich habe ich deine Reitsachen nach der Farbe deiner wunderschönen  blauen Augen ausgesucht…und es erweckte von Anfang an meinen Widerwillen, wenn du etwas getragen hast, was deine optischen Vorzüge nicht zur Geltung brachte –   
Ja, ich bin glücklich – und wahnsinnig verliebt…!  
Oh, um Gottes Willen – gib mir eine Minute für diese verdammte Bewerbung – ehe ich das wieder völlig vergessen habe!“ unterbrach er sich augenrollend. „ – und ich verspreche dir: Es wird diese Nacht in Equidise nicht wieder so spät werden!“  
„Ach, glaub mir, ich hab mich da gestern Nacht sehr wohlgefühlt…!“ beteuerte ich.  
   
Außerdem wäre dein Queery enttäuscht, wenn du allzu schnell wieder gingest, dachte ich.   
Und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit Leahs Freundin Trixie, die Sherlocks Cousine sicher immer noch ziemlich beunruhigte…  
Doch das wollte ich jetzt beides nicht erwähnen.   
Ein wenig mehr Schlaf wäre allerdings von Vorteil, wenn wir für unseren Coup hellwach sein mussten.  
Andererseits: Sherlock kam sonst streckenweise mit weit weniger Schlaf aus. Und ich – wenn es wirklich sein musste – auch. Aber optimal war es nicht…  
   
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief „Ah – gut…“ er klemmte seine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
„Also…, Kims Bewerbung… - Sieh am besten zu…und schau dir dann die Website von Macs Clubhaus an…“  
„Dann hab ich das richtig verstanden? Das hier ist jetzt auch eine…Scheinfirma? Mit Internetauftritt?“  
„Ja, klar…damit niemand auf die Idee verfällt, wir seien hier privat untergekommen. Wegen Macs…scheinbar mangelnder Diskretion. Und wegen Kim.  
Sorry, nochmal – ich bin immer noch etwas zerstreut…!“  
„Hey, das ist völlig okay…!“ beteuerte ich.  
  
Doch weder er noch ich konnte sich gerade dazu durchringen, die Hände aus der Taille des anderen zu nehmen.  
...so wird das doch nie was...! musste ich denken.  
  
„Okay!“ stellte ich fest. „Ich mach uns noch einen Tee – wir müssen ein bisschen runterkommen, vor diesem Show-Dinner – also, ich zumindest!“  
„Ja – brillante Idee! Bring ein, zwei Kekse mit, ja…?“  
„Das ist jetzt auch das zweite Mal, dass du mich heute brillant nennst…“, bemerkte ich scherzhaft und raffte unsere Henkelbecher zusammen.  
„Das…ist doch kein…Wettbewerb, oder?  
Wer es öfter sagt – oder öfter so genannt wird…? Ich meine, du bist doch hier das Genie…!“ stellte ich klar.  
„Aber du bist mein Juwel… mein lupenreiner Diamant…“  
„Was? Ach, Sherlock…!“   
Ich brach ab.  
Er zog mich nicht auf.  Obwohl das doch wirklich…  
Geez..!  
Ich will ihn wirklich nicht irgendwie verletzen…  
   
Er meint das so…  
   
„Ich…  
dachte eigentlich…  
Diamanten interessieren dich nicht…?“ stammelte ich und funkelte ihn dabei neckisch an.  
   
„…du bist für mich das Kostbarste in dieser Welt – und mein Fels…  
Also…  
Kann es einen wertvolleren Stein geben…?“   
   
Entwaffnet stellte ich die Becher nochmals ab.  
Ich spürte, dass mir die Tränen kamen und umarmte ihn rasch.  
   
Du, jedenfalls,  
dachte ich,  
bist alles andere als ein Stein…!  
Du bist lebendig und warm, voll pulsierenden Lebens! Ein starkes, empfindsames Herz – das sich endlich nicht mehr versteckt und verleugnet!  
Jedenfalls nicht vor mir…!  
Du hast mich mit neuem Leben erfüllt…!  
…und ich kann dir das nur deshalb nicht sagen, weil ich dir dann eingestehen müsste, wie tot ich gewesen bin, ehe wir zusammentrafen…  
Du…  
Ja, du bist mein Leben.  
Buchstäblich. Mein neues, aktuelles Leben – das verdanke ich dir…!  
Aber das muss ich für mich behalten!  
…weil ich dich unmöglich so erschrecken und ängstigen kann.  
Wozu denn auch…!?  
   
ich wusste nicht, ob ich traurig darüber sein sollte, das nicht aussprechen zu können.  
Es war wahrscheinlich besser so.  
   
„Okay! Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen!“ grinste ich augenrollend.  
Es hatte wie ein Stöhnen geklungen.  
   
Okay –  
Es war eines – eindeutig…!  
Es war ein Stöhnen.  
   
„Ich…bin gleich wieder da…“  
Damit stürzte ich hinaus in Richtung Küche.  
Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich ein wenig hyperventiliert – dieses leichte Kribbeln in den Muskeln, die ein klein wenig krampfig waren… –  
Okay, vielleicht HATTE ich ein bisschen hyperventiliert.  
   
Okay…  
Puh…  
Gut…  
Halt die Luft an…  
   
Hör einfach auf zu atmen, bis du spürst, dass es wirklich wieder sein muss.  
   
Ja.  
Also…  
Wasser.  
Tee.  
…spül die Becher. Mac hat schon genug Arbeit…  
Während der Wasserkocher zu rauschen begann, holte ich vier Kekse aus einer Schachtel Walkers Shortbread Fingers*. Das Mürbegebäck besteht aus etwa fingergroßen Barren und enthält fast ein Drittel Butter.  
   
…also, eine Taschendiebin, die der Bande eventuelle Waffen abnehmen soll…gut…  
Ich muss das noch genauer mit ihm durchgehen…  
Unbedingt…  
   
   
Ja, wir mussten uns wirklich zusammenreißen!  
Und es war gut, zu wissen, dass er auch damit zu kämpfen hatte – ich meine, ich wünschte ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten! Aber so verstand er mich immerhin!  
Und dabei denke ich keineswegs nur an Nachsicht.  
Nein, ich war ein Risiko, das er einkalkulieren musste.  
Und ganz bestimmt nicht stolz drauf!  
   
Wenige Minuten später hocken wir dicht aneinandergedrängt auf dem Sofa vor dem Laptop. Ich hatte lachen müssen, weil Macs Website aussah, als sei sie aus den Neunzigern. Man konnte genau die Tabellenstruktur erkennen und es gab ein paar Stellen, wo sich Vera wohl absichtlich verzählt hatte, damit es noch dilettantischer wirkte. Außerdem fehlte ein Bild. Ein paar Tags waren unvollständig oder nicht wieder geschlossen worden und sie beziehugsweise deren Gegenstücke geisterten durch den Text wie Zwiebelfische.  
Das Haus verfügte angeblich über sechs Doppelzimmer, einen Speiseraum und aktuell noch sieben geräumige Boxen für Pferde. Man werde ´demnächst noch anbauen und einen Gartenbereich für Grillfeste anlegen. Zurzeit wären sie leider – erfreulicherweise – noch auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgebucht.  
Es gab drei ziemlich positive Bewertungen kürzlich abgereister Gäste.  
"Sie sind alle vom Elften. Ist das Absicht?" fragte ich. Der Zeitpunkt für diese Frage war denkbar ungünstig: Sherlock hatte sich gerade einen von den Shortbread Fingern genommen und ihn sich etwa bis zur Hälfte in den Mund gesteckt.  
Nun ließ er das Gebäck los, hielt es nur noch mit den Lippen in Position, hatte dabei Mühe, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen und näherte sein Gesicht dem meinen, bis das andere Ende des Fingers fast meine Lippen berührte.  
„Wir werden krümeln…“, warnte ich.  
Er sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein wenig verärgert aus, weil ihn dieses Manöver daran hinderte, darauf zu antworten.  
Also machte ich meinerseits den Mund auf und ließ die andere Hälfte des Fingers darin verschwinden. Sherlock wartete, bis ich bereit war und biss erst dann das mürbe Gebäck entzwei. Ich beförderte meine Hälfte mithilfe von Lippen und Zunge ganz in meinen Mund – bemüht, nicht breit zu grinsen und dadurch doch noch zu krümeln.  
Ein paar Momente waren wir nun mit Kauen beschäftigt. Sherlock näherte sich mir mit einem kleinen frechen Schmunzeln und ich ahnte, dass er noch einen Krümel in meinem Mundwinkel erspäht haben musste. Ich wollte ihm den Spaß nicht verderben und hielt still, als er ihn zielsicher mit seiner Zungenspitze entfernte, dann räusperte ich mich ein wenig verlegen, weil ich immer noch unschlüssig war, wie ich diese kleine Aktion finden sollte.  
„Nun – also: Diese Bewertungen sind alle vom Elften. Da haben wir hier eingecheckt, nicht?“ nahm ich die Frage wieder auf.    
"Na, klar…!“ Sherlock war ein wenig rot geworden und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Tee. „Du hast sie dafür bezahlt, dass sie ihren Aufenthalt abbrechen und das ganze Haus gebucht!" grinste Sherlock. "Leute mit viel Geld tun so etwas."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich an solche Gepflogenheiten jemals gewöhnen würde!" vermutete ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich hoffe, damit meinst du jetzt nicht meine Fütterungsmethoden…“, erwiderte Sherlock bierernst.  
Dann brachen wir in übermütiges Gelächter aus. Sein verhaltender Bass unterlegte mein helles Giggeln etwa zwei Oktaven tiefer.  
   
Seufzend wandten wir uns wieder dem Laptop zu.  
Kim stammte angeblich aus einer Familie, die seit drei Generationen eine Pension in Cornwall betrieb und sollte nun auswärts Erfahrungen sammeln. In einem großen Hotel in Manchester hatte sie sich aber unwohl gefühlt. Es war ihr zu unpersönlich gewesen und einige der Gäste waren wohl übergriffig geworden. Außerdem läge ihr das Landleben mehr. Sie schrieb, dass sie in Woodmoor bei einer Tante unterkommen konnte.  
"Dazu musst du wissen, dass es da eine alte Feindschaft zwischen dem Dorf hier und Woodmoor gibt. Das ist ganz nützlich: Niemand wird damit rechnen, diese Dame zu kennen, aber es ist nah genug am Club, um einen sinnvollen Wohnort abzugeben.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ganz froh, dass sie nicht hier wohnen soll…“, gab ich zu.  
„Nein, natürlich soll sie das nicht, man soll doch sehen, wie sie morgens und abends durch die Gegend radelt. In ihren Pausen wird sie die Gegend erkunden, Besorgungen machen und überall neugierige, vorwitzige Fragen stellen, damit publik wird, wo sie arbeitet und welche Herrschaften hier abgestiegen sind.“  
„Verstehe… Dann muss ich ja nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich sie nicht hier haben will…“ grinste ich.  
„Nein, musst du nicht“, schmunzelte Sherlock zurück.  
„Warum denkst du, Tanzen wäre keine gute Idee?“ fragte er dann. „…an der Nähe kann es ja nicht liegen…“  
Ich schob meinen Arm auf seinen Rücken. „Natürlich nicht… Ich möchte dich bloß nicht enttäuschen. Ich denke, ich werde hölzern und ungeschickt sein…  
…und dir ständig auf die Füße treten!“  
„Was dir Gelegenheit geben würde, mich zu verarzten und zu bedauern!“ neckte er mich. „Nein, John, du wirst nicht hölzern sein…, nicht bei mir…“, erklärte er wieder ein wenig ernsthafter.  
„Ich werde mir Mühe geben…“  
„Du wirst dich ganz locker meiner Führung überlassen…“, korrigierte er mich und umarmte mich – soweit das eben geht, wenn man nebeneinander sitzt.  
„Tue ich das nicht immer…?“ zog ich ihn auf und schmiegte mich dabei an ihn, denn mir war schon klar, wie er das meinte.  
„…es wird Zeit, sich zum Dinner fertig zu machen, Boss…“, seufzte er dann.  
Widerwillig ließ ich meinen Detektiv los und räusperte mich.   
„Okay…, ja…, muss wohl sein…“  
 Ich erwiderte sein bedauerndes Lächeln.  
"Und den Zugriff müssen wir auch nochmal genauer besprechen...", befand ich.  
"Das werden wir. Aber nicht zu zweit, das wäre witzlos. Wir müssen auch mit Kim trainieren, denn wir sind diejenigen, die die Ablenkung übernehmen werden.  
Na, komm. Auf in den Kampf...!"  
"Erst will ich mir nochmal deine Füße ansehen."  
"Kann es sein, dass du...irgendwie auf Füße stehst...?" zog er mich auf.  
"Was? Nein!" lachte ich. "Also, zumindest wäre mir das neu. ...ich will einfach, dass es dir gut geht...", erklärte ich ernsthaft.  
"Das weiß ich doch. Und ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet!" versicherte er.  
"Ich...räum dann noch das Geschirr weg...", informierte ich ihn.  
Er nickte und stand auf.  
  
Ob er mich durchschaute?   
Ich wollte jetzt, dass er einfach vor mir in eine Duschkabine verschwand. Ein, zwei Wände, geschlossene Türen zwischen ihm und mir während er seine Kleidung ablegte.  
Es war mir jetzt einfach zu riskant, ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren würde.  
Das hätte jetzt ziemlich ungünstig werden können, so kurz vor diesem Show-Dinner...  
  
Ich wartete, bis ich die Türen klappen hörte, brachte das Geschirr raus, ließ heißes Wasser in die Spüle laufen.  
Als die Stärke des Strahls nachließ, wusste ich, dass Sherlock zu duschen begonnen hatte.  
  
Nun musste ich mich beeilen...  
  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde saßen wir dann höflich-distanziert an unserer abendlichen Dinnertafel.  
Mallory hatte sich mithilfe von Laptop und Internet über die Ergebnisse des heutigen ersten Renntages in Ascot informiert.  
  
„Ist ja eigentlich eine Schande, dass wir nicht dort sind. Sorry. Das war …impertinent, Sir…  
Was ich damit sagen wollte, jemand wie Sie, sollte dieses Event mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren.“  
„Nächstes Jahr. Vielleicht mit einem eigenen Pferd – wer weiß. Diesen Sommer liegen meine Prioritäten anders.  
Ich wollte dort nicht als – naja, kompletter Grünschnabel aufkreuzen. In einem Jahr, wenn ich mich etwas sicherer auf dem, äh, gesellschaftlichen Parkett fühle, etwas mehr Pferdeverstand habe.  
Und? Irgendwas Interessantes? Außer verrückten Damenhüten?“ erkundigte ich mich leicht spöttisch.  
Unterdessen rechnete ich verstohlen nach: Elf Tage war es jetzt her, dass mir Sherlock von seinem Fall in Ascot erzählt hatte! Es war so viel passiert seither!  
Nun, nicht eigentlich passiert – aber es hatte sich wahnsinnig viel geändert und ich hatte so vieles erfahren…!  
  
“Also, 14:30 The Queen Anne Stakes – Sieh mal einer an, eine Stute hat den ersten Platz gemacht. Naja, bei einem Rennen, das einer Königin gewidmet ist, irgendwie passend, nicht?   
15:05 - The King's Stand Stakes: Equiano…wow, das ist wirklich, wirklich schnell! Den notier ich mir mal…  
15:50 - The St James's Palace Stakes…  
Canford Cliffs…”  
“Was Namen – vergessen Sie nicht zu essen, Mallory – so wie Sie aussehen, werden die Leute noch denken, ich lasse Sie hungern…”, brummte ich.  
„Der Zweite heißt Dick Turpin – besser?“  
„Unbedingt!“ grinste ich. „Auch wenn ich die Kurzform Dick prinzipiell nicht mag… Eigentlich ist Richard ein schöner Vorname.“  
Der sogenannte Highwayman ist ein berühmtberüchtigter Wegelagerer im achtzehnten Jahrhundert gewesen, der entsprechend seiner Profession gehängt wurde.  
„Ja, gut…Sie sind eben ein Romantiker, Boss…  
Zurück zu Canford Cliffs… Er, Dick Turpin und einige andere erste und zweite Plätze haben übrigens denselben Trainer, Richard Hannon senior – kennt sich echt aus, der alte Knabe! …kenne seinen Filius…, da ließe sich sicher was arrangieren…“, brüstete sich mein halbseidener Angestellter. Ja, klar…! dachte ich.  
Doch als Maddoc hob ich beeindruckt die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Tatsächlich!? Na, das klingt in der Tat interessant…!“  
Dabei war mir durchaus klar, dass natürlich eigentlich die Frage war: Wer kauft die besten Pferde – oder eben, welcher Käufer hört bei der Auswahl auf den besten Berater?  
Aber für mich war es natürlich eine Erleichterung, dass Sherlock es übernahm, für Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen – auf den ich eigentlich nicht mal reagieren musste.  
Nun, ich ließ ihn eine Weile gewähren.  
Dann kam der Hauptgang – ich sah mir das noch so zwei, drei Minuten an, dann verkündete ich unwirsch: „Wissen Sie was, Mallory? Ich will jetzt einfach nur dieses Mahl genießen. Also, essen Sie einfach und nerven Sie mich später mit Ihren Weisheiten, okay?!“  
  
Sherlock tat ein winziges bisschen kleinlaut, entschuldigte sich – lächelte mir liebevoll zu und widmete sich seinem Hauptgang.   
  
„…Equiano, hm…? Ja, den sollten wir uns vielleicht wirklich merken", nahm ich später den Faden wieder auf, als wir den Hauptgang fast schon intus hatten.  
"Natürlich wird die Decktaxe immens in die Höhe schnellen, wenn er jetzt so erfolgreich ist…", setzte ich hinzu. "Denken Sie denn, dieser …Richard Hannon würde Ihnen einen Tipp geben…so außer der Reihe für einen vielversprechenden Hengst – also – tja: einen Geheimtipp?“  
„Jaaa, schon…  
Also nicht als puren Gefallen…aber mit ein bisschen Schmiermittel – doch, das würde er sicher…!“ behauptete Mallory.   
„Also…, da wäre ich nicht zimperlich…, schadet ja niemandem, nicht…?“ behauptete ich wider Willen.  
  
Ja.  
Sherlock konnte das!  
Obwohl mir sowas gar nicht lag: Wenn wir gemeinsam jemandem was vormachen mussten, konnte er eine so unfassbar tolle Unterstützung sein, dass ich mir fast schon vorkam, wie ein routinierter Schauspieler!  
  
Später schwafelte er hochtrabend von irgendwelchen Angeboten, die wir von Besitzern von Zuchthengsten hereinbekommen hätten und von Stuten, die wir uns ansehen sollten.  
Und das tat er hauptsächlich, um mich zu entlasten – damit ich dieses Abendessen wenigstens halbwegs genießen sollte!  
War das nicht total süß…?  
Natürlich zählte für mich mehr, dass mein Sherlock genügend aß und ein bisschen zur Ruhe kam…  
  
Wir hatten gerade den Nachtisch in Angriff genommen – und ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass ich ihn meinem Freund dieses Mal nicht wegnehmen musste! – als wir von weitem die Türklingel hörten.  
  
Kim war also zu früh.  
Aber egal.  
  
Im Augenblick war ich eigentlich nicht wirklich scharf auf noch mehr neue Leute in meinem Leben.  
Dazu war jetzt Sherlock viel zu wichtig!  
Aber…  
Naja, dafür konnte ja Kim nichts!  
Und ich hatte doch schon so einige bemerkenswerte Menschen kennengelernt…auch durch Sherlock…  
Also…  
Naja, ich würde mich zusammenreißen!  
  
„Das – “  
  
Das Dessert ist sogar noch besser als das Trifle heute Mittag…, hatte ich anmerken wollen, weil es mir so ein bisschen immer noch leidtat, dass ich Sherlock hatte um seinen Nachtisch hatte bringen müssen.  
Aber in diesem Moment klingelte Sherlocks Handy.  
Natürlich ging er ran.  
  
„Mallory?  
Ah, erzähl…  
  
…hm…  
…das ist…seltsam…  
Nein. Nein, unternimm nichts.  
Lass mich nachdenken…“  
  
  
Beunruhigt legte ich den Löffel ab.  
  
Ging da was schief?  
  
Sherlock hatte meine volle Aufmerksamkeit!  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> [link href="https://www.walkersshortbread.com/uk/shortbread/cartons/shortbread-fingers-150g/"]https://www.walkersshortbread.com/uk/shortbread/cartons/shortbread-fingers-150g/[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> Übrigens diese Sieger für Ascot 2010 stimmen. Dass aber diese Stute Goldikova heißt, hab ich erst heute nachgesehen. Also das ist echt Zufall! Ich dachte bei Goldica an ein Springpferd vor langer Zeit… Da müsste ich jetzt eigentlich den Namen ändern…
> 
> Wie auch immer – ich hoffe, ich habe mich jetzt wieder gefangen!
> 
> Eure Nothing


	75. Das Goldica-Debakel - oder Wenn eine dumme Gans einen Fuchs stiehlt...

 

"Goldica – sie ist – "   
Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich.  
Er brach ab, sah plötzlich bleich aus. Ein kurzes, kleines Kopfschütteln, er fuhr sich verstört übers Gesicht.  
Da begriff ich, dass er gerade aus der Rolle gefallen und dann darüber maßlos erschrocken war.  
Ich musste dringend etwas unternehmen!  
"Oh, Mallory! Sie haben gewettet – das ist es doch! Sie haben auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt! Buchstäblich!" Ich versuchte, verärgert zu klingen und hoffte inständig, dass er die Kurve kriegen würde.  
"…Goldi- …Goldikova – die Siegerin im ersten Rennen, ja..." Er schluckte.  
  
Okay! Er hat es! Nochmal gut gegangen!  
Moment…! WAS?  
GoldiKOVA?  
  
"Na, na, so schlimm wird es doch nicht sein, Mallory! Nun regen Sie sich nicht so auf...“, rief ich ihn freundlich herablassend zur Ordnung. „Ich meine, solange Sie nicht auch noch was von meinem Geld verzockt haben…!" setzte ich spöttisch hinzu.  
Sherlock klimperte irritiert mit den Augendeckeln. Ansonsten war er völlig starr.  
Es hätte komisch wirken können, aber mir war es unheimlich.  
"Erm..., Sir..., das...ist...mit Verlaub, das ist eine Privatangelegenheit. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment. Ich werde es kurz machen...", stammelte er schließlich.   
Zu meinem Entsetzen schwankte er leicht, als er sich erhob. Besorgt sah ich ihm nach, als er nach drinnen eilte.  
Hätte ich ihm doch nur nachgehen können!  
  
Okay, Maddoc! Bleib in deiner Rolle! dachte ich.  
  
Ich zog mir den Laptop heran.   
"...mal sehen..., Goldikova...", monologisierte ich. "Tja...."   
Ich griff nach der Glocke und läutete energisch.  
   
Sie hatte das erste Rennen gewonnen – da hatte meine Bemerkung natürlich so gar nicht gepasst! Aber wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass heute tatsächlich ein Pferd gestartet war, dessen Name Goldica so ähnlich war?! Ich hatte halt versucht, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen, was zu Mallorys Betroffenheit passen könnte. So ein Mist!  
"Sie haben noch einen Wunsch, Sir?" MacArthur erschien auf der Terrasse.  
"Eh, ja, würden Sie so gut sein und eh – stellen Sie doch Mr Mallorys Dessert in den Kühlschrank. Und...bringen Sie ihm einen Scotch auf sein Zimmer – aber nur einen kleinen..."  
Wir hatten keinen Code vereinbart, aber ich hoffte, dass Mac verstehen würde, dass er nachsehen sollte, wie es Sherlock ging. Für eventuelle Ohrenzeugen wollte ich aber auch nicht zu besorgt wirken. Allerdings…  
"Das heißt, nein – ", korrigierte ich mich und wechselte in ein offenes Textdokument, tippte rasch die Worte: "Bist du in Ordnung? Wir kriegen das wieder hin!" Dann markierte ich sie und vergrößerte sie auf Punkt 24. "Bringen Sie ihm das zuerst."  
"Sehr wohl, Sir!" Vorsichtig nahm er den aufgeklappten Rechner und trug ihn nach drinnen.  
Um mich nicht verdächtig zu machen, genehmigte ich mir einen weiteren Löffel von dem Nachtisch, aber mir war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.  
Wieso hatte ich nicht einfach nur: "Mallory? Ist was passiert?" gesagt? Das hätte vollauf genügt, ihn wieder in die Spur zu bringen!  
Oh, Gott! Hatte ich etwa vorher gefragt: "Sherlock, was ist los?" Hatte ich ihn mit seinem richtigen Vornamen angeredet? War es mein Fehler gewesen?!  
Nein, oder? Ich hatte nichts gesagt...oder doch?!  
Jetzt war ich nicht mehr sicher…  
  
Die Nachricht hatte ihn beunruhigt, aber erschrocken war er erst, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich verplappert hatte...  
  
Und...wenn ich jetzt außenherum in den Stall gehe und von dort in unser Zimmer? Niemand von der Bande kann wissen, dass die Angaben auf der Website nicht stimmen!  
  
Ich fühlte mich ziemlich hilflos – gleichzeitig dachte ich aber auch: Das kann doch jetzt nicht wirklich so schlimm gewesen sein! Das KANN einfach noch nicht das Ende sein – wir SIND noch nicht aufgeflogen!  
  
Oder machte ich mir da etwas vor?  
   
  
MacArthur kam zurück.   
   
"War vorhin mit den Pferden alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und sah dabei nach drüben, so als versuchte ich, um das Gebäude herum zu schauen; gleichzeitig gab ich mir alle Mühe, so richtig „beiläufig“ und nicht wirklich sonderlich interessiert zu klingen. "Mallory musste Scarlet einen Stein aus dem Hufeisen holen…"  
"Erm..., doch schon. Die sind beide putzmunter..."  
"Aber Sie haben ja auch gerade Besuch, nicht? Ich kann ja dann auch selber nochmal nachsehen, lassen Sie nur. Vielleicht kommen sie eh jeden Moment von alleine raus…"  
„Tatsächlich war mir eben, als hätte ich es aus dem Stall rumpeln gehört...", versuchte Mac mitzuspielen und sah dabei ein bisschen verunsichert aus.  
"So? Na, dann werd' ich mal kurz nachsehen, …gehen Sie nur wieder zu Ihrem Besuch – ist in Ordnung."  
"Es ist übrigens ein Bewerbungsgespräch. Sieht aus, als würde ich ein Zimmermädchen einstellen. Sie schein kompetent und höflich zu sein!" verkündete er mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Stolz.  
"Gut, ja…   
Ah, ich weiß, wie das ist, Mac! Mallory ist auch mein erster Angestellter! Kann ich gut nachvollziehen! Also…  
Wenn Sie erst wieder voll belegt sind, werden Sie sie auf alle Fälle brauchen, besser, wenn sie dann schon eingearbeitet ist", pflichtete ich ihm bei, indem ich meine Serviette beiseitelegte und aufstand.  
Eilig verließ ich die Terrasse und lief am Haus entlang.  
   
Nicht rennen! sagte ich mir.  
Ich musste mich wirklich bremsen! Sherlock war eben so durcheinander gewesen...  
   
   
Ich betrat den Stall durch die offene Außentür und hastete an den beiden Stuten vorbei, von denen ich verwunderte Blicke erntete. Durch die Tür zu unserem Zimmer drang kein Laut. Ich riss sie auf und sah Sherlock zusammenzucken.  
Er saß auf dem Sofa und sah ziemlich erschüttert aus. Vor ihm befanden sich Laptop und Handy, dazu eine aufgeschraubte Wasserflasche. Hatte sie Mac dort eben bereitgestellt?   
Ich eilte an Sherlocks Seite und ließ mich neben ihm nieder. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.   
"Tut mir leid...ich hab's wohl vermasselt..." Hilflos legte ich einen Arm um seine hängenden Schultern, griff nach seinem Handgelenk, um ihm den Puls zu fühlen und musste feststellen, dass er ganz kalte Hände hatte. Ruckartig riss er seinen Arm an sich. Aber dann sah er mich an: "Was? Du?! Ich! Ich habe es vergeigt!" stöhnte er.  
"Hey..., Sherlock..., komm her, ist ja gut...", beteuerte ich besorgt und zog ihn in eine tröstliche Umarmung. Er vibrierte förmlich.  
"Ich hätte das mit der Wette lassen sollen, das ging in die komplett falsche Richtung. Tut mir so leid..., denkst du wirklich, sie haben das mitbekommen, dass du Goldica gesagt hast? Du warst ziemlich leise in dem Moment."  
Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als sich seine Arme um meinen Brustkorb klammerten.  
"Oh, nun hör schon auf! Du hast doch fantastisch reagiert!" beschwerte er sich in jämmerlichem Ton und schnappte gehetzt nach Luft.  
"Okay, ruhig durchatmen, Sherlock, nun komm erst mal wieder runter!" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Es machte mich krank, ihn so zu erleben.  
"Mir darf so etwas nicht passieren!" protestierte er kläglich.  
"Naja, du hast die Konversation fast alleine bestritten – und du bist es nicht gewohnt – ich meine, du sagst ja immer, du würdest zu langsam denken, wenn du verdaust...und du hast gerade so viel, was dich beschäftigt, der Plan, das Wohl der Pferde, Leahs Problem wegen ihrer Freundin, …uns…  
Ach, Sherlock..."  
Ich beschloss, dass ich ihm einfach eine Pause gönnen sollte, hielt ihn ein paar Momente stumm in den Armen, bis ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er sich etwas entspannte. Sein Atem wurde langsamer und tiefer, schließlich schluckte er.  
  
"Okay, ich denke, ich sollte langsam mal wieder raus. Lass dir noch etwas Zeit. Komm erst mal wieder zu dir, ja? Du kannst Maddoc dann ja sagen, dass du...zuerst auf diese Goldi...kova setzen wolltest, es dann aber nicht getan hast. Irgend sowas halt, hm?"  
Ich erschrak ein wenig, als er plötzlich die Luft anhielt.  
"Oh, John...!" japste er dann. "Ja! Ja, du hast recht!"  
Er atmete tief durch, schluckte dann noch einmal und ächzte leise gegen meinen Hals: "Ohne dich wäre ich total aufgeschmissen..."  
"Ich ohne dich noch viel mehr! Mach dich nicht so fertig, ja? Es ist nochmal gut gegangen, okay?"  
Ich drückte ihn nochmal abschließend und ließ ihn dann vorsichtig los, musterte ihn besorgt. Er wirkte immer noch mitgenommen, aber er versuchte zu grinsen.  
Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste Sherlocks noch immer gerunzelte Stirn.  
"Ich geh dann mal vor. Bis gleich...   
Ich liebe dich..."  
Ein schmerzliches Lächeln zuckte über sein immer noch zu blasses Gesicht.  
Schweren Herzens stand ich auf, klopfte ihm noch auf die Schulter und –   
nein, warte. Ich muss durch den Stall raus, fiel es mir noch rechtzeitig ein. Als ich die Tür erreicht hatte, sah ich mich noch einmal nach Sherlock um.  
Er nickte verbissen. "Geh nur...", flüsterte er gepresst.  
Im Stall lächelte ich den beiden Pferden kurz zu, atmete nochmal tief durch und bemühte mich, ein entspanntes Gesicht zu machen, ehe ich ins Freie trat und nun deutlich langsamer zurück auf die Terrasse schlenderte.  
Inzwischen stand dort außer dem Eiskübel mit dem Wasser und unseren Gläsern ein Silbertablett mit einer Flasche Aberlour und zwei Tumblern. Der Nachtisch war verschwunden, ebenso das Besteck.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen und schenkte mir Wasser nach, sah auf den Platz hinaus und durch den Maschendrahtzaun auf die idyllische Landschaft...verschränkte die Hände im Nacken, als genieße ich die Stille.  
Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass die Anordnung der Stühle vor diesem Dinner leicht verändert worden war. Sherlocks Stuhl zeigte nun in die hintere Ecke der Terrasse, so dass er von außerhalb des Geländes nur von hinten zu sehen gewesen war. Wegen der Sache mit dem Foto, wie ich vermutete.  
   
Dieser Zwischenfall beunruhigte mich. Nicht nur, dass Sherlock mir leid tat, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging – er durfte sich wirklich nicht so aufregen!  
Lag es daran, dass er durch das neu durchlebte Kindheitstrauma irgendwie labiler geworden war? Oder aus Sorge um mich – oder, weil er sich an diesen Ascot-Fall erinnert hatte und sich außerdem jetzt auch Leah mehr verbunden fühlte?  
Wahrscheinlich. Für mich war es ja auch schon fast zu viel und bei mir war kein solches Trauma hochgekommen und auf meinen Schultern lastete nicht ganz so viel Verantwortung. Naja. Auch nur, weil ich gar nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, der Kopf einer solchen Operation zu sein!  
  
Irgendwie muss ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass er sich solche kleinen Patzer nicht so zu Herzen nehmen darf…  
Dabei war er vorher manchmal allzu sorglos und wagemutig gewesen.  
Und, naja…, was Emotionen anbelangt, hatte er recht: Sie waren wirklich hinderlich für ihn.  
Damals im Hallenbad hatte ich es ja auch gesehen. Er war ziemlich durcheinander gewesen. Zuerst hätte es natürlich daran liegen können, dass er einen Moment an sich selbst hatte zweifeln müssen: Konnte er sich in mir so verschätzt haben? Und dann – ebenso natürlich – das Semtex: Auf die Entfernung wäre es für ihn wohl auch nicht weniger tödlich gewesen als für mich, das ist bestimmt auch ihm klar gewesen. Aber was dann wirklich eindeutig gewesen war: Er hatte mich aus dieser Weste raushaben wollen. Eine ziemlich irrationale Aktion. So menschlich…!  
Inzwischen wünschte ich, ich hätte damals besser reagiert…!  
Ja, klar, war ich auch mit den Nerven fertig gewesen – und körperlich wirklich an meine Grenzen gelangt.   
Aber auch wenn es so vielleicht nicht ausgesehen hatte: Sherlock war kurz davor gewesen, durchzudrehen, so sehr er auch versuchte, cool zu wirken.  
Natürlich, mein alberner Witz hatte ihn tatsächlich ein wenig runtergebracht…aber optimal war das nicht gewesen!  
   
Vielleicht sollten wir das bei Gelegenheit wirklich nochmal bereden. Vielleicht könnten wir irgendwas vereinbaren – was wir gegebenenfalls in so einer Situation tun sollten…oder Codeworte, zum Beispiel für: Reg dich nicht auf! Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen!  
Sowas eben…  
   
   
Erleichterung und gleich darauf auch Alarmbereitschaft schickten ihre Botenstoffe durch meinen Körper als sich die Tür öffnete und Sherlock zurück auf die Terrasse kam.  
Oder umgekehrt.  
Ach, egal!  
   
   
„Ah, Mallory, da sind Sie ja wieder!“ stellte ich fest.  
Auch wenn er noch ein wenig fahrig und unsicher wirkte, immer noch zu blass war – ich war zuversichtlich, dass er sich zumindest wieder ausreichend im Griff hatte.  
Dieses leicht zerknirschte Lächeln, das war irgendwie…falsch.  
   
„Ich weiß, Sie sehen es nicht gern und im Prinzip haben Sie natürlich recht. Aber ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir uns heute doch einen klitzekleinen Absacker genehmigen?“ schlug ich jovial vor.  
   
Einen Moment blieb er unschlüssig stehen.  
„Na, kommen Sie schon, geben Sie sich einen Ruck! Dafür rauche ich nicht! Wer raucht, kann auch mal einen heben!“  
   
Sorry, das ist dummes Gerede…  
Ich war froh, dass Harry mich nicht hören konnte.  
Wenn man trockener Alkoholiker war aber kein cleaner Kettenraucher – oder umgekehrt, dann folgte eben nicht das eine aus dem anderen.  
   
„Okay…, ausnahmsweise, Boss…“  
„Na, geht doch!“ feixte ich gönnerhaft und goss jedem von uns zwei Finger breit Whisky ein.  
   
„War gerade nochmal bei den Mädels drin. Also so weit ich das beurteilen kann, geht es Scarlet ausgezeichnet. Keine Probleme mit dem Fuß. Sieht genauso aus wie der andere, fühlt sich auch nicht wärmer an oder was. Alles gut.  
Cheers, mein Bester…!”  
   
Ich prostete ihm zu, nahm einen Schluck.  
   
„Wie ist das eigentlich, in den…gehobenen Kreisen? Gibt es da noch…also…Bälle? Ich meine, keine…Edeldiscos…sondern so mit erm…Walzer und so…  
Also, wenn dann sollte ich Tanzstunden nehmen. Ganz privat natürlich.  
Und wissen Sie, was ich immer schon lernen wollte? Fechten!  
Ich habe diese Mantel-und-Degen-Filme geliebt…“  
   
Mallory lächelte mir höflich zu – aber ich sah meinen Sherlock, der jetzt ein bisschen gelassener war als noch vor drei Minuten.  
   
„Ja, wieso nicht…  
Möglicherweise würde Ihnen Golf mehr bringen als Fechten – so gesellschaftlich, aber das können Sie mit fünfzig, sechzig auch noch anfangen. Fechten? Besser heute als morgen!“  
   
Er nippte an seinem Glas.  
   
„…Diamond King, hm…? Ja, mal sehen, wenn das mit Totilas nichts wird…  
Aber...der läuft uns ja jetzt auch nicht weg, nicht…  
   
Allerdings, was Sylvie gesagt hat…  
Ich meine, Miss Summers!  
…das ist irgendwie einleuchtend, nicht?  
Ich meine…vielleicht machen wir uns gar eine Vorstellung davon, was das heißt…, also: was das ausmacht, ob sich die Eltern verstehen. Auch wenn jetzt der Vater nicht an der Erziehung beteiligt ist – oder …naja, als Respektsperson und Vorbild…“  
   
Ich überlegte noch eine Bemerkung zu machen, von wegen, dass ich immer an sie denken musste und hoffte, sie würde sich melden…, dass ich mich fragte, ab wann ich sie wieder kontaktieren dürfte und zu was ich sie einladen könnte…  
Aber ich ließ es bleiben.  
   
„…also, es geht mich ja nichts an…“, sagte ich dann. „Aber…  
Okay, wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten sind…  
Ich meine, wir bauen doch alle mal Mist – oder werden einfach wo mitreingezogen…  
Und vorhin – vergessen Sie das bitte, das war nicht so gemeint. Natürlich kommen Sie nicht einfach so an mein Geld ran und das würden Sie auch nicht machen!“  
Ich sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Na, kommen Sie schon, wie schlimm ist es…?“  
   
Er trank sein Glas leer, raufte sich mit der anderen Hand die Locken.  
   
„…naja…, also…  
Also, so richtig verschuldet bin ich noch nicht, aber…  
Also: Im Moment ziemlich blank...  
…vorhin ist es mir zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, weil ich…ich hatte anderes im Kopf und ich hab nur nach dem Geschlecht der Sieger und Platzierten gesehen, weil uns ja jetzt bloß die Hengste interessieren.  
Ich hatte einem Kumpel von mir gesagt, dass er für mich setzen soll – weil ich nicht wollte, dass Sie das mitbekommen. Ich wusste nicht mal, in welchem Rennen sie überhaupt starten wird.  
Sorry, ich schätze, das klingt alles etwas wirr…  
Ich hab auf Goldikova setzen wollen…aber dann…  
…na, gut…ich hab… letztens ein bisschen gewettet und…  
Ja, okay, also, ich hatte da einen ganz heißen Tipp bekommen…, wegen Goldikova...aber bei den Wetten letzte Woche, da hab ich so aus dem Bauch heraus gesetzt, ohne die Pferde gesehen zu haben, ohne was über Trainer oder Jockeys zu wissen.   
Fragen Sie mich nicht, wieso, ich hab das vorher noch nie gemacht.  
Aber ich lag jedes Mal richtig.  
Tja, ich dachte, ich hätte einen Lauf…, hätte es im Gefühl, ne?  
Und irgendwie…also, mein Bauch hat mir dann…heute früh dazu geraten, meinen Kumpel anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, setz nicht auf Goldikova, sondern auf den größten Außenseiter im selben Rennen, in dem sie startet. Und er fragte noch: Mall, ist das dein Ernst! Du wolltest Goldikova! Du warst so überzeugt davon! Soll ich das wirklich machen? – aber ich hab gesagt: Ja, ich bin sicher, Alles auf den Außenseiter und zwar auf Sieg! Er meinte noch: Okay, aber gib nachher nicht mir die Schuld! Ich hab nur gelacht. Und als ich dann aufgelegt hab, da fühlte es sich gut und richtig an…“  
„Ein Lauf…, verstehe…“, sagte ich nachdenklich. „Schätze, sowas kann passieren, ich meine,  so ist das Leben, nicht…?   
Allerdings, echt jetzt…“, ich zögerte einen Sekundenbruchteil, als ich mich dazu entschloss, Mallorys Vornamen zu benutzen.  
„Sherwyn, also, wenn – “ Schon während ich diesen Namen aussprach, wurde mir klar, dass das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war – auch wenn er sich diesen Vornamen mit Bedacht ausgesucht hatte: Sherlock erschrak erneut. Nur ganz kurz, Ich sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, weil er befürchten musste, dass ich ihn nun mit seinem echten Vornamen anreden würde. Er fing sich gleich wieder und selbst wenn wir einen Zaungast haben sollten – sogar einen mit Feldstecher, würde der nichts bemerkt haben. Aber natürlich tat es mir leid, dass ich Sherlock eine weitere Schrecksekunde verursacht hatte.  
„…wenn Sie da wirklich manchmal so…also, …zu viel riskieren oder… es Ihnen schwerfällt, aufzuhören, dann…  
Das ist ja keine Schande…  
Dann holen wir Ihnen Hilfe.  
Aber besser, bevor Sie sich ruinieren, ja?“  
   
"Nein, so ist das nicht!" wehrte er ab. Dann nahm er sich zurück. Beides wirkte tatsächlich sehr authentisch.  
"...naja, vielleicht...ein bisschen..., manchmal...", räumte er noch etwas widerwillig ein.  
  
"Gut..., ich meine, dass Sie es zumindest nicht ganz von der Hand weisen.  
Denn das kann niemand.  
Wieso...wieso haben Sie das überhaupt gemacht? Zu wetten, ohne Pferde, Jockeys oder Trainer zu kennen – nur nach den Namen? Den Startnummern – oder was?  
Ich meine, das ist doch eigentlich unter ihrem Niveau, Sie verstehen doch etwas davon. Eine Menge sogar...!  
Pferderennen sind doch keine Lottoziehungen."  
"Ja!" stöhnte Mallory. "Das letzte Woche waren ja auch alles nur kleine Wetten, bloß Spielerei...  
Bisher hab ich immer nur gewettet, wenn ich vor Ort war, nicht am Fernseher oder online – und so quasi blind erst recht nicht – und nein, ich will jetzt nicht Ihnen die Schuld geben, dass ich jetzt in den letzten Wochen auf keiner Rennbahn war!  
Mir ist schon klar, dass ich selbst schuld bin…  
Das Fatale war, dass es...zu funktionieren schien..."  
"Mallory, ich bitte Sie, Sie sind doch clever. Und auch wenn ich alles andere als ein Mathegenie bin, ist mir trotzdem klar: So was wie einen Lauf gibt es nicht wirklich. Nicht in der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung! Wenn ich einen ungezinkten Würfel erneut werfe, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit jedes Mal für jede Zahl wieder 1:6 – egal ob sie gerade erst dran war oder schon lange nicht mehr.   
Aber in der Praxis ist es nicht so einfach, sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen, nicht?  
Deshalb würde ich auch nicht zur Wahrsagerin gehen – so aus Jux.   
Ich finde das nicht aus Bigotterie problematisch, sondern weil man sich damit keinen Gefallen tut…, man…kann sich dann doch schwer davon frei machen, dass es vielleicht doch was bedeutet – auch wenn man überzeugt ist, dass es purer Unsinn ist."  
Mallory sah genervt unter sich.  
"Okay. Ich will nicht drauf rumreiten. Sie haben halt viel Lehrgeld zahlen müssen.  
Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie nicht mehr darüber reden wollen..."  
  
„Allerdings!!!“ brach es aus ihm hervor: „Es war dämlich, okay! Es war dämlich bei diesen kleinen Wetten und es war megadämlich, dass ich NICHT auf Goldikova gesetzt habe – und können wir jetzt bitte von etwas anderem reden!“ brüllte er.   
Es war heftig – und sicher nicht 100%ig gespielt…  
  
„Ja…! Okay...!“ raunte ich demonstrative leise.  
So schreit man mit seinem Boss nicht rum, aber es lag mir fern, ihn runterputzen zu wollen. Das musste reichen.  
„Also, was wollen wir morgen angehen, wenn jetzt nicht überraschend ein tolles Angebot reinkommt? Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Dressur? Was schlagen Sie vor?  
Oder…wenn Sie etwas Zeit brauchen. Ich würde Ihnen auch den Nachmittag freigeben. Oder den Vormittag, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Vielleicht müssen Sie mal hier raus.“  
„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung.   
Und wo sollte ich denn auch hin. Muss la meine letzten Pennies jetzt zusammenhalten…“, scherzte er bitter.  
„Dressur, ja, können wir machen…, warum nicht…“  
  
„Gut…  
Ich glaube, ich werde heute nicht mehr alt…bin diese…Art von Anstrengung einfach noch nicht gewohnt.  
Oder vielleicht ist es die Landluft?“ spöttelte ich. „Was trei- –   
Sorry, das geht mich natürlich nichts an, ich hab mich bloß gefragt, womit Sie sich hier draußen so Ihre Freizeit vertreiben, wenn Sie nicht gra- – nein, ich erwähne es jetzt nicht mehr. Ich meine: Lesen? Fernsehen?  
Schon gut, es geht mich nichts an.  
Vielleicht sollte Mac eine kleine Bibliothek anlegen…, ein paar klassische Karten- und Brettspiele…  
Wussten Sie, dass er dabei ist, ein Zimmermädchen einzustellen?“ schwatzte ich in verschwörerischem Ton.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, er hat mich deshalb um Rat gefragt…“, gestand Sherlock mit verlegenem Schmunzeln.  
„Ach was!“  
“…ich hätte Sie vielleicht fragen sollen, ob Ihnen recht ist, wenn ich ihn berate…” Er klang schon wieder verunsichert – aber das war dieses Mal nicht echt, das konnte ich irgendwie fühlen.  
„Nein, ist okay! Wissen Sie, dass ich noch nie zuvor einen Angestellten hatte? Untergebene, ja. Aber ich war nie Arbeitgeber. Nicht mal für eine Putzfrau…  
Ich meine, das mag ja nichts sensationelles sein, aber…es hat schon was: Das erste Mal Bewerbungen lesen und derjenige sein, der auswählt. Endlich mal auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs…“, grinste ich verlegen.  
Nein, eigentlich hatte ich damit glücklicherweise auch kaum Erfahrung. Kurz bevor ich Sherlock traf, hatte ich nach einer Wohnung gesucht. Wochenlang vergeblich. Durch meinen Werdegang waren mir frustrierende Bewerbungen weitgehend erspart geblieben, aber ich hatte in der Armee einige Späteinsteiger kennengelernt. Es gab welche, die hatte es deshalb dorthin verschlagen, weil sie massive Probleme gehabt hatten, einen zivilen Job zu finden und die einfach mal diese Möglichkeit austesten wollten.  
Und natürlich solche Exemplare wie mich, auch in anderen Berufssparten, die sich so ihr Studium finanzierten, weil es anders zu mühsam gewesen wäre.  
Aber was ich dennoch nachvollziehen konnte, das ist diese Situation, wenn man sich vorstellt und dann rasch in eine Schublade gesteckt wird – und kaum eine Chance hat, da wieder herauszukommen.   
Und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit weißt du: Das könnte wieder passieren…   
  
„Denken Sie…, Mac hätte vielleicht was…zu lesen für mich…so als Ablenkung?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Weiß nicht…, ich stöbere seit einiger Zeit in den jüngeren Klassikern, die man so gratis im Netz findet.   
Albern, nicht?  
Könnte ja durchaus auch mal was kaufen bei meinem Budget…  
Aber das hat ja Zeit…“  
  
Sherlock war jetzt wieder deutlich ruhiger, seine Gesichtsfarbe fast wieder normal.  
  
„…kennen Sie Lord Arthur Savils Verbrechen*…?“ fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an.  
  
(Aber natürlich kannte ich eine der bekanntesten Kurzgeschichten vom großen Oscar Wilde! Lächerlich und hochpathetisch und tiefsinnig zugleich – auch wenn sie in der Maske übelsten Kitschs daherkommt und mit der Pointe eines eigentlich ganz flachen Witzes endet!   
Lord Arthur erfährt von einem Handleser, den er bei einer großartigen Gesellschaft mit hochrangigen Gästen im Hause einer Bekannten kennenlernt und der von vielen hoch geschätzt  wird, dass noch vor seiner Heirat jemand aus seiner entfernten Verwandtschaft sterben wird. Allerdings wirkt der Chiromant dabei über Gebühr schockiert und scheint etwas zu verheimlichen. Savile sucht ihn erneut auf und bezahlt ihn, um genaueres zu erfahren. Nun rückt der Handleser mit der ganzen Prophezeiung heraus: Artur wird einen Mord begehen! Prompt ist dieser überzeugt, dass diese Vorhersage unabwendbar eintreffen wird und fasst es so auf, dass er einen entfernten Verwandten, umbringen muss, damit die Hochzeit stattfinden kann. Er bereitet einen Giftmord vor: Aber nach dem Tod der Zielperson stellt sich heraus, dass sie das falsche Medikament gar nicht eingenommen hat, und wohl eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sein muss. Lord Arthur erwirbt eine Uhr, die einen Sprengsatz enthält, der sich angeblich exakt programmieren lässt, und verschenkt sie – aber das Ding explodiert nicht: es knallt und raucht nur von Zeit zu Zeit. Die Zielperson hat Humor: Er hält die Uhr für einen Scherzartikel.   
Natürlich bringt das den Lord fast zur Verzweiflung.  
Durch Zufall läuft ihm der Handleser wieder über den Weg und der Lord stürzt ihn kurzerhand von der Brücke. Die Polizei geht von Selbstmord aus. Ende gut, alles gut – wie der Barde gesagt hätte.  
Doch ein paar Jahre später erfährt Lord Arthur – inzwischen glücklich verheiratet mit seiner Angebeteten – , dass der angebliche Chiromant bloß ein Betrüger war.   
Die Pointe ist nur insofern überraschend, als man ja in Dichtungen des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts durchaus damit rechnet, dass Wahrsager recht haben und sich Flüche erfüllen und rastlose Seelen wirklich spuken und sich Vampire tatsächlich über Jahrhunderte vom Blut noch lebender Menschen ernähren. Also, in Büchern zumindest. Auch wenn man das im richtigen Leben für Nonsens hält.  
Aber was ist die Konsequenz?  
Damit hatte der Scharlatan den Tod eigentlich verdient. Aber Arthur war dadurch moralisch gesehen (auch wenn Nummer eins und zwei bloß Mordversuche waren) ein Dreifachmörder – wider Willen! – das war eigentlich alles andere als witzig! Wenn er auch nur in Verdacht geraten wäre, wäre das ein höllischer Stress geworden. Mindestens! Und wer weiß? Wer so etwas wirklich getan hätte, würde sich vielleicht bis an sein Lebensende deshalb quälen…!  
  
Meine Gardinenpredigt hatte Sherlock daran erinnert.  
  
Ich musste lachen.  
„Ja, klar!”  
  
Okay: Konzentrier dich!  
  
„Das fiel Ihnen jetzt ein wegen meiner Bemerkung über Wahrsager, nicht?“  
„Ja, natürlich…“  
„Wissen Sie was, Mallory? Ich genieße es, mit Ihnen zu plaudern – ich genieße es wirklich. Und ich habe früher auf Partys oft nicht gewusst, worüber ich reden sollte. Oder wenn ich den Eltern einer Freundin vorgestellt wurde! – Furchtbar!“  
  
„…danke…, danke Sir, das ist…freundlich von Ihnen…schön zu hören…“, bedankte sich Mallory ungewohnt bescheiden und artig.  
    
„Na, nun seien Sie mal nicht so geknickt! In zwei Wochen kommt Ihr nächstes Gehalt und wenn Sie wirklich dringend was brauchen, vielleicht fragen Sie mich, eventuell lasse ich mich ja erweichen…!“ schlug ich ihm in scherzhaftem Ton vor. Dann raffte ich mich auf.  
„So…, ich werd‘ mich dann mal zurückziehen.  
Grübeln Sie nicht so lange, Mallory, das bringt ja nichts, hm?  
Gute Nacht…“  
„Gute Nacht, Sir…und…“  
Ich wandte mich nochmal um.  
„…und danke…“  
„Schon gut. Bis morgen, dann…“  
  
  
Immer noch aufgedreht aber auch ein wenig erleichtert rettete ich mich nach drinnen.   
Endlich diese verhasste Maske fallen lassen, wieder ich sein:   
Ich, „der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes liebte“…  
  
Noch einen Tee und dann ein paar Stunden ausruhen, ehe uns Daniel wieder abholen würde.  
  
Während der Tee zog, checkte ich nochmal unsere Mails – aber bisher gab es nichts Neues, außer – tja, außer dass ich jetzt noch immer nicht wusste, was denn nun eigentlich mit Goldica war. Sherlock hatte da noch nicht schockiert gewirkt, also musste er sich wohl keine Vorwürfe machen, dass nun doch ein Pferd zu Schaden gekommen war – aber irgendetwas hatte ihn doch ziemlich ratlos gemacht.  
  
Dann war der Tee fertig, ich legte das Bettzeug zurecht, zog die Vorhänge zu und simste schließlich: „Kommst du bald rein? Bis du ok?“  
  
Es dauerte keine Minute und er stand vor mir: „Hey…“, seufzte ich erleichtert und umarmte ihn, „geht’s denn wieder…?“  
  
Er nickte: „Ja, danke, du warst fantastisch – ich meine, du bist fantastisch…"  
  
  
„Okay…, setz dich…“ Eigentlich hatte ich fortfahren wollen mit „ich muss dir etwas sagen“, aber dann befürchtete ich, eine solche Ankündigung würde ihn erneut beunruhigen.   
  
„Ich denke, dass es nochmal gut gegangen ist…“, begann ich, als er sich neben mir niedergelassen hatte.  
„Aber…, also nur mal angenommen, wir hätten jetzt feststellen müssen, dass wir wohl aufgeflogen sind. Klar, wär‘ das ärgerlich gewesen. Aber, Sherlock – was wäre schlimmstenfalls passiert? Wir hätten Lestrade um Unterstützung gebeten und uns ans hiesige Betrugsdezernat gewandt. Du hättest ihnen deine Theorie dargelegt, die Aufnahme von Miss Summers Besuch heute Mittag und so weiter. Und der Richter ist ja schließlich als ein integrer Kriminellenjäger bekannt und würde sich auch für dich verbürgen!   
Ich meine, es wäre keine Katastrophe gewesen!“  
Beruhigend legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern und die andere Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel,  
„Also, worauf ich eigentlich raus will: Du darfst dich wirklich nicht so schrecklich aufregen, wenn so etwas passiert! Das ist halt live!“  
Er hatte jetzt schon drei Mal Luft geholt, um mich zu unterbrechen.  
„Also konkret dieser Versprecher genau jetzt – das mag keine Katastrophe gewesen sein – aber stell dir vor, das würde mir passieren, wenn wir die Bande treffen! Wenn wir mit denen und den Pferden alleine sind – und mit Kim – und noch ehe sie alle Waffen eingesammelt hat, nenne ich Toto Queery oder sowas! So ein Patzer könnte tödlich sein!“  
„Ja. Ich weiß“, gab ich zu. „Aber dann würde ich sagen, dass wir inzwischen bei der Website von Equidise reingesehen haben und wissen, dass Toto unter dem Decknamen Weary Soul hier ist.“  
Er hatte schon wieder begonnen, den Kopf zu schütteln  
„Ja, dann…schlechtes Beispiel – dann sag ich eben Bloody statt Scarlet oder was.“  
Nun war es wieder an mir, den Kopf zu schütteln: „Ist das dein Ernst? Das wäre überhaupt kein Problem – wir sagen doch praktisch zu allem „bloody“ – sie kann zickig und frech sein und sie wird so oft damit beschimpft, dass sie anfängt drauf zu hören! Wie in dem Witz von dem kleinen Jungen, der davon überzeugt ist, dass sein Name „Lass das!“ lautet! Sherlock, wenn wir beide die Nerven behalten, dann können wir uns rausreden. Natürlich nicht unbegrenzt – aber weil keiner so gut beobachtet wie du, würde ein – oder sogar zwei Versprecher, die wir beiläufig wieder aufklären können, falls sie überhaupt bemerkt werden, wahrscheinlich keinen Argwohn erregen…!“  
  
Er schluckte, legte seine Hand auf die meine und sah mich an. Sein Lächeln sah mir noch etwas zu schmerzlich aus, aber das war schon eine deutliche Verbesserung.  
  
 „Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um mich und um die Pferde…und Leah und deine Leute… Aber nach diesem Fall wird es ja wieder besser werden, dann sind es nicht mehr so wahnsinnig viele Beteiligte. Nur noch wir beide…“  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Die Nacht wird sonst wieder zu kurz…“, seufzte ich. „Allerdings… also, was war denn nun mit diesem Anruf? Was gibt es Neues von Goldica?“  
   
Sherlock schnaubte kurz durch die Nase auf, es klang ein wenig entrüstet.  
  
„Goldico!“ platzte er heraus.  
  
„W-was?!“ schnappte ich konsterniert. „Erzähl mir jetzt nicht… – was???“  
  
Ich hatte schon von Knaben gehört, die zuerst als Mädchen gegolten hatten, bis jemand bemerkte, dass ihre primären Geschlechtsmerkmale sich innen statt außen befanden – aber was zur Hölle…? Doch nicht bei einem ausgewachsenen Pferd!!!  
  
„Also, Leah rief vorhin an und sagte mir, dass anscheinend anstelle von Goldica ein Wallach zurückgebracht worden ist. Ich hab sie dann nochmal zurückgerufen, um Einzelheiten zu erfahren und zu überrlegen, ob wir die Situation noch irgendwie retten können. Es kam folgendes dabei raus: Trixie hat versucht, so zu tun, als sei alles ganz normal, hat sich aber, um ihren Bürokram zu erledigen an den Computer an der Rezeption gesetzt, weil sie mitkriegen wollte, wer Goldica zurückbringt. Und irgendwann fiel ihr ein, dass sie diese unleserliche Unterschrift doch kennt!“  
„Sag jetzt nicht, es ist ein Arzt!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Doch! Der ehemalige Dorfarzt! Er ist im Ruhestand, aber er macht noch öfters seine Runde bei seinen alten Patienten. Und zwar, wenn er’s nicht gerade im Kreuz hat oder das Wetter gar zu mies ist, dann tut er das hoch zu Ross.“  
„Und dazu leiht er sich jedes Mal ein Pferd aus? Und wieso hast du jetzt Goldico gesagt?“  
„Naja, als der Doc nicht kam – aber dafür die Zeit des Ladenschlusses heranrückte, und Trixie eigentlich nachhause wollte, da sie ihr eigenes Pferd zurzeit dort stehen hat und nicht in der Reitschule, ließ sie sich ablösen. Machte aber nochmal einen kurzen Kontrollgang durch die Ställe und auf die Koppeln.  
Und dann stand da eben auch dieser Fuchswallach, fuchsrot, ganz ohne Abzeichen, Goldica sehr ähnlich – aber eben keine Stute! Außerdem mit einem Kaltbrand in der Sattellage. Und als sie dann nochmal im Buch nachsah, da war die Rückgabe doch eingetragen – und zwar ohne Uhrzeit!“  
Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an. „…eine…Verwechslung…?“ vermutete ich zweifelnd.  
„Fest steht, dass der Doc einen Fuchswallach besitzt – und es scheint dieser zu sein. Aber natürlich hat ihn Trixie noch nie ohne Sattel gesehen.“  
„Also…, ich könnte mir zwar vorstellen, dass der Doc…oder vielleicht jemand, der von ihm damit beauftragt wurde, versehentlich das falsche Pferd zurückbringt – aber wieso sollte der Doktor überhaupt ein Pferd mieten – wenn er doch ein eigenes besitzt? Und wieso reitet es dann eine Frau, die anscheinend keiner hier kennt? Könnte er der Kopf hinter der ganzen Betrugsmasche sein? Aber auch wenn er Humanmediziner ist – wieso dann diese…Methode? Weil er im Hintergrund bleiben möchte?“   
„Es ergibt nicht so wirklich einen Sinn, nicht?“ pflichtete mir Sherlock mit leichtem Kopfschütteln bei.  
„Kein Wunder, dass du irritiert warst…!“ stellte ich fest.  
„Ich meine, klar, sie brauchte eine Stute…“, grübelte ich dann, „…und wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann sperren sie in dieser Reitschule die Tiere auch nicht in die Boxen ein, so dass man wie im Knast nachsehen könnte, ob jeder Knacki brav in seiner Zelle hockt…  
Nur wie passt das zu der Hypothese, dass sie Miss Summers schon öfter eingesetzt haben? Was mir soweit total einleuchtend vorgekommen ist.“  
Sherlock schüttelte erneut seufzend den Kopf.   
„Ich weiß auch nicht… Vielleicht hatten sie die ganze Zeit über auf eine andere Stute Zugriff – vielleicht ist sie inzwischen trächtig – aber das ist unwahrscheinlich…, und selbst wenn, würde man das als Laie noch nicht sehen. Tja, oder… – was ich nicht hoffe – sie ist krank oder verletzt… Vielleicht haben sie sie aber auch nur immer mal ausgeborgt und sie ist jetzt verkauft worden. Das ist nur auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, weil wir nichts über verschwundene Stuten wissen – es waren immer Hengste… oder sie haben sie einfach wegen eines finanziellen Engpasses verkauft – aber das ist auch eher unwahrscheinlich…  
..naja, mal angenommen, ihnen ginge ein Auto kaputt – aber dann könnten sie ja auch einfach eines klauen…“  
„Das ist wirklich seltsam…“, stellte ich ratlos fest. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts. Auch wenn es bisher niemand außer Trixie gemerkt hat, spätestens morgen früh wird es irgendwem auffallen!“  
„Ja. Trixie hat schon die Initiative ergriffen. Sie hat dem Wallach Goldicas Pferdedecke übergezogen und ihn im Anhänger mit nachhause genommen und sich krank gemeldet.“  
„Ooh…“, machte ich ratlos, „wirkt das nicht seltsam…?“  
„Nicht unbedingt. Wenn jetzt Goldica gerade rossig wäre, könnte sie Krach mit einer Kollegin haben – oder Trixie könnte ein Pferd mit nachhause nehmen, damit sich ihr eigenes Pferd nicht so alleine fühlt. Aber für den Doc und diese Bande würde es natürlich trotzdem den Eindruck machen, dass sie weiß, dass da irgendetwas faul ist… Nun, könnte sie gegebenenfalls behaupten, dass sie davon ausgegangen ist, dass der Doc die Pferde verwechselt hat und sie ihm die Blamage ersparen wollte, dass die Öffentlichkeit das mitbekommt – aber wenn sie in die Verlegenheit kommt, das erklären zu müssen – dann ist es natürlich zu spät! Deshalb hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll einen Aushang machen und eine Anzeige auf die Website der Reitschule setzen mit dem Wortlaut: „Liebe Freunde unserer Reitschule. Wir wollen jetzt keine Namen nennen und das wird auch geheim bleiben und kein Nachspiel haben: Aber irgendwer von euch hat uns wohl versehentlich ein falsches Pferd zurückgebracht. Bitte, melden Sie sich.“…!“ Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief. „Ich musste mich schnell entscheiden – wirklich wohl dabei ist mir nicht…“  
„Ja…, kann ich verstehen…, aber mir kommt es so vor, als hättest du das optimal gelöst, Und auch wenn Trixie natürlich von dem Phänomen der verschwundenen und wieder aufgetauchten Hengste weiß – es ist ja in der Reitschule selbst nie aufgefallen, wie sollte sie da auf die Idee kommen, dass das vertauschte Pferd damit im Zusammenhang stehen könnte – oder dass überhaupt ein linkes Ding dahinter steckt?“  
„Ja, das hoffe ich auch…aber ich habe auch Bedenken, dass uns…diese Konstruktion vielleicht doch um die Ohren fliegt.  
Die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns.   
Allerdings arbeitet sie auch gegen diese Bande…  
Ich hab Daniel gesagt, er soll einen Zahn zulegen und sofort den Ausfall des Generators simulieren.“  
„Puh! Es geht also los, okay! Und wann wäre dann Doyles Unfall? Morgen?“  
Sherlock stieß nervös die Luft aus seinen Lungen: „Morgen, ja!“  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Achtung, der letzte Link hier ist nur für die, die S4 bereits gesehen haben!)
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Zusammenfassung:  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Arthur_Saviles_Verbrechen"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Arthur_Saviles_Verbrechen[/link]
> 
> Deutsche Übersetzung:  
> [link href="http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/-6237/2"]http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/-6237/2[/link]
> 
> Original:  
> [link href="http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/LorArt.shtml"]http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/LorArt.shtml[/link] 
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/make-hartswood-films-bbc-gatiss-and-moffat-answer-for-the-queerbaiting-of-sherlock


	76. Die heiße Phase beginnt...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Dieses Kapitel hatte ich vergessen hochzuladen!

**HALLO!**

**Viel, viel wichtiger als das vergessene Kapitel!**

**Wenn ihr zeigen wollt, wie sehr ihr euch wünscht, dass die Serie nicht zu Ende ist, informiert euch bitte schnell auf Twitter!  
  
@Bring221Back**

 

**2\. April 2017**

 

*************************************************************************************************+**

  
  
  
  
  
  
MORGEN…!  
   
Wie hatte ich mich die letzten Tage danach gesehnt, diesen Fall, diesen Coup hinter mir zu haben, mich endlich ganz auf Sherlock und mich, auf uns beide konzentrieren zu können, ganz ohne Stress, ohne Störungen…  
Aber…  
Morgen..?  
Das machte mich jetzt doch nervös.  
   
Ich bin nicht bereit, dafür…! musste ich denken.  
Aber es kam natürlich keineswegs in Frage, dass ich kneifen würde!  
   
Auch Sherlock wirkte nervös. Diese Vorgehensweise war nun mal nicht sein übliches Prozedere. Normalerweise stellte er keine großangelegten Fallen mit einem Dutzend Leuten und großem Materialaufwand wie bei der alten Mission Impossible-Serie oder wie in Der Clou…  
   
„Okay…“, versicherte ich trotzdem.  
Es klang ein wenig außer Atem.  
   
„Ich bin nicht so sicher…“, murmelte Sherlock ernst und drückte noch einmal kurz meine Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, eher er losließ, um sich den Laptop zurechtzurücken.  
„Diese nächste Phase…war darauf angelegt, sich zu entwickeln…, langsam…so dass die Abfolge der nächsten Ereignisse unverdächtig wirkt…  
…und so, dass wir noch nachjustieren können, falls sie zum Beispiel wegen Totos Identität misstrauisch werden…“  
   
Ja, ihnen vorzugaukeln, dass Dan versuchte, den Richter übers Ohr zu hauen…, erinnerte ich mich.  
   
„Aber so viel Zeit haben wir vielleicht nicht…!“ Er hielt einen Moment inne.  
„Sie wissen, dass sie diese Masche hier ohnehin nur noch bis zum Ende des Sommers durchziehen können…, vielleicht wird es ihnen klüger scheinen, ihre Zelte früher abzubrechen…nach einem letzten großen Coup…“  
   
Er hatte dabei nachdenklich den Laptop aus seinem Standby-Modus geholt, und checkte wohl nochmal Maddocs Nachrichten.  
„Gut, Sherlock, gönn dir ein paar Stunden Pause. Wir besprechen das nachher mit den anderen. Vielleicht gibt es bis dahin ja wirklich schon etwas Neues…“, schlug ich beruhigendem Ton vor.  
   
Er seufzte.  
Gleich würde er mir widersprechen, mir erklären, dass er alles nochmal durchdenken musste…  
   
„Okay…“, stimmte er dann angespannt zu. Als ich sah, dass er seine Schuhe abzustreifen begann, tat ich es ihm gleich und wir kuschelten uns auf unserer etwas zu schmalen Bettstatt zusammen.  
Ich ignorierte, dass er dabei ein wenig fahrig und abwesend wirkte, und hoffte, dass ich ihn noch dazu bringen würde, sich zu entspannen.  
Die nächsten paar Stunden wird sich ohnehin nichts tun, dachte ich,  
schlafen ist das Beste, was wir jetzt machen können…  
   
Das gehört zu den Dingen, die man sowohl für den Berufsalltag als Arzt, als auch als Soldat lernen muss: Abschalten, obwohl es jederzeit wieder hektisch werden kann, obwohl man maximal ein, zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden haben wird, bevor es wieder losgeht. Und vielleicht wird man im ungünstigsten Fall gerade erst eingenickt oder erst wenige Minuten so richtig im Tiefschaf angelangt sein, wenn der nächste Einsatz volle Konzentration erfordert.  
   
Nicht dass mir das immer so problemlos gelungen wäre…!  
…doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden atmete ich langsamer und entspannter –  
Was ich leider von meinem Detektiv nicht behaupten konnte. An meiner Seite und unter meinem Arm spürte ich die Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs. Auch wenn er ansonsten reglos dalag: Da war so gar keine Gelassenheit. Dafür, dass er bloß auf dem Rücken lag, fiel sein Atem beinahe schon hektisch aus!  
Obwohl es ein wenig schwierig war, da ich auf meiner rechten Schulter halb drauf lag, gelang es mir, seinen Kopf zu erreichen und durch seine Locken zu streichen.  
„Danke für vorhin…“, murmelte ich gegen seine Brust. „Das war wirklich wahnsinnig schön…“  
„Ja…, das war es…“, stimmte er sanft zu. „Aber dafür musst du dich wirklich nicht bedanken…“  
„Will ich aber…, es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, weißt du…?“ nuschelte ich zurück.  
Er strich mir zärtlich über den Nacken und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf meinen Scheitel... und dann fühlte ich, dass er nun doch locker zu lassen begann.  
„Bald werden wir uns viel mehr Zeit füreinander nehmen können“, flüsterte er verheißungsvoll in mein Haar.  
Unwillkürlich glitt meine Hand in einem Viertelkreis von seiner Brust den Rippenbogen entlang und schmiegte sich in seine rechte Taille.  
   
Ich musste an die Fotos denken, die ich auf dem Laptop gesehen hatte...auch die Fotos, auf denen ich schlafend zu sehen war…, dazu die Erinnerung, dass er mich zugedeckt hatte in jener Nacht, wo es beinahe schon zur Aussprache gekommen wäre…  
   
Vielleicht beruhigt es ihn…? überlegte ich.  
   
Oh…, hatte ich ohne es zu merken, versucht, wach zu bleiben bis er einschlief? Na, das war womöglich völlig verkehrt! Wahrscheinlich wäre es viel hilfreicher, es ihm vorzumachen, ihm zu signalisieren, dass es gar keinen Grund gab, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen…  
   
Also beschloss ich, mich nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen, konzentrierte mich ganz auf meinen Atemrhythmus…ließ mich fallen…  
   
   
   
Ein plötzlicher Ruck riss mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück; unter mir keuchte Sherlock, bei jedem Atemzug entwich ihm ein gepresstes Ächzen.  
„Sherlock! Was hast du!?“ fragte ich besorgt, indem ich mich aufrichtete. Inzwischen war es dunkel, nur ein wenig gedämpftes Mondlicht ließ mich sein schweißbedecktes, verzerrtes Gesicht erkennen durch die schimmernden Reflexe, die darüber hinweghuschten.  
Als ich die Hand auf seine Brust legte, konnte ich spüren, wie heftig sein Herz pumpte.  
„Hey…, alles in Ordnung…“, raunte ich beruhigend und strich ihm das klatschnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Er rang abgehetzt nach Luft und sah mich gequält an.  
   
Ich hoffte, er werde den Kopf in meine Hand lehnen, die Augen schließen und mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu sich herunterziehen…  
Doch stattdessen rollte er sich im nächsten Moment von mir weg, kam gekrümmt zum Sitzen.  
„Ist dir schlecht?!“ fragte ich beunruhigt und schaffte es, an seine Seite zu rutschen. Seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge waren jetzt von Würgen und Schlucken unterbrochen – hilflos strich ich ihm über den Rücken –  
Dann sprang er plötzlich auf – erschrocken rechnete ich schon fast damit, dass er stürzen werde, doch im nächsten Moment war er am Fenster und riss es auf. Er klammerte sich zitternd an den Fensterflügel, der ihm natürlich nur bedingt Halt bot, sondern weiter aufschwang.  
Ich eilte zu ihm, schlüpfte unter seine Achsel, um ihn zu stützen.  
„…so schlimm…? Was hast du geträumt…?“ erkundigte ich mich mitfühlend.  
   
Er schauderte.  
Schwer zu sagen, ob es nur an der kühlen Nachtluft auf seiner schweißnassen Haut lag, oder an dem Schrecken, der ihm noch in den Knochen zu stecken schien.  
   
Er machte sich los, wankte zum nächsten Sessel sackte darin zusammen.  
   
Mich packte das üble Gefühl, dass hier etwas gründlich schief lief!  
   
„Ich hab etwas übersehen!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
   
„Was!? Was hast du übersehen?!“ fragte ich atemlos.  
„Ich weiß nicht!“ stieß er hervor, „IRGENDwas!“  
   
Ich glaubte, Panik in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
„Okay, Sherlock…“, sagte ich, um Gelassenheit bemüht, „dann lass uns alles nochmal durchgehen…, in Ruhe…jetzt atme erstmal durch…“  
Ich holte ihm die Bettdecke und die angebrochene Flasche Wasser – als Sherlock auch schon wieder aufsprang und dann anfing durch den Raum zu tigern, wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier. Dabei schnaufte er immer noch, wischte sich fahrig durchs Gesicht und raufte sich die Haare…  
   
Oh, nein, dreh mir jetzt bitte nicht durch…! dachte ich. Ratlos legte ich die Decke zurück auf das Sofa und stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Couchtisch.  
Ich sah ihm zu, wie er auf und ab lief, wie abgehackt seine Bewegungen waren, wie er seine Hände bald zu Fäusten ballte, bald wieder locker ließ. Dann stellte ich mich ihm in den Weg, wollte ihn in die Arme schließen – doch er machte einen Bogen um mich.  
Ich ließ ihn nicht – schnappte ihn mir einfach, dachte, er werde dann doch nachgeben –  
   
„JETZT HAU SCHON AB, ICH MUSS NACHDENKEN!“ wetterte er plötzlich direkt neben meinem Kopf.  
Es war, als würde mein Ohr zuschnappen, wie ein Auge, wenn es unvermutet von einem Fremdkörper getroffen wird. Es tat weh, als hätte er gerade dicht neben mir einen Schuss abgefeuert. Es war schon im nächsten Moment vorbei, aber ich war fassungslos und spürte, wie sich mein Herz zusammenkrampfte.  
Dann schubste mich etwas gegen die meine Schulter…  
Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass Sherlock mich beiseite gestoßen hatte und ich gerade an die Wand getaumelt war.  
   
Als ich mich nach Sherlock umsah, stand er da, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände halb erhoben…er streckte einen Arm aus, als versuche er, einen imaginären Horizont zu streicheln…. Dann griff die andere Hand buchstäblich etwas aus der Luft…  
   
Ich sah das ja nun nicht zum ersten Mal, aber es wirkte noch immer beängstigend auf mich.  
Dass er so grob geworden war, machte es nicht besser.  
Ich schluckte ein paar Mal…  
   
Nein, ich war nicht gekränkt…  
   
Nun, ja…  
…vielleicht ein bisschen…  
Aber mir war klar, dass er unter fürchterlichem Stress stand, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte.  
Vielleicht hätte ich ihm nicht zureden sollen, zu schlafen…  
Er hatte nur eingewilligt, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun – wider besseres Wissen. Er hätte das gebraucht – diesen Rückzug in seinen Gedächtnispalast…, alles nochmal durchgehen, checken, ob er auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte…  
   
Vielleicht hätte mir das klar sein müssen…?  
Vielleicht hätte er es mir einfach sagen müssen…? Er hatte es sich wahrscheinlich verkniffen, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen, damit ich mich ausruhen sollte…  
   
Jetzt war es zu spät, noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Jetzt konnte ich ihn nur noch in Ruhe alles bis zum Ende durchspielen lassen – oder was auch immer es war, was er da machte.  
   
Es war mir peinlich, ihm zuzusehen, wie er da fahrig herumgestikulierte – wie ein überforderter Pantomime, wie ein Irrer, der auf Halluzinationen reagiert…!  
Und ich hätte ja auch nicht gewollt, dass mir jemand dabei zusähe…  
Aber ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Das war ein wenig wie schlafwandeln. Womöglich konnte er stürzen, sich stoßen…  
   
Irgendwann erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung.  
   
Wie wenn der Computer so…einfriert…, musste ich denken.  
Dann begriff ich, dass er die Luft anhielt.  
   
Okay, das wird jetzt unheimlich…! dachte ich.  
Sorgen machte ich mir noch nicht, aber ich beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
   
Sherlock…? Schluss jetzt! Du wirst jetzt wieder einatmen, komm schon…!  
   
Was sollte ich machen?  
Ihm Wasser ins Gesicht schütten? Ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen?  
Oder würde es ausreichen, ihn zu schütteln oder seinen Namen zu rufen?  
Da zuckte er plötzlich zusammen, riss die Augen auf, wankte, und machte einen stolpernden Schritt, um sich wieder zu fangen. Inzwischen hatte ich ihn auch schon erreicht. Verwirrt und fassungslos sah er mich an, er wirkte so verloren…!  
   
Trotzdem war ich erleichtert, ihn jetzt wieder atmen zu sehen.  
Dann schloss er die Augen.  
Nicht schnell genug. Ich hatte das Glitzern bemerkt.  
Er wirkte verstört.  
   
„Oh, John…, bitte, verzeih mir…“, flüsterte er.  
Ganz behutsam nahm ich ihn in die Arme. „Ist in Ordnung…“, versicherte ich, „ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du jetzt nicht abschalten kannst, dass du alles nochmal durchgehen musstest…“  
„Ich war in Panik…“, gestand er beschämt.  
„Ja, das ist mir jetzt auch klar…, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht besser reagiert hab…“  
„Ach, was, das war doch nicht dein Fehler…“, stöhnte er und schluckte.  
„Komm…, setzen wir uns, hm…?“ schlug ich vor, denn ich spürte, dass er ein wenig schwankend dastand.  
Er nickte, ließ sich von mir zum Sofa schieben, wo ich ihm erstmal die Decke um die Schultern legte.  
Er wirkte noch ein wenig verwirrt, schien seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angebrüllt hab…“, seufzte er und sah mich an.  
Ich spürte, dass ich lächeln musste, weil er es nun offensichtlich derart aufrichtig bereute. „Das waren gefühlte 120 Dezibel…!“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, anzumerken.  
Sherlock entfuhr ein leises Ächzen, hilflos legte er eine Hand über meine Ohrmuschel, als ob das den Schmerz zurücknehmen könnte.  
„Nein, ist schon gut…“, versicherte ich und legte meine Hand auf die Seine.  
Lange sahen wir einander an, dann klammerte er sich an mich.  
„…ich will doch bloß nichts falsch machen…“, jammerte er leise.  
„Ich weiß…“, murmelte ich.  
   
Sag jetzt nichts Verkehrtes…!  
   
„Sherlock…, das…ist nicht zu 100% berechenbar, das ist dir doch klar…  
Aber auch wenn nicht alles, nicht jedes Detail optimal sein sollte, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass der Plan versagt!  
Mach dich doch nicht verrückt…!“  
   
Er seufzte abgrundtief und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals. Ich hielt ihn behutsam in meinen Armen.  
   
„Okay…, ächzte er schließlich, „ruf Dan an…, sag ihm, er soll uns schon holen kommen – wir müssen alles nochmal durchsprechen…“  
„Das ist bestimmt sinnvoll – und es wird uns allen Sicherheit geben, Gewissheit zu haben, dass alle möglichen Missverständnisse ausgeräumt sind“, pflichtete ich ihm bei, “aber du brauchst noch ein paar Minuten, um dich zu erholen...“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Es geht gleich wieder…“, versicherte er, indem er sich aufrichtete und sich durchs Haar fuhr. Dann raffte er sich auf. Ich beeilte mich, ebenfalls auf die Füße zu kommen: „Bist du sicher, dass du klarkommen wirst?“  
„Ja. Ja, geht wieder… Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt hab…“  
   
„Okay…“  
Nachdenklich und immer noch beunruhigt sah ich ihm nach, wie er aus dem Zimmer schlurfte und schaute mich dann nach meinem Handy um.  
   
   
„Randy, was gibt es denn schon wieder…?“  
Einen Moment war ich irritiert. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Daniel – falls die Bande mithörte, Sherlock, beziehungsweise mich ja weder bei unseren richtigen Namen, noch Mallory und Maddoc nennen konnte.  
„Hi…, wie sieht’s aus…, kannst du uns jetzt schon holen?“  
„Ja, klar…also, wir sitzen inzwischen im Dunkeln, alles planmäßig, soweit. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“  
„Wir sind nervös“, gab ich zu. „Besser, wir nehmen uns Zeit, alles nochmal in Ruhe durchzugehen.“  
„Ja, klingt vernünftig…“, befand Dan aufmunternd.  
„Dieser Generator kommt dann morgen?“  
„Zwei sind mit diesem Firmenwagen losgefahren, ihn zu holen, sie werden mit zwei Fahrzeugen zurückkommen. Der Brummi mit dem Krankenwagen ist auch schon auf Position.“  
„Gut…, dann… bis später…“  
Versonnen legte ich auf. Dann zog ich schon mal wieder meine Schuhe an, machte uns noch einen Tee.  
   
Als ich hinter mir die Tür klappen hörte, wandte ich mich um – es war aber Mac Arthur.  
„Probleme, Doc?“ fragte er.  
„…haben wir Sie geweckt?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein, das war Sherlock alleine, schätze ich…“, korrigierte er mich mit besorgtem Grinsen.  
„Sorry…“, brummte ich verlegen. „Der Plan geht jetzt in die heiße Phase und jetzt werden wir halt doch nervös…“, gab ich zu.  
„Ja…, das…ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen…“  
„Ja, natürlich ist es das…“, nickte ich. „Haben Sie mit dieser Kim alles soweit geklärt?“  
„Ja. Sie ist erstaunlich! Sie hat mich beklaut – muss sie gleich bei der Begrüßung gemacht haben! Und, als sie weg war, dachte ich: Mensch, jetzt musst du aber nochmal nachschauen! – und wissen Sie was? Da hatte sie mir einen Zettel in die Geldbörse gesteckt und da stand drauf: Sehen Sie im Besenschrank nach.  
Na, das hab ich natürlich gemacht. Sie hatte meine Schrotflinte aus dem abgeschlossenen Fach im Kleiderschrank geschmuggelt und in den Besenschrank gestellt – außerdem noch Besen und Schrubber in die Dusche geschafft. Das kann sie eigentlich nur gemacht haben, als sie auf Toilette war! Dabei könnte ich schwören, dass sie nur auf der Gästetoilette vorne gewesen ist!“  
Das klang beeindruckend. Selbst, wenn Sherlock sie über die Gegebenheiten informiert hatte – wovon auszugehen war, war das beachtlich.  
„Er kennt schon erstaunliche Leute…“, sagte ich.  
„Allerdings…, dann bis später. Warnen Sie mich bitte vor, wenn Sie sich auf den Rückweg machen“  
„Klar, machen wir!“  
   
   
Kurz darauf saßen Sherlock und ich bei einem Tee. Er wirkte nervös, aber er hatte sich wieder im Griff.  
Doch irgendwie war die Atmosphäre jetzt angespannt und ungemütlich.  
Nochmals checkte er im Laptop, ob es etwas Neues gab.  
   
„Gut!“ platzte er heraus „Ausgezeichnet!“  
„Was? Was ist los?“  
„Vera meldet, dass alle drei Seiten gehackt worden sind! Das macht alles sehr viel einfacher!“  
„O-kay…?“ machte ich etwas verwundert.  
„Ja, klar! Jetzt machen wir einfach alles per Internet.“  
„Ehm, haben die dann Zugriff auf den Laptop?“ fragte ich beklommen und dachte an all die Fotos, die natürlich verräterisch wären.  
„Nein, auf den Server, auf den Vera die Seiten hochgeladen hat“, informierte mich Sherlock nachsichtig. „Daniel kann morgen einem dubiosen Kontakt mailen, dass sich Toto hervorragend beim Springen macht, und dass ihm das mindestens ebenso sehr liegt, wie Dressur. Sie werden auch ein paar Mails vorfinden, die Dan mit seiner Freundin gewechselt hat.  
Er wird ihr auch über den Unfall schreiben. Und dann wird sie ihn überreden, zu ihr zu kommen. Er wird schließlich nachgeben und beschließen, dass es vorübergehend völlig ausreicht, wenn er jeden Morgen vorbeikommt, um Futter und Wasser nachzufüllen und kurz nach dem Rechten zu sehen, denn der Richter wird so bald nicht aus dem Krankenhaus kommen.“  
„Glaubst du, sie denken bereits, dass Queery wirklich Toto sein könnte?“ fragte ich.  
 „Wenn sie jemanden haben, der Seiten hacken kann, dann kriegen sie es erst recht auf die Reihe rückwärts nach Bilddateien im Netz zu suchen.    
„Ehm…, inwieweit soll das helfen?“  
„Fotos von Queery als Toto sind nicht nur auf der Seite von Equidise. In einigen Fällen sind sogar genau die gleichen Dateien dort und auf anderen Seiten.“  
„Verstehe – aber stört das den echten Eigentümer nicht?“  
„Kaum. Der hat aktuell sowieso alles aus dem Netz genommen, was jünger als zwei Wochen war!“  
„Und das Foto von dem falschen Mallory? Geistert das noch irgendwo herum?“ fragte ich skeptisch. „Nein, keine Sorge. Deswegen fliegen wir sicher nicht auf. Ich darf mich nur nicht wieder verplappern!“ Er grinste schief.  
Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck Tee, sah auf die Uhr. Es konnte sich nur noch um ein paar Minuten handeln.  
„Die Aktion mit der Drohne hat nicht viel gebracht – ist zu laut…“, vermutete ich, „daher die Abhöraktion mit dem Mikrophon an dem langen Kabel…“  
„Genau“, bestätigte Sherlock kurz angebunden. Dann erhob er sich, schnappte unsere Jacken – warf mir meine zu und verließ wortlos den Raum, wobei er einfach hinter sich die Türen offen ließ.  
Ich folgte ihm durch den Getränkekeller und keine drei Minuten später kletterten wir wieder hinten in einen kleinen Lieferwagen. Dieses Mal war es ein alter VW-Bus und er war schwarz.  
   
Dan war schon so 50 Yards vom Klub weg, als er das Schweigen brach. „N’Abend, ihr beiden. Ich wollte das jetzt nicht mehr am Telefon besprechen. Aber nicht nur diese Kim ist inzwischen bei uns eingetroffen. Trixie hat uns auch ei-  – “  
Neben mir fuhr Sherlock zusammen. „WAS?!“ schnappte er und keuchte auf, als hätte ihm jemand einen Hieb in die Magengrube versetzt.  
„Wie? Wie ist sie zu euch gekommen?!“ japste er, während ich meine Hände um seinen Arm legte.  
 „Erm, naja, mit einem Auto…“, Daniel war noch nicht so ganz klar, worin der Fehler bestand, doch Sherlocks Reaktion ließ ihn vermuten, dass ihr da ein fataler Schnitzer unterlaufen sein konnte.  
„Doch nicht mit einem roten Mini!?“ drängte ich.  
„Oh…, nein, das nicht…ist ein Toyota. Und es war zu dunkel – nein, wartet, ich glaube, er ist  blau…“  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, lehnte sich Sherlock zurück.  
   
Na, siehst du. Beruhige dich! dachte ich, während ich seinen Arm drückte.  
   
„Und…Und was soll das, wieso ist sie jetzt bei euch aufgekreuzt?“  
„Sie dachte, das wäre vielleicht besser, als anzurufen und vielleicht abgehört zu werden. Anscheinend hat sich jemand wegen des vertauschten Pferdes gemeldet.“  
„Der alte Dorfarzt.“  
„Oh, ihr wisst Bescheid, gut.  
Er meinte, es sei die Hochzeitsplanerin gewesen, die dann das falsche Pferd zurückgebracht hätte, aber ob sie es nun noch ein paar Tage so belassen könnten, dann würde er Samstagfrüh eben seinen eigenen Wallach ausleihen und am Abend Goldica zurückbringen.“  
Verwirrt hatte ich zugehört: „Hochzeitsplanerin?!“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
   
Hochzeitskutsche… Sylvie hatte von einer Hochzeitskutsche gesprochen… dass Gamis dafür so gut passen würde…  
„Aber… das ist natürlich nur ein Vorwand…“, vergewisserte ich mich ein wenig verunsichert.  
„Aber selbstverständlich ist das ein Vorwand!“ wies mich Sherlock etwas unwirsch zurecht.  
Doch als ich mich zu ihm umwandte, sah er mich bereits bittend an. „Entschuldige, John…, tut mir leid…!“  
„Schon gut…“, beteuerte ich und drückte seinen Arm erneut.  
„Seine Nichte will angeblich heiraten, deshalb hätte er ein Pferd ausgeliehen, das seinem Wallach gleicht. Für den Zweispänner. Und sie sollten ein bisschen zusammen trainieren, beziehungsweise einander beschnuppern, um mal zu sehen, ob sie denn miteinander können. Ist ‘ne ziemlich gute Ausrede…“, setzte Daniel hinzu.  
   
„Verstehe…“, murmelte ich. „Dann hat er, beziehungsweise Sylvie die Stute jetzt bis zum Wochenende, ohne dass sich jemand darüber aufregt…! Gut…, das entzerrt die Situation wieder, nicht?“  
„Ja…“, stimmte Sherlock zu. „Das ist gut, das ist sehr gut…!“  Er sah mich liebevoll an.  
„Wird also vielleicht doch nicht ganz so hoppla hopp gehen… Naja, für den Coup ist das besser…“, gab er in bedauerndem Ton zu bedenken. „Halt noch ein bisschen durch, ja?“  
„Das werd‘ ich!“ versicherte ich ihm und grinste aufmunternd.  
   
Hoffentlich halten deine Nerven das aus…! dachte ich skeptisch.  
   
Dass es ein anderer Wagen war, erwies sich als weitere Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Bei der Bauruine, wo Dan trainiert hatte, wechselten wir das Fahrzeug und dann ein weiteres Mal, so dass wir in dem Transit schließlich wieder in Equidise ankamen.  
"Endstation. Alles aussteigen. Zug endet hier!"  
"Ist ja schon gut!" brummte Sherlock. "Umsteigen ist wirklich lästig. Man kann dann eine Fahrt nicht wirklich zum Nachdenken nutzen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich Taxis vorziehe..."  
In der Scheune kletterten wir aus dem Wagen und hörten bereits Queery wiehern, der schon wusste, dass sein Sherlock ihn besuchen kam.  
   
Im Stall waren schon alle versammelt – abgesehen von den Pferden, die waren fast alle draußen. Conqueror kam uns entgegen, ließ sich von Sherlock umarmen, den Hals tätscheln und die Schnauze streicheln.  
Ich lächelte Leah aufmunternd zu und begrüßte sie mit einer kumpelhaften Umarmung. „Alles klar bei euch?“ fragte sie ein wenig zweifelnd.  
„Ja – geht’s dir besser?“ fragte ich zurück.  
Sie nickte. Verglichen mit letztens wirkte sie ziemlich erleichtert.  
„Sie müssen Dr Watson sein…“ Trixie war zierlich und hatte dickes, langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, ihr Gesicht war etwas kantig, doch hübsch, Stirn und Augenbrauen verschwanden hinter einem dichten Pony.  
„Sagen Sie ruhig John…“  
„Trixie…“  
„Ja, ich weiß…“  
   
„Und ich bin Kim Gordon“, erklärte eine weitere, kleine und fast knabenhaft gebaute Frau, deren Foto ich aber an diesem Abend schon gesehen hatte. Man hätte ihr ohne weiteres abkaufen können, dass sie noch keine vierzehn war, wenn sie sich entsprechend gab und anzog, vielleicht noch die Stimme leicht verstellte.  
„Ja…, ich weiß“, wiederholte ich und gab ihr die Hand. „Mac ist schwer beeindruckt von Ihnen.“  
„Schön…, ich stell mich Ihnen dann morgen vor, wenn ich Ihnen das Frühstück serviere, Mr Maddoc...“  
„Erm…, gut, ja…“, grinste ich.  
 „Sie haben da was in Ihrem Ohr…“  
Ehe ich mich noch wundern konnte, hatte sie mir scheinbar eine Fünfzigpencemünze aus dem Ohr gezaubert.  
„Lass doch diese Kalauer…!“ brummte Sherlock augenrollend, grinste aber dabei.  
„Was denn? Er ist nun mal so eine Art Goldesel…“ Damit schien sie mir ein weiteres goldfarbenes Geldstück aus der Nase zu ziehen.  
„Und?“ erkundigte ich mich. „Wovon haben Sie mich damit jetzt abgelenkt…?“  
Mein Handy war noch da, Geld hatte ich keins einstecken; also, was konnte sie… –  
In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass da mit meinem Kreuz etwas nicht stimmte.  
Ich langte nach hinten, griff nach etwas Hartem aber irgendwie vertrautem und sah im nächsten Moment einen kleinen, kurzläufigen Trommelrevolver in meiner Hand.  
„Arminius HW 22, acht Schuss“, erklärte ich trocken.  
„Hab ihn vorher ein bisschen angewärmt, damit Sie ihn nicht gleich spüren…“, grinste Kim zufrieden.  
„Sie ist wirklich gut...“, feixte Daniel. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn auch schon tatkräftig überzeugt.  
   
„Gut! Können wir dann anfangen?“ seufzte Sherlock nervös.  
Daniel schloss das Fenster und es wurde stockfinster. Dann schaltete jemand eine Taschenlampe ein. Es war Nellie. Der Richter machte eine weitere an.  
„Mit diesem Licht werden wir auskommen müssen“, erklärte Sherlock.  
„Wir gehen jetzt alle Details am Stück durch. Ob wir Gelegenheit haben werden, uns nochmals abzusprechen, hängt davon ab, wie schnell die Bande vorgeht. Also, wenn etwas unklar ist – dann fragt!“  
Zustimmendes Brummen antwortete ihm.  
„Gut. Ihr wisst, dass alle Websites, die von Equidise von MacArthur und Maddocs Facebook-Profil gehackt wurden. Wir können also alle irreführenden Nachrichten elektronisch übermitteln. Aber alles andere muss jetzt über Vera und Dino laufen. Verwendet die Codes und die Decknamen. Ansonsten muss Funkstille herrschen.  
Dann los.“  
   
Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als uns jetzt Morgan zu erzählen begann, dass man in der Abenddämmerung die Funken und den Lichtbogen des Generators bestimmt gut gesehen hätte, und danach überzeugend alles auf einmal zum Stillstand gekommen sei. Vince und Bart wären unterwegs den Ersatz holen. Dan Kelly übernahm und erklärte, wie er am Morgen Conqueror nochmal die Abzeichen einfärben werde, damit der Toto möglichst ähnlich sähe, dann mit Maddie und Nell die Pferde fertig machen und aus dem Stall bringen würde. Sie sollten von dem angeblichen Unfall nichts mitbekommen und deshalb auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Wohnhauses sein. Vince und Bart würden mit zwei Fahrzeugen zurückfahren und im Abstand von mindestens fünf Minuten aber höchstens 20 eintreffen. Maddie und Nell erklärten, dass sie ganz demonstrativ mit Maddies Wagen shoppen fahren würden. Vince würde mit dem Wagen des Generatorenverleihs wieder wegfahren, aber dieses Mal noch zwei Kollegen im Laderaum versteckt mitnehmen.  
Maddie würde später allein zurückkommen, was aber nicht weiter auffallen würde.  
Morgan und Doyle schilderten, wie es zu dem lebensgefährlichen Stromunfall kommen sollte. Die Honigschleuder sollte durchbrennen und dem alten Richter zum Schein einen Herzstillstand verpassen. Maddie würde dramatisch einen Krankenwagen rufen, Daniel  schilderte uns, wie er den Richter reanimieren würde. Mir drängte sich der Verdacht auf, dass er tatsächlich schon mal um das Leben des Alten gebangt hatte und ich schielte verstohlen zu Doyle hinüber, um dessen schmale Lippen ein seltsames Lächeln spielte und dessen wasserblaue Augen verlegen zu Boden gerichtet waren. Er war gerührt, weil ihm nicht entging, dass das Theater seines Schützlings aufrichtigen Gefühlen entsprang.  
Die falsche Ambulanz, berichtete ein weiterer von Sherlocks geheimem Einsatzkommando, stünde in einem LKW bereit. Nell erklärte, wie der Einsatz ablaufen würde und dass sie die Rolle der Notärztin übernähme.  
Und so fort.  
Es war eindrucksvoll.  
Jeder einzelne schien ganz genau zu wissen, was er oder sie zu tun hatte, wann und wie und wieso und worauf zu achten wäre.  
Irgendwie kam ich mir in dieser monumentalen Inszenierung jetzt wie ein kleiner Komparse vor. Aber das war in Ordnung.  
Als wir an dem Punkt angelangt waren, wo alle anderen scheinbar bereits weg sein würden und Dan zu seiner angeblichen Freundin – Maddie in Verkleidung – ins Auto springen sollte, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er werde den Hof und die Tiere sich selbst überlassen, übernahm Sherlock.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wie rasch sie es wagen werden. Bleibt in Alarmbereitschaft.  Kalkuliert vorher ein, dass ihr euch vielleicht mehrere Tage verbergen müsst. Wirklich verbergen. Das darf nicht schiefgehen. Wechselt euch mit den Handys ab, damit euch nicht der Saft ausgeht! Behaltet Veras Twitter im Auge. Katzenvideos bedeuten, es passiert noch nichts. Maskierte Hunde – es geht los. Dumme Menschen, die bei ungeschickten Kunststückchen scheitern – etwas geht schief! Dann zieht ihr euch zurück. Wenn Vera aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht twittern kann – weil die Seite wegen Überlastung in die Knie gegangen ist oder was auch immer, ruft sie an. Also, die hier auf dem Gelände versteckt sind: Handys ausschalten, wenn ihr zu nah dran seid, die anderen: Vibrationsalarm… Soweit ich das anhand eures Filmmaterials erkennen konnte, sind eure Verstecke sehr gut geworden.“  
Daniel erklärte artig, dass er, wann immer er nach dem Rechten sehen werde, er auch Queerys Makeup kontrollieren werde.  
„Und du solltest ihn auch striegeln. Sonst kommt die Bande womöglich auf die Idee, er sähe nicht gepflegt genug aus, fangen an, ihn zu putzen und merken, dass er abfärbt!“ gab Sherlock zu bedenken.  
„Stimmt! Guter Punkt! Übrigens hat diese Miss Summers Interesse an Roadrunner bekundet.“  
„Einleuchtend. Er ist ein gutmütiger Bursche. Würde ja auch farblich passen…“, überlegte Sherlock. „gib Vera seine Daten, sie wird sie auf die Equidise-Seite stellen, dann können sie sie nutzen, um das Chiplesegerät auch für ihn zu manipulieren.“  
   
Es gab kaum Rückfragen, aber ich erkundigte mich nach den Unterschlupfen für unser Backup.  
„Ich zeige dir die Aufnahmen, wenn wir zurück sind. Wir können jetzt nicht mit Taschenlampen im Schuppen herumgeistern“, erklärte Sherlock etwas unbehaglich. „Eigentlich war geplant, dass wir sie diese Nacht inspizieren, aber da wir den Generatorausfall vorziehen mussten, geht das nicht.“  
„Schon gut, das verstehe ich“, sagte ich, „ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob die Frischluftzufuhr ausreichen wird und…welche Lösung ihr für...das sanitäre Problem gefunden habt…“  
„Oh, keine Sorge, ich mach das nicht das erste Mal!“ grinste der falsche Malermeister verschlagen. „Maulwurf ist mein zweiter Vorname!“  
„Du musst wissen, „B. Artie“ hat sich mal vor Jahren unter einem unterkellerten Block hindurch in einen Banktresor durchgebuddelt. Und wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäre er damit durchgekommen. Buchstäblich…“, informierte mich Sherlock trocken.  
„Stattdessen hat mich Ihr Herzliebster in den Knast gebracht…“, vollendete B. Art die Moritat. „Nein, keine Angst, ich hege keinen heimlichen Groll gegen ihn. Ohne dieses…Desaster hätte ich nie meinen Bruder wieder getroffen. Zufälle gibt’s manchmal…“    
   
Schließlich war alles gesagt und es wurde Zeit, aufzubrechen. Als Sherlock Leah umarmte, wurde mir klar: Das ist unser letzter nächtlicher Besuch! Er wird es jetzt nicht noch einmal riskieren! – das Maß an Mulmigkeit in meiner Stimmung war gerade noch um einige Punkte angestiegen. Und Sherlocks Pferd tat mir noch ein wenig mehr leid…  
Mein Freund verabschiedete sich zärtlich und leise, Ermutigungen und Koseworte murmelnd von dem Rappen, der ihn mit der Schnauze anstupste und ein leises, klägliches Wiehern hören ließ. Seine Ohren drehten sich aufmerksam, als empfange er geheime Botschaften von seinem Herrn, die wir anderen nicht wahrnehmen konnten.  
   
„Richter…, Daniel…danke für eure Unterstützung – wir sehen uns dann ja noch…Und ihr: Bleibt sauber! Jetzt gilt's! - "  
Etwas unschlüssig tippte ich ihn an. Er wandte sich kurz zu mir um.  
"Aber, das eben...das... war vielversprechend. Wir können das schaffen...", setzte er hinzu.  
Dan grinste ein wenig gekünstelt. "Die werden sich schon konzentrieren, keine Sorge! - Aber jetzt kommt..."  
  
Wir gingen in die Scheue zurück und kletterten wieder in den Transit.  
Ich hörte noch ein Wiehern aus dem Stall und da durchfuhr es mich wie ein Stromstoß.  
"Eine Sache noch, Sherlock!" japste ich.  
"Hm?"  
"Queery! Er hat vorhin schon gehört, dass du kommst! Wird er dich nicht schon von weitem erkennen? Wird die Bande nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn er auf dich reagiert?"  
Zu meiner Erleichterung schmunzelte Sherlock. "Kommst du da auch schon drauf", neckte er mich nachsichtig. "Ja, er kennt meine Stimme. Und meinen Geruch. Aber ich werde sie verstellen, wenn wir das nächste Mal herkommen und ein After Shave benutzen, das er nicht kennt. Und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mag. Das konnten wir ja leider nicht testen, weil es dann nicht mehr funktioniert. Natürlich wird er die Stuten erkennen und dich auch, aber das schadet nicht. Sie werden denken, dass er einfach an ihnen interessiert ist, weil es eben Stuten sind, dass er vielleicht riecht, dass sie rossig sind, obwohl sie für unsere Beobachtung gar nicht den Anschein machen."  
"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt..."  
"Jetzt muss ich halt morgen noch unsere Mädels daran gewöhnen. Aber das wird schon gehen... Mit der neuen Stimme hab ich sie schon vertraut gemacht."  
Ich musste lachen, denn zuletzt hatte er mit einem höheren und irgendwie flacher klingenden Organ gesprochen - ich hätte ihn nicht wiedererkannt!  
"Oh, du liebe Zeit! Wird der Duft so schlimm wie deine neue Stimme?! Na, es ist vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ich dich nicht riechen kann, während wir das durchziehen. Wird mir helfen, Distanz zu wahren!"  
Sherlock lächelte und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Gedämpft hören wir von vorne Daniel kichern.  
  
Wieder stiegen wir zweimal um, nur dass der dritte Wagen dieses Mal woanders stand und ein verwaschen hellblauer Fiat Doblò war.  
Mir ging durch den Kopf, dass ich jetzt gar nicht wissen wollte, wo alle diese Fahrzeuge eigentlich herkamen...  
Wieder an der Luke zum Getränkekeller angelangt, kletterte Sherlock vor mir ins Freie, als ich ihm folgen wollte, stand er auf einmal direkt vor mir – hatte sich zwischen meine Beine gedrängt. Er grinste mich an und schlang seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper…  
dann wurde sein Blick unsicher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	77. ACHTUNG! Voriges Kapitel VERGESSEN! Jetzt erst: Böses Erwachen (15.16.6.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE im Kapitel davor!
> 
> SORRY!!!

**HALLO!**

**Viel, viel wichtiger als das vergessene Kapitel!**

**Wenn ihr zeigen wollt, wie sehr ihr euch wünscht, dass die Serie nicht zu Ende ist, informiert euch bitte schnell auf Twitter!  
  
@Bring221Back**

 

**2\. April 2017**

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Obwohl Sherlock sich sicher bemühte, mich seine Enttäuschung nicht sehen zu lassen, traf mich sein verletzter Blick mitten ins Herz. Rasch klemmte ich mir nun doch seine Taille zwischen die Schenkel, umfasste seine Schulten und wollte ihn küssen – doch er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig weg und murmelte niedergeschlagen: "Es geht dir zu schnell..., verzeih bitte..."  
"Nein!" widersprach ich hastig aber fast ebenso leise, "das ist es nicht...." Und dann wurde mir klar, dass das alles noch schlimmer machen würde. Ich beschloss, meine blöde Klappe zu halten und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, packte noch ein wenig fester zu und ließ mich von ihm aus dem Wagen heben.  
Aber nachdem ich nun einmal einen Moment zu lange gezögert hatte, schien es, als müsse alles schieflaufen und mir schoss gleichzeitig zweierlei durch meinen dummen Kopf:  
1\. Scheiße! jetzt habe ich ihn dazu genötigt, obwohl er es nicht mehr so richtig wollte und  
2\. Hoffentlich verliert er nicht das Gleichgewicht! Er hat das sicher noch nie gemacht! Ich bin ihm zu schwer…!  
Andererseits wagte ich es nicht, ihn loszulassen. Das wäre wieder das falsche Signal gewesen und vielleicht hätte ihn das erst recht ins Wanken gebracht. Sowohl physisch als auch mental...  
Verunsichert wagte ich es dann doch eine Hand von seiner Schulter zu lösen und ihn beschwichtigend und zärtlich durch die Locken zu kraulen.  
Inzwischen zog Daniel wieder seine kleine Schwarzmarktszene mit Mac durch – hoffentlich würde er jetzt nicht einen Blick auf den schmalen Zwischenraum hinter dem Heck des Doblò werfen und dann loskichern...!  
Moment! Finde ich die Vorstellung von uns beiden in dieser Position etwa lächerlich...?  
Oh, Gott, nein...! dachte ich betroffen.  
  
"Das ist so süß von dir...", murmelte ich in seine Locken.  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie ich dieses Manöver fand – aber das war es zweifellos!  
"...Okay...", nuschelte Sherlock und es tat mir so leid, weil er beinahe schon kleinlaut klang, "Dan fährt sicher gleich los...lassen wir dich wieder runter..."  
Er packte mich fester, eine Hand in meinem Kreuz, die andere…tiefer, ich öffnete unbeholfen die Zange meiner Oberschenkel, aber trotz mangelnder Übung gelang es uns, mich unfallfrei wieder auf dem Boden abzustellen.  
Ich zog meine Arme noch etwas fester um ihn. "Lass uns reingehen, ja...", murmelte ich überflüssigerweise.  
Er hatte mich unterdessen bereits losgelassen und schlüpfte nach drinnen. Ich glaubte, seine Niedergeschlagenheit förmlich spüren zu können und folgte ihm schuldbewusst die Treppen hinunter in den Getränkekeller, wieder hinauf in den Flur, bis in unser Quartier, trotz der geschlossenen Vorhänge reichte das Mondlicht aus, sich dort zu orientieren – aber er ging weiter, wollte in den Stall – obwohl er sicher, als er am Fenster vorbeigekommen war, auch gesehen hatte, dass die Stuten beide draußen auf dem Platz waren.  
Wenn er allein sein wollte, sollte ich ihn lassen, dachte ich, aber ich zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und wir stoppten jäh in der Tür, als er sie gerade hinter sich hatte schließen wollen. Einen Moment sah er mich an – verletzt, beinahe unglücklich, dann flüchtete er sich ans Fenster und starrte resigniert hinaus in die Nacht.  
Er versuchte, unauffällig zu schlucken, aber ich bemerkte es, Ich trat neben ihn.  
"Ich bin nicht beleidigt – ich muss nachdenken!" schleuderte er heraus, als ich die Hand hob.  
"Sherlock..., es tut mir leid..., es...es ist nicht, dass es mir zu schnell geht...es ist nur...  
wir sollten erst diesen Fall zu Ende bringen..."  
...weil ich nämlich einfach nicht weiß, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn wir jetzt weiter gehen.  
Etwas in der Art hatte ich sagen wollen,  
"Ja, verdammt, dass sollten wir!" Bitter, scharf und unnötig laut schnitt er mir mein ungeschicktes Gestammel ab.  
Aber ich wollte mich jetzt nicht abschütteln lassen. Auch nicht auf die Gefahr hin, dass es eskalieren würde. Behutsam legte ich einen Arm um seine Schultern, die andere Hand auf seinen Arm. Er versteifte sich und ich dachte, dass er sich gleich losmachen würde.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich kaum merklich, doch mir war nur allzu klar, dass er sich sehr zusammen nehmen musste.  
"Geh jetzt." Er hatte es fast völlig ausdruckslos hinbekommen, aber es hatte ein wenig gepresst geklungen.  
"Es tut mir leid...ich hab dich nicht enttäuschen wollen."  
"Verdammt, John!" Er machte noch einen Schritt, ganz dicht ans Fenster heran. Fast als wäre er eine Stubenfliege, die durch diese trügerische Öffnung zu entkommen sucht. "Geh zu Bett!"  
Anfangs hatte Sherlock nie geflucht. Nicht im landläufigen Sinne. Er hatte hin und wieder mal ein theatralisches "Oh, Gott!" oder "Um Himmels willen!" verwendet, wenn er von der Stupidität seiner Umgebung  genervt war (und ich weiß, dass fromme Leute das auch als Fluch ansehen), aber "verdammt", "verflucht" oder auch „Scheiße" schienen nicht zu seinem Wortschatz zu gehören. Inzwischen hatte ich begonnen, ein wenig auf ihn abzufärben, vor allem, wenn "verdammt" nur zur Verstärkung diente. Aber ein paar wenige Male war es ihm ernst gewesen – so wie jetzt, gleich zwei Mal.  
"Komm bitte bald nach, du brauchst noch etwas Schlaf...", kapitulierte ich.  
Erst als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass meine Stimme zuletzt gezittert und wie weich sie geklungen hatte...  
Ich schluckte ein paar Mal heftig, um nur ja nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Nicht, dass ich gedacht hätte, dass dieser Zwischenfall wirklich dauerhaften Schaden hätte anrichten können – aber es tat mir leid. ER tat mir leid.  
Ihn traurig zu machen, zu verletzen, zu verunsichern, war doch das letzte, was ich wollte.  
Und es war wohl auch das Letzte, das er im Augenblick gebrauchen konnte – jetzt, wo dieser Coup in die heiße Phase ging…  
  
Oh, ich ärgerte mich so sehr über mich selbst.  
Auch wenn sich meine Erfahrungen auf heterosexuelle Beziehungen beschränkten, hätte ich lockerer reagieren müssen. Schneller. Selbstverständlicher…  
  
...aber lag es denn überhaupt daran, dass es zum ersten Mal ein Mann war, mit dem ich...  
Nein.  
Er war...  
...er war scheinbar so gefühlskalt und logisch und –  
Er war dieser geniale Ausnahme...-mensch, der –  
Er war...eben Sherlock...!  
...und, nein, auch das war nicht der Grund…  
Ich liebte ihn, wie noch nie jemanden zuvor und es war das erste Mal, dass für mich völlig außer Frage stand, dass ich erst an zweiter Stelle kam, dass er wichtiger war als ich...  
dass er der Dominantere von uns war und das auch sein musste.  
...und dann eben dieser Konflikt...  
Seine Arbeit hatte Vorrang. Für uns beide - und dieser Fall besonders; er ging vor.  
Wenn das hier schiefging, würde das alles ruinieren.  
Nicht nur, wenn es mein Versagen war – es würde ihn...so sehr treffen...!  
Ich versuchte, durchzuatmen. In meiner Brust hatte sich ein kleiner, krampfhafter Schmerz festgesetzt.  
Mein Herz wollte jetzt einfach nur zurück in den Stall gehen und Sherlock in meine Arme nehmen.  
Mein ganzer Körper wollte nichts anderes!  
Nur mein Kopf war dagegen.  
Hielt das für unklug.  
Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt.  
Unklug? fragte mein Herz ein wenig spöttisch, aber vor allem bedauernd. Du hast Angst, das ist es doch!  
"...aber doch nicht um mich...!" stöhnte ich leise in das leere Zimmer.  
Bitte, Sherlock, komm rein, ja? – Ich kann doch jetzt nicht nochmal zu dir kommen...  
oder doch...?  
Natürlich war das Unsinn. Ich konnte ihm doch keine telepathische Botschaft senden...!  
Aber eine schöne Idee...  
Nun werd' aber mal nicht kitschig...!  
Naja..., nicht noch kitschiger, als du es ohnehin bist...  
Ein Seufzen platzte in den Raum – als wäre es von jemand anderem gekommen, aber natürlich kam es von mir.  
Er hat mir befohlen zu schlafen.  
Und das sollte ich.  
Aber wie könnte ich nicht auf ihn warten...?  
  
  
Doch, natürlich hatte ich Angst; Angst, es zu vermasseln. Ich hatte schon einige Beziehungen hinter mir und die meisten davon habe ich gegen die Wand gefahren, nicht die jeweilige Frau. Einfach, weil mein Job wichtiger war – oder weil ich mir sowieso mal wieder die Falsche ausgesucht hatte. (Nun, wenn ich mir ansah, wo ich mich inzwischen befand, war das auch nicht mehr verwunderlich!)  
Natürlich war ich dann manchmal mehr oder weniger traurig und vielleicht ein bisschen bitter gewesen, hatte mich an dem Abend volllaufen lassen, wenn sich das einrichten ließ...  
Aber es ist nie eine Katastrophe gewesen.  
Nicht mal annähernd.  
  
Wow, das hätte mir früher auffallen können, oder?  
Ich dachte, ich wäre eben so – oder dass das einfach normal ist. Es war ja auch praktischer so. Nicht so hinderlich, wie wenn man sich wirklich verliebt, wenn man einer anderen Person verfällt…  
  
Aber jetzt war es wohl am besten so, dass ich mich nie gefragt habe, wieso ich mich nicht wirklich verliebe… wieso…  
Ja, wieso es immer so ablief, dass ich mich selbst mit einer Frau zu verkuppeln versuchte, von der ich dachte, dass sie zu mir passen könnte…  
  
Aber dieses Mal wäre es eine Katastrophe…!  
Nein, mehr als das. Es würde uns beide zerstören.  
  
War das jetzt zu theatralisch…? Es mochte so klingen, aber ich war überzeugt davon…  
  
"Was stehst du denn immer noch hier rum?!"  
Ich zuckte zusammen.  
Sherlock war urplötzlich hinter mir aufgetaucht und blaffte mich an.  
Was stehe ich...?  
...Ja..., wie lange stand ich eigentlich schon hier...? fragte ich mich und fühlte mich auf einmal ziemlich orientierungslos.  
"John! Was ist denn mit dir?!"  
Ich spürte, wie ich erneut ein wenig zusammenfuhr. Er stand jetzt vor mir, hatte mich bei den Schultern gepackt – !  
Aber dann erkannte ich, wie besorgt er auf mich hinuntersah und meine Verwirrung löste sich auf. Als ich meine Arme um seine Taille legte, ließ er meine Schultern los und erwiderte die Umarmung fast sofort.  
"Bist du in Ordnung...?" vergewisserte er sich in beinahe ängstlichem Ton.  
"...jetzt ja...", seufzte ich.  
""EEss ttuutt mmiirr lleeiidd!!"" wisperten wir unisono – und dann kicherten wir erleichtert, wenn auch nur kurz.  
"John… Wir...sind jetzt seit 48 Stunden ein Paar..., es...ich hab doch keine Ahnung...", versuchte er hilflos zu erklären.  
"Schschhh..., alles gut, Sherlock...", rutschte es mir heraus und ich fragte mich, ob ich eigentlich noch ganz klar wäre – so konnte ich doch nicht mit der Welt einzigem Consulting Detective reden!  
"Ich war nur ein wenig überrumpelt, okay...?" Ich spürte, wie er nickte.  
"...unnötig, zu sagen, dass das noch niemand mit mir gemacht hat...außer vielleicht...meine Mutter, als ich klein war... Es kam...überraschend...ich schätze, du musstest das jetzt einfach ausprobieren...die Gelegenheit...wird sich nicht so bald wieder ergeben, nicht...?"  
„…ich bin es nicht gewohnt…, meinen Gefühlen zu folgen…ich versuche gerade erst wieder, sie zuzulassen…dosiert, zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten, wenn sie keinen Schaden anrichten können – oh, Gott, klingt das negativ...!“ unterbrach er sich mit einem entsetzten Stöhnen.  
„Ist schon gut, ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst…“, grinste ich gegen seine Schulter. „Nein…, bitte, verzeih du mir“, setzte ich hinzu. „Es…es ist nur so, ich will –  
Ich will doch diesen Coup auch nicht vermasseln! Ich weiß, das wäre furchtbar für dich…, verheerend. Viel schlimmer als etwa, Shan nicht zu schnappen – gar nicht damit zu vergleichen…!  
Und ich weiß nicht, was…was es mit mir anstellen wird, wenn…wir…  
…weiter gehen…“  
„Ich doch auch nicht, John…, ich meine, bei mir selbst…werde ich mich in einen albernen Idioten verwandeln? Werde ich noch logisch denken können? Oder wird sich mein Verstand…auflösen…?“     
 Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte und versuchte, mich rasch zu fassen, ehe da noch so etwas kommen würde, wie „werde ich aufhören, Sherlock Holmes zu sein?“ – oder er gar davon anfing, wo sich sein Blut ansammeln würde, statt sein kostbares Gehirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen…!  
„…oh, Sherlock! Du wirst immer du selbst sein…, nämlich mein lieber, wunderbarer, brillanter Sherlock…, du wirst neue Seiten an dir kennenlernen…“  
Ich stockte, wegen des Vergleichs, der mir in den Sinn gekommen war.  
„Schau…, nicht mal die Drogen haben deinem Verstand etwas anhaben können. Bloß vorübergehend.  
Und…das hier wird…viel besser…und weniger ungesund…“, setzte ich grinsend hinzu.  
Er strich mir zärtlich über den Rücken und seufzte leicht.  
„Wie du da eben so standst…wie…erstarrt…  
Ich dachte schon, dass du eine Art Flashback hast oder sowas…“  
„Oh, nein…ich war bloß am Grübeln…es hat mir so leidgetan, dass ich das vermasselt habe – durch mein Zögern…ich hab mich über mich selbst geärgert… Ich hab dich doch nicht enttäuschen wollen…“  
„Ach, John…, das war doch überhaupt nicht schlimm, hm…?“  
Da habe ich aber etwas anderes gesehen…! dachte ich. Aber es war wohl besser, darüber zu schweigen.  
„Legen wir uns gleich hin…?“ schlug ich vor. Es waren keine vier Stunden mehr bis Sonnenaufgang.  
„…wenn ich dir nicht zu sehr nach Pferd rieche…“, grinste Sherlock etwas unsicher.  
„Aber nein!“ versicherte ich mit einem kleinen Lachen.  
Armer Bursche! dachte ich und hatte dabei natürlich den Hengst im Sinn. Ob er auch so litt, wie ich noch vor…wenigen Tagen…?  
Aber ich würde mich hüten, jetzt etwas Derartiges zu sagen! Das würde Sherlock mindestens ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Noch dazu jetzt, wo er Queery vielleicht ganze drei Tage nicht würde sehen können – und ihn dann auch noch mit einem völlig ungewohnten Geruch, verstellter Stimme und fremdem Verhalten würde vor den Kopf stoßen müssen…  
Dieser Teil beunruhigte mich. Aber das hatte Sherlock sicher bedacht…und Queery hatte ja auch seine alberne Maskerade schließlich akzeptiert, hatte verstanden, dass es ein Spiel war…  
Wir hatten uns nur halb voneinander gelöst und das Sofa angesteuert. Rasch waren die Schuhe abgestreift. Sherlock hielt Blickkontakt zu mir, während er sich auf den Rücken sinken ließ und ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite.  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock…, ich liebe dich…“, nuschelte ich und streckte meine linke Handfläche auf seinem Herzen aus. Er strich mit der Rechten zart über meine Seite, ehe seine Hand auf der meinen ablegte und es irgendwie schaffte, einen Kuss knapp unterhalb des Haaransatzes zu platzieren.  
„Träum schön, mein Herz...“, wisperte er.  
Ich musste lächeln. Und da hatte ich Bedenken, ICH würde zu kitschig werden!  
…ist das süß…!  
  
Naja…, ich hab ihn ja schon oft genug mit meinen Albträumen aufgeschreckt, sagte ich mir. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck verliehen, dass mir das in diesen wenigen Stunden erspart bleiben würde.  
  
Ich versuchte, das Grübeln einzustellen.  
Wir brauchten wirklich noch etwas Ruhe, auch wenn es passieren konnte, dass sich erst am Samstag wirklich etwas tat… Die Warterei würde nervenaufreibend sein…  
  
…ich musste an unseren Besuch in Equidise denken. An die Kerzen in den Fenstern, die die Bande versichern sollte, dass es trotz des Stromausfalls keine gute Idee sei, jetzt irgendwelche linken Dinger zu versuchen, an die fahle, irgendwie sehr unpassende Beleuchtung im Stall, die so gar nicht stimmungsvoll gewesen war. Irgendwie sehr ungemütlich…hatte zu meiner Nervosität beigetragen…  
  
…Kerzen…  
Ich überlegte, wie es sein würde, wieder zu Angelo zu gehen…wir könnten uns nebeneinander setzen…oder über Eck…  
Das ist köstlich…, probier‘ mal…!  
Ich könnte Sherlock ungeniert von meinem Teller füttern und ihn dasselbe mit mir machen lassen…  
Nein, ich hätte kein Problem damit…  
  
…und ob ich wohl diesen Chinesen bestechen könnte, dass wir bestimmte Sprüche in unseren Glückskeksen haben würden..?  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, war es hell und ich fror trotz der Jahreszeit.  
  
Sherlock?  
  
Er war bereits aufgestanden.  
Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um.  
Keine Notiz.  
Ich berührte das Touchpad des noch immer geöffneten Laptops. Vielleicht würde, wenn der Bildschirm zum Leben erwachte, dort eine kleine Nachricht für mich zu lesen sein?  
Nein.  
Nichts.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich.  
Ich stand auf, trat ans Fenster… die Pferde mussten wohl im Stall sein.  
Wieso beschwerten sie sich dann nicht, dass sich niemand um sie kümmerte? Oder wenn Sherlock im Stall war, wieso hörte ich nicht, dass er das Wasser aufdrehte, oder Hafer einschüttete…?  
  
Oder standen die beiden nur in einem toten Winkel draußen auf dem Fußballfeld…?  
  
  
Auf der Toilette konnte Sherlock nicht sein, da wäre er inzwischen wohl wieder zurück…  
  
Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht…!  
Sollte ich in den Waschräumen und der Küche nachsehen? Oder im Stall..?  
  
…das ist mein verliebter, süßer Detektiv – vielleicht macht er uns einfach einen Early Morning Tea…? dachte ich.  
  
Das wäre eine hübsche Erklärung, nur wieso bin ich dann so unruhig?  
Und wieso ist es so still…?  
  
Okay, es wird nicht besser, wenn ich mir noch länger den Kopf zerbreche...!  
Entschlossen steuerte ich die Tür zu Stall an und öffnete sie.  
  
„Hände hoch! Reinkommen – keine falsche Bewegung!“  
Fassungslos folgte ich den Befehlen dieser scharrenden Stimme und dachte nur: Hoffentlich ist Sherlock okay!  
  
Im Stall erwartete mich folgendes Bild: Queery! – Er war das erste, was mir ins Auge sprang! Er musste wieder ausgebüxt sein, um seinen Sherlock zu besuchen! Und mein Freund hatte wohl beschlossen, ihn reinzuholen, ehe noch jemand was merken würde…  
Aber das war gründlich schiefgelaufen: Der Hengst war angebunden. An beiden Seiten des Zaumzeugs hatte jemand Schnüre durch die Ringe gezogen und links und rechts an Haken in der Wand fixiert. Er hatte kaum Bewegungsfreiheit, konnte nicht mal steigen. Dennoch versuchte er es und wieherte empört.  
Diese zwei Kerle hatte ich schon gesehen. Sie hatten uns bereits beobachtet. Der eine hielt eine Schrotflinte auf mich gerichtet.  
Das würde einen Haufen sehr hässlicher kleiner Löcher geben, wenn die losging! Unter Umständen konnte man ruckzuck verbluten…  
Was mich aber am meisten erschreckte, war, dass ich unsere beiden Mädels leblos am Boden liegen sah!  
Sylvie, oder wie auch immer sie wirklich heißen mochte erhob sich mit herablassendem Lächeln aus der Hocke: „Die beiden Schindmähren sind bloß betäubt, keine Sorge, Doktorchen!“  
Der andere Typ hielt ebenfalls ein Schießeisen in der Hand. Es hatte einen merkwürdig dicken Lauf – das war dann wohl eine Betäubungspistole.  
  
Moment! „Doktorchen“?  
Wissen sie, wer wir sind…?!  
  
„Wieso nennen Sie mich denn Doktorchen. Ich war Sanitäter bei der Army, nichts weiter. Wo ist Mallory, was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?“  
Ein genervtes Stöhnen ließ mich herumfahren.  
Da war er! Sie hatten ihm die Hände gefesselt und ihn an den Armen an einem Deckenbalken aufgehängt. Die Kopfwunde blutete wieder – aber was mich regelrecht schmerzte, war der Anblick seiner gebrochenen blutigen Nase.  
„Verdammt, John! Wieso wirst du nicht stutzig, wenn du siehst, dass ich deine Klamotten angezogen habe, statt meiner?! Das hättest du doch merken müssen!“  
Ja, er trug Teile der Kleidung, die er für mich besorgt hatte, aber…  
„Gib es auf. Sie wissen, wer wir sind…“, stöhnte er dann.  
Der mit der Betäubungspistole begann zu lachen.  
  
Warte! Wo ist Mac? …er hat –  
oder ist etwa das seine Flinte?  
  
„Ach, und falls du dich fragst, wo MacArthur ist: Sie haben ihn umgebracht…“, setzte Sherlock bitter hinzu.  
„…nein…“, entfuhr es mir. Ich sah, wie fertig diese Situation Sherlock machte!  
Was konnte ich nur tun?!  
„Okay, also, ihr habt uns…, können wir uns irgendwie einigen? Ihr zieht eure Masche künftig woanders ab und wir verpfeifen euch nicht. Würden wir uns ja auch strafbar machen, wenn wir euch nicht anzeigen. Mitwisserschaft.  
Kommen wir da ins Geschäft, irgendwie…?“ Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie das gehen sollte – aber vielleicht würde Sherlock weiter wissen.  
Der Kerl mit dem ulkigen Teleinjektionsgerät lachte noch mehr.  
„Ja, klar…!“ stöhnte er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „ihr braucht uns bloß den Zugangscode zu eurem Märchenschloss zu geben und uns alle Schätze zu überlassen.“  
„Du wirst Ihnen nichts sagen, John!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
Seltsamerweise klang seine Stimme, als sei seine Nase nicht verstopft.  
„Aaah!“ rief Sylvie freudig erregt und irgendwie erinnerte mich das jetzt an Moriarty. „Das ist toll! Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass wir das machen! Das wollte ich ja immer schon mal sehen!“  
Ich bemühte mich, ihr meine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen.  
  
„Los! Raus mit dir!“  
Der Lauf der Schrotflinte zuckte kurz in Richtung des Tors nach draußen auf den Platz.  
Ich würde also an ihm vorbeimüssen…  
Ich musste es einfach versuchen…!  
Langsam trottete ich los..., passierte ihn…, die Mündung des Gewehrs war nur wenige Inches von meinem rechten Lungenflügel entfernt…  
  
Das ist Wahnsinn! warnte mich eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Doch ich war schnell! Ich war verdammt schnell, im nächsten Moment schon zeigte der tödliche Lauf senkrecht zur Decke – der Schuss war ohrenbetäubend –  
...aber dann…  
Plötzlich ging ich zu Boden – hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr.  
  
„Nein…!“  
  
Dreistimmiges Gelächter gellte in meinen Ohren  
Der mit der Betäubungspistole musste mich erwischt haben – das war die einzige Erklärung.  
Mir wurde übel…  
Ich bekam nicht mehr richtig mit, was passierte. Da war viel Bewegung und ich wurde wohl nach draußen gezerrt…  
  
„John!“  
  
Das war Sherlocks Stimme…  
  
Wo ist er? fragte ich mich und versuchte, mich umzusehen.  
  
Dann schrie ich vor Entsetzen – bloß, dass ich dabei keinen Ton hervorbringen konnte:  
Sie waren jetzt zu viert. Sylvie saß auf Goldica, die drei Männer auf den drei Pferden aus dem Holmes-Stall. Die Tiere standen in einer rechteckigen Formation, die Köpfe auswärts weisend. Zwischen ihren Hinterteilen lag Sherlock auf dem Rücken am Boden.  
Mir stockte der Atem, denn von seinen Gliedmaßen führte je ein Seil zum Sattelknauf eines der Pferde…!  
„Es ist ganz einfach, Dr Watson: Wenn Sie uns den Code nicht verraten, wenn wir nicht an die Reichtümer der Familie Holmes gelangen, dann wird Ihr heißgeliebter Detektiv nach alter Sitte gevierteilt.“  
  
Wieso sind die Stuten schon wieder so wach…?  
Ich muss wohl doch eine ganze Weile richtig weggetreten gewesen sein...  
  
...gevierteilt...?!  
Vor blankem Entsetzen war ich wie gelähmt.  
  
„John!“  
„Du sagst kein Wort!“  
  
Das konnte nicht beides Sherlock sein, das…  
  
„John!“  
  
…ergab überhaupt kei- …  
  
Scheiße, natürlich, ich träume!  
Nun, wach schon auf, wach endlich auf!  
  
„John! Komm doch zu dir…!“  
  
Ich wollte die Augen aufreißen, aber es ging nicht – ich versuchte, schneller und tiefer zu atmen, um mehr Sauerstoff zu bekommen und so den Schlaf abschütteln zu können.  
  
Dann begann alles zu wackeln.  
  
Ja, Sherlock, hol mich da raus…! Hol mich da raus!  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick lag ich auf dem Sofa, mein Herz pumpte scheinbar bis zum Platzen und fühlte sich an, als müsse es die Größe eines Fußballs haben. Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft.  
Ich war schweißgebadet.  
Sherlock sah mit bleichem, schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf mich hinunter und streichelte das klatschnasse Haar aus meiner Stirn. Ich versuchte, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln, hob eine Hand… Er griff sofort nach ihr, hielt sie warm in der Seinen. Aber er sah dabei so entsetzt und besorgt aus, dass ich ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und trösten wollte.  
Dazu war ich allerdings noch nicht in der Lage.  
Mir war schlecht und mein Kreislauf noch im Ausnahmezustand.  
  
„Es ist alles gut. Nichts passiert…“, raunte Sherlock sanft. Es klang nicht so souverän, wie es hätte sollen. Eher hilflos, bedauernd, sogar fast reumütig, als sei es seine Schuld gewesen…  
Ich nickte, noch immer keuchend, sprechen konnte ich noch nicht.  
Unmöglich.  
  
„Mein armer John…“  
Er legte seine Hand auf mein Herz und zögerte. Ich sah, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Da erst wurde mir bewusst, dass ich auch geweint hatte.  
  
Die Verzweiflung war echt gewesen…  
Die Angst, dass diese Bande wirklich ihre absurde Drohung wahrmachen und meinen Sherlock buchstäblich in Stücke reißen würde, war noch ganz real – so real, als würde sie physisch, materiell existieren. Greifbar, raumfordernd, unübersehbar…!    
  
…oh, zum Teufel mit meiner kranken Fantasie…!  
Komm einfach wieder ins Bett! dachte ich.  
Ich wollte ihn jetzt nur an meiner Seite spüren, dass er mich in den Arm nahm, bis sich das Grauen verzogen hätte, bis ich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte.  
  
Als ich merkte, dass er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen – oder vielleicht auch nur die Wasserflasche vom Couchtisch zu holen, stieß ich hervor: „Bitte, Bleib…! – Geht gleich wieder…“ Gleichzeitig drückte ich seine Hand fester.  
Er schluckte schwer, nickte und legte sich neben mich. Ich griff nach seiner Hand auf meiner Brust und spürte, dass ich mich etwas zu erholen begann, leichter atmen konnte, mein Herz nicht mehr ganz so furchterregend hämmerte.  
Sherlock gab ein kleines, schmerzliches Seufzen von sich. Seine Hand auf meinem Kopf zitterte.  
  
„Ich bin okay…“, behauptete ich. „Tut mir leid, du machst dir – schon wieder Sorgen… Ist ja schon wieder gut. –  
Danke, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast…“ Noch immer zwang mich mein Lufthunger alle paar Worte, Atem zu holen, aber es wurde schon besser.  
Dass mein Freund schwieg, überzeugte mich nun restlos davon, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte, also redete ich weiter.  
Wieso ging ihm das nur so nah…?  
„Albern, was? Es war alles so unlogisch, weißt du?“ Ich stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. „Ich bin so ein Idiot – immer wenn ich fast merke, dass was nicht passt, biege ich mir den Traum zurecht – und auch wenn ich’s dann kapiert habe – ich will dann immer unbedingt aufwachen – und erst dann…; Minuten später! – fällt mir ein, dass ich doch hätte versuchen können, die Situation in meinem Traum zu verbessern, statt aus ihr flüchten zu wollen…  
Aber es ist halt so, dass ich merke, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann…  
Ich müsste dann wohl jemanden erfinden, der…uns retten kommt, schätze ich.“ Ich grinste. „Stattdessen will ich natürlich unbedingt selber deine Fesseln lösen…“  
Mehr Details würde ich nicht herausrücken. Das musste wirklich nicht sein.  
  
Ich drehte mich zu ich um – er erstarrte für einen Moment, weil er diese Bewegung nicht erwartet hatte und im ersten Moment wohl nicht sicher deuten konnte.  
Sein liebevoller, bedauernder Blick ging mir mitten durchs Herz. Es war rührend, dass ihn das so mitnahm. Aber das wollte ich gar nicht…!  
„Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung…“, flüsterte ich und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, berührte die Wunde an seinem Kopf, die keineswegs wieder aufgerissen war, sondern dabei war, vorbildlich zu verheilen.  Spielerisch strich ich Sherlock mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.  
Ein dummes Versehen, denn er sah mich fragend an.  
„Sie hatten sie dir gebrochen, weißt du…? Sah schlimm aus… Aber dir ist nichts passiert…“  
Ich umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste seine immer noch etwas zu blassen Lippen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er die Augen schloss und reagierte…dann spürte ich, wie seine Hände ein wenig zögerlich in meine Lende krochen.  
  
Alles, okay, Sherlock! dachte ich. Du musst dich wirklich nicht so aufregen…!  
  
  
Aber es muss wohl beängstigend für ihn gewesen sein, mich so zu erleben.  
Vielleicht hatte ich gewimmert…und er hatte wohl Probleme gehabt, mich wachzukriegen…  
Vielleicht, weil ich so nach Atem ringen musste?  
Weil er sich an meinen Zusammenbruch vor einer Woche erinnerte und wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte…?  
  
Schon wieder etwas außer Atem, löste ich langsam meine Lippen von den Seinen, umarmte ihn aber zugleich. Als er sich an mich schmiegte, spürte ich seine Erleichterung.  
  
Draußen hörte ich Hufschlag über den Platz galoppieren…das leichte Quietschen des Tors vom Spielfeld zum Stall…  
  
Okay, Mac kümmerte sich um die Pferde… dann konnten wir uns noch ein wenig erholen…  
  
Trotzdem fragte ich mich insgeheim, wie spät es sein mochte und ob der lebensgefährliche Unfall des Richters vielleicht bereits über die Bühne war…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	78. Herz...Zeit...lose...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! ist etwas kurz, aber ich hab wenig Zeit und morgen bin ich auf dem Geburtstag meiner Mutter...  
> Der Titel ist...etwas unsinnig...!  
> Es gibt das Wort "Herbstzeitlose". Dabei handelt es sich um eine giftige Blume, deren grüne Blätter Ähnlichkeit mit Bärlauch haben (was aber auch beim Maiglöckchen der Fall ist - nur eben im Frühling statt im Herbst...!  
> Und es gibt ein Gedicht/Lied über die (Herbst-)Zeitlose.
> 
> dazu am Ende!

Zärtlich streichelte ich über Sherlocks Hand, die auf meinem Herzen lag.  
Eigentlich wollte ich diese Stille nicht durchbrechen, aber ich musste ihn einfach fragen: "Und wie hast du geschlafen...?" ...Schatz...?   
Ich hatte es sagen wollen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Das war einfach zu gewöhnlich für ihn. Zu abgegriffen.  
"...gut..., danke..." Beides war zögernd herausgekommen. Das "Danke", weil er es nicht gewohnt war, aber das "gut"...?  
Es war nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen. Er hatte seinen Kopf noch etwas tiefer in meine Halsbeuge gegraben und seine seidigen Locken kitzelten ein wenig auf meiner Haut.  
"Hast noch lange gegrübelt, hm...?" vermutete ich bedauernd.  
Er seufzte leise. Wollte mich wohl nicht anschwindeln. Es fiel ihm sonst leicht, seinen Mitmenschen etwas vorzumachen, wenn er der Ansicht war, dass die Wahrheit sie einfach nichts anginge, beziehungsweise, sie sie ohnehin nicht verstehen würden - aber er wollte aufrichtig zu mir sein und stand sich deshalb wohl selbst im Weg. Das war rührend. Ich hätte es ja selbst gerne verhindert, dass Sherlock meinen Albtraum mitbekam. Oder diesen peinlichen Kollaps vor einer Woche...  
"Ruh dich halt noch etwas aus, hm?" nuschelte ich. Das Adrenalin baute sich langsam ab. Ich begann mich wieder müde zu fühlen...und etwas abgehetzt.  
"Wir müssen ja jetzt ohnehin abwarten...", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Ich wünschte, ich hätte gar nicht geschlafen...", stöhnte er leise.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Schon wieder..." Ein wenig hilflos drückte ich einen Kuss auf seine Locken. "Aber so ein Adrenalinstoß schadet mir wirklich nicht...", versicherte ich.  
"Du hast geweint...und versucht, zu schreien...", stieß er leise hervor. "Du wolltest nach mir rufen..., aber es ging nicht..."  
Es tat mir leid, dass er das hatte miterleben müssen – aber ich beschloss, das nicht zu sagen. Ich wollte doch auch wissen, wie es ihm ging – dazu sind Freunde doch da...und Liebende erst recht...  
"Du weißt..., das kann noch dauern... Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen", riet ich ihm. Bis eben war ich zwar selbst im Zwiespalt gewesen, ob ich es wirklich riskieren sollte, noch einmal wegzudämmern und mich dann womöglich im nächsten Horrortraum wiederzufinden. Aber würde er den Schlaf zulassen, wenn er merkte, dass ich mich wachhielt? Eher nicht...  
Ich genoss diese noch immer neue Nähe seines warmen, atmenden Körpers an meiner Seite. Er schien Trost und Geborgenheit zu verströmen und in der friedvollen Stille wurden wir beide bald ruhiger.   
Ich war müde, aber noch nicht schläfrig, sondern noch vollständig wach und empfand eine überzeugende Mischung aus Gelassenheit und Glück, so als sei der Status, den unsere Beziehung erreicht hatte ebenso vollkommen wie unzerstörbar.  
Ich würde das jetzt nicht hinterfragen, denn das traf zwar natürlich beides nicht zu, aber wie hätte ich mir in diesem Augenblick denn mehr wünschen können?  
Und dann kam dieser Moment, wo mir bewusst wurde, dass sich unsere Atemrhythmen vollständig synchronisiert hatten, fast als seien wir zu einem Körper verschmolzen.  
Für dieses Mal zumindest schien mir diese Form, dieses Maß an Vereinigung vollkommen.  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, empfand ich Erleichterung. Offenkundig hatte weder Sherlock noch mich ein Albtraum heimgesucht und wenn er sich ebenso erholt fühlte, wie ich es gerade tat, sollte uns dieser Tag nichts anhaben können, ob wir ihn nun mit Warten und Zeitvertreib verbringen mussten oder unsere Falle doch schon zuschnappen lassen konnten.  
Unser bescheidenes Zimmer war von goldenem Sonnenlicht durchflutet, das selbst die letzten Spuren ängstlicher Nachtmare und düsterer Grübeleien ausgetilgt zu haben schien.  
  
Mann, wir waren wirklich richtig spät dran an diesem Morgen!  
Aber was soll’s? dachte ich. Mac hat die Pferde versorgt, sie hatten genügend Auslauf und die Herrschaften, die bei ihm logieren sind zwar nicht direkt auf Urlaub, haben aber auch keine Termine – wieso also nicht ein wenig Müßiggang?  
  
Schlaf dich nur aus…, dachte ich. Wird dir gut tun. Die nächsten Tage können noch stressig genug werden und in den letzten zwei Wochen hast du so einiges durchgemacht. Das steckt man nicht so einfach weg. Nicht zu reden von den Fällen davor, die uns auch ganz schön auf Trab gehalten haben…  
  
Ich blieb also still liegen, obwohl es schon verlockend war, ihn so dicht bei mir zu haben, sein Haar mit meinen Fingern zu durchkämmen, ihn zu streicheln und zu küssen.  
Oder zu sehen, wie er seine faszinierenden, wunderschönen Augen aufschlug und mich anlächelte, wenn sein Blick mich träfe…  
Aber er würde noch früh genug aufwachen.  
Und vielleicht würde er gar nicht dazu in der Stimmung sein, wer weiß? Vielleicht würde er sich ärgern, dass es schon so spät war? Würde seine Nachrichten checken wollen…  
Aber eigentlich konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen, so entspannt und friedlich wie er da an meiner Seite ruhte, als sei sein Schlaf durch nichts zu erschüttern.  
  
  
  
Und dann war es so weit. Er begann, ein wenig tiefer Atem zu schöpfen, sich minimal und unmotiviert zu regen. Sein eigenes, leises tiefes Gurren holte ihn noch ein wenig mehr aus dem Schlaf. Das Schnurren einer Katze hätte nicht sympathischer und niedlicher klingen können in meinen Ohren. Ich grinste still…, aber womöglich würde er die Bewegung meiner Wangenmuskeln an seiner Schläfe wahrnehmen.  
Ein tieferer Atemzug, seine Handfläche, die leicht gewölbt, entspannt auf meiner Brust gelegen hatte, schmiegte sich wieder an.  
„…John…“, seufzte er. Der warme, weiche Klang seiner liebevollen Stimme hauchte einen wohligen Schauer über mich, der mir bis ins Herz zu kriechen schien.  
„Ah, die Sonne geht auf…! Guten Morgen!“  
Er richtete sich ein wenig auf; gerade genug, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. dann erst öffnete er blinzelnd die Lider.  
  
Diese Opalaugen…! Sie waren einfach magisch…  
Sherlocks markantes Gesicht zerknitterte sich zu dem bezauberndsten und herzerwärmendsten Lächeln, das ich jemals kennen lernen durfte. Wie Strahlen lagen die Fältchen um seine Augenwinkel und niemandes Mund habe ich beim Lächeln oder Lachen je eine solche Form annehmen sehen. Und wahrscheinlich war ihm das nicht mal bewusst!  
  
Er  ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, legte seinen Kopf nochmals auf meine Schulter und brummte sanft: „Was redest du denn da, es ist helllichter Tag, von wegen – “  
Er stockte auf einmal.  
„…oh…! Du…, du meinst mich..?“ fragte er staunend.  
„Na, klar meine ich dich! Du bist meine Sonne…und es gehen sogar zwei Sonnen auf, zwei Sterne, wenn du die Augen aufmachst…“, setzte ich etwas unsicher hinzu, während ein Teil von mir mit innerlichem Kopfschütteln fragte, was das für ein Kitsch sei…! Ich nahm Abstand von der Idee, jetzt noch was von einem Doppelstern faseln zu wollen.  
„Und sagt man nicht „Die Sonne bringt es an den Tag“? Das trifft ja auf dich zu. Du bringst die Wahrheit ans Licht, enthüllst finstere Machenschaften…“  
Und du hast mein armes, tristes, aussichtsloses Leben wieder erhellt! Danke…!  
Trotz meines eingeschlafenen rechten Arms drückte ich ihn ein wenig fester an mich. “Du bist meine Sonne…“, flüsterte ich in ein Ohr.  
Stille.  
Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Er hielt die Luft an.  
Hätte ich das nicht sagen dürfen?  
Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter das mal gesagt?!  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie er mit einem kleinen Ruck einatmete, so dass er ein fast lautloses Ächzen ausstieß.  
„Oh, John…! Das...!“ stammelte er fassungslos.  
„Meine Sonne, meine Erde, meine Welt…“, versicherte ich mit leiser aber fester Stimme.  
Dann spürte ich, wie mein Hemd an der rechten Brustseite langsam feucht wurde. Erneut. Aber dieses Mal war es kein Schweiß…  
Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet!  
So gut es aus meiner Position möglich war, strich ich mit der linken Hand über seinen rechten Arm, über seine Wange, zog ihn noch enger zu mir. Er schmiegte sich an mich und ich spürte Sherlocks leicht bebenden Brustkorb auf dem meinen lasten, als er unter Tränen bekannte: „Ich liebe dich, John…, so sehr…!“  
Es klang ergriffen, aber auch ein wenig schaudernd, bekümmert… – und so, als wolle er noch etwas hinzusetzen, wie: Oh, bitte, John, liebe mich nur nicht zu sehr! Das ist zu gefährlich für dich…!  
„Ich weiß…und ich liebe dich – aber mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen, mein Guter…“, brummte ich in sanftem, beruhigenden Ton.  
Ich spürte sein kleines Nicken. Er suchte, sich wieder zu fassen, schniefte leise und seine rechte Hand löste sich widerwillig von meiner Seite. Er benötigte sie, um seine Tränen abzuwischen und setzte sich auf, wirkte dabei ein wenig hilflos und ungeschickt, was ich sehr rührend fand. Rasch hatte ich mich hochgestemmt, legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.   
Meine leichte Unsicherheit schmolz dahin, als er den Kuss dankbar und erleichtert erwiderte und wir einander umarmten.  
„…du weißt ja…“, hauchte er schließlich bedauernd – halb in meinen Mund, halb daran vorbei, „auch, wenn ich dich physisch immer wieder loslassen muss…ist das nur äußerlich…, es ist nicht von Bedeutung…“  
„...ja, ich weiß…“, seufzte ich zurück. „Aber es ist, wie wenn dir jemand an einem Wintermorgen die Decke wegzieht, damit du endlich aufstehst…“, erklärte ich grinsend, während ich meine Hände in seine Locken krallte und ohne den Kuss schon ganz aufzulösen. „Wie hast du eigentlich geschlafen?“ murmelte ich gegen seine weichen Lippen.  
„Gut – sehr gut und du?“  
„Ausgezeichnet“, informierte ich ihn lächelnd.  
„Ich mach uns Tee, geh du doch schon mal unter die Dusche, hm? Dann erkläre ich dir, wie es weitergeht…“, entschied Sherlock.  
„Zu Befehl, Major!“ grinste ich und trennte mich schweren Herzens von meinem Detektiv, der noch auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb und mir nachsah. Rasch hatte ich Bademantel und frische Wäsche, sowie Socken zusammengerafft.  
In der Tür wandte ich mich nochmal zu ihm um: „Bis gleich…!“ sagte ich und fühlte mich schüchtern und unsicher.  
Er lächelte ermutigend und nickte zur Bestätigung.  
Also, riss ich mich los.  
Die Dusche tat gut. Ich hatte am frühen Morgen während meines Albtraums die Klamotten vom Vortag gründlich durchgeschwitzt, und hatte etwas Körperpflege wirklich nötig!  
Mich fertig anziehen, rasieren und Zähneputzen konnte ich dann auch nach dem Frühstück – oder besser gesagt, nach dem stark verspäteten Early Morning Tea…  
  
  
„Oh, …guten Morgen Kim…!“ grüßte ich verlegen. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und eine weiße Schürze, das dunkle Haar zu einem falschen, völlig überflüssigen Chignon zusammengesteckt. Eine Kreuzung aus Alice im Wunderland und Schwanensee, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Gerade bestückte sie mit Sherlock zusammen ein großes Tablett.  
„Morgen, Doc!“ grinste sie und verbesserte mich: „Aber ich heiße hier Dotty!“ Dazu verzog sie ein wenig das Gesicht, anscheinend mochte sie den Namen selbst nicht.  
  
Ich hielt ihr unnötigerweise die Schwingtür auf.  
„Haben Sie sich schon etwas eingewöhnt, Dotty? Ich hoffe, Ihr Anfahrtsweg ist nicht zu beschwerlich…“, parlierte ich leutselig. Sherlock folgte uns schmunzelnd.  
„Oh, gar nicht! Zumindest bei diesem Wetter ist es traumhaft! Wie ein kleiner Urlaub! Sie sind sehr freundlich, Sir, danke!“ Und dann knickste sie.  
„Und Sie sind formvollendet! Was meinen Sie, Mallory? Könnte sofort bei hohen Herrschaften anfangen!“  
„Ah, ob sofort kann ich noch nicht beurteilen. Schauen wir halt mal, wie sich die Mamsell anstellt!“ entgegnete Mallory süffisant herablassend und als sie mit dem Tablett losstolzierte starrte er ihr doch tatsächlich auf ihr wiegendes Hinterteil unter der akkuraten, gestärkten Schürzenschleife!  
Dann kehrte sein Blick in den meinen zurück und er zwinkerte mir zu.  
  
Nebenan servierte „Dotty“ flink und erkundigte sich zuvorkommend, ob wir noch etwas benötigen würden und wann wir die nächste Mahlzeit zu uns zu nehmen gedächten und ob uns ein Lunch oder Brunch vorschwebe. wünschten.  
„Angesichts der Uhrzeit eindeutig Lunch! Gegen halbzwei.“ sagte Sherlock rasch und mit solchem Nachdruck, als gälte es in einer prekären Situation die einzig richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Lachhaft, dass ausgerechnet für Sherlock, Details, eine Mahlzeit betreffend von solcher Tragweite sein sollten!  
Ich griff mir unterdessen grinsend und kopfschüttelnd die Milch und gab einen Schuss in meinen kräftigen Assamtee.   
Weil wir so spät waren, gab es nur ein bescheidenes Frühstück mit Toast, Aufstrichen ein wenig Aufschnitt und hartgekochten Eiern. Fast kontinental zu nennen – wäre es dort nicht fast grundsätzlich üblich, wenigstens ein sparsames Angebot an wie auch immer gearteten Cerealien bereitzustellen.  
Egal. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl und…ausgeglichen. Ein paar Tassen Tee mit Milch, mehr brauchte ich nicht, um die Zeit bis zur nächsten richtigen Mahlzeit zu überbrücken, auch wenn der Imbiss, den ich in der Nacht in Equidise zu mir genommen hatte, sehr bescheiden ausgefallen war. Ich hatte unsere Gastgeber nicht beleidigen wollen. Aber Sherlock hatte nichts zu sich genommen außer einem Glas Wasser, das ihm Nell förmlich aufgenötigt hatte. Die drei Vollkornkräcker hatte er schon verschmäht…  
  
Verdutzt bemerkte ich, dass Sherlock etwas auf meinen Teller legte. Ich bin wohl für ein paar Momente in Gedanken gewesen und hatte nicht mitbekommen, was er tat.  
Da glänzte ein rotes Herz auf dem schneeweißen Porzellan…!  
Es war eine getoastete Weißbrotscheibe, die jemand mithilfe eines großen Plätzchenausstechers in Herzform gebracht und mit einer Schicht Frischkäse und darauf Marmelade bestrichen hatte.  
Es ist wohl kaum Kim gewesen, die sich mit der Form des Toasts einen Scherz erlaubt hat...! dachte ich. Diese Mahlzeit hatte Sherlock initiiert. Und im Brotkorb befanden sich ansonsten bis auf eine weitere nur noch normale quadratische Scheiben…  
Ich sah Sherlock überrascht an und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das war so süß…!  
Ich meine: Mir war klar, dass er mich liebte und in mich verknallt war – was nicht dasselbe ist! Und auch, dass er romantisch sein konnte…sich ausdrücken – aber…DAS! Er ging das Risiko ein, sich lächerlich zu machen, denn natürlich war das ein wenig albern! Es war so bezaubernd, weil er so ganz ungezwungen, frei seine Verliebtheit bekundete – er, der rationale, kühle, logische Detektiv!  
DU darfst mich so sehen, John! schien sein Blick zu sagen.   
Und: nein, natürlich ist es mir nicht peinlich, mein Herz…!  
Gerührt nahm ich die Toastscheibe vom Teller steckte sie mir in den Mund, stützte sie nur leicht seitlich ab und beugte mich zu Sherlock hinüber.  
Scheiß auf….hm, Himbeermarmeladeflecken…! Das muss jetzt einfach sein – komm schon, beiß ab…!  
Sherlock strahlte förmlich und nahm einen zierlichen Happs von der anderen Seite des Herztoasts.  
…und mir ging durch den Kopf: Warte, hab ich da nicht in einem Schrank neulich ein Waffeleisen gesehen? …doch, natürlich! Ich wette, das Ding macht so eine Blüte aus vier oder fünf herzförmigen Waffeln… Ja, klar…! Kim würde das wissen. Natürlich ist es Sherlock gewesen…!  
Ich biss nun auch ab und legte den Rest Toast auf meinem Teller ab – nur um im nächsten Moment Sherlocks Zungenspitze auf meinen Lippen zu spüren, die nach Resten von arterienblutroter Himbeermarmelade, unschuldig schneeweißem Frischkäse und goldbraunen Bröseln forschte…  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Sherlock Holmes so verspielt sein könnte…?  
  
Verlegen griff ich nach meiner Tasse…  
Sherlock nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast.  
Es hätte mich stutzig machen sollen dass es wohl die Unterste – oder vielleicht zweitunterste in dem Körbchen war. Aber ich rechnete mit keiner weiteren Pointe, sondern machte mich über den Rest des Herztoastes her.  
  
  
„Und das bin ich ohne dich!“ hörte ich plötzlich von meinem Herzensdetektiv Und als ich hinsah, lag da… ein gestohlenes Herz.  
Es war eine Toastscheibe, aus der ein Herz…das von gerade eben womöglich… –  ausgestochen worden war. Sie war mit schwarzblauer Konfitüre bestrichen – womöglich Brombeere…und in der Mitte klaffte dieses herzförmige Loch!  
  
Ich fühlte mich so überrumpelt, dass ich beinahe in Panik zu verfallen drohte!  
„Das lasse ich nicht zu! – NIEMALS!!!“ versicherte ich inbrünstig.  
  
Sherlock schenkte mir ein herzliches und irgendwie auch kleinlautes Lächeln, das mir zugleich entschuldigend und tröstend schien.  
  
„Ja…, ich weiß…, mein Herz…, es war nicht…  
Es sollte kein Vorwurf sein, oder so…bitte, verzeih…!“ erklärte er ein wenig stammelnd.  
„…Gott…! Ich bin dir doch nicht böse...!“ hörte ich mich ächzend beteuern.  
  
Er lächelte…still und ein wenig schmerzlich, wie mir schien…brach die Toastscheibe mit dem großen herzförmigen Loch der Länge nach durch – also an den dünnsten Stellen – und legte mir die eine Hälfte auf meinen Teller, während er die andere verspeiste.   
Demonstrativ…oder als sei es ein symbolträchtiger Ritus!  
  
Ich war so unsicher, wie ich darauf zu reagieren hätte!  
Kurz entschlossen küsste ich ihn rasch…dachte daran, Shakespeares Julia zu zitieren, wenn sie sagt „Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt in meines Trauten Hand? – Gift, seh ich, war sein Ende vor der Zeit! – Oh, Böser! Alles zu trinken, keinen güt‘gen Tropfen mir zu gönnen, der mich zu dir brächt? - Ich will dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich an einer Labung sterben…!“  
  
...aber das war mir zu pathetisch, zu grausam, zu schockierend…!  
…obwohl ich in diesem Moment dachte…  
NEIN!  
Obwohl ich in diesem Moment SICHER war, dass ich wohl genau das tun würde…!  
  
Und eben das durfte er nicht wissen.  
  
NIEMALS…!  
  
  
Wir vertilgten das herzlose Stück Toast.  
Jeder die Hälfte...  
   
  
„Du bist nicht mehr allein…, mein Sherlock…!“ beteuerte ich. „Das lasse ich nicht zu…!“  
  
Seine wunderschönen Augen glänzten feucht – und wenn ich ihm hätte garantieren können, dass er niemals mehr leiden müsste, hätte ich dafür meinem eigenen Leben ein Ende gemacht...  
  
  
Jetzt.  
Hier.  
  
Auf der Stelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text: Hermann von Gilm zu Rosenegg (1812-1864)  
> Musik: Richard Strauss
> 
>  
> 
> Auf frisch gemähtem Weideplatz  
> steht einsam die Zeitlose,  
> den Leib von einer Lilie,  
> die Farb' von einer Rose;
> 
> doch es ist Gift, was aus dem Kelch,  
> dem reinen, blinkt so rötlich -  
> die letzte Blum', die letzte Lieb'  
> sind beide schön, doch tödlich...!
> 
> Zu hören hier, gesungen von Lucia Popp:  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD6aaKXoVR0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD6aaKXoVR0[/link]


	79. Krach; zur Tarnung

 

Sherlocks Umarmung geriet zärtlich und außergewöhnlich behutsam, so als müsse er fürchten, mir wehzutun, wenn er etwas kräftiger zudrückte. Instinktiv schlang ich meine Arme enger um seinen Leib, drängte mich dichter an ihn, wie um ihn zu ermutigen.  
  
„Sorry, Maddoc…“, seufzte er und seine Lippen streiften dabei leicht die Seite meines Halses. „…die Arbeit ruft…“  
„..okay…“, seufzte ich zurück. „Wenn’s sein muss. Was steht denn an heute?“  
„Also... Es ist jetzt…“ Sein linker Arm ließ mich los und dann hörte ich ihn genervt aufstöhnen.  
„Gooott! Es ist schon nach zehn…!  
Also, Maddoc, Sie werden jetzt Ihren sauberen Angestellten mal so richtig zusammenfalten. Laut und unübersehbar!“  
Verwirrt ließ ich los und lehnte mich etwas zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.   
  
Was hatte er da eben gesagt?!  
  
„Es ist zehn Uhr durch und der Faulpelz liegt immer noch in den Federn statt zu arbeiten!“ erläuterte Sherlock – verblüfft von so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit meinerseits.   
  
„Nein, Sherlock, das….“ Ich brach ab.  
Doch es war zu spät, denn dass ich hatte sagen wollen „kann ich nicht“, war nur zu offensichtlich.  
Das musst du doch einsehen! dachte ich und sah ihn hilfesuchend an.  
Ich mochte doch nicht meinen geliebten Sherlock anbrüllen! Nicht mal zum Spaß! Schon gar nicht jetzt, nach diesen nervenaufreibenden Wochen und kurz vor diesem schwierigen und schwerwiegenden Coup...!  
Unwillkürlich schluckte ich. Meine Rechte lag plötzlich an seiner Wange, berührte diese kaum…  
„Ich will dich nicht zusammenstauchen…das würde mir auch niemand abkaufen…!“ versuchte ich zu erklären. „Weshalb sollte das überhaupt nötig sein?!“  
„Na, einfach weil es so spät ist, Herrgott! Mallory ist dein Angestellter, verdammt nochmal! Nicht dein Kumpel oder gar dein Geliebter!“ verklickerte mir der ungeduldige Detektiv seinen Standpunkt verärgert. „Er soll für dich weitere Stuten ausfindig machen und nach interessanten Deckhengsten Ausschau halten! Er soll sich um deine Pferde kümmern!“   
  
Wahrscheinlich fällt es ihm viel leichter als mir. Wenn wir verabredet hätten, dass er mich runterputzt, würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, weil er überzeugt wäre, dass ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ernst nehmen darf…, dachte ich.  
  
„Oh, um Himmels willen, stell dich nicht so an, John! Es ist doch bloß Theater!“ Er warf genervt die Hände in die Höhe und rollte die Augen. „Es dient nur unserer Tarnung, zum Teufel!“ setzte er aufgebracht hinzu.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Konnte ich denn jetzt eingestehen, dass ich mir nicht zutraute, ihm eine glaubwürdige Strafpredigt zu halten? Dass es mir gegen den Strich gehen, mir Schuldgefühle verursachen würde, wenn ich ihn ausschimpfte?  
Gerade in den letzten Tagen hatte er es manchmal so nötig gehabt, aufgebaut zu werden...!  
Doch der selbsternannte Soziopath und große Mime rollte nur erneut die Augen, trug eine heroische Leidensmiene zur Schau und stand auf.  
Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
“Er ist wohl doch nur ein Nichtsnutz! Oder? Wenn er nicht bald Ergebnisse liefert, werde ich mich von ihm trennen müssen! Verspielt sein ganzes Geld – vielleicht mehr…, wohin soll das noch führen? Er frisst sich schon jetzt bei mir durch, macht sich einen schönen Lenz…!“  
Sherlock war dazu übergegangen, mir zu demonstrieren, wie ich diese Rolle spielen sollte, aber das machte es nur schlimmer.   
  
Auch, wenn es bloß Theater ist, Sherlock! dachte ich hilflos. Es fühlt sich trotzdem so an, als würde ich auf dir herumhacken! Das ist doch das Letzte, was ich möchte…!  
  
Aber das sagte ich nicht. Ich wusste, er würde es nicht verstehen. Zumindest nicht verstehen, dass es mir wirklich so unüberwindlich schwer fallen würde, dass es unglaubhaft wirkte…  
Und mich dann trotzdem quälte…  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er letzte Nacht gesoffen…wegen der verpatzten Wette und weil ich ihm draufgekommen bin…“, setzte er ruhiger, aber auch düsterer hinzu. Es klang zutiefst enttäuscht, dazu bitter und ein wenig abfällig.  
  
„Ich hab mich betrunken, weil du mir das Herz gebrochen hast...!“  
  
WAS?!   
Habe ich das GESAGT?  
JETZT!?!  
   
Im Nachhinein kann ich nur noch rekonstruieren, was in mir vorgegangen sein muss.   
Es war, als würde ich innerlich abstürzen.  
Es war nicht direkt Panik oder Trauer… Aber es zog mir augenblicklich und völlig überraschend den Boden unter den Füßen weg.  
  
Es war…wohl doch eine Art Flashback. Und ehe ich noch begreifen konnte, was mit mir geschehen war – oder dass überhaupt etwas schieflief, hatte ich das schon ausgesprochen.  
Und dann erst nahm ich es bewusst wahr: Ich war völlig verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört.  
  
Ich war über mich selbst total entsetzt und schämte mich zutiefst. Dass ich überhaupt so konfus hatte sein können, meinen Fehler von vor einer Woche mit den Anforderungen unseres derzeitigen Jobs durcheinanderzubringen...!  
  
Sherlock war in seinen Bewegungen erstarrt.   
Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
  
„…das…das gehört nicht hierher, ich weiß...sorry...“, stammelte ich heiser und schloss hilflos die Augen.  
  
Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe...! war alles, was ich denken konnte.  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie er rasch näher kam, die Sitzfläche neben mir senkte sich. Ich konnte Sherlocks Wärme bereits fühlen, ehe er mich in die Arme schloss und in mein Ohr raunte: „Oh, John, es tut mir so leid…! Du leidest immer noch…“, flüsterte er betroffen.  
„Was?! Nein, ich…“ Es brach einfach aus mir heraus und dann bremste ich mich selbst verwirrt.  
„Oh, bitte, vergiss das, ich…ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das jetzt so durcheinanderbringen konnte…  
Bitte, versteh das doch, ich würde das niemals glaubwürdig hinkriegen! Ich will ja alles tun, damit dieser Coup funktioniert, aber…“ Verzweifelt brach ich ab.  
Nicht nur, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich in Worte fassen sollte, was ich selbst nicht ganz verstand, sondern vielleicht noch mehr, weil sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Der Schmerz ließ mich innehalten. Ich musste mich jetzt zusammennehmen!  
Meine Hände zitterten bereits, fühlten sich kalt an. Und als ich schluckte breitete sich ein Stechen von meinem Kehlkopf bis in die Gehörgänge aus.   
  
Reiß dich zusammen! Du wirst jetzt nicht losheulen!   
  
„Ich weiß, ich hab dir viel zugemutet, mein Herz…, ich bedaure das sehr…“, versicherte er weich.  
„Ich…ich bin auch ziemlich mit den Nerven runter, das weißt du…  
…aber wir müssen das jetzt zu Ende bringen, okay…?“  
„Ich weiß…!“ würgte ich hervor.  
  
Er schluckte.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich grade nicht beherrschen konnte…“, nuschelte ich beschämt.  
„Ist schon gut“, flüsterte Sherlock tröstend und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch – wobei mir durchaus bewusst war, dass er das spüren musste – und sagte dann: „Also. Ich… ich weiß, es wäre nicht echt. Aber...es würde sich vielleicht doch so anfühlen. Ich meine, …es wäre vielleicht doch verletzend für dich – und ich würde – ich würde empfinden, dass ich dich doch wirklich gekränkt habe. Damit…damit scherzt man nicht, Sherlock! Nicht nach…diesem mühsamen Weg, den wir beide zurückgelegt haben, um…  
Um einander zu finden…“, stammelte ich.  
„Okay…“, wisperte Sherlock in mein Ohr. „Ich helf dir… vertrau dich einfach meiner Führung an. Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Es ist okay…!“   
Er hatte noch einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe gedrückt und stand auf.  
„Nein. Lass die Augen zu…für einen Moment noch…ich muss mich konzentrieren…“  
  
Ich fühlte mich ratlos und war noch immer verunsichert: Was hatte er vor?  
  
Dann riskierte ich doch einen Blick und sah, dass er selbst die Augen geschlossen hielt, während sein Mund lautlose Worte formte.  
Nun kann ich zwar nicht wirklich Lippen lesen, aber mir war Sherlocks Art zu reden so vertraut und ich glaubte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck wiederzuerkennen.  
[style type="italic"]Ich hab gesehen, du hast den Taxifahrer-Fall niedergeschrieben…   
Eine Studie in Pink. Nett![/style]  
Er sah gekränkt aus. Ging ihm das immer noch nach?  
Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Erneut begann er etwas zu murmeln: [style type="italic"]Sterbende findest du auch in diesem Krankenhaus, Doktor, wieso weinst du nicht an deren Betten und siehst dann mal, was es denen nützt?[/style]  
  
Rasch schloss ich wieder die Augen.  
Das also war es, was er versuchte! Ich sollte mich über ihn ärgern! Mich daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als mich seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit empört hatte…!  
  
„Glasgow: 12 Tote bei Gasexplosion…“, hörte ich ihn mit verstellter Stimme sagen. „Die Explosion, die mehrere Stockwerke verwüstete und zwölf Todesopfer forderte, scheint durch eine defekte Gasleitung verursacht worden zu sein…Ein Sprecher des Versorgungsunternehmens ließ verlauten…"  
Er verstummte, dann setzte er wieder an.  
„Tja, die Runde hab ich offenbar verlorn!" knurrte er eisig. „Obwohl ich genau genommen den Fall gelöst habe.  
Er hat die alte Dame getötet, weil sie anfing, ihn zu beschreiben.   
Dieses eine Mal hat er sich in die Schusslinie begeben."  
  
Es widerstrebte mir mitzuspielen und ich bezweifelte, dass es funktionieren konnte – auch nicht bei noch so viel gutem Willen meinerseits.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich dennoch.  
„Nun, gewöhnlich…muss er über den Dingen stehn. Er organisiert das alles, aber niemand hat je einen direkten Kontakt…"  
Er klang exakt wie damals. Doch weitaus mehr wunderte mich, dass auch mir der Wortlaut und all das auf einmal wieder so präsent war.  
„Wie? Den Mord an Connie Prince hat er arrangiert? Die Leute kommen zu ihm und buchen ein Verbrechen, so als buchten sie eine Reise?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Originell", fand Sherlock fasziniert. „Er lässt sich viel Zeit diesmal", sagte dann bedeutungsschwer.   
Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich. „Im Fall Carl Powers irgendwas Neues?" fragte ich und dachte: Sorry, Sherlock, aber das funktioniert einfach nicht!  
„Nichts. Seine lebenden Klassenkameraden haben alle eine weiße Weste."  
„Vielleicht war der Mörder älter als Carl", schlug ich vor.  
„Den Gedanken hatte ich auch…"  
Nun, wir wussten zwar zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht genau, wie alt Moriarty war, aber laut seiner Akte im Personalbüro des Bart’s war dieser Jim aus der IT-Abteilung Jahrgang 76.   
„Wieso spielt er eigentlich dieses… – Spiel mit dir? Will er gefasst werden?" Ich hatte den Ausdruck Spiel damals nicht verwenden wollen…aber was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?  
"Ich glaube, er sucht Zerstreuung…", überlegte Sherlock beinahe verständnisvoll.  
Mir entfuhr kurz so etwas wie ein verzweifeltes Lachen. So wie damals, aber das Gefühl war nicht dasselbe! Ich hatte Angst um Sherlock – und ich wollte ihn schütteln, ihm sagen: Rede nicht so! Ich weiß, dass du nicht so kalt bist!  
Aber ich nahm mich zusammen.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich miteinander!"   
  
Was?!  
  
Starr vor Entsetzen hielt ich inne. Dann sprang ich auf und eilte zu Sherlock.  
  
Es tut mir leid! Du weißt, dass ich –   
  
Sein Blick traf mich – ich schnappte nach Luft.  
„…ach… wie bitte?" fragte er, scheinbar zerstreut – sein Blick passte jedoch überhaupt nicht dazu.   
[style type="italic"]Genau, John! Los! Du kannst es – du hast es gleich!  
  
Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel! Sherlock! Richtige Menschenleben![/style] hätte ich ihm vorhalten müssen.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht.  
  
„Sorry, Sherlock…“, seufzte ich frustriert…, „Es geht nicht… Tut mir wirklich leid…“  
„John…!“ knurrte mein Freund und sah mich beschwörend an.  
Ich atmete hastig durch.  
„Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel! Sherlock! Richtige Menschenleben!" wetterte ich. „Nur damit ich's weiß, berührt dich das überhaupt?" Es klang nicht, wie es sollte. Und noch weniger fühlte es sich so an.  
„Würde es helfen, sie zu retten, wenn es mich berührt?" fragte Sherlock kühl so wie damals. Es klang nicht mal sarkastisch. Es war einfach nur entwaffnend logisch bei mir angekommen.  
„Nein…", gestand ich ein.  
„Dann werde ich diesen Fehler auch weiterhin vermeiden", entschied er gelassen.  
Obwohl es nicht wirkte, machte ich weiter. Er sollte nicht denken, dass ich es nicht ehrlich versucht hatte!  
„Und das fällt dir leicht, ja?“ fauchte ich.  
„Ja, sehr! Ist das neu für dich?" Sherlocks Stimme schlug von arroganter Gefühllosigkeit in bissige Genervtheit um. Es war verblüffend, wie exakt er das imitieren konnte!  
Und doch: Er hätte mich keinen Augenblick täuschen können.  
„Nein! Nein!" gab ich kopfschüttelnd von mir und konnte nur denken: Ich kenne dich besser, Sherlock! So viel besser!  
"Ich habe dich enttäuscht", stellte er sachlich fest.  
Ich wusste, ich hätte antworten müssen: „Gut! Gute Deduktion!" Triefend von beißendem Spott.  
  
„Nein, ich enttäusche dich!“ stöhnte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich…ich glaube, so wird es sogar noch schwerer…!“  
  
Die künstliche  Spannung fiel aus Sherlocks Körper – was ich nur am Rande wahrnahm, da ich mit hängendem Kopf vor ihm stand.  
„Ist schon gut…, komm her…“, murmelte er und umarmte mich.  
„Ja, du hast recht, das hätte ich wissen müssen. Das war ziemlich ungeschickt von mir…, bitte, verzeih…“  
„Nein, mir tut’s leid…“, widersprach ich.  
„Hey…, schon gut…  
Pass auf: Wir werden einander nicht verletzen. Es ist kein Kampf, es ist bloß Choreografie.  
Du kannst mir nicht wehtun, weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst!“  
Wenn es so einfach wäre! Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass das Unsinn ist...! dachte ich.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und das wird jede Beschimpfung in eine harmlose Neckerei verwandeln. Du wirst mich nicht treffen können!“  
Er schob mich sanft an den Schultern von sich und sah mich aufmunternd an.  
„Sieh mal…, das war doch gestern Abend schon ziemlich gut!   
Jetzt musst du bloß noch weniger nachsichtig sein, weil ich deine –   
Also: Mallory nutzt Maddocs Großzügigkeit aus. Er sollte sich jetzt besondere Mühe geben, nach dem Mist, den er gebaut hat! Auch wenn es erstmal nur sein eigenes Geld war. Er hat sich vor seinem Brötchengeber sein Image ruiniert! Er sollte zusehen, wie er das wieder kittet! Sich am Riemen reißen, sich Maddocs Achtung und Vertrauen zurückgewinnen… Sich rehabilitieren.  
Stattdessen macht er sich ’n faulen Lenz!“ erklärte Sherlock empört.  
Ich nickte.   
„Mir ist schon klar, was du willst, aber…“ Ich zuckte hilflos die Schultern.  
„Also…stell dir vor, dass ich jemand anders bin. Jemand, der – der dir unsympathisch ist. Und aus gutem Grund! Ein arroganter Kerl, der denkt, er könne sich alles erlauben, würde mit jeder Frechheit durchkommen. Ein verzogener Bengel. Ein Rekrut, der sich nichts sagen lässt, von dem du weißt, dass er hinter deinem Rücken Witze über dich reißt und sich darüber lustig macht, dass du nicht größer bist – und der behauptet, du seist ja nicht mal fünfeinhalb Fuß groß, weil du in Wirklichkeit noch Keileinlagen in den Schuhen trügest!“  
Ich musste grinsen.  
„Ja…, ja, okay. Also die Spione sollen denken, dass ich dich abkanzle. Schon klar.  
Aber, Sherlock, ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie ich das anfangen soll. Ich meine, wir sind hier drin! Ich müsste also…“ Erleichtert darüber, meine Fassung einigermaßen wiedergewonnen zu haben, überlegte ich einen Moment. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich meine, ich kann ja jetzt schlecht einen Besen nehmen, um dich zu verprügeln, damit du vor mir ins Freie flüchten kannst, und wir uns dann vor Zeugen zoffen können…!“  
Im ersten Moment war ich ein wenig erschrocken, weil ich das Zucken nicht einordnen konnte, doch dann gesellte sich zu diesem Zucken die passende Geräuschkulisse.  
Sherlock kicherte!  
Er sah mich breit grinsend an.  
„Was!?“ beschwerte ich mich. „Ich geb mir ja alle Mühe, aber – “  
„Ach, John!“ lachte er, „entschuldige, aber ich seh das grad vor mir! Du hast ja recht. Es… - bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Der Ansatz ist aber gar nicht mal so schlecht – aber es sollte keine Schmierenkomödie daraus werden, das siehst du ja ganz richtig…!“  
Er räusperte sich und bemühte sich um Fassung.  
„Also: Du wirst jetzt dieses Fenster aufreißen und mich anbrüllen. Dabei – nein, nicht im wörtlichen Sinne anbrüllen. Du musst es so machen, dass man es auch draußen – vor allem draußen gut hört…  
Ja: dreh dich dabei zu dieser Ecke – das müsste akustisch besonders günstig sein.  
Nenn mich einen Faulpelz, eine Schlafmütze! Schrei mich an, dass ich aufstehen und arbeiten soll. Dann gehst du nach draußen, schnappst dir den Gartenschlauch und kommst ans Fenster, um mich aus dem Bett zu spritzen!“  
„Aber, Sherlock! Ich kann doch nicht den Laden hier unter Wasser setzen!“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Das wirst du auch nicht!  
Naja.  
Fast nicht.  
Du hörst dann gleich auf.“  
Sein unbeschreiblicher freundlich-aufmunternder und zugleich irgendwie frecher Blick brachte mich unwillkürlich zum Lächeln.  
„Okay, Sherlock…, essen wir nachher trotzdem zusammen…?“  
„Klar. Das kriegen wir hin...“, grinste er verschwörerisch.  
  
Ich seufzte. „Gut… Ich zieh mich nur rasch fertig an.  
Und dann mach dich auf eine Standpauke gefasst!“ setzte ich finster hinzu.  
Sherlock machte ein zerknirscht-ängstliches Gesicht, das mich gleich wieder zum Grinsen reizte.  
  
  
Drei Minuten später trat ich ins Freie, wo die beiden Stuten schon über den Platz tollten. Sie sahen sich kurz nach mir um, aber anscheinend wollte ich nichts von Ihnen, also beachteten sie mich nicht weiter und ich ging zur Stalltür.  
„Mallory?“ rief ich. „Wo stecken Sie denn, Mann…?!“  
Ich trat ein…wartete etwas…  
Dann stapfte ich wütend hinaus bis an das besagte Fenster, spähte hinein, indem ich meine Augenpartie seitlich abschirmte und mit den Kleinfingerseiten die Scheibe berührte. Gleich darauf fegte ich zurück ins Haus – riss das Fenster auf und brüllte:  
„RAUS AUS DEN FEDERN! SCHLAFMÜTZE! NA, WARTEN SIE, IHNEN WERD‘ ICH BEINE MACHEN! SIE NICHTSNUTZ!“   
Sherlock lächelte mich an und jammerte wie verkatert:„Nich so laut, Boss…!“  
Ich packte die Bettdecke und warf sie aus dem Fenster. „Elender Suffkopp, komm in die Gänge! Ich muss Ihnen wohl mehr zu tun geben!  
Und wie Sie aussehen! Es ist helllichter Tag und Sie hängen hier rum wie so ‘n Penner!“  
Damit stürmte ich wieder hinaus und holte den Wasserschlauch. Ich wickelte ihn also so weit wie nötig ab und hielt das Ende fest, während ich das Wasser aufdrehte, dann eilte ich schnurstracks ans Fenster – während ich mich schon fragte, wie ich denn verhindern sollte, dass ich unser Quartier flutete.  
Doch Sherlock hatte vorgesorgt: Geschickt fing er fast sofort den Wasserstrahl mit einem Eimer ab, während ich registrierte, dass weitere Eimer und Plastikbottiche bereitstanden.  
Sherlock gab dabei sogleich einen gurgelnden Schrei von sich.  
„Aaah! Is' ja gut, Boss! Ich komm ja schon!“  
„Wozu bezahle ich Sie eigentlich, Mann, wenn mir MacArthur schon wieder die Stalldienste berechnet! – Und wagen Sie es bloß nicht zu sagen, ich könne mir das doch leisten!“ wetterte ich drohend. „Sie machen sich jetzt fertig! Aber, hopp-hopp! Und dann antreten auf der Terrasse!“  
Dann zog ich ab und drehte den Hahn wieder zu. Währenddessen grummelte ich finster vor mich hin. Zuletzt betrat ich das Gebäude wieder über den Stall, aber nur, um zwei Karotten zu holen.  
„Scarlet…! Gamis…!“ rief ich in nun wieder freundlichem Ton und gab ihnen die beiden Rüben, die sie genüsslich knabberten.  
  
Anschließend ließ ich mich am Tisch auf der Terrasse nieder.  
Wie auf Kommando eilte keine zwei Sekunden später „Dotty“ herbei, auf dem Arm Tageszeitungen.   
„Guten Morgen, Sir! Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“  
„Nur Tee, danke…  
Ach und – meinen Laptop“, setzte ich hinzu.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir!“  
  
Sie knickste und zog ab.  
  
Ich bemühte mich, selbstzufrieden und gelassen meine Blicke über den Platz schweifen zu lassen und dachte in Wahrheit bloß: Wenn das mal nur gut geht! Ich wünschte, wir hätten es bereits hinter uns…!  
  
Dann knöpfte ich mir die Zeitungen vor. Zuoberst lag der heutige Telegraph. Auf dem Titel prangte ein Foto von einem der gestrigen Rennen in Ascot. Ich starrte eine Weile darauf, weil es mich wohl hätte interessieren sollen.  
  
Dotty brachte Tee, legte den Laptop vor mir auf den Tisch, platzierte das Geschirr, schenkte ein. Ich nickte ihr zu, entließ sie dankend lächelnd, um mich dann wieder den Zeitungen zu widmen. Es war neben dem Telegraph die von Sherlock und mir nicht sonderlich geschätzte Daily Mail, die ich jetzt auf dem Laptop liegen ließ. Dann erst schlug ich den Telegraph auf.  
  
Eben hatte ich bemerkt, dass das, was ich für einen Beilagenteil gehalten hatte, wohl eine selbstständige kleine Lokalzeitung war. Trotzdem tat ich zunächst weiter, als läse ich in der renommierten Tageszeitung.   
  
Als ich hinter mir ein Türenklappen vernahm, zog ich kurz finster die Stirn in Falten, hob dann aber die Zeitung etwas höher.  
Mallory bezog Position und wartete ergeben, dass ich mich an ihn wenden werde, sobald ich meinen Zeitungsartikel zu Ende gelesen haben würde.  
  
Schließlich bequemte ich mich dazu, die Zeitung zu senken. Mein herablassender, tadelnder Blick traf eigentlich einen Punkt auf Sherlocks Stirn, an der klatschnass die Haare klebten.  
„Haben Sie das Wasser ordentlich aufgewischt?“ erkundigte ich mich streng.  
„Jawoll, Sir!“  
„Dann fragen Sie MacArthur, was Sie tun können, um die entstandenen Unkosten abzuarbeiten. Danach werden Sie die Stuten trainieren. Ihre Mittagspause ist gestrichen – das sollte Sie nicht überraschen! Sie werden Gamis und Scarlet waschen und auf Hochglanz bringen, die Mähnen flechten und so – UND ZWAR PERFEKT ORDENTLICH! Ich brauche absolut professionell aussehende Starfotos von den beiden!  
Noch Fragen?!“  
„Nein, Sir! Und..., Sir?“  
„Was denn nun? Fragen?!“ erwiderte ich unwirsch.  
  
„Nein, nur…  
Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir…“, versicherte Mallory demütig.  
  
„Nein! Wird es auch nicht! Ich werde jetzt nämlich andere Saiten aufziehen! Ich hab Ihnen wohl einen zu langen Zügel gelassen. Damit ist jetzt Schluss!“  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir…“ Nach einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwand er wieder im Gebäude.  
  
Hoffentlich trocknet er sich erst die Haare, dachte ich. Nicht, dass er sich noch erkältet…!  
  
Währenddessen nahm ich die Zeitung wieder auf - besann mich dann aber und kramte darunter das Käsblättchen vor, überflog amüsiert die altbackene Aufmachung und blätterte um, während ich nach der Teetasse griff.  
  
Die dunkelbeige Flüssigkeit schwappte bedenklich in der goldgeränderten Tasse – ich hätte sie fast über die Zeitung gekippt.  
  
Da war ein Foto von Doyles Hof!  
„Paradies für Ross und Reiter – Was bedeutet das für die Region?“  
  
Hastig überflog ich den Artikel. Er begann mit den verständnisheischenden Worten „Kurz vor Redaktionsschluss…“. Dennoch enthielt er drei Statements. Betsy, die sich anscheinend gewohnt gut informiert gegeben hatte, und ebenso der Kunsthandwerker Graham, von dem ich ja auch schon gehört hatte, begrüßten die Aussicht auf mehr Tourismus. Patricia Kent von der Reitschule dagegen, betonte derart zuversichtlich, dass ihre ortsansässige Kundschaft so zufrieden und treu sei, dass sie in dem kleinen Unternehmen für Urlauber keinerlei Konkurrenz sähe, dass man mühelos zwischen den Zeilen herauslesen konnte, dass ihr diese Entwicklung in Wahrheit gar nicht recht war!  
Der ansonsten recht magere Text, der die übrigen Fakten eindeutig aus dem Internet zitierte, schloss mit der Zusicherung des Autors, seine Leser selbstverständlich weiter auf dem Laufenden halten zu wollen.  
  
Nachdenklich faltete ich die Lokalzeitung zusammen und trank etwas Tee.  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Titelseite und ich bemerkte unter dem antiquierten Schriftzug  eine lückenlose, unterstrichene Kette schlichter Zeichen.  
  
Das Käseblatt hatte eine Homepage.  
  
Natürlich grub ich rasch den Laptop aus, der gänzlich unter dem Telegraph verschwunden gewesen war, fuhr ihn hoch und tippte die Zeichenkette in die Adresszeile des Browsers ein.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich las die fetten, schwarzen Worte:  
  
[style type="bold"]Wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel!  
Stromunglück auf Equidise. Besitzer in Lebensgefahr. Polizeiliche Ermittlungen laufen.[/style]  
  
POLIZEILICHE ERMITTLUNGEN...!!!  
  
Entsetzt überflog ich die Zeilen, die unter meinem Blick nicht recht stillhalten wollten.  
Der Autor wusste etwas von einem Lichtbogen, einem überlasteten Generator und einem Ersatz, der für diesen besorgt worden war; von einem erneuten Stromausfall nachdem der ehrenwerte Brian Doyle bei der Nutzung seiner Honigschleuder einen gewaltigen, elektrischen Schlag abbekommen habe.  
Der dreiundsechzigjährige Pensionär habe minutenlang reanimiert und dann in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden müssen. Sein Zustand sei weiterhin kritisch. Bald nach den Rettungskräften sei auch Polizei eingetroffen, die jedoch noch nicht bereit gewesen sei, Auskünfte zu geben. Generatoren und Honigschleuder wurden abtransportiert. Unklar sei zur Stunde noch, ob es zu Verhaftungen gekommen sei, oder nicht. Obwohl noch sehr erschüttert über den schrecklichen Zwischenfall, so hieß es, äußerte Daniel Kelly, der Angestellte des ehemaligen Richters, dass er keinen Zweifel habe, dass es sich um einen bedauerlichen Unfall handle und nichts anderes. Er habe von den Handwerkern einen durchweg guten Eindruck gehabt und gebe ihnen keine Schuld. Es sei jedoch ungewiss, was nun aus dem gemeinsamen Projekt werden würde. Die Renovierungsarbeiten müssten so oder so zuerst mal auf Eis gelegt werden. Und die neuen Mitarbeiter wie Reitlehrer, Pferdepfleger, sowie Haushaltskräfte für die eigentliche Pension würden zwar selbstverständlich nicht gekündigt – aber aufgrund der aktuellen Situation müsse man ihnen zugestehen, dass sie sich nach anderweitigen Jobs umsähen…  
„Genauer“, so schloss der Artikel, „wollte sich Mr Kelly nicht äußern. Aber die Hintergründe dürften klar sein. Hoffen wir, dass Mr Doyle sich von dem lebensgefährlichen Stromschlag wieder vollständig erholt.“  
  
Es gab zwei Fotos. Auf einem sah man einen etwas veralteten Krankenwagen und Paramedics mit einem Spineboard vor Equidise. Darunter stand: Dramatischer Rettungseinsatz auf dem Doyle’schen Hof.   
Auf dem zweiten war nur das Gehöft zu erkennen, die Shirehorses rechts neben dem Komplex auf der Koppel. Ansonsten war kein lebendes Wesen zu sehen – außer vielleicht ein paar Hühnern, wenn man sich entsprechend hineingezoomt hätte.  
  
Die Bildunterschrift lautete:  
„Gespenstische Stille statt paradiesischem Frieden! Wir wünschen Richter Doyle gute Besserung!“  
  
  
  
Mit zitternder Hand fingerte ich mein Handy hervor, um Sherlock zu alarmieren.   
Wie sollte ich ihm das nur beibringen?! Er tat mir jetzt schon leid und mir war selbst richtig schlecht geworden: Jetzt konnten wir diesen ganzen Coup vergessen und nur noch hoffen, dass es ohne schwerwiegende juristische Nachspiele abginge!  
  
  
  
Wie, zur Hölle, hatten wir nur alle übersehen können, dass sich die Polizei einschalten würde…!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	80. Keine Katastrophe?

Geh ran…! Geh ran…!! dachte ich nervös.  
  
Womöglich föhnte er sich wirklich gerade die Haare und hörte es einfach nicht...?  
  
Und natürlich wollte ich ihm diese Hiobsbotschaft sowieso nicht telefonisch mitteilen…  
– aber er würde doch, sobald er meine Stimme hörte, ohnehin wissen, dass mich gerade etwas aus der Fassung gebracht hatte –  
Ich legte also wieder auf.  
  
Okay, ganz ruhig.  
Es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen.  
Kein Mensch, kein Pferd. Es ist keine Katastrophe. Möglicherweise wird es ein juristisches Nachspiel geben, aber wahrscheinlich wird es nur auf saftige Bußgelder hinauslaufen. Schließlich ist Sherlock Privatdetektiv und –  
Oh, zur Hölle, ich hoffe, er HAT eine Lizenz…!  
…zuzutrauen wäre ihm das, dass er sich nie darum gekümmert hat!  
  
Soll ich Daniel anrufen? Nein, wir haben doch Funkstille vereinbart! Also müsste ich das über Vera machen…  
  
Und wenn wir uns gleich stellen?  
…und in den sauren Apfel beißen und Mycroft diesen Coup beichten?  
  
Na, super!  
Sherlock würde eher aufs Schafott steigen, als vor Mycroft zu Kreuze zu kriechen!  
  
…es sei denn, dass es um mich ging…  
  
Der Gedanke war plötzlich da – obwohl er mich verblüffte, kam er von mir selbst!  
  
  
Gut, wir müssen jetzt die Nerven behalten…, sagte ich mir und griff entschlossen nach der silbernen Glocke auf dem Tablett.  
  
"Dotty" erschien diensteifrig und knickste knapp, beinahe schon zackig.  
  
„Sie haben geläutet, Sir?“  
„Wo steckt dieser Nichtsnutz von Mallory, er geht nicht an sein Handy!“  
„Soll ich ihn für Sie suchen, Sir?“  erbot sie sich.  
„Nein. Nein, lassen Sie nur! Das mache ich selbst!“  
  
Grollend erhob ich mich und stapfte entschlossen nach drinnen – nur dieses Mal nicht in Richtung unseres Quartiers, sondern durch die Terrassentür rechts in das ehemalige Büro, das an MacArthurs Wohnung angrenzte, von dort wandte ich mich dann wieder nach links.  
Ich hoffte inständig, dass ich ihn noch in unserem Zimmer vorfinden würde. Er würde mir sofort ansehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte!  
  
Mein armer Sherlock! Er wird am Boden zerstört sein! Es wird ihm einen Schock versetzen, dass er nicht an die Polizei gedacht hat!  
Und dann wird er seiner Verliebtheit die Schuld geben!  
  
Es ist keine Katastrophe???  
  
Nein! Es ist eine Apokalypse!  
  
Entschlossen, ihn aufzufangen, zu trösten – und vor allem, ihm erneut auszureden, dass er sich in seinem Job weder Freundschaften noch Liebe erlauben könne, öffnete ich energisch die Tür vom Flur vor den Waschräumen zum Gastraum.  
  
Der Durchgang zu Sattelkammer und Stall stand offen. Ich wollte gerade nachsehen, als es hinter mir klappte.  
  
„John, du hast versucht, mich anzurufen – “  
  
Ich war zusammengezuckt und herumgefahren. Dann erst wurde mir klar, wie nervös und schreckhaft ich gerade war.  
  
„Was ist los, John?“ fragte Sherlock arglos, das Telefon in der Hand, das er wahrscheinlich im Waschraum vergessen und eben geholt hatte. Sein Haar war jetzt fast trocken. Dann lächelte er: „Ja, ich hab dich auch schon wieder  vermisst…!“ neckte er mich leise.  
  
Ich holte tief Luft.  
  
„Sherlock, es – !  
Setz dich bitte“, unterbrach ich mich und wies auf das Schlafsofa.  
Es war ungemacht und es war mir sehr recht, dass auch Kim die Finger davon ließ – aber dieser Gedanke gehörte jetzt überhaupt nicht hierher... –  
  
Reiß dich doch zusammen!  
  
Sherlock gehorchte und ich schlug gleichfalls den Weg zu unserer zerwühlten Schlafstatt ein, setzte mich schräg neben ihn, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Okay, Sherlock…  
Es ist nicht so schlimm…, es ist keine Katastrophe, in Ordnung?  
Bitte, versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufregst! Es…es ist ärgerlich, ja, aber kein Grund zu verzweifeln…“  
„Was? Wovon redest du?!“ fragte Sherlock.  
  
Na, toll! dachte ich, denn nun sah er mich verwirrt und alarmiert an.  
Seufzend legte ich meine Hand auf die Seine. „Du darfst dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, versprochen? Schließlich hat überhaupt niemand daran gedacht!  
Es ist im Internet – auf der Seite von dieser Lokalzeitung!  
Sherlock…  
Die Polizei war auf Equidise, um den Generatorenunfall zu untersuchen. Aber es wurde anscheinend noch niemand verhaftet!  
Du bist jetzt sicher sehr enttäuscht – aber vielleicht, wenn wir uns sofort stellen und ihnen alles erklären – also, vielleicht lassen sie uns den Coup dann trotzdem durchziehen; und mit Polizei wäre es ja auch weniger gefährlich…!“ sprudelte ich hervor und beobachtete ihn besorgt.  
  
Kurz war der Hauch eines liebevollen Lächelns über Sherlocks Gesicht gehuscht, als er das Telefon beiseite geworfen hatte, um die Hand frei zu haben und sie auf die Meine zu legen. Dann war sein Gesicht merkwürdig starr geworden und – als ich gerade das Wort „Polizei“ ausgesprochen hatte, senkte er den Blick – kurz darauf lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück und – verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Sherlock?!“ hörte ich mich ängstlich fragen.  
„Oh, John, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie ich es mit dir aushalte!“ stöhnte er. Und dann stieß er ein trockenes, hilfloses Lachen aus.  
Er hatte gerade die Augen gerollt! Das war es gewesen!  
Er wusste Bescheid!  
  
„Was?!“ Ich hatte unwillkürlich meine Hände zurückgezogen.  
„Ich muss wirklich schwerst verknallt sein, dass mich so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit nicht abschreckt!“ stellte der arrogante Bastard kopfschüttelnd fest und lächelte mich dabei so süß und zärtlich an – dass mir der Kragen platzte.  
Erst als Sherlocks Kopf seitlich nach hinten knickte und ich den Druck auf meinem Handrücken spürte, begriff ich, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben jemanden aus Empörung buchstäblich abgewatscht hatte.  
Das Genie hatte überrumpelt aufgestöhnt. Jetzt setzte er sich wieder gerade hin und rieb sich noch reichlich verblüfft den Nacken, wo er sich bei der plötzlichen Verrenkung ein paar Muskelfasern gezerrt haben mochte.  
„Das hat gesessen…“, murmelte er. Dann sah er mich bedauernd an: „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht böse meine. Aber – wie lange kennst du jetzt diesen Plan schon? Seit genau sechs Tagen! Und dir kam nicht EINmal in den Sinn, dass ein solch lebensbedrohlicher Unfall eine polizeiliche Untersuchung nach sich ziehen würde? John! Sooo sehr in der Pampa ist Doyles Farm dann auch wieder nicht!“  
„Ja, aber es waren doch alle eingeweiht! Nur Theater, wie du sagen würdest! Die Ambulanz waren doch –  
WARTE!  
Diese Bullen sind auch falsch!?!“ explodierte ich. Ich sprang auf und machte einen Schritt rückwärts – weg von ihm, weil ich befürchten musste, ich könnte erneut handgreiflich werden und dieses Mal in einem weniger symbolischen Maße!  
„Ja. Natürlich waren sie das“, bestätigte Sherlock ruhig, aber in verständnisheischendem Ton. So langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er mich wirklich gekränkt hatte.  
„Falsche Bullen?! Sherlock! Die ganzen anderen Fakes waren schon dreist und so ziemlich alle strafbar – aber eine solche Amtsanmaßung – !!“  
„Na, also, da siehst du ja selbst, dass ich recht hatte – so, wie du dich aufregst! – John, versteh doch: Eine Ambulanz, die zu so einem Notfall gerufen wird, würde die Polizei verständigen. Und gegebenenfalls auch noch die Feuerwehr. Schließlich ging es um Elektrizität – aber das konnte ich nicht bewerkstelligen…“  
Außer mir schlug ich mir mit der offenen Hand vor die Stirn und sah ihn entgeistert an: „Sherlock, darum geht es doch nicht!“ fauchte ich.  
„Da habt ihr mir letzte Nacht – alle zusammen! – diese wirklich beeindruckende Zusammenfassung deines Coups geliefert, mich glauben lassen, ich sei jetzt in alles, aber auch wirklich alles eingeweiht! – und mir dabei dieses Detail verschwiegen! Alle wussten Bescheid! Bloß ich werde an der Nase herumgeführt! VERDAMMT! Wir hatten vereinbart, dass du mir nichts mehr verschweigst! Zu unser beider Sicherheit!“  
„Ja! Ja, gut, das haben wir, aber das betrifft uns beide doch überhaupt nicht!“ wetterte Sherlock verärgert. „Wenn keine Polizei gekommen wäre, hätte die Bande damit rechnen müssen, dass das noch jeden Moment passieren kann! Sie würden sich dann nicht mehr trauen, dort etwas zu unternehmen – oder sie würden Verdacht schöpfen, weil es seltsam wäre, wenn alle, die von diesem Vorfall Kenntnis haben, ihn einfach so auf sich beruhen ließen! Es MUSSTE sein!“ beteuerte er und sah mich beschwörend an. Dann murmelte er leise und ein wenig bitter: „Es sei denn, die sind blöd, dann war‘s überflüssig!  
…John…“  
„Du hast es mir verschwiegen, weil du meine Skrupel umgehen wolltest – nach all der Schwarzarbeit, der Erfindung mehrerer Scheinfirmen, einer Tierärztin, die vorgibt, Humanmedizinerin zu sein und was weiß ich noch allem – auch noch falsche Staatsbeamte – und ein gefälschter Streifenwagen – oder ein echter, den wir nicht hätten nutzen dürfen! Du dachtest, dann würde ich streiken, also verschweigst du’s mir einfach?!“ brüllte ich.  
Sherlock sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen und sah mich gequält an, dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach vorn fallen. Sein Widerstand schien völlig zusammengebrochen zu sein.  
„Hast recht, dir hätt‘ ich es sagen sollen…“, jammerte er matt und schluckte.  
„Das letzte Nacht…, das war kein Theater, um DICH zu täuschen…  
Es ging nicht um dich…“  
„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn! Wenn es um dich geht, dann geht es um mich! Wenn du dich in Gefahr bringst oder in den Knast – wenn es irgendwie deine Arbeit betrifft, dann betrifft es immer auch mich! Weil ich dich liebe, weil du nicht mehr alleine bist, weil wir! – zusammengehören!“  
Als Sherlock den Kopf hob, hatte ich einen Moment Mühe, meine Betroffenheit zu verbergen, denn er war richtig bleich geworden und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Ich sah, wie er mühsam schluckte, ehe er wieder den Kopf hängen ließ.  
„Du bist das allerwichtigste für mich…!“ gestand er in kaum hörbarem, gepresstem Flüstern. „…und…in meinem Kopf geht es immer um dich…“ er lächelte schief, das konnte ich mehr hören als sehen. „…viel zu sehr manchmal…  
Aber…das letzte Nacht…“, er atmete durch, ehe er neu ansetzte.  
„…wegen des Richters…, ich hab befürchtet, dass er abspringt! Du weißt doch sicher noch, wie er auf den Trick mit dem alten Krankenwagen reagiert hat! – und er sollte wenigstens dann nicht lügen müssen, wenn man ihn im Verhör fragt, ob er was von falschen Polizisten weiß! Sie sind erst eingetroffen, nachdem der Krankenwagen geschlossen wurde. Und dann ist er natürlich sofort gestartet, weil Doyles Zustand ja immer noch kritisch sein sollte. Brian sollte es nicht mitbekommen…und…“  
Er hielt den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte – aber dann fielen zwei verräterische Tropfen herab.  
„…wenn…, wenn ich mich jetzt sofort stelle – und alles auf mich nehme – …könntest du mir dann noch einmal vergeben…?“  
„Was? Aber dann wäre – “, begann ich verständnislos. Dann wurde mir erst richtig klar, was er da gerade angeboten hatte.  
„Du würdest diesen Plan opfern, du würdest diese Bande entkommen lassen und es riskieren, jahrelang ins Gefängnis zu müssen, nur damit ich dir verzeihe?!“ vergewisserte ich mich fassungslos.  
  
Und dann kippte meine Gefühlswelt plötzlich. Meine Stimmung schlug komplett um, als ich scheinbar in Sherlocks Perspektive versetzt worden war: So als hockte jetzt ich schuldbewusst und völlig verzweifelt auf dem Sofa und würde von dem Menschen angeschrien, den ich am meisten liebe, und müsste befürchten, dass ich alles ruiniert habe!  
  
Gott…! Es ist genau das passiert, was ich nicht tun wollte! dachte ich zutiefst schockiert.  
  
Das hier ist echt! stellte ich entsetzt fest.  
Verdammt, tu doch was…!  
  
In diesem Augenblick hob Sherlock den Kopf und sah mich an – flehend und hoffnungslos zugleich.  
Ich stürzte förmlich auf ihn zu – so rasch, dass ich gar nicht mehr darauf reagieren konnte, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte. Das wurde mir erst bewusst, als ich ihn schon in den Arm genommen hatte.  
„Hey, hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht aufregen?“ murmelte ich hilflos. „Versteh doch, du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Was, wenn ich eben draußen aus der Rolle gefallen wäre vor Schreck! Sherlock, ich habe gedacht, du hättest das übersehen und hab mir Sorgen gemacht, wie du es aufnehmen würdest! Dass du völlig entsetzt sein würdest und dir diesen Denkfehler nicht verzeihen könntest! Ich hatte Angst, dass du an dir selber verzweifeln könntest!“  
  
Ich verbot mir fortzufahren.  
…dass du erneut beschließen würdest, dass ich aus deinem Leben verschwinden muss, weil du dich anscheinend nicht konzentrieren kannst…!  
  
„Und natürlich verzeihe ich dir… Aber mach sowas nie wieder, hörst du…?“  
  
Mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen ließ sich Sherlock in meiner Umarmung förmlich fallen.  
„Es tut mir leid, John…“, seufzte er matt.  
„Ist schon gut…“, nuschelte ich betreten. Dann spürte ich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken und hatte Mühe, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken, denn sie waren eiskalt und zittrig!  
Wenn ich auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gedacht hätte, dass er hier bloß Krokodilstränen vergossen haben könnte, hätte ich jetzt vor Scham in den Boden versinken müssen: Mein Ausbruch hatte ihn zutiefst erschreckt.  
  
„Oh, Sherlock…ist ja gut…, ich bin dir nicht böse, es ist alles in Ordnung!“ Es war mir völlig egal, dass ich mir jetzt komplett widersprach! Er war so fertig! Ich musste ihn jetzt einfach wieder beruhigen, ihn trösten! Das war doch alles immer noch neu für ihn und es war einfach zu viel gewesen in den letzten Wochen…!  
  
„Verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich dich nicht anschreien wollte…?“  
Nun, das war wohl ein etwas halbherziger Versuch, mich rauszureden...  
„Das ist doch was völlig anderes…!“ protestierte Sherlock schwach.  
„Völlig nicht…“, hielt ich dagegen. Unbewusst war ich dazu übergegangen, ihm langsam und beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
„Okay…, lass uns nicht mehr streiten, ja?“  
Ich spürte sein Nicken.  
„Ich hätte nicht so aus der Haut fahren dürfen...", gab ich zu.  
„Glücklicherweise bist du ja noch drin...", brummte er, noch ein wenig heiser, „...ich mag sie nämlich an dir..."  
„Was?" fragte ich verdutzt. „ Ach, in meiner Haut, meinst du...!" Ich rang mir ein kleines Kichern ab. Eigentlich war ich dazu gerade noch etwas zu verstört.  
„Eine unsinnige Redewendung! Zumal man ja auch behauptet, man könne nicht aus seiner Haut..." Sherlocks dozierender Tonfall gelang ihm nicht so souverän, wie sonst.  
"Kann ich auch nicht! Nicht wirklich: Ich wollte dich nicht...runtermachen..."  
„Ich weiß..., aber manchmal verdiene ich es nicht besser...  
Nein, ist schon gut...  
John…?“  
„Hm…?“  
„…bleibt das jetzt so…? Oder…werde ich mich irgendwann wieder in den Griff bekommen…? Es…macht mir Angst…ich fühle mich so…so schwach…“  
Seine Stimme zitterte und ich konnte spüren, wie viel Kraft und Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, das einzugestehen.  
„Du bist erschöpft, Sherlock. Psychisch. Das wird wieder. Du kommst wieder ins Lot.  Du müsstest halt mal zur Ruhe kommen – aber das wirst du nicht, ehe du dieser Gang das Handwerk gelegt hast.“  
„…nein, werd‘ ich wohl nicht…“, seufzte er.  
  
Okay, ruh dich aus…, dachte ich.  
  
…natürlich hätte er es mir sagen müssen…  
…trotzdem…, wie hat das nur so eskalieren können?  
Ja, er hat gesagt, ich sei begriffsstutzig!  
Aber das bin ich, verglichen mit ihm!  
Er hatte vor sechs Tagen beschlossen, die falschen Bullen nicht zu erwähnen.  
Nachdem Doyle sich wegen des Krankenwagens aufgeregt hatte.  
Und nachdem er so etwas gesagt hatte, wie: Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo die ihre Dienstkleidung und Ausrüstung herhaben werden!  
Ja, genau! Irgend so etwas hatte er gesagt…!  
Dass er es nicht wissen wollte! Das war genau das, was Sherlock beherzigt hatte!  
  
  
Er seufzte leise, hob den Kopf und lehnte seine Wange an meine Schläfe.  
„Fühlst du dich etwas besser…?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja…, geht wieder, danke…“, nuschelte er. Es klang immer noch niedergeschlagen.  
„Du brauchst etwas Erholung – vielleicht schaffst du es, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen – nur was machen wir mit Mallorys Pflichten, inzwischen? Ich hab dir einige Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, fürchte ich…“  
Sherlock begann zu kichern. „Du warst übrigens wunderbar! Eine richtige Glanzleistung – soweit ich es miterleben durfte!“ Er wirkte überdreht, wie jemand, der völlig übernächtigt ist.  
„Was? Wirklich?“  
„Aber ja, du warst total überzeugend!“  
  
Im nächsten Moment fiel mir auf, wie düster es war!  
  
„…Augenblick mal…“, warnte ich Sherlock vor, ehe ich mich zum Fenster drehte, damit er nicht denken sollte, dass ich mich von ihm abwandte, weil ich mich schon wieder über ihn zu ärgern begann.  
  
„Hey! Haben wir ein Glück…!“ grinste ich.  
„Was?“ fragte Sherlock verwundert.  
„Na, es wird jeden Moment ein Unwetter geben…“  
  
Sherlock schlug  die Augen auf, um ebenfalls hinauszusehen: Der Himmel war anthrazitfarben, so sehr hatte es sich zugezogen. Es war gefühlt so finster wie gegen Ende eines Sonnenuntergangs!  
  
„John…?“ fragte er ratlos.  
  
Im nächsten Moment platschte der erste schwere Tropfen lautstark auf das Dach.  
  
„Was?“ Ich musste grinsen.  
  
„W-wieso Glück?! Was freut dich denn so...?!“ fragte Sherlock verunsichert.  
  
Okay, Schluss mit dem Ratespiel, dachte ich,  
am Ende mache ich ihm wirklich noch Angst!  
Und wer ist jetzt begriffsstutzig?!  
  
„Na, es wäre doch völlig abartig, wenn Maddoc bei diesem Sauwetter auf der Terrasse speisen wollte!  
Das kann noch Stunden regnen! Und danach wird es ziemlich aufgefrischt haben! Wir können hier – wir DÜRFEN hier drin bleiben! Du ruhst dich ein bisschen aus und dann essen wir ganz gemütlich und ohne Publikum! Und die Pferde für ein Photoshooting zu stylen, macht auch keinen Sinn mehr. Und später wird der Rasen viel zu rutschig sein, um großartig zu trainieren…!“  
  
Sherlock sah mich mit großen Augen an. Er hatte wirklich begonnen, sich meinetwegen Gedanken zu machen, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, was mich so fröhlich stimmte.  
Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, ihn aufzuklären!  
  
Nun hellte sich sein besorgtes Gesicht zusehends auf und dann lachte er befreit los: „Ich bin so ein Idiot!“  
  
„…tut mir leid, dass mir die Hand ausgerutscht ist…“, sagte ich leise und bedauerte es im nächsten Moment bereits, weil Sherlock nun schon wieder ein wenig zerknirscht dreinsah.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich sollte langsam wissen, dass – “  
„Ich sollte langsam wissen, dass ich von deiner Warte aus tatsächlich begriffsstutzig bin und du das auch gar nicht beleidigend meinst!“ versetzte ich gelassen.  
  
Er atmete auf und lächelte ein wenig fahrig.  
  
„Ich sollte mich wohl wirklich noch etwas hinlegen…“, stellte er fest.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 

 

 


	81. Viel zu viel Zucker...!

Zärtlich und bedauernd ruhte Sherlocks Blick für einen Moment auf mir – als wäre er es gerade gewesen, der ausgerastet war und dem anderen eine Szene gemacht hatte! Dann beugte er sich nochmal zu mir herüber, den Kopf ein wenig schief legend…Ich ließ meine Finger zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes in seine Locken gleiten während er die Seinen um meine Taille legte.  
„Es tut mir leid…“, flüsterte ich noch, ehe sich unsere Lippen berührten. „…mir auch, John…“, flüsterte er zurück.  
Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, er war innig und doch zurückhaltend – eine Vertröstung auf später.  
Sherlock löste sich von mir und sagte  leise: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ja? Und weck mich, wenn was sein sollte – ach, und  du weißt ja: Nicht mehr auf Equidise anrufen!“  
„Ich weiß!“ nickte ich und sah ihn beruhigend an. „Brauchst du noch etwas? Wasser? Tee?“  
„Nein. …danke!“  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Ich deckte ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann erstarrte ich innerlich: Es war womöglich eine ganz schlechte Idee, mich aufzuführen wie eine Mutter, die ihr krankes, übermüdetes Kind zu Bett bringt! Es würde ihn vielleicht an sie erinnern – und wie früh er sie verloren hatte – und unter welch schrecklichen Umständen! Aber er schmunzelte sanft, die Augen bereits halbgeschlossen und schien es zu genießen.  
  
Unterdessen prasselte der Regen aufs Dach und verursachte einen ziemlichen Lärm. Doch das Geräusch war auch dumpf und eintönig, und Sherlock so erledigt, dass er dennoch einschlief. Das machte mir nun doch etwas Sorgen – und ein schlechtes Gewissen…  
Aber gerade als ich gedacht hatte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, mir etwas vorzumachen und dass er mich nicht mehr anlügen wollte, hatte ich mich so verraten gefühlt!  
Doch es war um den Richter gegangen  und vor allem natürlich um den Fall! War mir denn nicht gerade erst klar geworden, dass seine Arbeit vorging – und dass das so sein musste?  
  
Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, dachte ich und betrachtete Sherlocks blasses, entspanntes Gesicht. Es sah so jung und zart aus – so verletzlich. Wie hatte ich nur zuschlagen können? Auch wenn es mehr eine verächtliche, tadelnde Geste gewesen war, als ein tatsächlicher Gewaltakt – es war kein Unterschied zwischen seiner rechten und linken Wange zu sehen – aber wehgetan hatte ich ihm trotzdem.  
  
Tut mir so leid! beteuerte ich in Gedanken. Es wird nicht mehr passieren! nahm ich mir vor.  
  
Sherlock schlief inzwischen fest und ich erhob mich vorsichtig. In der Zwischenzeit konnte ich mir ja ein paar Notizen machen.  
Ich checkte zunächst meine Nachrichten, aber die Gang muckste sich noch nicht – es war noch zu früh. Ich las mir durch, was Sherlock in den letzten Tagen an Maddocs Stelle so gepostet hatte. Dann machte ich ein Foto von dem regenverhangenen Fußballplatz und schrieb:  
„Ist das nicht ein Trauerspiel? Bei so einem Wetter geht wirklich gar nichts! – Haltet euch und eure Lieben – einschließlich Pferden und Hunden hübsch trocken. Es wird hoffentlich bald wieder besser.  
Memo an mich: Ich brauche dringend was mit Reithalle!“  
  
Ich musste selber grinsen, als ich es nochmals durchlas, ehe ich es veröffentlichte.  
  
Dann legte ich einige Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten Tage schriftlich nieder – angefangen bei unserer fürchterlichen Auseinandersetzung von eben – und zwar unter dem Titel: Was nie wieder passieren darf!  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass ich schrecklich müde war und kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Die diffuse Beleuchtung und der seltsam einschläfernde Lärmteppich des Regens mochten eine Teilschuld daran haben – trotzdem wunderte es mich etwas. Ich sah nochmal zu Sherlock hinüber, dann klappte ich den Laptop zu und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch, ehe ich mich im Sessel zurücksinken ließ und die Augen schloss…es war kühl geworden…fast ein wenig ungemütlich. Vielleicht war es die Müdigkeit, die mich ein bisschen verfroren machte.  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, regnete es noch immer – mein Nacken war ein wenig  steif, aber zumindest fühlte ich mich nicht mehr halbbenommen vor Müdigkeit wie noch vor…  
Okay, ich hatte über zwei Stunden geschlafen, stellte ich bei einem Blick auf meine Armbanduhr fest.  
Eine angemessene Uhrzeit für einen Lunch lag bereits weit hinter uns. Nicht weiter schlimm. Uns auszuruhen, war das Beste was wir tun konnten, wenn wir doch ohnehin warten mussten, dass die Falle zuschnappte.  
Ich angelte nach dem Laptop. Kontakt zu Equidise durfte ich nicht aufnehmen – aber mir ihre Site anzusehen, war natürlich okay. Zumal mich ja die Lokalzeitung inzwischen auf diese Einrichtung aufmerksam gemacht haben musste. Außerdem hatte ja diese nervige Sylvia schon darauf hingewiesen.  
  
Daniel hatte ein Popup Fenster eingerichtet, das quasi über der Startseite schwebte, wenn man die Website aufrief.  
„Liebe Interessenten, liebe Freunde!  
Wie ihr sicher den Medien entnommen habt, hat es bei uns einen schrecklichen Unfall gegeben. Ich bin noch wie gelähmt! Natürlich bin ich so bald als möglich ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber es gibt noch nichts Neues. Bis auf weiteres halten sie den Richter im künstlichen Koma und es ist noch völlig unklar, ob sich sein Herz wieder erholen wird. Zu dieser Sorge kommt noch die Ungewissheit, was aus unserem Projekt hier werden soll. Wenn die Erben sich keine Reiterpension aufhalsen wollen und andere Ideen für den Hof haben, bedeutet das das Aus für unsere Pläne. Die Renovierungsarbeiten sind gestoppt worden – was aber nichts mit den polizeilichen Ermittlungen zu tun hat – oder auch nur mit Misstrauen unsererseits.  
Es liegt jetzt alles auf Eis und alles ist in Frage gestellt – auch meine persönliche Zukunft, die der Pferde… – aber das ist alles nichts gegen die Sorge um meinen guten Freund Richter Brian Doyle…  
  
Passt auf euch auf! Ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten!“  
  
Ich war schwer beeindruckt. Waren das Dans Worte? Sie hatten bei mir für Ergriffenheit gesorgt, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass das nichts weiter als Theater war! – Oder hatte das Vera verzapft – mit seiner Hilfe?  
  
„Liebe Zeit! notierte ich: Dans Mitteilung auf der Equidise-Site! Brillant! Ich möchte direkt zum Telefon greifen und den armen Jungen anrufen, um ihn zu fragen, was ich tun kann, und ihn ein bisschen aufzubauen. Es wirkt so echt und aufrichtig!“  
Darunter setzte ich einen zwinkernden Smiley…  
  
Ich musste an den zerschossenen Smiley in unserem Wohnzimmer denken. Ein längst vergessenes Gefühl von Heimweh überkam mich. Ich sehnte mich nach Ruhe für uns beide, nach einer Pause, in der wir uns erneut in diesem Leben zurechtfinden konnten…!  
Und so glücklich ich war, dass wir einander gefunden hatten und so sehr ich die neue Erfahrung des Reitens genoss, Leah schätzte und Sherlocks Verbundenheit zu seinem Pferd mich rührte – das nahm unserem Heim in der Baker Street ein wenig von dieser perfekten Geborgenheit, von ihrem Absolutheitsanspruch – denn nun war da ein Ort, waren Freunde – zweibeinige und vierbeinige – bei denen wir auch hätten sein sollen und wollen und die wir immer wieder würden zurücklassen müssen, wenn wir nach London heimkehrten.  
Aber man kann nun mal nicht alles haben, nicht wahr? Und keine Frage: Die Welt, die ich hier kennengelernt hatte, war eine Bereicherung – und da sie untrennbar zu Sherlock gehörte, mochte ich sie natürlich auch nicht missen und es war mir eine Ehre, an ihr teilzuhaben.  
  
  
Versonnen sah ich wieder zu Sherlock hinüber.  
  
Mein Armer, du hattest dringend etwas Ruhe nötig! dachte ich bedauernd. Und ich trage eine Mitschuld daran.  
  
Wenn wir dieses Abenteuer erst hinter uns gebracht hatten, musste ich wirklich dafür sorgen, dass er sich richtig erholen konnte. Keine Fälle! Vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Weile hierbleiben? Nicht hier im Fußballklub, natürlich. In dem "alten Kasten"... Sherlock könnte täglich seinen Hengst reiten und ich würde meine Reitkünste vertiefen und vielleicht Leah etwas helfen… Vielleicht konnte er es mir übertragen, mich über eventuell doch dringende Fälle zu informieren und Kontakt mit Lestrade zu halten? So würde Sherlock kein schlechtes Gewissen haben und befürchten müssen, er hätte nicht zur Verfügung gestanden, als man ihn dringend gebraucht hätte…  
  
…falsche Bullen auch noch…! Was für eine monumentale Posse…! überlegte ich kopfschüttelnd und voller Bewunderung.  
Trotzdem, ich hoffte inständig, dass das die Ausnahme bleiben würde. Viel lieber arbeitete ich mit Sherlock allein – wobei es natürlich gut war, wenn Lestrade als Rückendeckung halb und halb irgendwie eingeweiht war…  
Ich überlegte, ob ich Mac irgendwie Bescheid geben musste. Er hatte unseren Krach womöglich bemerkt – ich war ja wirklich laut genug gewesen!  – und hatte entschieden, dass er uns einfach in Ruhe lassen würde, bis wir uns von selbst meldeten. Also brauchte ich wohl nichts zu erklären…  
Umso besser…! dachte ich träge.  
  
…und ich werde viele Fotos von Sherlock machen…! ging es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
Ja, unbedingt…!  
Ich musste über mich selbst lächeln…  
Und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich noch niemals in meinem Leben ein Foto meiner aktuellen Freundin in der Brieftasche mit mir getragen hatte!    
Bisher hatte ich dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Abgesehen von meiner Zeit in Afghanistan – während der ich aber sowieso solo gewesen war – hatte ich meine jeweilige Flamme ja sowieso öfters gesehen. Und mein Gedächtnis war gut genug – wozu benötigt man da ein Foto? Und vom mangelnden Eigenbedarf abgesehen: Wem hätte ich es zeigen sollen? Guck mal, das ist meine Freundin! – Dazu bestand gar kein Anlass.  
Okay, Harry fragte gelegentlich nach Fotos, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich eine Neue hatte. Aber das war es auch schon.  
Oh, ja, sie würde sich schlapp lachen…!  
  
Natürlich war es ohnehin hochgradig altmodisch, ein Foto in der Brieftasche zu haben – inzwischen trug man Fotos auf dem Smartphone herum. Zu Hunderten womöglich…  
Ich überlegte, mir das Selfie von gestern anzusehen, verwarf den Gedanken aber. Besser ich vermied jedes Risiko, irgendwelchen Lärm zu machen.  
Während ich mir ein Seufzen verkniff, senkte ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm und bemerkte plötzlich, dass ich – oder eher Maddoc – zwei Benachrichtigungen hatte!  
  
Jetzt schon?!  
Ich bekam sofort Herzklopfen – meine Nerven waren zurzeit auch nicht die Besten!  
  
Sylvie83@mephone.co.uk  
Eine Mail – und eine Freundschaftsanfrage!  
  
Oh!  
Na, klar! Wieso sollte sie sich nicht inzwischen schon mal wieder melden, nachdem wir gestern Mittag so nett geplaudert hatten? Das machte es so viel unverdächtiger, als wenn sie gleichzeitig mit der Gang mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen hätte!  
  
…dieses perfide Weib…!  
Und wie hing dieser alte Arzt da mit drin? Das war irgendwie sehr merkwürdig…!  
  
Mephone. Wie Jennie Wilson. Seltsam…  
...und dann hatte auch sie einen falschen Facebook-Account?! Was für eine Ironie! Den musste ich mir dann wohl auch noch antun...!  
  
Ich klickte die Nachricht an – wenn ich mir unsicher wäre, konnte ich es ja immer noch hinausschieben, ihr zu antworten.  
  
  
  
_Hello, John!_  
  
  
_Nun sehen Sie sich bloß dieses grauenhafte Wetter an! Naja, ich schätze, die Landwirte sehen das anders – irgendwer muss ja etwas davon haben, aber trotzdem! Ich bin zu meiner Goldie in den Stall gegangen und nun gucken wir zusammen ganz trübsinnig in diesen nicht enden wollenden Regen. Nichts gegen ein paar Tropfen – das ist schließlich Großbritannien (Lach!) aber, was zu viel ist, ist zu viel! Ich musste nur ein paar Yards über den Hof, um in den Stall zu kommen und schon sind meine Oberschenkel vorne her klatschnass – ansonsten hatte ich natürlich eine Regenjacke an. Dabei hab ich heute Nachmittag ausreiten wollen!_  
_Nun schreibe ich dies auf meinem Handy, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Ich möchte wetten, Goldie bedauert es, dass sie nicht auch die Möglichkeit hat, ein wenig zu daddeln oder dergleichen! ;-)_  
_Und was treiben Sie so an diesem verlorenen Tag?_  
_Vorhin bei meinem einsamen Lunch (nun, immer noch besser einsam, als in Gesellschaft unangenehmer Leute!) musste ich an gestern denken. Es war wirklich ganz reizend von Ihnen, mich hereinzubitten, wo ich doch so ungezogen war, meine Neugier bezüglich Ihrer Pferde – beziehungsweise deren Geschlecht! – zu befriedigen (Mein Gott, klingt das frivol!). Es wäre schön, wenn ich mich bald einmal revanchieren könnte. Allerdings will ich Sie bei diesem Wetter nicht hinausscheuchen! Es soll schon mehrere Autounfälle gegeben haben, seit dieser Starkregen eingesetzt hat. Und das ist ja auch kein Wunder! Aquaplaning, stark beeinträchtigte Sicht! Aber vielleicht können wir demnächst mal zusammen ausreiten? Vielleicht irgendwo picknicken? Oder, wenn das Wetter noch nicht mitspielt, bzw der Boden einfach noch zu morastig ist, könnten wir ja einfach essen gehen. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass der Inder in diesem großen, neuen Einkaufszentrum ganz ausgezeichnet sein soll. (Und das ist schließlich wichtiger als eine stilvolle Aufmachung – auch wenn ich so etwas wirklich zu schätzen weiß!) Aber womöglich kennen Sie ja selbst einige gute Restaurants in der Gegend?_  
_Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie damit nicht allzu sehr überfahren – aber ich bin nun mal ein großes und modernes Mädchen und sage einfach, was ich haben möchte.“_  
  
An dieser Stelle hielt ich es wirklich nicht mehr aus – ich musste jetzt dringend woanders hinschauen – das war ja echt unerträglich…!  
  
Hilfe, dachte ich.  
…immerhin gut zu wissen, dass das nicht echt ist! Sie ist halt hinter Maddocs Vermögen her. Mit den Waffen einer schönen Frau. Nachvollziehbar.  
Meine Güte, es widert mich wirklich an…! stellte ich fest.  
  
Sherlock hatte sich irgendwann auf die Seite gedreht und mein Blick flüchtete sich jetzt in sein müdes, blasses Gesicht unter den wirren Locken. Sofort ging es mir bedeutend besser!  
  
Ich atmete leise auf und wandte mich der Nachricht zu, um es hinter mich zu bringen.  
  
Du hast ja sowas von überhaupt keine Chance bei mir, Mädel! dachte ich glücklich und ein wenig schadenfroh – schließlich waren ihre Gefühle ja auch nicht echt bzw galten meiner angeblich so prallen Brieftasche!  
_  
„Ich spüre, dass uns wahnsinnig viel verbindet, John! Es mag zu früh sein, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber ich habe das starke Gefühl, dass unsere Seelen verwandt sind, wie man so sagt! – und glauben Sie mir: So etwas ist mir noch nie zuvor passiert! Dabei bin ich doch schon lange kein schwärmerischer, leicht entflammbarer Backfisch mehr! Und Liebe auf den ersten Blick habe ich immer für Unsinn gehalten: Wie sollte das gehen? – Aber unsere gemeinsamen Interessen, Ihre ganze angenehme Art – so zuvorkommend, dabei bodenständig, natürlich und dabei auch selbstbewusst!  
Oh, ich merke selbst, dass ich allzu rasch vorpresche! Vergeben Sie mir, das Wetter treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! XD  
Aber wenn Ihnen danach ist, würde ich mich furchtbar freuen, wenn Sie sich bei mir melden!  
Wir könnten ja auch ein wenig skypen…, sogar von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Das würde uns die Zeit vertreiben, nicht? – “_  
  
Entsetzt brach ich ab – unterdrückte gerade noch ein angeekeltes Ächzen: Mit ihr skypen?! Kein Chat, sondern mit laufender Kamera und Ton!?  
Das gestern war mir schon zu viel gewesen! Aber wenigstens hatte mir Sherlock da noch beistehen können, es war klar gewesen, dass sie nicht alleine mit mir war – aber die Vorstellung, mich mit ihr in einer Art virtuellem Separee zu befinden, war mir jetzt geradezu gruselig!  
  
Oh, Gott, bitte, Sherlock, sag mir, dass ich das nicht machen muss! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Alles, nur das nicht!  
  
Es ging ja nicht bloß darum, dass es mir zuwider war – ich traute es mir auch nicht zu…!  
  
Das Herzklopfen war zurück und es war alles andere, als ein Zeichen von Verliebtheit!  
  
Ich schluckte ein paar Mal, dann knöpfte ich mir den Rest vor:  
_  
„Oh, John, verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch – es ist wirklich nicht einfach nur, dass ich mich langweile!  
Ich weiß, dieser Brief ist eine Dummheit und ich werde mich damit womöglich unsterblich blamieren – aber ich muss Sie einfach kontaktieren. Ich kriege Sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Das ist mir wirklich so noch nicht passiert!  
Oh, ich hoffe so sehr, dass Sie ähnlich empfinden! Bitte, bitte, enttäuschen Sie mich nicht!  
Es ist halt auch so…:  
Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant nur noch bis zum Sonntag hierzubleiben – aber ich möchte Sie unbedingt wiedersehen – und vielleicht kann ich es doch noch einrichten, meinen Urlaub zu verlängern!! Bitte, schlagen Sie mir das nicht ab!  
  
Ich warte ungeduldig auf Ihre Antwort!  
Und grüßen Sie Ihre beiden wunderschönen Stuten von mir und meiner Goldie!  
  
_ <3 __  
Sylvie“  
  
  
Uuuh, von so viel Honig kann einem ja schlecht werden, dachte ich.  
Ich hatte jetzt echt das Bedürfnis, ein Fenster aufzureißen und frische, kühle, regennasse Landluft hereinzulassen, um diesen Anflug echter, tiefempfundener Übelkeit zu vertreiben!  
  
Nein.  
Das verkniff ich mir.  
Ich wollte, dass Sherlock so lange wie möglich noch seine Ruhe hatte.  
Natürlich würde ich ihm diese Nachricht schon bald zeigen müssen. Aber auf ein paar Stunden kam es wohl nicht an.  
  
Während der Lektüre hatte ich sogar anfangs daran gedacht, gleich zu antworten, aber es schien mir dann zunehmend unklug. Und je mehr ich las, desto sicherer war ich mir, dass ich das unbedingt unterlassen sollte: Zuerst musste Sherlock das sehen und dann würden wir uns überlegen, was wir antworten sollen.  
Ja, selbst für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich alles richtig gemacht hätte: Also optimal für unseren Plan! – es wäre nicht gut gewesen, Sherlock zu übergehen, es hätte ihn verletzt, womöglich sogar verunsichert, ob ich nicht doch auf diese falsche Schlange stand…!  
Nein, das musste warten.  
Ich konnte ihr dann ja schreiben, dass ich mich viel eher gemeldet hätte, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie mir geschrieben hat! Aber ich hätte mich in ein Buch vertieft – so ein altmodisches aus Papier! – so dass ich über Stunden nicht mit dem Internet in Berührung gekommen sei…  
Irgend sowas…  
  
…von wegen, dass es mit ihr durchgegangen wäre, wie mit einem liebestrunkenen Teenager! Alles pure Berechnung!  dachte ich.  
  
...und dann auch noch Facebook...!  
  
Brrrr!  
Es schüttelte mich wirklich etwas - kein Witz!  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich unwillkürlich eine Hand auf mein Herz gepresst hatte.  
Okay…, beruhige dich! Langsam und tief durchatmen! Sherlock wird das schon hinbekommen…oder wir ziehen Kim zurate, oder Vera… Das wird schon. Reg dich ab, jetzt! So schlimm wir es schon nicht werden!  
Also, komm wieder runter…  
  
Trotzdem schockierte es mich, als ich des leichten, kalten Schweißfilms auf meiner Stirn gewahr wurde.  
Bedenklich, diese heftige Reaktion...  
  
Ich schloss erstmal den Browser und gönnte mir einen ausgiebigen Blick in Sherlocks liebes Gesicht zwischen dem schneeweißen aber zerknitterten Bettzeug.  
  
Noch bis zur Teatime, Sherlock, dann wirst du dich wohl mit dieser grässlichen Sylvie befassen müssen, tut mir leid…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	82. Hausaufgaben

 

 

  
  
  
Ich rollte mich fester in meinem Sessel zusammen und schloss nochmals die Augen. Dann versuchte ich, mir vorzustellen, wie Sherlock und ich über grüne Hügel und durch die Wälder galoppieren würden – mal Seite an Seite, mal miteinander wetteifernd, wobei Sherlock nicht nur immer wieder seinen Hengst zügelte – sondern auch sich selbst, um mich von einem allzu halsbrecherischen Tempo oder allzu kühnen Sprüngen abzuhalten. Wir rasteten an dem kleinen Bach, auf jener Lichtung, wo wir bereits zweimal gewesen waren, ein andermal lagerten wir auf einem Hügel, der alle anderen überragte: Man konnte die Festung sehen, im Tal den Fußballclub und weiter hinten das Dorf und auch das davon einige Meilen entfernte Einkaufszentrum und schließlich auf einem weiteren, nicht ganz so hohen Hügel Doyles Hof… Das Panorama war nicht ganz realistisch in den Proportionen, die Gebäude erschienen zu groß für die Distanzen, die dazwischen liegen mussten. Was soll‘s? Das war eben dichterische Freiheit…! …und es passte zu der Geschichte von dem London-Poster mit dem Stadtplan für kleine Touristen, das Sherlock einst erweitert hatte. Dieses Dokument wollte ich dringend einmal sehen! …und dann mit ihm zusammen ein Neues anlegen: Das Barts und Lauriston Gardens mussten drauf sein…, die Baker Street sowieso, Angelos Lokal, das Roland Kerr College, der Chinese am anderen Ende der Baker Street, New Scotland Yard im Broadway, diverse weniger spektakuläre Tatorte, dann der Tower 42 mit der Shad Sanderson Bank, Trafalgar Square, das Antiquitätenmuseum, die Wohnungen von van Coon und Lukis, die Kensington-Bibliothek, die Shaftesbury Avenue und die Straßen in Chinatown, der Laden, in dem damals das Lucky Cat gewesen war und das Lokal gegenüber…, der Skater Park, die ganzen U- und Overland-Bahngleise, die wir nach der blöden Chiffre abgesucht hatten…und der stillgelegte Straßenbahntunnel natürlich…   
Okay, es wird jetzt schon unübersichtlich! dachte ich schmunzelnd…  
Das mussten wir wohl noch irgendwie eingrenzen!  
  
Nein, es waren nicht alles gute Erinnerungen: Wir hätten Soo Lin beschützen müssen. Ich vor allem. Das nagte noch immer an mir. Und dann war da natürlich Moriarty und vielleicht sannen ja auch noch Leute vom Schwarzen Lotus auf Rache – oder Leute, von denen ich gar nichts wusste, weil Sherlock sie vor meiner Zeit hinter Gitter gebracht hatte…   
Oh ja, die gab es ganz sicher auch noch…  
Wenn unser Urlaub vorüber war, würde ich ihn fragen…vielleicht sollte ich ihm vorschlagen, Mycroft hinzuzuziehen…und Lestrade…  
Womöglich gab es da bereits Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, so dass Sherlock sofort benachrichtigt wurde, wenn ein Häftling ausgebrochen war oder wenn jemand seine Strafe verbüßt hatte…  
Aber nun sollte ich darüber auch Bescheid wissen…!  
  
Ja, das war eindeutig dringlicher, als einen individuellen Stadtplan zu entwerfen!  
  
  
  
…na gut…  
Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht doch mal Sylvia auf Facebook vorknöpfen…  
  
Das heißt...  
Sherlock hatte mir ja die Unterschlupfe vorführen wollen, in denen sich seine Leute verbergen würden, während der Hof angeblich verlassen war. Ich sollte wissen, wo sie sich befanden.  
  
Ich holte mir also vorsichtig wieder den Laptop heran und überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte das sicher im Bilderordner gespeichert - in einem Unterordner vielleicht. Aber es gab einen einfacheren Weg, diese Dateien zu finden. Daniel musste sie ihm ja gemailt haben - direkt oder auf dem Umweg über Vera. Ich öffnete unser gemeinsames E-Mail-Fach, das Sherlock erst kürzlich angelegt hatte und dessen Adresse keinerlei Hinweise auf uns enthielt. Ich klickte den Ordner "Gelesen" an. Tatsächlich hatte eine Mail von gestern früh, die Vera weitergeleitet hatte, mehrere Anhänge. Es waren Clips.  
  
Oh, bestimmt mit Ton...! dachte ich.   
  
Das erklärte auch, wieso seit gestern auf einmal In-ear-Kopfhörer auf dem Tisch lagen, die ich vorher noch überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Ich streckte mich danach und schnappte sie mir. Als ich sie in meine Ohren gestopft hatte, knöpfte ich mir einen Clip nach dem anderen vor.  
  
Irgendwer sollte Kameramann werden! dachte ich. Vielleicht IST dieser jemand aber auch einfach mal Kameramann gewesen...?  
  
Im ersten Clip sah man zunächst das Innere der Scheune und zwar von der Hofseite aus. Dann wurde auf einen uralten, total verrosteten Traktor gezoomt - schwupp, klappte die Motorhaube auf und die zwei zierlichsten Kerle unter unseren Komplizen kletterten heraus. (Das Ganze ging zwar nicht völlig geräuschlos ab, aber überraschenderweise gab die alte Motorhaube nicht das kleinste Quietschen oder Knarren von sich, ehe sie mit einem blechernen Scheppern seitlich gegen die Karosserie prallte. Die beiden Kerle grinsten in die Kamera und bückten sich dann zu beiden Seiten des mächtigen Reifens, und entfernten die großen Bremsklötze zu beiden Seiten. Dann linste die Kamera unter dem Vehikel an dem Rad vorbei, aber erst der Strahl einer Taschenlampe offenbarte, dass sich direkt unter der Vorderachse ein Loch im Boden befand. Gerade groß genug, dass ein schlanker Mensch hindurchklettern konnte - eher enger als ein kleiner Straßenkanaldeckel. Dann brach die Einstellung kurz ab. Als nächstes sah man den leeren Motorraum und durch das Loch im Boden hinab in das eigentliche Versteck. Einer der beiden Typen zog sich ein Stirnband mit einer Lampe daran, wie Jogger sie benutzen, wenn sie im Dunkeln laufen gehen, und kletterte wieder hinein. Ende des Clips.  
Ich nahm mir den nächsten vor. Anscheinend war an dem Stirnband auch eine Kamera befestigt, so dass ich nun quasi selbst in das Versteck hinabkletterte. Das Bild schwankte jetzt natürlich. Ich sah ein mit Brettern und Balken professionell abgestützten Stollen, durch den wir uns nun nach links bewegten, in Richtung des Herrenhauses. Von irgendwo her kam auch ein wenig Tageslicht, da waren ein paar Rohre und Schläuche zu sehen und ein Plumpsklo mit Deckel, ein Schemel mit einer alten Waschschüssel darauf. Außerdem ein Lager mit einem Haufen Wasserflaschen und eine Truhe - wahrscheinlich mit Lebensmitteln. Ein enger Gang endete an einer Tür. Sie wurde aufgezogen und dann hingen Kleidungsstücke direkt vor mir. Schürzen und Kittel, ein abgetragener kurzer Mantel, zwischen denen ich hindurchschlüpfte. Die Tür des Schranks wurde aufgestoßen und ich fand mich in der Küche im Erdgeschoss wieder! Dort winkte Nellie grinsend in die Kamera und schloss dann den Schrank. Dann wackelte das Bild schwindelerregend, ehe die Einstellung abriss. Anschließend sah ich Nellie in den Keller hinabsteigen. Dort standen mehrere Regale und alte, schlichte Schränke. Daniel kam ins Bild und half ihr, einen davon von der Wand zu rücken. Dahinter kam eine Tür zum Vorschein, die jedoch kleiner war, als es Zimmertüren für gewöhnlich sind, die Öffnung reichte nicht bis auf den Boden und der obere Rand befand sich in weniger als sechs Fuß Höhe, so dass der Geheimgang komplett durch den Schrank verborgen wurde.  
Daniel öffnete die Tür und ging hindurch, die Kamera folgte ihm.  
"Dieser Geheimgang ist alt...", erklärte er und lief dabei rückwärts, "sehr alt!" legte er bedeutungsschwer nach. "Der Legende zufolge nutzte ihn einst ein Gutsherr, der sich als Wegelagerer ein Zubrot verdiente, diesen Fluchtweg. Aber wahrscheinlicher diente er dem Schmuggel von Schwarzgebranntem – oder einfach, um diverse andere Steuern auf landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse zu entgehen...  – Quatsch!" grinste er dann. "Er ist aus dem letzten Krieg. Das ist alles. Ich zeig euch, wo er hinführt..." Er wandte sich um, um vorwärts weiterzugehen. Anscheinend ging es nun auch deutlich bergab. Man hätte das natürlich abkürzen können, aber unter Umständen, wäre es vielleicht gut, zu wissen, wie lang dieser Gang tatsächlich war. Er endete schließlich vor einer alt aber solide aussehenden dunklen Holztür. Aus einer kleinen Nische in der Wand fingerte Daniel einen Schlüssel, um sie aufzuschließen. So gelangte ich in eine künstlich angelegte Höhle, deren Eingang mit Brettern und einer Gittertür verbarrikadiert war, Tageslicht strömte durch die Ritzen. "Ich werde da jetzt nicht rausgehen. Unnötiges Risiko. Hier ist ein Vorhängeschloss mit einer Zahlenkombination. 5491 – Das Geburtsjahr des Richters. Rückwärts natürlich!" Es wurde Dunkel, dann kam ein Standbild. Ein Schild behauptete, dies sei der Eingang zu einem stillgelegten Stollen, der hochgradig einsturzgefährdet wäre. Dann kam wieder Bewegung in das Bild, ein Schwenk nach rechts, erst waren Büsche und Bäume im Weg, aber dann sahen wir einen grünen Hügel hinab: Einige zig Yards weiter unten verlief eine Landstraße. Anschließend sah man einen Screenshot von Google Maps, wo die Stelle markiert war, so dass ich mir jetzt auch eine Vorstellung davon machen konnte, wo man da rauskommen würde. Ich hatte die Biegung aber vorher schon erkannt. Ende des Clips.  
In dem Nächsten waren wir zurück auf dem Gehöft und ich sah Nellie, das Haupthaus verlassen. Sie begab sich wieder in die Scheune, ging ganz nach rechts hinten zu einem Regal mit Honiggläsern. Sie zog daran – und ein Segment dieses Möbels entpuppte sich ebenfalls als Tür! Der Durchgang mochte zwar sechs Fuß hoch sein, war aber sehr schmal. Nun setzte sich Nell die Kledage mit Lampe und Kamera auf den Kopf, die der Bursch vorhin abgelegt hatte. Anschließend zeigte sie uns das Innenleben dieses Verstecks. Ende des Clips.  
Natürlich ging es nun wieder mit der Stirnbandkamera weiter und wir erkundeten Unterschlupf Nummer zwei. Es war gerade mal ein Yard breit, erstreckte sich aber über die gesamte Schmalseite der Scheune, war ähnlich ausgestattet, wie das andere Versteck (nur, dass es anstelle der alten Porzellanwaschschüssel, eine eckige Plastikwanne gab, wie man sie für Fußbäder verwendet) und als Nellie den Gang auf der anderen Seite wieder verließ, stand ich vor einem Stapel Strohballen, aus dem Nell nun rasch eine Treppe bastelte und sie hinaufkletterte. Weitere Strohballen versperrten die Sicht, aber sie bog um die Ecke. Es war ein kleines Labyrinth - und natürlich stand ich einen Moment später im Stall.   
Wirklich beeindruckend! Vor allem, weil man den Materialien nicht ansah, dass sie erst kürzlich hinzugefügt worden waren. Jemandem, der obendrein zuvor noch nie dort gewesen war, würde erst recht nichts auffallen.  
Aber eine Sache störte mich doch: Falls es nötig sein sollte, konnte man aus diesen Verstecken nicht gut in Sekundenschnelle hervorbrechen, um bei einer akuten Bedrohung einzugreifen. Am wenigsten bei diesen Strohballenstapeln. Sie umzustoßen würde natürlich schon für ein Überraschungsmoment sorgen, aber diese Aussicht überzeugte mich nicht.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde mein Blick auf den Stall dunkel - von oben nach unten und dabei irgendwie unregelmäßig, aber sehr rasch. Als wäre plötzlich ein schwarzes Tuch auf mich - beziehungsweise auf Nellie herabgefallen. Es hatte auch so geklungen. Ende des Clips.  
Zu Beginn des nächsten war es natürlich wieder hell. Ich sah nun tatsächlich etwas, das mit einer Decke verhängt war - sie wurde heruntergezogen und - etwas verstrubbelt - kam Nell zum Vorschein. Sie zog das Stirnband ab und schüttelte das kurze Haar. Eben noch war sie anscheinend herangezoomt gewesen, jetzt sah es aus, als würde sie quasi weggeschoben, bis man sie fast zur Gänze im linken Bilddrittel sah. Wieder fiel etwas herab – knapp rechts von der Mitte: Ein Heuballen prallte dumpf auf den Boden. Gleich darauf seilte sich jemand vom Heuboden ab.   
Na, das ist ja schon bedeutend besser! dachte ich.  
Dann zuckte ich erschreckt zusammen, weil es plötzlich einen Schlag tat - eine Luke in der Bretterdecke über mir klappte auf und gleichzeitig rutschte eine Leiter heraus. So ähnlich wie gewöhnlich Zugänge zu Spitzböden ausgestattet sind - nur dass dies das allerneuste, perfektionierte Modell davon sein musste, so reibungslos und rasch wie diese Leiter herniederglitt! Und auf ihren Sprossen hielt sich B. Art (wenn er denn wirklich so hieß!) und zielte mit einem Revolver auf die Kamera!  
  
Moment! Er hat - ! Sherlock, das geht zu weit! dachte ich. Wohin sollte das führen, wenn so ein Ex-Knackie mit einer Waffe rumfuchtelte...? Wenn das rauskam...! Und auf seinen Kollegen zu zielen, war wirklich nicht witzig!  
B. Art, sprang von der Leiter und hielt nun die Waffe seitlich zur Kamera.  
  
Scheiße, das ist meiner, oder?!  
  
Er öffnete den Browning – er war nicht geladen. Der Bursche, der uns das erste Versteck gezeigt hatte, reichte ihm ein Magazin und Art setzte es ein.  
Also werden sie meinen Revolver wohl irgendwo deponieren, überlegte ich.  
Doch zuerst setzte jetzt dieser erste Kerl wieder das Kamerastirnband auf und kletterte auf den Heuboden. Ende des Clips.  
Natürlich hatte der Heuboden auch so eine Tür, die zum Hof zeigte, mit einem Balken darüber, an dem ein Flaschenzug befestigt war, um die Heuballen nach oben zu befördern. Am gegenüberliegenden Giebel war wieder eine zweite Wand eingezogen worden, die ein weiteres, kleines Notquartier verbarg.  
Der letzte Clip startete auf der Weide. Aus der offenen Stalltür trottete gerade dieses große Tigerscheckenpony, eines der monumentalen Shirehorses hatte sich unter dem überdachten Platz an der Außenmauer des Stalls postiert. Daniel stand vor ihm und streichelte sein Maul. Ich ging nun sozusagen auf ihn zu, dann an ihm und dem Pferd vorbei, bis ich an einem der beiden Fenster dieser Stallmauer stand. Es war das Linke. Fingerspitzen legten sich auf die Kante des hölzernen und schon ausgeblichenen, etwas verwitterten, hölzernen Fensterbretts. Ich sah es ein wenig kippen, dann kam noch die andere Hand in Sicht. Beide zogen das Brett senkrecht in die Höhe und etwas wie eine vertikale Schublade kam zum Vorschein!   
Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie meine Waffe darin versteckt wurde! Nachdem das Fensterbrett wieder an seinem Platz saß, führten sie mir den Mechanismus nochmals vor: "Nach vorne kippen – und ziehen. Ganz einfach!"  
  
"Genial...", murmelte ich lautlos.  
  
Das Bild ruckte etwas zur Seite, die Szene riss ab, dann sah ich Daniel und Madeleine. Sie hielt die Kamera, er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und winkte strahlend.  
"Und dass das klar ist, Jungs: Das neue Traumpaar sind natürlich wir zwei Hübschen!" neckte er.  
Ich musste doch grinsen.   
  
Und mal wieder typisch ich! Von wegen KameraMANN...!  
  
Zur Sicherheit sah ich mir alles nochmal von vorne an.  
Eigentlich überflüssig – ich hatte wirklich aufgepasst – aber...  
  
Tja, ich prokrastinierte hier eindeutig: Ich musste mich ja auch wieder mit dieser Sylvia befassen, aber ich schob es auf die lange Bank.  
  
Mir war nach einem genervten Seufzen, aber natürlich bezähmte ich mich und ging wieder auf Maddocs Facebook-Account, dort kopierte ich den Link aus der Mail in die Adresszeile. Ich kenne mich noch zu wenig aus mit diesem ganzen Social Media-Kram – vielleicht wäre ihr angezeigt worden, wenn ich einfach den Link angeklickt hätte. Das wollte ich jetzt noch nicht…  
  
Wie zu erwarten, gab es gleich eine Auswahl von beeindruckenden Fotos zu sehen. Auch wenn mich ihre Schönheit kalt ließ – deren Existenz war nicht zu leugnen. Es gab ein paar Bilder mit dem geklauten Pferd. Keine Selfies – hatte dieser Arzt sie gemacht? Oder die anderen Gang-Mitglieder? Dann gab es noch ein Foto, wo sie sich im knappen Bikini in einem Liegestuhl räkelte. Zuletzt noch ein umwerfend pompöses Bild, wo sie auf einer Art Thron saß, über dem eine goldene 25 prangte, zu beiden Seiten standen junge, gutaussehende, festlich angezogene Menschen. Das Geburtstagskind selbst trug ein goldenes Minikleid – allerdings wirkte ihr Lächeln dann doch etwas verlegen.  
Auf ihrem Profilbild trug sie ein formelles Business-Kostüm und artig hochgestecktes Haar.  
Der neuste Beitrag vom 24. Mai informierte die Öffentlichkeit, dass Sylvie mit ihrer Stute Urlaub machen und hoffentlich einen passenden „Kindsvater“ für ihre vierbeinige Freundin finden werde.  
  
Wow…! dachte ich, das ist ja auch ein ziemlicher Aufwand! Ich frage mich nur, ob sie wohl bei jedem Hengstnapping zum Einsatz kommt? Oder nur in ausgewählten Fällen?   
…von wann ist dieser Account…?   
…September 2006 schon!  
  
Das verunsicherte mich jetzt aber wirklich! Wie konnte es denn sein, dass sie schon mit dreiundzwanzig eine falsche Identität gehabt hatte??? Okay, 83 mochte nicht wirklich ihr Geburtsjahr sein, sie war wahrscheinlich doch ein paar Jahre älter – aber so viel dann doch nicht…!  
War sie die Tochter eines Gangsterbosses???  
(Unsinnigerweise fiel mir Tracy di Vincenzo aus dem Bond-Film Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät ein, aber das blendete ich ganz schnell wieder aus…)  
Und…musste man bei Facebook nicht eigentlich den Klarnamen angeben? Konnte man gegenüber dem Unternehmen so lange mit einer falschen Identität durchkommen?  
…konnte es sein, dass sie…  
Nein, nein, nein – Unsinn! wies ich mich zurecht: Sie KANN nicht echt sein! Denk doch nach! Das gestohlene Pferd!  
Trotzdem: Jetzt war ich verwirrt.  
  
Man konnte aber doch das Registrierungsdatum bei Facebook nicht einfach manipulieren, wie bei einer Kamera mit Datumsanzeige!?!  
…konnte es sein, dass sie irgendwie an den Account einer anderen Person herangekommen war? Einer Toten?! Der echten Sylvia Summers?!  
Prinzipiell war so etwas denkbar, na klar…, das sah man immer mal wieder in Krimis und in Agentenfilmen und da war wohl was dran, aber wie passte das zu diesen Gaunern? Das schien mir ja doch einige Nummern größer zu sein, als dieser Zuchtbetrug!  
Vielleicht ist sie der Kopf hinter dem Ganzen?   
Wieso nicht!? Nach meiner Begegnung mit Shan sollte ich wohl weniger chauvi sein!  
…natürlich konnte sie auch durch Zufall an diesen Account gelangt sein. Vielleicht eine verstorbene Freundin, deren Passwort sie kannte…  
Natürlich müsste sie dann deren „Freunde“ abschütteln, sonst wäre es doch längst aufgefallen, oder???   
Mir war klar, dass ich davon herzlich wenig Ahnung hatte, aber wie sollte das denn, bitte, funktionieren…?  
  
Ob ich Vera mal fragen sollte? …oder damit doch warten, bis Sherlock aufgewacht war – beziehungsweise bis nach dem Tee…  
  
Unter "Info" fand ich einen knappen Lebenslauf: 1983 geboren in Manchester, später war die Familie wohl nach Aberdeen gezogen, in Edinburgh hatte Sylvia anscheinend Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert, von einem James Mirrlees-Stipendium war die Rede und von einem Praktikum bei Solasta Finance – beide Namen sagten mir nichts, aber das wunderte mich nicht weiter. Ich habe von Wirtschaft wenig Ahnung.  
  
Je mehr ich sah, desto mehr wuchs mein Unbehagen. Hatte Sherlock das schon gesehen? Hatte Vera davon schon Wind bekommen? Sie hatte doch Zugriff auf meinen Facebook-Account – und sie musste doch jetzt quasi nonstop auf dem Posten sein…!  
  
Also wechselte ich zu den ungelesenen Mails. Tatsächlich: Vera hatte sich gemeldet! Erst vor knapp zwei Stunden und vor drei…!   
  
Sie schrieb, dass sie sich Sylvias Seite angesehen und natürlich bemerkt habe, wie vertrauenerweckend das auf normale Facebook-User wirken müsse. Aber wir sollten das nicht allzu ernst nehmen, meinte sie: Es könne zwar theoretisch entweder eine superprofessionelle Fälschung, oder „Sylvie“ müsse durch einen glücklichen Zufall an diesen Account gelangt sein – etwa durch einen Todesfall. Es wäre aber viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einfach dreist genug gewesen sei, sich mit falschen Angaben und einer Mobilfunknummer zu registrieren, unter der sie sich grundsätzlich mit Summers meldete. Wenn nichts Besonderes vorfiele, könne man damit jahrelang durchkommen. Außerdem konnte sie sich anfangs als Fan irgendeiner Sylvia Summers ausgegeben haben. Es gäbe zum Beispiel eine US-amerikanische Filmschauspielerin dieses Namens, die in ein paar eher billigen Streifen der 80er und 90er Jahre mitgewirkt habe, und nach der wohl kaum noch ein Hahn krähen würde. Im Übrigen gebe es auf Facebook über 80 Accounts auf diesen Namen – und zwei davon seien Tiere! Sie hätte also durchaus so tun können, als sei Silvia ihre reinrassige Norwegische Waldkatze oder etwas Ähnliches – nur um dann später eigene Fotos dort zu posten.  
  
Oh, gut…, dachte ich. Also muss es gar nichts zu bedeuten haben… Dann muss ich mir wohl auch keine Sorgen machen, dass Maddocs Account bis Samstag auffliegen könnte… Das ist beruhigend! Dann sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass Sherlock zuerst diese Mail liest, ehe er sich mit Sylvia direkt befasst!  
  
Während ich noch gar nicht ganz mit Lesen fertig war – Vera hatte uns in der vorletzten Mail auch nochmal zusammengefasst, was in Equidise vorgefallen war und dass Daniel und seine angebliche neue Freundin seit dem Unfall ein paar Mails hin- und hergeschickt, aber noch nichts vereinbart hatten – bemerkte ich, wie sich ein neues kleines Ausrufezeichen auf dem Icon für den Posteingang sehen ließ. Natürlich sah ich gleich nach.  
  
„SS hat auf Facebook einen neuen Beitrag gepostet, der aber nur für ihre „Freunde“ sichtbar ist. Da Maddoc auf ihre Freundschaftsanfrage noch nicht reagiert hat – und es dafür sicher einen guten Grund gibt, habe ich ihn für euch kopiert:  
‚Haltet mir die Daumen: Ich bin schwer verliebt! Eigentlich das erste Mal so richtig, wenn ich ehrlich bin! Es ist weit mehr, als für jemanden zu schwärmen, oder jemanden nett und sympathisch zu finden, oder…naja, so weit sind wir noch längst nicht…! Er ist toll! Höflich, kultiviert, aber bodenständig, witzig, galant – ER LIEBT PFERDE!!!...ja und er sieht natürlich auch gut aus XD, was dachtet ihr denn? Diese blauen Augen – und so ein ansteckendes Lächeln! Manche würden vielleicht sagen, dass er etwas zu kurz geraten ist, aber ich finde das niedlich! Nun, bei ihm zumindest!“  
Und dann folgten noch wahnsinnig viele Herzchen, die meisten rot, aber auch in anderen Farben und ähnliche alberne Emojis!   
  
Wie alt bist du? Elf??? fragte ich stumm.  
  
Vera schrieb weiter:  
„Wie findet ihr’s? Das ist ja ganz schön dick aufgetragen! Ich meine, es ist doch eigentlich viel zu offensichtlich, wie berechnend das ist, jemandem eine Freundschaftsanfrage zu schicken und dann über eben diesen Jemand zu schreiben, als wenn er das nicht jeden Moment selbst lesen könnte?! Aber die PN war ja auch schon arg kitschig...!  
Ich bin schon gespannt darauf, wie ihr antworten wollt! Ich stehe euch jederzeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite!  
Bleibe weiter dran!  
Eure Vera – Gruß auch von Dino“  
  
Erleichtert bemerkte ich, dass es mir kein mulmiges Gefühl mehr verursachte, zu wissen, dass diese Menschen gerade Homesitters bei uns spielten. Sie waren eine glückliche kleine Familie, zuverlässig und dabei doch etwas außergewöhnlich – das war doch eigentlich sehr erstrebenswert!  
…und sie war nicht so albern gewesen, Grüße vom Baby auszurichten. Das fand ich sehr vernünftig! Ebenso wie ihre Ansichten über Sylvias Strategie...  
  
Umso grässlicher fand ich nach wie vor das falsche Getue dieser „Spionin“…! – wenn ich das doch nur erst hinter mir hätte…!  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein lautstarkes Seufzen.  
…was nun….?  
  
Ich beschloss, ein paar Notizen zu machen, was meiner Ansicht nach in meine Antwort an Sylvia rein sollte, beziehungsweise, was dabei zu bedenken wäre…  
  
  
Als es schließlich halb fünf geworden war, raffte ich mich auf und streckte meinen steifgewordenen Körper. Die Haltung in diesem Sessel war nicht optimal gewesen…!  
  
Es goss noch immer und der Himmel war nach wie vor wolkenverhangen…  
Und Sherlock schlief auch immer noch!  
  
Ich schlich mich zu ihm und setzte mich sachte neben ihn…begann ihm sanft durch die Locken zu streicheln…  
Als ich zart über die so verletzliche Schläfe strich, sah ich seinen Mundwinkel ein ganz klein wenig zucken.  
„Hey, sag bloß, du bist längst wach, du Schlawiner…!“ rügte ich ihn amüsiert. Er schlug die Augen auf und murmelte schelmisch: „ich wollte von dir geweckt werden, weißt du…? Außerdem sind es wirklich erst zwei Minuten...“  
Dann drehte er ein wenig den Kopf und sah mich verliebt an. Natürlich beugte ich mich über ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund „…aufwachen, Aurora, mein Sonnenschein…“, murmelte ich dann in sein Ohr.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte eher Ähnlichkeit mit Schneewittchen“, grinste er und schien nicht im Mindesten peinlich berührt zu sein, dass ich ihn gerade als Märchenprinzessin tituliert hatte.  
„Blau wie die Themse, weiß wie Milch und schwarz wie Tee?“ fragte ich – ohne recht zu wissen, wo das jetzt wieder hergekommen war.  
Er kicherte und es legten sich viele, lange Strahlen um seine magischen Augen… Die mit Abstand schönsten Falten der Welt…  
Doch mein Himmel verfinsterte sich ein klein wenig, so als hätte sich ein dünner Wolkenschleier vor die Sonne geschoben.  
„…was…?“ fragte er leise.  
„Noch nichts von der Gang und Daniel ist noch in Equidise, ich hab mir die Clips mit den Verstecken angesehen, die du mir noch vorführen wolltest. Echt beeindruckend! Aber es gibt etwas von Miss Summers, was wir uns zusammen ansehen sollten. Und auch reagieren. Aber zuerst organisiere ich uns mal was zum Tee…“  
„Was? Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?!“  
„So lange wie nötig, würde ich sagen“, erklärte ich ruhig und strich über seine gerunzelte Stirn, ehe ich den skeptischen Wulst über seiner Nasenwurzel sanft mit der Spitze meines rechten Zeigefingers eindrückte.  
  
Sherlock musste dann doch lächeln.  
„Falls du es nicht lassen kannst, nachzusehen, noch bevor ich zurück bin: Lies bitte wirklich zuerst Veras Mails, ja?! Sie sind noch offen.“  
„Versprochen…!“ nuschelte er noch müde.  
Immer noch ein bisschen eingerostet, tapste ich in die Waschräume, suchte eines der Örtchen auf; nach dem Händewaschen kam mir in den Sinn, mich zu rasieren, ja sogar mir die Zähne zu putzen, was vor dem Tee natürlich nicht allzu sinnvoll wäre…  
Aber dabei ging es ja auch einzig und allein um…potenziell mögliche Küsse…  
Dann rasierte ich mich doch nur und warf mir anschließend etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Als ich wieder auf den Flur trat, hätte ich beinahe den Teewagen gerammt, der dort fast wie von Zauberhand aufgetaucht war. Dotty-Kim hatte ihn mit einer Auswahl an süßen und herzhaften Köstlichkeiten bestückt und auf einem Stövchen dampfte eine große Kanne Tee vor sich hin.  
  
„Und hier haben wir auch das Tischlein-deck-dich!“ murmelte ich halb belustigt, halb beeindruckt.   
  
Als ich zurückkam, hatte Sherlock inzwischen das Fenster aufgerissen und den Tisch freigeräumt. Doch gerade, als ich die Tür öffnete, ertappte ich ihn mitten in einem inbrünstigen, lauten und beinahe ein wenig krampfhaften Gähnen. Er rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte nach draußen…  
Ich ließ den Wagen an der Seite des Couchtischs stehen und eilte zu meinem Freund.   
„Immer noch müde, hm?“ fragte ich zärtlich-bedauernd und legte den Arm um die ein wenig hängenden Schultern. Er ließ seine Hand über meine Lende gleiten und wir umarmten einander sanft.  
„…auf in den Kampf…“, nuschelte er leise seufzend in mein Ohr.  
„Na, jetzt stärkst du dich erstmal…“, insistierte ich und war ganz froh, dass er wohl doch noch nicht nachgesehen hatte, was es Neues gab.  
Aber so lange Daniel sich von seiner Liebsten, alias Madeleine, noch nicht dazu hatte verführen lassen, den Hof sich selbst zu überlassen, würde sich wohl einfach noch nichts Nennenswertes tun können.  
„Schau mal…“, murmelte er versonnen und ich folgte seinem Blick: Die Stuten standen im strömenden Regen. Die würden wir dann wohl bald mal trockenreiben müssen – wieso waren sie denn nicht im Trockenen geblieben?  
„Seepferdchen…“, schmunzelte Sherlock und ich musste grinsen.  
„…keine Flusspferde…“, spöttelte ich, dann riss ich mich los und begann, den Tisch zu decken. "Was meinst du? Wenn wir fertig sind, sollten wir sie wohl trockenreiben und vielleicht einsperren bis der Regen aufhört..."  
"Ja, das wird besser sein...normalerweise bewegen wir sie ja in der Halle, wenn das Wetter derart mies ist. Heute haben sie natürlich zu viel überflüssige Energie. - und Daniel wird mit der nächsten Phase abwarten müssen, bis sich diese Regenfront verzogen hat."  
"Weil dann niemand da wäre, um die Pferde abzutrocknen..."  
"Naja. Nell und einige von den Handwerkern verstecken sich ja auf dem Hof. Aber sie dürfen natürlich nicht auffallen - dann wäre der Plan geplatzt!"  
"Und trockengeriebene Pferde würden natürlich auch auffallen - oder Stalltüren, die mal offen und mal geschlossen sind. Wie wasserfest ist eigentlich die Farbe, mit der du Conqueror geschminkt hast?"  
"Ja, das ist auch ein Problem. An sich ist sie nicht wasserlöslich. Aber dann streifen noch die nassen Grashalme über seine Fesseln und im Stall das Stroh. Und das dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr gewechselt werden, sobald Daniel offiziell weg ist! Also müsste Queery, wenn er sich im Stall erleichtert, eigentlich tagelang zwischen Kot und uringetränktem Stroh zubringen. Das greift die Farbe dann schon an. Dazu kommt noch Schweiß - wenn das auch an den Beinen nicht viel ist."  
"Du liebe Zeit! Darüber habe ich noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht!" gab ich zu.  
Sherlock lächelte nachsichtig und schenkte zuerst mir und dann sich selbst Tee ein. "Naja: Er wird nicht im Stall bleiben, wenn der derart verschmutzt ist. Aber trotzdem...Das wird der erste große heikle Moment. Die werden den Hof eine Weile beobachten, sich dann dort umsehen, ob wirklich niemand da ist und ob sich wirklich niemand um die Pferde kümmert, seit Daniel weg ist. Trotzdem muss unser Toto natürlich hübsch aussehen. Und bevor sie uns holen, werden sie wohl mal ausmisten. Jedenfalls, während sie dort sind müssen sich Nellie und die anderen natürlich verborgen halten. Nachfärben geht dann nicht mehr. Trotz des geheimen Tunnels und all der neuen Verstecke..."  
Ich nahm mir eine Scheibe von dem Kastenkuchen. "Lass uns erst in Ruhe essen, ja?"  
"Du hast recht. Nur kein Stress...", lächelte er gelassen. "Ich habe dich schon so oft von einer Mahlzeit hochgescheucht in den letzten fünf Monaten. Allerdings war es meistens nötig..."  
Er zog die Stirn in Falten und entschied sich schließlich für ein bescheidenes Gurkensandwich.  
"Ja, meistens. Ist schon gut!" grinste ich.  
  
Eine Weile genossen wir schweigend unseren Tee.  
  
"Wenn wir fertig sind, sagst du Bescheid, dass wir später zu Abend essen werden...dann kümmern wir uns um die Pferde..." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Sagen wir...halb neun..., eher neun...  
Wir müssen auf Miss Summers reagieren?"  
Ich seufzte abgrundtief. "Sie hat mir eine Art Liebeserklärung geschickt und will mich treffen...!" stöhnte ich. "Und sie hat vorgeschlagen zu skypen, damit wir uns sehen können!"  
"Einander", verbesserte Sherlock.  
"Was? Äh, ja – genaugenommen einander – du weißt genau, was ich meine", maulte ich.  
Sherlock lächelte und strich mir kurz durchs Haar.  
"Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Das schaffe ich nicht, ohne einen Cyrano de Bergerac!"  
Er lachte. "Du weißt schon, dass Christian unter dem Balkon stand und es Roxane sehr wohl auffiel, als Cyrano übernahm und die Stimme ganz anders klang!" spöttelte er.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kenne nur diesen Film mit Steve Martin und Daryl Hannah. Roxanne."  
"DEN kenne ICH nicht!" versetzte Sherlock. Es war ihm nicht im Geringsten peinlich.  
"Ich war vierzehn – meine allererste feste Freundin wollte da rein... Er ist witzig. Natürlich auch etwas kitschig, ist ja klar. Cee Dee irgendwas... – Bales, glaube ich, ist Feuerwehrmann. Roxanne studiert Astronomie."  
Sherlock betrachtete mich versonnen. "Hast du eigentlich alte Fotos von dir? Ich meine, hast du welche zuhause in London...?"  
Ich kniff die Augen zu und bleckte die Zähne: "Du willst nicht wirklich wissen, wie ich mit vierzehn aussah!" prophezeite ich.  
"Und ob ich das will!“ schmunzelte Sherlock. „Und? Lässt er sich die Nase verkleinern?"  
"Charlie Bales? Nein… er würde gerne, aber er ist gegen irgendwas allergisch. Naja, damals war ich ja noch kein Mediziner, da hab ich mir das nicht gemerkt... Eine etwas lahme Entschuldigung des Drehbuchautors."  
"Und anscheinend kriegt er sie am Ende?"  
  
Oha..., dachte ich, die Vorlage endet also tragisch...! Nun, ich wollte die Dame ja auch gar nicht wirklich erobern…  
  
"Ja, dieser Chris brennt mit einer anderen durch. Roxanne fühlt sich dann zwar erstmal verarscht, als sie erfährt, dass die Briefe sowieso von Charlie waren, aber zuletzt sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebt – und dass sie seine große Nase liebt."  
"Nachdem ich schon James Bond mit dir gucken musste, bist du demnächst mit Cyrano dran und dann nehmen wir uns Roxanne vor!" entschied Sherlock.  
"Gibt es da nicht eine Verfilmung…mit diesem Obelix?“  
„Obelix?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos zurück.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du Asterix und Obelix nicht kennst!“  
„Doch natürlich…“ Er sah in seine Teetasse und lächelte wehmütig, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und grinste mich an: „Das war meine erste Lektüre in Französisch und in Latein. Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht – ist schon gut, John...“, beruhigte er mich, als er merkte, wie ich darüber erschrak, dass ich ihn an sie erinnert hatte.  
„Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es Realfilme davon gibt. – Meinst du Gérard Depardieu, der früher diese Komödien mit Pierre Richard drehte? So gut fand ich die Verfilmung gar nicht mal. Sicher, üppig ausgestattet – aber die schauspielerische Leistung hat mich nicht so überzeugt. Außerdem muss der Cyrano ein drahtiger, kleiner Kerl sein! Und dunkelhaarig, fast südländisch, wahrscheinlich. Da muss sich was Besseres finden lassen.“  
„Womit wir wieder beim Fechten wären, übrigens…!“  
„Stimmt. Und in irgendeinem Asterix gibt es eine Anspielung auf Cyrano – ich habe vergessen, in welchem…“  
Besorgt sah ich, wie er den Kopf schüttelte: „…das ist so lange her…“, murmelte er, ein wenig heiser.  
Dann lächelte er mich wieder an.   
„Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht inzwischen außer deinen Hausaufgaben?“ erkundigte er sich.  
„Ein bisschen geträumt…dass wir zusammen ausreiten, picknicken…“, gab ich zu und sah, wie sich Sherlocks Lächeln vertiefte, noch herzlicher und zugleich ein wenig sehnsüchtig wurde, als wolle er gleich sagen: Das werden wir alles machen! Noch ein wenig Geduld…!   
„…ein bisschen geschlafen…okay, fast zwei Stunden –   
ja – und, wie du so schön sagst, meine Hausaufgaben.   
Aber für Miss Summers brauche ich wirklich Nachhilfe!“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	83. Weiber...!

  
  
  
  
  
„… für Miss Summers brauche ich wirklich Nachhilfe!" hatte ich Sherlock kläglich eingestanden.  
Dieser lächelte mich beruhigend an, umarmte mich und raunte mir ins Ohr   
"Du bekommst alle Unterstützung, die uns zur Verfügung steht! Aber jetzt muss Mallory erstmal die Mädels reinholen. Und das muss ich natürlich alleine machen."  
  
Ja, nach dieser Gardinenpredigtwäre es natürlich völlig unpassend gewesen, wenn er Hilfe von seinem Boss bekäme!  
  
"Okay", seufzte ich. "Dann bis gleich..."  
Sherlock erhob sich, kramte ein Paar alter Laufschuhe aus einer seiner Satteltaschen, in die er eilig schlüpfte. Er warf mir noch einen zärtlichen Blick zu und verschwand in Richtung Stall.  
Im noch immer strömenden Regen liefen die Stuten herum. Sie hatten sich gewälzt und erinnerten an kleine Kinder, die im Matsch gespielt hatten. Bloody schüttelte sich gerade wie ein Hund – was natürlich völlig sinnlos war. Und Glory, die sonst wie ein unwirkliches, wunderschönes Fabelwesen wirken konnte, vollführte schlammverschmiert höchst unelegante, alberne Hopser. Noch vor Kurzem hätte der Rasen dort draußen lediglich ein paar frische Markierungen benötigt um wieder ein bespielbares Fußballfeld abzugeben, doch unsere beiden Kickerbanausinnen hatten Spaß daran gefunden, den vollgesogenen Boden mit ihren Hufen aufzureißen und umzugraben, als gelte es, Bäume zu pflanzen.  
Erst wandte Glory, dann Bloody kurz den Kopf nach rechts – Richtung Stalltor – , dann fuhren sie mit ihrem zweckfreien Treiben fort.  
Kurz darauf sah ich Sherlock mit zwei großen Karotten bewaffnet vorbeistapfen. Obwohl alle Geräusche im Prasseln des Regens untergingen, glaube ich, hören zu können, wie sich seine Schuhe bei jedem Schritt im Morast festsaugten, um sich gleich darauf wieder mit einem Schmatzen zu lösen. Glory blieb stehen und er ging auf sie zu. Sie lauschte auf seine für mich unhörbaren Worte, aber dann schüttelte sie ihren zierlichen Kopf und als Sherlock auf vielleicht drei Yards herangekommen war, brach sie seitlich aus und sprengte davon, dass die Erdbrocken flogen.  
"Oh, nein...", murmelte ich und trat nun dicht an das Fenster. Sherlock wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Braunen zu, aber sie strafte ihn mit Verachtung. Vielleicht war sie beleidigt, dass er zuerst auf die andere Königin zugegangen war?  
Was fanden die beiden nur dabei, durch den Regen zu toben?  
Mir fiel der Pferderoman wieder ein, der Harry mal so gefesselt hatte. Black Beauty.   
Ja, Pferde können sehr wohl auch Lungenentzündung bekommen!  
  
Maddoc würde jetzt vielleicht das Fenster aufreißen und brüllen: Nun machen Sie schon Mallory! Und das eine sag ich Ihnen, wenn auch bloß eine von beiden auch nur einen Schnupfen bekommt, dann können Sie was erleben, Sie Nichtsnutz!  
Sherlock hätte es womöglich begrüßt, wenn ich das jetzt getan hätte. Stattdessen begann ich mir allmählich um seine Gesundheit Sorgen zu machen.  
Diese verdammten Pferde! Es machte mich wütend, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt so einen Terz veranstalten mussten! Sie führten ihn vor wie grausame Kinder, die einem überforderten Lehrer auf der Nase herumtanzen.  
"Wollt ihr wohl aufhören, meinen armen Sherlock zu quälen, ihr zickigen Mistviecher!" grummelte ich zwischen den Zähnen  
Dass mein bedauernswerter Freund trotz allem ruhig blieb, sich dann stellte, als würde er sie ignorieren, dass er gemütlich am Zaun entlangspazierte und schließlich demonstrativ in eine der Karotten biss und übertrieben genüsslich kaute, ja, dass ihn das niederträchtige Treiben der gehässigen Weibsbilder sogar zu amüsieren schien, machte es nicht besser für mich. Ich verspürte den Drang nach, hinauszustürmen und sie anzubrüllen.  
Schon überlegte ich, Mac und Kim zu Hilfe zu rufen. Vielleicht konnten wir sie zu viert in den Stall treiben…?!  
  
An der Ecke neben der Stalltür stellte sich Sherlock schließlich unter, schlang frierend die Arme um den Körper und sann wohl über eine neue Strategie nach. Zuletzt hatte er mehrfach versucht, ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden – war aber auch damit gescheitert.  
Glory reckte triumphierend ihr freches Haupt in die Waagerechte und trabte buchstäblich hochnäsig vorbei, wobei sie die Beine unnötig hoch anwinkelte, als wollte sie Sherlock verspotten!  
Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus! Irgendwas musste ich doch tun können?!  
  
Reiß dich zusammen! dachte ich. Mit Zorn wirst du gar nichts erreichen!  
  
Entschlossen schlüpfte ich in ein paar Schuhe und ging hinüber in den Stall. Es war duster dort – durch das geöffnete Tor drang fahles, graues Licht.  
Der Stall war längst ausgemistet und geputzt worden. Ich schnitt einen Ballen auf und raschelte mit dem frischen Stroh, ließ Hafer in die Futterraufen rieseln und befüllte die Tränken, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das hören und endlich Einsicht zeigen würden. Schließlich holte ich mir einen der Äpfel aus dem Schrank, biss geräuschvoll ab und kaute schmatzend.  
  
Ach, kommt schon! schimpfte ich in Gedanken. Ihr müsst doch frieren – und hungrig sein...! Seid doch nicht so stur!  
  
Alarmiert fuhr ich herum. Sherlock schlüpfte herein, tropfnass, das Haar schmiegte sich glatt und schwarzglänzend an seinen Schädel, das Shirt klebte durchsichtig an seinem Oberkörper. "Ah, da bist du ja schon!" brummte er leise und strahlte über das ganze wie Perlmutt schimmernde Gesicht. Ich warf den angebissenen Apfel in eine der Futterraufen, schnappte mir eine der Decken und hüllte Sherlock hinein. Er zitterte bereits. Mit kalten Händen umschloss er mein Gesicht und küsste mich. Ein wenig schaudernd legte ich meine Arme um seine schmale, feste Taille.  
"Gott, du bist ja völlig durchgeweicht – diese dämlichen Viecher...!" rutschte es mir heraus.  
Sherlocks Zittern wurde stärker – im ersten Moment erschreckte es mich, aber dann begriff ich, dass er kicherte.  
"Was?!" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Perfekt!" jauchzte er mit seinem verhaltenen dunklen Bariton in mein Ohr.  
"Bitte?!"  
"Das Timing, John. Sie sind rossig, alle beide...!"  
Er schlang seine Arme um meine Schultern, so dass die Decke über meine Arme herunterfiel, und schmiegte sich an mich.  
Mit einem kleinen Japsen schob ich meine Hände auf der Decke seinen Rücken hinauf, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen besser warmhalten zu können.  
Ach, Sherlock, ich schätze ich bin auch rossig...! dachte ich und vergrub grinsend mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. In meinen Ohren rauschte pochend das Blut.  
Wasser lief meinen Hals hinunter und ich spürte die Nässe durch den dünnen Stoff dringen, der mich noch vom Körper meines Geliebten trennte, zuerst wurde meine Brust feucht, dann –   
Da riss sich Sherlock los – so plötzlich, dass ich fast das Gleichgewicht verlor, er packte blitzschnell Bloodys Halfter, sprang beinahe gleichzeitig halb nach draußen und schnappte sich auch Glory. Ich sprintete zum Tor, um es rasch zu schließen.  
  
"Ah, erwischt!" grinste Sherlock. "Ich wusste doch, ihr würdet stören kommen, wenn John und ich kuscheln...", neckte er.  
  
Er hat "kuscheln" gesagt! dachte ich perplex. Ich sah, wie Bloody widerwillig den Kopf hochriss, um sich zu befreien, doch Sherlock hängte ihr eine Decke über den Rücken, während sie nervös wiehernd nach rückwärts tänzelte. Als er mich anlächelte, schnaubte sie – wie mir schien verächtlich – , worauf sie auch schon auf die Tränke zu trottete. Glory stupste Sherlock mit ihrer Schnauze an, beinahe zaghaft, als wolle sie sich entschuldigen und ihn bitten: Machst du mich jetzt wieder schön?  
  
"Bitte, Sherlock! Ich kann ja schon anfangen, geh erstmal unter du Dusche und zieh dir was Trockenes an!" drängte ich ihn besorgt.  
"Nein, John – du hast doch gesehen, dass sie völlig neben der Spur sind! Selbst wenn du alles wie gewohnt machst – sie sind jetzt überempfindlich und könnten nach dir schnappen, oder gar ausschlagen."  
"Was? Und du?" fragte ich entsetzt.   
"Ich würde die Vorzeichen rechtzeitig erkennen und ihnen ausweichen."  
"Okay, aber du musst trotzdem erstmal aus den nassen Sachen raus!" insistierte ich.   
Er las die Decke vom Boden auf und warf sie über einen Strohballen in der Ecke, zerrte sich dann das Shirt über den Kopf und begann sich aus den klatschnassen Hosen zu krempeln, ehe er sich setzte, um Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen.  
Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen sah ich zu, wie er schließlich mit nichts als seinen Schuhen bekleidet vor Gloriana stand und sie mit zwei Strohbüscheln abzureiben begann.  
  
Wie ein Gemälde..., ein alter holländischer Meister...sein blasser, von Blutergüssen in den verschiedensten Stadien gezeichneter Körper vor dem noch schmutzigen Silbergrau von Glorys Fell, wirkte kraftvoll und verletzlich zugleich.  
Fluchtartig stürzte ich in unser Zimmer, holte ein großes Badetuch, ein Sweatshirt und eine Boxershorts und kehrte zurück, beeilte mich, ihm das Frotteetuch über die Schultern zu legen. Er ließ die Strohbüschel abnehmen und trocknete sich ab.   
"Danke"; raunte er, während ich unschlüssig da stand und nicht wagte, die Arbeit an Glory für ihn fortzusetzen.  
Er nahm die Kleidungsstücke von meinem Arm und zog sie hastig über. "Ich denke, du kannst jetzt weitermachen. Glory ist wieder ganz friedlich...", sagte er und wandte sich der Braunen zu. Zuerst drehte sie ruckartig den Kopf weg und zog missbilligend die Oberlippe kraus, ließ ihn aber doch gewähren.  
Nachdem wir den beiden den groben Schmutz aus dem Fell gerubbelt hatten, war eine richtige Wäsche mit Pferdeshampoo angesagt. Schaumige, braune Rinnsale fanden ihren Weg in den Abfluss in der Mitte des zweckentfremdeten Geräteschuppens, den wir als Putz- und Sattelstelle nutzten.  
  
Als die Pferde endlich frisch gestriegelt und bildschön auf einer neuen, großzügigen Schicht von frischem Stroh standen, waren wir beide durchgeschwitzt und mir wurden langsam die Arme lahm.  
  
"Geh doch schon duschen – ich will mir gleich mal Veras Mails durchlesen, dann kann ich schon anfangen zu denken…", sagte Sherlock.  
Er überlegt ebenso wie ich, dass wir zusammen duschen könnten, ging es mir durch den Kopf, aber das könnte sich jetzt nachteilig auswirken… Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenreißen.  
Ich nickte, eilte in unser Zimmer zurück und raffte alles zusammen, was ich benötigen würde. Ich beeilte mich – aber, als ich ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war, beschloss ich, dass ich mich doch noch rasieren und mir die Zähne putzen könnte – vielleicht brauchte Sherlock ja noch Zeit...?  
   
Feigheit vor dem Feind? fragte eine spöttische Stimme in meinem Kopf. Seltsamerweise war es Mycrofts.   
Feind, ja.    
Lieber hätte ich mich in ein Feuergefecht gestürzt, oder mich auf eine Prügelei mit einem Preisboxer eingelassen, – oder mir meine drei verbliebenen Weisheitszähne ohne Betäubung in einer einzigen Sitzung herausrupfen lassen, als diese Betrügerin zu daten…!  
  
Es war unangenehm und beruhigend zugleich, mir vorzustellen, dass sich Sherlock Veras Mail und anschließend Sylvias nichtöffentlichen Facebook-Eintrag und ihre persönliche Nachricht an mich vorknöpfte. Aber diese Peinlichkeit konnten wir uns nicht ersparen.  
Als ich zurück in unser Zimmer kam, saß Sherlock in einen alten Bademantel gewickelt vor dem Laptop auf dem Sofa, neben sich eine Kanne Tee. Gleich hob er den Kopf und sah mich an.   
  
Er wirkt alt, wenn das Haar so straff zurückgekämmt ist, kam es mir in den Sinn.  
Nun ja, alt... er sah dann wirklich wie dreiunddreißigeinhalb aus.  
  
„Puh…“, machte er und grinste. „Das ist wirklich dick aufgetragen! Aber keine Sorge, das kriegen wir hin…!“  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
Vielleicht zu dicht neben ihn – aber der Gedanke kam mir erst, als es bereits passiert war  und dann wollte ich natürlich nicht mehr von ihm abrücken. Und er würde ja sowieso ganz bald selbst duschen gehen.  
  
„Es ist nicht so sehr, dass…ich das nicht will, mich dabei unwohl fühle, mich überwinden muss – und so…“, stammelte ich, „sondern ich habe wirklich Angst, dass sie mir einfach nicht abkaufen wird, dass ich ihr auf den Leim gehe, dass ich mich verknallt habe und ihr vertraue! – Also, dass ich deinen Plan ruiniere…!“ Ich atmete hektisch durch, ehe ich es endlich auf den Punkt brachte: „…ich meine…: Dass ich dich enttäusche…“  
   
Hatte er mir eben nur das Gesicht zugewandt drehte er mir jetzt den kompletten Oberkörper zu und sah liebevoll auf mich herunter. Er hob ein wenig zögernd die Hand, dann…strich er mir an der Schläfe durchs Haar, den Nacken hinunter, um seine Hand dann auf meine Schulter zu legen.  
   
„John…“, begann er ruhig und behutsam, „bisher…gab es nur zwei Gelegenheiten, wo ich mein Netzwerk für eine derartige Falle eingesetzt habe, so dass mehrere Personen über längere Zeit miteinander in bestimmten Rollen interagieren mussten und dass ich dann zum Teil nicht dabei sein konnte. Von der Sache in Ascot weißt du. Und außerdem…noch einmal… Wie auch immer: Das hier ist das mit Abstand größte…DING bisher. Allerdings stellt der Richter mit Daniel zusammen den Verbrechern auch manchmal Fallen, um sie zu überführen – aber worauf ich hinaus will: Die anderen könnten es genauso vermasseln, ICH könnte es vermasseln – es könnte einfach…irgendwas schieflaufen…“, er schüttelte währenddessen den Kopf – mit der eigenen Eloquenz unzufrieden: Das hatte Seltenheitswert. „…dieses... Team um Art, sie haben schon öfter so getan, als wären sie Handwerker. Zumeist spionieren sie dabei ein Nachbargrundstück aus. Aber sie erledigen ihren Job dabei ordentlich – nur dass sie die Informationen, die sie dabei über die Nachbarn ihres Kunden sammeln, anschließend verkaufen. Wann es günstig ist, was dort zu holen ist... Gefallen tut mir das auch nicht, aber es gibt Schlimmeres und ihre Arbeit beeindruckt mich und ich kann sie gut gebrauchen, manchmal…  
Aber, was ich sagen will, ist… – glaub bloß nicht, DU seist hier die Schwachstelle! Du bist…relativ…der Neuling…und abgesehen von einem anscheinend sehr überzeugenden Klatschreporter hast du noch wenig Praxis darin, in eine fiktive Identität zu schlüpfen – aber…in dieser Rolle – die zugegebenermaßen nicht leicht ist! – kann ich mir niemand anderen vorstellen als dich! Du bist die perfekte Besetzung dafür! Aber ich bin…dafür nicht der beste Regisseur… Der Umgang mit so einer… „Honigfalle“ – in der Praxis jedenfalls – ist für mich auch Neuland. Aber ich weiß das und ich werde mich beraten lassen. – Ja, du hast recht, es wäre… – es wäre frustrierend für mich, wenn es schiefginge, und niederschmetternd, wenn jemand zu Schaden käme unter meinem Kommando, durch meinen Plan! Aber bitte, glaub mir: Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen! Und wenn du darauf vertraust, dass du überzeugend sein wirst, dann kommt es auch gar nicht darauf an, ob du die sogenannten richtigen Worte findest oder so! Im Gegenteil! Du sollst ja hingerissen sein, und sie gehen ja davon aus, dass eine solche Traumfrau bisher für dich nicht erreichbar war – und dass du trotzdem auf sie reinfällst…! Dass du deshalb aufgeregt bist, wenn du sie triffst und dich vielleicht ungeschickt anstellst! – also, wenn du jetzt in irgendeiner Weise mit deinem Verhalten unzufrieden sein solltest, dann schieb es drauf, das du nervös bist, weil du sie so toll findest und es dir nicht mit ihr verderben wirst! ...und wenn sie war merken würde – wenn sie denken würde, du seist skeptisch, dass sie’s ernst meint, dann würde sie einen neuen falschen Trumpf ausspielen. Etwas wie: „Ich erbe übrigens bald 15 Millionen Pfund!“ Oder: „Um ehrlich zu sein…, ich bin schonmal so sehr von einem Mann verletzt und enttäuscht worden, dass ich nie wieder so einen Dreckskerl an mich heranlassen wollte – nicht an mein Herz jedenfalls… – irgend sowas, weißt du? Damit du…daran glauben kannst, dass sie tatsächlich etwas ganz Besonderes, Einmaliges in dir sehen könnte! Dass es ECHT ist…!“  
Er sah mich eindringlich und gleichzeitig ein wenig fragend an. Dann nahm er seine Hand von meiner Schulter und senkte den Blick – aber noch ehe ich mich darüber auch nur wundern konnte – oder gar erschrecken – ergriff er meine Hände:  
„Zwischen uns würde sich nichts ändern, falls das schief gehen sollte. Versprochen! Aber ich weiß, dass du sie überzeugen kannst, dass der ganze Plan funktionieren kann! …ich weiß aber auch, dass immer irgendwas dazwischen kommen kann… Und, hey, ich bin es, der sich gestern verquasselt hat – nicht du! Du hast es noch gerettet! Das war wirklich beeindruckend! – Und du hast ja recht: Wenn sich einer mal verspricht, etwas Verräterisches tut, aber der andere die Nerven behält, dann können wir das ausbügeln! In so einem Fall, darf man vor allem eines nicht tun: Davon ausgehen, dass alles verloren ist und offen einzugestehen, dass alles bloß geblufft war!“  
„Ja…, ja, ich weiß. Nur...das…das jetzt, erscheint mir viel schwieriger. Weil ich DICH liebe – und weil ich das irgendwie alleine werde schaffen müssen – mit dieser…Frau…! – wenn ich...sie wirklich treffen muss…“, seufzte ich.  
   
Sherlock lächelte. Nicht nur zu Ermutigung, wie mir schien.   
Sein Blick wanderte auf den Bildschirm zurück.  
„Gut…, Bildtelefonie sollten wir wohl wirklich besser vermeiden…“, stellte er nachdenklich fest. „Dabei ist der Blickkontakt am intensivsten – beinahe unumgänglich – viel stärker, als wenn man zusammen an einem Tisch sitzt und zusammen speist... Ausreiten hätte den Vorteil, dass du sowieso am besten immer dorthin schaust, wo du hinmöchtest, wohin sich das Pferd bewegen soll. – Aber dazu eignet sich das Wetter gerade wirklich nicht…“   
   
Unwillkürlich seufzte ich auf – halb vor Erleichterung, dass er meine Probleme verstehen konnte, halb aus Nervosität, weil völlig klar war, dass mir diese Aufgabe trotzdem nicht erspart bleiben würde. Ich musste da durch – irgendwie – früher oder später.  
Vielleicht wirklich besser früher!  
  
„Tja, mal sehen…: Es gibt da so ein regionales, historisches Museum in der Nähe und so eine Art...Künstlerkolonie...", überlegte Sherlock.  "Gut... Versuch, dir vorzustellen, dass du dich verknallt hast, dass du dich mit ihr treffen möchtest, dass du davon träumst, Sex mit ihr zu haben. Aber du kannst dir nicht so ganz vorstellen, dass sie wirklich genauso sehr dich will...  
Ich hab Vera angewiesen, Madeleine alles Material zukommen zu lassen. Sie wird uns dann in einer halben Stunde eine Videokonferenz schalten. – Maddie ist ja augenblicklich nicht auf Doyles Hof, da sie offiziell als Innenarchitektin Equidise verlassen hat und derzeit Daniels neue Freundin spielt.   
Vera hat uns dringend geraten, dass du schnell auf die Freundschaftsanfrage reagieren sollst. Ruhig recht knapp.   
Wir waren so frei, das inzwischen zu erledigen. Du hast angenommen und ihr kurz geantwortet:…“  
Er zeigte es mir und ich las:   
„Aber selbstverständlich gerne! Ist mir eine Ehre – ich freue mich :-)“  
„Und zwar wäre es aus folgendem Grund so eilig: Den Post über ihre Verliebtheit hat Miss Summers schon wieder gelöscht – aber einige FREUNDE haben ihn geliked oder sogar kommentiert. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wird sie es so aussehen lassen, dass einer dieser Freunde , der sich berufen fühlt, Amor zu spielen, dir den gelöschten Text zukommen lassen wird.  
  
Oh nein! war alles, was ich denken konnte, aber ich nickte.  
  
Natürlich soll es mich ermutigen… Aber zu wissen, dass sie weiß, dass ich es gelesen haben werde, macht das Ganze noch grässlicher.   
  
"...gut, ich geh bloß rasch duschen..., beeil mich...", nuschelte Sherlock plötzlich beinahe hektisch.  
Solange sich die Tür noch nicht wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hielt ich den nächsten Seufzer noch zurück.  
"Wenn ich das doch nur schon hinter mir hätte...!" murmelte ich.   
  
Ich sollte mir vorstellen, dass ich…mich verliebt habe…mit ihr schlafen will…  
  
Das schien inzwischen so absurd!  
  
Als Sherlock zurückkehrte fand er mich in düsteres Brüten versunken. Nicht nur, dass ich überzeugt war, keinen Schritt weitergekommen zu sein – es war noch ärger: Nämlich als hätte ich mich im Morast festgefahren. Oder im Tiefschnee.  
  
Sherlock glitt an meiner Seite aufs Sofa.  
  
„…John…, alles in Ordnung…?“ fragte er behutsam.  
  
"Weißt du…es ist mir auch deshalb so unangenehm, weil – nicht nur, weil ich nur dich liebe und weil ich weiß, dass ihr Interesse ein Fake ist – es ist irgendwie auch so, dass es sich anfühlt, als wäre es meine Schuld! Als hätte ich angefangen zu flirten oder sie zumindest ermutigt – so, als hätte ich wieder mitten in einem Fall eine Sarah gedatet und sie dann auch noch mit nachhause gebracht – kennst du das, wenn du träumst, dass du dann manchmal Dinge tust, die du überhaupt nicht willst?!" sprudelte ich hervor.  
   
„Denkst du, dass ich dir das immer noch nachtrage?!" fragte Sherlock entsetzt.  
„Es war hochgradig unprofessionell – du hattest vollkommen recht mit dem Zirkus!" rief ich schuldbewusst.  
"Ist doch schon gut! Es tut mir leid, dass es so schwer für dich ist", beteuerte er.  
"Ich weiß doch, dass es sein muss…", seufzte ich. „Nicht mal du konntest ahnen, dass sie mit so einer…Geheimwaffe arbeiten würden.  
„Nein…, nein, wirklich nicht.   
Lass uns versuchen, weiterzukommen, ja?“  
Er hatte sich umgezogen und das Haar zumindest angeföhnt, es begann sich schon wieder ein wenig zu kräuseln.  
Bedeutend besser! fand ich. Dabei hatte ich mir nie Gedanken um Locken gemacht. Auch bei Frauen nicht.  
Außer als ich mal eine Freundin hatte, die immer wahnsinnig lange für ihre Frisur brauchte…  
  
…Mist, wahrscheinlich wirke ich genauso hilflos, wie ich mich fühle…! vermutete ich etwas beschämt, als mir klar wurde, dass Sherlock nun die zweite Tasse für mich mit  Tee und Milch befüllt hatte und sie mir zusammen mit einem Shortbread-Finger zuschob.  
Sein Blick schweifte zurück zum Laptop.  
  
„Tja..., was bei Videotelefonie besonders tückisch ist: Wenn es nach Blickkontakt aussieht, dann ist es keiner, weil das ja auch gar nicht möglich ist!“ fuhr Sherlock fort und lächelte mich herausordernd an.  
   
Das war eine Testfrage! Ich überlegte, worauf er hinauswollen konnte und sah angestrengt das Display des Laptops an…  
   
„Oh… – natürlich! Ich würde ganz automatisch auf die Augen des Gegenübers auf dem Bildschirm sehen – aber, damit es für den anderen nach Augenkontakt aussieht, muss man tatsächlich in die Webcam schauen! –   
Du liebe Zeit!“ schnappte ich und musste fast lachen: „Das würde für sie den Eindruck machen, als ob ich ihr die ganze Zeit auf die Brüste starre…!“  
Darüber hatte ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht. Man sah so etwas manchmal in irgendwelchen Filmen – da war es sowieso nicht echt; ich hatte richtige Videokonferenzen miterlebt, aber war entweder nicht selbst dabei aufgenommen worden, oder hatte bezüglich dieser Sache einfach keine Rückmeldung bekommen, weil es unwichtig schien, oder sich meine Gesprächspartner erklären konnten, worin mein Fehler bestand. Mir war es nie aufgefallen. Und falls ich selbst jemals im Verlauf eines solchen Gesprächs auf den kleinen Ausschnitt geschaut hätte, auf dem ich selbst zu sehen war, hätte ich es wohl auch nicht bemerkt, weil ich dann selbstverständlich den Blick gesenkt haben würde – und den Winkel konnte man ja bei so kurzer Distanz auch nicht gut abschätzen!  
Wenn ich jetzt allerdings darüber nachdachte, so war es mir bei Fernsehinterviews bisweilen aufgefallen, dass die interviewte Person oft Blickkontakt mit dem Reporter aufnahm – statt die Augen auf das Objektiv zu richten und so den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie spräche direkt zum Zuschauer.    
„Hm…, du könntest…“, grübelte Sherlock, „ja, du könntest deine Webcam zerstört haben, weil du Bedenken hast, du könntest gehackt und ausgespäht werden. Wenn Miss Summers dich zumindest nicht sieht – oder eher, wenn du sicher sein kannst, dass sie dich nicht sieht, würde es das für dich leichter machen. Aber einfacher ist es, du rufst sie ganz klassisch an und triffst dich mit ihr.   
  
…einfach…! Klar! „Einfach“! Ha…!  
  
Es fiel mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren – und ehe ich‘s mich versah, war auch schon der Termin für die Videokonferenz gekommen.  
Es war seltsam, Vera und Madeleine – diese beiden so verschiedenen Frauen, dabei zu sehen, wie sie sich einen Bildschirm teilten. Sie kannten einander wohl nicht und Maddie sah Vera wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal. Sie begrüßte sie freundlich und  wie mir schien – mit verhaltener Neugierde.  
Madeleine erklärte, dass sie sich alles durchgelesen habe, auch meine Notizen – und wohl auch irgendwelche Stichpunkte, die Sherlock ihr noch geschickt hatte.  
Dann fuhr sie fort: „Ehe wir das vertiefen, Jungs, die Summers wird womöglich ihre Strategie ändern, vor allem, wenn sie befürchten muss, ihr wärt misstrauisch. Wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten durchspielen – John muss darauf so natürlich und scheinbar arglos wie möglich reagieren können – aber zunächst mal – Sherlock: Ich fürchte fast, du siehst vor lauter Bäumen den Wald nicht!“  
  
"Was?!" ächzte ich heiser und wagte es kaum, Sherlock anzusehen.   
Nicht nur Maddie – auch Vera verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Mensch, Mallory! Maddoc ist dein Goldesel, den hast du für dich entdeckt – den willst du mit niemandem teilen! Nicht mal mit einer ehrlich verliebten Frau, die deinen Boss wirklich um seiner selbst willen schätzt und der sein Zaster völlig schnuppe ist. Egal, was du von ihr hältst! Du würdest deinen Boss vor ihr warnen – sie schlecht machen. Natürlich nicht, weil du ihn liebst, sondern seine Kohle!  
So, nachdem diese Grundlage geklärt ist, können wir uns die Details überlegen…“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	84. Operation "Honigfalle"

  
  
       
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen! Madeleine hatte natürlich vollkommen recht! Mallory würde alles, was seinen Einfluss auf Maddoc beeinträchtigen konnte, auszumerzen versuchen. Egal, wer oder was es sein mochte!  
Wir waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den naiven Herrn und seinen gerissenen Knecht zu geben, die eine Art von Zweckgemeinschaft eingegangen waren, um voneinander zu profitieren und uns dabei den Stallion-Nappern gegenüber dumm zu stellen und deshalb ihrer Honigfalle scheinbar auf den Leim zu gehen, dass wir beide knapp davor waren, über unsere eigene Opferbereitschaft zu stolpern.  
Dass ICH das nicht durchschaut hatte, war EINE Sache…  
Aber Sherlock…? Sherlock, der große Schauspieler, der diesen Mallory erfunden hatte!?   
Klar, wir hatten zu Beginn nicht mit einer Honigfalle gerechnet, wir hatten sie sofort als solche erkannt – aber sie blieb trotzdem die Frau, die nicht wissen durfte, dass sie sich eigentlich zwischen zwei Liebende drängte, dass Mallory gar nicht mein Angestellter und ich gar kein Single war. Nicht bloß ich, auch Sherlock hatte sich überwinden müssen, wir hatten uns innerlich so sehr dagegen gesträubt, diese Romanze mitzuspielen beziehungsweise mitansehen zu müssen, dass wir einfach nur noch geglaubt hatten, wir müssten da jetzt eben durch und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen!  
Aber das galt nur für mich! Mallory würde das nicht zulassen! Natürlich nicht – das wäre kompletter Unsinn! –   
  
Ich wollte Sherlock anschauen, aber ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was ich hätte sagen können, falls er auch nur halb so entsetzt war wie ich!  
  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme vom Laptop her. „…ehm, auf einer Skala von 0-10…wie geschockt bist du gerade…?“ fragte Maddie vorsichtig. Ihre Augen waren groß, starrten aber von uns aus gesehen auf einen Punkt rechts unten, etwa beim unteren Drittel des Bildschirmrandes, wahrscheinlich auf Sherlocks Gesicht gerichtet.  
Endlich schaffte ich es, den Kopf zu drehen...  
  
Eine Skala von Null bis Zehn…  
  
Sherlock schien wie gelähmt. Dann blinzelte er ein paarmal rasch, wirkte verwirrt…   
  
„…15…“, antwortete er mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
Er tat mir so leid!   
Ich sah, wie er tief Atem schöpfte, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen suchte –   
  
Komm schon! Umarme ihn – oder leg ihm wenigstens die Hand auf die Schulter – mach was! dachte ich. Es muss so niederschmetternd für ihn sein, selbst wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist!  
Und das ist es wirklich noch nicht!   
  
Sherlocks Gesicht verzerrte sich –   
  
Nicht weinen! Bitte, es ist noch nichts verloren – !  
  
Mein Freund prustete los. Er kicherte, schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich zwischendrin stöhnend ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
Ich war allerdings völlig verunsichert, ob ich darüber nun erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob er am Ende gerade eigentlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.  
  
„…Sherlock…? Alles in Ordnung mit dir…?“ erkundigte ich mich hilflos, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.  
Er wandte mir den Kopf zu, sein fast krampfhaftes Grinsen lockerte sich und er sah mich mit bedauerndem Lächeln an.  
„Aaah, John…!“ stöhnte er und nahm mich in seine Arme. „Was sind wir doch für zwei…Aamaa-töööre…!“  
Die Pause davor und die ein wenig zögerliche, betonende Aussprache des Ausdrucks „Amateure“ ließ mich aufhorchen.  
„…zwei ungeübte, törichte Liebhaber und…Möchtegern-Agenten…?“ versuchte ich mich an einer Interpretation.  
Er richtete sich auf und sah mich an.  
„Wir waren beide total darauf fixiert, dass Maddoc auf sie reinfallen muss und sie auf keinen Fall merken darf, dass ich das überhaupt nicht will und dass du nicht mein Angestellter bist, sondern wir ein Paar sind – “  
„…ich bin SO ein Idiot!“ stöhnte Sherlock.   
„Du bist SO verliebt!“ verbesserte Maddie und ich beeilte mich, ihr ins Wort zu fallen:  
„Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Durch unseren Krach und den Regen haben wir Zeit gewonnen und Mallory hatte scheinbar noch andere Probleme als die neue Flamme seines Brötchengebers! – Wir müssen nur unseren Plan nochmal überarbeiten!“ bemühte ich mich, ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ist das süüüß!“ spöttelte Vera mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Wir hätten euch besser mal sehr viel gründlicher überwachen sollen, dann hätten wir womöglich gemerkt, dass ihr auf dem Holzweg seid!“  
„Ja, Frage ist jetzt: Wie schaffen wir es, dass Mallory scheitert? Dass er aufgibt und die Romanze zulässt? …es muss…stimmig wirken…“, grübelte Madeleine.  
Vera zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, Maddoc will das nicht hören, dass die süße Sylvie doch nur auf seine Millionen scharf ist! Und er verteidigt sich damit, dass er das dann ja schon merken würde…, dass er auf sich aufpassen kann. Er könnte Mallory den gleichen Vorwurf machen, ihm mit Rausschmiss drohen, wenn er so impertinent sein will, sich in das Privatleben seines Bosses einzumischen!“   
„Würde er dann wirklich aufgeben? Oder würde er irgendeine Intrige spinnen, um sie doch noch schlecht machen zu können?“ fragte Maddie, die ihr beinahe völlig unbekannte Frau. Völlig sachlich und dabei engagiert diskutierten sie die Lage. Das war irgendwie…befremdlich…!   
„Ihr…irgendwas unterschieben, was dann bei ihr entdeckt wird, zum Beispiel…?“  
„Ich könnte…“, grübelte Vera gedehnt, „…einen Boulevardblatt-Artikel lancieren, der von Maddocs Erbschaft berichtet. Den könnte sich eine Betrügerin oder Heiratsschwindlerin oder so aus dem Internet ausgedruckt haben – dazu weitere Recherchen und natürlich Johns Facebook-Profil – wieso er das dann bei ihr findet, müsst ihr euch überlegen…“  
„Hm…, mal angenommen, John geht mit ihr essen und Sherlock kommt dazu, weil es einen Notfall gibt und John das Handy ausgeschaltet hat. Was aber nur ein Vorwand ist, um die Handtasche von der Summers versehentlich runterzuschmeißen, wobei diese Unterlagen zum Vorschein kommen…und vielleicht k.o.-Tropfen… – Nein, wartet, das würdest du natürlich  Kim machen lassen. In einer anderen Verkleidung natürlich. Mallory würde ihn verfolgen, Maddoc euch beiden hinterherrennen – der Dieb macht die Tasche auf, kippt sie aus, um das Portemonnaie zu finden und entkommt. Die Beweise springen John förmlich ins Auge, da er ein Foto von sich auf dem obersten Bogen Papier sieht! – Zack! Entlarvt!“  
„Stopp mal!“ stöhnte ich. „Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich die Idee, dass Sherlock in dieses Essen platzt, deshalb liebe, weil ich so drumrumkäme, mit dieser Dame noch mehr machen zu müssen, als bloß essen zu gehen…, was schon schlimm genug ist…!“ Ich grinste nervös in die Runde, „also: Ja, sowas würde Mallory machen! Selbst wenn er sie für aufrichtig und im Grunde harmlos hält! – hielte – wie auch immer! Und erst recht, wenn er sicher ist, dass sie eine Betrügerin ist! – Also, ich an Mallorys Stelle würde dann vielleicht zum Schein nachgeben, aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit versuchen, sie bloßzustellen – vielleicht, indem ich sie nach der Rasse ihrer Stute frage, dem Brandzeichen, ihrer Abstammung, dem Alter – oder irgendwas anderes, was sie wissen müsste, damit sie ins Stottern gerät und als Betrügerin entlarvt wird. Und dann könnte Maddoc – nun doch misstrauisch geworden – ihr Fragen über Edinburgh stellen –   
Aber WIE?! VERHINDERN! wir das alles, ohne dass es – ihr wisst schon – also, unlogisch wirkt?!“ stöhnte ich überfordert. Scheiße! Es durfte doch jetzt nicht alles daran scheitern?!  
Ich sah Sherlock an. „Was denkst du? Ich meine, sie haben sie doch deshalb auf mich angesetzt, damit ich…, also Maddoc sich mit der Idee anfreundet, seine Stuten mittels Natursprung besamen zu lassen. Wenn er sich nun von…dieser Sylvia abwendet, muss er ja seine Meinung bezüglich der Besamung nicht wieder ändern…die Bande müsste nur ihre kleine Mata Hari den Rückzug antreten lassen – alles könnte laufen, wie beabsichtigt…“   
  
Sherlock, der nachdenklich vor sich hingestarrt hatte, warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und schloss die Augen.  
„…Mallory…“, begann er mühsam – es fiel ihm wohl wirklich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. „Mallory hat inzwischen Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt…da waren diese beiden Zwischenfälle, die ihn bei seinem Boss in Misskredit gebracht haben. Dass er praktisch sein ganzes Geld verzockt hat – noch dazu auf so unprofessionelle Weise und dass er sich dann deswegen obendrein noch betrunken und infolgedessen verschlafen hat…   
Diese Frau…ob sie es nun ehrlich meint oder nicht, bedroht seine Pläne…  
…wäre er real, dann…dann müsste er merken, dass diese Frau übertreibt…, dass sie nicht echt sein kann…   
Ja, dann würde er ihr nachspionieren, sie zu entlarven versuchen. Oder er würde sich einfach heimlich an sie wenden und ihr drohen, damit sie sich zurückzieht…  
…wieso…sollte ich nicht…?  
…wieso damit aufhören…?“  
  
„Also, Jungs, ich will es ja nicht noch verkomplizieren…“, schaltete sich Maddie ein. „Aber…, mal angenommen, ich wäre…eine Heiratsschwindlerin oder gar eine Schwarze Witwe…“  
Letzteres hatte sie zwar in spöttisch-dramatischem Ton hinzugesetzt – aber eine Heiratsschwindlerin?! Womöglich war sie etwas in der Art! Hätte ich, wäre Maddoc echt, auf ihrer To-do-Liste stehen können?!   
Ich hätte mir am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, denn das wollte ich gar nicht wissen!   
  
„Oder ich hätte eine Unschuld vom Lande getroffen, die „Plötzlich-Prinzessin“ ist“, – sie hob die Hände, um Gänsefüßchen in die Luft zu kratzen und sprach den Filmtitel aus, als handle es sich um ein einziges Wort. „und nun eine…Assistentin braucht – und dann käme mir jemand in die Quere, der mir auch nicht koscher zu sein scheint. Also, ganz gleich, ob ein Kerl oder eine Lesbe – oder nichts von beidem. Ich würde dieser Person auf den Zahn fühlen und falls sie mir clever und damit gefährlich genug erscheint…, sie daraufhin abklopfen, ob wir gegebenenfalls gemeinsame Sache machen können… Ich könnte sie ja hinterher immer noch übers Ohr hauen.  
Du würdest – damit meine ich Mallory – in Erwägung ziehen, dich als Romeo zu betätigen…  
Aber ich sehe schon…  
Ja, wie gesagt – ich wollte es jetzt nicht verkomplizieren…“  
  
Peinliche Stille machte sich breit.  
  
Sherlock…  
mein Sherlock…und unser aller selbsternannter Soziopath sollte nun selbst eine Verführerin zu verführen versuchen…?  
Er konnte sich gut verstellen, aber…das…?  
  
„Nein. Nein, ganz schlechte Idee! Nicht in diesem Fall!“   
Mir hatte fast schon etwas ganz Ähnliches auf der Zunge gelegen, aber ich war erleichtert, als Madeleine selbst zu diesem Schluss kam. „Vergesst das wieder, Jungs – Sorry, ich wollte deinen Gedankengang nicht unterbrechen, Sherlock…  
Mallory würde merken, dass sie nicht echt ist…?“    
„Ja…, ich meine, das ist das Problem…   
Und weshalb sollte ich das nicht merken…? Weshalb sollte ich auf sie reinfallen und sie nur für ein naives, verknalltes Ding halten…?“  
Er sah plötzlich auf den Bildschirm und bemerkte zerstreut: „Sorry, ich suche bloß…meine Rolle…“  
„Also, so…“, ich überdachte nochmals kurz meine Formulierung, „…wie wir Maddoc angelegt haben, würde es ihn natürlich schon kränken, wenn rauskäme, dass eine Frau mit Sylvies Erscheinung und so, an ihm als einfachem Mann mit kleiner Armypension, der inzwischen sagen wir als Pfleger in einem Krankenhaus arbeitet, gar nicht interessiert gewesen wäre…  
Aber… ich denke, er ist auch unsicher. Er weiß, dass er…in dieser neuen Welt noch unerfahren ist. Und auch wenn ihm klar sein dürfte, dass Mallory nicht uneigennützig handelt, würde es ihn verunsichern, wenn er misstrauisch auf Miss Summers reagiert…“  
Ich hielt kurz inne und sah Sherlock an. „Er, ich meine Maddoc, würde sich verwirren lassen, wie Othello von Jago – selbst wenn er nicht ganz so vertrauensselig und diese Sylvie noch weit davon entfernt ist, seine Ehefrau zu sein…  
Er würde so eine Warnung nicht einfach in den Wind schlagen. Das würde er nicht können…  
Oh, zur Hölle, ich wünschte wirklich, ich würde irgendwas Hilfreiches beisteuern können…!“ kapitulierte ich frustriert.  
  
Die Situation war uns beiden schwergefallen  weil wir einander liebten, weil wir ein Paar waren, aber das im Moment noch geheim bleiben musste – aber deshalb hatten wir völlig übersehen, dass die Situation auch dann schwierig gewesen wäre, wenn wir wirklich bloß zwei ungleiche, heterosexuelle Typen in einer Arbeitsbeziehung gewesen wären.  
Aber auch wenn wir gerade noch rechtzeitig auf diesen Denkfehler aufmerksam gemacht worden waren – wie war die Situation zu retten?  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass sich Vera von uns wegdrehte – anscheinend hatte sie da noch einen zweiten Computer – oder vielleicht auch ein Smartphone. Jedenfalls erregte etwas, das ihre eigene Webcam nicht erfasste, gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Kurze Unterbrechung alle zusammen… Zwischenstand: Die Summers hat wohl noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft, denn jetzt hat jemand Maddoc diesen Liebespost geschickt.  
Es ist also noch nicht schief gegangen. Jetzt heißt es aufpassen.“  
„Ich sollte da schnell drauf reagieren, oder? Ich meine, ich bin scharf auf sie und ich hab ja auch grade nichts anderes zu tun hier…“, bemühte ich mich, mitzumachen.   
„Ja, musst du wohl“, grinste Maddie.  
„Warte…!“ schaltete sich Sherlock ein, er sah ein wenig gequält drein. „Ich weiß, ich bin hier der Laie…“, begann er entschuldigend. „Aber…ich glaube, ich – ich meine, Maddoc…naja, er wäre verblüfft, diesen Text von einem wildfremden Menschen zu bekommen – auch wenn klar ist, dass er ein Facebookfreund von…seiner…Angebeteten sein muss… Er würde dieses Geständnis…obwohl freudig überrascht, ein zweites Mal lesen, würde den Absender kontaktieren…vielleicht gleich zurückschreiben: Hey, wer sind Sie? Wo haben Sie das her? Was wollen Sie?!  
Oder sich erstmal dessen Facebookaccount ansehen…aber das bringt natürlich wenig. Bei Miss Summers muss eine völlig natürliche und zu Maddoc – zu ihrem Bild von Maddoc passende Reaktion kommen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wäre ‚Wo haben Sie das her?‘ auch mein erster Gedanke!“ überlegte ich. „Facebook ist völlig neu für mich. Und ich weiß noch, wie hilflos ich war, als ich mit dem Blog angefangen hab…ist ja noch nicht so lange her – auch wenn es mir oft so vorkommt…“, bemerkte ich überflüssigerweise und lächelte Sherlock dankbar an. Das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher, war unprofessionell und störend…! Aber er lächelte zärtlich zurück.  
  
„Du hast recht, die beiden sind sowas von niedlich…!“ grinste Maddie. „Okay, ihr zwei Schätzchen, also: ‚Wo haben Sie das her? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?‘ und vielleicht dann noch: ‚Und wieso machen Sie das?!‘ scheint mir wirklich die glaubwürdigste Reaktion zu sein.   
Wenn sie gut ist, hat sie da schon was ausbaldowert. Oder wer immer der Kopf hinter dieser ganzen Scharade sein mag – aber sie wird natürlich nicht wie aus der Pistole geschossen antworten. Dieser Freund müsste das ja auch erstmal schreiben. Selbst wenn das alles echt wäre, müsste er sich bemühen, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, John – um seiner Freundin Sylvie nicht alles kaputtzumachen!“  
„Und er – das heißt – sie…na, wie auch immer, dieser Amor wird mich beschwören, ihn nicht zu verraten …und zu verbergen, dass ich dieses…Geständnis je gesehen haben…“, überlegte ich.    
„Der Regen lässt nach…“, überlegte Sherlock. „Wenn wir draußen dinieren können – ohne dass es verdächtig wirkt, weil man das bei dem Wetter selbst als Brite nicht tun würde, dann könnte Maddoc Mallory berichten, dass er beabsichtigt, diese Sylvie morgen zum Lunch auszuführen. Zuvor könntest du ihr ja mitteilen, dass du sie eigentlich wahnsinnig gerne heute schon treffen würdest, aber der Wagen ist noch in der Werkstatt – nein: Du erwartest einen Skype-Anruf wegen eines Deckhengstes – und dabei willst du mich griffbereit haben, weil du noch zu wenig davon verstehst… Dann würde ich dich vor ihr warnen und du würdest entrüstet reagieren – “  
„Und wenn du so tust, als würdest du abwarten wollen?“, schlug Vera vor, „Sie erstmal nur im Auge behalten? Noch nichts unternehmen? – Du weißt nicht sicher, was genau sie für ein Ding plant! – Du könntest einfach so tun, als würdest du mit irgendeinem Knast-Kumpel telefonieren, dich erkundigen, ob jemand was über diese Frau weiß. Nachforschungen in Auftrag geben – “    
  
Der Gedanke war plötzlich einfach da.  
Was mache ich, wenn ich jemanden treffen will, von dem jemand, der mir reinreden wird, nichts hält?   
Na, ich tue es heimlich!  
  
„Und wenn ich dir einfach morgen freigebe? Und dir sage, dass ich mich mit einem ehemaligen Kameraden treffen möchte, der zufällig in der Gegend ist? Zum Lunch. …uuund, weil ich weiß, dass er ein armer Schlucker ist, so wie ich einer war, will ich nicht, dass er mitbekommt, wieviel ich jetzt besitze, denn das würde ihn vielleicht hemmen, frustrieren – es wäre nicht mehr wie früher – also: das flunkere ich dir bloß vor, damit du dich nicht für ihn interessierst und – also, damit Mallory denkt, dass er Maddoc wirklich alleine lassen kann. –  
Verstehst du? Es ist doch klar, dass wir uns auch mal unterhalten haben können, wenn wir nicht abgehört wurden. Dass du da längst gesagt hast: Diese Sylvie will doch nur Ihr Geld! – also, sag ich dir einfach nicht, dass ich sie date. Dann gibt’s erst gar keine Debatte darüber. Und was das Dinner im Freien angeht: Ich ergötze mich eben während eines fürstlichen Mahls gerne am Anblick meiner edlen Rösser!“ schloss ich salbungsvoll.  
  
Sherlock nickte nachdenklich; schmunzelte während zum Ende meines letzten Satzes hin.  
„Auch, wenn das darauf rauslaufen kann, dass wir sie dann heute Abend NOCHmal waschen müssen…!“ setzte ich noch stöhnend hinzu.  
  
„Gut… Ich könnte ja auch…, noch ehe du von deinen Plänen für den nächsten Tag anfängst – und bevor du sagst, dass du mir freigibst, sagen: Übrigens Boss, ich habe über Ihre neue Bekanntschaft nachgedacht. Da sollten wir vorsichtig sein…“  
„Ja…, klar, das geht…“, stimmte ich zu.  
„Und? Was wirst du dann machen, wenn du freihast? Ich meine, es ist doch klar, dass jemand von der Bande dich beobachten wird“, gab Maddie zu bedenken. „Ich meine – eine logische Option wäre, wenn du selbst versuchst, Sylvie hinterher zu spionieren, aber das geht nicht, ne? Du würdest bei ihr deinen Boss finden – und erst recht, darfst du sie nicht mit einem von der Bande erwischen – zum Beispiel diesem Dorfarzt. Aber, wenn du das nicht tust, was tust du stattdessen – und wieso?“  
„Stimmt…, auch wenn ich so gut wie blank bin. Ich würde wohl nicht hierbleiben. Andererseits – womit sollte ich weg? Mit Macs unansehnlicher Karre? Andererseits womit sonst…“  
„Ja, ich würde dich nicht einfach alleine mit einem meiner Pferde weglassen. Und wenn du die ganze Zeit auf sie aufpassen müsstest, wäre das auch kein freier Tag.   
Ich könnte dir ja zur Versöhnung und als kleinen Vertrauensbeweis doch ein kleines Taschengeld zugesteckt haben für deinen freien Tag. Du hattest vielleicht wochenlang keinen…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Oder du gibst mir gar nicht frei, sondern beauftragst mich, irgendwas einzukaufen…“, sinnierte Sherlock vage, „Dazu musst du mir natürlich Geld mitgeben. Nicht deine Karte – nach dem, was ich mir mit dieser Ascot-Wette geleistet habe…!  
Aber Bares.   
...uuund ich geh damit zocken…“  
„Weil du hoffst, deinen Verlust von der Pferdewette wieder etwas ausgleichen zu können? Ja, warum nicht…  
Und was könnte ich dich einkaufen schicken?  
Wo wäre es mir unwichtig genug, um nicht selbst dabei sein zu wollen? Und wichtig genug, dass ich nicht Mac oder Dotty losschicke – oder es einfach online bestelle…?!  
Ich meine, es muss plausibel sein, dass du keinen Verdacht schöpfst, dass ich dich bloß aus dem Weg haben will!“  
„Richtig…“, brummte Sherlock unter einem kleinen verschwörerische-anerkennenden Grinsen, erhob sich und begann, durch den Raum zu flanieren, die Handflächen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt…  
Ich wollte gerade zu einer entschuldigenden Bemerkung ansetzen, als mir noch rechtzeitig einfiel, dass sowohl Maddie als auch Vera das wahrscheinlich kannten.  
Seltsames Gefühl…  
Irgendwie aber auch beruhigend, sie als Beraterinnen dabeizuhaben und zu wissen, dass sie Verständnis für Sherlock aufbrachten, dass sie auf seiner – auf unserer Seite waren.  
  
„Und wieso geht Mallory nicht tatsächlich einfach für sich selber shoppen?“ fragte Madeleine nach einer Weile, die sie wahrscheinlich für angemessen lang hielt. Ich hatte da meine Zweifel. „Oder behauptet das zumindest? Oder Maddoc könnte ihm sagen, er soll sich irgendwelche Klamotten kaufen…“  
  
Sherlock blieb abrupt stehen und sah ein bisschen verloren zu mir und den beiden Frauen auf dem Bildschirm herüber. Dann klärte sich sein Blick und er stellte fest: „Gut…, ich dachte zwar gerade –   
Schon gut…“  
„Ja, Mallory! Dieser Aufzug, in dem Sie immer bei Tisch erscheinen, da muss ich mich ja schämen!“ nahm ich den Faden entrüstet auf. „Nur, dass Sie mir nicht die Schau stehlen! Keine Maßanzüge! Ordentlich halt – keine Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe! –   
Aber sag nur, was du dir gerade ausgedacht hast. – Bitte, Sherlock!“ ermutigte ich ihn.  
„Ich hatte mir überlegt, du könntest mir ja freigeben… Einfach, weil du mich gerade sowieso nicht gebrauchen kannst. Aber dir ist egal, dass ich gar kein Geld habe und gar nicht wüsste, was ich hier mit mir anfangen soll. Also müsste ich lesen oder Computerspiele machen oder so… Oder du siehst es eher als so etwas wie Stubenarrest. Ich soll mich ja ausruhen, nicht etwa eine Sauftour machen oder zocken…oder – was weiß ich…  
Naja, in den Puff gehen und später erfährt das irgendwer, mit dem du geschäftlich oder gesellschaftlich zu tun bekommst...“  
  
Er war zum Sofa zurückgekehrt, wirkte aber irgendwie verunsichert. Ich stand auf und trat zu ihm, wusste selbst nicht, ob ich glaubte, ihn vielleicht mit einer Umarmung aufbauen zu müssen – oder wohl eher auf eine solche Gelegenheit hoffte…  
„Aber dann würde mir Mac einen Vorschlag machen. Ich soll für ihn Einkaufen fahren und mir damit was dazuverdienen. Ein paar Bäume und Sträucher besorgen. Was Ungiftiges, was schnell wächst und dekorativ aussieht…und Material für Schutzzäune. Um den ehemaligen Fußballplatz zu bepflanzen. Es war doch sowieso schon davon die Rede, dass ich als Gegenleistung für die Pferdepflege – die eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, bei ihm was abarbeite!“  
„Weitere Unkosten zur Tarnung…“, rutschte es mir heraus. „Das macht Macs kleines Hotel gleich noch viel glaubhafter…!“ suchte ich gleich mein Unbehagen zu zerstreuen.  
„Keine Sorge! Dieser Coup wird keinen armen Mann aus mir machen. Es wird bestimmt nicht nötig sein, dass du irgendeinen langweiligen Job annimmst!“ beteuerte Sherlock treuherzig.  
Ich verschränkte lachend meine Finger in seinem noch immer ein wenig feuchten Nacken: „Wann sollte ich denn für so etwas Zeit finden!?“ fragte ich und spürte, wie sich seine Hände um meine Taille legten, während sich sein Lächeln vertiefte. „Nein, Sherlock…, ich möchte jetzt nur noch rund um die Uhr für dich da sein, 24/7 – als was auch immer du mich brauchst…“, erklärte ich ernsthaft.  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand – aber an seine Stelle trat ein Ausdruck von…Rührung,  Ergriffenheit…vielleicht sogar Ehrfurcht – ich kann es nicht beschreiben, so als… –   
  
…als hätte ich ihm eben einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.  
Du liebe Zeit – hatte ich das…?!  
Und deutete ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt richtig?!  
War er nicht eher…überrumpelt? …ja, entsetzt…?!  
  
…ich möchte das wirklich, Sherlock! dachte ich. Auch wenn das jetzt nicht so gemeint war – also, dass ich dich fragen wollte, ob… – Oh, Gott…!  
  
Aber nichts von diesem verzweifelten Gestammel fand den Weg über meine Lippen.  
  
Doch die Unsicherheit ließ mich augenblicklich aus ihren Klauen, als mich Sherlock zärtlich und doch fest in seine Arme zog.   
„…und ich werde dich morgen wahnsinnig vermissen, wenn du gehst und diese Frau triffst…  
…jede einzelne, verdammte Sekunde…!  
Aber ich werde es aushalten, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht echt ist – und weil ich weiß, dass du viel lieber bei mir wärst…! Dass sie dir nur auf die Nerven geht…“, raunte er in mein Ohr.  
  
Oh, hör bloß auf von ihr zu reden…! schimpfte ich in Gedanken. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach dem Klang seiner Stimme, unsere Lippen fanden einander…  
  
  
…auf unbestimmte Zeit hatte ich alles um uns herum vergessen, als wäre ich eingenickt, wüsste nicht, wie lange und hätte etwas ganz Wunderbares geträumt, das zwar keine konkrete Erinnerung aber ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte…   
   
Irgendetwas existierte, das gegen diese Euphorie sprach…!  
  
Wir sind mitten in…einer Konferenz…! Noch dazu mit zwei Frauen!  
  
„Sherlock…“, hörte ich mich flüstern – um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, schüttelte ich den Kopf – allerdings nur sachte, damit es nicht wirken sollte, als versuche ich, meinen Liebsten abzuschütteln. „…wir…können doch jetzt nicht kuscheln, das ist ein Meeting…!“  
Er kicherte sein verhaltenes, tiefes Kichern.  
„Ich glaube, du hast gerade die Sitzung für geschlossen erklärt…“, grinste er.  
  
Es war still im Zimmer. Wir blieben noch einen Moment stehen und hielten einander dabei nur noch an den Händen.  
  
Wahnsinnig unprofessionell, ging es mir durch den Kopf, – hab ich ein Glück, dass er das gerade auch nicht so eng sieht…!  
  
Ohne uns irgendwie abzusprechen gingen wir zurück zum Sofa.   
  
Der Bildschirm leuchtete pink und in schwarzer Schrift stand da zu lesen:  
  
„Ich habe Sylvias FB-Freundin geantwortet. Alles weitere per Mail.   
Ciao, ihr 2 Süßen! <3<3“  
  
Danach folgte noch eine kleine Regenbogenflagge, das Ganze wirkte ein wenig verpixelt und irgendwie verwischt und eingefroren…  
  
Vera hatte die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen.    
  
Ich wandte mich Sherlock zu, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte mich erneut nach seinem wunderschönen Lächeln.  
  
„…und…?“ erkundigte er sich, nachdem ich nicht bloß mit den Lippen die seinen gestreift hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als meine Zungenspitze tatsächlich auf die Seine getroffen war. Sie hatte quasi hinter seinen Schneidezähnen auf der Lauer gelegen.  
Buchstäblich.  
„…bin ich auch süß…?“ präzisierte Sherlock seine Frage.  
  
Er weiß sicher ebenso gut wie ich, dass auf der Zungenspitze die Konzentration jener einen Sorte von Geschmacksrezeptoren, die verstärkt Süße wahrnimmt, am höchsten ist, denn das ist auch in der Chemie wichtig…  
…wie kann ich jetzt bloß sowas denken…?!  
  
„…besser als süß…“, wisperte ich in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	85. Treueschwur

  
  
  
  
Ich erinnerte mich noch dumpf, dass ich sowas gedacht hatte, wie: Wir sollten das nicht tun, nicht jetzt…jetzt noch nicht…  
  
Doch diese Stimme in meinem Innern war rasch verstummt.  
  
Andererseits wäre ich ohne sie wahrscheinlich noch weit weniger zurückhaltend gewesen. Schwer zu sagen, denn bei diesem Kuss wagten wir uns weiter vor als zuvor.  
Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Sherlock ähnlich ging.  
Bestand die Gefahr, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die zu einem – wenn auch vorübergehenden – Kontrollverlust führen würde? Es fühlte sich wohl für uns beide so an. Wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass wir unsere eigene Operation sabotierten. Das würden wir uns – und womöglich auch einander – vielleicht nie verziehen können…  
  
Jedenfalls hätte ich nicht sagen können, ob von einem von uns ein geheimes Kommando ausging, dem er andere folgte, oder ob wir beide sozusagen selbstständig diesen Weg fanden und einschlugen: Indem wir einander noch enger und fester umarmten, lösten wir den Kuss auf, machten es unmöglich, ihn fortzusetzen.  
  
„…John…“, hörte ich ihn leise seufzen.  
Es lag so viel in dieser einen Silbe: Zärtlichkeit, Bedauern, Glück und noch immer fassungsloses Staunen darüber…aber vor allem Liebe.  
  
Keiner von uns wollte den Anfang machen, keiner von uns, wollte derjenige sein, der uns zurück an die Arbeit rief – aber ebenso wenig wollten wir den Beweis liefern, das wir als Kollegen nicht mehr funktionieren könnten, nun da wir es zugelassen hatten, einander zu lieben.  
  
"Wie du heute früh gesagt hast…“, begann ich ein wenig kurzatmig: „Es ist nicht von Bedeutung…“  
Natürlich verstand er sofort, was ich meinte und wiederholte: „…auch, wenn ich…  
„…dich physisch immer wieder loslassen muss…ist das nur äußerlich…, es ist nicht von Bedeutung…““, vollendeten wir unisono sein Zitat und beendeten es einander anlächelnd. Der Blick aus seinen magischen Augen ruhte auf mir, ein wenig entschuldigend und anerkennend zugleich, eine Vertröstung auf später.  
Wir mussten uns aufraffen – es gab noch einiges zu tun.  
  
„…noch…eine Kanne Tee…?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Gute Idee, ja…ich kümmere mich drum…“  
  
„Weißt du was? Ich komme mit!“ hörte ich mich schnattern – es war mir so herausgerutscht, ganz schnell, ehe ich auch nur die Kühle hatte wahrnehmen können, die sich zwischen unsere Körper stahl.  
  
Ich war ein wenig darüber erschrocken, dass ich ihn so wenig gehen lassen wollte – und dass ich in diesem Sekundenbruchteil sogar nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte.  
  
Es wird ihn abschrecken, dass ich so klammere! – Das wäre mir wohl durch den Kopf gegangen, wäre ich in diesem Augenblick imstande gewesen, dieses Gefühl zu artikulieren. Aber davon war ich weit entfernt.  
Doch Sherlock lächelte nur, zuerst nachsichtig und schon im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil erfreut.  
„Ein weiterer brillanter Vorschlag!“ sagte er dann grinsend: „Du solltest unbedingt kontrollieren, dass ich den Tee nicht zu stark dosiere und dass ich das Dihydrogenmonoxid* auch wirklich bis zum Siedepunkt erhitze!“  
„Solange du nicht wirklich destilliertes Wasser verwendest…!“ witzelte ich zurück.  
„Guter Hinweis, Doktor! Ja, du solltest wirklich dringend mitkommen! Es könnte sonst passieren, dass ich von meinem Liebsten träume und komplett die Zeit vergesse…! Das Resultat wäre entweder ungenießbarer Tee oder ein durchgeschmorter Kessel!“  
Indem er das sagte zog er meine Hand an sein Herz.  
  
Wir müssen uns wirklich zusammenreißen! – es ist nicht wirklich ein Scherz!  
  
Ich nickte ernsthaft.  
Nachdem er einen Kuss über meine Hand gehaucht hatte, gab er mir keine Zeit, über diese Geste verdattert zu sein, sondern ließ los – nur um gleich anschließend seinen Arm um meine Schultern zu legen.  
Erleichtert gestattete ich meiner Hand, sich einen Weg über Sherlocks Lende auf seine Hüfte zu bahnen. So verbunden machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Küche.  
   
  
„Hach! Das lässt mich hoffen, dass man in so hohem Alter auch noch so verliebt sein kann…!“  
  
Ich erschrak ein wenig. Sherlock dagegen lachte über Kim, die uns feixend musterte.  
„Nicht so frech, junge Dame!“ gab er zurück.  
„Ein wenig mehr Respekt vor den Pensionsgästen, nicht? Sonst beschweren wir uns bei Ihrem Boss, Dotty!“ brummte ich.  
  
„Ihr hättet doch bloß was sagen brauchen. Außerdem wollte ich mir sowieso grade was zum Tee holen. Wie lange soll es denn heute Abend noch gehen?“  
  
„Gute Frage. Wir melden uns nachher nochmal – ich muss vielleicht auch noch ein-zwei Dinge mit Mac besprechen – oder auch mit dir…“  
  
„Gibt’s Komplikationen? Ist es wegen dieser Frau?“  
  
„Ah, ich würde es nicht Komplikationen nennen. Vielleicht…: ‚eine zusätzliche Herausforderung‘…  
Aber ja.“  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Seufzen nicht ganz verkneifen.  
  
„Ach, ihr Ärmsten!“ grinste sie, dabei holte sie demonstrativ ein kleines Klapphandy aus der Tasche ihrer adretten, weißen Schürze und meinte mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Geräts: „Also, meldet euch einfach…“  
  
Damit schlüpfte sie vor uns in die Küche und hielt uns die Tür auf, um sich gleich anschließend dem Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu widmen, und sich Verschiedenes auf einen großen Teller zu laden.  
  
Was sie jetzt wohl den ganzen Tag so trieb? Mit einem altmodischen Staubwedel aus Federn durch MacArthurs kleine Wohnung tanzen?! – Aber eigentlich war mir das ganz wurscht…  
  
„Dein alter Kumpel ist ein lausiger Scrabble-Spieler, Sherl! Da sollte ich direkt noch eine Zulage verlangen. Ähm…, so als Schmerzensgeld, quasi…“  
  
„Wohin radeln Sie denn nun eigentlich, wenn Sie am Abend hier fertig sind?“ fragte ich.  
„Na, zu meiner Tante in Woodmoor, das wissen Sie doch, Mr Maddoc!“ entgegnete Dotty mit überraschtem Augenaufschlag.  
  
„Ich meine natürlich… – ja, okay…geht mich nichts an…“, nuschelte ich.  
  
Sie war eine junge Kriminelle – und noch mehr hätte mir Sorgen machen sollen, dass sie wohl nicht ganz ungefährlich lebte.  
Andererseits…wer bin ich, dass ich mich da reinhänge…?  
Ja, okay, man ist gesetzlich verpflichtet, eine Straftat, von der man Kenntnis erhält, den Behörden anzuzeigen. Aber im Grunde wusste ich bloß, dass sie die Kunst des Taschendiebstahls beherrschte – aber von nicht einem einzigen konkreten Delikt…  
  
Vielleicht verdient sie ihre Brötchen ja mit Taschenspielertricks, oder indem sie naiven Zeitgenossen vor Augen führt, wie leicht sie sie eben beklauen konnte…?  
…oder vielleicht suchte sie sich wenigstens ausschließlich wirklich wohlhabende Opfer…  
  
Ich sollte empört sein…einen Bogen um sie machen wollen…es gar nicht abwarten können, sie zu verpfeifen…  
  
Es war nebensächlich. Komplett unwichtig.  
Unterdessen sah ich Sherlock tatsächlich beim Teekochen zu…  
  
  
  
„Bis später, ihr Turteltäubchen…“  
Sie verschwand mit ihrer Beute durch die Schwingtür.  
  
  
„…John, alles in Ordnung mit dir…?“  
  
„Hm? Ja, wieso – natürlich!“  
  
„Du…wirktest grade ein bisschen…verloren…“  
  
„Nein, gar nicht! Ich…ich wundere mich nur immer noch ein bisschen über mich, weißt du…  
Es ist alles Bestens, wirklich…“  
  
„Gut…“, seufzte er. „Dann lass uns nachsehen, was Maddie geschrieben hat – und dann dieses leidige Date vereinbaren.  
  
  
Während wir wieder vor dem Laptop saßen, telefonierte Sherlock mit Mac. Er sollte sich bei einer bestimmten Firma einen Mietwagen besorgen, den schicksten, der zur Verfügung stünde. Sylvies FB-Freundin hatte bereits zurückgeschrieben. In ihrer Antwort entschuldigte sie sich für die Indiskretion und ermahnte mich inständig, der guten Sylvie nicht weh zu tun – sie wirke zwar nicht so, aber sie sei eine zarte romantische Seele, die den Glauben an die große Liebe in ihrem Innersten noch nicht aufgegeben habe.  
Madeline hatte sogar bereits Vorschläge gemacht, wie ich ihr antworten solle – dass ich Sylvie ganz toll fände, mir aber nicht hätte vorstellen können, dass es ihr mit mir genauso gehen könnte – ob ich ihr nicht zu alt wäre, oder zu klein  und vielleicht etwas zu unbeholfen in gesellschaftlichen Dingen.  
So ging es zwischen der Unbekannten, die gewiss auch wieder niemand anders war, als unsere ominöse Gegenspielerin selbst, noch einmal hin und her, ehe ich den nächsten Schritt wagen konnte – oder vielmehr musste: Mich mit Sylvie verabreden.  
Maddie hatte uns geraten, dass ich Sylvie zunächst nur schreiben solle. Etwas wie:    
„Hey, neue Facebook-Freundin!  
Ich würde dich gerne im RL wiedersehen. Es wird zwar leider heute nichts mehr, denn ich muss noch eine Videokonferenz machen und da muss ich Mallory dabei haben. Aber vielleicht hast du ja morgen zum Lunch noch nichts Konkretes geplant? Ich könnte dich mit dem Auto abholen…“ Und dann meine Handynummer.  
  
Sherlock und ich wollten nichts überstürzen. Wir besprachen unser weiteres Vorgehen ausführlich.  
Irgendwann wirkte er so nachdenklich, beinahe abwesend; dann schüttelte er sich: „Es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf, was Maddie gesagt hat…“  
„Was?“ fragte ich. Sie hatte eine Menge gesagt. Und sonst war er nicht so unpräzise!  
„Dass ich…dass Mallory…sich als Romeo betätigen müsste…  
Ich glaube, das mit den Pflanzen ist eine gute Idee… Zwei Inseln innerhalb einer gedachten Acht – nicht zu groß, dann kann man das Feld nach wie vor als Reitbahn nutzen. Und am Rand…dazu einen Unterstand…“  
„Dann wärst du aber mindestens den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Selbst wenn er mit anpackt. – oder wird Mallory das gar nicht machen? Dann müsste er doch wieder Ärger mit mir bekommen.“  
„Nicht, wenn es eigentlich mein freier Tag sein soll. Ich werde so tun, als würde ich das Einkaufsgeld beim Zocken verdoppeln und Mac alles zurückgeben…  
Es ist so: Vielleicht wird sie nicht wollen, dass du sie abholst. Wenn sie mit ihren Kumpanen zusammenwohnt, oder irgendwo in einem Karavan haust, statt in einer Reiterpension, dann wäre das schwierig. Zumindest müssen wir ihr Zeit lassen, sich etwas auszudenken. Vielleicht wird sie aber auch dich abholen wollen. Und dann sollte ich nicht hier sein.“  
„Verstehe – ja, du hast recht…Aber ehrlich gesagt, fand ich die Idee, dass du Kleidung shoppen sollst, besser…“  
„…schon…aber dabei darf ich euch nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie muss sicher sein, dass das nicht passieren kann und Maddoc auch, denn du willst dich ja heimlich treffen…  
Wenn du mich in einen bestimmten Laden schickst, ginge es natürlich…“  
   
Wir erörterten ausgiebig, was alles zu beachten wäre, welche Situationen eintreten könnten. Es war zwar ein leidiges Thema für mich, aber dies mit Sherlock akribisch planen zu können, beruhigte mich ungemein. Die bevorstehende Aktion begann langsam aber sicher ihre Schrecken zu verlieren.  
Auch wenn Sherlock nicht körperlich anwesend sein würde und wir leider nicht wirklich telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren konnten, kam es mir mehr und mehr so vor, als würde ich mich nicht alleingelassen fühlen, wenn es erstmal so weit wäre, dass ich mich mit Sylvie traf. Es würde nicht von Bedeutung sein.  
  
Sie reagierte rasch auf meine Mail – aber zunächst noch nicht telefonisch. Sie könne im Augenblick nicht und müsste noch einen Termin verlegen und würde mich dann anrufen.  
  
„Du hast recht. Natürlich kann ich sie bei keiner Reiterpension abholen. Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Ach, weißt du, ich hab jahrelange Übung in solchen Dingen. Entschuldige mich einen Moment. Was reinging muss auch wieder raus…“, erklärte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Teekanne, während er aufstand.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich so etwas Albernes zu sagen wie: Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon! oder gar: Ich werde die Sekunden zählen, bis du zurück bist!  
Nein. Übertreib es nicht!  
  
Stattdessen sollte ich durchatmen – mich konzentrieren, überlegen, ob wir etwas übersehen haben konnten…  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte dann mein derzeitiges Handy.  
Jetzt zuckte ich doch etwas zusammen.  
Sherlock nickte mir aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Sylvie! Schön, dass du dich meldest! Na, wie sieht’s aus?“ sprudelte ich hervor. Ein Daumen-hoch von Sherlock.  
„Hi, John! Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht sofort zugesagt habe! Ich wollte dich nicht hinhalten, oder so – echt nicht! Könntest du mich im Mercury-Einkaufszentrum abholen? Um 11:45? Ich würde mich dort in das italienische Eiscafé setzen – ich hab dort vorher noch einen Termin…“  
  
Sherlock machte mir Zeichen – ich sagte freudig zu.  
Es war dieser neue Einkaufstempel, wo wir schon gewesen waren, Sherlock und ich. Das mit der schrecklich fröhlichen Zahnarztpraxis, die ich mir hatte ansehen müssen, falls mich Leah zu meiner Meinung über die Ausstattung des Wartezimmers befragen würde…  
Wie hoffnungslos und abgrundtief unglücklich ich gewesen war!**  
Doch inzwischen war dieser bleischwere Kummer nur noch wie ein fast vergessener Albtraum.  
Dorthin konnte ich Mallory also nicht shoppen schicken. Aber natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet und sich bereits eine Alternative herausgesucht.  
  
Sherlock hatte auch schon einen Tisch für Sylvie und Maddoc reserviert, die Speisekarte recherchiert, mir die korrekte Aussprache exotischer Gerichte und Weine eingetrichtert – denn mir jagt gerade Französisch schon eine Heidenangst ein, wenn es darum geht, mich als kulinarischer Banause zu verraten! – bei irgendwelchen asiatischen Dingen kann man’s doch wirklich nicht wissen, oder?! Und die werden ja schon so mit unserem Alphabet transkribiert, dass man höchstens noch bei der Betonung falschliegen kann…  
Außerdem hatte mir Sherlock die Fahrtrouten bei GoogleMaps durchgerechnet.  
  
Wir waren so weit gekommen, dass er auch schon Mac Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er unser offizielles Dinner bestellen konnte.  
  
  
„Und, wenn alle Stricke reißen, oder du’s gar nicht mehr aushältst, sims‘ mich kurz an – notfalls auch von der Toilette aus“, beruhigte mich Sherlock. Unter einem Vorwand abzubrechen war allemal besser, als aus der Rolle zu fallen und es komplett zu vermasseln…  
Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, von dieser Notbremse Gebrauch zu machen – aber es war gut zu wissen, dass ich die Möglichkeit haben würde.  
  
  
„Gut… Dann sind wir soweit fertig…fehlt nur noch der Skype-Termin und das Abendessen“, stellte Sherlock fest und klappte den Laptop zu.  
Er konstatierte das Offenkundige.  
Auch er konnte es kaum abwarten, zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends überzugehen!  
„Vorher müssen wir uns noch umziehen – und Mac soll die Pferde wieder rauslassen – ich hoffe wirklich, sie machen sich nicht nochmal dreckig…!“ seufzte er.  
  
„Sherlock…? Können wir uns nachher wieder streiten…?“ bat ich.  
„Was? Wieso?!“ fragte das Genie verwirrt und starrte mich mit großen Augen an.  
Ich umfasste zärtlich sein Gesicht und erklärte grinsend: „Damit wir nicht so lange da draußen Theater spielen müssen, sondern hier drinnen zusammen sein können – was dachtest du denn?!“  
       
Sherlock schmunzelte, legte seinerseits seine Hände in meine Taille, räusperte sich dann und nuschelte halb schelmisch, halb verlegen: „Ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass manche Paare gerne Rollenspiele machen. Sie tun dann so, als würden sie sich gerade erst kennen lernen oder so…oder sie…streiten sich und tun dann so, als müssten sie sich wieder versöhnen…“  
„Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, du wärst jemand anders – und das mit dem Streiten…, das hatten wir doch schon – aber je eher wir wieder reingehen können, umso früher können wir wieder wir selbst sein. Wir selbst, Sherlock – und niemand anderes…!“  
Während ich das sagte, war ich zwar nicht sicher, ob Sherlock solche Vorspiele womöglich doch reizvoll gefunden hätte – immerhin war er ein begeisterter und begabter Mime, das hatte er schon öfter unter Beweis gestellt – aber ich wusste, was ich wollte – und dass es einfach Vorrang hatte, dass wir endlich zu uns selbst und zueinander fanden. Spielchen mussten warten.  
  
Aber noch während ich sprach, nickte er und sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich hatte ihn  überzeugt.  
  
Wir umarmten einander. „Ich liebe dich – es war eine alberne Idee…“  
„Ach, wer weiß…, irgendwann…, mit dir bin ich doch gerne albern…“, raunte ich zurück. „Es soll einfach nichts mehr zwischen uns stehen. Auch keine Masken…, denn ich liebe DICH, verstehst du? Jede Rolle…jede…gespielte Situation würde mir… etwas wegnehmen von dir…“; versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Sherlock vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und versicherte halberstickt: „Niemand wird mich dir wegnehmen, das lasse ich nicht zu…! Ich schwöre, ich würde alles dagegen tun...! Und du musst mir versprechen, dass das auch für dich gilt – das würde ich nämlich nicht ertragen…!“  
  
Jetzt war ich doch überrumpelt – dass wir so plötzlich bei diesem so ernsten Thema landen  würden, hatte ich nicht vorausgesehen.  
Augenblicklich hatte ich einen gewaltigen Kloß im Hals und wusste nicht, wie ich dagegen ankommen sollte.  
Ich konnte nicht mal schlucken!  
Also flüsterte ich: „Ich schwöre, Sherlock! Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht…, um dir erhalten zu bleiben... Ich möchte nirgendwo sonst sein...“  
  
Doch eine gefährlich leise Stimme versicherte unheilvoll krächzend tief in meinem Kopf:  
„Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen…!“  
  
  
  
Sherlock entließ mich aus seiner Umarmung und ging, sich für den nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt fertig machen.  
  
Aber ich war fast sicher, dass ihm keineswegs entgangen war, dass ich beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.  
  
Ich war ihm dankbar dafür und gewann rasch meine Fassung zurück. Ich hatte ein wenig Übung darin.  
  
  
Wir wussten beide, dass nichts von Dauer ist.  
Gerade deshalb wollten wir diesen Fall jetzt bald hinter uns bringen.  
  
  
Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet.  
Im Grunde hatten wir nichts anderes, nichts Geringeres gesagt, als genau das.  
  
  
  
Als ich ebenfalls bereit war, nach draußen auf die Terrasse zu gehen, kam Sherlock noch einmal auf mich zu und fragte leise und besorgt: „Geht’s dir besser…“  
„Wunderbar, Sherlock!“ beteuerte ich lächelnd.  
  
  
Bei der gefaketen Videokonferenz brauchte ich glücklicherweise kaum etwas zu machen – eigentlich reagierte ich bloß. Unser Gegenüber war niemand anderes als Dino – wenn auch in ungewohntem Kostüm. Da Sherlock und ich Ohrhörer trugen, musste er nicht groß Theater spielen. Sherlock hatte ihm wohl sein Script zugeschickt und Dino las es ab; ...und er las furchtbar! Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfing zu lachen!  
  
Nur für den Fall, dass man nicht nur uns beobachtete, sondern auch das Display des Laptops, wurden uns Videoclips von einem temperamentvollen Fuchshengst gezeigt. Es war Prospero und er musste als Diamond King herhalten.  
  
Im Gegenzug wollte Dino meine beiden Schönheiten begutachten, also schockte ich Mallory, sie aus dem Stall holen. Anschließend sah ich bloß interessiert auf den Bildschirm und nickte von Zeit zu Zeit, als habe mir Dino aufschlussreiche Fakten vermittelt, dann war es so weit, dass ich den Laptop so ausrichten konnte, dass die Webcam Gamis und Scarlet einfing.  
  
Auch Stammbäume geisterten über das Display – man würde sie gewiss von weiter weg nicht entziffern können – es waren wohl irgendwelche mit Powerpoint erstellten Flowcharts oder Organigramme, oder wie man das nennt. Damit habe ich mich glücklicherweise nie beschäftigen müssen.  
  
Mallory versuchte den Preis zu drücken – vor allem, was den Betrag anging, den wir zu entrichten hätten, noch ehe sichergestellt wäre, dass die Befruchtung auch wirklich erfolgreich war.  
  
Schließlich hatten wir unsere kleine Gaukelei beendet und zuletzt hatte ich mir selbstverständlich noch Bedenkzeit ausgebeten.  
  
„…tja, ich weiß noch nicht…“, murmelte ich und klappte das Laptop zu.  
  
„Ich bring sie dann wieder rein, ja?“ fragte Mallory etwas mürrisch.  
  
„Hm…? Was?! Nein! Wieso? …ich will sie mir ansehen, während ich speise… Sie sind so wunderschön. Ich bin stolz auf die Beiden – und ich bin stolz auf mich, weil es meine sind!“ entgegnete ich, ohne meinen Knecht auch nur eines flüchtigen Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
„Also – wir essen draußen, echt jetzt…?“  
  
„Ich diniere draußen. Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft ins Gesicht sagen, dass Sie es ablehnen Ihre Mahlzeit an einem Tisch mit Ihrem Boss einzunehmen?“  
  
„Was?! Nein, selbstverständlich nicht! Verzeihen Sie bitte, so war das doch nicht gemeint…! – es ist nur – es hat stark abgekühlt, nicht…?“ erklärte Mallory zerknirscht und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme.  
  
„Ach, sieh an! Unser Sherwyn ist ein kleines Weichei!“ neckte ich ihn. „Ja, nun gehen Sie schon rein und holen sich rasch einen Pullover oder was!“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir! Sofort…!“  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * gemeint ist natürlich H2O!  
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dihydrogenmonoxid  
> und dort vor allem   
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dihydrogenmonoxid#Bekannte_Kampagnen_.E2.80.9Egegen.E2.80.9C_DHMO
> 
> Das wusste ich auch noch nicht! XD
> 
> **  
> Kap. 42 "Wir sind kein – ...!"


	86. Bloß eine Farce...

 

Nach einem kurzen und vielleicht etwas übertriebenen Kopfschütteln wandte ich mich den beiden Stuten zu, die jetzt wieder erstaunlich gesittet, ja geradezu damenhaft am Zaun entlangspazierten, gelegentlich stehenblieben, als gäbe es dort Schaufenster zu gucken. Vielleicht wollten sie sich jetzt wirklich nicht wieder schmutzig machen?

 

Aber eigentlich waren meine Gedanken schon wieder zu Sherlock abgeschweift. Dabei hätte ich mich jetzt besser mal auf die bevorstehende Szene konzentriert, die wir den Nachmittag über zusammen geplant hatten.

 

Wo bleibst du so lange? dachte ich.

Er hatte noch den Laptop mit nach drinnen genommen. Vielleicht war er wieder Kim über den Weg gelaufen – oder vielleicht hatte er etwas mit ihr oder Mac zu bereden…?

 

„Oh, richtig…“, murmelte ich, als der kleine Cateringtransporter drüben hinter dem Zaun um die Kurve der Landstraße fuhr. Der junge Holmes versteckte sich vor der neugierigen Betsy!

Nun, sie hätte schon anhalten und mit einem Feldstecher herübersehen müssen. Oder aussteigen und zum Zaun laufen. Von vor dem Clubhaus hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, die Terrasse einzusehen. Nicht, wenn sie sich direkt auf den Weg zur Eingangstür machte, sie hätte stattdessen nach links am Gebäude entlanglaufen und dann noch um die Ecke gehen müssen. Das wäre alles schon ziemlich aufgefallen.

Ich hörte von drinnen gedämpft die Türglocke.

 

Sherlock hatte mich vorhin ja auch vorgewarnt, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger dauern würde. MacArthur sollte sich schließlich weitgehend normal verhalten (mal von dem Umstand abgesehen, dass er neuerdings eine Reiterpension betrieb!), deshalb würde er Betsy natürlich fragen, ob sie inzwischen schon was Genaueres über den furchtbaren Unfall von Richter Doyle wüsste.

Nun, irgendetwas würde sie bestimmt „wissen“. Gerüchte entstehen immer – auf dem Dorf erst recht! hatte mein Detektiv gespöttelt.

 

Ich verspürte Ungeduld – und den Drang, auf meine Uhr sehen zu wollen.

Aber das hätte nicht gepasst. Hätte jemand wie Maddoc nicht länger warten wollen, dann hätte er geläutet oder Mac mit dem Handy angerufen und sich schon etwas kommen lassen, sich beschwert, dass es so lange dauerte. Und dass Mallory noch nicht zurück war, würde ihm in dieser Situation egal sein.

Deshalb sollte ich wohl besser den Eindruck erwecken, dass ich es genoss, hier zu sitzen und auf meine prächtigen Stuten zu blicken.

 

Es hatte wirklich aufgefrischt. Wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr, der Himmel war von einem noch recht zaghaften Hellblau.

 

…hoffentlich hat sich Sherlock nicht wirklich erkältet…

 

 

Dann kam eine SMS rein.

Von Sherlock?!

 

„Lach nicht! ;-)  SH“

 

„Hä? Was…?“ murmelte ich.

 

Ziemlich genau zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Terrassentür – und ich sah meinen naturweißen Strickpulli.

An Sherlock…!

 

Ich hätte schreien können!

Vor Lachen, vor Überraschung, vor – ich weiß nicht! Es war so ungewohnt! Als wollte er sich als mich maskieren. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm und er hatte mir ja gerade erst neulich gestanden, wie scheußlich er das Ding anfangs gefunden hatte! Ich hätte mich jetzt veralbert fühlen können, aber das war ich nicht.

Es war der Pullover, den ich damals zur Wohnungsbesichtigung – und damit auch bei unserem ersten Fall getragen hatte – und bei unserem ersten großen Krach! Und deshalb war dieser Einfall jetzt geradezu niedlich!

Dass er mir damit ein weiteres Mal unter die Nase rieb, dass er ihn immer noch nicht schön fand, störte mich gar nicht.

 

„Was ist denn das für ein – …unpassendes – also wirklich, Mallory, hat Ihnen den ihre Omi gestrickt?!“ spottete ich.

Mein Angestellter erstarrte verunsichert.

„Es…ich kann da unmöglich ein Jackett draufziehen…zu eng – tut mir leid…“

„Ach was, kommen Sie her…“, brummte ich. „Aber das Ding da können Sie meinetwegen in den Stall anziehen. In Zukunft!“

 

Oh, dieser Schauspieler! Er wirkte direkt kleinlaut, als er zurück an scheinen Platz schlich.

„Wirklich, Sie arbeiten für einen Multimillionär, da können Sie so nicht herumlaufen!“

„Naja…, neulich konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass wir – dass Sie Besuch bekommen werden und ansonsten sind wir doch…unter uns…“

„Was heißt denn hier ‚unter uns‘?“ empörte ich mich. „Das ist ein Dinner – das Dinner eines Multimillionärs und Sie sind nicht mein Kumpel. – und ich wollte Ihnen das neulich schon sagen, dass ich Sie bei Tisch und zu Geschäftsterminen nicht in T-Shirt, Jeans und Turnschuhen sehen will! Sie haben doch grade gestern gesehen, was passieren kann: Dass jemand die Pferde sieht und sich für sie interessiert!“

„Ja…, okay…“, murmelte Mallory zerknirscht. „Es…es ist allerdings so, dass das schwierig ist. Ich…müsste dann wohl ein bisschen…naja, einkaufen… Aber…Sie wissen ja. Ich habe gerade wenig auf dem Konto…“

„Stimmt, ja. Das war wirklich keine Meisterleistung von Ihnen!“ erklärte ich tadelnd. „Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen eben etwas überweisen und Sie können dann morgen ein wenig shoppen fahren – Sie haben sich zwar in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade abgerackert, aber frei hatten Sie genaugenommen auch nicht. Wie bekommen wir raus, wo ich Sie am Besten hinschicke? MacArthur ist wohl kaum der richtige Ansprechpartner für aktuelle Herrenmoden!“ spöttelte ich, während ich schon mein Handy zückte und darauf herumspielte.

Vorhin hatte ich Sherlock zweifelnd gefragt, ob Mallory dann wirklich schon am nächsten Nachmittag mehr auf dem Konto haben würde, wenn ich erst am Abend anweisen würde. Er hatte grinsend die Schultern gezuckt und erklärt. „Wenn du das mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit rüberbringst, wird dir jeder abkaufen, dass es funktioniert! Es soll übrigens so etwas wie eine Blitzüberweisung geben.“

 

„…entspricht denn meine Reitjacke Ihren Vorstellungen?“ fragte er nun in enttäuschtem Ton.

„Durchaus. Also schön, Sie werden sich schon etwas Passendes aussuchen. Aber übertreiben Sie nicht. Es wäre frech, wenn Sie am Ende schicker angezogen sind als ich. Ist schon schlimm genug, dass Sie so groß sind…“

 

Okay, Vorsicht: Nicht lachen!

Auch in Sherlocks Gesicht zuckte es ein klitzekleines bisschen.

„Während Sie morgen früh die Stallarbeit machen, werde ich mal für Sie recherchieren, wo wir Sie zum Einkaufen hinschicken.“

„Ich könnte es zunächst bei diesem Mercury-Einkaufszentrum versuchen…“, schlug Mallory vor.

„Nein“, erwiderte ich in strengem Ton. „Dort ist eine Spielhalle und es gibt so eine Sportwetten-Bar. Von solchen Versuchungen werden Sie sich hübsch fernhalten, mein Bester.“

„Na, gut…eine richtige Stadt ist mir ohnehin lieber – wäre halt näher gewesen…“

„Und ich will die Kaufbelege sehen.“

„…und…zählt das denn dann als Dienstkleidung? Oder schießen Sie mir nur was vor…?“

„Gehen Sie mir jetzt nicht auf die Nerven, ja? – Mal sehen, das entscheide ich, wenn ich dann sehe, was Sie gekauft haben…“

Als ob sich Sherlock Gedanken darum machte, wie kostspielig seine Garderobe war! Was für ein Witz!

 

„…es…ist halt so, dass ich buchstäblich abgebrannt bin. Gar nicht lange bevor…Sie mich kennengelernt haben. Ich hatte bis dahin einfach noch keinen Anlass, mir…manches neu zuzulegen.“

 

„Ach…“, machte ich verdattert. „Das…war mir natürlich nicht klar…“, ich guckte betroffen drein und als überlege ich, ob teilnehmende Worte angebracht wären – und falls ja, welche… „Ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens niemand zu Schaden gekommen, ich meine körperlich!?“

„Nein. Es war niemand im Haus. – Naja, deshalb reise ich zurzeit mit leichtem Gepäck, das hat auch was für sich…“, Mallory grinste schief.

 

Dotty erschien mit dem Servierwagen, knickste, sagte „Guten Abend, Gentlemen!“

Sie servierte selbstverständlich mir zuerst und erklärte in zurückhaltendem, ja beinahe unterwürfigem Ton, welchen Wein sie uns eingangs kredenze, und dass es sich bei dem Entrée um eine Lachscremesuppe handle. Es gab ein paar Scheiben Baguette dazu. Als sie Mallory auftat, zwinkerte sie ihm kokett zu. Anscheinend war sie der Ansicht, dass das zu ihrer Rolle gehöre.

Mallory zwinkerte zurück.

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, während ich bereits zum Löffel griff – als mich ein kurzes Geräusch verdutzt aufblicken ließ.

Ja! Sherlock hatte unserer kleinen Hotelfachangestellten eben doch tatsächlich einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben!

 

„Mallory! Benehmen Sie sich!“ fauchte ich.

„Sie ist appetitlich, finden Sie nicht auch?

Außerdem, Sie haben doch gestern auch mit dieser Miss Summers geflirtet!“

„Sie hat geflirtet. Ich war bloß höflich“, brummte ich.

„Oh, also mehr ist es nicht? Das ist gut – sie… ist nichts für Sie, Boss.“

Ich zog ganz kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe ich mich wieder desinteressiert zu geben versuchte.

„Thah – und das wollen Sie woher wissen?“ erkundigte ich mich mit einem ganz leicht empörten kleinen Lachen.

„Ach, ich meine nur – Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, was neue Freunde angeht. Und auch alte! Ich will damit sagen. Manche Dinge werden schwieriger, wenn man schlagartig zu Reichtum kommt.“

„Hm…, ja, da ist wohl was dran. Es war zwar kein Lottogewinn in meinem Fall, aber ich schätze, das macht keinen Unterschied. Und man hört ja immer wieder von Lottomillionären, denen dieser vermeintliche Segen zuletzt alles andere als Glück gebracht hat. – Andererseits!“ schwenkte ich grinsend um: „Wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn man so weiterleben würde, wie die Jahre zuvor, bloß damit es keiner merkt! – Ich werde vorsichtig sein, da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Ich mag meine Schwierigkeiten haben, den Weinkelch an der richtigen Stelle anzufassen oder einen Adeligen korrekt anzusprechen, aber ich bin nicht doof! – Cheers!“

„Selbstverständlich nicht!“ pflichtete mir Mallory artig und diensteifrig bei. „A votre santé!“

 

Der Wein war selbstverständlich nicht der, den uns Betsy geliefert hatte. Dafür, dass er entalkoholisiert war, mundete er aber ganz ordentlich.

 

Ich dachte so: Man merkt, dass man nichts merkt! – Aber natürlich konnte ich etwas derartiges nicht laut sagen.

Gut. Ich sollte ihn trotzdem nicht schneller trinken, als ich das bei richtigem Wein tun würde…

 

„Mallory, seien Sie doch so gut und schenken Sie uns Wasser ein…“, sagte ich. Gläser und Flasche standen zwar auf dem Servierwagen, aber das hatte "Dotty" wohl im Eifer des Gefechtes vergessen.

 

Er erhob sich sofort und kam meiner Aufforderung nach.

 

„Um das Thema abzuschließen: Vorläufig bin ich nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, mir eine Freundin zu suchen. Jetzt sind erstmal die Stuten dran und dann natürlich ein geeignetes, standesgemäßes Domizil. Und DANN…!“ Ich nickte vielsagend. „Und bis dahin sollten Sie sich auch noch bezähmen, Mallory. Sie werden dann sicher keine Probleme haben, was Passendes zu finden.“

„Wenn die Frage gestattet ist…“, begann er zögerlich.

„Ja?“

„Ach…, nicht so wichtig – ich meine – letzten Endes nicht…“

„Nun kommen Sie schon! Sherwyn! Also, was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen?“ ermunterte ich ihn leutselig.

„Nun, ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, ob…  Also…bei Ihrem…Traum… -Herrenhaus, haben Sie da etwas mit einem Dienstbotentrakt im Sinn? Schließlich sollte ja für die Pferde jemand auch in der Nacht griffbereit sein, nicht…?“

„Ach, darauf wollen Sie hinaus!“ lachte ich. „Nur keine Bange! Sie werden nicht auf dem Heuboden oder in einer kleinen Mansarde untergebracht! Vielleicht finde ich ja auch etwas mit einem großzügigen Pförtnerhaus. Dann wären Sie etwas abseits vom Hauptgebäude und hätten mehr Privatsphäre, wenn Ihnen danach ist.“

 

Es ist nur ein Spiel! sagte ich mir.

Es war albern – aber die Vorstellung, ich würde in so einen herrschaftlichen Kasten einziehen – womöglich mit Butler, Köchin und Dienstmägden – und mein Sherlock sollte eine halbe Meile entfernt ein wenn auch hübsches Häuschen bewohnen, tat mir fast schon weh – vor allem fühlte es sich absurd an, eine solche Distanz zwischen uns zu planen!

 

Sherwyn strahlte mich an. „Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, vor Ort zu wohnen. Jedenfalls, wenn ich genug Platz habe. Es hat durchaus noch etwas Zeit – wie gesagt. Ich habe ja nicht mal Möbel...!“ stieß er mit einem kleinen Lachen hervor. „Aber es ist schön zu wissen, was Sie vorgesehen haben – dass ich mich drauf einstellen kann!“

„Kann ich verstehen!“ sagte ich. „Haben Sie keine Scheu, mit Ihren Vorstellungen rauszurücken. Wenn mir irgendwas zu übertrieben erscheint oder ich es Ihnen nicht gestatten möchte, werde ich Ihnen das ganz einfach sagen!“

„Oh…, also. Eine Garage wäre schön, weil ich gerne irgendwann mein eigenes Auto hätte. Und – naja – keine Schrottkarre...!"

"Sportwagen...!" vermutete ich trocken und konspirativ.

Er nickte. "...vielleicht...Aston Martin..." Er grinste. Ein wenig verlegen.

"Bond. James Bond", zitierte ich bierernst.

"So ungefähr...", gab er zu. "...und auch zumindest ein eigenes Pferd – aber das wäre völlig in Ordnung, wenn das zu Ihren in den Stall darf und auf die Koppel, da wäre es auch nicht so einsam. Und… naja, wenn absehbar ist, ob sich das mit meinen Lebensumständen verträgt, dann… – ich wollte immer schon einen Hund haben…“

 

Ich legte den Löffel ab, schlug die Arme ineinander und knurrte finster: „Ganz ausgeschlossen! Ich werde mir Rassekatzen zulegen! Den Hund werden Sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen!“

 

Mallory sah mich mit einem Ausdruck maßloser Enttäuschung an und rang schluckend nach Fassung, als sei dies wirklich ein harter Schlag für ihn – ich hatte gerade sein Glück zerstört, so schien es. Es wäre fast herzerweichend gewesen.

 

Ich prustete los: „Quatsch, war nur Spaß! Hunde sind toll! – Oooch, Ihr Gesicht eben – unbezahlbar! – Sorry!“

Mallory stimmte ein – aber ein wenig gequält, so, als wäre es nur aus Höflichkeit und im Stillen ärgere er sich noch über den derben, grausamen Streich! Wie konnte ich ihn denn nur so erschrecken?!

„Das hab ich Ihnen jetzt wirklich abgekauft! Obwohl ich Sie nicht für den Katzentypen gehalten hätte…“

„Ach, ich habe auch nichts gegen Katzen – und wegen des Hafers wäre es ja ganz nützlich, welche zu haben. Aber sie müssten eben sehen, wie sie mit den Hunden klar kommen. Und den Hunden wird sich ja schon beibringen lassen, dass Katzen keine Karnickel sind!“

 

„Wenn sie zusammen aufwachsen, soll es sogar oft ganz gut funktionieren…“, lächelte Sherwyn. „Jedenfalls gehöre ich nicht zu den Hundefans, die der Ansicht sind: Wenn er nicht jede Katze sofort auf den nächsten Baum jagt, dann ist es gar kein richtiger Hund!"  

„Nein, das sehe ich auch so…“

 

Wir schwatzten ein wenig darüber, dass manche Katzen Polstermöbel und dergleichen ruinieren, es aber nicht anginge, ihnen die Krallen zu ziehen. Aber das wäre ja ohnehin kein Thema, wenn sie den Hafer der Pferde verteidigen sollten, es wären ja dann eher Hof- als Hauskatzen.

 

Dotty brachte den nächsten Gang – und ich erkundigte mich anschließend nach Sherwyns Vorlieben bezüglich Hunderassen.

 

„Border Collies sollen am Intelligentesten sein. Und sie gefallen mir eindeutig besser als Pudel“, gab er Auskunft. Ich musste lächeln, weil mir diese Antwort sofort ein entsprechendes Bild in meinen Kopf zauberte, denn das war eindeutig mein geliebtes Genie, das mir diese Frage beantwortet hatte, nicht der zwielichtige Angestellte dieses neureichen Maddoc...! – Sherlock und sein spitzschnäuziger, langhaariger, weiß- und schwarz gezeichneter Assistent auf Spurensuche an einem Tatort. Einer eifriger als der Andere! Wie süß...!

 

„Und was werden Sie dann morgen machen…? – Geht mich ja nichts an. Ich dachte nur, Sie sollten vielleicht noch nicht reiten, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin – obwohl Sie wirklich große Fortschritte machen!“

 

Ich hatte mich kaum merklich versteift, antwortete dann um ein winziges bisschen verzögert und ein klein wenig reservierter als noch gerade eben:

„Fragen Sie nur! Ich will morgen einen alten Kameraden treffen, der sich hier in der Nähe niedergelassen hat…“ Ich sage es mit einem versonnenen Lächeln...

Diese Stelle hatten wir genauestens geplant und sogar geprobt.

„Oh, aber…dann muss ich Sie doch daran erinnern, was wir vorhin besprochen haben…“, gibt Mallory unbehaglich zu bedenken.

„Nein, er weiß nichts von meinem plötzlichen Reichtum und ich werde es ihm auch nicht sagen. Aber nicht, weil er mich anbetteln oder anpumpen würde – und das würde er nicht! Sondern weil…wie soll ich sagen. Es würde für ihn so aussehen, als …als wäre ich nicht mehr so wie er. Es würde…einen Graben zwischen uns aufreißen, verstehen Sie, was ich meine?“ Ich erklärte es so, als suchte ich erst in diesen Momenten nach passenden Formulierungen. „Ich möchte einfach keine Zweifel aufkommen lassen, dass wir…auf Augenhöhe sind – nach wie vor!“

Mallory nickte zurückhaltend. Er wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Und was sollte ihn davon abgehalten haben, Sie zu googlen? Er könnte Sie auf Facebook finden.“

„Er hat etwas gegen Computer und erst recht gegen Internet.“

„Hm…

Moment!

Es hat uns aber nicht deshalb hierher verschlagen, weil dieser Kumpel von Ihnen hier lebt?“ fragte Mallory argwöhnisch.

„Nein! Wie kommen Sie denn DAArauf?! Ich hab Sie gefragt, in welchen Gegenden von England am ehesten interessante Pferde anzutreffen wären – und dann habe ich mir davon erstens Regionen ausgesucht, wo ich noch nie war und zweitens die…mutmaßlich hübscheste Landschaft. Es ist Zufall. Ich wusste zwar, wie das Kaff heißt, wo er lebt, aber nicht wo es liegt. Aber die Tage hab ich den Namen auf GoogleMaps gesehen.“

 

Einige Sekunden aßen wir schweigend, ehe Mallory erneut ansetzte.

„Und…wenn er es doch wüsste? Sagen wir, er hat... eine Nichte, die ständig im Internet ist und die auf die Idee gekommen ist, Sie zu googlen… Völlig arglos natürlich, weil das für sie normal ist.“

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich würde es doch merken, wenn er was weiß. Aber… naja, es sollte keine Rolle spielen.“

„Und warum nicht? Es klingt fast, als wäre es Ihnen peinlich – bloß ihm gegenüber! Wie Sie schon sagten: Es ist kein Lottogewinn. Sie verdienen es.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Verpflichtung eingegangen und ihr dann auch nachgekommen. Es ist eine Belohnung, ja. Gerecht. Nein. Ich hatte Glück. Jemand, der mir dankbar war, war zufälligerweise reich – und hatte das Pech seinen Sohn zu überleben, den er ohne mich längst verloren hätte.

Aber ich habe sicher kein schlechtes Gewissen. –

Vielleicht sag ich’s ihm doch... Ich hab da keine Befürchtungen!“ setzte ich dann noch herausfordernd hinzu.

„Ich möchte Ihrem Kumpel nichts unterstellen, kenne ihn ja gar nicht. Und…

Ich weiß, nach meiner Wette von gestern bin ich kaum qualifiziert, solche Ratschläge zu erteilen – aber…dass sich jemand Geld leihen will, oder sich vielleicht sogar ein Geschenk erhofft, das ist noch die ehrlichste Variante. Jemand könnte Ihnen die Teilhabe an einem Projekt anbieten oder Ihnen einen Börsentipp geben, oder – “

„Ich gebe zu, ich verstehe nichts von Wirtschaft und von Aktiengeschäften – aber ich bin nicht blöd! Ich würde nichts überstürzen, auch wenn mir jemand mit 'wirklich viel Ahnung' sagt, dass ich sofort kaufen muss, ehe der Wert dieser Firma durch die Decke geht. Und selbst wenn es gut aussieht, wäre ich zurückhaltend. Es hat ja gerade erst wieder eine Bankenkrise gegeben!“ Ich hatte mich ein wenig in Rage geredet.

Das Thema, dass Maddoc sich in vielen Dingen Mallory unterlegen fühlte und nicht nur von seinem Pferdeverstand sondern auch von seiner weltmännischen Erfahrung profitieren konnte, war nicht neu – aber die Stimmung drohte umzuschlagen. Aus Bewunderung und Lernbereitschaft wurde Konkurrenz. Maddoc hatte das Gefühl, unterschätzt und bevormundet zu werden. Schließlich war er derjenige mit den Millionen! Und doch war er neidisch auf Mallorys Fähigkeiten, sein Aussehen und sein selbstsicheres Auftreten.

“Sie SIND klug und vernünftig! Ich würde nie etwas anderes behaupten!“ versicherte Mallory rasch. „Aber solche Dinge passieren auch schlauen Menschen mitunter…

Haben SIE IHN gegooglet?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ empörte ich mich. „Also – Natürlich hab ich seine Telefonnummer nachsehen müssen. Er hat nicht mal ein Handy...!“

„Aber das sollten Sie!“ mahnte Mallory. „Das sollten Sie ab jetzt mit jedem machen! – Wie heißt er, ich übernehme das gerne für Sie...!“

 

Ich fixierte ihn, kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und sagte mit drohendem Unterton:

„Bisweilen kann ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Sie auf mich herabsehen...!“

Er schnappte ein wenig nach Luft, aber ich sprach weiter: „Vielleicht mache ich den Fehler, manchmal zu leutselig zu sein. Ich kenne…Freundschaften, Kollegialität und ich kenne klare hierarchische Strukturen, die nicht hinterfragt werden – es sei denn vielleicht, ein Befehl wäre komplett unsinnig und fatale Folgen eigentlich völlig absehbar. Aber ein Arbeitsverhältnis wie dieses, ist neu für mich. Und vergessen Sie nicht, dass es genau das ist. SIE…! sind MEIN Angestellter. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler, Sie an meinen Tisch zu laden. Nun für gewöhnlich habe ich nun mal gerne etwas Gesellschaft. Aber auch nicht um jeden Preis!“ setzte ich beißend hinzu.

 

Als ich zum Weinglas griff, zitterte meine Hand wirklich, so sehr hatte ich mich aufgeregt.

 

Es lief gut – es lief sogar sehr gut, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, aber es war mir jetzt mehr als unangenehm. Bei diesem feindseligen Ton, diesen verächtlichen, entrüsteten Blicken, mit denen ich mein Gegenüber bedachte, wurde mir allmählich... übel. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich bemüht, an ihn als Mallory zu denken – nicht als Sherlock, dass wir bloß Theater spielten und wir doch besprochen hatten, dass wir bei Mallorys Taktik eine Korrektur vornehmen mussten, auch wenn es das für die Betrüger komplizierter machte. Unsere Komplizen würden sie wirklich davon überzeugen müssen, dass Totilas tatsächlich echt war…

 

Besteck klirrte auf dem Tellerrand, wurde zurechtgeschoben. Noch ein Klappern, weil nun auch der noch unbenutzte Löffel für den Nachtisch dort landete.

Ein Moment noch Stille – dann schrappten die Kanten der Stuhlbeine über den Boden der Terrasse.

 

Ein hässliches Geräusch.

 

 

Sherlock war aufgesprungen.

„Dann werde ich Sie selbstverständlich nicht länger mit meiner lästigen Anwesenheit inkommodieren, Sir!“ zischte er zutiefst gekränkt, wandte sich um und rauschte nach drinnen.

 

Das war eine ganz beschissene Idee, Watson…! dachte ich und schob den Teller von mir.

 

Dann läutete ich die Tischglocke.

 

 

Dotty erschien. Sie bemerkte nicht nur den leeren Platz, das zusammengeschobene Besteck, welches signalisierte, dass mein Gegenüber nicht bloß diesen Gang, sondern seine Mahlzeit als beendet betrachtete, – ihr Blick fiel auch auf mich und sie sah sofort, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Im Gegensatz zu Kim, die sich sicher gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, ließ sie jedoch als Dotty Bestürzung und Anteilnahme erkennen.

„Sir! Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?!“ fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Mit dem Essen ist alles bestens. Ich habe bloß keinen Appetit mehr. Befreien Sie mich einfach von dem Anblick und bringen Sie mir einen großen Scotch!“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir! Sofort, Sir!“ Sie räumte hastig ab und ich versuchte unterdessen, mich wieder zu beruhigen.

 

„Ehm…, vielleicht…“, druckste ich herum.

„Ja, Sir?“

„Bringen Sie das Mr Mallory. Es war ihm zu kühl hier draußen, womöglich brütet er eine Erkältung aus. Und Mac soll die Pferde füttern. Ausnahmsweise nochmal…“

Sie knickste, ehe sie den Servierwagen nach drinnen schob.

Gleich darauf eilte sie mit dem Whisky herbei, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

 

Ich genehmigte mir einen großen Schluck und atmete tief durch.

 

Glory knabberte gerade wie eine Giraffe an den Blättchen einer der Birken, die am Spielfeldrand wuchsen…weißes Pferd, weiße Bäume…ein hübsches Bild irgendwie...

Wie inszeniert...

 

Okay…, du hast es gleich geschafft! sagte ich mir.

 

 

Eine Aufgabe lag für heute Abend noch vor mir – ich hoffte, sie würde schnell erledigt sein!

 

…das würde ich echt nicht ertragen…, dachte ich. Hoffentlich geht sie nicht ran…

 

 

Ich sah, wie die beiden Stuten plötzlich synchron die Köpfe reckten. Glory hörte auf, die Birke zu ruinieren und dann trabten sie in Richtung Stall.

 

 

Ich trank den Whisky aus.

Dann nahm ich mein Handy hervor. Wer immer mich beobachtete, würde nun sehen können, dass ich Sylvies Nummer sogar schon auf einer Kurzwahltaste hatte…!

So ein verliebter Trottel...!

 

 

„Hi, da draußen! Das ist die Mailbox von Sylvia Summers. Ich mache grade Urlaub, aber sagen Sie mir gerne trotzdem worum es geht. Es kann aber ein wenig dauern, bis ich mich melde. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Zeit.“

 

Erleichterung breitete sich in meiner Brust aus – anscheinend war ich etwas kurzatmig geworden, ohne es recht zu bemerken; ich bemühte mich, es nach Enttäuschung aussehen zu lassen.

 

„Ehm, hi! …Sylvie….! Ich… – ehm, John Maddoc hier, aber das siehst du ja. – ich wollte dir bloß nochmal sagen, wie sehr ich mich auf morgen freue. Ehm, ja: Genau: Wie sehr ich mich auf DICH freue. Wirklich...!

Okay…, eigentlich hab ich gehofft, du hast vielleicht Zeit für einen kleinen Plausch.

Dann bis morgen….!“

 

Ich legte auf…sah das Display an, als hoffe ich doch noch auf einen Rückruf…

Wie gerne hätte ich das Gerät sofort abgeschaltet – wäre aufgesprungen und nach drinnen gestürmt…!

 

Okay.

 

Ein Seufzen…

Dann ein verträumtes Lächeln…

 

Denk an Sherlock…!

 

 

So.

Das muss genügen.

Nun kann ich mich erheben und ins Haus spazieren.

 

Ich war kaum richtig drinnen, als ich schon das Telefon hochriss und es hastig abwürgte.

 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich schon die Tür zur Küche, von wo aus Sherlock mich belauscht haben mochte.

 

Er lächelte mich an, beruhigend und besorgt zugleich.

Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft, stürzte mich förmlich in seine Arme und hörte mich auch schon flüstern: „Verzeih mir, bitte, verzeih mir…!“

Es klang verzweifelt und erschüttert.

Langsam dämmerte mir, dass ich ziemlich durch den Wind war.

Völlig unangemessen, total übertrieben durch den Wind…!

 

„Aber, John…“ Seine Umarmung war behutsam – und doch wieder so, als wäre Sherlock durchaus darauf gefasst, mich stützen zu müssen.

„Du TUST mir nicht weh! Wieso quält es dich so? Es ist großartig gelaufen! …hey, beruhige dich, ja…?“ redete er leise auf mich ein.

„Ich weiß…ich weiß…, aber es fühlt sich schrecklich an…!“ versuchte ich zu erklären. „…schrecklich echt…!“

„Na, komm…, für heute hast du den Zirkus hinter dir…!“ tröstete er mich.

 

Ich nickte, löste mich dann so weit von ihm, dass wir auf unser Zimmer gehen konnten.

 

Der Couchtisch war gedeckt. Die Teller mit unserem Hauptgang standen nebeneinander auf der Seite des Sofas. Ein alter silberner Pokal von irgendeinem lokalen Fußballderby von 1997 war mit ein paar Blumen bestückt worden, die meisten weiß und dazwischen zwei dunkelrote Rosen…

Dotty hatte ein paar schlichte Haushaltskerzen aufgetrieben und zwei davon auf zwei leere Whiskyflaschen gesteckt.

Bewegt sah ich Sherlock zu, wie er mit seinem Feuerzeug die Kerzen entzündete. Irgendwie hatte es etwas sehr feierliches… wie ein Ritus, den man schweigend und ehrfürchtig vollzieht.

Und dann war es, als würde sich in meinem Magen ein Knoten lösen.

Noch eine Sekunde früher, hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ich an diesem Abend noch auch nur den kleinsten Bissen runterbringen würde!

 

„Geht’s wieder?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

„Dumm von mir, ich weiß. Ich komme immer noch nicht dagegen an…“

„Mein Armer…“, nuschelte Sherlock zärtlich über meinem Ohr in mein Haar.

 

Ich musste an Leah denken, an ihre floralen Botschaften…und an den Rosengarten…und wie kreuzunglücklich ich an jenem Vormittag gewesen war, als ich ihn aufgesucht hatte…an Onkel Jack, seine abweisende Art und seinen abfälligen Vortrag über die „Applause“…und wie er das Wort „Pansies“ förmlich ausgespuckt hatte…

„John…? Wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlocks Stimme leise in mein Ohr, während sich seine Hände warm um meine Oberarme schlossen. Ich spürte ihn in meinem Rücken wie ein nahes Kaminfeuer…

„Ich musste gerade denken, wie glücklich ich jetzt bin…mit dir…“, murmelte ich.

„Und dabei siehst du so gequält drein, weil…?“

Ich lehnte lächelnd meine Wange gegen die seine: „Weil mich der Strauß an euren Rosengarten erinnert hat – an das eine Mal, wo ich dort gewesen bin…“, gab ich zu. „Aber jetzt ist alles gut!“ beteuerte ich sofort. Natürlich wollte ich ihn nicht traurig machen, aber auch nicht anschwindeln – und mir wäre so rasch auch nichts Plausibles eingefallen.

„Wenn wir diesen Fall hinter uns haben, gehen wir zusammen dorthin…“, wisperte er.

„Ich werde jeden Ort lieben, an dem wir glücklich gewesen sind…“, gab ich zurück und war dann selbst überrascht, von dem, was ich da gesagt hatte.

Sherlock schloss die Augen – er zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

"Ich würde ihn für dich ratzekahl leerräumen, das weißt du hoffentlich...!" sagte er in einem ironisch-fanatischen Ton – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst nennen sollte!

Ich musste lachen! "Oh, um Himmels willen, weshalb denn?! – Mycroft und Leah würden dich hassen! Und Jack sowieso!"

"Solange du mich liebst, wäre mir das vvvöllig egal...", beteuerte er mit einem versteckten Grinsen.

 

Das Timing hat nicht gestimmt, dachte ich. Was hast du vorhin zuerst sagen wollen?

Doch dann erklärte ich einfach nur lächelnd: „Du weißt dass ich das tue! Ich liebe dich, Sherlock…!“

 

 

 

 

 

tbc


	87. Die Poesie des Augenblicks

 

 

Diese Schauspielerei regte mich einfach immer noch furchtbar auf. Ich konnte es selbst nicht recht beschreiben, oder gar analysieren. Weil mir Betrug gegen den Strich ging? Ja, schon. Weil ich Sherlock so lieblos behandeln musste? Natürlich auch… Und dabei spielte sicher auch eine Rolle, dass wir noch so wenig Zeit miteinander hatten verbringen können, seit wir uns endlich einander offenbart und alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt hatten. Und dann war da die ständig im Hintergrund lauernde Angst, zu patzen – aus der Rolle zu fallen, sich zu verquasseln. Ich wagte es auch nicht, sie auszublenden – denn ich musste ja wachsam bleiben!  
Ich fühlte mich aufgewühlt, durcheinander…  
  
„Alles in Ordnung,  John?“ fragte Sherlock leise.  
„Ja…, ja…, es ist nur…Dieses Theater macht mich einfach nervös…“  
Es ist psychisch wahnsinnig anstrengend für mich! setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber ich wollte mich nicht beschweren und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Ich wollte ihm jede vermeidbare Belastung vom Hals halten, denn er musste doch so vieles bedenken und koordinieren!  
„Aber ist okay…lass uns noch die dringendsten Details besprechen. Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass die das schon morgen durchziehen wollen.“  
„Nicht lieber erst morgen, bevor du die Summers abholst…?“  
„Nein, besser jetzt, okay?“  
„Na gut…“   
Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank. Wir benutzten ihn nicht – lebten zurzeit quasi „aus dem Koffer“, wie man so sagt – auch wenn es Taschen waren. Der Schrank war ja auch vollgestopft mit Pokalen und anderen Andenken an den Fußballklub.  
Verwundert sah ich ihm zu, sein langer, schlanker Rücken unter dem wie üblich etwas zu engen Oberhemd, gegen das er inzwischen meinen Pullover wieder ausgetauscht hatte…ich wollte ihn wieder unter meinen Händen spüren, atmend und warm…  
„…eigentlich wollte ich sie dir erst morgen früh geben. Etwas für dein – ehm Date…“ Er grinste verlegen und öffnete eine kleine Schachtel, als müsse er zuerst nochmal selbst überprüfen, was sich darin befand. Erst dann drehte er sie zu mir herum, so dass der hochgeklappte Deckel mir nicht mehr die Sicht versperrte.  
Zwei goldene Rauten funkelten mich an. Wie das Karo bei Kartenspiel.  
J M  
Manschettenknöpfe für Maddoc. In der oberen und unteren Spitze der Karos waren leine Diamanten eingelassen.  
„Die hast du nur für – ?!“ begann ich unangenehm berührt – aber dann brach ich ab. Nicht bloß, weil mir wieder einfiel, dass er diese Manschettenknöpfe doch am Sonntagabend bereits erwähnt hatte. (Aber war es ein Wunder, dass ich das wohl irgendwie leicht verdrängt hatte? Es war bloß eine halbe Woche her – aber damals hätte dies noch unser letzter Fall sein sollen!) Mir fiel auf, dass die äußeren Linien des M nicht senkrecht waren, sondern…ein wenig breitbeinig. Ich drehte den rechten Knopf um 180°…  
  
„Ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir ein bisschen…auch wenn es nicht sehr originell ist…“,   
Sherlocks Stimme klang fremd. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass er rot geworden war und mich vor lauter Verlegenheit fast nicht ansehen konnte.  
Ich war völlig überrumpelt.  
„Sie…sehen edel aus, sehr geschmackvoll…“, faselte ich hilflos.  
„Sieh sie als leicht verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk, ja…?“ bettelte Sherlock.  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass er wohl befürchtete, ich würde sie nicht annehmen…!  
„Sherlock! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Danke! Ja sie gefallen mir wirklich!“ beteuerte ich und bemühte mich, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen, als Sherlock erleichtert aufatmete.  
„Und dann hast du wohl auch für ein entsprechendes Hemd gesorgt… – aber sicher hast du das…!“ stellte ich fest.   
Sherlock grinste. „Das hat ja bis morgen Zeit…“  
Ich lächelte ihn an – dann wurde meiner Erinnerung an die Erwähnung der Manschettenknöpfe präziser und mir wurde schlagartig heiß.  
  
Sag nichts! fauchte ich mich in Gedanken an.   
Natürlich! Sherlock hatte außerdem von einem Ring gesprochen. Einem Saphirring…!  
Aber vor 72 Stunden hatte er mich auch noch wegschicken wollen, wenn dieser Fall erst erledigt wäre. Inzwischen war ein Ring weit mehr als bloß ein Requisit oder Teil eines Kostüms…mehr als ein vielleicht überteuertes Geburtstagsgeschenk…  
  
„Es ist direkt schade, dass ich sie bei diesem falschen Date mit dem völlig verkehrten Menschen einweihen muss…“  
„Naja…, dann zieh sie halt morgen schon zum Frühstück an…“, schlug Sherlock schulterzuckend vor.  
Ich räusperte mich verlegen. „…okay…danke… – dann also: zu morgen…“  
„Also, wenn du merkst, dass sie …dieses Date tatsächlich dazu nutzen wollen, dich zu einem Gelegenheitskauf zu überreden, kannst du mich natürlich anklingeln – notfalls aus der Hosentasche heraus, wie wir das geübt haben. Aber am allerwichtigsten ist, dass sie nichts merkt! Und ihre Komplizen natürlich auch nicht. Deshalb ist es besser, du versuchst das gar nicht erst. Sollte euch jemand ansprechen, sieht das mein Spitzel. Wichtig ist, dass du dich nicht nach ihm umsiehst – auch nicht unauffällig! Es ist für dich völlig unerheblich, wo er sich befindet, wer es ist und so weiter. Aber wenn ihr zusammen im Wagen sitzt – nach dem Essen  da würdest du sie ja normalerweise nach der Adresse ihrer Pension fragen und sie dorthin fahren. Womöglich wird sie irgendeinen anderen Termin vorschieben, den sie noch wahrnehmen muss. Oder sie wird erst dann damit rausrücken, dass ja ihr eigenes Auto noch an der Mercury Mall steht, du sie bloß wieder dort absetzen sollst. Aber wenn sie dich fragt, ob ihr noch ein bisschen spazieren fahren könnt, wenn du damit rechnen musst, dass sie ganz zufällig bei Doyle vorbeifahren möchte, dann tust du was?“  
„Dreimal die Bremse antippen“, seufzte ich. Insgeheim war ich erleichtert, dass wir nicht weiter über die Sache mit dem Schmuck reden mussten.  
„Genau. Aber du musst aufpassen! Denk daran, dass sie nicht dumm ist. Es darf hinter euch nichts sein, was die Bremslichter reflektiert! Wenn du unsicher bist, ob du es unauffällig hinbekommst, dann lass es. Vera kann dein Handy orten; und wenn sie merkt, dass es sich Equidise nähert oder hierher zurückkommt, wird sie das melden.“  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich nicht einlädt, um dann mit mir auf einer meiner Stuten auszureiten…“  
„Du kannst dann immer noch sagen, dass du dich das noch nicht traust.“  
„Ja, ich weiß…“  
„Aber das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Erst wenn Daniel bei den Telefonaten belauscht wird, wo er durchblicken lässt, dass Weary Soul eigentlich Totilas ist und wenn er sich von seiner Freundin überreden lässt, den Hof im Stich zu lassen, wird es wirklich interessant.“  
„Aber er hat heute schon stundenlang in diesem Krankenhaus herumgehangen“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Ja, aber das war jetzt zu kurzfristig und zu früh. Und wenn sie erst erfahren, dass Doyle im künstlichen Koma liegt, wird sich Daniel erstmal wieder um den Hof kümmern. Morgen ist Donnerstag. Da denken normale Leute schon heftig ans Wochenende.“  
„Und Daniel wird sich überreden lassen, es bei seiner Freundin zu verbringen“, vollendete ich den Satz.    
„Dieser Klaps vorhin…“  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?!“ fragte Sherlock halb belustigt, halb entsetzt.  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Du…machst das, weil sie ja dann mitkommen soll. Um eventuelle Waffen einzusammeln… Das ist bestimmt eine clevere Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber…“  
Aber ich hatte dabei ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.  
„Sie ist wirklich gut! Und sie übt. Sie übt fast den ganzen Tag. Natürlich müssen wir die Bande ablenken, sie beschäftigen. Du wirst mit deiner neuen Eroberung auf dem Hof herumspazieren und dir überlegen, ob du das Anwesen kaufen möchtest, falls es zu haben ist und ich lenke die anderen von Kim ab. Sofern sie das nicht gleich selbst übernimmt.“  
„Zu welchem Zeitpunkt, wirst du die Polizei rufen?“  
„Daniel wird die Fahrstrecke mal austesten, damit ich weiß, wie lange sie brauchen. Aber das ist in der Tat etwas kniffelig. Notfalls müssen wir die Bande festhalten. Sobald wir sie eingesperrt haben, können sich unsere Komplizen verkrümeln.“  
  
Erneut versuchte ich mir die bevorstehende Szene vorzustellen. Und wieder scheiterte ich. In der Hoffnung, Sherlock werde mir nicht ansehen, wie skeptisch ich war, aß ich noch ein paar Happen. „Dotty“ hatte unsere Teller warmgestellt…Appetit hatte ich eigentlich keinen.  
  
„Es…ist ganz gut, dass das morgen noch nichts wird…“, gab ich dann doch zu. „Aber ich hoffe, sie ziehen es dann wirklich bald durch!“   
Ich fühlte mich noch gar nicht bereit für diesen Showdown – aber ich wollte es auch dringen hinter mir haben. Dabei wusste ich, dass das eine gefährliche Einstellung war: Ich würde mich darauf konzentrieren müssen, als gäbe es nichts anderes als eben diese Situation!  
  
Aber für den Moment gab es nichts Weiteres zu tun oder zu planen  bis ich morgen Sylvia abholen würde. Die Zeit bis dahin gehörte uns. Sherlock und mir…!  
„Aber natürlich! Das wird laufen wie am Schnürchen, wie man so sagt!“ versicherte Sherlock. Er wirkte kein bisschen gekränkt, wollte mir nur die Bedenken ausreden, mich beruhigen. Ich legte das Besteck ab und lächelte ihn dankbar entschuldigend an. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich – obwohl ich ihm doch vertraute – durch meine Unsicherheit seine Aufgabe noch schwieriger machte. Das war mir durchaus bewusst – aber ich kam nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut, brachte es nicht fertig, mich zu verstellen.    
„…soll ich…das Dessert holen…?“ bot er an.  
„Also…mein Dessert ist ja schon hier…“, erklärte ich und sah ihm in seine irritierenden Opalaugen. Mein Blick schweifte kurz ab zu seinen Lippen…  
  
Auch wenn es kein langer Kuss war, er schien mir perfekt, innig ohne jeden Rest von Schüchternheit und trotzdem keineswegs ungestüm. Zunächst ein zartes Tasten der Lippen nacheinander, eine behutsame aber zielsichere Vereinigung. Intuitiv, als wäre zumindest ein Teil unserer Gedanken und Gefühle verschmolzen – ebenso verschmolzen wie unsere Münder… Es schien als ob jeder von uns diesen Kuss ganz genauso haben wollte, wie der andere – nicht mehr oder anders, oder weniger – und dass das Wichtigste war, dass er nur den Übergang zu einer noch engeren Umarmung darstellte.  
Ich genoss es, Sherlocks Körperwärme durch das dünne Oberhemd zu spüren, das er inzwischen wieder trug, seine Hände, die über meinen Rücken strichen und sich dann eine Position suchten: Eine schmiegte sich in meine Lende, die andere kroch meinen Nacken hinauf bis zu meinem Hinterkopf.  
Jetzt erst bemerkte ich die Kopfschmerzen – jetzt, wo sie gerade verschwanden, weil sich die Verkrampfung in meinem Schultergürtel endlich löste.  
  
„Besser…?“ flüsterte er.  
„Viel besser, danke…“, murmelte ich. „Aber ich wollte dich nicht um deinen Nachtisch bringen…“  
„Ich schätze, das war die Poesie des Augenblicks…“  
Die romantische Spielart der Situationskomik! dachte ich.  
„Wir brauchen keine Kerzen…aber sie erinnern mich daran, dass Angelo das ganz richtig gesehen hat…“  
„Ein patenter Bursche. Und die Blumen erinnern uns daran, dass Leah uns zu sagen versuchte, dass wir…nicht so tun können, als wäre da nichts…“, übersetzte ich vage. „Auch das ist überflüssig. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass wir ihr dankbar sein müssen…“  
„Müssen…, ja, das mag stimmen. Ich bin es jedenfalls, aber…ich empfinde es nicht als Verpflichtung, als lästige Schuld – das geht dir doch auch so…“  
„Ich weiß was du meinst….“ Ich spürte so langsam die Müdigkeit in mir hochkriechen. Ich hatte zwar auch tagsüber geschlafen, aber die letzten zwei Wochen waren nervenaufreibend gewesen. Anscheinend rächte sich das jetzt. Noch ein Grund, diesen Fall bald abzuschließen.  
  
„Was hast du vorhin eigentlich sagen wollen – wegen des Rosengartens…?“   
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das dann doch noch gefragt hatte. Vielleicht, weil ich seine Stimme hören wollte, die so beruhigend und zugleich erregend sein konnte – ähnlich wie sein Geigenspiel, wenn er sich Mühe gab. Vielleicht hoffte ich auf Zerstreuung – um endlich gedanklich von diesem Fall  oder eher dieser Falle loszukommen.  
Eine Millisekunde später jedenfalls spürte ich, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war. Ich spürte es in Gestalt eines mikroskopisch winzigen Zuckens, das die Verschmelzung unserer Körper fast unmerklich brechen ließ.   
Wie ein haarfeiner Riss, den man nicht mal sieht…  
  
„Nichts! Nichts anderes!“ beteuerte Sherlock.   
Zu heftig. Hätte ich mich geirrt, würde er wohl eher überrascht geklungen haben, nicht so…defensiv, so ertappt…  
„Das denke ich nicht… – dein Tonfall war zuerst ganz anders... Als du mir vorgeschlagen hast, dass wir zusammen in euren Rosengarten gehen werden…weil ich dort so verzweifelt gewesen bin…, darauf hab ich gesagt, dass ich jeden Ort lieben werde, an dem wir glücklich gewesen sind…“  
„Oh, du meinst, weil ich einen Moment gezögert habe? Nein, das war nichts. Ich hab mich nur für einen Moment gefragt…, ob du es vielleicht albern finden würdest – oder ob ich das nicht sagen soll, damit ich dich später mit einem Strauß der schönsten Rosen überraschen kann…! Ich wollte dich aus dieser Erinnerung herausreißen – dich aufheitern!“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam flach, leicht gehetzt. Ich hatte recht – was stimmte da nicht? Sein Atemrhythmus strahlte mit einem mal keine Ruhe mehr aus wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er flüchten wollen!  
Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung!  
Wieso? Wieso jetzt?! – Hatte es etwas mit seiner unglücklichen Mutter zu tun…?!  
„Sherlock…, was macht dich auf einmal so fertig, hm? Sag’s mir…!“ bat ich leise.  
„Was? Nichts! – Ja, okay, mir hat erst was anderes auf der Zunge gelegen. Es war dumm – unpassend...! wehrte er ab.  
„Und wieso…belastet es dich dann jetzt so? Es war spontan; anscheinend –  aufrichtig. Es wollte raus. Das will es wohl immer noch. Es macht dich traurig. Du musst aber jetzt nicht mehr alleine traurig sein, okay?“  
Er ließ mich los und ich dachte nur: Oh, nein! War das jetzt so falsch?!  
„Es war einfach unpassend, okay?!“ platzte Sherlock höchst unbehaglich heraus.  
„Unpassend! Du sagst doch sonst auch, was du denkst – redest von kleinen Gehirnen und dass alle Idioten sind – Sherlock! WAS könnte so schlimm sein, dass du Angst haben musst, es mir zu sagen...?“  
Ja. er HATTE Angst. Das sah ich jetzt erst, nachdem ich es ausgesprochen hatte! Machte er sich wieder Sorgen, mich in Gefahr zu bringen? Verdammt! Ich hätte doch versuchen sollen, meine Zweifel besser zu kaschieren!  
Ich hatte das noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als er aufsprang und hervorstieß: „Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich liebe dich doch! – Wie kann ich da immer noch so egoistisch sein!?!“ Er klang verzweifelt.  
„Was?! Sherlock, was meinst du?“ rutschte es mir heraus. „Komm mir jetzt nicht wieder damit, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten muss, weil es zu gefährlich ist!“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Und…ja: enttäuscht, enttäuscht von sich selbst.   
„egoistisch“ hatte er gesagt…  
„Ernsthaft, Sherlock! …du musst mir das jetzt sagen! Und du bist nicht egoistisch, das kannst du mir glauben!“ Ich war aufgestanden, hatte meine Hände auf seine Arme gelegt.  
Er sah mich niedergeschlagen an – dann ließ er den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Du hast gesagt: Ich werde jeden Ort lieben, an dem wir glücklich gewesen sind…“  
Ich nickte, wagte es aber nicht, ihn durch meine hörbare Zustimmung zu unterbrechen und dadurch vielleicht zu entmutigen.  
Er schnappte kurz nach Luft, ehe er fortfuhr.   
„Ich hätte beinahe gesagt…, dass ich…“ Er brach ab. „Ich…werde an jedem Ort glücklich sein, wenn du nur bei mir bist…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Angewidert, wie mir schien.  
„Sherlock…“, begann ich hilflos.  
„Wie dumm! Es tut mir leid…!“  
„…zum Beispiel…als du Moriarty getroffen hast – als du überlegt hast, euch beide zusammen in die Luft zu jagen mit all seinen Snipern – da hättest du mich weit fort gewünscht, wenn das irgendetwas geholfen hätte…“, sagte ich. Jetzt hatte ich kapiert, was ihn so entsetzt hatte.  
„Sherlock! Du hast doch längst bewiesen, dass du so egoistisch nicht bist! Ganz und gar nicht! – Weißt du was? Wenn du das gesagt hättest, wäre es mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir ja auch zusammen im Knast landen könnten oder im Krankenhaus – Wenn man verliebt ist, dann redet man halt auch schon mal dummes Zeug!“ tröstete ich ihn mit dem Anflug eines aufmunternden Lachens.  
„Ich nicht!“ entfuhr es Sherlock in kindlichem Trotz.  
„Doch, du auch!“ widersprach ich rasch, ehe er Zeit finden konnte, sich auch darüber wieder zu entsetzen.  
„Offenkundig…“, murmelte er überrascht.  
Erleichtert sah ich, dass sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seine Züge stahl.  
„Du hast recht…! – ich hab mir…wahnsinnig gewünscht, du wärst weit weg…! Weit weg von diesem verdammten Sportcenter und vor allem von diesem Irren…!“  
„Du hättest es getan…“, vermutete ich schaudernd. „Wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre, hättest du nicht gezögert. Zumindest nicht lange genug. Der Anruf wäre zu spät gekommen.“  
Er nahm mich in die Arme und  versicherte: „Ich hätte bestimmt noch ins Becken springen können. Dir ist klar, das hätte mich wahrscheinlich gerettet. Wasser ist inkomprimierbar, das hätte mich vor der Druckwelle geschützt. Es hätte auch Projektile abgebremst und das Zielen erschwert, falls noch jemand auf mich gefeuert hätte.“  
„Aber wahrscheinlich wäre das Gebäude zusammengebrochen und hätte dich verschüttet!“ gab ich zu bedenken und erwiderte die Umarmung.   
Wir hatten zwar wenigstens inzwischen ein paar Mal zumindest kurz über diese schrecklichen paar Minuten gesprochen – aber niemals darüber, was passiert wäre, wenn Sherlock wirklich auf den Sprengstoff geschossen hätte. Ich hatte auch überlegt, dass er es wohl noch ins Becken hätte schaffen können.  
Im Gegensatz zu mir.  
„Weißt du was? Ich frage mich seither, ob es überhaupt einen Anruf gegeben hat…!“ verriet Sherlock und in seiner Stimme lauerte so ein kleines empörtes Lächeln.      
„Was?“ fragte ich verwundert.   
„Ja. Überleg doch mal. Er hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen als es klingelte. Ich meine, wieso sollte ihn jemand um kurz nach Mitternacht anrufen?! Jemand, der Geschäfte mit ihm machen will!“  
Überrascht sah ich zu Sherlock auf.  
„Stimmt…, das…ist zumindest seltsam. Aber es konnte jemand sein, der einfach wusste, dass Moriarty eine Nachteule ist – oder jemand in einer anderen Zeitzone, der nicht bedacht hat, wie spät es ist. Oder er hatte dem Anrufer einfach gesagt: Wenn es in dieser Sache was Neues gibt, rufen Sie mich an, egal wie spät es ist“, überlegte ich.  
„…denkbar… Aber das Timing war schon verdächtig gut, nicht?“  
„Und wieso vorher dieses Theater, dass er uns erst gehen lassen  wollte, dann wieder zurückkam – du weißt schon. Nur um uns einzuschüchtern, uns zu zeigen, dass er unberechenbar ist?“  
Sherlock lächelte, hob die Rechte und strich mir mit seiner großen, schlanken Hand über Wange und Schläfe.   
„Inzwischen bin ich zu neunundneunzig Prozent davon überzeugt, dass er zurückkam, um zu sehen, ob wir uns in den Armen liegen. Beziehungsweise um uns wissen zu lassen, dass er uns durchschaut hat…“  
Gruselige Vorstellung! Ich schiegte mich an Sherlock. „Um uns zu zeigen, dass er Bescheid weiß. Ja, das ergibt einen Sinn. Was das angeht, würden wir ihn nicht überlisten können – egal wie sehr wir uns anstrengen. Er wusste von Sarah. Trotzdem hat ihn das nicht zweifeln lassen.“  
„Lass uns heute nicht mehr von ihm sprechen, ja?“ raunte Sherlock in mein Haar. Es kitzelte ein wenig und ich konnte die Vibration seines Brummens in seinem Brustkorb spüren.  
  
Wir brachten noch das Geschirr in die Küche, putzten Zähne und zogen uns für die Nacht um.   
Aneinander gekuschelt warteten wir auf den Schlaf.  
Ich war müde und ich genoss Sherlocks Nähe und Wärme. Aber obwohl ich mich körperlich entspannte, ging mir noch so vieles durch den Kopf. Völlig wirr und unproduktiv.  
  
Hoffentlich macht sich Sherlock jetzt keine Sorgen mehr, dachte ich, er braucht auch seine Ruhe… – und hoffentlich schocke ich ihn nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Albträumen – wir hätten vielleicht nicht von Moriarty anfangen sollen…  
  
Ich spürte, wie Sherlock an meiner Seite allmählich in den Schlaf driftete und ein Gefühl vollkommener Geborgenheit machte sich in mir breit.    
Und ich dachte noch: Erzähl ihm das besser nicht, ein solches Sicherheitsempfinden ist völlig unangebracht! Wenn man wehrlos im Tiefschlaf liegt, erst recht!  
   
Als ich erwachte, war es noch stockfinster. Ich war ein wenig desorientiert und konnte mir zuerst nicht vorstellen, was mich geweckt haben konnte. Ich hatte keine Erinnerung an einen Traum. Was ja zur Abwechslung mal ganz entspannend war!  
„…tschuldige, John…, ich hab dich wohl geweckt…“, nuschelte Sherlock rau.  
„Weiß nich…, alles okay?“  
„Bestens…“ Er drängte sich dichter an mich. „72 Stunden…“, sagte er.   
„Ja, 72 Stunden…und übermorgen wohnen wir seit 20 Wochen zusammen…“, erwiderte ich und legte meinen Arm um ihn.  
„Können wir deinen Urlaub denn mitrechnen?“   
„Da ich nicht vorhatte, umzuziehen, würde ich sagen, hundertprozentig!“   
  
Nein, ich war sicher, dass ich mir da jetzt nichts vormachte. Das hatte ich damals, als ich mir hatte einreden wollen, dass das mit mir uns Sarah etwas hätte werden können. Aber im Grunde, hatte ich mir diese Auszeit einzig und allein mit dem Ziel genommen, zurückkommen zu können und wieder als Sherlocks Assistent zu funktionieren.  
  
„Das ist gut…, schlaf wieder ein, mein Herz…“  
„Du auch…, ich werd dich nachher vermissen…vielleicht kriege ich es hin, von dir zu träumen…“, nuschelte ich zurück, verkniff mir dann aber ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
Ich hatte schon oft von ihm geträumt – aber das waren Albträume gewesen.   
Ob sich das ändern würde? Vielleicht würde ich lernen können, dagegen anzugehen…?   
Das wäre schön…  
    
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	88. There’s a Time to Embrace and a Time to Refrain from Embracing…*

  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock…!  
   
Das war mein erster Gedanke: Ich bin bei Sherlock. er ist direkt neben mir – er liebt mich – und er wird mich nicht wegschicken…!  
   
   
Ouh…!  
Und ich habe heute dieses furchtbare Date mit dieser hinterhältigen Sylvie…!  
Igitt.  
    
Aber je schneller ich die Augen aufmachte, desto mehr Zeit mit Sherlock würde mir vorher noch bleiben.  
Also hob ich, obwohl noch ziemlich verschlafen, die Lider – und sah geradewegs in Sherlocks Augen, deren Blick zärtlich und fürsorglich auf mir ruhte. Er lag rechts neben mir auf der Seite, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und lächelte.  
   
„Hey, Sunshine…!“ murmelte ich.  
„Gut geschlafen?“ fragte er und streichelte sachte über meine Wange…   
Eigentlich war das untypisch. Ein Sherlock Holmes deduziert, ob jemand ausreichend erholsamen Schlaf bekommen hat oder nicht! – Nunja…, er hatte schließlich auch nicht nach dem Wie gefragt. Aber es war auch keine Höflichkeitsfloskel, die es verboten hätte, so etwas zu antworten wie: Schlecht, ich fühl mich wie gerädert und diese Couch bringt mich um…!  
„Offenkundig…!“ neckte ich ihn. „Und du?“  
Er kuschelte sich an meine Seite.  
„Fein…, vergleichsweise jedenfalls…anscheinend…tut es mir gut, dich bei mir zu wissen…trotz meiner Bedenken…“, gestand er.  
Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und tastete mit der anderen Hand nach der Seinen auf meiner Brust.  
„Es ist gut, dass du mir das sagst…, dass du…mir nicht vorzumachen versuchst, du würdest dir keine Sorgen mehr machen…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Wie spät ist es…?“ seufzte ich dann.  
„Grade halb neun durch…“  
„Was! Schon? Ach, du Schande…! Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich dich wieder ausschimpfen soll!“  
„Nicht nötig!“ grinste mein fauler Knecht: „Mac hat sich um alles gekümmert, sich aber dabei nicht sehen lassen. Um elf holen sie dann deinen Wagen.“  
„Okay…“  
Klar: Das mussten sie entweder zu zweit machen – oder Mac hätte seine Karre dann beim Autoverleih stehen lassen müssen. Und wie wäre Mallory dann zum Einkaufen gekommen?  
…nicht wieder einschlafen…! dachte ich.  
„Ich hab den Wecker auf halb zehn gestellt, nur für alle Fälle…“, bemerkte Sherlock beiläufig.  
„Du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen!“  
„Gedanken? Nein, aber ich erkenne doch, dass du noch müde bist und jeden Moment nochmal eindösen könntest…!“  
„Allerdings…“, gab ich zu und ließ sachte meinen Kopf nach rechts sinken, bis meine Wange auf Sherlocks Stirn traf.  
Gedämpft drangen Geräusche in unser bescheidenes Refugium. Wiehern und Hufschlag vom Spielfeld draußen, Scharren, Türenklappen und das leise Klirren von Geschirr von jenseits der Tür. Seltsamerweise störte es mich nicht, dazu war es wohl zu leise und schon zu vertraut. Ich genoss es, Sherlocks warmen, atmenden Körper an meiner Seite zu spüren, dämmerte wohl auch nochmal kurz weg.  
   
   
Als ich wieder aufwachte und eigentlich dachte, dass ich dann aber doch endlich mal aufstehen könnte, merkte ich, dass auch mein Detektiv nochmal eingeschlummert war. Und so blieb ich dann doch ganz still liegen.  
   
Ein nerviges, hohes Trillern von Sherlocks derzeitigen Smartphone ertönte. Ein Ruck ging durch den bis eben noch so entspannten Körper an meiner Seite. Ein kleines Ächzen entschlüpfte ihm, ehe er sich an mich schmiegte und seine rechte Hand von meiner Brust in meine linke Taille glitt.  
Irgendwie gelang es mir, einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn zu platzieren und brummte leise: „Na, komm, Sleeping Beauty, die Pflicht ruft…“  
Sherlock richtete sich ein wenig auf, gerade genug, um quasi über mir zu schweben und mich auf dem Mund zu küssen, wobei er mich ansonsten nicht berührte, sondern auf allen Ellenbogen und Knien über mir kauerte.  
„Ganz wie du meinst, Désiré…!“ raunte er auf meine Lippen.  
Entschlossen schlang ich meine Arme zum ihn und zog ihn auf mich hinunter. Er gab nach.   
„Kontraproduktiv, offenkundig…!“ stellte Sherlock fest, während er mir mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare fuhr.  
   
Ja. Was mache ich hier? Das ist jetzt wirklich der der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt! tadelte ich mich.  
   
Er lächelte auf mich hinunter und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich ihm ein wenig leid tat – oder wohl eher wir beide…uns und einander…  
Wir mussten uns einstweilen noch zusammenreißen!   
   
„Désirée? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Mädchenname!“ fragte ich und gab den Empörten.   
„Kommt drauf an, ob man es mit ein oder zwei „e“ am Ende schreibt…Wie bei dem Lehnwort Fiancé. Der Prinz in Tschaikowskys Dornröschen-Ballett heißt so. Und du bist alles, was ich mir wünsche, mein Prinz!“ erklärte mir Sherlock grinsend. Er meinte es wohl durchaus ernst, amüsierte sich jedoch zugleich über den Kitsch, den er da von sich gab. Mir ging es genauso! Währenddessen zog sich Sherlock ein wenig zurück, so dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, ohne sozusagen mit ihm zusammenzustoßen.  
„Tschaikowski, hm?“ fragte ich als ich mich aufgerichtet hatte.  
„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage: Ich erfülle das Klischee perfekt!“  
„Also, du meinst, du magst seine Musik und du magst Ballett?“  
„Genau…allerdings…  
…naja…  
…ich hab mich eigentlich nicht wirklich als schwul betrachtet…lange Zeit.  
Aber vielleicht –   
Nein: Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hab ich mir einfach gewünscht…, mir eingeredet, ich sei asexuell…“  
„Und ich hab mir eingebildet, für mich kämen nur Frauen in Frage!“ erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.   
Inzwischen hockten wir wenigstens nebeneinander auf der Schlafcouch, die Füße noch auf der Liegefläche – doch wir waren immer noch nicht wirklich dabei aufzustehen. Dabei hätte es jetzt wirklich sein müssen…!  
„…aber der größte Irrtum war wohl, nicht daran zu glauben, dass es…vielleicht doch diesen einen Menschen gibt…! Ich wollte wohl vernünftig sein, oder so…aber das gibt es anscheinend doch…nicht für jeden, aber in seltenen Fällen…“, gestand ich und bekam gleichzeitig Angst, dass ihm das jetzt doch zu hoffnungslos romantisch sein würde!  
  
„Es gibt keinen wissenschaftlichen Grund, dieses Phänomen von vorneherein als völlig unmöglich auszuschließen!“ dozierte Sherlock kühl.  
   
Dann fingen wir beide an zu lachen.  
   
„Ja, was denn?! Theoretisch ist es ja auch denkbar, dass wirklich zwei Menschen einen identischen Fingerabdruck haben. Oder genau dieselbe DNA – ohne tatsächlich eineiige Zwillinge zu sein. Es ist nur statistisch sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, weil es mehr Kombinationsmöglichkeiten als Menschen auf der Welt gibt…!“  
„Ja, ich weiß…!“ stimmte ich ihm inbrünstig zu. „Ich hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht, ob mein Gedächtnis wie eine Festplatte ist – oder wie…eine Junggesellenbude… aber es ist, als hätte niemals zuvor ein Mensch einen Zugang zu…zu einem Raum in meinem Innern gehabt, von dem ich selbst überhaupt nichts gewusst habe…    
Du hast den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen…“  
  
Sherlock sah mich fassungslos an, schluckte – dann umarmte er mich.   
Es hätte mich weniger gewundert, ja sogar weniger erschreckt, wenn ihm das zu kitschig und zu fantastisch gewesen wäre. Aber im Gegenteil! Er war wie von Ehrfurcht ergriffen – und dann war es auch, als hätte ich ihm eine ungeheure Verantwortung aufgeladen. Aber das das damals nur ein diffuses Gefühl gewesen, analysieren konnte ich es erst später so halbwegs.  
Vielleicht hätte ich eher damit umgehen können, wenn er diese Behauptung mit kritischen Rückfragen zerpflückt hätte. Wenn er mit mildem Spott gefordert hätte, dass ich es nicht übertreiben solle: Wir würden irgendwann auch wieder aneinander geraten, keiner könne den anderen ganz verstehen, das sei eine Illusion…  
Stattdessen umarmte er mich wortlos und hielt dankbar still, als ich diese Geste erwiderte.   
„Gut…, wir…wir müssen jetzt wirklich aufstehen…“, flüsterte er. „Ich hol das Frühstück rein – “  
In diesem Moment federte auch schon die Polsterauflage unter mir zurück – er war aufgesprungen und eilte hinaus.  
Obwohl ein wenig überrumpelt, ergriff auch ich die Gelegenheit, aufzustehen. Ich wollte etwas erledigen, das ich mir eigentlich schon länger überlegt hatte. Ich huschte zu einer meiner Satteltaschen und kramte meine Geldbörse hervor, in der ich nun schon wieder seit zweieinhalb Monaten etwas bei mir trug, was eigentlich der Vergangenheit hätte angehören sollen.  
Meine Erkennungsmarken.  
Zu meiner Zeit trug man sie für gewöhnlich an einer langen und einer sehr kurzen Kugelkette und bei der britischen Armee bestehen sie in zwei identischen kreisrunden Anhängern, auf denen Blutgruppe, Kennnummer, Nachname, Initialen – und falls man das möchte auch die Religion vermerkt ist. Eigentlich sind es deshalb zwei Marken (beziehungsweise bei anderen Nationalitäten auch bloß eine aber mit doppelter Prägung und einer Sollbruchstelle dazwischen!), um Gefallene identifizieren zu können. Also, für gewöhnlich würde man einem toten Kameraden eine Marke – oder eine Hälfte abnehmen, um sie zunächst zurück ins Camp bringen zu können – und später, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, den Leichnam zu holen, diesen anhand der verbliebenen Marke noch identifizieren kann. Seitdem die Medizin Fortschritte gemacht hat, erfüllen diese Hundemarken erfreulicherweise unter Umständen auch mal den Zweck, die medizinische Versorgung eines Verwundeten zu erleichtern, aber das war nicht der ursprüngliche Sinn und ist mehr eine Art Nebeneffekt.    
Kein Wunder also, dass mir damals in diesem Hallenbad der Gedanke gekommen war, dass ich jetzt eigentlich meine Dogtags hätte tragen sollen. Wir wären im Fall einer Explosion alle verschüttet worden: Sherlock, Moriarty, seine diversen Sniper und ich. Danach hatte ich sie tatsächlich versuchsweise wieder eine Weile getragen. Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es mich beunruhigte. Dann war ich mit Sarah nach Neuseeland geflogen, hatte sie bei Sherlock zurückgelassen.    
Naja – nicht BEI Sherlock. In meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock.  
Als ich zurückkehrte war klar: Ich werde weiter Sherlock bei seinen Fällen helfen. Es ist einfach ein anderer Krieg und dabei zu sterben ist nicht weniger okay, als wenn es in Afghanistan passiert wäre. Ich trug sie zwar nicht wieder um den Hals, aber eben im Portemonnaie.  
Jetzt stopfte ich sie eilig ziemlich am Rand in den Spalt zwischen Rückenlehne und Sitzfläche – also quasi unsere Besuchsritze.  
Was ich jetzt vorhatte war streng genommen eine Zweckentfremdung und manche Menschen würden es wohl auch geschmacklos finden. Vielleiht machte mich auch das nun nervös…  
  
 ‚…für einander geschaffen…‘  
Nein, eigentlich glaube ich an so etwas nicht…  
Aber nebenbei bemerkt, Gott, falls es dich doch gibt, tut mir leid, wegen neulich – aber das weißt du dann ja. Hast es halt auch mal wieder zu weit getrieben. Echt jetzt…!  
  
Während Sherlock den Teewagen mit dem Frühstück hereinrollte, machte ich Platz auf dem Couchtisch und half ihm dann, einzudecken.  
„Ich werde wohl außer Kaffee nichts runterbringen… Hoffentlich kann ich wenigstens bei diesem Lunch etwas essen – das wäre seltsam…“, sagte ich mit schiefem Grinsen.  
„Aber, Doc! Du musst doch mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen!“ sagte Sherlock. „Oder du macht dich nah ein, zwei Tassen Kaffee erst fertig und isst dann noch eine Kleinigkeit…“  
Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht besser nicht! Ich bin so nervös! Wenn ich nun das einzige Hemd bekleckern würde, das für die Manschettenknöpfe taugt…? – Ja, ich weiß, es ist für meine Rolle okay, wenn ich nervös bin…“  
„Du kriegst das hin. Da habe ich gar keine Zweifel!“ versuchte mich Sherlock zu ermutigen.  
Ich nickte und begann dann: „Sherlock, da ist noch – “  
Wir hielten beide überrascht und etwas amüsiert inne, denn Sherlock hatte zeitgleich angefangen: „Übrigens, John, ich so-  – "  
„Du zuerst…“, sagte ich rasch.  
„Es ist eigentlich völlig unwichtig – aber… - also ich hab es dir gestern nicht mehr sagen wollen.“  
„…okay…?“ machte ich ein wenig irritiert.  
„Ja. Du wirst dich ja erinnern, dass Madeleine meinte, dass Mallory eigentlich auch – so quasi als Romeo, wie man das im Spionagejargon nennt – also, dass ich eigentlich versuchen müsste, Miss Summers zu verführen. Nun, um es kurz zu machen: Gestern Abend hab ich sie kurz angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass ich heute frei bekäme – und ob sie mit mir vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen würde, vielleicht so um drei – oder zum Tee…“  
Er druckste herum – es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
„Und?“ fragte ich und musste grinsen.  
Der Anflug eines Lächelns entspannte sein Gesicht ein wenig.  
Er seufzte theatralisch auf: „Sie hat dankend abgelehnt! – Oh, John! Ich hab echt die Luft angehalten…! Es tut mir leid, wenn es für dich genauso schlimm ist, dann bitte ich dich tausendmal um Vergebung! Ich bin so froh, dass ich das nicht machen muss!“  
Und er war außerdem noch darüber erleichtert, dass ich es von der heiteren Seite nahm und stimmte dankbar in mein Kichern ein.  
„Naja, sie wird dir sicher nicht sagen, dass Mallory das gemacht hat… oder wer weiß… Jedenfalls, bist du jetzt im Bilde…“  
„Ja, gut…“, stimmte ich zu.      
„Gut, dann… Was wolltest du mir eben sagen…?“  
„Ich…hab das schon länger vor… aber…   
Gut, manch einer würde das vielleicht makaber finden, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, wie ich es meine…“  
Sherlock sah mich an, noch ein wenig erstaunt, aber wie mir schien bereits wissend, was nun kommen würde, als ich neben meinem Oberschenkel, außerhalb seines Gesichtsfeldes, etwas in meiner Hand verschwinden ließ...  
Ich spürte, dass ich ihm unwillkürlich zugenickt hatte.   
„Oh, John…!“ flüsterte er.  
„Ich will, dass du sie hast…!“ Hastig hatte ich mir seine Hand geschnappt, meine Marken hineingelegt und seine Hand darum geschlossen. Freilich hätte ich nichts davon gegen seinen Willen tun können. Er hatte es zugelassen.  
„…so ist es halt…“, sagte ich hilflos. „Mein Leben gehört dir…! Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du das nicht annehmen kannst…!“  
  
Du weißt, dass ich nahe dran war, es wegzuwerfen! Du hast es mir neu geschenkt, Sherlock…!   
  
Ich sprach es nicht aus, weil ich ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte; schließlich war das Thema Selbstmord für mich vom Tisch.  
Er schluckte heftig und stieß ein stimmloses „Danke!“ hervor.  
  
Ich hätte es doch nicht tun sollen…! dachte ich bedauernd. Seine Hand in den Meinen war kalt vor Aufregung.  
Vielleicht war IST es doch makaber…vielleicht kann unsereins…also Soldaten – oder überhaupt manche Menschen, die sich schon einmal aufgegeben haben – so etwas nicht mehr so recht beurteilen…!  
  
Doch wie hätte ich das nun zurücknehmen sollen? So etwas ist unmöglich.  
  
Er öffnete den Mund – schloss ihn wieder, schüttelte den Kopf, zog seine geschlossene Faust mit meinen Marken zwischen meinen Händen heraus –   
„Gib mir einen Moment…“, ächzte er atemlos.  
Ich spürte die lange Kette über meine Finger gleiten, als er aufsprang und sich abwandte…  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…“, stöhnte ich leise und kam mir unbeschreiblich blöd vor. Fahrig drehte er sich wieder zu mir um. Er war blass geworden, aber nun lächelte er verständnisvoll.  
„Weiß ich doch…“  
Seine Hand zitterte, als er sich durchs Haar fuhr. Ihm war klar geworden, dass es keine so gute Idee gewesen wäre, jetzt das Fenster aufzureißen. Trotzdem schockierte es mich, dass er nun am Sofa vorbeiwankte und in den Stall stürzte.   
Ich wollte aufspringen und sofort hinter ihm her – aber er hatte mich um ein wenig Zeit gebeten…!  
Hilflos ballte ich die Fäuste und verspürte den Drang, mir irgendwie wehzutun – vielleicht auf den Tisch zu schlagen – besser noch gegen eine Wand, aber es war keine in Reichweite.   
Ich Idiot…  
Wenn ich dann wenigstens meine Klappe gehalten hätte…! Stattdessen hatte ich noch eins draufgesetzt – meine Geste auf die schlimmstmögliche Weise gedeutet…!  
  
Er hatte die Tür zum Stall offen gelassen.   
Immerhin.  
Aber vielleicht hatte er es auch bloß nicht mehr geschafft, sie zu schließen…  
  
Verdammt, ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen…!  
  
Entschlossen sprang ich auf, suchte Sherlocks Zigaretten und Feuerzeug zusammen und packte sie zusammen mit seinem Becher voll schwarzem, gesüßtem Kaffee und einem Unterteller auf das Tablett – es klapperte entsetzlich, weil mir die Hände zitterten und ich musste einen Moment stillhalten und durchatmen, ehe ich mich wirklich auf den Weg zu meinem aufgewühlten Freund machen konnte.  
  
Sherlock hockte neben dem weit geöffneten Tor an die Wand gelehnt am Boden, so dass ihn kein Spion von draußen ausmachen konnte. Er atmete tief und etwas angestrengt durch, wie jemand, der gegen Übelkeit ankämpfen muss.  
„Hey…“ Ich ging zu ihm, stellte das Tablett ab und setzte mich neben ihn.  
„Ich kann dich jetzt nicht alleinlassen, tut mir leid…“, bat ich und nahm bedauernd seinen Arm.  
Er lehnte nur den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.  
„Im Grunde…hab ich nur mal wieder das Offenkundige erwähnt…na, wie üblich…“, brummte ich. „Du hast mich ja schon darüber informiert, dass ich dein Herz bin…  
Hey, komm…das werden wir auch noch hinkriegen! Gemeinsam sind wir unausstehlich…!“  
In Sherlocks Gesicht zuckte es – aber sollte das ein verzweifeltes Kichern werden oder versuchte er gerade krampfhaft, nicht loszuschluchzen!?  
Ach, verdammt…!  
  
Ich fingerte mir eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, während ich mir sagte, dass das bescheuert sei und zündete sie zittrig an.  
„Nicht grade clever, hier zu rauchen, ich weiß…aber es ist fast windstill und so nah ist das Stroh nun auch nicht…keine aufgewirbelte Spreu, deren Staub explodieren könnte, schätze ich…“  
Natürlich bekam ich einen mittelprächtigen Hustenanfall, weil ich den Qualm versehentlich nun doch inhaliert hatte.  
„Na, komm…sie war eh für dich gedacht…“ krächzte ich und hielt sie Sherlock hin.  
Erleichtert bemerkte ich, dass er lächelte. Er nahm sie entgegen. Auch seine Hand zitterte noch leicht.  
„Idiot…!“ raunte er zärtlich. „Spiel mit dem Feuer, hm…?“  
„Unbedingt“, grinste ich. „Wird doch sonst langweilig!“  
Er drehte das erste Mal wieder den Kopf voll zu mir. Dann blies er mir den Rauch mitten ins Gesicht.  
Ich hielt still. Hörte nur gleich auf einzuatmen.  
Als er fertig war, sich wieder nach geradeaus wandte, stieß ich die restliche Luft aus meinen Lungen und atmete vorsichtig wieder durch die Nase ein. Ich nickte und musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Geht’s dir jetzt besser?“ fragte ich. „Ich meine, sonst kannst du mir auch noch eine reinhaun, wenn du magst…“  
Er hob den Arm, um ihn um meine Schultern zu legen – doch im nächsten Moment war es als klemme mein Genick in einem Schraubstock fest. Sherlocks Hand hatte mich gepackt! Ich hatte überrumpelt nach Luft geschnappt und instinktiv versucht, den Kopf einzuziehen.  
Er hatte den Druck kurz noch verstärkt, dann losgelassen und mich dann doch um die Schulter gepackt und mir kumpelhaft auf den Arm geklopft.  
„Wir haben darüber geredet.  
Und das ist auch gut so.  
Ich meine: Drei Tage lang?! …immer wieder…  
Und es wird nicht aufhören, Thema zu sein… Natürlich nicht, das ist unmöglich.  
Aber! Nun lass erstmal gut sein!  
Wir – wir können doch nicht pausenlos…!! …verstehst du…!?“  
Ich griff nach seinem Knie – es war halt gerade in Reichweite: „Ja, hast ja recht… Wir sind mitten in einem Fall.   
War unpassend…“  
Ich hätte beinahe „unsensibel“ gesagt gehabt.  
„Ziemlich“, legte Sherlock trocken nach.  
„Soll nicht wieder vorkommen, Major…“, erklärte ich förmlich.  
„Entschuldigung angenommen“, gab er reserviert zurück. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug und blies dann doch tatsächlich Kringel in Richtung Decke.  
„Und wirklich: Eine hundsdämliche Idee, hier zu rauchen!“  
Dieser winzige Anflug eines Grinsens entging mir nicht.  
„Jawoll, Major…“  
Er sah mich an und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, ehe er mir rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und mich dann losließ.  
  
„Okay…“, seufzte er und quetschte die Kippe gründlich auf der Untertasse aus, ehe er nun doch nach seinem Kaffee griff.  
  
Er hat wohl recht…, sagte ich mir.  
Wir…müssen uns…das besser einteilen.   
Mehr Klarheit…  
  
You shouldn't mix business with pleasure, sagt man. Oder:  
There is a time and place for everything…  
  
„Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort…“, gab ich bedauernd zu.  
„Duty is duty and brandy is brandy“, sinnierte Sherlock.  
“Brandy…?!” fragte ich verdutzt.  
“Naja, das wäre die wörtliche Übersetzung der entsprechenden deutschen Redensart…“, klärte er mich auf.  
„Tja…das ist nicht ganz einfach… Du bist also mein Schnaps…, gewissermaßen…“ Es amüsierte mich irgendwie, aber er war selbstverständlich so viel mehr als das!  
Hieß es nicht in irgendeinem Buch oder einem alten Film: „Welches ist Ihr bevorzugtes Gift?“ womit der Sprecher sich bei seinen Gästen nach deren Lieblingsgetränk erkundigte? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht damit rechnen konnte, dass Sherlock das kannte, war auch das wieder mehr als bloß ein Trigger. Es hätte wie ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ausgesehen!  
  
„…ich glaube, ich habe eine bessere Übersetzung für uns…“, schmunzelte Sherlock.  
„Lass hören…!“  
Er lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte verschwörerisch in mein Ohr:  
„A case is a case and a kiss is a kiss…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wie “Es gibt nichts Neues unter der Sonne…” stammt auch „Alles hat seine Zeit…“ aus dem „Prediger“ (Ecclesiastes)  
> [link href="https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ecclesiastes+3&version=KJV"]https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ecclesiastes+3&version=KJV[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> ** Leider habe ich so einige widersprüchliche Angaben über die aktuellen britischen Hundemarken gefunden, kann da also keine Gewähr übernehmen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es überhaupt erlaubt wäre, sie zu verschenken, selbst wenn man den Dienst quittiert hat.


	89. „A case is a case and a kiss is a kiss…“

 

 

Wow…!  
Ich war echt sprachlos.   
Das…  
Ja, das traf es – es klang einerseits wie eine „echte“ Redewendung, so als müsse es sie schon lange geben. Aber andererseits: Nein: Sie war perfekt auf uns zugeschnitten…  
Oder doch nicht? War sie nicht utopisch?! Völlig impraktikabel…?   
„Okay…“, ächzte ich…nickte. „Ich werd’s mir merken…“   
Sherlock trank seinen Kaffee aus und raffte sich ungewohnt umständlich vom Boden auf, streckte mir die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Komm hoch, du…“  
Ich ergriff sie dankbar und erleichtert, zog mich hoch – um dann überrascht in seinen Armen zu landen. Er seufzte leise – ein wenig resigniert, wie mir schien.  
Was ist denn schon wieder aus der Trennung von Arbeit und – naja – Liebe geworden, hm…?  
„Es fällt mir doch auch schwer…aber, ernsthaft, für heute hast du mich wirklich genug durcheinandergebracht. Wir haben zu arbeiten!" erklärte Sherlock, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Ja, ich weiß…tut mir doch leid… – wirklich…“, bat ich noch immer beschämt.  
„Schon gut…und jetzt isst du noch eine Kleinigkeit…“  
Ich nahm mich zusammen, raffte das Tablett vom Boden auf und kam wieder mit Sherlock nach drinnen. Gehorsam aß ich etwas Marmeladentoast, trank noch einen Kaffee und ging mich dann fertigmachen. Als ich aus der Dusche kam und den Vorraum mit den Waschbecken ansteuerte, hing dort ein Anzug in einer Art hellem Goldbeige bereit, dazu ein blassblaues Hemd und eine metallisch schimmernde Krawatte, die farblich haargenau dazu passte: Sie zeigte lückenlos ineinander verschachtelte Reiter, von denen die Reihen in beige nach rechts und die in blaugrau nach links ritten. Bestimmt angelehnt an ein Werk* von M.C. Escher, dachte ich beeindruckt.  
Auch die Schuhe und Socken waren neu und auf dem Board über dem Waschbecken stand ein kleines rotes Rechteck mit der schwarzen Abbildung eines Schläger schwingenden Polo-Spielers. Eine Probe eines Herrenduftes. Polo Red von Ralph Lauren**.   
  
Es scheint ihm Spaß zu machen, mich auszustaffieren…, musste ich denken. Das ist irgendwie… süß…!  
  
Ich war nervös, als ich ihm schließlich unter die Augen trat. Sherlock versuchte, mich kritisch zu beäugen, ob ich denn auch vorzeigbar aussähe in diesem schmal geschnittenen, eleganten Outfit, das dieser erstaunliche Kerl vor einer Woche nach Augenmaß gekauft haben musste!     
Er scheiterte allerdings – aber man kann kaum hinzusetzen „kläglich“, denn er kam einfach nicht gegen das Strahlen an, das förmlich aus ihm hervorbrach. Offenkundig war er selbst geradezu überwältigt von der Wirkung.  
Was er sagen sollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht, weil, was ihm in den Sinn kam, zu unprofessionell schien…?  
Er schob mich gegenüber dem Fenster zurecht und knipste mich ein paar Mal.  
„Du bist erstaunlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon mal einen Anzug hatte, der derart gut saß…“, sagte ich schließlich doch.  
„Also, dieser Schneider hielt mich ja für verrückt…“, gab er zu. „Letzten Donnerstag habe ich ihm den gerade gekauften Anzug und das Hemd gebracht und ihm gesagt, was er wie ändern soll. Auch wenn es kein großer Aufwand war – er hat sich zunächst geweigert, weil er überzeugt war, ich könne unmöglich wissen, wovon ich überhaupt rede!“ stöhnte Sherlock mit einem halb versteckten Grinsen...  
„Mit einem verkannten Genie. Einem vielseitig begabten verkannten Genie…!“ sagte ich.   
„…Was…?“ fragte er.   
Ich konnte nicht vor ihm verbergen, dass mir noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
Ich druckste herum. „Wenn ich das jetzt sage, dann…du weißt schon. Dann wäre das wieder unprofessionell…! Also…, vielleicht heute Abend…“  
„Ach, komm schon…!“   
„Na gut, aber beschwer dich nicht hinterher…!“ mahnte ich mit unterdrücktem Grinsen.  
„Versprochen…“  
„…das hier hat was von…Cinderella…oder CinderFella***…“  
Sherlock begann zu lachen und ich stimmte ein. Ich hätte eher nicht vermutet, dass er diesen Jerry-Lewis-Film kannte…!  
„Rede doch nicht so von dir! Ich musste wirklich nicht mehr viel tun, um einen Märchenprinzen aus dir zu machen! …du bist doch ohnehin fantastisch…“, befand die Consulting Fairy verlegen: „Sorry. Schon wieder unprofessionell. Es ist wirklich schwierig!  
Fehlt nur noch der Kürbis, hm? – ich glaube, ich kann ihn schon hören…“  
Tatsächlich. Es näherte sich ein Motorengeräusch. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor elf. Es wurde ernst.  
Sherlock murmelte etwas vor sich hin.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Nichts, nichts…, das war nur so…“, wehrte er verlegen ab.  
Ich schlug die Arme ineinander und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
Sherlock legte kapitulierend den Kopf schief, zögerte noch einen Moment und murmelte nur wenig lauter:  
„Hoffentlich verliebt sie sich nicht wirklich noch in dich…“  
„Und wenn schon!“ schmunzelte ich. „Dann wird ihr das vielleicht eine Lehre sein. Was interessiert uns das?“  
Ja, wirklich!  
…mit Molly sieht das schon anders aus…, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Sie mochte ja anfangs selbst noch geglaubt haben, dass sie sich ganz oberflächlich in ein sexy Arschloch verknallt hatte – aber vielleicht hatte sie ja auch unbewusst und intuitiv auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich sehr viel mehr in ihm gesehen. Und kaum hatte sie beschlossen, vernünftig zu sein und sich ihn den unerreichbaren Kerl aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, war Moriarty daher gekommen.   
Arme Molly…!  
Naja, dafür konnten wir natürlich nichts…  
Um uns abzulenken zückte ich die Duftprobe und las in übertriebenem Ton: „…«Polo Red ist ein Duft für den Mann, der die Herausforderung liebt: Geschwindigkeit, Adrenalin und Verführung sind seine Leidenschaft. Die Komposition überzeugt mit einer feurigen Mischung aus würzigem rotem Safran, frischer roter Grapefruit und rotem Zedernholz. Das macht Polo Red zu einem gefährlich-verführerischen und berauschenden Adrenalinkick!»   
So möchte sich Maddoc also sehen, ja?“ spöttelte ich amüsiert.  
Sherlock grinste verlegen. „…es gehört eindeutig zur Rolle…ich habe noch eine Probe davon für…den – ehm, Showdown… Teil dich ein.“  
Mit anderen Worten: Er würde mir etwas anderes vorschlagen. Ich war mehr als nur neugierig, was es sein mochte – in welche Richtung es gehen würde, ob ich überhaupt schon davon gehört haben würde…  
Aber das war der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt…  
Sherlock seufzte: „Dann…bis später. Mach dir keine Gedanken, du wirst das schon hinkriegen!“  
„Kommst du…noch mit raus…, den Wagen ansehen...?“ hörte ich mich fragen.  
„Nein. Nein, ich denke, das wäre nicht gut…“  
„Ehm…, wenn ich ihn ausgesucht habe, sollte ich wissen, was es für einer ist…“, schlug ich unsicher vor.  
„Oh, na sicher. Aber du kennst sicher das Flying Bee…“  
„Ein Bentley also…“  
„Naja, soll ja was hermachen – und durch den Allradantrieb ist er auch recht geländetauglich, falls ihr doch noch ins… Grüne fahrt… Und natürlich: very British!  
Der Continental Supersports vom letzten Herbst. Neu schlappe 163.000 £… Wäre für Jemanden wie Maddoc ein Schnäppchen. Du kannst ihr ja sagen, dass du es derzeit noch genießt, verschiedene Luxuskarossen auszuprobieren und noch nicht sicher bist, was zu dir passt…“  
„Allrad klingt doch vernünftig… Ist er nicht der schnellste Bentley mit Straßenzulassung?“  
„Ja, ist er. Ich finde ihn ja etwas wuchtig mit fast zweieinviertel Tonnen, aber er soll eine super Straßenlage haben…“, grinste Sherlock.   
Das hier war echt merkwürdig. Wir hatten noch nie über Autos gefachsimpelt… und bei Janus Cars hatte sich Sherlock auch noch dumm gestellt…!  
„…und was dir gefallen wird…  
…Maddoc allerdings weniger…“  
„Hm?!“ machte ich irritiert.  
“Er hat keine Rückbank”, erklärte er trocken.  
Was? – Achso!  
Ich lachte los und Sherlock stimmte ein.  
„Ausgezeichnet! Du hast mal wieder an alles gedacht, wie‘s aussieht!“ amüsierte ich mich.  
Er seufzte: „Okay. Geh jetzt…“ Er lächelte tapfer.  
„Nur ein paar Stunden. Die wirst du schon rumbringen…“  
„Selbstverständlich…!“  
Ich nickte ein wenig hilflos, steckte Brieftasche und Handy ein, die mir Sherlock hinhielt, holte noch Kamm und Taschentuch und ging.  
  
Draußen stand MacArthur vor dem blaugrau metallic lackierten Schlitten.   
„Da ist er. Fast noch vollgetankt…“, präsentierte er nicht ohne Stolz.  
„Kann sich sehen lassen…“, befand ich ein wenig herablassend und nahm lässig den Schlüssel von ihm entgegen.  
„Papiere sind im Handschuhfach.“  
Ich nickte und stieg ein. Mir war etwas mulmig vor lauter Nervosität – aber es würde schon gehen. Es musste einfach…! Ich stellte mir den Sitz ein, bis ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es passte.     
   
Obwohl ich mir sicher war, diese Mercury Mall auch selbstständig zu finden, sah ich in der Brieftasche Sherlocks Notiz mit der Adresse nach und gab sie in das ins Armaturenbrett integrierte Navi ein, ehe ich startete.  
Es war wirklich ein beeindruckender Wagen – aber das interessierte mich gerade überhaupt nicht.  
Nach dem Unwetter am Vortag war es nun wieder sonnig, aber noch nicht  wieder zu heiß. An manchen Stellen verrieten schlammig-verkrustete Reifenspuren, dass dort jemand von einem aufgeweichten Feldweg auf die asphaltierte Straße gelangt war.  
Ich hatte es mir zuvor beim Einsteigen nicht angesehen und auch die Pferde auf dem Fußballfeld an diesem Morgen noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, aber wahrscheinlich wäre das Gelände wirklich noch ungeeignet für einen Ausritt gewesen. Gar nicht davon zu reden, auf einer Wiese zu picknicken. Ganz praktisch einstweilen.  
Trotzdem: Die Fahrt war viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Fast eine Viertelstunde zu früh traf ich ein, parkte etwas abseits, weil es in dieser Ecke ziemlich leer war, gab schon mal die nächste Adresse ins Navi ein, ehe ich es auf Standby stellte, nun doch etwas von diesem Herrenduft auflegte und das kleine Briefchen mit der umgeknickten Öffnung nach oben in die Brusttasche schob, ausstieg und auf den Verriegelungsknopf am Schlüssel drückte.  
Obwohl ich vor einer Woche natürlich nicht darauf geachtet hatte, war mir das Eiscafé bereits aufgefallen, denn es hieß nicht bloß „Rialto“ – es sah auch so aus, da der Giebel wie die Rialto-Brücke gestaltet war. Damit stach es deutlich aus den anderen glänzend-modernen Teilen des Gebäudekomplexes hervor. Vor dem Haus standen runde Tische, umgeben von roten, weißen und grünen Stühlen und die Karten steckten aufrecht in kleinen Gondeln.  
Noch konnte ich Miss Summers nicht entdecken. War es möglich, dass sie sich drinnen niedergelassen hatte? Eher unwahrscheinlich, oder…?  
Als ich die Terrasse überquert hatte und ins Innere des Ladens spähte, durfte ich feststellen, dass dort niemand saß. Nun ja… Später Vormittag. Nicht wirklich die Zeit für ein Eis. Wer draußen saß, hatte sich auch bloß einen Cappuccino oder Espresso bestellt.   
Gut…  
Ich suchte mir einen Platz ganz vorne am Rand, wo ich einen guten Überblick über den riesigen Parkplatz hatte.   
Nachdem ich mich niedergelassen hatte, atmete ich verstohlen durch.  
Meine Kehle war trocken.  
Und wie…!  
Zu blöd, dass ich keine Fisherman’s oder ähnliches mithatte…!  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Kellnerin auf meinen Tisch zustrebte.  Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, zu sagen, dass ich noch auf jemanden warte, aber nun bestellte ich mir stattdessen dann doch ein Zitronenwasser, das ich "pronto" bekam und gleich bezahlte.  
  
  
  
Ob Sherlock inzwischen schon gestartet ist…?  
…vielleicht werden wir es übermorgen um diese Zeit schon hinter uns haben…!  
Verdammt! Nein – ! Konzentrier‘ dich!  
    
Ich nahm mich zusammen, versuchte, nochmal alles durchzugehen…  
  
  
  
Ein Schatten fiel vor mir über die Tischplatte.  
„Hallo, John! Tut  mir leid, dass es etwas später geworden ist…“  
  
Was…? Später? Wieso ist sie schon da…?!  
  
Ich sah verwirrt auf und mir fiel ein, dass ich dringend lächeln sollte!  
Dabei versuchte ich wohl, irgendetwas Höfliches, Nettes zu stammeln, indem ich aufstand, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
Nimm dich jetzt zusammen! dachte ich. Ich war wie in meinen Gedanken verheddert – aber ich musste auf Wahrnehmung umschalten!  
  
Kleid…, registrierte ich, während wir uns setzten.  
„Steht dir aber gut…“, stellte ich lahm fest und erinnerte mich an Gesprächsfetzen bezüglich Hochzeitskleid und so. „…hinreißend…, wirklich! …hat etwas von…Elfe…“  
Sie grinste halb geschmeichelt, halb verlegen, räusperte sich. „Ehm, ja… Das ist durchaus Absicht…“  
  
Das etwa knielange Kleid war mehrlagig und hatte unregelmäßige, zipfelige, halbtransparente Volants in Pastelltönen.  
  
„Sorry…“, machte ich zerstreut. „Ich habe für uns reserviert…, aber wenn du erst noch hier eine Kleinigkeit – ich meine, einen Kaffee oder so, ehe wir aufbrechen…?“  
„Oh! Nein, nein, durchaus nicht. Dann lass uns gehen!“  
  
Dieser Termin war mir so lästig, dass ich ihn im Gegensatz zu anderen Erlebnissen in diesen entscheidenden Tagen, später nur grob skizziert habe. Ich erinnere mich noch an manche Details; natürlich tue ich das, aber nicht mehr an den ganzen Smalltalk und all den Austausch von Belanglosigkeiten.  
  
Ich beobachtete sie bewusst: Die hellen Highheels, das kunstvoll hochgesteckte Haar mit den kleinen schimmernden Schmetterlingsspangen darin, aus dem scheinbar absichtslos an der Seite ein Paar dünne Locken herabringelten.   
Und natürlich das Makeup.  
Sie schien sich viel von dieser Verabredung zu erhoffen.  
  
Als ich sie einsteigen ließ, bat sie mich, sie anzugurten, da ihre Nägel womöglich noch empfindlich wären – dazu streckte sie die Finger von sich. Ich sollte wohl darauf aufmerksam werden!  
  
Ich ging vor dem Bug herum und schwang mich auf den Fahrersitz.  
„Beeindruckende Nägel! Das war es also…!“ bemerkte ich. "Dein Termin, den du vorher hattest..."  
„Naja, das…ist sonst nicht mein Ding. Viel zu unpraktisch…“, meinte sie und begutachtete die gestylten, künstlichen Nägel. Sie waren unterschiedlich gestaltet, aber alle sehr hell, vornehmlich weiß, schimmernd, an einigen Stellen waren kleine Perlen oder Glitzersteinchen aufgesetzt, auf dem linken Daumennagel war ein winziges rosa Herzchen aufgemalt und den Nagel des rechten Mittelfingers zierte eine filigrane weiße Spitze.  
  
Was wird das hier?! fragte ich mich.  
Okay, du musst jetzt die Nerven behalten…!  
  
„Du siehst aber auch wirklich sehr elegant aus! Toller Anzug! Und diese Escher-Krawatte liebe ich geradezu! – Sorry! …interessanter Duft…, aufregend…!“  
Ich räusperte mich. „Polo Red…“, erklärte ich. „Denke, es passt ganz gut…aber ich bin noch auf der Suche…“  
„…und der Wagen…?“  
„Ja, ich weiß nicht. Er fährt sich  ausgezeichnet. Eigentlich schon zu brav, obwohl er wirklich schnell ist… Probiere ihn halt aus. Er ist mir…schon rein optisch etwas zu…wuchtig, denke ich…  
…diese Nägel…  
Also, sie erinnern an…klassische Hochzeitskleider, irgendwie…“  
Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich das einfach übergehen sollte;  es war mir unangenehm und ihre übertriebene Aufmachung erschreckte mich schon beinahe! Auch wenn sie mich umgarnen wollte, damit ich diesen Pferdeschwindel mitmachen sollte, war das doch reichlich dick aufgetragen! Was, zur Hölle, bezweckte sie damit bloß!?  
Andererseits: Wir mussten ja irgendwas reden – und sie sollte denken, dass ich sie wahnsinnig faszinierend fand, dass ich mich nicht sattsehen konnte an ihr – sowas eben…  
  
„Ja…, das…!“ sie grinste. „Weißt du, ich…  
Ich hab Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert. wie du a sicher gelesen hast... und ich…ich habe einen wirklich ziemlich guten Abschluss gemacht…  
Aber es ist so…trocken! So entsetzlich dröge und stupide und …!  
Ich wollte immer vernünftig und clever und tough sein. Kein kleines romantisches Mädchen, das sich wehtun lässt, das zulässt, dass die Herren auf sie herabsehen, ihr den Job wegnehmen und sie als…Statussymbol ihren Geschäftspartnern vorführen…  
Also hab ich…was Vernünftiges gelernt.  
Aber, was ich immer schon wollte…“, sie seufzte und lachte hilflos.  
„Ich habe nie was anderes machen wollen, als Hochzeiten zu organisieren! Es mag unklug sein…! Aber, wo ich vor einiger Zeit zu etwas Geld gekommen bin, will ich mir nun doch eine Existenz als Weddingplanner aufbauen!“   
  
Unwohlsein schlug in mir hoch…ich krampfte meine Hände um das Lenkrad.  
  
Ich bin doch im falschen Film! Weddingplanner...?!  
Hatte sie Goldica am Ende wirklich deswegen ausgeliehen? Für eine Hochzeitskutsche?! – aber das konnte doch einfach nicht sein!!!  
  
„Wow…! Das…ist mutig…“, krächzte ich.  
„Mutig – oder unklug – das ist die Frage…“, seufzte sie.  
„Nein! Wenn du den vernünftigen Job so grässlich findest – auch wenn du gut darin warst…  
Ich meine, das Leben ist dann doch zu lang, um etwas zu machen, das man nicht mag…“  
Sie lachte glockenhell auf.  
„Gut gesagt!“ lobte sie.  
„Also…, jedenfalls, deshalb diese Aufmachung – die Nägel – ich will heute Mittag ein paar Aufnahmen machen lassen für meinen Internetauftritt. Sozusagen als Hochzeitsfee, die zugleich zeigt, wie die Brautjungfern aussehen könnten, die Fingernägel der Braut…die Frisur…“  
Sie sah mich entschuldigend an.       
Mein Herzschlag stolperte förmlich vor Erleichterung! –   
Sie hat schon heute Nachmittag wieder einen Termin! Ich bin sie bald wieder los!  
  
Allerdings hielt sich meine Verwirrung trotzdem: Weddingplanner!? Wirklich???  
Ich war nach wie vor total verunsichert deswegen!  
  
Ich murmelte in einem leicht düsteren Ton: „Tja, da kann man nichts machen…“  
„Hm?“  
„Das ist eine reizende Idee! Du als Fee…wie bei Cinderella oder so…“  
„Ja, so dachte ich mir das…“, grinste sie – dann drückte sie meinen linken Arm und raunte bedauernd: „Tut mir leid…!“  
„Ach, was! Ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt Zeit hattest…! Ich hab ja auch zu tun – ich meine, ich bin schließlich auch nicht auf Urlaub. Gestern habe ich mir per Videokonferenz diesen Deckhengst angesehen. Diamond King. Tja, ich weiß nicht…“  
Sie nickte.  
„…Toto sagtest du vorgestern. Das ist Moorlands Totilas, richtig? Das sagenhafte Dressurpferd…“  
„Größenwahnsinnig, denkst du…“  
„Nein – wieso!“ rief sie aus. „Ich meine, du weißt, was du willst! Und, da du es dir leisten kannst, wieso solltest du dich mit weniger zufriedengeben?! – Das wäre doch dumm!“  
  
Wir erreichten das Restaurant, das Sherlock ausgesucht hatte. Er war einschüchternd nobel und das glamouröse Interieur erinnerte mich ein wenig an das Criterion Café…   
Sherlock hatte mich über einige empfehlenswerte Gerichte belehrt, so dass ich Sylvia nun scheinbar souverän Vorschläge machen konnte.  
  
Wenn ich doch bloß etwas Appetit hätte entwickeln können…!  
Stattdessen hoffte ich inständig, dass mir nicht doch noch schlecht werden würde, denn es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich mich bereits überfressen. Im Grunde rechnete ich jedes Mal damit, wenn ich wieder so weit war, eine kleine Menge Nahrung hinunterzuschlucken, dass mir übel werden würde…  
  
Sie plauderte über dieses und jenes, nahm Bezug auf ein paar Details über Maddoc, die sie von dessen Facebookprofil wusste.   
Wenigstens musste ich das nicht auch noch alles erzählen.  
   
„Oh, ich genieße das…! Das ist wirklich ein fantastischer Laden…! Ich wünschte, dieser Lunch würde nie enden…!“ schwärmte sie.  
  
Wag es ja nicht! dachte ich.  
  
„Du als Märchenfee musst doch wissen, dass jeder Zauber ein Ende hat…“, sagte ich stattdessen sehnsuchtsvoll.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ach, John…! – Ich möchte dich doch längst wiedersehen! …nur kann es halt heute nicht so lange sein…!“  
  
Ich spreizte meine Mundwinkel und hoffte inständig, mein gezwungenes Lächeln möge nicht so falsch aussehen, wie es sich anfühlte!  
„Wirklich!? Oh, Sylvie! Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen...!“  
Sie lächelte amüsiert. „Zum glücklichsten Menschen von was?!“  
„Oh – keine Ahnung!“ grinste ich. „Vielleicht…der nördlichen Hemisphäre?“ schlug ich vor. „Vielleicht will ich nur einfach mein Schicksal nicht herausfordern…“  
  
Ich bemühte mich, es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte ich nur Augen für meine hübsche Begleitung. Und dafür, ob ihr Glas noch gefüllt war – oder ich sonst etwas tun könnte.  
Dass wir beide ja noch fahren mussten, war einerseits gut, denn ich hatte auch im stocknüchternen Zustand alle Mühe, mich zu konzentrieren – es führte aber auch dazu, dass ich diese grässliche, verlogene Situation in grausamer Klarheit durchleben musste.  
  
Nur Augen für Miss Summers… Die Gewissheit, dass mich einer von Sherlocks Leuten im Auge behielt, musste reichen, mich nicht durchdrehen zu lassen.  
Wie gerne hätte ich ihn selbst angerufen, ihm von dieser Weddingplanner-Sache erzählt! Weshalb tat sie das bloß!?  
  
Und…, dein Pferd? Geht’s ihr gut?“ fragte ich.  
„Aber ja! – Morgen wird es dann ja hoffentlich schon nicht mehr so morastig sein…  
Hast du morgen schon was geplant?“  
  
Ich hätte mich ums Haar übel verschluckt! Das kam jetzt doch wahnsinnig plötzlich!  
„Oh, um ehrlich zu sein, ich muss wohl hoffen, dass ich morgen meine Stuten…du weißt schon. Sie sind nämlich gerade rossig geworden…“, erklärte ich rasch.  
„Oh, tatsächlich?! Aber Goldie müsste im Grunde auch heute schon wieder an der Reihe sein! – Oh! Denkst du, ich könnte – …entschuldige, das ist jetzt vielleicht doch etwas…unverschämt, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist! Denkst du, ich könnte vielleicht mitkommen – und – naja, Goldie auch…?“  
„Oh! Meinetwegen gerne!“ behauptete ich enthusiastisch. Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.  
  
Wenn ich das doch bloß schon hinter mir hätte!  
  
Sie schmunzelte und bemerkte scheinbar harmlos: „…dann wären wir fast sowas wie …Brauteltern…“  
  
Für einen Moment wurde mir schwindlig.  
  
„Bei…einem Harem, versteht sich…“, grinste sie dann.  
  
Verzweifelt stieß ich ein kleines Lachen aus.   
Hat das jetzt nicht ziemlich schrill geklungen…?!  
  
„Würdest du mit mir nachher noch einen kurzen Abstecher machen, ehe du mich zu meinem Wagen zurückbringst…?“ bat Miss Summers irgendwann – und ich fragte mich desorientiert, worüber wir eigentlich gerade eben noch gesprochen hatten.  
  
„Klar, wieso nicht – wenn dir das zeitlich noch passt…“, antwortete ich lächelnd.  
  
„…da ist noch was…  
Es spielt im Grunde keine Rolle…“, druckste sie.  
  
Oh, dachte ich verwundert, sie wird es mir also doch sagen! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet…!  
  
„Ich hab‘ überlegt, ob ich dir das überhaupt sagen soll… Aber ja – also, ich möchte es…“, überlegte sie und sah mich zuletzt sehr entschlossen an.  
Und ernst.  
  
„Ja?“ fragte ich etwas verwundert.  
Ihr Blick irrte zu dem Kristallkelch mit dem Wasser…  
  
„Dein Mr Mallory…hat mich gestern Abend angerufen…“  
„Was?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
Sie sah mich an.  
„Mallory?! – und was – was wollte er?!“  
Sie zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Mit mir ausgehen.“  
„Thaah!“ schnappte ich scheinbar fassungslos. „Gestern Abend!!!“ vergewisserte ich mich empört.  
„Eh…, ja…“ Sie klang jetzt ein wenig verunsichert.  
   
Ich nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser und schöpfte Atem: „Dieser…hinterlistige Halunke…!“ japste ich.  
„…es tut mir leid, wenn du jetzt enttäuscht bist, aber ich finde, du solltest das wissen…“, meinte sie bedauernd.  
  
Ich schluckte, ließ das bekannte Gefühl von Gekränktheit in meinen Blick und starrte verstört auf meinen Teller…  
„…er…hat mich vor dir gewarnt…“, gestand ich in mattem Ton, „…meinte…dass du doch bloß auf mein Geld aus bist…!“  
„Was?!“ ächzte sie augenscheinlich gleichermaßen verletzt.  
  
Ich sah ihr in die Augen und dachte: Jesus! Wenn ich bloß halb so überzeugend bin, wie sie…!  
  
„…es ist so…ich…hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich dich treffe. Ich…wollte nicht mit ihm drüber diskutieren…  
Nicht, dass ich mich schämen würde – Gott, selbstverständlich nicht!!! – und damit würde er seine Kompetenzen natürlich haushoch überschreiten – aber…“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, dass es ihn nichts angeht, was ich heute mache – während er frei hat, um shoppen zu gehen…!  
Zu dumm! Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen!  
Was denkt der sich?!“ setzte ich entrüstet hinzu.  
  
Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf meine geballte Faust.  
„Oh, John! Das muss so enttäuschend für dich sein…!“ seufzte die gute Fee mitfühlend.  
  
Ich schluckte.  
„Schon gut…!  
Verdammt, wenn er nur nicht – !“ knurrte ich böse. „Weißt du, er hat wirklich was auf dem Kasten! Er war mir schon sehr nützlich! Wenn er einfach ein Nichtsnutz wäre, dann hätte ich natürlich kein Problem damit, ihn zu feuern…!“  
„John! Ich hab geerbt und an der Börse ein Vermögen gemacht – nun ja – ein kleines Vermögen, verglichen mit deinem… – aber ICH bin nicht diejenige, die hinter deinem Geld her ist! – …sorry! Tut mir leid für dich…!“  
  
Sie wirkt so verdammt überzeugend…! – Was für eine falsche Schlange…!  
  
„…oh…, zur Hölle…“, stöhnte ich müde. „Er…er ist…beeindruckend… Ich hab ihn beneidet, weißt du…?  
…und verdammt, irgendwie mochte ich ihn sogar…“  
  
„Oh, John…! Tut mir leid…!“ reagierte sie mit beinahe erstickter Stimme.  
„Nein“, sagte ich entschieden. „Nein: Ich danke dir! – Ich danke dir! Du hast dieser Täuschung ein Ende gemacht! Nichts anderes heißt es doch, ent-täuscht zu werden! Danke!“ wiederholte ich grimmig und noch immer etwas bitter.   
„…oh…!“ Sie nickte gewichtig. „Wenn ich helfen konnte…, gerne wieder – jederzeit…“  
  
Wie kann sie so…echt wirken…?  
Ich sah sie forschend an: Sie klang authentisch…!  
  
Lass dich nicht verwirren, John! hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme raunen.  
  
„Ich…ich brauche aber doch jemanden…, der Ahnung hat…, der mir – “, klagte ich ratlos, fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Miss Summers lächelte süß. Sie sah so verständnisvoll und gütig drein.  
„Aber du hast doch jemanden…!“ tröstete sie mich.  
Ich riss die Augen auf, schluckte…bemühte mich, hilflos und verloren auszusehen.  
  
„Ja, John! Ich hatte schon mit schwerreichen Investoren zu tun…auf Parties, bei Geschäftsessen – hab sie beim Golf getroffen, habe an Jagdgesellschaften teilgenommen!  
Um dir zu sagen, wie du den Weinkelch anfassen sollst, brauchst du diese Schlange Mallory nicht mehr! Das kann ich mindestens ebenso gut…! – und mit Pferden kenne ich mich auch aus!“   
  
Ich spielte den Fassungslosen – stellte mich wie halbbetäubt, als könne ich mein Glück noch nicht fassen.    
„…das…“, flüsterte ich heiser, räusperte mich unbeholfen. „Das würdest du tun…!?“  
  
Einerseits klang es merkwürdig hohl…  
Aber durchaus glaubwürdig. Jedenfalls, wenn man nicht ahnte, wie sehr mich das Ganze anwiderte.  
Und weshalb.  
  
„Es nimmt dich doch ziemlich mit…“, meinte sie – scheinbar arg betroffen. „Sicher ein Schock, zu erfahren, wie knapp man einem Betrug entgangen ist…!“  
  
Das musste ich nicht spielen. Ich zückte mein Taschentuch und tupfte mir ein wenig zittrig den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, schloss mit einem Anflug von Schaudern die Augen und fauchte leise aber unmissverständlich wütend: „Gott, wie konnte ich bloß so blind sein…!?“  
Unterdessen tätschelte sie tröstend meine freie Hand…  
  
  
  
Später zahlte ich, indem ich die Bankkarte, die mir Sherlock gegeben hatte, in die kleine Ledermappe mit der Rechnung legte und bat, als ich sie zurückerhalten hatte, meine neue Vertraute, mich auf einen kurzen Spaziergang zu begleiten, da ich dringend etwas frische Luft benötige.  
Sie nickte und pflichtete mir besorgt bei, dass ich ein wenig blass aussähe…  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, mich immer noch zu konzentrieren – schwankte irgendwo zwischen „Okay, du hast es fast geschafft!“ und „…mir ist schlecht – ich muss hier raus – wann ist es endlich vorbei…?!“ – beziehungsweise: „…wieso wirkt das alles so surreal…?!“  
  
Das Restaurant war ein altes Jagdschlösschen oder so etwas. Wir lustwandelten durch den gepflegten Park…Sylvie schlug vor, dass wir auf einer Bank platznähmen…   
Vielleicht argwöhnte sie sogar wirklich, dass ich mich elend fühlte…?  
  
Als ich mich etwas erholt hatte, erkundigte ich mich natürlich, wo ich sie noch vorbeifahren solle, ehe ich sie zur Mall zurückbringen würde.  
Sie war so liebenswürdig, selbst die Adresse ins Navi einzugeben.  
Nun, das würde Vera wohl hacken können!  
Ich tat vertrauensselig und ließ mich in eine mir unbekannte Ortschaft lotsen.   
  
Aber das Navigationsgerät wies mich nicht an, dort irgendwo zu halten. Bald nachdem wir das Ortsausgangsschild passiert hatten, begriff ich, dass sie mich nur einen Umweg hatte machen lassen und es zur Mall zurückging.  
„…du hast es dir anders überlegt…“, stellte ich monoton fest.  
Es hätte natürlich besser enttäuscht klingen sollen, aber das wurde jetzt wirklich zu viel für mich.  
Gerade suchte ich nach Worten, um ihr zu danken für dieses…nun, was auch immer es für sie bedeutet hatte…  
  
„Ich muss dir was zeigen!“ raunte sie verschwörerisch. „Du bist der erste, dem ich es zeige!“  
Obwohl in meinem Innern förmlich die Alarmglocken schrillten, lächelte ich sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Andererseits – das war hier quasi das andere Ende der Mall – oder besser gesagt: Die Rückseite – was sollte sie hier schon mit mir anstellen können???  
  
Ich sollte durch eine Art Garagenzufahrt hindurch in einen kleinen Hof fahren, wo wir ausstiegen.  
  
Sie schloss eine Hintertür auf und zog mich am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Das schienen die Büroräume eines noch nicht so ganz bezugsfertigen Geschäftes zu sein. War das etwa das Hauptquartier der Bande?! – aber weshalb sollte sie mich dorthin bringen?!   
Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich strahlend an, ehe sie eine weitere Tür öffnete. Dieser Raum war eingerichtet. Am Fenster ein Schreibtisch, der den Eindruck machte, dass er bereits als Arbeitsplatz genutzt wurde – am anderen Ende des Raumes gab es ein kleines Fotostudio: Eine Kamera auf einem Stativ, zwei Scheinwerfer…ein Laptop, der auf einem hohen Regalbrett seitlich davon stand…  
  
„Es ist nicht das Neuste…und ich werde mich natürlich von einem Profi aufnehmen lassen – nachher, meine ich…!“ Sie schien ein wenig außer Atem vor Aufregung.  
„Aber – mir ist vorhin eine Idee gekommen, John! – bitte! Ich möchte, dass du das für mich tust…!“ jauchzte sie bettelnd.  
  
„…wenn…, wenn ich kann…?“ ächzte ich beklommen.  
  
Sie ließ mich stehen, drückte in diesem Fotostudio ein paar Knöpfe und auf dem Bildschirm dieses Laptops erschien ein grünlich gefleckterer Hintergrund, wie unscharfes Blätterwerk… Derselbe wie auf der Wand, auf die die Kamera gerichtet war!  
Sylvia stellte sich auf eine Markierung am Boden und streckte ihre linke Hand aus – die ich daraufhin auf dem Bildschirm auftauchen sah…  
  
„Das wird ein Werbebanner!“ erklärte sie. „Ein animiertes Gif, weißt du?“  
  
Dann stand sie plötzlich vor mir und sagte: „Ich…möchte das nicht mit irgendwem machen… Und deine Hände wären perfekt!  
Und das wird alles sein, was meine Kunden später sehen: Deine Hände – und meine Hand, an die ein Ring gesteckt wird…“  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich auf den Ring, den sie mir hinhielt: Ein zierlicher Goldreif mit einem herzförmig geschliffenen roten Stein – wahrscheinlich einem Rubin, flankiert von zwei kleineren Diamanten…  
  
GAME OVER  
  
Ein Teil von mir sah absolut keinen Ausweg mehr, aus dieser Situation noch herauszukommen, ohne aus der Rolle zu fallen, oder gar gestehen zu müssen, dass alles bloß Theater gewesen war –   
  
Der andere überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich um jeden Preis Sherlocks kostbaren Plan retten könnte!  
  
Aber auch wenn sie wirklich nicht planen sollte, kompromittierende Aufnahmen von mir zu machen – wenn sie wirklich nur meine Hände filmen wollte – ich konnte das nicht tun…!  
  
Überhaupt!?! Was soll das Ganze?! – Sherlock kann sich doch unmöglich irren!!!   
Ich war wirklich verwirrt!  
Aber ich war trotzdem nicht bereit aufzugeben.   
Das muss jetzt schnell gehen! Spontan wirken…!  
  
  
Ich machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, stolperte einen halben Schritt rückwärts und sah sie schockiert an – dann schloss ich meine Hände rasch um die ihre, so dass der Ring zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen völlig unseren Blicken entzogen wurde – und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
  
„Verlang das nicht! Nicht so! Bitte...!“ japste ich. „…wenn ich…einer Frau einen Ring anstecke…“, erklärte ich mit zitternder Stimme, „…dann wird es… – ERNST sein…! …verstehst du mich…!“  
  
Ich stellte meinen Blick unscharf und bemühte mich krampfhaft, an meinen geliebten Sherlock zu denken…  
  
Es muss sein…! sagte ich mir.  
  
Und doch traf es meine Seele wie ein quälender Stromstoß, als sich unsere Lippen begegneten…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3955/18248137074_36d87ee033_b.jpg"]https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3955/18248137074_36d87ee033_b.jpg[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="https://www.douglas.de/productbrand_753275.html?trac=de.01psh.goo.8788552640.753275.20866993245.000000&wt_cc4=marin_bid&wt_cc1=&mkwid=s4dAftY5E_dc&pcrid=83200009725&product=753275"]https://www.douglas.de/productbrand_753275.html?trac=de.01psh.goo.8788552640.753275.20866993245.000000&wt_cc4=marin_bid&wt_cc1=&mkwid=s4dAftY5E_dc&pcrid=83200009725&product=753275[/link]
> 
> *** [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aschenbl%C3%B6del"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aschenbl%C3%B6del[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-_0NaZ6zPc"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-_0NaZ6zPc[/link]
> 
> **** [link href="http://www.carmagazine.co.uk/car-reviews/bentley/bentley-continental-supersports-2009-review/"]http://www.carmagazine.co.uk/car-reviews/bentley/bentley-continental-supersports-2009-review/[/link]
> 
> **********************************************************************
> 
> Übrigens @ruther2 hat neulich in diesem bemerkenswerten Archiv vorläufige Fassungen von TRF und So3 aufgestöbert: Interessant! [link href="http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Sherlock/"]http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Sherlock/[/link]


	90. Ekel

 

Es ist für den Fall, John! Es ist völlig in Ordnung.

  
Ich versuchte, mir Sherlocks Stimme in meinem Kopf vorzustellen.  
Immerhin hatte er das schon vorgestern gesagt: „Und John: Sollte sie…Annäherungsversuche machen, dann spiel mit. Du darfst keinesfalls zurückschrecken oder abweisend sein. Du kannst versuchen, sie zu bremsen – aber immer so, dass sie denken muss, dass du eigentlich gerne genauso weit gehen würdest…“  
  
Ich war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, ihn etwas Derartiges sagen zu hören. Um genau zu sein, ich hatte es befremdlich gefunden und es gleich beiseitegeschoben. Das war kein Gedanke, mit dem ich mich hatte beschäftigen wollen!  
Ich wollte ihn nicht betrügen! Meine Liebe zu ihm betrügen – nicht mal im Scherz oder um einen Verbrecher zu überführen!  
  
Gleichzeitig verwirrte mich meine eigene Entscheidung.  
Aber es hatte in meinem Leben schon einen Haufen Küsse und eine Menge Sex gegeben – und viele dieser Interaktionen hatten kaum etwas bedeutet – weil mir zumindest zu diesen Zeitpunkten die betreffenden Frauen noch wenig oder gar nichts bedeutet hatten. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, auch wenn ich damals nichts Falsches daran habe finden können, denn irgendwie war ich dann immer davon ausgegangen, dass diese Ansicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhe.  
Doch seit ziemlich genau 48 Stunden war mir klar, dass ich das inzwischen anders sah: Ich liebte Sherlock; etwas anderes kam nicht in Frage! Und weil diese Verbundenheit all meine bisherigen Gefühle und Gelüste in den Schatten stellte, war es vielleicht auch entschuldbar, dass ich vorher ein weitaus leichtfertigeres Veralten an den Tag gelegt hatte.  
Ja, ich hatte so einige Mädchen und Frauen geküsst und mich küssen lassen und oft waren wir auch sehr viel weiter gegangen.  
Doch ich hatte niemals irgendeiner von ihnen einen Ring geschenkt. Nicht mal irgendwelchen Schmuck.   
Vielleicht einfach aus Bindungsangst?   
Vielleicht, schon möglich. Das wäre wohl Ellas Fazit.  
Vielleicht aber auch, weil es mir eben noch niemals ernst gewesen war.  
  
Aber dieses Werbebanner zu drehen – das ging einfach nicht! Egal ob der Ring nun echt war – oder Ramsch aus dem Kaugummiautomaten. Ein Erbstück oder ein Requisit.  
Unsere Hände waren echt. Es ging nicht. Selbst, wenn ich währenddessen an der rechten Hand hinter dem Rücken die Finger gekreuzt hätte: Nein!  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich Sherlock besser zuhören müssen. Er hatte es kommen sehen, dass sie mich küssen, dass sie sich an mich ranschmeißen würde…  
Nun stand ich da und fühlte mich mehr als nur unbehaglich! …hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, war angewidert von mir selbst. Gleichzeitig war mir nur allzu klar, dass ich durchhalten musste, wenn jetzt nicht alles vergeblich gewesen sein sollte!    
  
…verzeih mir…! flehte ich in Gedanken meinen Sherlock an, während ich meine Lippen öffnete und ihrer Zunge Einlass gewährte. Meine Hände fanden in ihre schmale, feste Taille – einen Moment zuckte eine Erinnerung an Sarah durch meinen Körper: So fremd, so fern wie in einem anderen Leben.  
„…S…Sylvie…“, ächzte ich.  
„…John…“, nuschelte sie zurück. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie meine Äußerung nicht als Widerspruch aufgefasst.  
Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen!  
„Bist du…bist du sicher…?“ stammelte ich.   
„Würde ich das tun, wenn ich es nicht wäre?“ wisperte sie in mein Ohr.  
„Oh, tut mir leid…! Es ist nur,…ich kann das noch gar nicht fassen…!“ versuchte ich zu erklären.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt anfängt, sich zu entblättern, klingle ich Sherlock an…! nahm ich mir vor und hoffte inständig, dass sie wenigstens nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, MICH auszuziehen…!  
„…und du musst doch auf deine Frisur aufpassen – deine…Schminke… Für die Aufnahmen nachher….“, erinnerte ich sie.  
„…ach, scheiß drauf…“, murmelte sie gegen meine Schneidezähne…  
Ich verspürte den Drang, meine Kiefer zusammenzuklappen, um sie aus meiner Mundhöhle auszuschließen. Nicht nur mir selbst – auch ihr hätte ich in diesem Moment lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als mit dieser verlogenen Posse weiterzumachen…!  
„…ich kann länger in der Gegend bleiben, weißt du…? Ich meine, bist du sicher, dass du – “  
„Erstens bin ich sicher und zweitens, muss ich wieder zurück – ich…hab noch nicht kündigen können…“  
„Oh, verstehe! Aber ich könnte vielleicht mit dir kommen oder dich zumindest bald besuchen, was hältst du davon…?“  
Da klingelte mein Handy!  
Ich zuckte zusammen und vor Erleichterung entfuhr mir ein Stöhnen.  
  
Gooott, Sherlock! Keine Sekunde zu früh! dachte ich und fühlte mich an den Moment in dem stillgelegten Straßenbahntunnel erinnert, als er aufgetaucht war, um Sarah und mich zu retten.    
  
„E-entschuldige, ich habe…Anweisungen gegeben, mich nur im Notfall anzurufen…“ japste ich und entwand mich ihrer Umarmung.  
Anscheinend war Sherlocks Spitzel noch immer an uns dran und hatte  Bescheid gegeben, dass sie mich in einen einsamen Rückzugsort gelotst hatte. Eine Umgebung, in der ich nicht sagen konnte: Doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! – oder Ähnliches…  
  
„Maddoc?!“ meldete ich mich.  
„MacArthur hier!“ antwortete Sherlocks Stimme. „Da ist ein Mister King, der meint, er hätte einen Termin mit Ihnen. Jetzt!“  
„W-was?!“ schnappte ich in verwirrtem Ton. „Mister King? Heute?! Das ist ein Missverständnis! – Aber sagen Sie ihm, ich komme! Bewirten Sie ihn, kümmern Sie sich um sein Pferd! – ich versuche, in einer halben Stunde da zu sein!“  
„Oh, er ist nicht zu Pferd da. Er ist mit dem Fahrrad gekommen. Einem E-Bike, um genau zu sein.“  
Miss Summers war mir unterdessen nicht von der Seite gewichen. Im Gegenteil – sie streichelte zärtlich und verspielt durch mein Haar und ich war sicher, sie spitzte die Ohren und bekam jedes Wort mit.  
„Ah – dann war er vielleicht doch bloß zufällig in der Gegend – wie auch immer…“  
„Soll ich Mr Mallory Bescheid geben?“  
„Ehm – nein, schon gut…“ Meine Ablehnung bedeutete, dass mir Miss Summers tatsächlich verraten hatte, dass Mallory versucht hatte, sich heimlich mit ihr zu verabreden.  
„Oh, ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Sie diesen Deal auch ohne ihn zum Abschluss bringen können!“ stimmte mir Sherlock in unterwürfigem Ton zu.  
Das war ein Schock! Mein Herz reagierte mit einem Extraschlag und ich hatte Mühe, äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben.   
Er widersprach mir nicht!  
Und dieses Kompliment sagte mir, dass Miss Summers Mallory zugesagt hatte! Sie traf sich nicht mit einem Filmfritzen wegen ihres Internetauftritts als Hochzeits-Fee – sie hatte sich mit meinem Sherlock verabredet, diese falsche Schlange…!  
  
Naja, mit meinem Angestellten…!  
Ich verspürte den Impuls, in hysterisches Gekicher auszubrechen.  
Aber dann ist ja alles gut! dachte ich: Sie ist doch nicht echt! Ganz wie wir dachten! Sie hat verdient, dass wir sie austricksen! Es ist völlig in Ordnung!  
„Ja, das will ich meinen!“ bekräftigte ich und sah mit entschuldigendem Lächeln zu der lästigen Miss Summers hinüber. Sie war gerade mindestens so nervös wie ich selbst!  
„Aber er hat jetzt nichts bei sich…wie etwa eine Kühlbox oder so etwas…?“  
„Ehm…?! Nein! – Nein, gar nichts…“  
„Gut, dann…bis gleich…“, murmelte ich und tat, als würde ich auflegen.  
„Es tut mir leid…“, seufzte ich. „Ich hatte für morgen ein Treffen anberaumt wegen Diamond King – aber wenn er – ich meine, sein Besitzer sich herbemüht hat… Er war noch unsicher, ob…Natursprung oder mit Tierarzt und so…“  
„Also hast du die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass du ein Fohlen von Totilas bekommen könntest?“ fragte sie bedauernd.  
Ich seufzte.  
„Du weißt, wie das ist… Ehe der Sommer vorbeigeht und keine meiner Stuten trächtig ist…!“ Ich zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Außerdem will ich mir weiter Stuten zulegen, vielleicht schon nächste Woche – dann wird eben eine von denen die Glückliche. Oder mehrere.“  
„…ich würde ja zu gerne mitkommen…!“ seufzte Sylvie sehnsüchtig.  
„Oh, nichts lieber als das – aber…Mr King bat mich ausdrücklich um absolute Diskretion! Du siehst, ich habe dir bereits viel zu viel verraten…!“ raunte ich mit verschwörerischem Grinsen.  
Sie nickte bedeutungsschwer, legte ihre Hände in meinen Nacken und stellte fest: „Tja, dann… musst du wohl…“  
Ich seufzte: „Mach es mir nicht so schwer…!“ mahnte ich. „Typisch Mann! Er ist es, der geht, und beschwert sich dann noch!“ neckte sie.  
…verdammt! Noch vor wenigen Wochen, hätte ich auf sie gestanden! dachte ich entsetzt. Zweifellos hatte ich Sherlock da auch schon geliebt – nur ohne es zu begreifen! Und es wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es irgendwie falsch sein könnte, mit dieser charmanten, jungen Dame etwas anzufangen…!  
„…und der Altersunterschied stört dich auch wirklich nicht…?“  
„Ach, Unsinn…! Der ist doch perfekt…!“  
Sherlock und Vera hatten mich etwa fünf Monate älter gemacht. Vielleicht hatte mein unglücklich verliebter Detektiv das Wissen um mein wahres Geburtsdatum nicht teilen wollen…?  
Ich lächelte sie an: „Meine Feenkönigin…“  
Sie schlug nur für einen kleinen Moment die Augen nieder – aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr kleines Lächeln Triumph ausdrückte.  
  
„Wir…werden bald da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben!“ beteuerte ich. „Bin gespannt, den Rest zu besichtigen!“ setzte ich dann in scherzhaftem Ton hinzu. „Aber…was Mallory angeht. Bitte, gib mir noch etwas Zeit – ich muss mir überlegen, auf welche Weise, ich dieses Problem löse…“  
„Das ist zweifellos ausgesprochen clever von dir!“ pflichtete sie mir eilig bei.   
  
Ich küsste sich flüchtig auf die Lippen und ließ sie in ihrem halbfertigen Laden zurück.  
Eigentlich hätte ich mir gerne noch ein paar Atemzüge Pause gegönnt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, ehe ich wieder rückwärts aus diesem Hof hinausführe – schließlich war der Wagen immer noch ungewohnt! Aber ich musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich hier weg!  
  
Als das Gelände der Mall schon hinter einer Kurve verschwunden war, fuhr ich erstmal links ran, ließ die Scheibe des Seitenfensters hinunter und atmete durch. Ich hatte Herzklopfen und fühlte mich zittrig. Am allerdringendsten wollte ich mir den Lippenstift abwischen – und dann hätte ich mir gerne wenigstens eine Pfefferminzpastille gegönnt.   
Natürlich sah ich zu, dass ich so rasch wie möglich wieder startete. Konnte ja sein, dass mich jemand aus Sylvias Gang beobachtete…  
  
Als ich den Fußballklub erreichte, war auf dem Gelände selbstverständlich wirklich ein Pedelec von innen an den Drahtzaun gelehnt und auf der Terrasse saß ein älterer Herr mit Bart und Brille, der mit mäßigem Übergewicht zu kämpfen hatte, bei Tee und Gebäck und beobachtete meine Stuten.  
  
Ich eilte zu ihm hinaus und begrüßte ihn höflich-distanziert. Sein warmer Händedruck dauerte eine Spur zu lange – und machte mir bewusst, wie kalt meine Hände sein mussten. Danach bat ich ihn rasch nach drinnen.  
  
Kaum umgaben uns die schützenden Mauern, schloss ich die Tür. Mein Besucher war bereits stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu  mir umgewandt.  
Ungeachtet seines wenig ansprechenden Äußeren sank ich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in seine Arme.  
  
Geschafft…!  
Sherlock umarmte mich sanft aber zugleich doch so fest, dass ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel hätte haben müssen, dass er mich hätte halten können, falls ich zusammengebrochen wäre.  
Zwar bestand diese Gefahr nicht, aber besonders fit fühlte ich mich auch nicht gerade.   
Wann hatte ich zuletzt mit solch einem Ekel zu kämpfen gehabt…?  
„Verzeih mir…“, raunte Sherlock bedauernd. „Mir war klar, dass es dir gegen den Strich gehen – aber nicht wie schwer es dir fallen würde…“  
„Du hättest wirklich nicht später anrufen dürfen! Sie war drauf und dran, mich mit Haut und haar zu verspeisen!“ witzelte ich kraftlos.  
„Mein armer Schatz…!“ grinste Sherlock gegen meine Schläfe. „Na, komm…setzen wir uns ein paar Minuten…“  
Ich nickte und schlang meinen rechten Arm um seine Taille, während er seinen Linken um meine Schultern legte. So  machten wir uns auf den Weg in unser Quartier, wo wir uns auf dem Sofa niederließen.  
Sherlock musste wohl doch geahnt haben, wie hart das Theater für mich werden würde, denn er hatte schon einen Whisky bereitgestellt. Kein Fake, wie der Champagner oder die Weine beim Dinner.  
„Ausnahmsweise…“, murmelte er.  
  
Auf der Rückfahrt hatte ich eigentlich geplant, mir sofort gründlich die Zähne zu putzen und mit ordentlich viel Mundwasser zu gurgeln – aber Whisky würde es zweifellos auch tun!  
Sherlock ließ mir ein wenig Zeit, wartete, bis ich das Glas geleert hatte und etwas zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
„Ich schätze, gut…, soweit…“, seufzte ich. „Aber dass sie jetzt tatsächlich auch noch Weddingplanner sein will, hat mich wirklich verunsichert!“ stöhnte ich schaudernd. „Wenn du nicht überzeugt gewesen wärst, dass sie eine Betrügerin ist – ich hätte sie für echt gehalten…!“  
Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an Sherlocks Schulter und war für den Moment einfach nur noch froh, dass ich es hinter mir hatte.   
„Du musst auch sehr überzeugend gewesen sein. Und ich versichere dir, sie ist noch um Welten  weniger echt, als unser nachgemachter Toto!“   
Wäre sich Leahs Freundin wegen Goldica nicht so sicher gewesen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht doch in Erwägung gezogen hätte, dass sich mein Genie ein einziges Mal geirrt haben konnte.  Aber das mochte ich ihm nicht sagen.  
Wir tauschten uns noch aus, soweit es nötig war, dann verbrachten wir schweigend umschlungen noch ein paar weitere Minuten. Ich genoss seine Nähe, die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte und erholte mich von dieser widerlichen Tändelei. Die Aufregung klang langsam ab. Zurück blieben Kopfschmerzen vor lauter unterdrückter Anspannung.  
Schließlich lockerte Sherlock seinen Arm um meine Schultern, seine Hand drückte die meine noch einmal kurz, ehe er losließ: „Vorhang auf zum nächsten Akt…“, sagte er.  
Ich sah ihn hinter seiner Maske liebevoll auf mich herunterlächeln, berührte seinen graumelierten Bart, rechts am Rand. „Besser du kontrollierst nochmal alles…“, schmunzelte ich und seufzte dann: „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon…!“  
„Geht mir genauso…“,  versicherte er leise und strich mir über die Wange: „Mach dir keine Gedanken und ruh dich aus. Ich bin nämlich verdammt zäh und obendrein gänzlich unverdaulich!“  
Ein halb unterdrücktes Glucksen entrang sich meiner Kehle und ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass ich ihn doch so gerne vernaschen würde. Schließlich war ich selbst daran schuld, dass er meinte, so etwas behaupten zu müssen!  
„Ich bin mir zu 99% sicher, dass sie Samstag zuschnappen werden. Dann machen wir wirklich endlich Urlaub, versprochen…“  
Ich nickte.  
Eigentlich hatte ich sagen wollen: Pass auf dich auf!  
Aber was sollte schon passieren. Die Bande wollte mich abzocken und auch wenn sie glaubten, meinen Angestellten und mich gegeneinander ausspielen zu können, so gab es doch keinen Grund, uns oder irgendeinem Menschen oder Tier in unserem Umfeld etwas anzutun. Gefährlich würde es allenfalls, wenn wir sie dann am Samstag entlarven würden.   
Sherlock sah auf die Uhr, seufzte leise und erhob sich. Ich begleitete ihn noch – zunächst bis in den Waschraum, wo er seine Aufmachung kontrollierte und dann noch bis zur Terrassentür.  
„Bis bald, mein Herz…!“ flüsterte er noch, ehe er hinaushuschte und dann in energischen Schritten Richtung Tor stiefelte und sich auf sein Pedelec schwang.  
MacArthur sah ihm nach und schloss das Tor hinter ihm.  
Ich wartete noch ein paar Atemzüge. Dann schlenderte ich lustlos nach draußen…  
Als sei ich frustriert trat ich nach ein paar Brocken des aufgewühlten Bodens. MacArthur sah zu mir herüber, als überlege er, mich zu fragen, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, ging dann aber doch nach drinnen.  
Ich verharrte noch für ein paar Momente…, ehe ich meinen Oberkörper leicht um meinen Magen krümmte, dann sah ich überrascht und entsetzt drein, gab ein schwaches gequältes Stöhnen von mir und griff mir an den Bauch…  
Es fiel mir nicht schwer, ich hatte ja Erfahrung – sowohl mit vergleichsweise harmloser Übelkeit als auch mit Vergiftungen…  
Schweratmend schleppte ich mich zum Haus zurück, gebeugt, als hätte ich üble Magenkrämpfe. Drinnen angekommen, ging ich zu einem der Fenster, riss es auf, krümmte mich nochmals und wankte dann zurück.   
  
So brachte ich eine weitere kleine Szene hinter mich: Sherlock hatte mir eingeschärft, keinesfalls dasselbe zu bestellen wie Miss Summers – und wenn ich mich, im letzten Augenblick nochmal umentscheiden musste! Er hatte mir geraten, etwas mit Fisch zu nehmen oder etwas, das Salmonellen haben könnte. Mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung würde ich heute keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, Sylvie ein zweites Mal aufzusuchen und falls es angezeigt wäre, Sherlock von dieser Honigfalle loszueisen, würden wir Bescheid bekommen und Mallory darüber informieren, dass sein Boss erkrankt war.    
  
„Wünschen Sie Kamillentee und Zwieback, Sir?“ fragte Mac augenzwinkernd, als ich wieder im Haus war.  
„Ein ordentlicher Tee wäre jetzt wunderbar, aber das mache ich schon, danke. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass man mich nicht sieht. Betätigen Sie sich wie besprochen draußen und bauen Sie die Hindernisse auf – bis ich Sie anrufe“, sagte ich, obwohl er bereits nickte.  
  
Ich braute mir also eine halbe Kanne Tee, machte es mir im Sessel gemütlich, wartete bis Mac begann, das vorletzte Hindernis aufzubauen...   
Vorsichtig stand ich auf und näherte mich wieder dem offenen Fenster - aber nur bis auf etwa ein Yard.  
Längst hatte ich rechts hinten am Zaun, etwa in Richtung jener beleuchteten Kurve der Landstraße, eine Gestalt hinter den Büschen bemerkt.  
Ganz leise konnte ich jetzt Macs Handy über den Platz schallen hören…  
   
„Was  kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?“ fragte Mac diensteifrig aber arglos und ruhig.  
„Kommen Sie sofort…!“ stöhnte ich atemlos.   
Er fuhr alarmiert herum, sah Richtung Haus: „Sir…?“  
„Ich…bin krank…!“ würgte ich hervor.  
Mac ließ die Stange, die er noch mit einer Hand schräg über dem Boden gehalten hatte, klappernd fallen und versicherte dramatisch: „Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen!“  
  
Ich ließ mich schmunzelnd auf dem Sofa nieder, um meine letzte Tasse Tee zu genießen.  
Auch Mac spielte seine kleine Rolle sehr überzeugend.  
  
Sherlock Holmes war nicht nur ein begnadeter Schauspieler, sondern leistete auch als Lehrer und Regisseur solide Arbeit!    
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	91. Drama hinter der Bühne

 

 

Nachdem ich Mac alarmiert hatte und dieser zum Gebäude geeilt war, nahm ich mein Telefon zur Hand und begann eine Textnachricht zu entwerfen.  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
„Ja?“  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Mac lugte herein.   
„Wie sehen die weiteren Pläne aus? Soll eure Notärztin vorbeikommen?“ erkundigte er sich.  
„Ja, Sherlock fand, es würde realistischer wirken. Mir ist das zwar nicht so ganz geheuer und ich hoffe inständig, dass sie nicht an einem echten Notfall vorbeikommen, aber ich vertraue ihm. Und immerhin: Sie ist Veterinärin, das ist schwieriger als Humanmedizin. Sie wäre durchaus im Stande, einen guten Job zu machen als Notärztin…“, plapperte ich nervös und merkte selber, wie es mir immer noch nicht 100%ig gelang, mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, wegen all der haarsträubenden Gesetzesverstöße, die dieser Coup mit sich brachte. Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.   
„Vergeben Sie mir! Kommen Sie doch rein und setzen Sie sich – das war jetzt einfach gedankenlos!“ entschuldigte ich mich beschämt.  
Ja, er spielte gerade den Betreiber einer Pension und bemühte sich, wie ein Butler zu agieren – aber dass ich ihn in seiner eigenen Behausung im Türrahmen stehen ließ, war höchst unhöflich. Schließlich hatten wir keinerlei Publikum!  
Mac lächelte nachsichtig. „Schon gut, Doc, dieses Theater ist für mich mindestens ebenso gewöhnungsbedürftig wie für Sie, schätze ich!“  
Ich grinste verunsichert zurück: „Nicht, dass am Ende noch wirklich ein Snob aus mir wird…“  
„Da sehe ich keine Gefahr“, grinste der Alte gutmütig. „Also, noch irgendwas, was ich jetzt schon wissen müsste?“   
„Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich Rotbarsch und außerdem Zabaglione hatte. Nell wird Sie das noch vor der Haustür fragen.“  
„Saba- was?"  
"Man spricht es Sabajone. Es ist eine Weinschaumkrem und ich glaube, es kommen Eigelb rein, und das Ganze wird nur im Wasserbad erwärmt  oder so. Aber das müssen Sie ja auch gar nicht wissen."  
"Sabajone. Gut. Und ich werde gleich betonen, dass Sie auswärts gespeist haben und es nicht meine Schuld ist!“  
Ich grinste anerkennend, denn sein Ausdruck ging schon jetzt glaubwürdig in diese Richtung.   
„Ich werde Miss Summers eine SMS schreiben, Aber damit warte ich noch, bis ich Bescheid bekomme. Nicht, dass sie das doch zum Anlass nimmt, die  Verabredung zu beenden, bevor Sherlock sie – ich weiß auch nicht, von Mallorys Absichten überzeugt? – ausgehorcht hat?  
„Und wenn ich Bescheid bekomme, werde ich ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass Sie krank sind und mir aufgetragen haben, ihn zurückzubeordern, damit er die Pferde ein wenig rannimmt.“  
Ich nickte.  
„Es ist ein großartiger Plan, aber ich werde echt erleichtert sein, wenn wir ihn durchgezogen haben, ohne dass jemand von uns wegen Betrugs im Knast landet!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Gut. Dann warte ich jetzt auf den Notarzt. Oder kann ich noch irgendwas tun?“  
„Nein, alles Bestens, danke!“  
Er ging wieder und ich las die begonnene SMS nochmal durch:  
  
„Liebe Sylvie!  
Bin ich froh, dass du nicht das Gleiche bestellt hast, wie ich! Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut! Ich habe nämlich irgendetwas von diesem Lunch überhaupt nicht vertragen.“  
  
Hm, ja…  
  
Sollte ich Fehler einbauen? Schließlich ging es mir dreckig, nicht...?  
Das zu lesen, verursachte mir tatsächlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Aber das lag an dieser Frau und an meinen Gefühlen für Sherlock.  
„MacArthur wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, und hat sogar einen Notarzt gerufen. Inzwischen hab ich wohl das Schlimmste hinter mir, aber ich fühle mich noch ziemlich schlapp. Meld dich mal, ob es dir gut geht! Und trotzdem 1000 Dank für die schönen Stunden mit dir!“   
  
Ich zögerte.   
Jetzt hätte ich wohl „Dein John“ schreiben sollen. Das war schließlich normal. Überhaupt nicht von Bedeutung!  
Ebenso wenig, wie „Liebe Soundso!“  
Aber das war so falsch!   
Es sollte etwas bedeuten! Und es sollte nicht so leichtfertig und verschwenderisch damit umgegangen werden! Was für eine Inflation!  
„Lieb und teuer“ war mir zu allererst Sherlock – er war der Einzige, dem das Bekenntnis „Dein John“ galt.   
Klar, ich wäre wohl kaum über diese Worte gestolpert, wenn ich eine Mail an Harry geschrieben hätte oder einen Brief an Mrs Hudson.  
Oder Leah. Oder Greg…  
(Okay, nein, ich hätte sicher "Hi, Greg" geschrieben)  
Aber auch noch an dieses verlogene Biest? …und in so einer verlogenen Nachricht?  
  
„Komm schon, Watson…“, brummte ich, „nun sei mal nicht so empfindlich!“  
  
„Dein John.  
P.S. Es ist einstweilen besser, du besuchst mich nicht – aber ich hoffe, dass ich mich bis Samstag wieder erholen werde – da bist du doch noch hier, oder?! Würde mich wirklich freuen, dich wiederzusehen – könnte aber auch sein, dass sich was für meine Stuten ergibt. Dann melde ich mich natürlich!“  
  
Klang es zu wenig verliebt…?  
„Haaach…!“  
Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück.   
Was für ein lästiges Manöver!  
  
Ich riss mich zusammen und verbesserte „Liebe“ in „Liebste“, „schönen“ in „zauberhaften, unvergesslichen“ und setzte noch hinzu, dass ich nun versuchen würde, zu schlafen und hoffentlich von ihr träumen werde…   
Dann baute ich doch noch ein paar Tippfehler ein, denn nach einer Tortur aus Magenkrämpfen, Übelkeit und Erbrechen, müsste ich sehr erschöpft sein.   
Schließlich erwähnte ich auch noch, dass ich hoffe, keine zu argen Fehler zu machen, da ich gerade nicht klar sehen könne; und dass ich ihr natürlich viel lieber ausführlicher geschrieben hätte.  
Jetzt hatte ich tatsächlich so lange gebraucht, dass ich inzwischen die herannahende Sirene hören konnte! Und das, obwohl ich diese Textnachricht mit Sherlock vorbesprochen hatte – zumindest im Groben.   
Das Jaulen schwoll an und verstummte dann abrupt, außerdem konnte ich die Haustür hören.   
Bloß eine halbe Minute später: Schritte von mehreren Personen – von denen aber gleich nur noch eine übrig blieb.  
Dieses Mal ging ich öffnen. Die Veterinärin war wie eine richtige Notärztin angezogen und sicher hatte sie oder einer der falschen Paramedics, die mit ihr gekommen sein mussten, auch einen Koffer mit einer entsprechenden Ausrüstung hereingebracht.   
„Hallo, Nell! Kommen Sie rein. Es…ist nicht aufgeräumt…“  
Tatsächlich wurde es mir erst in diesem Moment bewusst! Viel Unordnung war es zwar nicht, dafür hatten wir ja kaum genug Zeugs mit, aber das Schlafsofa war noch genauso zerwühlt und zerdrückt, wie wir es am Morgen verlassen hatten.  
Nell grinste. „Schon gut! Ich hab sowas schon mal gesehen!“  
Ich hatte auf den Sessel gedeutet und während sie Platz nahm, fragte ich, ob ich ihr einen Tee anbieten könne.  
„Nein, danke! – das hier soll ja auch nicht lange dauern, nicht? Irgendetwas, das ich noch wissen sollte?“   
„Für den Moment wüsste ich nicht. Wir waren essen, sie hat mich angeflirtet – und sie hat mir verraten, dass Mallory sie gestern Abend angerufen hat, um sich mit ihr zu verabreden! Sie hat mich vor ihm gewarnt – und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie immer schon Hochzeitsplanerin werden wollte! Sie hätte aber versucht, vernünftig zu sein, und deshalb was Solides, Ernstzunehmendes gelernt! Mann, sie war verdammt überzeugend!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Jetzt trifft sie sich also mit Sherlock. Er will mir kurz Bescheid geben, wann ich ihr texten kann. Nicht, dass sie das zum Anlass nimmt, die Verabredung zu beenden. Sie könnte ja irgendwas vorschieben. Obwohl das unklug wäre. Und dumm ist sie ganz bestimmt nicht! – aber uns hat auch schon überrascht – mich zumindest! – dass sie mir verraten hat, dass Mallory sich mit ihr verabreden wollte!“  
„Aber nicht, dass sie dann doch noch zusagen würde!“ ergänzte Nellie amüsiert.  
Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht war sie aber auch in dem Moment wirklich noch unschlüssig, ob sie das tun sollte – wie auch immer…!“  
„Gut…“  
Eine ratlose Stille entstand, man hörte aus dem Stall ein gedämpftes Scharren.  
„Dann…sehe ich doch mal nach den Stuten – wo ich schon mal da bin. Kann ja nicht schaden…“  
„Gute Idee, nur vom Fenster wegbleiben“, warnte ich sie.  
„Schon klar!“  
  
   
Den Mädels ging es ausgezeichnet und Nell zog mit ihrer Ambulanz wieder ab. Falls sich mein Zustand nicht bessern würde, konnte Mac ja einen erneuten Notruf absetzen und falls das überflüssig wäre, sollte der Patient a als ehemaliger Armysanitäter auch selbst die Infusionsnadel rausziehen und fachgerecht entsorgen können.   
Nachdem sie fort waren, wartete ich auf Sherlocks Signal. Oder wohl eher das eines Komplizen, dem er wahrscheinlich unauffällig Zeichen gab.   
  
Ich war angespannt und fühlte mich wirklich nicht wohl. Sherlock bei dieser Betrügerin zu wissen, war mir mehr als nur unangenehm!   
Natürlich war ich kein bisschen eifersüchtig und ich zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass Sherlock diese Situation mit Bravour meistern würde, aber wenn es ihn auch nur halb so sehr wie mich anwiderte, mit ihr flirten zu müssen, dann tat er mir schon sehr leid!  
  
– andererseits – ! Dieser Patzer mit Goldica…! Was, wenn er tatsächlich irgendeinen Fehler machte? Er konnte sich zwar im schlimmsten Fall anrufen lassen, wenn er wirklich keinen Weg sah, sich wieder rauszureden  aber ich hoffte inständig, dass ihm dieser Schock und diese Scham erspart bleiben würden. Gar nicht zu reden von der Gefahr für diesen Coup!   
  
Ich sah zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Male auf meine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Aaah, warum, zur Hölle, dauert das so lange…“, brummte ich leise.  
  
Konnte denn irgendetwas völlig Unvorhergesehenes dazwischengekommen sein?! Aber was sollte das sein?! Wenn jetzt was komplett schief gelaufen wäre, hätten mich doch Sherlocks Komplizen, die das Treffen beobachteten, gleich verständigt!  
Also musste ich mich wohl oder übel in Geduld fassen.  
Eigentlich hätte ich mich ausruhen sollen. Aber daran war nicht zu denken.  
Stattdessen tigerte ich auf und ab, machte mir Tee…sah mir Fotos auf dem Laptop an…  
…und wurde zunehmend kribbeliger  
Als mein Handy dann endlich einen SMS-Alarm von sich gab, zuckte ich vor Schreck zusammen.  
„Ab jetzt! SH“  
Es war nicht die Nummer von Sherlocks derzeitigem Smartphone aber der Wortlaut, den wir ausgemacht hatten, falls es wie geplant weitergehen konnte.  
Also schickte ich meine SMS an Miss Summers ab.  
  
Ob sie sich ärgern wird? fragte ich mich.  
  
Ich streckte mich auf der Schlafcouch aus, um mich noch ein wenig auszuruhen. Wirklich erholen würde ich mich wohl erst können, wenn Sherlock zurück sein würde…  
  
Wieder ein SMS-Alarm!  
  
Ich stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als ich merkte, dass die Nachricht von der falschen Schlange war!  
Na, klar! Sie ging davon aus, dass ich mein Telefon ausgeschaltet haben würde, da ich schlafen wollte! Und wenn sie mir eine Audionachricht hätte hinterlassen wollen, hätte sie erst einen Vorwand erfinden müssen, um den Tisch zu verlassen.  
So hatte sie sich wohl einfach bei Mallory entschuldigt, ihren Apparat nicht abgeschaltet zu haben und dann gesagt, dass das aber doch dringend sei, und sie sich kurz melden müsste.   
„Du, Ärmster! Das ist ja grässlich! Nein, mir geht es ausgezeichnet, keine Sorge! Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für dich tun! Ich hoffe, du schläfst gut und erholst dich bald wieder!  
Xoxo   
Deine Waldfee!“  
P.S. Bin grad in diesem Shooting, wie du ja weißt. Meld dich doch mal, wenn dir danach ist!“  
  
Waldfee! Brrr!  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich Herzklopfen hatte – als wäre ich in Gefahr, oder…  
  
Nein, es war wirklich so etwas wie machtlose Wut.  
Ich versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.   
Der Gedanke an sie sollte mich nicht so sehr aufregen.  
  
Wie sich dieser Nachmittag zog…!  
Natürlich hatte ich inzwischen die Kleidung gewechselt um mein nobles Outfit zu schonen.  
Und zwischendrin suchte ich unzählige Male die Toilette auf. Und nicht bloß, weil ich so viel Tee in mich hineingeschüttet hatte.  
Einfach aus Hibbeligkeit.  
  
Dann – endlich! – kam ein Anruf von Sherlock.  
„Ja?!“ meldete ich mich atemlos.  
„Okay. Bin auf dem Rückweg.“   
Er klang irgendwie so…emotionslos.  
„Irgendwas Neues?“  
„Nicht jetzt. Hab keine Freisprecheinrichtung.“  
Dann hatte er auch schon aufgelegt. War wohl einfach im Profimodus.  
  
Hoffentlich ist er nicht zu sehr in Gedanken, um Auto zu fahren…!  
  
Diese Angst war urplötzlich da – ich musste daran denken, wie er vor einer Woche am Steuer eingeschlafen war!  
Entsetzt schnappte ich nach Luft.  
Im Augenblick konnte ich nicht an seiner Seite sein, um noch gerade rechtzeitig ins Lenkrad zu greifen!  
  
„Nimm dich zusammen…“, murmelte ich.  
Er würde sich konzentrieren! Er hatte vor einer Woche sicher unter heftigem Schlafmangel gelitten und war noch viel gestresster gewesen als jetzt!  
  
Als ich dann endlich ein Motorengeräusch vernahm, entwischte mir ein erleichtertes Stöhnen.   
  
Er ist da! dachte ich und fühlte mich merkwürdig orientierungslos und abgekämpft. Für ein, zwei Momente jedenfalls.  
Als ich die Haustür klappen hörte, atmete ich tief durch und raffte mich auf, um ihm entgegen zu gehen.  
Im Flur sah ich ihn um die Ecke biegen und erschrak. Er war bleich und sah erschöpft aus! Sein Gang war unsicher und müde.  
Sein zärtliches Lächeln, das augenblicklich auf sein eingefallenes Gesicht trat, vermochte mich nicht zu beruhigen.  
Wie er sich angezogen hatte, und die Papiertragetaschen in seinen Händen, die seinen Herrn von seinem Einkaufsbummel überzeugen sollten, registrierte ich in diesem Moment nicht.  
„Sherlock, was ist passiert!“ schrie ich entsetzt und stürzte auf ihn zu.  
Ich hätte kaum besorgter reagieren können, wenn er mir blutüberströmt entgegengetreten wäre!   
Gerne hätte ich ihn umarmt, aber ich eilte an seine Seite und zog mir seinen Arm über die Schultern, um ihn zu stützen.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung, John“, versicherte er matt. „Bloß Kopfschmerzen…und…leichte Übelkeit…“  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Ach, Sherlock! Verzeih mir! Ich war sicher, dir würde es leichter fallen als mir! Tut mir leid!“ stöhnte ich hilflos.  
„Ich…bin nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt ganz begreife…“, murmelte mein geliebtes Genie ein wenig verwaschen und wirkte recht verwirrt.  
„Ich dachte, dass es für mich…mehr eine Zumutung wäre als für dich – ich…wusste nicht, was du dir antust – mit dieser – dieser Verabredung!“ versuchte ich zu erklären.  
In diesem Augenblick war mir komplett egal, ob womöglich mit dem Plan irgendetwas schief gegangen war, ich machte mir bloß Sorgen um Sherlock selbst.   
Wir betraten unser Zimmer, zu dem ich die Tür offen gelassen hatte. Die Tüten von – wie ich später erkannte – zwei verschiedenen Modehäusern plumpsten zu Boden, Sherlock machte sich los und wankte zum Sessel, warf sich hinein und gab ein gequältes Keuchen von sich.  
„Gib mir einen Whisky…“, verlangte er matt und erschauderte kurz, als wäre ihm kalt.  
Vielleicht fror er wirklich.  
Rasch holte ich ihm die Decke. „Whisky? Wohl eher Paracetamol und Kamillentee!“  
„John!“ stöhnte er, „keine Diskussionen, jetzt…!“  
Ich hätte nicht nachgeben sollen, das war unprofessionell, aber ich nickte wider besseres Wissen und holte ihm ein Glas.  
Seine Hände kamen unter der Decke hervor und wir bemerkten beide, wie sehr sie zitterten.  
„Das war’s! Ich kann nicht mehr…!“ ächzte Sherlock und rang nach Luft. Für einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt, als ich dann sah, wie er seine langen Finger um die Armlehnen des Sessels krallte, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, und sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, führte ich vorsichtig das Glas an seine Lippen. Inzwischen hatte er sich aber auch schon so weit wieder gefangen, dass er es mit beiden Händen entgegen nahm. Seine Finger waren eisig!  
  
Welches Schreckgespenst ist dir begegnet?! ging es mir durch den Kopf.   
Wir sind doch nicht aufgeflogen, oder?!   
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen.   
„Okay…erhol dich erstmal“, sagte ich so sanft und beruhigend, wie ich es nur gerade zustande bringen konnte, und tastete an seiner Schläfe nach dem Puls, denn auf diese Weise störte ich ihn nun am wenigsten.  
Sein Herz raste! Und so bleich und kaltschweißig wie er war, musste sein Blutdruck im Keller sein!  
„Bist du wirklich okay?!“ fragte ich zweifelnd.   
Er hatte gerade das Glas geleert und nickte. Dann raffte er sich zu einem Lächeln auf.  
„Keine Sorge, John…“, versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. Dann tastete er nach meiner Hand und ich ergriff die Seine selbstverständlich, so rasch ich konnte.  
„Hast du einen Migräneanfall, oder was?“ fragte ich hilflos.  
„Gib mir einfach ein paar Sekunden…“, seufzte er matt und schloss die Augen.  
„Okay…“, murmelte ich ratlos und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Ich sah, wie er ein paar Mal kurz hintereinander schluckte, die Art, wie er einatmete, so leicht schnappend. Ihm war schlecht, er kämpfte gegen einen mittelprächtigen Brechreiz!   
Und ich kämpfte gegen den Drang, ihn sofort erneut zu fragen, was denn mit ihm los war und ob etwas schiefgelaufen sei!  
Mit der freien Hand kramte ich mein Handy hervor und rief Mac an. „Mac. Ich brauche hier eine Kanne Kamillentee und Zwieback!“  
„Ist…Zwieback ein Code?“ fragte der Alte ratlos.  
Ich stöhnte beinahe. „Nein! Zwieback ist Zwieback! Oder nehmen Sie Salzletten oder so!“  
  
Es war, als stünde die Panik persönlich vor der Tür und würde anklopfen, nur um sich gleich selber reinzulassen, wenn man nicht schnell genug „JETZT NICHT!“ brüllte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm und sah Sherlock an. Er war immer noch übermäßig blass, aber er schien sich jetzt wieder etwas gefangen zu haben.   
„Geht’s dir ein bisschen besser?“ fragte ich mit einer kleinen verzweifelten Stimme.  
Er nickte noch etwas mühsam. „Diese Verabredung…war…ein Fehler…“, begann er stockend mit rauer Stimme. „…vielleicht…, ich weiß nicht…es ist…kompliziert…“, gestand er. Und dann stieß er ein kraftloses, kleines Lachen hervor.  
Ich hockte mich auf die Seitenlehne und umarmte ihn, so gut es eben ging.  
„Als du diesen Plan ausgeheckt hast, konnten wir doch noch nichts von einer Honigfalle wissen“, versuchte ich ihn zu trösten.   
Er nickte, stich noch immer etwas zittrig über meinen Rücken und murmelte. „Ja, vielleicht…  
John…!“ ächzte er leise.  
„Was?“ fragte ich so sanft und aufmunternd ich konnte, zurück.  
„Es…wird vielleicht ganz anders weitergehen müssen…als wir es geplant hatten…!“ seufzte er.  
„…es tut mir leid…!“  
Er klang so kläglich und kleinlaut.  
  
Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass ich Sylvie würde noch näher kommen müssen, als ich – !?!  
–  oder er?!   
Meinte er das?!  
Ich drückte ihn noch einmal behutsam, ehe ich losließ und ihm in die Augen sah.  
„Wir…“, natürlich sagte ich ganz bewusst „wir“! „sind aber nicht aufgeflogen? Wir sind noch im Spiel – oder…?“  
Sherlock sah noch immer bekümmert drein, aber nicht mehr ganz so erschüttert, immerhin.  
„Aufgeflogen nicht, nein…  
…und vielleicht war es unvermeidbar…  
…oder vielleicht doch, wenn ich Maddoc weniger reich gemacht hätte…“, bemerkte er bitter.  
„Hey! Das war das erste Mal! Und es ist eine großartige Inszenierung! Du wolltest erreichen, dass sie an mir quasi nicht vorbeikommen.   
Sherlock, beruhige dich, ja? Wir stehen das durch! Wir haben doch jetzt mehr als 24 Stunden Zeit – für ein Genie wie dich ist das bestimmt mehr als genug, um eine Lösung zu finden!“ beteuerte ich.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht…“, gab er zaghaft zu.  
„Wir kriegen das hin!“ behauptete ich nachdrücklich. Gerade hatte es geklopft.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, erklärte ich und eilte zur Tür.   
Eigentlich hätte ich angeschlagen sein sollen und Mallory eins, zwei Stunden mit jeder der Stuten trainieren – aber daran war nicht zu denken. Andererseits war das auch keine Katastrophe. Mallory war eben faul, sein Boss war gar nicht in der Verfassung, zu kontrollieren, ob sein Angestellter seinen Job machte oder nicht!  
  
Mit dem Tee und Salzletten kehrte ich aus dem Flur zurück.   
Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und war unterwegs zum Sofa!  
Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn ausschimpfen, dass er mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten und einen Sturz riskiert hatte – aber dann war ich auch erleichtert, zu sehen, dass er sich ein wenig erholt hatte und es wohl doch nicht so gravierend war, wie es sich vorübergehend dargestellt hatte.  
Er setzte sich schwer und wischte sich fahrig über das schweißnasse Gesicht, die andere Hand hielt die Ränder der Decke, die er sich fröstelnd um die Schultern gelegt hatte, vor der Brust zusammen.   
  
Ich stellte das Tablett auf den Couchtisch und setzte mich neben Sherlock.  
„Er muss noch ein bisschen ziehen…“, begann ich und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Wenn du erst eine Pause brauchst, ist das in Ordnung für mich. Aber vielleicht geht’s dir besser, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was denn nun eigentlich los ist…“, schlug ich vor.  
Er nickte, warf einen Seitenblick auf mich und sagte dann: „Also, mach dir meinetwegen keine Sorgen. Ich musste mich bloß so lange zusammenreißen. Jemand muss mich beobachtet haben. Ich konnte nicht einfach irgendwo anhalten!“ Er seufzte. „Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu flirten und gleichzeitig so zu tun, als wolle ich sie aushorchen, meinen Verdacht erhärten, dass sie nur hinter Maddocs Knete her ist. Gleichzeitig, wollte ich ja, dass sie mich für einen Aufschneider hält. Und sie hat ihrerseits mich ausgehorcht! Und sie war verdammt gut darin! Als würde sie sich für mich interessieren – wäre fasziniert von mir! Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass Weddingplanner wäre und ganz bald nachdem ich angemerkt hatte, dass sie – falls sie zufällig in der nächsten Zeit auf meinen Boss stoßen sollte, sie bitte erstmal noch nicht verraten sollte, dass wir uns inzwischen getroffen hätten, – einfach, weil ich den Auftrag gehabt hätte, mich neu einzukleiden und dann so bald wie möglich zurückzukommen - Was ich aber gar nicht einsähe!“  
Er schöpfte Atem, trank etwas Wasser.  
Beunruhigend, dass er diesen Bandwurmsatz, diese unorganisierte Konstruktion, jetzt einfach abgebrochen hatte!  
„Okay – das klingt doch bis jetzt wirklich gut!“ sagte ich aufmunternd, „aber es war sicher anstrengend…“  
Ich hoffte, wenn ich das Bisherige kommentierte, würde ihm das eine kleine Verschnaufpause verschaffen.  
„Schon…, ja. Es war im Grunde schon, das, was ich geplant hatte.  
Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte… – sie ist gut, John! Sie ist verdammt gut! Und ich musste die ganze Zeit so tun, als würde ich gar nicht merken, dass sie mir auf den Zahn fühlt, dass sie mich eigentlich ausquetscht! Musste so tun, als fühle ich mich wohl in ihrer, ach, so angenehmen Gesellschaft! Als würde ich es genießen, mit einer so bezaubernden Dame zu plaudern…!“ säuselte Sherlock übertrieben schwärmerisch – um dann plötzlich theatralisch aufzustöhnen: „John! Es war scheußlich! Und ja, es war wirklich wahnsinnig strapaziös! Ich musste ihr sozusagen meine komplette Legende liefern! Mehr noch – sie hat mich nach Dingen gefragt, die ich mir überhaupt nicht zurechtgelegt hatte! Ich bin ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen, kann ich dir sagen! Und dabei musste es wirken, als würde es mir gar nichts ausmachen, als würde ich sie für echt halten – eben bloß eine Bedrohung für meine Pläne, aber als hätte sie mich von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit dir gegenüber überzeugt! Und sie hat es mir leicht gemacht, sie herausfinden zu lassen, dass ich längst nicht so viel Ahnung von Pferdezucht und von Rassen habe, wie ich meinen Boss glauben machen will. Sie hat mir nämlich scheinbar treuherzig erzählt, dass sie überlegt, Pferde für eine Hochzeitskutsche zu kaufen. Sie hat mir Fotos vorgelegt. Fast alle davon habe ich in der letzten Zeit bei meinen Recherchen im Web gesehen! Sie zeigte mir dann zum Beispiel ein Foto von einem Araberwallach und bezeichnete ihn als Englisches Vollblut – oder von einem Lipizzaner und fragte: „Was ich von diesem Trakehner hielte, und wie viel er wohl wert wäre. Er sei jetzt sechs Jahre alt. Also – nicht mit diesem Hohlkreuz – schon gar nicht, wenn das wirklich ein Kutschpferd gewesen wäre! – bei den meisten Fehlern, die sie mir scheinbar selbst so leichtgläubig unterjubelte, tat ich, als würden sie mir nicht auffallen. Aber nicht bei allen. Manches war eben doch zu offensichtlich. Mallory soll ja auch kein kompletter Stümper sein – ein geübter Aufschneider, aber eben nicht die Koryphäe, die er zu sein vorgibt…“  
Ich schenkte Sherlock etwas von dem Kamillentee ein.  
„Das klingt wirklich wahnsinnig anstrengend!“ pflichtete ich ihm mitfühlend bei. Allerdings fragte ich mich im Stillen immer noch, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht haben konnte. Das erklärte vielleicht die Kopfschmerzen und vielleicht auch noch die Übelkeit – aber das war ja wohl nicht alles!  
„Willst du nicht doch noch ein Paracetamol nehmen?“  
Er lächelte mich matt an und schüttelte bezeichnend vorsichtig den Kopf.  
„So weit war es ja auch nach Plan…“, stimmte er zu. „Sie hat natürlich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, was sie über Maddoc denkt, wie sie ihn findet oder versucht, herauszufinden, wie ich sein Vermögen einschätze! Aber sie hat sich erkundigt, ob mein Boss mir genügend Freizeit ließe. Ich sollte wohl den Eindruck bekommen, dass ich Chancen bei ihr habe und dass sie natürlich nicht versucht mich über einen anderen Mann auszuhorchen…“  
Er nippte vorsichtig am Kamillentee.  
Und??? dachte ich.   
Meine Geduld schwand allmählich dahin. Bis jetzt konnte ich den Haken noch nicht erkennen.  
„Natürlich sagt sie dir nicht, dass sie will, dass ich Mallory durch sie ersetze. Und vielleicht überlegt sie noch, wie sie dich für ihre Zwecke nutzen kann. Vielleicht erst nach diesem Coup mit unserem Toto“, sinnierte ich.  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr geschickt. Frage ist nur – und um ehrlich zu sein, da bin ich immer noch nicht wirklich sicher! – ist sie der Boss? Stammt die ganze Planung auch von ihr, sagt sie welcher Coup wie durchgezogen wird?“   
  
Nun wurde mir doch wieder etwas mulmig – so als säße ich nicht mehr auf einem auf festen Boden stehenden Möbel, sondern eher in einem auf dem Wasser schaukelnden Boot…  zwar bloß in einem See – aber gelegentlich kamen größere Motorboote vorbei und machten ordentliche Wellen...  
  
„Du…fragst dich, ob die sie irgendwie in der Hand haben? Dass sie das gar nicht will?!“   
„Oh, John, bitte!“  stöhnte Sherlock grob und verdrehte mit einem Mal verärgert und herablassend die Augen.  
„Okay, okay!“ ruderte ich nun leicht angepisst zurück. „Also, was!?“ blaffte ich.  
Sherlock sah mich mit großen Augen niedergeschmettert an.  
„…nicht gut…  
Oh, ich fürchte…  
Wie dumm…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, da hat jetzt die Eifersucht aus mir gesprochen! …das war mir nicht bewusst…  
Nein, John, ich denke nicht, dass sie sie zwingen. Dazu ist sie zu souverän – und zu clever. Wenn sie das versuchen würden, dann würde sie einen Weg finden, sie zu überlisten und sie würden zu recht befürchten, dass sie versuchen wird, sie reinzulegen.“  
„Hey, ist schon gut…“ Ich strich die noch immer feuchten Locken an seiner Schläfe zurück. „Ich verstehe, dass deine Geduld ziemlich am Ende sei muss…“  
„…ich wollte dich nicht anschreien…“  
„Ist okay…“  
  
Mir ist trotzdem noch nicht klar, was dir so zugesetzt hat…, dachte ich, beschloss aber, nicht sofort wieder nachzuhaken.  
  
Also, irgendetwas gefährdet den Plan. Obwohl wir richtig lagen und sie nicht echt ist und zu der Bande gehört…?  
  
„Sie hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Sie hat Mallory nicht direkt schlecht gemacht, aber sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ihn nicht brauche, weil ich sie haben kann…  
Damit du nicht mitkommst, wenn sie mich nach Equidise begleitet.  
Aber da muss sie gar keine Bedenken haben. Du hast ihr ja bewiesen, dass du es einfach schlucken würdest, wenn dir jemand ein – wenn auch kräftiges englisches Vollblut – als wenn auch schlankes königlich-niederländisches  Warmblut andrehen will. Beziehungsweise dessen Sperma natürlich nur…“, fasste ich zusammen. „Also läuft es doch wie am Schnürchen. Sie denkt, dass du keine Gefahr für den Deal darstellen wirst. Und danach – weil ich so freigiebig sein werde! – verschwindet die ganze Bande über alle Berge. – Das stellt sie sich doch vor!“  
„Und was, wenn sie der Kopf ist? Und cleverer als sie alle zusammen? Wenn sie tatsächlich keine Angst vor ihnen hat…?  
Siehst du, was sich da anspinnt?“ fragte Sherlock und sah mir fest in die Augen. Sehr eindringlich, aber nicht länger verärgert, sondern wieder mit leisem Bedauern.  
  
Das gefühlte Boot unter mir wurde auf einen Wellenberg gehoben…schien einen Moment zu schweben und schwappte dann zurück. So kam es mir vor.  
  
„Du meinst…, sie könnte…statt Vorlieb zu nehmen mit dem, was ich der ganzen Bande für die zwei Natursprünge und das Anrecht auf spätere Geschäfte zu zahlen bereit bin…“   
Ich geriet ins Stammeln: „...diesen Deal sausen lassen und sich stattdessen…einfach einen Millionär angeln…!“ brachte ich den Satz mit Grausen zu Ende.  
„Okay…, ich glaube, ich kotz gleich… – jetzt hab ich’s kapiert!“ murmelte ich angewidert.  
Sherlock nickte: „Es tut mir leid…“, seufzte er zerknirscht.  
„Hey! Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, okay! – aber wie komm ich da wieder raus! Ich hab das heute ja grade mal so eben überstanden mit Ach und Krach…!“  
Sherlock ließ schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß… Ich hab mich total verkalkuliert…! Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass wir jetzt bis zum Showdown unsere Ruhe haben würden und das ganze Tamtam am Samstag über die Bühne geht. – Aber jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen, wie sie das möglicherweise anstellt – falls sie das vorhat! Wie sie ihre eigene Gang hintergeht, ohne dass die’s merkt – und wie wir sie dann trotzdem alle drankriegen…  
Und ich habe viel zu wenig Ahnung von Frauen, um einschätzen zu können, wie weit diese Spezielle gehen würde…! …im Voraus! Normalerweise habe ich es mit begangenen Straftaten zu tun. Ich muss nicht ausbaldowern, wozu jemand in der Lage ist und wie er das anstellen wird. Ich hab das Ergebnis vor mir – und ich Schwachkopf merke eben erst, dass das etwas wesentlich Anderes ist – und ich…“  
Entsetzt erlebte ich mit, wie ihn erneut sein Mut und seine Selbstbeherrschung im Stich zu lassen drohte und umarmte ihn.  
„Schhh, nicht! Nicht verzweifeln! Sei doch nicht so streng mit dir…! Okay, das ist ein neues Hindernis! Und es ist…natürlich nicht angenehm! Aber wir finden eine Lösung! Und wenn wir mit Madeleine darüber reden müssen! Nein, Sherlock! Wir geben nicht auf, und wir finden einen Weg, dieser Gang das Handwerk zu legen! Der ganzen Gang! – Das wäre ja noch schöner!“ spottete ich kampflustig.  
  
Ich konnte spüren, dass er wieder etwas Hoffnung schöpfte, aber in Wahrheit dachte ich:   
  
Irgendjemand muss das beenden! Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin heute schon absolut an meine Grenzen gestoßen. Nochmal in etwa das Gleiche, das würde ich vielleicht schaffen – aber mehr als das? Sie weiter gehen lassen als vorhin?!  
  
Niemals…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	92. Irrgarten

 

 

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe die folgenden eineinhalb Tage in keiner guten Erinnerung. Zurückgeblieben ist ein vager unguter Eindruck von diffuser Unruhe, bisweilen halb unbewusster, instinktiv unterdrückter Panik, dem Gefühl höchst ärgerlicher Ohnmacht und einer auf die Dauer schier unerträglichen Mischung aus Trotz einerseits und Mitleid mit Sherlock und mir selbst andererseits.  
Kurz, ich fand die auf diesen Nachmittag folgende Phase ziemlich grässlich.  
Wahrscheinlich tue ich ihr damit Unrecht –   
ganz bestimmt sogar! –    
aber um das nachvollziehen zu können, genügt wahrscheinlich schon zu wissen, dass wir ganz plötzlich hatten feststellen müssen, dass wir in totaler Ungewissheit darüber schwebten, wie sich unser Plan denn nun in der Anwendung machen würde.  
Um Grunde natürlich wie immer im wirklichen Leben. Man ist sich nur dessen fast nie bewusst!  
Man sollte meinen, dass das anders wäre für jemanden, der schon im Krieg war, beziehungsweise für den Gefährten eines waghalsigen Abenteurers wie Sherlock Holmes (er wird nicht begeistert sein, sollte er jemals lesen, dass ich ihn als solchen bezeichne, aber so habe ich ihn kennengelernt, als er mit der verhängnisvollen Neugier einer Katze zu einem Serienkiller ins Taxi stieg und so weiter...!), kurzum für jemanden, der schon mehrfach fast draufgegangen wäre, aber tatsächlich ist dem nicht so. Ich bin kein Psychologe, auch wenn ich in dieser Hinsicht einige Kenntnisse und Erfahrungen angesammelt habe, aber ich vermute, dass es ganz natürlich und zumeist eher hilfreich für das Überleben unserer Art ist. Andernfalls wäre der Stress einfach nicht lange zu ertragen, würde die Organe schädigen. Außerdem würde die Toleranzschwelle bei einem ständig erhöhten Adrenalinlevel sich natürlich drastisch nach oben verschieben. Wie bei einem gewohnheitsmäßigen Trinker, der darauf geeicht ist, auch von einem halben Liter Whisky oder mehr die Nacht noch keinen Kater zu bekommen. Auch wenn man Alkohol und Stresshormone nicht wirklich vergleichen kann – es leuchtet wohl ein, dass eine solche Inflation alles andere als hilfreich sein würde, wenn dann wirklich der Ernstfall eintritt!  
Fight or Flight. Kampf oder Flucht. Dazu dient diese Hormonausschüttung ursprünglich. Die Entscheidung für das eine oder andere liegt bei uns. Aber heut' zu Tage sind Situationen wie in der Steinzeit selten. Damals musste man blitzschnell entscheiden: Ist der Gegner stärker, dann renn! Ist er schneller, dann stell dich ihm.   
Ja, okay...  
Ist er beides – vielleicht lässt er sich trotzdem einschüchtern oder eventuell austricksen.  
Das waren bestimmt harte Zeiten – aber es war auch einfacher. Jeder, der schon einmal in eine Prüfung gegangen ist, egal ob Schule, Ausbildung oder Vorstellungsgespräch kennt das, denn wenn weder Flucht noch ein handgreiflicher Kampf Erfolg verspricht, droht die ganze Aufregung nach hinten loszugehen. So war es auch in diesen eineinhalb Tagen. Immerhin eines war klar: Diese Phase würde in absehbarer Zeit enden. Nur halt vielleicht doch noch nicht an diesem Samstag! So kompliziert Sherlocks Plan von Anfang an gewesen war, hatten wir uns seine Durchführung doch einfacher vorgestellt. Daniel hatte mit seiner angeblichen Freundin telefoniert und die Bande wusste inzwischen, dass Equidise übers Wochenende unbeaufsichtigt sein würde. Sie mussten glauben, dass der Rapphengst, der dort unter dem Namen Weary Soul untergebracht war, in Wahrheit das legendäre Dressurpferd Moorlands Totilas war und es ganz in der Nähe einen zahlungskräftigen Interessenten für dessen Sperma gab...  
Nur...  
würden sie jetzt noch anbeißen? Oder doch umdisponieren? Oder würde die Hochstaplerin im Alleingang diesen Weg einschlagen?  
Dann konnte es passieren..., dass nichts passierte an diesem Wochenende – dass sich die ganze Farce noch viel, viel länger hinziehen würde, bis wir die Bande überführen könnten, dass wir zwischen die Fronten gerieten oder uns entweder Miss Summers oder die anderen durch die Lappen gingen.  
  
Während sich Sherlock wieder gefasst hatte und die neue Situation mit Madeleine diskutierte, saß ich belämmert dabei und versuchte, ihren Überlegungen zu folgen.   
Als Sherlock wenige Stunden zuvor in unser provisorisches Heim gewankt war, hatte mich sein Anblick erschreckt und ich hatte nicht nachvollziehen können, was ihn so erschüttert haben könnte. Inzwischen sah das anders aus.   
Ich fühlte mich wie am Boden zerstört, bestürzt, tief getroffen, völlig ratlos, fand die ganze Situation nur noch grässlich...!  
Worauf würde das hinauslaufen? Wie weit würde ich der Honigfalle auf den Leim gehen müssen, damit wir letztendlich zum Ziel kommen konnten?! Wie würden wir überhaupt an handfeste Beweise gelangen können? Wir würden nichts erreicht haben, wenn am Ende doch nur bloß Aussage gegen Aussage stand! Würde ich das überhaupt durchhalten können? Und falls ja, würde ich mich nicht dieses schmutzigen Spiels schämen? – auch wenn meine Motive edler sein mochten, als die unseres Zielobjekts...  
Noch vor zwei, drei Wochen hätte ich diese Intrige vielleicht ganz amüsant gefunden! Ein erotisches Abenteuer mit dem Flair von Spionageromantik! Ha! Sylvie Summers als ein böses Bondgirl, das den Superagenten einwickeln soll und dann selbst seinem Charme erliegt, oder so!  
Aber seit ich entdeckt hatte, dass ich Sherlock liebte wie noch nie zuvor einen Menschen, war das alles kein Spaß mehr...!  
  
Es war diese lähmende Unruhe, die einen handlungsunfähig machen und dabei trotzdem auslaugen kann. Wie eine heimtückische, chronische Erkrankung, die man verschleppt, deren Schwere man nicht wahrhaben will, bis sie irreversible Schäden angerichtet hat.  
  
So nach und nach während ich mich bemühte, Sherlocks und Maddies Analysen und Strategien in mich aufzunehmen, entwirrte sich das Gefühlschaos in meinem Innern. Ich begriff allmählich, was es im Einzelnen war, das mich so verstörte; einzelne Komponenten wie Gewissensbisse, Ekel und Versagensängste kristallisierten sich heraus. Nicht alles hätte ich mit einem korrekten, unmissverständlichen Label versehen können, aber das Wirrwarr wurde transparent.  
Ich fühlte mich an frühe Erfahrungen mit meinem ersten PC erinnert. Damals hatten Bildschirmschoner noch einen realen Nutzen und es gab da diesen einen von Windows mit dem Labyrinth. Es war kein Spiel, man konnte nicht steuern. Bloß zusehen. Es ging stur immer bei jeder Gelegenheit rechts rum – dadurch gelangt man zwangsläufig irgendwann ins Freie (immer nach Links würde natürlich genauso funktionieren!), aber es dauert eben auch seine Zeit. Allerdings drehte sich der Irrgarten irgendwann und stand dann auf dem Kopf. Aus heutiger Sicht, mag es langweilig erscheinen. In dem Irrgarten gab es ein paar graue Polyeder und ein Bild, das aussah, als wäre es mit Lego gebaut, es gab den Schriftzug OpenGL und gelegentlich begegnete man einer sehr großen Ratte, ohne Schwanz. Es gab, glaube ich drei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl, um die Wände, den Boden und die Decke zu gestalten. Das war es auch schon. Aber man konnte „overlay“ einstellen, so dass man nicht bloß die Perspektive des Gefangenen sah, sondern den Grundriss des Irrgartens und die „eigene“ Position in Laufrichtung, so dass man selber wie von einem allsehenden Blickpunkt mitverfolgen konnte, wie man allmählich den Weg nach draußen fand.*  
   
Gut, den Plan sah ich natürlich nicht, aber ich sah, dass es ein Irrgarten war, nichts weiter: ein endliches Gewirr an Wegen und Sackgassen. Nicht ausweglos – buchstäblich. Zu bewältigen; hart aber machbar. Kein Spiel aber auch kein Weltuntergang.  
Nicht, dass unsere Situation all ihre Schrecken verloren hätte – aber sie wurde deutlich klarer; war nur noch ein Gegner aber kein Monster mehr.  
  
  
Ich begriff, dass ich vor allem Sherlock nicht enttäuschen und ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Einerseits durch mein Versagen... –  
und das war zweifellos ein durchaus ernstzunehmendes Risiko!  
...andererseits aber auch...  
  
– oh, zur Hölle, ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie ich es ausdrücken sollte!  
    
Naja...  
  
Untreue eben! ...oder etwas, das danach aussah...  
  
Flirten, mich verführen lassen...womöglich sogar...Dinge erlauben..., die... – die es zwischen Sherlock und mir noch gar nicht gegeben hatte, ja vielleicht sogar nie geben würde! – die es aber für mich mit überhaupt keinem anderen Wesen mehr geben KONNTE...!  
  
  
Als Sherlock den Laptop zuklappte, war es auf einmal Nacht.  
  
So unangenehm die letzten Stunden auch für mich gewesen waren – jetzt war ich doch überrascht, dass es schon so spät war.  
  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf von all den Kniffen und Ratschlägen!   
Wenn, dann –   
falls, dann –   
sollte, dann...!  
Sie könnte dies sagen oder jenes tun...du musst nicht blitzschnell reagieren, nicht schlagartig auf etwas eingehen – das würde es nicht natürlicher wirken lassen – gib dir etwas Zeit, sei vielleicht erstaunt.  
Bleib ruhig. Verrenn' dich nicht! Fokussier' dich nicht zu sehr, sonst bekommst du einen Tunnelblick...  
  
  
Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Sicher schon seit Stunden, aber ich hatte sie nicht bewusst wahrgenommen.  
  
  
Und mir war unangenehm kühl geworden.  
  
  
Sherlocks schmale Silhouette vor dem Rechteck des Fensters.   
  
Ich wünschte mir auf einmal, dass es sonst nichts auf dieser Welt gäbe. Überhaupt gar nichts...!  
  
  
Ehe mein träges Hirn noch so etwas einwenden konnte, wie: Sei nicht albern, Watson! verformte sich der Umriss...  
ein sachtes „Klick“,  
ein matter, doch warmer Lichtschimmer zauberte dem schwarzen Schatten ein Gesicht.  
Mein Sherlock...  
erschöpft, niedergeschlagen sah er aus. Nur ein kurzer Blick, dann senkte er den Kopf.    
  
Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich ihm sonstwas angetan...!  
  
Ehe ich auch nur denken konnte: Sag was! war er plötzlich neben mir und griff nach meiner Hand.   
Er sah mich an und schluckte. „...es tut mir so leid...“, flüsterte er erstickt und schlug die Augen nieder.  
  
Kalt und feucht lag seine Hand auf der Meinen.  
Mit einem Mal begriff ich, dass es eigentlich gar nichts zu erklären gab!  
  
  
„Ach, Sherlock...!“ rutschte es mir heraus, während ich ihn eilig in meine Arme schloss. Ich ignorierte sein kaum hörbares Ächzen, sein Zögern, ehe er überrascht und erleichtert die Umarmung erwiderte; immer noch ein wenig zaghaft.  
  
„Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe! Ja, okay..., es...es ist mir unangenehm – und dir auch...aber...  
naja, da müssen wir jetzt eben durch!  
...sonst wär' ja alles umsonst gewesen!“, versuchte ich in Worte zu fassen, was im Grunde völlig klar – aber doch so schwer zu beschreiben war.  
  
„...ich merke jetzt erst, wie wenig es früher bedeutet hat, ein Kuss, eine...Berührung...  
...zumindest kommt es mir jetzt so vor...  
Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich mehrere...Frauen...also...parallel mehrere Freundinnen gehabt hätte – nein, das gehört sich nicht, das ist... einfach falsch.  
Aber ich merke jetzt...   
Nun, es war...nichts dahinter, irgendwie...“  
  
Ich verstummte.  
Natürlich hatte ich etwas gefühlt! Erregung – der Sex war mal mehr, mal weniger gut gewesen, weshalb auch immer – die jeweilige Frau hatte mich irgendwie angezogen, vielleicht ihr Lächeln, vielleicht ihr Humor...  
Ich wäre schon bereit gewesen, mich festzulegen, wenn bestimmte Kriterien erfüllt wären...  
Ich habe mich nicht als Romantiker gesehen sondern als Realisten!  
  
Aber jede Ekstase ging vorbei wie jeder beliebige andere Rausch auch und die Stimulanz war letztlich austauschbar.  
Und wieder Single zu sein, fühlte sich zwar meistens zuerst  garnicht gut an, war eine kleine Niederlage, ein Verlust, etwas das einen kränkt – aber eigentlich nicht mehr als das...    
  
Machte ich mir etwas vor?  
Das letzte Mal mit einer Frau war eine ganze Weile her...  
...um genau zu sein, eineinhalb Jahre, ziemlich genau.   
Ich hatte Urlaub bekommen über die Weihnachtsfeiertage.   
Und was hatte ich Arsch damit angefangen? Hatte ich Harry und Clara besucht, um das Fest mit ihnen zu verbringen? Nein! Ich doch nicht! Obwohl ich wusste, dass Harry gegen ihre Sucht kämpfte und dass es kriselte zwischen den beiden! Ich hatte ihr nichts gesagt! Ich hatte ganz andere Pläne! Weiber aufreißen – nun, mindestens eine – und Sex haben. Richtigen. Kein...Provisorium...!   
– und Alkohol. Zumindest, falls das mit Punkt eins nicht so laufen sollte, wie ich mir das vorstellte...   
  
Wenn ich mich jetzt daran erinnerte, fand ich den Gedanken nur noch widerlich!  
  
Nein.  
Nein, nicht „nur noch“ widerlich...  
„erbärmlich“.  
Genau. Richtig armselig.   
Das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun; nichts damit, nicht mehr einsam zu sein.  
  
Dieser...Kerl von damals war mir auf einmal so fremd. Ich verstand ihn nicht mehr, er hatte so absurde Ansichten, einen schlechten Geschmack und abstoßende Motive!   
Und er war ein bedauernswerter Tropf, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass ihm etwas fehlte.    
  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock...!“ raunte ich.  
...und ich würde eher nie wieder Sex haben wollen, als dich gehen zu lassen...!  
Aber das konnte ich nicht sagen, denn egal wie – damit hätte ich ihn unter Druck gesetzt! Und obendrein war ich nicht mal sicher, ob...  
  
schließlich hatte ich nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich schwul sein könnte. Nicht mal als Befürchtung. Nicht mal als eine Art von sarkastischem Wunschdenken, weil sich das Weibsvolk mal wieder als so schwierig erwiesen hatte!  
  
...andererseits...!  
Doch, Sherlock wirkte anziehend auf mich, ich fand ihn wunderschön – auch wenn das nur eine Komponente war..., sie musste wohl doch eine größere Rolle spielen, auch wenn das viel mit seiner Energie und mit seiner Ausstrahlung zu tun hatte...  
Das war ganz schön verwirrend...!  
Der Punkt war wohl einfach: Früher war es für mich ganz selbstverständlich gewesen, dass man eben für richtigen Sex eine Partnerin braucht. (Und dass es wünschenswert wäre, eine dauerhafte, belastbare und in jeder Hinsicht vielversprechende Beziehung zu haben;  
und bequem.)  
  
Aber jetzt gab es nur noch Sherlock.   
Und worin meine Symbiose mit ihm konkret bestehen würde, schien gerade ziemlich nebensächlich zu sein!   
  
Ich atmete tief durch und erklärte: „Ich möchte nichts weniger als dich verletzen oder enttäuschen! Und deshalb werde ich mir alle Mühe geben...!“ beteuerte ich. „Aber ich kann's dir nicht versprechen...! –  vielleicht...kann ich irgendwann nicht mehr und... stoße sie weg, reiße mich los...vielleicht wird mir sogar übel...    
vielleicht passiert es, dass ich sie plötzlich einfach anschreie...! Ich hatte vorhin schon so sehr das Gefühl, das ich gleich ausflippe!“  
  
„Ja...! Ja, ich weiß, bitte, vergib mir...“, wimmerte Sherlock kleinlaut an meinem Hals. Ich packte ihn fester.  
„Hey! Ist ja gut...! Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Überhaupt nicht! Es muss eben sein! Diesmal zumindest! Ich streng mich an, okay? Aber dass eines klar ist! Glaub ja nicht, dass es mir auch nur das kleinste Bisschen irgendwie Spaß machen wird! Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, jemals wieder etwas von einer Frau zu wollen – oder überhaupt von irgendwem sonst...! Für mich gibt es nämlich nur noch uns beide! – und jetzt komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Spitzfindigkeiten! Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will!“  
  
Scheiße, eigentlich hab ich jetzt schon zu viel gesagt...!  
  
Hinter meiner Schulter stöhnte Sherlock leise auf. „Ich weiß, mein Herz... Es ist eine Zumutung..., ich würde es dir gerne ersparen – und mir auch, aber wenn wir das jetzt abbrechen, dann war alles umsonst und das würden wir beide noch mehr bedauern, weil es..., so lästig es auch werden mag..., nicht von Bedeutung sein wird!“  
„Genau! Es wird nicht zwischen uns stehen, alles nur ein Manöver, nur Theater!“ pflichtete ich ihm bei.  
„Und du kannst das! Ich weiß, du kannst das! – aber...also jetzt bloß mal hypothetisch!“ betonte er so inbrünstig, dass es mich selbst jetzt, wo ich so emotional war und es so wahnsinnig ernst meinte, ...fast zum Lachen reizte! „Falls..., also, falls du wirklich ausrasten würdest...! Ich könnte dir niemals böse sein! Ich wäre nicht enttäuscht, ganz bestimmt nicht, versprochen...!“ Er schluckte. „Es würde mir dann nur noch mehr leid tun, dich in so eine grässliche Situation gebracht zu haben...“      
  
„Ist okay..., ich weiß...!“ murmelte ich in beruhigendem Ton. „Es ist alles Bestens zwischen uns!“  
„Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, dieses eine Mal – !“ Er brach ab.  
„Ist schon gut...!“ versicherte ich.   
  
  
  
„Lass uns versuchen, noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen...“, schlug ich schließlich leise vor.  
  
„Ja, das...wäre vernünftig...“, gab mein Genie zu.  
„Gut, ich...mach uns noch einen Tee...“, erklärte ich und löste mich widerwillig von Sherlock, lächelte ihn an und registrierte, dass ich ein wenig fror, jetzt wo ich den großflächigen Kontakt zu seinem Körper unterbrochen hatte.   
Er nickte. „Bring mir auch ein Paracetamol mit, Doc...“ Es lag ein Hauch von nachsichtigem, liebevollen Spott in seiner Stimme. Selbstverständlich hatte er bemerkt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte. Wahrscheinlich noch lange vor mir!  
  
  
Als wir wenig später aneinander gekuschelt im Dunkeln lagen, fühlte ich mich Sherlock so unfassbar nah. Ich musste denken, dass wir uns nie wieder wegen irgendetwas streiten würden, es nie wieder zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit kommen konnte!  
Gleichzeitig war mir natürlich vollkommen klar, dass das grober Unfug war!  
Aber ich war überzeugt, dass wir einander so sehr liebten und so umfassend verstanden, dass das Einzige, was jetzt noch einen Keil zwischen uns treiben könnte, einzig blödsinnige Missverständnisse sein würden, die es dann bloß noch auszuräumen galt.    
  
  
  
Wir schliefen nur wenige Stunden. Freitag früh, gleich nach der ersten Tasse Tee schlurften wir noch halb verschlafen in den Stall und kümmerten uns endlich mal wieder selbst um die Pferde; selbstverständlich so, dass mich niemand sah. Später während wir unser Frühstück einnahmen, bauten „Dotty“ und Mac die Hindernisse auf.  
Ich hätte gerne mit Sherlock zusammen trainiert, aber wir hatten mir ja diese Lebensmittelvergiftung angedichtet; das ging also jetzt schlecht, schließlich sollte mir diese Lüge Miss Summers bis auf Weiteres vom Hals halten. Man kann ja bekanntlich nicht alles haben!  
Also verbrachte ich den größten Teil des Tages damit, etwa ein Yard hinter der Fensterscheibe zu sitzen, Sherlock zuzusehen und möglichst nicht an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Vor allem nicht an diese Frau!   
  
Natürlich klappte das immer nur höchstens ein paar Minuten. Dann fiel es mir wieder ein! Sylvia. Maddoc. Diese Stallionnapper... Equidise, das ganze Theater...!  
Igitt.  
  
  
Um die Mittagszeit nahm Mallory alleine auf der Terrasse einen vergleichsweise bescheidenen Lunch zu sich und schien dabei augenscheinlich auf seinem Smartphone zu daddeln. Er erkundigte sich bei Mac, wie es Maddoc inzwischen gehe, und Dotty radelte demonstrativ   zur nächsten Apotheke.  
  
Natürlich bekam ich auch einen Lunch, aber ich brachte fast nichts runter, zwang mich nur zu ein paar Bissen, damit niemand anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen.   
Es hätte nicht mehr so belastend sein dürfen! Doch nicht nach der Aussprache vergangene Nacht!   
Aber da saß ich und ging innerlich die Wände hoch.   
  
Auch nachdem ich es endlich hinter mich gebracht hatte, Sylvia anzurufen (und sie zu meiner Erleichterung nicht ranging! Ja, sogar nicht mal zurückrief, als ich anschließend eine kleine Textnachricht schrieb!), wurde es nicht besser.   
Wieder und wieder, ermahnte ich mich selbst, mich zu beruhigen.  
Aber ich war einfach nervös.   
  
Und dann begann ich mir auch noch Sorgen zu machen, dass sich Sherlock vielleicht zu viel zumuten würde.   
Oder dass er den Parcours nicht so schnell nehmen sollte – oder dass es doch jetzt wirklich reichte, und er die Latte nicht noch höher legen, den Oxer nicht noch breiter machen sollte...! – oder muss es tiefer oder heißen? ...ist ja schließlich ein Weitsprung...  
  
Ich Hasenfuß! Mein Märchenprinz saß an diesem Freitag sicher im Sattel – oder eher in den Sätteln. Wahrscheinlich lenkte es ihn ab, half ihm, sich abzureagieren und diesen Tag rumzukriegen.  
  
Gegen vier rief ich Mac an und bat ihn, Mallory Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich eine Nachricht bekommen hätte, um die er sich umgehend kümmern müsse.  
  
Keine Minute später riss er auch schon die Tür auf und sah mich wissend und nachsichtig an.  
  
„Bitte, entschuldige...“, murmelte ich und umarmte ihn. „Ich musste einfach sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst...ist alles okay...?“  
  
„Nicht alles. Du fehlst mir...“, brummte er in mein Haar.  
„Mach eine Pause, ja? Trink etwas, es ist wieder ziemlich warm...“  
„Das wird nicht wieder passieren! Versprochen! Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie heiß es in diesem bescheuerten Kostüm war!“ beteuerte Sherlock.  
  
  
Als wir später beim Tee saßen, gab Sherlocks Smartphone auf einmal ein Signal von sich und mein Freund fuhr so zusammen, dass ich mich ums Haar verschluckt hätte.   
  
Okay, dachte ich, er ist also auch nervös. Und wieso sollte mich das beruhigen? Wohl eher im Gegenteil...!  
  
Dann merkte ich, dass sich Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigte, während er  die Nachricht las.  
  
Nimm dich zusammen! dachte ich und stellte meine Teetasse ab.  
  
  
Als Sherlock sich mir zuwandte, trug er ein breites und irgendwie heimtückisches Grinsen zur Schau. „Mister Maddoc! Wir haben ausgezeichnete Neuigkeiten!  
Zwielichtiges Gesindel ist auf Equidise eingezogen!“  
  
Ich war fassungslos! Hatten wir uns völlig grundlos Sorgen gemacht?!  
  
Glücklicherweise war ich wenigstens noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, nicht mit einer derartigen Bemerkung herauszuplatzen – schließlich meinte ich das wirklich nicht vorwurfsvoll! Ich war einfach nur erleichtert!  
  
„Fantastisch...!“ ächzte ich. „Du bist genial...!“  
  
Sherlocks triumphierendes Grinsen wurde zu einem warmen, weichen Lächeln. „Wir haben Glück...“, korrigierte er mich ungewohnt bescheiden.  
  
  
  
Es war, als sei ein Countdown gestartet worden, der nicht mehr zu stoppen sein würde. Wenn es jetzt noch zu Komplikationen käme, dann wäre es das gewesen.  
  
Ich war heilfroh, dass sich Sherlock um die nächsten Schritte kümmerte.   
Anscheinend hatte die Bande den verlassenen Hof eine Weile beobachtet, dann vorsichtig inspiziert, Wachposten im Dach stationiert, um rechtzeitig mitzubekommen, wenn Daniel Kelly doch vorzeitig zurückkommen sollte, – und sich dann häuslich niedergelassen.  
Um neunzehn Uhr zwölf bekam Maddoc dann eine Nachricht auf Facebook.   
  
Sherlock las sie und ich sah fasziniert zu, wie sich dieser Ausdruck von Jagdfieber auf seinem Gesicht formierte und einen rosigen Schimmer auf seine Wangen hauchte.  
  
„Das Spiel hat begonnen!“ wisperte er verschwörerisch leise. Dann sprang er auf und eilte mit dem Laptop hinaus auf die Terrasse.   
  
Übers Handy ließ er mich den folgenden Akt in unserem Drama mitverfolgen. Mallory meldete sich mit einer sehr heiseren Stimme auf das geheimnisvolle Angebot. Ihm antwortete verschwörerisch raunend ein gewisser Gale Edwards. Sherlock hustete geräuschvoll – es klang merkwürdig gedämpft – gleich darauf entschuldigte er sich und erzählte etwas von einer bösen Halsentzündung.  
  
Ich lauschte dem Dialog geradezu ehrfürchtig. Es lief wie am Schnürchen! Mallory bekam via Webcam den legendären Dressurstar gezeigt und führte später seinerseits unsere beiden Mädels vor. Vertraulich ließ er durchblicken, dass ich über die Anschaffung weiterer Stuten nachdächte.   
Trotz der happigen Vorstellungen, die die Herrschaften von der Decktaxe hatten, wurde uns der Deal im Brustton der Überzeugung wie ein unfassbar günstiges Schnäppchen vorgetragen. Auch Mallory gab sich souverän, wenn er auch freilich Mister Edwards zunächst vertrösten musste, bis er dieses großartige Angebot seinem Boss unterbreitet hätte.   
  
Sherlock kam also wieder herein. Wie wir es schon vorher besprochen hatten, wurde ich nun in gebührendem Abstand vor einer Vitrine mit Pokalen positioniert (weit genug weg, dass sie nur unscharf zu sehen sein würden und man nicht erkennen konnte, dass es sich um Fußballtrophäen handelte) und in Sherlocks blauen Morgenmantel gesteckt.  
Mallory meldete sich zurück und bat um Verständnis für die Unpässlichkeit seines Chefs, der sich wohl eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingehandelt haben musste. Voll unterdrückter Entrüstung ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, über den skandalösen und völlig überschätzten Gastrotempel herzuziehen, vor dem er jedermann nur warnen könne.  
  
  
Dann war ich an der Reihe. Sherlock sah mich freundlich-besorgt an. Ich nickte ihm – wie ich hoffte beruhigend – zu.   
  
Der Laptop wurde mir zu gedreht. Ich grüßte überaus erfreut, aber auch vornehm zurückhaltend und äußerst höflich – zugleich auch noch etwas matt.   
Ja, ich sei selbstverständlich sehr interessiert, daran habe sich nichts geändert und auch mein Sachverständiger sei äußerst angetan – und was für ein unfassbarer Zufall, dass die Entfernung so klein ist! ...ob es eventuell machbar wäre, dass wir einfach morgen vorbeikämen? Die Stuten wären beide gerade noch rossig, sonst würde man eventuell wieder drei, vier Wochen warten müssen...! Und eigentlich hatten wir ohnehin nicht mehr so lange in dieser Gegend bleiben wollen, da ich ja auch noch auf der Suche nach einer passenden Immobile sei.  
  
  
Die ganze Zeit versuchte ich, nicht ununterbrochen so etwas zu denken wie „Das ist Irrsinn!“  
          
  
Dann war das Telefonat vorbei und ich konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Als Sherlock den Laptop zuklappte, fuhr ich noch ein wenig verwirrt zusammen. Da saß mein Detektiv auch schon neben mir, den linken Arm um meine Schultern, die Rechte auf meinem rechten Oberarm.  
„War okay, so weit...?“ erkundigte ich mich unsicher.  
Sherlock lachte auf und drückte mich anerkennend: „Ausgezeichnet, John!“ lobte er. „Aber jetzt...!“ Er nickte mir mitleidig zu.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß...!“ seufzte ich und er drückte mir mein derzeitiges Smartphone in die Hand, das ich auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen.  
  
Meine Finger zitterten, als ich mich daran machte, Sylvia anzurufen. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um meine Arme und erst, als ich mich fast verschluckte, merkte ich, dass ich vergleichsweise hektisch atmete – jedenfalls dafür, dass ich nur einfach da saß und in Begriff war zu telefonieren!     
  
„John...! Ganz ruhig...! Es läuft so gut...!“ bat Sherlock bedauernd. Es war kein bisschen tadelnd oder herablassend rübergekommen. Er sah mich fest an. Ich nickte und zwang mich dazu, langsam durchzuatmen.   
„Einen Whisky, vielleicht...?“ schlug Sherlock verständnisvoll vor.  
„Nein, wird schon gehen!“ ächzte ich und dann rief ich sie an, diesen Albtraum meiner schlaflosen Nächte!  
  
„John! Oh, mein Gott!, wie geht’s dir!?“ kreischte sie mir förmlich ins Ohr.  
„Hey, Teuerste! So besorgt? Oh, tut mir leid, meine Waldfee – bin schon wieder so einigermaßen auf dem Damm – ich hoffe, dir geht’s gut?“  
„Mir? Danke – ausgezeichnet!“  
„Großartig! Stell dir vor, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder! Ich bin total aus dem Häuschen!“ sprudelte ich hervor und sah Sherlock grinsen und demonstrativ die Daumen in die Höhe recken.   
Ich berichtete ihr enthusiastisch von dem bevorstehenden Termin und schlug ihr vor, morgen ihre Vixie zu satteln und uns gegen halb zehn abzuholen.   
„Und keine Sorge wegen Mallory. Den stelle ich dann einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen!“ fügte ich noch beinahe beiläufig hinzu, ehe ich herausplatzte: „Oh, Gott! Sylvie, ich freu' mich so – ich muss eine Glückssträhne haben! – Aber der größte Glückstreffer bist natürlich du!“ beteuerte ich – sah dabei Sherlock an und und verdrehte dann die Augen. Das verbale Geschäker ging noch ein wenig hin und her, bis ich  
ihr abschließend versicherte, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, sie morgen wiederzusehen und mich widerstrebend zu verabschieden begann.  
  
Sherlock klopfte auf die Platte des Couchtischs und ich sagte: „Du, ich muss Schluss machen! Also, dann bis morgen! Ciao!“   
  
  
Mein Mund war staubtrocken, meine Hände feucht und ich hatte Herzklopfen.  
Obwohl Sherlock mit meiner Performance mehr als nur zufrieden war, würde sich bei mir wohl so bald keine Gelassenheit einstellen.  
  
„Perfekt!“ befand Sherlock aufmunternd, rubbelte mir über den Rücken und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Und morgen machen wir sie fertig...!“  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Pe_st-__s"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Pe_st-__s[/link]  
  
  
  
tbc


	93. Eine ganz normale, verrückte Nacht

   
   
Ich fühlte mich durcheinander und irgendwie abgehetzt. Psychisch jedenfalls. Wie nach einem Gefecht. Oder nein, mehr wie in einer Feuerpause. Der Feind würde wiederkommen und wir wussten nicht, wann und in welcher Stärke…  
   
Aber ich nahm mich zusammen und lächelte – das musste ich einfach! Ich lächelte in Sherlocks Gesicht hinauf, weil sein Blick so zuversichtlich, ja fast schon euphorisch auf mir ruhte. Ein Team braucht zwar auch einen Bedenkenträger, einen Skeptiker, der sich in die Position eines Advocatus Diaboli begibt; vor allem, wenn sein Anführer dazu neigt, allzu waghalsig und sorglos voranzustürmen. Aber wenn alle Optionen ausgeschöpft sind und wenn die Zeit drängt – dann ist so jemand bloß ein miesepetriger, pessimistischer Bremsklotz! Er mag einen noch so vernünftigen Blick auf die ganze Angelegenheit haben: Niemand will ihn jetzt noch hören und niemand mag ihn mehr leiden. Und das verstehe ich sogar sehr gut. Der beste Plan bringt nichts, wenn man ihn nicht irgendwann umsetzt.  
   
Der Coup lief jetzt und ich wusste, ich sollte uns nun nicht mehr verunsichern. Und ich durfte diese Bande – allen voran Sylvie – nicht verunsichern. Wir mussten unbedingt glaubwürdig rüberkommen.   
   
   
„Sylvie“ – wie kann ich sie nur Sylvie nennen in meinen Gedanken?!  
   
Oder ist das gut so? Einstweilen, zumindest?  
   
   
Wie auch immer: Sherlock war mit meinem Anruf bei ihr und mit dem Stand der Dinge mehr als zufrieden. Er fieberte dem Showdown geradezu entgegen!  
   
Ich ließ mich umarmen, schmiegte mich an ihn und hoffte, er werde nicht merken, wie nötig ich es hatte, beruhigt und getröstet zu werden.  
   
Gleichzeitig war es eigentlich so wunderschön anzusehen, dass ihn das alte Jagdfieber wieder gepackt hatte, dass er trotz allem immer noch derselbe war! Mein Abenteurer…! (Ich weiß, das würde er hassen!) Der strahlende Held und Retter in der Not – ohne Rücksicht auf die eigene Sicherheit. (Dagegen würde er sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren – und vor allem mit schonungslosen Gegenargumenten!) Und doch war da diese neue Seite an ihm –   
nein, neu nicht. Sie war verschüttet gewesen, oder sogar vergraben. Zubetoniert, geradezu…  
   
Aber zumindest mir gegenüber machte er kein Geheimnis mehr daraus, ließ sie zu, ließ sie sich entfalten, blühen und gedeihen…!  
   
„Gut…, wir sollten noch einen kleinen Imbiss zu uns nehmen und dann versuchen zu schlafen…“, raunte er in ruhigem Ton in mein Ohr.  
   
Essen? Hast du sie noch alle…?!  
Nein, ich dachte diese Worte nicht wirklich – aber sie geben in etwa das Gefühl wieder, das ich hatte!  
Ich war verdattert – und dann fühlte ich mich gleich unter Druck gesetzt: Ich hatte null Appetit!   
   
Dabei wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen, darauf zu achten, dass Sherlock – gerade auch während eines Falls – ausreichend aß und sich Ruhe gönnte! Aber nun war er es, der für mich sorgte – und ich wollte ihn jetzt wirklich nicht beunruhigen!  
   
„Guter Plan…“, befand ich. Und das war es ja auch.  
   
Wenn es doch nur schon Morgen wäre…! Wir könnten es gleich hinter uns bringen!  
   
Ein unsinniger Gedanke, das war mir durchaus klar. Ich wäre auch gar nicht in der Verfassung gewesen.  
   
„Bin gleich wieder bei dir. Räum schon mal den Tisch leer. Die nächsten Stunden soll uns möglichst nichts an den Fall erinnern!“  
   
„Okay!“ bestätigte ich, ein wenig außer Atem.  
   
Das war natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Dieser ganze Raum erinnerte daran!   
   
Ich atmete durch und sah mich um;  dann stand ich auf, verrückte das Schlafsofa, so dass keiner von uns auf einen dieser Trophäenschränke sehen würde, egal, ob man auf der rechten oder linken Seite liegt. Dann musste ich natürlich auch den Tisch verschieben. Und der Vollständigkeit halber dann auch den Sessel. Ich zog die Vorhänge zu, räumte den Laptop in eine von Sherlocks Satteltaschen…  
   
Ich zögerte.  
   
Dann stellte ich ihn leise fluchend zurück auf den Tisch.  
   
Tu das nicht…!  
   
Ich klappte ihn wieder auf.  
Er war nicht gesperrt. Außer Skype war auch ein Browserfenster mit mehreren Tabs offen.   
   
GoogleMaps von der Gegend hier…die Facebook-Seiten von Equidise, Sylvie, mir und der Reitschule von Leahs Freundin…, ein Hobbyzüchterportal, Der Wikipedia-Eintrag über Totilas – mit einem Foto von Queery mit Makeup! – Meine Nervosität stieg sprunghaft an!  
   
Das kann doch nicht gut gehen!  
   
Sei still…!  
   
   
   
Und YouTube. Clips mit Queery und auch welche mit Roadrunner…    
   
   
Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen! sagte ich mir.  
   
Und dann hatte ich auf einmal den skurrilen Einfall, nach diesem Bildschirmschoner zu suchen.   
Den mit dem Irrgarten.  
   
Screensaver Windows 95 3D maze – ich hatte ihn gleich.   
Irgendwie verrückt…  
   
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Pe_st-__s"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Pe_st-__s[/link]  
   
Für einige Momente verlor ich mich in dem altvertrauten Anblick…  
   
Als die Tür klappte, fühlte ich mich ertappt und kehrte rasch zur vorigen Seite zurück, stoppte den Clip und klickte mich dann auf Maddocs Facebook-Site.  
   
„John! Paukst du noch?“ fragte Sherlock bedauernd und ein wenig tadelnd.  
„Soll man nicht mehr so spät am Abend vor der Prüfung – ich weiß. Hab ich nie lassen können…“  
   
Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit.  
Trotzdem hatte ich ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber ich fand die Idee mit dem Bildschirmschoner eben irgendwie albern. Und vor allem: Das hätte ihm verraten, wie unwohl ich mich fühlte. Erneut. Das wollte ich ihm nicht antun – nicht, wo er sich doch solche Mühe gab. Er kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um mich! Als wollte er all die Male wieder gut machen, wo er mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen oder vom Essen weggeholt hatte wegen eines Falls. Oder wo er mich irgendwie verärgert hatte…  
   
„Schluss jetzt!“ mahnte er – trotz dieses Wortlauts sehr sanft und mit einem zwar ernsten aber auch sehr freundlichen Lächeln.  
Ich ließ zu, dass er mir den Laptop abnahm…seine Finger streiften sanft meinen Handrücken. Es war eindeutig Absicht. Schon eher ein Streicheln…  
   
Ich sah ihm zu, wie er das Gerät in einer seiner Taschen verstaute, seine eleganten, fließenden Bewegungen – fast lautlos, so exakt und dabei scheinbar ganz mühelos.   
   
Ich war oberflächlich und leichtfertig gewesen, wenn es um Frauen gegangen war – zumindest sah ich mich jetzt so!  
   
Aber Sherlocks Schönheit…  
…meine Faszination für ihn…  
–  zumindest wollte ich das glauben: Das war etwas anderes. Sie gehörte untrennbar zu seiner Stärke, seinem Scharfsinn, seinem Mut, seiner Güte, seiner Zuverlässigkeit…  
…seiner Seele…  
…und seiner Liebe zu mir…  
   
Wie für gewöhnlich im Märchen. Logisch ist die Prinzessin, der Prinz wenn gut, dann auch schön, wenn stattlich, dann auch mutig. Und umgekehrt. Wenn äußere und innere Qualitäten nicht zusammen passen, muss das zwingend im Laufe der Geschichte geändert werden.  
Es sei denn…  
Es sei denn, der scheinbar so kaltherzige Prinz hatte sich bloß verstellt – so wie in meinem Märchen…  
   
„Alles in Ordnung…?“ fragte er sanft und setzte sich zu mir.  
   
„Ja…, ja, alles okay…“, seufzte ich und bemühte mich, ihn anzulächeln.  
   
Er drückte meine Hand und stand auf. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch hatte ihm verraten, dass unser Imbiss bereitstand. Er holte den Servierwagen herein und wir deckten den Tisch. Nur eine einzelne Rose leuchtete dieses Mal blutrot in einer blassblauen Wasserflasche. Und es war bestimmt Sherlocks Werk, dass da so ein kleines Glas mit einem Teelicht darin stand. Wie bei Angelo...!  
   
…wieder dort essen gehen…, Mrs Hudson beichten, dass wir jetzt tatsächlich zusammen waren – und keine zwei Schlafzimmer mehr brauchten…mit Sherlock am Kamin sitzen, durch London hetzen…und sich dann müde aber glücklich mit ihm ins Bett kuscheln…  
   
Ich sollte wirklich kein Heimweh haben! Nicht, wenn ich bei Sherlock bin! dachte ich ein bisschen schuldbewusst. Schließlich hatte ich zugesagt, mit ihm noch ein paar Wochen zu bleiben. Und sein Pferd hatte sich das wirklich schon mehr als verdient, der arme Bursche!  
   
   
Obwohl ich mich ein wenig zu beruhigen begann: Ich hatte immer noch keinen Appetit! Trotzdem griff ich zu. Sherlock sollte sich meinetwegen keine Gedanken machen.  
   
Als wir unser Dinner beendet hatten, räumten wir alles bis auf die Flasche mit der Rose und das Teelicht im Glas wieder auf den Servierwagen und Sherlock erbot sich, ihn mit nach draußen zu nehmen, wenn er sich für die Nacht fertig machte.  
   
Morgen um die Zeit sind wir vielleicht schon zurück auf dem Spukschloss…im blauen Zimmer, wo wir einander endlich unsere Liebe gestanden hatten…  
   
Nein.  
Nein, ich sollte das jetzt nicht…  
Mir das vorstellen, dass wir dann vielleicht den nächsten Schritt wägen würden – und auch nicht, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nackt unter der Dusche stand. Also einer der Duschen…  
Ich würde nachher gehen – obwohl das unnötig war…und ich würde eine andere Duschkabine nehmen.  
Vorläufig.  
Eins nach dem anderen.  
   
Wenig später, stand ich selber im warmen Regen und konzentrierte mich krampfhaft auf einige Reitlektionen, die mir Leah erteilt hatte. Es fühlte sich ein, als müsste ich wahnsinnig eingerostet sein!  
   
Als ich zurückkam, hatte es sich Sherlock bereits gemütlich gemacht, lag ganz am Rand des Schlafsofas, so dass neben seiner linken Schulter noch ausreichend Platz für mich blieb. Wir sahen einander lächelnd an und ich schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke.  
    
   
Warum Sherlock wohl gemeint hatte, uns nun doch zum Abschluss dieses Tages einen Scotch holen zu müssen…? Ich war ihm wohl doch noch nicht relaxed genug.   
(Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich mehr als nur ein Glas brauche, um überhaupt einen nennenswerte Wirkung zu erzielen…!)   
Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite.  
Vielleicht galt der Drink ja auch bloß seiner eigenen Nervosität?  
Jedenfalls hatte er ihn auf dem Couchtisch postiert und angelte nun eines der Gläser von dort und reichte es mir, ehe er sich das andere holte.  
   
„Danke…“, murmelte ich verlegen. „Auf uns…“, setzte ich dann etwas unsicher hinzu.   
Unsicher – nicht wegen des „wir“, sondern wegen dieser Geste, die Sherlock vielleicht als abergläubisch abtun würde…(?)  
„Ja, auf uns…!“ stimmte er zu.  
   
   
   
„…was meinst du, wir könnten zuhause ein bisschen umbauen…“ sagte er irgendwann versonnen.  
Beide hatten wir bloß an unseren Whiskys genippt – wie kleine Mädchen… – wie nur, um noch nicht ins Bett zu müssen, nur noch nicht das Licht löschen zu müssen…   
   
Was Unsinn war: Wir würden eng aneinandergeschmiegt im Dunkeln liegen und konnten noch Stunden lang miteinander flüstern – oder es einfach nur still genießen, beieinander zu sein…  
   
…oder dachte er, dass wir uns so kurz vor dem Ziel stärker zurück halten müssten…?  
   
„Umbauen?“  
„Ja. Vielleicht unser Schlafzimmer – überhaupt unseren ganzen Privatbereich nach oben, in den zweiten Stock verlegen. Diese Räume gehören sowieso mal renoviert. Na, und das Dach! Dann hätten wir im ersten Stock die Detektei mit dem Labor. …oder das Labor kommt unters Dach…wir könnten aus meinem Schlafzimmer ein privates Wohn- und Fernsehzimmer machen, wo wir gemütlich essen und zusammenhocken können.“  
„Interessante Idee…!“ gab ich überrascht zur Antwort. „Was Mrs Hudson wohl davon halten wird…?“  
„Das ist auch so eine Sache. Ihre Wohnung ist ja schon ziemlich klein…“  
„Schon… Aber was willst‘en machen…?“ fragte ich. „Zweifellos, sie hatte sich eingeschränkt, um den Rest besser vermieten zu können, als Wohnraum und Gewerbefläche – und auch weil sie nicht wissen konnte, wie sich das Problem mit ihrer Hüfte weiterentwickeln mochte.  
„Ich weiß nicht…, ‘n Treppenlift könnte man schon einbauen. Wäre ein bisschen eng…fragt sich, ob Brandschutzbestimmungen dagegen sprechen würden.  
Oder das Speedy’s müsste raus. Aber das wird sie nicht machen wollen…“  
   
   
Wahrscheinlich war das hauptsächlich ein Trick, um mich abzulenken.  
Ich würde mitspielen – so tun, als käme ich überhaupt nicht auf so eine Idee…  
Unterdessen war das Teelicht so weit heruntergebrannt, dass der Docht in dem zur Gänze geschmolzenen Wachsrest keinen Halt mehr fand, und darin ertrank. Doch es störte mich nicht, dass man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte und Sherlock anscheinend auch nicht.  
  
„Tja, das jetzige Wohnzimmer…  
Ich mag es einerseits sehr. Es ist gemütlich und sehr charakteristisch und multifunktional. Aber…es hat seine Nachteile. Wir lassen Klienten sofort nicht bloß in unser Büro, sondern in unseren Privatbereich. Es gibt kein…Wartezimmer oder so. Und falls wir uns mal beraten wollten, was wir von einem Fall oder dem Klienten selber halten, während dieser bei uns wartet, müssten wir ihn ins Treppenhaus schicken – oder selber rausgehen – oder in die Küche. Ideal ist das nicht. Aber wir können ja auch keine Trennwand einziehen – also zwischen die Fenster…“  
„Theoretisch schon, aber du hast recht, das wären dann doch zwei zu kleine Räume. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass die Schiebetür einer Mauer mit nur einer Tür mit gewöhnlichen Abmessungen weichen müsste. Und dann würde der Raum zu dunkel. Also, die Küche – die jetzige Küche…“  
„Apropos „dunkel“…“, nahm ich den Faden wieder auf. „Ich mag unseren Tisch für die Mahlzeiten wirklich – aber als Schreibtisch ist die Position zwischen den Fenstern echt ungünstig. So sitzen wir beide im Dunkeln…“  
„Schon…Aber wozu gibt es Lampen…?“  
   
Wahrscheinlich werden wir in diesem Raum überhaupt gar nichts ändern, dachte ich. Das kommt doch fast ebenso wenig in Frage wie umzuziehen!  
   
„Ja, es ist schwierig!“ seufzte ich. „Wenn wir den Tisch genau vor eines der Fenster schieben, dann wird entweder die Kaminecke zu klein, oder die Sofaecke müsste weg. Zumindest der Couchtisch…  
…und wenn wir den sozusagen hinter die Sessel stellen würden…?“  
   
…oder das Sofa vor den Kamin? Oder das Sofa im zweiten Stock vor den Kamin…?  
   
„Das ginge vielleicht…“, stimmte Sherlock zu. „Und wenn wir oben renovieren…“   
   
Plötzlich nahm er sich zurück, trank den Tumblr leer.  
   
„Naja, das müssten wir alles mal abmessen und durchrechnen…“ Er stellte das Glas ab.  
   
Unsinn! Er konnte sicher auf Anhieb erkennen, was welche Abmessungen hatte und wohin passen würde!  
   
Du hast auch an ein Sofa vor einem Kamin gedacht…! grinste ich in mich hinein und leerte nun ebenfalls meinen Whisky.  
   
„Du hast recht…ich hab hier sowieso Probleme, mir das jetzt genau vorzustellen“, behauptete ich. „…und wir sollten schlafen. Du musst doch ziemlich erschöpft sein…“  
„Geht schon. Ich hab mich dafür immerhin ablenken können. Die Aufregung war reichlich zermürbend für dich…“   
Bei diesen Worten streichelte er mir über die Hand, ehe er mir das leere Glas abnahm, um es auf dem Tisch abzustellen. Dann richtete er sich auf und löschte die Kerze.  
   
Als er sich wieder hingelegt hatte, kuschelte ich mich dicht an seine Seite: „Schlaf gut, Sherlock…“  
„Du auch, John…“, erwiderte er weich,  
   
   
   
   
Als ich aufwachte, war es noch stockdunkel – aber ich merkte gleich: Etwas stimmt nicht.  
   
Sherlock…?  
   
Er lag neben mir – entspannt bis auf seine Augen. Er träumte.  
   
   
Trotzdem: Da war dieses angestrengte, besorgte Stirnrunzeln, er versuchte, den Kopf zu bewegen – zu sprechen.   
Er würde doch jetzt nicht wieder anfangen zu schlafwandeln…?   
Damit genau das nicht passiert, sind wir ja normalweise während der Traumphase praktisch gelähmt.  
Aber auch wenn es Sherlock inzwischen besser ging, als zu Beginn unseres Aufenthalts auf dem Wintersitz – er stand jetzt wieder unter Stress – auch wenn der eine andere Ursache hatte.  
   
Sollte ich ihn wecken?  
Oder besser nicht?  
   
Sachte schob ich meine linke Hand über seine Brust und strich mit der rechten über seine Stirn.  
„…alles in Ordnung…“, raunte ich.  
   
Doch dann brach ein schwaches Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Er schnappte nach Luft.  
„Sherlock?!“ entfuhr es mir – und ich begann sofort an seiner Schulter zu rütteln.  
“Wach auf! Es ist alles okay!“ rief ich.  
Da riss er die Augen auf und begann nach Luft zu ringen. Sein Blick fand mich und er fixierte mich hilfesuchend.  
„Beruhige dich! Du hast nur geträumt!“ versicherte ich leise und spürte, dass ihn die Erinnerung an das scheinbar so reale Erlebnis schaudern ließ.  
   
„John…“, ächzte er, klang noch verwirrt und dabei immer noch entsetzt.  
„Was war denn los…?“ fragte ich und zog meinen linken Arm wieder um ihn.  
   
Er schluckte.  
   
„Wir waren unterwegs…Du und ich …und sie, auf den Stuten…und Kim mit dem Fahrrad…dann war da auf einmal dieser schwarze Transporter…! Zwei Kerle mit Sturmhauben und Maschinengewehren! Du solltest absteigen…einer hat dich aus dem Sattel gezerrt! Sie haben dich entführt…! Ich konnte nichts machen! Ich wusste genau, dass sie sich später melden und dann mehrere Millionen verlangen würden! – Millionen, die wir nicht haben!“ stöhnte er.  
„Shhh, Sherlock, das wird nicht passieren! Und dass sie Maschinengewehre haben? Bisher ist doch anscheinend alles friedlich abgelaufen!“  
 „Ich musste zusehen, wie sie dich verschleppen…durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie furchtbar das für mich ist…!“  
„Das wird nicht passieren…“, beschwor ich ihn leise.  
„Aber wir sind so angreifbar – so verletzlich! Denk doch an Kim und an die Pferde! – Ich wollte, dass Queery und auch sonst kein Pferd von Fremden in einen Transporter bugsiert wird! Und jetzt habe ich alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht!“ stöhnte er außer sich.  
„Ja! Ja, ich verstehe…“, räumte ich ein. „Aber…wenn sie jetzt bloß noch dem dummen Millionär entführen wollten, dann hätten sie doch Equidise nicht übernehmen brauchen! – Sherlock, es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung! Sonst hätten dir deine Leute doch Bescheid gegeben!“  
Er seufzte gequält. „Ja, das sollten sie wohl…“, gab er zu und versuchte, tapfer zu lächeln.  
„Es hat sich so echt angefühlt…! Ich hatte wahnsinnig Angst um dich…!“  
   
Oh, nein…! dachte ich. Das werden wir niemals beilegen…!  
   
„Aber sie hatte mich doch schon in ihrem Laden!“ gab ich zu bedenken. „Sie hat das Navi programmiert – wenn nicht, hätte ich mir von ihr sagen lassen, wo ich lang fahren soll. Da hätte uns doch längst jemand auflauern können! Und mit k.o.-Tropfen wäre eine Entführung viel einfacher!“  
„Und wenn sie planen, dich nach der Lösegeldzahlung noch länger auszubeuten?! Durch – eine – …Heirat mit Sylvie…?! – Oh, John, ich schwöre dir, sollte jemals etwas Derartiges passieren, würde ich keine Sekunde zögern, Mycroft anzubetteln, dich auszulösen!“  
Er klang so verzweifelt. Das schien sich jetzt zu einer fixen Idee auszuwachsen! Wie konnte ich ihm das bloß ausreden!? Mir schien der Gedanke absurd! Doch nicht bei dieser Bande!  
„Okay…was können wir tun?“ überlegte ich. „Können wir die Strecke überwachen lassen? Könnte da eine Wandergruppe sein, eine Radtour… – so dass sie Zeugen hätten und deshalb nichts Derartiges versuchen können…?  
Die dürften natürlich nicht bis nach Equidise kommen, dann würden sie womöglich alles abblasen… Halt bloß so, dass sie sich sagen würden: Ziehen wir das doch durch mit diesem Hengst und entführen wir den verliebten Trottel erst auf dem Rückweg.  
Aber den Rückweg wird’s ja nicht geben!“  
Sherlock  erstarrte plötzlich.  
„John – du bist genial…!“ flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig.  
„Was, echt?“ fragte ich verdutzt zurück.  
„Ja, klar! Die Ballontour…!“  
„Die – WAS?!“  
Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben!  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Es gibt hier einen Anbieter für Ballonfahrten.“  
„Aber…man kann doch einen Heißluftballon nicht lenken…“, gab ich zweifelnd zu bedenken. Gleichzeitig kam mir jedoch der Gedanke, dass das auch wieder nicht stimmen konnte – doch es musste ja irgendwie machbar sein…!  
„Nicht unmittelbar und nicht allzu präzise“, räumte Sherlock ein. „Aber in den verschiedenen Luftschichten herrschen unterschiedliche Strömungen. Der Pilot muss also nur herausfinden in welcher Höhe gerade ein Wind herrscht, der in die Richtung bläst, in die er fahren möchte.  
Naja, im Großen und Ganzen…   
In der Praxis ist das nicht so einfach. – Aber wenn die Bande so ein Ding sieht und Touris darin mit Ferngläsern und Kameras, dann werden sie unter freiem Himmel keine auffälligen krummen Dinger versuchen! Aber es wäre auch nicht weiter verdächtig, denn diese Ballonfahrten werden schon seit Jahren angeboten. Und auch, wenn die Route mal etwas abweichen sollte, würde man das einfach darauf schieben, dass so ein Ballon nun mal nicht leicht zu lenken ist und sich vielleicht bloß der Wind plötzlich gedreht hat.“  
Ich lachte leise. „Ein Heißluftballon!“ Ich war erleichtert, dass seine lähmende Panik besiegt zu sein schien. Für dieses Mal. Allerdings kam mir in den Sinn, das Mycroft von diesen Touren sicher wenig begeistert war. Aber ich mochte ihn jetzt nicht erwähnen.  
“Buchen wir dann auch eine Fahrt?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Wenn du möchtest…?“  
„Wieso nicht, wir bleiben dann ja noch eine Weile, nicht?“  
„…das…ist jetzt…merkwürdig…“, murmelte Sherlock in mein Haar.  
Ich sah ihn an, wozu ich etwas von ihm abrücken musste. „Wieso?“ fragte ich etwas verunsichert.  
„Ich hab mir was vorgestellt…, vorhin…“, gestand er lächelnd. „Ich hab das manchmal gemacht, wenn ich mich gelangweilt habe, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte – als Kind, als Jugendlicher – ich hatte das über Jahre vergessen…, verdrängt anscheinend…  
Oder besser gesagt, es schien einfach nicht mehr so recht zu funktionieren.“  
Es irritierte mich, dass er sich widersprach: WIESO sollte er etwas Derartiges verdrängt haben? Gab es da etwa noch ein Trauma?!  
„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?“ fragte ich, um einen locker-neugierigen Ton bemüht.  
„Du darfst aber nicht lachen – es ist nämlich völlig unmöglich! – Wirklich, es ist albern…“, warnte er mich verlegen vor.  
„Ich lache bestimmt nicht!“ beteuerte ich.  
„Also, ich…  
…dass ich so fliegen könnte wie Peter Pan und dass ich dann auch noch durch Dächer und Wände sehen könnte – oder unsichtbar an Fenstern vorbeifliegen – und Geheimnisse beobachten kann – Verbrechen, Familientragödien…“  
   
Oh…!   
Das klang jetzt mehr nach dem alten Consulting Detective, den nichts als knifflige Rätsel reizen konnte. Den eher unangenehmen Kerl, der eine geradezu voyeuristische Sensationslust an den Tag legen konnte…!   
   
„…aber das vorhin war anders…“, wisperte er und legte seine Hand auf die Meine.  
„Ich hab bei uns im Wohnzimmer das Fenster auf der Kaminseite geöffnet…dann hab ich dich bei der Hand genommen und wir sind hinausgeschwebt…Hand in Hand durch die Nacht…wir sind über die Dächer geflogen und über die Themse und über all die Lichter in den Straßen. Als würden wir tauchen – aber völlig mühelos, …um die Nelson-Säule herum und zwischen den Hochhäusern durch…“  
Ich hörte fasziniert zu. Nein, ich würde ganz bestimmt nicht lachen! Dazu war ich von diesem Tagtraum viel zu hingerissen! Was für eine Idee…!  
  
Und ich bin Wendy Darling…!  
  
„…es war still da oben…“, berichtete er versonnen.   
„ – was natürlich Unsinn ist, weil die Luft knatternd um die Wolkenkratzer fegt!   
…alles schien so friedlich und wunderschön…   
– dabei wird in einer Nacht wie dieser mit 36%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Mord registriert, darüber hinaus neun Delikte mit Schusswaffen, 35 mit Messern, 90 Raubdelikte, häufig werden Motorräder – “*  
„Okay Sherlock…!“ grinste ich, dann legte ich meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen: „Mach es nicht kaputt…“, flüsterte ich. „Das ist…ganz bezaubernd… unmöglich, ja – aber ganz und gar nicht albern…!“  
„Okay…“ spürte ich seine lächelnden Lippen sich an meinem Finger bewegen. Es schien mir eine Einladung zu sein, also wagte ich einen Kuss auf seinen Mund.  
Ich hatte es richtig verstanden. Er umschlang meinen Oberkörper und zog mich an seine Brust.  
   
Und doch…!  
Wir sollten das jetzt nicht tun…!   
Wie war das noch mit Dienst und Schnaps und mit Kiss and Case?!  
Kannst du dich nicht noch einen halben Tag lang beherrschen, Teufel nochmal?!  
   
„…und du hast recht…es kam mir noch nie so wenig albern vor – wie gerade jetzt…“, versicherte Sherlock zärtlich.  
„Trotzdem…  
Wir müssen versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen…“  
„Ja, du hast recht, seufzte ich – und bemühte mich, nicht frustriert, sondern erleichtert zu sein.  
Es gelang mir nur so halb.  
   
   
Ich versuchte, es mir vorzustellen…diesen Flug aus unserem Fenster hinaus…über den Regent’s Park und dann dem Kanal folgend…  
…aber dann wurde die Stadt unter uns zu einem Ausmal-Stadtplan für Kinder – ich sah unsere Schatten darüber weggleiten und wo sie das Papier berührten, füllten sich all die schwarzen Umrisse sofort mit vielen knalligen Farben…   
Und sogar die Tauben verwandelten sich in kunterbunte Paradiesvögel…  
   
Das war nicht weniger als die reine Wahrheit: Sherlock erweckte die Welt für mich zum Leben, brachte dem Humpelnden das Fliegen bei, machte aus meiner stillen Verzweiflung einen blühenden Garten und aus meiner Einsamkeit…eine Heimat…   
  
   
   
   
   
„Gut…, ich habe einen Vertrag vorbereitet – in doppelter Ausfertigung versteht sich und beglaubigte Kopien von Totos Papieren. – So dass Sie dann selbstverständlich im nächsten Frühjahr ganz offiziell umgehen können…“, bemerkte der angebliche Gale Edwards freundlich und bat uns in das halb renovierte Haupthaus.  
   
Ich erkannte die Tapete von der Kaminseite und dazu Sherlocks Sessel…  
Und das unter meinen Füßen – das war eindeutig der Teppich in unserem Wohnzimmer.   
   
„Was passiert hier?!“ fragte ich beunruhigt.  
   
Mr Edwards öffnete einen Schrank – das war der Schrank zu diesem Geheimgang!  
Und in der Öffnung erhob sich jetzt auf einmal ein gelbes Vollmondgesicht mit Augen und einem Mund aus blauen Punkten und einer nach unten gewölbten Linie…es bewegte sich – ging auf wie ein Himmelskörper – aber völlig vertikal und viel zu schnell. – und dann zogen sich plötzlich Mauern um uns herum hoch. Graue Steinmauern, Steinböden, Steindecken – da waren plötzlich nur noch wir beide! – ich drehte mich um meine eigene Achse, verlor die Orientierung und die Nerven!   
„Sherlock…!“ japste ich panisch.  
   
Wir sind verloren! Wir sind eingemauert!  
   
Doch Sherlock nahm meine Hand: „Wir finden einen Weg…!“ sagte er ruhig.  
Und dann ging er los und zog mich hinter sich her…   
   
– wie Orpheus den Schatten seiner Eurydike, musste ich denken.  
Keine ermutigende Assoziation…!  
  
Es war dunkel…!  
Manchmal knickte der Weg ab…, manchmal endete er einfach. Wenn es eine Abzweigung nach rechts gab, nahm Sherlock sie.  
   
Endlich wurde es ein wenig heller – also steuerten wir die Lichtquelle an, in der Hoffnung, nach draußen zu gelangen.  
   
Aber es war ein leuchtender Ikosaeder – also ein zwanzigseitiger Würfel, wie man sie für Fantasy-Rollenspiele benutzt – nur, dass er riesig war, er reichte mir bis fast zu den Schultern…  
  
„…wir werden hier wohl kein Netz haben, oder?“ fragte ich, indem ich mein Nokia hervorholte.  
Sherlock tat es mir gleich, brummte aber etwas vor sich hin. Hilfe von außen würde die Halunken vorwarnen und verscheuchen, ehe man sie festsetzen konnte…  
  
Nein, hatten wir nicht.  
Natürlich nicht!  
   
Also, tauchten wir gezwungenermaßen wieder ins Dunkel und suchten weiter.  
   
Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl…  
…wie lange mochten wir jetzt schon unterwegs sein…?  
Es war so öde und dunkel…!  
  
Ein weiteres Licht! Hatte es nicht eine andere Farbe?! Ging es da nach draußen?!  
   
…nein: Zwei Ecken später standen wir bloß vor einem anderen monströsen Polygon!  
   
„Weiter!“ sagte Sherlock grimmig.  
   
Lass nicht los…! dachte ich, ohne dich gehe ich hier verloren…!  
   
Ob es helfen würde, die Schritte zu zählen? Vielleicht würde mich das ablenken  ich durfte doch jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren!   
…ich glaube ich war bei 219, da wurde mir so plötzlich schwindlig, dass ich entsetzt aufschrie –  
Und dann merkte ich: Das war kein Schwindel! Das war echt! Wir wurden zur Seite gekippt – stürzten den Gang entlang – prallten gegen eine Wand – nein – …gegen die Decke…!  
Noch ungläubig und erschüttert richtete ich mich ein Stück auf: Wirklich…! Das Gebäude war auf den Kopf gestellt worden…!  
   
„Sherlock…“ Die Stimme versagte mir.  
„…ich weiß…“, antwortete er verständnisvoll. „Wir werden hier rauskommen, John!“ Er umarmte mich rasch, dann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg.  
Ab jetzt bog Sherlock wann immer sich die Möglichkeit bot, links ab.   
   
Ich verlor beim Zählen mehrfach den Faden und gab es schließlich auf.  
  
Irgendwann standen wir wieder ein einer Sackgasse.  
   
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr…“, jammerte ich und mir wurde plötzlich erst klar, wie hilflos ich mich fühlte. „Es hat schon so lange keine Abzweigung mehr gegeben…! ..ich kann nicht mehr…“, gestand ich erschöpft.  
   
Sherlock wandte sich zu mir um: „Das stimmt nicht – komm!“ Er drehte um und zog mich wieder hinter sich her – bis…  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen: „Hier. Siehst du?“  
   
Was?! dachte ich voller Entsetzen.   
Hier ist überhaupt keine Abzweigung – drehst du jetzt durch?!  
   
Aber als ich ihn ansah, merkte ich, dass er nach oben starrte. Ungläubig folgte ich seinem Blick.  
   
Über uns war ein rabenschwarzes Quadrat.  
   
„…nein…!“ stammelte ich von Grauen gepackt: Gab es da oben weitere Irrgänge?! Wahrscheinlich – denn da oben war es sogar noch dunkler, als an unserer jetzigen Position! Und wie viele Ebenen gab es dann denn noch???  
Wann würde sich das Labyrinth erneut drehen? Und würden es wieder 180° sein? – oder waren auch 90° möglich?!  
   
Die Panik, gegen die ich die ganze Zeit schon ankämpfte schnürte mir fast die Luft ab.  
  
„Wir müssen es versuchen“, befand Sherlock und sah mich beschwörend an. „Wir wissen nicht, in welchem Stockwerk der Ausgang liegt!“  
   
Wenn es überhaupt einen Ausgang gibt…! dachte ich düster, beschloss aber, meine Klappe zu halten und schluckte mit staubtrockener Kehle.  
Mein Gehirn kam mir so wüst und leer vor, wie der Flur, in dem wir standen.  
„Ob wir…so einen Würfel her rollen können…?“ überlegte ich.  
„Dann müssten wir zurück“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.  
   
Ich nickte stumm und faltete meine Hände für die Räuberleiter…  
   
…wenn ich ihn hochwerfen könnte…!  
   
Meine Arme drohten zu reißen und meine linke Schulter brachte mich fast zum Schreien – aber dann war es vorbei: Sherlock hing an der Kante über mir…!  
   
Ich würde ihn auffangen, falls es schiefging…!  
   
Aber er machte einen Klimmzug…dann verschwanden sein Kopf und seine Schultern in dem schwarzen Quadrat…  
   
Er schafft es…!  
   
Atemlos sah ich zu, wie sein Körper Zoll um Zoll meinen Blicken in die Schwärze entschwand.  
   
„Sherlock…? Alles okay…?“  
   
„Bestens…!“ keuchte er. „Ich hol dich gleich hoch – hab Geduld…“   
   
Wie soll das gehen…? fragte ich mich. – aber als ich ein ganz leises metallisches Klirren und dann eine Art Schleifen hörte, verstand ich es.  
Im nächsten Moment baumelte vor mir ein leeres dunkles Hosenbein. Sherlock lag bäuchlings im Stockwerk über mir, sah zu mir hinunter und hielt sich mit der Linken an der Kante des Lochs fest, während er mir die Rechte mit der Hose als Verlängerung entgegenstreckte  
   
„Halt dich fest! Ich zieh dich hoch – hier ist nichts zum Festbinden.“  
„Aber dann kannst du dich auch nicht festhalten!“ widersprach ich. „Sieh lieber zu, dass du rauskommst, dann kannst du Hilfe holen!“  
„Ganz sicher nicht! Ich geh nicht ohne dich! – Jetzt halt dich schon fest!“ rief Sherlock ungeduldig.  
   
Wider besseres Wissen packte ich den Stoffschlauch.   
Ob mich das Material überhaupt aushält? Die Nähte…?  
   
Nun, ich würde es in einer Minute wissen, wenn ich ein ausgerissenes Hosenbein umklammernd auf dem Boden aufschlug!  
   
Ich hörte Sherlock gepresst unter meinem Gewicht ächzen, während ich mich an dem glatten feinen Stoff nach oben in Richtung seiner Hand hocharbeitete und den Boden unter den Füßen verlor…  
   
Dann machte alles einen Purzelbaum – !  
   
Wir schrien beide – stürzten – prallten auf –   
   
Als ich den Kopf hob, schaute ich geradewegs in das grinsende Gesicht einer riesigen Ratte im schwarzen Frack mit einem rot gefütterten Umhang und langer Zigarettenspitze.  
   
„Hallo, Johnny-Boy…!“ begrüßte er mich mit irren, weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Und natürlich mein herzallerliebster Sherlock…! Ist das schön, dich zu sehen! Verzeih, dass ich dich ein klein wenig durchgeschüttelt habe – beeindruckende Konstruktion, das Ganze hier, nicht…?“  
   
Mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei stürzte ich mich auf ihn und packte seine Gurgel – hörte noch Sherlock entsetzt meinen Namen rufen…  
   
    
Wieder wirbelte das Labyrinth herum  
  
   
Ich landete – diesmal überraschend federnd – fühlte mich an den Handgelenken gepackt und sah plötzlich Licht –   
…und ein vertrautes Gesicht, das mich besorgt musterte.  
   
Ich brachte nur ein fassungsloses Stöhnen hervor…  
   
„John…? Bist du…wieder da…?“ fragte er unsicher.  
   
„Sherlock…“, seufzte ich.   
   
Beruhigt ließ er meine Handgelenke los und ich umarmte ihn.   
   
„Geht’s wieder…?“ erkundigte er sich mitfühlend.  
„Es war ziemlich irre… aber, ja…alles okay…“   
   
Also schön.  
Das mit dem Irrgarten würde ich ihm sagen.  
Den kannte er ja sicher auch.  
Wenn auch nicht mit mehreren Stockwerken!  
   
Aber ganz sicher nicht, dass die Ratte darin Moriarty im antiquierten Schurkenoutfit** war…!  
   
   
„…wir wurden in eine Art Irrgarten gesperrt, …um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist die Tage dieser alte Bildschirmschoner wieder eingefallen, erinnerst du dich?“  
„Oh, die Riesenratte von Java?“ rief Sherlock grinsend.   
„Heißt das Ding wirklich so?“ fragte ich verdutzt. Es gibt große Beutelratten in dieser Region, also sicher auch auf dieser Insel – und es gibt eine Programmiersprache namens Java, das war mir schon klar…  
„Keine Ahnung – das war mein Spitzname dafür. Kann aber gut sein, Nerds lieben solche Scherze. Später hab ich jedenfalls mitbekommen, dass es wohl tatsächlich eine Knobelaufgabe für Programmierer gibt, bei der man mit Hilfe von Java einer Ratte in einem Labyrinth den Weg zeigen soll***, Und RAT ist auch die allgemeine Abkürzung für Fernwartungs-Software.   
Die Riesenratte von Java! – Hab ich lange nicht mehr dran gedacht.  
Den hab ich auf Mycrofts Laptop eingestellt, wann immer ich dazu die Gelegenheit hatte – weil er ihn so hasste. Ich glaube, er machte ihm sogar ein bisschen Angst!“  
„Aber Sherlock! Da warst du doch…schon erwachsen! Gar nicht zu reden von Mycroft…!“ rutschte es mir heraus. 1995 war Sherlock achtzehn gewesen…  
Und dann erschrak ich fast genauso heftig wie eben noch in meinem Traum. Sherlock hatte mir schreckliche Erlebnisse aus der Zeit davor erzählt, später hatte er Drogen genommen – wie hart und durcheinander sein Leben wohl 1995 oder ‘98 gewesen war? Ich vermochte es mir nicht vorzustellen…  
  
  
  
Das Grinsen flaute ab.  
  
„Tut mir leid…“, druckste ich hilflos herum.  
„Du hast mich eben ganz schön erschreckt – aber dich selbst doch noch mehr – wozu die Entschuldigung…?“  
  
Das hab ich ja auch nicht gemeint…!  
Sondern, dich an früher zu erinnern…, an Mycroft…, an – was auch immer…  
  
Aber vielleicht war es okay, dann sollte ich das wohl jetzt besser nicht erklären.  
  
Er sah mich mit mitleidigem Lächeln an. „…sorry… Ich hab mich nicht lustig machen wollen…“  
Ich rang mich zu einem Lachen durch.  
„Aber wieso denn… War halt ‘ne dumme Idee, sich ihn anzusehen…“  
„Hattest du deinen Strickpulli an?“  
Verdutzt sah ich Sherlock an: „Was? Wieso – keine Ahnung…!“  
Er seufzte lächelnd: „Wir hätten ihn aufziehen können…“  
„Oh, dann wäre ich deine Ariadne!“ lachte ich.  
„Mit einem Unterschied: Ich werde dich sicher nicht wegen deiner Schwester sitzenlassen…“  
„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass das Theseus schlecht bekommen ist…!“  
„Und? Ist uns die Riesenratte begegnet? Oder doch der Minotaurus?“  
 „Ah…, so weit kam es dann nicht mehr…“, behauptete ich. „Bist du deshalb auf den Namen Scarlet Thread Running gekommen?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Nein…“, bestand Sherlock und senkte kurz den Blick, ehe er mich wieder ansah und mir zärtlich über die Wange strich.  
„Eigentlich dachte ich an…eine Metapher, die ich einmal für mein Leben hatte…  
»Der scharlachrote Faden des Mordes verläuft durch das farblose Knäuel des Lebens, und meine Pflicht ist es, ihn zu entwirren, zu isolieren und jeden Zoll davon bloßzulegen.«****“  
„….das klingt furchtbar einsam…, trostlos. Inzwischen hast du Gesellschaft dabei! Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly…“  
„Du bist jetzt der Faden, den ich nicht mehr verlieren will!“ bekannte er leise.  
„Die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, Sherlock, das ist deine Richtschnur – und ich wusste von Anfang an – hab es von Anfang an gespürt, ehe ich es verstanden hatte – dass ich dich darin unterstützen möchte – ja, es muss, als wäre das…so was wie meine Bestimmung…  
Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt verdammt pathetisch…“, gab ich zerknirscht zu.  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Die Vorstellung von den Moiren oder den Nornen hat eine gewisse Plausibilität…"   
 „Okay…es ist wirklich noch zu früh. Wir sollten versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen“, beschloss Sherlock.   
Es dämmerte zwar bereits, aber er hatte recht, schließlich war es ja auch nicht mehr lang bis zur kürzesten Nacht des Jahres.  
„Okay…“, seufzte ich.  
  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich Moriarty beim nächsten Mal wirklich einfach erwürgen. Ihm das Genick brechen. Und wenn ich dafür in den Knast gehe…!  
   
…und Sherlock…?  
…wie würde er damit klarkommen…?  
  
„Alles in Ordnung…?“ nuschelte mein Freund hinter meinem linken Ohr ich spürte seine Wärme an meinem Rücken; seine Linke strich behutsam über meine linke Schulter abwärts. Als sie meinen Handrücken erreicht hatte, griff ich mit der Rechten nach ihr.  
„Wir werden einander einfach wieder aufwecken, falls es wieder passiert, einverstanden…?“  
„Machen wir!“ bestätigte er und hauchte einen Kuss unterhalb meines rechten Ohrs auf meinen Hals.  
  
Kein Spott, weil ich ja nur vorschlug, was wir ohnehin praktisch immer taten, wenn einer von uns bemerkte, dass der andere einen Albtraum hatte…  
  
„Ich liebe dich…“, flüsterte ich.  
Einen Moment dachte er ich, er würde womöglich sowas sagen wie: „Weiß ich doch…“ oder – ja, was eigentlich…?  
„Ich dich auch…“, erwiderte er – etwas verspätet, wie mir schien. Aber vielleicht war einfach mein Zeitgefühl gerade verzerrt. Durchaus möglich. „…wir träumen voneinander…“, fuhr er nachdenklich fort. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst. „…wieso können wir nicht davon träumen, einander zu retten…?“  
  
Ich sah wieder dieses baumelnde Hosenbein vor mir – erinnerte mich, wie er meine Hand genommen hatte…und dann auch an den Flug über ein Bilderbuch-London…  
  
„Ist doch besser, wenn wir das im richtigen Leben schaffen. Und nicht umgekehrt…“, gab ich trocken zurück.  
  
Sherlock kicherte erleichtert auf und ich stimmte ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es längst taghell.   
  
…oh, Shit – heut ist es soweit…! Vielleicht haben wir es in ein paar Stunden schon hinter uns…!  
  
Ich blinzelte desorientiert und drehte mich vorsichtig um – fand mich sorgfältig zugedeckt, alleine auf dem Sofa vor.   
  
…unter der Wasserflasche, in der die Rose stand, klemmte ein Zettel:  
  
„Guten Morgen, mein ♡!  
Bin gleich wieder da!  
SH“  
  
Ungläubig starrte ich auf den Zettel und musste fast lachen, während mir die Augen feucht wurden. Er hatte doch wirklich ein Herzchen gemalt! Oder wohl eher geschrieben. Es war bloß eine Kontur – ganz, als wäre es ein Großbuchstabe! – aber hey, er musste genauso kitschig drauf sein, wie ich. Da brauchte ich wohl nicht zu befürchten, dass er irgendetwas zu peinlich finden würde, was mir auch in den Sinn kommen sollte!  
  
Das muss einfach klappen heute! dachte ich. Ich will endlich diesen Fall aus dem Weg haben! Wir haben schon so viel Zeit verloren…!  
  
Ich schluckte.   
  
Professionalität, Watson! Du musst heute funktionieren – ist das klar?!  
Ich presste mir die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen und konzentrierte mich, langsam und ruhig durchzuatmen.  
  
Okay.  
  
Ich sah mich um.  
  
Grade mal halbsieben durch...  
Aber wir wollten um neun los. Um uns und die Pferde ohne Hektik fertig zu machen, war das nur wenig zu früh, um aufzustehen.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf – immer noch etwas benommen –   
  
„kalt“ – registrierte ich, als meine Fußsohlen mit den Fliesen in Berührung kamen. Ich überlegte einen Moment und raffte mich dann, die Decke um meine Schultern auf, um zu meinen Socken zu gelangen.  
Dann schlurfte ich Richtung Küche – hörte nebenan eine Dusche laufen.  
  
Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich das ignorieren muss!  
Nein.  
Nein, das ist natürlich Unsinn. Wir werden weiterhin Fälle lösen!  
Aber…  
  
Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Nicht jetzt!  
  
  
Moment, wieso duscht er überhaupt schon? Oder ist er am Ende schon im Stall gewesen? Nein – Unsinn…!  
…vielleicht einfach, um wach zu werden…  
  
Ich setzte Wasser auf, holte zwei Gedecke und Milch und legte ein paar Kekse dazu.  
Auf einen Hocker gekauert lehnte ich mich müde und fröstelnd gegen einen der Schränke  
  
  
  
  
  
Warme, sanfte Hände…  
„Morgen, John…, nicht wieder einschlafen…“, raunte Sherlock zärtlich. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus mit seinem noch sehr feuchten Haar.  
Es wurde kühl hinter mir.  
Er kümmerte sich um das brodelnde Wasser, goss es in die vorbereitete Kanne und startete den Tea-Timer.  
  
Ich war aufgestanden und von hinten an ihn herangetreten, fasste seine Schultern, lehnte mich leicht an ihn und raunte bedauernd: „Oh, Mallory, Mallory, warum bist du Mallory…?  
Ich werd mich zusammenreißen, versprochen…!“  
„Das weiß ich doch…“, gab Sherlock ernst zurück. „Du denkst…, wir sollten…zeitig in unsere Rollen schlüpfen, um richtig reinzukommen?“  
„Ja, das hab ich damit sagen wollen…, auch wenn das von unserer Zeit abgeht…!“  
„…und es um jeden Augenblick schade ist…! Aber du hast recht! So machen wir das!“ Er nickte mir über seine Schulter bestätigend zu.  
  
„Wenn wir die Pferde versorgt haben…“, erklärte ich unbehaglich in forciertem Ton, „werde ich der neureiche Trottel sein, der seinen Assistenten am liebsten sofort loswerden würde. Weil der ihn enttäuscht hat – und vor allem, weil der Trottel sich in eine Frau verknallt hat, die er sich von seinem zwielichtigen Knecht nicht madig machen lassen wird.“  
  
Sherlock wandte sich zu mir um, sachte – ohne mich abzuschütteln.  
„Verstanden, Boss! Wird erledigt! Und wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf: Das scheint mir eine weise Entscheidung zu sein, guter Plan, klingt sehr vernünftig!“  
Dann seufzte er. „Okay…, sobald wir die Pferde fertig haben…“  
  
Und dann zog er mich doch an sich und wir blieben umschlungen stehen, bis die Tee-Uhr piepste.  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mit meiner Suche nach einer Kriminalstatistik für London, war ich nicht so ganz zufrieden. Daran habe ich mich orientiert.  
> [link href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_in_London"]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_in_London[/link]  
> [link href="http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/uknews/crime/7856787/Violent-inner-city-crime-the-figures-and-a-question-of-race.html"]http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/uknews/crime/7856787/Violent-inner-city-crime-the-figures-and-a-question-of-race.html[/link]  
> [link href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AjvpfpSO377TgdyYn_dfg8m8-w9J1dMSBoemKp-YrpY/edit?hl=en_GB&hl=en_GB#gid=0"]https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AjvpfpSO377TgdyYn_dfg8m8-w9J1dMSBoemKp-YrpY/edit?hl=en_GB&hl=en_GB#gid=0[/link]  
> Die Idee mit dem Flug über London stammt aus A Case of Identity (Direkt am Anfang)  
> "My dear fellow," said Sherlock Holmes as we sat on either side of the fire in his lodgings at Baker Street, "life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent. We would not dare to conceive the things which are really mere commonplaces of existence. If we could fly out of that window hand in hand, hover over this great city, gently remove the roofs, and peep in at the queer things which are going on, the strange coincidences, the plannings, the cross-purposes, the wonderful chains of events, working through generation, and leading to the most outre results, it would make all fiction with its conventionalities and foreseen conclusions most stale and unprofitable."
> 
> ** …oder vielmehr Rattenzahn (Rattigan). Ich konnte dir die Anspielung auf ein gewisses Mäuse-AU nicht verkneifen
> 
> *** In The Sussex Vampire wird im Schreiben eines Klienten der Name Matilda Briggs erwähnt. ("We have not forgotten your successful action in the case of Matilda Briggs.") Woraufhin Holnes Watson erklärt, dass es sich dabei um ein Schiff gehandelt hat:  
> "Matilda Briggs was not the name of a young woman, Watson,” said Holmes in a reminiscent voice. “It was a ship which is associated with the giant rat of Sumatra, a story for which the world is not yet prepared."  
> Scheint also ein pre-Watson-Fall zu sein und es ist nicht mal klar, ob Holmes diesem je verraten hat, was da vorgefallen ist.  
> Ich fand es naheliegend, die Ratte einfach auf einer anderen indonesischen Insel anzusiedeln.
> 
> [link href="http://www.geeksforgeeks.org/backttracking-set-2-rat-in-a-maze/"]http://www.geeksforgeeks.org/backttracking-set-2-rat-in-a-maze/[/link]  
> [link href="http://rawjava.blogspot.de/2015/05/java-program-to-help-jerry-find-cheese.html"]http://rawjava.blogspot.de/2015/05/java-program-to-help-jerry-find-cheese.html[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> **** Im Original heißt es “unsere Pflicht”, aber damit ist in diesem Moment schwerlich unser Ermittlerduo gemeint, es ist einfach die Pflicht aller Menschen und die Aufgabe derer, die dazu clever, mutig und rechtschaffen genug sind. Kurz: Die der Helden.  
> (Fußnote zu Kap. 50 „Abwegig“)


	94. Falsches Doppeldate

 

  
  
  
Dieser Early Morning Tea fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Ein bisschen wie eine Henkersmahlzeit.  
Ja, ich weiß, das scheint maßlos übertrieben!   
Vor uns lagen ein paar Stunden Improvisationstheater, mehr nicht.  
Sylvie würde gegen neun eintreffen. Die überschwängliche Begrüßung würde meinerseits dann sicher schon das Schlimmste sein, was mir bevorstand. Mallory würde ihr die kalte Schulter zeigen. Nicht offen. So, dass sein Boss es nicht merken sollte, dass da überhaupt etwas gewesen war. Er würde eben glauben, dass sein Assistent bloß beleidigt war, weil sein wohlgemeinter Ratschlag so missachtet worden ist. Sie würde nichts einwenden können, wenn Mallory dann ganz spontan, um ihr eins auszuwischen, das kleine Zimmermädchen einladen würde, mit ihnen mitzukommen.  
Dann würde es losgehen. Auf Equidise angekommen, würden wir so lange mitspielen, bis der Betrug beinahe über die Bühne war, bis das manipulierte Chiplesegerät zum Einsatz gekommen war. Dann würden wir sie festsetzen – und wenn wir das Chiplesegerät selbst verwendeten, würde herauskommen, dass es gar nicht wirklich funktionierte! Ein bisschen heikel würde es freilich werden, alle in Schach zu halten, bis die Polizei eintreffen würde – und wir mussten den Großteil der Bande neben dem keinen Wohnhaus auf der Koppel stellen – diese Stelle konnte der Posten vom Dach des Haupthauses aus nicht einsehen.  
Aber da waren ja noch Sherlocks Leute, von denen ein paar in den Verstecken lauerten und weitere, die bereitstanden, den Flüchtenden den Weg abzuschneiden. Zuvor würde Kim alle Waffen verschwinden lassen, derer sie habhaft werden konnte.  
   
Mir war trotzdem mulmig zumute – ich stand auch irgendwie neben mir! Aber ich wollte nicht, dass Sherlock es bemerkte.   
  
„John, es ist völlig okay, wenn du aufgeregt bist. Das ist Lampenfieber. Lampenfieber ist gut!“  
Ich bezweifelte, dass das richtiges Lampenfieber war, aber ich versuchte mitzuspielen.  
„Ich meine, es wäre ja völlig normal, wenn ich aufgeregt bin! Ich werde die Möglichkeit bekommen, Fohlen von dem teuersten Dressurpferd aller Zeiten zu bekommen! Das Ziel, was ich mir in meinen Dickschädel gesetzt habe – und…ich treffe die Frau meiner Träume wieder! Ich trotze damit auch meinem arroganten Assistenten, über den ich mich so geärgert habe!“ erklärte ich fahrig.  
„Ganz genau!“ Er sah mich ermutigend an und drückte sachte meinen Oberschenkel.  
„…und sei froh, dass du nicht so tun musst, als wärst du stockheiser! …ich muss an die Hustenbonbons denken…“  
„Und an das Aftershave…“  
„Ein scheußliches Zeug…“, grinste ich bedauernd.  
   
Einen einzigen von diesen Karamellkeksen bekam ich runter – das war alles. Und das Gebräu aus Tee und Milch, das ich im Magen hatte, schien einen Ausfall in Form von Sodbrennen vorzubereiten. Hoffentlich nur das.  
Dann wurde es wirklich Zeit, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Dabei durfte man mich natürlich nicht sehen, also bereitete ich schon mal einiges im Stall vor, während Sherlock die Stuten einsammelte. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht wieder so einen Tanz machen wie neulich!  
     
Als wir die beiden Schönheiten fertig hatten, wurde es Zeit, wirklich damit Ernst zu machen, jetzt schon in unsere Rollen zu schlüpfen.  
Es fühlte sich an, als sollte ich Sherlock mindestens zwei Wochen nicht sehen!  
   
„So, fertig. Jetzt noch Frühstück und dann werfen wir uns in Schale für den Beschäler!“ witzelte Sherlock seufzend und zog mich noch einmal in seine Arme.  
  
Ich wollte, wir hätten’s schon hinter uns…, dachte ich.  
  
„Bis nach der Vorstellung, John!“ wisperte er in mein Haar.  
Ich schluckte, schob, so gut es ging, mein Kinn über seine linke Schulter und flüsterte zurück: „Toi, toi, toi, mein Lieblingsschauspieler!“  
   
Zu meiner Überraschung spuckte auch er mir über die linke Schulter. Ganz ohne Widerwillen in Form von Herablassung oder Spott.  
   
Ich war fassungslos, dass Sherlock sogar Rührei mit etwas Speck und einer Scheibe Toast verspeiste. Natürlich bemühte ich mich, ihn das nicht merken zu lassen.  
  
Ich kann einfach nichts essen!   
Du musst aber, sonst macht er sich Sorgen! dachte ich.  
   
„Immer noch der Magen, Sir?“ krächzte Mallory distanziert.  
„Ach, ist schon viel besser. Aber ich habe keinen Appetit. Schadet ja auch nicht. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit entschieden zu viel geschlemmt…“, behauptete ich.  
   
Komischerweise schaffte ich danach doch zumindest einen Toast mit ein wenig Marmelade.  
   
Wir verhielten uns, als hätten wir Publikum.   
Kein Grimassenschneiden, kein Zwinkern. Erst recht keine verstohlene Berührung. Dazu saßen wir auch viel zu weit entfernt voneinander.  
Wir redeten kaum mehr als das Nötigste, distanziert, förmlich, fast frostig, so wie das Verhältnis zwischen Maddoc und Mallory eben zurzeit sein sollte.  
Wir probten den Ernstfall.  
   
Später ging ich unter die Dusche, machte mich fertig.   
Mallory war schon draußen, wo ihm Mac beim Satteln half und Dotty etwas in Scarlets Satteltaschen packte. Unsere mädchenhafte Geheimwaffe war heute in Zivil: weite, rote Bluse, Pferdeschwanz, enge Jeans und flache Sandalen.   
Sherlock kam jetzt auf Glorys andere Seite –   
Für einen Moment drohte meine Maske zu schmelzen – Sherlocks Anblick vor diesem Bilderbuchschimmel – ! In seinen Reitsachen erinnerte er mich eher an einen Tänzer in einem klassischen Märchenballett…!  
   
Ignorier das! Er ist ein arroganter Nichtsnutz! Er ist gegen Sylvie! – Und so bald wie möglich wird er gefeuert!  
   
„Boss…“, er nickte krächzend mir zu, wobei er ein wenig gequält dreinsah, während er sich an die mit einem Seidenschal umwickelte Kehle griff. „wir wären dann soweit…“  
Seine Stimme schien fast völlig weg zu sein, es klang furchtbar – und dieses wirklich widerliche Aftershave…! Es würde sicher nicht bloß den armen Queery verwirren – es würde auch mir helfen, auf Abstand zu bleiben!  
   
„Mr Maddoc! Fabelhaft sehen Sie aus! Haben Sie sich denn auch wirklich wieder erholt?“ erkundigte sich MacArthur servil, doch wie es schien auch mit echter Anteilnahme.  
„Zugegeben, noch nicht so ganz, aber es geht schon wieder ganz gut – danke der Nachfrage!“ antwortete ich.  
   
„Oh, ist das Ihre neue Bekanntschaft, Sir? Wirklich sexy!“ stellte Dotty vorlaut fest.  
„Was will die denn hier?“ rutschte es Mallory heraus.  
„Was sagten Sie, Mallory?“ hakte ich spitz nach.  
Wir starrten einander an: Er düster-defensiv, ich herausfordernd-überlegen.  
   
„Ich meinte, sie ist schon hier – das ist gut. Frauen kommen ja gerne mal zu spät…“, kapitulierte Mallory, als habe er gewusst, dass sie mitkommen würde.   
   
„Johoohn!“ hörte ich sie rufen. Sie winkte und setzte dann ihren Reithelm ab. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Wir würden natürlich nicht unverzüglich aufbrechen.  
  
„Sylvie! Wie schön, dass du schon da bist!“ Ich eilte zum Zaun, wo sie absprang und wir uns dann einander gegenüberstanden, Ich küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, die sich in die Maschen krallten.  
„Noch so blass, mein Armer! Wie geht’s dir denn?“ säuselte sie mitleidig und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
Ich gab mir alle Mühe, sie geradezu anzuhimmeln und seufzte: “Jetzt großartig! Du hast gerade eine Wunderheilung vollbracht!“  
„Charmeur…“, murmelte sie schmunzelnd, die kirschroten Lippen genau im Zentrum einer Drahtmasche.  
   
Na, da muss ich ja wohl…   
   
Ich küsste sie. „Michoffewuubisskussech…“, nuschelte ich dabei.  
„Hm?“ machte sie.  
„Ich meinte: Ich hoffe, du bist kussecht“, erklärte ich grinsend.  
„Oh, an mir ist alles echt heute.“   
Soweit ich derartiges beurteilen kann, war sie bloß um die Augen geschminkt und sie trug irgendwelche runden, gewölbten Ohrklipse und wieder die Pferdekette. Ihr Haar trug sie dieses Mal im Nacken zusammengenommen und ihr Oberkörper steckte in einer kurzen, irgendwie schlecht sitzenden Reitjacke in einer Farbe, die mal als Jägergrün bezeichnen könnte. Nun nicht jeder wird von einem Genie mit dem Augenmaß eines Sherlock Holmes ausstaffiert! Abgesehen natürlich von den Reitstiefeln steckten ihre Beine und…nun, ihr Unterleib in einer weißen Reithose…  
…eigentlich genau wie bei Sherlock…  
Und doch war es komplett anders!  
Noch vor zwei Wochen war mir die Vorstellung solcher Reithosen vor allem peinlich gewesen: Ich wollte selbst so nicht herumlaufen – es war …unanständig! Es schien mir irgendwie schlimmer, als wenn ich nur mit einer Badehose herumgelaufen wäre. Wie diese Hosen aus Trikotstoff, die Balletttänzer tragen, so man praktisch alles sieht…   
Inzwischen musste ich mich immer ein wenig am Riemen reißen, wenn ich Sherlock so sah. Und bei Sylvie? Bei Sylvie widerte es mich jetzt sogar an!  
  
Lag das daran, dass ich wusste, was sie für eine falsche Schlange sein musste? Oder war ich am Ende gar nicht bi sondern…stockschwul, wie man so sagt? Dass ich zu solch einer Selbsttäuschung fähig gewesen sein sollte, war ein wirklich peinlicher Gedanke! Aber das lag vielleicht einfach daran, dass ich hatte vermeiden wollen, so zu sein wie Harry – eine solche Enttäuschung für unsere Eltern, gar nicht zu reden von all den anderen Widrigkeiten gegen die sie angekämpft hatte…  
  
Doch in diesem kurzen Augenblick huschte dieser Gedanke bloß blitzartig und unartikuliert durch mein Hirn und wurde sofort wieder verscheucht.   
Für solche Grübeleien hatte ich jetzt gar keine Zeit!  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das lieber – ist dann einfach weniger kompliziert…“, erklärte ich scheinbar nach Worten suchend. „Wie war dein Shooting?“  
„Oh, ich bin ganz zufrieden…“ Sie zögerte und setzte dann doch noch hinzu: "Das mit...dem Ring hab ich einfach einstweilen noch gelassen...“  
Ich bemerkte durchaus, dass ihr Blick einen Moment aus dem meinen zuckte. Mallory musste sie gerade böse angefunkelt haben. Ob sie ihm am Nachmittag erzählt hatte, dass sie gerade vom Fotografen käme?  
   
Inzwischen hatte Mac das Tor aufgeschlossen, um uns hinauszulassen.  
„Möchten Sie nicht noch auf einen Sprung hereinkommen, Ma’am?“ fragte er eifrig.  
   
Da Sylvie nun zum Tor eilte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als es ihr gleich zu tun. Wir trafen uns dort – ich stellte meine Augen auf unscharf und lächelte sie so innig an, wie ich nur konnte: „Das ist ein großer Tag…!“ flüsterte ich atemlos.  
Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste mich, während sie mich in eine Umarmung zog.  
„Und es werden noch viele große Tage folgen…“, wisperte sie dann in mein Ohr. „Hast du es ihm schon sagen können…?“  
   
Sie will wirklich, dass es hier und jetzt zum Bruch zwischen Maddoc und Mallory kommt? Vor Zeugen? – Scheiße, wie demütigend!  
   
Ich schloss die Augen und druckste: „Ich…war wirklich sehr krank…“  
   
„Oh, verzeih bitte! Ja, ich verstehe, das war egoistisch…! Aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, weißt du…?“  
   
Ich schlug die Augen auf, während ich mich etwas zurücklehnte und nickte. „Du musst dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen – es geht mir doch genauso…!“  
   
Ich ließ meine linke Hand zu ihrer Rechten hinabgleiten und ergriff sie, dann wandte ich mich zu Mallory um:   
„Mr Mallory, da Sie ja noch in der Probezeit sind, informiere ich Sie hiermit, dass ich Ihnen zum Dreißigsten Sechsten kündige. Sie können selbstverständlich noch bis zu einem Vierteljahr hier wohnen bleiben, bis Sie etwas Neues gefunden haben und selbstredend werde ich Ihnen ein hervorragendes Arbeitszeugnis ausstellen.“  
   
Ich sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, seine Lippen öffneten sich lautlos und er krümmte sich ganz leicht, als würde ihn in diesem Moment unerwartet ein fieser, kleiner Magenkrampf heimsuchen. Er wirkte so fassungslos, so getroffen, dass ich mich beeilte, an ihm vorbei zu starren, obwohl er eigentlich Sylvie ansah, als hätte er ihr Motiv hinter dem Date mit ihm vorher nicht durchschaut..  
   
„Ach, nun gucken Sie mich doch nicht an wie ein weidwundes Reh!“ stöhnte ich genervt. „Sie finden doch ruckzuck was Neues! Also, schön, Sie bekommen noch einen Monatslohn Abfindung und die Hälfte des vereinbarten Urlaubsgeldes. Zocken Sie halt nicht wieder!“  
   
Nicht nachdenken…! Nicht nachdenken…! Nicht nachdenken…!  
   
Ich musste mich wahnsinnig konzentrieren, diese Assoziation nicht wirklich an mich ranzulassen: Vor acht Tagen hatte mir Sherlock meine Stelle bei ihm gekündigt – nachdem er schon drei Tage zuvor unsere Freundschaft beendet hatte! – er hatte gesagt, dass ich nach diesem Coup zurück nach London fahren und mir eine neue Bleibe suchen solle. Er werde solange noch hier warten, bis ich weg wäre.  
   
Wie oft hatte ich mich später gefragt, wie ich ihn so hatte missverstehen können?! Wieso denn wohl diese strikte Trennung – und weshalb hätte es ihn stören sollen, vielleicht noch ein paar Wochen einen Mitbewohner zu haben, der einfach kein Kollege und kein Freund mehr war? Schließlich hatte er keine Gefühle!  
   
Aber das hier – das war ja etwas völlig anderes! Es war abgesprochen und es würde meinem Sherlock keineswegs das Herz brechen, auch wenn er gerade noch so verletzt aussah,  
Wahrscheinlich war er im Gegenteil richtig stolz auf mich – aber auch daran durfte ich jetzt nicht denken – das hatte ich mir alles vorher schon überlegt, damit nicht irgendeine Emotion unerwartet über mich hereinbrechen konnte.  
   
Ich spürte Sylvies Hand in der meinen, diese Frau schmiegte sich an meine Seite und drückte nun auch noch meinen Arm, als stünde es ihr zu, mich für diesen Schritt zu loben.   
Durchaus möglich, dass das für gewöhnlich funktionierte; sie signalisierte mir quasi: „Gut gemacht! Du bist mein Held – wir brauchen deine Leute nicht!“  
Ich drehte ihr mit dankbarem, geschmeicheltem Blick mein Gesicht zu, als hätte ich ihre Bestätigung bitter nötig gehabt. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Ihre.  
„Und was wirst du an deinem freien Tag machen, Dotty? Du siehst ja richtig heiß aus in Jeans“, befand Mallory.  
„Aber Sir…!“ rügte sie ihn geschmeichelt.  
„Sherwyn! Ich bestehe darauf! Also…, ich hab noch nichts vor…“  
„Nichts da! Ich sagte: Zum Ende des Monats!“ fauchte ich empört. „Sie kommen gefälligst mit – soll ich Scarlet etwa hinter mir herziehen?!“  
„Ach, ich würde so gern mitkommen! Boss! Ich könnte doch helfen! Dann muss Scarlet nicht auch noch die Satteltaschen tragen, das kann ich doch alles aufs Fahrrad packen! Bitte!“ bettelte sie jetzt MacArthur an. „Ich würde Ihnen auch was mitbringen!“  
„Ja, wieso nicht?“ stimmte Mallory zu. „Wir beide könnten den Rückweg über das Dorf nehmen und ein bisschen Einkaufen.“  
„Ach, bitte, Mr Maddoc! Es ist mein erster freier Tag – ich bin bestimmt nicht im Weg! Und das mit dem Rückweg, das kann ich auch alleine machen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist!“  Damit reichte sie mir knicksend meine Reitkappe – und die Rose, die seit dem Vorabend auf dem Couchtisch gestanden hatte…  
„Wenn... Ihnen das recht ist…, wieso nicht?“ wandte ich mich an unseren Hotelier. Wieso hätte Maddoc etwas dagegen haben sollen? Da Mallory dabei sein würde, wären er und Sylvie ohnehin nicht ungestört – was sollte es ihn kümmern, wenn das junge Ding auch noch mitkam?  
„Oh, mehr als recht, Sir, da lernt sie auch mal ein bisschen die Umgebung kennen“, freute sich Mac. „Es ist ja nicht weit, oder?“  
  
Sylvie hatte mir während der Debatte um Dottys Anwesenheit bei unserem Vorhaben anfangs ein bisschen verunsichert geschienen. Allerdings hatte sie sich in dem Moment, wo von dem getrennten Rückweg die Rede gewesen war, ein wenig entspannt.   
Jetzt spürte ich wieder eine Veränderung neben mir.  
   
„Nein. Ist nicht weit“, sagte ich nur.  
   
MacArthur fragte nicht weiter.  
Sylvie und ihre Bande sollten denken, dass wir ihm nicht verraten hatten, wo wir an diesem Tag hinwollten.  
  
Immer noch hatte ich diese Rose in der Hand.  
Es war abgesprochen gewesen – Sherlocks Idee natürlich. Aber ich hatte es ignorieren wollen, hatte die Rose ganz bewusst vergessen. Aber da war sie nun. Ich vermied es, meinen Liebsten anzusehen, sondern wandte mich rasch meiner „neunen Flamme“ zu:  
  
„Ich weiß, es…ist ein…armseliges Präsent von jemandem, der…sich ganz anderes leisten könnte – aber…es ist ein Symbol…“, druckste ich.  
  
Sie lächelte.   
Sie konnte das wirklich gut und überzeugend.   
Aber es perlte einfach so an mir ab.  
  
„Das ist süß, John, danke – du hättest ja auch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, etwas zu besorgen, inzwischen – und natürlich wäre das auch gar nicht nötig gewesen!“   
  
Während sie artig an der Rose roch, schloss sie selbstverständlich andächtig die Augen.  
  
"Würdest du sie mir bitte ins Knopfloch stecken…?“ fragte sie in beinahe unterwürfigem Ton.  
  
Ich hoffte, kaschieren zu können, wie sehr mir das auf die Nerven ging und streifte die grünen Blätter vom Stängel – zischte dann überrascht, als ich mich – natürlich! – gestochen hatte.   
  
„Aw!“ macht die Waldfee bedauernd – und noch ehe ich recht reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich meine Hand geschnappt und sich meinen blutenden Finger in den Mund gesteckt.  
  
Ich verspürte den Impuls, sie anzuschreien und den Arm wieder an mich zu ziehen.  
Stattdessen musste ich hoffen, sie werde meinen Ekel nicht bemerken!  
„Keine Rose ohne Dornen…“, sinnierte ich lächelnd.   
„Ich würde dich niemals stechen…“, behauptete sie im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
  
Stechen vielleicht nicht…  
Du bist ja auch keine Rose, du bist irgendeine giftige Schlingpflanze oder ein Schmarotzer…!   
  
Immerhin hatte sie die Lippen öffnen müssen, um das zu sagen und ich hatte meinen Finger wieder!  
  
„Hach! Muss Liebe schön sein!“ neckte Dotty überzogen schmachtend.  
 „Boss, ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass wir einen Termin haben!“ krächzte Mallory gepresst.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später brachen wir auf. Es hätte ein wunderschöner Sommertag sein können, wäre ich Seite an Seite mit Sherlock geritten – statt neben dieser falschen Schlange auf ihrem „geborgten und verwechselten“ Reitschulpferd!  
Stattdessen trotteten wir hinter Sherlock auf Scarlet her, an dessen Seite wie ein weiblicher Sancho Panza Kim auf ihrem Drahtesel radelte, eine große Umhängetasche schräg über der Schulter, die ihr wohl helfen sollte, all die Waffen verschwinden zu lassen…  
   
Bald schon hatte ich auch den Heißluftballon bemerkt, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie würde es schon von alleine merken. Oder ihre Leute. Oder irgendwann würde ein Vogel aufflattern und unsere Blicke nach oben lenken  
Das Fahrrad bot eine elegante Entschuldigung dafür, dass Mallory keine gar zu holprigen Pfade aussuchte. Er hatte eine Karte mit Rad- und Wanderwegen, die er hin und wieder zurate zog. Was für ein Theater! Nicht nur, dass er Doyles Hof im Schlaf gefunden hätte – er hätte sich gewiss auch eine solche Route sehr viel schneller endgültig einprägen können!  
   
Ich sorgte dafür, dass wir zurückfielen. Als wir dann auch noch Wind von vorne hatten, sagte ich: „Übrigens, Sylvie – da wäre noch etwas, das du wissen musst…“  
„Ja?“ fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
„Es soll eigentlich niemand wissen, dass Toto hier ist – und auch nicht, dass ich… Na, du weißt schon… Es geht ja dabei auch nur um ein paar Wochen oder wenige Monate. . Jetzt würde sich das zweifellos viel besser machen, wenn ich dir das nicht verraten habe. Die werden sowieso nicht begeistert sein, dass ich dich mitbringe, das war so nicht abgemacht…“  
„Oh…! - oh, wenn du meinst, dann kann ich auch einfach ein bisschen in der Gegend rumreiten, bis du deine Geschäfte – “, begann sie ohne Groll aber doch arg gekränkt.  
„Nein! Um Himmels willen, nein! Bitte! Bitte, bleib! Schau, das brauchen die doch gar nicht zu wissen! Nur…, wenn du einfach so tun könntest, als wüsstest du nicht, was das für ein Hengst ist…! – Vielleicht ist es aber auch gar kein Problem, das sehen wir dann. Nur die Kleine sollte es nicht auch noch mitkriegen. Aber Mallory wird sie schon ablenken.“  
„Verstehe…!“ Sie schien wieder völlig besänftigt.  
„Weißt du, das hier ist für mich so, wie für dich dein neuer Job! – Aber wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste: Dann wärst du mir natürlich tausendmal wichtiger!“  
„Oh, John…! Wie süß…“, hauchte sie ergriffen.  
   
Schmierenkomödiantin! sagte ich mir innerlich vor.  
Scheiße, wieso muss sie bloß so gut sein?  
   
   
Von Zeit zu Zeit, warfen diese Frau und ich einander verliebte Blicke zu.  
   
Es läuft, alles okay! erlaubte ich mir zu denken.  
   
Aber von diesen kleinen Momenten abgesehen, wo ich ins Wanken oder auch nur ins Reflektieren geriet, war ich die meiste Zeit einfach in meiner Rolle. Zielorientiert, gewissenhaft – gelassen, fast emotionslos.  
   
„Oh, schau mal…! Das Rote da…Ist das ein Heißluftballon? Wow…!“ sagte Sylvie andächtig neben mir.  
„Ja, du hast recht! Ist bestimmt toll bei dem Wetter! – obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich lieber festen Boden unter den Füßen – oder zumindest ist doch so eine große Linienmaschine ein sichereres Gefährt…!“   
„Tja…, und wir wären auch nicht allein da oben – es muss ja jemand das Ding fliegen!“ gab sie in neckendem Ton zu bedenken.  
„Schon klar…!“ grinste ich. „Aber ich glaube, es heißt fahren – frag mich nicht wieso…“  
   
Wir hatten ein paar Umwege hinter uns und Dotty würde in schätzungsweise fünf Minuten fragen, ob wir denn bald da seien – und dass sie den Rückweg wohl doch nicht alleine antreten könnte, weil sie sich hoffnungslos verirren würde…  
   
   
Und dann kam Doyles Hof in Sicht.  
„Hm, das muss es sein. Gar nicht mal schlecht… Naja, mir wäre es ja ein bisschen zu rustikal…, etwas…herrschaftlicher darf es schon sein. Aber schon eine ordentliche Größe. Bloß reichlich JottWeeDee…“  
Sylvie lachte: „Das hab ich ja ewig nicht mehr gehört!“  
„Findest, es klingt altmodisch“, folgerte ich.  
„Ich find’s süß!“ behauptete sie.  
  
Das war jetzt „süß“ Nummer drei! dachte ich. Ich werd‘ heut noch Zucker kriegen!   
  
Da standen ein paar Fahrzeuge, die da nicht hingehörten: Ein grüner Landrover und ein brauner Transit, dazu noch ein Pferdeanhänger.    
Natürlich wurden wir bereits erwartet. Ein Reiter auf einem uns unbekannten Braunen kam uns entgegen. Als ich gesehen hatte, dass er sich anschickte, das Gatter zu öffnen, um das Gehöft zu verlassen, hatte ich Sylvie gesagt: „Da wollen wir uns mal an die Spitze setzen!“  
Und dann hatten wir unsere Vorhut von beiden Seiten überholt.  
   
Er steuerte selbstverständlich mich an, wirkte aber auch ein wenig irritiert wegen Sylvie – jedenfalls tat er so. Dotty störte ihn vielleicht auch etwas – aber sie wirkte so harmlos, wie so ein alberner, neugieriger Backfisch nur wirken kann.  
   
„Mr Maddoc! Schön, dass es geklappt hat, Gale Edwards, wir haben uns ja schon gesprochen…“  
Ja, hatten wir – ich war nur so aufgeregt gewesen, dass ich ihn mir kaum angesehen hatte – eigentlich peinlich!  
„Freut mich auch – wobei… Klappen muss es ja noch!“ neckte ich. Natürlich lachte er höflich.  
„Das ist meine Freundin, Miss Sylvia Summers – sie ist ebenfalls auf der Suche – für ihre Golden Vixen hier.  
„Enchanté! Darf ich Sie dann zuerst auf eine Erfrischung hereinbitten, es ist ja doch wieder recht warm geworden…“  
„Danke, sehr freundlich! Aber ich glaube, du wirst mir zustimmen, John, dass wir gerne erst die Deckhengste sehen würden?“  
   
So kamen wir also ins Gespräch, ehe wir den Hof überhaupt erreicht hatten. Das gab mir die Gelegenheit, allmählich etwas kurzatmiger zu werden. Als wir dann auf dem Hof angelangt waren, schnallte ich zuerst meinen linken Steigbügelriemen länger, ehe ich schließlich aus dem Sattel stieg – nur um mich gleich an demselben festzuhalten und erst einmal Atem zu schöpfen.  
  
„Oh, Schatz! Es geht dir noch gar nicht gut! Das war zu anstrengend für dich!“ jammerte Sylvie mitfühlend.  
   
Lass deine Finger von mir! dachte ich – stattdessen lächelte ich sie gequält an.   
„Bisschen schwindlig…, geht gleich wieder… Sagen Sie, Mr Edwards, hätten Sie hier vielleicht ein schattiges Plätzchen von dem aus wir Ihren großartigen Hengst besichtigen können? Ich fürchte, ich muss mich jetzt doch etwas ausruhen…“   
„Gut, dann…dann darf ich Sie doch hier hineinbitten – es ist ja drüben sowieso vieles noch nicht recht fertig…“, sagte Edwards.  
„Stimmt! Wo sind denn die Bauarbeiter?“ fragte Kim vorwitzig, während ich ihr ins Wort fiel, als hätte ich sie überhaupt nicht gehört.   
"Mallory, Sie kümmern sich um meine Pferde!! Lassen Sie sie nicht aus den Augen."  
"Selbstverständlich, Sir!"  
„Arbeiten die denn samstags nicht?“ beharrte Dotty.  
  
Da waren lediglich zwei Typen, die anscheinend Pause machten, Tee tranken und auf eine Dartscheibe warfen.   
Bloß – WOVON machten sie Pause? Den einen hatte ich schon mal gesehen. Das war der Typ gewesen, der mich beim Reiten beobachtet hatte – von dieser Kurve der Landstraße aus…  
  
Edward hatte ihnen einen Blick zu geworfen und sie hatten ein wenig unterwürfig genickt.  
Er wandte sich nun doch Dotty zu und schien mir ein bisschen ungeduldig zu werden.  
  
„Normalerweise würden sie das. Aber der Lärm macht die Pferde doch immer ein bisschen nervös, nicht? Und das können wir ja heute nicht brauchen…"  
"Komm mit, Dotty, dieser Geschäftskram ist doch ohnehin langweilig!" schlug Mallory heiser vor.   
"Ich will aber auch die Pferde hier sehen!"  
"Aber das wirst du ja, Kleines!"  
"Da ist jemand eifersüchtig", wisperte ich  der Schwindlerin an meinem Arm zu und sie grinste zustimmend ein wenig schräg.  
Edwards tat, als bemerke er es nicht.  
"Es ist ein alter Hof, wie ja unschwer zu erkennen ist. Früher war es ja üblich, dass der Bauer mit Frau, Kindern, Knechten und Mägden das große Haus bewohnte und das Kleine als Altenteil für die Senioren blieb. Da ist abgesehen davon, dass einiges veraltet ist, natürlich so manches auch noch umzubauen...“, behauptete der angebliche Mr Edwards.  
Sylvie hatte meinen Arm genommen und diesen betulich getätschelt, ehe wir nach rechts schwenkten und gemächlich auf das besagte Häuschen zu gingen und das Geschwafel des falschen Hausherrn erduldeten.   
"Reiten Sie schon länger, Mr Maddoc?"  
"Oh, nein, ich bin blutiger Anfänger!" widersprach ich lachend und gab mich geschmeichelt. "Ich...bin erst kürzlich an...sagen wir ein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen gelangt, Mr Mallory hat mir eine Weile als Reit- und Benimmlehrer ganz gute Dienste geleistet, aber - sagen wir, es war eine Art Sprungbrett für ihn..." Ich warf Sylvie einen zärtlichen Seitenblick zu. "Aber das ist ja überhaupt kein Problem, Sylvie weiß mindestens genauso gut über Pferde Bescheid wie er...und begreiflicherweise würde ich ihre Gesellschaft der Seinen jederzeit vorziehen...   
  
GEKREUZTE FINGER! GEKREUZTE FINGER!!!  
  
Wir gelangten unterdessen in Doyles rustikal-behagliche, steinalte Küche, wo unser Pseudo-Gastgeber meiner Scheinfreundin zuvorkommend den Stuhl rückte, während ich mich matt auf der Eckbank niederließ  
"Ah, schon besser...!" seufzte ich erleichtert und nahm den Reithelm ab.  
"Darf ich...?"  
Aus dem Schatten trat eine Frau mit verwaschener blauer Schürze über einem geblümten Kittel, das Haar mit einem Tuch zurückgebunden – doch die Hand, in die ich meinen Reithelm legte, sah relativ gepflegt aus. Die Nägel zwar nur mit Rändern von vielleicht zwei Millimetern, aber ordentlich in Form gebracht und sauber. Auch von Hornschwielen keine Spur.  
"Oh, danke, ich behalt ihn auf – die Haare sind ohnehin platt...", grinste Sylvie verlegen.  
"Bringen Sie uns Tee – und Wasser? Oder lieber Limonade?" fragte Edwards mich.  
"Wasser wäre wunderbar, danke...", erwiderte ich durstig und erschöpft.  
  
Wie werde ich das Zeug los? war nun die Frage...!  
  
"War doch noch zu anstrengend für dich...", bedauerte mich die Waldfee. Nun zückte sie sogar ein Taschentuch und tupfte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
"Ach, geht schon wieder. Bin wohl ein bisschen dehydriert...", beteuerte ich mit schwachem Lächeln.  
"Legen Sie uns noch etwas Gebäck dazu!" orderte Edwards.  
"Diese Küche ist ja geradezu ein Museum!" amüsierte sich Sylvie.  
"Ja, wir überlegen noch, wie wir sie renovieren. Den alten Charme zum Teil erhalten, Hier kommt die Lobby rein,"  
"Ah, interessant....!" Sie sah sich um, als versuche sie sich das vorzustellen. Die Sitzecke konnte bleiben und die Unterschränke konnten zum Teil als Tresen verwendet werden.  
  
Unsere Getränke wurden gebracht. Ich bedankte mich und griff sofort nach meinem Wasser. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung...", entschuldigte ich mich.  
"Aber ich bitte Sie, erholen Sie sich doch erstmal – wir haben ja Zeit..."  
  
Ich setzte das Glas an – meine Oberlippe berührte die Wasseroberfläche, aber ich trank nicht. Die paar Tropfen würden mir wohl nichts anhaben können, selbst wenn sie mich wirklich betäuben wollten – was mir unwahrscheinlich vorkam. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte das wenig Sinn ergeben.  
  
"Oh, John, schau mal...! sind die riesig...!" rief Sylvie plötzlich aus und klebte förmlich an dem Fenster zur Koppel. Es hätte jetzt bloß noch gefehlt, dass sie hinausgeklettert wäre!  
  
"Hm? was...?" machte ich verständnislos und dachte: Was für eine Farce!  
Edwards lachte: "Ja, nicht? Shire Horses. Wir haben sie mit übernommen. Wo sollen sie denn hin. Eignen sich aber gut, um Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Buchstäblich..."  
"Ich meine, ich wusste ja, dass es sie gibt – aber sie jetzt life zu sehen – wow...! ...allerdings versperrn sie mir grad etwas die Sicht...!"  
"Stimmt...", grinste ich, "wenn sich einer von denen direkt vor das Fenster stellt, kommt kein Licht mehr durch!"  
„Alles muss man selber machen…“, murmelte Edwards und stand auf. Das bezog sich anscheinend auf das bestellte Gebäck.  
  
Ich nutzte hastig die Gelegenheit, den Inhalt des Glases unter die Eckbank zu kippen – dabei räusperte ich mich, um das Geräusch zu kaschieren.  
  
Wenn das bloß nicht auffällt…!  
  
„Ich würd‘ eigentlich gern rausgehen und mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten – und natürlich die Pferde ansehen…“, sagte Sylvie zu meiner Überraschung – ich hielt das Glas gerade noch neben mir knapp über der Sitzfläche in der Hand!  
Sie sah mich entschuldigend an.  
„Geh nur schon, meine Waldfee, wir kommen dann in ein paar Minuten nach, es geht mir schon viel besser…“, versicherte ich.  
Richtig, sie hatte ja zugesagt, so zu tun, als wisse sie nicht, dass es sich bei diesem Hengst um den berühmten Totilas handeln sollte! Also zwinkerte ich ihr dankbar zu.  
  
Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.  
  
Nun war ich also mit dem angeblichen Besitzer unseres falschen Totilas alleine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


End file.
